Les Cullens vont à Poudlard
by Milk40
Summary: Les Cullens découvrent le monde de la magie lorsqu'ils se rendent à Poudlard durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Traduction de Cullens go to Hogwarts d'Erica.K. Bailey. Fic destinée aux amateurs de Harry Potter et aux admiratrices du vampire Edward canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la série Harry Potter ont été créés par l'incomparable J.K. Rowling. Les personnages de la saga Twilight sortent tout droit de l'imagination de la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.**

**L'histoire qui suit, **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_**, est l'œuvre de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey. C'est la première fan fiction que j'ai lue, et elle occupe une place particulière dans mon cœur, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de demander à l'auteure la permission de la traduire. Cela dit, apparemment celle-ci aurait déjà été approchée il y a très longtemps par quelqu'un d'autre pour traduire cette fic, mais après des recherches sur le site, je n'ai trouvé nulle trace de cette histoire en français. Si la personne qui avait demandé la permission n'a toujours rien entrepris après tout ce temps, j'en conclus que je peux commencer la traduction.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** est un crossover qui se situe entre **_**Eclipse**_** et **_**Breaking Dawn**_** (**_**Hésitation et Révélation**_**) et pendant **_**The Goblet of Fire**_** (**_**La Coupe de Feu**_**) et il est raconté du point de vue d'Edward.**

**J'ai pour ma part lu les trois premiers tomes de Harry Potter en français et les quatre suivants en anglais. Par conséquent, s'il y a dans l'histoire originale des passages cités directement des livres qui ont inspiré cette fan fiction, ils ne seront pas repris tels quels en français.**

**Je voudrais aussi préciser que **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est une fic qui peut être appréciée par un lectorat varié en âge, mais que si les livres de Harry Potter ne vous intéressent pas, il vaudrait mieux passer votre chemin. **

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire en guise d'introduction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard **

**Chapitre 1 : Le visiteur**

« Quelqu'un va venir nous visiter, » commenta Alice, les yeux légèrement dans le vague alors que je regardais sa vision défiler dans ma tête.

« Quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? » S'enquit nerveusement Esme. Il semblait que, récemment du moins, ces mots n'annonçaient rien de bon... ils auguraient habituellement le début des ennuis. Il y avait seulement quelques jours que nous avions été attaqués par l'armée de nouveaux nés et visités par les Volturi.

« Non, ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je reconnais... Edward ? »

J'écoutai attentivement, essayant de capter les pensées de l'étranger qui approchait... Il connaissait Carlisle, ou du moins il avait entendu parler de lui. « Est-ce que tu connais un dénommé Hagrid ? » Demandai-je à Carlisle.

« Hagrid ? » Répéta-t-il... _Hagrid... je ne connais qu'un individu qui porte ce nom, et je n'ai même jamais été certain qu'il existe réellement... Se pourrait-il que ? _

Ses pensées me surprirent. De toute évidence Carlisle n'avait jamais rencontré cet étranger qui était sur le point de nous contacter, mais que devais-je comprendre lorsqu'il disait douter de son existence ?

« Oh, nom d'une... » Le visage d'Alice retourna dans le vague. J'observai à nouveau le visiteur approcher dans sa vision... je remarquai que quelque chose était différent à présent, mais il me fallut un petit moment pour réaliser ce que c'était. Il marchait seul, mais il semblait qu'il ne cadrait pas dans le décor, que quelque chose clochait. Puis je vis de quoi il s'agissait – il était trop grand... Ou alors c'était les arbres qui étaient trop petits. Le paysage était familier – je pouvais voir l'allée très caractéristique qui menait à notre résidence, les arbres dont le feuillage formait presqu'une voûte tout le long du chemin... mais ce type était énorme en comparaison.

« Ce Hagrid dont tu sembles avoir entendu parler – est-ce qu'il était... excessivement grand ? » Questionna Alice.

_Mon Dieu, il existe vraiment..._ Les pensées de Carlisle m'alarmèrent. « Esme, prépare la maison. Je ne sais pas à quoi nous devons nous attendre, mais c'est inhabituel. Mieux vaut être sur nos gardes. »

Esme s'empressa d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur qui ouvrait et fermait les volets de métal recouvrant le mur fait en verre à l'arrière de la demeure. Carlisle demanda à tout le monde de descendre dans la salle principale et il expliqua la situation.

« Nous allons avoir un visiteur – quelqu'un dont j'avais toujours mis en doute l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. Son nom est Hagrid. Il est moitié géant, moitié humain, ou du moins c'est ce que raconte la tradition. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est sympathique et a généralement bon cœur, mais je n'ai aucune certitude. Comme je l'ai dit, même à cette minute j'arrive à peine à croire qu'il soit réel. »

La tension était élevée tandis que nous attendions en silence, incertains de ce que la nuit apporterait. J'étais content que Bella soit chez elle, en sécurité dans son lit, bien qu'une partie de moi voulait désespérément l'avoir à mes côtés, juste pour être sûr qu'elle soit _vraiment _en sécurité. Mon côté logique était meilleur juge. Si les choses se passaient très mal cette nuit, il valait définitivement mieux qu'elle soit chez elle.

Boum, Boum, Boum... Les coups frappés à la porte sonnaient plus comme si la personne derrière essayait de la défoncer avec une matraque. Nous prîmes position autour de la porte, Jasper, Emmett et moi, nous préparant à sauter sur l'intrus si besoin était. Alice eut une nouvelle transe qui me fit voir le futur immédiat. Esme et Rosalie se placèrent sur le côté, prêtes à attaquer si la situation dégénérait.

« Tout va bien aller, » finit par déclarer Alice. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Il a un message pour Carlisle... et Edward. Ça nous concerne tous. » Soudainement elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Je cherchai dans sa vision la cause de son changement d'humeur et je compris... Oh, ça pourrait être intéressant.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais accueillir notre visiteur, » commenta Carlisle qui ne savait pas exactement ce qu'Alice avait vu mais qui avait confiance en ses dernières paroles. « Bonsoir, » dit-il à l'étranger en lui ouvrant la porte. « Bienvenu dans ma demeure. Mon nom est Carlisle. Entrez, je vous prie. »

« Ça m'ferait plaisir, » répondit une voix rude et tonitruante alors que pénétrait dans la maison le plus grand humain que nous ayons jamais vu. Il devait plier presque complètement ses genoux pour pouvoir passer dans le cadre de la porte standard, et même ce faisant, je me demandais s'il allait y parvenir étant donné sa corpulence. Ce type faisait quasiment deux fois la grandeur d'un homme de taille moyenne, et pas loin de cinq fois sa largeur...

« Mon nom est Rubeus Hagrid, mais tout le monde m'appelle Hagrid. »

« Nous sommes très heureux de faire votre connaissance, » dit Carlisle en tendant sa main lorsque le géant eut finalement réussi à s'introduire dans le hall. C'était une chance que notre maison ait été conçue avec de grands espaces ouverts et des plafonds très hauts. Par contre, comme il n'y avait aucun fauteuil adapté à sa taille, il dut s'asseoir à même le sol pour nous faire la conversation.

Carlisle nous fit signe d'approcher... Au moment où Hagrid tentait tant bien que mal d'entrer dans la maison et de s'installer le plus confortablement possible, nous nous étions tous éloignés considérablement. Carlisle fronça les sourcils, semblant trouver nos manières quelque peu grossières, et nous présenta. « Hagrid, voici ma famille : Esme, mon épouse, et nos enfants, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett, Jasper et Alice. »

Nous allâmes nous mettre en file devant le géant pour l'accueillir, suivant l'ordre dans lequel Carlisle nous avait présentés, et toujours aussi confus quant à savoir comment Carlisle connaissait cet homme gigantesque.

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, j'vais aller droit au but. Voyons voir... où ai-je mis cette note... » Il tapota son habit de cuir, un agglomérat de peaux d'animaux et de morceaux de tissus cousus à la main, vérifiant ses poches et ses replis jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il semblait chercher. « Ah, oui, voilà où jl'avais rangée... il s'agit d'une lettre urgente de la part d'Albus Dumbledore, » dit-il en présentant une enveloppe à Carlisle.

L'enveloppe avait l'air de provenir d'une autre époque, plus près de celle où Carlisle avait été changé. On aurait dit qu'elle était en papier parchemin, sur lequel l'adresse était calligraphiée à la plume. Elle était volumineuse, et alors qu'Hagrid la tendait à Carlisle, je remarquai qu'elle était scellée avec de la cire.

« Merci, » répondit Carlisle en prenant la missive.

« Voyez-vous, Dumbledore a besoin que vous veniez à Poudlard tout de suite. Quelque chose se trame contre Harry Potter – rien de nouveau, à vrai dire, quand ça concerne Harry. Ce garçon a la poisse comme ce n'est pas permis. » Je souris en l'entendant prononcer ces mots, songeant à quelqu'un d'autre affligé de la sorte.

Carlisle sourit aussi tandis qu'Hagrid racontait ce qui était dans la lettre supposée confidentielle.

« Je pense que jn'aurais pas dû dire ça – eh bien, tout est expliqué dans la lettre... »

Carlisle ouvrit la lettre et la balaya du regard avant de la lire à voix haute pour notre bénéfice.

'_**Mon vieil ami Carlisle, **_

_**De très sombres moments s'annoncent à l'horizon, sinon je n'aurais pas pris le risque de t'envoyer cette lettre. Un sorcier très dangereux, Lord Voldemort, est en train de gagner en force et en puissance. Il utilise tout son pouvoir pour redevenir ce qu'il était jadis et prendre le contrôle du Monde des sorciers. Si cela venait à se produire, les répercussions seraient énormes dans le Monde des moldus**__, __**comme je suis certain que tu peux le comprendre, affectant toutes les créatures, magiques et autres.**_

_**Nous avons ici un jeune garçon qui est la clé de notre liberté : Harry Potter. Sa vie est en grand danger et j'ai besoin d'aide pour le protéger. J'ai reçu une prophétie disant que Harry va participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers même s'il n'a pas l'âge requis et qu'il n'est pas préparé pour les épreuves. Je crains que cela ne soit l'œuvre de Voldemort pour attenter à la vie du jeune Potter.**_

_**Il y a peu de gens en qui j'aie assez confiance pour cette tâche, et ceux qui ont ma confiance sont déjà connus et pourraient donc être déjoués. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui serait inconnu pour venir à Poudlard m'aider à protéger le jeune Harry. J'espère que tu accepteras mon invitation à venir enseigner à Poudlard durant la prochaine année scolaire. Nous avons un poste ouvert en botanique et je crois que tu pourrais le remplir étant donné tes connaissances très approfondies. Je suppose que tu viendrais accompagné de ta famille. Nous pourrions avoir besoin des services de ton fils Edward. **_

_**Il y a beaucoup à discuter, et très peu de temps pour le faire. Je te prierais donc de considérer ma requête avec empressement.**_

_**Ton vieil ami,**_

_**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'**_

Il y eut un moment de silence, chacun de nous tentant de comprendre la situation, car au final nous n'en savions pas beaucoup plus après la lecture de la lettre. Je fus inondé par une marrée de questions, parce qu'en plus de toutes celles que je me posais, les pensées de tous les membres de ma famille pénétrèrent dans ma tête :

_Quoi, il y a des sorciers ? Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de ça avant ?_

_C'est quoi le drame avec ce Harry Potter ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas en mesure de le désinscrire du concours ?_

_Est-ce que je peux être responsable de la protection ? Sorcier ou pas, je vais lui régler son compte._ Celle-là venait d'Emmett.

_Quand est-ce que Carlisle a rencontré ce Dumbledore, et pourquoi demande-t-il notre aide ?_

_Est-ce que cela signifie que nous devons encore déménager ? Je ne veux pas déménager._

_Je me demande si j'arriverais à le battre... il est énorme, mais je suis quand même plus fort que lui... Je me demande quelle force possèdent les demi-géants ? _Encore Emmett.

« Eh bien, voilà ce qu'il en est – alors est-ce que j'dois dire au directeur de l'école que vous acceptez son offre ? » Demanda Hagrid, plein d'espoir.

Nous le dévisageâmes tous avec choc. Était-il sérieux ? Nous venions juste d'apprendre l'existence d'un demi-géant et des sorciers... Et maintenant il nous demandait si nous étions prêts à nous rendre à Poudlard, quel que soit cet endroit, pour se défendre contre un dangereux sorcier ?

« Ah, Hagrid... je pense que ma famille se pose quelques questions. Avez-vous l'autorisation d'y répondre, ou bien dois-je les transférer directement à Dumbledore ? » Interrogea Carlisle.

« J'vais faire de mon mieux pour répondre à ce que j'peux. Je suis seulement le garde-chasse et, euh... eh bien laissons ça comme ça, » répondit Hagrid, l'air un peu déçu que Carlisle n'ait pas répondu par l'affirmative immédiatement.

« D'accord. Merci. Poudlard – je suppose qu'il s'agit de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie ? » Je fus interloqué par sa question. À quel moment Carlisle avait-il fréquenté une école de sorcellerie ? Et pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant ? Sûrement que pendant toutes ces décennies à le côtoyer j'en aurais entendu parler dans ses pensées.

« Oui, c'est exact, » répondit le demi-géant comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Et Albus Dumbledore est maintenant le directeur de cette institution ? »

« Oui. » Hagrid commença à regarder Carlisle comme s'il doutait de l'intelligence de celui-ci.

Carlisle se tourna alors vers nous... « J'ai bien peur d'être obligé de fournir quelques éclaircissements ici. Albus Dumbledore est un sorcier que j'ai croisé la première fois lors d'une de mes visites en Angleterre. Les sorciers ne sont pas immortels comme nous, mais ils vivent beaucoup plus longtemps que les humains normaux, ou moldus, comme ils les appellent. Je l'ai rencontré peu avant de m'installer à Chicago, où je t'ai connu, Edward. » Il me regarda en prononçant ces mots. « Il était jeune à l'époque, à peine trente ans, mais il était déjà un sorcier très talentueux et bien considéré.

Je ne savais pas grand chose à propos de son monde et, en fait, je n'en connais pas beaucoup plus aujourd'hui... Cependant, il m'a révélé l'existence des sorciers et d'une école où ils apprennent à développer leurs habiletés magiques... Il s'agit de Poudlard, l'école à laquelle il fait référence dans la lettre.

Au fil des années j'ai entendu de temps en temps des rumeurs à propos du monde des sorciers. C'est ainsi que j'ai entendu parler d'Hagrid. C'était vraiment juste une histoire en passant qui faisait allusion à un demi-géant travaillant avec Albus à Poudlard. C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais. Je me rappelle aussi avoir eu vent d'un genre de soulèvement qui aurait eu lieu il y a environ treize ans... Ce fut une période très sombre et on a craint que ça puisse avoir des conséquences néfastes sur le monde entier, mais il s'est éteint par lui-même. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais je me souviens avoir entendu la phrase 'Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.' Je suis certain, toutefois, de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de ce garçon que vous avez mentionné, Harry Potter. »

« Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de Harry ? » Hagrid regarda Carlisle avec incrédulité, puis il se tourna vers nous pour voir s'il en allait de même avec tous les membres de la famille. Acceptant finalement le fait que nous n'avions en effet pas la moindre idée de qui ce Harry Potter était, il se lança dans une brève explication. « Eh bien, Harry Potter est celui qui a vaincu Volde... euh, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom quand tout a commencé. Quand il n'était qu'un poupon, Harry a été attaqué avec sa maman et son papa. Ses parents sont morts, mais lorsque celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom s'en est pris à Harry, il n'a pas réussi à le tuer et à la place c'est lui qui est mort. Ou du moins c'est ce que tout le monde a cru. Harry est célèbre – il est le sorcier le plus célèbre de tous les temps. » Il nous regarda tous une fois encore, comme s'il s'imaginait que maintenant nous allions nous taper sur le front en nous rappelant qui était ce Harry Potter, mais, bien sûr, cela ne se produisit pas.

« Carlisle, » intervint Esme, la première parmi nous à parler depuis l'arrivée de l'étranger, « pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien mentionné de tout ça avant ? »

« Les sorciers protègent leur identité aussi efficacement que nous protégeons la nôtre. Ils ne vont pas, à la hâte, faire pénétrer les autres dans leur monde. C'est uniquement parce que j'ai été impliqué dans un incident que je suis entré en contact avec Albus. Qui plus est, c'est seulement à cause de ce que je suis que j'ai gardé le peu de connaissance que j'ai de leur monde – sinon le sortilège qu'ils utilisent sur les moldus aurait effacé le souvenir de mon esprit, » expliqua Carlisle. « J'ai fait le serment de ne pas divulguer ce que je savais, pas même à ma famille, et le besoin de partager ce secret ne s'est jamais manifesté – pour moi, ce qui s'est passé n'était qu'un événement anecdotique dans ma longue vie... Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise que ce que j'ai vécu n'était pas si insignifiant que ça. »

Je me sentis finalement prêt à parler moi aussi. « Comment se fait-il qu'il sait à propos de moi, alors ? » Je fouillai dans mes souvenirs de vampire, lesquels demeuraient à jamais aussi clairs que le jour où ils s'étaient produits, mais je ne trouvai rien. Je n'avais aucune raison de croire que j'avais déjà rencontré cet Albus Dumbledore.

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai rencontré Albus juste avant de m'installer à Chicago. Nous avons par la suite entretenu une correspondance que je qualifierais de frugale, au mieux. Dans une de mes lettres, je lui ai parlé de mes première tentatives pour me créer des compagnons – toi, Edward, et ensuite Esme. Nous n'avons plus correspondu depuis, aussi suis-je certain qu'il n'est pas au courant de l'existence des autres membres de la famille. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Il m'a dit que j'devais trouver Carlisle, Edward, et Esme Cullen. Il n'a jamais mentionné quatre autres comme vous, » confirma Hagrid. « Ce fut une plaisante aventure que d'essayer de vous localiser. Pas une tâche facile du tout... Et ce pays est vachement grand, excusez mon langage. »

Je vis alors, dans son esprit, qu'il avait dû traverser l'océan et ensuite parcourir le pays avec, semblait-il, aucun véhicule à proprement parler. Je supposai qu'aucune compagnie aérienne n'était en mesure de l'accommoder, et je ne pouvais imaginer aucun habitacle de voiture assez spacieux pour qu'il puisse s'y asseoir. Je me demandais s'il avait marché et nagé durant tout le trajet – mais ce serait ridicule. Il devait au moins avoir monté à bord d'un bateau...

« Bon, eh bien j'ferais mieux d'y aller, » dit-il soudainement. « Qu'est-ce que j'devrais dire à Dumbledore ? » Demanda-t-il à Carlisle.

« Dites-lui que je vais réfléchir à son offre. J'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec ma famille, et je me demandais s'il pourrait envisager une rencontre avec moi avant que je ne finalise ma décision. »

« Il pensait bien que vous alliez répondre dans ce sens. J'ai ici des billets pour un machin qui s'appelle un avion pour que tous les trois vous puissiez venir en Angleterre. Dumbledore serait ravi de vous rencontrer pour discuter des détails. Je n'les connais pas très bien moi-même. Comme j'le disais, je suis seulement le... euh... garde-chasse. »

« Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ou bien avez-vous besoin d'un endroit pour vous reposer ? » S'enquit Esme à ce moment-là. Nous avions quelques réserves de nourriture maintenant que Bella était une habituée de la maison, mais je n'arrivais pas à voir où nous pourrions loger le géant s'il acceptait l'offre d'Esme.

« Non, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. J'me reposerai quand j'en aurai besoin... un long voyage m'attend. »

J'avais peine à imaginer, s'il devait retraverser le pays en marchant puis reprendre le bateau pour retourner en Angleterre, combien de temps durerait son périple. Je me demandais si nous allions arriver à Poudlard avant lui – mais allait-on même vraiment s'y rendre ?

« Merci, Hagrid. Transmettez mes amitiés à Albus. Je le verrai bientôt. » Carlisle serra la main d'Hagrid qui se pencha et se comprima pour sortir de la maison comme il y était entré. Il s'éloigna sur la route et se perdit dans la nuit.

Nous demeurâmes tous debout dans la salle de séjour, le regardant partir... pour une fois, le choc et la stupéfaction ne causèrent pas un débordement de pensées dans ma tête – tout le monde était vraiment trop interloqué pour émettre un son ou une pensée.

**J'espère que ce début vous a plu. Je devrais être en mesure d'updater relativement souvent étant donné que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs à traduire.**

**Mille mercis à Louise Malone et à sa fille de me suivre dans cette aventure :0)  
><strong>

**À bientôt.**

**Milk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la série Harry Potter ont été créés par l'incomparable J.K. Rowling. Les personnages de la saga Twilight sortent tout droit de l'imagination de la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est l'œuvre de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et je ne fais que prendre un plaisir immense à la traduire pour l'offrir aux lecteurs francophones à travers le monde.**

**Merci de vos commentaires encourageants pour le premier chapitre, et j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre dans cette aventure.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2 : Conciliabule en famille**

Nous nous réunîmes dans la salle à manger pour discuter de ce changement soudain qui pourrait survenir dans nos vies et aussi pour assimiler ces nouvelles connaissances qu'on venait de nous transmettre. Il faudrait un peu de temps pour considérer tout ce que nous avions appris ce soir, et encore plus pour décider ce que nous allions faire par la suite.

« Premièrement, est-ce que vous avez des questions ? Je peux essayer d'y répondre, mais je tiens à vous dire que je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que vous, » commenta Carlisle.

« Ouais j'en ai une. Quand est-ce qu'on fait nos bagages ? Un combat épique avec des Sorciers et des Géants, je ne voudrais pas manquer ça ! » S'exclama Emmett avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Rosalie roula des yeux.

« Et c'est quoi au juste que ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Désolé mais je n'en sais rien. C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler, » répondit Carlisle, légèrement embarrassé de son ignorance.

« Est-ce que cette école est une université ou un collège ? » S'enquit Rosalie.

« C'est l'équivalent d'une école de second cycle ... C'est un pensionnat pour les enfants sorciers – les enfants qui développent des compétences magiques quand ils sont très jeunes. Lorsqu'ils sont identifiés, ils reçoivent une lettre les invitant à Poudlard. En général ça n'arrive qu'aux enfants issus de familles magiques, cependant, occasionnellement des familles non-magiques produisent un enfant magique. Quand ça arrive, un représentant de l'école visite la famille pour expliquer la situation, » résuma Carlisle.

« Alors s'il s'agit d'un pensionnat, où passerions-nous la nuit ? Serions-nous obligés de 'dormir' dans des dortoirs séparés ? » Poursuivit Rosalie, son humeur commençant à être affectée. _Je ne vais pas vivre comme une célibataire durant une année entière pour protéger la vie de ce jeune Potter, peu importe sa valeur aux yeux des autres sorciers. _

_Holà, je n'avais pas pensé à ça_, songea Emmett en entendant la question de Rosalie. _Pas question que je fasse ça !_

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi s'attend Dumbledore, Rosalie, mais je suis sûr que nous pourrions faire des arrangements, » répondit Carlisle, devinant sans peine le motif de son inquiétude. « À ce stade-ci je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne sait même pas que notre famille s'est agrandie. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'a laissé entendre notre visiteur. Mais je vais prendre tes préoccupations en considération. Je suis certain qu'Alice et Jasper partagent vos inquiétudes. »

Je baissai les yeux à l'écoute des paroles de Carlisle... Je n'avais pas le même genre d'inquiétude avec Bella, mais j'avais d'autres motifs de me faire du souci. Nous étions toujours fiancés, mais... est-ce que j'étais prêt à vivre séparé d'elle... dans un autre pays pendant un an ? Est-ce qu'elle accepterait ? Je ne pensais pas... cette idée m'était très pénible à envisager, m'empêchant presque de respirer, si respirer avait été aussi important pour moi que pour un humain.

« Carlisle, » dis-je, ne sachant pas trop comment exprimer ce qui me tracassait avec des mots. Nous étions engagés, mais le destin de Bella n'était pas encore lié au mien de façon permanente.

« Nous trouverons un moyen, » répondit-il simplement. Il connaissait mes angoisses avant même que je ne les énonce à voix haute. Esme tendit un bras et frotta mon dos en signe de compréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Alice ? » Demanda alors Carlisle.

« Je nous vois dans un grand château, avec plusieurs élèves. Je vois Edward dans un uniforme scolaire, et Rosalie. En passant, Rose, cette tenue te va super bien. »

« C'est évident que ça lui va bien, » renchérit Emmett en souriant de toutes ses dents, imaginant Rose dans une jupe écossaise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, un chemisier blanc agrémenté d'une cravate, une veste courte et des bas aux genoux. Je secouai la tête et tentai de bloquer le reste de sa vision.

« Je vois aussi un château plus petit, probablement un manoir, avec un grand terrain. C'est difficile. Il y a beaucoup d'images mais aucune n'est très claire et elles passent toutes très vite. Tant que nous n'avons pas pris de décision, c'est dur d'en dire plus. »

« Arrives-tu à voir les Sorciers, par contre ? » Questionna Carlisle.

Je voyais où il voulait en venir même sans le recours de mon don. Depuis l'épisode avec les loups-garous, nous étions devenus conscients que les visions d'Alice avaient des lacunes. Nous connaissions les limitations basées sur les décisions des autres, mais avant nous n'avions pas réalisé qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir certains types de créatures.

« Je pouvais voir Hagrid assez clairement, à peu près aussi bien qu'un humain. Ça semble être la même chose pour les sorciers, bien que ce soit difficile d'en être certaine puisque je n'en ai pas un sur qui me concentrer. Tant que c'est comme ça, je ne peux voir que des corps et des visages. Cependant ce n'est pas comme avec les loups-garous qui sont juste un blanc total dans ma tête. »

« C'est... encourageant, » dit Carlisle. « Si nous décidions d'aller à Poudlard, ton don pourrait nous être très utile. Et aussi, Jasper... j'ignore à quoi nous pourrions être confrontés, mais si Dumbledore dit que nous nous dirigeons vers un genre de conflit impliquant la magie, tes connaissances et ton expertise seraient utiles. »

Jasper se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Je suppose que la question que nous devons vraiment nous poser est la suivante : sommes-nous prêts à examiner sa requête ? Si c'est le cas, je vais devoir aller en Angleterre pour discuter des détails avec Albus... et je vais avoir besoin de savoir s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je dois lui demander pour m'assurer que tous vos scrupules soient apaisés... »

« La clé, c'est de ne pas être séparé de Rosie durant la nuit ! » S'exclama Emmett.

« Bien sûr, Emmett, j'ai déjà dit que j'allais faire part de vos inquiétudes en tant que couple à Dumbledore. »

« Et comment allons-nous passer pour des élèves de l'école alors que nous ne sommes pas magiques ? » Questionnai-je.

Ça m'avait trotté dans la tête depuis la visite d'Hagrid étant donné que j'étais spécifiquement mentionné dans la lettre.

« Je ne sais pas, mais vous pouvez être sûrs que je vais en discuter avec Dumbledore. »

« Quant à moi j'aimerais juste en savoir plus sur ce Tournoi, connaître les menaces spécifiques et l'historique de ce conflit, de manière à pouvoir examiner la stratégie, » ajouta Jasper.

« Oui, bien entendu, » approuva Carlisle.

« Ma seule condition... exigence... est que nous restions ensemble, » dit Esme d'une voix tranquille mais ferme. « Je n'accepterai pas que nous soyons séparés. »

Carlisle la dévisagea avec tant d'amour dans les yeux que j'en aurais eu mal si je n'avais pas eu Bella dans ma vie à présent. Il ne lui répondit pas en paroles, n'échangeant qu'un hochement de tête avec elle. Tous les deux se comprenaient tacitement.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée comment... ou si je dois aborder le sujet avec Bella ? Je veux dire, je vais devoir la préparer... » Fis-je avec hésitation. J'étais anxieux de voir comment elle allait réagir à la nouvelle.

« Bella fait partie de la famille, Edward. Et nous n'avons pas de secrets dans la famille, » répondit Carlisle, avant d'ajouter en pensée _fais ce que tu crois être le mieux, Edward – mais n'essaye pas de la protéger pour son propre bien. Il vaut mieux être franc..._

« Tout va très bien aller pour elle, Edward. Ça, au moins, je peux le voir, » renchérit Alice, et je pus constater à partir de sa vision qu'elle avait raison. Bella allait s'adapter sans problème aux circonstances, comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle était tellement vaillante, à quoi d'autre devrais-je m'attendre de sa part ?

« Bon, et bien dans ce cas il semblerait que j'aie un avion à prendre, » déclara Carlisle. « Je vous appellerai aussitôt que j'en saurai plus. »

« _Nous _avons un avion à prendre, » rectifia Esme.

Carlisle sourit. « Bien sûr, chérie. »

**Comme je le disais, les chapitres de cette histoire ne sont en général pas très longs...**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk **


	3. Chapter 3

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3 : Plans différés**

Je courus retrouver Bella aussitôt que Carlisle et Esme eurent quitté la maison pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à imaginer comment ils pourraient arriver en Angleterre après Hagrid. Ça ne semblait tout simplement pas possible qu'Hagrid puisse être plus rapide qu'eux, mais, par ailleurs, il y avait un tas de choses qui ne semblaient pas possibles quelques heures plus tôt.

Bella avait passé la soirée avec Charlie. Depuis la remise des diplômes, l'annonce de nos fiançailles ainsi que les plans en vue de notre mariage et les changements qui allaient se produire par la suite, elle essayait de passer plus de temps seul-à-seul avec Charlie avant de devoir lui dire au revoir, peut-être pour toujours... même si ce temps qu'elle passait seule avec lui signifiait regarder un match de baseball, de basketball ou de hockey sur l'écran à plasma.

Mon plan était d'aller à Dartmouth en septembre. Bella voulait obstinément que je la transforme presque immédiatement après notre mariage en août, mais de mon côté j'essayais de la convaincre d'attendre une autre année afin de lui donner une chance de reconsidérer ses options pour l'éternité. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir de la faire changer d'idée, et alors que je me réconciliais avec l'éventualité de sa transformation, je commençais à voir l'aspect positif des changements dans nos vies qui en résulteraient. J'avais certainement très hâte de pouvoir l'appeler ma femme. Tellement hâte, en fait, que ma patience me faisait presque défaut. Le jour du mariage n'arriverait jamais assez vite... Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'allait-il se passer si nous nous absentions pendant un an ? Même si Bella nous accompagnait, allions-nous reporter le mariage à l'année suivante ? Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit ce que je voulais.

Quand j'atteignis la maison, tout était tranquille. Le match de baseball devait être terminé. J'écoutai la voix de Charlie et j'entendis ses pensées étouffées à travers des rêves de pêche miraculeuse. Il était endormi, ce qui était une bonne chose. Je m'introduisis lestement dans la chambre de Bella par sa fenêtre, et la trouvai en train de lire.

« Bonsoir, » dis-je en entrant dans la pièce, appréciant sa silhouette décontractée. Elle était recroquevillée dans son lit avec un vieil exemplaire d_'Orgueil et Préjugés_. Le reflet de l'anneau à sa main gauche, laquelle tenait le livre, attira mon attention, et je fus parcouru par une douce chaleur. Elle avait déjà pris sa douche, ce qui semblait être sa routine, et elle avait revêtu le plus mignon des pantalons de pyjama bleu assorti d'un débardeur. Elle était fascinante.

Elle sursauta en réalisant que j'étais là. « Edward, » s'écria-t-elle dans un murmure excité en se levant précipitamment pour s'élancer dans mes bras, trébuchant seulement légèrement au moment où elle allait m'atteindre, ce qui eut pour résultat de la faire tomber sur moi au moment où je l'attrapais. Je sentis la brûlure familière, toujours un peu plus intense après avoir été loin d'elle pendant si longtemps, ainsi qu'un énorme soulagement. Il m'était pénible d'être séparé d'elle, même durant une courte période. Lorsque nous nous retrouvions ensemble, c'était comme si le morceau de moi-même qui était manquant, mon cœur, retournait à mon corps et me faisait redevenir entier.

Je penchai ma tête et embrassai ses cheveux, inhalant son parfum odorant. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, » dis-je en riant. Puis il me fut impossible de résister. Je savais que nous devions discuter de choses sérieuses, mais elle m'avait manqué et je voulais me rappeler qu'elle était mienne. Je la soulevai dans mes bras et la transportai sur le lit, la déposant délicatement sur la couette. Je m'assis sur le bord et la contemplai, mémorisant son visage alors qu'avec un doigt je traçais avec précaution sa joue, son nez, ses lèvres, après quoi je me penchai et posai gentiment mes lèvres sur les siennes, m'enivrant de son arôme et de son goût.

Elle répondit à mon baiser avidement, enroulant involontairement ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer plus près, comme elle le faisait toujours. J'étais mieux préparé maintenant que je connaissais ce réflexe. J'étais en mesure de garder le contrôle tandis qu'elle se pressait contre moi. J'avais appris que de rester assis aidait aussi à mieux me contrôler. Je m'attardai encore un peu avant de m'éloigner.

Elle fit la moue. « Tu ne te laisses jamais emporter... »

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais ce soir je me maîtrisais particulièrement bien. Probablement à cause des choses dont je devais lui parler. « Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai... »

« Oui ça l'est ! »

« Bella, » l'avertis-je. Je ne tenais pas à répéter cet argument une autre fois... « Il faut que je te parle d'une situation qui vient de se présenter, » commençai-je très sérieusement. Je levai les yeux vers elle et vis la panique commencer à poindre sur son visage, jumelée à la crainte. C'était une expression qui rappelait vaguement celle qui était apparue sur ses traits lorsque je lui avais dit que je la quittais. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais, alors ne panique pas, mais nous avons besoin d'en discuter parce que ça t'affecte aussi, » ajoutai-je rapidement.

« D'accord, » dit-elle. Je l'observai alors que la panique et la crainte s'effaçaient de son visage et étaient remplacées par une expression stoïque. Sa capacité à se calmer sans aide extérieure m'émerveillait. L'excès d'émotions vives qu'elle avait connues au cours des deux dernières années y était sans doute pour quelque chose, considérai-je tranquillement. « Tant que nous sommes ensemble, je peux supporter n'importe quoi. »

Je souris pour la réconforter. « Je te promets, ce n'est pas si terrible que tu pourrais le croire, mais ça nécessitera un acte de foi. Je suis sur le point de partager avec toi des informations intéressantes qui pourraient être difficiles à accepter... » Je fis une pause afin de juger de son état. Elle continua de demeurer calme, alors je poursuivis. « Ce soir nous avons découvert qu'il y a des sorciers dans le monde. En particulier, un groupe de sorciers qui ont demandé notre aide... alors je me demandais comment tu te sentirais de ne pas aller à Dartmouth à la rentrée tel qu'il était prévu. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'aller à Dartmouth à la rentrée, donc ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, » répliqua-t-elle de façon très détachée. Je me demandais si elle avait entendu la partie à propos des sorciers.

« Alors ces gens avec des pouvoirs magiques ont demandé notre aide pour maintenir en sécurité un jeune sorcier particulièrement important du nom de Harry Potter. Il nous faudrait déménager en Angleterre pour l'année qui vient, donc à la place de Dartmouth, notre couverture serait une université là-bas... Ils ont spécifiquement demandé que je sois impliqué, cependant nous ne savons pas encore de quelle manière ils ont besoin de ma participation. Carlisle vient juste de partir pour aller discuter des détails avec le proviseur... » Je fis une autre pause, observant son visage pour voir si elle allait s'évanouir ou avoir un autre genre de malaise.

Elle avait l'air d'aller bien... plus que bien, en fait. Elle était tout sourire. « Alors, es-tu en train de dire que nous allons déménager au Royaume-Unis ? Avec la famille au complet ? Et que nous allons vivre dans un château ? Un vrai château... et rencontrer des sorciers qui font de la magie ? »

La vision d'Alice avait montré qu'elle allait bien s'accommoder de la situation, mais je n'étais pas préparé pour ça. Elle était... excitée. « Tu réalises que ça pourrait nécessiter que nous reportions tous nos projets pour l'année..., » dis-je avec hésitation. « Et possiblement le mariage... »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, » répondit-elle obstinément. « Nous allions nous marier avant d'aller à Dartmouth, et je n'allais pas être en mesure de fonctionner normalement une fois installée dans le New Hampshire ; pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être différent si nous nous retrouvons en Angleterre à la place ? »

« Eh bien, mon amour, » commençai-je à expliquer avec précaution, « l'école que nous allons fréquenter là-bas est un pensionnat. Si je dois jouer le rôle d'un élève, il se pourrait que j'aie à séjourner dans un des dortoirs... Si nous sommes mariés, ça pourrait s'avérer... difficile. Et, lorsque je vais te transformer, je veux être entièrement disponible pour t'aider à passer à travers les premières étapes de ta vie de vampire nouveau-né. En plus, tu ne seras pas capable de côtoyer des gens, sorciers ou autres. » Je baissai les yeux et jouai avec ses doigts pour me distraire de ces pensées moroses. « Alors je ne pourrais pas te voir fréquemment... »

Je réalisai, à ce moment-là, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de retarder nos plans. Elle pourrait, comme elle l'avait dit, 'ne pas fonctionner normalement' en Angleterre, aussi facilement que n'importe où ailleurs – c'était seulement mon désir égoïste d'être avec elle toutes les minutes de la journée qui rendait l'idée impossible. Je concédai. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Nous pourrions aller de l'avant avec nos plans – nous marier cet été et procéder à la transformation une fois que nous aurons déménagé et que nous serons bien installés. Il nous faudra vérifier que la faune locale soit satisfaisante. Seulement... il faudra aussi que tu acceptes l'aide d'Alice et de Jasper pour t'ajuster à cette nouvelle vie, si de mon côté je dois apporter mon aide aux sorciers. Bien entendu nous n'avons encore rien accepté de tout ça. Carlisle a pris un avion et il est en route pour aller discuter de la question. Nous avons la possibilité de refuser. »

Elle était tranquille, perdue dans le silence de ses réflexions tandis qu'un pli apparaissait entre ses yeux et qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. J'essayai d'attendre patiemment qu'elle parle, qu'elle partage ses pensées avec moi. J'essayai, mais c'était en train de devenir insupportable. « Bella, s'il te plaît... à quoi penses-tu ? »

« Si nous attendons jusqu'à l'été prochain, j'aurai encore dix-neuf ans, » dit-elle en hésitant, « mais il faudra que ce soit au tout début de l'été... comme le jour de notre retour – et je veux dire la journée même de notre retour. » Son ton était sévère et décidé, mais tout de suite après elle gémit. « NON ! Je ne peux pas accepter. J'étais toute prête à ce que ce soit finalisé cet été pour commencer à vivre le reste de ma vie, ou de mon existence, peu importe, avec toi... et maintenant nous allons devoir attendre une année entière ! »

Elle porta les mains à son visage alors que ses joues devenaient toutes rouges. Je les lui retirai avec précaution. « S'il te plaît, Bella, ne cache pas ton visage. Je ne veux pas en être privé, pas même une minute. Nous n'avons pas à faire ça. Je peux appeler Carlisle tout de suite et lui faire savoir que nous pouvons venir, mais que je ne peux pas participer... ou nous pouvons carrément dire non. » Je ne voulais plus la voir souffrir.

« Nous ne connaissons pas encore tous les détails, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. « Eh bien, attendons le retour de Carlisle afin qu'il nous donne toutes les informations. Je suppose, par contre, que si je devais choisir entre être changée maintenant mais manquer ta présence durant la première partie de ma vie et attendre une année, je choisirais d'attendre... mais peut-être que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, » fit-elle, remplie d'espoir.

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, l'idée qu'il y ait des sorciers ne te préoccupe pas le moins du monde ? » Demandai-je sans cesser de m'extasier qu'elle accepte aussi calmement l'existence de la magie.

« Pas vraiment – je veux dire, s'il y a des vampires et des loup-garous, j'imagine qu'il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait des sorciers aussi..., » déclara-t-elle tout simplement.

Je secouai la tête. « Tu es incroyable, est-ce que tu le sais ? » Questionnai-je en la tirant vers moi. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter une créature comme elle dans ma vie?

**Un bonjour tout spécial à mes pré-lectrices Louise Malone et sa fille :0)**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4 : Le plan**

Carlisle et Esme revinrent trois jours plus tard pour nous faire le compte rendu de ce qu'ils avaient appris de la situation et nous demander de prendre une décision finale. Nous nous réunîmes encore autour de la table dans la salle à manger, sauf que cette fois-ci Bella était à mes côtés.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, aussi incroyable que ça puisse sembler, Hagrid a réussi à retourner en Angleterre avant nous, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il faut supposer, car Dumbledore nous attendait à London Heathrow lorsque nous somme descendus du vol de nuit. Il avait déjà pris des dispositions pour que nous puissions loger dans une chambre d'hôtes en dehors de la zone touristique de la ville. Les propriétaires de l'établissement, les McDiarmids, sont habitués de recevoir des voyageurs de l'étranger qui peuvent avoir besoin d'un jour ou deux de repos afin de surmonter les effets du décalage horaire. Nous avons partagé la chambre avec Albus, nous faisant passer pour un couple voyageant avec leur grand-père. Dumbledore est aussi méticuleux que nous quand il est question de sauver les apparences, » déclara Carlisle, de toute évidence impressionné par les détails élaborés par son vieil ami.

« Il a été surpris d'apprendre que notre famille s'était agrandie... Néanmoins, après que nous ayons réfléchi et discuté, nous sommes parvenus à trouver une solution envisageable, si nous décidions d'aller à Poudlard. »

« Une solution qui règlerait le problème de dortoir ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Oui, j'y arrivais, patience... » Carlisle fronça les sourcils. « En fait, Poudlard est située en Écosse. Il y a une petite ville au sud d'Édimbourg, appelée Peebles. À l'extrémité sud de cette ville se trouvent les vestiges d'un château – le Château Neidpath. Ce que la plupart des gens voient, ce sont la tour du château, un ravin qui abrite la rivière Tweed, ainsi qu'une immense zone forestière et des terres agricoles vallonnées. Mais en réalité, les collines et les terres agricoles sont une illusion. C'est là que l'école est située. »

« Si c'est une illusion, comment sommes-nous censés la trouver ? » Questionna Jasper.

« Dumbledore a dit qu'un des autres sorciers va nous la montrer. Et une fois qu'on nous l'aura montrée, nous allons être capables de la voir, » répondit Carlisle. « Je sais, c'est difficile d'y croire, mais apparemment c'est ainsi que fonctionne le sortilège. »

« Alors où allons-nous vivre ? » S'enquit Rosalie.

« Dans la ville voisine. C'est une ville assez petite, comme je le disais, avec une population de seulement 8 000 habitants. Au nord de la ville il y a un autre château, plus petit, le Château Venlaw. Présentement il est utilisé en tant que gîte avec chambres et déjeuners, mais les affaires ne marchent pas autant pendant l'année scolaire que durant les mois d'été. Dumbledore connaît les propriétaires. Ils envisagent de faire quelques travaux de restauration, mais ils sont hésitants et qui plus est, ils veulent prendre une pause et voyager. Albus pense qu'il pourrait les convaincre de permettre à une famille de venir restaurer l'endroit pendant qu'elle y habiterait pour l'année. »

Je regardai Esme à ce moment-là, sachant que je verrais de l'excitation dans ses yeux alors que j'entendais les idées circuler dans son esprit. Il était impossible pour elle de résister à l'opportunité de restaurer un château. Alice commença à taper des mains, excitée elle aussi.

« Alice, nous allons restaurer les lieux dans le style de l'époque d'origine. Et il n'y a pas de placards, seulement de grandes armoires ! » L'avertit sévèrement Esme. Alice parut légèrement déconfite, mais sans plus.

« Et qu'elle est notre couverture ? » Demanda Jasper, déjà en mode stratégique.

« Oui, merci Jasper. Il n'est pas rare chez les sorciers et sorcières d'épouser quelqu'un du monde des moldus. Alors je vais me faire passer pour un sorcier et Esme sera mon épouse moldue. » Il lui sourit tout en poursuivant, « Cela offre la possibilité d'avoir des enfants magiques et des enfants moldus. Alice, Jasper et Emmett, vous allez être les moldus. Edward et Rosalie, vous allez être magiques et passer pour des étudiants venus des États-Unis dans le cadre d'un programme d'échange. Étant donné que Poudlard va accueillir deux autres écoles de magie pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – une de France et une de Hongrie – un couple d'étudiants Américains en échange ne semblera pas insolite.

Alice, nous devons te garder disponible en raison de ton don. Même si tu pourrais avoir plus de facilité et t'amuser davantage en prétendant être une sorcière à cause de ton don, Dumbledore a convenu que de pouvoir te consulter à tout moment était plus important. De plus, j'ai pensé que tu trouverais agréable de travailler avec Esme sur le projet de rénovation. »

Alice sourit malicieusement. « Oui, je suis sûr que nous aurons du plaisir à discuter de ce que c'est, exactement, qu'une restauration 'd'époque'. »

« Rose, nous allons avoir besoin que tu fasses partie de la vie étudiante à Poudlard, pour garder un œil et une oreille sur les propos qui s'échangent dans l'enceinte de l'école, et plus particulièrement parmi la population féminine. Tu ne seras pas obligée de rester dans le dortoir, » ajouta rapidement Carlisle en voyant le regard de Rosalie se durcir, « mais tu y auras accès étant donné que tu feras partie d'une des Maisons. Tu vois, il y a un système de maisons et tu seras accueillie par l'une d'entre elles. Edward, ce sera la même chose pour toi, cependant tu auras aussi d'autres responsabilités – j'y reviendrai dans un moment.

Emmett, Dumbledore a eu une excellente idée en ce qui te concerne – quelque chose qui, je pense, te plaira énormément. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas t'éloigner de Rosalie, alors nous t'avons trouvé une fonction sur le domaine de l'école. Tel qu'Hagrid l'a mentionné, il est le garde-chasse. Cela implique de veiller sur les créatures de la Forêt interdite... et l'aide d'un assistant serait la bienvenue. »

« Cool ! De quel genre de créatures est-ce qu'on parle ici ? »

« Il y a des centaures, des araignées géantes... et possiblement des dragons. »

Les yeux d'Emmett se mirent à pétiller d'enthousiasme alors qu'il s'imaginait en train de se colleter avec un dragon.

« Jasper, comme dans le cas d'Alice, nous voudrions utiliser tes capacités et tes connaissances. Dumbledore ne sait pas avec exactitude ce qui va se passer, il connait seulement les grandes lignes. Nous aimerions que tu sois disponible pour fournir l'expertise en stratégie militaire alors que nous déterminerons les prochaines manœuvres dans ce concours, ainsi que pour utiliser ton don afin d'affecter les émotions du corps étudiant au besoin – si tu es d'accord. Par conséquent nous n'avons pas de tâche spécifique pour toi, mais tu es le bienvenu si tu souhaites aider Hagrid et Emmett. »

Jasper se tourna et frappa ses poings contre ceux d'Emmett. Quant à moi, j'étais moyennement déçu. Il était clair qu'il y avait une autre tâche ou un autre rôle que j'allais devoir jouer... et il devait être significatif puisque Carlisle avait attendu à la fin pour le présenter. Ça aurait été amusant de me battre avec des dragons en compagnie d'Emmett et de Jasper. Mais j'accomplirais mon devoir, je ferais ce qu'on exigeait de moi.

« Aussi loin que le reste du corps étudiant est concerné, Jasper et Alice fréquentent l'école du village. Les étudiants de Poudlard vont seulement en ville durant les congés, et comme le village magique de Pré-au-lard est caché des résidents de Peebles, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème avec le fait qu'ils ne seront pas réellement inscrits à l'école.

« Il ne reste qu'à discuter de vous, Edward et Bella. » Carlisle se tourna pour nous regarder, Bella et moi. Son visage et ses pensées démontraient qu'il était hésitant. « Edward, Dumbledore veut t'inscrire au Tournoi afin que tu puisses surveiller de près ce Harry Potter. C'est un étudiant plus jeune, il n'a pas encore quatorze ans, ce qui est loin de l'âge requis pour pouvoir s'inscrire. La prophétie ne dit pas clairement comment il est possible qu'il s'inscrive et que par la suite il soit choisi, mais une fois choisi, le participant ne peut pas se désister. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que le nom de Harry Potter va sortir de la Coupe de Feu en tant que concurrent. Il y a trois épreuves qui ne sont pas connues pour le moment – mais elles sont dangereuses pour les moldus, et peut-être aussi pour nous. Les sorciers et les sorcières possèdent des corps humains mortels même s'ils ont des pouvoirs magiques, et donc ils ne sont pas immunisés contre les sortilèges de destruction, contrairement à nous. Mais même si nous sommes immunisés contre de tels sortilèges, il y a des choses qui pourraient nous blesser – comme le feu. Alors je n'ai pas voulu donner mon accord en ton nom. Je pense que tu as besoin de réfléchir sérieusement à ce que Dumbledore te demande avant d'accepter.

Bella, tu fais partie de la famille. Mais je ne te connais pas comme je connais le reste de mes enfants. Je n'ai fait aucun plan pour toi puisque je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de parler avec toi et je ne voulais pas supposer que je puisse imaginer tes souhaits. Dumbledore a la capacité de te faire passer pour une sorcière à Poudlard – également dans le contexte d'un programme d'échange – ou bien tu pourrais demeurer en ville en tant que moldu. » Son expression s'adoucit et se fit compatissante tandis qu'il considérait ce qu'il allait dire par la suite.

« Edward et toi planifiiez de vous marier en août et de te transformer en vampire peu après. Tu voudras peut-être aussi réfléchir et décider si c'est le meilleur moment pour réaliser vos plans ou non. Mais là encore, je vais vous laisser en discuter entre vous. Je ne pense pas que je devrais vous imposer ce genre de chose. Edward et toi, vous vous devez d'en discuter – mais nous aurons besoin d'une décision très prochainement étant donné que Dumbledore devra prendre des dispositions pour nous, si nous décidons de nous lancer dans l'aventure. »

Carlisle reporta son attention sur les autres membres de la famille, prenant un moment pour dévisager chacun avec le même amour et la même inquiétude. « En fait, cela est valable pour tous – ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux vous imposer. J'ai fait des arrangements que je croyais être satisfaisants pour tout le monde, mais, évidemment, cela se doit d'être quelque chose que nous faisons ensemble avec l'accord de tous. Peut-être que vous devriez prendre le temps d'en discuter entre vous... »

Je pouvais voir, d'après les pensées de mes voisins de table, que c'était une concession inutile de la part de Carlisle. Le reste de mes frères et sœurs étaient déjà décidés et ils anticipaient déjà les prochaines étapes du plan. Jasper se demandait où il pourrait trouver de l'information sur les guerres et les batailles magiques afin d'avoir un meilleur aperçu de ce que nous allions devoir affronter. Emmett essayait d'imaginer quelles autres mystérieuses créatures pouvaient exister dans la Forêt interdite et, bien entendu, il se voyait en train de se battre avec elles... Il tentait aussi d'imaginer comment ce serait de se battre contre Hagrid, encore que selon moi Hagrid n'était pas le genre bagarreur... Rosalie se voyait dans une nouvelle école, entourée de garçons en adoration devant elle et enviée de toutes les filles – rien de nouveau ici. Alice s'était déjà glissée en dehors de la pièce pour aller faire une recherche Google sur le Château Venlaw, talonnée par Esme.

« Attends une minute... Qu'en est-il de la magie, Carlisle ? Comment sommes-nous supposés faire de la magie, toi, Rosalie et moi, et possiblement Bella aussi ? Car il s'agit d'une école de magie, après tout, » fis-je soudainement remarquer.

« Eh bien, en tant qu'étudiants d'un programme d'échange, vous ne serez pas tenus de prendre tous les cours. Certains cours seraient tout à fait envisageables pour un moldu possédant assez de connaissances pour se débrouiller – comme par exemple les cours de Botanique et de Potions. Il faut également savoir que deux membres du corps enseignant, les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, seront au courant de la raison de votre présence dans l'école. Ils vont vous apporter leur aide. De plus, Dumblerore peut vous obtenir des baguettes enchantées qui seront en mesure d'accomplir une panoplie de sortilèges spécifiques. Rosalie – cela devrait te suffire. Par contre toi, Edward, tu vas avoir besoin de magie pour passer à travers le tournoi. Albus considère aussi la possibilité de te jumeler à un étudiant pour t'aider à faire face à toutes les difficultés qui pourraient survenir. Étant un des concurrents du tournoi, tu seras l'objet de pas mal d'attention. Il pourrait y avoir des situations où tu seras appelé à exhiber tes compétences magiques de manière inattendue. »

Je pouvais voir dans son esprit ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, et je me préparai mentalement. Je savais que ça ne plairait pas à Bella.

« Alors il a suggéré que, peut-être, une des sorcières pourrait passer pour ta petite amie ? » Déclara Carlisle sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il était navré d'avoir même à émettre cette idée. Il s'était adressé à moi mais regardait Bella.

« QUOI ! » Hurla-t-elle. Puis elle rougit de colère tandis que des larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Elle les ferma et prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer. Après quelques minutes, son visage retrouva sa teinte normale et elle sembla à nouveau en mesure de parler. La pièce était silencieuse, cependant j'entendais les pensées d'Emmett _Le chat sort ses griffes ! _alors qu'une lueur d'amusement dansait dans ses yeux et que Jasper et lui échangeaient un sourire entendu. Je n'avais pas besoin du don d'Alice pour savoir que les paris allaient être lancés.

Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux et s'aperçut que tous les Cullens demeurés dans la salle à manger la fixaient. Elle redevint rouge comme un coquelicot, d'embarras cette fois pour s'être emportée. « Je suis désolée, Carlisle. J'ai été prise au dépourvu. »

« C'est tout à fait compréhensible, » répondit-il doucement, la regardant avec des yeux remplis d'affection paternelle. « C'était l'autre raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pris d'engagements en ton nom. Non seulement ce qui est demandé est dangereux pour Edward, mais ce sera difficile pour toi. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Edward. Je sais que tu ne voudras pas qu'il soit en danger – mais si il l'est, tu voudras être à proximité. Toutefois, ça pourrait aussi être très difficile d'être à proximité, mais pas avec lui... de passer pour de simples amis ou connaissances. Il faut que tu le saches et que tu y réfléchisses avant qu'Edward et toi ne décidiez ce que vous êtes disposés à faire. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, jouant avec le jonc à son annulaire gauche. Je savais que si je la regardais dans les yeux à ce moment précis, les larmes menaceraient de couler, mais elle les retiendrait en présence de ma famille. Je l'entourai avec amour et frottai son bras.

_Laisse-la décider, Edward._ Me dit Carlisle dans sa tête. _Ça va être difficile pour elle, mais ce n'est que le début des choses difficiles qu'elle va devoir faire en tant que partie intégrante de cette famille, pour protéger la famille._

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Je ne voulais pas que Bella ait à faire face à cette décision – à vivre avec la douleur de la décision qu'elle prendrait, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle avait déjà renoncé à tant de choses – elle était prête à tout abandonner pour être avec moi. Et maintenant on lui demandait, en substance, de renoncer à ça aussi.

« Allons faire un tour, » lui murmurai-je. Elle hocha la tête. Nous quittâmes la maison par la sortie la plus proche et je la balançai dans mon dos pour courir jusqu'à notre pré.

**À la semaine prochaine :0)**

**Milk  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5 : Décisions**

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre après avoir descendu Bella de mon dos une fois arrivés dans le pré. Au lieu de la laisser s'éloigner, je la tournai vers moi précipitamment et l'étreignis avec ardeur. Nous avions déjà traversé tant d'épreuves ; je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi le sort s'acharnait à mettre un autre obstacle en travers de notre route. Je me demandais si nous devions aller de l'avant avec notre plan initial – se marier, la transformer – nous serions séparés durant la journée, mais nous aurions ensuite toute la nuit. Je déglutis lentement à cette pensée.

Je l'attirai au sol avec moi, embrassant ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, les essuyant avec mes lèvres qui ensuite s'attardèrent sur ses joues, son menton, son cou, et finalement sa bouche. Elle m'entoura de ses bras, m'attirant plus près, comme si une telle étreinte allait chasser la décision difficile que nous devions prendre. Elle n'avait pas fini de m'embrasser, mais je mis malgré tout un terme à notre baiser et nichai sa tête sous mon menton, la tenant étroitement contre ma poitrine. Je m'assis avec elle sur mes genoux, la tenant serrée contre moi, nourrissant le vain espoir que cela nous lierait physiquement de façon à ce que nous ne puissions plus nous séparer. Sa chaleur se répandit en moi comme un feu bienfaisant.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pourquoi la vie plaçait-elle toujours des écueils sur notre chemin ?

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de dire oui, mon amour, » répondis-je. Puis à contrecœur je la repoussai un peu et la forçai à me regarder dans les yeux. « Nous ne sommes vraiment pas tenus de faire quoi que ce soit de tout ça. Il s'agit d'une requête, et nous avons la liberté de dire 'non', » affirmai-je avec certitude.

« Je sais, » dit-elle, mais la tristesse dans sa voix laissait clairement entendre qu'elle avait déjà choisi de se joindre à ma famille. Je me doutais qu'elle avait pris sa décision l'autre nuit, avant même que tous les détails ne soient discutés, et maintenant elle essayait de voir quelle partie de cette décision n'allait pas la rendre misérable.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Demandai-je gentiment.

« Je me disais que je serais une personne encore plus horrible si je refusais d'accompagner les autres pour aider ce jeune sorcier, Harry Potter. Je me disais que si je refusais d'y aller, j'éviterais peut-être les remords si je pouvais te dérober maintenant et être capable de mettre tout ça derrière moi, de ne plus y penser... » Elle inspira profondément, se raffermit et poursuivit avec plus de certitude, « Mais je ne serai pas capable d'oublier... et si quelque chose arrivait à ce garçon... juste parce que j'aurais été trop égoïste pour te laisser y aller... Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même. »

Je la ramenai contre moi dans une étreinte encore plus intime. « D'autres personnes pourraient apporter leur aide. Ça ne repose pas sur tes épaules, » tentai-je de la rassurer.

« Qui ? » Interrogea-t-elle. « Qui d'autre pourrait les aider, Edward ? S'ils recherchent quelqu'un de pratiquement indestructible, qui pourrait potentiellement s'adapter au monde des sorciers et sorcières, et qui pourrait vivre à proximité des humains sans les tuer – qui d'autre pourrait remplir ces critères ? »

Je pouvais voir où elle voulait en venir. Toutefois, jusqu'à tout récemment, je n'avais même pas réalisé l'existence des sorciers et sorcières, et pourtant il y avait plus de cent ans que j'étais de ce monde. « Bella, si ce n'est pas la bonne chose pour nous, si c'est trop te demander, nous pouvons dire non. Je suis sûr qu'un homme comme Dumbledore a pensé à des solutions de rechange... »

Ses yeux étaient remplis de doute, mais elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Malgré tout, ce serait égoïste, » dit-elle pour ensuite se perdre dans ses réflexions.

« Non, pas égoïste, juste réaliste. Ce n'est pas égoïste de déterminer tes limites, » répliquai-je doucement, traçant mon pouce le long de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Elle leva la tête pour me regarder.

« Je veux faire ce que toi tu veux faire, peu importe ton choix, » répondis-je posément.

« Merci – alors la décision repose complètement sur mes épaules. » Elle se raidit. « Très passif agressif, Edward. »

La voir bouder me fit sourire. Elle essayait d'éviter la question en provoquant un conflit – je voyais très bien son petit manège. « Bella... » Je la forçai encore à me regarder. « Ceci n'est pas ta décision. C'est notre décision. Je veux savoir ce que tu veux vraiment, ce avec quoi tu peux vivre... »

« Et je veux la même honnêteté de ta part. Je ne veux pas penser que tu vas simplement me suivre quoi que je dise, et je ne veux pas non plus que tu prennes une décision pour moi. Il faut qu'il y ait une discussion, » insista-t-elle.

Je comprenais son point de vue. C'était arrivé trop souvent que je prenne les décisions au début de notre relation, croyant que je savais mieux ce qu'il convenait de faire en toute circonstance... Seulement j'avais appris que souvent ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle avait une meilleure intuition et une perception plus juste que la mienne. Alors j'en étais venu à faire confiance à son jugement, à ses décisions, et à agir de manière à ce que les deux combinés ensemble aient un impact positif. Aussi comprenais-je, présentement, que si je la suivais dans sa décision et que les choses tournaient mal, les conséquences sembleraient reposer sur ses épaules.

« D'accord, Bella, je comprends. Je vais te dire ce que je pense et ce que je veux, mais je veux que tu fasses la même chose – que tu sois totalement honnête à propos de ce que tu désires et ce que tu es prête à accepter, okay? »

« Ça me convient. » Elle esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

« L'idée de passer une année à Poudlard, indépendamment des circonstances, est intrigante. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des sorciers et des sorcières dans le monde avant il y a quelques jours. Passer du temps avec eux, en apprendre davantage au sujet de leurs coutumes, de leur mode de vie... ça m'enthousiasme. J'ai passé près de cent ans à apprendre à propos du monde des humains. Découvrir qu'il y a un monde entièrement nouveau ici, contenu dans celui-ci... » Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire mon niveau de fascination. Aussitôt que j'avais vu la vision de la visite d'Hagrid à travers l'esprit d'Alice, j'avais été intrigué. Et pour couronner le tout, avoir un objectif dans ma vie, trouver le moyen de faire une différence, et plus particulièrement faire partie de quelque chose qui pourrait avoir des répercussions profondes – ça m'aidait à croire que j'avais peut-être une âme après tout – qu'il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir pour moi.

Je pris une grande respiration. Il fallait aussi que je fasse part à Bella de mes hésitations – à la fois dans le but de tout divulguer et pour l'encourager à partager les siennes. « D'autre part, je suis impatient de t'épouser. Je ne veux pas attendre un an pour ça. Je te conduirais à Vegas dans la minute s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, mais je ne veux pas causer de chagrin à Alice et je sais que tu lui as promis qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de la noce. Et l'idée de passer mes journées avec toi mais d'être obligé de te traiter comme une simple amie me paraît simplement impossible – ne pas pouvoir te toucher, te tenir dans mes bras, t'embrasser... » Je déglutis même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. « En fait c'est pire que ça, passer mes journées loin de toi – me cause une douleur physique. C'est très difficile pour moi de me réconcilier avec l'idée de t'emmener, de te placer en situation de danger encore une fois, et pourtant je sais que je ne peux pas te laisser durant un an. Ce n'est pas une option pour moi... Et finalement, me placer moi-même en situation de danger, sachant à quel point tu serais affectée si quoi que ce soit m'arrivait... » Je fus incapable de terminer ma phrase. Je savais déjà ce que ça lui ferait. Ça me ferait la même chose. Il n'y aurait plus de vie à vivre sans elle, et pour elle non plus si je n'étais plus là. Je le comprenais maintenant.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais détourné le regard de son visage, fixant le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir tandis que je me concentrais pour partager toutes mes pensées et mes émotions avec elle. Je me rapprochai d'elle et la dévisageai pour essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle me dévisagea elle aussi avec une expression insondable. Il y avait de l'émerveillement et de la fierté sur son visage, et quelque chose d'autre...

« Est-ce que tu penses et ressens toujours autant de choses à la fois ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

« Oui, je suppose que je ne dis pas tout... même en ce moment, j'ai exprimé seulement les grandes lignes, je ne suis pas allé dans les profondeurs de ce que je pense sur cette question spécifique, mais oui. »

« Wow, » répliqua-t-elle, « je pensais que c'était seulement moi... Tu sembles toujours si sûr de ton chemin. J'ai pensé que tu ne voyais qu'une façon... Le fait d'entendre que tu vis un conflit intérieur... c'est très satisfaisant. Ça me fait t'apprécier encore plus. » Elle m'attira plus près. « Je t'aime. »

« Comme je t'aime moi aussi. » Je la tins contre moi pendant un moment avant de la relâcher. « À ton tour, maintenant. »

« D'accord... je vais essayer d'être aussi ouverte et honnête que tu l'as été. Être loin de toi pour une année entière – ce n'est pas une option pour moi non plus, alors nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ici... Le côté positif – l'idée des sorciers et sorcières, la magie, les châteaux, en plus de juste vivre à l'étranger pendant un an... je ne sais pas comment le dire – tu as ouvert les portes de tout un monde mythique pour moi. D'une certaine façon c'est simplement une extension de ce que tu m'as fait connaître – mais ça m'étonne quand même. Et l'Angleterre... ou l'Écosse, peu importe où... C'est le berceau de toutes mes œuvres littéraires préférées. Même si tu avais seulement dit que nous allions étudier à l'étranger, ça serait assez pour m'exciter, alors en plus s'il y a l'aspect magique... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais refuser une telle opportunité, d'autant plus que ça ne semble pas être un événement courant. Savoir que tu ne connaissais pas l'existence de ce monde, même en ayant vécu si longtemps, me porte à croire que c'est une occasion qui se présentera seulement une fois dans une vie ou peut-être une fois dans une existence...

Le côté négatif c'est d'abord et avant tout que tu seras en constant danger. Je n'aime pas ça, mais nous avons traversé des épreuves pires que ça et nous en sommes sortis indemnes. Je peux accepter les risques tant que je sais que les précautions nécessaires seront prises – et que tu ne te laisseras pas tuer ! Je serais vraiment furax si tu faisais ça ! » Je gloussai en voyant le feu dans ses yeux alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. « Être séparée de toi, même si c'était seulement durant la journée, tous les jours... » Je vis son visage se contracter de douleur... Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. « Être en mesure de te voir tous les jours, mais seulement te dire 'salut' en passant dans les corridors, serait difficile, mais pas impossible, surtout si nous pouvons être ensemble pendant la nuit. Ça serait plus facile si tu allégeais une de tes conditions... » Elle releva un sourcil de manière suggestive.

Je souris en songeant à ce qu'elle avait en tête. « Je ne dis pas non, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris en parlant avec Carlisle et mes frères – ça pourrait rendre le 'nous sommes seulement des amis' encore plus ardu... »

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant mes réticences. « Je pensais que j'étais censée partager toutes mes pensées et tous mes sentiments... »

« Je ne dis pas 'non,' j'ajoutais seulement mes propres pensées, » me défendis-je. Cependant, c'était un truc à considérer. Mais si les choses n'allaient pas... bien, alors ça nécessiterait que je la change... « Mettons-ça en veilleuse pour le moment et disons seulement que c'est un sujet ouvert à la discussion après que nous aurons décidé ce que nous allons faire. »

Cette petite victoire la fit sourire. « Eh bien, comme je le disais, être juste une camarade de classe tous les jours serait difficile, en particulier si tu dois prétendre que tu as une autre petite amie. Je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à ne pas être jalouse. Mais je peux essayer. Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre pour le mariage, sauf que je ne veux pas vraiment attendre pour être transformée... néanmoins, ce que je veux ce n'est pas uniquement que tu te charges de me changer. Je veux que tu sois là quand je ferai mes premiers pas dans cette nouvelle vie, que tu me tiennes la main pendant que j'apprendrai à être un vampire... Je ne veux pas apprendre tout ça pendant que tu fréquentes l'école et que tu t'appliques à sauver le monde. En plus je veux vraiment que le mariage soit une occasion pour Charlie et Renée de dire au revoir. Si je suis changée avant le mariage, alors... je serai différente le jour des noces. Et je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit exactement à quoi je pensais... » Elle se perdit dans ses pensées une fois de plus, paraissant ne pas savoir quoi dire par la suite.

« Et... j'aime l'idée de faire partie de quelque chose d'important. Je sais que j'ai dit que je trouvais que ce serait égoïste de dire non – et ça le serait... mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que je veux dire. Je veux dire que c'est l'occasion de faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'en ai ma claque d'être la personne que tout le monde s'empresse de sauver... ce serait agréable d'être l'héroïne pour une fois – ou du moins faire partie des héros... »

Je réalisai qu'elle voulait être de l'aventure. Elle le désirait vraiment. Je ne pouvais contenir mon enthousiasme. « Alors tu veux vraiment y aller ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec engouement.

« Dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à planifier les détails. »

« Je suppose... Je me rappelle que tu as dit qu'un détail en particulier est ouvert à la discussion..., » commença-t-elle.

Je soupirai profondément. C'est vrai que j'avais dit ça. Et je me demandais si c'était possible d'être ensemble – vraiment ensemble – durant la nuit... mais d'être seulement amis durant la journée. « Oui, alors discutons-en. Supposons que nous nous mettons d'accord pour aller de l'avant avec ce détail particulier, et que quelque chose tourne mal... »

« Rien ne va mal tourner, » m'interrompit-elle.

« Nous ne le savons pas. Et nous discutons, alors laisse-moi poursuivre. Émettons seulement l'hypothèse que nous le faisons, et les choses vont mal. Il faudra que je te transforme. Et alors tu seras forcée de traverser les premières étapes en tant que vampire nouveau-né sans moi. Aussi faut-il que tu sois prête à accepter cette éventualité. »

« Mais il ne va rien arriver, » insista-t-elle. Le pli entre ses sourcils s'approfondit alors qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Finalement elle concéda. « Mais s'il arrivait un truc, tu as raison. »

« D'accord... alors c'est nouveau pour toi et moi. Comment imagines-tu la situation – être aussi intimes pendant la nuit – et seulement des amis durant la journée ? Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir y parvenir, surtout si en plus je dois prétendre que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je le répète encore, je ne dis pas non, je dis seulement que je pense que ce serait ardu pour moi. Et, bien entendu, je préférerais attendre que nous soyons mariés, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. »

Ce fut son tour de soupirer. « Eh bien, je n'ai pas les mêmes réserves et je ne sens pas que nous ayons besoin d'attendre d'être mariés, mais je respecte tes sentiments. » Elle fit une pause et avala avant de continuer, ses mots jaillissant comme un jet d'eau. « Je ne veux vraiment pas attendre, Edward, vraiment pas. Je te veux, chaque partie de toi, maintenant... » Elle stoppa, prit une grande respiration, et réfléchit pendant un moment. « Okay, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ne sais pas non plus comment ce sera, mais ça va déjà être assez difficile dans les circonstances actuelles de faire semblant que nous sommes seulement amis... Je ne veux pas donner mon accord à cette mascarade, Edward... »

Je voyais bien qu'elle luttait. « Bella, nous n'avons pas besoin de finaliser ce détail spécifique aujourd'hui. Je pense que nous avons déjà décidé d'y aller, non ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Et à la lumière de ce que tu m'as dit, je comprends également que tu veux fréquenter Poudlard avec moi plutôt que de rester à Peebles ? » Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. « Et nous n'allons pas te changer tant que cette aventure ne sera pas terminée ? » Elle hésita pendant une seconde, puis elle approuva. « Et à propos de l'autre chose – nous pouvons y réfléchir, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » répondit-elle, puis elle me regarda avec des yeux étincelants. « Nous allons réellement vivre dans un château magique en Écosse ? »

« Oui. » Je l'attirai à moi, l'enthousiasme que nous partagions créant un bouillonnement entre nous. Je penchai son visage vers moi et l'embrassai. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec fougue. Je me laissai aller et tombai à la renverse, l'entraînant à ma suite en continuant de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Me séparant enfin d'elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec légèreté. Je savais qu'il y aurait du danger. Je savais qu'il y aurait des problèmes à surmonter, mais j'étais si excité à l'idée de partir – et de savoir qu'elle aussi était excitée. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Et je me sentis comme si nous avions évolué à un autre niveau dans notre relation.

Je reportai mon regard sur elle. Combien j'aimais cette fille ! Puis l'excitation et la joie sur son visage furent remplacées par une autre émotion – la peur. « Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Charlie ? »

« Pas de problème... Demain, toi et moi allons recevoir une livraison spéciale sous forme de lettre de bienvenue dans le programme d'échange des étudiants de première année de l'Université d'Édimbourg ! »

« Vraiment, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Nous allons forger ces documents ce soir. » Je lui fis un sourire entendu.

« Mais si Charlie... oh, oublie ça. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait traverser l'Atlantique pour venir vérifier ! On s'en va en Écosse ! »

Nous nous relevâmes d'un bond, excités tous les deux de retourner à la maison afin d'annoncer notre décision au reste de la famille. Alors que nous approchions, je vis Alice qui nous attendait sur le perron. Elle bondit comme une sauterelle et courut vers nous dans un état d'exaltation extrême. « Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez décidé d'y aller... et avec une année entière pour planifier ton mariage, il va être encore plus fabuleux ! » Elle frappa dans ses mains avec gaieté.

« Non, Alice ! Le mariage ne sera pas plus grandiose que s'il avait lieu en août de cette année. ET il doit avoir lieu précisément le jour de notre retour, » répliqua fermement Bella.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle n'allait pas fléchir sur ce point.

« Bon d'accord ! Mais peut-être que nous pourrions faire le mariage en Écosse ? Dans le château rénové ? »

« Alice ! »

« Okay, okay... allons le dire aux autres ! »

**Je ne sais pas si vous êtes comme moi, mais je trouve que ce chapitre nous a bien transportées dans l'ambiance du film qui sort cette semaine... **

**Un bonjour particulier à mes pré-lectrices Louise Malone et sa fille chérie.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	6. Chapter 6

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6 : Le temps des valises**

Charlie représenta un obstacle beaucoup plus facile à surmonter que Bella et moi ne l'avions anticipé. Bien entendu il était ravi que le mariage soit différé et de savoir que nous allions officiellement rester dans des dortoirs non mixtes. 'Ravi' était un euphémisme, pour tout dire. Je pouvais voir, dans son esprit, qu'il était extatique et un peu soulagé, espérant que le temps durant lequel nous allions être séparés ramènerait Bella à ses sens. Si seulement il savait...

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à faire nos valises. Je voyais un plan se développer dans l'esprit d'Alice et je savais que Bella serait furieuse.

« Bella, ne veux-tu pas que je t'aide à empaqueter tes affaires ? » Commença Alice de sa voix la plus douce et la plus innocente.

« Bien sûr, Alice, ce serait vraiment gentil. » Bella n'avait aucune idée dans quelle galère elle venait de s'embarquer.

Je lançai un regard aigu à Alice. « Vas-y mollo, » l'avertis-je d'une voix basse et étouffée.

_Ne te mêle pas de ça, Edward. C'est une affaire de filles... En plus Bella aura besoin d'être prête pour toute éventualité... _Je grinçai des dents en voyant dans sa tête ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la garde-robe de Bella, sachant à quel point elle détesterait ça.

« Bella, tu viens avec moi... Edward doit s'occuper d'autres choses au plus pressant, » dit-elle avec autorité, tirant la langue à mon intention en entraînant Bella loin de moi. Peu de temps après, j'entendis « Alice » sortant comme un juron de la bouche de Bella qui était à l'intérieur du placard surdimensionné à l'étage supérieur. Je secouai la tête, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour sauver Bella de cette terreur particulière.

Je descendis pour aller rejoindre Carlisle. J'avais besoin de plus de renseignements en vue de me préparer.

_Je suis si heureux que Bella et toi soyez parvenus à une entente..._ Pensa Carlisle en m'entendant approcher. _Je suis tellement fier que vous soyez tous les deux disposés à aider. _« C'est une jeune femme très bonne, » dit-il à voix haute.

« Je sais, » répliquai-je. C'était ce que j'aimais le plus chez Bella, sa beauté qui venait de l'intérieur – sa nature profonde. Elle me couperait le souffle si la chose était possible.

_Ce sera difficile pour elle. Elle est brave... non, courageuse. Mais ce sera dur. As-tu réfléchi aux défis que vous allez devoir affronter ?_ Demanda-t-il, ses pensées clairement orientées vers la mascarade que nous allions élaborer pendant notre séjour à Poudlard.

« Non, pas vraiment. J'ai seulement pensé à l'aspect mécanique. » J'examinai mes mains pour me donner une contenance car ce que j'allais dire me rendait mal à l'aise. « Elle a suggéré que... amener notre relation au prochain niveau... serait quelque chose à considérer. Pour que nous puissions bénéficier d'une parcelle de ce que nous pensions avoir après cet été... mais... »

_Mais tu es inquiet de ne pas avoir assez de contrôle_... Je hochai la tête... _et tu ne te sens pas bien à l'idée d'être intimes avant d'être mariés ? _Je hochai à nouveau la tête, baissant les yeux.

Il soupira profondément, posant une main sur mon épaule, attendant que je lève mes yeux vers les siens. « Edward, » dit-il à voix haute, « tu es un homme des plus remarquables. Ton amour pour Bella est suffisant pour te donner le contrôle dont tu as besoin. Alors ne t'angoisse pas à ce propos. En ce qui concerne tes convictions morales, je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire au sujet de celles-ci, mais si c'est une source de tracas, il y aurait toujours moyen d'effectuer une cérémonie civile aujourd'hui et en avoir une religieuse plus tard... »

« C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je peux... et ensuite être son ami... et 'fréquenter' quelqu'un d'autre... » Je laissai ma phrase en suspens.

_Ce serait difficile_, approuva-t-il. Il essaya d'imaginer comment ce serait de prétendre qu'il n'était qu'ami avec Esme. La rencontrer et être capable de lui lancer un salut amical sans plus, sans l'amour passionné qui émanait de lui et brillait à travers chaque partie de son être. Il secoua la tête. « Ce sera difficile, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Il y a d'autres questions difficiles... peux-tu m'en dire plus à propos de ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? » Demandai-je. C'était surtout de cela que je voulais discuter. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle j'étais venu le trouver.

« Eh bien, Dumbledore ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails, mais je peux te dire ce que je sais. Il s'agit d'un concours entre les plus grandes écoles de magie d'Europe. Il y a trois épreuves dans lesquelles tu devras démontrer ton courage, ton intelligence et, bien sûr, tes talents magiques. Des sorciers sont morts dans ce tournoi, alors le danger ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Évidemment tu auras certains avantages. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins que ce ne sera pas facile. »

« Si c'est entre les trois écoles magiques, comment vais-je pouvoir y participer ? »

« Dumbledore a l'air de penser qu'il pourra t'inscrire comme si tu étais un étudiant d'une école magique en Amérique. En tant que seul candidat, tu serais assuré d'entrer dans la compétition comme représentant de cette école. Ce sera une situation inédite, mais nécessaire, compte tenu des circonstances. »

« Justement, à propos de ces circonstances, as-tu appris autre chose au sujet de cette guerre dans le monde des sorciers ? »

« Ce que je sais c'est que Lord Voldemort a commencé à rassembler ses disciples il y a environ vingt-cinq ans. Il a grandi en force et en puissance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à prendre le contrôle du monde des sorciers et, par extension, du reste du monde. Il est avide de pouvoir et ne reculera devant rien pour l'obtenir. Ses disciples sont appelés les mangemorts et ils pratiquent la magie noire. Un groupe de sorciers s'est formé pour s'opposer à lui, mais il a commencé à les tuer un par un. Les parents de Harry Potter sont le dernier couple qu'il a tué. Il a utilisé un sortilège qui tue instantanément. Mais quand il a voulu tuer le bébé, quelque chose de miraculeux s'est produit. Le bébé n'est pas mort, alors qu'il a semblé que Lord Voldemort avait été détruit. Cependant, en réalité il avait seulement été réduit à l'état d'entité quasi sans vie. Depuis, il subsiste sous diverses formes jusqu'au moment où il pourra revenir dans toute sa force. Il y a eu plusieurs incidents à Poudlard depuis que Harry a atteint l'âge de la fréquenter – tous semblent avoir été des attentats à sa vie. Il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule personne qui voudrait la mort de ce jeune garçon, et c'est Voldemort. »

« Je vois. » Je réfléchis à ce que Carlisle venait de dire. Je pouvais à peine imaginer la pression qui reposait sur les épaules de ce garçon. Il n'avait pas encore quatorze ans et on avait déjà essayé d'attenter à sa vie plusieurs fois. Ne devait-il pas vivre constamment dans la crainte ? Je me demandais si ça ne l'avait pas rendu amer... Ou peut-être que toute l'attention qu'on lui portait avait fait de lui quelqu'un d'effronté et arrogant. Ça allait être intéressant de le rencontrer et de découvrir sa personnalité...

_Je pense que tu devrais retourner auprès de Bella_, me dit Carlisle sans ouvrir la bouche_. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a eu sa dose d'Alice pour le moment._

Je gloussai en tournant les talons pour aller retrouver Bella en haut.

« Alice, je vais passer tout mon temps en uniforme scolaire... pourquoi, Pourquoi, POURQUOI aurais-je besoin d'une garde-robe complète de tenues griffées ? Je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de les porter ! »

« On ne peut jamais être trop préparée, Bella. Et puis c'est un pensionnat. C'est sûr qu'il va y avoir des cérémonies officielles, des danses et des festivités, » argumenta Alice.

« Des danses – pouah ! Je n'irai pas. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon si je ne peux pas y aller avec Edward ? »

« Tu ne veux pas participer à des danses, Bella ? N'as-tu donc rien appris depuis que tu nous fréquentes ? La danse fait partie de la vie. »

« Alice ! »

C'est cet instant que je choisis pour les rejoindre et ravir Bella. « Je dois t'emprunter Bella pour un petit moment. Il semble qu'elle ait déjà empaqueté assez d'affaires, Alice. Je vais prendre ses bagages et les descendre dans le hall. » Je lui jetai un regard sévère pour lui laisser savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite à cet épisode. Bella se blottit tout contre ma poitrine et je m'apprêtai à la porter dans ma... notre chambre.

_Edward, je fais ça autant dans ton intérêt que dans le sien_, rétorqua Alice dans sa tête.

Je la laissai, non sans avoir auparavant poussé un grognement d'avertissement. « Alors, est-ce que tu as survécu ? » Demandai-je à Bella.

« À peine, » bouda-t-elle. « Tu aurais pu revenir plus vite, tu sais ! »

Je ris de bon cœur. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ma vaillante Bella qui ne veut pas toujours être la demoiselle en détresse ? Tu sais que tu dois apprendre à tenir tête à Alice, » la taquinai-je.

« Je sais, » soupira-t-elle. « Mais je ne veux pas la froisser. »

« Alice s'en remettra. Il en faut plus que ça pour lui faire de la peine. »

Nous avions atteint ma chambre, alors je la pris et l'allongeai sur le lit. Je voulais juste la tenir près de moi pendant un moment. J'étais excité d'aller ailleurs et d'en apprendre plus sur ce nouveau monde magique, mais je savais qu'une fois là-bas, je vivrais une vie folle et trépidante. Nous n'aurions pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je voulais donc profiter du temps que j'avais avec Bella maintenant.

Elle leva de grands yeux vers moi lorsque je m'allongeai silencieusement à ses côtés, l'attirant plus près. Je contemplai son visage, mémorisant chaque courbe, chaque creux... Elle rougit sous mon regard intense, et je me délectai de la beauté de la chose. Puis je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Je touchai son visage avec précaution, traçant ses pommettes, ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres – toujours prudent quant à la pression que j'appliquais à chacune de mes caresses... je traçai plus bas, dans son cou et le long de sa clavicule avant de me pencher pour lui donner un baiser.

Embrasser Bella était un pur plaisir. La chaleur de ses lèvres se répandait en moi, créant des chocs électriques qui parcouraient mon corps tout entier. Sa réaction, évidemment, me procurait encore plus de plaisir. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Elle se jeta dans le baiser avec un abandon téméraire. Alors que l'autre nuit j'avais pris soin de m'asseoir pour créer une distance entre nous, laquelle m'aidait à me maîtriser, ce soir je la tenais aussi étroitement que je l'osais, acceptant sa chaleur avec plaisir, me dirigeant vers le bord du précipice...

Je libérai ses lèvres et embrassai son visage, permettant à ma bouche de mémoriser ce que mes yeux avaient complété plus tôt. Ensuite je m'attardai sur sa mâchoire et le long de son cou, inhalant sa fragrance et acceptant avec joie la brûlure qui accompagnait cette action.

Sa respiration était plus laborieuse et je savais que je devais ralentir. Je me demandai si nous allions pouvoir le faire, si nous allions pouvoir aller plus loin... Une année ne m'avait jamais paru une longue période de temps comparée à un siècle... mais à cet instant précis, une année me paraissait être une éternité. Je soupirai et me séparai d'elle, sachant que maintenant n'était pas le bon moment, peu importe ce que nous allions décider par la suite.

Posant mes yeux sur son visage, je la vis faire une petite moue, mais elle n'exprima pas ses objections. « Je t'aime, » dit-elle.

« Tout comme je t'aime. »

**Je sais, c'était un peu court, mais vous, au moins, n'attendrez pas une éternité avant de lire le prochain chapitre...**

**Comme toujours je voudrais saluer en particulier mes pré-lectrices Louise Malone et sa fille chérie.**

** À bientôt.**

**Milk  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7 : Royaume-Uni, nous voilà !**

Nous quittâmes Forks tôt le lendemain matin après être passés chercher Bella chez son père. Les au revoir de Charlie furent tels que je les avais anticipés.

« Eh bien, Bells, ne t'empiffre pas trop de saucisses et de purée de pommes de terre pendant ton séjour là-bas. »

« Merci, Papa. Tu vas me manquer. »

« Je suis vraiment fier de toi, Bells. Travaille fort. »

Elle l'étreignit, un peu hésitante. Je vis les larmes dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte que je tenais pour elle.

À contrecœur il jeta un regard dans ma direction. « Passe une bonne année d'études toi aussi, Edward. »

« Merci. Je suis sûr que nous allons passer une très bonne année. » Je pouvais entendre l'effort qu'il faisait. Depuis que nous avions annoncé nos fiançailles, il avait décidé d'essayer de m'apprécier, toutefois je voyais bien le défi que ça représentait pour lui. Il me percevait comme le garçon qui lui volait sa petite fille pour l'emmener au loin. Je comprenais son inquiétude. C'était vrai que j'emmenais sa fille au loin – et lorsqu'elle serait comme moi, ce serait comme si je la lui volais pour toujours…

Notre vol décollait de l'aéroport Sea-Tac à Seattle. Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour que le billet supplémentaire laissé par Hagrid soit changé, et il avait ajouté des sièges pour les autres membres de la famille, tous en première classe, à destination de Londres.

« Si l'école est au sud d'Édimbourg, pourquoi atterrir à Londres ? » Demanda Jasper, son esprit ne prenant jamais de pause, analysant toutes les possibilités.

« Nous allons rencontrer Harry Potter et quelques autres et assister à la Coupe du Monde, » expliqua Carlisle en prenant soin de ne pas faire de références spécifiques à l'existence des Sorciers.

« La Coupe du Monde ! » S'exclama Emmett avec enthousiasme, puis avec confusion il ajouta, « mais ce n'est pas le moment de la Coupe du Monde. »

« Pas cette Coupe du Monde là, » poursuivit Carlisle. « C'est pour un sport qu'ils pratiquent. Albus m'a dit de vous dire 'Vous verrez.' »

Bella laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait à une quinte de toux. Je la questionnai du regard.

« C'est juste que, la première fois que je vous ai regardés jouer au baseball, c'est ce que tu m'as dit. C'est drôle de l'entendre dire à votre intention. Pour une fois je ne suis pas la seule dans l'obscurité. » Elle rit.

Bientôt l'avion décolla et nous nous retrouvâmes dans les airs, volant vers l'Angleterre. Par chance il s'agissait d'un vol direct sur British Airways, ce qui facilita le voyage pour notre groupe de huit, surtout en considérant tous les bagages que nous transportions, gracieuseté d'Alice. Ça nous donna également du temps pour parler, Bella et moi. Notre famille était la seule qui voyageait en première classe et nous pouvions compter sur la discrétion des autres pour ne pas écouter notre conversation, aussi je décidai que c'était le meilleur moment pour continuer notre discussion de l'autre jour.

« Alors, Bella, » commençai-je, soudainement inconfortable. Je fixai mon regard sur sa main gauche avec laquelle je jouais distraitement, notant la bague qui signifiait tellement pour moi. Avec un pincement de cœur je réalisai qu'elle allait devoir l'enlever avant notre rencontre avec les sorciers. Je pris une grande respiration et poursuivis, « Est-ce que tu as réfléchi plus avant à ce qu'il convient de faire concernant notre arrangement ? »

Elle me lança un regard perplexe. « Je pensais que tout était finalisé. N'allons-nous pas rester dans ce château ? »

« Je pensais à notre autre arrangement… Carlisle a offert de faire une cérémonie civile, tu sais… donc c'est une option. »

Elle soupira. « Je vois – tu fais référence à _ça_. » Elle semblait contrariée.

J'entendis Emmett tousser pour couvrir son rire deux rangées en avant de nous. Bon d'accord, certains membres de ma famille n'étaient pas discrets du tout… « Nous avons eu une bonne discussion sur le sujet avant, et nous avons tous les deux eu du temps pour réfléchir à propos de tout ça, alors j'ai simplement pensé que nous pourrions en parler encore pendant que nous avons tout ce temps de vol devant nous. »

« Oh, » fit-elle. « Alors à quoi as-tu pensé ? »

« Eh bien, » dis-je, « une année ne me semblait pas une longue période de temps en comparaison… » Elle se raidit mais pressa ses lèvres ensemble pour éviter de m'interrompre. « … Mais plus récemment, ça m'est apparu comme une éternité. »

Emmett fut pris d'une autre fausse quinte de toux.

« Peut-être que nous devrions poursuivre cette conversation plus tard, » décidai-je en me levant, tendant le bras pour atteindre Emmett à qui j'administrai une taloche avec le magazine fourni par la compagnie aérienne.

« Je vais arrêter de faire le con, » dit-il en étouffant son rire. « C'est promis. »

« Aussi bien en parler tout de suite, » répliqua Bella. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions avoir plus d'intimité dans la maison… » Elle réfléchit pendant une minute et se lança. « Écoute, je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai changé d'idée à propos de ce que j'ai accepté l'autre fois – attendre, comme c'était entendu avant que ce… voyage… n'entre en ligne de compte. Je sais que c'est important pour toi, et je veux tout faire comme il convient – ceci et le mariage… C'est juste que, lorsque j'ai donné mon accord, nous allions concrétiser nos plans en août, pas l'an prochain. Une année m'apparaît comme une éternité à moi aussi. »

Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je ne la forcerais pas à s'en tenir à notre engagement antérieur. Les choses avaient changé – deux mois comparés à un an, c'était le jour et la nuit. J'espérais seulement que nous puissions arriver à un compromis. « Alors, comme je le disais tout à l'heure… Carlisle a offert d'effectuer une cérémonie civile. »

« NON ! » Hurla une voix cristalline dans la rangée devant nous.

« Alice, tu ne fais pas partie de cette conversation, » l'avertis-je.

Une petite tête de lutin surgit au-dessus du siège et me lança un regard noir. « Comment oses-tu même envisager une telle chose, Edward ? Quel genre de frère es-tu, au juste ? »

« Alice, » répétai-je en signe d'avertissement. Jasper la tira vers lui pour qu'elle se rasseye. Elle avait la mine boudeuse d'une enfant à qui on viendrait de refuser une deuxième part de gâteau. Je sentis l'influence apaisante de Jasper alors qu'il tentait de la calmer pour qu'elle nous laisse avoir cette conversation incroyablement gênante.

Emmett choisit cet instant pour se lever et aller aux toilettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'une toil… oh… Bella leva la tête en réponse à son toussotement pour s'éclaircir la gorge tandis qu'il tenait la porte accordéon des toilettes en nous faisant signe d'y entrer comme un portier d'hôtel nous montrant notre chambre. Bella rougit et je le fustigeai du regard.

« Emmett, reviens ici et laisse-les tranquilles, » siffla Rosalie. Il retourna rapidement à son siège, l'air chagriné. Nous ne l'entendîmes plus durant le reste du vol.

Je ne savais plus comment retourner à notre discussion, ni même si je le voulais. Je penchai mon siège et regardai par le hublot, rassemblant mes pensées. J'entendis le faible grattement d'un crayon sur du papier à côté de moi. Bella devait avoir abandonné l'idée de discuter elle aussi et elle était en train d'écrire à sa mère. Cependant, quand finalement je me retournai vers elle, je vis ses yeux briller d'émotion et m'aperçus que l'enveloppe m'était adressée.

Je fixai tour à tour Bella et l'enveloppe avec étonnement. Elle la poussa dans ma direction alors qu'une larme s'échappait de son œil et coulait sur sa joue. Mon cœur depuis si longtemps sans vie se mit à me faire mal. Je tendis la main pour balayer cette larme solitaire, et me penchant davantage j'embrassai son visage. Elle était la plus stupéfiante des créatures. Elle poussa l'enveloppe avec un peu plus de force et murmura, « Prends-la avant que je ne change d'idée. »

J'ouvris l'enveloppe pour lire sa note.

_**Edward, **_

_**Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours – dans cette vie et dans la prochaine. Je sais que tu crois en cette possibilité.**_

_**Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve cette prochaine année, mais je sais que peu importe ce que nous devrons affronter, nous le pourrons si nous sommes ensemble. Je t'aime.**_

_**Tu sais que je veux être avec toi pleinement. Je veux être à toi dans tous les sens. Cela veut dire chaque moment de chaque jour. Je ne veux pas attendre, mais je ne veux pas non plus n'avoir qu'une partie de l'image que je me suis peinte de notre vie ensemble. Je la veux en entier, et pour ça, je suis prête à attendre.**_

_**Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aime depuis le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, et je t'aimerai toujours.**_

_**Bella**_

Je relus la missive deux fois avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Je venais d'être sur le point de capituler. Cérémonie civile ou pas – je lui aurais donné ce qu'elle voulait, ce que nous voulions tous les deux – je lui aurais offert une petite parcelle de ce que nous avions rêvé faire cet automne. Je fus inondé par une vague d'émotions que je ravalai, l'amour aussi bien que le regret.

« Nous pourrons toujours réévaluer la situation à Noël, » murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire conspirateur qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Je l'attirai à ma poitrine et la serrai contre moi pendant le reste du voyage – sauf bien entendu lorsqu'elle dut se rendre au petit coin.

« Nous allons faire notre approche sur Londres, » annonça l'agent de bord dans le haut-parleur. « Nous vous prierions de bien vouloir redresser votre siège et de refermer le plateau intégré, de ranger vos bagages à main dans les compartiments prévus à cet effet ou sous le siège devant vous. »

Emmett grogna car il avait incliné son siège au maximum durant le vol. Le reste de la famille se prépara pour l'atterrissage et, plus important encore, pour la rencontre avec le Professeur Albus Dumbledore.

« Il va sans dire, » énonça Carlisle à voix basse en jetant un regard aigu en direction d'Emmett, « que j'apprécierais énormément que vous vous comportiez de manière exemplaire. »

« Ça veut dire pas de plaisanteries grossières, » expliqua Jasper à Emmett.

_D'accord, c'est bon, je suis pas débile, mec !_ Grogna intérieurement Emmett.

Nous atterrîmes à Heathrow où nous fûmes accueillis par un homme âgé de grande taille qui avait une longue barbe blanche et de longs cheveux blancs aussi. Ses vêtements étaient étranges, comme s'il n'était pas certain de la façon dont il devait les agencer. En outre, le complet qu'il portait datait visiblement de plusieurs décennies. Alice pinça les lèvres, essayant de garder son opinion pour elle-même.

« Carlisle, mon vieil ami, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers nous avec enthousiasme. Il me faisait vaguement penser à Aro avec son amabilité et sa courtoisie non déguisées, sans toutefois qu'il émane de lui cette menace sous-jacente comme chez le vieux vampire. Et pourtant, comme dans le cas d'Aro, je sentais que cet homme était capable de bien plus que les apparences le laissaient croire. Il se dégageait de lui un certain air d'autorité ou de pouvoir. Peut-être était-ce simplement qu'il avait une grande confiance.

« Albus, » répondit Carlisle en l'étreignant. « Voici ma famille, » continua-t-il en nous présentant à tour de rôle.

« Tu as déjà rencontré Esme. » Esme étreignit Dumbledore comme si elle aussi le connaissait de longue date.

« Emmett et Rosalie, » annonça Carlisle tandis qu'ils échangeaient tous les deux une poignée de main avec Dumbledore.

« Emmett, tu sembles être exactement l'homme dont Hagrid aurait besoin pour l'aider à s'occuper de la faune autour de l'école. »

Les yeux d'Emmett brillèrent d'excitation. « Je ne demande pas mieux que de l'aider. » Son esprit fut traversé par un million de blagues qu'il souhaitait pouvoir partager, mais un regard intense de Carlisle dans sa direction durant une fraction de seconde l'incita à tenir sa langue.

« Et Rosalie, tu es rayonnante. Je suis sûr que tu seras une addition très appréciée à notre corps étudiant. »

« Merci, » répondit-elle, secouant coquettement ses cheveux pour les envoyer derrière ses épaules.

« Jasper et Alice, » poursuivit Carlisle.

« Alice, tu as un don des plus remarquables. Je suis vraiment impatient d'en apprendre davantage à ce sujet. »

« Merci. J'espère qu'il sera aussi utile pour les sorciers qu'il l'est pour ceux de notre espèce, » répliqua Alice.

« Et Jasper, le stratège, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses intéressantes à ton sujet aussi. Je suis certain que tu nous seras d'une grande aide dans la planification et l'élaboration de nos prochaines manœuvres. »

« J'en serais très heureux, monsieur, » répondit Jasper, et je pouvais discerner un relent de son passé militaire dans son comportement.

« Et, bien sûr, Edward et Bella, » conclut Carlisle.

« Edward, » fit Dumbledore avec surprise. _Tu ressembles_… Il ne termina pas sa pensée. J'étais très étonné par le contrôle qu'il avait sur son esprit. Durant toutes les présentations, il n'avait pas laissé échapper une seule pensée errante. Intéressant… « Tu seras aussi très bien accueilli au sein du corps étudiant de Poudlard. Ton assistance est extrêmement appréciée. »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

« Et Bella, tu es une jeune fille épatante. Le chemin que tu vas emprunter cette année ne sera pas facile. Merci pour ton sacrifice. »

Elle rougit. « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer aussi. »

« Nous devons nous mettre en route maintenant. Nous avons beaucoup de territoire à couvrir ce matin, et très peu de temps pour parvenir à destination. Le transport pour se rendre à notre point de rencontre nous attend. J'ai déjà pris des dispositions pour que vos bagages soient acheminés directement à Poudlard. »

Nous sortîmes de l'aéroport, et c'est là que je vis que le transport mentionné par Dumbledore consistait en trois voitures de taxi noires d'un modèle très ancien. Il faisait toujours nuit car il n'était que trois heures du matin. Bella trébucha à mes côtés, visiblement affectée par le décalage horaire.

« Nous devons nous rendre à la campagne à un lieu de rencontre. Je vais donner les directions aux chauffeurs. Une fois là-bas, nous pourrons discuter davantage, » expliqua Dumbledore en passant la tête dans la première voiture pour donner les directions.

Le chauffeur de taxi paraissait confus en marmonnant les directions dans sa tête pendant que nous nous empilions dans son véhicule. J'attirai Bella contre moi et l'encourageai à dormir. J'ignorais la distance que nous devions parcourir, mais elle serait exténuée à la fin de la journée, ça j'en étais sûr. Son corps prendrait un certain temps à s'adapter à la différence d'heure, notai-je en réfléchissant à toutes les méthodes de combattre le décalage horaire.

Nous nous éloignâmes de Londres à toute vitesse et roulâmes bientôt en pleine campagne, éclairés par un quartier de lune. « Bienvenue au Royaume-Uni, » chuchotai-je à la forme endormie de Bella.

**Il se peut que je commence à publier les vendredis bientôt car les chapitres vont devenir plus longs...**

**À la semaine prochaine.**

**Le bonjour à mes pré-lectrices Louise Malone et sa fille :0)**

**Milk  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8 : Le portoloin**

Il semblait que nous n'étions nulle part en particulier lorsque les taxis s'arrêtèrent et que Dumbledore sortit.

« Vite, vite, » dit-il en s'adressant à nous. Nous sortîmes des taxis à notre tour. Bella était quelque peu incohérente quand je la réveillai, ce qui me donna une bonne excuse pour la prendre dans mes bras afin de l'extirper du véhicule. J'aurais voulu la garder serrée contre moi pour toujours.

Nous regardâmes les voitures s'éloigner, puis jetâmes un coup d'œil autour de nous. Nous _n'étions _en effet nulle part en particulier. Je me sentis soudainement anxieux et en état d'alerte. Je réalisai que Jasper était celui qui causait cette force d'émotion. Il devait être inquiet de la situation et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. Nous venions d'être conduits au milieu de nulle part…

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que les autres n'arrivent, » commenta Dumbledore alors que nous nous rassemblions autour de lui. « Nous allons rencontrer d'autres élèves de Poudlard en haut de cette butte, et c'est de là que le groupe va être transporté à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Un des élèves est Harry Potter, donc vous aurez l'occasion de faire sa connaissance avant même d'aller à l'école. J'ai pensé que cet événement sportif serait une bonne façon de socialiser, aussi bien qu'une opportunité de se mêler aux autres – d'essayer d'être un Sorcier, pour ainsi dire. »

« Quidditch ? » Demanda Emmett.

« C'est un sport qui se pratique sur des balais – vous verrez, » répondit Dumbledore avec empressement avant de passer à autre chose. « Harry Potter demeure avec la famille Weasley en ce moment. Ce sont des Sorciers dignes de confiance qui donnent leur appui aux moldus, alors cette rencontre devrait bien aller. Ce sera également la première fois que vous aurez à jouer les rôles qui vous ont été attribués, donc, » il porta son attention sur moi et Bella qui était dans mes bras, « vous devez être préparés. »

Je secouai légèrement Bella pour tenter de la réveiller. « Bella, Bella, il faut que tu te réveilles, » murmurai-je.

« Oh, Edward, je vais attendre, d'accord, je vais attendre, » dit-elle sur un ton agacé, toujours endormie.

Emmett éclata de rire brièvement. Je grognai. Carlisle le foudroya du regard.

« Bella, nous sommes arrivés, mon amour. Tu dois te réveiller. D'autres gens vont être ici bientôt. »

« Hmmm, quoi ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Nous sommes arrivés, » répétai-je.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Où est le château ? »

« Non, mon amour, nous allons rencontrer des élèves de l'école. Nous allons nous rendre à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec eux. Il faut nous… séparer, » soupirai-je.

Mes dernières paroles semblèrent la réveiller subitement. « Oh ! » Elle dégringola de mes bras. « D'accord, je suis prête, » affirma-t-elle avec beaucoup plus de conviction dans ses mots que dans sa façon chancelante de tenir sur ses jambes.

« Nous devons marcher un peu pour nous rendre au point de rencontre. Ensuite nous serons transportés, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Je dois vous avertir que ce sera une expérience différente. Nous allons utiliser un objet appelé portoloin. Cela vous transportera presque instantanément à l'endroit où a lieu la Coupe du Monde. Vous vous sentirez un peu comme si vous voliez. Nous avons pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen. C'est de cette façon que voyagent les jeunes sorciers mineurs car ils n'ont pas le droit de se servir de la magie. Aucune formule magique n'est requise pour utiliser le portoloin, ce qui est une bonne chose pour vous – et vous allez avoir l'air de cadrer avec les autres."

Nous hochâmes tous la tête comme si nous savions exactement ce qui allait se passer, alors qu'en réalité aucun de nous ne savait de quoi il retournait. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise d'être dans la noirceur la plus totale, au sens figuré bien sûr.

« Très bien. Allons-y. » Il se dirigea en haut d'une colline, semblant y voir comme en plein jour même s'il faisait nuit noire.

La marche fit du bien à Bella – l'air frais et l'exercice la revigorant et la rendant plus alerte. Elle fut de courte durée, par contre. Si nous avions eu la permission de courir, ça nous aurait pris seulement quelques secondes, mais la possibilité que les autres soient déjà arrivés était trop grande, donc il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

J'étais tellement concentré sur Bella que je ne remarquai pas Emmett qui cherchait un moyen de briser la glace avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. « Dumbledore, » commença Emmett avec un sourire malicieux, « il était une fois une vieille sorcière, un troll et un farfadet qui s'étaient rendus dans un bar. »

« Emmett, » l'avertit doucement Esme.

Il ignora son avertissement et continua. Je gémis en voyant la direction que prenaient les choses et lançai un regard paniqué à Carlisle, mais Dumbledore avait déjà fait halte, regardant Emmett avec intérêt.

« Alors ils vont dans un bar et s'installent à une table à l'écart dans un coin. Le barman leur jette quelques regards, mais il ne vient pas prendre leur commande. Finalement la sorcière se lève et se dirige vers le bar. 'Trois Guinness, s'il vous plaît.' »

Emmett se félicita d'avoir changé le nom de la bière dans l'histoire, parce les gens ici ne buvaient pas de la Budweiser. Rosalie gémit.

« Le barman ne lève même pas les yeux et grogne, 'Nous ne servons pas votre espèce.' Atterrée, la sorcière retourne à la table. 'Il dit qu'il ne va pas nous servir,' hurle-t-elle.

'Euh ?' Le troll se lève et marche lourdement vers le bar. 'Trois bières,' grogne-t-il en déposant sa trique sur le comptoir en signe de menace. »

_Oh non !_ Haleta Carlisle en se souvenant de la blague.

« Le barman se redresse, arrivant seulement à mi-hauteur du troll, mais il lui lance un regard noir et dit, 'J'ai déjà dit à votre amie que nous ne servons pas les gens de votre espèce.' Le troll, pas très rusé et ayant l'habitude de pouvoir intimider les gens, ne sait pas quoi faire. Alors il se contente de reprendre sa trique et de retourner s'asseoir, sidéré. C'est à ce moment-là que le farfadet se lève d'un bond. 'Écoutez les amis, laissez-moi voir si un peu d'or lui fera relâcher ses robinets.' Il se dandine jusqu'au bar et dépose un sac d'or sur le comptoir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le barman se retourne prestement et lui lance un regard mauvais. 'Votre or n'est pas bon ici. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas mener vos affaires ailleurs ?'

'Écoutez,' il fait tinter son or, 'qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les affaires de quelques créatures mythiques ?'

'Créatures mythiques ?' Le barman se met à sourire tout à coup. 'J'ai rien contre vous, je croyais que vous étiez Irlandais.' »

Toute la famille poussa un soupir, choquée. Rosalie donna une claque à Emmett derrière la tête.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-il, frottant le derrière de sa tête. « Ce n'était pas vulgaire. »

« Emmett, » commença Carlisle, mais un bruit attira notre attention. Au milieu de notre consternation face à la bévue d'Emmett, nous n'avions pas remarqué que Dumbledore était pris de violentes secousses.

« Albus… mon vieil ami, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Carlisle, inquiet.

Il ne parla pas… il continua seulement de tressaillir. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa un peu de sorte que nous pûmes voir des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Félicitations, Emmett. Tu l'as tellement offensé avec ta plaisanterie de mauvais goût que tu l'as fait pleurer. » Rosalie le fustigea du regard.

Puis un rire très bas s'échappa des lèvres de Dumbledore. « Je croyais que vous étiez Irlandais. » Il se plia en deux encore une fois, ses tremblements maintenant accompagnés par des épisodes de rire tapageur. « Les Irlandais, » dit-il en continuant de glousser.

La tension s'évapora instantanément, et tout à coup tout le monde se mit à rire à l'unisson avec le vieux sorcier, Emmett à gorge déployée, et les autres en émettant des gloussements nerveux.

« Oh, Emmet, » dit Dumbledore en retirant ses lunettes en demi-lune pour essuyer ses larmes, « Il y a des lustres que je n'avais pas entendu une aussi bonne blague… Les Irlandais… pires qu'un troll… » Il pouffa un peu plus. « Je vais en rire longtemps. »

Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, nous poursuivîmes notre route. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour atteindre le sommet de la colline au moment où un autre groupe approchait, venant de la direction opposée. Je notai, avec un pincement au cœur, que Bella avait rapidement changé l'emplacement de sa bague, et qu'elle ornait maintenant l'index de sa main droite.

« Dumbledore, » nous accueillit un homme roux dans la force de l'âge et vêtu de la plus étrange des façons.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? » Murmura Alice dans l'oreille de Rosalie qui sourit en retour.

« M. Weasley, c'est bon de vous revoir. »

« Professeur. » Un des garçons courut pour atteindre Dumbledore avant les autres. « Je suis content de vous voir. »

« Je suis content de te voir aussi, Harry. »

Brusquement tous les regards se tournèrent vers le garçon qui venait de parler. Il n'était pas du tout impressionnant – de grandeur moyenne pour son âge, frêle avec des lunettes rondes cerclées perchées sur son nez.

_Pas étonnant qu'il ait besoin de protection. On dirait que je pourrais le casser en deux comme une brindille_, entendis-je penser Emmett.

_C'est lui que nous sommes venus aider ?_ Rosalie était incrédule. _Ce n'est qu'un gamin._

_Edward, que peux-tu dire à propos de lui ? _Celle-là était d'Alice. Elle se concentrait sur lui, essayant de voir une image de son avenir. La seule chose qu'elle arrivait à voir était déroutante – une vision de lui qui volait dans les airs et qui ensuite atterrissait près d'un terrain de camping. Peut-être que ses compétences _étaient _affectées par les sorciers.

Je sondai ses pensées… En ce moment il exprimait sa joie de revoir son professeur, et la satisfaction générale d'être avec les Weasley. Il était également curieux à notre sujet – mais pas trop, et il n'était pas méfiant. Je remarquai un pincement mélancolique dans ses pensées, comme s'il était particulièrement content d'être ici et loin d'un endroit désagréable auquel il essayait de ne pas penser. Le contenu de ses réflexions était à la fois innocent et plein de vie, mais en même temps mature et sérieux.

« J'aimerais que vous rencontriez des gens que vous risquez de croiser dans le voisinage de Poudlard cette année, » dit Dumbledore en gesticulant dans notre direction.

« Voici le docteur Cullen. Il sera notre nouveau professeur de Botanique cette année. »

« Professeur, » s'inclinèrent-ils poliment. Harry et les autres garçons ne montrèrent pas plus qu'un intérêt courtois, cependant une des filles, celle qui avait des cheveux crépu et indisciplinés et des dents de lapin, se fit plus intéressée.

_Je me demande quel genre de professeur il est. J'espère qu'il est très brillant. Il faut que je travaille fort cette année si je veux être prête pour passer le BUSE l'an prochain,_ songea-t-elle. Ah, il s'agissait d'une élève studieuse.

_Qu'est-ce qui l'intéresse tellement ? C'est seulement un nouveau professeur,_ pensa un des rouquins en remarquant l'intérêt de la fille pour Carlisle. Il semblait particulièrement protecteur envers elle. Très intéressant…

« Et voici sa famille, » dit Dumbledore en continuant les présentations. « Esme, l'épouse du docteur Cullen. » Elle salua en même temps que les autres la saluait. « C'est une moldue. »

« Vraiment ? » L'intérêt de M. Weasley se manifesta tout à coup. « Et les enfants ? »

« Certains sont des sorciers, et certains sont des moldus, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Oh, combien intéressant, » répliqua-t-il en nous dévisageant avec fascination.

« M. Weasley travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie, au service des Détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Il est vivement fasciné par tout ce qui concerne les moldus, » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Alors certains des enfants du docteur vont aller à l'école. Sa fille, Rosalie, et son fils, Edward, vont se joindre au corps étudiant de Poudlard, de même que cette jeune fille, Bella Swan, une étudiante américaine qui fait partie d'un programme d'échange. »

« Enchantés de vous rencontrer, » dirent-ils, toujours aussi polis, bien que les trois garçons aux cheveux roux dévisagèrent Rosalie plus longtemps que Bella et moi. Leurs pensées à l'égard de Rosalie étaient un peu plus conviviales que courtoises.

« Les autres enfants : Alice et Jasper vont aller à l'école du village, et Emmett a accepté un poste d'assistant garde-chasse avec Hagrid. »

« Avec Hagrid ? » Répéta la fille aux cheveux crépus.

« Oui, Emmett a très hâte d'assister Hagrid dans ses tâches sur les terres de l'école, » expliqua Dumbledore gentiment mais fermement, montrant clairement qu'il n'allait pas élaborer sur le sujet.

_Mais, s'il n'est pas magique, comment peut-il aider Hagrid ?_ Je vis toute une collection d'images dans sa tête – des licornes, des chiens à trois têtes, un bébé dragon qui sortait de son œuf tel un poussin, de grandes créatures ailées, des centaures – c'était un assortiment remarquable de créatures mythiques, et soudainement je fus très envieux d'Emmett et du plaisir qu'il aurait.

Puis Dumbledore se tourna vers nous. « Et voici, » dit-il en faisant un geste vers le groupe de rouquins, « la famille Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. J'ai déjà présenté M. Weasley. Voici ses enfants, les jumeaux Fred et George. »

« Notre maman a pris nos bonbons, sinon nous vous en aurions offert quelques uns, » commenta un des jumeaux avec une politesse excessive. Tout à coup je vis une image d'un garçon corpulent avec une langue aussi grosse que lui qui sortait de sa bouche et pendait jusqu'à terre. Je secouai la tête à cette vision. Je ne manquai pas de remarquer le regard d'avertissement que M. Weasley adressa aux jumeaux et je me demandai s'ils allaient avoir des ennuis.

« Et voici Ron et Ginny Weasley. Ron est dans la même classe que Harry et Hermione. Bella, je pense que nous allons te placer avec eux. » Il se tourna vers les trois élèves. « Bella a dix-huit ans, mais il n'y a pas longtemps qu'elle fréquente une école de sorcellerie, alors elle va prendre quelques cours avec vous. Je pense que Bella et Hermione pourraient devenir de très bonnes amies. »

Je pouvais voir la déception dans les yeux de Bella tandis qu'Hermione lui souriait timidement. Elle avait espéré être dans les même cours que moi, mais peut-être que ce serait plus facile si nous étions séparés. Je repensai aux dernières paroles de Dumbledore – que Bella et Hermione allaient être proches.

« Rosalie et Edward seront des élèves de dernière année. Ils seront dans quelques cours avec les jumeaux, de même qu'avec ce jeune homme qui monte la colline à l'instant. »

Nous regardâmes vers le bas de la butte et aperçûmes un autre homme d'âge moyen, accompagné d'un adolescent qui était visiblement son fils. Je restai sous le choc pendant quelques secondes, et pour cause : le jeune homme qui approchait avait le même visage que le mien avant que mes traits ne soient affinés par ma transformation.

« Voici Amos Diggory et son fils Cedric. »

« Bonjour, » firent tous les gens réunis autour de Dumbledore, à l'exception des jumeaux Weasley qui se montrèrent peu accueillants à l'égard de Cedric.

_Il ressemble à Edward la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, on dirait son jeune frère,_ entendis-je Carlisle dire dans sa tête.

« Il doit être à peu près temps, » dit M. Weasley. « Vous n'avez qu'à toucher le portoloin, » continua-t-il en pointant vers ce qui semblait être une vieille botte.

Nous lui lançâmes tous des regards interrogateurs alors que les autres personnes commençaient à placer leurs mains sur la botte. Nous regardâmes Carlisle qui hocha la tête pour nous signifier de faire comme les autres. Nous nous empressâmes de mettre nos mains sur la botte tandis que M. Weasley faisait le décompte. « Trois, deux, un. »

Soudainement nous nous retrouvâmes dans le vide en train de voler. Je sentis un courant d'air m'effleurer précipitamment comme lorsque je courais, mais ce n'était pas mes jambes qui fournissaient un effort, j'étais tiré à toute allure par une force connectée à mon centre. J'entendis Bella haleter à côté de moi et cela m'angoissa.

Mais cette étrange force qui nous entraînait dans les airs nous relâcha aussi vite qu'elle s'était emparée de nous, et nous atterrîmes sur le sol en douceur – c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf Bella qui s'affaissa lourdement, tombant à la renverse et culbutant deux fois. Avant même de réaliser ce que je faisais j'étais à ses côtés et je l'aidais rapidement à se relever en lui offrant une main. Je regardai autour et fus heureux de constater que Harry et Ron étaient tombés eux aussi.

« Est-ce qu'on peut le faire encore ? » Demanda Emmett, tout excité.

Je comprenais son enthousiasme. C'était exaltant. C'était mieux que courir, mieux que conduire une voiture sport Européenne.

_Il faudra qu'on essaye de se procurer un de ces trucs,_ entendis-je Alice penser.

**Je ne sais pas si je serai en mesure d'updater la semaine prochaine. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on se retrouvera en janvier, après les vacances.  
><strong>

**Merci à mes pré-lectrices Louise Malone et sa fille :0)  
><strong>

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	9. Chapter 9

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 9 : Bienvenue dans le Monde des Sorciers**

Nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu d'un immense terrain de camping. Je regardai autour de moi, perplexe. Les sorciers étaient sûrement en mesure de faire apparaître de meilleures commodités d'hébergement que de simples tentes. Nous faisions mieux que ça quand nous allions camper, sans même avoir de pouvoirs magiques. Je pouvais voir que Rosalie et Alice n'étaient pas non plus impressionnées par ce que nous percevions comme étant nos 'quartiers' pour les quelques jours à venir. Alice était déjà en train d'élaborer une façon d'obtenir un générateur et l'accès à de véritables installations sanitaires.

Dumbledore s'entretint brièvement avec un homme qui devait être le propriétaire du site de camping, puis il nous exhorta à le suivre.

« Venez par ici, nous avons déjà installé les choses pour vous. L'école possédait une tente que j'ai empruntée en votre nom. J'espère qu'elle satisfera vos besoins, » dit-il en marchant d'un pas rapide le long d'une rangée de tentes, quelques une d'entre elles pourvues d'ornements inhabituels tels que des girouettes et des cheminées. Je secouai la tête en songeant à l'excentricité de ces sorciers. Les Weasley ainsi que Harry et Hermione étaient toujours à nos côtés. Ils firent halte et commencèrent à installer deux tentes d'une sobriété presque consternante. Je me demandai comment ils pourraient tous loger à l'intérieur.

J'étais certain qu'ils allaient être tassés comme des sardines. Encore quelques pas, et nous arrivâmes devant notre tente.

« Voilà, vous y êtes. J'espère que vous trouverez cet hébergement à votre convenance. » La tente que Dumbledore nous montrait était à peine plus attrayante que celles des Weasley. Alors que nous la regardions avec des yeux remplis de doute, il y eut dans ceux de Dumbledore une espèce d'étincelle de malice, et je me demandai s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorte de rituel d'initiation au monde des Sorciers.

« Je suis certain que ce sera parfait pour notre famille, » commenta poliment Carlisle, nous adressant à tous un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas nous entendre rouspéter.

_Il ne peut pas être sérieux_, se plaignit mentalement Rosalie.

_C'est tout juste si je rentre là-dedans_, songea Emmett, en écho à sa femme.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer et de voir ce qu'il en est, » avança bravement Jasper qui voulait tirer le meilleur parti de la situation. « Après tout, j'ai vu pire durant mes années de service militaire. »

Ses mots nous convainquirent qu'il valait aussi bien pénétrer dans la tente. Peut-être que ça n'allait pas être si terrible. Au moins Bella et moi serions forcés de 'dormir' tout près l'un de l'autre, et en réalité elle était la seule qui dormirait vraiment pendant que le reste de notre clan pourrait se promener sur le site de campement au lieu de rester cantonnés dans un espace si restreint. C'était le moins qu'on puisse faire pour ne pas offenser Dumbledore.

Avec bravoure nous entrâmes dans la tente et restâmes bouche bée à la vue de son aménagement intérieur. Une fois passé le rabat de la tente, l'espace s'ouvrait sur une pièce incroyable, bordée de coussins et de fauteuils moelleux. Il y avait plusieurs pièces attenantes à la salle principale, cloisonnées par de somptueux rideaux. L'aire toute entière était décorée de draperies rouge et or. On se serait crus à une autre époque depuis longtemps révolue, celle des rois et des reines. L'espace à l'intérieur devait être au moins dix fois celui perçu de l'extérieur. Je me demandais comment une telle chose était même possible. Nous demeurâmes figés pendant un moment, nous émerveillant de la splendeur des lieux.

« Ah, c'est nettement mieux, » murmura Alice en admirant la beauté de l'endroit.

J'entendis un gloussement derrière moi. « Alors, est-ce que cet hébergement vous contentera ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui, merci beaucoup, » répondit Esme. « C'est magnifique. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé. »

Maintenant que nous étions dans l'intimité de notre tente, aussi invraisemblable qu'elle paraissait, je pus m'approcher de Bella sans risque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Lui demandai-je.

« C'est étonnamment… merveilleux. » Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. « Ceci… ceci en valait la peine. »

« Nous essayons de préserver les apparences pour les moldus, » expliqua Dumbledore, « mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous devons nous priver de confort. » Au moment où ses paroles libéraient la tension créée par l'ébahissement vis-à-vis ce que nous venions de découvrir, quelques gloussements s'échappèrent. « Ceci étant dit, je vous suggère de prendre le temps de ramasser du bois de chauffage et chercher de l'eau pour votre campement. Le propriétaire du terrain a déjà vécu des expériences inhabituelles, et il n'est pas bon pour nous de continuer à utiliser le sortilège d'Amnésie sur lui… »

Nous le regardâmes avec curiosité, mais il n'élabora pas et personne n'osa poser de questions. Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de moi. Je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à me sentir à ce point hors de mon élément – ce qui était aggravé par le fait que l'esprit de Dumbledore m'était silencieux.

« Voici vos billets pour la Coupe du Monde. Vos sièges sont à côté de ceux des Weasley. Ils vont passer par ici tout à l'heure pour vous faire visiter les lieux. Je dois vous quitter maintenant, mais nous nous reverrons bientôt à Poudlard. »

Il nous fallut très peu de temps pour nous installer dans la tente. L'inquiétude d'Alice concernant nos bagages qui avaient été acheminés directement à Poudlard s'évanouit lorsqu'elle trouva des sacs de vêtements pour nous dans chacune des chambres.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas très tendance point de vue design, mais ça va sûrement nous aider à nous mêler facilement aux sorciers. » Elle soupira en contemplant les vêtements très sobres qui nous étaient destinés. « Au moins ils ont fourni des produits d'hygiène personnelle convenables. »

Au bout d'un moment, une voix se fit entendre à l'entrée de la tente. « Excusez-moi, M. Cullen… » C'était M. Weasley qui avait parlé.

J'étais frappé par leur insistance à utiliser un langage maniéré pour s'adresser les uns aux autres. À l'exception de Dumbledore, il semblait que les autres adultes utilisaient les noms formels même dans la plus légère des conversations. Je me demandais si c'était parce qu'ils étaient anglais ou si c'était plutôt lié au fait qu'ils soient sorciers.

« Entrez, » enjoignit Carlisle.

« Ah, je vois que vous vous êtes installés. Très belle tente que vous avez là… Mais que vois-je ? » Il se lança sur le iPod de Bella avec une fascination non contenue.

« C'est un iPod, » répondit-elle simplement, déconcertée par sa question.

« Un iPod ? Ça sert à quoi ? »

« À écouter de la musique. » Elle lui tendit le petit objet, lui montrant les écouteurs et le bouton de réglage.

« C'est magnifique… vraiment magnifique, » dit-il à tue-tête en écoutant la musique de Bella. « Comment fait-on pour introduire les musiciens dans le iPod ? »

« Ummm, » fit-elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. « On les télécharge à partir de l'ordinateur ? »

« Et ça les rétrécit jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent rentrer dans le iPod ? » Questionna-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je suppose, » répondit-elle, incapable d'élaborer.

« Fascinant, » répliqua-t-il en lui rendant le petit appareil avec précaution, comme s'il craignait de déranger les musiciens miniatures à l'intérieur. « Bon, assez de digression. Je suis sûr que nous aurons beaucoup de temps pour en apprendre davantage à propos de la culture moldue américaine… Je suis venu pour vous laisser savoir que je vais envoyer mes enfants chercher du bois et de l'eau… pour garder les apparences sauves, vous savez. J'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient vous montrer le chemin ? »

« Excellente idée, » approuva Carlisle. « Nos enfants seraient heureux de se joindre aux vôtres pour rapporter du bois et de l'eau. » Il se tourna vers nous, ne nous laissant guère la possibilité de s'objecter.

_Je NE vais pas aller chercher du bois et de l'eau_, fulmina Rosalie dans sa tête.

« Allez, vous autres, joignons-nous aux enfants Weasley, » lança Jasper. _Ça fait plus de cent ans que je n'ai pas été un enfant_, songea-t-il avec agacement.

Tout le monde sauf Esme et Carlisle trotta hors de la tente, et c'est là que nous aperçûmes un Ron abattu, qui n'était pas lui non plus particulièrement enthousiasmé d'avoir à garder les apparences. Harry et Hermione se tenaient à ses côtés, dans un bien meilleur état d'esprit.

« Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de voir qui est venu assister à cette Coupe du Monde, » commenta Hermione avec une expression légèrement arrogante. Vu de l'extérieur, cette fille semblait coincée, mais ses pensées trahissaient son sentiment d'infériorité.

_Qui aurait cru qu'une tente si petite puisse être si grande à l'intérieur. C'est vraiment remarquable… Je me demande qui va jouer en premier ? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas long avant que le premier match ne débute. Peut-être qu'on va croiser certains des joueurs sur notre chemin… _Les pensées de Harry me surprirent. Il paraissait autant émerveillé que nous par ce qui nous entourait… comme si c'était aussi nouveau pour lui que ça l'était pour nous. Ses pensées amenèrent à mon esprit toutes les possibilités de ce que nous pourrions voir le long du chemin, et j'eus soudainement très envie d'aller chercher le bois et l'eau.

« Nous avons un plan – tiens, c'est là qu'il faut aller, » indiqua Ron.

« Eh bien, il me semble évident que vous avez toutes les mains qu'il vous faut pour aller ramasser des tas de branches mortes, » dit Rosalie. « Je pense que je vais rester ici pour préserver les apparences… Emmett ? »

« Euh, Rose ? » _Ça commence à avoir l'air amusant_. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres tentes à l'allure inusitée et se demanda quelles surprises l'attendaient au tournant.

« TRÈS BIEN ! » Lança-t-elle. « Vas-y avec eux. Alice ? »

« En fait, je pensais y aller avec eux… pour avoir une meilleure idée de leur culture, » répliqua Alice en s'excusant.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, et avec un grand geste théâtral, elle réintégra la tente.

« Je ne voudrais pas me la mettre à dos, » remarqua Ron à voix basse, ne réalisant pas qu'elle entendait chacun de ses mots.

Il y avait un nombre étonnant de tentes entassées sur le terrain de camping qui, somme toute, n'était pas si grand que ça. Encore plus étonnant si on tenait compte du fait que l'intérieur des tentes était beaucoup plus spacieux que l'extérieur. Mon cerveau essayait de trouver un moyen d'expliquer ce phénomène par les lois de la physique conventionnelle, mais sans y parvenir… c'était tout simplement impossible. Je secouai la tête alors que j'essayais d'acclimater mes yeux à ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Les gens s'affairaient alors que nous passions à côté d'eux – un jeune enfant jouant avec la baguette magique de son père gonfla une limace jusqu'à ce que celle-ci atteigne des proportions gigantesques, devant les yeux ébahis de sa mère, puis il l'écrasa… Les gens essayaient de cuisiner sur des feux de camp. Pour 'préserver les apparences', supposai-je, bien que ce qu'ils faisaient cuire n'avait rien d'appétissant, même pour un humain. Il y avait des jeunes filles qui s'amusaient avec des balais jouets qui semblaient réellement voler. Pour la première fois dans mon existence de vampire, mon esprit n'arrivait pas à gérer toute l'information qu'il recevait. Tout ça était trop fantastique.

La fièvre de la Coupe du Monde était tangible dans l'air. L'atmosphère était fébrile. Certains allaient jusqu'à couvrir leur tente avec des trèfles pour montrer leur support à l'Irlande, tandis que les tentes bulgares étaient décorées de drapeaux et de photos d'un joueur à l'allure d'un dur à cuir.

_Est-ce que cette image vient de bouger ?_ Jasper s'approcha pour mieux regarder. _Oui, elle a bougé !_ Il recula, stupéfait. Je jetai moi aussi un coup d'œil sur l'image qui avait suscité son intérêt, la prenant dans mes mains, surpris de sentir la mince couche de papier là où je pensais rencontrer l'épaisseur d'un cadre numérique. Je croisai le regard médusé de Jasper.

« Cool ! » Entendis-je Emmett s'exclamer.

« Krum, » marmonna Ron derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes pour le dévisager avec des yeux inquisiteurs.

« Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare ! » S'exclama-t-il. La seule partie de sa phrase que j'avais comprise était le mot _bulgare_. « Il est le meilleur attrapeur parmi tous ceux présents ici, et il a seulement dix-huit ans ! C'est un génie ! »

_Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle, mais j'ai très hâte à ce soir_, s'enthousiasma Emmett dans sa tête. Je le regardai et hochai la tête. La soirée s'annonçait des plus intéressantes.

Hermione avait pris Bella en aparté pour bavarder d'autres choses que d'attrapeurs et de Viktor Krum… Elle n'était visiblement pas impressionnée. Eh bien, certaines choses étaient les mêmes partout, alors ! Nous arrivâmes au bout de la ligne de sorciers qui devaient faire la queue pour obtenir de l'eau et du bois puisqu'ils étaient tous munis de seaux et d'autres contenants qui théoriquement devaient retenir l'eau. Après une courte attente, nous recueillîmes notre eau et notre bois et retournâmes à notre camp. Nous marchions d'un bon pas, excités de découvrir ce qui s'était passé pendant notre absence, mais bientôt nous réalisâmes que les jeunes sorciers avaient autant de difficulté à transporter leurs charges que s'ils étaient humains.

« Laisse-moi te donner un coup de main avec ça. » Emmett offrit de porter le seau d'Hermione, et nous ralentîmes notre rythme pour l'accorder à celui des autres, une autre façon de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nos propres particularités surnaturelles.

« Qui sont-ils ? » S'enquit Harry à un certain moment, pointant vers un groupe d'adolescents qui ne les avaient pas salués en passant à proximité. Il semblait que Ron, Harry et Hermione connaissaient tous les jeunes sorciers de leur âge sur le site, et j'étais en train de commencer à deviner la taille de leur école. « Ils ne vont pas à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, j'imagine qu'ils fréquentent une école étrangère, » répondit Ron. « Je sais qu'il y en a d'autres, par contre je n'avais encore jamais rencontré personne en provenance de ces autres écoles. »

Ron avait un correspondant qui lui avait raconté ce qui se passait à son école, ce qui fit bien rire Harry. J'étais davantage fasciné par les pensées affluant dans la tête de Harry… _Je suppose qu'il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait d'autres écoles de sorcellerie_. _Ça a du sens, considérant le nombre de nationalités présentes ici. Malgré tout, je n'avais aucune idée…_ C'était vraiment curieux.

De retour sur les lieux de notre campement, nous trouvâmes M. Weasley qui tenait une boîte d'allumettes, l'air désespérément confus. « Permettez-moi, » offrit Bella en tendant la main pour prendre une allumette et la craquer.

« Non ! » S'exclama Alice alors que Bella mettait le feu à l'allumette pour embraser le feu de camp. Ce faisant elle se brûla le bras, parce que ledit feu de camp s'était enflammé instantanément, empestant le liquide d'allumage.

« Aie ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Ça brûle ! »

« Viens à l'intérieur… » Je m'apprêtais à me précipiter vers Carlisle et son matériel médical.

« Derma-reparo ! » Hermione agita sa baguette en vitesse en direction de Bella, et en un instant la vilaine marque rouge disparut.

« Merci, » dit Bella, très contente. « Je vais devoir apprendre celui-là. »

« Ça m'a fait plaisir, » répondit Hermione avec fierté, « bien que je n'aurais probablement pas dû faire ça hors de l'école. Je suppose que personne ici ne va me dénoncer. » Il y avait du dépit dans sa voix. _C'est drôle qu'elle ne connaisse pas ce sortilège. À Poudlard nous l'avons appris en première année. Je me demande ce qu'ils enseignent dans ces écoles Américaines._ _C'est évident qu'elle va avoir beaucoup de rattrapage à faire._ _J'imagine que je pourrais l'aider… _

« Bon, nous devrions retourner à notre tente maintenant que nous avons de l'eau et du bois, » dit Alice, essayant de nous dégager des Weasley. Je pouvais voir ce qui la tracassait. Dans quelques minutes, un contingent de sorciers haut gradés arriverait, incluant un membre du ministère qui aimait parier. Elle ne voulait pas que Jasper et Emmett fassent mauvaise figure en pariant n'importe comment, montrant ainsi notre ignorance du Quidditch.

« Oui, » approuvai-je. « Nous subissons les effets du décalage horaire et nous désirons nous reposer avant le, euh, match de ce soir. » J'espérais avoir utilisé la bonne terminologie.

« Décalage horaire ? » Questionna M. Weasley.

« C'est-à-dire, la fatigue du voyage, » rectifiai-je.

« Oh oui, bien sûr. Alors nous reviendrons vous chercher quand l'heure du match approchera, » répliqua M. Weasley. « À bientôt, donc ! »

Nous lui envoyâmes la main et retournâmes dans notre tente.

« Eh bien, je sais que vous tous ne souffrez pas vraiment du jet-lag, mais en ce qui me concerne je suis pas mal fatiguée, » dit Bella une fois que nous fûmes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? » Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda avec convoitise.

Je ne pouvais pas lui résister, même si ma curiosité était piquée et que je voulais en savoir plus sur les choses mystérieuses qui se passaient à l'extérieur. Cependant, il y avait un truc dont je devais discuter. « Installe-toi - je te rejoins dans une minute. » Elle sourit et se dirigea dans une des pièces adjacentes, laissant le rideau tomber derrière elle.

« Carlisle, que sais-tu de plus au sujet de ce Harry Potter ? » Demandai-je. « Son esprit est particulièrement… intéressant. Il a l'air tout aussi perplexe que nous à propos du site de campement et des événements qui se déroulent ici, presque comme s'il voyait tout ça pour la première fois. »

« Dumbledore a mentionné qu'il n'a pas été élevé dans une famille magique, » débuta-t-il, essayant de se rappeler les mots exacts. « Oui, il a dit qu'il a été élevé par sa tante et son oncle – la sœur de sa mère et son mari. Il semblerait qu'ils n'approuvaient pas la magie, et c'est seulement quand il a eu onze ans qu'il a appris qu'il était sorcier, lorsqu'il a reçu son acceptation à Poudlard. »

« Ça fait juste trois ans qu'il connaît le Monde des Sorciers ? »

« Oui, apparemment. C'est un jeune garçon pas mal remarquable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il semble très sérieux – naïf, » songeai-je. « Et pourtant, c'est comme s'il avait vieilli avant son temps. Il émane de lui une gravité d'adulte, d'une certaine façon. »

_J'ai vu ça moi aussi_… remarqua-t-il dans sa tête.

« À présent je vais aller vérifier que Bella se porte bien. Merci. »

« Passe un agréable moment avec elle, » dit-il tandis que je poussais le rideau.

« Attends, » m'interpela Esme. « J'ai quelque chose – pour Bella… et pour toi aussi. »

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Elle me tendit un mince fil doré – une chaîne. « J'ai pensé que Bella aimerait quelque chose pour garder son anneau tout près de son cœur, » dit-elle doucement.

C'était parfait. Elle pourrait le porter – personne ne trouverait incongru de porter un héritage familiale en guise de breloque. « Merci. » J'étreignis la femme qui était devenue ma mère et ensuite j'allai retrouver Bella.

Elle dormait déjà lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, alors je m'allongeai avec précautions à ses côtés, reposant un bras sur la couette qui recouvrait sa forme paisiblement endormie. Elle devait être très fatiguée ; son sommeil était tranquille, et pas une seule fois elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler en rêvant. Je notai avec plaisir qu'elle avait remis son anneau dans sa main gauche. Elle devait avoir eu ce geste après notre retour dans la tente. Je m'enivrai de son odeur et restai étendu là, repensant à tout ce que j'avais vu aujourd'hui, me demandant quelles autres fabuleuses découvertes nous allions faire.

Au bout d'un long moment, Bella roula de côté et se frotta les yeux. On approchait sans doute de l'heure du souper ici, mais son corps s'accommoderait mieux d'un petit déjeuner. Je songeai avec contrariété que je ne lui avais rien offert à manger à notre arrivée au camp. Son estomac émit un grognement pour se plaindre.

« Je suppose que je devrais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger, » dit-elle en bâillant. « Je n'ai rien mangé depuis le repas sur l'avion. » Puis elle s'assit brusquement. « Oh, nous sommes réellement ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mon amour, » répondis-je en riant. « Ne te souviens-tu pas ? »

« Maintenant oui ! » Elle fronça les sourcils. « C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de rêver. »

« Je suis d'accord, cet endroit semble tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Laisse-moi te trouver quelque chose à manger. Tu peux rester ici et continuer à mieux te réveiller. » J'eus tout à coup une idée en me rappelant l'odeur qui flottait autour de la tente des Weasley plus tôt dans la journée. Je revins avec des œufs et de la saucisse. « Voici le petit déjeuner traditionnel des sorciers anglais ! »

« Miam, ça a l'air vraiment bon. C'est tout-à-fait ce que j'avais envie de manger. » Elle s'étira et tendit le bras pour prendre l'assiette.

« Attends. » En un éclair je sortis et revins avec un verre de jus d'orange.

« Wow, un petit déjeuner au lit. Je pourrais m'y habituer, tu sais. »

Elle sourit et commença à manger. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et que je l'eus débarrassée de son assiette, je m'assis à côté d'elle et sortis le cadeau d'Esme.

« Bella, j'ai remarqué que tu étais très vigilante au sujet de ton anneau quand il y avait des gens autour, » commençai-je. « Esme a pensé que tu aimerais avoir une façon de le garder près de ton cœur. » Je lui tendis la mince chaîne en or.

« C'est parfait, » murmura-t-elle.

Si seulement j'avais pu anticiper sa réaction, j'aurais pu laisser Esme savourer le plaisir qui s'empara de moi quand elle accepta le cadeau. En vitesse elle retira l'anneau de son doigt et le glissa dans la chaîne.

« Permets-moi, » dis-je en prenant la chaîne dans sa main pour l'attacher derrière son cou. « Je suis tellement heureux que tu apprennes à accepter les cadeaux. Peut-être que je vais tester tes nouvelles capacités, » continuai-je en souriant.

« Non ! » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ne m'achète rien ! »

« Je ne ferai pas de promesses, » répliquai-je en riant.

« Hé, Edward, Bella – préparez-vous, ça va commencer bientôt, » hurla Emmett à l'entrée de la tente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes, Emmett ? » Siffla Rosalie.

« Jasper ! » Cria Alice.

Bella et moi allâmes rejoindre les autres dans la pièce principale pour voir ce qui se passait. Nous croisâmes Emmett qui était tout de rouge vêtu – le rouge des Bulgares – et qui portait une écharpe ornementée d'un lion qu'on voyait vraiment rugir. En contraste, Jasper s'était habillé tout en vert, portant ce qui ressemblait à un chapeau de farfadet avec des trèfles qui dansaient le long de la mince bordure. Leurs mains étaient remplies de cocardes aux couleurs de leur équipe qui criaient les noms des joueurs, du moins c'est ce que je supposai. Ils arboraient également chacun un grand drapeau de leur équipe attaché autour du cou, les enveloppant telle une cape. Chaque drapeau montrait des personnages qui se déplaçaient, et présentement ils étaient en train de voler dans leur dos.

« J'ai parié avec Jasper que l'attrapeur Bulgare va capturer le vif d'or. »

« Et j'ai parié avec Emmett que les batteurs Irlandais seraient les premiers à frapper un Bulgare avec le cognard. »

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient, mais leur enthousiasme était manifeste.

« Et nous avons déniché ça pour vous. » Emmett tendit à Rosalie un petit objet qui ressemblait à un bâton.

« Un balai miniature ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, c'est la réplique miniature d'un _Éclair de Feu. _Regarde un peu ça. » Il le plaça dans la paume de sa main, et tout à coup le minuscule balai se mit à planer juste au-dessus de sa main.

« Moi aussi j'en ai un pour toi, » dit Jasper en tendant un objet similaire à Alice.

« Tu vois, ils ont l'occasion de donner des cadeaux à leur épouse, » fis-je remarquer à Bella.

« Edward, si jamais tu me donnes un balai en cadeau… » Riposta-t-elle avec humour.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, » dit Carlisle à ce moment-là, en entendant M. Weasley approcher.

**L'horaire régulier de publication devrait reprendre la semaine prochaine.**

**Tous mes meilleurs vœux pour l'année 2012.**

**Un bonjour tout spécial à Louise Malone et à sa fille, mes adorables pré-lectrices.**

**Milk**


	10. Chapter 10

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Il est à noter que ce chapitre que vous allez lire reprend tel quel certains des passages du livre **_**Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire (Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu),**_** mais que n'ayant pas lu ce livre en français, je n'ai pas pu reproduire exactement les mêmes répliques puisque je ne les connais pas en français. Voilà, vous êtes prévenues…**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 10 : La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch**

« Par ici, » nous indiqua M. Weasley en nous guidant à travers la foule vers un stade gigantesque qui rivalisait avec les plus grands du monde. Il n'était pas seulement vaste en superficie, il l'était aussi en hauteur, s'érigeant sur plusieurs étages. Il fallait lever les yeux au ciel pour voir ses limites. Comment les Sorciers avaient-ils réussi à construire une structure de si grandes dimensions sans attirer l'attention des moldus ?

« Nos sièges sont dans les cent mille, » déclara M. Weasley, répondant à une question tacite de Harry. Je pouvais voir qu'il était aussi admiratif que nous. « Il y a un sortilège de Repousse-Moldu sur chaque centimètre du terrain. Chaque fois que des moldus se sont aventurés près d'ici durant la construction - qui a duré un an et nécessité une main d'œuvre de plus de cinq cent ouvriers - ils se sont soudainement rappelés de rendez-vous urgents et ont rebroussé chemin… Bénis soient-ils. Si nos invités moldus ne sont pas sous l'influence du sortilège, c'est que Dumbledore a dû subrepticement leur jeter un contre-sortilège... »

J'appréciai encore davantage la présence de Harry à cet instant, car sa curiosité était une source précieuse d'informations. Alors que nous marchions à ses côtés, je pus soutirer des détails dans son esprit pour m'aider à comprendre le jeu que nous étions sur le point d'observer – bien que les détails en question contribuèrent également à semer la confusion dans ma tête.

« Les meilleurs sièges ! » Dit la femme à l'entrée du stade. Je supposai qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière. « La zone tout en haut. Vous montez tout droit, Arthur, et aussi haut qu'il vous sera possible de vous rendre. »

_Les meilleurs sièges sont au sommet ?_ Se demanda Emmett, perplexe, alors que nous montions les escaliers. Nous grimpions toujours plus haut tandis que la foule s'éparpillait sur chaque niveau. Je me demandais comment Bella allait réussir à monter jusqu'en haut ; elle trébuchait et buttait à toutes les trois ou quatre marches recouvertes de moquette pourpre. Cela me donnait un prétexte pour la toucher et j'attrapais son bras chaque fois qu'elle manquait de tomber, mais j'aurais tellement préféré pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et la porter jusqu'à son siège.

_Celle-là est un peu maladroite… mignonne, mais maladroite_. Les pensées de Ron provoquèrent un grondement sourd dans ma gorge.

_Edward ! _M'avertit vivement Carlisle dans sa tête.

Nous atteignîmes finalement le sommet des escaliers – et la petite loge qui s'y trouvait. Je pouvais voir, par la richesse des sièges dans la loge et l'emplacement de celle-ci au centre du champ, entre de hauts poteaux dorés, qu'il s'agissait bel et bien des meilleures places, sauf que nous étions atrocement loin de la pelouse.

_Comment un être humain normal… ou un sorcier pourrait-il voir quoi que ce soit d'aussi loin ? _Se questionna Jasper. _C'est à peine si nous pouvons voir le terrain._

Je regardai avec fascination la centaine de milliers de sorciers et sorcières prendre place sur les sièges. Incroyable de penser que nous n'étions pas conscients de leur existence il y avait à peine quelques jours de ça. Maintenant je me demandais à quel nombre s'élevait leur population à travers le monde. Bella devait avoir vu l'étonnement sur mon visage car elle se pencha et murmura, « Maintenant tu sais comment je me suis sentie lorsque tu as ouvert mes yeux sur l'existence des vampires. »

Une fois ma surprise quelque peu estompée, je regardai le stade et le terrain de forme ovale plus attentivement, essayant de comprendre cette mise en place dans le contexte des pensées que je captais dans la tête des sorciers autour de moi. Les trois cerceaux d'or à chaque extrémité semblaient beaucoup trop élevés dans les airs pour être utiles à quoi que ce soit. Comment les joueurs pourraient-ils s'élever de vingt mètres pour marquer des points ? Était-ce comme le basketball ? L'image dans la tête de Harry me permit finalement de saisir de quoi il retournait. Il se rappelait un match auquel il avait pris part, à cheval sur un balai, volant dans les airs pour essayer de s'emparer d'une petite boule en or…

« Oh, ils pratiquent ce sport sur des balais ! » Dis-je soudainement, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Six paires de yeux se braquèrent sur moi, et ceux d'Alice brillèrent d'excitation alors qu'elle commençait à avoir des visions du match à venir. _Wow !_ _Ça allait être époustouflant._

« Ils sont sur des balais, » répétai-je en réponse aux regards inquisiteurs des membres de ma famille et de Bella.

« Oui, c'est ce que Dumbledore a dit, » commenta distraitement Carlisle, puis il se rappela de la réplique miniature de l'_Éclair de Feu_ planant au-dessus de la main d'Emmett. « Oh, ils sont sur des balais… » S'émerveilla-t-il en imaginant les joueurs à hauteur de nos yeux.

Les autres paraissaient toujours aussi confus. « Des balais volants, » dis-je tranquillement, avec un mouvement de tête vers le balai jouet qu'Alice tenait dans sa main. Une expression de compréhension se répandit enfin sur leurs visages.

« Fantastique ! » S'enthousiasma Emmett. _Ça va être complètement autre chose !_

Nous suivîmes les Weasley, prenant place sur les sièges directement derrière eux. Une petite créature pauvrement vêtue était déjà assise dans la loge.

« De quelle sorte de sorcier s'agit-il ? » Demanda Esme en se penchant posément vers Carlisle. Alice aussi avait remarqué la créature et elle se concentra très fort, mais elle ne vit rien… Néanmoins, par la suite elle vit Harry et Ron disparaître. Je paniquai jusqu'à ce que je note, quelques minutes plus tard, que Harry et Ron étaient en train de converser avec la créature.

« Carlisle, quelle que soit la nature de cette créature, je ne peux pas la voir, » chuchota Alice.

Je me concentrai sur les pensées de Harry tandis que Ron et lui s'adressaient à la petite créature. « Apparemment il s'agit d'un elfe de maison. Ce sont les esclaves des sorciers… ils ont des pouvoirs magiques qui semblent dépasser ceux de leurs maîtres, » murmurai-je à ma famille. La dernière image que je vis dans l'esprit de Harry en était une d'un autre elfe comme celui présent ici, en train de défendre le jeune sorcier contre un sorcier adulte aux longs cheveux flottant librement dans son dos.

« Des esclaves ? » Alice était choquée.

_Est-ce qu'on va en avoir un ?_ Songea Rosalie, imaginant toutes les corvées qu'elle lui ferait faire. Je lui lançai un regard désapprobateur.

_Quoi ? À Rome, fais comme les Romains._ Elle haussa les épaules.

« Carlisle, nous devons faire quelque chose, » plaida Esme.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure idée… Bien que je déteste considérer les mauvais traitements subis par quelque créature vivante que ce soit, ceci n'est pas notre monde, » raisonna-t-il. Esme poussa un soupir de résignation.

Notre débat fut soudainement interrompu. « Une prestation donnée par les mascottes des équipes va précéder le match, » annonça Hermione, absorbée dans la lecture du programme de la soirée.

« Oh, cela en soit est toujours très captivant à regarder, » commenta M. Weasley. « Les équipes de partout dans le monde apportent des créatures originaires de leurs territoires, vous savez, pour en mettre plein la vue. »

_Sorciers, sorcières, elfes… et quoi encore - des farfadets ? _Les yeux de Jasper brillèrent d'étonnement.

« Ouais - des farfadets, » confirmai-je à voix haute en me basant sur les visions qu'Alice avait du spectacle d'ouverture du match.

« Sans blague ! » S'exclama Emmett.

« Il va y avoir un numéro de danse par des filles appelées Vélanes, » ajouta Alice. « Surveillez bien ces filles ; il paraît qu'elles ont une sorte d'effet ensorcelant sur les hommes. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous bouchiez vos oreilles, par mesure préventive. »

« Ah, et voici Lucius Malefoy ! » Dit l'homme qui s'appelait Fudge au moment où une autre famille pénétrait dans la loge. Un grondement s'éleva dans ma gorge en reconnaissant l'homme que j'avais vu dans les souvenirs de Harry. C'était ce sorcier qui l'avait attaqué, et il était en train de s'installer dans le box ! D'après les pensées de M. Weasley, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance. Carlisle me regarda, alarmé, mais je me contentai de secouer la tête, essayant de me concentrer sur le sorcier adulte devant moi… Toutefois, il n'y avait rien à entendre. C'était comme si son esprit était vide, me causant le même effet qu'avec Bella. Je m'interrogeai brièvement à ce sujet, mais alors il parla.

« Ah, Fudge. » Il tendit sa main. « Comment allez-vous ? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez rencontré Narcissa, mon épouse ? Ou Drago, mon fils ? »

Ce fut pendant cette introduction que je réalisai que son esprit n'était pas vide, puisque j'entendais chacun de ses mots dans sa tête avant de les entendre avec mes oreilles. Cependant, tout comme Dumbledore, il avait un incroyable contrôle sur ses pensées…

Alors que Lucius contrôlait son esprit de manière impeccable, Drago, son fils, ne le contrôlait pas du tout.

_Les Weasley – comment ont-ils pu obtenir d'aussi bonnes places ? Racaille ! Et la sang-de-bourbe est avec eux, évidemment. Dégoûtant ! Notre monde est tombé bien bas. Et qui sont les autres avec eux ? Ils ne me sont pas familiers du tout – des roturiers, s'il faut en croire la façon dont ils sont vêtus… à l'exception de celle-là…_ Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Rosalie, assise fièrement sur son siège et arborant un port de reine. _En voici une qui doit sûrement être d'origine noble… et très belle en plus… Père devra découvrir de quelle famille elle fait partie._ Je sortis de sa tête quand ses pensées bifurquèrent vers des sujets qui n'avaient pas d'intérêt pour moi ou les membres de ma famille. Je souris en imaginant ce qui arriverait à Drago si Emmett le trouvait à proximité de Rosalie, puis je reportai mon attention sur la conversation, maintenant que les présentations initiales étaient terminées.

« Bon Dieu, Arthur, » déclara Lucius de façon désobligeante, « qu'avez-vous donc vendu pour obtenir des places dans les loges supérieures ? Je ne crois pourtant pas que votre maison vaille le prix qu'ont dû vous coûter autant de bons billets ? » Je grinçai des dents à l'écoute de l'insulte manifeste à l'intention de notre hôte aux manières si courtoises. Carlisle aussi fronça les sourcils, mais il nous dévisagea tous intensément pour nous signifier de ne pas intervenir. Ceci n'était pas notre combat.

« Combien – gentil, » répondit M. Weasley au sujet d'un quelconque fait divulgué à propos des Malefoys. _Je vois qu'ils essayent d'user de leur influence à la ronde – leur argent mal acquis de mangemorts a servi à acheter des amis au sein du Ministère. Je vais devoir en glisser un mot à Dumbledore._

« Je devrais vous présenter les nouvelles additions au corps étudiant et professoral de Poudlard, Lucius, » poursuivit-il d'une voix égayée. « Dumbledore les a fait venir directement d'Amérique. Voici Dr. Cullen, le professeur nouvellement nommé pour enseigner la Botanique. »

Carlisle hocha la tête. « Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Et moi de même, » répondit Lucius en serrant sa main, les yeux rétrécis comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose – et durant une fraction de seconde il perdit le contrôle sur son esprit. _Cullen – pourquoi ce nom m'est-il familier ?_ Il regagna rapidement son impassibilité tandis que les présentations continuaient.

« Son épouse, Esme… et ses enfants, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Edward. Et cette charmante jeune fille, Bella, est une étudiante qu'ils ont emmenée avec eux dans le cadre d'un programme d'échange. »

_Ils ont l'air très jeune pour avoir des enfants de cet âge-là. Je me demande si par hasard ils n'auraient pas trouvé une pierre philosophale ? Je devrai en discuter avec Lucius_, songea Narcissa.

Après avoir échangé des poignées de main avec Carlisle, les Malefoys ne se donnèrent pas la peine de saluer convenablement le reste de la famille, ce qui fit parfaitement notre affaire. « Tas de bons à rien poisseux, » marmonna Ron entre ses dents, et j'étais totalement d'accord avec lui.

Un homme corpulent se précipita dans le box à ce moment-là. « Tout le monde est prêt ? » Demanda-t-il, le visage brillant d'excitation. « Monsieur le ministre – prêt à y aller ? »

« Je suis prêt quand vous voulez, Ludo. »

Le dénommé Ludo sortit une baguette et la pointa vers son cou en disant « Sonorus ! » Sa voix raisonna alors comme si elle provenait d'un haut-parleur. « Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs… bienvenue ! Bienvenue à la finale de la quatre cent vingt-deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. »

« Ya ! Whooo Hooo ! » Tonna Emmett avec la foule. Nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres pendant un bref moment avant de nous joindre nous aussi à l'action en riant. L'enthousiasme ambiant était contagieux.

« Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter… les mascottes de l'équipe Bulgare ! »

Emmett se leva, plaçant deux doigts de chaque main dans sa bouche, et laissa échapper un sifflement strident.

_Vraiment !_ S'offusqua Hermione avec dégoût.

« Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! » Nous avertit Alice à voix basse. Malheureusement, sa mise en garde arriva trop tard pour Emmett alors que les mascottes – une centaine des plus belles femmes qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir – s'élançaient en caracolant sur le terrain. Elles étaient encore plus belles que toutes les femmes vampires à la beauté affinée que j'avais connues au cours de mes cent ans et plus d'existence. Leurs visages étaient pâles comme les nôtres, et leurs cheveux avaient la couleur de l'or blanc – qui plus est, elles brillaient d'une lueur qui semblait émaner d'elles et rayonner à travers leur peau et leur chevelure. Bref, elles étaient luminescentes. Je voyais bien que tous les hommes dans le stade étaient hypnotisés par l'apparence de ces créatures enchanteresses – plus rien n'occupait leur esprit, à part des images des Vélanes.

La musique devait avoir débuté car elles se mirent à exécuter une danse magnifique, intensifiant l'impact sur l'esprit des hommes autour de moi – et plus clairement sur celui d'Emmett. Il commença à marcher dans leur direction, et Rosalie dut se cramponner à son bras pour le forcer à se rassoir sur son siège en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Elle s'empressa de mettre ses doigts dans ses oreilles tandis qu'il affichait une expression penaude. Ça n'aida pas beaucoup, étant donné la sensibilité de notre ouïe, mais l'effet global sur nous ne sembla pas aussi prononcé que sur les sorciers de sexe masculin qui étaient complètement subjugués.

_Edward ! Harry ! _Les pensées alarmées d'Alice m'avertirent alors qu'elle me montrait Harry se lever et sauter vers sa mort. Je secouai la tête, hésitant à retirer mes doigts de mes oreilles. Durant ma fraction de seconde d'hésitation, Hermione remarqua que Harry s'était levé.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionna-t-elle sévèrement. Cela le retint dans son mouvement juste assez longtemps pour que la musique cesse de jouer, mettant ainsi fin à l'ensorcèlement qui exerçait son emprise sur lui.

« Franchement ! » Persiffla-t-elle en le tirant vers son siège.

« Fascinant, » murmura Carlisle, essayant déjà de percer le mystère derrière ce sortilège. _Elles doivent avoir la capacité d'accéder à certains neurotransmetteurs…_

« Et maintenant, » rugit Ludo, « Ayez l'amabilité de lever vos baguettes en l'air… pour les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande. »

_C'est maintenant qu'on va voir les farfadets !_ Pensa Jasper, au comble de la frénésie. Mais à la place, une gigantesque comète vert et or passa en trombe dans le stade, en faisant le tour avant de se séparer en deux comètes plus petites.

« Où sont les farfadets ? » Demanda Jasper, déçu, en regardant en bas sur le terrain avant de dévisager Alice. Son expression découragée fit rire celle-ci. « Je croyais que tu avais dit… »

« Sois patient, » dit-elle en gloussant, tout en regardant les comètes se transformer en bandes de lumière chatoyantes pour former un arc-en-ciel. Il s'estompa rapidement et forma un immense trèfle scintillant duquel une pluie d'or se mit à ruisseler.

« Aie ! » Se plaignit Bella. Je me tournai pour la voir se frotter la tête tandis qu'elle scrutait une grosse pièce d'or dans sa main.

« C'est génial ! » S'écria Ron devant moi alors que le géant trèfle scintillant se désagrégeait en milliers de petits hommes verts qui ne pouvaient être que des lutins.

« Tu vois, » chuchota Alice à Jasper.

« Wow ! » S'exclama-t-il, en admiration devant le spectacle féerique.

« Et maintenant, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, accueillons chaleureusement – l'équipe nationale Bulgare de Quidditch ! » Ludo beugla en introduisant chacun des joueurs. Emmett se libéra de l'étreinte de Rosalie et se releva pour applaudir à tout rompre, à la consternation de tout le monde dans la loge sauf Ron.

« C'est lui, c'est lui ! » Hurla Ron au moment où Ludo présentait Viktor Krum. C'était un homme très intimidant – mince, avec le teint sombre et cireux, un grand nez aquilin et des sourcils noirs. Il paraissait beaucoup plus âgé que ses dix-huit ans. Apparemment, c'était le héros de Ron.

« Maintenant, je vous prierais d'accueillir tout aussi chaleureusement – l'équipe nationale Irlandaise de Quidditch ! » S'époumona Ludo. De nombreuses acclamations fusèrent de notre box, incluant celles de Jasper qui ne voulait pas être surpassé par Emmett.

« Et voici, en provenance d'Égypte, notre arbitre, le président acclamé de l'Association Internationale de Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa ! »

Un petit sorcier s'avança sur la pelouse, tenant un balai dans une main et une caisse dans l'autre. « D'après les informations que j'ai glanées, il y a une balle pour marquer des points, deux balles qui sont utilisées pour se frapper les uns les autres, et une minuscule balle en or qu'un membre de l'équipe, l'attrapeur, doit essayer de trouver, » expliquai-je tranquillement à ma famille. « Quand un des attrapeurs trouve la petite balle dorée, ça met fin au jeu et l'équipe de l'attrapeur se voit décerner cent cinquante points. Et pour le reste, ils reçoivent dix points lorsqu'ils marquent des buts dans les cerceaux. »

« Je vois des battes, » remarqua Jasper. « Est-ce que c'est comme au baseball ? »

« Je ne pense pas – je pense qu'ils utilisent ces bâtons pour frapper les balles en direction des autres joueurs. »

« Ils essaient délibérément de frapper les autres joueurs avec les balles ? C'est formidable ! » S'extasia Emmett, impressionné par la brutalité évidente de ce sport.

« On dirait que ça a commencé, » dis-je en observant l'arbitre ouvrir la caisse et les différentes balles s'en échapper en volant. Nous demeurâmes assis dans un silence médusé en regardant le jeu se déployer. Rien dans ma longue existence ne pourrait m'avoir préparé pour ça. C'était un jeu au rythme rapide et passionnant – rendu encore plus excitant à cause du fait que les joueurs volaient sur des balais et pouvaient tomber à tout moment.

« TROY VIENT DE MARQUER ! » rugit Ludo. « Dix à zéro pour l'Irlande ! »

« Ha ! » Gloussa Jasper.

« Attends un peu – on n'a jamais parié sur le premier but ! » Plaisanta Emmett.

L'équipe Irlandaise semblait surpasser les Bulgares. Tandis que le match se poursuivait, tout s'accéléra et devint plus brutal – les joueurs se donnaient des coups les uns les autres avec leurs balais, et les batteurs Bulgares, ainsi qu'on les nommait, frappaient les grosses balles appelées cognards sur les poursuiveurs Irlandais plus souvent et avec plus de vivacité. Malgré tout, les Irlandais continuèrent d'être meilleurs que les Bulgares.

La seule exception à la domination du match par les Irlandais était Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'autre équipe. J'étais fasciné de le regarder voler sur son balai comme s'il s'agissait simplement d'une extension de lui-même.

« Ils vont s'écraser ! » Entendis-je soudainement crier Hermione. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour pour trouver la source de sa détresse.

« Regarde ! » Bella pointa en direction des deux attrapeurs en chute libre au milieu des poursuiveurs, se rapprochant du sol à toute vitesse. « Oh mon Dieu ! » Dit-elle en se levant debout, paniquée… Puis à la dernière seconde, Krum remonta, laissant l'attrapeur Irlandais se fracasser sur la terre ferme avec un bruit sourd.

« Bravo, Krum ! » Applaudit Emmett.

« C'était vraiment dégueulasse de sa part, » s'offusqua Jasper alors que l'équipe médicale venait s'occuper du joueur blessé.

« Hé, regarde ça, » fit Ron en se retournant sur son siège pour faire face à Bella, lui tendant ce qui ressemblait à une paire de jumelles. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Ce sont des multiplettes – tu peux faire avancer l'action plus vite, la ralentir, ou bien rejouer le match si tu as manqué des trucs, » expliqua-t-il.

Bella regarda à travers les jumelles pendant un court moment, puis plus attentivement, et ensuite elle me les tendit. « C'est vraiment cool, Ron. Je n'en avais jamais vues avant, » dit-elle poliment.

Je regardai à mon tour à travers les lentilles. La chute de l'attrapeur rejoua encore et encore. Je jouai avec les boutons pour accélérer et ralentir la scène. « C'est vraiment très intéressant, Ron. Tu permets que je les montre à mon frère ? »

« Sûr, » répondit-il, bien qu'il ne soit pas très content de perdre ses multiplettes.

« Je te les rends dans une seconde, » le rassurai-je en les prêtant à Jasper. « Hé, les gars, jetez un coup d'œil dans ces jumelles… »

Jasper regarda au travers, tripotant les boutons et les cadrans. « Super ! »

Emmett les prit à son tour et répéta le procédé. « Elles sont géniales ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de les passer à Carlisle.

« Fascinant, » admit-il lui aussi, émerveillé. Les femmes n'étaient pas intéressées, alors je pus redonner les multiplettes à Ron qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Avant de se retourner, il adressa un sourire furtif et timide à Bella.

_Elle est vraiment très jolie_, songea-t-il. _Dommage que les types comme moi ne l'intéressent pas… je suis trop jeune pour elle de toute façon…_ Il reporta son attention sur le jeu.

L'attrapeur Irlandais devait aller mieux car il était de retour sur le terrain. Comme en réponse à la manœuvre vicieuse de Krum, les Irlandais marquèrent plusieurs buts additionnels et avaient maintenant une avance de dix buts, c'est-à-dire cent trente points contre dix pour les Bulgares. La partie devint encore plus violente et, apparemment, plus sombre alors que diverses fautes commençaient à se faire rappeler et que la foule se plaignait de ce qu'elle considérait comme des injustices. L'énergie était intense et les passions déchaînées. Dans un esprit de compétition, les mascottes aussi encourageaient leur équipe respective en raillant celles de l'équipe adverse. À un certain moment, un conflit faillit éclater alors que l'arbitre, après avoir été séduit par les Vélanes, revenait à ses sens et tentait de les expulser du stade.

L'intensité du match augmenta encore d'un cran, les batteurs se frappant les uns les autres à qui mieux mieux et sans pitié. Un batteur Bulgare frappa le cognard en direction d'une joueuse Irlandaise, manquant de justesse de la faire tomber de son balai.

« Ha ! » S'esclaffa Emmett.

« Faute ! » Beugla Ludo.

« Ça ne compte pas ! » Le nargua Jasper.

Les farfadets choisirent ce moment pour faire un geste grossier à l'intention des Vélanes qui changèrent subitement d'apparence. « Regardez, » soulignai-je alors que leurs visages s'allongeaient pour prendre la forme de têtes d'oiseaux cruels et que de longues ailes écailleuses perçaient leurs épaules.

« Et ça, les garçons, » cria M. Weasley, « est la raison pour laquelle vous ne devriez jamais être attirés seulement par la beauté apparente ! »

En voyant la scène, Rosalie, comme il fallait s'y attendre, éclata d'un rire hystérique. « Dis-moi, Emmett, que penses-tu de tes copines à présent ? »

« Ah, Rose, n'en rajoute pas ! » Il s'affala dans son siège.

Le jeu reprit, les Irlandais ayant toujours autant de facilité à esquiver les Bulgares pour traverser le champ. « MORAN VIENT DE MARQUER ! » Cela s'ajouta encore à leur avance.

Alors que le jeu recommençait après le but, le batteur Irlandais frappa lourdement le cognard qui passait à proximité et l'envoya directement sur Krum. Ne le voyant pas se diriger vers lui à temps, Krum se le prit en pleine tronche.

« Ça compte ! » Affirma Jasper avec un petit air suffisant.

« Ne vont-ils pas l'aider ? » Demanda Bella… Mais à cet instant, l'attrapeur Irlandais piqua vers le sol à toute allure.

« Il a vu le Vif d'or ! » S'écria Harry. « Il l'a vu ! Regardez-le filer ! »

Nous nous levâmes tous de nos sièges, observant l'attrapeur Irlandais se rapprocher de la petite balle dorée, invisible à l'œil humain, mais que nous pouvions clairement voir. Krum le suivait de très près et allait bientôt le rattraper. Le sang coulait sur son visage… Je vis Jasper blêmir à la vue de cette scène et je le tirai prestement vers son siège. Nous pouvions sentir le sang même à pareille distance. Je notai que le reste de ma famille avait arrêté de respirer, par précaution.

« Ils vont s'écraser ! » Hurla Hermione encore une fois. Mais il ne semblait pas que les deux joueurs allaient heurter le sol. L'attrapeur Irlandais avait l'air sur le point de perdre le contrôle, tandis que Krum était parfaitement maître de lui-même. En une fraction de seconde, le joueur Irlandais entra durement en contact avec la pelouse, et Krum redressa son balai tout en saisissant le Vif d'or au passage.

« Il l'a eu – Krum l'a eu – tout est terminé, » cria Harry pendant que Krum levait la main haut en l'air, montrant la petite balle dorée à tout le monde.

« Et ça aussi ça compte ! » Conclut Emmett en poussant un peu Jasper.

Jasper, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, sourit de façon sinistre.

« L'Irlande gagne ! » Annonça Ludo.

« Quoi ? Oh, je suppose que… » Bafouilla Emmett en regardant le tableau d'affichage et en recomptant les points dans sa tête.

La foule était en délire ; les acclamations et les railleries fusaient de partout, autant des fans que des mascottes. C'était le pandémonium. Les drapeaux volaient, l'hymne national Irlandais retentissait d'une source inconnue, les joueurs Irlandais dansaient tandis que les farfadets se dandinaient en lançant des pièces de monnaie en or. Les Bulgares et les Vélanes affichaient des mines piteuses à cause de leur défaite.

La Coupe du Monde fut décernée à l'équipe victorieuse et nous nous faufilâmes hors du stade puis marchâmes vers notre tente.

« Alors tu me dois cinquante dollars ! » Lança Emmett à Jasper.

« Et tu m'en dois cinquante toi aussi ! » Répliqua Jasper en le poussant à son tour. « Donc nous sommes quittes ! »

« C'était tout un match, » commenta Bella, trébuchant ici et là, ne voyant pas très bien où elle mettait les pieds.

« En effet, » approuva Carlisle.

C'était la première nuit depuis très, très longtemps, que chacun de nous avait vu quelque chose qui nous avait totalement surpris et stupéfiés. Est-ce que d'autres surprises nous attendaient cette année ?

**Un bonjour spécial à mes pré-lectrices Louise Malone et sa fille.**

**J'ai posté ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance, mais vraiment, je ne pense pas pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre avant vendredi en huit.  
><strong>

**À la semaine prochaine, donc.  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11 : Le Côté Obscur du Monde des Sorciers**

« C'était tout un match. Merci de votre hospitalité, M. Weasley, » dit Carlisle alors que nous approchions de notre tente.

« Ça nous a fait très plaisir de pouvoir aider un ami de Dumbledore. Et comment les moldus ont-ils aimé le spectacle ? » Il se tourna et regarda Esme et les enfants 'non magiques'.

« Oh, je pense que nous avons tous été très impressionnés, » répondit Carlisle. « Nous n'avons pas le Quidditch en Amérique du Nord. »

« Eh bien… » Cafouilla M. Weasley, essayant de trouver une raison de prolonger notre visite. « Nous sommes sur le point de déguster un bon chocolat chaud. Est-ce que votre famille aimerait se joindre à nous ? »

« C'est très généreux de votre part, M. Weasley… certains membres de ma famille sont fatigués à cause du décalage horaire et des activités de la journée, mais peut-être qu'au moins Esme et moi nous joindrons à vous. » Il regarda dans notre direction pour voir si nous étions réceptifs à l'invitation, ne voulant pas décider à notre place.

« Je pense qu'il me reste un brin d'énergie pour un bon chocolat chaud, » renchérit Alice. Jasper la dévisagea et hocha la tête à contrecœur. « Moi aussi ! »

Rosalie lança un regard enflammé à Emmett alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler. « Eh bien moi je suis crevée. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, » annonça-t-elle en poussant rudement son époux.

« Ouais, » ajouta Emmett en faisant semblant de bâiller, « je suis épuisé. »

Bon, voilà qui réglait les choses… Je ne tenais pas à retourner dans la tente tout de suite, à présent. Je levai les yeux vers Bella pour voir comment elle allait. Sa sieste durant l'après-midi devait lui avoir été bénéfique car maintenant elle avait l'air parfaitement éveillé. « J'aimerais bien un chocolat chaud moi aussi ! » Dit-elle. Ron s'égaya de l'entendre accepter l'invitation.

« Et moi aussi ! » Lançai-je.

Nous nous entassâmes tous dans la plus grande des deux tentes des Weasley. Comme la nôtre, l'intérieur faisait plusieurs fois le volume présumé en se fiant uniquement à l'apparence extérieure. L'ameublement n'était pas aussi grandiose que celui de la tente que Dumbledore nous avait fournie, mais quand même, l'endroit n'était pas dépourvu de confort, loin de là.

Les bruits des festivités tapageuses retentissaient partout autour de nous – des foules de supporters Irlandais riaient et chantaient – célébrant leur victoire du championnat. À l'intérieur de la tente, Ron et Harry menaient une discussion animée sur les différents aspects du match avec les frères aînés du premier. C'était fascinant d'entendre l'analyse plus complexe de la part de ceux qui avaient réellement volé sur un balai pendant que dans ma tête les souvenirs du match repassaient avec la clarté du cristal. De toute évidence, nous allions voir plus de Quidditch puisque ce sport était pratiqué sur une base régulière à Poudlard. Poudlard – je me demandais quels autres mystères seraient dévoilés là-bas.

« BANG ! » Un grand vacarme et le bruit du chocolat se renversant sur la table attirèrent mon attention. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à Bella qui était tout aussi surprise, cependant elle tenait une tasse à moitié pleine dans sa main. Puis je vis la cause de la diversion. La plus jeune des Weasley, Ginny, s'était assoupie à la table.

Bella me retourna un regard accusateur. « Tu pensais que c'était moi, » siffla-t-elle.

« Jamais je n'ai émis un tel jugement, » mentis-je.

« Peut-être que nous devrions vous laisser à présent, bonnes gens. Nos enfants aussi sont fatigués. Je suis certain que nous pourrons continuer à bavarder avec vous demain matin. »

« Très bien, » approuva M. Weasley. « Oui, je pense que nous devrions envoyer tous nos enfants au lit. »

Nous retournâmes à notre tente, nous installant dans nos divers quartiers pour 'dormir.' Évidemment, seule Bella allait vraiment dormir pendant que les autres s'occuperaient jusqu'au matin.

« Je suis tellement contente que nous ayons décidé de venir, Edward, » dit Bella, s'approchant de moi pour poser sa tête sur ma poitrine.

« Et moi de même, » répondis-je de façon automatique, mon attention attirée ailleurs, par la façon dont la lumière de la lampe jouait contre sa peau et ses cheveux. Cet éclairage baignait tout d'une lueur des plus irrésistibles – que l'on ne pouvait expérimenter avec des lumières artificielles.

« Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas l'électricité ou la technologie, » songea Bella à voix haute.

« Je l'ai remarqué aussi, » répondis-je tandis que mon doigt trouvait son chemin vers une mèche de ses cheveux, l'entortillant pour observer les mouchetures rouges dans la lumière.

« Ces Malefoys m'ont donné froid dans le dos, » dit-elle soudainement, un frisson traversant son corps.

« Mmhm, » approuvai-je totalement, mais la forme de ses lèvres était beaucoup plus captivante que des sorciers maléfiques et malveillants. Je me penchai et fis taire sa prochaine remarque avec mes lèvres.

« Mmm, » murmura-t-elle en réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? » La taquinai-je tandis que ma main effleurait son visage avant que mes doigts n'aillent vagabonder dans son cou.

Elle plongea ses grands yeux bruns brûlant de passion dans les miens, la plus curieuse expression traversant son visage. « Tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Elle s'étira pour me rendre mon baiser.

« Levez-vous, Ron, Harry ! Allez, levez-vous, c'est urgent ! » Entendis-je la voix de M. Weasley crier de la tente à côté. Il ne me fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour remettre Bella sur ses pieds et accourir dans l'aire commune de la tente où se trouvaient déjà Carlisle, Esme, Jasper et Alice. Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignirent une demi seconde plus tard.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » S'enquit Emmett.

« Le feu ! » Nous exclamâmes Alice et moi en même temps alors que je voyais des sorciers encapuchonnés se promener sur le terrain de camping, utilisant leurs baguettes magiques pour soulever les gens en l'air et mettre le feu aux tentes.

« Sortez de la tente MAINTENANT ! » Ordonna Carlisle. Une fois à l'extérieur, nous vîmes la scène qui venait juste de jouer dans la vision d'Alice. Les gens couraient en tous sens, essayant d'éviter le danger imminent. Nous pouvions voir, au loin, un groupe de sorciers portant des capuches marcher dans notre direction tout en envoyant des individus en l'air au hasard avant de détruire leurs tentes.

« Le feu des Sorciers ! » La voix de Carlisle était à la fois calme et très alarmée. « Prends Bella et allons-nous en d'ici, » dit-il, se déplaçant rapidement vers la zone boisée la plus proche. Lorsque nous fûmes sous le couvert des bois, je jetai Bella dans mon dos et nous nous élançâmes dans une course endiablée.

« Carlisle, que va-t-il arriver à Harry ? » Demandai-je.

_Non, il pourrait mourir… mais le garçon…_ hésita Carlisle. Je l'avais toujours connu certain de ses actions.

« Devrais-je retourner le chercher, Carlisle ? » Questionnai-je avec urgence. Nous étions en sécurité à présent, loin de la cohue.

_Edward, ce feu te tuera presque instantanément. Il est beaucoup plus intense que le feu ordinaire. S'il est dirigé directement sur toi, il percera ta peau et enflammera le venin._

Je hochai la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais saisi le message avant de repartir en sens inverse. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le cri affolé de Bella. « EDWARD ! »

J'arrivai au cœur du chaos qui régnait maintenant en périphérie du campement. C'était de la folie d'essayer de retrouver Harry parmi cette foule, mais il le fallait. Demeurant en bordure de la forêt, loin des sorciers à capuchons, j'utilisai tous mes sens pour chercher Harry. Je ne trouvai aucune trace de son odeur en périphérie du terrain de camping, et je n'entendis pas sa voix non plus. Je commençai à paniquer. Il doit toujours être ici, songeai-je, ne voulant pas envisager l'autre possibilité. Je décidai de reprendre mes recherches à partir de l'endroit où s'était trouvée notre tente. Je contournai la foule avec précaution, attendant que les sorciers aient dépassé l'endroit où nos tentes se dressaient encore quelques minutes auparavant pour retrouver sa piste.

Je la saisis instantanément, et je pus suivre son parcours grâce à son odeur. Il s'était sauvé avec Ron et Hermione dont les odeurs se mêlaient à la sienne. Il devait avoir paniqué car il avait constamment changé de direction. Je finis par trouver son esprit alors qu'il conversait avec ses amis.

« Ces pauvres moldus, » dit nerveusement Hermione. « Et s'ils ne peuvent pas les faire descendre ? » Je vis l'image de personnes qui flottaient dans l'air.

« Ils vont y parvenir, » la rassura Ron. « Ils vont trouver un moyen. »

Je restai dans l'ombre, les surveillant tandis qu'ils discutaient des événements de la soirée.

« Allô ? » Interpela soudainement Harry. Un grondement s'éleva dans ma gorge en sentant le danger. « Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il.

Une silhouette obscure se tenait dans la clairière. Je pouvais la voir comme en plein jour, toutefois je savais que les trois jeunes sorciers ne le pouvaient pas.

« MORSMORDRE ! » Invoqua subitement l'homme, élevant sa baguette magique. Ma respiration demeura prise au fond de ma gorge en réalisant qu'il venait peut-être de lancer un sortilège pour tuer Harry et que je n'avais aucun avertissement en provenance de ses pensées. Une vaste brume verte et scintillante jaillit de la baguette et s'envola au-dessus de la cime des arbres, tout droit vers le ciel. Elle forma une tête de mort, composée de ce qui semblait être des étoiles d'émeraude, avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche comme une langue. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement alors que la forme sinistre montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Il s'agissait seulement d'un autre artifice magique.

Mais à ce moment-là des cris éclatèrent dans les bois. Je regardai autour de moi, confus alors que le chaos reprenait de plus belle et que la peur se répandait à travers le campement une fois encore.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Harry, faisant écho à ma confusion.

« C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, Harry ! » Gémit Hermione en le tirant dans la forêt.

« Voldemort, » l'entendis-je dire tandis que je les suivais discrètement. En un instant, vingt sorciers apparurent, sortis de nulle part, et les encerclèrent. Je soupesai mes options. Pouvais-je tuer les vingt sorciers avant que l'un d'entre eux ne réalise ce qui se passait ? C'était peu probable – et il suffirait d'un seul coup de baguette pour mettre fin à mes services ici. Peut-être que je pourrais courir assez vite pour attraper Harry avant qu'ils ne me voient. Cela m'apparaissait la meilleure option. Je me glissai plus près, me déplaçant autour pour trouver une ouverture.

Comme je préparais ma manœuvre, Harry cria.

« Baissez-vous ! » Lança-t-il à ses amis, et tous les trois se jetèrent au sol.

« STUPÉFIX ! » Crièrent plusieurs voix en chœur, et je vis des éclairs aveuglants alors qu'un niveau dangereux de magie circulait à travers le cercle de sorciers, manquant de peu les trois jeunes allongés par terre.

« Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ ! C'est mon fils ! » Avec soulagement j'entendis la voix de M. Weasley. Les vingt autres sorciers reculèrent, baissant leurs baguettes alors qu'il se précipitait vers eux. De ma place dans l'obscurité j'observai les sorciers discuter de l'origine de la marque. Un elfe de maison fut amené devant les autres et la discussion se poursuivit. Lorsqu'il m'apparut que Harry et ses amis étaient en sécurité, je commençai à reculer, trouvant un passage à travers les arbres jusqu'à un point où je pus me remettre à courir pour rejoindre ma famille.

_Edward ! _Entendis-je Alice implorer.

« Je suis ici ! » La rassurai-je.

_Tu étais disparu ! _Dit-elle avec alarme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la clairière à peu de distance derrière les arbres et son regard tomba sur l'elfe de maison. « Oh. »

Je réalisai ce qui était arrivé. « Ça va aller. Ils sont avec M. Weasley à présent. »

« Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres au plus vite. Bella est hystérique. J'ai essayé de m'éclipser discrètement, mais elle a dû voir mon visage quand je t'ai vu… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

J'avais une assez bonne idée de ce que Bella avait dû penser. « Allons-y ! »

En quelques secondes nous fûmes à nouveau avec notre clan, et je retrouvai une Bella qui se débattait pour se défaire de la poigne de fer d'Emmett.

« Ça va, tu peux la laisser aller, » dis-je en m'approchant, et tout de suite Bella se jeta sur moi, embrassant mon visage, mon cou, mes bras, mes mains…

« Désolé, Edward. C'était le seul moyen pour l'empêcher de partir à ta recherche, » grimaça Emmett.

« Pas de problème. Merci de l'avoir gardée en sûreté. » Je ris, sachant combien elle pouvait être obstinée, même entourée de six vampires meurtriers.

« Tu… ne feras… plus jamais… ça… » Dit-elle entre ses baisers.

« Bella, » dis-je en la repoussant gentiment, « je ne ferais jamais quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire mal, tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle.

« Et je sais que tu aurais mal si quelque chose m'arrivait. »

« Okay. »

« Alors s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que je ne laisserai rien m'arriver. »

« Mais Alice a vu… »

« Alice m'a vu disparaître…seulement parce que j'étais à proximité d'un elfe de maison. »

« Oh, » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Bella, » dis-je en l'attirant à nouveau contre moi, « je t'aime plus que ma vie. »

« Il faut que tu m'aimes _autant_ que ta vie, » murmura-t-elle.

Je déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux, essayant d'éloigner ses inquiétudes. « Oui, autant que ma vie, » approuvai-je.

Avec un bruit sonore de ballon qui éclate, nous vîmes soudainement Dumbledore apparaître devant nous.

« Ah ! » S'écria Jasper sous le coup de la surprise.

« Quelle est cette chose que vous faites ? » Demandai-je anxieusement, me rappelant les sorciers dans la clairière qui étaient apparus de la même façon.

« Et bonne soirée à vous aussi, » répondit aimablement Dumbledore.

« Je suis navré, mon vieil ami. Je te prierais d'excuser notre impolitesse. La soirée a été éprouvante, » expliqua Carlisle.

« J'en suis certain, » répondit gentiment le vieux sorcier, mais sur un ton très sérieux. Puis il se tourna vers moi. « Ça s'appelle le transplanage, c'est un moyen de nous déplacer d'un endroit à un autre. Tu l'as vu auparavant ? »

« Oui, dans la clairière… J'y suis retourné pour garder un œil sur Harry, m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il y avait un homme, un sorcier qui a jeté un sortilège pour créer une illusion dans le ciel. Hermione l'a appelée la Marque des Ténèbres. Ensuite vingt sorciers ont transplané et ont attaqué Ron, Hermione et Harry avant que je ne puisse intervenir. » Je me sentais honteux d'avoir momentanément hésité. Je n'avais plus affaire à des humains. Tout était si nouveau, si inattendu, si rapide. Pour une fois depuis que j'étais devenu un vampire, je sentais que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de la tâche, que je n'avais pas les capacités requises, bref, que j'étais inadéquat.

« Mais Harry est les autres vont bien, » déclara Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui, » répondis-je quand même, me demandant comment il savait. « Ils se sont jetés par terre, et ensuite M. Weasley est arrivé et il a stoppé l'attaque. Je suis resté dans les parages pour observer la scène jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que le danger était passé, puis je suis revenu ici, » conclus-je.

« Cet homme qui a invoqué la Marque des Ténèbres, est-ce que tu as été capable de bien le voir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai pu le voir assez bien, cependant il ne regardait pas dans ma direction. Je l'ai seulement vu de profil. »

« Tu as fait du bon travail, Edward. » Il me regarda avec une telle tendresse que je sentis une chaleur se répandre en moi. C'était presque comme lorsque Carlisle exprimait sa fierté à mon égard, même si je ne la méritais pas.

« J'ai eu de la chance. Je n'ai reçu aucun avertissement… Je ne suis pas habitué d'être dans une situation désavantageuse, » dis-je, les mots venant spontanément à mes lèvres.

« Désavantageuse ? » Questionna Dumbledore. Carlisle avait l'air soucieux.

« D'habitude je peux entendre ce que les gens ont l'intention de faire bien avant qu'ils ne passent à l'action… Ici, avec certains des sorciers, je n'entends rien, » dus-je admettre.

« Comme avec Bella ? » Interrogea Carlisle.

« Non, » dis-je en me tournant vers lui. « C'est différent. C'est comme si je pouvais entendre leurs pensées, mais ils sont en mesure de les cacher. Même en ce moment, avec vous. » Je reportai mon attention sur Dumbledore. « Je n'entends rien sauf lorsque vous parlez. Alors je peux entendre ce que vous êtes sur le point de dire avant que vous ne le disiez. Ou lorsque vous êtes surpris et que vous vous échappez – je vais entendre une fraction de pensée avant que vous ne retrouviez le contrôle. »

« Échappez ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Oui, quand vous m'avez vu à l'aéroport, vous avez pensé 'tu ressembles' mais vous n'avez jamais terminé votre réflexion. »

« Ah… oui. » Il regarda Carlisle. « Voilà qui est intéressant. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter, mais peut-être pas ici, » dit-il en regardant à la ronde. « Je pense que nous devrions d'abord vous installer dans votre nouvelle habitation, et ensuite nous pourrons discuter de tout. »

J'avais la nette impression que Dumbledore ne discutait jamais de tout, mais j'étais sûr qu'il allait partager ce que nous avions besoin de savoir.

« Bon, vous ne pouvez pas transplaner et, malheureusement, les portoloins sont très occupés pour l'instant… » Réfléchit-il.

« Puis-je faire une suggestion ? » Demanda Carlisle. Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Si tu n'es pas opposé à l'idée d'une balade, nous pouvons voyager extrêmement rapidement si tu nous indiques la bonne direction. »

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de Dumbledore. « Ce serait très intéressant et, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'autres options. »

« Dans ce cas, monte sur mon dos, mon vieil ami, » dit Carlisle en saisissant le vieux sorcier. « Les autres, vous nous suivez. »

Et ce disant, il s'élança plein cap sur le nord, vers l'Écosse.

**Merci, Louise et Juju, de me suivre dans cette aventure :0)**

**À la semaine prochaine.**

**Milk**


	12. Chapter 12

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 12 : Château Venlaw**

« Quelle exaltante façon de voyager. Merci, Carlisle, » dit Dumbledore, les yeux brillants, alors que nous ralentissions et qu'il sautait du dos de Carlisle. Il était étonnamment agile pour quelqu'un qui possédait un corps si âgé. Nous nous étions arrêtés dans une petite clairière dans les bois. « Les propriétaires ont déjà quitté le château, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un nous voie arriver, » expliqua-t-il. « Évidemment, si nous croisons quelqu'un malgré l'heure tardive, nous avons été déposés au pied de la colline par un taxi. »

« Bien entendu, » approuva Carlisle.

« Alors votre nouvelle maison est par ici. » Nous le suivîmes sur un chemin de gravier dans la forêt, et marchâmes le reste du trajet jusqu'à notre nouveau lieu d'hébergement. Nous étions tous anxieux, je pouvais le voir dans les pensées des autres autour de moi et dans la façon dont Bella me serrait la main plus fort, mais Alice et Esme éprouvaient particulièrement de difficulté à garder un rythme humain pour se déplacer.

Après avoir marché longtemps, nous sortîmes finalement du couvert des arbres. La chaussée s'élargissait, à cet endroit, en une petite aire de parking. Sur notre gauche, il y avait une pelouse joliment ornée de quelques pièces de mobilier avec la forêt en toile de fond. Je pouvais entendre les gloussements et les battements de cœur de plusieurs poulets à proximité, sans doute à l'arrière de la résidence principale vers laquelle nous nous dirigions. Il s'agissait véritablement d'un petit château, paraissant dater du dix-huitième siècle, et qui avait conservé son aspect original de style baronnial écossais. L'extérieur était en briques de couleur taupe et faisait trois ou quatre étages de haut, dépendant des différentes parties du château. Un de ses angles était agrémenté d'une tourelle, et de hauts toits pointus complétaient l'architecture. Du lierre escaladait les murs à certains endroits et le pourtour était enjolivé de magnifiques jardins.

« Wow ! » S'exclama Alice. « Ça va être super amusant ! »

« J'ai pensé que cet endroit vous conviendrait parfaitement. » Dumbledore était satisfait de l'appréciation évidente montrée par ma famille. « Il y a des poulets élevés en liberté à l'arrière du château. Néanmoins, je suis à peu près certain que seule Bella trouvera un avantage à avoir une basse-cour à portée de la main… Pour ce qui est des autres, la forêt devrait contenir une faune suffisante pour vous sustenter, bien que vous devrez faire attention de ne pas chasser trop au nord puisque la ville d'Édimbourg n'est pas très loin. Je vous demanderais respectueusement de vous abstenir de chasser sur les terres de Poudlard, car plusieurs des créatures sont sensibles et dotées d'une conscience… »

« Certainement. Tu as été plus que serviable, Albus. Merci pour ta sollicitude, » dit Carlisle, ému par l'acceptation tranquille de notre mode de vie par Dumbledore.

« Que diriez-vous d'explorer vos quartiers plus en détails ? » Dumbledore indiqua la porte principale, tenant une grosse clé en fer dans sa main.

L'entrée était pompeusement décorée de chêne aux teintes sombres, de riche bourgogne, de marine et de vert forêt. Elle avait été modifiée pour servir d'aire de réception pour les clients de l'endroit qui, comme on nous l'avait expliqué, était un gîte avec chambres et déjeuners. À notre droite se trouvait un grand escalier. Nous suivîmes le corridor à notre gauche et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une salle à manger qui avait été agrandie en démolissant un mur qui séparait deux pièces. À côté de cette grande salle, il y avait une bibliothèque qui devait avoir été utilisée comme un bar. C'est là que nous nous installâmes dans de superbes sièges rembourrés.

« Je suis sûr que vous allez vouloir explorer plus avant votre nouvelle maison et choisir vos chambres respectives. Vos bagages ont été déposés en haut. Toutefois, comme j'ai d'autres responsabilités qui m'attendent très prochainement, j'ai pensé que nous devrions d'abord prendre un moment afin de discuter des plans pour l'année à venir. »

« Absolument. » Carlisle fit signe à Dumbledore de commencer.

« J'ai réfléchi à la meilleure façon de protéger Harry. Bien sûr, il ne doit jamais savoir ce qui se trame. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Edward devra entrer dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour le surveiller. Cependant, le tournoi est ouvert seulement aux élèves qui ont l'âge requis, spécifiquement dix-sept ans ou plus. Alors Edward devra se faire passer pour un élève de 6ème ou 7ème année. »

« Je devrais être en mesure de m'en tirer, » répliquai-je, songeant à toutes les années où j'avais précisément joué le rôle d'un adolescent à l'école.

« Oui, je pense en effet que tu as eu plus qu'assez de pratique par le passé. Le problème va être du côté de la magie. Au début j'avais envisagé de te jumeler avec une élève qui aurait joué le rôle de ta petite amie et qui ensuite aurait pu t'aider avec les pratiques de magie. Toutefois, nous avons une opportunité à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu. Vois-tu, tu ressembles beaucoup, physiquement, à un de nos élèves de 6ème année. »

« Oui, Cedric Diggory. J'ai remarqué une certaine ressemblance, » dis-je, me rappelant notre rencontre avant la Coupe du Monde.

« Cela nous apporte la possibilité de te faire passer pour son cousin d'Amérique. Cedric est un jeune sorcier très accompli et son père est un ami digne de confiance au sein du Ministère. Cela fera également en sorte que tu sois beaucoup mieux accueilli à l'école. »

Bella s'égaya soudainement à l'idée. Elle n'avait jamais été chaude à l'éventualité que je doive prétendre être le copain d'une autre élève. « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Edward et moi pourrons nous fréquenter à l'école ? » Demanda-t-elle gaiment.

Dumbledore la regarda avec gentillesse. « J'ai bien peur de devoir malgré tout vous le déconseiller. Premièrement, pour te garder à l'abri de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. S'ils apprennent à propos de ce plan, et savent que tu y es reliée, ils vont t'utiliser pour parvenir à Edward. Deuxièmement, j'ai une tâche tout aussi importante à te confier. »

« Oh, » dit-elle tristement.

« Vois-tu, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller Harry sur une base quotidienne. Edward ne peut pas car il doit être dans les niveaux supérieurs pour s'inscrire au tournoi. Alors, comme je l'ai mentionné au portoloin, j'aimerais que tu assistes aux cours avec Harry. »

« Mais, et si quelque chose lui arrivait ? Je veux bien que Bella surveille Harry, mais qui, en retour, va la surveiller ? » Questionnai-je, très inquiet pour sa vie après tout ce dont nous avions été témoins au cours de la dernière soirée.

« Vous avez rencontré Hermione Granger à la Coupe du Monde. Elle est probablement la sorcière la plus douée de son âge. En fait, elle est la sorcière au talent le plus prometteur que nous ayons eue depuis plusieurs générations. Elle est aussi entièrement digne de confiance. Je pense qu'elle et Bella feront d'excellentes meilleures amies, » essaya de nous rassurer Dumbledore.

Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais craint pendant quelques secondes qu'il veuille la jumeler à Ron Weasley. Ce garçon, bien qu'il ait bon cœur, n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragements à l'égard de Bella.

« Maintenant, en ce qui concerne Rosalie, » continua-t-il en tournant son regard vers elle, « j'aimerais aussi te placer en sixième année avec Edward et Cedric. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que la population féminine pense. Je suppose que ton ouïe sensible sera en mesure de capter les diverses conversations entre les élèves de sexe féminin ? »

« Certainement, » affirma Rosalie, notant aussi qu'elle pourrait saisir les murmures de désir et d'admiration des garçons… ce qu'elle anticipait grandement.

« Il y a quelques complications, par contre, » rappela Carlisle. « Edward a découvert qu'il ne peut pas entendre les pensées de certains sorciers. »

« Oui, c'est malencontreux, mais pas complètement inattendu. Voldemort était versé en légilimancie, qui est la lecture et la manipulation des esprits. Il lui est arrivé de se servir de cette faculté pour torturer les autres et tourner les gens de son côté. Pour lutter contre cela, plusieurs sorciers ont appris l'occlumancie, qui nous permet de bloquer nos esprits de son invasion. J'ai bien peur que plusieurs des sorciers plus âgés, et particulièrement ceux qui étaient de son côté ou qui le combattaient, ne puissent pas te livrer leurs pensées. Il est possible que tu saisisses des fragments ici et là, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que cette compétence particulière soit utile avec ces sorciers. Heureusement, tu vas réaliser qu'aucun élève n'est aussi doué. »

« Je comprends maintenant, » répondis-je, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de réconfortant dans ce que je venais d'apprendre. « C'est regrettable. J'ai l'habitude d'être capable d'entendre les plans des gens. À cause de mes limites, j'ai hésité dans la clairière en présence du sorcier qui a invoqué la Marque des Ténèbres. S'il avait planifié de tuer Harry, je n'aurais pas pu intervenir à temps. » Je baissai les yeux.

« Edward, nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que tu t'en prennes à un sorcier adulte ! Nous voulons seulement que tu utilises tes compétences pour naviguer parmi les élèves et garder un œil sur Harry pendant la compétition. » Il me regarda gentiment, et à nouveau je sentis la chaleur agréable de l'acceptation et de la fierté. Je désirais ardemment mériter cette confiance.

« Il y a une autre complication, » continua Carlisle. « Les visions d'Alice – elles deviennent vides quand des elfes de maison sont dans les parages. »

« Nos elfes de maison ne seront pas problématiques. Ils sont tous très loyales. »

« Vous avez des elfes de maison ? À l'école ? » S'exclama Alice, soudainement prise de panique.

« Oui, environ une centaine. »

« Oh, non ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas très bien où est le problème. » Dumbledore la regarda avec curiosité.

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer. » Alice prit une grande respiration. « Ce n'est pas seulement que je ne les vois pas. Quand les autres interagissent avec eux ou qu'ils sont trop près d'eux, ils disparaissent aussi, » dit-elle sombrement.

« Je vois… ça pourrait en effet être un problème… As-tu une idée de quelle distance serait trop proche ? »

« Je n'en suis pas totalement sûre. Je sais que lorsque les gens discutent avec les elfes ou les remarquent, mes visions s'effacent. Par contre, si les gens se contentent de marcher à proximité d'eux, je ne sais pas quelle distance est considérée comme trop proche. »

« Eh bien, pendant la journée ils restent confinés dans la cuisine, alors l'interaction devrait être minimale si même existante. Ils sortent la nuit pour se livrer à d'autres tâches. Les élèves dorment, donc il ne devrait y avoir aucune interaction, mais ils marchent près d'eux, par contre. »

« Je suppose qu'il faudra attendre et voir, » dit-elle avec résignation, n'appréciant pas du tout les maux de tête constants que la situation allait lui causer.

« Nous devrons maintenir une communication continuelle quoi qu'il en soit, » déclara Dumbledore.

« Je suis d'accord, » renchérit Carlisle. « Nous avons tous des téléphones cellulaires que nous avons utilisé à cette fin par le passé. »

« Ces appareils ne fonctionneront pas à Poudlard, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Il faut comprendre qu'à cause de la magie, la technologie conventionnelle est problématique. Les téléphones, les appareils électroniques, l'électricité… rien de cela ne fonctionne à Poudlard, ou pour les sorciers d'ailleurs… »

_Ça explique tout_, songea Alice.

_J'espère que nous n'avons pas fait d'erreur ici_, s'inquiéta Carlisle.

« Je viendrai vous voir régulièrement. Et vous êtes tous les bienvenus sur les terres de l'école. Je suis sûr qu'il vous faudra très peu de temps pour vous y rendre étant donné la vitesse déployée lors du voyage pour se rendre ici, » dit-il, le scintillement retournant dans ses yeux au souvenir de son expérience. Puis, comme s'il complétait une liste dans sa tête, il se tourna pour regarder Carlisle. « Hagrid viendra vous voir demain. À l'origine j'avais prévu de vous faire faire les achats des effets scolaires d'Edward, Bella et Rosalie avant de quitter Londres, cependant, étant donné les circonstances survenues ce soir, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous emmener ici au plus vite. Hagrid vous aidera à vous procurer les fournitures nécessaires pour l'école. »

« Merci encore, » répondit Carlisle, son esprit essayant d'imaginer de quoi serait composé notre matériel scolaire.

« Et je me suis arrangé pour que Professeur Chourave t'aide durant ton premier cours avant de partir en congé sabbatique, » conclut-il. « Bon, eh bien, j'ai quelques éléments de plus à finaliser avant la rentrée des classes la semaine prochaine. » Il se tourna pour quitter les lieux.

« Albus, » l'appela Carlisle avec empressement avant qu'il ne disparaisse. « Je m'excuse d'avoir à le demander, mais comment allons-nous trouver l'école ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle est cachée ? »

« Oh, oui… Hagrid va vous la montrer. Une fois que vous l'aurez vue, vous n'aurez plus de problèmes à la trouver. »

« Merci. »

« Oh, et avant que je ne parte, voici une lettre des propriétaires. Je leur ai donné l'assurance qu'ils seraient très satisfaits avec les résultats de cet arrangement. » L'avertissement sous-jacent ne passa pas inaperçu chez Esme alors qu'il lui tendait la lettre.

« Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour restaurer selon le style de l'époque, » répondit-elle, excitée par le défi.

« Alors on se revoit la semaine prochaine. » Dumbledore nous salua, et avec un pop, il disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'habituer à ce genre de manifestation magique, » soupira Jasper.

« C'est certainement différent, » approuva Alice. « Alors, que dit la lettre ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Esme tandis qu'elle ouvrait la lettre.

_Chers Cullens,_

_Nous espérons que vous trouverez l'hébergement à votre convenance. Nous vous prions bien gentiment de veiller sur les poules tout en profitant de leurs œufs, comme vous profiterez aussi du reste du château._

_Ledit château a été construit en 1782 et agrandi en 1854 ainsi qu'en 1892. Comme vous le constaterez, il a été modifié au cours des années. Nous sommes très heureux que vous ayez accepté de vous occuper des rénovations pour lui redonner son cachet original en échange de l'hébergement. Nous aurions aimé être là pour vous aider dans cette tâche, mais Dumbledore nous a assurés que vous êtes hautement compétents dans le domaine de la rénovation. Nous vous demandons seulement de vous assurer, dans votre travail, de maintenir les plans et le design tels qu'ils étaient lors de la construction du château. Les ajouts ultérieurs tels que des placards devraient être évités. Bien entendu la plomberie et l'électricité doivent rester pour des raisons pratiques. Aussi, nous demandons que vous évitiez tout changement significatif au niveau de la structure du château étant donné l'âge du bâtiment, sauf si absolument nécessaire. _

_Puissiez-vous passer une année des plus agréables à Venlaw._

_Cordialement,_

_John et Shirley Stoggie _

Alice bouda momentanément à cause des restrictions imposées sur l'ajout de placards. Puis, nous regardant tous avec une étincelle de malice au fond des yeux, elle dit très vite pour que je n'aie pas le temps de lire ses pensées d'avance, « C'est moi qui ai priorité sur le choix de ma chambre ! » en se précipitant vers le grand escalier.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Alice… j'ai droit au deuxième choix, » criai-je à son intention.

L'excitation était contagieuse, et bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes tous aux étages pour explorer le reste du château.

« N'oubliez pas, vous allez devoir changer de chambre temporairement au moment où la vôtre sera rénovée, » nous dit Esme après avoir trouvé les quartiers des propriétaires qui comprenaient un bureau pour Carlisle. « Et restez loin de l'étage principal ; c'est là que nous allons commencer les travaux. »

« Bella, quelle chambre préfères-tu ? » Demandai-je. Elle serait la seule à utiliser sa chambre pour dormir… ce qu'elle devrait faire en ce moment puisqu'il faisait encore nuit, sauf qu'elle était très éveillée.

« Elles sont toutes si fabuleuses… Mais je pense que j'aimerais bien celle qui possède un énorme lit avec quatre montants en chêne foncé et un tapis couleur rouille. Il y a un siège encastré dans la fenêtre et une jolie vue sur la cour… et personne ne semble l'avoir déjà réclamée. »

« Alors ce sera la nôtre, » dis-je en la soulevant dans mes bras pour aller prendre possession de notre chambre.

**Comme toujours, je remercie Louise Malone et Juju d'être mes pré-lectrices.**

**À la semaine prochaine.**

**Milk**


	13. Chapter 13

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13 : Préparatifs pour la rentrée scolaire**

« Bonjour ? M. Cullen ? » Nous entendîmes la voix bourrue d'Hagrid appeler du rez-de-chaussée.

« Bella, Bella, » la secouai-je gentiment. « Hagrid est là pour nous aider avec nos fournitures scolaires. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

« Il est 9h, c'est le matin. Tu as dormi 12 heures. »

« Est-ce que je peux en avoir 12 de plus ? » Gémit-elle.

« Non, il faut que tu t'ajustes à ce fuseau horaire. Jusqu'à présent, tu a été pleinement réveillée pendant la nuit et tu as fait des siestes durant la journée. Il faut que tu te forces à te lever, chérie. »

« D'accord, tu as raison, » grommela-t-elle. J'étouffai un petit rire de la voir grimacer. « Est-ce que j'ai le temps pour une douche ? »

« Certainement. »

« Je suis tellement contente que nous ayons notre propre salle de bain. C'est tellement plus agréable que d'avoir à partager comme je le faisais à la maison, » marmonna-t-elle alors que je l'entendais ouvrir l'eau dans la salle de bain.

« Tu dois la partager avec moi, » la taquinai-je.

« Pas la même chose, » dit-elle à travers la porte.

Je gloussai. Non, sûrement que ça ne devait pas être la même chose… Puis, me rappelant combien elle avait été heureuse de prendre le petit déjeuner au lit sur les lieux du campement, je me précipitai à la cuisine.

« Bonjour, cher, » m'accueillit Esme. « Bella est bien installée ? Elle s'acclimate bien ? »

« Elle a un peu de difficulté avec le changement de fuseau horaire, mais dans l'ensemble, elle s'adapte bien. »

_Elle est vraiment remarquable. Elle te convient tellement bien._

« Je sais… Je me demandais quelles provisions nous avons. Je pensais préparer le petit déjeuner pour Bella. »

« Nous avons des œufs en quantité. Je suis en train de considérer la possibilité de trouver un endroit pour les donner. Bella ne pourra jamais tous les manger… Nous avons aussi du pain, du lait, du jus d'orange, des fruits… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Je pense que je vais faire une omelette avec des toasts… et couper quelques fruits, » répondis-je, m'affairant déjà à sortir les ingrédients dont j'aurais besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour dans notre chambre. Oh, comme j'aimais le son de ces quelques mots - notre chambre. À Forks, elle avait sa chambre et moi la mienne, bien que nous partagions les deux. Mais cette chambre était _notre_ chambre… Je tins l'assiette et le verre de jus d'une main tout en ouvrant la porte de l'autre. « Bella, j'espère que tu as f… »

Je stoppai à la vue de Bella ramenant prestement sa serviette sur elle pour se couvrir. « Euh… désolé. » Je m'empressai de déposer la nourriture et de sortir de la chambre. À quoi donc avais-je pensé ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait être en train de se préparer. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas frappé ? Mais tout en me réprimandant, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la vision que j'avais eue de sa peau sur laquelle perlaient des gouttes d'eau, quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne serre la serviette autour d'elle. Cette vision toute fraîche dans ma mémoire me fit déglutir avec lenteur. J'avais passé presque toutes les nuits avec elle depuis mon retour, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue si peu vêtue… Elle était… Il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire. Comment avais-je pu gagner le cœur d'une telle déesse ?

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. « Edward ? Peux-tu revenir à l'intérieur ? » M'appela-t-elle avec hésitation.

Je me retournai pour la voir vêtue d'un jeans et d'un pull, les cheveux encore humides. Je lui souris maladroitement. « Sûr, » dis-je en la suivant dans la chambre.

« C'est incroyable, » fit-elle en désignant l'assiette de petit déjeuner que j'avais déposée précipitamment avant de déguerpir. « Merci. » Elle mit ses bras autour de moi. Je la laissai m'attirer dans une étreinte enthousiaste.

« Bella, je suis désolé, » commençai-je, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour mon indiscrétion. « J'aurais dû faire plus attention… J'aurais dû frapper. »

« Edward, comment aurais-tu pu savoir ? Quand tu viens me retrouver dans ma chambre à Forks – je me prépare toujours dans la salle de bain. »

« Malgré tout, je n'aurais pas dû supposer. C'était très impoli de ma part, Bella… Totalement inapproprié. »

« Edward, c'est arrivé… n'y pense plus. »

Si seulement c'était possible. Malheureusement mon esprit se le rappelait avec une parfaite clarté… ne plus penser à quoi ? Peu probable. Quelque chose devait paraître dans mes yeux car son visage s'empourpra subitement. Je tendis la main pour toucher la chaleur qui était montée à ses joues. « J'aime ceci, » murmurai-je.

« Hmm… est-ce tout ce que tu aimes ? » Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. J'aimais tout d'elle. Sa bonté, son caractère, sa beauté, et maintenant, apparemment, son corps… Oh, elle se demandait si j'aimais ce que je venais de voir… Je déglutis péniblement, incertain de la réponse à lui donner.

« Bella, tu es la créature la plus étonnante. Tu es bonne, généreuse, courageuse… et tu m'aimes en dépit de ce que je suis. J'aime la teinte que prend ta peau lorsque tu rougis, ton odeur, le son de ta voix. Ta chevelure est la plus attrayante combinaison de brun avec des mèches d'or roux qui attrapent le soleil ou la lumière du feu. Tes yeux sont d'un brun tellement profond que je me perds dedans. Ton visage est ravissant. J'aime tout ça… »

Elle continuait de baisser les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle tordait ensemble. Je mis un doigt sous son menton et levai son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Mais aujourd'hui, Bella, j'ai vu de toi plus que je n'ai le droit de voir avant d'être engagé à toi par les liens du mariage. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite. Je ne saisissais pas pourquoi. Je poursuivis. « Mais, si tu veux bien excuser mon impolitesse, j'ai observé que tu es très belle – toute entière… je souhaiterais seulement… » Je n'osais pas terminer cette pensée. Nous aurions dû être mariés maintenant et, en ce moment, je souhaitais que nous le soyons…

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis belle ? »

« Oh, Bella… bien sûr. Tu es une déesse. Tu es magnifique. Tu es glorieuse… »

Elle rougit encore. « Tu es parti si vite… Je pensais que peut-être… »

Elle pensait que je n'aimais pas ce que j'avais vu ? Je l'attirai plus près de moi. « Oh, Bella, petite sotte. » Je la tins contre moi pendant un moment, puis son estomac grogna. « Tu devrais finir ton petit déjeuner. Hagrid nous attend en bas. »

« D'accord, » dit-elle en me relâchant à contrecœur pour aller porter son petit déjeuner sur le bureau.

« Et Bella ? Je vais frapper la prochaine fois. »

« Okay, » sourit-elle.

Nous joignîmes Rosalie et Carlisle dans la salle à manger où Hagrid était en train de manger une généreuse part d'œufs brouillés. « Je pense que nous avons trouvé un moyen de ne pas gaspiller nos œufs en extra, » dit gaiement Esme.

« Sacré bon petit déj que votre femme a préparé, » marmonna-t-il à l'intention de Carlisle entre deux bouchées.

Esme rayonna du compliment alors qu'il terminait son assiette. « Vous êtes le bienvenu ici n'importe quand…vraiment, » insista-t-elle.

« Dumbledore m'a donné votre liste scolaire. Nous d'vons prendre le Chemin de Traverse. »

_Le Chemin de Traverse ?_ Questionna mentalement Rosalie.

« Nous allons d'voir utiliser la poudre de cheminette. M. Weasley a connecté votre cheminée au réseau. »

Nous le dévisageâmes, attendant qu'il nous donne des explications.

« Vous voyez, vous vous mettez dans la cheminée, vous jetez un peu de poudre de cheminette, et vous dites l'endroit où vous voulez aller. »

Bella et moi échangeâmes un regard pour ensuite dévisager Carlisle avec hésitation. Emmett, Jasper et Alice accoururent dans la pièce.

« Est-ce qu'on peut essayer ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Ouais, est-ce qu'on peut venir ? Est-ce qu'on peut voyager dans les cheminées nous aussi ? » Demanda Emmett avec enthousiasme.

« J'suppose que oui. Les parents d'Hermione prennent le Chemin de Traverse avec elle… Alors qui va y aller en premier ? »

« Moi, » déclara Emmett, avançant dans le foyer.

« Alice ? » Demanda Carlisle.

Elle pausa pendant un moment avec cette familière expression floue dans les yeux. « Eh bien, s'il est censé aboutir près d'un commerce avec un œil de triton sur son enseigne, il ne devrait pas y avoir de pépin. »

« Ouais – c'est bien l'endroit où nous d'vons aller, » confirma Hagrid.

Emmett ramassa une poignée de poussière dans le sac de Hagrid. La jetant dans la cheminée, il énonça clairement, « Le Chemin de Traverse, » et disparut soudainement dans un éclair de flammes vertes.

« Le feu ? » Questionnai-je nerveusement.

« Ah, bonne question – seulement un artéfact magique, pas un vrai feu… » Assura Hagrid.

Nous regardâmes tous l'endroit où Emmett s'était trouvé seulement quelques secondes plus tôt, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« Okay, moi le suivant. » Jasper sauta dans le foyer. Il disparut presque aussitôt.

« Ça va, je les vois tous les deux ensemble, » déclara Alice.

« Eh bien, je vais aller les rejoindre alors, » dit Rosalie en répétant le processus, suivie par Carlisle, Esme et Alice.

« Bon, je suppose que c'est notre tour, » dis-je en regardant Bella.

« Je vais y aller, » répondit-elle en prenant place dans la cheminée tout en attrapant une poignée de poussière. « Le Chemin de Traverse. » Elle s'évapora comme les autres, et moi tout de suite après, inquiet que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé. En disant les mots, je me sentis bouger à travers l'espace, tourbillonnant rapidement, et dans la seconde suivante je me retrouvai tout près d'une boutique qui vendait les articles les plus insolites que j'aie vus dans mon existence.

« Eh bien, il semble que vous soyez tous parvenus à destination, » constata Hagrid en apparaissant. « Nous d'vons d'abord nous arrêter à Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'argent. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Hagrid ? Nous avons tout l'argent qu'il nous faut. Nous n'avons qu'à tout mettre sur nos comptes de cartes de crédit, » fit remarquer Alice en lui montrant sa carte noire ultra spéciale.

« J'sais pas au sujet d'vos cartes de crédit, mais pour acheter vos effets scolaires, vous allez avoir besoin d'utiliser un peu d'votre réserve d'or à la banque de Gringotts. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas de réserve d'or dans cette banque. Peut-être que nous pourrions plutôt aller dans une banque de moldus et simplement retirer de l'argent liquide ? » Suggéra Carlisle.

« Pas besoin. Voyez-vous, Dumbledore a pris la liberté de déposer votre salaire annuel dans une des cryptes à Gringotts. Je pense que vous d'vriez avoir suffisamment d'or pour acheter tout ce qu'il vous faut, » réitéra Hagrid.

« D'accord, » répondit Carlisle, quelque peu interloqué.

« Bon, nous y sommes, » dit Hagrid en tenant une énorme porte en bronze ouverte pour nous. À ce stade-ci, plus rien n'aurait dû être un choc pour nous, mais alors que nous pénétrions dans l'immense bâtiment blanc comme neige, nous demeurâmes tous bouche bée en jetant des coups d'œil autour de l'intérieur en marbre.

« Est-ce que ce sont… des elfes de maison ? » S'enquit Esme.

« Des elfes de maison ? » Beugla Hagrid en éclatant de rire. « Imaginez, des elfes de maison à Gringotts. Ce sont des gobelins. »

_Des gobelins, évidemment, _songea sarcastiquement Jasper, secouant la tête.

Hagrid traversa la pièce toute en longueur et se dirigea vers un gobelin en particulier au bout de la rangée. « J'suis ici pour faire un retrait… crypte 267. »

« Je suppose que vous avez votre clé, » grogna le gobelin.

Hagrid tapota les différentes pièces de son habillement et trouva finalement une petite clé en or dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. « La voici. »

« Venez avec moi. » Le gobelin sauta en bas de ce qui devait être une chaise très haute, car lorsqu'il contourna le comptoir, je constatai qu'il m'arrivait à peine à la taille. Quand nous commençâmes tous à le suivre, il stoppa et nous lança un regard sévère. « Allez-vous _tous _venir ? »

_Ouais !_ S'exclama Emmett pour lui-même tout en regardant anxieusement Carlisle et Hagrid.

« Si ça n'cause pas trop de problèmes, » répondit Hagrid.

« Très bien, » grommela le gobelin. « Nous allons devoir utiliser deux chariots… »

_Pourquoi devons-nous prendre un chariot pour se rendre à notre crypte ? À quelle distance se trouve-t-elle d'ici ? _Se demanda Rosalie.

_Ne pouvons-nous pas utiliser un portoloin ou la poudre de cheminette ? _Pensa Emmett, les yeux brillants.

Nous avions marché une courte distance à travers un passage en pierres grossièrement taillées. _Est-ce qu'ils gardent leur argent dans des grottes ? _Continua de s'interroger Rosalie.

« Montez, » nous dit le gobelin sur un ton rude alors que nous approchions de deux petits wagons qui ne semblaient pas avoir de moteur pour avancer. Après nous être installées, les chariots s'élancèrent à toute allure. Nous changeâmes de direction à maintes reprises, nous déplaçant vers l'avant, tournant, chutant de plusieurs étages, remontant à nouveau… et pendant tout ce temps-là, nous nous déplacions à travers de grandes portes numérotées.

« Nous y sommes. La clé ? » Dit le gobelin à Hagrid.

« J'vous prierais d'venir avec moi, » fit Hagrid en s'adressant directement à Carlisle qui se tourna vers nous et marmotta « Restez ici, » trop bas pour que les autres entendent.

Carlisle sortit du chariot et suivit Hagrid vers la gigantesque porte en fer que le gobelin venait d'ouvrir. Nous tendîmes tous le cou, curieux de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la porte.

_S'agit-il d'un monticule de pièces d'or ? _Se demanda Alice.

Carlisle et Hagrid revinrent très vite, et je vis que Carlisle tenait un sac en velours rempli de pièces de monnaie.

Bientôt nous fûmes de retour dans les murs de la banque et Hagrid nous guida à l'extérieur. « La première chose à vous procurer, c'est les uniformes. La boutique de Madame Guipure est la meilleure place pour tout ce qui a trait à l'habillement des sorciers. » Hagrid nous entraîna plus loin sur la même rue et s'arrêta devant un commerce qui, de toute évidence, vendait des vêtements.

Saluant la propriétaire qui devait être cette Madame Guipure, il dit, « Nous avons quelques nouveaux élèves ici. Ils ont besoin de robes de sorcier noires, modèle standard, et de tous les autres accessoires… »

« Tous ces jeunes gens ? » Les yeux de Madame Guipure s'agrandirent.

« Seulement ces trois-là, » clarifia Hagrid en pointant vers Rosalie, Bella et moi. « Et celui-ci a besoin d'habits de professeur, » ajouta-t-il en désignant Carlisle.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, cher, pour qu'ils soient prêts d'ici la fin de la journée. » Elle prit nos mesures à tour de rôle.

« Whoo-hoo, j'ai trop hâte de te voir dans ton uniforme scolaire ! » S'exclama Emmett à l'intention de Rosalie en sortant de la boutique. Pour toute réponse, Rosalie lui flanqua une taloche derrière la tête.

« Bon, maintenant nous avons besoin de faire un arrêt pour les chaudrons et le nécessaire à potions… ensuite vos livres… oh et ici, » dit-il en faisant halte devant un magasin très simple qui affichait seulement une baguette magique sur un coussin dans la vitrine. L'enseigne du commerce indiquait en lettres d'or qui s'écaillaient : Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C.

« Des baguettes magiques? » Demanda Carlisle. _Il ne peut pas être sérieux._

« Par ici. » Hagrid ignora le ton de Carlisle et pénétra dans la boutique. Le commerce était minuscule, et une mince couche de poussière semblait recouvrir toutes les surfaces. De petites boîtes étaient empilées du plancher au plafond. Un petit homme nous jeta un coup d'œil de sa chaise famélique dans un coin du magasin.

« Vous êtes ici pour acheter des baguettes magiques ? Vous êtes à la bonne place… hum… difficile de vous cerner – quel type de baguette… » Il se leva prestement.

« Scusez-moi… nous sommes ici pour prendre possession d'une commande spéciale… » Hagrid se pencha et parla à voix basse, bien que nous soyons les seuls dans le magasin. « Dumbledore m'envoie. »

« Ah oui, » dit-il en nous scrutant suspicieusement avant de poursuivre, « eh bien, alors… » Il s'éloigna de sa chaise et traîna des pieds vers l'arrière de son commerce, revenant avec quatre longues boîtes. « Vous devriez trouver ceci à votre convenance. Je vous prierais de quitter les lieux maintenant, » s'empressa-t-il de nous dire, visiblement mal à l'aise à cause de notre présence.

« Merci, » répondit Hagrid en nous entraînant rapidement à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hagrid ? » Questionna Bella en réponse à notre départ précipité.

« M. Ollivander fabrique ce type de baguettes seulement dans des circonstances très spéciales – normalement des circonstances très dangereuses. Il ne veut pas être lié à c'que nous trafiquons, peu importe c'que c'est, » expliqua Hagrid.

« Mais il ne sait pas que nous sommes… » Demanda Jasper en laissant sa question en suspens.

« Oh non, pas du tout, » le rassura Hagrid.

Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin, nous arrêtant à la boutique de l'apothicaire pour faire provision des ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication des potions. Emmett se fendit d'un énorme sourire alors que des produits tels que des rates de chauves-souris, des gants en peau de dragon et du jus de mandragore se retrouvaient parmi nos achats.

L'arrêt suivant fut chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter nos manuels scolaires. Si nous avions espéré enfin voir un commerce qui ressemblait à ceux dont nous avions l'expérience dans le vrai monde - ou le monde des moldus comme nous avions pris l'habitude de l'appeler – nous nous étions tristement mépris. Les livres dans cette librairie étaient disposés pêle-mêle et il y en avait partout. Toutefois, cela ne ralentit pas le propriétaire, qui eut tôt fait de rassembler et emballer tous les livres de la longue liste que lui avait tendue Hagrid.

Au moment d'arriver chez le dernier commerce à visiter, le magasin de chaudrons, nous étions tous chargés comme des mules, tenant chacun plusieurs paquets emballés de papier brun. Nous fûmes donc très contents de pouvoir tout déposer dans les grands chaudrons noirs comme s'il s'agissait de conteneurs. Nous retournâmes chercher nos uniformes scolaires, qui étaient prêts tel que promis, même si la journée était loin d'être terminée.

« Mais où donc sont la mini-jupe écossaise et les bas aux genoux ? » Se plaignit Emmett en voyant les longues toges qui constituaient l'uniforme de l'école. Sa consternation nous fit tous rire, avant de poursuivre notre route jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait l'entrée du réseau de cheminette.

« Nom d'un chien ! » La voix de Carlisle nous stoppa tous subitement. Il tendit le bras dans une poubelle pour s'emparer de ce qui ressemblait à un journal ordinaire, à l'exception des images animées sur la couverture. _'Le Ministère de la Magie ferait bien d'arrêter de perdre son temps à vouloir réglementer l'épaisseur des chaudrons, et à la place il devrait utiliser ses ressources limitées pour éradiquer le problème grandissant des vampires dans notre pays,' _nous fit-il la lecture de l'article dans le journal, avant de relever la tête vers Hagrid. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Est-ce que les gens savent ? »

Hagrid prit le journal des mains de Carlisle. « Bah, Rita Skeeter… elle écrit pour un torchon. Elle essaye de s'faire un nom en écrivant des articles qui frappent, mais c'est jamais du sérieux, faut pas s'inquiéter, » dit-il sur un ton léger, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de plier le journal et de le ranger à l'intérieur de sa veste. « On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. »

Et dans un éclair de flammes vertes, nous retournâmes au château Venlaw avec nos achats.

« Très pratique, cette poudre de cheminette… mais je préfère encore le portoloin, » commenta Alice en réintégrant le château.

« Dumbledore m'a d'mandé d'vous montrer l'école, » se rappela soudainement Hagrid, provoquant une lueur d'enthousiasme dans huit paires de yeux. « Alors voulez-vous y aller maintenant… ou devrais-je rev'nir demain ? »

**Navrée pour ce petit retard de publication, mais j'ai été occupée à corriger le chapitre d'une autre traductrice, et mon devoir de bêta passe toujours en premier…**

**À la semaine prochaine.**

**Merci à Louise Malone et Juju d'être mes pré-lectrices, mon seul regret étant que ma Pénélope ne lise pas en français ; ça me ferait une pré-lectrice de plus, et surtout, ça la ferait pratiquer la langue de Molière…**

**Ciao.**

**Milk**


	14. Chapter 14

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 14 : Poudlard**

« Non, nous pouvons y aller maintenant, » répondit Carlisle beaucoup trop vite tandis que nous déposions nos achats et nous précipitions vers la porte principale.

« Okay, » dit Hagrid. « Maint'nant quand vous allez voir l'école pour la première fois, ça n'aura pas l'air de grand chose. Mais attendez… j'suppose que ce serait mieux d'y aller à pied, bien qu'on puisse utiliser la poudre de cheminette… »

Il nous guida le long du chemin qui reliait le château à la petite ville en contrebas. « Les moldus appellent ce village Peebles, mais les sorciers l'appellent Pré-au-lard. Ça aide à l'garder secret, » dit-il comme nous traversions ce qui ressemblait en effet plus à un hameau qu'à une ville en nous dirigeant vers son extrémité ouest. « Et nous y voici, » poursuivit-il en tendant les bras devant lui.

Nous regardâmes dans la direction indiquée, mais il y avait seulement les ruines de ce qui avait dû être un très grand château sur le flanc d'une colline qui plongeait vers un ravin le long duquel coulait une rivière. Sur la rive opposée, les collines boisées s'étendaient à perte de vue. Dans des circonstances normales, cette vue aurait été spectaculaire en elle-même, cependant, malgré l'avertissement d'Hagrid, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir une pointe de déception.

« Par ici, suivez-moi. » Hagrid s'avança vers les ruines. Plusieurs signes nous indiquaient que le château était fermé, et nous dûmes franchir des barrières nous notifiant du danger devant nous. Une fois que nous eûmes traversé la voûte de pierres et que nous fûmes dans la cour ouverte du château en ruines, un immense pont de pierres traversant le ravin apparut devant nous. De l'autre côté, la forêt s'écartait pour révéler le château le plus gigantesque que j'aurais pu imaginer. Les terres étaient occupées par plusieurs autres bâtiments, et ce qui semblait être un stade de Quidditch, bien que beaucoup plus petit que celui utilisé pour la Coupe du Monde. Sur un côté, la forêt et les collines disparaissaient complètement pour faire place à un lac d'une couleur très sombre. Je clignai des yeux une fois pour m'assurer que je voyais vraiment toutes ces choses qui étaient subitement apparues alors que quelques secondes plus tôt il n'y avait que la forêt et les collines. Je reportai mon attention sur Poudlard. C'était un énorme château pourvu d'une multitude de tours et de créneaux. Il avait visiblement été construit sur plusieurs périodes différentes puisque la structure entière ne semblait respecter aucun style architectural en particulier.

Bella frissonna à mes côtés. « Ce château a des allures un peu sinistres. » Je l'étreignis pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs.

« Vous l'voyez, alors ? » Demanda Hagrid. Nous étions pour la plupart muets d'étonnement, alors nous nous contentâmes de hocher la tête. « J'peux prendre un p'tit moment pour vous faire visiter les lieux si vous voulez. »

« Je suis sûr que nous apprécierions tous que vous preniez le temps de nous faire visiter le domaine, » répliqua poliment Carlisle, son enthousiasme à l'égal du nôtre.

« Très bien, alors. C'est par ici. » Hagrid nous conduisit vers une énorme double-porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même à notre approche, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un immense hall d'entrée en pierres, éclairé par des torches enflammées. Bien que nous n'ayons pas besoin de cette lumière, sauf Bella, elle jetait une chaleur rassurante sur les lieux et en atténuait l'aspect lugubre. Devant nous se trouvait un majestueux escalier en marbre.

« Voyez-vous, normalement les élèves commencent leur première année d'étude à Poudlard quand ils ont onze ans. On les amène ici juste avant l'début du banquet d'ouverture de l'année scolaire. Ils doivent être répartis entre les quatre Maisons par le Choixpeau magique, mais j'n'imagine pas qu'vous d'vrez faire ça. Suis pas sûr de c'que le Choixpeau magique f'rait avec vous… » Poursuivit Hagrid en nous entraînant en haut des escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » Cria soudainement Bella, pointant vers le mur. « Je jure que j'ai vu quelque chose juste là ! » S'exclama-t-elle, embarrassée.

« Probablement un des fantômes, » répondit Hagrid avec indifférence.

« Des fantômes ? » Demanda Alice.

« Oh oui, nous en avons pas mal ici. Vous en connaissez ? » Fit-t-il. Nous échangeâmes un regard gêné tout en continuant de marcher à travers un autre hall puis une autre double-porte qui menait à La Grande Salle, comme nous l'expliqua notre guide. La Grande Salle était pourvue de longues tables qui pouvaient accueillir plus de mille convives, plus une table pour le corps professoral à l'autre extrémité. Comme dans le reste du château, les murs étaient en pierre avec un haut plafond voûté.

« Désolé, c'n'est pas allumé pour le moment. Vous verrez au banquet, ce s'ra très joli, » s'excusa Hagrid.

_C'est assez incroyable tel que c'est_, s'émerveilla Esme. _J'ai peine à imaginer comment cette salle pourrait être encore plus belle._

« Est-ce qu'on va tous pouvoir assister au banquet ? » S'enquit Alice qui ne voulait rien manquer de l'action.

« J'imagine que Dumbledore voudra tous vous présenter – vu qu'vous allez être autour d'l'école de temps en temps, » confirma-t-il. « Bon, à présent venez par ici. » Il s'éloigna de la grande salle et retourna vers le grand escalier en marbre. « Ça mène aux différentes Maisons. J'peux pas vous y conduire moi-même vu que j'connais pas tous les mots de passe, mais j'ai pensé vous montrer quand même un peu les environs. »

Il commença à monter l'escalier.

« Cette image vient juste de bouger… et celle-là… QU'EST-CE QUE ? » S'écria Jasper en secouant la tête de gauche à droite trop vite pour avoir l'air humain en essayant de saisir chacun des tableaux qui étaient accrochés sur les murs de la cage d'escalier.

« Bien sûr – vous n'pensez pas que ces personnages se contentent de rester assis à la même place durant des années, n'est-ce pas ? » Répliqua Hagrid.

_Bien sûr que non_, songea Jasper avec embarras.

« Whoa ! » Bella vacilla et recula d'un pas pour garder son équilibre alors qu'il semblait que l'escalier tout entier se déplaçait en-dessous de nous. Je me demandai si la région n'était pas sujette aux tremblements de terre. Puis, comme elle redéposait son pied sur la marche, elle manqua celle-ci et elle chancela en arrière pour de bon. Elle commença à dégringoler les marches, et en une seconde je la vis tomber sur le plancher de pierre en-dessous de nous dans une vision d'Alice qui passa à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« NON ! » Hurlai-je en sautant par-dessus la rampe et en atterrissant sur le sol juste assez vite pour la voir heurter la dernière marche, rouler sur le palier, passer l'endroit où il n'y avait plus ni escalier ni balustrade, et plonger dans le vide. Je grinçai des dents au moment où elle entrait en collision avec mes bras, sachant qu'ils étaient aussi durs que le plancher l'aurait été. Je me déplaçai légèrement, m'abaissant pour absorber une partie de l'impact de sa chute, espérant qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas couverte d'ecchymoses.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demandai-je avec anxiété, vérifiant les battements de son cœur, sa respiration, le bruit du sang circulant dans ses veines afin de m'assurer que son pouls était fort. Globalement elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Je me penchai pour examiner gentiment le pied qui avait apparemment manqué la marche.

« Aie ! » Cria-t-elle tandis que je touchais sa cheville.

« Carlisle, je pense que sa cheville est cassée, » l'appelai-je, ignorant momentanément la chaîne confuse d'événements qui avait conduit à la blessure de Bella.

« Je serai en bas dans une seconde, » me répondit-il. _Aussitôt que je trouverai l'escalier à emprunter pour redescendre… _

Je levai les yeux en l'air et constatai que l'escalier que nous avions pris pour monter s'était entièrement déplacé, ce qui avait mené à l'ouverture qui était juste en train de se refermer tandis qu'un autre escalier bougeait pour venir rencontrer le palier nouvellement formé. Je secouai la tête et regardai encore l'escalier imposant. En fait, il s'agissait d'un ensemble d'escaliers et de paliers pour accéder aux étages supérieurs du château. À intervalles de temps réguliers, un escalier bougeait pour connecter un autre palier. Quel endroit bizarre !

Pendant que je me faisais ces réflexions, Carlisle avait trouvé un moyen de redescendre et m'avait rejoint, ses pensées presqu'aussi perplexes que les miennes. Il poussa de côté ses interrogations à propos du château mystérieux et se concentra sur la jambe de Bella. « Oui, en effet, c'est cassé, » dit-il en tâtant l'os de ses mains expertes.

Bella gémit. « Pas encore ! Maintenant je vais devoir commencer l'école avec un plâtre ! »

Hagrid et les autres nous rejoignirent. « Désolé pour c'qui vient d'arriver, Bella. Mais Madame Pomfresh devrait te r'mettre d'aplomb en un rien de temps.

« Je suis un médecin entièrement qualifié et compétent, » dit Carlisle à Hagrid. « Je pense que je suis en mesure de traiter un os fracturé. Avez-vous le nécessaire pour faire un plâtre ici ? J'ai apporté mon matériel avec moi, mais il est à la maison et je préfère ne pas déplacer Bella trop loin. »

« Je n'sais pas pour les plâtres, mais Mme Pomfresh devrait avoir ce dont vous avez besoin, » répondit Hagrid sur la défensive.

Tenant toujours Bella dans mes bras, je suivis Hagrid à l'infirmerie avec les autres. On se serait crus dans un établissement datant de l'époque de la grande guerre avec tous les lits alignés d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun appareil de contrôle, aucun équipement à rayons X, aucun sac pour des intraveineuses, ni de support… Je doutais sérieusement qu'ils aient la capacité de traiter ma Bella convenablement. Je regardai Carlisle en relevant un sourcil. « Peut-être qu'on devrait la ramener à la maison, » dis-je d'une voix trop rapide et trop basse pour les oreilles d'Hagrid. Je ne voulais pas l'offenser davantage, toutefois j'étais sur le point d'insister pour que Bella reçoive le meilleur traitement possible, même si ça devait blesser les sentiments du géant.

Juste à ce moment-là, une dame austère pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Son habillement et son comportement s'accordaient parfaitement avec le décor des lieux. Son apparence rappelait les infirmières de l'époque de Florence Nightingale plutôt que celles d'aujourd'hui. « On vient de me dire que j'ai une patiente à traiter. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chère petite ? » Demanda-t-elle vivement.

« Je suis tombée dans l'escalier et je me suis brisée la cheville, » répondit Bella en rougissant.

« Ah, ça arrive à un ou deux élèves chaque année. Ils devraient faire quelque chose au sujet de ces escaliers, avec leurs déplacements et les vides entre les paliers qu'ils provoquent, mais apparemment le sortilège est tellement ancien que personne ne sait comment le corriger. Alors jetons un coup d'œil sur ta cheville. » Elle s'empressa de diriger son attention sur la cheville de Bella.

« Nous étions sur le point de la ramener à la maison pour la traiter. » Carlisle prit place aux côtés de l'infirmière, essayant de nous tirer de cette situation le plus délicatement possible. _Attention, Edward. Nous ne voulons pas nous faire d'ennemis avant le début du semestre._

« Ne dites pas de sottises. C'est une simple fracture. Ça ne prendra qu'un peu de sérum de réparation et elle sera sur pied dans quelques heures, » déclara Mme Pomfresh.

« Excusez-moi, avez-vous dit quelques heures ? » Carlisle la dévisagea, ahuri. Son esprit commença à évaluer le potentiel pour l'apprentissage médical alors qu'elle donnait des explications.

« Évidemment ! Que pensiez-vous que j'allais faire ? La mettre dans un plâtre pendant des mois à la manière des moldus ? » Elle se mit à rire en m'indiquant de déposer Bella dans le lit le plus proche. Pendant que je m'exécutais, elle alla chercher une bouteille d'un sirop quelconque qu'elle versa dans une grosse cuillère. « Bois ça, ma belle, » ordonna-t-elle avant que Carlisle ou moi ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit.

« Wow, je peux sentir ma cheville chauffer. Et la douleur est partie, » remarqua Bella. « On a sérieusement besoin de se procurer un peu de ce sirop. » Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Carlisle et moi échangeâmes un regard incrédule. Nous allions apprendre tellement de choses ici !

Tel que prédit, quelques heures plus tard Bella put se lever et marcher sur sa cheville préalablement brisée. « C'est vraiment super ! Merci Mme Pomfresh. Je dois tout de suite vous prévenir que vous risquez de me voir ici souvent cette année, car j'ai une prédisposition aux accidents. » Elle rougit encore.

« Eh bien, très chère, dans ce cas tu auras l'occasion de passer du temps avec Harry Potter. Ce garçon a le don de s'attirer plus d'ennuis… » S'exclama-t-elle. « Bon, on se revoit dans quelques jours lors du banquet d'ouverture de semestre. » Elle nous fit signe de partir.

Hagrid avait déjà quitté les lieux, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une livraison de Scroutts à pétard. Nous prîmes le chemin de la sortie, croisant quelques fantômes et continuant de nous émerveiller devant les peintures en mouvement avant de nous retrouver hors de l'enceinte du château.

« Eh bien, c'était beaucoup pour une seule journée, » commenta Carlisle. « Ça devrait être une année très intéressante. »

**Petit chapitre, je sais, et en principe j'en aurais traduit un autre dans la foulée de celui-ci, mais hier j'ai été prise d'une migraine qui m'a gardée au lit une partie de la journée. Je m'en excuse.**

**Bonjour Louise et Juju, et à bientôt tout le monde :0)**

**Milk**

**ps: si quelqu'un connaît le nom exact de sérum de réparation des os cassés, n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour que je fasse le changement.**

**Ciao  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 15 : Le banquet de début d'année**

« Je vais vous faire venir à l'avant de la Grande Salle et te présenter, ainsi que ta famille, après la cérémonie de répartition, » expliqua Dumbledore à Carlisle tandis que nous l'écoutions attentivement. Nous étions tous rassemblés dans une petite pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle, près de la table d'honneur réservée au personnel enseignant. « Nous n'allons pas vous soumettre à la cérémonie de répartition, toutefois vous serez en mesure de la voir se dérouler si vous vous installez ici. Je peux vous assigner moi-même vos Maisons étant donné votre statut d'étudiants d'un programme d'échange. »

« C'est quoi le Choixpeau Magique ? » Demanda Bella.

Dumbledore se tourna pour lui faire face. « Lorsque Poudlard a été créée, les quatre fondateurs choisissaient les élèves qui feraient partie de leurs Maisons respectives selon les qualités que ceux-ci possédaient. Serpentard choisissait les plus ambitieux de même que les Sang-pures, Serdaigle choisissait les plus intelligents, Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui avaient le cœur à l'ouvrage et qui étaient bons, et Gryffondor sélectionnait les plus braves et respectueux. Cependant, il fallait prévoir en vue du moment où les quatre membres fondateurs ne seraient plus là. Quelqu'un d'autre devrait alors se charger de la répartition des élèves dans les différentes Maisons. Ils ont donc décidé d'ensorceler un chapeau afin qu'il puisse lire les esprits, pas seulement les pensées, mais aussi les traits de caractère et les aptitudes des élèves pour les distribuer dans chaque Maison. Je suis certain que si on plaçait le chapeau sur ta tête, il découvrirait rapidement que tu ne possèdes pas de compétences magiques. »

« Oh, » répondit Bella. « Dans ce cas je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que nous ne participions pas à cette cérémonie... »

_Je me demande ce que ce chapeau nous dirait au sujet de Bella… Serait-il capable de lire dans ses pensées ? _Songea Carlisle.

« Maintenant, avant que les choses ne se mettent en branle, » poursuivit Dumbledore, « je voudrais vous rappeler de faire attention. Même quand les gens ne sont pas dans les parages, il y a d'autres créatures qui voient ce qui se passe… comme sauter par-dessus les rambardes pour attraper les filles qui tombent en chute libre. » Il regarda directement vers moi en prononçant ces paroles. Si cela avait été possible, j'aurais rougi. « J'ai dû fournir quelques explications à ce propos… Heureusement, il y a des sorciers qui sont plutôt doués avec les sortilèges de lévitation. »

« Je comprends… vraiment désolé, » marmonnai-je.

« Eh bien, aucun mal… » Dumbledore leva soudainement les yeux vers la porte. « Ah, les voilà. »

Comme il disait ces mots, Hermione et Cedric entrèrent dans la pièce. Je me demandai si Dumbledore avait le même don que moi pour lire dans l'esprit des gens, car moi aussi je les avais entendus approcher, mais il avait annoncé leur présence avant même qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la salle.

« Cedric, Hermione, je suis content que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous avant le début du banquet. Ah… et voici McGonagall et Rogue… Si seulement Maugrey était ici. Bon, de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour ceci… alors procédons. »

« Oui, Dumbledore… Quel est le but de cette réunion ? » Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs graisseux et au visage tranchant gronda avec dédain en regardant en direction de notre groupe. Je supposai qu'il s'agissait du professeur Rogue.

« Ce que j'ai à dire est surprenant et va certainement exiger un acte de foi de votre part. Comme vous le savez, il arrive à l'occasion que Professeur Trelawney fasse des prophéties qui s'avèrent justes. »

« Oui, » gronda encore Rogue.

« Et vous êtes au courant de notre intention d'être les hôtes du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour la première fois depuis plus de cent ans. »

« Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Mais, n'a-t-il pas cessé d'avoir lieu quand… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit le regard intense que lui adressa une sorcière à l'apparence sévère qui devait être McGonagall. Je ne pouvais que le supposer, étant donné qu'à l'instar de Dumbledore, elle était en mesure de voiler ses pensées, et Rogue aussi d'ailleurs. Par contre, je n'avais aucune difficulté à lire celles de Cedric et d'Hermione. À cet instant particulier, ils réagissaient à la nouvelle au sujet du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, bien que de façon complètement différente. Hermione se rappelait diverses tragédies survenues durant les tournois passés, telles qu'archivées dans _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, une histoire à suivre_. Je pouvais voir qu'en plus de sa nature studieuse, elle semblait posséder une mémoire photographique puisqu'elle passait en revue les pages du livre dans sa tête. Il faudrait que je trouve un exemplaire du livre en question et que je le lise pour en apprendre davantage.

Quant à Cedric, il considérait la possibilité de participer au tournoi. Il n'était pas vaniteux et ne cherchait pas la gloire pour lui-même. C'était plutôt parce qu'il cherchait toujours à se surpasser, à donner le meilleur de sa personne, et ses standards étaient élevés. _Je ne suis pas sûr que je serais choisi, mais si c'était le cas – peut-être que je pourrais le gagner, et la fierté apportée par cette victoire rejaillirait sur l'école et sur Dumbledore._ Ah, il était altruiste aussi. Je pouvais voir que c'était quelqu'un avec qui j'allais bien m'entendre.

« Oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, » poursuivit Dumbledore. « Trelawney a eu une vision qui révélait que Harry Potter serait choisi comme concurrent pour représenter Poudlard. »

« Mais les nouvelles règles… Il n'a pas l'âge requis, » fit remarquer McGonagall, son attitude sévère vacillant pour faire place à l'inquiétude et la compassion.

« Je sais. Nous ignorons comment cela peut se produire ; nous savons seulement que c'est bel et bien ce qui va arriver. » Dumbledore lança un regard morne à chacun de nous, y compris Hermione et Cedric. « Vous ne devez répéter à personne ce que je m'apprête à vous dire. Si vous sentez que vous ne pouvez pas vous conformer à cette demande, vous devriez partir maintenant. »

Évidemment il n'y eut aucune hésitation. Les membres de ma famille et Bella étaient déjà préparés, et il apparaissait clair que McGonagall et Rogue étaient deux des enseignants les plus dignes de la confiance de Dumbledore. Les élèves, cependant, constituaient une source de préoccupation. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne manifesta de réticence. Ils se contentèrent de dévisager Dumbledore, attendant qu'il élabore. J'étais frappé par le degré de loyauté que le directeur de l'école avait su cultiver chez ces deux jeunes sorciers. Ce n'était pas surprenant, toutefois. Je ne le connaissais que depuis peu de temps, mais déjà j'avais l'impression que je pourrais affronter le feu des sorciers s'il me le demandait.

« Très bien alors, » continua-t-il, s'étant assuré de l'engagement du groupe. « Je suis sûr que vous allez tous convenir qu'il s'agit d'une situation très dangereuse pour Harry – qu'il fait face à une mort certaine en participant. »

« Certainement, le jeune Potter n'est pas préparé. Nous devons trouver un moyen pour qu'il se retire du tournoi, » exigea McGonagall.

« Minerva, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une fois qu'un compétiteur est nommé, il doit faire les épreuves. »

« Professeur, si je peux, » intervint Rogue. « Ceci pourrait être l'œuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un effort pour se débarrasser de son rival. »

« Cela pourrait en effet être le cas, Severus. Merci de le faire remarquer… Je vais devoir y réfléchir de manière plus approfondie. » Dumbledore demeura songeur pendant un moment. « Quoi qu'il en soit, des précautions doivent être prises. C'est là que Carlisle et sa famille entrent en jeu. »

Quatre paires de yeux de sorciers et sorcières nous regardèrent tout à coup avec un mélange de curiosité et de spéculation. Dumbledore poursuivit. « Ils possèdent des qualités particulières qui font d'eux une excellente forme de protection pour Harry. Cependant, ils ne sont pas magiques. »

« Mais comment feront-ils…? » Commença McGonagall.

« J'y arrive… Carlisle, ou Dr. Cullen si vous préférez, est venu pour poser en tant que professeur de remplacement en botanique pendant que Mme Chourave est en sabbatique. Son niveau de connaissance est sans précédent. »

« Mais il n'a même pas trente ans… » Déclara McGonagall en le dévisageant plus attentivement. « Ou bien… »

« Je peux vous assurer que je suis beaucoup plus vieux qu'il n'y paraît, madame, » répliqua Carlisle. Son admission généra une soudaine lueur de méfiance dans le regard de Rogue tandis qu'il nous scrutait tous à tour de rôle. Je me demandai combien de temps il lui faudrait pour découvrir notre véritable nature.

« Toujours est-il que j'ai demandé à Carlisle de venir ici et d'emmener sa famille avec lui, en particulier son fils Edward, pour aider à protéger Harry. Edward a un talent spécial. En plus de ses attributs physiques considérables, il est capable de lire dans les pensées, à quelques exceptions près. »

« Exceptions ? » Demanda Rogue avec un plaisir narquois.

« Il est incapable de lire dans les pensées de ceux parmi nous qui sont doués en occlumancie… ni dans celles de Bella. » Son explication sembla réconforter Rogue.

« Aussi, comme vous pouvez tous le constater, il ressemble énormément à Cedric, presque comme un cousin, et c'est là que tu interviens. » Il tourna son regard vers Cedric. « Nous voulons entrer Edward dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour qu'il garde un œil sur Harry. Il est exceptionnellement rapide et robuste, et ses sens sont extrêmement affûtés, mais il ne peut pas faire de magie. Nous avons une baguette ensorcelée qui lui permettra d'exécuter quelques métamorphoses de base, léviter, produire un bouclier et désarmer un adversaire, mais il pourrait y avoir des occasions où il sera appelé à pratiquer d'autre magie. J'espère que tu accepteras de rester près de lui et de lui apporter ton aide lorsqu'il en aura besoin. »

« Donc je ne vais pas pouvoir moi-même entrer dans le tournoi ? » Questionna Cedric. Il fut momentanément déçu, mais ensuite il ressentit la fierté d'avoir la capacité d'aider. C'était un garçon qui avait vraiment un bon caractère.

« Non, mais nous pourrions avoir besoin de ton aide pour qu'il réussisse à passer au travers. »

« Eh bien, si c'est ce que vous attendez de moi, professeur, je suis heureux de pouvoir aider. »

« Merci, Cedric. Je ne l'aurais pas demandé si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire. »

« Et qu'en est-il des autres ? » Demanda Rogue d'une voix atone.

« Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Esme vont tous passer pour des moldus, bien qu'Emmett va remplir le rôle d'assistant auprès d'Hagrid, avec l'aide occasionnelle de Jasper. Jasper aussi a un talent intéressant… pourquoi ne pas nous en faire la démonstration ? »

Je me sentis soudainement euphorique – comme si tout le bonheur dans l'univers s'était concentré dans mon cœur. À cet instant, je ne pouvais rien imaginer de mieux que de rester debout ici avec ces gens. Puis, subitement, je sentis une désolation absolue s'emparer de moi, comme s'il n'y avait plus une once d'espoir dans le monde. Ensuite, une colère féroce comme je n'en avais jamais éprouvée auparavant. Ce sentiment disparut très vite, évitant ainsi que quelqu'un n'agisse sur ses impulsions violentes, et le calme prit la relève avant qu'enfin je ne retourne à mon état d'esprit normal.

« Mmm, c'était intéressant, en effet, » commenta Rogue. « Je vois aisément comment ça pourrait être un talent utile. »

« Alice est une autre des Cullen possédant un talent unique. Ses compétences prophétiques sont un peu plus fiables que celles de Trelawney. Elle peut voir dans un futur proche avec une précision considérable. »

« Ma capacité à voir le futur est limitée par les décisions des gens. S'ils changent d'idée, les visions changent, » clarifia Alice.

« Malgré tout, ça pourrait être très utile quand nous allons vouloir savoir ce qui attend le jeune Potter au tournant, » déclara McGonagall avec admiration.

« Oui, je suis d'accord, » continua Dumbledore. « Maintenant, Rosalie et Bella vont aussi passer pour des élèves de Poudlard. Rosalie a les mêmes attributs exceptionnels de force et de rapidité qu'Edward, ainsi qu'une ouïe et une vue ultra sensibles. J'ai espoir qu'elle puisse garder une oreille attentive sur les élèves de sexe féminin. »

« Alors elle sera en sixième année avec Edward et Cedric ? » S'enquit McGonagall.

« Oui. »

« Et celle dont les pensées sont hermétiques ? » Rogue dévisagea Bella. « Quel est son rôle ? »

J'avais envie de me placer entre les deux, bien que je sois raisonnablement certain qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Nous avons besoin que quelqu'un reste dans l'entourage de Harry. Ça ne peut pas être Edward puisqu'il doit jouer le rôle d'un élève de sixième pour pouvoir entrer dans le tournoi. Alors Bella sera en quatrième avec Harry. C'est là que tu entres en jeu. » Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda avec bienveillance.

« Moi, Professeur Dumbledore ? » Demanda-t-elle, une fierté non dissimulée dans la voix.

« Oui, vous, Mlle Granger, » répondit-il solennellement et avec emphase avant de reprendre sur un ton plus familier, « J'ai besoin de ton aide pour seconder Bella. Tu es une sorcière très talentueuse, Hermione. Je sais que tu feras du très bon travail. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Bien entendu, Carlisle, Rosalie et Bella auront aussi des baguettes ensorcelées. »

« Ah, Albus… » Remarqua Carlisle, « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit nécessaire de donner une baguette ensorcelée à tout le monde. » _Je peux seulement imaginer les ennuis que Bella risque de s'attirer si elle a une baguette en sa possession._

« Vos baguettes auront seulement des sortilèges de type défensif, Carlisle – rien de dangereux. Vous allez en avoir besoin pour faire de la magie, » expliqua Dumbledore.

Carlisle essaya de jeter un coup d'œil discret vers Bella. Dumbledore sembla comprendre en le voyant faire. « Évidemment, chaque baguette ne sera ensorcelée qu'avec ce qui est absolument nécessaire, » ajouta-t-il.

« Et voler ? » Interrogea Cedric.

« En tant qu'étudiants en échange, ils vont seulement prendre certains cours, donc pas de vol ni de défense contre les Forces du Mal… seulement des cours dans lesquels ils peuvent se débrouiller avec un minimum de magie et, bien sûr, les cours dans lesquels Hermione et toi pouvez les aider. »

« Ils vont prendre le cours de potions ? » Rogue avait posé la question comme s'il s'agissait d'une idée totalement saugrenue. « Ils ne peuvent pas concevoir la science subtile… l'art précis… Comment pourraient des personnes non-magiques… »

« Ils vont être jumelés à des élèves magiques, Rogue. Je suis certain que sous ton excellente direction, ils vont s'en tirer. Ils pourraient même apprendre quelque chose, » gloussa Dumbledore.

« Le banquet du début d'année est sur le point de commencer, Albus, » Rappela McGonagall.

« Bien sûr, Minerva. Merci de me le rappeler. Je vais introduire les Cullen durant le festin, mais je voulais d'abord vous informer de la situation. »

« Je suis sûre que nous allons faire de notre mieux. Maintenant je dois y aller, il faut que j'aille chercher les premières années. »

« À plus tard, et merci encore. » Dumbledore lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir.

« Dumbledore, Il est évident que je vais te supporter dans la protection de Harry. » Rogue cracha le nom. J'étais à peu près certain qu'il éprouvait de l'animosité envers Harry. « À présent je vais aller prendre ma place à la table de Serpentard. »

« Certainement, Severus. Merci… Et vous deux devriez également aller rejoindre vos Maisons. » Dumbledore remercia Cedric et Hermione qui regarda une fois de plus en direction de Bella, lui offrant un sourire timide.

Après qu'ils soient partis, je me permis de l'étreindre furtivement. Puis, me rappelant de l'avertissement de Dumbledore, je la relâchai.

« Crois-tu que ça va fonctionner ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui laissait transparaître sa crainte.

« Je suppose que nous verrons, » répondis-je alors que nous regardions tous par la porte de la petite pièce.

« Oh mes aïeux ! » S'exclama Esme à côté de moi en admirant la Grande Salle. _Je vois maintenant ce qu'Hagrid voulait dire. C'est magnifique._

Et ça l'était vraiment. L'immense salle tout en pierre, qui était déjà d'une grande beauté en elle-même, était maintenant décorée de milliers de bougies qui flottaient partout, la baignant dans une chaleureuse lumière. Mais plus impressionnant encore était le fait que le plafond très haut avait disparu, et à sa place on pouvait contempler la voûte céleste. Mais contrairement au vrai ciel de nuit, celui que l'on pouvait admirer au-dessus de nos têtes montrait les sombres nuages tourbillonnants d'une tempête sournoise, complété avec le tonnerre et les éclairs. L'effet était à couper le souffle. Les longues tables étaient agrémentées avec des assiettes et des coupes en or qui reflétaient la lumière des bougies et la tempête. La plupart des élèves étaient assis aux tables de leurs Maisons respectives, et le corps enseignant trônait à la table transversale installée devant la pièce où nous nous trouvions.

« Regarde les fantômes, » chuchota Bella, pointant vers les silhouettes blanches translucides qui planaient en toute liberté dans la Grande Salle, allant même jusqu'à interagir avec les convives.

_C'est…wow… rien ne m'a préparé pour ça…_ Songea Jasper de façon à peine cohérente. Il avait l'habitude de savoir ce qui l'attendait, ce qui s'en venait, et de se préparer en conséquence. Ceci remettait en question toutes ses présomptions.

Si quelqu'un s'était adonné à jeter un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la petite salle où nous étions entassés, j'étais sûr qu'il aurait trouvé le spectacle cocasse, parce que tous les huit, nous avions trouvé une position pour pouvoir observer le déroulement de la soirée, qui assis sur une petite marche sur le bord du mur, qui accroupi, ou debout, ou étirant le cou pour avoir la meilleure vue possible. Heureusement, l'attention des élèves fut détournée ailleurs tandis que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient et que McGonagall guidait une longue file de très jeunes élèves à l'intérieur.

« Ce sont sans doute les premières années, » murmura Carlisle.

En arrivant à l'avant de la grande salle, le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à trois pieds sur le plancher et plaça un vieux chapeau pointu dessus.

_S'agit-il du Choixpeau magique ?_ Se demanda Alice. _Vraiment, il aurait besoin d'une cure de jouvence._

J'étais enclin à penser la même chose, mais à ce moment-là, ce qui semblait être une déchirure en bordure du chapeau miteux s'ouvrit comme une bouche et celui-ci se mit à chanter.

« Ouah. C'est cool_,_ » murmura Emmett, admiratif. « Sérieusement, c'est le meilleur des coups. »

Jasper le regarda, partageant son énorme sourire. « Je suis bien de ton avis, » dit-il en frappant son poing contre le sien.

Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre lorsque le chapeau eut terminé sa chanson. Carlisle tendit la main pour nous enjoindre de rester silencieux. Ce n'était pas encore le temps pour nous de faire connaître notre présence.

« Lorsque je vais appeler votre nom, vous allez mettre le chapeau et vous asseoir sur le tabouret. Quand le chapeau annoncera votre Maison, vous irez vous asseoir à la table appropriée. » McGonagall appela chaque élève suivant l'ordre alphabétique. Un par un ils vinrent s'asseoir sur le tabouret en mettant le chapeau sur leur tête. Dans certains cas, le Choixpeau magique se contentait de dire le nom de la Maison, « Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor ou Serpentard, » mais dans d'autres cas, il énumérait aussi quelques faits et caractéristiques de l'élève tout en réfléchissant à la Maison qui lui conviendrait le mieux. De façon intéressante, la discussion entre le chapeau et l'élève qui le portait était beaucoup plus dense que les quelques bribes que les autres élèves pouvaient entendre – presque comme si le chapeau captait plus d'informations à travers une conversation silencieuse avec l'élève. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait pas que nous participions à la cérémonie de répartition. J'étais certain que le Choixpeau magique serait en mesure de découvrir notre vraie nature sans difficulté. Je me demandais ce qu'il ferait avec cette connaissance.

La répartition prit fin et le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Était-ce le temps d'être présentés ? Mais alors, je l'entendis simplement dire, « Je n'ai que deux mots à vous adresser : bon appétit. » Ce disant, les divers plats sur les tables se remplirent avec suffisamment de nourriture pour sustenter une armée de loups-garous.

« Il a pensé que ce serait plus facile de nous présenter après le repas, » répondit Carlisle à la question que nous n'avions pas posée à voix haute.

« Hum, hum. » Nous nous retournâmes et aperçûmes une de ces petites créatures étranges que nous avions rencontrées pour la première fois à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

« Doux Jésus, » souffla Alice alors que sa vision de Bella vacillait et disparaissait provisoirement. Je sentis la panique me gagner et pris instinctivement une posture défensive.

« Pour Mlle Bella, » dit l'elfe de maison en allant déposer différents mets sur une table qui se trouvait dans le petit local.

« Merci beaucoup, » répondit Bella en se dirigeant vers l'elfe pour s'asseoir à la table et manger le mini festin qu'il avait apporté pour elle.

_Il n'y a pas de danger, Edward,_ m'avertit Carlisle. Je me forçai à détendre ma posture, bien que ce soit excessivement difficile alors que le futur de Bella demeurait indistinct dans la vision d'Alice.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Mlle. » L'elfe de maison claqua des doigts et disparut. J'entendis Alice pousser un profond soupir de soulagement à côté de moi tandis que le futur de Bella réapparaissait dans sa tête.

Indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Bella s'était installée à la table et avait déjà commencé à manger. « Wow, c'est délicieux. » Je me réprimandai mentalement en me rappelant que nous avions oublié l'heure du lunch, occupés que nous étions à nous préparer pour assister au banquet. Elle devait être affamée.

Lorsque le festin fut terminé, la nourriture disparut des plats aussi soudainement qu'elle s'y était matérialisée, laissant les assiettes propres comme si elles avaient fait un séjour dans le lave-vaisselle.

« C'est incroyable, » s'émerveilla Rosalie.

Le bourdonnement des conversations avait cessé dans la Grande Salle, si bien que dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, nous fûmes tous de retour devant la porte pour voir ce qui se passait, Bella nous rejoignant peu de temps après et se trouvant une petite place aux côtés d'Alice.

Dumbledore se tenait debout à sa place, au centre de la table réservée au personnel de l'école, souriant aux élèves. « Alors ! À présent que nous avons tous bien mangé et bien bu, je dois demander votre attention une fois de plus, pendant que je fais quelques annonces. »

Alors qu'il procédait avec ses annonces, je jetai un coup d'œil aux élèves dans la salle, essayant de capter le contenu des pensées de chaque table. Je fronçai les sourcils en écoutant la table de Serpentard. Apparemment et sans exception, les élèves de cette Maison étaient des gens orgueilleux et imbus d'eux-mêmes qui se percevaient comme étant les meilleurs de l'école, et leurs familles comme étant les dirigeants du Monde des Sorciers. Le pire de tous était Drago Malefoy.

_Non mais regardez cette sang-de-bourde, assise là comme si elle en avait parfaitement le droit. Mais tout ça va bientôt changer._ Je suivis son regard jusqu'à la source de sa fixation, et fus surpris de voir Hermione Granger. C'était comme s'il avait fait d'elle spécifiquement le noyau sur lequel il concentrait tout son mépris et son dégoût des sorciers et sorcières 'impurs'. Ce sentiment violent était égalé seulement par la colère qu'il éprouvait envers Harry Potter. Mon regard se reporta sur Drago pour essayer d'en entendre davantage, mais maintenant il se rappelait Rosalie et se demandait où elle était. Je laissai son esprit, sachant que j'aurais besoin d'y revenir pour l'explorer plus avant. Il avait l'air d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il pensait présentement.

Je passai à l'autre table, Serdaigle. Ils semblaient tirer leur fierté du fait qu'ils étaient intelligents et habiles. Les élèves de Poufsouffle étaient principalement altruistes et bons. Je pouvais voir le même genre de caractère que celui de Cedric dans la plupart des esprits de ceux qui partageaient la même Maison.

Finalement Gryffondor – ils n'étaient pas différents des Serdaigle ou des Poufsouffle en ce sens que plusieurs étaient à la fois intelligents et bons, mais plus que ces deux caractéristiques, une autre était prédominante – leur volonté collective à affronter le danger, autrement dit leur bravoure. Ça, et un dédain féroce des Serpentard. C'était vraiment intéressant de constater que le Choixpeau magique avait fait un travail aussi cohérent. J'étais encore plus impressionné et intimidé par la magie.

À cet instant, la salle éclata en cris de consternation et de mécontentement. Je m'empressai de me référer à la partie de mon esprit qui avait porté attention au discours de Dumbledore. Il n'allait pas y avoir de coupe de Quidditch inter-maison cette année. Mes frères partageaient ma déception, bien que la famille au grand complet ait anticipé avec joie les matchs qui auraient dû avoir lieu à l'école tout au long de l'année.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur Dumbledore. « Ceci est dû à un événement qui débutera en octobre et continuera durant toute l'année scolaire, et qui exigera beaucoup de temps et d'énergie de la part des enseignants – mais je suis certain que vous allez l'apprécier immensément. J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard… »

Je l'entendis ajouter _le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ dans sa tête, mais les mots n'atteignirent pas ses lèvres car à ce moment précis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec un fracas accompagné d'un grondement de tonnerre à travers le plafond.

_Oh, combien sinistre,_ songea Jasper.

Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir apparut dans la porte, s'appuyant sur un bâton. Il tira son capuchon à l'arrière pour révéler un visage usé entouré de longs cheveux poivre et sel. Son visage était couvert de cicatrices – sa bouche ressemblait à une entaille qui s'étirait en diagonale d'un côté à l'autre de son visage, et il manquait une partie à son nez. Ses yeux étaient sa caractéristique la plus frappante. Un de ses yeux était normal, mais l'autre était un cercle rappelant une pièce de monnaie, d'un bleu vif. Cet œil se déplaçait sans cesse, indépendamment de l'autre. C'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le devant de la salle, on entendait un bruit sourd à chacun de ses pas, et je constatai que l'une de ses jambes était une prothèse. Il avança vers Dumbledore et lui serra la main. Celui-ci lui indiqua de prendre place à la table d'honneur où plusieurs sièges demeuraient inoccupés.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, » dit Dumbledore d'une voix claire. « Professeur Maugrey. »

J'entendis un soupir en-dessous de moi, en même temps que mon esprit notait l'accueil plus que froid réservé au nouveau professeur par le corps étudiant.

« Edward, » haleta Alice. Je me concentrai sur sa vision alors qu'elle essayait de voir le futur de ce professeur Maugrey. Quand elle-même se concentra sur sa silhouette, celle-ci se mit à trembloter. La forme du professeur ne disparaissait pas comme celle des elfes de maison dans sa vision. Plutôt, c'était comme si son corps physique n'arrêtait pas de changer. Il apparut d'abord comme nous pouvions le voir en personne, puis les extrémités de ses membres se mirent à osciller et à muter. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne sais pas, » murmurai-je.

« Je suppose que ce serait aussi le moment opportun pour introduire un autre membre du corps professoral qui vient tout juste de se joindre à nous pour l'année avec sa famille. » Dumbledore nous fit signe de sortir.

« Professeure Chourave est en sabbatique cette année, et pour la remplacer nous avons fait appel au professeur Cullen. » Il tendit une main que Carlisle secoua en approchant de lui. « Professeur Cullen nous vient directement d'Amérique. »

Après tant d'années, je m'attendais à ce que notre beauté physique provoque une réaction dans les esprits, mais ça ne manqua pas de m'amuser de voir que l'apparence de Carlisle déclenchait la même réponse chez les jeunes sorcières dans la pièce. Je pouvais facilement deviner que beaucoup d'élèves de sexe féminin s'offriraient pour l'assister dans ses cours cette année.

« Et voici sa famille ; sa femme Esme. » La moitié des esprits dans la salle exprimèrent une vive déception. « Et leurs enfants – plus spécifiquement leurs enfants adoptifs : Emmett, qui se joindra à nous en tant qu'assistant du professeur Hagrid. »

_Professeur Hagrid ? Je croyais qu'il n'était qu'un garde-chasse_. Les pensées d'Emmett étaient l'écho des nôtres. Hagrid, pour sa part, semblait légèrement embarrassé par le titre.

« Jasper et Alice vont fréquenter l'école des moldus en ville, mais pourraient nous assister de temps en temps. »

_Moldus ! _Ricana Drago dans ses pensées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner mon regard dans sa direction et de le fixer intensément. _Est-ce que j'ai dit ça à voix haute ? _Se demanda-t-il.

« Edward et Rosalie seront des élèves de sixième année. Edward est un cousin éloigné de notre cher Cedric Diggory. »

Un murmure de compréhension parcourut l'assemblée. Il était évident que la ressemblance physique entre nous n'était pas passée inaperçue des élèves.

« Et ils ont emmené une étudiante d'un programme d'échange avec eux, Bella Swan, qui sera aussi avec nous pour l'année. Dans le cadre du programme d'échange d'un an, ils seront placés dans des Maisons qui les accueilleront pour cette période de temps. Pour être justes, nous allons les séparer entre vous dans les différentes Maisons. Bella se joindra à Gryffondor. »

OUI ! S'exclama Ron, ce qui me contraria énormément.

« Edward joindra son cousin à Poufsouffle. » Un grondement d'applaudissements s'éleva du groupe.

« Dr. Cullen fera partie de Serdaigle. » Une réponse similaire se fit entendre de l'autre groupe.

« Et Rosalie ira avec Serpentard. »

_Bien sûr_, pensa Drago, _j'ai pu voir ça dès le moment où je l'ai rencontrée_. Ensuite il se mit à raconter à ses camarades comment il s'était assis avec Rosalie dans le box à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, omettant de mentionner que nous étions tous là avec elle. Rosalie gronda subtilement alors que Drago attirait l'attention sur lui, attention qu'elle sentait à juste titre mériter. Je remis brièvement en question la pertinence de cette répartition.

Sur un autre geste de Dumbledore, nous allâmes rejoindre nos Maisons nouvellement assignées. Je remarquai que Ron était impatient de faire une place entre lui et Hermione, et que celle-ci ne semblait pas plus contente que moi de l'empressement démontré par Ron.

Carlisle s'installa à la table d'honneur, face à Serdaigle, pendant que le reste de la famille prenait place sur les sièges inoccupés. Il y eut un peu de tumulte alors que chaque table accueillait ses nouveaux membres.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge pour ravoir l'attention de tout le monde. « Comme je le disais, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'être les hôtes d'un événement très excitant au cours des prochains mois, un événement qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis plus d'un siècle. J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous informer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera à Poudlard cette année. »

« Vous PLAISANTEZ ! » S'écria l'un des jumeaux Weasley, faisant écho aux pensées de la plupart des autres élèves dans la Grande Salle, à l'exception notable de Drago, qui semblait déjà être au courant. Cette réaction explosive eut pour effet de provoquer une chorale de rires parmi les élèves ainsi que le corps enseignant. On leur avait balancé tout un lot de surprises à très peu d'intervalle, et le rire était un soulagement bienvenu.

« Je ne plaisante pas, » répondit Dumbledore, « bien que maintenant que tu le mentionnes, j'ai entendu une histoire très amusante au cours de l'été à propos d'un troll, d'une vieille sorcière et d'un farfadet qui s'étaient tous rendus dans un bar… »

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment.

« Euh – mais peut-être que ce n'est pas le moment… non… Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… eh bien, certains d'entre vous ne savent pas ce que ce Tournoi implique, alors j'espère que ceux qui le savent vont me pardonner de fournir une courte explication…

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été créé il y a quelques 700 ans, à titre de compétition amicale entre les trois plus grosses écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe – Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était choisi pour représenter chaque école, et les trois champions rivalisaient dans trois tâches magiques. Les écoles se sont relayées pour accueillir le Tournoi une fois tous les cinq ans, et il était généralement convenu que c'était une excellente façon d'établir des liens entre les jeunes sorciers et sorcières de différentes nationalités – c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit abandonné en raison du nombre de plus en plus élevé de décès qui y survenaient.

Il y a eu plusieurs tentatives au cours du dernier siècle pour rétablir le Tournoi, mais aucune n'a vraiment réussi. Cependant, notre propre ministère international de coopération magique et de jeux et sports magiques a décidé que le moment était venu de faire une nouvelle tentative. Nous avons travaillé fort durant tout l'été pour faire en sorte que, cette fois-ci, aucun champion ou championne ne se retrouve en danger mortel.

Les dirigeants de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang vont arriver avec leurs candidats potentiels en octobre, et la sélection des trois champions va avoir lieu le jour de l'Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels élèves sont les plus dignes de concourir pour la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école, et un prix en argent de mille Gallions.

Je sais que vous êtes tous avides de gagner la Coupe afin que la fierté de la victoire retombe sur Poudlard, mais les dirigeants des écoles participantes, de concert avec le Ministère de la Magie, se sont mis d'accord, cette année, pour imposer une restriction quant à l'âge des concurrents. Seuls les élèves de dix-sept ans et plus seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom en tant que compétiteur potentiel. Ceci, » dit Dumbledore en élevant légèrement la voix car plusieurs personnes s'étaient mises à faire du bruit pour manifester leur affront à l'écoute de ses dernières paroles, sans compter que les jumeaux Weasley avaient soudainement l'air furieux, « est une mesure que nous croyons nécessaire étant donné que les tâches demandées au cours du Tournoi seront malgré tout difficiles et dangereuses, quelles que soient toutes les précautions prises à l'avance, et il est extrêmement improbable que les élèves en-dessous de la sixième ou même de la septième année soient en mesure de se débrouiller pour y faire face. Je vais personnellement veiller à ce qu'aucun élève en-dessous de l'âge requis ne dupe notre juge impartial pour devenir le champion de Poudlard. »

Ses yeux bleu clair scintillèrent alors qu'ils fixaient tour à tour les visages mutins de Fred et Georges Weasley. « C'est pourquoi je vous prierais de ne pas perdre votre temps à soumettre votre candidature si vous n'avez pas atteint l'âge de dix-sept ans. Comme je l'ai dit, les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arriveront en octobre, et resteront avec nous pour la majeure partie de l'année. Je sais que vous allez vous efforcer d'être courtois avec nos invités étrangers pendant qu'ils seront avec nous, et que vous donnerez un appui sans réserve au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il ou elle aura été sélectionné. Maintenant il se fait tard, et je sais combien il est important pour vous tous d'être alertes et bien reposés lorsque vous débuterez vos cours demain matin. Je demanderais à chaque préfet de s'assurer que nos invités soient convenablement présentés à leurs nouvelles Maisons avant leur retour dans la Grande Salle pour se retirer dans leur résidence située en ville. Au lit tout le monde ! Allez ! »

Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur Maugrey. J'aurais voulu pouvoir rester afin de mieux examiner son esprit, mais il semblait aussi fermé à mon don que plusieurs des autres sorciers adultes. Je pouvais seulement entendre ses pensées quand il s'apprêtait à parler. Étrangement, il avait une voix différente pour les exprimer mentalement que lorsqu'il parlait d'un ton feutré à Dumbledore. Normalement, les pensées d'une personne sonnaient comme sa voix. Tandis que je me questionnais à ce sujet, Cedric tira mon bras.

« Par ici, Edward. Nous devons aller avec le groupe pour apprendre le mot de passe qui donne accès à notre salle commune. »

Je le suivis et le reste des élèves de sa Maison hors de la Grande Salle et en haut du colossal escalier en marbre, attendant qu'une partie de celui-ci bouge pour nous mener au bon palier. Je risquai un œil sur Bella qui bavardait avec un camarade de Gryffondor dont le pied était coincé dans un interstice au milieu des marches.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Neville, ça m'est arrivé l'autre jour. Sauf que je suis tombée en bas des escaliers. » Elle lui sourit gentiment. Il lui lança un regard reconnaissant tout en libérant son pied sans autre incident. Pour sa part, Bella garda une prise ferme sur la rampe au cas où celle-ci bougerait encore.

Une fois que nous atteignîmes le palier, je la perdis de vue tandis que nous retournions vers le hall principal et passions par une entrée à droite de l'escalier principal. Nous fûmes conduits à travers une enfilade de corridors et d'antichambres, nous enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles du château, jusqu'à ce que, par l'odeur, je devine que nous étions près des cuisines. Nous approchâmes d'un tableau représentant une nature morte. Une voix sortit de la peinture et demanda « Mot de passe ? »

« _Flibbit Gibits_. » Le tableau se déplaça de côté pour révéler une ouverture.

« Ceci est notre salle commune. » Cedric me montra une grande pièce chaleureuse et confortable remplie de sofas et de fauteuils invitants. « Les chambres des filles sont de ce côté-là. » Il pointa vers une entrée à l'extrême droite de la salle commune. « Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas aller là-bas. Nos chambres sont de ce côté-ci. » Il me guida vers une antichambre sur la gauche. Nous longeâmes un tunnel avec plusieurs portes rondes de chaque côté. Ça me rappela les collines des hobbits dans les livres de Tolkien, sauf que celles-ci étaient dans un château. Nous arrêtâmes finalement devant l'une des portes, que Cedric ouvrit pour me conduire à l'intérieur. La chambre était bordée par plusieurs lits simples à baldaquin, lesquels étaient tous occupés par ses camarades, sauf un.

Un gros fantôme s'introduisit alors dans la pièce. « C'est le Moine Gras. C'est le fantôme de notre Maison, » expliqua Cedric.

« Heureux de vous rencontrer, » me salua-t-il.

« Moi de même, » répliquai-je poliment, m'étonnant de la singularité de saluer un fantôme.

« Et ceci est ma chambre, et voici mes compagnons de Maison. » Il me présenta à chacun d'eux, et tous furent très accueillants.

« Je suppose que je vais te voir demain matin après le petit déjeuner ? » Questionnai-je.

« Sûr. On se revoit demain, » répondit Cedric en guise d'au revoir.

Je retournai à la Grande Salle, très reconnaissant pour ma mémoire infaillible. Je fus momentanément inquiet pour Bella, mais très vite je la vis revenir, escortée d'Hermione.

« Merci. Je pense que je me serais perdue sans ton aide. »

« Pas de problème. C'est un peu difficile de s'y retrouver au début. Eh bien, on se reverra demain au petit déjeuner. »

« Au revoir, Hermione. »

Nous étions tous de retour dans La grande Salle. « Allons-nous rentrer à la maison à présent ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Oui, mais utilisons la poudre de cheminette cette fois-ci, » suggéra Alice, que Jasper et Emmett s'empressèrent d'approuver.

**Alors je pense que ce chapitre compensait largement pour le précédent qui était un peu court…**

**À la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonjour Louise, bonjour Juju :0)**

**Milk**


	16. Chapter 16

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Petit ajout de dernière minute: le chapitre était prêt à poster ce matin, mais comme vous le savez sans doute, FF faisait encore des siennes (toutes mes excuses, Crazy White Rabbit).  
><strong>

**Chapitre 16 : Premier jour d'école**

Je fis très attention de frapper à la porte de notre chambre, tenant un plateau avec le petit déjeuner de Bella. Esme avait trouvé ce plateau en explorant la cuisine hier soir. « Bella, est-ce que tu es prête ? »

« Oui, tu peux entrer. » Elle se tourna pour m'accueillir avec son magnifique sourire, lequel s'élargit alors qu'elle rougissait de plaisir en voyant ce que je transportais. « Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Edward. J'aurais pu manger à l'école. Je ne veux pas que tu te tracasses inutilement. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Bella. Ce n'est pas un tracas pour moi. J'aime te rendre heureuse… Qui plus est, de cette façon nous avons tous une excuse pour ne pas prendre le petit déjeuner à l'école. »

« Oh. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Merci ! » Elle bondit et lança ses bras autour de moi en une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. N'es-tu pas un petit peu nerveuse ? »

« Extrêmement, mais je ne m'attends pas à connaître la matière, et je vais apprendre la magie. » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu me fais penser à Emmett en ce moment, » la taquinai-je. « Quoi qu'il en soit, dès que tu auras terminé, nous prendrons le chemin de l'école. »

Nous nous réunîmes à la porte d'entrée. Nous aurions pu nous servir de la poudre de cheminette pour voyager, mais Rosalie s'était plainte que la poussière ruinerait ses vêtements, et pour ma part, j'avais envie de courir. Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de le faire depuis notre arrivée. Alice allait rester avec Esme pour la journée afin de planifier les rénovations. Jasper, par contre, ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de se joindre à Emmett pour sa première journée avec Hagrid.

Il nous fallut moins de dix secondes pour parvenir aux ruines à l'extrémité ouest de la ville, sans être détectés. Maintenant que nous l'avions vu, le château était clairement discernable. Il était difficile de croire que seulement quelques jours plus tôt, tout ce que nous avions repéré était les collines boisées à perte de vue.

Je fis descendre Bella de mon dos. Nous avions décidé que ceci serait notre point de transition, l'endroit où, tous les jours, nous allions changer notre statut d'amoureux à celui de simples connaissances avant de continuer vers Poudlard. Nous allâmes rejoindre nos Maisons respectives en pénétrant dans le hall.

« Tu as manqué le petit déjeuner, » fit remarquer Cedric alors que je m'asseyais à ses côtés.

« Nous l'avons pris à la maison… J'ai beaucoup d'allergies alimentaires et je dois surveiller tout ce que je mange, » marmonnai-je. C'était la stricte vérité, techniquement parlant, mais je me sentais moins qu'honorable à chaque fois que je disais ce genre de truc, sachant que c'était trompeur.

« Dumbledore a déposé ton horaire de cours. Nous sommes dans les mêmes classes, sauf que tu n'auras pas Sortilèges et Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je suppose que tu étudieras à la bibliothèque pendant ces cours-là. »

« Sûr, » fis-je en souriant. En fait j'avais terminé de lire les manuels scolaires la nuit dernière, mais je n'allais certainement pas le lui dire. Je décidai que j'allais utiliser mes temps libres pour faire des recherches supplémentaires à la bibliothèque et garder un œil sur le reste de ma famille… et Bella, bien entendu.

Juste à ce moment-là, il y eut un remous d'activité dans la Grande Salle alors qu'une volée de hiboux entrait par une fenêtre et envahissait les lieux. Une volée ? Je ne savais pas que les hiboux volaient en groupes… Je parcourus ma banque de connaissances. Non, typiquement ils ne volaient pas en groupe ; ils se perchaient seuls ou en couple. Certaines espèces pouvaient se regrouper, mais c'était rare…Puis, je notai que les oiseaux laissaient tomber des enveloppes et des colis de diverses grandeurs sur les tables, à l'intention des élèves. Cedric dut remarquer mon expression de curiosité, car il m'expliqua, « Ce sont les hiboux livreurs de courrier. Ils viennent ici tous les matins pour délivrer le courrier. »

« Oh. » Bien entendu… Allais-je un jour cesser d'être étonné ?

« On dirait qu'on va commencer avec le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques donné par Professeur Hagrid, » songea Cedric à voix haute en jetant un coup d'œil à son horaire.

« C'est bizarre de penser à lui en tant que professeur, vous ne trouvez pas ? Après toutes ces années ? » Mentionna un des autres garçons.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demandai-je. Le titre que Dumbledore lui avait attribué nous avait tous intrigués. Peut-être que ceci allait clarifier les choses.

« Oh, Hagrid s'est fait expulser de l'école quand il était élève à Poudlard. Ils ont cassé sa baguette magique et lui ont interdit d'utiliser la magie, pauvre homme. Ensuite ils ont découvert, il y a deux ans, qu'il avait été victime d'un coup monté. Alors il a été complètement réintégré comme sorcier, et Dumbledore l'a nommé professeur des Soins aux Créatures Magiques. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas l'air d'un professeur… » Expliqua Cedric. « Donc après ça, nous avons Sortilèges, dont tu es dispensé, ensuite double Potions cet après-midi. »

« C'est le cours avec Professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? » Clarifiai-je, sachant que c'était bel et bien le cas.

« Oui, et il n'est pas commode. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas te le mettre à dos, et plus particulièrement compte tenu de ta, euh, situation unique, » répondit Cedric en baissant considérablement la voix. « Il en sait plus au sujet des potions que n'importe quel autre sorcier qui ait jamais existé. Il peut te faire pleurer rien qu'à te poser des questions difficiles. »

« Merci de me prévenir à l'avance, » dis-je pour jouer mon rôle, bien que je n'aie aucune inquiétude de ce côté-là. Je pouvais extraire n'importe quelle élément d'information de mon esprit, et j'avais même très hâte de relever le défi.

Nous prîmes la direction du cours donné par Hagrid et j'en profitai pour vérifier les allées et venues de Bella à travers les pensées d'Hermione. Voyant qu'elle allait avoir Botanique avec Carlisle, je savais qu'elle serait entre bonnes mains.

Jasper et Emmett étaient en train de se chamailler lorsque nous arrivâmes en vue d'une petite cabane sur le terrain derrière le château. Hagrid attendait à l'extérieur, observant mes frères en se demandant s'il devait les séparer ou les laisser continuer leur combat ludique. Nous fûmes rejoints par les sixièmes années de Serpentard. Emmett se figea en pleine action aussitôt que Rosalie marcha vers la cabane, ce qui donna l'occasion à Jasper de lui envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire. La lutte s'arrêta brusquement, au grand soulagement d'Hagrid.

« Comme vous l'savez, la Forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite d'accès. Aujourd'hui, j'vais vous accompagner à travers la forêt, et nous allons découvrir ensemble les dangers qui y sont spécifiques. »

« Voulez-vous que j'apporte les Scroutts à pétard maintenant ? » Demanda Emmett à Hagrid.

« Non. Ils sont pour le cours des quatrièmes années à la prochaine période. »

« C'est vrai, » sourit Emmett. Il le savait pertinemment, mais il faisait exprès de le mentionner pour montrer qu'il s'était déjà bien amusé depuis qu'il était ici.

« Très bien alors. Allons-y. »

Tandis que nous marchions à travers la forêt, Hagrid nous montra diverses plantes et petites créatures. Ce ne fut rien de plus qu'une promenade pour vénérer la nature durant la majeure partie de la période, et j'en fus déçu, comme la plupart de mes camarades de classe, ainsi qu'Emmett et Jasper. Puis, vers la fin de notre heure de cours, nous entendîmes une voix à notre gauche derrière les arbres.

« Hagrid, pourquoi as-tu emmené ces jeunes dans la forêt – sur notre territoire ? »

« Y doivent apprendre les dangers à éviter. J'suis en train d'leur montrer toutes les plantes et les créatures dangereuses qui vivent dans la forêt, » expliqua nerveusement Hagrid.

« Dans ce cas, ils devraient me voir aussi, » dit la voix, alors qu'un imposant centaure sortait de sa cachette.

_Cool ! _Emmett et Jasper échangèrent un énorme sourire.

Le centaure dévisagea chacun de nous tout en caracolant. « Vous devriez savoir que vous êtes sur notre territoire. Par traité j'ai le droit de tuer chacun d'entre vous, mais je vais vous garantir un passage sûr cette fois-ci à cause d'Hagrid. Je vous prierais de ne plus mettre notre patience à l'épreuve. » Cette dernière phrase était de toute évidence destinée à Hagrid.

Un calme profond régnait dans la forêt, mais une brise légère souffla à travers les arbres à ce moment-là. Le centaure retourna prestement son regard sur le groupe d'élèves. « Certains de vos jeunes dégagent une odeur des plus intéressantes… »

Hagrid regarda anxieusement à la ronde. « Eh bien, on va r'tourner à la cabane à présent. Je n'vous importunerai plus avec une classe à l'av'nir. » Il nous guida hors du couvert des arbres, le centaure nous fixant intensément alors que nous quittions son domaine.

_Je parie que je pourrais le battre_, songea Emmett en se retournant pour lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil.

Nous étions en retard quand nous parvînmes à la cabane d'Hagrid. Les quatrièmes années de Serpentard et de Gryffondor étaient déjà arrivés. Je jetai un bref regard en direction de Bella et constatai qu'elle était plongée dans une conversation avec Hermione, à mon grand soulagement. Il faudrait que je vérifie comment ça se passait pour elle plus tard.

« Je viendrai te retrouver après le déjeuner, » s'empressa de me dire Cedric en se précipitant vers sa prochaine classe. Je me rendis à la bibliothèque sans encombres. Ma première tâche était de trouver le livre à propos du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ce ne fut pas difficile, il était rangé sous la rubrique 'T' dans la section historique. Je m'assis et ouvris ma copie de _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, une histoire à suivre_, tout en vérifiant le reste de ma famille.

D'abord Bella : elle était sur le terrain derrière pour Soins aux Créatures Magiques – alors ça m'en disait autant sur Emmett et Jasper, même si je ne prêtai pas attention à ce que ces deux-là faisaient, occupé que j'étais à regarder Bella à travers les yeux d'Hermione. Elles avaient sorti les Scroutts à pétard qui avaient tellement excité Emmett plus tôt, et essayaient – mais sans succès – de les nourrir. Je secouai la tête, me demandant quel pouvait bien être le but de cet exercice. Ça avait l'air plutôt inoffensif, toutefois, aussi décidai-je de concentrer mon attention sur Carlisle. Il enseignait aux deuxièmes années comment transplanter les Mandragores, assisté par Professeure Chourave qui allait prendre sa sabbatique dans quelques jours. Les plantes poussaient des cris perçants, et j'étais content de voir que Carlisle portait des protège-oreilles. Avec notre ouïe ultra sensible, les sons étaient encore plus incisifs qu'ils ne l'étaient pour les autres, et cette protection était seulement modérément efficace.

Rosalie et les autres sixièmes années de Serpentard apprenaient la lévitation dans le cours de McGonagall. Ils devaient être assez avancés dans cet art, car plutôt que de faire léviter des objets, ils étaient deux par deux et essayaient de faire léviter leurs partenaires. Les sorciers de sixième année voulaient tous avidement être jumelés à Rosalie, au plus grand plaisir de celle-ci, mais McGonagall mit fin à la perturbation en la prenant pour travailler avec elle. Je gloussai à l'expression déçue de Rosalie en perdant l'attention des autres.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, alors je retournai mon attention sur le livre devant moi. Dumbledore avait déjà fait un résumé de l'information qui se trouvait dans l'introduction, mais le deuxième chapitre, _Ascension et Chute du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers _s'avéra particulièrement intéressant. Il décrivait la décision initiale d'organiser le tournoi, lequel n'était rien de plus qu'une démonstration de compétences magiques. Au fil du temps, le tournoi en était venu à inclure des activités plus difficiles dans le but de mettre à l'épreuve les capacités des concurrents, augmentant par le fait même le niveau de danger. En conséquence, les blessures des participants devinrent de plus en plus sérieuses, allant souvent même jusqu'à être fatales. Le point culminant fut atteint en 1792, lorsqu'un Cocatris que les champions devaient attraper réussit à s'échapper et à blesser les directeurs des trois écoles.

Deux tiers du chapitre étaient consacrés au nombre croissant de décès survenant au cours du tournoi. Je fronçai les sourcils en prenant connaissance des causes de ces nombreuses morts : usage des sortilèges impardonnables, combat sous l'eau durant lequel un compétiteur avait noyé son rival, concurrent brûlé à mort par un dragon…

Je me questionnai au sujet de cette dernière tragédie. N'ayant jamais envisagé leur existence auparavant, je n'avais même pas réfléchi à l'effet que pourrait avoir le feu d'un dragon sur un vampire. J'entrepris de faire une recherche sous la rubrique Créatures Mythiques pour trouver un livre qui pourrait m'éclairer. Je cherchais un livre sur les dragons, mais tout à coup, mes doigts effleurèrent un bouquin intitulé _Vampires_.

_Ça devrait être intéressant_, songeai-je en revenant à ma table avec le livre en question. Je commençai par jeter un coup d'œil sur la fiche à la fin du livre pour savoir qui l'avait emprunté. La dernière personne était H Granger, il y avait trois ans de ça. Hum, intriguant… Elle devait être en première année à l'époque. Je relevai un sourcil. Elle s'intéressait à des choses dangereuses. L'avant-dernière personne à avoir emprunté le livre l'avait fait deux ans avant Hermione. C'est donc dire que ce n'était pas un sujet populaire. Je regardai la table des matières, me concentrant rapidement sur 'Méthodes de Disposition.' Je me rendis à la page 56 et commençai à lire.

_'Contrairement à l'opinion populaire, il existe peu de moyens de tuer un vampire. Les méthodes communément mentionnées telles qu'un pieu dans le cœur, des balles en argent, ou de l'ail, n'ont aucun effet. D'autres solutions magiques telles que les malédictions peuvent ralentir ou assommer un vampire, mais ne le tueront pas. La méthode la plus courante consiste à le démembrer et à brûler tous ses morceaux. En raison de leur peau impénétrable, il est presque toujours indispensable de procéder à un démembrement des vampires. Ceci libère leur venin, lequel est hautement inflammable. Il existe toutefois deux exceptions connues._

_La première exception est le feu des sorciers administré par une baguette magique. Avec cette méthode, le feu des sorciers, qui est déjà cent fois plus chaud que le feu ordinaire, est livré en un souffle assez concentré pour briser la surface de la peau des vampires et enflammer leur venin._

_La deuxième exception connue est le feu des dragons…'_

Eh bien, j'avais la réponse à ma question. Pourvu que nous ne croisions pas l'une de ces bêtes durant notre séjour ici.

J'entendis Cedric approcher, aussi m'empressai-je de camoufler mon livre sous _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, une histoire à suivre_. « En train de faire des recherches, à ce que je vois, » commenta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur le livre.

« Ah, oui. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je sois préparé. »

« Vas-tu emprunter ces bouquins ? » Demanda-t-il tandis que je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

« Je suppose que je devrais, » dis-je avec une certaine hésitation.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, dépêche-toi. Le cours de Potions est au fin fond du sous-sol, et tu ne veux pas être en retard, crois-moi, » me prévint-il. « Je vais t'attendre dans le corridor. »

« Merci. J'arrive tout de suite, » répondis-je, soulagé qu'il ne regarde pas par-dessus mon épaule au comptoir d'emprunt.

Je me dépêchai de signer les fiches pour sortir les livres de la bibliothèque, et j'allai rejoindre Cedric. Mentalement, je me donnai un coup de pied de ne pas être allé dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner. Bien que nous ne puissions pas être ensemble, ça me rassurait toujours de simplement voir Bella. Je décidai que, Rogue ou pas Rogue, j'allais jeter un bref regard sur elle lorsque nous serions installés dans la classe de Potions.

Cedric n'avait pas exagéré. En marchant d'un pas humain, j'eus l'impression de passer un temps fou à naviguer dans les couloirs et les escaliers qui descendaient vers le local du cours de Potions. Mis à part les murs de pierre, ça ressemblait à un laboratoire de chimie, sauf qu'au lieu de retrouver des béchers, des erlenmeyers et des becs Bunsen, nous avions droit à des chaudrons et des feux à ciel ouvert.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons prendre un peu du pus que les quatrièmes années ont soutiré et le mélanger dans une solution anti-acné, » expliqua Rogue d'une voix monotone. « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quel genre de pus nous pourrions utiliser ? M. Cullen ? » Il me fixa intensément.

« Du pus de Bubobulb. » Je donnai la réponse à partir d'une annotation en bas de page au chapitre 6 du manuel.

« Très bien. Content de voir que votre père partage les plans de ses leçons à la maison, » accusa-t-il en passant à autre chose.

Je sentis la colère m'enflammer en entendant cette accusation non fondée. Le venin afflua dans ma bouche en prévision de l'attaque qui ne viendrait pas. Je le ravalai, sentant sa brûlure.

« Il est seulement déçu de ne pas t'avoir coincé, » murmura Cedric.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix. Nous commençâmes notre concoction, ce qui contribua à me calmer. Le reste du cours ne se déroula pas beaucoup mieux. À chaque question qu'il posait, Rogue m'ordonnait de répondre, comme si j'étais le seul élève dans sa classe, et lorsque je répondais correctement, il m'accusait de fourberie.

J'avais besoin d'une distraction, alors je cherchai Bella. Je me concentrai d'abord sur la voix d'Hermione, et je la trouvai en Arithmancie. Cependant, je ne vis pas Bella. Je papillonnai dans les esprits des élèves autour d'Hermione, regardant à travers leurs yeux. Toujours pas de Bella. Je fronçai les sourcils. Où était-elle ? Puis je me souvins qu'elle était censée être avec Harry. Je me concentrai donc sur la voix de celui-ci à la place. Ah, elle était dans le cours de Divination. Je plissai mon nez à l'odeur étrange dans la salle.

Ils étaient en train d'examiner la position des planètes… Est-ce que cette enseignante était sérieuse ? Le professeur en question, Trelawney, semblait à peine qualifiée pour montrer comment colorier ; elle n'arrêtait pas de radoter, faisant erreur après erreur, toutes plus évidentes les unes que les autres. Je tressaillis de dégoût en l'entendant déclarer que Harry devait être né au milieu de l'hiver, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il était né en juillet. Et c'était la prophétie de cette personne qui nous avait tous propulsés ici ? Je commençai à sérieusement douter de notre utilité.

Ils travaillaient en groupes à présent – Bella était avec Ron et Harry. Je fus heureux de constater qu'elle avait stratégiquement placé Harry entre elle et Ron. Leur attention fut attirée par deux garçons qui n'arrêtaient pas de ricaner au fond de la classe.

« Oh, Professeur, regardez ! Je pense que j'ai découvert une nouvelle planète ! Ooohh, laquelle c'est, Professeur ? » Demanda un des garçons.

« Ce n'est pas une planète, c'est la lune, mon cher, » répondit Trelawney.

« Est-ce que je peux voir ta lune aussi, Lavande ? » Dit Ron en s'adressant à une autre fille dans la classe.

Je dus renifler pour contenir le rire qui voulait s'échapper de ma gorge à la plaisanterie puérile et à l'expression sur le visage de Bella en l'entendant. Cedric me donna un coup de pied discret pour que je retourne mon attention sur le cours de Potions, et je réalisai du même coup que Professeur Rogue me fixait de son regard noir perçant.

« C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous, Edward. Je me demande, qu'est-ce qui était amusant au point de détourner votre attention loin de ma très importante leçon? » Il se tourna comme s'il allait s'éloigner, mais dans la seconde qui suivit il planta son regard dans le mien comme s'il cherchait à sonder mon âme. Je vis la scène la plus récente dans la classe de Bella rejouer dans ma tête, en même temps que je sentais la présence de Rogue à l'intérieur de mes pensées. Cette sensation me quitta aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Je vois… très intéressant, » ricana-t-il. « Maintenant je suppose que vous pouvez me dire la différence entre l'aconit, le napel et le tue-loup puisque vous êtes de retour dans ma classe. »

Je passai en revue la liste d'informations que j'avais emmagasinées dans ma tête au cours de mes lectures pour trouver la réponse et la lui renvoyer. Elle n'était pas là… Je baissai les yeux en parcourant une fois encore le catalogue d'informations dans mon esprit. Aucune de ces plantes n'était mentionnée. Je déglutis péniblement, incertain de ce que je devais dire. Il ne m'était jamais arrivé d'être pris sans la bonne réponse avant aujourd'hui.

« Sûrement, M. Cullen, que quelqu'un d'aussi avancé que vous peut répondre à une simple question de première année, » dit-il sur un ton mordant et d'une voix triomphale.

Bien sûr, il avait demandé un truc qui n'était pas dans le texte, sachant parfaitement que je n'aurais pas lu les manuels de la première à la cinquième année. Son évidente tentative pour m'humilier me rendit furieux, essentiellement parce que _j'étais_ humilié.

« Ce sont les… » Murmura Cedric à mes côtés.

« Diggory ! Nul besoin de l'aider. Il est clair qu'il ne sait pas qu'il s'agit d'une seule et même plante. Tss, tss, je me serais attendu à mieux. » Il s'éloigna en jubilant.

J'imaginai ce que ce serait de lancer son corps à travers la pièce contre le mur de pierre. Ce ne fut que légèrement satisfaisant puisque je savais que je ne passerais jamais vraiment à l'action. Je passai le reste de la période tranquillement concentré sur notre projet. Rogue ne me posa plus de questions jusqu'à la fin du cours, mais il m'appela au moment où je m'apprêtais à quitter la salle.

« M. Cullen ? » Dit-il d'une voix traînante alors que je passais le seuil de la porte avec Cedric. Celui-ci me salua et je retournai vers Rogue. « Je réalise et j'apprécie le fait que vous ayez une tâche très importante à accomplir, en l'occurrence prendre très grand soin de notre célébrité locale, » déclara-t-il, chacun de ses mots ruisselant de sarcasme. Je savais déjà qu'il éprouvait un profond mépris envers Harry, et maintenant, apparemment, il nourrissait le même genre de sentiment à mon égard. «…mais pendant que vous êtes dans ma classe, vous allez focaliser votre attention sur la tâche à accomplir _ici_. Et je vous suggère également de rattraper votre retard sur la matière des années précédentes. Ce faisant, vous pourriez peut-être apprendre quelque chose. »

Je fus soulagé de voir que tout ce qu'il semblait avoir glané suite à son incursion dans ma tête était que j'essayais de garder un œil sur Harry. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, ni personne d'autre à l'école non plus, que le véritable centre de mon intérêt avait été Bella. J'étais sûr qu'il ne serait pas aussi tolérant à ce propos.

« Et si vous ne pouvez pas garder votre petite amie hors de votre tête, puis-je vous conseiller de trouver d'autres moyens de tenir votre esprit occupé ? »

Je soupirai profondément. Il avait capté le centre de mon intérêt. J'avais fait preuve de négligence et d'imprudence.

« Vous pouvez disposer, » dit-il alors que je ramassais les livres que j'avais déposés sur la table. Il m'arrêta d'un geste vif de la main, jetant un coup d'œil aux titres des bouquins empruntés à la bibliothèque. « Intéressants sujets de lecture, » grogna-t-il au moment où je relevais la tête et rencontrais son regard spéculatif.

Oui, j'avais été très négligent.

Je réfléchis à une façon de réparer les pots cassés en ce qui concernait mon manque de prudence tout en suivant une kyrielle de couloirs, de passages et d'escaliers pour retourner à la Grande Salle. Il faudrait que j'en discute avec Carlisle. Il serait déçu, mais compatissant. C'était presque pire. Je souhaitais qu'il soit contrarié, qu'il me crie après pour ma stupidité. À cause de moi, ma famille entière serait exposée. Je pouvais seulement espérer que Rogue garde le secret.

« Alors, comment as-tu aimé ta première journée ? » J'entendis la voix d'Hermione. Elle devait être en train de parler à Bella.

« C'était okay – mieux que ça, même. Ça a été plus surprenant que jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Et seulement quelques blessures mineures, ce qui, pour moi, est assez étonnant en soi. »

Quoi, des blessures ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais manqué ? Je ralentis et regardai à travers les yeux d'Hermione, lesquels étaient fixés sur deux zones bandées sur le bras droit de Bella.

« Ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui. Le pus de Bubobulb est très toxique et il peut brûler quand il est non dilué. Et ces Scroutts à pétard ont brûlé ou piqué presque la moitié de la classe. Je dois dire, j'aime beaucoup Hagrid, mais parfois son idée de l'enseignement laisse un peu à désirer. »

« Il est assez drôle quand même. »

« Oui. C'est un bon vieux demi-géant. »

« Demi géant ? »

« Oui. Tu ne le savais pas ? Sa mère était une géante, mais son père était un homme ordinaire. C'est pourquoi il est si grand – mais pas aussi grand qu'un géant pleine grandeur, quoi. »

« Géant pleine grandeur ? » Bella demeura bouche bée.

« Bien entendu ! Alors, puisqu'on parle de professeurs, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de Trelawney ? »

« La classe était plutôt marrante – je ne me suis pas sentie désavantagée par rapports aux autres élèves. Mais je me demande s'il y a un quelconque élément de vérité dans ce qu'elle a enseigné. Je veux dire, elle n'arrêtait pas de se tromper… »

« À mon avis c'est une bonimenteuse, » souffla Hermione. « C'est pourquoi j'ai changé pour Arithmancie. C'est un sujet beaucoup plus précis – basé sur les nombres. »

« Oh, je ne ferais pas très bien dans cette classe – j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à passer à travers le cours de calcul. »

« Eh bien, demain tu auras une période libre pendant que nous irons à notre cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry et Ron ont vraiment hâte d'y être. Je ne suis pas certaine à propos de ce professeur Maugrey. Il a l'air bizarre, si tu me demandes mon avis. Je suppose que tu iras à la bibliothèque ? »

« Je devrais probablement étudier. J'ai besoin de vous rattraper… je me sens terriblement en retard. »

« Je peux t'aider. On peut étudier ensemble à l'heure du lunch ou pendant la soirée si tu veux ? »

« Ce serait vraiment sympa, Hermione. Je t'en serais très reconnaissante. »

Je la vis gratifier Hermione d'un de ses sourires appréciateurs et sincères. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Soudainement je sentis qu'il m'était impossible de rester loin d'elle plus longtemps et j'accélérai le pas pour aller les rejoindre.

Je dus faire un effort immense pour ne pas piquer un sprint vers Bella et la soulever dans mes bras pour l'étreindre passionnément. Je me contentai de lui lancer un rigide « Salut, Bella. As-tu passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui, merci. Et toi ? » Répondit-elle de manière aussi guindée, alors qu'Hermione nous observait suspicieusement.

« Comme ci comme ça. J'ai eu quelques difficultés dans le cours de Potions avec Professeur Rogue. J'ai un peu de rattrapage à faire en lecture… »

« Eh bien, Bella et moi étions justement en train de faire des plans pour étudier ensemble durant la soirée. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux, » offrit joyeusement Hermione.

Voudrais-je abandonner mes soirées à la maison avec Bella pour aller m'asseoir à la bibliothèque, prétendant simplement étudier et agissant comme si nous n'étions que des connaissances ? Peu probable. Quoique maintenant que la suggestion avait été lancée, il serait malaisé de refuser sans paraître impoli. Je risquai un regard désinvolte vers Bella pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle pensait de l'idée. Pouvoir lire dans son esprit m'aurait été très utile en ce moment.

_Pourquoi prend-il tellement de temps à se décider ? Il veut sûrement bien réussir dans ses cours. Je pensais qu'il sauterait sur mon offre. Les garçons ! Je ne les comprendrai jamais, _songea Hermione pendant que je délibérais.

Bella hocha imperceptiblement la tête, mais pas assez imperceptiblement pour éviter le regard sagace d'Hermione. Elle nous observa une fois encore, se demandant pourquoi je devais vérifier avec Bella avant de donner ma réponse.

« Ça me semble un bon plan, » confirmai-je. « On reviendra après le dîner. »

« Je serai à la bibliothèque, » dit-elle.

« C'est toujours là qu'elle est… » Commenta Ron en se dirigeant vers nous, saisissant les dernières bribes de notre conversation.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y passer plus de temps toi-même, Ron Weasley, » répliqua-t-elle. « Eh bien, à plus tard. » Elle nous salua et dévisagea Ron avec un regard intense.

Je sentis la poussée d'admiration de Ron alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir. Il haussa les épaules et la suivit, notant la façon dont sa chevelure bougeait à chacun de ses pas.

« Crois-tu qu'ils sont sortis ensemble ? » Demandai-je à Bella une fois qu'ils furent trop loin pour nous entendre.

« Non, mais je pense que Ron le voudrait. Il ne sait tout simplement pas comment le demander. Et il se garde des ouvertures, » supputa-t-elle.

« J'ai remarqué, » dis-je en la regardant intensément.

Ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes et elle répliqua d'un ton feutré, « As-tu encore joué les espions ? »

« Je me suis juste assuré que tout le monde allait bien. Mais j'ai manqué ceci. » Je regardai les bandages qu'elle avait au bras droit. « Je vais devoir accorder plus d'attention à tes allées et venues, » la taquinai-je. Pour toute réponse, elle me fixa longuement.

Juste à ce moment-là, Jasper et Emmett vinrent nous rejoindre en riant et en se bousculant. Ils avaient clairement passé une bonne journée. Carlisle et Rosalie arrivèrent en dernier.

« Dumbledore aimerait nous rencontrer un peu plus tard ce soir pour faire le point. J'ai pensé qu'Alice aussi devrait se joindre à nous… Peut-être après le dîner ? » Proposa Carlisle.

« Bella et moi avons déjà fait des plans pour étudier avec Hermione. Nous pourrions nous libérer de cette obligation, mais nous aurions besoin d'une excuse, » expliquai-je.

« Nous pouvons rencontrer Dumbledore après votre session d'étude. Ça me donnera plus de temps pour préparer ma leçon de demain. Je dois dire qu'il y a ici tout un ensemble de connaissances dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Les possibilités médicales à elles seules… » Rêvassa Carlisle. « Eh bien, rentrons à la maison maintenant. »

**Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier mes pré-lectrices Louise Malone et sa fille Juju.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 17 : Le bureau de Dumbledore**

Carlisle, Bella, et moi retournâmes à l'école aussi vite que nous le jugeâmes raisonnable après le dîner. Bella et moi rejoignîmes Hermione à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque pendant que Carlisle allait explorer les divers livres, en quête de plus d'informations. Il s'installa à une autre table et commença à empiler les bouquins au fur et à mesure de ses trouvailles.

« A-t-il l'intention de lire tout ça ce soir ? » Demanda Hermione avec incrédulité. « Je veux dire, il pourrait en laisser certains sur les étagères pour les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rendu là dans sa lecture. »

« Carlisle, euh, Professeur Cullen est un lecteur très rapide, » expliquai-je. « En plus, je pense qu'il fait seulement de la recherche, il ne va pas lire ces livres en entier… »

« Oh. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella, tu dois rattraper ton retard sur les trois premières années. Je commencerais avec Potions… Rogue n'est pas très tolérant envers les élèves qui ne sont pas préparés pour son cours – et nous l'avons demain. J'ai apporté mes manuels des trois premières années pour que tu puisses t'en servir. J'ai mis beaucoup d'annotations dans les marges, que tu pourrais trouver utiles. »

« Pas tolérant ? » Questionnai-je. J'aurais utilisé un terme bien plus fort que celui-là.

« Il a des standards très élevés, » le défendit-elle. « Il est très brillant. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà eu ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu double Potions aujourd'hui, » répondis-je sèchement. « Pas tolérant n'est pas un terme assez fort pour le décrire. » Je pouvais sentir la fureur dans mon regard, revivant l'humiliation.

« Oui, eh bien, ça aide aussi de faire partie de Serpentard, » dit-elle tranquillement en hochant la tête.

« Il n'aime pas beaucoup Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » Supputai-je.

« Non, il ne l'aime pas. Je pense que cela a un rapport avec le fait que Harry est célèbre. Je pense qu'il s'attend à ce que Harry s'enfle la tête à cause de toute l'attention qu'on lui prête… mais ce n'est pas le cas. En réalité, il en est embarrassé. Et en plus, son oncle et sa tante sont des gens épouvantables. Ils le traitaient de manière terrible avant qu'il ne vienne à Poudlard. Harry ne savait même pas qu'il était un sorcier avant de recevoir la lettre… » Continua-t-elle avec indignation.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, je ramassai un de ses manuels de Potions des années précédentes et commençai à le feuilleter. C'était vrai qu'elle avait noté beaucoup de choses dans les marges – là où le livre disait qu'il fallait une mesure, elle avait précisé qu'il fallait ajouter une pincée pour obtenir un meilleur résultat. Elle avait aussi noté quand l'ajout de tel ou tel ingrédient agissait comme catalyseur… J'aurais aimé qu'elle ait déjà complété sa quatrième et sa cinquième année. « Est-ce que je peux emprunter ces manuels pour les ramener à la maison ? » Demandai-je. « J'aime bien lire un peu avant de me mettre au lit. »

Elle avait l'air incertaine. De toute évidence, ses livres étaient ses biens les plus précieux. « Eh bien, d'accord, » dit-elle en hésitant. « Mais s'il te plaît, rapporte-les demain. Il se peut que j'aie besoin de m'y référer durant le cours de Potions. »

« Certainement, » assurai-je en commençant à lire son manuel de première année. Il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un d'aussi studieux qu'elle dans les années supérieures.

Elle s'installa avec Bella et la supervisa dans la lecture de ses notes de cours de première année, intervenant ici et là lorsqu'elle remarquait une page que Bella était en train de lire et sur laquelle il y avait des éléments d'information dont elle trouvait important d'expliquer les concepts plus en détails.

« Hermione, quelle est cette information, ici, à propos des loups-garous ? » Demanda Bella en feuilletant les pages de notes.

« Oh, ça vient du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'an dernier. Les notes se sont retrouvées avec Potions parce que Professeur Rogue avait donné la leçon cette journée-là, Professeur Lupin étant… indisposé. »

Le ton de sa voix attira mon attention. Je levai les yeux vers elle et jetai un coup d'œil à ses notes. « Indisposé ? » Questionnai-je.

« Eh bien, vois-tu, Professeur Lupin était un loup-garou. Il prenait une potion pour l'empêcher de changer, mais parfois il oubliait, et pendant la pleine lune c'était particulièrement difficile pour lui de ne pas se transformer. »

Bella me regarda, alarmée, puis se tourna vers Hermione. « Mais les loups-garous sont des protecteurs. Ils prennent soins des humains. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de prendre une potion pour ne pas changer ? »

« Les loups-garous sont dangereux, Bella. Quand Lupin se transformait, il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Il aurait attaqué n'importe lequel d'entre nous sans la moindre provocation de notre part. »

Je souris de contentement alors qu'Hermione confirmait ce que j'essayais d'expliquer à Bella depuis si longtemps, même si je savais que ceux-ci étaient des loups-garous différents de ceux que nous côtoyions à Forks.

« Heureusement, il avait des amis qui étaient des Animagus, ce qui signifie qu'ils pouvaient chacun se métamorphoser en un animal et aider Lupin à se contrôler et à ne pas faire de choses qu'il aurait pu regretter par la suite. »

« Ses amis étaient des métamorphes ? » Maintenant ma curiosité était piquée.

« Oui, il y avait Sirius Black, qui pouvait se transformer en chien, Peter Pettigrow, qui pouvait se transformer en rat, et James, le père de Harry, qui pouvait se transformer en cerf, mais comme vous le savez, il est mort quand Harry était bébé. Toujours est-il que Peter s'est tourné vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et l'an dernier il a disparu après avoir été confronté. Il a été l'animal de compagnie de Ron pendant longtemps… » Elle lança cette séquence de faits si rapidement qu'il aurait été difficile pour un cerveau humain de tout saisir, et encore plus difficile de comprendre le sens de ses mots.

« Wow… C'est vraiment incroyable. Comment es-tu au courant de tout ça ? » Lui demanda Bella.

« Eh bien, l'an dernier Sirius s'est manifesté à l'école pour essayer de traquer Pettigrow afin de se venger. Il faut savoir que lorsque Pettigrow s'est tourné vers Vous-Savez-Qui, il lui a dit où se trouvaient les parents de Harry… Sirius s'est retrouvé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Pettigrow ainsi que celui de plusieurs moldus qui étaient dans les parages. Bref, il s'est montré ici et Harry, Ron et moi avons suivi sa piste. Nous avons découvert que le rat de Ron était en réalité Pettigrow, et que Sirius avait été accusé à tort de son meurtre puisqu'il était toujours vivant. Mais quand nous sommes revenus à Poudlard, les gens du Ministère de la Magie ne nous ont pas crus et ils ont placé Sirius en garde-à-vue. Ensuite nous avons utilisé un Retourneur de temps pour remonter dans le temps afin de libérer l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid, Buck, qui était sur le point de se faire exécuter, puis nous avons délivré Sirius qui a pu se sauver en s'envolant sur le dos de Buck. »

Bella et moi dévisageâmes Hermione tandis qu'elle déballait ses explications avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui raconterait un truc tout à fait banal. J'en restai bouche bée. Elle courait vraiment après le danger. J'aurais besoin de garder un œil plus vigilent sur Bella à partir de maintenant.

« Hippogriffe ? » Interrogea Bella.

« Oh, ici… » Elle prit un de ses manuels et tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'image d'une créature ailée dotée de quatre pattes.

« Je vois, » répondit Bella en secouant la tête. « Ça a dû être toute une expérience. »

« Eh bien, il fallait que nous tentions quelque chose. Bon, je veux terminer un travail dû la semaine prochaine avant de retourner à la salle commune, alors… » Conclut-elle en retournant à ses devoirs.

Bella et moi échangeâmes un regard perplexe puis nous nous plongeâmes dans nos lectures respectives. Le temps s'écoula très vite, et bientôt Hermione se leva et rangea ses livres. « Il est presque temps de retourner à la salle commune. Je te prierais de ne pas oublier de me ramener mes livres de Potions demain, » dit-elle en s'adressant à moi. « Tu pourras les emprunter à nouveau, mais j'aime les avoir à ma portée quand je suis en classe. Et je serais contente de travailler à nouveau avec toi demain, Bella – peut-être à l'heure du déjeuner ? »

« Ce serait super. Merci pour ton aide, Hermione, » sourit-elle.

L'attitude rigide qu'Hermione avait adoptée après son explication fondit soudainement et elle sourit en retour. « Bonne nuit. »

Nous suivîmes son exemple et rangeâmes nos livres, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie avec Carlisle. _Intéressante jeune fille_, songea-t-il. Je relevai un sourcil en guise de réponse.

Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin plus haut dans le château, montant sept étages, et nous fîmes halte devant une statue de gargouille. « Nids de cafards, » énonça clairement Carlisle. À ses mots, la statue bougea de côté et révéla une ouverture dans le mur et la partie supérieure d'un escalier. Carlisle pénétra dans l'ouverture. « Allez, vous deux, » dit-il alors que les escaliers commençaient à bouger vers le haut. Bella et moi nous dépêchâmes de sauter dessus à la suite de Carlisle. « Les autres vont nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. »

À peu près à mi-chemin de la montée, j'entendis des voix. « Carlisle, il y a quelqu'un avec Dumbledore… Il s'agit de Rogue, » dis-je dans un murmure étouffé. Nous écoutâmes attentivement en continuant de monter le reste des marches, et ensuite en attendant devant la porte.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ton jugement, Albus. Mais l'an dernier tu as fait venir un loup-garou à Poudlard, et maintenant ces… Ce sont des créatures des ténèbres, Albus. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ils se sont alignés avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Toutes les créatures ont un choix, Severus. Les Cullen ont décidé de vivre sans nuire à autrui. Ils ont les mêmes objectifs que nous. Je connais Carlisle depuis des années. »

« Oui, mais ceci risque de mener vers les ténèbres. Méfie-toi de ton propre chemin, Albus, et de la compagnie que tu gardes. »

« Je suis très conscient de la compagnie que je garde, Severus. Je ne suis pas au-dessus de tout reproche, mais je sais quand je peux faire confiance à quelqu'un, et quand je ne peux pas. Elle n'est pas loin l'époque où les gens disaient exactement la même chose à propos de ton retour à Poudlard. »

J'entendis un profond soupir. « Eh bien, je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je vais te supporter, Albus, mais je sentais le besoin d'exprimer mes doutes. »

« Je comprends et j'apprécie ce que tu dis. Je ne te demanderais jamais de me suivre aveuglément, Severus. Tu es l'un de mes conseillers les plus fiables, et je te remercie de me faire part de tes opinions et observations. »

« Et qu'en est-il de Maugrey ? Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Rien, pour l'instant. Il doit être impliqué dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais je n'ai pas senti le besoin de tout partager avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait. Il n'est pas aussi clair d'esprit que toi, mon vieil ami. »

« Eh bien, c'est sans doute pour le mieux. »

« J'ai une autre réunion, et je crois qu'ils viennent d'arriver. Peut-être que nous devrions conclure ceci plus tard ? » Dit Dumbledore.

« Oui. »

Nous entendîmes des pas de l'autre côté de la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur Rogue. « Bonsoir. Nous sommes ici pour voir Professeur Dumbledore, » déclara poliment Carlisle.

« Oui, bien entendu. Je m'en allais. » Il nous contourna et descendit l'escalier.

« Entrez, entrez. » Dumbledore nous fit signe de derrière son secrétaire. Nous pénétrâmes dans son bureau qui était une magnifique salle circulaire avec plusieurs fenêtres. La pièce semblait orientée vers l'est, vers les montagnes, et une fenêtre en particulier avait une vue imprenable sur le stade de Quidditch, lequel j'étais certain que Dumbledore pouvait voir de sa chaise à haut dossier. Son secrétaire était en bois sombre poli et il était orné de quatre pieds en forme de griffes. C'était un meuble très beau mais d'allure inquiétante. La pièce tout entière était couverte d'images. Celles où figuraient des personnages étaient en constant mouvement, et les sujets dans ces images jacassaient comme des pies. Certaines étaient vides, bien que je remarquai que quelques-uns des individus dans les peintures allaient et venaient au cours de notre visite. Derrière le secrétaire, il y avait une étagère sur laquelle n'était rangé que le Choixpeau magique, et à côté se trouvait une vitrine contenant une grande épée décorée d'une multitude de fioritures. Un des murs était occupé par une cheminée.

Alors que nous nous tenions au milieu de la salle, bouche bée d'émerveillement, je remarquai la présence de voix. Ce n'était pas habituel, j'entendais un vacarme de voix en arrière-plan dans ma tête de façon presque permanente, mais la source de ces voix semblait être dans la pièce. Je regardai en direction de Dumbledore. Était-il en train de me laisser entrer dans sa tête ? J'écoutai plus attentivement. Certaines des voix correspondaient à celle de Dumbledore, mais pas toutes. C'était comme si j'entendais une myriade de voix différentes, de discussions différentes… L'impression de me trouver à proximité d'une salle remplie de gens. Je jetai un regard autour de moi, perplexe.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ici ? » Questionnai-je Dumbledore.

« Je me demandais si tu serais capable d'entendre ça… C'est une Pensine. » Il ouvrit une porte dans un cabinet obscur pour exhiber un bassin en pierre peu profond, agrémenté de runes et de symboles tout autour de sa bordure. En m'approchant, je notai que le bassin contenait un liquide argenté - presque comme de la lumière liquide. C'était définitivement de là que provenaient les voix. Je levai des yeux interrogateurs vers Dumbledore. « C'est ici que je conserve mes souvenirs, ou les souvenirs des autres qui ont été assez aimables pour les partager avec moi. Ça m'aide à faire le classement, à voir des liens que j'aurais pu manquer autrement, » expliqua-t-il.

Je réalisai que Dumbledore avait plus de vécu que moi – il avait parcouru cette planète pendant plus longtemps, et traversé une quantité impressionnante de moments pénibles. Il avait aussi consacré son existence à acquérir des connaissances… Je me rappelais à peine de ce que c'était que d'être humain, mais je me rappelais que mon esprit m'était apparu beaucoup plus spacieux après ma transformation, et surtout, il était capable de retenir l'information et de la recracher sans effort. J'imaginai facilement qu'il devait être infiniment plus difficile de stocker autant d'information dans un simple cerveau humain. La Pensine était la solution rêvée, m'émerveillai-je une fois de plus, mais elle nécessitait l'usage de la magie, évidemment.

« C'est absolument remarquable, » commentai-je. « Je comprends parfaitement son utilité. »

« Oui… Eh bien, nous devrions y aller, » dit-il en souriant. « Je pense que cette conversation devrait avoir lieu chez vous. Comme vous le savez, ce bureau n'est pas le lieu le plus sûr qui soit, » poursuivit-il, les yeux brillants.

J'avais l'impression qu'il nous avait intentionnellement laissé attendre à la porte pour pouvoir écouter sa conversation avec Rogue. Je me rappelai soudainement du moment où il avait annoncé notre présence, longtemps après notre arrivée, et pourtant avant que nous ayons l'occasion de nous annoncer nous-mêmes. Je me demandai encore s'il avait la capacité de lire dans les pensées. Rogue en était certainement capable, bien que sa méthode soit beaucoup plus intrusive. Il faudrait que je pose des questions à ce sujet.

Nous retournâmes en vitesse au château Venlaw en utilisant la Poudre de Cheminette via l'âtre du bureau de Dumbledore, et nous nous réunîmes dans la bibliothèque où nous attendait le reste de la famille. « J'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable d'avoir un bref compte rendu de votre première journée. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous avez eu beaucoup de choses à considérer aujourd'hui, et je suis sûr que vous avez des questions pour moi, tout comme j'en ai pour vous… Tout d'abord, je suis certain que vous avez entendu la fin de ma conversation avec Professeur Rogue ? »

Carlisle et moi acquiesçâmes. Avec notre ouïe ultra sensible, il aurait été impossible de ne pas l'entendre. Mais j'étais à peu près sûr que Bella n'avait pas saisi les mots à travers la porte. « C'est ma faute, Professeur. Je dois avouer que j'ai été très négligent aujourd'hui. Je faisais des recherches à la bibliothèque, et j'ai emprunté un livre sur les vampires parce que j'essayais de découvrir les effets possibles du feu de dragon… J'avais le livre avec moi dans la classe de Rogue et il l'a vu quand je m'apprêtais à partir. »

Dumbledore rit tranquillement. « Tu portes un fardeau beaucoup plus lourd que nécessaire. Peut-être que ton placement dans Poufsouffle était tout à fait approprié ? » Songea-t-il. « Rogue suspectait déjà ta nature avant que tu n'assistes à son cours aujourd'hui. Et je suis sûr qu'il en a aussi profité pour jeter un coup d'œil dans ta tête ? »

« Oui, il m'a surpris… euh… en train de vérifier les allées et venues des membres de ma famille. Il n'était pas content. En fait, il s'est montré mécontent de moi pendant toute la journée. Il a passé son temps à me prendre en défaut, et rien de ce que je disais ou faisais ne semblait le satisfaire. »

Dumbledore gloussa un peu moins discrètement. « Rogue est un ami et un acolyte des plus fiables. Toutefois, il est également très méfiant. À une certaine époque, il s'était ligué avec Lord Voldemort, avant de réaliser qui il était réellement. Il a eu plus que sa juste part de rencontres avec des vampires, des loups-garous, et d'autres créatures supposément ténébreuses. C'était seulement une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre votre nature. »

« Je vois, » répliquai-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ces révélations. Je me sentais encore terriblement coupable de mon étourderie.

« Alors il t'a fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est sa façon de faire. S'il pense que tu es fort, il te provoquera encore davantage. Il est particulièrement agacé que tu aies pu apprendre cette matière en tant que personne non-magique. De plus, je suis sûr qu'il testait tes capacités à mémoriser le manuel, confirmant ce que tu es. Il a dû choisir des éléments d'information moins connus tirés d'annotations en bas de page pour voir si tu avais une mémoire photographique, ce que tu possèdes, de toute évidence. »

Je repensai à l'interrogation que j'avais subie dans le cours de Rogue, et réalisai qu'il avait raison. Chaque question avait été à la fois aléatoire et peu connue, si bien qu'un élève normal n'aurait pas pu y répondre aisément. Un élève normal n'aurait pas déjà lu le manuel scolaire en entier. C'était une autre négligence de ma part. Dans mon désir de toujours avoir raison, j'avais oublié d'être humain. Imprudent !

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour nous ? » S'enquit Carlisle.

« Rogue connaissait déjà l'existence des vampires, alors le secret de votre espèce n'a pas été trahi. En outre, il a accepté de suivre mes directives et il ne dévoilera pas votre nature aux autres. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. »

« Si tu le dis, je vais l'accepter, » approuva Carlisle. _Mais nous resterons à l'affût._

Je hochai la tête pour lui signifier que je l'avais entendu.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du banquet d'hier soir ? » Demanda Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

« La Grande Salle était époustouflante. J'avais peine à croire à tant de magnificence, » s'enthousiasma Esme. « C'est vraiment remarquable. »

« Oui, je pensais bien que ça vous plairait. Dommage que Maugrey soit arrivé avec tellement de retard. J'aurais aimé qu'il vous rencontre avant le banquet, en même temps que McGonagall et Rogue. Je vais devoir organiser une rencontre ultérieure… »

« Dumbledore – au sujet de Maugrey. Mes visions de lui sont étranges, » intervint Alice.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Dumbledore eut soudainement l'air intrigué.

« Quand je vois son avenir, sa silhouette n'est pas complètement ferme. Je le vois tel qu'il est en ce moment, mais les extrémités de son tracé vacillent comme s'il était sur le point de se transformer en quelque chose d'autre. Je n'ai jamais fait l'expérience de ce genre de défaut dans mes visions auparavant. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. »

« Il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas un défaut, très chère. » Il la regarda gentiment. « Et pourtant je ne sais pas ce qui peut causer ce phénomène. Il était un Auror – un membre officiel du Ministère qui traquait les Mangemorts. Il a participé à un nombre impressionnant de batailles magiques. Peut-être qu'une de ses blessures a laissé des résidus magiques… Je vais devoir y réfléchir davantage. Merci de partager cette information avec moi. »

« Il y a autre chose, Dumbledore, » ajoutai-je. « Quand je l'écoute, j'entends une voix différente dans sa tête que lorsqu'il parle. Je l'ai seulement entendu brièvement, parlant à voix basse, mais il y avait une différence prononcée. En général, les gens sonnent de manière similaire dans leur tête et à voix haute. »

« C'est vraiment bizarre. Mais comme je le disais, je vais devoir y réfléchir plus en profondeur. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux retarder le moment de vous présenter jusqu'à ce que j'aie eu l'occasion d'examiner ces nouveaux éléments d'information, » songea-t-il, faisant une pause comme s'il rangeait ce qui venait d'être dit dans un coin de sa mémoire pour l'utiliser plus tard. « Maintenant, au sujet des elfes de maison – as-tu découvert quelque chose de plus sur eux qui expliquerait les trous dans tes visions, Alice ? »

« La nuit dernière, durant le banquet, l'elfe de maison était dans la même pièce que nous, cependant mes visions n'ont changé qu'au moment où Bella a décidé de lui parler. C'est seulement là qu'elle a disparu. Il aurait été intéressant de voir si elle aurait disparu quand même si elle avait ignoré l'elfe en continuant de s'approcher de lui, mais évidemment, il serait difficile de s'approcher de l'elfe sans lui porter la moindre attention. Toutefois, je peux supposer que tant que nous n'interagissons pas avec ces créatures, je devrais être en mesure de voir l'avenir. »

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle. » Dumbledore était tellement content qu'il tapa des mains. « Alors, mis à part Rogue qui est… eh bien, Rogue, comment s'est passé le reste de vos cours ? Rosalie ? Pas de problèmes en classe ? »

« Non. Je m'adapte plutôt bien. Je n'ai eu aucune occasion de démontrer mes 'talents magiques.' J'imagine que je devrais apprendre à me servir de ma baguette, par contre. Je m'attends à devoir l'utiliser tôt ou tard. »

« Bien entendu. Nous allons faire les arrangements nécessaires pour vous dispenser une série de leçons d'ici la fin de la semaine. Et toi, Bella ? »

« À part quelques brûlures superficielles, c'était génial, » sourit-elle. « Hermione m'a grandement aidée. Elle a accepté de me donner des leçons de rattrapage pour me mettre à jour dans mes cours, et Harry et Ron se sont montrés très accueillants aussi. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, » marmonnai-je, ce à quoi elle répondit en me lançant un regard agacé.

« Hermione est très intelligente et serviable. Je suis certain qu'elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour t'aider à passer l'année sans trop de difficulté. Elle a déjà prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était digne de confiance. »

« Oui, elle a mentionné un truc à propos du sauvetage d'un hippogriffe et d'un chien métamorphe. Elle a aussi dû affronter un loup-garou… » Dans la bouche de Bella, les propos d'Hermione devinrent une suite de déclarations pêle-mêle qu'il aurait été ardu de replacer dans un ordre permettant d'en saisir le sens. « Et elle a parlé d'un Retourneur de temps… »

« Elle vous a raconté ses mésaventures, n'est-ce pas ? » Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent encore plus. « Quelque chose me dit qu'elle l'a regretté tout de suite après, et qu'elle s'est brusquement montrée plus rigide ? » Bella et moi acquiesçâmes. « Oui, elle est très accomplie. Elle a été très judicieusement placée avec Gryffondor. Dès sa première année, elle a fait face à plusieurs situations mettant sa vie en danger, et s'en est sortie indemne. Elle a un brillant avenir devant elle. »

« Un hippogriffe ? Ici ? » Demanda Emmett avec enthousiasme.

Dumbledore éclata de rire. « Je suis désolé, Emmett, mais malheureusement il n'est plus là. Il est parti à la fin de l'année passée pour éviter de se faire abattre, mais il y a de bonnes chances que tu rencontres des centaures si tu vas dans la Forêt interdite avec Hagrid… est des araignées géantes aussi… »

« Nous avons vu un centaure aujourd'hui, mais des araignées géantes ? Vraiment géantes ? » Questionna Jasper.

« Oui, elles sont aussi grosses que des voitures. » Dumbledore gloussa de voir mes frères si excités.

« Wow ! Quoi d'autre ? » Continua Emmett.

« Des Sombrals tirent les fiacres, mais on ne peut pas les voir à moins d'avoir été touché par la mort… Je me demande… » Songea Dumbledore.

Jasper et Emmett échangèrent une expression extatique.

J'étais amusé par leur vif intérêt pour toutes les choses mythiques, mais un truc que Dumbledore avait dit me tracassait. « Avez-vous dit qu'Hermione a été confrontée à plusieurs situations qui menaçaient sa vie ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si elle attirait les ennuis de la même façon que Bella. Et si c'était le cas, comment Bella s'en sortirait-elle ?

« En effet, Hermione a failli perdre la vie à plusieurs reprises. » Dumbledore redevint sérieux. « Durant sa première année, elle et Ron ont travaillé de concert avec Harry pour vaincre Lord Voldemort qui réussissait à demeurer en vie un peu comme vous, en buvant du sang de licorne. Quand elle était en deuxième année, elle a été pétrifiée par un Basilic, et vous avez déjà entendu ce qui lui est arrivé l'année dernière. »

« Alors, est-ce qu'elle cherche les ennuis, ou bien est-ce que ce sont les ennuis qui finissent toujours par la trouver ? » Demandai-je, vraiment inquiet.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, » répondit le directeur de Poudlard en souriant. « Elle semble être protectrice de nature. Elle ne peut se résoudre à laisser Harry et Ron se mettre dans le pétrin sans intervenir – et c'est aussi bien. Je ne sais pas comment ces deux-là s'en seraient tirés sans sa vivacité d'esprit et ses connaissances. »

Je soupirai, quelque peu soulagé. Au moins Bella serait entre de bonnes mains.

« Alors, quelles sont vos autres impressions ? »

« Eh bien, ce Drago Malefoy est tout le contraire d'un ange d'innocence, » dis-je en hésitant.

« Ah, oui, Drago. Les Malefoy étaient très clairement du côté de Voldemort durant le dernier combat, et je soupçonne fortement qu'ils soient toujours ses alliés. Lucius, le père de Drago, est sur le conseil d'administration de Poudlard. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. »

« Drago en sait plus que ce qu'il n'en laisse paraître… Ses pensées suggèrent que quelque chose se trame. »

« Intéressant… Laisse-le moi savoir si tu en entends davantage. » Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Bon, il est temps pour moi de retourner à Poudlard. Je vous suis vraiment très reconnaissant de vous impliquer ici. C'est plus important que vous ne le réalisez. Nous devrions garder le contact régulièrement, mais si quoi que ce soit se produit, ou si vous entendez ou voyez quelque chose dont vous pensez que je devrais être informé, même s'il s'agit d'un petit détail, je vous prierais de venir me trouver. »

« Ah, Dumbledore, il y a une dernière chose… » Commençai-je, un peu mal à l'aise de ramener le sujet sur le tapis et craignant de l'offenser. « J'ai vérifié comment Bella allait, pendant le cours de Divination – avec Professeur Trelawney. La plupart du temps, elle ne semble pas être… très précise. »

Dumbledore éclata de rire. « Oui, Sybil a ses imperfections. Elle n'est pas exactement la prophète la plus cohérente. Cependant, au moins deux de ses prophéties se sont concrétisées – et je crois qu'elle a vu juste cette fois-ci aussi. » Il avait l'air très sérieux à la fin de sa phrase, démontrant clairement qu'il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit.

« D'accord. Merci pour la clarification, » répondis-je.

« Eh bien, s'il n'y a rien d'autre, je vais retourner à Poudlard. »

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous serez au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonjour Louise, bonjour Juju.**

**Milk  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 18 : Des araignées, des rats, et un van.**

Le matin suivant débuta à peu près comme le jour précédent. Je finis de lire les manuels scolaires d'Hermione sur les potions, ainsi que le livre sur les vampires et celui sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers durant la nuit, pendant que Bella dormait dans mes bras. Ce fut une nuit incroyablement satisfaisante puisque j'avais pu joindre l'utile à l'agréable, acquérant de nouvelles connaissances tout en tenant la femme que j'aimais contre moi.

Une fois parvenus à l'école, nous nous séparâmes pour aller dans nos maisons respectives. Aujourd'hui j'avais deux périodes libres dans la matinée, car Cedric avait deux périodes de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, aussi me rendis-je à la bibliothèque après avoir remis les manuels de Potions à Hermione. Ma couverture, puisque de toute manière il fallait que je les lise, était de trouver les livres de Potions de quatrième et de cinquième années afin de rattraper mon retard et d'avoir l'air absorbé dans la lecture pendant que j'allais vérifier ce que faisaient les autres membres de ma famille.

Pendant que j'étais assis et que je semblais lire studieusement, j'allai d'abord voir ce que Carlisle était en train de faire. Après sa première journée durant laquelle Professeur Chourave l'avait supervisé, il était à présent seul devant sa classe. Il avait passé le reste de la soirée et de la nuit à faire son propre rattrapage en étudiant les plantes aux propriétés magiques. Professeur Chourave lui ayant mentionné en passant que Neville Londubat manifestait un intérêt particulier pour la botanique, il avait cherché de l'information plus avancée à partager avec le garçon, et planifiait de faire de lui son assistant, ce qui éliminerait l'obligation, dans une classe du moins, de devoir choisir parmi les jeunes sorcières trop désireuses de l'aider. Malheureusement, les quatrièmes années n'avaient pas de cours de Botanique aujourd'hui. Carlisle était aux prises avec les troisièmes années en ce moment. Chaque fois qu'il posait une question, la moitié de la classe levait la main avec enthousiasme, pendant que de son côté il cherchait quelqu'un de moins avide pour lui donner la réponse. Je ris intérieurement de sa situation.

Ensuite, je vérifiai comment ça se passait du côté de Rosalie. Elle était actuellement dans le cours de Divination et roulait des yeux ostensiblement. Ah oui, c'était la classe idéale pour quelqu'un qui croyait que chacun était maître de sa destinée… J'étais étonné qu'elle ne se lève pas pour quitter les lieux sur le champ. Je pouvais la sentir grincer des dents tandis que Trelawney lançait une autre prédiction inutile et, ultimement, erronée.

_Je pourrais lui tordre le cou en à peu près deux secondes et ensuite sauter par la fenêtre de la tourelle… Ou bien je pourrais la frapper assez fort dans la poitrine pour provoquer un arrêt cardiaque… Ou peut-être une gifle derrière la tête en marchant vers la porte en espérant que l'hémorragie causera des dommages au cerveau… Ça ne fonctionnera pas, de toute évidence son cerveau a déjà subi des dommages sérieux…_

Je laissai Rosalie à ses réflexions sur les 100 façons de se débarrasser de Trelawney. Je ne m'inquiétais pas qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit à cette femme car je savais qu'elle ne faisait que passer le temps.

Jasper s'était joint à Emmett aujourd'hui encore. Il était impatient de voir s'il y avait d'autres créatures mythiques comme le centaure qu'ils avaient croisé hier. Il se trouvait qu'Hagrid n'était pas en train de donner un cours à cet instant précis, et c'est ainsi qu'ils le convainquirent qu'ils avaient besoin d'en apprendre davantage sur la Forêt interdite.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des araignées venimeuses ou d'autres arachnides intéressants à étudier dans la forêt ? » S'enquit Jasper.

« Oh oui, j'ai toujours eu une fascination particulière pour ce genre de bestioles, » renchérit Emmett.

« Vous savez, j'suis pas allé rendre visite à Aragog et sa famille. La dernière fois qu'j'ai envoyé quelqu'un d'autre, par contre, ça s'est pas très bien terminé. Mais j'suppose qu'votre odeur n'est pas très appétissante pour eux. Allons-y. »

Je faillis bondir de ma chaise pour aller les rejoindre. Mais je n'avais pas encore vérifié ce que Bella faisait, et je l'avais gardée pour la fin, sachant que je passerais probablement le reste de mon temps libre à l'observer. C'était difficile d'être loin d'elle tout ce temps.

Je la trouvai dans le cours de Métamorphose avec McGonagall. La classe était en train d'apprendre à transformer des rats en oiseaux. Je regardai McGonagall prendre Bella et Hermione à part.

« Bon, Mlle Swan, nous avons modifié cette baguette ensorcelée pour qu'elle ne produise que ce sortilège pour le moment. Vous devriez être en mesure d'effectuer le sortilège tel que Mlle Granger vous l'a montré sans aucune difficulté, mais vous ne pourrez pas faire autre chose. C'est compris ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Oui, Professeur McGonagall, » répondit Bella, les yeux brillants.

« L'enchantement va se dissiper au bout d'une heure, alors vous devez être consciente qu'après ce laps de temps, votre baguette sera tout à fait inutile. »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Tout comme Carlisle, j'étais préoccupé par le fait que Bella soit en possession d'une véritable baguette magique en permanence. Il semblait que Dumbledore ait trouvé un compromis raisonnable.

Bella et Hermione retournèrent s'asseoir tandis que McGonagall faisait une démonstration pour elles.

« Alors, avec un petit coup et un léger mouvement du poignet, formulez clairement 'métamorph-aviaire' »

Bella hésita, regardant vers Harry. Hermione suivit son regard. Harry avait changé son rat en Pygargue à tête blanche. Puis les efforts de Ron attirèrent l'attention d'Hermione car il avait devant lui une créature mi rat, mi mouette, qui poussait sans arrêt des cris rauques. Neville manqua sa cible et son rat sauta en bas de la table et courut à l'arrière de la salle. Neville le poursuivit en criant, « Reviens, reviens ! »

Comme j'étais dans la tête d'Hermione, je l'entendis faire mentalement un commentaire exaspéré avant de se tourner vers son propre rat. Elle pensa à un hibou en répétant le processus démontré par McGonagall. Le rat se transforma en hibou gris dans un flash de lumière verte. _Hmm. Bien réussi_, se félicita-t-elle. Ensuite, avec un autre petit mouvement du poignet qui tenait sa baguette, elle lui redonna son apparence initiale en prononçant les mots « Métamorph-rongeur. »

« Okay, Bella. À ton tour maintenant. » Je la vis se concentrer sur Bella qui tenait sa baguette de façon maladroite. Je pouvais déjà voir qu'elle n'avait pas la bonne technique pour la tenir. Au lieu de la tenir délicatement entre le pouce et les autres doigts, elle la serrait fermement dans son poing. Je sentis la grimace sur le visage d'Hermione. Bella recula un peu alors que je sentais Hermione se pencher vers l'arrière, loin de la catastrophe imminente. Puis, se servant de son bras au complet, elle balança sa baguette de manière exagérée avant de tendre le bras devant elle et de la pointer en direction du rat en disant « Métamorph-en-van. »

Quoi ? Quel mot venait-elle de prononcer ? N'avait-elle pas bien entendu la formule ?

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre sur la table à l'endroit où se trouvait le rat. OH NON ! Je vis la main d'Hermione s'élancer pour attraper Bella tandis qu'elle se retournait et courait vers le fond de la classe. Le rat se mit à vibrer violemment sur la table. Ron et Harry dévisagèrent Hermione alors qu'elle les dépassait avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Les yeux remplis d'effroi, les deux amis ainsi que le reste de la classe désertèrent le devant de la salle. Je pouvais entendre les cris et les hurlements partout autour de moi alors que je demeurais figé dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

« Les enfants, les enfants… Restez à l'écart… » Ordonna McGonagall d'une voix sévère mais non dépourvue d'inquiétude.

Le rat devint de plus en plus gros, sa tête et sa queue s'enfonçant dans son corps. Les pattes de derrière commencèrent à prendre une apparence ronde et noire. J'entendis un craquement et un bruit de bois qui se fissure, et je réalisai que c'était la table sur laquelle se trouvait le rat qui était en train de se briser à mesure que celui-ci se transformait et devenait aussi gros qu'un… van et occupait toute la première rangée de tables. Avec un CRACK retentissant, des éclats de bois volèrent un peu partout, et le rat dont la moitié du corps s'était métamorphosée en derrière de fourgonnette atterrit sur le sol en faisant 'boom', continuant à vibrer.

« Oh… Bonté divine… Trouvez vite Dumbledore, quelqu'un ! » S'écria McGonagall, mais la classe au grand complet était figée au fond de la salle.

L'autre moitié du rat commença à devenir translucide. Cependant, à ce stade, le rat en mutation s'affola et tenta de s'échapper. Il gratta le sol de ses pattes avant, essayant de se déplacer, pendant que ses pattes arrière roulaient simplement vers l'avant. Malheureusement, sa taille rendait tout mouvement presqu'impossible, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait que se balancer d'avant en arrière avec ferveur, tout en couinant, « Eeeeek-honk, eeeeek-honk, eeeeek-honk. »

Les élèves bouchèrent leurs oreilles ; les sons produits par le rat en mutation étaient horribles. Puis, au milieu du chaos, j'entendis un « STUPEFIX » sonore, et la créature mi rat, mi van, s'immobilisa et devint silencieuse.

« Bien pensé, Mlle Granger, » dit McGonagall, s'efforçant de paraître calme. Elle se retourna ensuite vers la créature et énonça distinctement, « Evanesco, » et celle-ci disparut. « Eh bien, tout le monde, je pense que c'est assez de métamorphoses pour une journée. Rassemblez vos livres et dirigez-vous tout de suite vers votre prochain cours. Mlle Granger, Mlle Swan, puis-je vous voir une petite minute ? »

Pendant qu'elles expliquaient ce qui s'était passé, j'essayai de déterminer si oui ou non Bella était blessée. Hélas, les pensées de McGonagall m'étaient hermétiques et Hermione se concentrait principalement sur elle en ce moment. Je fus donc obligé de me fier à l'odeur, me concentrant sur chaque bouffée d'air inhalé par Hermione. C'était une méthode moins que satisfaisante, puisque l'odorat humain était à peine assez sensible pour détecter l'odeur du sang, mais je devrais m'en contenter. Je fis un très gros effort de concentration. Non, je ne percevais rien qui ressemblât de près ou de loin à l'odeur du sang de Bella, et ce parfum était particulièrement fort pour moi. Je considérai me lever et la croiser 'accidentellement,' mais j'avais déjà fait trop d'erreurs au cours de la journée précédente.

Finalement, McGonagall demanda, « Bella, chère, est-ce que ça va ? » et Hermione reporta son attention sur elle.

Elle se tenait debout à sa place, quelque peu tremblante, mais semblait autrement saine et sauve. Je ne vis pas de sang, et apparemment elle n'avait rien de cassé. J'aurais aimé être là avec elle pour m'en assurer, mais je savais que ça serait insensé.

« Je p-p-pense que oui. Je suis juste un peu ébranlée. » Elle fit une pause, essayant de retrouver son sang froid. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je croyais que la baguette ne pouvait effectuer qu'un seul sortilège ? » Fit-elle remarquer. Je me posais la même question.

« Eh bien oui, la baguette était ensorcelée pour transformer un rat, sauf qu'elle pouvait le changer en n'importe quoi. Nous voulions seulement être certains que tu ne transformes pas un autre camarade de classe… Nous allons devoir être plus spécifiques la prochaine fois, » conclut McGonagall.

LA PROCHAINE FOIS ? Ma parole, étaient-ils fous ? Il faudrait que je parle à Carlisle à ce sujet. Un vacillement dans mon esprit m'informa que quelques élèves dans la bibliothèque me fixaient avec insistance. Avais-je parlé à voix haute ? Non… Mais alors je réalisai que je tenais les deux extrémités brisées d'une règle que quelqu'un avait laissée sur la table avant que je m'y installe. Je souris, l'air penaud. « Désolé. C'est un sacré bon livre, » dis-je.

Je décidai de ne pas lâcher Bella car je voulais voir quels autres ennuis elle allait s'attirer. Je fus content de voir McGonagall lui confisquer sa baguette magique pour le moment. Alors qu'Hermione et elle marchaient dans le corridor, elle dit, « Je suis tellement navrée, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais. » Elle rougit furieusement.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Bella. Durant notre première année, Ron et Neville n'ont pas réussi à effectuer une seule métamorphose correctement… Et une fois, quand Harry a utilisé la Poudre de Cheminette, il a toussé en prononçant 'Le Chemin de Traverse,' et il s'est retrouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, qui est un endroit où il se trame toutes sortes de vilaines choses. »

« On peut faire des erreurs avec la Poudre de Cheminette aussi ? » S'exclama Bella, consternée. Cette pensée traversa également mon esprit. Et si Bella se retrouvait dans un quelconque marais ? Ou dans la résidence de ce Lord Voldemort ? Les possibilités de catastrophes semblaient infinies.

« Oh, difficilement quand même. Seulement si on ne dit pas le bon mot. Ou qu'on le prononce mal. Je suis sûre que tu feras plus attention à l'avenir, » répliqua Hermione en toute confiance.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de ça. » Bella grinça des dents.

« Hé, Bella, c'était vachement génial ! » S'enthousiasma Ron quand elle et Hermione les rattrapèrent, Harry et lui, dans le hall.

« Oui, c'était toute une démonstration de magie. Bravo Bella ! » Applaudit Harry.

Les lèvres de Bella se serrèrent dans une moue fâchée et le pli apparut entre ses yeux. « Humf, » fit-elle avant d'accélérer le pas et de s'éloigner dans le corridor.

« Ça y est, vous avez réussi. Belle façon d'agir, les mecs sans cervelle. » Hermione leur lança un regard noir et courut rejoindre Bella.

Au moment où elle la rattrapa, les yeux de Bella étaient remplis de larmes de rage. Hermione l'entoura de son bras pour la réconforter. « Ça va aller, Bella. Ils se comportent en abrutis parfois. Ne pleure pas… »

« Je ne pleure pas, je suis furieuse, » éclata-t-elle… « ARGH ! Je déteste le fait que je pleure quand je suis enragée. »

« Eh bien, je serais furieuse moi aussi ! Ce n'est pas comme si Ron avait fait tellement mieux. Est-ce que tu as vu sa métamorphose ? »

« Non… Je regardais celle de Harry, et ensuite la tienne. »

« Figure-toi qu'il a seulement réussi à changer partiellement son rat en mouette. C'était comme un rat avec de grandes ailes blanches et un bec jaune. »

« Vraiment ? » Le visage de Bella s'illumina légèrement et le pli entre ses yeux disparut.

« Oui, et le rat de Neville s'est échappé avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit. »

« Oh… C'est dommage. J'aime bien Neville… Il est un peu maladroit, comme moi. Harry a accompli une magnifique transformation, par contre. »

« Oui, eh bien… c'était à prévoir. »

« Et toi aussi ! »

« Mais Bella, ça fait trois années entières que nous travaillons là-dessus. Et Ron vient d'une famille magique. Il devrait avoir beaucoup d'entraînement maintenant. »

« Je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Merci, Hermione. » Elle lança ses bras autour d'elle pour l'étreindre. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner d'elle, assis à la table de la bibliothèque. J'aurais tellement préféré être en sa présence.

« Je suppose que je devrais te montrer la classe d'Étude des Moldus, » poursuivit Hermione d'un ton enjoué, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je devrais au moins me débrouiller dans ce cours. » Bella eut un faible sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Je les suivis durant le reste du trajet le long du corridor, et je décidai finalement qu'elles devaient être en mesure de se rendre à leur classe sans encombre, ce qui m'amena à reporter mon attention sur Emmett et Jasper. En pénétrant dans l'esprit de Jasper, je vis un flash de noir et de crocs beaucoup trop près pour me mettre à l'aise. Je me sentis sursauter sur mon siège et allai envahir les pensées d'Emmett à la place.

« C'est ça, Jasper. Laisse-le savoir qui est le chef, » l'acclama Emmett.

« Vas-y mollo. Y veut pas vous faire de mal, » entendis-je la voix d'Hagrid hors de mon champ de vision.

Je vis Jasper en train d'empoigner une énorme araignée qui faisait cinq fois sa taille.

« Tes amis sont de bons combattants, » dit une autre voix, sombre et sinistre. Emmett regarda en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. C'était une araignée encore plus grosse, en retrait quelques mètres plus loin, et derrière elle il y en avait d'autres par douzaines.

« Allez, Jasper, laisse-moi essayer, » lança Emmett, et je les vis troquer leurs places en s'échangeant une tape comme l'auraient fait des lutteurs. Jasper se tortilla hors de portée des crocs et des huit longues pattes filiformes de l'arachnide. Emmett s'était empressé de grimper dans un arbre pour sauter en volant sur le dos de l'araignée.

« Bien joué, l'humanoïde. C'est une bonne chose que votre odeur ne soit pas attrayante pour nous, parce que sinon nous vous aurions tués sur le champ. Mais ce petit jeu est amusant. Il y a des lustres que nous n'avons pas eu un combat aussi difficile contre une autre créature, » dit la voix lugubre en riant.

Je réalisai que mes frères étaient indemnes et, bien que j'aurais aimé continuer à les regarder se battre contre l'araignée géante, je retournai à Bella. Encore une fois, alors que je regardais à travers l'esprit d'Hermione, je ne la trouvai pas. Puis, en jetant un coup d'œil sur les notes de cours d'Hermione, je me rendis compte qu'elle était dans la classe de Sortilèges pendant que Bella était censée avoir Étude des Moldus. J'entrai dans les pensées de Harry pour la voir. Elle était assise de l'autre côté de l'allée et prenait des notes tandis que Professeur Burbage parlait d'un ton monotone au sujet des substituts à la magie employés par les moldus.

« Le Ministère de la Magie a rapporté récemment que certains moldus possèdent des boîtes toutes petites dans lesquelles ils rétrécissent les musiciens pour pouvoir les transporter avec eux et les écouter à loisir. C'est tout à fait fascinant. Ils utilisent un procédé appelé téléchargement à partir de l'Internet pour les introduire dans les boîtes. »

Je vis un petit sourire sur le visage de Bella que Harry regardait de biais. _Je suis content qu'elle aille mieux. Je ne voulais pas me moquer d'elle. Ron a raison, elle est vraiment jolie quand elle ne trébuche pas dans ses propres pieds._

Je poussai un grognement sourd, et tout de suite je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne dans la bibliothèque ne l'avait remarqué.

_Pas aussi jolie que Cho, par contre… Je me demande si Cho accepterait de m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard ?_

Que venait-il de dire ? Une histoire d'amour en vue pour notre Harry ? Je pouvais difficilement être d'accord avec son évaluation. C'était comme comparer un seul arbre à un verger entier. Mais s'il trouvait cette Cho intéressante, peut-être que je pouvais arranger les choses en sa faveur. Ça avait fonctionné pour Ben et Angela, alors… Pourquoi pas ? Est-ce que Cedric serait aussi obligeant qu'Emmett l'avait été lors de ma petite mise en scène ? Il faudrait que je lui demande. Mais j'allais d'abord devoir faire une petite recherche…

Harry reporta son attention sur l'enseignante, aussi m'introduisis-je dans les pensées de Ron. Il regardait Bella très souvent. Je détestais que ce soit le cas, mais ce faisant, il me permettait de la regarder moi aussi.

_Hermione ! Elle est toujours là à penser qu'elle sait tout. Elle est tellement, tellement exaspérante…_

D'accord, pour une fois, il ne pensait pas à Bella. C'était réconfortant, mais il y avait un truc dans le ton de sa voix qui attira mon attention… Il faudrait que je surveille ça aussi.

Je fus incapable de trouver un autre esprit qui ne soit pas béatement absorbé dans la contemplation du tableau et la prise de notes ou en train de rêvasser, si bien que ma capacité de surveiller Bella fut coupée court. Je retournai mon attention sur les manuels de Potions devant moi et terminai de les lire avant l'heure du déjeuner. Bella avait pris des dispositions pour étudier à la bibliothèque avec Hermione pendant celui-ci, et j'avais la ferme intention de ne pas mettre le nez dans mes bouquins alors que je pourrais voir, entendre, et sentir ma Bella sans intermédiaire dans un avenir proche.

**Merci pour tout, Louise.**

**À la semaine prochaine.**

**Milk  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 19 : Voler haut… Ou au ras des pâquerettes**

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, je décidai que je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps et je me dirigeai à la Grande Salle. J'allais devoir utiliser l'excuse de ma diète très stricte une fois encore, ou alors avaler quelques bouchées qui resteraient dans mon estomac toute la journée avant que je ne puisse les recracher en feignant une toux inopportune. Il fallait que je me fasse une idée de qui était cette dénommée Cho mentionnée par Harry, me dis-je. Je voulais faire acte de présence dans la Grande Salle pour commencer mes recherches – vérifier si avoir un rancard avec Harry intéresserait cette fille, mais la véritable raison, bien sûr, était pour voir Bella – pour constater de mes propres yeux qu'elle allait bien.

Être séparé d'elle devenait de plus en plus difficile au fil du temps. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours, et pourtant ça me démangeait déjà d'être rendu au soir, le moment où je pouvais laisser tomber cette façade. Ne plus l'avoir constamment dans ma vie me manquait. Aussi intriguant que soit ce projet, et aussi fascinantes que soient les nouvelles connaissances, j'aurais voulu que nous puissions tout faire ensemble, en tant que couple…

Je trouvai Cedric à la table de Poufsouffle, en train de bavarder avec deux de ses compagnons, James et Patrick. « Hé, Cedric, comment était le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce matin ? »

« C'est dommage que tu ne prennes pas ce cours, Edward. Ce nouveau professeur, Maugrey – il connaît vraiment bien sa matière. Il a réellement affronté Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts. Il n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de l'importance d'être vigilant – et il nous a même montré les sortilèges impardonnables. »

« Ces sortilèges ne sont-ils pas illégaux ? » Questionnai-je. J'avais entendu la même chose dans l'esprit de plusieurs élèves que j'avais croisés et qui avaient déjà eu le cours de Maugrey. Il semblait qu'il ait donné un exposé similaire à chaque année qui était passée dans sa classe.

« Oui, si tu les exécutes sur un être humain. Mais il a utilisé une sauterelle. C'était assez cru et dramatique. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que je ferais si je devais faire face à quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'ils l'enseignent ici, » présumai-je. « Pour que vous soyez préparés. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui est au programme cet après-midi ? »

« Étude des Moldus… et ensuite Divination. » Cedric roula des yeux.

Eh bien, l'après-midi ne s'annonçait pas des plus laborieux. « Cedric, est-ce que tu connais une certaine Cho Chang ? »

« Cho ? Bien sûr. C'est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Elle est bonne – pas aussi bonne que Harry, cependant. Là-bas – c'est elle. » Il pointa vers la table de Serdaigle derrière nous, et plus spécifiquement vers une fille qui correspondait à l'image dans la tête de Harry. Elle était au milieu d'une conversation amicale avec plusieurs de ses camarades de classe. J'essayai de lire ses pensées pour découvrir si elle avait le moindre soupçon d'intérêt pour Harry. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'est qu'elle était très sociable et intelligente. Elle avait bon cœur et montrait une grande ouverture aux autres, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi elle semblait être si populaire auprès de ses compagnes. Je supposai qu'elle était jolie en plus, autant que les humains pouvaient l'être. Je pouvais voir l'attraction qu'elle suscitait chez Harry, mais elle pâlissait en comparaison de Bella.

« Edward et Cedric te regardent, » murmura la fille à côté d'elle. Je fis une recherche rapide et vis que son nom était Marietta. Cho releva la tête avec désinvolture pour constater que nous la regardions. Elle sourit gentiment, tout à fait spontanément, et retourna ensuite à sa conversation.

Maintenant que je l'avais vue et entendue, il me serait plus facile de garder sa voix dans mon esprit. Je tournai mon regard vers la table de Gryffondor à l'autre extrémité de la salle et aperçus Harry qui jetait des coups d'œil à Cho quand ce n'était pas lui qui parlait.

_Cedric doit être en train de lui expliquer le Quidditch – lui montrant chacun des attrapeurs, _entendis-je Cho supposer. Elle avait tenté de trouver une explication logique au fait que je lui portais attention, et sa conjecture la rassura. C'était un soulagement pour moi. Je n'avais pas envie de créer quelque enchevêtrement romantique ambigu que ce soit.

Je ne vis aucun lien avec Harry dans l'esprit de Cho, toutefois il n'y avait pas d'autres garçons non plus dans sa tête. Elle avait une nature semblable à celle d'Angela, trouvant son bonheur dans les choses simples. Il faudrait que j'attende qu'ils interagissent pour voir si une connexion était possible entre eux.

« Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? » Interrogea Cedric.

« Oh, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était bonne… et quelqu'un a aussi dit qu'elle était jolie. » Je pensai ajouter ce bout de phrase pour jauger la réaction de Cedric.

« Oh, » dit-il pendant que je lisais ses pensées_. C'est vrai, elle est jolie en plus d'être gentille, mais il y en a une qui est encore plus jolie. _Son regard se porta sur l'allée empruntée pas Bella et Hermione pour rejoindre Harry et Ron à leur table. J'espérai sincèrement que c'était Hermione qui occupait ses pensées.

Je reportai mon attention sur notre table, mais simultanément je me concentrai sur Bella à travers les esprits de Ron et de Harry alors qu'ils la regardaient approcher avec Hermione. J'aurais préféré l'observer moi-même, mais j'avais déjà commis tant d'erreurs. J'attendis qu'elle soit installée – elle était si loin que je pouvais la regarder de manière désinvolte sans que ce soit évident – avant d'oser assouvir mon besoin d'elle. Heureusement je pouvais l'entendre sans que personne autour de moi ne le réalise.

« Hé Harry, Ron, » les salua-t-elle en s'asseyant. Ne semblait-elle pas un peu froide ? Eh bien, évidemment…Ils l'avaient taquinée plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Salut, » dirent-ils machinalement.

_Je me demande pourquoi elle est si raide tout à coup. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien dans le couloir il y a quelques minutes. Peut-être qu'elle est encore irritée à propos de ce matin, _se questionna Hermione.

« Alors, quels sont vos projets pour l'après-midi ? » Demanda Ron.

« Bella et moi allons à la… »

« Bibliothèque, nous savons, » l'interrompit-il, agacé. _Les filles ne pensent donc qu'à ça – les livres et les études ? _

« En fait, Hermione, je pensais peut-être aller faire un petit tour chez Hagrid juste pour aller dire 'bonjour' en passant avant notre prochaine classe. Je peux te rattraper après, » dit doucement Bella. Je fronçai les sourcils… Bella se baladant autour de l'école sans surveillance… Je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée.

« Je vais y aller avec toi, » renchérit Ron. « Ça pourrait être un peu ardu de trouver la cabane, compte tenu que tu es une nouvelle élève ici. » Cette idée-là ne me plaisait pas non plus.

Hermione roula des yeux. « La cabane n'est pas si difficile que ça à trouver, Ron, » répliqua-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Vraiment, je connais le chemin puisque nous y sommes allés avec la classe. Je devrais être en mesure de le retrouver, » confirma Bella, regardant tour à tour Ron et Hermione. Elle devait sentir la tension, présumai-je, perspicace comme elle l'était, et elle ne voulait pas se mettre en travers de la voie.

« Je m'y rendais de toute façon, » ajouta Harry. « Je dois retourner quelque chose à Hagrid. Je vais t'accompagner. »

« Merci Harry… » Elle sourit gentiment. Cet arrangement me contentait davantage – elle serait protégée, mais pas par Ron Weasley, lequel n'aurait pas été une très grande protection, à mon avis.

Je retournai toute mon attention sur la table de Poufsouffle.

« Alors tant pis pour le Quidditch cette année. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sera drôlement excitant, mais les matchs vont quand même me manquer, » commentait Patrick.

« Je suis d'accord. Je prends vraiment plaisir à jouer. Peut-être qu'on pourrait organiser une partie pour nous amuser – juste former des équipes pour un match de démo durant le weekend, » suggéra Cedric.

« Ce serait génial. J'aimerais beaucoup assister à un match encore une fois, » approuvai-je. « Je n'en avais jamais vu avant la Coupe du Monde. »

« Vraiment ? » Interrogea James. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

Cedric lança un regard alarmé dans ma direction. « Il vient d'Amérique – vous savez bien qu'ils n'ont pas de véritables sports là-bas, » plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire furtif.

« Hé, comment tu appelles le hockey, alors ? » Rétorquai-je, me joignant à leurs taquineries.

« Des sports de moldus ? Allons donc, n'importe quel jeu qui se pratique seulement en deux dimensions peut difficilement être qualifié de sport, » continua de rigoler Cedric, se donnant à fond dans la charade.

Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant.

« Hé, Edward, as-tu déjà essayé ? » S'enquit Patrick.

« Quoi ? Le Quidditch ? » Je lançai un regard anxieux à Cedric.

« Non, le hockey - évidemment que je parle du Quidditch ! » Me défia Patrick.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre athlète, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, » m'excusai-je.

« Ça me surprend. Ton cousin est très talentueux. L'as-tu déjà vu en action ? » Commenta James avec énormément d'admiration pour son ami.

« Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. J'espère qu'elle se présentera, » répondis-je avec franchise.

« Allons traîner dans la salle commune jusqu'au prochain cours, » proposa Patrick en voyant que tout le monde avait terminé de manger.

Ce que _je_ voulais faire, c'était suivre Bella hors de la Grande Salle alors que je la voyais quitter l'endroit en compagnie de Harry, mais j'étais sûr que tout irait bien pour elle. Simplement, elle me manquait. Je vis que je passerais juste à côté d'elle en sortant du réfectoire… La joie me fit tressaillir à cette éventualité. Peut-être que je pourrais frôler son bras mine de rien, ou bien marcher assez près d'elle pour sentir la brise dans ses cheveux. J'accélérai légèrement le pas, planifiant le moment qui était maintenant imminent.

Cho et ses amies quittaient la salle en même temps que nous, de telle sorte que nous convergeâmes tous ensemble vers les grandes doubles portes à l'entrée. J'entendis Harry rassembler assez de courage pour parler à Cho, et immédiatement je tournai mon attention vers l'esprit de celle-ci pour voir quelle serait sa réaction.

« Ss – sa – salut Cho. Trop bête qu'il n'y ait pas de Quidditch cette année… » Commença Harry.

« Oui, Harry. Ça aurait été amusant de jouer contre toi cette année encore. Même si tu me bats toujours, » répliqua-t-elle posément. Je jaugeai la réaction physique aussi bien que les pensées que la présence et la conversation de Harry suscitaient chez elle. Elle disait la vérité, elle aimait ce sport et trouvait que Harry était un meilleur joueur qu'elle. Elle avait de l'admiration pour lui, et elle semblait ouverte. Je vis même l'ombre d'un sourire et une légère rougeur apparaître sur son visage. Hum, peut-être qu'il y avait une possibilité ici.

« Patrick, James et moi, on se disait justement la même chose, » renchérit Cedric. « On pense même organiser un match d'exhibition – juste pour le plaisir, histoire de ne pas perdre la main. »

De façon intéressante, Cho eut la même réaction face à Cedric. Elle paraissait également ouverte aux deux garçons, bien que si je la jugeais correctement, la balance penchait légèrement en faveur de Cedric parce qu'il était plus âgé. Je me concentrai un peu plus – oui, l'intérêt pour Harry était définitivement là, mais le fait qu'il soit plus jeune avait un impact. Pourquoi les filles faisaient-elles tout un plat avec l'âge ? Bella en faisait certainement toute une affaire… Et parlant d'elle, où était-elle ?

Harry était absorbé dans une conversation avec Cho et Cedric et n'avait pas remarqué son départ. Je vérifiai dans les pensées de quelques personnes dans le corridor… rien. Je respirai profondément pour percevoir son parfum. Elle semblait marcher dans la bonne direction pour se rendre au cottage d'Hagrid. Je vivais un terrible dilemme. Devais-je quitter les lieux pour aller la retrouver, ou bien rester ici ? Que penseraient les autres si je partais subitement à sa recherche ? Allais-je mettre notre couverture en péril ? J'optai pour une solution plus subtile.

« Euh, Harry – j'ai remarqué que tu marchais avec notre nouvelle élève en programme d'échange, Bella. Comment s'adapte-t-elle ? » Ça pouvait aller comme question. Un étudiant Américain préoccupé par une de ses compatriotes vivant la même situation… C'était tout à fait plausible.

« Elle et Hermione sont les meilleures amies du monde. Oh, où est-elle passée ? Nous nous apprêtions à aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Je suppose que je dois m'assurer qu'elle trouve son chemin sans embûche. »

Je soupirai de soulagement. Harry la trouverait et la garderait en sécurité pendant que je suivais Cedric et ses amis à la salle commune de Poufsouffle et que nous faisions des plans pour un match de démonstration de Quidditch.

« Eh bien, trois des attrapeurs sont partants. Dommage que Dubois ne soit plus là, il aurait sûrement voulu participer lui aussi, mais nous aurons le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor, je suis prêt à parier là-dessus, » dit James, plein d'entrain.

« Et je sais que le reste de Poufsouffle ne voudra pas manquer l'occasion non plus, » ajouta Cedric.

« Et Serdaigle – Cho avait l'air excité… Il semble qu'elle va convaincre le reste de l'équipe de se joindre à nous, » commenta Patrick avec enthousiasme.

« Donc, nous avons besoin de quelques membres du personnel pour nous appuyer, ainsi que d'un arbitre. Cedric, en tant que préfet, il vaudrait mieux que ça vienne de toi, » suggéra James.

« Si tu le penses, je peux m'en charger, » offrit Cedric.

Ils continuèrent avec la planification du match pendant que je vérifiais la progression de Harry dans sa quête de retrouver Bella. Il approchait de la cabane d'Hagrid, mais Bella n'était pas dans les parages. Peut-être était-elle déjà à l'intérieur du cottage ? Puis j'entendis des voix, et Harry dirigea son regard vers le jardin derrière la maisonnette. Par son entremise, j'entendis le doux son de la voix de Bella et celle plus profonde d'Emmett. Si j'avais moi-même été sur les lieux, j'aurais pu comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais les oreilles de Harry n'étaient pas assez sensibles de cette distance. Il se précipita vers eux, soulagé d'avoir trouvé Bella.

Comme il tournait le coin, je remarquai avec lui qu'elle était en train d'essuyer des larmes sur son visage, et qu'Emmett avait posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était tombée pendant qu'elle se rendait à la cabane ? Peut-être, mais pourquoi Emmett l'aurait-il emmenée dans le jardin pour la rafistoler ? Si elle avait saigné, Emmett n'aurait pas voulu demeurer seul avec elle. Non pas qu'il manquait de contrôle, mais il était simplement plus prudent que ça. Non, elle ne semblait pas blessée. C'était quand même déroutant.

« Hé Harry, » dit-elle avec une gaieté forcée.

_Que se passe-t-il encore avec elle ? Peut-être qu'elle a le mal du pays_, supposa Harry. « Salut Bella. Désolé de t'avoir perdue de vue durant quelques minutes. Je vois que tu as trouvé ton chemin sans problème. »

« Oui, et je suis tombée sur Emmett. Il me disait qu'ils avaient rendu visite à une araignée géante aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? Comment avez-vous…? » Harry était déconcerté. Je vis dans ses souvenirs que Ron et lui avaient échappé à des dizaines de grosses araignées à bord d'une voiture bleue. C'était sans doute à ça qu'Hagrid avait fait allusion plus tôt.

« Nous étions avec Hagrid, » s'empressa d'ajouter Emmett en voyant son regard interrogateur.

« Oh, ça explique tout. Elles sont vraiment monstrueuses, » dit Harry d'une voix qui reflétait sa peur rétrospective.

« Ouais, ça tu peux le dire ! » répliqua mon frère avec un flash d'excitation.

« Où es ton frère… Jasper ? » Demanda Harry.

« Il est retourné à la maison pour le déjeuner. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait, par contre. Nous allons aider Hagrid avec quelques corvées d'alimentation cet après-midi. »

« J'espère que ce ne sont pas les Scroutts à pétard que vous allez devoir nourrir, » poursuivit le jeune sorcier.

« Non, il les garde en réserve pour vous, les quatrièmes années, pour son cours de lundi. »

« Oh non ! » Grogna Harry. « Bon, c'est presque l'heure du cours de Potions. Est-ce que tu es prête à partir, Bella ? »

« Oui, allons-y. Nous ne voudrions pas être en retard, » répondit-elle tout en lançant un regard reconnaissant à Emmett avant de se retourner pour quitter le jardin. Malheureusement, les pensées d'Emmett étaient maintenant orientées sur ce qu'il allait faire dans les heures à venir, aussi ne pus-je glaner aucune information qui m'aurait permis de savoir pourquoi Bella était si bouleversée.

Je reportai mon attention sur la discussion à propos du match de Quidditch.

« Tout est réglé, alors. Cedric va parler aux membres du corps enseignant, James va en toucher mot à Serpentard, et je vais confirmer avec Serdaigle et Gryffondor, » annonça Patrick d'un ton enjoué.

« Devons-nous vraiment impliquer Serpentard ? » Se plaignit James. « Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait les intéresser puisque c'est seulement pour le plaisir. »

« Il faut quand même le leur demander, » affirma fermement Cedric. « Après, ce sera leur choix de se joindre à nous ou pas. »

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait aussi faire une démonstration d'habiletés – où les autres élèves pourraient essayer de jouer… ce serait l'occasion rêvée pour Edward de monter sur un balai… Je pense que tu serais un batteur naturel, » ajouta Patrick.

« Ce serait peut-être trop en demander aux professeurs, » avertit Cedric, me jetant un regard furtif. « Nous devrons nous estimer chanceux s'ils nous accordent même la permission d'aller de l'avant avec le match de démo. »

'Merci,' articulai-je silencieusement tandis que nous quittions la pièce.

Le cours d'Étude des Moldus s'avéra tout aussi grotesque pour les sixièmes années qu'il ne l'avait été pour les quatrièmes. Heureusement, c'était également une classe durant laquelle je pouvais laisser vagabonder une partie de mon esprit ailleurs, en l'occurrence le cours de Potions de Bella. Je grimaçai, angoissé à l'idée que Rogue pourrait décider d'humilier Bella devant toute la classe.

« Mlle Swan, c'est bien ça ? » Questionna Rogue de sa voix monotone. « Eh bien, faites donc tout de suite équipe avec Hermione, étant donné que vous avez tellement en commun toutes les deux, » gronda-t-il sournoisement.

Bella s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione, la confusion se lisant dans ses yeux. « Il veut dire parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe et que tu es, eh bien, une moldu, » murmura son amie.

« Mlle Granger, de grâce, concentrez-vous lorsque vous êtes dans ma classe ! » Aboya Rogue, et elle se redressa illico sur son siège.

« Maintenant, qui peut me dire… » Je grimaçai une fois de plus, attendant qu'il attaque Bella comme il l'avait fait avec moi lors du premier cours, mais à la place son regard perçant s'arrêta sur Harry, même si Hermione levait la main bien haut pour être remarquée. « M. Potter ? »

« Pied de poule ? » Répondit-il avec hésitation.

« Hmmm, » Rogue s'éloigna. « Et comment le prépareriez-vous pour faire un cataplasme ? »

Hermione leva la main encore plus haut.

« M. Potter ? » Son ton était presqu'agressif.

« Euh, il faudrait le broyer ? »

« MAUVAISE RÉPONSE ! Vraiment, M. Potter, j'aurais pensé, considérant votre lignée, que vous seriez un peu plus astucieux. « Non, vous l'auriez extrait par lixiviation, et ensuite vous auriez distillé le liquide obtenu en une pâte. »

Hermione laissa retomber sa main à regret.

Si j'avais eu quelque doute que ce soit que Rogue n'aimait pas Harry auparavant, maintenant je n'en avais plus. Il était parfaitement clair qu'il détestait le jeune garçon. Pourquoi, je n'avais pas le début d'une explication, mais c'était ainsi.

J'observai le cours pendant un petit moment, mais comme je réalisai très vite qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion entre Bella et Hermione durant la classe, par crainte de déplaire à Rogue, et comme j'éprouvais une colère grandissante envers lui pour s'en prendre injustement à Harry, je décidai de vérifier ce qu'Emmett faisait.

En pénétrant dans sa tête, je perçus une odeur vaguement appétissante. Je regardais dans un seau de viande crue mais chaude, du fait qu'elle nageait dans son propre sang. Heureusement, le sang en question était en train de refroidir, ce qui était beaucoup moins attrayant, mais je pouvais dire qu'Emmett avait un peu de difficulté à se maîtriser alors que je sentais le venin inonder ma bouche à la vue du liquide rouge. Je le regardai se pencher pour prendre une pièce de viande et la lancer en l'air. Soudainement, une grande créature sombre et ailée qui ressemblait à un cheval fondit sur le morceau de viande avant qu'il ne retombe et l'attrapa dans sa bouche en forme de bec.

« Whoa ! » Entendis-je s'extasier la voix de Jasper.

« Alors vous les voyez ? » Demanda Hagrid.

« Oui-da ! » S'exclama Emmett. « Pourquoi ? Sont-ils normalement invisibles ? » Dit-il en envoyant une autre pièce de viande virevolter très haut dans le ciel.

« Y a qu'ceux qui ont été touchés par la mort qui peuvent les voir, » expliqua Hagrid. « Dumbledore pensait bien qu'vous seriez capables d'voir les sombrals. »

« Ils sont incroyables – comme des squelettes carnivores de pégases. »

Ils commencèrent à atterrir autour d'eux alors qu'Emmett leur distribuait de plus en plus de viande.

« Y vont pt-être vous laisser les toucher si vous faites attention… J'sais pas comment y vous perçoivent, compte tenu de… » Les mit en garde Hagrid.

Emmett tendit un morceau de viande avec précaution, le faisant ondoyer d'avant en arrière. Une des créatures qui n'avait sans doute pas plus d'un an s'approcha avec hésitation. Puis, inspirant profondément, elle trotta directement vers Emmett et prit la viande de sa main. Pendant qu'elle se tenait là et qu'elle mangeait, Emmett porta lentement son autre main au cou de la bête pour la caresser.

« Il me laisse le toucher, » s'émerveilla-t-il.

« Laisse-moi essayer, » dit Jasper en avançant vers le sombral, s'emparant d'un bout de viande. Tandis qu'il le tendait, un autre sombral se dirigea vers lui et prit la viande de sa main. Jasper en profita pour caresser son flanc. Il releva la tête pour regarder Emmett, les yeux agrandis d'ébahissement.

Hagrid gloussa. « On croirait qu'vous n'avez jamais touché un animal avant. »

« En général les animaux ne nous laissent pas spontanément les approcher… mais ceux-là doivent percevoir que nous n'avons pas l'intention de les tuer, » expliqua Jasper. « La plupart des animaux s'enfuient quand ils sentent notre présence – notre odeur les alerte que nous sommes dangereux. »

« Y pourraient même vous permettre d'les monter, » suggéra Hagrid.

Pour toute réponse, mes deux frères le dévisagèrent avec des yeux stupéfiés. Puis Emmett caressa lentement le sombral qu'il nourrissait, de sa crinière jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Comme la bête semblait assez calme, il passa gentiment mais rapidement sa jambe par-dessus son corps, dans un mouvement très gracieux. Le sombral rua légèrement sous l'effet du poids, mais ne sembla pas autrement impressionné d'avoir un vampire sur son dos. Emmett continua de tapoter et caresser son cou, les yeux brillants.

Quand il commença à trotter, Hagrid l'avertit. « Semblerait qu'y va t'emmener en balade. Faudrait pt-être que tu t'cramponnes comme y faut. » Après avoir trotté pendant un bref moment, le sombral sauta et s'envola dans les airs, ses battements d'ailes l'emportant de plus en plus haut dans le ciel.

« GÉNIAL ! » S'écria Emmett. Je l'avais regardé du point de vue de Jasper, mais je changeai prestement pour être dans sa tête et vivre cette expérience avec lui. La sensation était grisante, le vent sifflait tout autour alors que le cheval ailé piquait du nez vers le bas, seulement pour déployer à nouveau ses ailes et remonter au moment ultime.

« Je vais essayer aussi, » annonça Jasper, et je retournai dans son esprit pour éprouver les sensations exaltantes encore une fois. Il tenta d'abord de calmer le sombral, mais plus il y mettait d'effort, plus l'animal semblait devenir nerveux. Finalement il arrêta de se servir de son don, et la créature se calma presqu'instantanément. « Étrange, » murmura Jasper. Puis, suivant le même processus qu'Emmett avant lui, il le tapota et le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté de son corps, et il l'enfourcha dans un mouvement d'une élégance suprême. C'était comme si le sombral avait attendu après lui, car lorsqu'il fut enfin monté, il se mit à trotter et s'envola dans les airs, prenant rapidement de l'altitude.

« WHOO-HOO-HOO ! » Hurla-t-il lorsque l'animal piqua du nez et plongea vers le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? » Cedric me lança un coup de coude espiègle pour me ramener dans le cours d'Étude des Moldus. Je m'empressai de réarranger mon expression faciale pour refléter celle des autres élèves de manière plus appropriée.

« Rien. » Je souris avec embarras. Si je pouvais rougir, je serais sans doute cramoisi.

« Hé, si tu veux, je peux te présenter à Cho, » proposa-t-il, croyant qu'elle était la raison derrière mon sourire extasié.

« Non, ça va aller, » murmurai-je en retour. « Je pensais à autre chose. » Quelle piètre excuse…

« Sûr – eh bien, si tu changes d'avis, laisse-moi le savoir. »

« Merci. »

Nous terminâmes la journée et retournâmes au château, dont le rez-de-chaussée ressemblait à une zone sinistrée. Visiblement les rénovations allaient bon train.

« Nous avons enlevé tout les papiers peints, et nous allons les remplacer par des revêtements qui auront davantage l'apparence de tapisseries d'époque, » expliqua Alice en appliquant une décolleuse à vapeur sur le mur. « Je ne peux pas imaginer que vous ayez pu avoir plus de plaisir que nous aujourd'hui. »

Emmett et Jasper échangèrent un regard de connivence. « Oh, je pense au contraire que oui. » Ils attrapèrent Alice et Rosalie afin qu'elles puissent partager leur moment de joie. Je ris en les regardant s'éloigner.

« Ils ont combattu des araignées géantes et sont montés sur des sombrals volants aujourd'hui, » rapportai-je à Bella qui se tenait à mes côtés, mais pas aussi près qu'à son habitude.

« J'ai entendu à propos des araignées, » dit-elle froidement. Oui, c'était vrai, me rappelai-je… « Bon, je vais aller faire mes devoirs et lire la matière pour demain. Le cours de Potions est vraiment difficile. » Elle monta les escaliers.

Il m'était impossible de ne pas remarquer qu'elle semblait distante. Peut-être qu'elle était fatiguée après une longue journée. C'était plus que probable ; deux périodes avec Rogue suffisaient largement à saper l'énergie de n'importe qui. Cela me rappela qu'il fallait que j'aille chasser, et ensuite je préparerais un bon repas pour Bella.

« Je m'en vais chasser dans la forêt. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut se joindre à moi ? » Énonçai-je clairement.

Une seconde plus tard, Alice attendait à la porte principale. « Oui, bien sûr, je t'accompagne. »

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour trouver une harde de grands cerfs, et nous pûmes étancher notre soif avec chacun deux bêtes avant de nous asseoir pour apprécier la nature environnante.

« Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Alice avec curiosité.

« C'était plutôt amusant. Ce matin j'ai regardé Jasper et Emmett se battre contre des araignées géantes… Ah, et il y a aussi eu l'épisode où Bella a essayé de changer un rat en fourgonnette. » J'avais eu peur pour elle quand ça s'était produit, mais à présent qu'elle était en sécurité, l'aspect cocasse de la situation me frappa, et je fus pris d'un éclat de rire qui me plia en deux. « Tu aurais dû voir ça, Alice. Je peux à peine croire qu'ils vont lui redonner sa baguette. » Mon fou rire s'accentua lorsque je revis dans ma tête, avec une clarté cristalline, l'expression sur le visage de McGonagall. « Quoi qu'il en soit, cet après-midi elle avait Potions. Dieu merci Rogue ne l'a pas importunée outre mesure comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Il déteste vraiment ce Harry Potter, par contre. Et j'ai aussi regardé Emmett et Jasper voler sur des sombrals… C'était fantastique, Alice. On devrait aller voir si Hagrid nous permettrait à nous aussi de faire un tour dessus. Ils étaient si dociles. Ils n'avaient même pas peur… »

Elle m'observait avec une drôle d'expression, comme si elle attendait que je lui révèle autre chose. _Et qu'en est-il de l'heure du lunch ?_

« Certains des élèves ont parlé d'organiser un match amical de Quidditch, pour s'amuser. Alors il se pourrait que nous ayons l'occasion d'assister à un match une fois encore, même si le tournoi officiel intra-Maisons est annulé cette année. »

« Mmmhmm, » dit-elle. Je pouvais voir qu'elle essayait de ne pas penser à un truc pour m'empêcher de le voir. Ça piqua ma curiosité tout à coup.

« Pourquoi le demandes-tu, Alice ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Eh bien oui justement, Edward. » _Idiot !_ « Toutefois, ça ne devrait pas être à moi de te le dire. »

Son insulte me fit grimacer et je réfléchis à ses paroles pendant un moment… Oh, Bella, au déjeuner. « Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Bella au déjeuner, c'est ça ? »

_Peut-être que c'est quelque chose dont tu devrais discuter avec elle. _

Nous retournâmes à la maison car il se faisait tard et Bella avait besoin de prendre son dîner. Je trouvai Esme à la cuisine alors que je venais y fouiller pour dénicher ce qu'il me fallait pour préparer le repas de Bella.

_J'espère que Bella va bien_, l'entendis-je se soucier avant que ses pensées ne plongent dans le projet de rénovation. Je la regardai avec des yeux rétrécis.

« Tiens, prends-lui quelques uns de ces trucs, » offrit-elle, me tendant un rôti braisé, des pommes de terre et des carottes en julienne. « J'ai pensé faire un peu de cuisine aujourd'hui. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Merci M'man. » Je l'étreignis tout en déposant la nourriture dans un plateau avec un verre de lait, et je montai à notre chambre.

Je me rappelai de frapper, même si j'étais certain qu'elle n'était pas déjà en train de se changer. Elle ne répondit pas. Je frappai un peu plus fort… toujours pas de réponse. J'ouvris lentement la porte. « Bella, je vais entrer, » avertis-je en pénétrant dans la chambre. « Oh. »

Elle était étendue sur le lit, ses livres et ses papiers ayant glissé de ses genoux, un livre toujours dans sa main, et recouvrant à moitié son visage. Je déposai le plateau et entrepris de ramasser soigneusement ses papiers et d'en faire une pile bien ordonnée, puis je pris les livres autour d'elle. Je lui enlevai aussi celui qu'elle tenait dans sa main, marquant la place où son pouce le gardait ouvert. Je baissai les yeux vers son visage et ses cheveux éparpillés en travers de celui-ci. Je les repoussai, surpris de trouver ses joues maculées de larmes. Elle avait pleuré ? Esme devait l'avoir entendue. Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle pleuré ? La journée avait été embarrassante, certes, mais Bella n'avait jamais été du genre à pleurer sur ses mésaventures. Je balayai les stries loin de ses joues. Puis je m'allongeai à ses côtés et la soulevai doucement dans mes bras, la tenant serrée contre moi tandis que je caressais ses cheveux.

**Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines pour me laisser le temps d'avancer dans **_**La Reine de Glace et Monsieur McCarty**_**.**

**Bonjour Louise et Juju.**

**Milk**


	20. Chapter 20

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 20 : Bref aperçu des premières semaines**

Je la tins dans mes bras jusqu'autour de minuit, l'heure où elle se réveilla. « Bonne soirée, mon amour, » murmurai-je. « Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

« Je suis affamée, » dit-elle.

« Eh bien, ton repas est un peu froid. Laisse-moi aller le réchauffer pour toi pendant que tu te prépares pour la nuit. »

« Mmmm, » répondit-elle en frottant ses yeux.

Je me dépêchai de ramener le plateau en bas dans la cuisine, où je réchauffai l'assiette et remplis un verre de lait frais pour remplacer l'autre. Je fus de retour en haut peu après, et encore une fois je frappai à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Ça sent vraiment bon… est-ce que tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. Esme a ressenti l'impulsion de cuisiner aujourd'hui. Il y a beaucoup de restes. Nous allons devoir inviter Hagrid à venir prendre des repas ici pour t'aider à passer au travers, » la taquinai-je.

« Ce serait chouette. » Elle entama son repas, mangeant avec empressement. Elle devait mourir de faim.

« Bella, » commençai-je alors qu'elle finissait de boire son lait. « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu semblais triste tout à l'heure. »

« Oh. » Elle déposa son verre. « Ça va aller, Edward. Ce n'est rien dont tu dois t'inquiéter. »

Je tendis la main et essuyai le lait au-dessus de sa lèvre. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Si quelque chose ou quelqu'un te dérange, tu peux me le dire. »

Elle soupira. « Oublie ça, d'accord ? Je suis fatiguée. »

« Sûr. Rendors-toi, » lui dis-je tandis que nous regagnions le lit et que je la bordais comme il faut pour qu'elle reste bien au chaud. Je fredonnai sa berceuse jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa respiration devenir plus profonde, signe qu'elle était à nouveau endormie.

Les premières semaines à Poudlard continuèrent de s'écouler dans un amalgame similaire d'apprentissage de nouvelles connaissances magiques, et de surveillance pour voir comment Bella se débrouillait dans ses cours et pour m'assurer que Rosalie allait bien dans les siens. Je me sentais toujours un peu jaloux de ne pas pouvoir simplement passer la journée avec Emmett et Jasper qui avaient pris l'habitude de visiter les sombrals et d'aller en expédition avec Hagrid pour découvrir d'autres créatures magiques dans la forêt.

Notre deuxième weekend à Poudlard amena le match informel de Quidditch planifié à la hâte. Finalement, l'équipe de Serpentard décida de participer, ne supportant pas de manquer une occasion de montrer ses prouesses, et deux matchs durent être disputés l'un après l'autre, à la suite d'un tirage pour déterminer qui allait jouer contre qui. Le hasard sélectionna Serpentard pour jouer contre Gryffondor lors du premier match, et Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle lors du second.

La famille au complet vint assister à la rencontre amicale et s'assit avec Carlisle, sauf Bella et moi ; nous choisîmes de regarder les matchs avec un groupe d'élèves.

« Normalement, nous nous asseyons avec nos maisons respectives pour encourager les équipes, » expliqua Cedric. « Mais puisqu'aujourd'hui nous sommes ici pour nous amuser, tout le monde s'assied ensemble. Je trouve ça très sympa. »

« Je vois, » répondis-je. J'étais content que Cho Chang et ses camarades se soient installés devant moi, Cedric, et quelques uns de ses compagnons de maison. Bella vint se joindre à nous avec Hermione et Ron. J'aurais vraiment souhaité m'asseoir tout à côté d'elle et lui tenir la main durant le match. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Hermione semblait déjà suspicieuse quant à nos liens véritables. Finalement Bella s'assit plus loin dans la même rangée, et Hermione se plaça entre nous. C'était probablement pour le mieux, me raisonnai-je.

La partie débuta, et Serpentard eut tôt fait de prendre l'avance en comptant trois buts dans un intervalle très court. Un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard, les seuls à s'agglomérer de sorte à montrer clairement leur appartenance à une maison en particulier, acclamèrent leur équipe bruyamment, tandis que le reste de l'assistance les regardait. Il était clair qu'ils constituaient une maison farouchement loyale, et qu'ils étaient généralement détestés par le reste des élèves. Harry et l'attrapeur de Serpentard naviguaient autour du terrain en gardant l'œil en alerte pour apercevoir le Vif d'or.

Gryffondor finit par compter un but, mais fut vite contrée par un autre de l'équipe adverse. Ça commençait sérieusement à annoncer à une défaite cuisante pour l'équipe de Harry. Notre box était presque silencieux alors que nous regardions le pointage monter encore plus haut en faveur des joueurs que nous aimions le moins.

Tout à coup, Harry, qui volait autour du but de Gryffondor, se tourna et fila à vive allure vers le centre du terrain. Puis, tout aussi prestement, il piqua du nez vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. Son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu de l'attrapeur de Serpentard qui se précipita dans la même direction à partir de l'autre extrémité du terrain. Essayant de rattraper son retard, il plongea presque verticalement, voulant s'emparer du Vif d'or le premier.

« Remonte, Harry, remonte… Oh, il va s'écraser ! » Cria Hermione.

Mais in extremis, Harry réorienta son balai et s'envola vers l'extérieur du terrain. L'attrapeur de Serpentard ne manœuvra pas aussi bien. Au moment où il voulut remonter afin d'éviter d'entrer en contact avec le sol, il était déjà trop près de celui-ci. Il réussit seulement à redresser son balai suffisamment pour ne pas entrer en collision tête la première en s'abattant sur la terre ferme.

« C'était vachement brillant comme manœuvre – il a utilisé la feinte de Wronski ! J'arrive pas à y croire… S'il continue comme ça, il sera le prochain Krum, » s'enthousiasma Ron.

« Il aurait pu se blesser, Ron ! C'était vachement stupide, en vérité ! » Hermione tendit le bras devant Bella pour donner une taloche sur la tête de Ron. J'aurais préféré qu'elle vise son bras à la place, car il se rapprochait subrepticement de Bella. Je me demandais s'il essayerait de lui tenir la main. Je réprimai un grognement à cette pensée.

« Wow ! C'était épatant… » Entendis-je Cho s'exclamer devant moi.

Cedric hocha vigoureusement la tête à mes côtés. « Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu me débrouiller aussi bien. Il est le meilleur d'entre nous tous, » dit-il avec admiration.

« Oh oui, » approuva Cho. Dans son esprit je vis son appréciation de Harry augmenter.

Je décidai de pousser l'échange un peu plus loin. « Je suppose que c'était une manœuvre très difficile ? » Demandai-je, m'adressant directement à Cho en me penchant légèrement vers elle. Cedric me lança un regard oblique, mais voyant ma posture, il opta de ne pas répondre, bien qu'il aurait pu.

Cho se tourna pour me répondre. « Oh oui – le seul autre joueur qui peut y parvenir en ce moment est Viktor Krum, de l'équipe nationale Bulgare. C'est le meilleur attrapeur au monde, mais je ne crains pas de dire que Harry a le potentiel… » Son attention fut soudainement attirée ailleurs alors que Harry traversait à nouveau le terrain. « Oh, je crois qu'il l'a vraiment vu cette fois-ci. »

L'attrapeur de Serpentard le suivit encore, mais avec plus de prudence cette fois, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'une autre ruse ou si Harry avait vraiment capté le Vif d'or dans son champ de vision. Harry se mit debout sur son balai et tendit une main loin devant lui. L'attrapeur de Serpentard prit de la vitesse. Il avait aperçu le Vif d'or lui aussi, mais trop tard. Harry se remit en position assise sur son balai, tenant sa main en l'air, un reflet d'or brillant dans celle-ci.

« Il l'a eu – et quelle habileté dans son mouvement, » s'extasia Cho.

« Il n'avait pas besoin d'épater la galerie à ce point-là, » commenta amèrement Ron. « Se mettre debout comme ça… »

« Ça demeure impressionnant, » répliqua Cedric un peu sèchement.

Je dirigeai encore ma question vers Cho, me penchant en avant. « Est-ce qu'il a toujours été aussi bon ? »

Comme le match était terminé, elle se retourna carrément pour me faire face. « Oh oui, il a un talent naturel d'attrapeur. À sa première leçon sur un balai, il volait déjà aussi bien que la plupart des autres élèves après un an d'entraînement. » Son admiration était très évidente, et la prestation toute récente de Harry était en train de faire disparaître les réticences qu'elle avait à cause de leur différence d'âge. Le fait que je m'intéressais à Harry avait aussi un effet. Elle était définitivement de plus en plus ouverte à l'idée d'un rendez-vous avec lui. Je souris, satisfait de moi-même, tandis qu'elle se levait avec Cedric.

« Eh bien, nous sommes les suivants, Cedric. Il vaudrait mieux aller nous préparer. »

« Oui. Attends de voir, Edward, » commenta Ernie. « Cedric va t'épater avec son savoir-faire. »

« Boff, » sourit Cedric. « Mais ça devrait être un bon match. Serdaigle nous en donne toujours pour notre argent. »

Il avait raison. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient des adversaires de même calibre. Cedric était un attrapeur plus fort que Cho, faisant plus de virages inattendus et prenant plus de risques dans ses plongées, mais le gardien de Serdaigle semblait être le meilleur joueur sur le terrain, faisant des arrêts spectaculaires contre les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle. La joute demeurait serrée, Serdaigle menant avec seulement deux buts d'avance, mais c'est là que Cedric, qui naviguait à la limite du terrain, se précipita subitement vers le but de Poufsouffle. Je pouvais voir le reflet brillant du Vif d'or à proximité de lui. Cho eut vite fait de le repérer elle aussi, et elle fonça dessus de l'autre côté du champ. Les deux attrapeurs se rapprochèrent dangereusement l'un de l'autre dans leur quête pour s'emparer de la petite boule volante.

« Oh, mais ils vont entrer en collision ! » Grinça Bella, mais avant qu'ils ne se percutent, Cho rompit la poursuite et la main de Cedric se referma sur le Vif. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua que Cho était si proche de lui. En la voyant à sa droite, il vacilla et fit une embardée, manquant de tomber de son balai, qu'il tenait étroitement d'une seule main à présent.

« Il est plutôt intense quand il joue, » commentai-je, admiratif, à l'intention de ses camarades de maison. « Il était concentré du début à la fin. Je pensais que Cho allait attraper le Vif d'or avant lui, mais elle s'est retirée… »

« C'est ce qui fait qu'il est si bon, » dit Harry qui nous avait rejoints après son match. Il était aussi admiratif que moi devant les prouesses de Cedric. « C'est une chose d'avoir des compétences, mais c'en est une autre d'être aussi dédié en tant qu'attrapeur… ça ne s'enseigne pas. » C'était une chose aimable à dire, mais Harry ne le disait pas pour être gentil. Il était sincèrement impressionné par Cedric et le considérait comme quelqu'un de qui il pouvait apprendre énormément.

« Eh bien, c'était toute une démonstration. C'était incroyable à regarder, » dis-je.

« Je suis surpris que tu n'aies jamais assisté à un match avant de venir en Europe… Le Canada et les États-Unis ont tous les deux des équipes de Quidditch répertoriées dans _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, » fit-il remarquer. « J'aurais supposé que vous pratiquiez ce sport dans vos écoles aussi. »

« J'imagine que ça doit varier d'une région à l'autre. Ce n'est pas dans notre culture dans l'état de Washington, » m'empressai-je de répondre.

« Je vois, » dit-il. S'il avait été du genre plus soupçonneux, il se serait sûrement posé davantage de questions. Mais heureusement, il se contenta de ma réponse.

En quittant les gradins, je remarquai que Bella ne semblait toujours pas dans son état normal, et ça continua une fois que nous fûmes rentrés à la maison. Mais elle n'aborda pas le sujet, et je ne notai aucune évidence de larmes, aussi décidai-je de ne pas insister. Elle était habituellement embarrassée quand elle était surprise dans un moment de faiblesse émotive. Malgré tout, le fait qu'elle réponde froidement à mes caresses et à mes baisers me dérangeait. Elle ne répondait plus à mes baisers avec ferveur comme avant. D'une certaine façon, c'était plus facile pour moi de me contrôler dans ces conditions, mais ça me tracassait. Je décidai de prendre une certaine distance avec elle, de ne pas me montrer trop accaparant. Peut-être que tout ce qui se passait ici était simplement trop accablant pour elle. Et il était difficile de montrer de l'affection la nuit venue quand nous passions nos journées à nous ignorer. C'était probablement juste plus facile pour elle d'être un peu moins affectueuse. J'étais content que nous n'ayons pas décidé d'aller plus loin dans notre relation sur le plan physique. Il aurait été encore plus difficile d'endurer la situation si nous avions franchi cette étape.

Au fil des semaines, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Hermione, ce qui était une bonne chose. L'amie la plus proche qu'elle avait à Forks était Angela, et elle avait passé très peu de temps avec elle en dehors de l'école. Bella et Hermione pouvaient davantage être qualifiées de meilleures amies, passant toutes leurs pauses-déjeuner et plusieurs soirées ensemble à la bibliothèque. Au début je croyais que c'était uniquement pour étudier et aider Bella à mieux passer pour une sorcière en programme d'échange, mais un mercredi soir en particulier, j'étais assis à la maison, observant Bella à travers les yeux d'Hermione, et je découvris que les deux filles fricotaient quelque chose.

« Il est dit ici que ça fait des siècles que les elfes de maison sont maintenus en état d'esclavage. Les spécialistes n'arrivent pas à s'entendre sur l'époque où cette pratique a commencé. Toutefois, il est clair qu'elle existait déjà en 1542, puisqu'il y a une référence spécifique quant à la punition qu'on devait infliger à un elfe de maison qui avait été déloyal. »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer que les sorciers et sorcières… à notre époque, permettent à l'esclavage de continuer. Pourquoi les elfes de maison ne se sont-ils pas révoltés ? » Demanda Bella.

« Je ne sais pas. Ron dit qu'ils aiment leur condition d'esclaves. Qu'ils méprisent les elfes de maison comme Dobby. »

« C'est seulement parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. C'est exactement par là que sont passés les afro-américains lorsque l'esclavage a été aboli aux États-Unis. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le choix, alors ils ne connaissaient rien de mieux. Certains avaient été esclaves pendant si longtemps qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur liberté. »

« Ils ont subi un tel lavage de cerveau au cours des années, que maintenant ils ne peuvent même pas accepter leur liberté ! C'est ça, la triste vérité ! Bella, nous devons faire quelque chose à ce sujet, surtout en sachant que ça se passe sous notre nez, ici à Poudlard. C'est inconcevable qu'un établissement d'enseignement supérieur supporte cette injustice. »

« Tu as raison, Hermione, mais que peut-on faire ? »

« Eh bien, on peut essayer de recruter d'autres personnes… Et rassembler les elfes de maison… Créer un groupe de support… Nous avons besoin d'un nom. »

« Sorciers et Sorcières contre l'Asservissement des Elfes de Maison ? »

« Hummm SSCAEM… Ça ne sonne pas très bien… J'aimerais trouver un moyen de mettre Arrêtons l'Abus Scandaleux des Créatures Magiques qui Cohabitent avec Nous et Faisons Campagne pour un Changement de leur Statut Légal dans notre logo, mais c'est un peu long. »

« Oui… ça fait beaucoup à mémoriser. »

« Que penserais-tu de Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes ? »

« SALE – ne crois-tu pas que ça risque d'envoyer le mauvais message ? »

« Non – ça ne sera pas SALE, ça sera S.A.L.E. C'est court, concis, et ça intègre tous les éléments, je pense… »

« Je suppose, » répliqua Bella, dubitative.

« Nous avons besoin d'insignes pour les membres de notre société… On peut les écrire et ensuite je peux les transformer en écussons en utilisant un sortilège… »

« D'accord, » dit Bella tandis qu'Hermione sortait du papier et de l'encre de couleur pour utiliser leurs plumes. Elles se mirent au travail.

« Edward – Bella… » Alice accourut dans la pièce en état de panique.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je, avant de voir Bella disparaître dans sa vision. Je retournai dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle était toujours en sécurité…

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait EN CE MOMENT ? » Questionna Alice.

« Elle fabrique des écussons avec Hermione à la bibliothèque… Elles sont en train de créer une société pour aider à libérer les elfes. »

« Elles travaillent avec les elfes de maison ? »

« Non, je suis à peu près certain qu'elles font ça de leur propre initiative. Je ne pense pas que les elfes de maison soient au courant de leurs efforts à ce stade-ci. »

« Elles doivent réfléchir à un truc pour interagir avec eux. Je ne peux pas imaginer que le simple fait de penser à eux effacerait leur avenir… »

« Je ne sais pas, Alice. En ce moment elles se contentent de dessiner et colorier des écussons… »

« Garde un œil sur elles, » dit-elle avec une expression soucieuse en s'éloignant. Je secouai la tête et reportai mon attention sur les deux amies.

Elles venaient de terminer le coloriage des insignes et Hermione se servit d'un sortilège pour transformer chacun d'eux en écusson magique qui affichait S.A.L.E. en grosses lettres et qui, la seconde d'après, indiquait Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, avant de changer à nouveau. C'était plutôt astucieux…

« Allons recruter nos premiers membres. Peut-être que nous croiserons un elfe et pourrons l'informer de nos plans, » dit Hermione avec détermination tandis qu'elles se levaient pour quitter la bibliothèque.

En marchant dans le corridor, Hermione murmura, « Regarde, là – un elfe de maison. » Une des petites créatures était en train de nettoyer le couloir car il était tard et la plupart des élèves s'étaient retirés dans la salle commune de leurs maisons respectives. « On devrait lui parler de notre société. »

Elle se dirigea vers la créature magique sans hésiter. « Excuse-moi, elfe de maison… Je suis navrée, je ne connais pas ton nom. »

La créature leva les yeux vers Hermione et la dévisagea nerveusement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda Bella.

« Winky, » piailla le petit elfe, qui, réalisai-je alors, était de sexe féminin.

« N'aie pas peur. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal. Nous voulons que tu saches que nous comprenons ta situation et celle de tes semblables. Nous voulons soutenir votre liberté. »

« Liberté ? Non, s'il vous plaît. » L'elfe de maison éclata en sanglots. « S'il vous plaît, ne… Je vais m'infliger une punition, désoooolééée… » Elle commença à frapper sa tête contre le mur de pierre.

« Non… non, arrête, s'il te plaît. Arrête, Winky. Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal, » cria Hermione, tendant le bras pour l'arrêter, mais elle claqua des doigts et disparut instantanément.

« Elle est revenue ! » S'exclama Alice en surgissant dans la pièce.

« Elles ont croisé une elfe de maison qui lavait le corridor, et elles lui ont parlé, » expliquai-je.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi me fait-elle endurer ces choses… » Marmonna Alice.

Il était assez tard. Je décidai de retourner à Poudlard pour aller chercher Bella. En moins de dix secondes je courrais le long du même couloir qu'elle, appelant son nom. « Bella, Bella. »

Elle se retourna et Hermione aussi, les mains remplies d'écussons. Leurs visages reflétaient une expression d'anxiété. De toute évidence elles avaient discuté de la confrontation avec l'elfe de maison.

« Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? »

« Alice se demandait si tu comptais rentrer à la maison bientôt. Elle a un problème dont elle veut discuter avec toi. »

« Oh, d'accord. C'est vrai qu'il est tard. Je suppose que je devrais rentrer. À demain, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit ! Je vais parler à Ron et Harry. Essaye de convaincre Edward et Rosalie. »

« Sans faute, » répondit Bella, lui prenant trois écussons.

« Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je vais porter ça ? » Demandai-je alors que nous retournions au château Venlaw.

« Bien sûr – tu veux supporter le traitement éthique des créatures magiques, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bella, ceci n'est pas notre monde. Ce n'est pas notre combat. » Aussi bien que l'argument de Carlisle serve à quelque chose…

« C'est le monde d'Hermione – et celui de Ron – et de Harry – et je veux les supporter, » dit-elle obstinément.

« Eh bien, avant de faire ça, je te suggère d'avoir une petite conversation avec Alice. » Je l'entendis descendre l'escalier juste comme je terminais ma phrase.

« BELLA ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me faire ça ? » Hurla-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu dire, Alice ? »

« Ne réalises-tu pas que tu m'as presque donné une attaque d'apoplexie ce soir quand tu as disparu ! DISPARU ! Pendant vingt minutes ! Sais-tu ce qui aurait pu arriver en vingt minutes ? »

« Oh… l'elfe de maison, » réalisa Bella. « Je suis désolée, Alice. Mais nous ne pouvions pas rester là sans rien faire. Nous devions la laisser savoir que nous nous faisons du souci pour elle et que nous voulons changer sa situation. Hermione et moi, nous sommes en train de mettre sur pied un groupe de support pour les elfes – pour les aider à recouvrer leur liberté, » dit-elle en exhibant son écusson.

« Bella, Bella, Bella – s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas vraiment t'impliquer dans cette histoire ? » Alice secoua la tête, consternée.

« Bien sûr que je vais m'impliquer. C'est contraire à l'éthique. »

« Mais à chaque fois que tu interagis avec un de ces elfes de maison, tu disparais de ma vue. Ne réalises-tu pas ce que ça me fait ? Sans compter que ça te met en danger… »

« Je ne vais pas rester plantée là, les bras croisés, et laisser ces pauvres créatures sans défense continuer de se faire traiter aussi mal simplement parce que je devrais m'inquiéter qu'un truc ne m'arrive pendant les quelques minutes où tu ne peux pas voir mon futur. » Bella croisa les bras et dévisagea Alice avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Alice lui rendit la pareille.

Je soupirai. « Est-ce qu'on peut discuter de ça demain ? Bella a besoin d'aller dormir. »

_Lui as-tu parlé à propos de l'autre jour – à propos de ce qui est arrivé pendant la pause-déjeuner ?_ Demanda Alice au moment où nous nous tournions vers l'escalier.

Je secouai la tête.

_Eh bien, voilà une façon de traiter avec elle…_ Elle soupira et s'éloigna.

Pendant que je luttais pour trouver un moyen de dissuader Bella d'aider les elfes de maison, j'étais aussi en grande réflexion à propos de la façon dont je pourrais accélérer les choses entre Cho et Harry. Alors que ce dernier était définitivement intéressé, jetant des coups d'œil à la jeune fille toutes les fois que l'occasion se présentait, la plupart du temps pendant l'heure du lunch, Cho n'était pas aussi attentive. En vue d'optimiser les opportunités de les faire interagir, et pour approfondir ma relation avec Cedric et ses camarades, j'avais commencé à me joindre à eux durant la pause-déjeuner, refusant toutefois de manger.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne peux rien manger de tout ça ? » Demanda Cedric, inquiet.

« Absolument. Je ne peux vraiment pas prendre de risques. Esme doit s'occuper de tous mes repas. Elle me prépare des collations spéciales que je mange pendant la journée. Je ne veux tout simplement pas offenser les elfes de maison en apportant ma nourriture ici. » C'était une bonne façon de couvrir mes arrières sur deux fronts à la fois, étant donné que j'avais accepté de porter l'écusson du S.A.L.E.

« D'accord, » dit-il avec suspicion. Puis, remarquant que je jetais des regards en direction de la table de Serdaigle, il ajouta, « Je pourrais te présenter, tu sais… »

« Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça, » répliquai-je. À ce moment-là je me demandai si je ne devais pas l'informer à propos de mon plan, mais je n'étais pas prêt à le mettre en action tant que je ne saurais pas exactement comment m'y prendre. Ça n'apporterait rien de bon d'agir prématurément ou de précipiter quelque chose qui ne ferait qu'embarrasser Harry.

Malheureusement, les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées non plus avec Bella. Malgré l'aide d'Alice, elle n'avait pas été découragée d'œuvrer avec Hermione pour améliorer la situation des elfes de maison. Et, en dépit de son insistance pour dire que tout allait bien, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. D'une part, Alice ne cessait pas de me le rappeler, et d'autre part, Bella continuait de garder ses distances chaque fois que c'était possible. Elle n'était pas ouvertement hostile, juste réservée. J'attendis pendant un certain temps pour voir si elle allait redevenir elle-même, espérant que ce soit seulement la fatigue qui la rendait ainsi. Mais après quelques semaines, je finis par la confronter.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Tu es tellement distante depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose va mal, c'est évident – si seulement tu pouvais te confier à moi, » dis-je un soir pour tenter de la faire parler avant de se mettre au lit.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, Edward. Je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? » La manière dont elle avait mis l'emphase sur le 'je suis ici' me fit penser qu'il y avait une implication que je ne saisissais pas.

« Mais tu n'es pas toi-même… Tu me gardes à distance. » Je ne savais pas comment lui dire, j'avais remarqué qu'elle ne m'étreignait plus spontanément, et elle ne quémandait plus mes baisers comme avant. Elle ne se recroquevillait plus dans mes bras quand elle s'endormait.

« C'est ce que nous sommes censés faire, pas vrai ? Prétendre que nous sommes séparés… Prétendre que nous n'avons pas d'attaches, que nous sommes libres comme l'air. » Encore une fois l'emphase sur les mots 'prétendre' et 'libres comme l'air' me fit songer que quelque chose d'important me manquait si je voulais résoudre ce mystère.

« Oui, pendant la journée. Mais nous sommes libres d'être nous-mêmes quand tombe la nuit, Bella. Nous pouvons être ensemble. »

« Et ici nous le sommes – ensemble, » souligna-t-elle.

« Oui, mais… » Quelque chose manquait. Seulement, je ne savais pas comment l'exprimer avec des mots. « Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que toi et tes copains de cinquième et sixième années pourrez arriver à comprendre. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais me préparer pour la nuit, » souffla-t-elle.

Je quittai la chambre pour lui laisser son intimité pendant qu'elle se préparait. Lorsque je revins, elle s'était déjà enfouie sous plusieurs couvertures, presque comme si elle ne voulait pas que je sois là. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais me plonger sous la couette avec elle, l'attirer contre moi et essayer de mettre le malaise qui régnait entre nous, derrière nous. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait juste besoin d'espace. Je soupirai et m'installai dans le siège encastré dans la fenêtre qui avait une vue sur la cour afin de m'évader dans la lecture.

Il y avait plus d'un mois que nous fréquentions Poudlard lorsqu'une véritable occasion pour moi d'évaluer la possibilité d'une relation entre Cho et Harry se présenta enfin. C'était la fin du moi d'octobre. Bella et Hermione revenaient de leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Ron et Harry, et je marchais le long du corridor de la bibliothèque pour rencontrer les autres comme nous le faisions à la fin de chaque journée. Cedric était à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En approchant, je notai un grand rassemblement dans le hall d'entrée, et vis que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur une notification sur le tableau d'affichage. Avec ma vision ultra sensible, je pouvais lire ce qui était écrit même si j'étais encore loin dans le couloir.

TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS

Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arriveront à 18h vendredi le 30 octobre. Les cours finiront une demi-heure plus tôt. Les élèves devront se rendre dans leurs dortoirs pour déposer leurs livres et leurs sacs, et ensuite ils devront se rassembler devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le Festin de Bienvenue.

Ça n'avait rien d'inattendu. C'était la raison de notre présence ici. Pourtant, dans l'effervescence de notre installation, de la démarche pour se faire des amis et de mon petit projet personnel, ça aurait entièrement échappé à mon esprit si la chose avait été possible pour un vampire.

« Hé, Edward, » me salua Ernie MacMillan alors que je rejoignais l'assemblée. C'était un autre compagnon de maison de Cedric, mais il avait le même âge que Harry. « Peux-tu voir la note au tableau ? » Il avait de la difficulté à la lire à cause de la foule massée devant lui, aussi lui répétai-je ce que j'avais lu à distance quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Dans une petite semaine ! Je me demande si Cedric le sait ? Je pense que je vais aller lui dire. » Il s'éloigna en courant.

Dans la rumeur des élèves qui échangeaient au sujet de l'arrivée des invités et du tournoi qui s'ensuivrait, je remarquai que Harry et Cho se tenaient tout près l'un de l'autre. Harry essayait désespérément de penser à quelque chose d'intéressant à dire à Cho.

« Ça va être toute une année, avec le tournoi et tout le tralala, » commenta-t-il.

Je me concentrai sur Cho pour voir sa réaction. Cette fois-ci il y avait plus d'espoir. _Il a réellement l'air d'avoir pris de la maturité depuis l'an dernier. Il semble plus vieux, d'une certaine manière… _« Oui, ça va être intéressant. Je me demande qui sera choisi pour représenter Poudlard. »

Ah, oui… nous y étions. Elle pensait à lui.

« En effet, ce sera intéressant de voir. Je me demande à quoi ressemblera le tournoi. »

« Oh, j'ai lu que par le passé il y a eu toutes sortes de tâches toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. J'espère que les épreuves durant ce tournoi-ci ne mettront pas la sécurité des participants en péril. » _Je suis contente qu'ils ne laissent pas entrer les élèves qui ont moins de 17 ans. Ce serait une honte que quelqu'un comme Harry se fasse blesser._ « Et le bruit court qu'il va y avoir une danse… »

C'était la façon que Cho avait trouvée pour tâter le terrain… j'en étais certain. Je levai les yeux vers Harry. _Invite-la à cette danse_, avais-je envie de lui crier. Il se contenta de tripoter ses mains en continuant de regarder la note sur le tableau. « Eh bien, ça s'annonce amusant. »

Cho le regarda à cet instant. Oui, l'espoir était toujours là. Il y avait moyen de faire quelque chose à partir de là, songeai-je, mais une voix exaspérée se fit entendre derrière moi.

« Je te demande bien pardon, je n'aime pas les gens seulement parce qu'ils sont beaux ! » Dit Hermione, indignée, en s'adressant à Ron. Puis elle se tourna en rageant, Bella toujours à ses côtés. Alors que je les observais quitter les lieux, il me sembla remarquer une expression de tristesse sur le visage de Bella. Elle avait semblé triste la majeure partie du dernier mois, mais c'était encore plus frappant présentement. Je fis quelques pas dans le couloir pour m'éloigner de la foule et retournai dans la tête d'Hermione.

« Ce Ron… il m'énerve tellement parfois ! Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est l'aspect physique des gens. Il ne s'arrête même pas pour penser qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus intéressant chez une personne… » Elle trépignait furieusement en marchant le long du corridor.

« Les garçons sont comme ça, Hermione. Ils affluent toujours autour de la plus jolie fille. » Normalement Bella aurait essayé de trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à dire, mais les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer n'étaient pas réconfortants du tout. En fait, elle avait plutôt la mine abattue en les disant. Que se passait-il donc avec elle ?

Hermione stoppa et la regarda plus attentivement. « Mais toi, au moins, tu es très jolie, Bella. »

« Si seulement ! » Décidément, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se voir de manière précise. « Et tu es très jolie toi aussi, Hermione – et intelligente et intéressante. Ron aurait de la chance de sortir avec une fille comme toi. »

« Comme si je le souhaitais… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? » Bella la regarda dans les yeux et je me perdis dans les siens, qui étaient momentanément remplis d'égards et de connivence.

« À vrai dire l'idée pourrait être intéressante… s'il n'était pas un tel connard. » Elle sourit et rougit légèrement. « Et toi ? Est-ce que tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ? »

« Euh, eh bien… Je sortais avec quelqu'un… » Commença-t-elle avec hésitation. « Mais je ne sais pas. Il a l'air intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne sais pas. » Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, serrant et desserrant les poings.

_Quelqu'un ici ? _Se demanda Hermione, essayant de se rappeler si elle avait vu Bella avec quelqu'un en particulier. Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, « Edward ! »

Bella rougit vivement. « Comment as-tu su ? »

« Tu es toujours en train de l'observer pendant le déjeuner. Lorsque tu es arrivée ici, les premiers jours, tes yeux s'illuminaient quand nous entrions dans la Grande Salle. Et quand nous nous sommes rencontrées à la Coupe du Monde – maintenant que j'y pense, c'était comme s'il y avait une connexion entre vous deux. Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas ensemble ? »

« Eh bien au début, c'était à cause de ce qu'il fait ici – il est là pour protéger Harry. Ça semblait prudent. Mais maintenant… Je ne sais pas. Il semble uniquement… »

« Intéressé par Cho ? » Termina Hermione.

« Je pensais que c'était seulement des idées que je me faisais, » murmura-t-elle, refusant de relever la tête. Lorsqu'elle regarda enfin Hermione, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Que dois-je faire, Hermione ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Bella. » Elle la serra dans ses bras.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Elle pensait que j'avais le béguin pour Cho ? Elle pensait que mon affection pouvait aussi facilement être dirigée vers une autre fille ? Elle pensait qu'une autre pouvait même se comparer à elle ? Je secouai la tête, abasourdi. Je me demandai depuis combien de temps elle se sentait trahie de la sorte… Puis ça me frappa de plein fouet… C'était depuis la première semaine, quand j'avais posé des questions au sujet de Cho. Ce jour-là, dans la Grande Salle, quand elle était entrée avec Hermione, j'avais demandé à propos de Cho, et je l'avais regardée, pour mieux voir dans sa tête. Et ensuite, en quittant la salle avec les autres, avec Bella qui se tenait juste là, j'avais concentré tous mes efforts sur Cho. J'avais été un imbécile. Mais à présent, comment pouvais-je lui montrer qu'elle se trompait ? Elle serait furieuse si elle savait que j'avais été témoin de cet échange avec Hermione.

Je retournai dans le hall d'entrée et attendis que Bella, Carlisle et Rosalie me rejoignent pour se préparer à rentrer à la maison. Peut-être qu'une fois de retour au château Venlaw, je pourrais obtenir quelques conseils de la part d'Alice.

**Tant que je n'aurai pas terminé la traduction de _La Reine de Glace_, je vais devoir poster en alternance, donc vous aurez la suite dans deux semaines, mais rassurez-vous, mon autre traduction achève...**

**Bonjour Louise, Juju et Horatio :0)**

** Milk  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 21 : Une nouvelle mélodie**

_Alors, tu as finalement découvert ce qui n'allait pas… _Voyant déjà ce que je m'apprêtais à lui demander, Alice me regarda avec agacement lorsque je mis les pieds dans la pièce.

« Et puisque tu sais déjà ce que je veux te demander, pourrais-tu partager un peu de ta luminosité avec moi ? » Répondis-je avec sarcasme. J'étais déjà dans de beaux draps. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me frotte le nez dans mon gâchis.

_Eh bien, laisse-moi t'éclairer. _Elle repassa en vitesse plusieurs scènes qu'elle avait vues de la première journée où j'avais passé l'heure du déjeuner à la bibliothèque pendant que Bella surveillait la porte de la Grande Salle pour me voir, de la journée suivante quand elle était entrée et m'avait vu poser des questions au sujet de Cho et la regarder pendant un long moment… De cet instant juste après où j'avais engagé la conversation avec elle pendant que Bella était tout à côté de moi et me regardait… Du match de Quidditch… Et de tous les moments qui avaient suivi et durant lesquels je l'avais manifestement ignorée et m'étais concentré sur Cho.

Je secouai la tête. « Je sais que j'ai été le roi des idiots. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le prouver. »

« J'ai seulement pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin de le voir sous un autre angle, pour mieux juger de la profondeur de ton idiotie. » Elle sourit tristement.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. « Ça ne m'aide pas du tout, Alice. J'ai besoin de savoir comment me sortir de ce bourbier. »

« As-tu considéré lui dire la vérité ? »

« Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai espionné ses allées et venues avec Hermione. Elle serait encore plus contrariée de savoir ça. »

Alice releva un sourcil avec défi. « Je ne crois pas… Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire – dis-lui simplement la vérité à propos de ce que tu traficotais pendant tout ce temps là. »

« Est-ce que ça va marcher ? » J'espérais qu'elle puisse me donner un petit aperçu de ce qui allait se passer.

« J'ai bien peur que tu sois obligé de naviguer à l'aveuglette ici, Edward. Les variables sont trop nombreuses pour prédire quoi que ce soit. »

Je poussai un énorme soupir et montai péniblement l'escalier comme un homme en route vers l'échafaud. Je cognai doucement à la porte de notre chambre avant de l'ouvrir très lentement. Bella était assise sur le lit, révisant ses notes. Je me dirigeai vers elle, m'assis sur le lit et la regardai intensément.

« Bella… Il faut que je te parle. »

« Mmmhmm, » dit-elle, relisant ses notes avec encore plus de concentration.

Je tendis la main et relevai gentiment son visage pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. « Il faut que je te parle, et j'ai besoin de ta complète attention. Peut-on s'il te plaît avoir une discussion ? Ou, à tout le moins, peux-tu écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ? »

Elle semblait hésitante… presque craintive en répondant. « D'a-d'accord. » Elle rassembla ses notes et les mit de côté.

J'inspirai profondément. « Bella, il faut que je te parle au sujet de Cho. »

Le pli apparut immédiatement au milieu de son front et elle serra les lèvres. La tension se fit sentir dans ses épaules. « Oui, » dit-elle sèchement.

« Depuis notre arrivée ici… c'est-à-dire, pas très longtemps après notre arrivée, j'ai commencé à travailler sur un projet parallèle. Un truc que je croyais être une bonne chose, mais en y repensant je me suis rendu compte que ça n'a rien apporté de bon, au contraire. Ça t'a fait du mal. »

Elle ne se détendit pas en entendant mes paroles. Si seulement j'avais pu savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Mais elle se contenta de me regarder, dans l'attente, presque comme si elle se préparait pour quelque chose d'horrible. Je réalisai alors ce que ça pouvait être, et je sus que je devais aller droit au but, et sans tarder.

« Bella, j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen pour créer un rapprochement entre Harry et Cho, afin qu'ils sortent ensemble. J'ai lu dans l'esprit de Harry que Cho lui plaisait bien, et j'ai essayé de découvrir si Cho éprouvait quelque chose pour lui… Eh bien, en réalité j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que Cho s'intéresse à Harry, autant que je le peux… mais je vois que… je sais que… ça doit avoir donné l'impression que… » Je ne savais pas comment l'exprimer avec des mots.

Je fis une pause momentanée et je regardai dans ses yeux pour voir si elle comprenait ce que j'essayais de lui dire. Le pli sur son front était toujours là, mais la tension dans ses épaules s'était dissipée. Son expression n'en était plus une de peur et d'anxiété, mais plutôt de considération… elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle prenait beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir…

« À quoi penses-tu, Bella ? » La priai-je de me répondre, son silence mettant ma patience à rude épreuve.

« Tu sais comment ça te rend dingue quand tu veux savoir ce que je pense et que tu ne peux pas voir dans ma tête ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu réalises que je ne peux pas voir dans ta tête moi non plus ? Que je peux seulement interpréter tes actions ? » Cracha-t-elle avec colère.

« Oui… » Où s'en allait-elle avec ça ?

Elle soupira bruyamment. « Alors, pendant tout ce temps, toute l'attention que tu prêtais à Cho – tu essayais juste de rentrer dans sa tête pour jouer les entremetteurs ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dès le début ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je voulais voir si il y avait même une possibilité avant de mettre qui que ce soit au courant de mon plan. » Toutefois, en prononçant ces mots je réalisai que je n'avais jamais considéré demander à Bella de m'aider, ou même la mettre au parfum de ce que je comptais faire. Je secouai la tête.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Je suis juste en train de réaliser que, pour un vampire de 108 ans, je peux être assez obtus parfois. »

Ma remarque la fit sourire.

« Bella, j'aurais dû te parler tout de suite à propos de ce que je planifiais. Nous aurions pu faire ce truc ensemble si tu avais voulu. Et tu aurais pu refuser, mais au moins tu aurais su de quoi il était question. Je sais que c'est déjà assez difficile d'être séparés durant la journée. Je passe mes journées entières dans l'attente du moment où je pourrai être avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? Je te manque pendant la journée ? » Dit-elle à voix basse.

« Bien sûr. Tu me manques désespérément durant la journée… Mais Bella, il faut que je te demande de faire quelque chose pour moi. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ne garde jamais rien en toi comme ça. Je savais que quelque chose clochait et tu refusais de m'en parler. Alors je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que j'avais fait de répréhensible. C'était incroyablement frustrant, et j'ai bien peur d'avoir aggravé la situation en ne te poussant pas à me parler, choisissant plutôt de te laisser plus d'espace… »

« Je vais essayer… C'est juste que… au début, je me sentais stupide. Comme si j'imaginais des trucs. Je sais que tu m'aimes – tu me l'as prouvé des tonnes de fois. Je ne devrais pas douter de tes sentiments. Du moins c'est ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire. Je voulais te faire confiance, avoir foi en toi et en notre relation. Je ne voulais plus être cette fille qui doutait toujours de nous. Mais c'était tellement difficile… et ça le devenait encore plus à mesure que le temps passait… et le doute était si fort, Edward. Je ne savais tout simplement pas comment te le dire… comment admettre que je ne croyais plus en nous. » Sa voix se brisa et elle se mit à tripoter ses mains nerveusement.

« N'aie jamais peur de me faire part de tes besoins, Bella, même si c'est seulement pour être rassurée. » J'attirai son visage vers le mien et posai gentiment mes lèvres sur les siennes… Puis, avec la férocité qui s'était accumulée au cours des six dernières semaines, je mis plus de fougue dans notre baiser tandis qu'elle me pressait fermement contre elle. Je ne pourrais jamais être rassasié d'elle – de sa chaleur, son parfum, sa saveur. Je voulais tout avoir d'elle en même temps.

Et elle semblait vouloir la même chose. Nous tombâmes à la renverse sur le lit et je commençai à tracer les lignes de son visage, mémorisant chaque trait, chaque creux, l'arche de ses sourcils, le contour de sa mâchoire. Je la sentis se tortiller légèrement sous moi et réalisai que je l'écrasais sans doute un peu. Je me soulevai un tantinet, mettant l'essentiel de mon poids sur mes genoux et mes bras avant de continuer à l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Elle enleva ses mains d'autour de mon cou et les tendit sous mes bras pour tracer le contour de mes omoplates par-dessus ma chemise. Mais tout à coup, ses mains s'aventurèrent sous ma chemise et je sentis le pur plaisir de sa chaleur contre ma peau si froide. Un courant électrique se mit à me parcourir à chaque contact.

Je savais que très bientôt j'allais devoir mettre un frein à ce que nous faisions, mais j'étais tellement soulagé que la tension entre nous soit chose du passé. Et ce soulagement, nous le sentions tous les deux, et nous étions en train de le célébrer.

Elle faisait courir une main dans mon dos, de haut en bas, lorsque je me tournai sur le côté pour la placer sur moi afin d'avoir les mains libres et de pouvoir les ramener vers son visage parfait pour continuer de me réhabituer à lui. Elle luttait pour avoir de l'air, aussi libérai-je ses lèvres, traçant un chemin de sa mâchoire à son cou odorant. Cette fragrance, qui jadis avait été une torture pour moi, me procurait maintenant un immense plaisir alors que j'inspirais profondément. Ah, cette sensation de brûlure… cela signifiait qu'elle était toujours avec moi.

Je sentis Bella s'écarter légèrement de moi, ralentissant ses ardeurs. Cela me surprit. Soudainement elle se redressa et resta assise à califourchon sur ma taille. Elle respirait fort. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

« Je veux juste m'assurer que je ne vais pas me laisser aller trop loin, » dit-elle, à bout de souffle. « Je sais que nous allons attendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de forcer quoi que ce soit. »

Tiens, c'était différent. « Je suis en contrôle pour le moment, » répliquai-je, tendant les bras pour l'atteindre. C'était vrai, j'arrivais encore à me maîtriser… pour l'instant. Mais ça pourrait changer bientôt. Je me demandai brièvement comment ce serait si cela se produisait.

« Je suis certaine que tu l'es, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, » marmonna-t-elle. « Ou du moins ça ne l'était pas… Mais je vais mieux à présent. » Elle se pencha et m'embrassa lentement… prudemment.

Je m'émerveillai de ce changement. Ça me rendait encore plus avide d'elle. C'était… séduisant. Je tendis les bras pour l'attirer plus près. Je voulais sentir sa chaleur contre moi. Et si je touchais sa peau ? Seulement dans son dos ? Pouvais-je faire ça sans perdre le contrôle, me demandai-je. Petit à petit mes mains se frayèrent un chemin vers sa taille, plongeant un doigt sous son chandail… le reste de ma main s'enhardit à le suivre.

Elle se rassit en vitesse, baissant des yeux interrogateurs vers moi… Non, en fait ils étaient accusateurs. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Euh… » Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? J'étais en train de pousser les limites de mon contrôle, voilà ce que je faisais.

« Je pensais que nous avions décidé d'attendre, » fit-elle remarquer fort à propos. « Je veux dire, tu sais que je le désire ardemment… mais nous avons tous les deux décidé… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je faisais, » me défendis-je. Pas exactement… J'essayais juste de m'en approcher, à vrai dire.

Elle se lança sur moi à cet instant-là, entortillant ses bras sous mon cou et se pressant sur moi dans une étreinte énergique. « Je t'aime, Edward ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant d'éclater en rires hystériques.

J'étais un peu vexé que mes efforts soient contrecarrés par l'apparition soudaine de ce désir chez elle ; j'étais en charge de l'évolution de notre relation physique, et son fou rire ne faisait rien pour m'aider à retrouver mon propre contrôle. « Je ne vois pas ce qui est si drôle, » grondai-je légèrement.

« Tu essayais de te rendre à la seconde base*… et je t'ai arrêté. » Elle rit de plus belle.

« Non, jamais je n'oserais ! » Réfutai-je.

Elle se rassit à nouveau et me regarda suspicieusement. « Ah vraiment ? »

Je soupirai profondément. Je ne voulais pas discuter de ce que j'avais précisément tenté de faire. Je levai les yeux sur son beau visage – le visage de ma sublime, étonnante, intelligente, et bienveillante Bella. « Viens ici, » grognai-je, et je l'embrassai avec fougue une fois encore, voulant plus que tout effacer ce contrôle d'elle-même qu'elle venait de trouver. Non pas que j'espérais rompre notre accord, mais j'aimais être celui en contrôle de cet aspect de notre relation. J'utilisai tout ce que je possédais de persuasion à l'intérieur de mes propres limites, mais bientôt elle s'éloigna à nouveau.

« C'est très plaisant, mais je dois vraiment terminer quelques devoirs pour demain, » dit-elle en s'enlevant de sur moi. Je gémis en ne sentant plus sa chaleur sur moi. Mon corps ressentait une réelle douleur physique quand elle me laissait. Je fixai le haut de notre lit à baldaquin et pris quelques minutes pour me détendre avant de me relever. « Je vais aller te préparer à dîner. »

« Bonne idée, » l'entendis-je me dire à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Je rencontrai Alice dans l'escalier. _Alors, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?_

« Merci, Alice… »

_Je suis juste contente que les choses se soient arrangées entre vous. C'était frustrant de vous voir en froid, tu sais._

« Je sais. Merci de ta patience. »

Je me dépêchai de rassembler les éléments du repas de Bella, bien que ce faisant j'aie l'esprit ailleurs. Je repensais à ce qui venait de se passer en haut. Je me rendis compte qu'elle avait eu raison, en partie. J'avais décidé de toucher sa peau en toute conscience, mais une fois dans son dos, cela aurait été une progression naturelle de me déplacer vers l'avant… et… je déglutis. Je ne pensais pas avoir le contrôle nécessaire pour ça. Pourquoi l'avais-je même considéré ? Mon contrôle et les limites que j'avais si fermement établies au cours des presque deux ans de notre relation étaient en train de s'effriter, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Lorsque je retournai dans la chambre, Bella s'était changée dans ses vêtements de nuit typiques – pantalon de pyjama bleu en coton léger et débardeur… La première nuit qu'elle m'avait invité à rester avec elle, ça ressemblait plus à un vieux pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt. Ces jours-ci, ça se rapprochait davantage des tenues de nuit les moins provocantes de _Victoria's Secret_. Le tissu était plus léger, plus féminin… il épousait davantage les formes de son corps. Je secouai la tête… Il fallait que je pense à autre chose.

Elle me sourit lorsque je déposai le plateau sur la table de travail où elle était en train de finir ses devoirs pour l'école. J'aimais qu'elle prenne cette aventure avec sérieux – qu'elle essaye de faire de son mieux dans ses études, même si personne dans notre monde ne serait jamais mis au courant de son année ici. Ça ne compterait pour rien. Une personne de moindre valeur que Bella aurait été tentée de ne pas y mettre tous ses efforts et faire de son mieux.

« Merci, » dit-elle, s'étirant pour m'embrasser, et je me penchai vers elle avec plaisir. Quelle délivrance c'était que de la savoir mienne comme avant. Le mois et demi qui venait de s'écouler avait été pénible. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit pendant qu'elle mangeait. « Miam, c'est vraiment bon, Edward. Tu me gâtes trop… Je sais, quand tu fais des choses comme ça, c'est parce que tu m'aimes… Je sais ça, mais quand je doute, parfois je me dis que c'est seulement ton sens du devoir qui te pousse à agir ainsi, » commenta-t-elle entre deux bouchées. Alors qu'elle terminait son repas, elle leva les yeux vers moi. « Je suis désolée d'avoir douté. »

« Parle-moi quand il t'arrive de douter. Ces dernières semaines ont été… difficiles, » répondis-je… Parlant de difficulté, « Bella, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange… » En fait, oui, ça me dérangeait, « … mais pourquoi t'esquives-tu… maintenant… après toutes ces fois où tu m'as poussé pour aller plus loin… pourquoi maintenant ? »

Elle inspira profondément. « En bien, comme je le disais, nous avons décidé d'attendre. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Et alors que toutes les raisons mentionnées sont encore valables, il y en a une qui est restée coincée dans ma tête depuis notre arrivée ici. »

De quoi s'agissait-il ?

« Tu as dit qu'une des raisons pour ne pas aller plus loin était parce que tu n'étais pas certain de pouvoir être si intime avec moi la nuit, et ensuite être seulement mon ami durant la journée. Tu croyais que ça allait être difficile. »

« Oui. » J'avais dit ça, en effet. « Mais tu as dit que ça pourrait nous donner une petite part de ce que nous devrions avoir en ce moment si nous n'avions pas changé nos plans. »

« Je sais… Mais ces dernières semaines ont été dures, Edward, tellement dures… Même avant cet imbroglio avec Cho. Ce premier jour, tu m'as manqué terriblement durant toute la matinée, et ensuite quand je suis allée déjeuner et que je ne t'ai pas vu, et sachant que je n'allais pas te voir avant la fin de la journée, c'était presque douloureux. »

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et elle n'avait pas la capacité de me voir à travers l'esprit des autres. Je réalisai que je n'avais pas considéré à quel point ça allait être plus difficile pour elle lorsque nous serions séparés.

« Sachant que tu étais dans l'école, quelque part… et que je ne pouvais pas te voir ou aller te retrouver… et même quand nous étions dans la même pièce, il fallait que je me retienne pour ne pas courir vers toi… »

« Je comprends ce que tu dis, Bella… J'ai vécu la même chose. Sauf que je triche, » dus-je admettre.

Elle me regarda avec curiosité.

« Je vérifie tes allées et venues. Pas seulement les tiennes, celles de tous les membres de la famille, » précisai-je.

« Je le sais. Ça fait partie de ton mandat de t'assurer que nous sommes tous en sécurité. J'ai toujours supposé que tu gardais un œil sur chacun de nous de temps en temps. »

« Oui, mais… Je ne fais pas que garder un œil sur toi, Bella. Je passe la plupart de mes temps libres et de mes cours les plus faciles à t'observer dans tes classes. Tu me manques tellement… Au début je ne faisais que vérifier que tu allais bien, mais maintenant je te regarde tout le temps. » Je baissai les yeux et attendis que sa colère s'abatte sur moi pour l'avoir espionnée de la sorte. Elle n'aimait pas savoir que je l'avais vue quand elle faisait des erreurs…

Sa colère ne se manifesta pas. Je l'entendis se lever doucement de sa chaise et marcher vers le lit. De la même manière que je le faisais si souvent pour regarder dans ses yeux, elle plaça gentiment sa main sous mon menton afin que je lève la tête pour rencontrer son regard. J'avais cru qu'elle serait fâchée, mais dans ses yeux il n'y avait que de l'amour.

« Edward, » dit-elle, un peu essoufflée, « tu m'as manqué aussi. » La seconde suivante elle posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me relevai, l'attirant contre moi. Elle plaça ses bras autour de mon cou et je sentis son corps se presser davantage, comme si elle cherchait à se fusionner à moi. Je la soulevai de terre pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de se tendre, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille tandis que je tenais son corps contre le mien, emprisonné dans notre baiser. Mes mains, qui reposaient sur sa taille depuis que je l'avais soulevée, vagabondèrent en haut de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules et ses cheveux. Sa chevelure était somptueuse – elle était longue, soyeuse, et son odeur était enivrante. Je retournai à ses épaules et sentis la chaleur de sa peau à cet endroit et la douceur de ses bras. Je laissai mes mains glisser le long de ses côtes vers sa taille, mais en cours de route mes pouces trouvèrent leur chemin vers l'avant et tracèrent les courbes que j'avais fait très attention d'éviter jusque là.

Je la sentis et l'entendis gémir alors qu'elle se dégageait de moi et détachait ses jambes de ma taille. « Edward, qu'essayes-tu de me faire ? » Elle respirait fort et je savais que j'avais franchi une ligne que je n'aurais pas dû. Je replaçai mes mains en lieu sûr, c'est-à-dire dans son dos, et je l'étreignis chaleureusement. La chaleur était presque insupportable… presque.

« Je… ne sais pas. » J'étais un peu à court de souffle moi-même, aussi invraisemblable que ça puisse paraître. Je considérai la possibilité de l'installer sur le lit et de battre en retraite sur la chaise, mais après avoir passé un mois sans affection ou très peu, je ne voulais pas la lâcher. Pourquoi est-ce que je poussais les choses ? Surtout maintenant, alors que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde ? Était-ce le fait de savoir ce qu'il en serait de notre situation si nous n'étions pas venus ici ? Était-ce parce que, maintenant que j'avais eu la maladresse d'entrer sottement dans la chambre alors qu'elle n'était pas encore habillée, j'étais pleinement conscient de ce que je manquais ? Était-ce en réaction à la souffrance de toutes ces semaines où nous avions été à la fois si près et si loin l'un de l'autre ?

« Je ne peux pas dire que je ne veux pas que tu… fasses ça… mais ça rend les choses plus difficiles… si nous n'allons pas plus loin… » Elle cherchait ses mots, la tête appuyée sur ma poitrine, essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière.

« Je sais… Je n'aurais pas dû pousser les choses, » répondis-je aussi doucement que possible, bien que je pouvais entendre la rugosité dans ma voix – ce ton rauque qui venait de cette part de moi qui souhaitait continuer. Mais je commençais aussi à recouvrer mon calme. Je me penchai pour embrasser le dessus de ses cheveux. « L'année va être longue, » admis-je.

« Hmmhmm, » marmonna-t-elle, approuvant ce que je venais de dire.

Nous demeurâmes ainsi enlacés quelques minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le contact. L'air frais entre nous fut à la fois un soulagement et un choc tandis qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur le siège encastré dans la fenêtre, pliant ses jambes et ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. « Alors, qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de Harry et Cho ? » Questionna-t-elle, soudainement très sérieuse.

Son changement de tactique me fit sourire. « Eh bien, je vais te dire ce que j'ai appris jusqu'à maintenant. » Je lui racontai dans les grandes lignes ce que j'avais vu dans l'esprit de Cho – son ouverture initiale, comment elle avait paru hésitante à cause de la différence d'âge, et comment son admiration croissante lui avait fait surmonter ses réticences… Et finalement, qu'elle avait semblé laisser une ouverture à Harry pour qu'il l'invite à la danse qui devait avoir lieu, selon la rumeur, mais qu'il n'avait pas profité de l'occasion pour le faire.

« Hum, » réfléchit-elle. « Je pense que tu as raison. Cho s'intéresse à lui, mais elle n'envisage pas quelque chose de romantique avec lui à ce stade-ci. Elle pourrait facilement être influencée par un autre garçon qui s'intéresserait à elle autant que Harry – et il y en a plusieurs… »

« Plusieurs ? » Interrogeai-je.

« Oh que oui. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Cho est l'une des plus jolies filles de l'école – et elle est intéressante… »

« Je n'ai pas remarqué, en fait… »

Bella éclata de rire. « Vraiment ? Allons, je suis sûre que tu as noté qu'elle est jolie. J'aurais de la difficulté à croire que tu n'as pas remarqué ça. Mais la chose qui m'a fait douter le plus, c'est qu'elle n'est pas seulement jolie. Elle est intelligente et sportive. Elle a beaucoup d'assurance autour de ses amies, et justement, c'est quelqu'un de très sympa… et aimable… et digne de confiance. » Elle fit une pause et me regarda attentivement. « C'est donc vrai que tu ne l'as pas remarquée ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non… Je ne vois que toi, Bella. »

Elle sourit et son visage tout entier s'illumina. Elle bougea comme si elle était sur le point de quitter sa place, mais ensuite elle s'arrêta et demeura là où elle était. « Alors comment allons-nous faire pour brancher Harry avec Cho ? As-tu dit quelque chose à propos d'une danse ? »

« Cho a dit qu'elle avait entendu une rumeur selon laquelle il allait y avoir un grand bal avec le tournoi. »

« Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore certains ? »

« Non. Je n'ai rien vu dans les pensées des autres élèves. D'un autre côté, je suis sûr que les gens qui seraient au courant sont ceux dont je ne peux pas lire les pensées. » C'était frustrant.

« Sûrement que nous découvrirons très bientôt si la rumeur est fondée. Il sera toujours temps, alors, de planifier ce que nous devons faire. S'il y a bel et bien une danse, il faut que Harry demande à Cho de l'accompagner. »

« Je suis d'accord, » dis-je avec le sourire, savourant notre connivence. J'aurais dû penser à elle dès le début.

« Eh bien, il se fait tard… Il est temps pour l'humaine de dormir. » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle grimpa dans le lit et je la bordai avec soin, mais ce soir je me recroquevillai derrière elle et passai un bras autour de son corps pour la tirer près de moi.

« Ceci m'a vraiment manqué, » soufflai-je en la tenant étroitement, et elle répondit à mon étreinte en se pressant davantage dans mes bras.

« À moi aussi, » murmura-t-elle.

Mon nez frôla la gracieuse ligne de son cou, humant son odeur… Puis je pressai mes lèvres sur sa nuque et son épaule. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à combler ma faim d'elle ce soir.

« Mmmm, » marmonna-t-elle. Je voulais continuer, mais je savais que ça ne l'aiderait pas à s'endormir, alors je lui fredonnai une nouvelle mélodie que j'avais composée tout récemment. Sa première berceuse était douce avec un soupçon de mélancolie, reflétant l'époque où j'avais su que j'étais amoureux d'elle sans avoir l'assurance que nous pourrions être ensemble un jour. Cette mélodie que je lui offrais aujourd'hui était d'une plus grande complexité, avec plus de subtilité et de nuances – et bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi douce, elle n'était pas aussi triste non plus…

***Se rendre à la seconde base est une expression typiquement américaine qui veut dire qu'un garçon réussit à toucher la poitrine de sa petite amie sous son pull et son soutien-gorge. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à mettre d'autres mots dans la bouche de Bella, je trouve cette expression trop chouette, même en français.**

**Je voudrais vous rappeler que cette fic est cotée T, donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que les choses aillent beaucoup plus loin entre Bella et Edward…**

**Prochain update dans deux semaines.**

**Bonjour Louise et Juliette, mes dévouées pré-lectrices :0) **

**Milk**


	22. Chapter 22

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires (un bonjour particulier à hp-drago qui a posté la 200****ème**** review), et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 22 : Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang**

Le vendredi suivant, Bella et moi n'avions pas énormément progressé dans notre projet commun qui avait pour nom de code 'Un Rencard Pour Harry,' mais en tant que couple, nous allions beaucoup mieux. Nous devions néanmoins continuer à endurer de demeurer à l'écart l'un de l'autre pendant la journée, et c'était une situation que je trouvais encore plus pénible à présent que nous avions réglé nos différends. En effet, bien que les dernières semaines aient été frustrantes, il avait été plus facile pour moi de ne pas être affectueux envers Bella quand elle-même se montrait tout le temps distante avec moi. À présent, tout ce que je voulais, c'était la soulever dans mes bras et l'étreindre quand je la voyais durant la pause-déjeuner et à la fin de la journée, la rencontrer à l'extérieur de chacune de ses classes comme je l'avais fait à Forks, et tenir sa main en déambulant dans les corridors. Seulement, nous ne pouvions rien faire de tout cela pendant la journée… Alors je me rattrapais pendant la soirée.

Nous avions instauré la routine de retourner dans notre chambre aussitôt que nous revenions de Poudlard. Nous discutions alors de notre journée et des nouveaux développements au sujet de Harry et Cho. D'habitude, cette discussion était interrompue lorsque je ne pouvais plus résister et que je l'attirais à moi, l'embrassant jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux à bout de souffle. Je n'avais pas réalisé, jusqu'à ce moment-là, tout le bonheur à côté duquel j'étais passé pendant les six premières semaines de notre séjour à Poudlard. C'était comme tomber à nouveau amoureux de Bella – quoique je n'aie jamais arrêté d'être amoureux d'elle. Nos retrouvailles étaient généralement suspendues par le grognement de son estomac me rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre uniquement d'amour. J'allais lui préparer un repas, ou bien je rassemblais ce qu'Esme avait décidé de cuisiner cette journée-là dans ses efforts de créativité, pendant que Bella commençait à faire ses devoirs. Après qu'elle ait mangé, nous travaillions tous les deux sur nos devoirs, mais la plupart du temps je finissais par la contempler alors qu'elle bossait sur un quelconque projet ou qu'elle s'absorbait dans la lecture de ses notes de cours. Après quelques jours passés à se faire interrompre dans ses efforts pour compléter ses devoirs, elle suggéra que nous retournions à Poudlard pour travailler à la bibliothèque avec Hermione… Je n'aimais pas l'idée de retourner dans un endroit où nous devions prétendre ne pas être ensemble, mais je pouvais saisir son point de vue. J'étais incapable de rester loin d'elle. Alors nous commençâmes à passer quelques heures à Poudlard chaque soir et à rentrer à Venlaw juste avant que Bella ne se mette au lit.

Rosalie entreprit de se joindre à nous après les quelques premiers jours. Elle avait vraiment commencé à bien s'intégrer à Serpentard. Les autres élèves de cette Maison avaient conclu qu'elle devait venir d'une riche famille américaine de sorciers qui avait connu une fin tragique avant que Carlisle ne la prenne sous son aile, voyant immédiatement son potentiel. Son allure aristocratique – ou son égocentrisme snob comme je me plaisais à l'appeler, semblait tout à fait acceptable et même encouragé chez les Serpentards, et elle ne faisait rien pour les dissuader de croire à cette histoire concernant ses origines.

Depuis le début, nous rencontrions Dumbledore une fois par semaine, d'habitude au château Venlaw pendant le weekend, pour passer en revue ce que nous avions appris, et pratiquer avec nos baguettes magiques. Rosalie avait un talent naturel pour se servir de sa baguette. En essayant seulement quelques fois, elle avait été capable de mouvoir son poignet gracieusement et d'exécuter avec une facilité déroutante les sortilèges pré programmés. Sa baguette avait été ensorcelée de sorte qu'elle puisse faire léviter des objets, effectuer des métamorphoses sur des choses inanimées et, périodiquement, sur des petits animaux lorsque c'était nécessaire en classe. Elle était également ensorcelée de manière à lui fournir un bouclier pour se défendre. Aussi habile qu'elle soit avec sa baguette, Rosalie excellait encore plus dans le cours de Potions. Grâce à ses sens très aiguisés, elle pouvait aisément déterminer lorsqu'il fallait ajouter un soupçon supplémentaire d'œuf de crapaud ou d'œil de triton pour que la potion soit parfaite. Rogue était particulièrement content d'avoir une élève aussi douée dans sa classe. Son apparente absence de capacité magique semblait n'avoir aucun effet sur sa façon de la traiter, notai-je amèrement. C'était comme si, en dehors du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment pratiquer la magie, elle était une sorcière née.

Qui plus est, elle adorait son affectation, la seule ombre au tableau étant qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir Emmett autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Tel que prévu, une vaste proportion de la population mâle se voyait déjà dans une relation romantique avec elle, et les garçons murmuraient entre eux qu'ils rêvaient de la demander en rendez-vous galant, ou de la surprendre seule dans la salle commune. Avec son ouïe ultra sensible, Rosalie pouvait entendre tous leurs commentaires qui lui faisaient extrêmement plaisir. Les filles aussi murmuraient entre elles. Elles auraient voulu avoir ses cheveux, son visage, sa silhouette, et Rosalie s'en régalait, comme d'habitude. Son esprit était toujours concentré sur la fierté qu'elle éprouvait de recevoir tous ces compliments, si bien qu'il m'était plus difficile qu'à l'accoutumée d'être dans sa tête.

Tout aurait été parfait pour elle si Drago Malefoy n'avait pas été dans le portrait. Contrairement aux autres jeunes sorciers qui se contentaient de murmurer au sujet de leurs fantasmes de loin, Drago avait décidé de faire une impression sur Rosalie – un exploit qu'il parvenait à accomplir, mais sans doute pas avec l'ampleur qu'il aurait voulue.

« Bonsoir, Rosalie, » dit-il en s'approchant de nous un soir qu'elle étudiait à la bibliothèque avec Bella, Hermione et moi. « Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à moi et à quelques autres de tes compagnons de maison à notre table ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles continuer à fréquenter ces types-là. » Il regarda Hermione avec un dédain particulier.

Rosalie leva les yeux vers lui avec candeur. _Espèce de petit freluquet. Je me demande ce que tu penserais si tu connaissais mon type… _« Merci, Drago… Tu es tellement chou. Je travaillais sur un projet pour mon cours de Potions de sixième année. Je ne pense pas que tu aies des amis qui soient dans ma classe à ta table, est-ce que je me trompe ? Je serais contente d'avoir de l'aide en extra… »

« Eh bien, il n'y a que des élèves de quatrième à ma table en ce moment, » répondit-il, l'air abattu.

« Ce serait un plaisir pour moi de me joindre à vous, mais je pense que je vais continuer à travailler avec Edward puisque les sixièmes années de Poufsouffle ont le même projet. » Elle lui décocha son sourire le plus séduisant, et il en fut 'ébloui,' pour reprendre l'expression de Bella.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa table, elle lui dit avec frivolité, « Tu sens incroyablement délicieux ce soir, Drago… quel est ta fragrance ? »

Bella faillit s'étouffer avec ses rires tandis que Drago rejoignait ses amis en jubilant, se méprenant sur le sens des paroles de Rosalie. J'émis un petit rire moi aussi, mais Hermione se contenta de tous nous regarder avec méfiance.

Quelques jours plus tard, pendant la période du déjeuner, je surpris une autre tentative de Drago de se montrer à son meilleur pour impressionner Rosalie alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la Grande Salle afin de laisser croire qu'elle allait casser la croûte. Bien entendu elle ne mangeait pas, son excuse étant que pour garder sa taille de guêpe, elle devait plutôt prendre plusieurs petites collations à intervalles réguliers. Les autres sorcières avaient commencé à suivre son exemple et à manger des portions plus petites à l'heure des repas, et à emporter des en-cas pour se sustenter durant les pauses entre les cours. Ce midi-là, Drago avait décidé de revendiquer ses droits sur Rosalie. Quand elle passa près de lui, il se leva, se mit devant elle, et indiqua son banc.

« Rosalie, aimerais-tu déjeuner avec moi ? » Il bouscula la brute nommée Goyle qui se leva prestement et trouva une autre place à l'extrémité de la table.

Incapable de trouver une excuse raisonnable pour refuser, elle sourit de toutes ses dents. « Drago, j'aimerais beaucoup t'avoir pour le déjeuner. »

J'étouffai mon rire dans un faux accès de toux en entendant la menace à peine déguisée. Cedric me jeta un regard interrogateur, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, et je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix pour parler tandis que j'entendais Drago essayer de déchiffrer les paroles de Rosalie.

_Est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire qu'elle aimerait déjeuner avec moi elle aussi ? Ou peut-être que c'est une expression typiquement américaine de dire qu'on 'veut avoir' quelqu'un comme repas… Ou bien a-t-elle voulu dire autre chose ? Essaye-t-elle de me dire qu'elle voudrait plus qu'un déjeuner avec moi ? _Je me demandais ce qu'il penserait s'il savait le vrai sens derrière ses mots.

Elle s'assit et réussit à endurer Drago pendant toute la pause-déjeuner, mais le lendemain elle se fit un point d'honneur de trouver un siège avant de passer à côté de lui.

À son crédit, elle essayait d'être gentille, à sa manière. À part ses menaces à peine dissimulées, elle souriait de façon suave et répondait aimablement. C'était en train de la miner. Elle avait l'habitude des écoles en Amérique du Nord, où le corps étudiant l'admirait de loin, mais n'osait pas se joindre à nous – avant l'entrée en scène de Bella. Et là-bas, si d'aventure un quelconque élève de sexe masculin rassemblait le courage nécessaire pour l'approcher, elle avait toujours Emmett comme moyen de dissuasion.

Comme nous, ils avaient choisi de garder leur relation secrète sur le campus. Ça semblait juste prudent compte tenu des circonstances. Ça n'empêchait pas Rosalie de passer ses périodes libres dans la Forêt Interdite, toutefois, et un après-midi elle était même allée retrouver Emmett en compagnie des Sombrals.

« Où t'en vas-tu ? » Demandai-je alors qu'elle se levait de la table que nous partagions à la bibliothèque. Nous avions tous les deux une double période libre, l'après-midi en question.

« Je vais aller me balader dans la forêt, » dit-elle avec un air de défi.

« Tu ne devrais pas aller te promener là-bas toute seule. » Nous entendîmes la voix énervante de Drago pépier de derrière une pile de livres. « Il y a plein de créatures dangereuses qui rôdent dans ces bois. Une fois, quand j'étais en première année, Harry et moi avons été forcés d'aller dans la forêt, et on a croisé un vampire. Heureusement pour Harry que j'étais là pour le combattre. »

« Vraiment ? » Rosalie le regarda, soudainement intéressée. _Je me demande si nous devrions tester cette théorie… _

Elle était sur le point de l'inviter à aller se promener avec elle, lorsque je l'interrompis. « J'ai une période libre moi aussi. J'aimerais bien me joindre à toi. »

_Rabat-joie !_ Elle me lança un regard noir, la mine boudeuse… _Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Je m'amuserais juste un peu_. « Je suppose que ce serait plus prudent, Edward. »

« De toute façon j'ai un cours en ce moment, » dit Drago tandis que nous partions. « Sinon je t'aurais offert de t'accompagner moi-même. »

« Une autre fois, » promit Rosalie, et je secouai la tête.

Nous rencontrâmes Emmett à l'extérieur de la cabane d'Hagrid. Celui-ci était occupé avec les Scroutts à pétard qui, malgré qu'ils ne soient pas bien nourris parce qu'on ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils mangeaient, grandissaient à un rythme alarmant et avaient commencé à s'entretuer.

« Hé, Rosalie, quel bon vent t'amène ? » Demanda Emmett en nous voyant approcher. « Je vais sans doute pouvoir me libérer pour quelques heures. On pourrait aller faire des trucs qui foutraient la trouille aux créatures mythiques dans la forêt, qu'en penses-tu ? » Suggéra-t-il trop bas pour être entendu du commun des mortels.

« Intriguant, mais je vais passer mon tour… » Répondit-elle doucement. Puis, un peu plus fort. « J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air frais et j'ai pensé qu'une balade me ferait du bien. Mais un de mes camarades de maison m'a avertie que les environs, et en particulier près de la forêt, sont infestés de dangers, comme des vampires… Il m'a régalée en me racontant comment il a sauvé le pauvre Harry Potter une fois quand ils étaient en première année… » Sa voix était empreinte d'un lourd sarcasme.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que c'tait Malefoy ? Ce froussard – il s'est sauvé dès qu'il l'a entrevu… C'tait même pas un vrai vampire – juste Vous-Savez-Qui qui se nourrissait de sang de licorne, » s'esclaffa Hagrid avec indignation.

« Vous-Savez-Qui était un vampire ? » Questionnai-je.

« Non, mais il était comme juste à moitié vivant – pas assez fort pour rev'nir, mais pas mort non plus. Alors vous voyez, il buvait le sang des licornes pour s'garder en vie… en quelque sorte. Il espérait mettre la main sur une pierre philosophale… » Expliqua-t-il, bien que ce ne soit pas entièrement clair pour nous. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre comme un vampire sur une courte période de temps ? Et qu'est-ce qu'une pierre philosophale était censée faire ? Je me demandais ce que Carlisle penserait de tout ça. « Non, Drago Malefoy est le dernier qu'vous verriez combattre un vampire. Il s'rait intéressé à r'garder, par contre, » gloussa-t-il.

« Ça peut s'arranger, » offrit Emmett.

Hagrid le regarda, essayant de voir s'il était sérieux. « Non, Dumbledore voudrait sûrement pas qu'on sème la pagaille comme ça. »

« Est-ce que je peux montrer les Sombrals à Rosalie ? » Demanda-t-il, tout excité.

« Sûr – ils ont l'air d'aimer votre espèce, » approuva Hagrid.

J'allais leur demander si je pouvais me joindre à eux, mais Emmett me lança un regard éloquent. _Nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps en tête-à-tête, Edward – je suis sûr que tu comprends… ou peut-être que non ? _Il me sourit malicieusement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Nul doute que cette promenade en Sombral n'allait pas être le genre de truc que je voulais espionner. « J'ai des travaux à finir à la bibliothèque. Je vous verrai plus tard. » J'allais vérifier les allées et venues de Bella à la place.

En résumé, à part d'avoir à supporter Drago Malefoy qui était légèrement irritant, Rosalie était comme un poisson dans l'eau à Poudlard. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des délégués de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang… C'était le vendredi avant l'Halloween, et il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine que Bella et moi nous étions réaccordés. Tel qu'annoncé dans la note sur le tableau dans le hall d'entrée, les classes avaient été abrégées cette journée-là, ce qui signifiait 30 minutes de Potions en moins pour Bella, et 30 minutes de temps libre en moins pour moi. Le corps étudiant était surexcité depuis que la note avait été affichée la semaine précédente, et cela me rappela vaguement l'ambiance qui régnait à l'école les jours avant l'arrivée de Bella à Forks. La nouveauté était aussi palpitante pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières fréquentant Poudlard qu'elle l'était pour les adolescents 'moldus' de Forks. La principale différence étant que, cette fois-ci, les vampires aussi étaient excités.

Le personnel de l'école avait tout fait pour s'assurer que Poudlard soit à son meilleur. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'on puisse améliorer quoi que ce soit puisque l'établissement était plutôt stupéfiant dès le départ, mais pour l'occasion, le château avait été nettoyé de fond en comble. Les différentes pièces d'armures avaient été polies, et même les peintures avaient été dépoussiérées. Un soir, après avoir quitté la bibliothèque très tard, Bella et moi étions accidentellement tombés sur M. Rusard, le concierge de l'école, en train de nettoyer un tableau en particulier. Les habitants de la peinture étaient sortis du canevas et s'étaient cachés derrière le cadre, montrant le bout de leur nez périodiquement en criant 'Hé, attention,' 'C'est trop rude,' ou encore 'C'est bientôt fini, là ?' Bella avait trouvé ça tellement drôle qu'elle en avait ri pendant tout le trajet de retour au château Venlaw.

Le jour avant l'arrivée des invités, McGonagall prit Bella en aparté durant la classe. « Mlle Swan, j'apprécie vos efforts pour apprendre la magie – et vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le début de l'année scolaire… » C'était vrai, hier elle avait transformé un hibou en tasse… c'était supposé être une assiette, mais quand même, ce n'était pas si mal. « … Mais pendant que les autres élèves en échange sont ici, j'ai bien peur d'avoir à demander à Hermione d'exécuter les sortilèges à votre place. » Puis elle retira tous les pouvoirs que possédait la baguette magique de Bella. Elle et Hermione durent alors pratiquer leur technique ensemble – Bella agitant sa baguette rendue inoffensive en prononçant l'enchantement tandis qu'Hermione, se tenant discrètement derrière elle, copiait ses gestes et accomplissait réellement la magie. Cela semblait fonctionner mieux que lorsque Bella essayait de faire de la magie elle-même, et surtout, c'était plus sécuritaire.

Ainsi, avec le château qui brillait comme un sou neuf, tous les élèves, les habitants de Poudlard, de même que le reste de la famille Cullen, se rassemblèrent devant l'école pour accueillir les délégués des autres écoles en visite. J'avais stratégiquement guidé Cedric vers une place en bordure des Poufsouffles, à proximité de la petite foule d'élèves de Gryffondor qui incluait Bella. Bien que ça ne fasse aucune différence pour moi, je remarquai que la soirée était claire et fraîche, pour ne pas dire froide. Bella frissonnait dans la brise.

Je vis les pensées de Ron dans son esprit avant d'entendre les mots. « Aimerais-tu utiliser ma cape ? » Mais ce n'est pas la voix de Ron qui prononça cette phrase. Je fus étonné de voir Cedric offrir sa cape à Bella.

« Merci, » dit-elle gentiment.

« Ça me fait très plaisir, » répondit-il aussi aimablement et poliment que je l'aurais fait si j'avais été à sa place, ce qui rendait extrêmement difficile de le prendre en faute. Il se contentait d'être poli, essayai-je de me convaincre, même si j'avais une envie terrible de lui arracher la tête. En cherchant dans son esprit, je vis que ses intentions étaient pures, mais il reconnaissait la beauté évidente de Bella.

« Il est près de 18h, » dit Ron, modérément déçu d'avoir été pris de justesse quand il avait voulu aider Bella. « Comment pensez-vous qu'ils vont arriver ? Par le train ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait, » répliqua Hermione.

« Comment, alors ? Sur leurs balais ? » Suggéra Harry. Je levai les yeux au ciel pour voir si c'était une possibilité.

« Je ne pense pas… Pas sur une si grande distance, » répondit Hermione, réfléchissant intensément. Bien sûr que non – comment avais-je même pu imaginer la chose possible ?

« Un portoloin ? » Supputa Ron. « Ou bien par transplanage – peut-être qu'ils sont autorisés à transplaner avant d'avoir dix-sept ans là d'où ils viennent ? »

« On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur du territoire de Poudlard. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? » S'impatienta Hermione, mais elle était irritée aussi, c'était évident juste à voir l'expression acerbe sur son visage alors quelle regardait Bella porter la cape de Cedric. Pour une fois, je pouvais m'identifier à Ron Weasley.

Nous entendîmes alors la voix de Dumbledore s'exclamer, « Ah ! À moins que je ne me trompe, la délégation de Beauxbâtons approche ! »

Des centaines de paires d'yeux se mirent soudainement à chercher l'endroit où le directeur de l'école voyait les nouveaux arrivants approcher, mais avec ma vision de vampire je fus le premier à localiser un grand fiacre tiré par plusieurs chevaux au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite.

« Où ? » Demandèrent plusieurs élèves.

« Là ! » Dis-je en pointant mon doigt dans la direction de l'attelage, une fois que je le considérai assez près pour être détecté par l'œil humain.

« C'est un dragon ! » Hurla un des élèves de première année.

« Ne sois pas stupide… C'est une maison volante ! » Cria un autre élève.

Je roulai des yeux. Ne pouvaient-ils pas voir ? C'était une voiture tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Elle était bleu poudre et se dirigeait vers nous à toute allure car elle était tirée par douze chevaux ailés – des Palominos, si mes yeux ne me jouaient pas de tour. L'attelage devait être bien en vue à présent pour un humain… Puis je réalisai que je n'avais pas la bonne échelle de grandeur. Là où je croyais avoir vu un attelage normal tiré par des chevaux de taille normale qui s'approchaient du sol, en réalité il s'agissait d'un fiacre aussi volumineux qu'une maison, et les chevaux qui le tiraient étaient gros comme des éléphants. Cette vision me stupéfia, mais une partie de mon cerveau ricana à l'idée que j'aie accepté sans me poser de question que l'attelage puisse voyager dans le ciel comme le traîneau du père Noël. Il faut croire que je m'habituais à être dans un monde magique.

« Wow ! » Entendis-je Bella s'exclamer alors que l'équipage géant approchait vraiment maintenant. Je m'empressai de tendre ma main pour la tirer vers l'arrière au moment de l'atterrissage. Le reste du corps étudiant sembla suivre mon exemple, les trois premières rangées d'élèves reculant dans les autres, quelques orteils se faisant écraser dans le feu de l'action.

La portière de la voiture était ornée d'un écusson représentant deux baguettes en or qui se croisaient, chacune produisant trois étoiles. Elle s'ouvrit prestement sur un garçon en habits bleu pâle qui sauta en bas du fiacre, se pencha, tâtonna pendant un moment avec quelque chose sur le plancher, et déplia un marchepied portable en or. Il se redressa en vitesse et attendit cérémonieusement que les passagers du fiacre descendent. À ce moment-là, le plus grand pied que j'aie vu depuis notre rencontre avec Hagrid se posa sur le marchepied.

_Jolies chaussures_, apprécia Alice, debout aux côtés de Jasper, Carlisle et Esme. _Définitivement fabriquées en France._

Le pied fut suivi par la femme, qui était la plus grande personne que nous ayons jamais vue à l'exception d'Hagrid.

_Wow, cette femme est gigantesque !_ S'exclama Emmett pour lui-même.

_Elle doit être une demi-géante comme Hagrid. Je suis certain qu'elle est à peu près de la même grandeur que lui_, évalua Carlisle.

_Regardez ces bijoux_. Rosalie remarqua les énormes opales aux doigts de la femme, ainsi qu'autour de son cou.

_Hmmm, joli teint olivâtre, et de grands yeux magnifiques… Sont-ils noirs ? Le nez est un peu aquilin, mais il s'harmonise bien avec le reste de ses traits. La robe de satin noir est saisissante, mais je me demande comment elle serait dans des couleurs plus naturelles. Ce serait très intéressant d'être styliste pour cette dame. _Alice laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Tout à coup, Dumbledore se mit à applaudir. Les élèves, surpris par le spectacle et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, se joignirent à lui. Il accueillit l'invitée en lui baisant la main, ce qui n'exigea pas qu'il se penche, et lui dit, « Chère Madame Maxime, bienvenue à Poudlard. »

« Domble-dore, » répondit-elle d'une voix grave avec un fort accent français. « J'espère que vous allez bien ? »

« Je suis en excellente forme, merci, » confirma-t-il.

« Voici mes élèves, » continua Madame Maxime en gesticulant de la main au fur et à mesure qu'une douzaine de garçons et filles sortaient du fiacre et descendaient les marches dorées.

_Quels beaux uniformes – des robes en soie finement taillées – d'exquis tons de bleus,_ nota Alice.

_Les pauvres – ils doivent avoir tellement froid. Dumbledore devrait les laisser entrer dans le château pour qu'ils puissent se réchauffer,_ songea Esme.

« Est-ce que Karkaroff est déjà là ? » S'enquit Madame Maxime.

« Il devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, » répondit Dumbledore. « Voulez-vous l'attendre ici pour l'accueillir, ou préférez-vous aller vous réchauffer à l'intérieur ? »

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux de rentrer nous réchauffer, » décida Madame Maxime. « Mais les chevaux ? »

« Notre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques sera ravi de s'occuper de vos bêtes… » Commença Dumbledore, mais Emmett se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre. « … Aussitôt qu'il sera de retour après avoir réglé un petit problème survenu avec certaines de ses autres – euh – responsabilités. »

« Je vais les conduire à l'arrière, » offrit Emmett, alors que Jasper s'avançait pour l'assister.

« Ah, voici l'assistant de notre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, » expliqua Dumbledore en faisant un signe en direction d'Emmett. « Il est plus que capable. »

« Mes chevaux exigent – euh – d'être manipulés avec beaucoup de force, » dit Madame Maxime en ayant l'air de douter que Jasper et Emmett soient en mesure de relever le défi.

Ils échangèrent un regard excité. « Oh, je pense que nous avons la force nécessaire pour manipuler vos chevaux, » rétorqua Jasper.

« Je vous assure qu'Hagrid et ses assistants vont très bien s'acquitter de la tâche qui leur incombe, » répéta Dumbledore en souriant.

« Très bien, » concéda Madame Maxime, s'inclinant légèrement, puis elle se tourna vers Emmett et Jasper. « Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît informer cet 'Agrid' que mes chevaux ne boivent que du whisky pur malt ? »

« Il verra à suivre vos instructions à la lettre, » assura Dumbledore tandis que Jasper et Emmett commençaient à lutter avec les chevaux. On aurait dit qu'ils ne suffisaient peut-être pas à la tâche, mais ils trouvaient le défi follement plaisant, riant alors que ces bêtes, qui faisaient deux fois leur hauteur et dix fois leur taille, ne voulaient rien savoir de leurs encouragements à les suivre derrière le château.

« Venez. » Madame Maxime entraîna ses élèves à l'intérieur du château. Les élèves de Poudlard formèrent une allée pour les laisser passer tout en essayant de mieux les voir.

« Crois-tu qu'ils vont tous soumettre leur candidature pour participer au Tournoi ? » Demanda Cedric.

« Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont ici. Ils semblent tous avoir l'âge requis. »

C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis un bruit de glouglou en provenance du lac, le bruit d'un objet de grande taille émergeant de l'eau, comme un sous-marin. Est-ce que les sorciers avaient leurs propres sous-marins ? Je perçai les ténèbres du lac de mes yeux et je vis un mât s'élever pour rencontrer la surface de l'eau encore calme.

« Le lac ! » S'exclama un des élèves qui s'appelait Lee Jordan d'après le nom entendu dans la tête d'un camarade à ses côtés. « Regardez le lac ! »

Le mât qui remontait et l'objet qui y était rattaché commencèrent à troubler la surface du lac. Au début, cela forma une petite onde concentrique là où le mât sortait de l'eau… Puis des bulles se formèrent, et ensuite de grandes vagues alors que le corps du vaisseau surgissait des profondeurs du plan d'eau. Les vagues se mirent à tournoyer, créant un tourbillon. C'est seulement à cet instant que le mât devint visible aux yeux de tous ceux dans la foule qui n'étaient pas des vampires.

S'ensuivit la majestueuse émergence d'un navire, brillant sous le clair de lune. Il avait l'apparence d'une nef depuis longtemps oubliée au fond de l'océan – comme le squelette d'un vaisseau, les faibles lumières embrumées miroitant de ses hublots tels des yeux fantomatiques. Il finit par émerger dans son intégralité avec forte éclaboussure, balançant sur l'eau. Il glissa gracieusement vers la rive, où il jeta l'ancre dans les eaux peu profondes avant d'abaisser une planche vers la berge.

Plusieurs élèves ainsi qu'un adulte débarquèrent du navire et parcoururent le chemin du rivage vers la pelouse qui entourait le château. Les jeunes portaient de vastes manteaux de fourrure encombrants. Je supposai qu'ils venaient d'un pays nordique comme la Russie c'est du moins ce que leur apparence laissait croire. En contraste, l'adulte qui les accompagnait était vêtu d'un manteau de fourrure stylisé avec des rubans. Il était grand et mince, avec des cheveux blancs très courts et une barbiche qui pendait de son menton fuyant.

En approchant, il lança, « Dumbledore ! Comment allez-vous, mon cher ? Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je suis épanoui, merci, Professeur Karkaroff, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Ah, Poudlard, c'est bon d'y revenir, » dit-il en serrant la main de Dumbledore dans les deux siennes tout en regardant le château. Il offrit un sourire en guise de salutation, mais il n'avait pas l'air vraiment content. Je sentis tout de suite des soupçons peser sur lui. Suivant ma tendance naturelle, je cherchai à lire dans ses pensées, mais son esprit m'était hermétique comme celui de bien des sorciers adultes à Poudlard. Toutefois, à en juger à ses yeux froids, ce n'était pas quelqu'un digne de confiance. « C'est tellement bon d'être ici, tellement bon… Viktor, viens donc dans la chaleur… Ça ne vous dérange pas, Dumbledore ? Viktor a un léger rhume de cerveau… »

Avec une surprise partagée par la grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard, je reconnus le jeune homme qui approchait comme étant Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale Bulgare.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire – c'est Krum, » marmonna Cedric derrière moi.

**Je tiens à souligner ici que des passages de ce chapitre ont été empruntés directement au livre, mais que ne l'ayant pas lu en français, il m'était donc impossible de simplement les recopier.**

**On se retrouve dans deux semaines.**

**Bonjour Louise, bonjour Juju :0)**

**Milk  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 23 : La Coupe de Feu**

Tout le monde retourna à l'intérieur de l'école à la suite des élèves de Durmstrang. Cedric et moi suivîmes de près, derrière Bella, Hermione, Harry et Ron, lequel était encore plus étonné que Cedric et moi par l'apparition de Viktor Krum.

« Krum, Harry ! Viktor Krum ! » S'exclama-t-il, le répétant encore et encore.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron, c'est seulement un joueur de Quidditch, » soupira Hermione avec exaspération.

« Seulement un joueur de Quidditch ? » Répliqua Ron, incrédule.

« Il est quand même pas mal incroyable, » ajouta doucement Bella.

Ron jeta un regard significatif à Hermione, comme pour dire « Tu vois, elle comprend, elle. » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Nous dépassâmes un groupe de filles qui étaient dans les mêmes cours que Cedric et moi. Je fus surpris – plus je lisais d'esprits, plus je me rendais compte que les gens étaient tous pareils. Il en allait de même ici avec le groupe de sorcières qui se tenaient à proximité ; elles rêvaient toutes de faire une impression sur Viktor Krum, d'attirer son regard. Cedric et moi échangeâmes un sourire de connivence en les entendant. « Oh, je n'arrive pas à y croire, je n'ai pas une seule plume sur moi. » « Penses-tu qu'il signerait mon chapeau avec du rouge à lèvres ? »

« Vraiment, » entendis-je Hermione s'exclamer avec éloquence en passant à côté des filles. De manière intéressante, elle n'était pas autant frappée par Viktor que ne l'étaient les autres. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui voyait les célébrités comme des dieux… Elle était semblable à Bella en ce sens. J'étais vraiment content qu'elles soient amies. C'était une bonne chose pour Bella d'avoir une copine aussi proche qui était gentille de surcroît.

Nous atteignîmes la Grande Salle et nous séparâmes des élèves de quatrième année de Gryffondor pour aller rejoindre la table de Poufsouffle. Les élèves de Durmstrang s'étaient arrêtés à l'entrée de la salle, incertains de l'endroit où ils devaient s'asseoir. Quant aux élèves de Beauxbâtons, ils étaient déjà allés s'installer à la table de Serdaigle.

_Quel endroit barbare pour nous héberger… Froid… Inconfortable._

_On aurait pu penser qu'ils feraient montre d'un minimum de bon goût en matière de mode._

_Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont nous servir pour le banquet – saucisse et purée _(grognement).

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons n'étaient pas du tout impressionnés par ce que Poudlard avait à leur offrir en terme d'hébergement. Je secouai la tête à leurs uniformes ridiculement légers et pas du tout appropriés pour le climat. Avec leur attitude snob, ils auraient dû s'asseoir avec Serpentard. Toutefois, c'est exactement là que s'assirent finalement les élèves de Durmstrang. Je grimaçai en voyant Drago Malefoy se pencher vers Krum.

« C'est une chance que vous vous soyez assis avec Serpentard. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez que nous sommes la crème de la crème ici à Poudlard. »

« Je vois, » répondit Krum sans enthousiasme.

« En passant, je suis un Attrapeur moi-même, et je possède un Nimbus 2001. Toute notre équipe vole sur des Nimbus 2001, d'ailleurs. »

« Oh, » marmonna son vis-à-vis, indifférent.

Ses camarades de classe et lui semblaient avoir une impression de Poudlard à l'opposée de l'autre école tandis qu'ils enlevaient leurs lourds manteaux et jetaient des coups d'œil appréciatifs autour d'eux.

« Est-ce que cet élève vient juste de soulever une assiette en or et de la mordre ? » Demanda Cedric en se penchant vers moi.

« Je pense que oui, » répondis-je. D'après leurs pensées, il était clair qu'ils étaient habitués à un environnement beaucoup plus simple. Je me demandais si certains n'allaient pas essayer de partir avec des objets de valeur.

« Regarde. » Cedric pointa la table d'honneur. « M. Rusard a ajouté quatre chaises – deux pour les proviseurs en visite, mais qui d'autre pourrait venir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Une fois que tous les élèves se furent installés, le personnel de l'école entra et alla prendre place à la table d'honneur. Carlisle et Esme, qui étaient arrivés tôt, étaient assis à l'une des extrémités avec Jasper et Alice, gardant un siège inoccupé pour Emmett. Bien entendu, Rosalie était assise à la table de Serpentard avec les autres élèves de sa Maison. Drago s'était assuré de s'asseoir non loin d'elle pour continuer de faire 'impression' sur elle.

« Rosalie, ne trouves-tu pas convenable qu'un athlète de classe mondiale tel que Viktor Krum soit assis avec la Maison Serpentard ? »

« Oui, et il a l'air aussi férocement enthousiasmé d'être en ta compagnie que je le suis moi-même. » Elle lui décocha un sourire suave.

Emmett toussa bruyamment en passant à côté pour aller rejoindre les autres à la table d'honneur. « Oh, bonjour Emmett, » dit-elle froidement, jouant son rôle et faisant mine d'être importunée par cette 'intrusion fortuite.'

_Qu'est-ce que l'assistant d'Hagrid vient faire par ici ? _Ricana Drago alors qu'Emmett faisait une pause au lieu de s'empresser vers l'avant de la salle.

« Bonjour Rosalie, Drago… » Dit-il. Puis, se tournant vers celui-ci avec de grands yeux, il poursuivit, « Hé, Drago, j'ai entendu quelque part que tu es l'expert en protection contre les créatures dangereuses… Une histoire à propos de toi dans la Forêt Interdite ? »

« Sûr qu'il l'est, » répliqua Rosalie en feignant d'être fière de son camarade de maison. « Il nous a raconté, à Edward et moi, l'autre jour, comment il avait combattu un vampire sans l'aide de quiconque quand il était seulement en première année. »

« Ouais, c'est cette histoire-là ! » S'exclama Emmett en simulant l'étonnement. « Drago, tu voudras bien me montrer la place où tu as tué le vampire ? Peut-être que tu pourrais recréer la scène ? »

« Ummm. » Soudainement, Drago n'était plus aussi fanfaron. « Ça me ferait, euh… plaisir, mais, comme vous le savez… il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt. Euh, je suis sûr que ce ne serait pas un problème pour moi – mais en tant qu'étrangers, je ne voudrais pas vous causer d'ennuis… »

« Dommage… » Rosalie déploya son arsenal de charme, souriant coquettement et battant des cils. « Combien délectable cela aurait été de me promener avec toi par un beau clair de lune. »

Emmett faillit s'étrangler de rire et s'excusa pour continuer jusqu'à la table d'honneur, gloussant doucement durant tout le trajet à travers la salle. Je me sentais presque désolé pour Drago. Il était clair que Rosalie avait trouvé un moyen de s'amuser à ses dépens.

« Ce n'était pas gentil, » siffla Esme, trop faiblement pour être entendue des humains, au moment où Emmett s'asseyait.

« Mais c'était vraiment drôle, » renchérit Jasper.

Carlisle leur lança un regard sévère à tous les deux pour les rappeler à l'ordre tandis que les directeurs des trois écoles faisaient leur entrée dans la salle. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons se levèrent subitement alors que leur directrice dans toute son excessive grandeur se dirigeait vers l'avant de la Grande Salle, et ne se rassirent que lorsqu'elle eut pris place à la grande table. J'étais gêné d'entendre certains des élèves de Poudlard rire de cette marque de respect. Nous pouvions apprendre quelques bonnes manières des élèves de Beauxbâtons… même s'ils ne savaient pas se vêtir en fonction du climat.

Tout le monde était maintenant assis, à l'exception de Dumbledore. Sa présence incita l'assemblée au silence dans la Grande Salle. « Bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs, fantômes, et – plus particulièrement – chers invités. J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous souhaiter à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et j'ai confiance que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable. »

_Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible_, entendis-je penser une des filles de Beauxbâtons alors qu'elle riait de façon moqueuse. Peut-être que nous n'avions rien à apprendre d'eux, tout compte fait.

Dumbledore continua. « Le Tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin du festin. À présent, je vous invite tous à manger, boire, et faire comme chez vous ! »

Comme il s'asseyait, les plats de service sur les tables se remplirent de nourriture comme cela s'était produit lors du premier repas auquel nous avions assisté, cachés dans la petite pièce attenante et jetant des coups d'œil furtifs, et lors de tous les autres repas depuis. Ça n'avait pas cessé de m'impressionner, toute cette magie pour faire apparaître les victuailles, bien que je ne me serais jamais aventuré à manger ne serait-ce qu'une petite bouchée.

Heureusement, je n'étais pas le seul ayant une aversion pour certains choix de mets au menu ce soir. Visiblement, dans un effort d'hospitalité, le personnel de la cuisine avait inclus des plats originaires des pays des deux écoles en visite.

« Je parie que tu es content d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas manger certains de ces trucs, » me sourit Patrick à travers la table.

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais, » défendit Cedric. « C'est simplement différent… Je suis sûr que notre nourriture leur paraît tout aussi étrange. »

« Je suppose, » dit Ernie dubitativement en regardant les uniformes bleus trop légers à la table de Serdaigle. « Au moins, ils se sont réchauffés un peu… Hé, c'est qui ça ? »

Le reste du groupe se tourna pour voir qui avait suscité l'admiration béate d'Ernie. Une des filles de Beauxbâtons se dirigeait vers la table de Gryffondor, regardant le contenu des assiettes avec curiosité. Elle s'arrêta devant le groupe de Bella, comme si elle cherchait un plat en particulier qui se faisait plus rare par manque de popularité.

« Tu vois, » fit remarquer Cedric, « elle voulait avoir plus de ce truc, peu importe ce que c'est… »

Mais le reste des individus mâles autour de nous avait perdu intérêt dans la nourriture, et dans tout autre chose, d'ailleurs, alors que la fille retournait gracieusement à sa table en tenant un plat contenant ce qu'elle avait avidement cherché. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, tellement blonds, en fait, qu'ils en étaient presque blancs – comme les Vélanes. Elle était certainement très jolie pour une humaine, mais elle était également celle qui avait ri de façon impolie durant le discours de Dumbledore. Un coup d'œil dans ses pensées me permit de voir qu'elle était orgueilleuse – presque autant que Rosalie, mais sans le ressentiment de celle-ci. Elle savait que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle en marchant vers sa table. Même Rosalie l'avait remarquée, car Drago, qui lui faisait le récit de ses réalisations étonnantes, s'était arrêté de parler pour contempler cette nouvelle venue qui attirait toute l'attention sur elle.

« Hé, regardez qui d'autre est arrivé. Je suppose qu'ils sont ici pour ouvrir le tournoi. » Cedric indiqua la table d'honneur où Ludo, l'homme qui avait commenté la Coupe du Monde, et M. Croupton, un des officiels du Ministère qui était assis dans la loge avec nous, étaient en train de serrer la main de Dumbledore, avant de s'asseoir dans les deux chaises vacantes – une à côté de Professeur Karkaroff, et l'autre à côté de Mme Maxime.

« Maintenant nous savons à qui étaient destinées les deux chaises vides, » commenta James.

Le dîner était en train de se conclure, et les assiettes, une fois de plus, furent vidées et nettoyées par magie. On pouvait sentir l'anticipation augmenter dans la salle, car tout le monde savait ce qui allait suivre : l'ouverture du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« Vas-tu mettre ton nom, Cedric ? » Murmura James à travers la table.

« Non, Papa pense que c'est trop dangereux… » Il fronça les sourcils en prononçant ce mensonge. « … Mais j'ai dit à Edward qu'il se devait de poser sa candidature pour faire honneur à notre famille, » ajouta-t-il.

« Vraiment ? Considères-tu cette possibilité, Edward ? » Demanda Ernie.

« Je ne suis pas sûr – qu'en pensez-vous ? » Répondis-je. J'allais devoir entrer dans le tournoi, c'était la raison de ma présence ici, mais j'étais curieux de voir comment mes camarades de maison se sentiraient au sujet d'un étranger qui jouait à leur place…

« Ce serait formidable – tu me sembles être le candidat parfait, » dit Patrick.

« Sûr – vas-y, Edward ! » Renchérit Ernie.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils m'accepteraient, compte tenu que je viens d'Amérique, » poursuivis-je, les poussant pour voir ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment…

_Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais pourquoi pas – il est un élève de Poudlard à présent._ « Il y en a d'autres ici qui ne sont pas du Royaume-Uni… Certains élèves viennent d'Irlande du Nord, » fit remarquer James.

_S'ils ne le laissaient pas entrer seulement parce qu'il est arrivé cette année… Ridicule ! _Pensa Ernie.

J'étais satisfait. Il semblait que j'aurais au moins l'appui de mes compagnons de maison. J'échangeai un regard avec Cedric. Il opina poliment, comme pour dire « C'est réglé. »

Les conversations subséquentes furent interrompues lorsque Dumbledore se leva de son siège. Le niveau d'anticipation monta encore d'un cran, la tension et l'excitation étant maintenant à son comble dans la salle devenue silencieuse. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Dumbledore, chaque élève bougeant légèrement sur sa chaise pour se pencher vers lui, attendant les paroles qui feraient débuter le tournoi.

« Le moment est venu, » annonça le directeur, souriant à l'ensemble des élèves. « Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer. J'aimerais dire quelques mots d'explication avant que nous apportions le coffret, histoire de clarifier la procédure que nous allons suivre cette année. Mais tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous présenter, pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, M. Bartemius Croupton, Chef du Département de la Coopération magique internationale… » Il y eut une poignée d'applaudissements polis. « … Et M. Ludo Verpey, Chef du Département des Jeux et Sports magiques. » Les applaudissements se firent beaucoup plus retentissants pour lui. Il se leva à moitié et agita la main avec enthousiasme.

« C'est parce qu'il était un célèbre Batteur dans sa jeunesse, » répondit tranquillement Cedric à la question que je n'avais pas posée à voix haute. Je hochai la tête.

« Messieurs Verpey et Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche à la préparation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers au cours des derniers mois, » continua Dumbledore, « et ils se joindront au Professeur Karkaroff, à Madame Maxime ainsi qu'à moi-même sur le comité qui jugera des efforts des champions. »

Si la chose était possible, le corps étudiant devint encore plus attentif en entendant le mot 'champion.' De toute évidence, les élèves étaient excités de voir le tournoi débuter.

De manière théâtrale, sachant qu'il avait fait monter la tension à son apogée, Dumbledore sourit et dit, « Le coffret s'il vous plaît, M. Rusard. »

J'avais noté la présence de celui-ci plus tôt, attendant impatiemment dans un coin reculé de la Grande Salle, cependant, son apparition soudaine sembla prendre plusieurs élèves au dépourvu. Il marcha vers Dumbledore, transportant un imposant coffre en bois joliment ornementé de bijoux incrustés sur son pourtour. Le coffre devait certainement avoir plusieurs centaines d'années, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer son époque exacte.

« Les instructions au sujet des tâches que les champions devront exécuter cette année ont déjà été examinées par messieurs Croupton et Verpey, » continua Dumbledore tandis que M. Rusard déposait le coffret devant lui sur la table d'honneur, « et ils ont fait les arrangements nécessaires pour chaque défi. Il y aura trois tâches, réparties tout au long de l'année scolaire, et elles testeront les champions de plusieurs façons différentes… leurs prouesses magiques – leur audace – leurs pouvoirs de déduction – et, bien entendu, leur capacité à faire face au danger. »

Le silence qui suivit était assourdissant. Les élèves osaient à peine respirer, attendant que Dumbledore élabore.

« Comme vous le savez, trois champions s'affronteront dans le Tournoi, un en provenance de chacune des écoles participantes. Ils recevront des points basés sur la manière dont ils s'acquitteront de chacune des épreuves, et le concurrent ayant le total le plus élevé après le dernier défi remportera la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Les champions seront choisis par un sélecteur impartial… La Coupe de Feu. »

En prononçant ces mots, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique et frappa trois fois sur le dessus du coffret. Le couvercle s'ouvrit lentement, et Dumbledore put extraire le contenu du coffre. Il s'agissait d'une grande coupe grossièrement taillée dans du bois. La coupe elle-même était très ordinaire… moins qu'ordinaire, en fait. Mais dans le corps de celle-ci, et jusqu'à ras bord, dansaient des flammes bleues et blanches.

Dumbledore referma le coffre et plaça la coupe sur le dessus avec précaution, pour que tout le monde dans la salle puisse la voir. « Toute personne désireuse de soumettre sa candidature en tant que champion doit écrire son nom ainsi que celui de son école de manière lisible sur un bout de parchemin, et le déposer dans la Coupe, » dit-il. « Les aspirants champions disposent de vingt-quatre heures pour présenter leurs candidatures. Demain soir, c'est-à-dire le soir de l'Halloween, la Coupe retournera les noms des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter leurs écoles respectives. D'ici là, elle sera placée dans le hall d'entrée, où elle sera libre d'accès à tous ceux désireux de participer.

Pour veiller à ce qu'aucun élève n'ayant pas l'âge requis ne soit tenté, » poursuivit Dumbledore en jetant un regard critique à la ronde, faisant halte plus longuement sur les jumeaux Weasley, « je vais tracer une ligne d'âge autour de la Coupe de Feu une fois qu'elle aura été placée dans le hall. Personne en bas de dix-sept ans ne sera en mesure de franchir cette ligne. »

Il fit une pause et sa voix devint plus grave. « Finalement, je tiens à faire comprendre à toux ceux d'entre vous désirant participer au Tournoi, que vous ne devez pas le faire à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe de Feu, il ou elle est obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout des épreuves. Mettre votre nom dans la Coupe fera en sorte que vous serez liés par un contrat magique. Vous ne pourrez pas changer d'idée une fois que vous aurez été déclarés champions. Par conséquent, je vous prierais d'être certains que vous êtes de tout cœur prêts à jouer avant de déposer votre nom dans la Coupe. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Bonne nuit à vous tous. »

Il se tourna et se dirigea au bout de la table où Carlisle était assis, et lui dit, trop vite et trop bas pour être entendu des sorciers et sorcières à proximité, « Nous devons nous rencontrer demain après-midi, avant que la période de candidatures ne prenne fin. J'aimerais beaucoup poser quelques questions à Alice à ce moment-là. Edward ne devrait pas entrer son nom avant que cette réunion n'ait eu lieu. »

« Certainement. À l'heure habituelle, alors ? » Répondit Carlisle.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

Les élèves se levèrent pour réintégrer leurs dortoirs dans un grand remue-ménage, tout le monde parlant de la Coupe et du Tournoi – quelques uns réfléchissant à un moyen de contourner la limite d'âge. D'autres, qui étaient assez vieux, discutaient s'ils allaient ou non poser leurs candidatures. L'avertissement de Dumbledore était assez sinistre pour dissuader certains des moins courageux, ou peut-être des plus intelligents du groupe.

« Alors, vas-tu aller mettre ton nom tout de suite ? » Questionna Cedric tandis que nous quittions la Grande Salle.

« Non, je suis censé rencontrer Dumbledore avant. Je suppose qu'il veut d'abord s'assurer que tout soit en place, » supputai-je, incertain de la raison pour laquelle il voulait que j'attende, mais convaincu que ses motifs devaient être très valables.

_Ça aurait été intéressant de participer_. Ses pensées le trahirent, néanmoins il n'était pas amer…

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je. « Vraiment, je suis sûr que tu aurais été un bon concurrent. »

« Eh bien, si le nom de Harry est pigé malgré tout, je suppose que je n'aurais eu aucune chance de toute façon. » _Quand même… Ça aurait été sympa d'avoir ma chance._

À cet instant, Bella vint nous rejoindre, prête à retourner au château. Le pli d'anxiété était apparu entre ses yeux, et je savais que j'allais avoir droit à une discussion quand nous serions à la maison.

« Bonsoir, Bella, » la salua poliment Cedric. _Elle est jolie ce soir, mais elle semble soucieuse. Je me demande ce qui la tracasse._

Son observation me rendit anxieux. Il l'avait visiblement remarquée davantage que je ne l'avais réalisé – assez pour reconnaître son expression.

« Bonsoir Cedric, Edward. » Elle sourit aimablement, mais je pouvais voir quelque chose flamboyer au fond de son regard. « Ça devrait être tout un tournoi. Les jumeaux Weasley trafiquent quelque chose – ils cherchent un moyen de contrer la ligne d'âge… »

« Si quelqu'un est en mesure d'y parvenir, je mise sur ces deux-là, » rigola Cedric.

« Ils ont parlé d'une potion qui fait vieillir, » confia-t-elle.

« Eh bien, si c'est ce qu'ils ont en tête, ils sont moins brillants que je ne le croyais. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore a pensé à cette astuce. »

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur conversation à bâtons rompus, mon attention fut partiellement détournée par Professeur Karkaroff parlant à Krum. « Comment te sens-tu, Viktor ? As-tu assez mangé ? Devrais-je envoyer chercher un peu de vin chaud à la cuisine ? »

Krum secoua la tête. Je ne pouvais pas lire les pensées de Karkaroff, mais je pouvais lire celles de Krum, et elles trahissaient l'embarras qu'il éprouvait d'être traité différemment des autres élèves de son groupe.

« J'aimerais avoir du vin, Professeur, » répliqua un des autres garçons, rempli d'espoir.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je l'offrais, Poliakoff, » s'emporta Karkaroff.

Je grimaçai mentalement au favoritisme flagrant exercé par le directeur de Durmstrang. Il était clair que Viktor était le chouchou de Karkaroff, et certainement celui qu'il favorisait et voulait voir être déclaré champion. Je me demandais ce qu'il ferait si un des autres élèves sous sa protection était choisi à sa place. Je l'observai tandis qu'il quittait la Grande Salle, s'arrêtant pendant une minute à côté de Harry Potter. Il me tournait le dos, aussi regardai-je dans l'esprit de Harry pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point au-delà du jeune garçon quand il avait passé la porte, mais ils revinrent se poser sur celui-ci pour l'examiner plus attentivement. Ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes alors qu'il scrutait chaque centimètre de son visage, s'attardant sur la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front. L'expression de Karkaroff était moins qu'aimable, et plus que purement curieuse. Il y avait un soupçon d'hostilité sur ses traits, contrairement à ses élèves qui dévisageaient Harry de manière tout à fait innocente. J'étais sur le point de m'excuser pour aller aider Harry à se sortir de cette situation gênante lorsque Professeur Maugrey arriva derrière lui.

« Ouais, c'est Harry Potter, » grogna-t-il.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement de le voir confronter Karkaroff et lui faire prendre la porte en lui montrant l'embouteillage qu'il avait créé. Je n'avais pas confiance en ce Karkaroff, ni en Maugrey, mais au moins ce dernier avait la confiance de Dumbledore.

Je revins à notre conversation. Le reste de la famille nous avait rejoints dans l'intervalle.

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous nous reverrons demain soir à l'heure du dîner. Vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux quand vous verrez comment cet endroit est décoré pour l'Halloween, » conclut Cedric.

« Je peux seulement imaginer, » répliqua doucement Esme. « Je suis sûre que ce sera époustouflant. » Elle continua d'admirer le plafond. Elle l'avait seulement vu dans toute la splendeur créée par un enchantement lors du premier festin. Elle en avait encore le souffle coupé.

« Je sens l'appel de mon dortoir. À demain… »Il nous salua tous, et je remarquai qu'il avait incliné la tête un peu plus longuement lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Bella, bien qu'encore une fois ses pensées ne montraient aucune intention équivoque. Bella, pour sa part, ne semblait pas consciente de l'attention que Cedric lui portait. Je pouvais voir, par son expression, qu'elle était ailleurs dans sa tête – le pli entre ses yeux était plus prononcé à présent.

Elle attendit que nous soyons rentrés à Venlaw, dans le confort douillet de notre chambre dont elle ferma la porte. Évidemment, dans cette maison, les portes fermées étaient une convention plus qu'une fonction, puisque toutes les oreilles, mises à part les siennes, étaient capables d'entendre le moindre mot si elles choisissaient d'y porter attention.

« Je suis si inquiète, Edward, » dit-elle soudainement, lançant ses bras autour de moi. « La façon dont Dumbledore a parlé de ces tâches… les dangers… J'ai peur pour toi. »

« Bella, Bella – tu t'en fais beaucoup trop. »

« Je sais. » Je pouvais entendre les larmes dans sa voix, mais elle luttait pour demeurer calme. « Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter autant – que tu es pratiquement indestructible – mais quelque chose pourrait arriver… Ceci n'est pas le monde des humains dans lequel nous avons l'habitude d'évoluer. Ici, tout est contrôlé par la magie. Et si quelque chose que tu ne connais même pas pouvait te blesser ? »

J'y réfléchis un peu… C'était une source d'inquiétude qui avait commencé à me tracasser après avoir lu le livre sur les vampires. J'avais déjà pris connaissance de deux méthodes qui causaient la mort, et que je n'avais jamais considérées auparavant. Y avait-il d'autres façons que même les sorciers n'avaient pas envisagées ?

Je levai le beau visage de Bella pour pouvoir me perdre dans ses yeux bruns si profonds. Je voulais tellement lui dire que tout allait bien se passer – que rien ne pouvait me blesser, mais je savais que nous avions dépassé ce stade-là. Je ne pourrais pas lui mentir de manière aussi convaincante. Plus maintenant… Je l'embrassai doucement sur le front, et poursuivis mon chemin le long de sa joue, pour finalement trouver ses lèvres.

Elle s'étira pour forcer ses lèvres plus fermement sur les miennes, dans l'urgence d'une connexion tangible avec moi afin de savourer davantage notre temps ensemble. Je posai ma main dans le creux de son dos et l'attirai plus près de moi. Je la voulais, en entier – c'était la seule façon à laquelle je pouvais penser pour libérer son esprit de ses soucis… sachant toutefois que cela ne répondrait pas à ses questions. Après quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle eut besoin de respirer, je la relâchai à contrecœur.

« Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas été celui qui interrompt notre baiser, » dis-je en riant pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère. Mais il n'y avait aucun humour dans son expression. Son angoisse était toujours là, profondément enracinée, semblait-il. « Bella, » commençai-je, plus sérieux, « je ne vais pas prétendre qu'il n'y a pas de risques ici. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ceci est un nouveau monde. Un monde que nous sommes juste en train d'apprendre à connaître. J'ai emprunté un livre sur les vampires à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et il y est indiqué que les maléfices magiques ne nous tuent pas… mais il pourrait y avoir d'autres choses susceptibles de nous blesser, que même les sorciers ne connaissent pas. » Mieux valait jouer cartes sur table.

« Mais… alors… que pouvons-nous faire ? Je ne peux pas te perdre, Edward. Tu sais ça, » murmura-t-elle en s'accrochant à ma taille, la tête enfouie dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir l'humidité de ses larmes, et ça me rendait malade de lui causer plus de douleur.

« Je sais, Bella, je sais, » dis-je en relevant son visage encore une fois pour regarder dans ses yeux. « Je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour rester en sécurité. Même si ça signifie trahir notre couverture – laisser voir ma vraie nature pour me défendre… Je le ferai, » lui donnai-je ma parole. Elle allait traverser tout ça – et ça voulait dire que ma vie – sa vie – devait passer en premier.

« Merci, » dit-elle, s'étirant pour un autre baiser. Cette fois-ci je ne fus pas celui qui y mit fin.

Le lendemain, nous passâmes une matinée paisible à la maison. Après les activités des quelques derniers jours, Bella avait besoin de se reposer, et je devais aller chasser. Carlisle se joignit à moi, et nous partîmes à la recherche de quelque chose d'un peu plus excitant qu'un cerf.

_Es-tu prêt pour ça ?_ Demanda Carlisle alors que nous courions à travers la forêt.

« Je suppose que je suis aussi prêt que je le serai jamais, » répliquai-je avec indifférence.

Il ralentit au bord d'un énorme rocher surplombant la vallée en contrebas. La vue était magnifique, mais il n'avait pas fait halte pour admirer la nature.

« Edward, » dit-il à voix haute, « je veux que tu saches que tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je suis déjà fier de toi. Tu es plus que n'importe quel père aurait pu espérer. Tu n'as pas à le faire si ce n'est pas ce qui est le mieux pour toi. »

« Merci. Je sais ce que tu veux dire… Mais ceci est un truc que je dois faire. Si je peux faire quelque chose de bon dans ce monde, je dois essayer… mais… »

Il me dévisagea en relevant un sourcil.

« Je ne risquerai pas ma vie si je peux l'éviter, Carlisle. Je ne ferai pas ça à Bella… » Je cherchai ses yeux et ses pensées, en quête d'un quelconque signe de déception ou d'une opinion négative de moi. Il n'y en avait pas… Mais il sentit le besoin que j'éprouvais de me faire rassurer.

« Fils… Tu fais ce que tu peux, mais tu as d'autres responsabilités maintenant… C'est un signe de maturité de le réaliser. Savoir ce que ça te ferait s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Bella, et réaliser ce que ça lui ferait s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose – ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Ne pense jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, que tu as tort de tenir compte de ça… »

Ses paroles résonnèrent de vérité en moi… et m'apportèrent une plus grande assurance en ma décision. Je savais que je ferais ce que j'avais à faire pour survivre, si les choses en arrivaient là.

« Nous te soutiendrons, peu importe ce que tu auras à faire durant le tournoi. Nous avons dû partir en vitesse avant – pour des causes moins nobles. »

« Merci. »

Et à cet instant précis, je captai l'odeur d'un grand félin… pas aussi gros qu'un lion des montagnes, mais presque aussi appétissant.

_Lynx ?_ Demanda Carlisle.

J'acquiesçai et nous reprîmes notre course.

Une pluie fine avait commencé à tomber lorsque Dumbledore arriva en milieu d'après-midi en utilisant la Poudre de Cheminette. C'était à peu près à cette heure qu'il nous rencontrait habituellement pour une tasse de thé et une mise à jour des événements de la semaine. Après la première semaine, une fois que nous eûmes maîtrisé la façon d'utiliser nos baguettes magiques, les rencontres avaient été plutôt brèves. Celle-ci, par contre, risquait d'être longue.

« Bon après-midi, » le salua Carlisle, transportant un plateau avec une théière, du sucre, de la crème, et deux tasses.

« Et à vous aussi ! » Répondit Dumbledore, s'installant dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque.

Bella et moi trouvâmes un siège autour d'une des tables à proximité de Dumbledore afin qu'il lui serve une tasse de thé, comme c'était devenu la coutume, avant de s'en servir une à lui-même. Bien sûr, tous les autres s'abstinrent.

Quand nous fûmes assis, Dumbledore commença. « Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous conscients de ce qui est en jeu aujourd'hui. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les élèves ont entré leurs noms tout au long de la journée. Ceux de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons ont tous posé leurs candidatures… Les élèves de Poudlard ont été un peu plus hésitants, toutefois je suis sûr que certains ont entré leurs noms tôt ce matin quand personne n'était dans les parages. Nous avons eu des incidents avec quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas l'âge requis… » Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. « … Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, leurs barbes auront tôt fait de disparaître. »

« Leurs barbes ? » Questionna Bella.

« Oh, sûrement qu'Hermione te racontera de quoi il retourne, » gloussa-t-il avant de retrouver son sérieux. « Nous devons nous assurer qu'Edward soit choisi par la Coupe, et c'est là que tu interviens. » Il regarda Alice.

« Moi ? Mais comment ? »

« J'ai songé à différentes façons d'accomplir ceci, mais je veux tester chacune d'elles. J'ai espoir que tu puisses voir ce qui se passera quand je prendrai ma décision avec chaque choix. »

« Vous réalisez que vous devrez vraiment prendre une décision dans un sens ou dans l'autre avant que je puisse espérer voir le résultat, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Alice d'un ton hésitant.

« Oh, oui… Je sais, » sourit-il gentiment. « Alors, la première décision que je vais prendre est de ne pas faire entrer Edward dans le tournoi. Oui, j'ai décidé que nous ne le ferons pas entrer. Nous allons nous rendre à Poudlard et nous contenter de nous asseoir et regarder qui la Coupe va tirer. »

Je me questionnai sur cette alternative. Était-ce une option ? Puis je songeai que si je n'entrais pas, il faudrait que je le dise à Cedric. Il devait au moins avoir l'opportunité d'essayer. C'est ce qu'il voudrait.

Le regard d'Alice devint flou, et je la vis avoir un aperçu de l'avenir. Elle se concentrait sur Dumbledore alors qu'il recevait les noms tirés par la Coupe. Je vis, dans l'esprit d'Alice, les flammes devenir rouges et un bout de parchemin être projeté hors de la Coupe. « Viktor Krum, » dit-elle d'une voix monotone, répétant les mots de Dumbledore dans sa vision. Elle se concentra encore tandis que les flammes devenaient rouges à nouveau… Dumbledore attrapa le deuxième morceau de parchemin au vol. « Fleur Delacour… »

Dumbledore hocha la tête comme si ces deux noms ne le surprenaient pas, mais soudainement il devint plus intéressé par la suite de la vision.

Les flammes rougeoyèrent une troisième fois, et une langue de feu jaillit de la Coupe, faisant sortir un autre papier qui flotta vers le sol. « Cedric Diggory… Ron n'est pas content… » C'était vrai. Au moment où le nom était prononcé dans la vision d'Alice, Ron hurla clairement, « Non ! » Une petite partie de mon cerveau était intriguée par le mystère, pourquoi Ron se serait objecté à Cedric… mais une plus grande portion de mon esprit coula à pic. Il me fallut moins d'une seconde pour comprendre pourquoi le nom de Cedric aurait été choisi dans cette vision… Pourquoi ma décision de le mettre au courant affecterait le résultat… Non seulement aurait-il une chance de participer, mais en plus il serait choisi pour représenter Poudlard. Sa noblesse de cœur, ajoutée à sa bravoure et son habileté, le ferait gagner et lui donnerait l'occasion de faire rejaillir la fierté sur l'école et sur son père. La gloire, qu'il ne voulait pas pour lui-même, aurait été la sienne. Mais j'allais la lui dérober en prenant sa place.

Dumbledore me regarda avec surprise. « Je suppose que tu lui aurais donné la chance ? » Me dit-il gentiment. J'acquiesçai.

Nous retournâmes à la vision. La Coupe produisait une fois de plus des flammes rouges. Dumbledore et les autres étaient surpris. Dans la vision, tout le monde avait pensé que le tirage était terminé, mais alors la Coupe expulsa un quatrième bout de parchemin. « Harry Potter. » Ensuite, la scène se transforma en un désordre chaotique d'exclamations incrédules tandis que le choc et la consternation envahissaient tous les visages, à commencer par celui de Harry.

« C'est ce que Trelawney a prédit, » commenta tranquillement Dumbledore. « Il y a un quatrième champion. Nous ne savons pas comment ni pourquoi avec certitude, mais il est bel et bien là. »

Il réfléchit pendant un moment. « J'ai changé d'idée. J'ai décidé qu'Edward allait entrer son nom en tant qu'élève d'une école Américaine. Oui, quand nous partirons d'ici tout à l'heure, Edward, tu mettras ton nom sur un bout de papier, ainsi que le nom d'une institution des États-Unis, et tu le mettras dans la Coupe. »

Je me vis en train d'écrire mon nom et l'École Secondaire de Forks comme il m'avait demandé de le faire… Puis la vision d'Alice changea. Les deux premiers noms tirés étaient les mêmes que dans l'autre vision, mais ensuite quelque chose d'inédit se produisit. « Angelina Johnson » annonça Alice quand les flammes expulsèrent un troisième bout de parchemin. Après, un autre nom sortit… « Edward Cullen. » Puis un autre… « Harry Potter. »

Le tumulte qui s'ensuivit fut encore plus grand que précédemment. Karkaroff commença à crier après Dumbledore pour avoir trouvé un moyen de truquer la compétition afin de favoriser son école en sélectionnant trois champions plutôt qu'un seul. Madame Maxime se tenait en retrait, examinant la situation… Ludo et Croupton discutaient avec animation au sujet de la validité des choix, compte tenu du nombre et du favoritisme évident montré envers Poudlard. C'était la pagaille totale. Karkaroff commença à menacer de se retirer et de ramener son équipe à la maison.

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête à l'écoute du récit d'Alice. « Non, non… Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, » dit-il avant même qu'elle ait terminé de relater sa vision. « Il ne faut pas que cela déclenche une guerre entre les écoles. Avec les temps difficiles qui se profilent à l'horizon… C'est le moment de s'unir, pas de se faire des ennemis… J'ai changé d'idée, Alice… Edward ne posera pas sa candidature en tant qu'élève Américain. » Il semblait troublé. Sans doute que ceci avait été son plan pour assurer ma participation, mais l'aspect négatif de cette alternative ne pouvait pas être ignoré.

La vision disparut et Alice se frotta les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une pause ? » S'enquit tranquillement Dumbledore.

« Non, ça va, » répondit-elle en souriant. « Vous pouvez y aller avec la troisième alternative. »

« D'accord. Je me demande ce qui arriverait si… » Il s'interrompit et me regarda spéculativement. « Je vais demander à Edward d'entrer à titre d'élève de Poudlard. Il doit mettre son nom en tant que représentant de Poudlard, » affirma-t-il avec conviction. Je me visualisai mettant mon nom sur le parchemin, écrivant Poudlard en dessous, et marchant vers la Coupe pour déposer le bout de papier à l'intérieur.

La vision d'Alice revint… Encore une fois le début demeura le même, avec les noms de Viktor Krum et de Fleur Delacour, mais quand les flammes changèrent de couleur une troisième fois et s'élevèrent plus haut pour faire jaillir un autre bout de parchemin, le nom inscrit sur celui-ci était le mien. Un énorme soupir retentit dans la foule. J'entendis quelques élèves s'interroger et marmonner, « Mais il vient seulement d'arriver ici. » « Il n'est même pas un véritable élève de Poudlard. » « Il ne prend même pas tous les cours. » Mais à cet instant, James, Patrick et Ernie se levèrent et se mirent à applaudir frénétiquement. Cedric s'empressa de se joindre à eux… Puis le reste de la table de Poufsouffle. Les critiques s'apaisèrent, et en même temps les flammes rougeoyèrent et crachèrent le dernier morceau de parchemin. « Harry Potter… »

Dumbledore soupira. « Nous savons ce que nous devons faire, alors. Edward, tu dois retourner à Poudlard avant le banquet pour entrer ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu en tant qu'élève de notre école. »

J'opinai, comprenant que c'est ainsi que ça allait se dérouler… Mais une pensée me vint alors à l'esprit. « Pourquoi la Coupe me choisirait-elle ? » Demandai-je.

« Elle choisit l'élève qui a le plus de compétence magique, de courage, de vivacité d'esprit et d'intelligence, et, enfin, de capacité à garder son sang-froid face au danger. Elle t'a choisi parce que tu as la plus grande combinaison de ces quatre éléments. »

« Mais je n'ai pas de compétence magique ! »

« Vrai, » dit-il en se tournant vers l'âtre. « Ce qui en dit long sur le reste de tes aptitudes… » Il stoppa et se retourna pour me regarder. « Edward, tu es quelqu'un de très remarquable. Je te souhaite tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur. » Il me dévisagea encore avec ce regard qui me laissait sentir que j'étais accepté, ce qui, en retour, me faisait chaud au cœur. En même temps, ses éloges me mortifiaient, car je ne les méritais pas.

« Attendez ! » S'écria Bella. « Vous avez dit que des gens sont morts dans ce tournoi… Qu'en est-il des vampires ? Est-ce que les vampires peuvent mourir pendant les épreuves ? »

Le vieux sorcier hésita un moment. « Je ne peux pas répondre honnêtement à cette question sans révéler les tâches, et c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait le serment de ne pas dévoiler aux champions… Je peux dire que les tâches seraient dangereuses pour n'importe quel concurrent qui entrerait dans le tournoi sans être adéquatement préparé. Mais je vous donne à tous ma parole que je vais faire ce que je peux afin qu'Edward soit préparé de manière convenable pour tout ce qu'il devra affronter. » Le regard dans ses yeux ne laissait aucune raison de douter qu'il ferait ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Il était évident, aussi, que j'aurais de vrais dangers à affronter, même en étant un vampire. Je sentis Bella frissonner à mes côtés, de peur, pas de froid. Je tendis le bras et l'attirai à moi, souhaitant pouvoir chasser sa crainte.

Nous nous rendîmes à l'école vers 16h. C'était un peu tôt pour la fête, mais je devais m'assurer de mettre mon nom à temps dans la Coupe, et nous voulions tous prendre connaissance ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Pour la première fois de notre longue existence, nous étions pris au milieu des trivialités de la vie des adolescents qui nous entouraient. Je me rendais compte que nous faisions vraiment partie de l'école – au lieu d'être seulement les enfants Cullen, à la fois étranges et d'une grande beauté, papillonnant à la périphérie des réseaux sociaux autour ne nous. Ça ne nous avait jamais dérangés avant. L'école était simplement une partie de notre couverture. Ici, elle était une partie de qui nous étions.

Je fus heureux de constater que la plupart des élèves avaient quitté la zone où se trouvait la Coupe lorsque nous arrivâmes. Pendant que les quelques élèves sur les lieux étaient occupés à lire un rapport sur la condition des jumeaux Weasley, je me faufilai rapidement près de la Coupe et glissai mon nom à l'intérieur sans me faire remarquer.

Ensuite, j'écoutai les conversations pour savoir ce qui était arrivé aux jumeaux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser en racontant l'événement à mes frères et sœurs et à Bella. « Apparemment, ils ont pris une potion de vieillissement pour berner la ligne d'âge. Ils ont pu la traverser, ça oui, mais Dumbledore devait avoir anticipé leur tentative. La ligne semble avoir réagi de façon particulière à la potion pour vieillir – elle en a accéléré l'effet. »

« Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé, Edward ? » Interrogea Alice, exaspérée. Elle avait l'habitude de savoir les choses comme c'était mon cas, et détestait être gardée dans l'obscurité, métaphoriquement parlant.

« Leurs barbes ont commencé à pousser elles étaient blanches et traînaient jusqu'à leurs pieds. » Je ris, voyant le spectacle dans l'esprit d'un des élèves : les deux frères projetés à l'extérieur du cercle, la barbe envahissant immédiatement leurs visages et leurs corps, rendant presque impossible pour eux de marcher ou se battre tandis qu'ils essayaient de s'en prendre l'un à l'autre dans un accès de frustration.

« Quelques élèves de sexe féminin ont aussi tenté leur chance. »

« Non… Tu plaisantes ? » Haleta Alice.

« Je suis sérieux, quoique leurs barbes n'aient pas poussé de façon aussi impressionnante, » répliquai-je.

« J'aurais aimé voir ça, » commenta Emmett en éclatant de rire. « Parce que là, on pourrait vraiment dire qu'on a tout vu – des sorciers, des sorcières, des géants, et la femme à barbe, » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Bon eh bien, il reste du temps, » fit remarquer Rosalie. « Que devrions-nous faire d'ici à la fête ? »

« Je pense que je vais aller retrouver Hermione et voir comment notre recrutement pour le S.A.L.E. avance, » dit Bella.

« SALE ? Vraiment, Bella ? SALE ? » Pouffa Emmett. « Qui va porter un écusson qui proclame ce genre de truc ? »

« C'est pour une bonne cause, et c'est ça qui compte ! » Souffla Bella en se dirigeant vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je voulais la suivre, mais je ne serais pas admis à l'intérieur, alors je la laissai partir.

« Allons voir comment les Scroutts à pétard vont, » suggéra Jasper avec excitation. La dernière fois que je les avais vus, ils mesuraient plus d'un mètre de long et ils grandissaient rapidement.

« Bonne idée, » approuva Emmett.

« Scroutts à pétard ? » Articula silencieusement Alice à l'intention de Rosalie qui roula des yeux et répondit, « Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir… » _Mais tu es sur le point de le découvrir._

C'est ainsi qu'environ trois-quarts d'heure avant le début du banquet, nous allâmes rendre visite à Hagrid.

En approchant, nous entendîmes des voix à l'intérieur de la cabane. Elles semblaient appartenir à Hermione, Harry et Ron. Hermione devait avoir essayé de recruter Hagrid comme membre du S.A.L.E., car il était en train d'expliquer la raison de son refus lorsque nous arrivâmes à proximité.

« Ce s'rait méchant d'ma part d'leur faire ça, Hermione. » Sa voix était grave. « C'est dans leur nature de prendre soin des humains, c'est c'qu'ils aiment, tu vois ? Tu les rendrais malheureux si tu leur enl'vais leur travail, et tu les insult'rais si tu essayais d'les payer. »

« Mais Harry a libéré Dobby, et il était au comble de la joie ! » Répliqua Hermione. « Et nous avons entendu dire que maintenant il demande un salaire ! »

« Ouais, ben, y a des gens farfelus dans chaque race. J'suis pas en train de dire qu'y a pas un elfe un peu hurluberlu qui voudrait r'prendre sa liberté, mais tu n'persuad'ras jamais la majorité d'entre eux d'le faire. Non, rien à faire, Hermione. »

Ne voulant pas interrompre leur visite, Emmett nous conduisit derrière la cabane pour voir les créatures pas si petites dont Jasper et lui étaient responsables ces jours-ci. C'était des créatures de peu d'intérêt qui laissaient très souvent échapper des gaz puants qui semblaient mettre le feu à leur postérieur… Il était difficile d'imaginer une qualité rédemptrice chez ces bêtes peu esthétiques, mais Emmett et Jasper vouaient un amour spécial à chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient presque maternels dans les soins qu'ils leur prodiguaient.

« Tu vois, celui-là c'est Pétales, parce que ses explosions de gaz ne sentent pas aussi mauvais que les autres. Et voici George… Juste parce qu'il ressemble à un George… et Ginger – elle est effrontée avec les autres si on ne la tient pas à l'écart… » Emmett continua de tous les pointer et de les nommer en expliquant la raison derrière chaque nom.

« Comment peux-tu différencier les mâles des femelles ? » Demanda Alice.

« On n'a aucune idée – on a juste supposé en se basant sur leur façon d'agir, » expliqua Jasper.

« Alors comment sauriez-vous s'ils étaient en train de, vous savez, procréer ? » Questionna Rosalie.

« Eh bien… on n'est pas sûrs – c'est soit ça, ou alors ils essayent de se manger les uns les autres… » Admit Emmett avec un air dubitatif. « Nous avons décidé d'y aller avec l'angle romantique. »

« Je vois, » dit Alice, pensive.

À ce stade, Emmett avait rampé dans un des enclos en bois avec un des Scroutts, et faisait semblant de le monter comme un cheval. « Emmett, tu vas te salir avant la fête, » lança Rosalie, irritée.

« Tu pourrais te joindre à moi – peut-être que Drago ne te trouvera pas si intéressante, une fois couverte de bave de Scroutt… » La taquina-t-il.

« Totalement dégoûtant, Emmett. »

À cet instant, nous entendîmes la porte du cottage s'ouvrir, en même temps qu'une odeur intense assaillait nos narines.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Alice tourna prestement la tête pour voir Hagrid, habillé dans le costume le plus hideux qu'elle ait jamais vu, fait de poils bruns, et assorti d'une cravate en damier orange et jaune. Ses cheveux avaient été lissés avec un quelconque corps gras et ramené vers l'arrière en deux touffes qui tombaient dans son dos, et selon toute vraisemblance, il s'était aspergé de lotion après-rasage ou d'eau de Cologne… _Oh mince, ce gars-là a besoin d'aide…_ « Rose, crois-tu que nous pouvons…? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ça prendrait un miracle. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup sur quoi travailler au départ. »

Avec incrédulité, je regardai mes sœurs attaquer Hagrid.

« Qu'est-ce que… s'cusez-moi… que faites-vous, là ? » Il toussa et crachota alors qu'elles plongeaient sa tête dans le tonneau d'eau de pluie sous sa fenêtre.

« Shampooing, » ordonna Alice. Rosalie fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit une petite bouteille de quelque chose qu'Alice appliqua au pauvre Hagrid qui fut pris de court et n'eut pas le temps de s'esquiver. Elle lui replongea la tête dans le baril de pluie.

« Après-shampooing. »

« J'pense pas qu'vous ayez besoin de… » Essaya-t-il de dire avant qu'Alice ne le fasse replonger à nouveau.

« Démêlant à cheveux. » Ce dernier produit fut appliqué et répandu à l'aide d'un des nombreux peignes que Rosalie n'arrêtait pas d'extraire de son sac.

Pourquoi diable mes sœurs traînaient-elles tous ces accessoires avec elles ? Emmett et Jasper se contentèrent de rester en retrait et sourire bêtement tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie luttaient avec Hagrid pour lui imposer cette métamorphose impromptue. Au final, ses cheveux paraissaient beaucoup mieux disciplinés, ramenés en une seule queue de cheval, moins la graisse, et sa barbe avait été trimée d'une dizaine de centimètres.

« Maintenant, est-ce tout ce que vous avez en matière de costume ? » Questionna Alice en contemplant sa tenue avec doute.

« C'est quoi l'problème avec mon costume ? »

_Rien ne va avec ce costume, voilà le problème_, songea Alice. _Et si nous…_ D'un geste leste, elle retira la cravate et détacha les deux premiers boutons… Une explosion massive de poils jaillit de sous sa chemise… _Okay, mauvaise idée._ « Rose ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la ronde et s'empara d'une longueur d'étoffe beige suspendue sur une corde à linge. Je ne voulais même pas tenter de deviner ce que c'était censé être.

« Essayez ça. » Elle passa la bande de tissu autour du cou d'Hagrid, la façonnant en un double nœud de cravate Windsor, coupant les extrémités avant de la rentrer dans sa veste.

« Pas si mal, » évalua Alice. « Ce n'est définitivement pas notre meilleur travail, mais ça fera l'affaire, » conclut-elle en notant que l'attention d'Hagrid était soudainement attirée par un groupe d'élèves de Beauxbâtons qui franchissaient le terrain avec leur directrice, Madame Maxime.

L'expression qui traversa le visage d'Hagrid à l'apparition soudaine de Madame Maxime me rappela le comportement d'un loup-garou en présence de son imprégnation. L'attention qu'il lui portait englobait tout – plus rien d'autre n'existait.

« Va la chercher ! » Grogna Emmett avec espièglerie.

Je n'étais pas certain si oui ou non Hagrid l'avait entendu alors qu'il marchait vers le petit groupe avec de l'adoration dans les yeux.

« On ferait mieux de se diriger tranquillement à la fête à présent, » commentai-je.

Il était près de 17h, et Bella me manquait. Nous prîmes le chemin du retour, rejoints par les gens de Durmstrang qui revenaient du lac. J'entendis Hermione, Ron et Harry suivre derrière nous après être sortis du cottage.

Nous retrouvâmes Carlisle et Esme juste à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. En pénétrant dans celle-ci, Esme s'extasia en levant les yeux au plafond dont la décoration avait été refaite pour l'occasion. Un amas de chauves-souris vivantes voletait autour du plafond, l'enchantement de celui-ci montrant une nuit presque parfaitement claire avec une pleine lune que seulement une mince volute de nuages dissimulait de temps en temps. Des centaines de citrouilles magnifiquement sculptées semblaient observer le réfectoire, disposées dans tous les coins.

« Stupéfiant, » souffla Esme, incapable de détacher les yeux du décor d'une splendeur phénoménale. Je pouvais voir ses méninges travailler, essayant de trouver une manière de reproduire ce genre d'effet dans notre prochaine demeure.

À notre arrivée devant la Grande Salle, je m'étais momentanément demandé où Bella était, car je savais qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver Hermione dans la salle commune de Gryffondor puisque cette dernière était chez Hagrid. Je n'eus pas à me poser longtemps la question. En entrant dans la salle, je la vis assise à la table de sa maison, en train d'attendre, et pour passer le temps elle bavardait avec Cedric Diggory.

« Salut Cedric, » dis-je en interrompant leur conversation. Je cherchai rapidement dans sa tête pour m'assurer qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion de peu de conséquences. Cedric se montrait simplement poli en lui tenant compagnie. Pourquoi, alors, n'avais-je pas envie d'être courtois envers lui à cet instant ?

« Salut, Edward. Alors, est-ce que tu as entré ton nom ? »

« Oui, » répondis-je, me sentant immédiatement coupable d'avoir éprouvé de la jalousie la minute précédente. Voilà que je lui avais dérobé sa chance de participer et, comme l'avait montré la vision d'Alice, d'être choisi pour représenter Poudlard, et en plus j'étais jaloux parce qu'il avait fait preuve d'amabilité envers Bella ? Je secouai la tête.

Nous nous installâmes aux mêmes tables que la veille avec le reste du corps étudiant. La Coupe avait déjà été apportée et placée sur la table d'honneur comme le soir précédent. Peu de mots furent prononcés pour présenter la soirée, et le repas fut très vite servi.

L'ambiance était moins enthousiaste et plus tendue que la nuit d'avant. Tous les élèves étaient impatients de savoir qui allaient être proclamés champions… Conséquemment, ils finirent de manger en vitesse, et la nourriture sur les tables fut bientôt chose du passé.

« Eh bien, la Coupe est presque prête à prendre sa décision, » déclara Dumbledore tandis que Professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime avaient l'air crispé. Ludo Verpey, pour sa part, rayonnait et faisait des clins d'œil aux élèves, mais M. Croupton semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Dumbledore poursuivit, « J'estime qu'il ne lui reste qu'une minute pour faire son choix. » Il regarda en direction d'Alice. Elle se concentra pendant un moment, puis releva les yeux et hocha la tête. D'après sa vision, tout suivait son cours tel que prévu.

« Bon, quand les noms des champions seront appelés, je leur demanderais de bien vouloir venir à l'avant de la salle, de marcher le long de la table du personnel, et d'entrer dans la chambre juste à côté, » continua Dumbledore, faisant un signe vers la petite pièce à l'intérieur de laquelle nous étions restés durant le premier banquet. « C'est là qu'ils recevront leurs premières instructions. »

Il y eut un moment d'anticipation, et ensuite les flammes dans la Coupe devinrent subitement rouges. Des étincelles se mirent à en jaillir, et juste comme dans la vision d'Alice, une langue de feu monta en l'air, et un morceau de parchemin brûlé flotta jusqu'aux doigts lestes de Dumbledore. Et, tel que dans la vision d'Alice, il annonça, « Le champion qui représentera Durmstrang est… Viktor Krum. »

Les élèves applaudirent et acclamèrent le champion, bien que les acclamations les plus fortes soient celles de Professeur Karkaroff. « Bravo, Viktor, je savais que tu possédais ce qu'il fallait pour être choisi ! »

Le procédé fut répété une seconde fois, et Dumbledore annonça, « Le champion de Beauxbâtons est… Fleur Delacour ! »

Encore une fois, le corps étudiant applaudit ; toutefois, les autres élèves de Beauxbâtons ne se montrèrent pas particulièrement encourageants, manifestant leur joie de manière très posée. Plusieurs étaient manifestement mécontents de ne pas avoir été choisis. Je fronçai les sourcils. La perception que j'avais d'eux initialement diminua encore devant leur manque de fair-play.

Le silence était incroyablement tendu d'excitation. La salle tout entière savait que le prochain champion nommé serait celui de Poudlard. Plusieurs esprits dans la pièce priaient silencieusement pour leurs favoris… ou pour que ce ne soit pas un élève de Serpentard qui soit choisi. J'étais reconnaissant que Cedric et ses amis soient tous en train de mentalement croiser les doigts pour que mon nom soit celui qu'on annoncerait dans les prochaines secondes.

La Coupe explosa de flammes rouges une fois de plus, et un morceau de parchemin en sortit pour aller s'échouer dans la main du directeur qui annonça, « Le champion de Poudlard est… Edward Cullen. »

À l'instar de la vision d'Alice, il y eut un moment de silence interloqué… puis quelques murmures de mécontentement. « Quoi ? Mais il est Américain. » « Il vient à peine d'arriver… » « Il n'est même pas élève à temps plein. » « Ce n'est pas juste ! » Entendis-je parmi la foule. Mais en quelques secondes, James, Patrick et Ernie commencèrent à m'acclamer à tout rompre, bientôt imités par Cedric. Instantanément, toute la table de Poufsouffle m'applaudit et m'acclama, « Ed-ward, Ed-ward, Ed-ward ! »

Je souris avec gratitude à Cedric et à mes nouveaux amis. Les applaudissements me rendaient un peu mal à l'aise, mais je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'avant de la salle, puis passai devant un Dumblerore souriant pour me rendre dans la petite chambre du fond. C'est de là que j'écoutai la suite des événements.

Jouant son rôle, Dumbledore continua en disant, « Parfait, donc. Eh bien, maintenant nous avons nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur vous tous, y compris le reste des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, pour offrir à vos champions respectifs tout le soutien que vous pourrez rassembler. En encourageant votre champion, vous contribuerez d'une manière vérit- »

La Coupe avait recommencé à cracher des flammes rouges, attirant l'attention de Dumbledore, et très vite celle de tout le monde présent dans la salle. Une longue flamme s'élança dans les airs, et un quatrième bout de parchemin flotta vers le directeur qui s'en empara dans un geste automatique. Bien que sachant tous les deux ce qu'il disait, sa voix reflétait le choc et la consternation lorsqu'il lut le nom « Harry Potter. »

**Au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas rendus compte, ce chapitre était plus long, ce qui explique le petit retard de publication. Ah, et aussi, n'oublions pas que j'ai une vie en dehors de FF, même si parfois on ne dirait pas…**

**Coucou Louise et Juju :0)**

**À dans deux semaines**

**Milk**


	24. Chapter 24

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 24 : Le quatrième champion**

Il y eut un silence choqué dans la Grande Salle, encore plus intense que lorsque mon nom avait été appelé. Malgré le silence ambiant, je pouvais entendre les cris dans la tête des convives partout autour de moi…

_Quoi ? Il n'a pas l'âge requis – ça ne se peut pas !_

_Poudlard a deux champions ? Ce n'est pas juste. Beauxbâtons devrait en avoir deux aussi !_

_Comment a-t-il fait pour truquer la ligne d'âge ?_

_Deux champions ? Est-ce que ça peut même se produire ? Et Durmstrang ? Aurons-nous droit à un deuxième champion ? _

_Potter – il trouve toujours le moyen de contourner les règles – il est toujours en train d'essayer d'être spécial – _cette raillerie en particulier correspondait à la voix geignarde de Drago.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les protestations mentales deviennent audibles dans toute la salle, créant un énorme raffut… Je me concentrai sur Harry et j'essayai de capter le contenu de sa tête pour voir comment il prenait la situation – et pour déterminer s'il était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il était en état de choc. À tel point que ses pensées manquaient totalement de cohérence – tout ce que j'arrivais à percevoir était un flot d'émotions. Principalement la stupéfaction, puis la consternation, et finalement, l'embarras d'avoir été choisi. Au cours des derniers jours, il avait eu des visions où il s'imaginait en train de tenir la Coupe au dessus de sa tête. J'avais pu voir tout ça dans son esprit, mais en ce moment c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser.

« Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dedans, » dit-il à Ron, Hermione et Bella. « Vous savez que je n'ai pas fait ça. » Ses pensées confirmaient son innocence, mais ses mots n'étaient pas suffisants, semblait-il.

_Ouais, putain, tu peux le répéter tant que tu veux_, grogna Ron dans sa tête. Il était en colère, non, furieux contre son ami.

_Oh, Harry_, les pensées d'Hermione étaient plus conciliantes, étant donné qu'elle savait que ça allait arriver. Elle s'inquiétait seulement au sujet de sa sécurité.

Il y avait 20 secondes que son nom avait été appelé, et il n'avait toujours pas bougé, sauf pour s'enfoncer davantage dans son siège, comme s'il pouvait ainsi éviter le barrage de commentaires qu'il entendait à son sujet.

« Sors-le d'ici, Albus – escorte-le dans un endroit tranquille où nous pourrons discuter de tout ça… avant que Karkaroff et Madame Maxime ne fassent une scène devant les élèves. Peut-être que l'un des autres aura une idée où nous avons échoué, » murmura posément McGonagall en s'adressant à Dumbledore.

Il hocha la tête. Puis, regardant en direction de Harry, il appela encore son nom. « Harry Potter ! Harry ! Je te prierais de venir ici ! »

« Vas-y, » l'encouragea Hermione, et il se décida enfin à se diriger vers l'avant de la salle. S'il avait pu se faufiler au ras du sol comme un serpent, il l'aurait fait. Il marcha lentement vers la table d'honneur, tête baissée, évitant la combinaison des regards choqués et glacés tournés vers lui.

« Eh bien… passe la porte, Harry, » lui dit sévèrement Dumbledore quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

Je m'empressai d'aller rejoindre les autres quand Harry approcha. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais vu se dérouler toute la scène. Ça ne ferait qu'accroître sa gêne. La petite salle était calme. Fleur et Krum se tenaient debout près du feu, contemplant paisiblement ses flammes, totalement inconscients de ce qui venait de se passer à l'extérieur. Je leur fis un petit signe de tête à tous les deux, et allai les rejoindre comme si je venais juste d'être choisi et que je ne savais rien de la tempête qui fermentait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Peu après, Harry pénétra dans la petite pièce…

« Avez-vous entendu – la Coupe a choisi un quatrième champion – un quatrième ! Ce n'est jamais arrivé… Et ce n'est nul autre que Harry Potter. » Je regardai à la ronde pour voir d'où venaient les informations chuchotées – c'était une sorcière ratatinée qui était sortie en douce du cadre de son portrait pour aller dans le suivant – celui d'un sorcier avec une moustache de morse. Elle avait parlé tellement bas que personne d'autre ne l'avait entendue. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu des portraits ici lors de notre réunion précédente… Non, j'étais presque certain qu'il n'y en avait pas… Je rejouai notre première soirée dans ma tête pour en avoir la confirmation.

Fleur leva les yeux vers Harry lorsqu'il entra. « Que se passe-t-il ? Veulent-ils que nous retournions dans la Grande Salle ? »

Harry la dévisagea sans répondre, stupéfait. Il avait l'air si jeune et si petit à cet instant précis – incertain de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

J'entendis des pas précipités et je reconnus les voix des trois proviseurs, de McGonagall, Rogue, M. Croupton, et celle de Ludo qui se faisait plus tapageuse. Ils s'étaient arrêtés juste à l'extérieur de la porte, mais Ludo fit irruption dans la salle et se dirigea directement vers Harry.

« Extraordinaire ! Absolument extraordinaire ! » Je vis Harry grimacer sous la pression que l'autre appliquait à son bras. « Messieurs… Mademoiselle, » ajouta-t-il en notant notre présence, bien qu'il soit clairement concentré sur Harry, « puis-je introduire – aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître – le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? »

_QUOI ? Lui – un autre champion pour représenter Poudlard ?_ Viktor Krum dévisagea Harry.

_Comment ? __Cet enfant est dans le tournoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens…_ « Oh, c'est une plaisanterie très amusante, M. Verpey, » dit Fleur, secouant ses cheveux et carillonnant d'un rire léger.

« Plaisanterie ? Non, pas du tout ! Le nom de Harry vient juste de sortir de la Coupe de Feu ! »

Je réalisai qu'il fallait que j'aie l'air aussi choqué que les autres. Je réarrangeai donc soigneusement mes traits pour montrer une confusion qui me laissait muet de surprise…

Fleur fronça les sourcils. « Mais il y a eu une erreur, c'est évident… » Son ton passa de l'humour au mépris. « Il ne peut pas participer au tournoi, il est trop jeune. »

« Eh bien… C'est surprenant, » réfléchit Ludo. Son expression différait complètement des autres – les autres champions, les élèves dans la Grande Salle – et certainement des autres adultes qui étaient juste en dehors de la pièce. Il était enthousiasmé par l'éventualité de quelque chose d'inédit et sans précédent. « Mais, comme vous le savez, la limite d'âge n'a été imposée cette année que par mesure de sécurité supplémentaire. Et comme son nom est sorti de la Coupe… Je veux dire, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir de désistement à ce stade… Ça fait partie des règlements, vous êtes obligés d'aller de l'avant… Harry devra simplement faire du mieux qu'il… »

Il semblait justement que Dumbledore soit en train d'essayer de faire de son mieux pour apaiser les tempéraments des deux autres directeurs avant leur entrée dans la salle, mais qu'il n'y parvenait que difficilement. Madame Maxime le poussa pour passer et pénétra dans la pièce, suivie par les autres.

« Madame Maxime ! » S'exclama Fleur en se précipitant vers sa directrice. « Ils disent que ce petit garçon va participer au tournoi lui aussi ! »

Je remarquai l'air chagriné de Harry à cette présomption, à l'utilisation du terme 'petit garçon,' mais à cette minute précise, à regarder sa silhouette petite et frêle, il était difficile de ne pas le voir ainsi. Il n'avait pas encore forci ou élargi pour donner un aperçu de ce à quoi il ressemblerait quand il serait un homme… Il était petit, même parmi ses camarades…

Les deux proviseurs bombardèrent Dumbledore verbalement. Je ne pouvais pas lire leur esprit pour déterminer leurs pensées, aussi tentai-je de me faire une idée par leur ton, leur posture, et leurs visages.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Domble-dore ? » Demanda Mme Maxime – bouleversée, choquée, un peu suspicieuse, mais ouverte malgré tout.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, Dumbledore, » ajouta le Professeur Karkaroff. Son sourire sinistre et ses yeux froids montraient de façon très claire qu'il croyait à une conspiration dans laquelle Dumbledore avait un rôle à jouer. « Deux champions pour représenter Poudlard ? Je n'ai pas souvenir que quelqu'un m'ait dit que l'école qui est l'hôte du Tournoi avait le droit à deux champions, ou alors c'est que je n'ai pas lu les règlements assez attentivement. » Chacun de ses mots ruisselait de sarcasme, et le rire qu'il émit à la fin de sa tirade rappelait davantage les aboiements d'un chien.

« C'est impossible. Poudlard ne peut pas avoir deux champions. Ce serait plus qu'injuste. » Le ton de Madame Maxime indiquait qu'elle n'acceptait pas cette situation elle non plus, mais qu'elle n'était pas prête à accuser Dumbledore de tricherie.

« Nous avions l'impression que votre ligne d'âge bloquerait les plus jeunes concurrents, Dumbledore, » poursuivit Karkaroff, « Sinon, bien entendu, nous aurions emmené une plus grande sélection de candidats de nos propres écoles. »

Je faillis éclater de rire à cette déclaration. Sûrement que personne à son école n'aurait été sélectionné à la place de Krum. Son favoritisme évident rendait la chose très claire – il essayait simplement de trouver des arguments pour démolir la crédibilité de Dumbledore.

Rogue en vint probablement à la même conclusion, car à cet instant sa voix basse et morne se fit entendre. « Ce n'est la faute de personne sauf de Potter, Karkaroff. N'allez pas blâmer Dumbledore pour la détermination de Potter à enfreindre les règles. Depuis son arrivée ici, il passe son temps à franchir les limites et à se moquer de l'autorité. »

J'en demeurai bouche bée. Il savait ! IL SAVAIT ! Nous savions tous que ça allait arriver. Il devait bien se rendre compte que Potter n'avait rien à voir avec ça… À moins que… Était-il possible qu'il soit tellement aveuglé par sa haine envers le garçon qu'il puisse honnêtement croire que Harry avait manigancé pour être dans le Tournoi ? C'était plausible, Rogue pouvait effectivement le croire. Si seulement j'avais pu entrer dans sa tête, juste pour un moment, afin de voir ce qu'il croyait vraiment – et ce qui le poussait à détester ce garçon.

« Merci, Severus, » répliqua Dumbledore avec un avertissement à peine contenu dans la voix. Rogue ne rajouta rien, mais il continua à dévisager le garçon avec malveillance.

Dumbledore lui-même jouait son rôle en s'assurant que les autres ne savaient pas ce que lui savait – ou ne réalisaient pas qu'il n'était pas complètement pris de court par la tournure récente des événements. Il regarda Harry très sérieusement, mais avec une émotion impossible à nommer. Je supposai que tout comme moi, il avait réarrangé son expression pour masquer ses sentiments réels et ce qu'il connaissait vraiment de la situation.

« As-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu, Harry ? » Demanda-t-il très calmement.

« Non, » répondit Harry – sa voix et ses pensées reflétaient la vérité. Rogue renâcla dans son coin.

« As-tu demandé à un élève plus vieux de le mettre pour toi dans la Coupe de Feu ? »

« Non. »

Il me vint à l'esprit, à ce moment-là, que Dumbledore ne faisait pas que jouer son rôle – faire ce qu'il ferait normalement s'il n'avait pas l'avantage de la prescience de cet événement particulier. Il posait aussi les questions qui forceraient Harry à répondre en toute honnêteté – si pas par choix, à tout le moins dans sa tête… Je me demandais s'il utilisait sa capacité de lire dans les pensées de Harry pour voir si celui-ci savait quoi que ce soit sur la façon dont cela s'était produit.

« Ah, mais c'est évident qu'il ment ! » Cria Madame Maxime.

Rogue secoua la tête comme s'il était d'accord avec elle. Sa lèvre se recourba et laissa voir ses dents, presque comme un vampire.

« Il ne pourrait pas avoir franchi la ligne d'âge. Je suis sûre que nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point, » le défendit McGonagall.

« Le sortilège utilisé par Domble-dore pour tracer la ligne d'âge doit avoir été défectueux, » rétorqua la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

« C'est une possibilité, bien entendu, » admit poliment Dumbledore, ignorant la raillerie.

« Albus, tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas commis d'erreur ! » McGonagall était furieuse. « Quelle absurdité, vraiment ! Harry ne pourrait pas avoir traversé la ligne lui-même, et comme Professeur Dumbledore croit qu'il n'a pas persuadé un élève plus vieux de le faire pour lui, je suis certaine que cela devrait suffire à convaincre tous les autres ! » Elle dévisagea Rogue de manière significative.

« M. Croupton… M. Verpey, » dit Karkaroff, redirigeant le débat vers les deux officiels et utilisant un ton plus neutre, « vous êtes nos, euh, juges impartiaux. Sûrement que vous allez être d'accord pour dire que la situation est des plus irrégulières ? »

M. Croupton, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, dit d'un ton brusque et rapide, « Nous devons suivre les règles, et les règles stipulent clairement que les gens dont les noms sont tirés de la Coupe de Feu sont tenus de concourir dans le Tournoi. »

« Eh bien, Barty connaît le livret des règles dans ses moindres détails, » commenta Ludo avec un grand sourire, visiblement très content que Harry doive participer aux épreuves.

« J'insiste pour soumettre à nouveau les noms du reste de mes élèves. » Karkaroff avait laissé tomber les faux-semblants et se montrait à présent ouvertement hostile. « Vous allez une fois de plus mettre en place la Coupe de Feu, et nous allons continuer à y ajouter des noms jusqu'à ce que chaque école ait deux champions. C'est une question de justice, Dumbledore. »

« Mais, mon cher Karkaroff, ce n'est pas ainsi que ça fonctionne, » clarifia Ludo. « Le feu magique dans la Coupe s'est éteint et ne se ranimera pas avant le début du prochain Tournoi- »

« Auquel Durmstrang ne prendra certainement pas part ! » L'interrompit Karkaroff.

Je vis les épaules de Dumbledore s'affaisser légèrement en entendant les paroles de l'autre directeur. C'était exactement ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Ça aurait été pire si Poudlard avait eu un troisième champion.

« Après toutes nos rencontres, nos négociations et nos compromis, je ne m'attendais guère à ce que quelque chose de cette nature se produise ! J'ai presque envie de partir sur le champ ! »

« Ce sont des menaces en l'air, Karkaroff, » gronda Maugrey du seuil de la porte. Il venait juste d'arriver et claudiqua vers nous, sa fausse jambe faisant un bruit sourd chaque fois qu'il s'appuyait dessus. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous défiler maintenant. Votre champion se doit de participer au Tournoi. Ils doivent tous participer. Liés par contrat magique, comme Dumbledore l'a expliqué. Commode, hein ? »

La discordance permanente entre le son de la voix de Maugrey dans sa tête et quand il parlait était toujours aussi déconcertante. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus était la différence de ton. Alors que sa voix audible complétait une phrase en dégageant une impression d'effroi, sa voix mentale la complétait avec jubilation… Cela me rendait perplexe au plus haut point.

« Commode ? » Répliqua Karkaroff. « Je crains de ne pas vous comprendre, Maugrey. »

Je me concentrai sur Maugrey, souhaitant pouvoir lire son esprit, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques secondes. « Non ? C'est pourtant très simple, Karkaroff. Quelqu'un a mis le nom de Potter dans cette Coupe, sachant qu'il serait obligé de concourir s'il était sélectionné. »

« De toute évidence quelqu'un qui veut donner à Poudlard l'occasion de mordre deux fois dans la pomme ! » S'exclama Madame Maxime, faisant part elle aussi de ses soupçons au grand jour, mais néanmoins peu encline à mettre le blâme sur Dumbledore.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, Madame Maxime, » renchérit Karkaroff, opinant légèrement comme pour lui signifier qu'il l'acceptait de son côté. « Il est de mon devoir de déposer une plainte auprès du Ministère de la Magie et de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers- »

« Si quelqu'un a une raison de se plaindre ici, c'est Potter, » grogna Maugrey. « Mais, assez curieusement, je ne l'ai pas entendu dire un mot… » La voix dans sa tête était plus perplexe que son organe vocal, et plus satisfaite aussi.

« Pourquoi se plaindrait-il ? » Éclata Fleur, qui s'était tenue légèrement en retrait derrière Madame Maxime durant toute la conversation. « Il a la chance de rivaliser, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant des semaines nous avons tous nourri l'espoir d'être choisis ! L'immense honneur pour nos écoles respectives ! Mille Gallions d'or en guise de récompense en argent – plusieurs seraient prêts à mourir pour avoir une telle chance ! »

« Eh bien justement, peut-être que quelqu'un espère que Potter va mourir pendant le Tournoi, » tonna Maugrey.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce – chacun perdu dans ses pensées – dévisageant les autres avec méfiance. Pour une fois, j'étais content de ne pas pouvoir lire la plupart des esprits dans la salle – car j'étais certain qu'ils étaient tous en train de crier et de s'insulter.

Ludo était visiblement mal à l'aise dans ce silence tendu. « Maugrey, mon vieux… Quelle affirmation ! » Dit-il pour essayer de briser la tension.

« Nous savons tous que Maugrey considère qu'il a perdu sa matinée quand il n'a pas découvert six complots visant à l'assassiner avant l'heure du déjeuner, » répliqua Karkaroff pour discréditer le professeur. « Apparemment il enseigne maintenant à ses élèves à craindre également les assassinats. Une qualité bizarre chez un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Dumbledore, mais pas de doute que vous aviez vos raisons pour le recruter. »

Karkaroff se débrouillait avec brio pour ramener la critique sur le dos de Dumbledore, dans une tentative de jeter un voile de doute sur ses intentions.

« Vous croyez que j'imagine des choses, n'est-ce pas ? » S'offusqua Maugrey. « Que je vois des choses, hein ? Il est clair que c'est une sorcière ou un sorcier expérimenté qui a mis le nom du garçon dans la Coupe. » Avais-je détecté une pointe d'orgueil dans sa réplique ?

« Ah, quelle évidence possédez-vous pour appuyer vos dires ? » Questionna Madame Maxime en levant ses mains gigantesques.

« Il se trouve que ceux qui sont derrière ça ont réussi à berner un objet magique extrêmement puissant ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Cela aurait exigé un sortilège de confusion exceptionnellement fort pour parvenir à embobiner cette Coupe afin qu'elle oublie que seulement trois écoles rivalisent dans le Tournoi… Je devine qu'ils ont soumis le nom de Potter avec celui d'une quatrième école pour s'assurer qu'il soit le seul dans sa catégorie… »

C'était une explication plausible – c'était ce que Dumbledore avait considéré faire… Il aurait sans doute été forcé d'utiliser ce sortilège de confusion lui aussi… Je retournai mon attention sur Maugrey. Il en savait plus que ce qu'il n'en laissait paraître – ou était-ce qu'il en _savait_ plus que ce qu'il avait l'air de tenter de deviner… Il y avait un truc qui ne collait pas chez lui. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'il finisse par déraper quelques secondes – me donnant ainsi l'occasion de voir ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

« Vous semblez avoir beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet, Maugrey, » répliqua froidement Karkaroff. « Et c'est une théorie très ingénieuse – mais j'ai ouï dire que récemment vous étiez persuadé qu'un de vos cadeaux d'anniversaire contenait un œuf de basilic habilement déguisé, et que vous l'avez réduit en mille morceaux avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un pendule de voyage. Alors vous comprendrez si nous ne vous prenons pas entièrement au sérieux- »

« Il y a des gens mal intentionnés qui tourneront n'importe quelle occasion innocente à leur avantage. Mon boulot c'est de penser comme le font les Mages Noirs, Karkaroff – et vous savez très bien de quoi je parle… »

« Alastor ! » Aboya Dumbledore, le mettant sévèrement en garde. Puis, se tournant vers les autres. « Comment cette situation s'est produite, nous ne le savons pas. Il me semble, par contre, que nous n'avons d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Edward et Harry ont tous les deux été choisis pour participer au Tournoi. Par conséquent, c'est ce qu'ils feront… »

« Ah, mais Domble-dore- »

« Ma chère Madame Maxime, si vous avez une alternative, je serais ravi de l'entendre. »

Nous attendîmes patiemment – espérant une autre méthode, une autre façon d'éviter ce danger à Harry. C'était ce qu'il désirait plus que tout. Mais personne n'avait d'idées ou d'arguments supplémentaires… Ils ne faisaient que se dévisager – Madame Maxime, Karkaroff et Rogue… sauf Ludo, qui semblait content… Plus que content, en fait.

« Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous pour procéder, alors ? » Dit-il en frottant ses deux mains ensemble dans l'allégresse. « Il faut donner les instructions à nos champions, pas vrai ? Barty, voulez-vous faire les honneurs ? »

M. Croupton, qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, revint soudainement parmi nous. « Oui, » dit-il. « Les instructions. Oui… La première tâche… » Il s'approcha de moi et des autres concurrents. « La première tâche est conçue pour tester votre audace, » poursuivit-il en nous regardant tour à tour, « alors nous n'allons pas vous dire de quoi il s'agit. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité importante chez un sorcier… très importante… Donc la première tâche aura lieu le 24 novembre, devant les autres élèves et le panel de juges. Les champions ne sont pas autorisés à demander ou accepter l'aide des professeurs, de quelque sorte que ce soit, pour compléter les épreuves du Tournoi. Les champions devront faire face à la première épreuve armés uniquement de leurs baguettes magiques. Ils recevront l'information concernant la deuxième épreuve lorsque la première sera terminée. En raison de la nature exigeante et prenante du Tournoi, les champions sont exemptés des examens de fin d'année. »

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Je pense que c'est tout, n'est-ce pas, Albus ? »

« Je crois bien que oui, » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix quelque peu anxieuse. « Êtes-vous certain que vous ne voulez pas rester à Poudlard cette nuit, Barty ? »

« Non, Dumbledore. Je dois retourner au Ministère. Nous traversons une période très occupée et très difficile en ce moment… J'ai laissé le jeune Weatherby en charge… Il est très enthousiaste… Un peu trop enthousiaste, à vrai dire… »

« Viendrez-vous au moins prendre un verre avant de partir ? » L'encouragea le directeur.

« Allez, Barty, moi je reste ! » Dit Ludo d'un ton braillard. « Toute l'action est à Poudlard en ce moment, vous savez. C'est beaucoup plus excitant ici qu'au bureau ! »

L'enthousiasme de Ludo sembla avoir l'effet contraire sur M. Croupton. Je me demandais s'ils s'entendaient mal en règle générale. « Je ne pense pas, Ludo. »

« Professeur Karkaroff, Olympe, prendriez-vous un digestif ? » Offrit Dumbledore en vain puisque Madame Maxime passait déjà la porte, s'entretenant en français avec Fleur… « Ne t'inquiète pas, Fleur, je vais m'arranger pour en avoir le cœur net, » traduisis-je alors qu'elle tentait d'apaiser l'anxiété de Fleur. Karkaroff se contenta de faire un signe à Krum pour qu'il le suive et sortit lui aussi en vitesse. Personne ne resta pour profiter de l'hospitalité de Dumbledore.

« Harry, je te suggère d'aller te coucher… Edward, je suis sûr que ton père t'attend, » conclut gentiment le vieux sorcier, mais avec un regard qui me dictait plutôt de m'attarder. Tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers la porte, il marmonna rapidement, « Suis-le en vitesse et vérifie si tu peux voir quoi que ce soit d'autre, ensuite reviens ici. » Je quittai la petite chambre et m'empressai d'aller rejoindre Harry dans la Grande Salle.

« Alors… Nous allons jouer l'un contre l'autre. Un peu comme mon cousin et toi au Quidditch, » commentai-je platement.

« J'suppose, » répondit Harry d'un ton morne. J'essayai de glaner quelque chose dans ses pensées, mais il n'y avait qu'un fouillis d'images diverses… Rien de concret dont j'aurais pu tirer parti.

« Mais… Dis-moi… » Nous avions atteint le hall d'entrée, et je n'avais plus le temps de tourner autour du pot. « Comment as-tu fait pour mettre ton nom ? »

« Je n'ai pas mis mon nom, » dit-il en me dévisageant. Rien dans sa tête ne suggérait qu'il ne disait pas la vérité, ce que je savais déjà, et il n'avait aucun soupçon concernant une personne qui aurait pu mettre son nom à sa place. « Je n'ai pas mis mon nom. J'ai dit la vérité à Dumbledore. »

« Ah… » J'essayai de penser à autre chose pour le faire parler davantage, mais il n'y avait sans doute rien de plus à tirer de lui. Il ne mentait pas, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé. Il n'avait aucun soupçon, aucun souvenir d'une conversation particulière, rien. « D'accord… Eh bien… À demain, alors… »

Harry monta l'escalier de marbre tandis que je retournais dans la Grande Salle, puis dans la petite salle adjacente tout au fond.

« Dumbledore, je n'ai- » commençai-je à dire en entrant, mais il m'interrompit.

« Pas ici… » Dit-il vivement, jetant un coup d'œil furtif aux portraits qui nous entouraient. Le reste de la famille était là, à l'exception évidente de deux personnes.

« Où sont Bella et Rosalie ? »

« Bella est en train de célébrer avec ses camarades de maison. Elle sera là d'un moment à l'autre. Hermione a gentiment offert de la raccompagner ici dans quelques instants. Rosalie s'est soudainement rappelée qu'elle devait prêter ses notes de cours à un autre élève de Serpentard. Elle devrait revenir sous peu. »

« Dans combien de temps ? » Demanda Carlisle, trop bas pour être entendu par des oreilles humaines.

« Rosalie, dans environ 32,6 secondes, » répondit Alice. « Mais Bella ne sera pas de retour avant un autre 12 minutes, par contre. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que nous devrions retourner au château Venlaw pour la soirée. Étant donné que personne n'a accepté ton offre si généreuse, Albus, puis-je t'offrir un digestif ? » S'enquit poliment Carlisle.

« Certainement, ce serait fort apprécié, Professeur, » répondit Dumbledore tout aussi gracieusement.

**Alors j'aimerais vous rappeler que je ne suis pas Jean-François Ménard et que je n'ai pas lu **_**La Coupe de Feu**_** en français, donc ne m'en veuillez pas trop si les passages empruntés directement au livre ne sont pas fidèles à la lettre…**

**On se retrouve dans deux semaines.**

**Comme toujours, je tiens à saluer mes pré-lectrices Louise et Juju.**

**Milk**


	25. Chapter 25

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 25 : Célébrations et Digestifs**

Nous rencontrâmes Rosalie à la sortie de la Grande Salle. « Rosalie, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît attendre Bella et la raccompagner à la maison ? » Demanda poliment Carlisle. « Elle devrait être ici sous peu. »

Rosalie grimaça mais ne s'objecta pas – du moins pas verbalement.

J'étais, pour ma part, sur le point de protester, lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. « Edward, je suis sûr que tu voudras célébrer un brin avec tes compagnons de maison. Profite bien de cette occasion, mais ne rentre pas trop tard. » _Edward, nous devons te parler, mais il faut préserver les apparences. _

J'acquiesçai. Je comprenais mon rôle. J'espérais seulement que les festivités ne durent pas trop longtemps. Je savais qu'il y avait des choses que Dumbledore voulait me demander, et j'avais définitivement quelques questions à lui poser... Qui plus est, je voulais voir Bella. J'avais espéré être celui désigné pour l'attendre, ce qui m'aurait permis de la regarder à travers l'esprit d'Hermione, de Harry, ou dans le pire des cas celui de Ron. À la place, je me dirigeai vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle, dans les entrailles du château.

« Ed-ward, Ed-ward, Ed-ward ! » Scandèrent les élèves de Poufsouffle lorsque je mis le pied dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps, mon pote ? » Accourut Patrick, me faisant une brève accolade avant de faire face au groupe. « Saluons le champion légitime de Poudlard – le champion de Poufsouffle ! »

« Hourra pour lui ! » Les applaudissements et les acclamations reprirent de plus belle.

« Sois la fierté de Poufsouffle ! » Cria Ernie par-dessus les rugissements.

« Sois la fierté de Poudlard ! » Hurla James encore plus fort, suivi par un chœur d'ovations à son apogée.

Après une minute, les rugissements se changèrent en bourdonnements.

« Alors, est-ce que tu es nerveux ? » S'enquit Cedric.

« Il n'est pas nerveux, voyons ! » Ernie me donna un coup de poing enjoué, puis se frotta discrètement les jointures. C'était sans doute un coup de poing assez vigoureux... « Il est de ta lignée, pas vrai ? »

Cedric se mit à rire. « Je suppose ! »

« Mais plus sérieusement, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Es-tu excité ? » Demanda Patrick.

« Ouais – un discours ! » Cria James, puis, encourageant la salle à recommencer à rugir, il hurla, « Un discours ! Un discours ! Un discours ! »

Je lançai un regard anxieux à Cedric. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre d'attention. Il fit un geste pour me signifier d'aller au milieu de la salle. « Vas-y, Edward. Dis-nous quelques mots... »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la ronde à tous ces visages enthousiastes et joyeux... Je m'éclaircis la gorge par pure nervosité. La salle se calma. Je paniquai momentanément, me demandant ce que quelqu'un devait dire dans une situation comme celle-là. Je pris une grande respiration. « Merci... Je suis bouleversé. Je sais que cela doit avoir été un peu choquant quand mon nom a été appelé... Alors je vous remercie de m'avoir applaudi. » Je souris. Il y eut une pause avant que mes camarades ne réalisent que c'était tout ce que j'allais dire. Puis les ovations retentirent une fois de plus, mais s'apaisèrent également plus vite, alors que tout le monde se mettait à discuter en petits groupes.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est fait, » nota Patrick.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment fait quoi que ce soit jusqu'à maintenant, » répliquai-je, « mais j'espère rendre Poudlard fière. »

« Et puis reste en sécurité, » dit Cedric. « Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'as qu'à nous le demander, d'accord ? »

« Je le ferai ! » Lui souris-je. Il était déjà là pour m'aider ; il avait abandonné sa chance de participer au Tournoi pour ça. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Je restai là pendant un moment à discuter avec les copains, acceptant les bons souhaits des autres élèves avant qu'ils ne regagnent leurs dortoirs, et lançant un cordial 'Pour Poufsouffle... Pour Poudlard' puisque l'occasion l'exigeait.

J'étais là depuis 23 minutes lorsqu'il me sembla que la foule s'était assez disséminée pour que je puisse moi-même m'excuser poliment et rentrer à Venlaw. « Eh bien, les amis, je devrais probablement retourner chez moi. Mon père m'a demandé de ne pas m'attarder, » commentai-je, soulagé de pouvoir m'exprimer en toute honnêteté.

« Non, Edward ! Nous sommes encore en train de célébrer, ici ! » Se plaignit James.

« Ouais – tu devrais rester pour la nuit, » offrit Ernie. « On peut dresser un lit de camp dans notre dortoir. »

J'étais touché par leur camaraderie. On ne m'avait jamais demandé de rester pour la nuit avant... Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis comme ceux-ci. Je ne pouvais guère me rappeler ma vie humaine, et les seuls hommes proches de moi dans ma vie de vampire étaient ceux de ma famille. Une partie de moi souhaitait que mon désir de rester ici soit plus fort que celui d'être à la maison avec Bella... et que je n'aie pas d'obligations à remplir...

Remarquant mon hésitation, Cedric intervint. « Hé, les gars, je suis sûr qu'Edward est fatigué... La journée a été longue... À la place, que diriez-vous de planifier une autre soirée pour passer du temps ensemble quand les choses ne seront plus aussi démentes... » Suggéra-t-il gentiment.

« Ce serait... amusant, » répondis-je, surpris d'entendre la vérité de mes mots dans ma voix. « C'est définitivement un truc que j'aimerais faire. » Je souris, sachant que je me ferais un point d'honneur de respecter cette promesse.

« Edward, est-ce que tu as aimé ta célébration avec tes camarades de maison ? » Me demanda Dumbledore lorsque je rentrai à Venlaw et le retrouvai dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Carlisle.

« Certainement. Ils étaient tous très enthousiastes, » répliquai-je, me rappelant avec chaleur la camaraderie que j'avais tant appréciée. Toutefois, maintenant que j'étais de retour à la maison, ce que je voulais c'était Bella. Tout en étant présent physiquement dans la bibliothèque, faisant poliment la conversation, j'essayai de percevoir les battements de son cœur, la localisant en haut, dans notre chambre. À cet instant, tout ce que je voulais c'était d'aller la retrouver – ça me rendait anxieux, même. Mais nous étions ici pour une raison, et je pourrais voir Bella très bientôt.

Dumbledore émit un petit rire. « Peut-être que tu devrais aller chercher Bella. Je suis certain qu'elle aura son mot à dire dans cette conversation. »

Je quittai la pièce beaucoup plus vite que ne l'aurait fait un humain, et me précipitai en haut des marches. Ce faisant, je réfléchis momentanément à deux choses qui m'avaient frappé. D'abord, il semblait évident que Dumbledore savait que je voulais être auprès de Bella, et cela m'amena à me demander s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Ensuite, j'étais stupéfait par le commentaire qu'il fit à Carlisle au moment où je montais l'escalier.

« C'est vraiment remarquable cette connexion, cet amour, malgré les limites évidentes. »

Je ne m'attardai pas longtemps sur ces considérations, car j'avais besoin de voir Bella. Je la trouvai allongée en travers du lit, en train de lire _L'histoire de Poudlard_. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ce livre traînait ici avant, » commentai-je, la taquinant sur le fait qu'elle avait l'habitude de relire les mêmes classiques de la littérature encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent en lambeaux.

Un sourire apparut lentement sur son visage. « Hermione me l'a prêté. »

Notre attitude désinvolte dura moins de cinq secondes, après quoi nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre, nos lèvres entrant en contact les premières. Nous nous embrassâmes avec ferveur, comme les gens mourant de soif dans le désert. Je renouai avec son parfum, son goût, la chaleur de son corps. Oh, combien j'aimais cette femme. Nous avions été séparés seulement quelques heures, mais elle m'avait manqué. Nos weekends étaient notre temps, un moment où nous pouvions laisser tomber tout simulacre. Et nous en avions perdu une grande portion aujourd'hui. Je libérai finalement ses lèvres pour lui permettre de respirer tandis que je traçais sa mâchoire et descendais vers son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, » murmura-t-elle après avoir haleté pour une bouffée d'air. Je souris contre sa clavicule, alors que je sentais son sang affluer et humais sa fragrance si pénétrante. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer étaient tellement plaisants à entendre. L'homme en moi voulait la garder ici et verrouiller la porte, mais je savais que nous étions attendus dans la bibliothèque.

« Dumbledore veut nous rencontrer, » dis-je avec regret. J'entendis un gros soupir alors qu'elle se détachait de moi. Elle devait éprouver la même chose que moi.

« Nous ne devrions pas le faire attendre, alors, » répliqua-t-elle avec autant de regret, prenant plusieurs grandes respirations pour essayer de se calmer. Je vis le rouge commencer à quitter ses joues. « Je pense que je suis prête, » dit-elle après un moment.

« Merci de vous joindre à moi... Je sais que la journée a été longue, » dit Dumbledore en souriant gentiment.

« C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, » répondis-je, prenant place à l'une des petites tables, Bella à mes côtés.

« Nous sommes prêts, » énonça clairement Carlisle, et le reste de la famille apparut presque instantanément dans la bibliothèque.

« Premièrement, félicitations pour avoir été choisi, Edward, » débuta Dumbledore. « Je ne voudrais pas que vous perdiez de vue le fait qu'Edward a été choisi de façon légitime par la Coupe de Feu parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard qui avaient mis leurs noms dedans. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait possible. J'avais prévu faire tel que Maugrey l'avait suggéré, mais les conséquences auraient été désastreuses... Je suis content que nous n'ayons pas eu à emprunter ce chemin. »

« Les choses n'ont pas eu l'air d'aller particulièrement bien, même dans les conditions retenues, » fis-je remarquer, me rappelant la scène disgracieuse dont j'avais été témoin dans la petite chambre.

« Oui, eh bien, cela, nous pouvons le surmonter. Je suis à peu près certain que s'il y avait eu un troisième champion au sein de Poudlard, le tournoi tout entier aurait été annulé, et cela aurait été catastrophique à la fois au niveau des relations entre les écoles et du tournoi lui-même. Les champions n'ont pas le choix de participer. S'ils ne se pliaient pas aux règles... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, peu désireux d'élaborer sur les conséquences sinistres impliquées ici.

« En parlant de Maugrey, je ne voudrais pas lui manquer de respect. Je sais qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un à qui vous accordez votre confiance implicitement, mais la voix intérieure que j'ai entendue ce soir me cause de l'inquiétude. »

« Oh ? Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as entendu ? »

« Comme je l'ai mentionné avant, je ne peux pas entendre autre chose que ce que les gens vont dire, donc j'ai entendu seulement ce qu'il a dit, bien que j'espérais qu'il s'échappe. Mais ça ne s'est pas produit. L'inquiétude que je ressens vient du ton sur lequel il a parlé. C'était plus qu'une disparité entre sa voix mentale et celle qui est audible. Le ton de sa voix n'impliquait pas la même chose en mots et en pensées. C'était presque comme si... » Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment décrire la chose sans exprimer mes soupçons.

« Comme si quoi, Edward ? Tu peux parler librement, ici. »

« C'était presque comme s'il savait ce qui était arrivé, et qu'il en était content... Quand il a exposé ses soupçons, il semblait assez sûr avec sa voix parlée, comme quelqu'un qui a confiance en ses conjectures, mais sa voix intérieure ne doutait pas du tout, elle. Et lorsqu'il a dit qu'il fallait être un sorcier ou une sorcière très puissante pour exécuter un tel sortilège de confusion, il m'a semblé détecter un sentiment de fierté dans sa voix intérieure. Et... » Je fis une pause, car c'était la plus accablante des observations que j'avais faites, mais Dumbledore hocha la tête, m'enjoignant à poursuivre. « Il semblait presque... content de la situation dans laquelle se retrouve maintenant Harry. »

« Ludo Verpey aussi était content, » nota Carlisle. Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. « J'écoutais moi aussi, » avoua-t-il.

« Oui, Ludo était content parce que ceci est nouveau et sans précédent. Il est heureux de la publicité que cet imprévu apportera au tournoi, » commenta Dumbledore. « Maugrey, d'autre part, est un collègue et un ami en qui j'ai confiance. Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qui pourrait expliquer cette discordance entre sa voix mentale et celle que nous entendons. Ça me rend perplexe. Si seulement Barty avait accepté mon offre pour le digestif. J'aurais beaucoup aimé pouvoir discuter de ça avec lui... » On aurait dit qu'il se parlait à lui-même, réfléchissant à voix haute comme si nous n'étions pas là avec lui.

Après 3 secondes de silence, il s'adressa directement à nous. « Edward, je ne voudrais pas te donner l'impression que je ne prends pas tes observations au sérieux. C'est tout le contraire, en fait. Je n'ai pas été surpris par la déduction rapide de Maugrey sur la façon dont le nom de Harry pouvait être sorti de la Coupe... mais je me serais attendu à plus d'une théorie... J'ai également été troublé par la manière dont Barty regardait Maugrey, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose... Il a des soupçons, j'en suis sûr. Mais je ne sais pas lesquels ni à qui ils se rapportent. »

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir à ses paroles.

« Que peux-tu me dire au sujet de Harry ? » Continua-t-il.

« Il est aussi confus et en état de choc que nous le sommes. Quand il vous a répondu qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe, il disait la vérité. » Je me doutais bien que Dumbledore le savait déjà. « Et il semble n'avoir aucune idée de la personne qui aurait pu le faire en son nom. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, comme si je venais de confirmer ses soupçons. « Bella ? Comment vont les choses à Gryffondor ? »

Voilà pourquoi Bella devait assister aux célébrations, réalisai-je alors. C'était son rôle. En quelque part j'étais frustré, car j'aurais pu tout entendre à travers l'esprit de Harry, ou celui d'Hermione, ou même celui de Ron... Je n'aimais pas l'idée de la mettre au milieu de cette affaire, même si les circonstances étaient sans danger. Je remarquai que Dumbledore me dévisageait pensivement, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'il se retenait.

« Les sentiments sont mitigés au sein de ses camarades de maison. Plusieurs ont célébré avec lui... Les jumeaux Weasley étaient particulièrement intéressés de savoir comment il s'y était pris pour franchir la ligne d'âge. »

Cela fit glousser Dumbledore. « Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

« Personne ne semble croire qu'il n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe, sauf Hermione... »

« Ron ne le croit pas non plus ? »

« Non... » Elle hésita. L'expression sur son visage racontait l'histoire avant que les mots ne le fassent. « Ron est furieux. Ils ont eu une énorme dispute à ce sujet, en fait. Il croit que Harry a mis son nom tout simplement pour se mettre à l'honneur. Il est jaloux et, je pense, blessé que Harry ne lui ait pas dit comment il avait fait ou qu'il ne l'ait pas mis dans le secret. Ils ne sont plus amis... » Elle baissa les yeux, le chagrin apparent sur son visage.

« Et Hermione et toi êtes prises au milieu. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ce sera difficile pour vous... Vous devez faire tout ce que vous pouvez pour les réconcilier. Harry aura besoin de Ron, » dit doucement Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr... Nous en avons déjà parlé un peu... Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je le disais, il y a un mélange entre ceux qui sont contents de voir un champion faisant partie de Gryffondor, et ceux qui sont irrités... bien que la plupart veulent voir Harry battre Edward. »

« Et comment acceptent-ils le fait que la Coupe ait choisi un étranger comme champion ? »

« Ça ne paraît pas vraiment être un problème. Je crois que le fait que le champion vienne de Poufsouffle les rend plus furieux que le fait qu'il vienne d'Amérique. J'ai entendu quelques commentaires, mais rien de sérieux, selon moi... »

« Merci, Bella... Tu es très perspicace. J'apprécie que tu aies pris le temps. »

Dumbledore tourna son attention vers Rosalie.

« Et qu'en est-il de Serpentard ? »

« Ils sont furieux, évidemment. Serpentard avait les meilleurs candidats – c'est choquant que l'un d'eux n'ait pas été choisi, » répondit-elle de façon typique, ou bien était-ce l'influence de sa maison.

« Aucune inquiétude au sujet d'Edward ? »

« Seulement qu'il fait partie de Poufsouffle... La vérité c'est qu'ils sont plus contrariés à propos de Harry. Edward ne pose pas vraiment de problème pour eux – si on exclus le fait qu'il y a plusieurs concurrents de niveau supérieur chez les Serpentard... »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Et je ne pense pas que tu aies entendu quoi que ce soit de la part des élèves de Serdaigle ? »

« Seulement la même chose que Bella – la plupart se demandent comment Harry a battu le système pour entrer dans le tournoi... »

« Carlisle ? »

« Cela a causé tout un débat à la table avant qu'ils ne se retirent pour la nuit... En fait c'est devenu une joute cérébrale pour déterminer comment Harry a battu la ligne d'âge. Les élèves sont vexés, ce qui est compréhensible, mais ils ont transformé la chose en débat intellectuel. »

« Et Edward ? »

« Au début il y avait des inquiétudes à cause du fait qu'il est étranger, mais puisqu'il n'y a aucune règle l'interdisant et que Poufsouffle a clairement accepté sa nomination, ils sont passés à autre chose... surtout après que le nom de Harry ait été annoncé. »

« Je vois... Et Edward, qu'as-tu entendu ? »

« Rien de plus que ce que les autres ont déjà dit... Tout le monde a très bien accepté ma nomination... une fois la surprise passée. En fait c'est très sympa de sentir que je fais partie d'un groupe d'amis. »

« Bien... bien... » Dit-il, perdu dans ses pensées, mais néanmoins satisfait. Puis son visage devint sérieux. « Maintenant, au sujet de la première épreuve, je ne peux rien vous révéler, mais sachez que vous allez être préparés en conséquence. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras, Edward, bien que les risques ne doivent pas être sous-estimés, même dans ton cas. Je te suggère de pratiquer le charme du bouclier. »

« D'accord, » répondis-je, curieux de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette suggestion.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que vous devriez me dire ? D'autres questions que vous voulez me poser ? » Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Mes frères et sœurs hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à se disperser, sentant que la réunion tirait à sa fin.

J'attendis qu'ils soient partis pour poser la question qui me démangeait. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle soit appropriée, mais je me lançai malgré tout. « Je suis curieux, Dumbledore. Avez-vous la faculté de lire dans les esprits ? »

« J'ai certainement la faculté d'utiliser la legilimancie, si c'est ce que tu demandes ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Rogue a utilisé la legilimancie sur moi. C'était très envahissant et très évident comme procédé. Je me demandais plutôt si vous pouviez lire dans les pensées des gens comme je peux le faire, sans intrusion. »

« Edward, je n'ai pas coutume d'utiliser la legilimancie à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire. Je ne l'ai certainement pas utilisé sur toi ou ta famille... ou sur qui que ce soit d'autre récemment. Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? »

« Il y a eu plusieurs occasions où vous avez fait un commentaire ou réagi à un élément d'information comme si vous saviez ce que pensait votre interlocuteur. Ça m'a rendu curieux. »

« Ah, je vois – comme ce soir lorsque je t'ai proposé d'aller chercher Bella ? » Il me fit un sourire entendu. J'acquiesçai. « Edward, je n'ai pas la faculté de lire les pensées de cette façon-là, mais j'ai un don pour lire les gens. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un talent similaire avant ta transformation. Peut-être que nous partageons cette compétence, mais je n'ai pas été changé en vampire... »

_Je me demande si_... Carlisle commença à conjecturer sur les possibilités d'un sorcier qui deviendrait un vampire.

« Et je dois dire aussi que tes sentiments à l'égard de Bella sont très apparents pour quiconque possédant un minimum de perception... bien que tu essayes très fort de ne pas les laisser paraître à l'école. »

Je souris. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui m'embarrassait, mais son commentaire me rendit soucieux. « Pensez-vous que les autres ont des soupçons ? »

« Peu de gens sont à ce point perspicaces, » dit-il de manière cryptique. « Quelques un, mais pas beaucoup... »

Je hochai la tête pour signifier que je comprenais. « Et... » Je n'étais pas sûr de comment le dire sans offenser Bella... Mais c'était vraiment pour une question de sécurité. « Je me demandais s'il serait utile pour moi de lire dans les pensées des élèves de Gryffondor pour récolter de l'information... Je peux les entendre peu importe où je me trouve dans l'école, et même de Venlaw si je me concentre assez fort. »

Il me regarda avec sagacité. C'était comme si une pensée, un élément d'information qu'il avait voulu partager se remettait soudainement en place dans son esprit, et il se demandait s'il devait le dire ou non. Il dut se décider, car il poursuivit, « Tu as un don, Edward... Un don incroyable que j'apprécie énormément. Tu as probablement déjà remarqué que Bella est extrêmement douée elle aussi. Je serais curieux de voir ce qui va se passer quand elle sera transformée. » Je fronçai les sourcils à son commentaire. Nous n'avions jamais mentionné les plans de Bella pour devenir un vampire en sa présence. « Bella – tu es très perspicace, peut-être même plus perspicace que moi... Ta faculté à lire les gens va au-delà de ce qu'on pourrait entendre dans leur tête. Je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant d'utiliser ce don ici. »

Elle rougit du compliment. J'aimais la couleur de sa peau quand elle faisait ça.

_Edward, je te laisse lire mon esprit pour que tu puisses comprendre ce que j'essaye de te dire. Tu es très protecteur envers Bella. Cela découle de ton grand amour pour elle – mais tu dois la laisser faire ce pourquoi elle est ici. Tu ne peux pas tout faire pour elle, ni ne le devrais. Elle est plus puissante que tu ne le réalises._

Je compris grâce aux pensées de Dumbledore. Aussi difficile que ça l'était pour moi, je devais la laisser faire sa part, avoir confiance qu'elle saurait prendre soin d'elle. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver, mais j'acquiesçai.

« Eh bien, il vaudrait mieux que je retourne à Poudlard. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura quelques méfaits de perpétrés au cours d'une nuit comme celle-ci... Bonsoir... Et joyeux Halloween. » Il eut un sourire presque enfantin en prononçant ces mots, puis il quitta Venlaw.

Lorsque nous retournâmes dans notre chambre, je sentis que Bella voulait dire quelque chose. À la place, elle m'étreignit amoureusement. Je la serrai en retour, silencieux, attendant qu'elle parle. Elle entreprit de déboutonner ma chemise, faisant courir ses mains sur ma poitrine, envoyant des décharges électriques de plaisir à travers moi. Je ne savais pas où cela nous mènerait, mais j'allais la suivre avec joie. Elle arrêta après un moment, à ma grande déception, et elle se colla à nouveau contre moi, m'entourant de ses bras sous ma chemise. Je sentis sa chaleur contre mon torse froid. Puis quelque chose d'humide me toucha.

« Bella, est-ce que tu pleures ? » J'étais inquiet – quel tracas lui avais-je causé ? Tout ceci était-il trop pour elle ?

« Je ne sais pas, » sanglota-t-elle. « Il y a tellement d'émotions conflictuelles – je suis tellement... fière de toi – pour ce que tu as fait – pour qui tu es... Et, en même temps, j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas toi... non, pas ça, » elle secoua la tête. « J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas dans cette position. Que nous n'ayons pas à faire face à ce risque... »

Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'est ce que je souhaitais moi aussi, bien que je ne veuille pas renoncer à cette opportunité.

« Et je regrette que nous ne soyons pas encore mariés... » Dit-elle doucement. J'étais sûr qu'il y avait plus derrière ses mots, mais elle n'élabora pas, et je n'insistai pas.

« Mais je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. » Elle leva les yeux vers moi, souriant à travers ses larmes. « Je t'aime ! »

« Tout comme je t'aime. » Je me penchai pour l'embrasser gentiment sur les lèvres.

Juste au moment où nos lèvres se rencontraient, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à toute volée derrière nous.

« CE SONT DES DRAGONS ! » Lança Alice, consternée.

**Rien à dire aujourd'hui, à part que je suis sous le choc à propos de toutes ces fics qui ont été retirées du site sans préavis...  
><strong>

**Bonjour Louise et Juju  
><strong>

**À dans deux semaines si je suis toujours ici :0)  
><strong>

**Milk**


	26. Chapter 26

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 26 : Dragons**

« QUOI! » Le visage de Bella perdit toutes ses couleurs. « Mais le feu des dragons... Tu as dit... » Elle avait l'air paniqué.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ça pouvait en effet me tuer... Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Je n'avais pas le choix à présent.

« Montre-moi ce que tu as vu, Alice ! » Je regardai alors qu'elle repassait la vision dans sa tête... commençant à donner un sens aux diverses images que nous avions vues tous les deux au cours des derniers jours. Il y avait des dragons, quatre, pour être plus précis – je pouvais les voir dans la forêt, Hagrid était là, ainsi que l'un des plus vieux frères de Ron Weasley... Puis je me vis avec les trois autres champions, en train d'écouter les instructions de Ludo Verpey concernant la première épreuve. Nous allions devoir collecter l'œuf d'or qui était gardé par nos dragons respectifs. C'était la fin de la vision.

« On ne peut pas voir ce qui va se passer par la suite ? » Demandai-je, désespéré de voir comment j'arriverais à vaincre le dragon – ou si j'y parviendrais...

« Je suppose qu'il y a trop de variables – quel dragon tu vas choisir, ce que les autres vont faire... Il n'y a pas de trajectoire assez claire sur laquelle je pourrais me concentrer, » répondit Alice.

« Eh bien, merci, » dis-je, dépité. « Je suppose que je devrai travailler sur mon charme du bouclier. » Je me demandais si ce serait un sortilège assez puissant pour me protéger...

« Nous pourrons faire une séance de pratique demain avec Jasper. » Elle me lança un regard de sympathie et quitta la pièce.

Bella et moi n'échangeâmes pas un mot alors que nous nous préparions pour la nuit. Elle alla à la salle de bain avec ses vêtements pour se changer. Je n'avais pas envie de m'en aller, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir que je parte. Nous demeurâmes silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous soyons installés dans le lit.

« Des dragons ? » S'étrangla Bella. « Tu ne peux pas le faire – c'est trop dangereux. »

« Je dois le faire maintenant. Je suis obligé... »

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. »

« S'il y avait un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, ne crois-tu pas qu'ils s'en seraient servi pour l'éviter à Harry ? » Je déglutis bruyamment à la pensée du petit Harry Potter affrontant l'une de ces bêtes.

« Mais tu pourrais te faire tuer. »

Je me contentai de la serrer étroitement dans mes bras, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Y avait-il quelque chose que je pourrais lui dire pour atténuer ses craintes de ce danger bien réel ? Ses craintes avaient semblé si déraisonnables jadis – comme lorsqu'elle avait craint pour ma sécurité quand nous avions dû nous mesurer à Victoria et son armée de nouveaux nés – mais c'était avant d'apprendre l'existence des sorciers, des dragons, et du feu qui peut tuer instantanément, avant que nous ne sachions qu'un monde de magie existait parallèlement au nôtre. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle ne dormait pas, sa respiration étant peu profonde. Je frottai son épaule et caressai ses cheveux, essayant de la réconforter, et je fredonnai la nouvelle mélodie que j'avais composée pour elle... Elle finit par s'endormir.

Le jour suivant, toute la famille se réunit dans la cour du château pour discuter de la situation.

« J'ai lu dans un livre sur les vampires à la bibliothèque de Poudlard que le feu des dragons nous est fatal, » dis-je sombrement, une fois qu'Alice et moi eûmes décrit sa vision au reste de la famille.

« C'est ce que je suspectais, » répliqua gravement Carlisle. « Évidemment, jusqu'à maintenant je ne savais pas que les dragons existaient. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne savions pas avant aujourd'hui, » poursuivit Jasper d'un ton sinistre. « Mais maintenant nous en savons plus... Alors discutons de la façon de faire face à cette situation. »

« Dumbledore a dit à Edward de pratiquer son charme du bouclier, alors je crois que nous avons notre réponse. Il faut qu'il utilise le bouclier afin de pouvoir s'emparer de l'œuf, » expliqua Rosalie comme si c'était une évidence.

« Oui, ça lui fournira une certaine protection, mais comment fera-t-il pour contourner le dragon ? Croyez-vous qu'il puisse simplement marcher directement vers la bête avec son bouclier devant lui ? Et si le dragon vole au-dessus de lui et l'attaque par derrière ? » Questionna Alice, exaspérée.

« Oh non ! Je n'avais pas songé à ça ! » Bella se prit la tête à deux mains et la jeta entre ses jambes, là où elle était assise sur le sol. Elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que la discussion avançait. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu lui suggérer d'aller visiter Hermione durant l'après-midi. Elle ne serait pas allée de toute façon, réalisai-je – elle voulait savoir, même si ça lui causait un stress énorme.

« T'as qu'à lui sauter sur le dos et t'en servir comme monture, vieux – ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'envoyer des flammes à lui-même, » raisonna Emmett.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... » Jasper roula des yeux. « S'il est sur le dos du dragon et qu'il tombe, celui-ci aura le champ libre pour viser Edward sous n'importe quel angle – le mieux pour toi est de rester au sol et d'utiliser tes atouts – ta force et ta vitesse. »

« Devrais-je courir ? Je veux dire, _vraiment_ courir ? » Demandai-je.

Carlisle prit une profonde inspiration. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je recommanderais, en général, mais si on en arrive là, fais-le. Nous trouverons un moyen de l'expliquer plus tard. »

« Alors je pourrais utiliser mon bouclier et courir aussi vite que possible – peut-être tellement vite que le dragon ne me verra pas venir... » Suggérai-je.

« Ça pourrait peut-être fonctionner, » concéda Jasper, dubitatif. « Mais c'est difficile à dire puisque nous n'avons aucune idée de la vitesse à laquelle les dragons peuvent se déplacer, ou s'ils ont une bonne vision. »

« Nous pourrions... » Commença Emmett, les yeux brillants. « ... Hagrid a dit quelque chose au sujet d'une livraison spéciale qui devrait arriver en novembre, tu te rappelles ? Je me demande si ce sont les dragons ? Je parie le nouveau moteur d'appoint sur ma jeep qu'Hagrid est impliqué dans cette affaire. Il ne veut pas s'éloigner. »

« Je crois que tu as raison, Emmett ! » Dit Jasper, quelque peu choqué. « C'est effectivement une bonne suggestion. »

« Merci ! »

« Donc, Edward – tu dois pratiquer ton bouclier. L'as-tu déjà utilisé ? » Interrogea Carlisle.

« Non, je ne l'ai même jamais essayé. J'ai pratiqué les choses dont j'avais besoin pour l'école comme le sortilège de lévitation et celui de métamorphose... »

« Eh bien, il vaudrait mieux que tu l'essayes maintenant – prends ta baguette magique. Tu peux essayer de créer un bouclier, et nous allons lancer des roches dans ta direction pour avoir une idée de l'étendue et de la puissance du bouclier en question, » ordonna Jasper.

« Des roches ? Tu crois que ça va nous permettre de le tester ? » Questionna Rosalie, sceptique.

« Non, ce n'est pas pour le tester, c'est seulement comme mesure préliminaire – pour avoir une impression générale du bouclier. Pour le tester vraiment, je pense qu'Edward va devoir demander l'aide de Cedric, » répondit Jasper.

« Tu veux dire le feu des sorciers ! » S'exclama tristement Bella, levant les yeux de ses genoux. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

« Il faut qu'Edward s'assure d'être protégé d'une manière ou d'une autre, » dit Carlisle. « Cette idée ne m'enchante pas, mais Jasper a raison. »

Je tins la baguette magique dans ma main, essayant de m'habituer à la sensation. Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup utilisée. J'avais évité de me servir de la magie dans la mesure du possible, car c'était bizarre et étranger pour moi. Mais à présent je n'avais pas le choix. Me plaçant au centre de la cour, je bougeai légèrement mon poignet tout en énonçant clairement, « Protego. »

Il y eut un éclair de lumière verte, et je pus voir un long bouclier de forme ovale jaillir de l'extrémité de ma baguette. Il était transparent, mais j'en discernais la bordure car ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la zone protégée paraissait onduler, presque comme quand l'air chaud monte de la chaussée et semble la faire miroiter et vibrer.

« Le bouclier est en place, » criai-je. Immédiatement, je vis une roche voler dans les airs et s'arrêter net sur une verticale parallèle à l'extrémité de la baguette. « On dirait que ça fonctionne. » Plusieurs roches supplémentaires furent lancées dans ma direction, en quantité suffisante pour que la limite du bouclier devienne très claire. Il s'étendait à partir du sol jusqu'un peu au-dessus de ma tête, et s'incurvait légèrement vers moi, telle une demi coquille d'œuf solide comme l'acier et grande comme un homme.

Bien que la magie provienne d'un sortilège dans la baguette elle-même, il fallait malgré tout de la concentration pour faire durer ledit sortilège. Si j'arrêtais d'y penser, le sortilège cesserait... C'était très fatiguant de me concentrer de la sorte, mais je continuai à tenir bon. Je sentais le sortilège fluctuer si je me concentrais plus fort.

« Je crois que je peux affecter la force du bouclier si je me concentre sur lui plus fort. Je vais tenter quelque chose... » J'entrepris de relâcher peu à peu ma concentration jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, une grosse roche passe à travers le bouclier, tandis que les plus petites continuaient d'être stoppées. Je diminuai ma concentration jusqu'à ce que toutes les roches soient en mesure de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bouclier, à l'exception des petits cailloux.

« Okay, je vais arrêter pendant une minute maintenant, » dis-je. Une roche vola dans les airs et me frappa à la tête. Je lançai un regard noir à celui qui était responsable de ce mauvais tour, c'est-à-dire Emmett.

« Oh, tu voulais que _nous_ arrêtions, » me nargua-t-il.

« Je peux définitivement diminuer la puissance du bouclier, ce qui veut dire que je peux également l'augmenter. La question qui se pose est donc : combien de concentration va-t-il me falloir pour maintenir le feu du dragon à distance ? »

« Nous allons devoir trouver une façon de le tester sans te mettre vraiment en danger, » énonça Jasper, plongé dans ses pensées. « Ça ne serait pas une très bonne chose que tu te fasses tuer par le feu des sorciers pendant que tu t'exerces à te protéger de celui des dragons. »

« Nooon! » Cria Bella en se précipitant vers le château. Esme la rencontra à la porte et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Je m'apprêtai à la suivre.

« Tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité si tu n'es pas préparé, » commenta gravement Jasper en voyant mon intention de partir.

Je soupirai. Il avait raison... Nous devions trouver une solution au problème actuel.

« Commençons avec du feu ordinaire. » Emmett disparut de l'autre côté et revint avec un chalumeau. « Ceci devrait convenir parfaitement, et ta peau devrait te protéger... »

« Pas mal du tout ! » Approuva Jasper avec satisfaction. « Edward, mets ton bouclier. »

Je fis le même mouvement de poignet et énonçai encore une fois, « Protego. » Le bouclier apparut comme précédemment.

« Très bien. Maintenant, Rosalie, prends le chalumeau d'Emmett... Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Emmett – eh bien, en fait, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas confiance... Donc, Rosalie, je veux que tu essayes de transpercer le bouclier d'Edward avec la flamme du chalumeau, » ordonna Jasper. « Alice, garde l'œil. »

Rosalie s'empara du chalumeau d'Emmett, l'alluma et se dirigea vers moi. Lorsqu'elle fut en bordure de mon bouclier, elle visa le côté, loin de mon corps, pour voir ce qui allait se produire.

« Ça passe directement au travers, » commenta-t-elle.

« Concentre-toi, Edward, » m'encouragea Carlisle.

Rosalie garda le chalumeau au même endroit, en bordure du bouclier, alors que j'essayais de me concentrer davantage. Bientôt la flamme se mit à éclabousser les côtés du bouclier au lieu de le traverser.

« Bien, Edward – bon, Rosalie, augmente la flamme du chalumeau. » Le chalumeau s'embrasa, et les flammes se propagèrent partout autour de mon bouclier tandis que je maintenais ma concentration.

« Augmente encore, Rosalie. » Plus de flammes jaillirent sur les côtés... Je commençais à être capable de sentir le moment où il fallait que j'intensifie ma concentration, comme si je pouvais sentir la faiblesse dans mon écran protecteur. Il fallait que je me concentre davantage pour compenser cette faiblesse. Mon bouclier résista à l'assaut des flammes.

« La flamme est à son maximum, » annonça Rosalie.

« Alors maintenant, dirige ta flamme sur d'autres endroits du bouclier pour le tester. »

Avec une vitesse fulgurante, le chalumeau se déplaça partout à la surface du bouclier, en quête d'un point faible. Je pouvais en sentir les effets alors que la flamme frappait différentes zones, presque comme si mon écran protecteur était un prolongement de mon corps. Il n'y eut pas d'altération.

« Le bouclier semble uniforme. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une ouverture ou un point faible, » affirma Rosalie à Jasper en éteignant la source de chaleur.

« D'accord, donc ça semble fonctionner. Comment te sens-tu, Edward ? »

Je me sentais épuisé tout à coup, comme si j'avais besoin de dormir, même si je savais que ça n'allait jamais arriver. Je m'assis pendant une minute. « On dirait que d'une certaine façon c'est lié à ma force mentale. Je me sens vidé en ce moment. »

Carlisle hocha la tête. « Je m'interrogeais à ce sujet. Tu vas devoir développer ton endurance et ta force... »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Carlisle, » renchérit Jasper. « Edward, nous allons devoir t'entraîner à maintenir le bouclier à un niveau élevé pendant de longues périodes de temps – et te frapper avec de plus en plus de puissance... »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? J'ai déjà une puissance mentale décuplée par rapport à n'importe quel humain. Je ne saisis pas comment il se fait que ça exige autant d'énergie de ma part. »

« Je crois que c'est parce que tu n'es pas magique. Tu ne peux compter que sur ta force mentale... Un sorcier possède de la magie de manière intrinsèque pour renforcer son bouclier, » supputa Carlisle. « Mais peut-être que je devrais le demander à Dumbledore. »

« Dumbledore n'est pas autorisé à aider les concurrents, » fit remarquer Rosalie.

« Dumbledore n'est pas autorisé à nous révéler la nature des épreuves... Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas nous aider, » clarifia Carlisle.

Je me rappelais que Dumbledore avait dit, très précisément, qu'il ne pouvait pas nous dire quoi que ce soit à propos des tâches... Mais il avait dit que je serais préparé. C'était très astucieux de sa part, en fait.

Lorsque j'eus regagné un peu de mes forces, nous recommençâmes, Rosalie attaquant avec le chalumeau, et moi me défendant du mieux que je le pouvais avec mon bouclier. À la fin j'étais crevé, mais je pouvais maintenir mon écran protecteur pendant 2 minutes 34 secondes.

« Je pense que nous avons fait beaucoup de progrès aujourd'hui, » dit Jasper en concluant la séance d'entraînement. « Remettons ça demain après l'école. Ensuite je pense que nous devrions incorporer Cedric à ces séances à partir du prochain weekend... »

« D'accord, » répondis-je, incertain. Le feu provenant d'un chalumeau était une chose. Mais le feu d'une baguette magique ? Je n'étais pas sûr que je serais prêt, pourtant il fallait en arriver là tôt ou tard.

Je retournai à notre chambre. Je m'y serais volontiers rendu en courant, mais la pratique avait vraiment grugé toute mon énergie. Je réalisai que ça avait un impact, non pas seulement sur mes facultés mentales, mais également sur ma résistance physique. J'en vins à me demander si même j'allais être prêt un jour. La première épreuve aurait lieu dans un peu plus de 3 semaines... Bella était dans notre chambre, en train de boire une tasse de thé tout en continuant la lecture de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Je m'affalai à ses côtés sur le lit et fermai les yeux, reconnaissant de pouvoir au moins me reposer à défaut de pouvoir vraiment dormir.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oui, je suis seulement fatigué... Ça va aller, Bella, » tentai-je de la rassurer, mais je pouvais entendre le doute dans ma propre voix.

Elle déposa le livre et me dévisagea intensément. « Je sais que Jasper fera de son mieux pour te préparer... Je ne pouvais simplement plus continuer à regarder. »

« Le chalumeau ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, même sans l'utilisation du bouclier. »

Elle soupira. « Je le sais... mais n'empêche, je n'arrivais pas à regarder... Ça me faisait trop penser à toi en train d'affronter un dragon, au feu qui sort de sa bouche et s'abat sur toi... te réduisant en cendres... » Sa voix se brisa en un petit piaillement.

Je levai les yeux vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. « Bella ? »

Elle prit une minute pour retrouver son aplomb. Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau, sa voix était calme, voire étudiée. « Je n'arrête pas de visualiser Bree – quand les émissaires des Volturi l'ont brûlée... »

Je me rappelais la fameuse scène. En un éclair elle avait été décimée... Je me redressai brusquement. « Le briquet utilisé par les gardes des Volturi... Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de la déchirer, ils l'ont juste fait flamber. Je me demande où ils l'ont obtenu... »

« Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait aider, » répliqua Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me remis en position allongée. « Non, ce n'est pas ça... Ça m'a seulement fait penser... si le feu ordinaire ne peut nous tuer à moins que nous ne soyons déchirés, alors ces briquets doivent contenir un combustible différent. Ça m'a rendu curieux, c'est tout. »

« Hmmm, » fit-elle, manifestement pas du tout enthousiasmée par une nouveauté qui avait le potentiel de mettre fin à mes jours. « Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Certainement. De quoi aimerais-tu parler ? »

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas du mariage ? »

« Tu veux parler à propos du mariage ? » Alice fut dans la pièce en une fraction de seconde.

Bella roula des yeux. « NON ! Pas à propos du mariage en tant que tel. Seulement... Oh, oublie ça. Je ne veux simplement pas penser à toi en train de mourir... »

« Edward ne va pas mourir, Bella. Je le verrais si c'était le cas, » affirma Alice sans détours.

« Je suppose, » répondit Bella en reprenant son livre.

« Eh bien, si vous êtes à ce point ennuyeux, je vais aller trouver Jasper et le convaincre de venir chasser avec moi... À quel endroit avez-vous croisé le lynx, Carlisle et toi ? »

« Là-bas, sur la crête qui surplombe la vallée, à l'est, » répondis-je. Elle disparut avant que j'aie terminé ma phrase.

Bella continua sa lecture, mais elle avait réussi à piquer ma curiosité. « De quoi voulais-tu discuter concernant le mariage ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Edward... Je veux juste... Je veux m'assurer qu'il y aura bel et bien un mariage. » Elle redéposa son livre et se tourna pour me regarder. « J'ai brièvement pensé que peut-être nous devrions nous marier tout de suite, de sorte qu'au moins nous ayons ceci... au cas où... » Elle secoua la tête et détourna le regard.

Lentement je me rassis pour l'entourer de mes bras, l'attirant contre moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je voulais lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Que j'allais bien m'en tirer et qu'il ne m'arriverait rien... Qu'il y aurait un mariage comme nous l'avions planifié – et une nuit de noce exactement comme je l'avais promis... Mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir à ce sujet, et pour une fois dans ma très longue existence, je n'étais pas si sûr d'avoir la force nécessaire pour sortir vivant de cette épreuve.

**Ou là là, c'est pas très joyeux tout ça...  
><strong>

**Comme toujours, un bonjour tout particulier à mes deux pré-lectrices Louise et Juju :0)  
><strong>

**Au risque de me répéter, si vous cherchez ma traduction _Des gens comme nous_, en ce moment vous pouvez la trouver sur TWCSlibrary. Le lien est sur mon profil.  
><strong>

**À bientôt.  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 27 : Cinq raisons pour une semaine d'enfer**

La semaine qui suivit ma nomination en tant que champion pour représenter Poudlard fut difficile pour plusieurs raisons.

Premièrement, partout où j'allais, les gens me félicitaient et me souhaitaient bonne chance. Je ne pouvais aller nulle part sans que les élèves les plus jeunes, et quelques uns des plus vieux, ne me regardent avec admiration et révérence, me rendant de plus en plus nerveux de ne pas réussir aussi bien que ce qu'ils espéraient tous de moi. J'étais certain que j'allais les décevoir. Je n'avais tout simplement pas les compétences qu'ils croyaient que je possédais. Cette constatation me serrait le cou tel un nœud coulant – c'était un fardeau qui, ultimement, pourrait causer ma mort.

Deuxièmement, les filles... J'avais été habitué aux fantaisies ridicules que des filles comme Jessica Stanley avaient à mon sujet. Il fallait vivre avec cette réalité à cause de notre beauté, et parce que j'avais accès aux pensées des gens, j'entendais constamment des commentaires y faisant allusion. Au fil des années, j'avais appris à faire abstraction de ces remarques. Mais ici, les filles étaient plus braves, moins conscientes ou moins craintives des signaux subtils qui empêchaient les humaines ordinaires de nous approcher. Toute la semaine, plusieurs filles de ma classe, et quelques une des années au-dessus et en-dessous de moi, m'avaient approché pour s'assurer que je connaissais leurs noms et l'endroit où les trouver. Poudlard était un pensionnat, me prenaient-elles pour un idiot ?

Un jour, alors que je quittais la bibliothèque pour me rendre au cours de métamorphose, j'aperçus une petite foule de ces filles marcher vers moi. Je cherchai une échappatoire, une direction que je pourrais rapidement emprunter comme si je ne les avais pas vues. Manque de pot...

« Edward, tu veux bien signer mon sac ? » Demanda une des 6ème années de Serdaigle, me tendant une plume. Je soupirai. Il n'y avait pas moyen de l'éviter sans être extrêmement grossier. Je pris la plume qu'elle me tendait et signai le sac. « Je m'appelle Alicia et je suis chez les Serdaigle. » Elle esquissa un sourire enjôleur.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer, » dis-je poliment en terminant de signer en vitesse avant de tenter de m'éloigner.

« Le mien aussi ! » Sa copine me tendit sa plume à son tour. « Je suis Jane et je suis une Serdaigle moi aussi. »

Je souris et acquiesçai en signant son sac.

« Et mon chapeau ? » Je relevai la tête et fus surpris de voir une des filles de Beauxbâtons, facilement reconnaissable à son accent et à ses robes bleu clair, qui tendait son chapeau et une plume.

« Euh, que va penser Fleur ? » Demandai-je, sachant qu'elle aurait dû offrir son soutien à la championne de son école plutôt qu'à un rival.

« Je suis sûre que Fleur se dira qu'elle aurait souhaité rencontrer le plus beau garçon de l'école avant moi. » Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle me fit un grand sourire. « Je m'appelle Simone. »

Je m'empressai de prendre son chapeau et de le signer en marmonnant, « Il faut que j'aille en classe. »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre et me regardant avec la tête légèrement inclinée. J'avais déjà vu ce regard-là avant. C'était le genre de regard que les filles adressaient aux garçons à l'école secondaire lorsqu'elles essayaient de flirter avec eux. Cette fille tentait de me draguer, et elle était beaucoup plus délurée que ce à quoi j'étais habitué.

« Hum ! Vraiment ! » Entendis-je Hermione grogner derrière moi. Je me retournai, sachant que Bella serait là avec elle. Elle dévisageait Simone et le groupe de filles attroupées autour de moi avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Je me figeai comme si j'avais été pris en train de faire quelque chose de mal, et mon regard vacilla entre elle et les autres.

Finalement, je souris à l'intention du groupe de filles. « Il faut vraiment que je me rende à mon prochain cours... désolé. » Je m'éloignai en courant pour aller rejoindre Cedric.

« Les filles ici... sont toquées, » dis-je en lui relatant ma rencontre, omettant la partie où Bella avait fait son apparition.

« Pénible situation, en effet, » répliqua-t-il en souriant, un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix. « Toutes ces flagorneuses qui te tournent autour comme ça... »

« Merci. » Je roulai des yeux. « Mais vraiment, je dois rester avec toi et les autres gars – je ne veux pas me faire prendre comme ça une autre fois... »

Il me regarda avec étonnement. « Ne veux-tu pas rencontrer des filles ? Je veux dire, je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas à l'aise quand tu te fais assaillir par une meute comme ça – mais j'aurais pensé, à ce stade, tu peux demander à n'importe quelle fille de l'école de sortir avec toi. »

« Je ne veux pas n'importe quelle fille de l'école, » répondis-je sans réfléchir.

« As-tu des vues sur quelqu'un en particulier ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Euh... » Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Heureusement, professeure McGonagall attira notre attention afin de commencer la leçon. Pourvu que Cedric n'insiste pas après le cours.

Devoir éviter les filles de l'école tout en ne me montrant pas mal élevé ne fit qu'ajouter à la troisième difficulté à laquelle j'étais confronté – le stress de Bella.

Elle-même devait déjà faire face à un certain nombre de difficultés, et la petite scène qui s'était jouée dans le corridor n'avait fait qu'accroître ce nombre. Ce soir-là, après l'école, Bella et moi eûmes une discussion très chargée émotivement sur les événements de la journée – elle était jalouse et anxieuse. J'étais frustré...

« Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, Edward... Nous avons déjà vécu ça avec Cho – en passant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup progressé de ce côté-là... C'est juste que je n'aime pas ça. »

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Est-ce que tu penses que je veux avoir ces grappes de filles après moi, me demandant mon autographe uniquement parce que je suis un des champions ? Toi, est-ce que ça te plairait ? »

Elle rougit à cette question – ce serait la dernière chose au monde qu'elle souhaiterait. « Non – mais est-ce que tu dois le faire ? Je veux dire, ne peux-tu pas simplement passer ton chemin ? »

« Ce serait très impoli de ma part, Bella. Tu sais que je serais incapable de me comporter de la sorte... Mais je vais m'efforcer de demeurer auprès de Cedric et ses camarades plus souvent. Les filles semblent moins enclines à m'accoster lorsque je suis avec un des garçons. »

« D'accord, je suppose que ça aidera, » dit-elle avec hésitation. Puis, sachant que l'accrochage était derrière nous, elle enroula ses bras autour de moi. « Je suis navrée. Je suis juste tellement stressée en ce moment. Les choses sont... difficiles. »

Je savais à quoi elle faisait allusion. La réaction initiale de Ron à la nomination de Harry en tant que champion avait sérieusement mis leur amitié en péril. Bella et Hermione tentaient de leur mieux de les réconcilier. Hermione avait parlé à Harry le dimanche après la sélection des champions par la Coupe, pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre Ron et lui, mais apparemment ça n'avait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Savoir que Ron était jaloux de lui avait rendu Harry furieux contre son ami – et à présent tous les deux étaient dans une impasse.

« S'ils pouvaient seulement se PARLER, ils viendraient à bout de tout ce gâchis ! » Me lança-t-elle un jour en fulminant, « Mais non, ils sont tous les deux si... si... obstinés ! »

Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais aider à régler, justement à cause des ennuis que j'avais de mon côté.

Mon quatrième problème, et aussi le plus frustrant, était que les élèves avaient pris parti en faveur du champion de leur choix et, pour la plupart d'entre eux, ce champion n'était nul autre que moi. La totalité des maisons de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard, de même qu'une petite portion de Gryffondor, avaient décidé que j'étais le champion légitime de Poudlard et, par conséquent, torturaient Harry partout où il allait... et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Ça n'aurait pas été si mal si ce n'était du fait que ça m'empêchait d'accomplir mon travail, c'est-à-dire garder Harry en sécurité. J'avais prévu l'avertir dès la première heure lundi matin, pour lui donner le temps de se préparer, mais aussitôt que j'avais mis le pied sur le campus, la querelle qui s'était développée dimanche en notre absence avait rendu la chose impossible.

« Crois-tu que tu pourrais nous organiser une rencontre ? » Avais-je demandé à Bella le mardi soir, espérant que le battage médiatique se calmerait.

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée présentement. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas, c'est juste que ... le moment est mal choisi, » avait-elle répondu, frustrée.

Le conflit entre Ron et Harry ne fit qu'empirer à mesure que la semaine avançait, et je remarquai, vendredi, qu'un grand nombre d'élèves portaient des écussons, à commencer par les Serpentard. Pendant un instant, en voyant le reflet d'un écusson sur la robe d'un élève de Serpentard, je crus que le mouvement S.A.L.E. de Bella et Hermione avait pris de l'expansion, mais alors je lus ce qui était écrit dessus.

« Encouragez EDWARD CULLEN – le VÉRITABLE champion de Poudlard ! »

Je soupirai. J'avais entendu la même rengaine dans les pensées des élèves, et dans leurs conversations aussi. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à quelques écussons, je réalisai l'ampleur du désastre lorsque je vis un élève tapoter son insigne pour en changer le message.

« POTTER EMPESTE »

Cela me fit sortir de mes gonds. Harry ne méritait pas du tout qu'on le traite de la sorte. Que pouvait-il faire ? Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était dans le tournoi. Il ne voulait même pas y participer. Il voulait seulement être... normal. C'était un désir que je ne comprenais que trop bien.

« Hé, Edward, » me dit Ernie en se joignant à nous durant la pause-déjeuner. « Est-ce que tu as vu ça ? » Il me tendit un des écussons. « Tu as ton propre fan club. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu portes cet écusson, » répliquai-je, me retenant difficilement de grogner.

« Mais... c'est pour montrer qu'on t'appuie. Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? » James me lança un regard interrogateur.

Je regardai tour à tour mes deux camarades. « Si vous tenez à me faire plaisir, ne les portez pas. »

« D'accord. » Ils échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

« C'est très mal élevé, les gars, » ajouta Cedric. « Ce n'est pas fair-play de s'en prendre à Harry comme ça. »

Je lui souris. J'étais reconnaissant qu'il partage mon point de vue sur la situation.

« Tu as raison, Ced, » admit Ernie en repliant l'écusson avec sa main, ce qui sembla lui demander un certain effort.

Après le déjeuner, en route vers le cours de Lévitation, Peter, un des 2ème années de Poufsouffle, courut vers nous.

« Edward, il faut que tu viennes avec moi... et apporte tes affaires ! Tous les champions doivent se réunir en haut. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Demandai-je, perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas. Professeur Dumbledore m'a seulement demandé d'aller te trouver dans la classe de Lévitation pour te dire de venir. »

Je fis un signe de la main à mes compagnons et suivis Peter – et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai devant la cinquième difficulté de ma semaine infernale.

Peter me conduisit à l'étage, dans une petite salle de classe. Fleur et Krum étaient déjà là, ainsi que Ludo Verpey et une autre femme... une sorcière tout de magenta vêtue.

« Bonjour Monsieur Verpey... Fleur... Viktor... Madame, » dis-je poliment en entrant dans la classe. La salle semblait avoir été arrangée spécialement pour cette réunion. Les pupitres avaient été poussés à l'arrière, à l'exception de trois d'entre eux qui avaient été placés devant le tableau noir et recouverts de velours. On aurait dit la mise en place pour une quelconque cérémonie.

J'adressai un regard interrogateur à Ludo. « Ah, bonjour Edward. Tu peux rejoindre les autres... Je ferai les présentations une fois que tout le monde sera arrivé. » Je supposai que nous attendions Harry.

Je regardai Krum qui avait la mine renfrognée et lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil menaçant à la sorcière aux habits criards_. Rita Skeeter – elle écrit des calomnies pour un torchon... Pourquoi est-elle ici ? _Il fulmina en se rappelant un article particulièrement embarrassant qu'elle avait écrit sur lui avant la Coupe du Monde.

Ah, alors cette dame était Rita Skeeter... C'était elle qui avait écrit l'article sur le 'problème de vampire' que le Ministère de la Magie devait régler. Je me déplaçai de l'autre côté de la pièce, essayant d'éviter son attention, et j'entrepris de faire la conversation à Fleur.

« Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous ici, d'après toi ? » Questionnai-je avec désinvolture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Nous sommes ici pour la pesée des baguettes magiques... » Répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« La pesée des baguettes magiques ? » Répétai-je bêtement.

« Oui – et cette journaliste – elle est ici pour prendre des photos, bien sûr. » Elle me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avec dédain. _Je ne comprends pas ce que Simone peut bien lui trouver. Il est beau, y a pas de doute, mais il est un peu nigaud._

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougi de l'entendre me juger si sévèrement. « Ah oui, la pesée des baguettes... Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça viendrait si vite, » mentis-je.

« Eh bien, » s'adoucit-elle un peu, « cette journaliste – tout ce qu'elle demande depuis tout à l'heure, c'est de voir ce gamin – Harry Potter. » Elle roula des yeux. Fleur était quelqu'un habitué d'avoir toute l'attention sur elle, comme une autre personne de ma connaissance.

Le centre de notre discussion fit son apparition sur ces entrefaites. J'entendis sa voix parler à un garçon de sa maison quelques minutes avant de l'entendre frapper à la porte.

« Ah, le voilà. » Ludo se leva rapidement et alla accueillir Harry. « Notre champion numéro quatre ! Entre, Harry, entre... Il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter, c'est seulement la cérémonie de la pesée des baguettes magiques. Les autres juges devraient arriver dans un moment- »

« La pesée des baguettes, » répéta nerveusement Harry.

J'étais content de voir que je n'étais pas le seul à être complètement désemparé face à cet événement particulier.

« Nous devons vérifier que vos baguettes respectives soient pleinement fonctionnelles et non défectueuses, vous savez, étant donné qu'elles sont votre outil le plus important dans les épreuves à venir, » expliqua Ludo. « L'expert est présentement en haut avec Dumbledore. Et ensuite il y aura une petite séance photo. Voici Rita Skeeter. » Il fit un geste dans sa direction. « Elle va écrire un entrefilet sur le Tournoi pour La Gazette du Sorcier... »

« Peut-être que ce sera plus qu'un entrefilet, Ludo, » dit-elle.

Une partie de mon esprit nota la façon qu'elle avait de regarder Harry comme s'il était un morceau de viande fraîche, et je commençai à avoir des soupçons quant à ses intentions. Mais une partie plus importante de mon cerveau essayait de résoudre le problème qui était sur le point de me frapper en pleine... euh... baguette. Ma baguette n'était pas totalement fonctionnelle comme celle des autres champions... J'étais certain que l'expert mentionné par Ludo allait s'en rendre compte à première vue. Et là, devant les autres concurrents ainsi que Ludo et cette journaliste, mon secret – notre secret – serait révélé. Je réfléchis en vitesse aux possibilités. Je pourrais m'excuser pour aller à la salle de bain, ensuite trouver Carlisle, et nous pourrions quitter les lieux immédiatement... Mais ça laisserait Harry sans protection. Et à cela il fallait ajouter le fait que notre disparition subite causerait seulement plus de soupçons.

Et si pendant le processus je trouvais le moyen de m'emparer de la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre ? J'examinai les alternatives. Peut-être celle d'un des champions ? Ou bien celle de Ludo ? Un petit tour de passe-passe avec la main, et j'aurais une authentique baguette magique... Je commençai à faire l'inventaire minutieux des baguettes de chaque sorcier et sorcière, où elles étaient rangées, avec quelle facilité je pourrais en saisir une en passant à côté, puis la remettre à sa place sans être vu.

C'est à ce moment-là que je vis Rita Skeeter entraîner Harry Potter dans un placard à balais à l'extérieur de la salle. Je me rejouai la conversation qui avait eu lieu pour découvrir que Rita l'emmenait à l'écart afin de commencer son article. Je me concentrai sur l'esprit de Harry pour savoir ce qui se passait dans ce placard. Je soupçonnais cette Rita Skeeter de n'être qu'une magouilleuse.

Je fronçai les sourcils en la voyant utiliser un stylo magique, une 'Plume à Papote' pour transformer les réponses monosyllabiques de Harry en longues citations colorées et, au final, complètement véreuses. Je secouai la tête – ceci était un vrai problème... J'étais sur le point d'aller les surprendre dans le placard et en sortir Harry avec quelques mots bien choisis pour Madame Skeeter, mais je me ravisai au dernier moment en songeant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire à ma famille... Je déglutis, repensant à son article sur les vampires. Et si elle découvrait notre véritable nature et décidait de nous exposer au grand jour ? La guerre faisait rage en moi, entre la responsabilité que j'avais de protéger ma famille, et celle que j'avais de protéger Harry... Et c'était là mon cinquième problème de la semaine. L'inquiétude que plus nous avancions dans cette équipée, plus nous nous enfoncions dans le monde des sorciers, et plus nous risquions d'être découverts, en commençant avec cette journaliste fouineuse et immorale.

Tandis que je restais planté là, déchiré entre les deux choses que le devoir me dictait de faire, Dumbledore fit son entrée avec Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Monsieur Croupton et le vieux sorcier que nous avions rencontré ce jour d'été dans la boutique de baguettes magiques, Monsieur Ollivander. Il me regarda, visiblement mal à l'aise, et j'en fus soulagé. Il était sûrement l'expert qui allait examiner nos baguettes, et je savais qu'il n'exposerait pas notre secret. Mais il restait quand même Harry et cette journaliste corrompue.

« Professeur Dumbledore, Madame Skeeter s'est enfermée dans le placard à balais avec Harry, et je suspecte qu'elle soit en train de manigancer pour lui faire du tort, » dis-je, sachant que c'était puéril de ma part d'agir ainsi, mais certain que les résultats de ma démarche ne se feraient pas attendre.

« Ludo, comment avez-vous pu autoriser ceci – une journaliste laissée seule avec un élève ? » Il se dirigea rapidement vers le placard et ouvrit la porte avec une vigueur soudaine.

« Dumbledore ! » Entendis-je Rita Skeeter s'exclamer avec joie pour masquer son angoisse et sa crainte. « J'espère que vous avez lu mon article de l'été dernier sur la Conférence de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers ? »

« C'était un reportage agréablement répugnant, » répliqua Dumbledore avec des yeux scintillants, mais pas de joie. « J'ai particulièrement aimé quand vous m'avez décrit comme étant un excentrique obsolète. »

Elle ne fut pas décontenancée par sa réponse. « Je faisais seulement remarquer que certaines de vos idées sont un peu dépassées, Dumbledore, et que plusieurs sorciers interrogés dans la rue- »

« Je serai ravi d'entendre le raisonnement derrière autant de grossièreté, Rita, » l'interrompit-il poliment, « mais j'ai bien peur que nous ne devions remettre cette conversation à plus tard. La pesée des baguettes est sur le point de débuter, et elle ne pourra pas avoir lieu si un des champions est caché dans un placard à balais. »

Harry sortit du cagibi avec une extrême rapidité, pour un humain, et vint nous rejoindre, Fleur, Krum et moi. Monsieur Croupton avait demandé quatre chaises pour que nous puissions nous asseoir durant la cérémonie. Je fus soulagé que Harry s'installe à mes côtés, loin de Skeeter qui s'était assise hors de mon champ de vision, avec son parchemin et son stylo magique, prête à écrire ce qui allait sans doute être encore plus de mensonges.

« Puis-je vous présenter M. Ollivander ? » Dit Dumbledore en faisant un geste vers le vieil homme alors qu'il prenait place à la table des juges. « Il va vérifier vos baguettes pour s'assurer qu'elles soient en bonne condition avant le Tournoi. » Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans ma direction et hocha imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour confirmer que tout allait bien se passer.

M. Ollivander regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Je me demandai si celles-ci me seraient accessibles. Si c'était le cas, qu'aurait-il à dire au sujet de ma baguette ? Cela devait être une situation très difficile pour lui – avoir à choisir entre plusieurs obligations... Ou peut-être craignait-il de faire partie d'un enchaînement d'événements qui allait attirer les ennuis à coup sûr ? Je le vis prendre une grande respiration en se retournant.

« Mademoiselle Delacour, pourriez-vous venir ici en premier, s'il vous plaît ? » M. Ollivander s'avança vers le milieu de la salle, vers nous, la main tendue. Fleur se dirigea vers lui et lui donna sa baguette.

« Hmmm... » Il inspecta la baguette, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts comme un bâton de majorette. Des étincelles rose et or s'échappèrent de son extrémité. Il la porta à son visage, l'examinant centimètre par centimètre. Je réalisai, à cet instant, que voler la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait servi à rien... Un expert en baguette magique aurait tout de suite vu le subterfuge. « Oui, » dit-il tranquillement. « 25 centimètres... rigide... en palissandre... et contenant... mon Dieu... »

« Un cheveux de Vélane, » dit Fleur. « Il appartenait à ma grand-mère. »

Ainsi donc, elle était en partie Vélane. Ça avait du sens, ses cheveux dorés, l'influence qu'elle avait sur l'esprit des jeunes sorciers, sa présence gracieuse...

« Oui, » répondit M. Ollivander, « oui, je n'ai jamais utilisé de cheveux de Vélane moi-même, évidemment. Je trouve que ça fait des baguettes plutôt capricieuses... Toutefois, tous les goûts sont dans la nature, et si celle-ci vous convient... » Il passa la main sur la baguette, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas d'imperfection à la surface. Puis il marmonna, « Orchideus ! » Et un bouquet de fleurs jaillit de la baguette.

Il tendit le bouquet à Fleur en disant « Très bien, très bien. Elle fonctionne parfaitement. »

Il tourna son regard vers moi. « M. Cullen, vous êtes le suivant. »

Je passai à côté de Fleur en me rendant au centre de la pièce. Elle souriait, soulagée. J'essayai quant à moi de garder une expression impassible en marchant vers Ollivander pour lui donner ma baguette.

« Ah, maintenant, celle-ci est l'une des miennes, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna le fabricant de baguettes, masquant son appréhension avec un enthousiasme exagéré. « Oui, je me rappelle très bien cette baguette. Contenant un seul crin de la queue d'une licorne mâle particulièrement raffinée... Elle était immense et elle a failli m'éventrer d'un coup de corne après que j'aie tiré quelques crins de sa queue. 31 centimètres... en frêne... agréablement souple. » Elle avait l'air d'avoir été très peu utilisée. Je me demandais ce que les gens allaient en penser... En théorie, ça aurait dû faire six ans que je la possédais, donc elle aurait dû être très usée maintenant. « Elle est en bonne condition, » commenta Ollivander, me regardant d'un air entendu. « Vous la traitez régulièrement ? »

« Je l'ai polie hier soir, » dis-je en souriant, reconnaissant qu'il me fournisse une excuse pour expliquer l'apparence de ma baguette.

Il acquiesça, marmottant quelque chose entre ses dents, et un chapelet d'anneaux de fumée argentée flotta à travers la pièce. « Très bien, M. Cullen. Elle fonctionne à merveille, » dit-il en me rendant la baguette.

« M. Krum, à votre tour, s'il vous plaît. » Viktor se leva et avança vers Ollivander d'une démarche maladroite. Je remarquai qu'il se dandinait comme un canard. Il s'empressa de tendre sa baguette au vieil homme, puis il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de ses habits, fixant le sol, la mine plus renfrognée que jamais. _Je suppose qu'il va trouver un problème avec la baguette puisque ce n'est pas lui qui l'a fabriquée... _

« Hmm... Celle-ci est une création de Gregorovitch, si je ne m'abuse ? Un excellent fabricant de baguettes, bien que le style ne soit jamais tout à fait ce que je... cependant... » Il la regarda de plus près, la tournant encore et encore. « Oui... hêtre blanc et nerf de cœur de dragon ? » Il regarda Krum avec surprise alors que celui-ci opinait. « Plus épaisse que ce qu'on rencontre habituellement... Assez rigide... 27 centimètres... Avis ! »

Il y eut le bruit d'un coup de feu, et plusieurs petits oiseaux piailleurs surgirent de l'extrémité de la baguette et s'envolèrent par la fenêtre ouverte dans le ciel inondé de soleil.

« Bien, » annonça-t-il en la redonnant à Krum, qui avait l'air visiblement soulagé en retournant s'asseoir.

« Il ne reste plus que... M. Potter. » Harry se dirigea à son tour au centre de la pièce et tendit sa baguette magique. « Aaaah, oui. » Les yeux de M. Ollivander se mirent à briller tandis qu'il examinait la baguette dans ses mains. « Oui, oui, oui, je m'en souviens très bien. »

Je vis le souvenir de l'événement auquel il faisait allusion dans la tête de Harry. Le jeune garçon était dans la boutique de M. Ollivander avec Hagrid, ce même commerce où nous étions allés avant que l'année scolaire ne débute. C'était son onzième anniversaire. Il venait juste de découvrir qu'il était un sorcier, et tout était nouveau et étonnant pour lui, comme cela l'avait été pour nous au cours des derniers mois. Néanmoins, contrairement à nous, il n'avait pas reçu une baguette en provenance de l'arrière-boutique. Il avait plutôt essayé une baguette après l'autre, toutes constituées de différents noyaux, de différentes variétés de bois, et toutes de tailles différentes, jusqu'à ce que M. Ollivander sorte celle qu'il tenait présentement dans ses mains, fabriquée en houx, mesurant 28 centimètres, et contenant une seule plume de la queue d'un phénix. Quand Harry avait agité cette baguette, la magie s'était produite. « Étrange... étrange, » avait dit M. Ollivander, expliquant que le phénix qui avait fourni la plume pour cette baguette n'en avait donné que deux. L'autre plume était dans la baguette appartenant à Lord Voldemort – celui qui avait assassiné tant de personnes innocentes, incluant ses parents, mais qui avait été incapable de le tuer, le laissant avec sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry était nerveux pendant qu'Ollivander examinait sa baguette. Il s'inquiétait que le vieil homme ne mentionne l'origine de celle-ci et sa connexion. Rita Skeeter ferait ses choux gras de cette information, j'en étais sûr. Mais, après l'avoir examinée longuement, plus longtemps qu'il n'avait examiné les autres baguettes, il en fit jaillir une fontaine de vin, déclara qu'elle était en parfaite condition, et la rendit à Harry.

« Merci à vous tous, » dit Dumbledore en se levant de la table des juges, nous donnant notre congé. « Vous pouvez retourner à vos leçons maintenant – ou peut-être serait-il plus rapide de vous rendre au réfectoire pour le dîner, étant donné que les cours sont sur le point de finir- »

Pendant qu'il parlait, je pensai avoir une occasion de prendre Harry en aparté afin de l'avertir au sujet des dragons. Cependant, un homme avec un appareil photo se racla la gorge à ce moment-là.

« Les photos, Dumbledore, les photos ! » Cria Ludo avec enthousiasme. « Tous les juges et les champions. Qu'en pensez-vous, Rita ? »

« Euh, oui. Faisons d'abord celles-là, » dit-elle, braquant encore une fois son regard sur Harry. « Et ensuite peut-être quelques clichés individuels. »

Je sus, dès lors, que je n'aurais pas l'opportunité de parler à Harry. J'étais certain que Rita ferait de son mieux pour que les photos de Fleur, Krum et moi soient prises en vitesse, de manière à glaner davantage d'information sur Harry pendant qu'elle le soumettrait, lui, à une séance photo interminable.

J'allai donc retrouver ma famille peu après, et nous retournâmes à la maison. J'étais heureux que cette semaine très pénible tire à sa fin. Pourvu que les choses aillent mieux lundi...

**Bonjour Louise, bonjour Juju :0)  
><strong>

**En principe je devrais être en mesure de poster chaque semaine à partir de maintenant.  
><strong>

**À bientôt, donc.  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 28 : Pratique de bouclier**

Avec une semaine aussi difficile, c'était un grand soulagement pour moi de quitter Poudlard tous les après-midi aussitôt après la fin des classes. Pendant que Bella retournait à l'école durant la soirée pour faire ses devoirs avec Hermione, je demeurais à Venlaw pour pratiquer mon bouclier avec Jasper, Rosalie et Alice. Emmett restait assis à l'écart et offrait quelques quolibets ici et là, mais après s'être lamenté avec insistance, nous finîmes par lui donner sa chance avec le chalumeau.

Jasper avait eu raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Contrairement à Rosalie, qui variait l'intensité de la flamme en la bougeant partout à la surface du bouclier, créant à l'occasion des explosions plus puissantes tout en restant devant moi, Emmett décida que mon entraînement nécessitait un élément 'physique' additionnel. Tandis qu'il essayait de me mettre en feu à travers le bouclier, il se baissa rapidement et attrapa mes jambes pour me faire trébucher.

« Hé là, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Me plaignis-je ouvertement alors qu'il se tenait au-dessus de moi, le chalumeau dans sa main.

« Crois-tu que le dragon va se contenter de rester devant toi et envoyer ses flammes dans ta direction ? Tu dois te préparer pour une attaque physique aussi, » dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

« C'est ridicule ! Jasper, demande à Rosalie qu'elle revienne prendre la place d'Emmett, » protestai-je.

« En fait, Edward, il a un point. Tu comptes sur ta capacité d'entendre tes adversaires réfléchir à leur prochain mouvement avant de le faire. En te concentrant sur le bouclier, tu es moins en phase avec cette compétence... Je pense que c'est une bonne pratique. »

Alors maintenant je devais combattre un Emmett triomphal qui tenait un flambeau dans une main et qui était motivé à profiter de mon manque de concentration.

« C'est amusant, » gloussa-t-il. « Tu trichais toujours avant. Maintenant on est comme sur un pied d'égalité. »

« C'est seulement ce que tu souhaites, » rétorquai-je en prenant une minute pour écouter son plan de sauter par-dessus ma tête et m'attaquer par derrière. Je le suivis avec le bouclier entre nous, me retournant pour le surprendre juste avant son atterrissage, et je le projetai dans un arbre à quinze mètres de distance.

« Très bien, » commenta Jasper... Cette percée s'était produite le vendredi. J'avais été en mesure de garder mon bouclier à pleine puissance et d'entendre mon adversaire. « Je pense que nous allons être prêts pour Cedric demain. » Je n'en étais pas si sûr, mais il ne me restait que 19 jours avant la première épreuve.

Le lendemain, nous nous réunîmes à nouveau sur la pelouse. Cedric nous avait rejoints après une excursion au village avec le reste des élèves de Poudlard. J'avais encouragé Bella à y aller avec eux... Hermione s'était plainte que Harry ne voulait rien savoir d'une réconciliation avec Ron, et Bella se demandait si elle pouvait aider. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit ce que nous avions l'intention de faire avec Cedric, elle refusa de quitter Venlaw. Elle refusa également de nous regarder, et elle demeura à l'intérieur, transformée en boule de nerfs.

« Bon, Cedric, on a besoin de toi pour tester le bouclier d'Edward, » déclara Jasper tandis que nous nous réunissions sur la pelouse, exactement une semaine après que la Coupe de Feu m'ait désigné comme l'un des champions.

Nous nous préparions pour le premier véritable test avec mon bouclier.

« À présent, nous voulons nous assurer que le bouclier soit assez puissant pour affronter le feu des sorciers sans être fatal à Edward, » continua Jasper en choisissant bien ses mots.

« Oui, ne pas me tuer serait préférable ! »

Cedric sourit. « Je vais essayer ! »

« Alors Edward va produire le bouclier, et ensuite il va aller se mettre à l'abri derrière ce gros rocher. Je veux que tu lances le feu des sorciers sur le rocher. De cette façon, si le feu passe à travers le bouclier, Edward devrait quand même être protégé, » expliqua Jasper.

« Devrait ? » Demandai-je avec hésitation. Peut-être que nous devrions nous informer auprès de Dumbledore à ce sujet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, je ne vais pas te toucher, » me rassura Cedric.

J'allai me placer derrière le rocher qu'Emmett avait ramassé dans la forêt plus tôt dans la journée, avant l'arrivée de Cedric, et transporté sur le terrain pour les besoins de l'exercice. Avec un petit mouvement de poignet, je fis apparaître mon bouclier. Je m'accroupis et tendis le bouclier d'un seul bras. Même ce simple geste pouvait mettre fin à mon existence. Si le feu ne frappait que mon bras, il pourrait enflammer le venin et je me consumerais de l'intérieur.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt, Edward ? » Me demanda Cedric.

« Aussi prêt que je le serai jamais – assure-toi seulement de ne pas me frapper, » répondis-je.

« Voilà, ça vient. »

J'entendis un crépitement et vis un éclair de lumière aveuglante. Puis je sentis ma concentration s'évanouir alors que le feu frappait mon bouclier, faisant une brève pause avant de le brûler comme s'il était fait de matière inflammable. Le rocher se mit à vibrer en absorbant l'impact. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur à travers le granit de l'autre côté.

« Eh bien, c'est plutôt décourageant, » commenta Jasper.

« Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas le sortilège du Patronus ? » Suggéra Cedric.

« Je ne pense pas que celui-là ait été pré programmé dans la baguette, » répondis-je, incertain, en me relevant.

« Est-ce que tu as pu l'arrêter un peu ? » S'enquit Jasper.

« J'ai senti le feu hésiter en frappant le bouclier, mais seulement pour environ quatre dixièmes de seconde, et ensuite il a brûlé au travers. »

« Bon, c'est un début, » dit Jasper.

« Euh, comment pouvez-vous être si précis ? » Questionna Cedric.

« Oh, je plaisantais... Je voulais seulement dire que ça avait duré quelques secondes tout au plus, » répliquai-je. Pendant un moment j'avais oublié que Cedric croyait que nous étions des moldus, et non des vampires. Je laissais tomber ma garde ici, dans notre lieu de résidence temporaire. Il faudrait que je fasse plus attention quand Cedric était dans les parages.

« Oh... eh bien, veux-tu essayer encore ? »

« Il le faut bien, » répondis-je. Je remis le bouclier, cette fois-ci en me concentrant plus intensément. Je m'accroupis derrière le rocher. « Okay, je suis prêt. »

Comme précédemment, j'entendis le crépitement et aperçus l'éclair de lumière. Je me concentrai encore plus fort en sentant le feu heurter mon bouclier. Celui-ci tint bon pendant 12 secondes avant de céder à la flamme.

« Hé, je t'ai vraiment vu stopper ce coup là, » s'exclama Cedric.

« Oui, j'ai senti le bouclier tenir bon plus longtemps, peut-être quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne cède le passage au feu, » répliquai-je.

« On le fait encore ? » Demanda-t-il.

J'étais épuisé. Ces deux rafales m'avaient siphonné autant d'énergie que le premier jour de pratique en entier. Je croyais que j'avais gagné de l'endurance au cours de la semaine, mais en ce moment j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir progressé.

« Donne-moi une minute, » dis-je en m'asseyant sur le rocher.

« Ça te demande beaucoup d'énergie, pas vrai ? »

« Plus que ce à quoi je suis habitué... Je suis habituellement plus résilient que ça, » admis-je.

« C'est sans doute parce que tu ne possèdes aucune magie pour alimenter ta source d'énergie, » proposa-t-il, faisant écho à la supposition de Carlisle, dimanche après les premiers essais.

« Tu as probablement raison, » répondis-je en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air pour essayer de vider mon esprit.

« As-tu réfléchi à un moyen de contourner le dragon ? » Demanda-t-il alors.

« En fait nous avons seulement mis l'emphase sur le moyen pour moi de ne pas me faire tuer. Nous n'avons pas encore envisagé cette partie-là. » Et maintenant, il ne me restait que 18 jours... « As-tu une idée à me suggérer? »

« Si tu pouvais l'éloigner ou le distraire, tu aurais la voie libre, » dit-il.

« Mais encore ? Comment suis-je censé m'y prendre ? »

Cedric haussa les épaules et nous demeurâmes silencieux pendant un moment.

J'inspirai profondément. « D'accord, allons-y une autre fois. »

Je me remis en position derrière le rocher, produisis mon bouclier, et me concentrai très fort. J'essayai consciemment de bloquer toutes les pensées inutiles, les autres parties de mon cerveau qui auraient normalement eu d'autres tâches à accomplir – comme la partie qui était constamment à l'affut des menaces possibles, celle qui prêtait attention à la présence d'humains, celle qui régissait ma respiration superflue. Je sentis mon bouclier se renforcer. Je m'accroupis comme tout à l'heure. « D'accord, vas-y. »

Cette fois-ci, lorsque je sentis le feu frapper mon écran protecteur, je perçus la puissance accrue de celui-ci. L'utilisation d'une plus grande partie de mon esprit faisait une énorme différence. Le bouclier bloqua le feu durant une minute, trente-sept secondes.

« Beaucoup mieux... beaucoup, beaucoup mieux, » entendis-je Jasper s'exclamer.

« J'ai une idée, mais nous devons le refaire, » dis-je, même si j'étais crevé. J'avais pensé à un truc, et il me tardait de vérifier s'il allait fonctionner. Je fis apparaître mon bouclier, et cette fois-ci je bloquai toutes les autres fonctions – tous les autres processus... coupant en dernier lieu la partie de mon esprit qui surveillait constamment les activités de ma famille et de Bella. À cet instant, je me sentis étrangement seul, mais également concentré au maximum. Mon seul but, ma pensée unique, était le bouclier. Tout le reste avait disparu. Je me penchai derrière la grosse roche.

Quand le feu frappa mon bouclier, je pus percevoir la différence au niveau de sa force. Il bloquait le feu beaucoup mieux que la fois précédente... Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, puis trois... Je sentis un autre souffle de feu le frapper. La puissance du bouclier diminua quelque peu. Puis une autre rafale, celle-ci dangereusement proche de mon bras... Je sentis le bouclier commencer à vaciller. Je me concentrai plus fort, mais je savais qu'il allait céder dans quelques secondes. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur se rapprocher de mon bras alors que le feu faisait lentement son chemin à travers ma protection. Je me demandai s'il y avait moyen de bouger avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec mon bras, ou si le bouclier allait le disperser suffisamment pour que ma peau puisse me protéger. Est-ce que ce serait très douloureux si ma peau s'enflammait ? À ce moment-là, je permis à mon esprit de se rappeler le visage de Bella...

Soudainement, la force de mon bouclier augmenta comme jamais auparavant. Le feu fut repoussé, et une odeur de brûlé me parvint de l'herbe à côté de moi. Je sentis une autre explosion frapper le bouclier, et encore une autre, chacune ricochant et allant toucher l'herbe ou un arbre avoisinant. Je laissai mon cerveau remettre en marche ses fonctions les plus mineures – ma respiration, ma conscience du danger, ma perception des humains – et le bouclier continua de résister. Je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je continuai de le tester. Je ramenai mes autres fonctions – mon ouïe ultra fine, ma conscience de ma famille et de Bella, pendant que les éclairs de feu fonçaient toujours sur mon bouclier. C'est lorsque je ramenai cette dernière fonction que je réalisai que Bella se tenait à moins de deux mètres de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

« ARRÊTEZ ! » Criai-je. « Arrêtez ! Bella – qu'est-ce que tu- » commençai-je à demander, mais elle s'effondra sur la pelouse, exténuée.

**Dans un message anonyme que j'ai reçu dernièrement, on me demandait si je connaissais d'autres fics dans le même genre que celle-ci. De manière générale, je ne lis pas assez d'histoires pour pouvoir répondre à ces questions, et vous m'en voyez désolée.**

**Bonjour Louise, bonjour Juju :0)**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	29. Chapter 29

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 29 : Complications et Mystères**

« Bella, Bella ! » Je me précipitai sur elle beaucoup trop vite et la rattrapai de justesse avant qu'elle n'entre brutalement en contact avec la pelouse. Je la tenais tout près de moi, mais alors je me rappelai subitement la présence de Cedric, à quelques mètres de distance. Apparemment il s'était empressé auprès de Bella en même temps que moi.

« Comment es-tu parvenu à elle si vite ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Euh... » Je savais que j'avais commis une erreur. Mais la seule chose à laquelle j'avais pensé à ce moment là était Bella. « Montée d'adrénaline ? » Je la déposai sur la pelouse avec précaution, conscient que si j'étais trop familier avec elle devant Cedric, je risquais d'éveiller encore plus de soupçons chez lui.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de nous. « Bella, » dit-il en la secouant légèrement. « Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Peux-tu m'entendre ? » Je percevais l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Je connaissais cette inquiétude – elle reflétait la mienne. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je regardai au-delà de Cedric et aperçus Jasper qui était plongé dans ses pensées, rejouant ce qui venait juste de se produire. Son souvenir était une source de confusion...Ça... Ça ne se pouvait pas.

Je regardai Alice. Elle se concentrait sur Bella et sur le futur, essayant de voir dans combien de temps elle allait revenir à elle. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et Esme étaient venus nous rejoindre sur la pelouse. Nous étions maintenant tous figés dans l'incertitude et la confusion.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité mais qui, en réalité, n'était que 3,4 secondes, Carlisle prit la parole. « Nous ferions mieux de la rentrer à l'intérieur pour vérifier ce qui ne va pas. » Se dirigeant vers Cedric et moi, il poursuivit dans sa tête, _Je vais m'occuper d'elle, Edward... Nous devons faire plus attention pour garder Cedric dans le noir en ce moment._

Mais tandis qu'il marchait dans notre direction, Cedric la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre. Je pouvais voir que ça exigeait un effort de sa part – il expira profondément en se relevant avec ce poids supplémentaire, aussi léger fut-il. « Où voulez-vous que je la transporte ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux tournés vers Carlisle.

Celui-ci fit une pause, nous regardant tour à tour, Cedric et moi. Je haussai les épaules... « Je suppose que le mieux serait sa chambre ? » Proposa-t-il, incertain. Je passai rapidement la chambre en revue dans ma tête. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'avais laissé mes habits de Poudlard sur le lit lorsque je m'étais changé en revenant de l'école, et mes livres de 6ème année trônaient sur la table de chevet de mon côté du lit, tandis que ceux de Bella étaient de l'autre côté... Il serait difficile de ne pas remarquer ces choses.

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions laisser Cedric transporter Bella jusqu'en haut – le canapé dans la bibliothèque devrait suffire, » suggérai-je. Carlisle hocha la tête, comprenant la mise en garde.

« Je peux la monter à sa chambre, » insista Cedric. Je voyais qu'il luttait modérément, bien qu'il soit très hésitant à la laisser aller. Il était protecteur envers elle, et ses pensées indiquaient qu'il se sentait bien avec son corps inerte dans ses bras. Il déplaça son poids pour avoir une meilleure prise sur elle et commença à marcher vers la maison.

« En fait ça irait plus vite de l'installer dans la bibliothèque – et ce serait plus proche du bureau où je garde une trousse de premiers soins, » s'empressa de dire Carlisle en réponse à mon regard paniqué.

« Montrez-moi le chemin. » Il la transporta en haut des quelques marches de l'entrée principale – laquelle était présentement recouverte d'une pellicule de plastique en raison des travaux de rénovation – le long du corridor, et il la déposa sur le sofa dans la bibliothèque, reculant seulement un peu afin de pouvoir s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il me fallut chaque once de maîtrise que je possédais pour ne pas le tirer brutalement et l'installer avec force dans un fauteuil à proximité. À la place, c'est moi qui m'assis dans le fauteuil en question, enroulant mes doigts autour des bras du meuble antique comme si ça pouvait m'empêcher de bouger.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. _Fais attention, Edward... Il serait impossible de trouver un autre fauteuil comme celui-là..._ Entendis-je Esme plaisanter mentalement pour essayer d'alléger mon humeur. Je pris une profonde respiration. _Voilà qui est mieux. Tout va bien aller. Il ne va rien faire. Il est seulement inquiet pour elle, c'est tout._

Esme avait en grande partie raison. Cedric était inquiet... mais je savais que c'était justement parce qu'il se préoccupait d'elle... plus que je ne l'avais remarqué... plus que lui-même ne le réalisait... Il voulait la protéger, c'était évident. De cela il était conscient. Et il se faisait du souci à son sujet... En y repensant, je me rappelai qu'il la remarquait quand elle arrivait dans la Grande Salle tous les jours, et quand elle était en route pour aller à ses cours. Elle traversait régulièrement ses pensées... C'était presque comme... Oh ! La réalisation de ce qui se passait vraiment me frappa comme la foudre. C'était exactement comme moi lorsque j'avais commencé à tomber amoureux de Bella, avant de le savoir, avant l'accident.

_Edward, ça va aller, elle va revenir à elle dans 14 secondes. Tu vois ?_ Dans la vision d'Alice, Bella ouvrait les yeux et regardait autour d'elle, confuse. Je me dirigeai prestement vers le canapé, voulant désespérément être le premier visage qu'elle verrait en se réveillant.

Pile poil comme Alice l'avait prédit, elle ouvrit les yeux peu de temps après que je me sois placé à la tête du divan. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et sourit. Puis elle nota Cedric à ses côtés. Son visage fut traversé par la confusion.

« Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu t'es évanouie, » s'empressa de répondre Cedric avant que l'un d'entre nous n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Qu'aurions-nous pu dire de toute façon ?

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je t'examine, Bella, » ajouta Carlisle, voulant non seulement s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais également mettre un terme à la situation gênante qui était rapidement en train de se développer. Cedric s'enleva vivement de son chemin.

_Edward ?_ Carlisle me lança un regard entendu. Je m'ôtai du chemin à mon tour. Il s'affaira sur Bella avec diligence, vérifiant ses signes vitaux, éclairant ses pupilles avec une lampe-stylo, prenant sa pression, son pouls, sa température. Simultanément il utilisa ses sens ultra aiguisés pour vérifier sa respiration, son cœur, jauger la couleur de sa peau...

« Comment te sens-tu, Bella ? »

« Très bien... » Commença-t-elle, mais ensuite elle admit, « fatiguée. »

« Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé ? »

Elle marmonna quelque chose, puis jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Cedric et stoppa momentanément. « Euh, je suis sortie pour voir si vous, les gars, vouliez faire une pause et vous désaltérer. Je me rappelle m'être sentie étourdie. Et puis je me suis réveillée ici, » mentit-elle de façon peu convaincante.

« Il semblerait que tu aies perdu connaissance d'épuisement. As-tu dormi comme il faut ces derniers temps ? » Carlisle lui lança un regard qui valait mille mots.

« Euh... Non ? » Répondit-elle. Elle était vraiment une piètre menteuse.

« Je pense que tu es surmenée – probablement que ta nouvelle école et ton nouvel environnement t'occasionnent beaucoup de stress qui t'empêche de dormir. En retour, le manque de sommeil accumulé peut causer des ravages sur ton système. Il t'envoie des signaux pour te dire de te reposer davantage, » mentit Carlisle avec conviction.

Il se leva, nous regardant tous, puis s'adressa à Cedric. « Elle va s'en remettre – elle a seulement besoin de dormir davantage. Je crois qu'elle a eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'Edward et toi pourriez continuer la pratique demain ? »

« Sûr, pas de problème, » répliqua Cedric. _Je ne sais pas – peut-être que Madame Pomfresh devrait l'examiner. Mais Professeur Cullen est docteur en médecine. Il doit savoir... Elle a l'air si pâle, si vulnérable. Je me demande si je devrais rester..._

Je ne pus empêcher le grondement sourd qui éclata en moi, ni l'expression sévère qui se répandit sur mon visage. Heureusement je n'avais pas manifesté bruyamment, et je fus en mesure de vite réarranger mes traits avant que Cedric ne remarque quoi que ce soit. C'était juste assez pour que Carlisle saisisse le message. Cedric devait partir – maintenant !

« Cedric, j'apprécie vraiment que tu te fasses du souci, mais Bella a besoin de se reposer à présent. Tu pourras revenir demain voir comment elle va, d'accord ? » Dit-il fermement.

« D'accord, » répondit Cedric, peu enclin à s'opposer à une directive aussi clairement exprimée. Il se tourna vers moi. « Je suppose qu'on se verra demain après le déjeuner ? »

« Après le déjeuner, » répétai-je, conscient de la rudesse de ma voix.

« Allons, Cedric, je vais te raccompagner à l'école, » offrit Rosalie, lui adressant son sourire le plus séduisant.

« Merci, Rosalie... mais ne te donne pas cette peine... On se revoit demain, les amis, » conclut-il en quittant la pièce et ensuite l'enceinte du château, une Rosalie légèrement abattue refermant la porte un peu trop violemment derrière lui.

« 'Tu pourras revenir demain voir comment elle va,' sérieusement ? » Éclatai-je quand il eut finalement quitté les lieux.

« Edward, il fallait qu'il s'en aille, » répliqua calmement Carlisle.

« Mais... » Je lui lançai un regard noir, ne voulant pas révéler ce que je soupçonnais devant Bella. Je laissai échapper un profond soupir.

« Edward, ça va aller. Je me sens très bien, » dit-elle, se méprenant sur les raisons de mon appréhension. Toutefois, son commentaire me ramena à l'autre problème que nous avions entre les mains.

« Bella, que faisais-tu tout près de moi ? Tu aurais pu être tuée ! » Toute mon anxiété provoquée par sa présence sur le terrain de pratique, si près du danger, la confusion générée par les images de ce qui était arrivé dans l'esprit de Jasper, et la possibilité que mon meilleur ami soit en train de tomber amoureux de ma fiancée, tout ça déborda dans mes mots – les faisant sortir avec une colère injustifiée. Je respirai profondément. « Je m'excuse, » dis-je plus doucement. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça... C'est juste que j'étais inquiet. » Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir le faire pendant que Cedric était là.

Elle tendit la main et la posa sur le pli d'anxiété sur mon front, essayant de le faire disparaître. « Je sais. »

Je me penchai pour caresser ses cheveux. « Alors que s'est-il passé ? » Demandai-je, cette fois-ci d'une voix remplie de tendresse.

« Je ne suis pas entièrement sûre de ce qui est arrivé. Je suis sortie dehors, comme je l'ai dit, pour voir si vous vouliez prendre une pause, et demander à Cedric s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Et là, je l'ai vu te frapper avec le feu des sorciers à l'aide de sa baguette magique, directement sur ton bras. J'ai soudainement cru que c'était la fin, et puis j'ai senti... je t'ai senti – et le bouclier. C'était comme si je pouvais sentir le feu se faire repousser par ton bouclier... Je suppose que c'était pas mal stupide de ma part d'avoir peur pour toi. C'est seulement quand j'ai vu le feu se diriger vers to bras que j'ai vraiment été effrayée. » Elle rougit. « Et ensuite je me suis évanouie. »

Je tournai les yeux en direction de Jasper, lequel était toujours en train de réfléchir... « Carlisle, peux-tu faire venir Dumbledore ? J'ai des soupçons, mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir son avis... »

« Certainement, » dit-il en se levant.

Je dévisageai Jasper, en état de choc. Non, ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

La requête de Jasper s'avéra totalement superflue, car dans la seconde qui suivit, Dumbledore apparut dans la pièce. « J'ai croisé Cedric... Il semblerait que vous ayez eu un après-midi des plus intéressants, » commenta-t-il à la vue de nos visages étonnés.

« J'allais justement te chercher, » dit Carlisle. « En effet, on dirait que nous avons eu un développement intéressant aujourd'hui... Jasper ? »

« Oui, eh bien, comme vous le savez, Edward se prépare pour la première épreuve. Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'un puissant bouclier pouvant repousser le feu des dragons pourrait se révéler très utile. »

« C'est toujours bon d'avoir un puissant bouclier dans son arsenal de sortilèges défensifs, » approuva-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. « Dis-moi, quand avez-vous décidé que cela pourrait être utile à Edward ? »

« Peu de temps après votre départ. Alice a eu une vision qui nous a donné cette idée, » répondit Jasper.

« Fascinant... » Dit-il en caressant sa barbe. « Continue. »

Nous le dévisageâmes tous un peu bêtement, nous demandant ce qu'il y avait de si fascinant à propos du moment où Alice avait eu sa vision, mais il n'en dit pas plus, attendant la suite.

« Oui, eh bien – Edward s'est pratiqué toute la semaine avec la flamme d'un chalumeau pour accroître la force et l'endurance de son bouclier. Puis aujourd'hui nous avons amené Cedric ici pour le tester contre le feu des sorciers... »

« Et comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Au début, pas très bien... Il pouvait maintenir le bouclier pendant seulement quelques secondes... Ensuite pendant quelques minutes... Après, il a semblé avoir une idée et il a essayé de nouveau. Cette fois-là le bouclier a tenu le coup pendant plusieurs minutes. Comme il semblait résister mieux, j'ai dit à Cedric de le frapper encore et encore... Tout se passait bien, mais tout à coup Cedric a raté sa cible, et le feu est allé tout près du bras d'Edward, juste au moment où Bella sortait dans la cour. Elle a crié 'Non!' et cette fois le feu a ricoché du bouclier pour finir sa course dans l'herbe. Cedric a continué de le frapper à répétition, et le feu n'a pas cessé de rebondir... Et là, Edward nous a crié d'arrêter, et Bella a perdu connaissance. »

« De plus en plus fascinant... Edward, peux-tu me dire ce que tu as fait de différent la dernière fois ? »

« Eh bien, je dois retourner à l'avant-dernière tentative pour l'expliquer. J'ai essayé de me concentrer plus fort sur mon bouclier, alors j'ai sciemment coupé les autres fonctions de mon cerveau dont je n'avais pas absolument besoin, comme régulariser ma respiration, être à l'affut d'une attaque... »

Dumbledore hochait la tête d'un air entendu en m'écoutant.

« Et c'est à ce moment-là que mon bouclier a semblé résister beaucoup plus longtemps qu'avant. Alors j'ai essayé de me couper de tout pour me concentrer uniquement sur lui. J'ai fait le vide dans mon esprit, de sorte qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'autre que moi et le bouclier. » Je frémis en me rappelant la solitude ressentie, le silence inquiétant.

« Donc à partir de là, le bouclier s'est mis à tenir le coup plus longtemps. Je pouvais sentir les attaques de Cedric continuer à déferler, et mon bouclier les tenir à distance, mais je pouvais aussi le sentir faiblir légèrement. Puis Cedric a frappé le bouclier tout près de mon bras. J'ai momentanément pensé que c'était peut-être la fin pour moi alors que je sentais mon bouclier commencer à céder. » Je baissai les yeux, embarrassé d'avoir eu une pensée aussi terrible. « Puis, soudainement, la puissance du bouclier a augmenté de façon exponentielle, et le feu s'est mis à dévier... Cedric a continué de me frapper sans arrêt, mais c'était facile de tout faire dévier. » Je me rappelai la sensation de victoire et d'émerveillement devant un tel exploit – comme si toutes les difficultés avaient subitement disparu pour faire place à la réussite.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui a causé ce phénomène, mais alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais peut-être recommencer à utiliser mon cerveau pour d'autres fonctions... Je les ai rétablies une par une, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à rétablir la partie de mon esprit qui maintient une surveillance constante sur ma famille et sur Bella. C'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'elle se tenait si près – presque dans la zone de danger. J'ai crié d'arrêter, craignant qu'elle ne se fasse blesser, et elle s'est évanouie. »

Dumbledore émit un petit rire. Je le regardai, abasourdi. Comment pouvait-il considérer le bien-être de Bella avec autant de légèreté ?

« Je suis désolé, mon garçon, je ne suis pas en train de rire de son état de santé, je t'assure... Jasper, qu'est-il arrivé, d'après toi ? »

« Eh bien... » Il hésitait à admettre ses soupçons... Ils étaient impossibles, après tout – ou l'étaient-ils ? « Je pense que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Bella a renforcé le bouclier d'Edward. Je sais que ça semble ridicule, mais je n'arrête pas de revoir la scène dans mon esprit, et c'est la seule chose qui paraît avoir du sens – même si ça n'en a aucun. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que Bella est humaine... et elle n'est pas magique... Alors comment pourrait-elle possiblement accomplir un truc pareil ? »

« Comment est-il possible pour nous de faire ce que nous faisons ? Je ne le sais pas – mais je perçois quelque chose en Bella – peut-être une force intérieure. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit exactement, mais il est particulièrement intéressant que tu ne puisses pas lire dans ses pensées, Edward... Il se pourrait qu'elle ait, en quelque sorte, projeté cette force en toi quand elle a constaté que tu étais en danger. »

« Mais comment pourrait-elle faire ça ? » Demandai-je, incrédule.

« Encore une fois je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien de tout ça... Je ne fais qu'émettre une hypothèse, mais je perçois que vous avez un lien affectif très fort – plus fort que la plupart. » Je me souvins que Marcus avait noté la même chose – ce lien très fort qui nous unissait. « Peut-être qu'à travers cette connexion, elle est en mesure d'augmenter ton pouvoir avec le sien. »

Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as tellement de difficulté à croire ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre... Ce qu'il disait correspondait aux faits, mais ça paraissait tellement invraisemblable...

« Bella, » il se tourna vers elle. « Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as éprouvé quand tu as vu Edward se faire frapper ? »

« Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : Non ! Et ensuite c'est comme si j'arrivais à le sentir – et sentir le bouclier à travers lui. »

« Et lorsqu'il a arrêté ? »

« Je me suis sentie complètement vidée, épuisée... Puis je me suis réveillée ici, » répondit-elle. « Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai aidé à le sauver ? » Questionna-t-elle, soudainement tout excitée.

« C'est ce que je crois, en effet, » dit-il, la couvant des yeux avec bonté.

« Mais comment ? » Elle était anxieuse à présent.

« Ça, ma chère, c'est ce que nous devons découvrir. »

**Bonjour à vous tous qui suivez cette histoire, et plus particulièrement à mes pré-lectrices Louise et Juju :0)  
><strong>

**À la semaine prochaine  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 30 : Des essais, encore des essais**

Une fois que Bella eut retrouvé son énergie, nous retournâmes dehors dans la cour pour montrer à Dumbledore ce qui était arrivé plus tôt avec Cedric.

« Edward a préparé son bouclier, et ensuite il s'est mis à l'abri derrière le rocher – puis j'ai demandé à Cedric de lancer le feu des sorciers dans sa direction, » expliqua Jasper à Dumbledore.

« Je vois, » dit-il en émettant un petit rire. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, vraiment, mais je peux comprendre comment le danger pour Edward est survenu. Si tu le permets... » Il se dirigea vers un espace ouvert, sortant sa baguette, et il prononça une quelconque incantation. « Voilà. » Il avait l'air satisfait.

Nous examinâmes la zone où il avait supposément fait de la magie, mais nous ne vîmes rien du tout.

« Viens ici, Edward. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que j'ai fabriqué, » m'interpela Dumbledore.

Je marchai vers lui et me plaçai à ses côtés. « Tends une main. » Je fis ce qu'il disait, et je heurtai une force, une entité invisible. Je la tâtai pour en délimiter les contours. Cela faisait 2 mètres de haut et 1 mètre de large, et c'était entièrement solide... ou du moins c'est l'impression que ça me donna au début. En continuant de palper l'entité, je sentis un petit trou, exactement à la hauteur où j'aurais naturellement tenu ma baguette. Je levai des yeux interrogateurs sur Dumbledore.

« C'est un bouclier fabriqué dans une toile magique. Il va rester en place pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier qui sait comment il a été fait ou qui peut le découvrir l'enlève. Il va repousser à la fois le feu des sorciers et celui des dragons. » Il en fit la démonstration en envoyant une décharge rapide dans la direction du mur invisible, et elle ricocha dans l'herbe.

« Nous pourrons arranger la pelouse plus tard, » dit-il, notant les nombreuses traces de brûlure. « Cela devrait te donner une meilleure zone de pratique. »

Je contournai le bouclier, faisant passer ma baguette à travers le trou. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace pour bouger – le trou avait seulement 2 centimètres de diamètre. Il exigerait que je ne fasse pas de mouvements exagérés avec ma baguette magique.

« Et je te recommande de porter tes gants en peau de dragon. Ça te fournira un peu plus de protection, si jamais je vise avec un peu trop de précision... Est-ce qu'on procède ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je suppose que oui. » J'enfilai mes gants et me mis en position derrière le bouclier, tendant ma baguette.

Il recula de plusieurs pas. « Maintenant, je te demanderais de créer ton meilleur écran protecteur, s'il te plaît. »

Je pris un moment pour vider mon esprit de toute chose inutile, et coupai toutes les fonctions automatiques de mon cerveau qui n'étaient pas absolument nécessaires. Ensuite je créai mon bouclier.

« Je suis prêt, » annonçai-je.

Le souffle incendiaire me frappa instantanément. C'était exactement comme avant – le bouclier sembla stopper le feu, l'absorbant quelque peu, mais sans le repousser. Je le sentis faiblir après 4 minutes et 23 secondes. Après un autre 13 secondes, il avait complètement disparu.

« C'est très impressionnant, Edward, compte tenu que tu n'as pas de capacité magique pour alimenter le sortilège. Je suis surpris que tu aies réussi tout ça par toi-même en seulement une semaine. Tu dois être exténué, » commenta Dumbledore avec admiration.

Je l'étais, mais c'était mieux que ce que j'avais éprouvé le premier jour. « Cedric a mentionné quelque chose à ce sujet – il a dit que mon bouclier me prenait plus d'énergie parce que je n'ai pas de magie pour alimenter l'enchantement. »

« Il a tout à fait raison. Car même pour un sorcier ou une sorcière novice, un bouclier qui peut repousser le feu des dragons ou des sorciers est un exploit assez simple à réaliser. Le sortilège lui-même est très simple. Mais il requiert une source – un carburant, si tu veux – et celui-ci provient de la combinaison de tes forces physiques, mentales, et magiques. Puisque tu n'as pas de force magique... »

« J'ai épuisé mes forces mentales et physiques, » complétai-je pour lui.

« Oui, précisément, » acquiesça Dumbledore.

« Cedric a aussi parlé du sortilège du Patronus. Pourquoi ne l'utilisons-nous pas ? »

« Ah oui, le sortilège du Patronus est une arme très puissante – il peut créer le plus fort des boucliers et, s'il est assez puissant, peut même devenir offensif. Mais ça demande énormément d'énergie de la part de l'utilisateur – le patronus puise à même l'essence magique d'une personne. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas moyen de préprogrammer ce sortilège dans ta baguette... »

« D'accord... je comprends. » Mais s'il était impressionné par mes progrès, que s'attendait-il à me voir faire pour le tournoi ? J'y réfléchis pendant qu'il continuait.

« Alors, à présent que nous savons ce que tu peux faire par toi-même, nous devrions essayer de découvrir ce que Bella a fait... »

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, » répliqua Bella, le pli apparaissant entre ses yeux. « Si seulement je le savais. »

« Bien sûr, Bella, nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que tu le saches – c'est ce que nous allons tenter de découvrir, » lui répondit doucement Carlisle.

« Bien dit, Carlisle, » approuva le vieux sorcier, « mais Bella, tu sais ce que tu as fait, même si tu ne le réalises pas encore. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Certainement. Alors testons-le, si tu le veux bien. Edward ? Est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout de mettre à nouveau Bella en danger... Je détestais la voir se vider de son énergie comme cela avait été le cas plus tôt. J'étais sur le point de m'objecter lorsqu'elle m'interrompit.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Edward... Ça va aller – le pire qu'il puisse m'arriver c'est que j'aie besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, » insista-t-elle. Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser argumenter avec elle.

« Bon d'accord, mais seulement un coup – et ensuite je vais fermer mon bouclier. » Si c'était le bouclier qui la vidait de son énergie, alors le couper définitivement allait stopper ce processus.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Dumbledore et Carlisle échanger un regard. « Oui, il est toujours aussi surprotecteur envers elle, » commenta Carlisle. « Il a tendance à en faire un peu trop quand il s'agit de Bella. » Il sourit avec bonté, comme un père amusé par le comportement de ses enfants.

Je roulai des yeux. Ce n'est pas comme si les antécédents de Bella ne justifiaient pas que je sois ainsi avec elle. Elle attirait les ennuis comme un aimant. Je devais me montrer très prudent avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre une autre fois – Carlisle le savait... Je soupirai. Cela n'aidait en rien à accomplir notre tâche ici. Je pris ma position derrière le bouclier semi permanent fabriqué par Dumbledore, passai ma baguette au travers, vidai mon esprit de toutes ses fonctions superflues et, énonçant le mot 'Protego,'je fis apparaître mon bouclier. « Okay, je suis prêt. »

« Bella, je veux que tu regardes pendant que j'envoie le feu des sorciers vers Edward, et que tu t'imagines en train de le protéger, » dicta Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette. Avec un petit mouvement rapide, un éclair de feu frappa mon écran protecteur. Il n'y eut pas de différence notable. Mon bouclier tenait le coup, mais cela n'allait durer que quelques minutes. J'observai le feu s'attarder et se dissiper avant de relâcher mon bouclier. Je regardai en direction de Bella, debout aux côtés de Dumbledore. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été affectée par ce qui venait de se produire. Mais le petit pli entre ses sourcils était réapparu.

« Eh bien, ça n'a pas fonctionné, » cracha-t-elle, visiblement très frustrée.

« Ne te tracasse pas, chère, » la réconforta Dumbledore. « C'était seulement le premier essai... Qu'as-tu essayé de faire à l'instant ? »

« J'ai essayé de penser à son bouclier, de le sentir comme je l'avais fait auparavant... Mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à le sentir... » Elle baissa les yeux. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait... »

« Peut-être que tu y réfléchis trop, Bella, » suggéra Jasper. « Tu n'as pas pensé à faire quoi que ce soit de spécifique la première fois, tu n'essayais pas – ça s'est juste produit. »

« Oui, cette fois-ci, Bella – ne pense pas à faire quelque chose en particulier, pense seulement à protéger Edward, » réitéra Dumbledore.

« D'accord, » répondit-elle.

Dumbledore me fit un signe de tête. Je pris ma position et déclenchai mon bouclier. « Je suis prêt. »

Un éclair de feu le frappa comme lors de l'essai précédent. Je constatai que je gagnais en force. Je pouvais garder le feu à distance alors qu'il se dissipait, avec un minimum de dommage au bouclier, mais ça ne le déviait pas comme cela s'était produit cette unique fois. Je sentis un autre éclair de feu frapper, et se dissiper, puis un troisième, et un quatrième... Je pouvais sentir mon bouclier commencer à céder, puis il disparut.

« Rien, » fit tristement Bella. « Je n'ai rien senti du tout. »

« Essaye de t'enrager, » dit soudainement Emmett. « Ça fonctionne toujours pour moi. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle était furieuse quand elle l'a fait avant, » rétorquai-je sèchement.

« Il n'y aurait pas de mal à essayer... » Il haussa les épaules.

« Non... mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » médita Carlisle. « Bella, que ressentais-tu quand tu es sortie dans la cour tout à l'heure ? Il se pourrait qu'une émotion particulière soit l'élément déclencheur. »

« Je pensais que Cedric allait tuer Edward... Je pouvais voir le feu juste au-dessus de sa main. Je suppose que j'avais peur. »

« Eh bien, allons-y avec ça, » dit Dumbledore.

Nous nous préparâmes une fois de plus. Je commençais à sentir que je me vidais de mon énergie à force de pratiquer, mais je notai également que j'aurais déjà été au bout du rouleau à cette heure-ci la semaine dernière. Au moins j'acquérais de l'endurance...

Lorsque je fus prêt, Dumbledore me lança une nouvelle charge incendiaire, et encore une fois je fus en mesure de la maintenir à distance pendant quelques minutes. Il continua de me frapper avec le feu des sorciers encore et encore. Je m'améliorais considérablement, en dépit de ma fatigue, mais malgré tout le bouclier finit par me faire défaut.

« J'ai essayé... J'ai vraiment essayé d'avoir peur pour lui... » Gémit Bella à travers ses larmes de frustration. « Peut-être que je n'avais rien fait avant. Peut-être que c'était Edward et rien que lui... » Elle se laissa tomber au sol, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

La voir si triste me brisait le cœur. Je me précipitai vers elle et l'entourai de mes bras. « Bella, tu as fait quelque chose – je n'aurais pas pu faire ça tout seul. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Même toi tu ne croyais pas Dumbledore quand nous en avons discuté à l'intérieur, » gronda-t-elle en retour, frustrée et déçue. Je pouvais voir qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser couler sur ses joues les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux.

Je la serrai plus fort contre moi. « Bella, Bella... Ce n'est pas que je ne croyais pas ce qu'il disait – c'est que ce que j'ai vécu est à peine croyable. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai ressenti... Je suis passé du stade où je devais mettre toute ma force et toute ma concentration dans le bouclier, à celui où tout se faisait sans aucun effort de ma part. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aurais pu faire par moi-même, j'en suis sûr. »

« Hmmm. Edward, j'ai une idée, mais cela va exiger un acte de foi de ta part. Retournons au rocher pour recréer le même scénario que cet après-midi. Il y a des centaines de variables qui pourraient faire une différence ici. Par exemple, cet après-midi tu étais accroupi derrière une masse de granit. Maintenant tu es derrière un mur de magie... Cette petite différence peut avoir un impact. »

« Mais il y a moins de danger pour lui derrière le bouclier magique, » protesta Bella.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, jeune amie, aie plus de foi en moi... Nous avons besoin de faire ceci pour nous assurer que nous ne sommes pas passés à côté de quelque chose. Le moindre détail insignifiant pourrait être la clé que nous cherchons. »

« D'accord, » dit-elle, résignée. Elle commença à se lever et je l'aidai, juste pour la garder près de moi un peu plus longtemps.

« Edward, va te mettre en position derrière le rocher. »

J'obéis à sa requête et j'allai me mettre à l'abri derrière la grosse roche, comme je l'avais fait plus tôt.

« Maintenant, Bella, où te trouvais-tu quand c'est arrivé ? »

« Juste ici... » Dit-elle, se mettant en position, moins de deux mètres à ma gauche.

« Et j'aimerais que les autres aussi se mettent à la place où ils étaient, » ajouta Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde.

_Je ne vois pas trop quelle différence ça pourrait faire_, songea Rosalie, contrariée, en reculant vers la porte donnant accès à la cour. Elle avait été à l'intérieur, mais elle décida que si elle se mettait à l'entrée, ça ne serait pas trop loin de la réalité.

« Et où était Cedric ? » Interrogea le vieux sorcier.

« Il était à ma droite et un peu en avant, » répondit Jasper.

Dumbledore se mit en position. « Très bien, Edward, prépare ton bouclier. Quand il sera en place, je vais le frapper plusieurs fois, à l'instar de Cedric... »

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension tout en me préparant. Ça devenait toujours de plus en plus facile de me concentrer uniquement sur mon bouclier. Une fois qu'il fut en place, je m'accroupis derrière le rocher pour montrer que j'étais prêt.

Presque immédiatement, je sentis les charges de feu heurter mon bouclier, rapidement, les unes après les autres. Alors qu'auparavant il y avait eu un sursis d'une quinzaine de secondes entre les attaques, à présent elles se chevauchaient presque. Mon bouclier commença à faiblir. Je me concentrai encore plus fort, essayant de résister aux assauts... Encore et encore, le feu continua de frapper, chaque coup emportant avec lui un peu de mon énergie, un peu de ma concentration, et un peu du bouclier lui-même.

Un éclair de feu faillit me toucher... Je pus même sentir sa chaleur. Je fis un énorme effort pour me concentrer et le repousser. Je tentai de bouger légèrement ma baguette vers le haut afin que le feu soit dirigé loin de mon bras, mais alors une autre décharge frappa juste en-dessous. Je me demandai si les gants en peau de dragon allaient me protéger, seulement pour me rappeler que je les avais retirés quand j'avais voulu réconforter Bella. Je vis son visage à ce moment-là, combien elle avait combattu les larmes qui risquaient de ruisseler sur ses joues. Oh, combien je l'aimais !

Tout à coup, le bouclier se renforcit de lui-même. Le feu qui avait grésillé à la surface, brûlant lentement l'écran protecteur pour m'atteindre, fut repoussé avant de dévier dans l'herbe. Je reçus deux autres coups très rapprochés, puis l'assaut cessa.

« Enlève ton bouclier, Edward ! MAINTENANT ! » M'ordonna Dumbledore, regardant vers un point à ma gauche. Je me tournai et aperçus Bella, vacillant sur ses pieds. Je me précipitai vers elle pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Cette fois-ci, elle réussit à rester debout. Elle respirait lourdement. « Je vais bien, je vais bien, » répéta-t-elle entre deux respirations saccadées.

« Assieds-toi, » l'exhortai-je, et elle prit ma main alors que je l'aidais à s'asseoir dans l'herbe. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« C'était mieux cette fois-ci, » dit-elle en haletant. « Pas aussi difficile... pas aussi fatiguant... »

Je levai les yeux vers Dumbledore avec toutes ces questions informulées dans mon esprit. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi cela avait-il fonctionné cette fois-ci ? Était-ce dangereux pour Bella ? Et si nous n'avions pas arrêté à temps ?

« Hmmm, » dit-il en réponse à mon regard interrogateur. « Je crois que nous avons fait assez d'essais pour aujourd'hui. Ramenons Bella à l'intérieur pour prendre le thé... et quelques douceurs si vous en avez. » Ses yeux étaient pétillants.

Je soulevai Bella dans mes bras comme j'avais voulu le faire plus tôt quand Cedric était là, et la transportai à l'intérieur. Elle protesta un peu au début, mais je savais qu'elle était fatiguée, et elle savait que je ne voulais pas la lâcher. Je l'installai dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque tel qu'elle me l'indiqua. Elle était crevée, mais malgré tout elle refusait de s'allonger sur le sofa comme une invalide si on ne l'y forçait pas.

Esme apporta la théière et deux tasses. Dumbledore servit le thé à Bella comme il en avait pris l'habitude, puis il se servit.

« Je n'ai trouvé que des pastilles au citron dans l'armoire – je ne me suis pas encore aventurée à faire de la boulangerie et de la pâtisserie, » s'excusa Esme en lui tendant un plat de dragées. « J'espère qu'elles sont encore bonnes. »

« Ah, des bonbons au citron... Une de mes friandises préférées. » Il en offrit une à Bella qui la refusa poliment, puis il en prit une pour lui-même. « Ah ha, elles sont encore très bonnes. » Il sourit de contentement.

Je me demandai brièvement s'il avait oublié la raison de cette réunion dans la bibliothèque tellement il était détendu et serein en buvant son thé et en suçant sa pastille. Il en prit une deuxième, puis une troisième, avant d'offrir le plat à Bella une fois encore.

« Non merci. Ça va comme ça, » répondit-elle.

La pièce devint subitement très silencieuse, si l'on excluait la respiration et les battements de cœur de Bella, et le bruit que faisait le sorcier en sirotant son thé et en suçotant les bonbons. Je regardai Carlisle, me demandant si je devais dire quelque chose. Dumbledore était un vieil homme ; se pouvait-il qu'il soit un peu sénile ? C'était difficile à imaginer, il était si brillant, vif et énergique...

_Donne-lui une minute_, me conseilla Carlisle, notant la tension dans mes épaules. J'opinai discrètement.

Après qu'il eut terminé sa quatrième dragée et bu son thé jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il déposa sa tasse et se cala dans son siège.

« Eh bien, maintenant que cette petite affaire est réglée, revenons aux choses plus sérieuses de tout à l'heure. De toute évidence, quelque chose a fonctionné lors du dernier essai, et ce quelque chose n'était pas là avant. Essayons de tout revoir en détails. D'abord, Bella – qu'as-tu ressenti ? »

« Je vous regardais, comme je l'avais fait avant. Vous le frappiez encore et encore, » dit-elle d'un ton légèrement accusateur. « Il semblait que c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Je savais que vous ne lui feriez pas de mal, mais j'ai pensé à ce que ce serait si c'était l'épreuve et que c'était un dragon qui le frappait avec ses flammes. Un dragon ne lâchera pas prise, ni ne sera inquiet de le blesser. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête gravement. « C'est vrai, il y a un danger très réel. Si on lui en donne l'occasion, un dragon essayera de tuer son adversaire. »

Bella devint blême devant tant de franchise. « Alors... donc... j'étais vraiment inquiète pour lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait besoin de protection, et là j'ai senti son bouclier. Je pouvais vous sentir le frapper... » Encore une fois son ton et son regard étaient réprobateurs.

Il gloussa à sa réaction. « Jasper, qu'as-tu observé ? »

« C'était pas mal la même chose qu'avant – à un certain moment le bouclier a changé et il est devenu beaucoup plus résistant. La seule différence étant que Bella n'a pas crié 'Non!' cette fois-ci. »

« Hmmm... Quelqu'un d'autre... » J'allais ouvrir la bouche. « À part Edward. »

Tout le monde secoua la tête, si bien que Dumbledore n'eût d'autre choix que de se tourner vers moi. « Edward, je veux que tu y réfléchisses comme il faut. Ne passe à côté d'aucun détail, peu importe combien insignifiant il puisse te paraître. Raconte-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé. »

« Eh bien, vous me frappiez avec le feu, et il n'y avait pas de pause entre les assauts. J'étais certain que mon bouclier allait céder très bientôt... Puis vous m'avez frappé près du bras, et j'ai commencé à craindre que le feu passe au travers du bouclier et atteigne ma peau. Je me suis rappelé que j'avais enlevé mes gants pour réconforter Bella... Et là le bouclier s'est renforcé. »

Dumbledore se pencha vers moi, regardant intensément dans mes yeux. « Edward, réfléchis très attentivement. Quand c'est arrivé la première fois, avec Cedric, pensais-tu à quelque chose en particulier juste avant ? »

« Je pensais que le feu allait transpercer le bouclier et brûler mon bras, et je me demandais si c'était la fin... » J'étais embarrassé une fois de plus d'avoir éprouvé cette crainte...

« Alors les deux fois, tu as pensé que le feu allait réussir à t'atteindre et brûler ta peau... Tu as pensé que tu pourrais mourir... » Médita-t-il en hochant la tête. « Ça pourrait être ça – la crainte de mourir t'a fait tendre la main, en quelque sorte, afin de demander du renfort pour préserver ta vie... »

Cela avait du sens. Il y avait une certaine logique dans ce qu'il disait... Mais même lui ne semblait pas totalement satisfait avec cette explication. Malheureusement, Bella ne semblait pas encore tout à fait remise de ses émotions. Je ne voulais pas l'exposer aux risques d'une autre tentative... pas ce soir.

Dumbledore nous quitta peu après la fin de cette discussion, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il était encore tôt, mais la journée m'avait épuisé, et je savais que Bella était vannée elle aussi... Je la pris dans mes bras pour la transporter en haut.

« Edward, vraiment, ceci est en train de devenir un peu ridicule.. »

« Ah, Bella, fais-moi plaisir – je n'ai pas l'occasion de faire ça aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais. »

« Mais- » Je la coupai en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le reste de mon corps prit le contrôle, nous transportant à notre chambre, pendant que je me concentrais sur ses lèvres, et rien que sur ses lèvres...

**J'espère que vous passez tous un très bel été :0)  
><strong>

**À la semaine prochaine  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 31 : Révélation**

Cette nuit-là, pour la deuxième fois depuis notre arrivée, je ne quittai pas la chambre pendant que Bella faisait sa toilette avant de se mettre au lit. J'étais un peu inquiet au sujet de son niveau d'énergie. Je ne voulais pas partir et revenir pour découvrir qu'elle s'était évanouie dans la salle de bain et frappée la tête sur l'armoire – aussi prêtai-je une oreille très attentive tandis qu'elle s'affairait, à l'écoute de la moindre hésitation, du moindre soupçon qu'elle allait peut-être perdre connaissance.

_Edward, je suis juste derrière la porte avec de la nourriture pour Bella_, me dit Esme dans ses pensées.

Je m'empressai de lui ouvrir et de lui prendre le plateau des mains, la remerciant doucement de sa gentillesse. Bella avait certes besoin de repos, mais elle avait aussi besoin de se sustenter.

Je déposai le plateau sur le lit et continuai de l'écouter faire ses ablutions. J'avais toujours été en mesure d'entendre ses mouvements, le son du coton sur sa peau quand elle retirait un tee-shirt, le clic du bouton de son jeans avant qu'elle ne le fasse glisser le long de ses jambes pour l'enlever... Mais, avec toute la pratique de la dernière semaine, je constatai que ma capacité de concentration avait augmenté de façon spectaculaire – intensifiant ma perception de ce qu'elle faisait dans la salle de bain. C'était presque comme si j'étais dans la pièce avec elle. Je secouai la tête à cette pensée. Ça ne ferait que me conduire le long d'un chemin que nous avions convenu de ne pas emprunter...

Heureusement elle ne s'éternisa pas dans la salle de bain, et avec un soupir de soulagement elle en ressortit dans son habituelle tenue pour la nuit – un pantalon en coton et un débardeur léger.

« Esme a apporté ceci pour toi, » dis-je en désignant le plateau.

« Oh, que c'est gentil... Merci Esme. » Elle parla juste un peu plus clairement en prononçant ces mots, sachant qu'Esme pouvait l'entendre où qu'elle se trouve dans le château.

_Dis-lui que ça me fait très plaisir_, répondit Esme.

« Elle dit que ça lui fait plaisir, » répétai-je à Bella en souriant.

Elle avait déjà commencé à manger. Au lieu de préparer un repas élaboré, Esme avait mis un assortiment de fruits, de fromages et de noix, le tout accompagné d'un petit bol de yogourt. Il y avait là tous les nutriments dont Bella avait besoin pour retrouver ses forces. « C'est super – exactement ce que j'avais envie de manger ! » S'extasia-t-elle en goûtant à tout ce qu'il y avait dans le plateau, et en sirotant le thé qui venait avec la nourriture.

Une fois qu'elle fut rassasiée, elle commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, » dit-elle en réprimant un bâillement. « Je n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts. »

« La journée a été longue, » dis-je, la bordant dans le lit et m'assurant qu'elle était bien au chaud sous la couette.

« Edward, pour cette nuit – pour un petit moment, à tout le moins – peux-tu s'il te plaît juste me tenir ? Je veux te sentir à côté de moi, pas ce gros couvre-lit... »

J'hésitai, ne voulant pas qu'elle ait froid à cause de moi.

« Tu pourras me border comme il faut quand je serai endormie, » sourit-elle en voyant mon hésitation. « Juste pour quelques minutes... Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle m'avait manqué elle aussi, aussi acceptai-je de me glisser sous les couvertures et de l'attirer contre moi. La chaleur de son corps, intensifiée par le facteur isolant des couvertures, était encore plus agréable que la chaleur du soleil par une journée sans nuages. Plusieurs fois, depuis que nous vivions à Forks, m'étais-je réfugié dans mon pré, devenu notre pré, pour m'allonger au soleil et le laisser me réchauffer jusqu'à me sentir presque humain à nouveau. Être allongé comme ça ici avec Bella me procurait cette même sensation d'être humain à nouveau... peut-être un peu trop humain, alors que je sentais son corps tout chaud épouser parfaitement les contours du mien.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, et bien que j'aie eu l'intention de faire comme elle l'avait suggéré, je trouvai difficile de me détacher d'elle. Elle semblait assez chaude, ce qui m'incita à demeurer auprès d'elle plus longtemps, gardant sa tête sur mon bras tandis que son corps blotti contre moi me tournait le dos. Je plaçai mon autre bras en travers de son corps et laissai distraitement ma main errer sur son visage, effleurant son front, ses pommettes, sa mâchoire, avant de descendre le long de son bras pour finalement se poser sur sa taille. Je l'attirai plus près et embrassai sa nuque.

« Bonne nuit, ma Bella... mon amour, » murmurai-je.

Pendant qu'elle dormait, je méditai sur la pratique d'aujourd'hui, sur les événements surprenants qui s'étaient produits au cours de celle-ci, ainsi que sur la théorie proposée pour les expliquer. J'étais très curieux de la tester, mais quelque chose en moi me disait que nous n'avions pas tout à fait raison. Il nous manquait un élément.

Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder et revenir sur ces deux occasions où la puissance de mon bouclier avait augmenté de façon exponentielle. C'était difficile d'avoir une vue d'ensemble puisque mon cerveau avait été concentré uniquement sur mon bouclier ; je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce que les autres faisaient pendant ce temps. Je me rappelais seulement mes propres pensées et actions – quelque chose qui était tout à fait inhabituel pour moi. J'avais en effet l'habitude de me rappeler parfaitement non seulement les actions de tout le monde, mais aussi leurs pensées.

Je rejouai les scènes dans ma tête encore et encore, mais avec peu d'espoir d'obtenir les réponses à mes questions. Étant incapable de voir ce que Bella faisait en même temps que moi, il m'était quasiment impossible de penser que je pourrais arriver à une quelconque solution. Malgré tout, je persévérai jusqu'à ce que l'exercice devienne laborieux, et alors je laissai une partie de mon esprit s'évader ailleurs...

Cedric m'avait demandé ce que j'allais faire pour distraire le dragon. J'avais été tellement concentré sur le bouclier que je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé avant qu'il me pose la question. Et ensuite, nous avions tellement cherché à savoir ce qui était arrivé à Bella en rapport au bouclier, que j'avais oublié d'aborder le sujet avec Dumbledore.

Je fronçai les sourcils... Dumbledore avait dit qu'il était surpris par mes progrès, et pourtant j'étais encore très loin du but si l'on songeait au peu de temps qu'il me restait pour me préparer. Que pensait-il que j'allais faire lorsque confronté à un dragon crachant une sorte de feu qui pouvait mettre un terme à mon existence ? Avait-il un plan de secours ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il se contenterait de me laisser mourir durant l'épreuve. C'était quelqu'un qui avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, qui avait connu des périodes difficiles, mais cela n'avait pas pu l'endurcir au point d'être indifférent au sort d'autrui. Il devait avoir d'autres idées pour affronter le dragon et le contourner, si le bouclier ne suffisait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir l'effet que Bella aurait sur mon bouclier – pas avant de la connaître. Non, bien qu'il n'ait pas semblé aussi étonné que nous, il l'était jusqu'à un certain point. Ceci était sans l'ombre d'un doute un développement intéressant pour nous tous.

Je laissai mon esprit méditer à ce sujet tout en prenant l'exemplaire de 'Manuel avancé de préparation des potions' que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque. J'étais intrigué par l'aspect théorique, bien que frustré d'être constamment surveillé par Rogue. Il réussissait toujours à trouver un élément d'information que je n'avais pas lu dans les manuels de cours. Je détestais ça, et je faisais tout mon possible pour m'éviter l'embarras d'être assis là, le visage impassible, pendant qu'il se moquait de mon manque de compétence. Certes, il fallait avoir des pouvoirs magiques pour bien faire dans sa classe, pouvoirs que je ne possédais pas, et il fallait aussi un savoir faire qui relevait de l'art... On ne pouvait pas simplement lancer tous les ingrédients en quantité exacte dans un bol et mélanger – il y avait une subtilité additionnelle, comme en témoignaient les nombreuses notes ajoutées à la main dans les marges des livres d'Hermione que j'avais lus en début de semestre. Pour être honnête, j'étais un peu frustré de voir Rosalie réussir mieux que moi dans cette classe. Elle avait un talent pour l'art des potions que moi je n'avais pas capté.

Hmmm... Rosalie – elle se débrouillait vraiment très bien ici. Emmett et elle avaient trouvé un moyen de régler le problème de Drago Malefoy – principalement en louangeant ses vantardises de manière exagérée pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils voyaient clair dans son bluff. Je devais admettre que j'éprouvais du plaisir à le voir mal à l'aise après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Mais, plus récemment, Rosalie avait trouvé une autre source de mécontentement – Fleur Delacour. Elle avait toujours été vaniteuse, mais jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais eu de raison valable de se sentir inadéquate au département de l'esthétique. Fleur présentait une véritable concurrence. C'était vraiment une beauté – avec du sang de Vélane en elle, elle rivalisait avec les traits d'une perfection surnaturelle de Rosalie. On voyait que toutes les deux étaient faites de la même étoffe, et Fleur ressentait la même compétition féroce pour être la plus belle et ne pas rester dans l'ombre de Rosalie. Toutes les deux se montraient hostiles l'une envers l'autre chaque fois qu'elles devaient se côtoyer, et se lançaient des regards haineux à travers la pièce.

Il y avait un aspect positif à toute cette affaire, cependant. Cela avait amélioré ses sentiments envers Bella de manière significative. Son principal problème avec Bella était mon attirance pour cette dernière alors qu'elle-même n'avait jamais réussi à me séduire, mais au fond elle savait que ce n'était pas une question de beauté physique... Elle trouvait sa beauté supérieure à celle de Bella, mais je ne partageais pas son avis. Elle savait, en quelque part, que mon attirance pour Bella était plus profonde que ça – que c'était sa personnalité qui m'avait captivé. Évidemment, ça la dérangeait énormément que Bella semble avoir le même effet sur Cedric, aujourd'hui à tout le moins.

Ce qui me ramena à un sujet auquel j'avais évité de penser depuis ce qui était arrivé plus tôt. Cedric... Il était réellement devenu le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu, en dehors de Bella et ma famille. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir eu des amis proches quand j'étais humain. Cedric était quelqu'un avec qui, si on ne tenait pas compte de tous les problèmes que nous devions affronter en ce moment, je pouvais parler ouvertement – d'homme à homme. Il était, par-dessus tout, très bon. Brillant et créatif. Sa force considérable et ses pouvoirs magiques rivalisaient avec mes pouvoirs de vampire. Dans d'autres circonstances, nous aurions été des amis très proches, et pour la vie.

Mais je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser de la jalousie que me causaient ses sentiments grandissants envers Bella. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle attire les êtres mythiques ? C'était presque comme si elle était destinée à être avec quelqu'un qui était plus qu'humain... On pouvait supposer que le meilleur choix, entre Cedric et moi, aurait été Cedric. Au moins les mariages entre sorciers et moldus avaient des précédents, contrairement aux mariages entre vampires et humains... Mais nous avions dépassé ce stade, et je le savais. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle et, par un coup de chance extraordinaire, elle ressentait la même chose pour moi. Je le savais maintenant – après tout ce que nous avions vécu avec Jacob – je le savais au plus profond de mon être.

Alors pourquoi les sentiments de Cedric – au demeurant très purs – me dérangeaient-ils à ce point ? J'étais honteux d'avoir ressenti de la colère envers lui, d'avoir laissé la jalousie qui bouillonnait en moi sortir sous forme de grognement. Heureusement qu'il avait été trop préoccupé pour le remarquer. Je me demandais si je devais lui dire. Cela me paraissait moins que noble de le laisser s'attacher davantage alors qu'elle était ma fiancée. Ou bien étais-je seulement motivé par ma jalousie, par mon désir de la revendiquer comme étant mienne ? Avais-je peur qu'elle change d'idée ? Non, plus maintenant. J'avais confiance en son amour pour moi.

Bella – elle était l'aspect le plus important dans tout ça. Ses sentiments, sa sécurité – devaient être la préoccupation principale. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'il soit blessé. Elle était déjà passée par là avec Jacob, et je pouvais voir que c'était une blessure qu'elle porterait pour le reste de son existence. Mais elle se devait aussi d'être en sûreté. J'avais confiance en Cedric, mais ça pourrait lui échapper par inadvertance. Il pourrait involontairement communiquer des renseignements sur notre relation, que ce Voldemort pourrait utiliser contre nous. Je frémis à l'idée de ce mage noir enlevant Bella et la retenant captive dans l'unique but de me forcer à exécuter ses ordres. Et nul doute que je lui obéirais. Non, il fallait tout faire en notre pouvoir pour garder ce secret – il en allait de sa sécurité.

Elle remua légèrement à mes côtés à ce moment-là, son visage partiellement dissimulé par ses longs cheveux bruns soyeux. Je portai une main à sa figure pour les repousser. Elle avait le visage d'un ange, un ange dormant tout contre moi. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle entrait dans ma phase préférée, comme à chaque nuit...

« Edward... » Dit-elle dans son sommeil. « Je t'aime. »

« Tout comme je t'aime, » répondis-je à sa forme endormie, portant gentiment mes lèvres à sa main pour ne pas la réveiller.

« ... Dois te protéger... dois trouver un moyen... »

Elle devait se rappeler notre séance de pratique de l'après-midi. Je fronçai les sourcils, momentanément distrait par le mystère de ce qui était arrivé.

« ... Le feu des sorciers – Non ! Cedric !... » Je baissai les yeux sur elle avec amour, souhaitant pouvoir faire disparaître cette angoisse. Ça me brisait le cœur de la voir en détresse de la sorte. Je mémorisai son visage en la regardant. J'aurais voulu la réveiller pour sonder ses profonds yeux bruns et entrevoir la personne derrière eux, ma Bella. Je sentis un afflux d'amour en l'imaginant telle que je l'avais vue si souvent, regardant dans mes yeux avec amour et tendresse. Elle s'agitait maintenant, inquiète dans ses rêves. « Dragons... non, Non, NON !... »

L'air crépita d'électricité autour de nous pendant un moment. Je pouvais le sentir. Je tendis une main hésitante, me sentant stupide alors même que je faisais ce geste. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Nous étions entourés par une source d'énergie presque tangible. Je tendis prudemment le bras vers ma table de chevet où j'avais déposé ma baguette quand j'avais porté Bella dans la chambre. Je donnai un petit coup de poignet discret. « Protego. »

Mon bouclier jaillit instantanément... L'énergie que je sentais autour de nous fut soudainement absorbée par celui-ci, lui procurant cette même puissance indescriptible qu'il avait eue ces deux fois où Bella avait été connectée à lui. Je le fis disparaître aussi vite... Cela ne risquait-il pas de drainer Bella de ses forces ?

Elle replongea dans une phase de sommeil profond, et je continuai de rejouer les événements de la dernière journée... Les deux fois où Bella et moi avions été inexplicablement connectés durant la pratique, et au cours de ce qui venait juste de se produire, au milieu de son rêve – un rêve où elle m'imaginait être en danger de mort – l'air avait grésillé avec un courant électrique.

Dumbledore avait vu juste. Elle possédait une certaine force en elle, une sorte de pouvoir. Même Aro avait fait un commentaire à ce sujet, bien que j'aie été beaucoup moins intéressé par ses théories à l'époque. Était-ce une espèce de force intrinsèque, comme l'avait suggéré Dumbledore ? Elle avait toujours été une femme de caractère – peut-être que c'était cette force qui la rendait ainsi. Elle n'était pas du genre à suivre la foule. Elle faisait ce qu'elle croyait être la bonne chose. Est-ce que ça pouvait être une partie de l'explication ? Je n'en étais pas sûr – mais j'étais certain que quelque chose s'était produit cette nuit, et ce n'était pas parce que je me croyais en danger mortel et que je lui avais envoyé un signal. Notre théorie était erronée ou incomplète.

Je trouvai Carlisle dans ma tête pour pouvoir lui parler. Il était en train de lire un bouquin que Dumbledore lui avait prêté sur les vampires et les sorciers, et leurs interactions à travers l'histoire. « Carlisle ? » Énonçai-je clairement, allongé sur notre lit.

_Oui, mon fils..._

« Notre théorie est incorrecte. Ce n'est pas à propos de moi qui 'tends la main' pour obtenir plus de force dans mon bouclier. Ça doit plutôt être quelque chose que Bella fait. »

_Je pensais la même chose. Cette théorie semble incomplète d'une manière ou d'une autre._

« Oui... Cedric est supposé revenir demain après-midi pour une autre pratique. Penses-tu que nous pourrions rencontrer Dumbledore à la première heure demain matin ? Je crois qu'il faut que nous arrivions à comprendre ce qui se passe vraiment. »

_Je vais le contacter aussitôt qu'il sera raisonnable de le faire. On se revoit au matin._

« Merci. » Je retournai à mon livre de potions en attendant l'aube.

Bella dormit plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, elle trouva le petit déjeuner que je lui avais préparé dans un plateau sur sa table de chevet.

« Wow ! Edward... Tu me gâtes trop. Tu réalises, bien entendu, que tu t'imposes des standards impossibles à maintenir quand tu seras mon époux. » Elle sourit.

« Je croyais que c'était ce que j'étais censé faire – te traiter comme une reine jusqu'à ce que je glisse mon anneau à ton doigt... et ensuite tu seras coincée avec moi. »

« Ha ! Ha ! » Lança-t-elle avec sarcasme, roulant des yeux en tendant la main pour attraper un morceau de pain grillé.

Sincèrement, ça ne me dérangeait pas de faire ça pour elle. J'aurais pu le faire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je savais, cependant, qu'avec le temps plusieurs couples finissaient par abandonner les modèles de comportements qui les avaient fait tomber amoureux en premier lieu... J'avais vu cela se produire maintes et maintes fois au cours de mes cent ans et plus d'existence. Des hommes qui cessaient d'apporter des fleurs ou de dire des mots d'amour à leurs femmes. Des femmes qui arrêtaient de sourire de façon spéciale quand elles regardaient leurs maris... C'était l'inconstance des émotions humaines. Les émotions des vampires étaient beaucoup plus profondes et beaucoup moins fluctuantes. Je n'avais qu'à regarder ma propre famille pour voir la vérité de cette affirmation – trois couples parfaitement assortis, toujours aussi amoureux que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Je regardai Bella, assise sur le bord du lit, en train de boire son jus d'orange. Je traversai le lit pour la rejoindre, balayai les cheveux à l'arrière de son cou, et y plantai doucement un baiser. Ma bouche continua de voyager sur son épaule, et je pris plaisir à sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps mettre le feu à mes lèvres.

« Hmmm... Tu as faim ? » Me taquina-t-elle avec le sourire.

« Très faim, » répliquai-je de façon éloquente. Je la voulais... Je l'avais toujours voulue... « Mais nous avons du travail à faire. » Je m'éloignai tandis qu'elle terminait son petit déjeuner et se levait pour se préparer.

Nous allâmes rejoindre Dumbledore et le reste de la famille dans la bibliothèque. Le vieux sorcier était en train de verser le thé quand nous arrivâmes dans la pièce, et il tendit une tasse à Bella avant de se servir.

« Carlisle a mentionné que notre théorie ne te satisfait pas entièrement, » commenta Dumbledore après avoir bu son thé. « Je dois admettre que je ne suis pas complètement satisfait moi-même avec cette hypothèse, mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu as des doutes de ton côté. »

« Eh bien... » Débutai-je, rassemblant mes pensées de la nuit dernière, « la théorie proposée me paraissait incomplète hier, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison exacte. Puis, la nuit dernière pendant qu'elle dormait, Bella a semblé rêver à la pratique de bouclier et aux dangers à venir... Elle avait l'air vraiment bouleversé. » Je regardai dans sa direction en prononçant ces mots, réalisant qu'elle serait embarrassée par l'information que je venais de révéler – le fait qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Je ne savais pas comment continuer sans l'admettre de façon encore plus claire.

« Et comment sais-tu à quoi elle rêvait ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas voir dans ses pensées. » Décidément Dumbledore ne faisait rien pour m'aider avec sa manie de vouloir des éclaircissements.

« Eh bien... » Hésitai-je.

« Je parle dans mon sommeil, » lâcha Bella avant de devenir rouge comme un coquelicot. « Alors c'est assez évident de savoir à quoi je rêve. »

« Je vois. » Dumbledore caressa sa barbe, ses yeux scintillant à nouveau. « Continue. »

« Toujours est-il qu'elle semblait rêver que Cedric envoyait le feu des sorciers dans ma direction... Et ensuite elle a rêvé aux dragons... Elle était très affligée... et pendant qu'elle rêvait, on aurait dit que la pièce se remplissait d'électricité. »

« Donc apparemment elle te croyait en danger de mort ? »

« C'est ce que je suppose. »

« Bella, penses-tu avoir ressenti ça hier, lors de la pratique ? »

« Avec Cedric, oui – je pensais que le feu allait frapper le bras d'Edward. Avec vous, j'ai songé à cette éventualité, mais je savais que vous auriez une façon de le sauver. J'avais confiance que vous alliez le protéger. »

« Mais tu as envisagé la suite des événements – le dragon... » Continua Dumbledore.

« Oui, c'est exact. J'ai eu peur pour ce qui allait se passer. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était en danger mortel dans l'instant présent. Je savais qu'il fallait que je comprenne ce phénomène parce qu'il en aurait besoin dans l'épreuve à venir... »

« Hmmm, » médita Dumbledore. « Il est toujours possible que ta crainte pour ce qui s'en vient soit le déclencheur... »

« Mais, Edward a déjà été en grand danger avant... quand il a combattu Victoria. Il y a eu un moment où je n'étais pas certaine – où j'ai craint pour sa vie. » Elle rougit, se rappelant sa tentative insensée de créer une diversion en versant son propre sang. « Et même avant ça, avec James... J'étais presque inconsciente, mais je me rappelle avoir eu peur pour lui... »

« Et ce phénomène ne s'est pas produit lors de ces deux occasions ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Non, » répondirent tous les membres de ma famille à l'unisson.

« Curieux... Edward, que faisais-tu la nuit dernière ? »

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je, un peu choqué par son insinuation.

Il émit un petit rire. « Je suis désolé, mon garçon – de toute évidence, tu étais avec Bella... Je me demandais seulement, avant que tu ne sentes l'énergie dans la chambre – que faisais-tu exactement ? »

« Je regardais Bella. »

« Réfléchis bien, Edward – à quoi pensais-tu précisément, et que faisais-tu ? Je parle aussi de tous les petits détails insignifiants... »

« Je souhaitais pouvoir faire disparaître ses inquiétudes et son stress. Je la fixais attentivement, souhaitant pouvoir la réveiller afin de regarder dans ses yeux. Je l'ai imaginée, en fait – me rappelant son expression quand elle me regarde. » Je baissai les yeux, quelque peu embarrassé par mon admission.

« Et qu'as-tu ressenti exactement ? »

« Un amour immense. » Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella, sentant un flot de chaleur m'envahir. Cela, par contre, ne me gênait pas du tout.

Dumbledore fit une pause momentanée, perdu dans ses pensées... Il parla à nouveau après 42 secondes.

« Edward, essaye de te rappeler les deux occasions hier durant lesquelles tu as accédé au pouvoir de Bella – avais-tu vu son visage ? »

Je réfléchis à sa question pendant une minute. Juste après que la crainte ait eu raison de moi, j'avais vu son visage – j'avais cherché à revoir Bella une dernière fois dans ma mémoire, comme si c'était possiblement l'ultime chose que j'allais tenir et emporter avec moi dans cet inconnu qui venait après pour des créatures telles que nous. Et j'avais éprouvé cet amour irrésistible... Par tous les... Ce n'était pas possible. Ou bien l'était-ce ?

Je fouillai dans ma mémoire pour retrouver les détails du combat avec Victoria. Avais-je déjà fait ça ? Je m'étais inquiété pour Bella, oui – mais je n'avais jamais senti que je n'avais pas le contrôle de cette bataille. J'étais sûr de moi. Pendant que je surveillais Bella pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en danger, il n'y avait jamais eu un moment où je voulais juste la voir une dernière fois – regarder dans ses yeux et vivre l'amour que nous partagions. Ni avec James...

Je levai les yeux vers Dumbledore. Les siens pétillaient, et on aurait dit qu'il réprimait un gloussement. « Je vois que tu as découvert la magie. »

« Oui... je crois qu'il faut que nous soyons impliqués tous les deux – Bella doit sentir le besoin de partager sa force intérieure, ou peu importe comment vous voulez appeler son pouvoir, et de mon côté je dois le chercher... et la connexion est... l'amour ? »

« Apparemment, » dit-il en souriant.

Emmett commença à fredonner la chanson des Beatles dans sa tête. _All you need is love, love... love is all you need. _J'essayai de l'ignorer.

« Mais... comment ? Est-ce que ça a du sens ? » Questionnai-je, perplexe. Ça semblait, eh bien... ça semblait ridicule.

_There's only one thing, two do, three words four you, I love you_... Je lançai un regard noir à Emmett. Il commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

« Pourquoi cela n'en aurait-il pas ? » Répondit Dumbledore. « Je crois que c'est l'amour qui a sauvé Harry de Lord Voldemort lorsqu'il était bébé – l'amour que sa mère lui vouait. Elle était prête à mourir pour lui. C'est une magie beaucoup plus puissante que tout ceci, » commenta-t-il en montrant sa baguette et son habit.

« Mais l'amour... tout le monde éprouve de l'amour... » Répliquai-je.

Emmett avait commencé à chantonner de manière audible _If Everyone Cared_ de Nickelback.

« Ce genre d'amour ? Est-ce que tout le monde aime pleinement, de façon désintéressée ? En faisant passer les besoins de l'autre avant les siens ? »

Je considérai ses mots. Vrai, beaucoup de gens prétendaient aimer, et peut-être aimaient-ils pendant un moment, mais leur nature égoïste finissait toujours par prendre la relève... Aimer sans équivoque, sans condition... Ça décrivait l'amour incompréhensible que Bella éprouvait à mon égard. Est-ce que c'était ça son don, sa force ? Sa capacité d'aimer ? Ça expliquerait la puissante connexion que Marcus percevait déjà entre nous. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle était toujours avec moi après tout ce que nous avions traversé.

« Alors, elle alimente mon bouclier avec son amour ? » Demandai-je.

« Then we'd see the day... that nobody died... » Chantonna doucement Emmett.

« Tais-toi, Emmett, » grognai-je.

« Tu sais, » m'interrompit-il, « j'ai toujours cru que c'était Jasper le gars émotionnel dans la famille. Tu as toujours eu l'air si stoïque pendant toutes ces années. Mais tu t'adoucis et tu deviens fleur bleue avec l'âge... » Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Ferme-la, Emmett, » grognai-je plus fort.

« Non, vraiment, c'est tellement mignon de voir ce côté de- » La main de Rosalie s'abattit derrière la tête d'Emmett, coupant court à ses railleries.

Je secouai la tête. « Je suis navré, Dumbledore... Emmett a besoin d'un petit peu d'attention... Il se sent laissé pour compte. » Je lançai un autre regard noir à mon frère.

Dumbledore sourit. « Tu as demandé si Bella alimentait ton bouclier avec son amour... Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit exactement le cas... Il semblerait que l'amour ait joué un rôle en établissant la connexion, mais je pense que le pouvoir ou la force fait partie intégrante d'elle... J'imagine que vous allez en découvrir davantage quand elle sera transformée, mais je sens que c'est une piste, » dit-il.

« Nous n'avons jamais dit qu'elle allait être transformée, » fis-je remarquer.

« Vraiment ? Oh, eh bien, je dois simplement avoir présumé... » Il sourit de plus belle. Il le savait aussi bien que moi, de la même manière qu'il savait qu'elle allait être changée sans que nous ayons besoin de lui dire. Il pouvait nous lire...

« Donc, si tout ce que vous avez dit est vrai, je devrais être en mesure d'accéder à sa 'force intérieure,' ou peu importe ce que c'est, en établissant cette connexion, » supputai-je.

« Ça vaut la peine d'essayer... Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Dumbledore se leva et fit un geste vers la porte.

Nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau dans la cour. Cette fois-ci nous décidâmes de nous servir du bouclier magique créé par Dumbledore. Nous pourrions toujours utiliser le rocher si ça ne fonctionnait pas.

« Protego ! » Énonçai-je, produisant mon bouclier et me concentrant uniquement sur celui-ci.

« Bella, maintenant je veux que tu te concentres sur ton besoin de protéger Edward. Essaye de penser aux dragons, comme tu l'as fait hier... Et toi, Edward, tu dois penser à Bella, » ordonna Dumbledore, placé à 5 mètres de distance.

Je pensai à Bella, à sa bonté, sa gentillesse, son amour ; j'imaginai son visage et regardai au fond de ses yeux, me laissant inonder par l'amour que j'avais pour elle...

Tout à coup, je sentis la force de mon bouclier augmenter exponentiellement. « Envoyez-moi le feu, Dumbledore, » criai-je tout en me concentrant pour maintenir ma connexion avec Bella.

Plusieurs explosions de feu frappèrent mon bouclier et furent facilement déviées. Dumbledore arrêta, et je relâchai mon écran protecteur.

« Wow ! Je l'ai fait ! » Bella sourit en se balançant dangereusement d'avant en arrière. Elle trébucha légèrement vers la gauche, mais je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne soit en déséquilibre.

« Je n'allais pas tomber, » grommela-t-elle.

« Je sais, » lui dis-je en souriant. « Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque. »

Dumbledore vint nous rejoindre. « Eh bien, ça a marché, » dit-il, ravi. « Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de le faire sans te vider complètement de ton énergie. »

« Ça me tracasse... Nous avons été connectés pendant seulement 3 minutes 47 secondes, et ça l'a déjà beaucoup épuisée... Comment est-ce que ça va fonctionner lorsque je vais affronter le dragon ? »

« Il va falloir qu'elle augmente son endurance comme tu l'as fait au cours de la semaine... »

« Mais, Cedric – il ne sait pas. Devrions-nous lui dire au sujet du pouvoir de Bella ? »

« Non, je crois que ça nécessiterait que vous lui disiez à propos de la connexion entre vous, » intervint Jasper. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, du point de vue stratégique. »

« Je suis d'accord, Jasper, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Mais vous devez pratiquer, et Cedric est un bon candidat pour vous aider... Et si Bella venait juste dehors pour vous regarder ? »

« Nous pourrions installer des chaises de jardin et profiter d'une belle journée au grand air, » suggéra Alice avec enthousiasme.

« Alice, nous sommes en novembre – ce n'est pas exactement un temps idéal pour se prélasser à l'extérieur, » argumentai-je. « Mais la force de Bella ne pourrait-elle pas fonctionner de l'intérieur de la maison ? »

« Testons-le pour le vérifier, » proposa le vieux sorcier.

Esme accompagna Bella à l'intérieur, suivie de près par Carlisle. _Je vais garder un œil sur elle, Edward, et t'avertir si ça devient trop pour elle..._

Nous nous installâmes une fois de plus, moi derrière mon bouclier protecteur, et Dumbledore à côté de Jasper. Je déployai mon écran et fis savoir que j'étais prêt, assez clairement pour qu'Esme et Carlisle préviennent Bella. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur Bella, tentant d'établir cette connexion... Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je sente la force circuler à travers moi et dans le bouclier. « Ça fonctionne, » lançai-je à Dumbledore.

Il envoya quelques salves de feu sur le bouclier, puis nous terminâmes très vite et je le relâchai. Nous avions prouvé que ça marchait – inutile de pousser Bella plus loin. Nous retournâmes à la bibliothèque où Bella était assise dans un des fauteuils, un peu pâle, mais très contente d'elle.

« Ça a marché, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Bien sûr que ça a fonctionné, » répondis-je en l'attirant gentiment à moi. Elle semblait si délicate en ce moment, que j'hésitais un peu, mais je savais qu'elle voudrait cette proximité autant que moi.

« Bon, puisque cette affaire est réglée, je pense que je vais retourner à Poudlard pour voir quel autre méfait est en train de se tramer. Je suis sûr que Cedric se joindra à vous plus tard pour pratiquer... » Il se retourna pour partir, puis se ravisa. « Puis-je vous dérober une autre de ces dragées au citron ? »

Esme sourit. « Certainement. » Elle lui tendit le plat de bonbons.

« C'est très aimable à vous. » Il fourra une pastille dans sa bouche et retourna à Poudlard.

**Bonjour Louise et Juju :0)  
><strong>

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je vais poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine, et après je pars en vacances, et je n'aurai sans doute pas accès à un ordinateur, donc il se pourrait que je ne puisse pas poster d'update avant septembre...  
><strong>

**Profitez bien de l'été.  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 32 : Derniers préparatifs**

Cedric arriva à la maison après le déjeuner, prêt pour la pratique, mais voulant d'abord s'assurer que Bella allait bien. Si pénible que soit la situation, je restai à côté de lui, essayant de paraître indifférent en le regardant aborder ma fiancée pour s'informer de son état de santé, prouvant que ses sentiments s'étaient encore intensifiés, et me rendant d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour, Bella, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? » _Elle semble si pâle et fatiguée. Je me demande si je devrais le mentionner à Madame Pomfresh. Elle pourrait examiner Bella pendant qu'elle est à l'école, pour ne pas offenser Professeur Cullen_, considéra-t-il en la saluant. Elle s'était installée dans la bibliothèque pour la journée avec un exemplaire de L'Histoire de Poudlard qu'elle comptait lire tout en se préparant à m'aider durant la pratique.

« Oui, une bonne nuit de repos et un repas nutritif m'ont complètement remise d'aplomb, merci de t'en informer, » répondit-elle aimablement. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait avec lui.

« C'est bon de te voir en forme. J'étais un peu inquiet hier... »

« Oui, eh bien, j'ai tendance à m'investir un peu trop dans tout ce que je fais – étudier pour l'école, rattraper mon retard afin d'être à niveau avec les autres... » Il semblait que la meilleure façon pour elle de mentir était en fait de dire la vérité, ou de trouver des parcelles de vérité qui, dans le contexte approprié, donnaient l'impression qu'elle ne trafiquait pas la réalité.

« Vas-tu aller à l'école demain ? » _Elle devrait sans doute rester alitée... elle semble au bout de ses forces. Mais j'aimerais mieux la voir là-bas... Je me demande bien pourquoi... _La pensée qu'elle pourrait ne pas être à l'école lundi le décevait réellement. Je retins ma jalousie alors qu'il méditait sur ses sentiments.

« Certainement... je ne peux manquer aucune classe, sinon je vais prendre du retard. »

_Elle accorde aussi beaucoup d'importance aux études, elle travaille fort et elle est intelligente... _« Je pourrais t'apporter les devoirs si tu t'absentais... » _Pourquoi lui ai-je offert de faire ça ? Ça aurait beaucoup plus de sens que ce soit Rosalie ou Edward qui s'en chargent..._

Si je n'avais pas eu tant de difficulté à maîtriser ma jalousie, j'aurais peut-être trouvé son dialogue interne amusant. Ça me rappelait ces premiers jours avec Bella, quand j'avais commencé à dire ou penser des choses que je n'avais jamais exprimées avant – cherchant des raisons pour lui parler. Quand la conversation était engagée, je lui tenais des propos on ne peut plus anodins, et pourtant j'étais totalement fasciné par ses réponses. Toutefois, je ne trouvais rien d'amusant à la situation actuelle, je la trouvais plutôt alarmante, et je souhaitais désespérément qu'on aille dehors au plus vite pour commencer à pratiquer.

Bella se mit à rire. « Merci, Cedric, mais je suis sûre qu'Edward ou Rosalie pourraient s'en occuper si je manquais l'école... Mais vraiment, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Il faut juste que je ne m'en mette pas trop sur les épaules – c'est pourquoi je passe une journée tranquille de lecture ici. J'apprécie quand même que tu sois si prévenant. »

_Son rire est si mélodieux..._ « Je suis très content de voir que tu vas mieux. Bon, j'imagine qu'Edward et moi devrions aller pratiquer. » Il avait l'air légèrement déçu de devoir quitter la pièce, bien qu'enthousiaste à la perspective de m'aider à me préparer pour la première épreuve.

« C'est une bonne idée, Cedric, » approuva Carlisle. « Je sais qu'Edward se meurt d'impatience de retourner dans la cour pour pratiquer avec toi... » Je souris au sens caché de ses paroles. « ... Et bien que Bella soit très bonne pour dissimuler son état d'épuisement, elle a vraiment besoin de calme et de tranquillité aujourd'hui... »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Cedric en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je lui montrai le bouclier magique conçu par Dumbledore.

« C'est une structure très complexe, » commenta Cedric en l'examinant. « Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on élabore un bouclier tel que celui-là... Très solide et durable – à moins que Dumbledore ne vienne le démanteler lui-même, je suis certain qu'il pourrait rester en place pendant mille ans au bas mot, » évalua-t-il en connaisseur.

« Oui, c'est très gentil de la part de Dumbledore d'avoir construit cette protection pour nos pratiques. »

« Dis-moi, Edward... pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je réfléchis à sa question. Elle semblait venir de nulle part. Je l'avais entendu se la poser dans sa tête à l'occasion, mais sans montrer de signe qu'il la considérait assez sérieusement pour vouloir me la poser de vive voix. Il était clair qu'il avait passé une partie de la nuit dernière à méditer, tout comme moi.

« Eh bien – je suppose que c'est parce que Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait besoin de notre aide. »

« Oui, mais, ceci n'est pas ton monde... Tu es un moldu. Pourquoi voudrais-tu nous aider ? »

« Si Vol – Tu-Sais-Qui – revient au pouvoir, ce ne sera pas seulement le monde des sorciers qui en sera affecté. Ce sera le monde entier, le mien comme le tien, » fis-je remarquer. C'était une raison valable... excellente, même – mais ce n'était pas la véritable raison... Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vraie raison – que j'essayais en quelque sorte de regagner mon âme.

« C'est vrai... » Réfléchit-il.

« Mais il y a plus, » m'entendis-je poursuivre. « Je veux faire ma part dans le monde. Si je peux donner en retour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors peut-être que ma vie aura signifié quelque chose. » C'était le plus près que je pouvais être de la vérité, sans lui en révéler plus que ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« Je peux comprendre ça, » répliqua-t-il, et je pouvais voir que c'était le cas... C'était pour cette raison qu'il venait pratiquer avec moi, qu'il avait accepté d'être un pilier dans ma démarche – malgré le fait qu'il ait été forcé de renoncer à l'occasion de concourir. « Eh bien, commençons cette pratique alors, » conclut-il en faisant un geste pour que j'aille me mettre en place.

Je pris ma position derrière le nouveau bouclier, plantai ma baguette dans le trou, et produisis mon propre écran protecteur. « Je suis prêt, » énonçai-je clairement pour que Carlisle, qui était dans son bureau, aille avertir Bella que le temps était venu pour elle de prendre part à l'action. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis sa force se manifester et augmenter la puissance de mon bouclier. Maintenant que nous savions ce qui s'était passé, c'était presque trop facile de le refaire.

Cedric commença à envoyer le feu sur le bouclier. Lorsqu'il vit sa première salve dévier vers un buisson voisin, il entreprit de m'envoyer les suivantes en succession rapide.

_Edward, arrête_, entendis-je Carlisle déclarer.

« Halte, » lançai-je à Cedric, puis je rétractai mon bouclier.

_Elle va bien – elle dit que c'était mieux cette fois-ci. Prenez une pause et essayez encore. Peut-être pour seulement 4 minutes,_ me conseilla Carlisle.

« Wow, tu as vraiment découvert comment optimiser la puissance de ton bouclier, n'est-ce pas ? » Commenta Cedric, venant me rejoindre au pas de course, là où je m'étais assis dans l'herbe.

« Il y a eu un déclic, c'est vrai, » acquiesçai-je. « Mais j'ai besoin d'acquérir de l'endurance. Je peux seulement le maintenir pendant quelques minutes avant de devoir le laisser aller. »

_Elle dit qu'elle est prête pour 4 minutes._

« Bon, est-ce qu'on essaye encore ? » Demandai-je en me relevant.

« Bien sûr. C'est toi qui décides, c'est toi qui fais le plus difficile du travail... » Il retourna à sa position.

Je remis mon bouclier et annonçai « Je suis prêt » pour le bénéfice de Cedric et de Carlisle. Je tendis la main vers Bella dans mon esprit et sentis le courant de sa force augmenter la puissance de mon écran protecteur.

Cedric envoya un flux constant de feu des sorciers dans ma direction, et je ne sentis aucune différence perceptible dans la force de mon, eh bien, de notre bouclier. Après 4 minutes, je mis un terme à cet essai.

_Elle se débrouille de mieux en mieux, Edward – on dirait qu'elle gagne en résistance... Tu devrais peut-être augmenter la durée jusqu'à 8 minutes..._

Et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes tout l'après-midi à augmenter la durée des essais pendant que je maintenais mon bouclier connecté à Bella pour l'alimenter avec sa force, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en mesure de le faire tenir pendant 15 minutes.

_Il serait temps d'arrêter pour la soirée. Bella a besoin de se reposer_, m'avertit Carlisle.

« Eh bien, Cedric, je crois que j'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, pas de problème. Il ne fait aucun doute que cette pratique a été fructueuse. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu t'es amélioré au cours des derniers jours. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserais que tu es un sorcier. »

Je ris de bon cœur. « Si je l'étais, sûrement que je n'aurais pas besoin de pratiquer une semaine entière juste pour faire fonctionner convenablement un simple sortilège de protection. »

Il se mit à rire lui aussi. « Je suppose. » Il resta songeur pendant un moment. « Est-ce que tu penses que je peux retourner voir comment Bella se porte ? Je me fais juste un peu de souci pour elle... Je crois que je me sens en partie responsable, étant donné qu'elle s'est évanouie pendant que je t'attaquais. Peut-être que mon attaque lui a causé un stress nuisible... »

Encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher ses intentions ou ses pensées, car elles étaient pures... Et pourtant, je brûlais d'envie de lui dire de partir et ne jamais revenir.

« Je vais vérifier avec Carlisle, » répondis-je.

Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur du château et Cedric attendit dans le hall d'entrée pendant que j'allais à la bibliothèque pour voir ce que Bella faisait. On l'avait déplacée sur le sofa pour qu'elle se repose, et ses paupières étaient closes, mais elle n'était pas complètement endormie. Elle ouvrit les yeux. « Edward ? »

« Je suis là, mon amour, » répondis-je doucement en m'agenouillant auprès d'elle. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, » mentit-elle. Elle détestait que les gens s'apitoient sur son sort.

Je levai les yeux vers Carlisle. « Cedric veut venir vérifier l'état de Bella une dernière fois avant de retourner à Poudlard. Penses-tu que c'est prudent ? »

_Et toi ?_ Médita-t-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. « Je suis certain que Bella peut se débrouiller durant quelques minutes. » _Mais je sais aussi que tu ne voudras pas qu'il s'éternise ici..._

Je hochai la tête et me levai pour aller chercher Cedric.

« Edward ? » M'interrompit Bella avant que j'aie quitté la pièce. Je me retournai et revins vers elle. « Viens ici, » dit-elle. Je me penchai, et presque aussi vite qu'un vampire, elle pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes, souriant d'avoir pu me prendre de court, ou du moins le pensait-elle.

« Merci, » lui souris-je, puis j'allai chercher Cedric.

La pratique se déroula comme ça pour le plus clair de la semaine. Bella gagnait en robustesse à force de pratiquer, mais aussi grâce aux repas nutritifs qu'Esme l'obligeait à manger et aux nuits passées à dormir tout son soûl.

Avant cette routine, Bella se limitait à sept heures de sommeil par nuit. Maintenant elle dormait pendant neuf heures, parfois dix. J'étais content de la voir prendre autant de repos, cependant. Ça signifiait que son corps compensait pour le travail supplémentaire qui était exigé de lui.

La pratique avait un autre effet sur Bella. Chaque jour qui passait, elle semblait acquérir plus de confiance en elle, et être plus satisfaite d'elle-même. Quand je surveillais ses déplacements pendant la journée, à travers les yeux d'Hermione, de Harry ou de Ron, je la voyais tenir sa tête un peu plus haute, marcher avec fierté – quand elle ne trébuchait pas dans un obstacle qu'elle n'avait pas vu ou qui plus probablement n'existait pas vraiment.

Cedric le remarqua lui aussi. _Elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux_, nota-t-il le lundi en la voyant entrer dans la Grande Salle et aller prendre sa place avec Hermione, Harry et Ron à la table des Gryffondor. _Professeur Cullen devait savoir ce dont elle avait besoin après tout._

Mercredi il la regarda entrer à l'heure du déjeuner, comme c'était devenu son habitude. _Elle a l'air plein d'entrain aujourd'hui_. _Elle doit sans doute s'être reposée davantage. Elle semble presque... survoltée. _Il se leva à moitié de son siège en voyant Bella s'étaler sur le sol. Elle se remit debout avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver un moyen de la rejoindre pour l'aider à se relever, si bien qu'il dut se rasseoir.

Vendredi il revint à Venlaw, comme il l'avait fait chaque jour cette semaine, juste après le souper. Il faisait plus sombre, mais nous éclairâmes la cour du château avec quelques luminaires d'extérieur. Le premier jour que nous avions remarqué ce petit problème d'éclairage, Cedric avait suggéré une solution magique, mais Carlisle s'était opposé à l'idée. Moins nous permettions d'interférence magique sur ce site moldu, mieux ce serait. Bella et moi avions réussi à tenir le bouclier pendant vingt minutes et à supporter les salves incessantes de feu des sorciers sans qu'elle n'éprouve de faiblesse. Cedric et moi prîmes une pause entre deux séances et allâmes nous appuyer contre le rocher que nous avions utilisé la semaine précédente.

« Alors, il ne reste que 11 jours avant l'épreuve... et vendredi ne compte plus vraiment, » commenta Cedric.

« Oui... Nous avons fait beaucoup de progrès... Je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans toi. »

« Eh bien, ça a été amusant, d'une certaine façon. C'est intéressant de travailler la magie avec un moldu. Il y a eu toutes sortes de complications auxquelles je n'aurais pas pensé. »

_Si seulement tu savais... _« Oui, eh bien au moins nous avons réglé le problème du bouclier... Je pense que j'aimerais essayer de le maintenir pendant trente minutes, au cas où... Mais à présent il faut aussi que je sois capable de faire plus que de maintenir un bouclier... »

« Oui, je me questionnais à ce sujet – comment vas-tu faire pour contourner le dragon ? »

« Eh bien, je suis très rapide... »

« Plus rapide qu'un dragon ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

« Peut-être pas... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire. Je suppose que je dois me préparer pour une agression physique. Peut-être qu'Emmett devrait pratiquer avec nous. Tant qu'il reste derrière le bouclier, nous devrions être en mesure de pratiquer sur les deux fronts en même temps. » Emmett allait jubiler.

« Bonne idée, » répondit Cedric, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Je voyais qu'il pensait à autre chose. Je regardai dans sa tête, me préparant mentalement car je savais que je n'allais pas aimer ce que j'y verrais.

« Je me demandais, quel âge a Bella ? »

« Elle a dix-neuf ans. » Elle avait eu dix-neuf ans en septembre et, tel qu'elle le souhaitait, nous n'avions pas souligné l'événement avec beaucoup d'éclat. Elle n'aimait toujours pas l'idée d'avoir dix-neuf ans alors que j'étais figé à dix-sept ans pour l'éternité...

« Vraiment ? » Il était très surpris. « J'aurais pensé seize ou dix-sept... » _Mais dix-neuf ans, wow._ « Pourquoi n'est-elle pas en sixième ou même en septième année, alors ? »

« Eh bien, Dumbledore voulait avoir quelqu'un qui puisse se retrouver dans l'entourage de Harry – Bella semblait la candidate la plus probable. Il fallait que je sois au moins en sixième année pour participer au tournoi. Alors c'était entre Rosalie et Bella, et Bella paraît plus jeune. »

Il réfléchit à ce que je venais de lui dire pendant une minute. _C'est vrai, Bella a l'air plus jeune que Rosalie, mais pas aussi jeune qu'Hermione. Dix-neuf ans – je suis un peu étonné._

« Pourquoi vous a-t-elle accompagnés ici ? Je sais qu'en ce qui concerne le reste d'entre vous, vous êtes les enfants adoptifs du Professeur Cullen et de son épouse Esme, mais pourquoi Bella a-t-elle décidé de venir aussi ? »

« Euh... » Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cette question – il venait juste d'y penser en me la posant. « Il serait probablement préférable de le lui demander directement. Mais en gros c'est une amie proche de la famille, et elle tenait à nous suivre dans cette équipée. »

« Oh. » _Je me demande comment je pourrais lui poser la question... Serait-ce impoli ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je m'en soucie ?_

Je me forçai à demeurer impassible et détendu pendant qu'il méditait sur son intérêt pour Bella... Au moins il n'était pas pervers comme Mike Newton. Ce serait extrêmement pénible. Mais, d'une certaine façon, ceci était plus difficile. Justement parce qu'il n'était pas un autre adolescent dévoyé. Il était bon et noble.

_Elle doit sans doute trouver que je suis juste un gamin... Nous n'avons que deux ans d'écart, mais c'est différent pour les filles..._ conclut-il, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Au moins je ne serais pas confronté à cette situation délicate dans un avenir proche.

Nous continuâmes la pratique pendant encore un petit moment, puis nous fîmes des plans pour poursuivre l'entraînement avec Emmett le lendemain.

« Tout a l'air de très bien se passer – Bella va beaucoup mieux, et tu sembles capable de maintenir ton bouclier plus longtemps sans autant d'effort qu'avant, » commenta Carlisle lorsque j'allai le retrouver dans la bibliothèque après le départ de Cedric.

« Oui, mais demain nous allons faire des essais plus élaborés en demandant à Emmett de m'attaquer pendant que je tiens mon bouclier, » répliquai-je.

« OUAIS, SUPER ! » Entendis-je à l'étage.

Je gloussai. « Oui, Emmett, tu pourras t'essayer tant que tu veux... mais je pense que tu vas être désagréablement surpris. »

« Ah ! C'est ce qu'on verra... » Rétorqua-t-il, ricanant en songeant à ce qu'il allait me faire subir demain.

« Et tu gères les choses avec Bella mieux que je m'y m'attendais, » poursuivit Carlisle. Puis, comme Bella était dans la pièce, il dit dans sa tête_, Il semblerait que Cedric soit en train de développer un intérêt ?_

J'opinai subtilement. « Je suis heureux que Bella puisse nous aider, » dis-je en souriant à cette dernière.

Elle avait recouvré son énergie et elle se leva, traversant la pièce pour me rejoindre. « Je suis contente d'être en mesure d'aider... » Elle m'entoura de ses bras.

« Et qu'en est-il du reste de vos plans ? »

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore pu prévenir Harry au sujet des dragons. Je n'ai tout simplement jamais l'occasion de l'aborder. Je croyais que les choses allaient être un peu plus calmes cette semaine, mais après la parution de l'article de cette Rita Skeeter, il est devenu impossible de l'approcher. »

« Oui, » dit Carlisle, « mais d'autre part, je suis content qu'elle ait commodément oublié de parler de l'autre champion de Poudlard. Je suis conscient que le torchon pour lequel elle écrit n'est largement disponible que dans le monde des sorciers, mais tout de même, nous n'avons pas besoin que ça se rende jusqu'aux Volturi. » Il se perdit dans ses pensées.

J'étais sur le point de lui répondre lorsque j'entendis une autre interruption en provenance de l'étage. Cette fois-ci il s'agissait de Jasper. « Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de Harry – nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'il découvre que l'épreuve impliquera des dragons. »

« Oui, nous l'emmènerons en balade s'il le faut – ils sont censés arriver la semaine prochaine, » ajouta Emmett.

« Merci. »

« Stupide article ! » S'exclama soudainement Bella, n'ayant pas entendu Jasper et Emmett. « Cette journaliste a donné aux lecteurs l'impression qu'Hermione et Harry forment un couple, » grimaça-t-elle, frustrée.

Je fus surpris par la férocité de sa réaction. Ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit que cette histoire pourrait être autre chose qu'un irritant mineur. « Est-ce qu'Hermione en bave beaucoup avec ça ? »

« Oh, elle s'en fiche – elle trouve que c'est un tas d'ordures. Mais ça a augmenté la tension entre Ron et Harry... Et ça n'a pas vraiment aidé avec Cho non plus. »

« Ah. Comment ça ? » Questionnai-je.

« Parce que Cho pense que ça pourrait être vrai... Franchement, Edward, ça m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas lu dans son esprit. »

Je n'avais pas beaucoup porté attention à Cho dernièrement. Entre ma quête du moment opportun pour parler à Harry, les recherches que je faisais et mes réflexions au sujet du bouclier, je n'avais pas consacré de temps ni d'effort pour tenter de réunir Harry et Cho. « Penses-tu qu'elle a perdu intérêt ? »

« Non. Elle refuse de porter un de ces écussons hideux, et elle a demandé à ses amies de ne pas les porter non plus. C'est bon signe... »

Carlisle nous observa avec curiosité. _Vous jouez les entremetteurs ?_

Je souris en guise de réponse.

« Alors j'ai entendu les autres membres du corps professoral dire qu'il y a une danse prévue juste avant Noël. Vous allez devoir trouver un moyen de gérer ça. » _Ça pourrait s'avérer une opportunité pour Harry et Cho, non ?_

Mon sourire s'accentua à l'idée de Carlisle s'impliquant dans notre plan pour que Harry et Cho deviennent un couple. Sa dernière tentative en tant qu'entremetteur n'avait pas très bien fonctionné...

« Oui, je comprends, mais chaque chose en son temps... Pour l'heure nous allons nous reposer... Nous avons beaucoup de travail demain. » Je souris à Bella tandis que nous quittions la pièce, main dans la main.

« Attendez ! » La voix d'Esme nous parvint de la cuisine. Elle se dirigea vers nous avec un plateau. « Il faut que tu manges, Bella... »

« Merci, Esme, » répondit gentiment Bella, bien que je pouvais voir qu'elle était embarrassée par toute l'attention.

Je pris le plateau et nous montâmes à notre chambre.

**Alors je vais partir en vacances sous peu, et le but des vacances c'est de se reposer, n'est-ce pas ? Donc pas d'update au cours des deux prochaines semaines, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour updater avant la fin du mois. Il y a un hic cependant, et c'est que le prochain chapitre est très long, et ça risque de me prendre plus de temps à le traduire... Vous êtes prévenues :0)**

**En passant, cette fic contient en tout 63 chapitres (le chapitre 64 étant un teaser de ce qu'il y a dans la suite que l'auteure a écrite), donc ça veut dire que j'en ai traduit la moitié :0)**

**Bonjour Louise et Juju, et bonjour à vous tous****/****toutes**** qui me suivez depuis le début. À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	33. Chapter 33

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Avertissement : de grands passages de ce chapitre sont tirés directement du livre, mais j'ai préféré faire ma propre traduction plutôt que d'emprunter le travail de Jean-François Ménard, un traducteur que j'admire énormément, soit dit en passant…**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 33 : La première tâche**

Les onze jours nous séparant de la première tâche filèrent à la vitesse grand V. Cedric et moi continuâmes nos pratiques, assistés maintenant par Emmett. Au plus grand désarroi de celui-ci, je ne me préoccupais plus autant, mentalement, de l'aide que Bella m'apportait, et je pouvais facilement entendre les attaques qu'il planifiait avant qu'il ne passe à l'action. Trouver le meilleur moyen de rester debout et de nous protéger tous les deux avec le bouclier, alors que Cedric lançait le feu des sorciers dans notre direction et que je devais aussi me défendre contre les attaques physiques d'Emmett, représentait le vrai défi. Nous divisâmes les séances de pratique entre des périodes où je devais seulement me tenir derrière le bouclier magique créé par Dumbledore pendant que Cedric me lançait continuellement des salves, et des moments où je me contentais de lutter contre Emmett en maintenant mon bouclier. Ce n'était pas l'entraînement idéal, mais c'était le mieux que nous puissions faire sans nous mettre en danger.

Emmett et Jasper tinrent leur promesse concernant Harry. Les dragons devaient arriver le 22 novembre, et ils suggérèrent à Hagrid d'inviter Harry à se joindre à lui lors d'une 'promenade nocturne.' Cela ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer, mais je supposai qu'il lui fallait seulement décider _quoi_ faire, sans véritablement avoir à apprendre _comment_ le faire, contrairement à moi.

Comme la danse mentionnée par Carlisle n'avait pas encore été annoncée, Bella et moi ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose du côté de Cho et Harry, mais je gardai malgré tout une partie de mon esprit centrée sur Cho pour connaître l'évolution de ses pensées. Bella fit sa part pour dissiper les rumeurs colportées par l'article de Rita Skeeter selon lesquelles Harry et Hermione étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, insistant sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que de très bons amis, et qu'Hermione était intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Cet élément d'information devint d'un intérêt particulier un jour que nous étions assis à la bibliothèque. Hermione s'était levée pour aller chercher un livre, laissant Bella à elle-même. J'étais installé à la table voisine, travaillant sur un devoir pour le cours de Rogue – essayant de garder une distance raisonnable et dégagée afin de ne pas créer de soupçon.

« Alors, Bella – est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte dans l'article, à propos d'Hermione et Harry ? Je veux dire, je les vois toujours ensemble… Je croyais qu'ils étaient seulement amis, mais… » Lui dit une cinquième année de Serdaigle en s'approchant d'elle. Je la reconnus comme étant une amie de Cho.

« Ah, cet article… Rita Skeeter est tout à fait ridicule. Harry et Hermione sont amis depuis des années. S'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, je pense que je le saurais… Et puis d'ailleurs, Hermione a des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Ah bon ? Sur qui alors ? Est-ce que c'est Ron ? » Interrogea la fille.

Bella toussota en guise de réponse, pour signaler le retour d'Hermione. « Salut, Hermione, » dit la fille en s'éloignant rapidement.

Bella et Hermione échangèrent un regard exaspéré.

Cependant, alors que la conversation tirait à sa fin, j'entendis à travers la pièce quelqu'un penser avec une voix profonde et bourrue… _Des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre… Je me demande… Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il puisse s'agir de ce grand dadais aux cheveux roux… _Je levai les yeux pour repérer la source. C'était Viktor Krum. Il regardait dans la direction d'Hermione avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il note qu'il avait attiré mon attention. Il retourna brusquement à son livre. Je le surveillai méticuleusement pendant le reste de la soirée, remarquant qu'il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour lire les pages du bouquin devant lui, et qu'il levait souvent les yeux de sa lecture pour regarder en direction d'Hermione… Intéressant…

Le lundi avant la première tâche, je commençai soudainement à être inquiet au sujet de Harry. Il avait supposément été informé durant le weekend, mais je me demandais à quel point on pouvait se fier à Hagrid pour ce type de besogne. Il n'était pas la personne la plus organisée dans le meilleur des cas, et dernièrement son attention avait été occupée ailleurs avec Madame Maxime.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » me rassura Emmett quand je lui fis part de mes inquiétudes. « Hagrid avait déjà invité Harry à venir le visiter la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Il est au courant ! »

Je n'en étais pas si sûr. Il faudrait que je vérifie aujourd'hui. Au pire, j'irais droit vers lui et je lui dirais qu'il fallait que je lui parle en privé, malgré la foule. Je me donnai jusqu'au déjeuner pour agir.

J'attrapai Cedric et le reste de sa bande au moment où ils finissaient leur petit déjeuner. Harry semblait avoir de la difficulté à avaler le sien. Était-il souffrant ? J'écoutai les battements de son cœur et sa respiration. Ils étaient dans les limites de la normalité, bien que légèrement élevés.

_Un dragon ? Que suis-je censé faire avec ça ?_

Alors c'était vrai qu'il savait. Je soupirai de soulagement. Toutefois, il fallait que je m'assure qu'il ait une petite idée de comment affronter le dragon. Devais-je demander à Dumbledore de l'aider ? Ou peut-être à Cedric ?

_Je préfère cent fois être ici, aux prises avec un dragon, que de retour sur Privet Drive et forcé à affronter Dudley_. Ses signes vitaux montrèrent une légère amélioration à cette pensée, et je me rendis compte que leurs variations étaient dues au stress. Humm… Je devais faire en sorte qu'il ait un plan d'ici la fin de la journée… mais comment ?

« Allez, Edward, je veux te montrer ce que nous avons appris dans le cours de Sortilèges. Je sais que d'habitude tu vas à la bibliothèque, mais j'ai demandé à Flitwick si tu pouvais venir aujourd'hui, » dit Cedric avec enthousiasme. Ils venaient de commencer à travailler sur des boucliers fabriqués à partir de toiles magiques. Cedric avait en tête d'essayer de dupliquer le bouclier fabriqué par Dumbledore… Ça s'annonçait intéressant…

Nous prîmes la direction de l'escalier en marbre que nous grimpâmes pour atteindre un corridor que je n'avais encore jamais emprunté. Dans un coin reculé de mon esprit, j'entendis la voix de Harry énoncer « Diffindo ! » Cela me rendit momentanément perplexe car normalement il aurait dû être dans le cours de Botanique avec Carlisle, mais c'est alors que je sentis mon sac se déchirer.

Sidéré, je regardai mon papier parchemin, mes plumes et mes livres se déverser sur le sol, plusieurs bouteilles d'encre se fracassant dans le processus. J'aurais pu tout rattraper, mais non sans révéler ma véritable nature. Je soupirai – c'était frustrant de devoir bouger et me déplacer à un rythme humain… tellement inefficace.

Cedric se pencha pour m'aider à ramasser certaines de mes choses.

« Ne t'embête pas avec ça, » répliquai-je, entendant dans ma voix la frustration d'avoir fait un gâchis que j'aurais pu éviter. « Dis à Flitwick que j'arrive, vas-y… » J'avais déjà vu le trajet dans la tête de Cedric et je savais que je pourrais trouver la classe. Ce n'était pas loin. Qui plus est, alors que je repassais les événements dans mon esprit, je réalisai que c'était sans doute Harry qui avait provoqué cette diversion, et j'étais curieux de voir ce qu'il voulait.

Je l'écoutai approcher en rassemblant le reste de mes affaires… Ah, il voulait me prévenir au sujet des dragons. Je souris à la constatation que sa tentative pour me joindre avait fonctionné beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais tenté de mon côté pour lui transmettre cette même information.

« Salut, » lançai-je quand je vis qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Je remarquai que le _Manuel de métamorphose avancée_ que professeur McGonagall avait insisté que je lise la semaine dernière était à présent éclaboussé d'encre. Il faudrait que je le remplace pour elle. « Mon sac vient de déchirer… Et dire qu'il était flambant neuf… » Soupirai-je, dissimulant le fait que je savais très bien qu'il était responsable de mon dégât.

« Edward, la première tâche va être d'affronter des dragons, » cracha-t-il.

« Quoi ? » M'exclamai-je, pris au dépourvu par sa déclaration précipitée.

« Des dragons, » dit-il à toute vitesse comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu la première fois. « Il y en a quatre, un pour chacun de nous, et nous devons tenter de les mater. »

Je fouillai son esprit à mesure qu'il parlait, pour voir s'il avait une idée de comment s'y prendre. Je vis des parcelles de souvenirs – Hermione et lui en train de parcourir des ouvrages sur les dragons, élaborant des stratégies pour les surmonter. Elle n'avait pas pu l'aider beaucoup, d'après ce que je pouvais voir. J'étais profondément soucieux, et je regrettai de ne pas m'être fait un point d'honneur de le prévenir plus tôt. Maintenant il n'avait qu'un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures pour se préparer, alors que j'avais disposé de semaines.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Demandai-je, jouant mon rôle.

« Plus que sûr, » répondit Harry, sa voix et ses signes vitaux indiquant sa panique. « Je les ai vus. »

« Comment ça ? Où les as-tu trouvés ? Nous ne sommes pas censés le savoir… » Je supposai que c'était un commentaire que je pourrais faire si je venais réellement d'être mis au courant pour la première fois. En outre, je voulais le forcer à se rappeler plus de ce qu'il savait afin de pouvoir juger du bourbier dans lequel il se trouvait…

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Je vis sa promenade de minuit en compagnie d'Hagrid et de Madame Maxime… Ce qui signifiait que Fleur savait elle aussi à présent… Et ensuite ils étaient tombés sur Karkaroff. Je n'avais pas confiance en cet homme. « Mais je ne suis pas le seul à savoir. Fleur et Krum doivent avoir été mis au parfum à l'heure actuelle, parce que Madame Maxime et Karkaroff ont vu les dragons eux aussi. » Perspicace de sa part d'avoir réalisé ce fait.

J'entendis des pas dans le corridor. _« Dois-je le lui dire moi-même ? »_ Mâchonna la voix mentale de Professeur Maugrey, entremêlée avec celle qui était audible et qui sonnait différemment, alors qu'il clopinait lourdement dans le couloir. Mes yeux devinrent de minces fentes en l'entendant, et je me raidis subitement. Je n'avais pas confiance en cet homme non plus. Je considérai la possibilité d'attraper Harry et piquer un sprint – mais cela serait plus qu'un peu suspect…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis ? » Demandai-je, m'enjoignant à poursuivre la conversation tout en attendant de voir ce que Maugrey voulait. Je le vis nous observer avec son œil magique et se faufiler dans une salle de classe à proximité. Il attendait probablement de me voir partir.

« C'est seulement… plus juste que tu le saches toi aussi, tu ne crois pas ? Maintenant nous sommes tous au courant, donc nous sommes tous sur un pied d'égalité, pas vrai ? »

Je détaillai sa frêle silhouette et me demandai comment cela pouvait être possible. Il était mon cadet de trois ans et n'avait pas fini de se développer physiquement… et il avait presque cent ans de moins que moi sur le plan mental. Même en comparaison avec les autres participants, il était maigre, petit, et apparemment mal équipé pour cette tâche. Pendant un bref moment je songeai à l'inviter à Venlaw pour discuter stratégie avec lui. J'étais sûr que Dumbledore excuserait son absence. Mais Maugrey, visiblement fatigué d'attendre de me voir déguerpir, fit son apparition hors de la classe.

« Viens avec moi, Potter, » grogna-t-il. « Toi Cullen, va-t'en. »

Harry semblait incertain, et je ne l'étais pas moins… Il y avait un truc qui clochait chez cet homme.

« Euh, professeur – je suis censé être au cours de Botanique- »

« Peu importe, Potter. Suis-moi dans mon bureau… »

Je les regardai partir, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je n'avais pas confiance en Maugrey, mais pour le défier ouvertement il me faudrait un bon motif, et je n'en avais pas. J'étais partagé entre mon désir de le suivre, et celui d'aller au cours de Sortilèges, où j'étais sûr que mon absence prolongée avait été notée par Cedric et ses amis. Je résolus de continuer mon chemin jusqu'à la classe de Sortilèges tout en gardant mon esprit sur les pensées de Harry pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Carlisle, » énonçai-je clairement et un peu fort étant donné qu'une bonne distance me séparait des serres où il se trouvait.

_Oui ? _

« Maugrey a emmené Harry avec lui… Je garde un œil sur lui. »

_Merci, Edward. Je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme. Je vais demander à Emmett de rassembler quelques nécessités en haut près de son bureau… juste pour être prêts dans l'éventualité où nous serions tenus d'agir._

« Merci. Je te tiendrai au courant dès que possible. Je m'en vais au cours de Sortilèges. »

Je pouvais voir la confusion de Carlisle suite à ma déclaration. Il savait que je n'avais pas ce cours dans mon emploi du temps, mais le moment était mal choisi pour lui expliquer la situation. Je venais d'arriver devant la classe de Sortilèges, et Professeur Flitwick était en train de donner sa leçon sur la fabrication de toiles magiques du haut de sa montagne de livres.

Mon esprit étant toujours concentré sur Harry, je vis que Maugrey l'avait en effet ramené dans son bureau. « Ce que tu viens de faire est une chose très honorable, Potter, » dit-il tranquillement. « Assieds-toi, » ordonna-t-il un peu plus fermement, comme s'il était forcé.

Je regardai Harry parcourir la pièce des yeux, détaillant avec intérêt une collection d'instruments magiques des plus insolites. Si je n'avais pas eu de soupçons aussi forts envers Maugrey, je me serais probablement fait un devoir d'aller le visiter, juste pour voir ce que tous ces objets pouvaient faire. Sur son bureau trônait une grosse toupie en verre craquelé… Le nom de cet instrument dans l'esprit de Harry était un Scrutoscope, et apparemment il en possédait un lui aussi, similaire mais plus petit. Son usage m'intriguait, mais le jeune sorcier ne me montra jamais son fonctionnement dans ses pensées. Il regardait déjà ailleurs, dans un coin où il y avait quelque chose sur une petite table qui ressemblait à une antenne de télévision en or bizarrement tordue… Puis son attention fut attirée par un miroir qui ne reflétait pas son visage… Étrange… Au lieu de son reflet, on voyait des silhouettes fantomatiques se mouvoir, toutes plus floues les unes que les autres.

« Tu t'intéresses à mes détecteurs de magie noire on dirait ? » Commenta soudainement Maugrey.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry en pointant vers l'espèce d'antenne de télévision dorée. C'était une bénédiction qu'il soit si curieux et qu'il manque de connaissances. Je me posais la même question.

« C'est un Capteur de Dissimulation. Il vibre lorsqu'il détecte des mensonges et des trahisons… » Je remarquai un bourdonnement constant qui raviva mes soupçons. « Ça n'a aucune utilité ici, bien entendu, car il y a trop d'interférence – la plupart des élèves mentent pour se justifier quand ils ne font pas leurs devoirs. Conséquemment, le capteur bourdonne depuis mon arrivée ici. J'ai été forcé de désactiver mon Scrutoscope parce qu'il sifflait sans arrêt. C'est un instrument ultra sensible qui peut capter les dangers dans un rayon d'à peu près deux kilomètres. Non seulement s'affole-t-il pour des peccadilles d'écoliers, mais il faut aussi compter avec les créatures malfaisantes qui rôdent hors de l'enceinte du château, » grogna-t-il.

Je me demandais si son explication ne dissimulait pas autre chose… Ça me semblait une excuse très commode qui pouvait tout aussi bien servir à camoufler le fait qu'il était lui-même la raison des sifflements. Ma méfiance s'en trouva décuplée.

« Et à quoi sert le miroir ? » Poursuivit Harry.

« Oh, c'est ma Glace à l'Ennemi. Tu les vois rôder là-bas ? Je n'ai pas à me tracasser à leur sujet tant que je ne vois pas le blanc de leurs yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ouvre ma malle. » Il laissa échapper un bref rire strident. « Alors… Tu es au courant au sujet des dragons, hein ? »

Qu'allait-il faire ? Dénoncer Harry ? L'expulser ? Harry avait l'air de se demander la même chose.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » répondit Maugrey, à notre plus grand soulagement à tous les deux. « C'est la tradition de tricher durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ça l'a toujours été. »

« Je n'ai pas triché, » se défendit Harry. « J'ai découvert les dragons par accident. »

Maugrey sourit à cet instant – un sourire presque grotesque, vraiment. « Je ne t'accusais pas, gamin. Je l'ai dit à Dumbledore dès le début, il peut être un parangon de droiture autant que ça lui chante, mais il y a fort à parier que le vieux Karkaroff et Olympe Maxime ne le seront pas. Ils vont fournir à leurs champions respectifs autant d'information que possible. Ils veulent gagner. Ils veulent battre Dumbledore, et ce faisant, prouver qu'il est seulement humain. »

Ses mots me firent réfléchir. Certes, Dumbledore avait pris soin de ne pas me parler des dragons, mais il savait que j'allais les découvrir… Et il avait dit qu'il allait s'assurer que je sois prêt. Maugrey ne semblait pas connaître Dumbledore aussi bien que celui-ci nous l'avait laissé croire. Sinon il aurait réalisé que Dumbledore était plus rusé que ne le montraient les apparences.

« Alors… Est-ce que tu as déjà une petite idée de comment tu vas déjouer ton dragon ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry.

« Eh bien, je ne vais pas te le dire, » lui dit Maugrey d'un ton bourru. « Je ne montre pas de favoritisme, moi. Je vais seulement te donner quelques bons conseils d'ordre général, en commençant par celui-ci : utilise tes points forts. » Ne venait-il pas juste de se contredire au sujet de Dumbledore ? Il avait dit qu'il trouvait le vieux sorcier trop vertueux, mais à présent il laissait entendre qu'il faisait preuve de favoritisme… Non, il y avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas au sujet de ce Professeur Maugrey.

« Je n'en ai pas, » répliqua Harry. Et il le croyait sincèrement.

« Je te demande pardon mon garçon, » gronda Maugrey. « Si je te dis que tu en as, c'est que tu en as. Réfléchis bien. En quoi es-tu le meilleur ? »

Il se concentra pendant un moment, puis la réponse lui vint subitement. « En Quidditch… mais je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça pourrait m'aider. »

« C'est exact, » acquiesça Maugrey. « Tu fais des prodiges en volant sur un balai, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Oui, mais… je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un balai. J'aurai seulement ma baguette magique- »

« Mon deuxième conseil, » l'interrompit Maugrey, « est d'utiliser un sortilège tout simple qui te permettra d'obtenir ce dont tu as besoin. »

_Obtenir ce dont j'ai besoin… De quoi ai-je besoin ?_

« Allons, mon garçon, fais un effort… Ce n'est pas si difficile… »

_J'ai besoin de voler, et pour voler – OH ! J'ai besoin de mon Éclair de feu. Mais il faut que je connaisse le sortilège d'attraction… _Je le vis imaginer le sortilège qu'on leur avait récemment appris en classe, mais qu'il avait énormément de difficulté à exécuter. _J'ai besoin d'aide_, songea-t-il avec inquiétude.

Il quitta précipitamment le bureau de Maugrey, son esprit dans une sorte d'état second… à tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas Emmett qui se tenait nonchalamment dans un autre couloir à sa droite. Ce dernier attendit de voir si Maugrey allait suivre Harry, mais le professeur demeura dans son bureau. Après un moment, Emmett suivit Harry de loin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au cours de Botanique, puis il alla rejoindre Hagrid. Ils devaient s'occuper des Scroutts à pétard ce matin…

Je retournai mon attention sur le cours de Sortilèges. Cedric avait commencé à tenter de fabriquer une petite toile magique. L'incantation était complexe, mais loin de l'être autant que celle débitée par Dumbledore à Venlaw. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, je pus voir une faible brume verdâtre de 20 centimètres en hauteur et de 10 centimètres en largeur. Je tendis la main pour la sentir. C'était assez solide, mais lorsqu'il se servit de sa baguette pour tester la toile, le faisceau inoffensif de magie qu'il lança passa directement au travers.

« C'est plus difficile que je ne l'avais réalisé. Ce que Dumbledore a fait a dû requérir une incroyable quantité de magie… pour être solide tout en étant complètement transparent… » Il était en admiration, et je pouvais parfaitement le comprendre.

Je cogitai sur ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Maugrey. J'étais content que Harry ait un plan à présent, mais je me tracassais au sujet de ses récentes tentatives d'utiliser le sortilège d'attraction, qui s'étaient soldées par un échec. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider, mais peut-être que Cedric, lui, le pourrait. Je décidai de l'approcher à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Où est Harry ? » Demandai-je à Bella et Ron qui étaient assis seuls à la table des Gryffondor.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? Harry est-il devenu si renommé qu'ils le connaissent à l'étranger ?_ Se renfrogna Ron.

« Il est quelque part avec Hermione… Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de lui montrer comment utiliser le sortilège d'attraction avec lequel il a de la difficulté en classe. Elle pense en avoir pour toute la journée, et peut-être même une partie de la nuit, » répondit Bella en gloussant pour avoir l'air de plaisanter, bien que son expression laisse entendre une autre rengaine.

« Merci, » fis-je avec désinvolture. Ne pas la regarder dans les yeux, ne pas regarder son corps, m'éloigner comme si de rien n'était… C'était difficile d'être si proche et de ne pas pouvoir agir selon mes instincts naturels. Heureusement que j'avais eu un siècle pour passer maître dans l'art de ne pas agir selon mes instincts naturels.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur voulais ? » Questionna Cedric tandis que je m'asseyais à la table des Poufsouffle. _Pourquoi parlait-il à Bella ?_

« Rien. Je me demandais juste où Harry était… Je suis tombé sur lui dans le corridor quand je ramassais mes affaires – je me demandais s'il n'avait pas par hasard trouvé une de mes plumes, » mentis-je.

« D'abord il te dérobe ton statut de champion, et maintenant ta plume, » commenta amèrement Ernie.

« Je préférerais vraiment que tu ne fasses pas ce genre de remarque, » répliquai-je calmement. « Je doute qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça… C'est la Coupe qui a pigé son nom… »

Ernie voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais un seul regard de Cedric le réduisit au silence.

Je partageai mon inquiétude au sujet de Harry avec Bella ce soir-là.

« Je suis sûre qu'Hermione parviendra à lui faire assimiler ce sortilège, » présuma-t-elle. « Elle est vraiment un bon professeur, et elle est terriblement brillante. »

« Oui, mais regarde combien de temps ça m'a pris pour obtenir que mon bouclier fonctionne à son plein potentiel. Il dispose seulement d'une journée… » Soupirai-je. « J'aurais dû l'avertir plus tôt. »

Elle s'assit à mes côtés, faisant courir sa main toute chaude sur mes épaules. « Tu veux dire le temps que ça _nous_ a pris, » sourit-elle. « Et il va bien s'en tirer, Edward. Il est magique, après tout… » Mais le chevrotement dans sa voix n'était pas si convaincant. Elle aussi craignait pour lui.

« Son plan est déjà forgé à même le danger – imagine, essayer de voler au-dessus d'un dragon… ce serait comme si j'essayais d'en dépasser un en courant… Que va-t-il faire s'il ne maîtrise pas le sortilège d'ici à demain ? » Me tourmentai-je.

« Je vais vérifier ce qu'il en est demain matin et te le ferai savoir, Edward… Écoute ce que je dirai pendant le petit déjeuner. Dans le pire des cas, peut-être que tu pourras sauter devant lui et le protéger avec ton bouclier… Je t'aiderai. » Elle sourit.

« J'espère vraiment qu'on n'en viendra pas à ça. » Je n'aimais pas l'idée de la mettre en danger plus que j'aimais celle de mettre ma famille dans une position où elle risquait d'être découverte. Si on en venait là, il faudrait possiblement que je bouge… et vite. Comment pourraient-ils expliquer ma capacité de me déplacer si rapidement ?

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda Bella à Hermione au cours du petit déjeuner le lendemain.

« Nous y avons passé toute la nuit – mais ça en a valu la peine. Maintenant il maîtrise le sortilège, c'est sûr, » répondit Hermione.

« Mais est-ce que ça marchera – de voler ? Je veux dire, crois-tu qu'il puisse dépasser le dragon en volant ? »

« Harry ? Je suis certaine qu'il se débrouillera très bien de ce côté-là… En autant que le sortilège fonctionne. »

Je fus étrangement réconforté par la confiance qu'elle avait en Harry, jusqu'à ce que je le voie, une expression de pure panique déformant les traits de son visage. Même Ron le remarqua. _Il a l'air de vachement flipper… j'pense pas qu'il ait signé pour ça – des dragons ! Toutes ces histoires que Charlie raconte… _L'angoisse était évidente dans son ton. Il semblait que la colère qu'il éprouvait envers son ami soit en train de vaciller. J'espérais seulement qu'ils puissent régler leur conflit, et vite.

Si tôt le petit déjeuner terminé, l'heure du déjeuner arriva, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il me sembla. Les élèves étaient venus à moi toute la matinée pour me transmettre leurs souhaits de bonne chance dont certains étaient sincères tandis que d'autres exsudaient un soupçon de malveillance envers Harry. Je souris poliment à chacun d'eux, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Finalement Dumbledore vint à ma rencontre, mettant fin à mon supplice. « Edward, c'est le moment pour les champions de se rendre dans le parc, » m'annonça-t-il. « Vous devez vous préparer pour la première tâche. » En sortant de la Grande Salle, je vis McGonagall aborder Harry et supposai que c'était la tradition pour le proviseur de conduire son champion à l'endroit où la tâche avait lieu… Il était dommage que ce privilège ait été volé à Harry, mais je comprenais les motifs de Dumbledore.

Il me conduisit en bordure de la Forêt Interdite. Je savais où nous étions pour avoir vu des images de l'endroit dans la tête de mes frères – c'était ici qu'ils gardaient les dragons. Mais au lieu de les voir, je m'approchai d'une grande tente.

« Attends dans la tente. Les autres champions te rejoindront sous peu, » me recommanda Dumbledore. « Et Edward, avant tout, reste en sécurité. » Il tapota mon épaule, puis il s'éloigna pour me laisser affronter mon dragon.

Je pénétrai dans la tente et constatai que j'étais le premier concurrent à y mettre les pieds. Ludo Verpey était là, rôdant à l'entrée. Il se contenta d'opiner de la tête quand j'avançai à l'intérieur, et ne dit rien. Je voulais me préparer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je sortis ma baguette magique. Je supposai que je pouvais pratiquer mon bouclier. Je donnai prestement un petit coup de baguette en énonçant « Protego, » et mon bouclier se forma. Je tentai machinalement de me connecter à Bella, mais elle devait encore être dans le château… Je n'arrivais pas à sentir sa présence à proximité. De toute façon elle ne serait pas concentrée pour essayer de me protéger en ce moment, réalisai-je. Je relâchai ma concentration.

Peu de temps après mon arrivée, j'entendis Viktor et Karkaroff approcher. « Garde ta tête… et tu vas réussir, » déclara laconiquement Karkaroff. « Bonne chance – sois la fierté de ton école ! » Il tapa sur l'épaule de Viktor comme Dumbledore avait tapé sur la mienne, puis je vis le champion de Durmstrang entrer dans la tente.

« Oh, salut, » dit-il avant de baisser les yeux au sol et de marcher droit devant lui. Il passait son plan en revue dans sa tête. Il comptait utiliser un maléfice pour rendre le dragon aveugle… « N'es-tu pas nerveux ? » Il releva les yeux vers moi. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu prononcer plus d'un mot à la fois avant cet instant. Ses paroles, cependant, me rappelèrent que j'étais nerveux. Tellement nerveux, en fait, que j'avais oublié d'agir en humain.

« Euh, ouais… » Répondis-je avant de commencer à faire les cent pas, décidant que ce serait ma meilleure approche… J'allais continuer de marcher, même si mon esprit oubliait d'accomplir d'autres tâches telles que me tordre les mains d'anxiété, ou respirer.

Le troisième champion à se présenter fut Fleur. Madame Maxime la gratifia d'une étreinte énergique, peut-être un peu plus vigoureuse que ce à quoi Fleur s'attendait, puis elle disparut, laissant Fleur entrer seule dans la tente.

« Bonjour, » nous dit-elle sèchement en exhibant un sourire forcé avant d'aller s'asseoir. Elle essaya d'avoir l'air calme et vaillant, mais échoua…

Peu après, j'entendis la voix de McGonagall qui approchait avec Harry. « Bon, il n'y a pas lieu de paniquer. Il faut seulement que vous gardiez la tête froide… Nous avons des sorciers sur place pour contrôler la situation si jamais les choses dérapent… Le principal c'est de faire de votre mieux, et personne n'aura une opinion moindre de vous … Vous sentez-vous bien, Potter ? »

« Oui, » entendis-je Harry répondre distraitement. « Oui, ça va. »

Il n'y eut pas d'autres mots échangés pendant un moment, et il était clair que Harry n'allait pas bien du tout. Il était en train de paniquer, malgré les paroles de réconfort prodiguées par McGonagall.

« C'est là que vous devez aller rejoindre les autres champions, » dit-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient la tente. « … Et attendre votre tour, Potter. M. Verpey est là… Il va vous expliquer la – la procédure… Bonne chance. »

Je regardai Harry pénétrer dans la tente, notant que son pouls était élevé, ce qui était cohérent étant donné son niveau de stress considérable. Je lui souris furtivement, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il retourna mon sourire de manière plutôt distraite.

Ludo n'avait pas arrêté d'entrer et sortir de la tente pour vérifier que tout soit en place. Il venait juste de revenir lorsque Harry fit son entrée, et il lui réserva un accueil des plus chaleureux alors qu'il avait presque ignoré les autres concurrents dont j'étais. « Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! Entre et fais comme chez toi ! » Je jetai un bref coup d'œil autour de nous et me demandai comment cela pourrait être possible pour Harry…

« Eh bien, à présent que nous sommes tous là, c'est le moment de vous informer au sujet de la première tâche ! » Commença joyeusement Ludo. « Lorsque les spectateurs seront installés, je vais vous offrir ce sac à tour de rôle. » Il leva un petit sac en soie de couleur pourpre et le secoua devant nous. « Chacun de vous pigera dans ce sac un modèle réduit de la chose que vous êtes sur le point d'affronter ! Il y a différentes – euh – variétés, comme vous le verrez. » Je gloussai intérieurement à sa subtile tentative de maintenir le secret. De toute évidence, c'était dorénavant inutile. « Et il y a autre chose que je dois également vous dire… ah, oui… Votre tâche est de vous emparer de l'œuf d'or ! »

J'opinai de la tête, me rappelant quelques passages des visions d'Alice. Ce que Ludo venait de dire concordait avec les images que nous avions vues. Ses visions avaient continué d'être incomplètes jusqu'à la tente. Nous avions supposé que c'était parce que tout dépendait du dragon pigé par chaque concurrent. C'est ça qui allait déterminer ce qui se passerait par la suite, d'où l'incapacité pour Alice de voir beaucoup plus loin.

Je réalisai que j'étais demeuré immobile quand Ludo avait commencé à parler, et par conséquent j'avais maintenant l'apparence d'une statue. Je m'enjoignis à tourner comme un lion en cage pour me donner une contenance. Je pouvais entendre la foule composée des élèves et des autres sorciers se rassemblant à l'extérieur pour observer l'épreuve qui allait débuter d'une minute à l'autre.

_Edward, Bella est avec nous,_ me laissa savoir Carlisle. _Elle est assise avec Esme et moi. Nous allons nous assurer que tout aille bien pour elle._

Je vis qu'Esme avait préparé un sac à lunch rempli de divers aliments nutritifs pour Bella. Je souris de la voir si dévouée.

Je reportai mon attention sur ce qui se passait dans la tente, alors que Ludo ouvrait le sac en tissu soyeux et commençait le processus de sélection. « Les dames en premier, » dit-il en tendant le sac à Fleur.

Elle mit sa main – celle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à garder immobile et calme – dans le sac et en sortit un modèle miniature de dragon avec le chiffre 'deux' autour du cou. « Un Vert gallois, » entendis-je quelqu'un dire.

Ludo offrit ensuite le sac à Krum, qui en retira un Boutefeu chinois aux couleurs écarlates portant le chiffre 'trois' autour du cou. Il ne releva même pas les yeux pour le sortir, continuant de fixer le sol.

Puis vint mon tour de piger dans le sac. Je m'empressai de mettre ma main à l'intérieur, la ressortant avec la miniature d'un dragon appelé Suédois à museau court, aux couleurs gris-bleu et qui portait le chiffre 'un' autour du cou. Je regardai la minuscule réplique de ce que j'allais devoir affronter, caracolant autour de ma main en battant des ailes, et j'essayai de me rappeler la vision d'Alice pour avoir une meilleure idée de sa taille véritable. Si je n'avais pas été si nerveux en songeant à la tâche qui m'attendait, j'aurais été amusé par le modèle vivant miniature. Bella aimerait la minuscule petite bête, me pris-je à imaginer. Je la lui donnerais une fois que l'épreuve serait chose du passé. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en plaindre puisque je n'avais pas dépensé un sou pour l'obtenir.

Je me retournai à temps pour voir Harry piger le Magyar à pointes avec le chiffre 'quatre' autour du cou.

« Alors voilà ! » S'exclama Ludo. « Vous avez tous pigé la miniature du dragon que vous allez affronter, et le chiffre dans le cou de chaque bête fait référence à l'ordre dans lequel vous allez passer. Vous voyez ? » Ah oui, alors j'allais être le premier. « Maintenant je vais devoir vous laisser pour aller m'occuper de commenter l'épreuve. M. Cullen, vous êtes le premier vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre à l'enclos lorsque vous entendrez le coup de sifflet, d'accord ? Quant à toi, Harry, puis-je m'entretenir avec toi une petite minute à l'extérieur ? »

« Euh… oui, » répondit Harry avec hésitation. Ça ne semblait pas approprié, mais il suivit malgré tout Ludo à l'extérieur de la tente, et ils disparurent tous les deux sous le couvert des arbres. Je les suivis dans l'esprit de Harry, histoire de m'assurer que rien n'allait arriver à celui-ci.

« Tu te sens bien, Harry ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? »

« Quoi ? Je – non, rien. »

« Tu as un plan ? » Demanda Ludo d'un ton de conspirateur en parlant trop bas pour être entendu des autres oreilles humaines. « Parce que tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de partager quelques conseils avec toi, si tu le souhaites. Je veux dire, tu es défavorisé par rapport aux autres champions, Harry… Je ferais tout pour t'aider… »

« Non – non – je – je sais déjà ce que je vais faire, merci. » Il essayait de paraître confiant, mais sa voix hésitante le trahit.

« Personne ne le saurait, Harry. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune malveillance derrière cette proposition, mais elle était sans l'ombre d'un doute inappropriée. Néanmoins, Harry manœuvra de son mieux.

« Non, je vous répète que je vais bien. J'ai un bon plan. Je- »

Un coup de sifflet retentit et je dus quitter la tente, manquant le reste de la conversation. Je sortis et marchai au-delà des arbres et à travers une ouverture dans la clôture qui entourait une sorte de stade. C'était hallucinant à regarder. Je me demandai comment j'avais pu ne pas remarquer sa construction. Ça devait pourtant avoir pris un certain temps… Puis je réalisai qu'il avait probablement été créé par magie.

Les tribunes étaient remplies avec les élèves et le personnel enseignant tel que je l'avais anticipé, mais il y avait aussi plusieurs autres sorciers et sorcières adultes que je ne connaissais pas, et d'autres que je reconnaissais du ministère. Si j'avais eu tendance à avoir le trac, maintenant aurait été le moment pour qu'il se manifeste, mais la seule préoccupation que j'avais était de localiser Bella dans la foule.

Je la trouvai dans les sièges situés au sud, assise dans la deuxième rangée entre Carlisle et Esme. Je sourcillai de la voir si près de l'action, cependant je savais que Carlisle voudrait également être à proximité, juste au cas où… Mais j'allais faire en sorte que ça ne se produise pas.

Je tournai mon attention sur ma tâche, en l'occurrence l'énorme bête aux reflets bleu-gris à l'extrémité opposée de l'enclos. Elle se tenait au-dessus d'un nid rempli d'œufs. Parmi ceux-ci brillait un œuf en or, et j'avais pour mission de m'en emparer.

Le dragon – ou devrais-je dire la dragonne – émit un grognement, comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées et qu'elle savait que c'était mon intention de lui voler son œuf. J'examinai les environs il y avait plusieurs grosses roches par-dessus lesquelles je pourrais facilement sauter, mais peu d'espace pour courir. Je pourrais me cacher derrière les roches si jamais mon bouclier me lâchait.

« Voici notre premier champion, Edward Cullen, » entendis-je annoncer Ludo d'une voix sonore amplifiée par la magie au moment où je mettais les pieds dans l'enceinte. Un chœur d'acclamations rugit à travers la foule rassemblée dans les gradins. Je pouvais distinguer les voix de Cedric, James, Patrick et Ernie dans les sièges à ma droite, de même que celles de ma famille qui m'envoyaient mentalement leurs cris d'encouragement. La seule que je ne pouvais pas entendre était Bella. Je la regardai pendant quelques secondes avec incertitude. Elle était très pâle alors qu'elle observait la bête imposante devant moi. Je lui souris et elle me rendit mon sourire, mais avec beaucoup d'effort. « Sois prudent, » articula-t-elle en silence, et j'acquiesçai.

La dragonne continua de me scruter comme si j'étais une mouche agaçante qu'elle allait bientôt écraser, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter ses œufs. À l'autre extrémité de l'enclos, je ne semblais pas poser une menace suffisante pour justifier davantage qu'un œil vigilant de sa part. Je sortis ma baguette magique, énonçant clairement « Protego. » Mon bouclier apparut. Je me concentrai pour faire la connexion avec Bella et sentis instantanément sa présence, sa force… C'était ce dont j'avais besoin – à ce moment précis elle me fournissait plus que de la force pour alimenter mon bouclier – elle me donnait le courage de continuer.

J'escaladai et contournai les rochers en vitesse, me dirigeant vers la dragonne par le côté, espérant la prendre par surprise. J'avais parcouru la moitié de l'enclos de cette manière lorsque je sentis la première explosion de feu frapper mon bouclier. La bête avait tourné son corps dans ma direction, sans pour autant s'éloigner de ses œufs, mon but ultime. Je bifurquai, coupant à travers le centre entre deux rochers. À la dernière minute, je sautai et me précipitai vers le Suédois à museau court avec mon bouclier en place, pensant que je pourrais le prendre au dépourvu et profiter de son recul momentané.

Cependant, battre en retraite ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. J'avais beau courir vers la créature magique, elle resta plantée là où elle était, son souffle enflammé léchant mon bouclier et ses contours chaque fois qu'elle haletait. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur, mais ma protection ne céda pas. La dragonne ne me laissa pas un centimètre de manœuvre pour que je puisse parvenir au nid et saisir l'œuf d'or. En réduisant la distance qui nous séparait, je la vis lever une patte et tenter de me frapper. Je roulai pour éviter le coup, conservant le bouclier entre moi et sa bouche qui n'arrêtait pas de cracher les flammes meurtrières. Me remettant sur mes pieds, je me retirai à une distance sécuritaire à l'autre extrémité de l'enclos.

Je relâchai mon bouclier afin de nous donner un répit, à Bella et à moi-même. Je lui jetai un bref coup d'œil pour vérifier son état. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien – mieux que lorsque j'étais arrivé dans l'enclos, en fait. Tout à l'heure elle était pâle et semblait faible, alors que maintenant elle avait les joues roses d'excitation. Je lui souris et cherchai un autre point d'attaque.

S'il s'était agi d'un simple animal, j'aurais pu cibler son corps et utiliser mes doigts et mes dents pour entailler la peau comme si elle avait la consistance du beurre – mais j'étais en présence d'un dragon, et son corps lourdement blindé ne céderait pas si facilement à ma force physique. Il fallait que je trouve une autre manière de le neutraliser. Pendant un moment je souhaitai pouvoir voler comme Harry… Mais ma force à moi se trouvait sur la terre ferme.

Cela me rappela notre rencontre dans le corridor la veille, et le livre que McGonagall m'avait conseillé avec insistance d'emprunter et de lire… Était-ce un indice ? Je ne l'avais pas envisagé ainsi sur le coup… Je repassai mentalement en revue les pages du livre de métamorphoses, en quête d'une idée… d'une distraction – oui, c'est ça – une distraction. Il fallait que j'attire la dragonne au loin.

Je me rappelai un sortilège assez simple pour métamorphoser quelque chose en labrador. Mais est-ce que je pourrais le réussir ? Si oui, quelle chose pouvais-je transformer en chien ? Je regardai autour de moi pour voir mes options. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des roches dans l'enceinte. Eh bien, il faudrait faire avec… Il y en avait une dans un coin éloigné vers la droite. Si ça retenait l'attention de la dragonne assez longtemps, peut-être que je pourrais pivoter à gauche et m'emparer de l'œuf d'or. Je pourrais courir – à la vitesse d'un sprinter olympique… Je réfléchis brièvement pour voir s'il y avait d'autres possibilités, mais aucune ne se présenta à moi, et je perdais de précieuses minutes. D'un coup de baguette je prononçai la formule magique, espérant désespérément qu'elle soit dans les limites de ladite baguette ensorcelée.

Avec un éclair de brume verte, le rocher se mit à gronder. Il trembla et s'agita, attirant l'attention de la bête. Au moment où elle regardait à sa gauche, je commençai à revenir sur mes pas vers les rochers du côté opposé. Je gardai un œil sur le rocher au fond de l'enclos, m'assurant qu'il était bel et bien en train de changer de forme. Après 47 secondes, il fut complètement métamorphosé en labrador gris d'un mètre de haut à l'épaule. La dragonne se glissa hors de son nid pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était l'occasion que j'attendais. Je me retournai à la hâte au bord de l'enclos et me précipitai à travers les rochers, mon attention concentrée sur l'éclat doré du côté opposé.

Je continuai d'observer les mouvements du dragon femelle du coin de l'œil. Il jouait maintenant avec le chien, le poussant avec son museau et le reniflant avec curiosité. Il ne devait pas avoir l'odeur de son repas habituel, mais j'espérais qu'il capterait son intérêt assez longtemps pour que je puisse atteindre l'œuf. Le chien glapit et courut vers un rocher, apeuré, attirant la bête gigantesque un peu plus loin. La victoire était en vue.

J'étais au bord du nid quand j'entendis l'alarme. _EDWARD, IL S'EN VIENT !_ Me cria la voix mentale de Jasper. Je remis immédiatement mon bouclier en place, joignant Bella via ce lien invisible qui nous unissait tout en avançant inéluctablement vers l'œuf à un rythme trop rapide pour le commun des mortels. Je l'avais dans les mains quand le feu me frappa.

Le bouclier tint bon, mais la puissance de l'explosion me prit de court. Elle était plus féroce que les salves de mise en garde que j'avais reçues auparavant. Des langues de feu atteignirent les pourtours du bouclier tandis que je reculais, mon autre main tenant l'œuf tout contre moi.

« Il a l'œuf ! Il a l'œuf ! » Hurla Ludo avec enthousiasme de son poste, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis alors que l'énorme monstre cracheur de feu fonçait sur moi. Je mis le pied sur une roche instable… C'était en réalité un des œufs et il chancela sous mon poids, me faisant légèrement perdre l'équilibre. Je ne parvins pas à me rattraper, l'une de mes mains tenant l'œuf et l'autre ma baguette et mon bouclier protecteur. En conséquence, ma position s'en trouva affaiblie et le bouclier fit une embardée de côté, loin des flammes infernales.

Je recouvrai mon équilibre et m'esquivai en vitesse en contournant un rocher. Le souffle brûlant frappa la bordure du rocher et dévia vers mon visage. Je sentis la chaleur, et le venin courant dans mes veines commença à bouillonner. Je me demandai fugitivement si c'était la fin, mais ma peau résista.

Durant ces quelques minutes, les gardiens des dragons s'étaient lancés dans l'enclos pour maîtriser la bête. « Stupefix, » proféra un chœur de voix et, avec un bruit sourd, la créature magique tomba sur le sol dans un sommeil profond. Un silence de mort parcourut les gradins… Je sortis de ma cachette derrière le rocher. Un rugissement d'acclamations s'éleva dans l'assistance lorsque j'apparus, tenant mon œuf d'or.

Soudainement, Carlisle fut dans l'enclos, essayant de me rejoindre. Il tenait quelque chose dans la main avec lequel il couvrit le côté de mon visage en me guidant à l'extérieur. Un bref coup d'œil dans les tribunes me permit de voir Bella appuyée contre Esme. Elle me sourit faiblement, mais elle avait l'air de bien se porter.

_Le souffle de feu que tu as pris en plein visage, il pourrait avoir causé des dommages – même à toi. Il aurait causé des brûlures au troisième degré chez un humain. J'ai mis quelque chose sur ta peau pour la faire paraître cramée. Tu devras aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Elle insiste pour traiter tous les_ _champions_, m'avertit Carlisle en pensées.

Je hochai la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris. Je me demandais si ça paraissait très moche…

Alors que je me tenais là avec Carlisle, les juges rendirent leurs scores, mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour ma famille, m'assurant que Bella allait vraiment bien, et me retenant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas courir vers elle…

_Elle va bien_, dit Esme en l'incitant à manger quelques noix de cajou, suivies d'une poignée de myrtilles… _Je pense que son inquiétude à ton sujet l'a affectée davantage._

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. « Viens, Edward, » dit Carlisle à voix haute. « Allons faire vérifier cette blessure par Madame Pomfresh. »

Cedric et le reste des gars attendaient en bordure de l'enclos. « C'était génial, Edward ! » S'exclama Ernie.

« Joli fragment de magie, avec le chien, » commenta Cedric, tout sourire.

« Oui, ça a été une distraction efficace, je suppose. Dommage que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps… On dirait que je vais peut-être avoir besoin d'une petite chirurgie esthétique après cet épisode, » répliquai-je, pointant vers mon visage à moitié enveloppé dans un morceau de chiffon.

_Chirurgie esthétique… Quoi ?_ « Madame Pomfresh va régler ça en un rien de temps. Elle n'a jamais laissé une cicatrice de brûlure paraître, » m'assura Cedric.

Je réalisai que je venais de faire une erreur… Les sorciers et sorcières avaient certainement accès à divers enchantements et potions pour éviter de passer sous le bistouri. Je secouai la tête en songeant à mon ignorance.

Les autres ne remarquèrent pas ma bévue, car au même moment Ludo annonçait le concurrent suivant. « Encore trois champions à encourager ! Mlle Delacour, je vous prierais de procéder ! »

« Allez-y, » dis-je à mes amis visiblement anxieux. « J'ai besoin d'être vu par Madame Pomfresh. Allez regarder le reste du tournoi. »

Nous échangeâmes des coups de poings amicaux et ils retournèrent à leurs sièges tandis que je me dirigeais vers la tente des premiers soins.

« Vraiment… Je ne peux pas imaginer comment une telle brûlure a pu se produire… à combattre des dragons, » soupira Madame Pomfresh en examinant mon visage. Un bref regard à travers les yeux de Carlisle me fit voir qu'il avait fait un bon travail. La moitié de mon visage était un gâchis carbonisé, le genre de brûlure qui nécessiterait une greffe de peau dans le monde des moldus.

Le peu de dommage interne causé par la chaleur lorsqu'elle avait affecté mon venin avait déjà guéri, mais il était essentiel de sauvegarder les apparences.

« Oh Seigneur, la brûlure a drainé toute la chaleur hors du reste de ton corps, » commenta l'infirmière. « Tu es pratiquement froid… mon pauvre petit… » Elle sortit un contenant rempli d'une concoction orange et pâteuse. « Cela risque de piquer un peu, » dit-elle en commençant à appliquer l'onguent sur mon visage. Je tressaillis intentionnellement à quelques reprises bien que la pommade ne me fasse pas plus d'effet qu'un masque à base de boue froide. « Voilà. En principe tu seras comme neuf demain matin. »

_C'est remarquable_, songea Carlisle en comparant la médecine des sorciers et celle des moldus. _Si seulement nous avions accès à cette connaissance, nous pourrions réduire les coûts médicaux de manière considérable… et pas de cicatrices…_ Il sortit de la tente.

_Est-ce que la voie est libre ?_ Entendis-je Alice s'enquérir mentalement. Madame Pomfresh avait quitté la tente pour aller observer comment le champion actuel s'en sortait, se préparant à l'avance à l'avoir comme patient.

« Oui, » murmurai-je très bas. « Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. »

Il y eut un petit courant d'air dans la tente, puis mes sens prirent la relève. Bella était là.

« Je ne pouvais pas la retenir au loin plus longtemps, » expliqua Alice avec un sourire. « Mais fais attention. Cedric a remarqué son départ des gradins… Je suppose que tu pourrais toujours lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de soins médicaux – elle a été malade récemment, après tout. »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, car à cet instant je contemplais Bella comme j'avais voulu le faire chaque fois que je l'avais vue aujourd'hui, me réappropriant ses traits et respirant son arôme.

Elle lança ses bras autour de moi. « J'ai eu tellement peur, Edward, » chuchota-t-elle contre ma poitrine, pour ensuite commencer à presser ses lèvres avec ferveur sur chaque partie de mon corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Alice tira le rideau dans la section de la tente où nous nous trouvions et s'excusa. _Je vais faire le guet_.

Dès que je sus que nous avions un semblant d'intimité, je me penchai et embrassai le sommet de son crâne, avec la moitié de ma bouche qui n'était pas entourée de gel orangé. Je l'installai sur mes genoux tout en m'asseyant sur la table d'examen, et je la tins étroitement, savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

« Ne veux-tu pas voir le reste de la compétition ? » La taquinai-je en riant avec désinvolture.

« Pas le moins du monde, » répliqua-t-elle en me souriant.

Nous demeurâmes ainsi pendant un bon moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. J'entendis l'échange de champions dans l'enclos ; ce serait bientôt le tour de Viktor Krum.

« Elle s'en vient, » m'avertit Alice en faisant référence à Madame Pomfresh, et Bella s'arracha de mes genoux pour disparaître de l'autre côté du rideau qui séparait la tente en sections. « Madame Pomfresh, » entendis-je Alice s'adresser à l'infirmière, « Bella a vécu pas mal d'émotions fortes en assistant à la première épreuve, et apparemment elle se sent un peu faible. »

« Eh bien, elle ira mieux si elle se repose un peu. Allonge-toi ici, très chère… » Dit-elle tout en entraînant Fleur vers la table d'examen voisine. « Dans votre cas, Mlle Delacour, il semblerait que vos magnifiques robes soient les seules à avoir subi des dommages… ce qui n'est pas de mon ressort, même s'il sera facile d'y remédier. Vous pouvez disposer… »

Elles quittèrent la tente infirmerie aussi vite, et la seconde suivante Bella se retrouva à nouveau dans mes bras. « J'espère sincèrement que les deux prochaines tâches seront plus raisonnables, » déclara-t-elle sévèrement. « Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de regarder mon fiancé être en danger mortel comme ça encore une fois… »

L'usage du mot 'fiancé' fit réagir mon corps de manière très intéressante et je l'attirai plus près, souhaitant être davantage que ça… « Je te promets, Bella, que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour assurer que rien ne m'arrive. »

« Je sais, » sourit-elle. « Mais justement, tout n'est pas en ton pouvoir. »

Elle avait raison, et j'en devenais plus conscient dans ce monde où la magie régnait, rendant notre force physique presque vaine. J'avais mal évalué le danger – j'avais supposé que quelle que soit la nature de celui-ci, il serait dirigé vers Bella, et je pourrais la protéger. Ce n'était tout simplement pas le cas ici et, à cause d'un étrange caprice du destin, c'était elle qui m'avait protégé… sauvé de nouveau – mais physiquement cette fois-ci.

« Tu réalises que tu es ma salvatrice, mon ange gardien ? » Lui dis-je. « Tu m'as protégé là-bas… C'est moi qui suis censé te protéger, » méditai-je à voix haute.

« Nous sommes censés nous protéger mutuellement, » rectifia-t-elle.

J'entendis le coup de sifflet et je sus que Krum avait complété sa tâche. Bella commença à glisser en bas de mes genoux, mais Alice murmura, « C'est bon, il a traversé l'épreuve sans une égratignure… »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas regarder Harry ? » Demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête, mais je notai une légère hésitation. « Et si je commentais l'action ? »

Elle sourit. « Bien sûr – de cette façon nous pourrons tous les deux entendre ce qui se passe. »

Je cherchai les yeux d'Emmett et de Jasper, tous deux assis derrière Esme et Carlisle. Harry venait juste d'arriver en bordure de l'enclos. Il fit son chemin dans l'arène en tremblant. Le Magyar à pointes attendait, gardant farouchement le nid avec ses œufs.

« Je pense qu'il est sur le point de s'évanouir, » commenta Jasper.

« Pauvre petit, » entendis-je Esme murmurer. « Comment peuvent-ils le laisser participer à ce tournoi ? »

« Oh, il va s'en tirer. » Emmett se leva pour crier, « Allez, Harry, tu peux l'avoir ! C'est qu'une grosse minette ! » Rosalie brandit subtilement son bras en l'air et le fit rasseoir sans que personne ne le remarque.

Le Magyar avait l'air plus agité que mon dragon ne l'avait été. Elle l'observa avec méfiance, ses ailes partiellement déployées, sa queue hérissée de pics fouettant d'avant en arrière, traçant des sillons dans la terre en battant le sol. Qu'est-ce que les piquants de la dragonne pourraient faire à Harry s'il se faisait frapper en plein ciel ? J'avais peur pour lui…

Je le regardai lever sa baguette magique. « Accio Éclair de feu ! » Cria-t-il. L'incertitude et le doute assombrirent son visage alors qu'il se tenait au milieu de l'arène, attendant… attendant… « Est-ce qu'il s'en vient ? » Dis-je à voix haute, me demandant si le sortilège avait fonctionné. Je commençais à douter lorsque j'entendis le faible sifflement de l'air se déplaçant sur la surface lisse de son balai. « Ah, ça y est ! »

« Il a convoqué son balai, et maintenant il arrive, » commentai-je pour le bénéfice de Bella.

Le balai vola dans l'enceinte et s'arrêta pile à côté de lui. Il avait sans l'ombre d'un doute perfectionné le sortilège d'attraction. « Il l'a en sa possession. » Je fus momentanément sidéré en songeant qu'il lui avait fallu seulement une journée pour maîtriser un sortilège, alors qu'il m'avait fallu trois semaines pour y parvenir. Malgré tout, il avait l'air petit et frêle, et bientôt il serait aéroporté – là où il pourrait se faire attaquer et être confronté à une mort certaine en plongeant vers le sol.

Il enfourcha son balai, décolla, et à partir de ce moment-là je ne vis plus le petit, fragile et faible Harry, mais plutôt un jeune homme fort et plein d'assurance qui pouvait voler comme le vent. « Wow ! Vas-y, Harry ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Regardez-le aller ! » Hurla Emmett.

Je gloussai. « Harry vole sur son balai – il est très bon dans ce domaine – Emmett est impressionné, et un tantinet jaloux. »

Il monta de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. « Où s'en va-t-il ? » Se demanda Rosalie à voix haute. Et à cet instant, il piqua vers le sol. C'était comme une reprise du match de Quidditch, ni plus ni moins. Il accéléra, se dirigeant tout droit vers le Magyar à pointes qui le fixait attentivement. « Remonte, remonte, remonte ! » Je vis la bête prendre une profonde respiration et je grimaçai. « Attention ! » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer en voyant le jet de feu sortir de sa bouche et cibler Harry. La foule poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant le feu envelopper la zone où son plongeon l'entraînait.

Ou la zone où son plongeon aurait dû l'entraîner, car en une fraction de seconde son plongeon se changea en remontée, son embardée lui évitant le jet de feu qui allait l'atteindre. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement tandis que la foule applaudissait frénétiquement.

« Saperlipopette ! On peut dire qu'il sait voler ! » S'époumona Ludo. La foule hurla alors qu'il s'élevait à la verticale très haut dans le ciel. « Avez-vous vu sa manœuvre, M. Krum ? »

« Tu aurais dû voir ça, Bella – Harry a plongé tout droit sur la dragonne… tout droit sur elle, mais il a remonté à la dernière minute. Il l'a bernée… Il est absolument incroyable… » J'étais épaté.

Le Magyar à pointes le regarda voler en cercle au-dessus de sa tête tel un faucon. Il se mit à faire tournoyer sa tête pour suivre les mouvements de Harry. « Que fais-tu ?... Oh. » Je me demandai si les dragons pouvaient être pris d'étourdissements. « Tiens, il le fait à nouveau. » Il replongea, manquant de peu le jet de flammes, mais cette fois-ci la dragonne déploya son autre arme – sa queue aux longues épines létales. Alors que Harry faisait une embardée, une des longues pointes entra en contact avec son épaule, déchirant ses vêtements. « Non ! » Tressaillis-je en réponse. Par l'intermédiaire de Jasper, je pouvais sentir le sang de la plaie causée par l'énorme épine. « Il va bien. » Il était blessé, mais pas grièvement.

« Désolé, » repris-je en notant que Bella me regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs. « Il a volé en cercles autour du dragon, et ça a donné le vertige à celui-ci, je crois. Ensuite il a plongé à nouveau, évitant les flammes, mais la bête a balancé sa queue autour et elle l'a heurté. Il est blessé, mais ce n'est rien de sérieux. »

« La dragonne ne veut pas s'éloigner de sa couvée. » Elle était particulièrement protectrice. Elle ne lui donnait pas deux centimètres de manœuvre. « Voilà qui est mieux. » Il remonta puis redescendit vers la créature aux yeux jaunes, bifurquant au dernier moment pour remonter dans une autre direction. « Tourmente-la, Harry. » Il effectua un mouvement oscillatoire, s'éloignant et se rapprochant du dragon femelle, forçant celui-ci à faire le même mouvement avec sa tête. « Tu l'as hypnotisé… » La dragonne étira son cou pour le suivre alors qu'il volait de plus en plus haut… « Tout près. » Et avec un rugissement exaspéré, elle laissa échapper un beuglement de feu qu'il évita facilement.

« Il la taquine il vole autour d'elle comme une mouche… Ça la met en colère… On dirait qu'il essaye de la forcer à quitter ses œufs pour tenter sa chance, » m'empressai-je de rapporter à Bella.

Il piqua vers le sol une fois de plus, venant tout proche pour la provoquer. « Tu l'as dans ta poche maintenant, Harry. » Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase – elle devait écraser cette nuisance. Elle se dressa alors sur ses pattes de derrière et déploya complètement ses ailes. « Wow, quel spectacle ! » Cette posture montrait le Magyar dans toute sa splendeur. C'était une bête extrêmement dangereuse, mais aussi d'une très grande beauté. Même Emmett en demeura bouche bée. Tandis qu'elle se tenait debout au milieu de l'enclos, en équilibre sur ses pattes de derrière et prête à s'envoler, Harry plongea, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. « Il va tenter de s'emparer de l'œuf d'or… » Il réussit à se glisser sous le dragon en l'espace d'une seconde pour atteindre le nid qui n'était plus protégé par ses pattes de devant aux longues griffes acérées. « Quel aplomb ! » On aurait dit qu'il planait au-dessus du balai, gardant son équilibre et sa poigne d'une manière ou d'une autre tandis que ses mains lâchaient le manche et saisissaient l'œuf d'or. « Il l'a eu ! Harry l'a eu ! »

Je regardai Bella, réalisant que je ne lui avais presque rien dit. « La dragonne s'est redressée, et Harry en a profité pour voler entre ses pattes et s'emparer de l'œuf d'or, » expliquai-je, bien que mon compte rendu soit très pauvre en comparaison de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

« Ça, par exemple ! Avez-vous vu ce que j'ai vu ? » S'écria Ludo. « Regardez bien, c'est incroyable ! Notre plus jeune champion a été le plus rapide pour attraper son œuf ! Eh bien, voilà qui va certainement faire monter les enjeux sur M. Potter ! »

Alors que les gardiens des dragons se précipitaient dans l'enclos pour maîtriser le Magyar comme ils avaient maîtrisé mon propre dragon, je retournai mon attention sur la femme extraordinaire dans mes bras. « C'était incroyable, Bella. Je suis navré de ne pas t'en avoir dit plus. »

Elle sourit. « Tu en a dit beaucoup… Je ne suis pas certaine que tu le réalises, mais tu es très éloquent… Tes brèves exclamations me disaient tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir… C'était vraiment fascinant. »

Sa déclaration me rendit perplexe… J'avais fait ça ? En le rejouant dans ma tête, je me rendis compte que j'avais exprimé presque toutes mes pensées à voix haute. Je l'attirai plus près et déposai un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

« Les voilà qui arrivent, » siffla Alice. Bella s'empressa de retourner s'allonger sur le lit de camp. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Harry se faisait pousser dans la tente par une Madame Pomfresh très agitée. « Des dragons ! » S'écria-t-elle en grimaçant de dégoût.

Elle installa Harry dans la section voisine de la mienne et je pus la voir s'occuper de sa blessure à l'épaule à travers le rideau de toile. « L'année dernière, les Détraqueurs, cette année, des dragons… Que vont-ils envoyer dans notre école la prochaine fois ? Tu as beaucoup de chance… Cette blessure est superficielle… Il me faut toutefois la désinfecter avant de pouvoir la soigner… »

Elle tamponna son épaule avec un liquide quelconque dont l'odeur brûla mon nez. Puis, après un petit coup de baguette sur son épaule, elle arrêta de s'activer comme une abeille. « Maintenant reste assis tranquillement pendant une minute – reste assis, j'ai dit ! Ensuite tu pourras aller voir ton score. »

Je la vis sortir à la hâte de la section de Harry et venir dans la mienne. « Comment te sens-tu à présent, Cullen ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Très bien madame, » répondis-je.

« Garde l'onguent durant la nuit. Au matin la brûlure aura disparu… Tu peux y aller maintenant. On t'attend dans la tente des champions. »

Je suivis ses ordres, croisant Hermione et, de façon surprenante, Ron qui entraient dans la tente alors que j'en sortais. Les pensées de Ron me firent présumer qu'il allait faire amende honorable auprès de Harry, aussi tournai-je le coin à l'entrée de la tente et m'arrêtai-je le long de la paroi extérieure pour écouter la conversation via Hermione.

« Tu as été fantastique, Harry ! » S'exclama Hermione avec enthousiasme, mais aussi avec un soupçon de crainte rétrospective – elle n'avait pas été entièrement sûre que le plan de Harry fonctionnerait. « Tu as été sensationnel ! Crois-moi si je te le dis ! »

Harry ne la regardait pas… Il était sans voix devant un Ron très nerveux, très pâle, et très inquiet. « Harry… » Énonça celui-ci avec gravité, « … j'ignore qui a mis ton nom dans cette Coupe – mais – mais je pense qu'on cherche à te tuer ! »

« Tu as fini par comprendre, hein ? » Répliqua froidement Harry. « Tu y a mis le temps. »

_Oh, pardonne-lui et n'en parlons plus, bon sang. Cette querelle a assez duré… Allez, Harry… _Songea anxieusement Hermione, son regard voyageant de l'un à l'autre de ses deux amis, attendant qu'ils sortent de cette impasse. Ron semblait sur le point de parler, mais Harry l'interrompit. « Bon ça va. Oublie ça, d'accord ? » Il sourit légèrement.

« Non, » poursuivit Ron, « je n'aurais pas dû- »

« Oublie ça, je te dis, » répéta Harry avec un peu plus de force.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un sourire gêné, et Hermione fondit en larmes.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer ! » Lui dit Harry.

« Vous êtes tellement idiots ! » Cria-t-elle en tapant du pied. Elle les serra tous les deux dans une étreinte étouffante… Ces dernières semaines avaient été pénibles pour elle, avec toute la tension entre ses deux meilleurs amis, et son soulagement se manifestait maintenant dans cette réaction que Harry ne semblait pas comprendre. Cependant dès qu'elle eut ouvert les vannes, elle rougit d'embarras de s'être laissée aller ainsi, et elle s'enfuit en courant.

« Elle est complètement timbrée, ma parole ! » entendis-je Ron commenter dans la tente. « Allez viens, Harry, ils vont annoncer tes notes… »

Harry rassembla ses choses pour suivre Ron. J'étais sur le point de me rendre à la tente des champions lorsqu'ils quittèrent la tente infirmerie. Ron parlait sans cesse, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son ami. « Tu as incontestablement été le meilleur, tu sais, il n'y avait pas de compétition… » Tout de suite après, j'entendis une autre voix dans la tente.

« Est-ce que Bella va bien ? Je l'ai vue devenir livide et partir. » C'était Cedric qui avait posé cette question avec une voix remplie d'inquiétude. Je stoppai net, figé sur place.

« Oh oui, elle s'en remettra… Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de repos et de se tenir à l'écart de l'agitation, Cedric, » le rassura Alice. « Madame Pomfresh l'a examinée elle-même. »

Je vis dans l'esprit d'Alice que Bella était restée allongée sur le petit lit avec les yeux fermés pendant que Ron et Hermione visitaient Harry, feignant de dormir, et pas très bien – et ne s'était pas encore relevée quand Cedric était entré.

Les paroles d'Alice ne le dissuadèrent pas de s'agenouiller à côté de ma fiancée. « Tu vas bien, Bella ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. « Oh, bonjour Cedric… Je vais bien. C'était juste un peu trop exaltant pour moi. » Elle sourit avec autant d'énergie qu'elle le pouvait pour appuyer ses dires.

Cela n'aida pas la situation. Cedric fut momentanément ébloui par son beau sourire comme je l'avais été plusieurs fois avant lui.

_Edward_… tenta de m'assurer Alice, _si tu écoutes ceci, ne panique pas – je vais le faire sortir d'ici… Fais ce que tu dois faire. _Je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger.

« Je devrais probablement la ramener à la maison, » dit Alice, essayant de s'immiscer dans ce moment des plus troublants – Bella semblait toujours totalement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur Cedric.

« Je pourrais la porter… si elle veut, » offrit-il, et je ne pus réprimer le grondement sourd dans ma gorge – laissant Alice savoir que j'étais juste de l'autre côté de la paroi de la tente.

« Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire, » répliqua Alice, légèrement alarmée.

« En effet, je ne suis pas si mal que ça ! » Affirma Bella en balançant ses jambes sur le côté du lit de camp pour se relever, essayant de paraître aussi vivante et dynamique que possible. Elle détestait ce genre d'attention.

Cedric avait l'air incertain – pas tout à fait prêt à accepter son retour soudain à la santé après avoir été si pâle seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Edward voudra sans doute célébrer avec vous, les gars, » lança soudainement Alice, puis, réalisant son erreur, _Désolé, Edward_. Merci, songeai-je avec sarcasme. Maintenant j'allais être obligé de passer plus de temps ici avant de pouvoir retourner à Venlaw… et à Bella. Sans compter que j'avais hâte de me débarrasser de cet affreux produit orange qui couvrait la moitié de mon visage.

« Je suppose que je devrais aller voir comment il va, » dit Cedric, déchiré entre son envie de rester auprès de Bella et celle de me rejoindre. « Il était blessé lui aussi – mais apparemment il a déjà quitté les lieux pour aller dans la tente des champions. »

« Oui, je suis sûre que c'est là qu'il s'est rendu. » _Il s'en vient, Edward_. « Tu devrais aller le retrouver… »

Je me précipitai un peu trop rapidement vers la tente des champions une fois que je fus certain qu'il quittait la tente de Madame Pomfresh. Krum et Fleur me devançaient de peu, marchant eux aussi en direction de la tente des champions. Je m'efforçai de les rattraper…

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton beau visage ? » Interrogea Fleur en me voyant. J'avais provisoirement oublié à propos de la substance gluante qui maculait ma figure.

« Mon dragon m'a brûlé le visage, mais tout sera rentré dans l'ordre demain matin. »

« Quel soulagement, » dit-elle. « J'ai seulement ruiné mes beaux costumes… » Elle me montra les marques de brûlure près de sa jambe.

Je lançai un regard perplexe à Krum, me demandant ce que signifiait la soudaine camaraderie de Fleur. Il releva un sourcil avant de retourner à sa contemplation du sol tandis que nous nous introduisions dans la tente.

Harry était déjà là, l'air tout à fait heureux et à l'aise. Je lui souris – nous avions passé à travers la première tâche et en étions sortis vivants… « Bien joué, Harry ! » Le complimentai-je.

« Et réciproquement, » me sourit-il en retour.

« Bravo à vous tous ! » S'exclama Ludo, se faufilant dans la tente en sautillant. Il paraissait immensément heureux des résultats. « Maintenant je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous succinctement. Vous disposez d'une longue pause avant la deuxième tâche qui aura lieu à 9h30 le matin du vingt-quatre février – mais dans l'intervalle nous allons vous donner matière à réfléchir ! Si vous examinez attentivement ces œufs d'or que vous avez tous en votre possession, vous verrez qu'ils s'ouvrent… Vous voyez les charnières ici ? Vous devrez résoudre l'énigme à l'intérieur de l'œuf – parce qu'elle vous indiquera en quoi consistera la seconde tâche, et elle vous permettra de vous préparer ! Est-ce que tout est clair ? » Nous acquiesçâmes. « Vous êtes sûrs ? Eh bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez partir. »

Je m'élançai hors de la tente et fus rejoint par Cedric, James, Patrick et Ernie.

« Bravo, Edward – tu es arrivé en seconde place, » s'exclama Ernie.

« En troisième, en fait, » rectifiai-je. « Harry et Krum se partagent la première place. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as été formidable, » commenta Patrick. « Un joli tour de passe-passe, là – je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais si rapide… »

J'étais toujours en train de les écouter et de plaisanter avec eux lorsque je vis Rita Skeeter s'approcher de Harry. Il retournait à Poudlard avec son meilleur ami retrouvé, Ron. Cedric nota ma distraction alors que je regardais la journaliste sortir son stylo magique et un morceau de parchemin.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait intervenir ? » Demanda Cedric, aussi préoccupé que moi.

« Peut-être… juste une minute. » Nous observâmes tous la scène se dérouler.

« Félicitations, Harry ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire radieux. « Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien m'accorder une entrevue éclair ? Comment t'es-tu senti face à ce dragon ? Que penses-tu de l'équité des points ? »

« Ouais, voilà ce que j'ai à vous répondre : au revoir. »

« C'est ça, Harry, montre-lui ta façon de penser, » marmonna Ernie. De toute évidence, ses sentiments envers le statut de champion de Harry avaient changé au cours du match, autant que ceux de Ron.

« Éloignons-nous d'ici, » répliqua Cedric, détaillant Rita Skeeter qui jetait un coup d'œil à la ronde, en quête d'une autre victime pour sa plume acérée.

« Je suis d'accord. » Nous nous éclipsâmes en vitesse en contournant l'autre côté de la tente des premiers soins, puis nous prîmes la direction du château.

De retour à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, il s'avéra difficile de trouver une excuse pour repartir tout de suite. La Maison au grand complet célébrait. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de remarques désobligeantes au sujet de Harry. Il y avait autant d'élèves relatant son vol audacieux et exaltant qu'il y en avait racontant mes tentatives de métamorphose. J'étais content de constater que Harry serait confronté demain à une population étudiante beaucoup moins hostile que ça n'avait été le cas au cours des trois dernières semaines.

« Alors, combien de temps dois-tu porter cette moitié de masque orange ? » Demanda Patrick.

« Madame Pomfresh a dit que je serais retapé demain matin, » répondis-je. « Tiens, ça me fait penser que je devrais rentrer chez moi… La journée a été éprouvante. »

« Mais tu n'as toujours pas passé une nuit avec nous… Cedric le faisait justement remarquer l'autre jour. »

« C'est un jour de semaine, » souligna celui-ci. « Il faut qu'il revienne pendant le weekend afin que nous puissions vraiment lui montrer tous les recoins du château. »

« Oui, il y a des tonnes de choses que tu n'as pas vues – on va demander l'aide des Weasley – ils connaissent toujours les meilleurs passages secrets, » ajouta James.

« Okay, » approuvai-je en riant. « Je vais vérifier avec mon père et voir si je peux venir traîner avec vous, les copains, une nuit durant le weekend un de ces quatre. » Carlisle n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient, mais il en irait tout autrement avec Bella… « À bientôt. »

Et cela étant dit, je rentrai chez moi pour retrouver ma famille et ma Bella qui attendait pour célébrer notre succès.

**Mille mercis à Isnoname pour m'avoir fait parvenir le chapitre du livre sur la première tâche.**

**Désolée pour cet intermède, mais j'étais en vacances, et même si je me suis mise à la traduction de ce chapitre dès mon retour, il était particulièrement long...  
><strong>

**Le bonjour à Louise et Juju :0)**

**Milk**


	34. Chapter 34

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 34 : Planification**

C'est avec grand soulagement que je retournai à la maison – pas seulement à Venlaw, notre demeure temporaire, mais à Bella, mon véritable chez moi. Elle était assise sur le lit, absorbée dans un livre et dans la dégustation de son thé. À ses côtés traînaient les restes d'un plateau de nourriture qu'Esme l'avait probablement forcée à manger aussitôt qu'elle avait remis les pieds au château.

Elle s'était changée pour la nuit, dans un pyjama en coton plus léger que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter – un short et un top à bretelles spaghetti… Avec le temps plus froid, Carlisle avait allumé la chaudière, mais nous avions quelques problèmes à ajuster sa température car il s'agissait d'un système de chauffage très ancien. En conséquence, il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur du château, et Esme avait dû faire beaucoup de recherches afin de pouvoir remédier à la situation… Essayer de concilier le confort moderne avec l'authenticité de l'édifice plusieurs fois centenaire représentait un énorme défi pour elle, défi qu'elle prenait plaisir à relever avec l'aide d'Alice.

Maintenant que ma première tâche était derrière moi, je souhaitais passer une soirée tranquille avec Bella. Elle bougea légèrement sur le lit, décroisant ses jambes pour les plier de côté. Elle était consciente de ma présence, mais visiblement sa lecture la captivait au point de ne pas pouvoir lever les yeux de son livre.

Je déposai mon œuf d'or sur la table de chevet et m'assis à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle termine le chapitre qui la fascinait tant. Elle déplia ses jambes pour les dégourdir, et mes yeux tombèrent sur sa peau nue ; je ne pus m'empêcher de contempler la courbe de son épaule et de sa clavicule. J'étais en train de dévier sur un sentier qu'il me fallait éviter… J'essayai de penser à autre chose… Ah oui, son cadeau.

En commençant à le sortir, je réalisai que j'étais toujours vêtu de mes robes et que mon visage était encore maculé de pâte orange. Je me relevai, attrapai quelques vêtements au passage, et me retirai dans la salle de bain pour me nettoyer et me relaxer sous la douche. Cela me fit le plus grand bien de me débarrasser du gel gluant et du produit que Carlisle avait appliqué sur ma figure pour la faire paraître brûlée. Ensuite je me déshabillai et je déposai le cadeau de Bella sur le comptoir, amusé de le voir chanceler autour de l'émail du lavabo, et j'entrai dans la douche.

Pendant que je me détendais sous la pression constante de l'eau faisant disparaître la tension et la saleté de la journée, je songeai à quel point nous étions passés proche de tout perdre. Si le dragon avait craché son feu dans ma direction au moment où j'avais perdu l'équilibre, ou si le bouclier n'avait pas tenu… Ça aurait été la fin pour nous deux. Je savais, dorénavant, que la vie de Bella dépendait de la mienne comme ma vie dépendait de la sienne. Il fallait que je sois plus prudent.

La situation avec Cedric devenait de plus en plus problématique. J'avais confiance en Bella. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, mais tout de même… J'avais brièvement espéré que leur différence d'âge le dissuaderait, mais aujourd'hui il avait semblé plus hardi que jamais. Devais-je en toucher mot à Bella ? Et que lui dirais-je si je le faisais ? Elle semblait tout à fait inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle ne se voyait pas clairement.

Puis il y avait la danse à venir, comme l'avait mentionné Carlisle. Cet événement allait certainement être annoncé très bientôt – et il nous faudrait planifier ce que nous allions faire. D'après ce que j'avais compris en lisant _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : Une histoire_, cette danse était un élément clé du Tournoi. Les champions devaient y assister et entamer la première danse avec leurs cavaliers/cavalières. Bella allait détester cette partie-là… Dans son ensemble, le bouquin demeurait très énigmatique malgré sa description des épreuves passées. Je supposai que si les historiens divulguaient trop de détails, les futurs champions pourraient anticiper trop de choses, éliminant du même coup l'élément de surprise. Quoique si la deuxième tâche se déroulait de la même façon que la première, les surprises ne risquaient pas d'être nombreuses.

Me sentant propre et plus détendu, j'enfilai un pantalon de pyjama et retournai dans la chambre avec mon petit cadeau pour Bella dans ma main derrière mon dos. Il mordillait légèrement ma peau, toutefois je m'en apercevais à peine. Le modèle réduit ne possédait pas les dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs de sa version pleine grandeur.

Bella releva la tête alors que je sortais de la salle de bain. Elle devait avoir terminé son chapitre. Elle récompensa ma patience avec un sourire éclatant, plus éblouissant que lorsqu'elle s'était efforcée de prouver à Cedric qu'elle était en pleine forme cet après-midi, et en effet, j'étais ébloui !

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, » lui dis-je tranquillement. Un froncement de sourcils suspicieux remplaça son sourire. « Je n'ai pas dépensé d'argent sur ce cadeau, mais puisque j'ai eu un œuf d'or pour avoir complété la tâche, j'ai pensé que toi aussi tu devrais recevoir quelque chose pour m'avoir aidé. »

Elle sourit à nouveau en se faisant rappeler que pour une fois c'était elle qui avait la capacité de me protéger. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ça comptait pour elle. Je ramenai ma main devant moi et la tendis vers Bella. Le dragon miniature secoua son corps et déploya ses ailes.

Elle haleta. « Edward, c'est… stupéfiant. » Elle tendit un doigt timide et caressa sa tête. « Est-ce que c'est… Est-ce que c'est réel ? » Une expression alarmée traversa son visage.

« Non, » ris-je doucement. « C'est un modèle magique. Comme les photographies qui bougent. »

« Incroyable ! » Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses mains. « J'ai presque cru qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé dragon. » Elle le tint plus haut pour examiner son visage, son corps, ses ailes. « C'est l'animal de compagnie idéal. » Elle me sourit. « Merci, Edward. C'est parfait. »

Je l'attirai tout contre moi et l'entourai de mes bras. « Je suis tellement content qu'il te plaise – et que tu l'aies accepté aussi facilement. » J'étais soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas argumenté au sujet du cadeau. J'avais tellement désiré le lui offrir, et je m'étais inquiété que cela cause seulement une autre dispute entre nous. Je ne voulais pas me disputer ce soir.

« Je suppose que je me sens un peu mieux à ce sujet, sachant que je peux te donner quelque chose en retour, » dit-elle doucement.

« Tu m'as déjà tellement donné… Tu n'as pas idée. »

Mes lèvres trouvèrent le sommet de son crâne, mais c'était loin d'être satisfaisant. Je les pressai sur son front, sur sa joue et, finalement, sur les siennes. Elles s'écartèrent légèrement sous la pression que j'essayais de calibrer avec précaution, son goût remplissant ma bouche. J'étais très conscient de la mince épaisseur de tissu qui constituait la seule barrière entre nous, et je me demandai momentanément ce que j'éprouverais s'il n'y avait pas cette barrière.

Elle s'était blottie contre moi pendant notre baiser. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps traverser le mien. Je l'étreignis encore plus étroitement en nous couchant tous les deux sur le lit, prenant le modèle réduit de sa main pour le déposer sur la table de chevet. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer son absence.

Répartissant prudemment mon poids sur mes bras et la partie inférieure de mes jambes, je me permis un peu de pression alors que j'étais allongé par-dessus elle. Il était temps pour elle de reprendre son souffle, je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas quitter ses lèvres. Je rompis le contact à la dernière seconde, et je traînai mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, me dirigeant lentement vers sa gorge.

J'embrassai son cou et son épaule, et je l'entendis respirer plus fort lorsque je m'aventurai un peu plus bas sur sa poitrine. Jamais je n'avais été aussi loin dans mon exploration de son corps. Les mouvements de sa cage thoracique se firent plus prononcés. Je m'échappai vers son autre épaule avant de me retrouver en territoire plus dangereux.

Les sensations qui me parcouraient étaient presque insupportables, pourtant je ne voulais pas qu'elles cessent. Je savais que si je ne m'éloignais pas bientôt, j'allais perdre le contrôle. Je me renversai sur le dos, entraînant Bella avec moi tout en la soutenant un peu pour permettre à l'air ambiant de rafraîchir ma peau surchauffée.

Mes mains tenaient sa taille, mais le mince coton de son débardeur avait remonté, et c'était sa peau nue que je touchais. C'était le paradis de la sentir ainsi, et il me fallut toute ma maîtrise pour garder mes mains là où elles étaient. J'allais devoir mettre un terme à cette étreinte très vite si Bella ne le faisait pas. Elle le faisait plus volontiers ces derniers temps, assumant la responsabilité de notre décision d'attendre – mais ce soir elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter ce que nous étions en train de faire. Elle semblait vouloir continuer autant que moi.

Finalement, je ne sais pas qui de nous deux se détacha de l'autre en premier, mais nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux étendus sur le dos, respirant avec difficulté. Je fixai le baldaquin de notre lit en m'enjoignant à rester où j'étais au lieu de rouler et de la reprendre dans mes bras. Je me concentrai sur la discussion qu'il fallait que nous ayons et sur les décisions que nous allions devoir prendre dans un avenir proche. Cela m'aida beaucoup.

« Alors – la danse… » Commença-t-elle, et je fus surpris de constater qu'elle était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi concernant notre prochain sujet de conversation. « Qu'allons-nous faire à ce sujet ? »

« J'aimerais entendre tes suggestions, » répondis-je.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis que Carlisle nous a mis au courant. Je crois que je pourrais réussir à convaincre Harry. Et Hermione essayera aussi de son côté. Si nous nous y mettons à deux, nous serons certainement en mesure de l'inciter à demander à Cho d'être sa cavalière… »

Oh, elle n'était pas exactement sur la même longueur d'onde que moi, réalisai-je. « Ah, oui, sûrement que ça marchera. »

« Et il faut que tu t'assures de demeurer dans la tête de Cho – pour découvrir si elle espère que quelqu'un en particulier lui fasse la demande… Nous ne voudrions pas passer à côté et la voir y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Bonne idée, » répliquai-je. « Je n'y manquerai pas… Je présume que nous attendrons jusqu'à ce que la danse soit effectivement annoncée ? »

« Oui, évidemment, » répondit-elle.

« Et nous deux ? » Questionnai-je, ramenant au premier plan l'aspect de la conversation auquel je pensais depuis le début, et dont nous devions discuter en profondeur.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire, que va-t-on faire au sujet de la danse ? »

« Tu sais bien que je déteste les danses. »

Je souris – c'était vrai… « Oui, mais moi je dois y aller. Apparemment tous les champions doivent assister à la danse et être accompagnés d'un ou d'une partenaire pour ouvrir le bal. »

« Tu veux dire, il n'y aura que les champions et leurs partenaires au milieu de la salle pour ouvrir la danse ? » Elle paraissait horrifiée, comme je m'y attendais. Toutes ses plus grandes peurs mises ensemble ne l'auraient sans doute pas effrayée plus que ça.

« Oui… Je comprends, par le ton de ta voix, que tu n'es pas particulièrement intéressée ? » La taquinai-je.

Elle soupira. « Est-ce ta façon de me demander de t'accompagner à cette danse ? Ce n'est pas très romantique. »

« En fait je pensais surtout que nous devrions en discuter. Personnellement, je serais ravi que tu sois ma cavalière afin de pouvoir danser avec toi toute la nuit. Mais il y a d'autres choses à considérer. »

« Oui, comme le fait que je ne peux pas danser et que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me mettre dans l'embarras devant toute l'école… »

Je souris de toutes mes dents. « Je suppose – mais je pensais plutôt aux mesures de sécurité que nous devons prendre… »

« Si, justement. Ne crois-tu pas que mes capacités de danseuse exigent quelques mesures de sécurité ? Tu te leurres davantage que je ne le pensais. Ne m'as-tu pas vue sur une piste de danse ? » Me taquina-t-elle en retour.

J'éclatai de rire à sa plaisanterie. « Peut-être, mais c'est à nous que je pensais, à un moyen de garder secrète notre relation… Je pense que si nous y allons ensemble, Hermione et Rogue ne seront plus les seuls à savoir que nous formons un couple. C'est déjà assez difficile d'être près de toi à l'école sans le montrer… »

Elle soupira encore. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer danser avec toi… » Elle frissonna, se représentant sans doute des centaines de paires d'yeux rivées sur nous. « … Et faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous. »

« Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Je ne suis pas tenue d'y aller… » Elle avait l'air soulagé en prononçant ces mots. « Mais si tu y vas… je ne sais pas si je voudrais être là ou ailleurs. » Elle considéra la situation pendant un moment. « Si tu es là avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce sera difficile pour moi de rester à l'écart et de regarder… Et puis je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. »

_Il FAUT qu'elle y aille, Edward… Je n'ai pas apporté dix robes de créateurs réputés pour la voir rater l'occasion d'aller au bal ! _Me cria Alice dans sa tête. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Alice dit qu'il faut que tu y ailles, » dis-je avec ironie.

« Alice peut prendre sa garde-robe de designers et brûler son contenu, » répondit Bella en haussant le ton.

Il y eut un énorme soupir à l'autre bout du couloir. _Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit_.

Bella se fendit d'un sourire, imaginant la réponse d'Alice à son commentaire. « Alors, comme je le disais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller… » Elle fit une pause, sachant qu'Alice écoutait notre conversation. « … Mais je vais probablement y aller quand même. Peut-être qu'Hermione et moi pourrions y aller ensemble. Elle n'est pas particulièrement intéressée par qui que ce soit. »

« Ron ? »

« Eh bien, oui – mais je ne pense pas que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit prêt pour ça. » Elle sourit, presque maternellement. « Je ne sais pas comment, mais ces deux-là vont inévitablement finir ensemble – ce n'est tout simplement pas encore le moment… »

« Intéressant… » Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de Ron et Hermione ensemble qui était intéressante, mais plutôt que Bella soit capable de le percevoir. Elle voyait tellement de choses – bien plus que moi. « Tu vas y aller, alors ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle.

_YOUPIII !_ Entendis-je Alice s'exclamer. Bella allait sans doute être forcée de se soumettre au supplice de l'essayage de robes…

« Alors avec qui devrais-je y aller ? » Me demandai-je à voix haute.

« Pourquoi ne proposerais-tu pas à Rosalie ou Alice de t'accompagner ? »

Ce n'était pas bête comme suggestion. C'était certainement plus simple que d'y aller avec une des élèves humaines et de me retrouver dans un quelconque embrouillamini romantique. Mais je n'étais pas sûr de la réaction de Jasper et Emmett –

_Pas question ! _Entendis-je Emmett protester. _J'ai l'intention de montrer à ces sorciers et sorcières c'est quoi une vraie danse… _Je vis des images de lui et Rosalie en train de faire des acrobaties sur la piste de danse pour en mettre plein la vue.

« Eh bien, on peut tout de suite biffer Rosalie, » dis-je.

_Edward, je serais heureuse de t'aider, mais je crois que tu vas devoir demander à une élève de t'accompagner, _expliqua Alice_. _Elle avait probablement raison…

« Et Alice aussi ! » Soupirai-je.

« Et pourquoi pas Hermione ? Tu pourrais y aller avec elle – elle est au courant pour nous deux, donc ce ne serait pas un problème… »

« Mais c'est toi qui voulais y aller avec elle. »

« Oui, mais en principe tu as seulement besoin de danser au début. Je pourrais quand même passer le reste de la soirée avec elle… Ou bien je pourrais y aller avec Ron. »

« Ron Weasley ? Non, certainement pas ! » La façon qu'il avait de regarder Bella me rappelait un peu trop Mike Newton.

« Je peux très bien me débrouiller avec Ron… et d'ailleurs, il en pince davantage pour Fleur ces jours-ci. Nous sommes seulement copains… »

Je n'aimais pas ça, mais son argument tenait la route. Ron, tout en étant extrêmement énervant, était inoffensif, et par conséquent il était un meilleur choix que certains autres – comme Cedric. « Je suppose que ça pourrait fonctionner, » dis-je d'un ton résigné. « De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter plus avant puisque ça n'a même pas été annoncé. » Mais au moins nous avions un plan à mettre en œuvre quand le moment arriverait.

La pensée de Cedric me rappela une autre conversation que je me devais d'avoir avec Bella, celle-là un peu plus intéressante car elle concernait l'exploration plus approfondie du château de Poudlard. La perspective d'une excursion à travers les passages secrets et les pièces inconnues avec Cedric, ses amis ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley était très intrigante.

« Bella, » débutai-je, « il faut que je te demande ton avis au sujet d'un truc. »

Elle roula sur son flanc et me lança un regard interrogateur, de toute évidence remise de nos activités antérieures.

« Cedric et les copains m'ont demandé de passer la nuit à Poudlard avec eux le soir de l'Halloween, mais nous devions discuter de plusieurs choses, alors je ne pouvais pas rester. Ils ont réitéré leur offre ce soir, toutefois nous avons de l'école demain. Or, je devrais réellement le faire à un moment ou à un autre – histoire de sauvegarder les apparences… » Je fis une pause pendant une minute, puis je songeai qu'il fallait que je sois parfaitement honnête. « En fait j'aimerais vraiment le faire, et avant longtemps. Ce serait… amusant. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'elle pensait. C'était un de ces moments où j'aurais aimé pouvoir entendre dans son esprit. Serait-elle contrariée que je veuille traîner avec les gars ? Son visage avait une expression étrange. Elle n'était pas vexée ou fâchée. C'était presque de l'amusement, mêlé à de l'émerveillement. Que pouvait-elle bien penser ?

Finalement, elle m'adressa un grand sourire. « Tu as des amis ! » S'exclama-t-elle en m'étreignant vivement. « Bien sûr que tu peux avoir une soirée pyjama à Poudlard avec eux ! »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça une soirée pyjama puisque nous allons rester éveillés et explorer tous les recoins du château, » expliquai-je. Soirée pyjama me semblait tellement juvénile comme expression…

Elle sourit de plus belle. « Eh bien, dans ce cas peut-être que je me ferai une petite soirée entre amies moi aussi. Ce serait chouette de passer plus de temps avec Hermione… ce weekend ? »

« Bien sûr, » approuvai-je avec le sourire, m'imaginant déjà en train de jouer les explorateurs et faire des découvertes passionnantes.

**Avec le début de l'automne, la routine reprend, et je devrais être en mesure de poster à toutes les semaines. **

**Un bonjour tout spécial à Louise et Juju :0)**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	35. Chapter 35

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 35 **

**La soirée pyjama, ou comment traîner avec les copains toute la nuit.**

Nous nous rendîmes à Poudlard le samedi soir qui suivit, après que Bella eut terminé son souper, nos sac de voyage en main, tous les deux enthousiastes à l'idée d'explorer le château. Cela exigea beaucoup d'efforts de notre part pour dissuader Emmett et Jasper de s'inviter à nous suivre, ainsi que pour convaincre Alice qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'organiser une soirée de bichonnage et de mise en beauté pour toutes les filles de Gryffondor. Elle boudait au moment où nous quittâmes Venlaw, nous laissant partir seulement après que Bella lui eut promis qu'elle pourrait la maquiller et la coiffer à son goût pour la danse.

« Assurez-vous de demander à Hermione si elle veut un relooking elle aussi, » nous cria-t-elle à tue-tête alors que nous commencions à courir vers les ruines. Je pouvais déjà voir Alice installée au milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor, papillonnant d'une fille à l'autre pour les transformer en reines de beauté.

Hermione attendait Bella à l'entrée de Poudlard. « Salut Bella. Je suis super contente que tu viennes dormir ici ! Nous allons tellement nous amuser ! »

Bella me lança un regard entendu à la mention du mot 'dormir.'

« Je pense que je vais aller rejoindre Cedric et les copains, » dis-je, combattant très fort l'envie de donner un baiser d'au revoir à Bella. Je me dirigeai vers la porte qui donnait accès à la salle commune des Poufsouffle à côté du grand escalier.

« Salut Edward, entre et fais comme chez toi, » me dit Cedric alors que je pénétrais dans la pièce par le tableau de la nature morte. Il me conduisit le long du corridor que j'avais emprunté lors de ma première visite ici. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la chambre qu'il partageait avec 5 autres sixièmes années, je vis que les lits avaient été réarrangés de manière à faire un peu plus de place. Un lit de camp avait été ajouté et placé dans l'espace le plus large entre les autres lits. Maintenant il y avait donc 7 lits alignés côte à côte.

« Dépose ton sac là, » dit-il en m'indiquant le petit lit de fortune. « Les autres vont arriver sous peu. Ils sont allés inviter les jumeaux Weasley de la Maison Gryffondor. Ça promet d'être super chouette ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retour. Ça allait certainement être une nuit mémorable, en effet. Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps le retour de Patrick, Ernie et James accompagnés des jumeaux Weasley.

« Hé, c'est cool que votre salle commune soit située juste à côté des cuisines. Vous devez passer votre temps à aller chiper de la nourriture, » commenta George.

« Hum, » répondit Cedric, « En fait non. »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Fred.

_EDWARD !_ Entendis-je Alice s'affoler dans ma tête. _EDWARD, où es-tu ? Bella n'est plus là. Je ne peux plus la voir !_ Elle s'était précipitée à Poudlard pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Je cherchai Hermione et ses amis pour tenter de la repérer. Je les trouvai tous à l'entrée de Gryffondor. « Harry ! » Hermione était tout essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir. « Harry, il faut que vous veniez – allez ! La chose la plus incroyable s'est produite – s'il vous plaît- »

Je la vis saisir le bras de Harry et l'entraîner le long du couloir, Ron et Bella sur ses talons.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna Harry.

« Je vous le montrerai lorsque nous y serons – plus vite que ça ! »

Hermione et Bella guidèrent Harry et Ron en bas des six étages de l'escalier en marbre, arrêtant en cours de route lorsque celui-ci se mit en mouvement, avant de continuer jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

« Où est-ce qu'on s'en va, Hermione ? » S'enquit Harry.

« Vous verrez, vous verrez dans une minute ! » Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

En bas des marches, ils tournèrent et empruntèrent une porte très familière. Ils s'en venaient…

« Hé, Fred, George – vous allez nous servir de guide, c'est bien ça ? Pourquoi ne pas y aller tout de suite ? » Suggérai-je, espérant attraper Hermione et les autres quand ils atteindraient le palier.

« Excellente idée ! » Approuva Ernie.

Nous nous levâmes et quittâmes la chambre. Je pris mon temps pour être sûr de fermer la marche. Lorsque les autres furent assez loin devant moi, j'énonçai clairement – à voix plus haute que je ne l'aurais fait si j'avais su avec exactitude la distance qui me séparait d'Alice, « Je l'ai trouvée, Alice, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense qu'elle s'en va visiter les elfes de maison. »

J'entendis un soupir de soulagement de sa part et un _Merci Edward_, _je rentre à la maison…_ juste avant que Cedric ne se retourne vers moi. « Allez, Edward, viens… »

En courant à une vitesse humaine pour rejoindre les autres, je les rattrapai alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune. Par l'intermédiaire d'Hermione, j'entendis Bella, Harry et Ron approcher dans le couloir.

« On est quoi maintenant, alors ? Le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison ? » Demanda Ron. « Je ne vais pas faire irruption dans cette cuisine et essayer de les empêcher de travailler, il n'en est pas question ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande de faire non plus ! » Répliqua Hermione en tentant de garder son calme. « Je suis descendue ici tout à l'heure pour leur parler, et j'ai croisé – oh, allez Harry, je veux te montrer ! »

Elle reprit le bras de Harry et le tira devant l'image de la coupe de fruit géante que j'avais vue plusieurs fois en me rendant à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Elle tendit son index et chatouilla l'énorme poire verte. Le fruit se tortilla et se convulsa en riant, puis tout à coup il se transforma en gigantesque poignée de porte verte. Hermione la tourna pour ouvrir le passage, et tous les quatre disparurent à l'intérieur.

Fred et George avaient fait une pause dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, attendant à l'entrée que tout le monde les rejoigne pour commencer notre exploration. « Alors, les gars, où voulez-vous aller en premier lieu ? »

« On pourrait aller aux cuisines, si vous voulez, » proposa Fred d'une voix hésitante, « mais en vérité, c'est mieux de garder cet arrêt pour la fin lorsque on reviendra, comme ça on aura un en-cas à rapporter avec nous à la salle commune. »

« Et il y a tellement plus à voir, » ajouta George. « Il y a l'armurerie… La zone au troisième étage dont l'accès a été limité il y a quelques années – où Harry s'est battu avec Vous-Savez-qui. »

« Ah, oui, et il y a cet immense miroir qui vous montrera ce que vous désirez le plus, » renchérit Fred.

Ce que je désirais le plus, en ce moment, c'était vérifier ce que Bella faisait dans les cuisines, mais les gens autour de moi optèrent tous pour une excursion du château. Je savais qu'elle était en sécurité pour l'instant, avec les elfes de maison, et que je pourrais continuer de l'observer via Hermione. Je m'enjoignis donc à être patient.

« Allons voir le miroir – un autre élève m'en a parlé et ça me semble intrigant, » lança Ernie avec excitation.

« Par ici, » indiqua George en sortant de la grande pièce, suivi de près par toute notre bande. Il tourna en direction opposée des cuisines – et de Bella – et s'engagea dans le long tunnel… Après plusieurs coudes et tournants, nous aboutîmes à une impasse.

« Quoi ? Êtes-vous sûrs, les gars, que vous connaissez le chemin ? » Se plaignit Ernie.

« Juste une minute, » siffla Fred en retour. « On a seulement fait ça une fois avant, quand il nous a fallu échapper à Rusard. Miss Teigne nous avait vus dérober de la bouffe… Voyons voir, c'est quelque part ici. » Il tâta le long du mur, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Son doigt sembla disparaître dans le mur de pierre et se déplacer vers le bas. Soudainement, le mur disparut et nous nous retrouvâmes devant l'entrée d'un long couloir.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous, » dit George. Il avait raison de nous inciter à se magner, car seulement 16 secondes après son apparition, l'entrée disparut derrière nous.

« Comment avez-vous découvert ce passage ? » Interrogea Patrick.

« Ah, il vaut mieux garder les secrets… » Fred sourit mystérieusement, mais j'eus le temps de le voir replier vivement un parchemin dans sa main. Ils devaient avoir une sorte de plan des lieux.

Pendant que nous longions l'interminable corridor, je vérifiai ce que Bella faisait.

Les quatre amis conversaient avec un elfe de maison bizarrement vêtu. Il portait un bonnet de laine sur lequel étaient épinglés plusieurs insignes brillants, une cravate avec des motifs de fers à cheval – mais pas de chemise – une paire de shorts que des gamins auraient portés pour jouer au football, des chaussettes dépareillées dont l'une semblait appartenir à un pied humain. Mais la chose la plus étrange n'était pas tant ce qu'il portait, que le fait qu'il porte des vêtements. Je fouillai mon esprit en quête de ce que je savais sur les elfes de maison à partir de mes brèves expériences avec eux. Aucun autre n'avait été habillé ; ils portaient tous des bouts de tissu qui les couvraient minimalement, mais jamais de véritables vêtements.

« Que fais-tu ici, Dobby ? » Demanda Harry avec étonnement. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans ses pensées et vis qu'il connaissait cet elfe de maison en particulier. Une image de lui remettant sa vieille chaussette à Lucius Malefoy avec un vieux journal intime passa dans son esprit… Puis Lucius remettant cette même chaussette à Dobby, le libérant de sa servitude.

« Dobby est venu travailler à Poudlard, monsieur ! » Couina Dobby avec enthousiasme. « Professeur Dumbledore a donné du travail à Dobby et Winky, monsieur ! »

« Winky ? » Fit Harry. « Elle est ici elle aussi ? »

« Oui, monsieur, oui ! » Répondit Dobby, et il s'empara de la main de Harry pour l'entraîner dans une autre pièce.

Le nom de Winky m'était familier. Je cherchai dans mes souvenirs, et trouvai pourquoi. C'était au match de Quidditch de la Coupe du Monde, après que les mages noirs se soient manifestés. L'elfe de maison de M. Croupton avait été découverte tenant une baguette. Son nom était Winky. Pouvait-il s'agir de la même créature ?

Mes réflexions furent interrompues à ce moment-là. « Nous y voilà, les garçons, » annonça Fred alors que nous arrivions à ce qui semblait être une autre impasse. Il faisait sombre et ils avaient créé des petites lumières à l'extrémité de leurs baguettes magiques pour montrer le chemin, bien que ce ne fût pas nécessaire en ce qui me concernait. « Nous allons devoir éteindre les lumières, juste au cas où. »

Chacun éteignit la lumière dispensée par sa baguette, à l'exception de George qui regardait fixement quelque chose que le reste d'entre nous ne pouvait pas voir. D'après le bruit de sa main parcourant sa surface, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un morceau de parchemin.

« Très bien, on y va. » Fred toucha quelque chose en haut du mur et vers la droite. La surface devant nous glissa vers la gauche, laissant un espace large d'une soixantaine de centimètres pour accéder à un autre corridor. Une fois que nous fûmes tous de l'autre côté, elle se referma et nous vîmes qu'il s'agissait d'une grande horloge.

« Je me rappelle avoir entendu quelqu'un mentionner un passage derrière cette horloge, mais je n'y avais jamais cru, » dit James, l'air émerveillé.

« Par ici, » murmura Fred en se précipitant dans le couloir. Il se tourna subitement vers ce qui paraissait être un placard à balais et entra à l'intérieur. Nous le suivîmes et nous retrouvâmes à la base d'un escalier en colimaçon. « Préparez-vous les gars, cet escalier grimpe très haut – j'espère qu'aucun de vous, chers habitants des entrailles du château, n'a la crainte des hauteurs, » ricana-t-il.

Il ne plaisantait pas. Il arrêta seulement lorsque nous eûmes monté 8 étages vers le sommet du château. James et Patrick sifflaient comme des asthmatiques, tandis que les autres respiraient avec difficulté. J'essayai de les imiter de mon mieux.

« Juste une minute. Quelqu'un s'en vient, » chuchota George. Nous demeurâmes tous silencieux alors qu'en effet quelqu'un marchait le long du couloir. D'après le bruit des pas, il s'agissait de Rusard, mais le son était si faible que je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment quiconque avec une ouïe humaine avait pu l'entendre. Nous attendîmes 2 minutes et 38 secondes avant que George nous fasse un signe de la main. « La voie est libre, » dit-il, puis il ouvrit une petite porte qui avait l'air, du côté opposé, d'un autre placard à balais.

Nous tournâmes à gauche et longeâmes un autre corridor, puis montâmes une autre volée de marches pour nous retrouver dans une grande pièce circulaire avec des fenêtres donnant sur les terres environnantes. Je supposai que nous devions être dans l'une des nombreuses tourelles du château. La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'un immense miroir magnifiquement ornementé et aussi haut que le plafond, debout sur des pieds en forme de pattes griffues. Dans la partie supérieure, il y avait une inscription : « Rehc sulp el riséd ertov siam egasiv ertov sap ertnom en ej. » Je ne connaissais absolument pas cette langue, même si j'avais eu l'occasion d'en apprendre plusieurs.

« Que veut dire cette inscription ? » M'enquis-je.

« Il faut la lire à l'envers, » expliqua Fred.

Je la lus à nouveau, et, après avoir fait travailler mes méninges une ou deux secondes, je vis que la phrase à l'envers se lisait ainsi : « Je ne montre pas votre visage mais votre désir le plus cher. »

« Alors, qui veut être le premier ? » Demanda George.

Serait-il sage de ma part de participer à ce petit rituel ? Je connaissais déjà mon désir le plus cher. C'était Bella… Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les autres le voir. Toutefois, lorsque Ernie s'avança devant le miroir, je me rendis compte que ça n'allait pas être un problème. Je ne pouvais rien distinguer quand il se regarda dans la glace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » Questionna Fred.

« Je suis plus vieux – je travaille au Ministère de la Magie avec ton père, » répondit-il, rempli d'admiration.

« Tu veux travailler dans les relations moldus ? » Persifla Fred.

« Eh bien, je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant, » répliqua l'autre.

James prit la place d'Ernie devant le miroir, et ensuite Patrick, tous les deux voyant le futur dont ils rêvaient, l'un en tant que préfet en chef, l'autre comme joueur de Quidditch de classe mondiale.

« Et qu'en est-il de toi, Edward ? » Demanda George. _Il va sûrement se voir gagner le Tournoi… Dommage, mais Harry va le battre._

Je m'avançai, sachant déjà ce que j'allais voir – mais lorsque je regardai dans le miroir, j'eus tout un choc. J'étais debout et j'entourais Bella de mon bras, comme je m'y attendais – nos alliances de mariage bien en évidence à nos annulaires gauches. Mais au lieu de la Bella humaine que je connaissais, c'était une Bella immortelle aux traits pâles et affinés que me montrait le reflet du miroir. Cela ne pouvait être ! Je voulais de tout mon cœur qu'elle reste humaine. Qu'elle devienne un vampire n'était certainement pas mon désir le plus cher. Mais encore plus choquant était le fait que nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'image que me renvoyait la glace. Car en plus d'entourer Bella, je tenais dans mes bras, emmailloté dans une couverture, un bébé aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux couleur de bronze. L'heureux trio me sourit alors que je secouais la tête, incrédule. C'était tout simplement impossible…

Je fis un pas en arrière, confus.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » Me demanda Patrick.

« Je me suis vu en train de tenir le Trophée après avoir remporté le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, » mentis-je, utilisant commodément l'histoire que George avait imaginée.

« C'est peu probable, » railla Fred.

« Edward a bien plus de chance de gagner le Tournoi que votre cher Potter, » rétorqua James.

Personne n'avait vraiment envie de se lancer dans une polémique car les Poufsouffle avaient pardonné à Harry son entrée dans le tournoi. Bientôt ils furent tous en train de glousser, se rappelant les moments marquants de la semaine dernière lorsque nous avions affronté nos dragons respectifs.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Cedric s'avança tranquillement devant le miroir, fit une pause de quelque seconde, puis s'en éloigna, ne disant rien. Comme les autres étaient en train de se taquiner amicalement, ils ne remarquèrent pas la subtile rougeur sur son visage quand il recula. _Bella…? Mon désir le plus cher est Bella…? Mais, je la connais à peine…_

Je sentis mes poings se serrer et mes traits se durcir à ses pensées. J'étais content que personne n'ait fait attention à lui ou pensé à lui demander ce qu'il avait vu tandis que nous redescendions l'escalier. Il me fallut un moment pour me ressaisir. Heureusement il faisait sombre, de sorte que les autres ne remarquèrent pas ma mine renfrognée avant que je ne réarrange les traits de mon visage en une expression enjouée.

Je cogitai sur ce que j'avais vu dans le miroir. Était-il possible que mon plus grand désir soit que Bella devienne immortelle ? J'étais certain que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, sa décision était prise et elle n'allait pas changer d'avis – cela était flagrant, mais était-ce vraiment ce que _moi _je voulais ? En sondant les profondeurs de mon esprit, je réalisai que oui. Certes je voulais encore qu'elle reste humaine, mais si j'étais vraiment honnête envers moi-même, je devais admettre que ce que je désirais plus que tout, c'était d'être avec elle pour toujours. C'était consternant de réaliser l'étendue de mon égoïsme. J'avais espéré que la noblesse de ma nature soit plus forte que ça – que mon désir le plus cher soit que Bella vive une vie épanouie et heureuse avec moi en restant humaine, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas le cas.

Je n'y pensai pas davantage. Le deuxième élément reflété dans le miroir était une impossibilité, et par conséquent il ne valait pas la peine que je m'y attarde.

Alors que nous nous éloignions de la chambre circulaire, je vérifiai à nouveau ce que Bella faisait.

Les quatre amis étaient à présent dans une salle différente qui semblait être une vaste cuisine. Celle-ci était remplie d'elfes de maison qui regardaient tous en direction des quatre humains tandis que ces derniers parlaient avec Dobby et une Winky on ne peut plus désemparée. Elle était vêtue de manière plus conventionnelle que Dobby, néanmoins elle apparaissait beaucoup plus échevelée. Sa blouse et sa jupe, toutes coquettes qu'elles fussent, semblaient ne pas avoir été lavées récemment, et on aurait dit qu'elles avaient été endommagées par le feu. Winky continua à se lamenter durant toute la conversation.

« Depuis quand travailles-tu ici, Dobby ? » Interrogea Harry tandis que Dobby tendait à chacun une tasse de thé et faisait circuler un plateau de biscuits.

« Ça fait seulement une semaine, Harry Potter, monsieur ! » Répondit Dobby avec entrain. « Dobby est venu voir Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur. Voyez-vous, monsieur, c'est très difficile pour un elfe de maison qui a été renvoyé de se trouver un nouveau poste, monsieur, vraiment très difficile- »

Winky se mit à brailler encore plus fort en entendant les paroles de Dobby, son nez coulant sur sa blouse et maculant celle-ci encore plus. Elle avait besoin d'un mouchoir, mais ne fit rien pour se nettoyer. Il était clair qu'elle était atrocement affligée.

« Dobby a parcouru le pays pendant deux années entières pour essayer de trouver du travail, monsieur ! » Glapit-il. « Mais Dobby n'a pas trouvé de travail, monsieur, parce que dorénavant Dobby veut être payé ! »

À cette réplique, les elfes de maison qui flânaient à leur poste de travail, écoutant la conversation, détournèrent les yeux comme si Dobby venait de commettre un impair monumental.

« Et tu le mérites, Dobby ! » L'acclama Hermione tandis que Bella se contentait de lui sourire.

Bella repéra un chiffon sur une table voisine et s'empressa de le dérober, allant vers Winky pour tenter de nettoyer le gâchis qu'elle était en train de faire d'elle-même. Au début elle essaya de lui donner le chiffon, mais Winky refusa de le prendre, ou même de reconnaître la présence de Bella. Finalement Bella se pencha gentiment vers elle, lui essuya le nez, et nettoya le devant de son corsage comme elle l'aurait fait s'il s'était agi d'un enfant. Avec une pointe de tristesse, je me rappelai mon image dans le miroir.

« Je vous remercie, mademoiselle, » poursuivit Dobby, « mais la plupart des sorciers ne veulent pas d'un elfe de maison qui veut se faire payer, mademoiselle. 'Les elfes de maison n'existent pas pour se faire payer,' qu'ils disent, et ils claquent la porte au nez de Dobby ! Dobby aime travailler, mais il veut porter des vêtements et être payé. Harry Potter… Dobby aime être libre ! »

Le reste des elfes de maison travaillant dans la cuisine et qui avaient détourné le regard, atterrés, commencèrent à s'éloigner physiquement de Dobby comme s'il était porteur d'une quelconque maladie contagieuse. Tous, sauf Winky qui demeura sur son tabouret, sanglotant.

« Et là, Harry Potter, Dobby va visiter Winky et découvre que Winky a été libérée elle aussi, monsieur ! » S'exclama Dobby avec joie.

À cet instant, Winky se lança en bas du tabouret et atterrit par terre en manquant Bella de peu, celle-ci ayant reculé en la voyant brusquement se mouvoir. Bella se pencha sur Winky pour essayer de l'arrêter de taper ses petits poings sur le sol dans sa détresse. Hermione vint vite lui donner un coup de main, essayant de réconforter l'elfe de maison affolée, mais celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre.

Je fus ramené à mes propres aventures par Fred. « Et ici, c'est l'accès secondaire pour se rendre à la salle de bain des préfets, » dit-il en gesticulant avec éloquence tout en pressant sur une section du mur qui était plus lisse, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire s'ouvrir sur une immense salle qui était presque entièrement occupée par un bain aussi vaste qu'une piscine et possédant plusieurs robinets. De grandes serviettes moelleuses avaient été disposées sur un des côtés du bassin. En traversant la pièce, je constatai que l'entrée que nous avions utilisée était dissimulée derrière une tapisserie représentant une sirène très légèrement vêtue.

« Mais comment avez-vous découvert cet endroit, les gars ? Personne n'a le droit de venir ici sauf les préfets… » Commenta Cedric avec une touche d'étonnement mêlé d'agacement.

« Ne pas avoir l'autorisation d'aller quelque part n'a jamais été un obstacle, » sourit Fred. « Qui plus est, si vous voulez vous détendre dans un bon bain moussant, c'est vraiment la place de choix. »

« Okay, » annonça George, « le prochain arrêt sur notre parcours est – Gryffondor… »

« Oui, on a pensé que c'était la politesse de vous faire visiter notre Maison puisque vous nous avez invités dans la vôtre, » ajouta Fred.

Nous sortîmes de la salle d'eau de façon plus conventionnelle – par la porte, et ensuite nous longeâmes un corridor et dépassâmes une grande statue, empruntâmes un escalier pour descendre une volée de marches, et nous fîmes halte devant le grand portrait d'une femme dans une robe rose. « Fariboles, » énonça l'un des deux jumeaux, et le portrait s'ouvrit pour révéler l'entrée circulaire de la salle commune.

Leur salle commune était similaire à celle de Poufsouffle, avec des fauteuils confortables, un foyer d'un côté, et deux sorties. Toutefois, au lieu de passer par des tunnels pour accéder aux dortoirs, ils nous entraînèrent en haut d'un long escalier en torsade qui, à tous les 6 mètres, ouvrait sur une chambre circulaire. Après plusieurs étages, nous pénétrâmes dans l'une des chambres. Comme dans les autres, cinq lits à baldaquins étaient alignés contre le mur.

« Voici notre chambre, » murmurèrent Fred et George en indiquant la pièce dépourvue d'angles. Tous les lits sauf deux étaient occupés par des dormeurs qui ronflaient bruyamment.

« Ne devrions-nous pas partir ? » Demanda Ernie, lorgnant les corps endormis.

« Nah, ces gars-là dorment plus profondément qu'un Scroutt en hibernation, » gloussa Fred.

« Est-ce que les Scroutts hibernent vraiment ? Il semblait qu'Hagrid avait de la difficulté avec eux. »

« Nous ne savons pas, » pouffa George. « Aimeriez-vous avoir une crème anglaise ? »

Ernie tendit le bras pour prendre le dessert offert par George, mais la main de Patrick jaillit pour le stopper. « Qu'avez-vous fait à ces trucs ? » Il regarda les coupes de dessert d'un œil suspicieux.

« Pas grand-chose… Il faudra que tu demandes à Neville Londubat à ce propos quand tu le verras, » sourit Fred.

« Je pense que nous allons attendre d'être parvenus aux cuisines pour manger, » dit fermement Cedric. « Et en parlant de ça, y a-t-il autre chose à visiter dans le château, ou devrions-nous nous diriger là-bas maintenant ? »

« Oui, allons-y ! » S'exclama Ernie, se rendant compte, après avoir dû renoncer à la crème anglaise, qu'il avait vraiment faim.

Fred et George se relevèrent en bondissant et nous guidèrent à nouveau en bas de l'escalier qui n'en finissait plus, puis dans la salle commune. Ils firent une autre pause en approchant de l'entrée, baissant les yeux sur quelque chose entre eux. « Très bien, messieurs, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Fred aida à tenir le portrait ouvert tandis que George passait au travers et dévalait l'escalier à une vitesse alarmante. Nous le suivîmes à peu de distance jusqu'à ce qu'il tende le bras. « Attention à cette marche, » dit-il, prenant soin de planter son pied à un endroit bien particulier avant de continuer à descendre jusqu'à l'étage principal, puis d'emprunter une porte qui menait à la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Juste au moment où nous nous introduisions dans le passage, j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier, deux étages plus haut. Comment savaient-ils ?

Nous atteignîmes le tableau du bol de fruit géant en un temps record, et Fred se mit à chatouiller la poire verte comme Hermione l'avait fait plus tôt. La poignée de porte apparut et il l'ouvrit, nous conduisant dans une grande salle remplie de longues tables disposées exactement comme celles du réfectoire à l'étage supérieur.

« C'est comme ça qu'ils nous servent, » expliqua Fred. « Ils remplissent les tables ici, et ensuite la nourriture apparaît là-haut. » Il pointa vers le plafond.

Je pouvais entendre Bella, Hermione, Harry et Ron parler avec Dobby et Winky alors que nous longions les tables pour nous rendre à l'extrémité opposée de la pièce.

« Winky, » affirma fermement Hermione, « je suis à peu près certaine que M. Croupton se débrouille très bien sans toi. Nous l'avons vu, tu sais- »

« Vous avez vu mon maître ? » Piailla-t-elle. « Vous l'avez vu à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, » répondit Hermione, « lui et M. Verpey sont parmi les juges du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« M. Verpey est venu lui aussi ? » Cette fois-ci sa voix semblait irritée. « M. Verpey est un mauvais sorcier ! Un très mauvais sorcier ! Mon maître ne l'aime pas, oh non, pas du tout ! »

Cela capta mon attention. Ludo Verpey paraissait être un fanfaron qui cherchait l'attention des médias, mais la seule chose dont je l'aurais soupçonné était d'être égocentrique.

« Verpey – mauvais ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oh oui. Mon maître a dit des choses à Winky ! Mais Winky ne parlera pas… Winky – Winky garde les secrets de son maître… »

Elle éclata en sanglots alors que nous passions la porte pour aller à la cuisine. Elle était toute recourbée dans sa jupe, gémissant, « Pauvre maître, pauvre maître, plus de Winky pour l'aider ! »

« Hermione, tu importunes les elfes de maison ! » Commenta Fred avec mépris. « Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû te dire le secret. Tu vas tout gâcher pour eux. »

Elle soupira bruyamment et se tourna de nouveau vers Winky, essayant de la réconforter. Les autres elfes de maison, qui se gardaient occupés un peu plus loin de la scène embarrassante au milieu de la cuisine, s'empressèrent de venir à notre rencontre avec du thé et des biscuits pour notre groupe de garçons. Il était clair que Fred et George étaient bien connus, bavardant avec un elfe en particulier qui entreprit de nous apporter des paniers remplis d'autres provisions.

Ernie, James et Patrick n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil à la ronde, impressionnés, commentant le fait que tout ça avait été à proximité pendant tout ce temps, et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds ici. Cedric avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise, hésitant à regarder dans la direction de Bella. Finalement il décida de regarder ailleurs, tournant son attention sur les elfes de maison qui travaillaient sans relâche.

Winky continua de pleurer dans sa jupe pendant que Dobby poursuivait son joyeux bavardage à propos de sa liberté. Je lançai un regard furtif à Bella qui semblait elle aussi légèrement embarrassée. Je supposai qu'elle devait être consciente de l'inquiétude d'Alice quand elle avait disparu, et elle se demandait sans doute si ma présence ici résultait de cette panique. Je lui souris imperceptiblement, la laissant savoir que tout allait bien, et elle parut soulagée.

« Dobby va bientôt s'acheter un pull-over, Harry Potter ! » S'enthousiasma la créature magique.

« Voici ce qu'on va faire, Dobby, » intervint Ron. « Je vais te donner celui que m'man va me tricoter pour Noël. J'en reçois un chaque année de sa part. Tu aimes la couleur marron, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On va le dire à m'man, » le taquina Fred. Ron lui lança un regard noir.

« Nous devrons probablement le réduire un peu pour qu'il soit à ta taille, mais il s'harmonisera bien à ton bonnet, » conclut-il.

Bella et les autres se préparèrent à partir maintenant que nous avions fait irruption dans la cuisine et interrompu leur conversation. Les elfes de maison, qui s'étaient tenus loin de Dobby pendant qu'il parlait, se précipitèrent autour de nous, nous offrant différentes collations et gâteries à emporter. Je me demandais quelle quantité de nourriture ils s'attendaient à nous voir ingurgiter – considérant que pour ma part je n'allais rien manger…

« Merci beaucoup ! » Dit Harry alors que les elfes s'aggloméraient autour de son groupe pour lui dire au revoir. « On se reverra, Dobby ! »

« Harry Potter… Est-ce que Dobby peut venir vous visiter à l'occasion, monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Bien sûr que tu peux, » répondit Harry. J'allais devoir avertir Alice pour qu'elle ne panique pas chaque fois qu'il allait disparaître de sa chambre de dortoir.

Nous les suivîmes hors de la cuisine, les bras chargés de victuailles. Fred et George transportaient chacun deux énormes paniers débordant de nourriture.

Nous tournâmes en direction de la salle commune de Poufsouffle avec les deux jumeaux. Juste avant de nous séparer des autres, ils tendirent secrètement un morceau de parchemin à Harry en murmurant, « Merci de nous l'avoir prêté, Harry… Tu ferais mieux de rester à l'affût de Rusard. Il patrouillait la cage d'escalier quand nous sommes arrivés ici. »

J'étais le dernier à passer le seuil de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Juste avant d'entrer, j'entendis la voix de Ron dans l'escalier. « Vous savez quoi ? Toutes ces années, j'étais vraiment impressionné par Fred et George et leur habileté à subtiliser de la bouffe des cuisines – eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement l'exploit du siècle, hein ? Les elfes sont impatients de nous la donner ! »

Je n'écoutai pas la réplique d'Hermione, occupé à rire de bon cœur en me tournant pour aller rejoindre les copains qui m'attendaient dans la salle commune.

**Bonjour Louise et Juju :0)  
><strong>

**Et bonjour à tous mes lecteurs/lectrices  
><strong>

**À bientôt  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 36 : Même les meilleurs plans peuvent avoir une faille**

Nous retournâmes à Venlaw le lendemain après le déjeuner. Apparemment, Bella était restée éveillée aussi tard que nous. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour moi puisque je ne dors jamais, mais Bella, elle, tenait à peine debout, tombant littéralement de fatigue.

Une fois que les garçons se furent finalement endormis, aux petites heures du matin, j'eus beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. C'était étrange de ne pas regarder Bella dormir comme j'en avais l'habitude. Je considérai brièvement la possibilité d'aller la trouver dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, mais j'eus vite fait de réaliser que ce serait trop risqué, et un peu difficile à expliquer. Il y avait des yeux en trop grand nombre, et Bella n'était pas la seule à dormir dans cette pièce.

Le reste de la journée fut tranquille, entre les devoirs et Bella qui rattrapait ses heures de sommeil. Lundi arriva très vite.

Nous n'eûmes pas longtemps à attendre pour entendre parler de la danse, ou Bal de Noël, nom officiel donné à l'événement… C'était lundi matin, juste avant la pause déjeuner, dans le cours de Métamorphose avec Professeur McGonagall.

« Une merveilleuse tradition qui vient avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est le Bal de Noël. Il aura lieu le jour de Noël, à partir de 20h, et se poursuivra jusqu'à minuit. J'ai confiance que vous accorderez toute l'importance qui lui est due à cet événement majeur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Un murmure d'excitation égaya la pièce alors que les filles commençaient à discuter des garçons qu'elles aimeraient avoir pour cavaliers, et de ce qu'elles allaient porter… Les garçons, quant à eux, étaient anxieux à la perspective de devoir danser.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez aller déjeuner… Edward, puis-je avoir un moment avec vous ? »

Sa requête me laissa perplexe. J'étais un élève modèle. Que pouvait-elle bien me vouloir ?

« Edward, comme vous êtes nouveau ici, je réalise que vous n'êtes peut-être pas pleinement conscient de ce que comporte un bal. Il ne s'agit pas d'une soirée dansante à l'américaine, où tout le monde s'en donne à cœur joie à faire du chahut. Il s'agit d'une célébration traditionnelle où la civilité est de mise. Une tenue formelle est exigée – je présume que vous avez les vêtements appropriés ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Bon, très bien. Et en tant que champion, nous nous attendons à ce que vous veniez accompagné. Vous allez ouvrir le bal avec les autres champions et les personnes qui les accompagneront… Pas d'exception. »

Je m'étais attendu à ceci, mais l'idée de devoir demander à quelqu'un d'autre de m'accompagner à la danse, ou au bal, me rendait un peu nerveux. Au moins je savais que je m'y rendrais avec quelqu'un qui comprenait ma relation avec Bella… Pas de complications romantiques en vue.

« C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Vous pouvez aller retrouver vos amis, » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte, où Cedric attendait.

« Merci de m'avoir attendu, » dis-je en le rejoignant.

« Pas de problème. Je ne voulais pas te laisser déambuler seul dans les corridors – pas maintenant… » Il sourit.

J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, jusqu'à ce que nous tournions pour emprunter un autre couloir. Le long de chaque mur se tenaient des petits groupes de filles, pouffant de rire en nous regardant passer à côté d'elles. J'aurais aimé pouvoir seulement imaginer ce qu'elles disaient, mais malheureusement mon esprit fut assailli par des dizaines de pensées et de désirs, la plupart ayant trait au bal, mais pas toutes. À n'en pas douter, les nouvelles de l'événement à venir avaient attisé un corps étudiant déjà extrêmement régi par ses hormones.

Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de vérifier les pensées de Cho par rapport à la danse. J'aurais sûrement du temps pour y remédier pendant le déjeuner. Mais, que ce soit à cause des esprits frénétiques agglomérés autour de moi, ou du besoin de faire la conversation avec Cedric pour éviter les regards et les murmures environnant, toujours est-il que je me lançai dans une discussion qui s'avéra désastreuse.

« Alors, cette Cho Chang, est-ce que tu la connais bien, Cedric ? Je sais que vous jouez tous les deux au Quidditch… »

« Je lui ai parlé à quelques reprises. Nous avons des amis en commun, cependant je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que nous sommes très proches. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, est-ce qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un ? Est-ce que les élèves ont le droit de se fréquenter ici ? » Je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que les élèves ici faisaient quand ils voulaient sortir. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient la possibilité d'aller au restaurant ou au cinéma.

« Parfois des élèves vont à Pré-au-lard ensemble – en tant que couples… Ou bien ils s'assoient ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour partager leurs repas. De mémoire récente, ce bal est en quelque sorte la seule occasion vraiment sérieuse de pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un – comme tu peux le voir. » Il gesticula à la ronde.

« Mais saurais-tu si Cho est déjà sortie de la façon que tu décris avec qui que ce soit ? »

« D'habitude elle traîne avec son cercle d'amis. Je ne l'ai jamais vue fréquenter quelqu'un en particulier. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait jamais eu de petit ami… »

« Je vois… Alors penses-tu qu'elle est intéressée par quelqu'un en particulier ? »

« Je ne saurais dire. Je n'ai pas remarqué… »

« Et crois-tu que quelqu'un l'ait déjà demandée pour le Bal ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Edward… Ça vient juste d'être annoncé ce matin – mais elle compte parmi les filles les plus intéressantes de l'école. J'imagine qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne lui fasse une demande. Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ? »

« Oh, je viens juste d'avoir une idée de la personne avec qui Cho pourrait aller au Bal, » dis-je de manière énigmatique. Cela fut une grave erreur de ma part.

« Vraiment ? » Entendis-je une voix féminine s'exclamer derrière moi. « Je serais honorée, Edward. »

Je me figeai et me tournai lentement pour voir le visage d'une Cho Chang très enthousiaste et au comble de la joie alors qu'elle passait à proximité avec un groupe d'amies.

« C'est si excitant, Cho qui va aller au Bal avec un des champions, » commenta l'une des filles de Serdaigle en s'adressant à sa copine. Le groupe était agité comme une ruche en effervescence.

« Euh… » Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Y avait-il une façon de me tirer de cette situation avec élégance ? Je n'en voyais pas. Toutes les filles de son groupe bavardaient déjà avec enthousiasme de ce qu'elle devrait porter, faisant partie de la danse d'ouverture, et du fait que nous allions former un couple parfait tous les deux… Lui dire qu'elle se méprenait sur mes intentions ici, au milieu de ses pairs, ne ferait que l'embarrasser au plus haut point. Je ne comprenais pas qu'elle ait pu mésinterpréter mes propos…

Ou peut-être que si. Je repassai mentalement ce que j'avais dit, le considérant du point de vue de quelqu'un marchant derrière nous dans le couloir… Je fis la grimace. Je vis comment mon échange avec Cedric pouvait avoir été perçu. Combien de temps avait-elle été derrière nous, et pourquoi n'avais-je pas senti sa présence ? Je réalisai que c'était parce qu'au même moment, j'essayais d'ignorer le papotage des filles autour de nous. Et maintenant j'étais dans un bourbier. Et je ne savais pas ce que je pourrais dire pour m'en sortir.

Aussi lui souris-je en gardant le silence. Elle m'adressa un sourire furtif en retour et pénétra dans la Grande Salle avec ses amies. J'accordai mon pas à celui de Cedric et nous allâmes rejoindre James, Patrick et Ernie à notre table. Cedric me lança un regard curieux à une occasion, mais ne dit rien. Il se demandait pourquoi j'étais si tranquille, mais supposa que c'était parce que j'étais content que Cho ait accepté. Il se remémora mon premier mois à Poudlard et mon intérêt visible pour Cho. Pour lui, ce qui venait de se produire semblait être une progression naturelle – et je pouvais comprendre sa perception.

Mais à présent, j'avais des affaires plus importantes à régler. Je devais expliquer la situation à Bella. Cho était déjà un sujet délicat entre nous, et elle n'allait pas apprécier que je doive la mentionner à nouveau. Je le savais déjà.

L'heure du déjeuner traîna en longueur alors que j'en étais réduit à demeurer assis avec mes amis, à méditer sur le pétrin dans lequel je me trouvais. Il en alla malheureusement tout autrement de l'après-midi. Celui-ci fila à la vitesse de l'éclair pendant que j'étais à la bibliothèque, observant les moindres gestes de Bella à travers les yeux d'Hermione, craignant que d'une minute à l'autre quelqu'un dise quelque chose qui trahirait ma bévue.

Heureusement, il y avait assez d'agitation parmi les quatrièmes années de Gryffondor tandis qu'ils essayaient d'encourager les Scroutts à pétard à aller dans leurs boîtes douillettes afin d'hiberner. Les Scroutts ne semblaient pas intéressés à s'endormir pour l'hiver.

J'attendis que nous soyons revenus à Venlaw pour annoncer la nouvelle à Bella.

_Elle va te tuer_, m'avertirent les pensées de Rosalie alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour.

« Pas très utile, » murmurai-je à voix très basse.

_Edward, comment as-tu pu ?_ Renchérit la voix d'Alice au moment où nous approchions de la maison.

Je soupirai. Bien entendu Alice avait dû voir tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait probablement aussi vu la partie où Bella allait me lancer la bague de ma mère en pleine tronche et prendre le premier vol pour retourner dans l'état de Washington. Non, elle n'allait pas vraiment faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Le déni absolu n'était pas envisageable… Et mentir ne servirait pas ma cause. Alors aussitôt que nous fûmes en haut dans notre chambre, je lui déballai toute l'histoire.

Je l'incitai à s'asseoir sur le lit à mes côtés. Prenant sa main dans la mienne, je lui souris timidement. Elle me rendit mon sourire. Son pouls s'accéléra momentanément comme il le faisait toujours quand nous étions à proximité l'un de l'autre.

« Bella, » débutai-je. « Mon amour… J'ai commis une erreur aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, Edward, » répliqua-t-elle, « je passe mon temps à faire des erreurs… » Elle tendit le bras et posa sa main sur mon visage. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Eh bien, je marchais dans le couloir et je parlais avec Cedric et, je ne sais trop comment, je me suis retrouvé à devoir aller au Bal avec Cho, » crachai-je.

Son visage devint rouge et la tension serra sa mâchoire et raidit ses épaules. J'entendis son cœur battre plus vite et vis les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je savais que ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Je retins mon souffle, tenant sa main sur ses genoux.

« Quoi ? Tu vas y aller avec Cho ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Questionna-t-elle en rafale, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de lui répondre. « Et Harry dans tout ça ? Je croyais que notre but était de les réunir ! Cette fille te plaît ? »

Je la fis taire avec mes lèvres, mais elle ne se laissa pas amadouer. Après m'avoir rendu mon baiser pendant un moment trop bref, elle se figea, me repoussa et se leva, traversant la chambre avec colère – ses lèvres pincées en une moue fâchée.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, » tentai-je d'expliquer. « Une minute j'étais en train de parler avec Cedric à propos de Cho, et la suivante elle acceptait mon invitation au Bal… » Je poussai un énorme soupir.

« Raconte-moi toute l'histoire, » souffla-t-elle, les bras croisés.

« Je parlais à Cedric, je lui demandais s'il savait si Cho allait au Bal avec quelqu'un… J'ai dit un truc indiquant que j'avais peut-être une idée de la personne avec qui elle voulait y aller. Eh bien, elle a entendu et elle s'est méprise sur le sens de mes paroles, et elle a dit 'Je serais honorée, Edward.' Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que ce n'était pas à moi que je faisais allusion. Et là, ses copines se sont mises de la partie en disant que nous allions devoir ouvrir le Bal avec la première danse… Et Cho parlait avec enthousiasme en imaginant comment ça allait être… Je n'étais même pas dans leur conversation, j'étais sur la touche… » Je me rendis compte que j'avais baissé les yeux pendant que je tentais de lui relater ce qui s'était passé. Je relevai la tête pour voir si mes explications avaient eu un quelconque effet.

Apparemment non. Elle était toujours en colère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Je vais aller à la bibliothèque étudier avec Hermione. » Elle soupira bruyamment en ramassant son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je viens avec toi. Je dois rencontrer Cedric. Nous avons un projet pour le cours de Potions… » Je ne voulais pas la laisser y aller seule, dans l'état d'esprit où elle se trouvait.

« Bon d'accord – mais tu ne t'assois pas avec nous. »

« Bella… » Elle se comportait de façon puérile, mais le lui dire n'allait rien arranger. Il aurait fallu que j'invite quelqu'un pour le Bal de toute manière. En tant que champion, je me devais d'y aller, et amorcer la danse avec une partenaire… et nous avions déjà convenu qu'il était trop dangereux que cette partenaire soit Bella. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir contenir mon enthousiasme si je dansais avec elle. Hermione avait déjà deviné notre relation, et je ne tenais pas à ce que d'autres gens la découvre à cause de mon manque de réserve.

Je la suivis jusqu'à l'âtre en bas. Elle avait choisi d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à Poudlard plutôt que de me laisser la porter dans mon dos, pour des raisons évidentes. Je pouvais seulement espérer que sa colère se dissipe d'ici la fin de la soirée pour que nous puissions discuter du problème et tenter de le régler.

J'allai m'asseoir avec Cedric tandis que Bella ne perdait pas de temps à s'installer avec Hermione, cependant les deux amies ne semblaient pas du tout enclines à étudier. Je vis Bella écrire quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin et le passer à Hermione. J'aurais pu espionner à travers l'esprit d'Hermione pour voir ce qu'elle avait écrit, mais je choisis de ne pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre – j'étais persuadé que c'était au sujet de notre dispute. Hermione leva soudainement la tête et regarda dans notre direction, ses yeux nous lançant des éclairs. Oui, c'était certainement au sujet de notre dispute. Visiblement je n'étais pas dans ses bonnes grâces non plus.

Il y avait 36 minutes que nous étions dans la bibliothèque lorsque Bella se leva pour aller chercher un livre dans une des étagères près de la section limitée. Elle paraissait un peu plus calme. Je considérai brièvement aller la retrouver pour voir si nous pouvions discuter un peu – mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour entamer le deuxième round.

« Je vais aller chercher le _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_, » dit Cedric en se levant. Je ne réalisai que partiellement qu'il avait quitté la table, concentré à la fois sur ma lecture et sur ce que j'allais dire à Bella plus tard quand j'aurais une chance de lui parler. Devais-je lui rappeler les faits – qu'il fallait que j'y aille avec quelqu'un ? Je secouai la tête. Cette querelle n'était pas fondée sur la logique. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de lui prouver mes sentiments. Elle aurait déjà dû savoir ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir à le prouver… Je permis momentanément à ma frustration de se glisser dans mes pensées… Peut-être que nous avions tous les deux besoin de quelques heures pour se calmer…

Dans un coin de mon esprit, je notai que Viktor Krum, qui se fixait dans la bibliothèque chaque fois qu'Hermione s'y trouvait, s'était levé de sa table et se dirigeait vers nous. Pendant un court moment je crus qu'il allait s'adresser à moi, mais il poursuivit son chemin, les yeux rivés au sol comme à son habitude. Je conjecturai qu'il allait continuer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la grande pièce, mais il tourna subitement et s'assit en face d'Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise de le voir soudainement apparaître devant elle. « Euh, salut, » dit-elle. « Est-ce que je peux t'aider avec quelque chose ? » Son ton était poli, mais montrait qu'elle était légèrement agacée d'avoir été interrompue dans sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Demanda-t-il.

« _Arithmancie Avancée_ – je me prépare pour nos BUSE l'an prochain. »

Il resta coi suite à sa réponse. Ses pensées montraient qu'il était intimidé par l'intelligence d'Hermione. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement malin… J'avais deviné juste en supposant que sa lecture au cours du dernier mois avait été un prétexte pour être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Le manque d'intérêt d'Hermione pour sa célébrité avait l'air de l'intriguer.

Elle le regardait, mais pas d'une manière amicale. « Alors… As-tu besoin d'une quelconque assistance de ma part ? »

Sa rudesse le prit au dépourvu. J'oubliai momentanément mes soucis, distrait par le plaisir éprouvé en regardant cette scène adolescente incroyablement maladroite qui se jouait devant moi.

« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit-il.

« Je vois, » répliqua-t-elle, reportant son attention sur le livre.

« C'est-à-dire… » Elle releva la tête. « Je me demandais… Est-ce que quelqu'un t'accompagne au Bal de Noël ? »

« Non, » dit-elle avec irritation.

« Les champions doivent ouvrir le Bal. »

« Je vois. Et tu veux apprendre à danser en lisant sur le sujet ? »

« Non… » Il tripota nerveusement ses robes sous la table. « Je me demandais si tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière. »

Elle cligna des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. « Pardon ? »

Sa confusion lui procura un peu plus de courage pour continuer. « Je suis venu te demander si tu accepterais de m'accompagner au Bal de Noël… »

« Oh, » répondit-elle, étonnée. « Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore eu de demande… » Elle pensa fugitivement à Ron, mais se rappela qu'il était intéressé par Fleur. Viktor tripota ses habits encore plus frénétiquement alors qu'elle faisait une pause pour réfléchir. Après un court moment, elle mit fin à son angoisse. « Certainement, Viktor. Je serais heureuse de t'accompagner au Bal. » Elle lui sourit gentiment.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, je vis le visage de Krum s'éclairer d'un sourire lumineux. Ça le rendit presque charmant. Sa joie très évidente eut pour effet de contenter Hermione, qui lui adressa un sourire radieux en retour.

Je gloussai en songeant au mini drame qui venait juste de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Les humains pouvaient être si ridicules parfois… J'entendis tout à coup une autre voix au milieu de mes réflexions, signalant le début d'un autre moment délicat entre adolescents, à l'autre extrémité de la bibliothèque, et dont je devins le témoin involontaire.

« Salut Bella – tu travailles avec Hermione ? »

« Oh, salut Cedric. Oui, elle m'aide avec mes études. Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre. C'est un peu ahurissant… »

« Oui, je peux imaginer… Tu as beaucoup plus à surmonter étant donné – qui tu es, » dit-il prudemment.

« C'est pour une bonne raison, cependant. »

« Je me questionnais à ce sujet l'autre jour – pourquoi tu es venue ici avec les Cullen, pourquoi tu travailles si fort pour les aider… alors que tu es – tu sais. »

« Oh… » Elle fit une pause, visiblement incertaine de ce qu'elle devait lui répondre pour avoir l'air crédible. « Je suppose que je voulais participer à un truc plus gros que ma petite personne – un truc qui allait me permettre de m'ouvrir sur le monde et d'apporter mon aide… »

_Elle est si impressionnante… la bonté incarnée, vraiment_. « Wow, c'est quelque chose, » dit-il, bougeant d'avant en arrière. Je pouvais voir la question en train de prendre forme dans son esprit. J'utilisai chaque once de ma force pour demeurer assis à ma place alors qu'il se décidait. « Aimerais-tu venir au Bal avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il subitement.

« Oh… OH ! » Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la compréhension soudaine de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Cedric, je ne pense pas que… Je suis… » Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité… Une panique momentanée traversa son visage et elle hésita quelques secondes. Puis son expression changea et devint déterminée. Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau, sa voix était claire et catégorique. « J'aimerais bien, Cedric, si ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller avec une fille dont la maladresse est légendaire. » Elle sourit aimablement.

« Je n'ai pas remarqué ta gaucherie, mais je pourrai t'aider… Ce n'est pas compliqué, » répondit Cedric, sa voix révélant qu'il était heureux qu'elle ait accepté sa requête. « Tu n'auras qu'à te laisser guider… »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, » répliqua-t-elle. « Ça me fera plaisir de t'accompagner. Merci de me l'avoir demandé. »

Elle le laissa et alla rejoindre Hermione à sa table, évitant l'expression orageuse que j'étais conscient d'arborer à cet instant alors que je regardais dans sa direction. Je bouillonnais. Comment avait-elle pu ? Seule une petite partie de mon esprit nota l'hypocrisie de ma colère – qu'elle venait d'être prise dans une situation aussi malaisée que celle dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvé plus tôt, sauf qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de difficulté à mentir de façon crédible. Mais savoir cela n'aida pas. J'étais toujours furieux.

**Oh là là, Edward est furax on dirait… Je pense qu'il y a d'autres nuages à l'horizon…**

**Bonjour Louise et Juju :0)**

**Et bonjour à vous tous qui lisez cette histoire**

**À la semaine prochaine**

**Milk**


	37. Chapter 37

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 37 : Toute médaille a son revers**

Le trajet dans le corridor pour se rendre jusqu'au foyer qui reliait Poudlard à notre maison par le réseau des cheminées fut des plus silencieux. Nous étions restés aussi tard que nous avions pu, mais même Hermione avait eu sa dose de lecture pour la soirée. Cedric était retourné chez les Poufsouffle plus tôt, avec un grand sourire sur son visage que j'aurais voulu arracher et lancer contre le mur. En fait c'était probablement mieux qu'il quitte la bibliothèque avant les autres, car ses pensées étaient en train de me rendre fou. Son absence serait-elle remarquée s'il ne se présentait pas à ses cours le lendemain ? Le monstre en moi se réjouissait à cette pensée.

Mais il était mon ami, et il en était venu à reconnaître la même chose que moi – que Bella était une créature dotée de toutes les qualités : elle était belle, exceptionnelle, et altruiste. Elle était digne de notre adoration. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer sur ce point. Et il n'était pas comme Mike Newton, qui voyait seulement Bella comme une fille à conquérir. Cedric se souciait vraiment d'elle, et peut-être était-ce cela qui me dérangeait le plus.

Parce que, si les choses avaient été différentes, il aurait été bon pour elle. Un meilleur choix que moi… Un meilleur choix que Jacob… Mais tout ça était derrière nous maintenant.

Pourtant Bella lui avait dit 'Oui,' et c'est ça qui me contrariait le plus. Je luttais contre la voix de la vérité qui me harcelait en faisant remarquer que j'avais moi aussi dit oui à quelqu'un d'autre suite à ma bêtise et à mon silence. Cette voix qui se voulait magnanime souligna que Bella avait seulement accepté d'aller à la danse après que j'aie rompu nos plans. Elle me rappela que nous avions déjà convenu que Bella irait avec quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon – Ron Weasley, qui était épris d'elle lui aussi – et j'avais accepté.

Bella n'avait pas l'air d'être mieux disposée à mon égard. Le sillon entre ses sourcils, la raideur dans ses épaules, la moue sur ses lèvres, tout cela indiquait qu'elle était toujours en colère. Pour une fois, sa fureur n'avait rien d'adorable. Son attitude du moment était très différente du courroux qui me rappelait un chaton furieux, enragé mais inoffensif. La colère qui l'habitait présentement était très dangereuse. C'était une colère silencieuse… et meurtrière. Parce que Bella avait le pouvoir de me détruire avec une décision – celle de me quitter pour toujours.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Venlaw, Alice nous attendait devant la cheminée. D'après ce que je pouvais entendre, Carlisle et Esme se tenaient debout dans la cuisine et ne faisaient rien d'autre qu'attendre.

« Salut Bella, » dit-elle gaiement en nous voyant arriver.

« Salut Alice, » répliqua Bella – poliment mais sans aucune chaleur.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Edward ? Elle semble si différente… _

Je lui lançai un regard éloquent en guise de réponse. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à en discuter.

Je suivis Bella dans notre chambre. Elle ne piétina pas de colère, ne poussa pas de soupir de frustration, et ne fit rien des choses typiques que je la voyais normalement faire lorsqu'elle était furieuse. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle me claque la porte au nez, mais elle ne fit pas ça non plus. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle m'avait banni de notre chambre. C'est tout juste si j'étais en contrôle à cet instant – ma propre colère couvait sous la surface.

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires pour la nuit et disparaissait dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. J'entendis la douche couler et l'eau ruisseler sur le plancher de la cabine, et je sentis la chaleur s'en dégager… La douche resta ouverte plus longtemps que d'habitude. Puis, après une autre longue période de temps, Bella émergea dans un pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt et se glissa dans le lit sans dire un mot.

Je suivis son exemple, ramassant mes effets pour la nuit et me retirant dans la salle de bain. Je décidai qu'une douche allait me faire le plus grand bien. Peut-être que ça aiderait à me détendre et à apaiser la colère qui était toujours présente en moi. Au bout de 35 minutes, je me sentis un petit peu mieux. Je me séchai et enfilai un pantalon de pyjama et un maillot. Par habitude, je m'allongeai à ses côtés. Elle feignait de dormir, mais elle ne parvenait jamais à me duper… Et c'est ainsi que nous demeurâmes tous les deux étendus, elle de son côté du lit et moi du mien, comme si une clôture de barbelé avait été placée entre nous, constituée de toute la colère et des non-dits.

Et c'était là que résidait notre problème – pas dans les erreurs que nous avions commises ou dans la colère que nous ressentions, mais dans l'impasse qui résultait lorsque ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à céder ou ne savait quoi dire pour ouvrir le dialogue.

Ma famille était étrangement silencieuse, ce soir. J'avais pensé, en voyant Alice devant le foyer, que je me ferais enterrer sous une avalanche de critiques et de conseils, mais il n'y avait rien eu. Sans doute se disaient-ils tous que c'était quelque chose que nous devions régler nous-mêmes.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un énorme problème. Il s'agissait d'une danse, c'est-à-dire un bal – 4 heures d'une soirée dans notre vie, quand nous savions déjà que nous allions devoir jouer un rôle, faire notre part. J'avais déjà accepté le fait que Bella allait se rendre au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et en outre, elle ignorait les sentiments de Cedric à son égard. Si elle en avait été consciente, elle aurait refusé son invitation, car ça ne lui ressemblait pas de tromper les gens. Je réalisai que j'aurais pu lui dire. J'aurais pu la mettre au courant dès que j'avais commencé à avoir des soupçons. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas fait ? Il semblait n'y avoir aucune bonne raison de garder l'information pour moi, et pourtant c'est ce que j'avais fait.

Je repensai à l'échange dans la bibliothèque. Elle aurait pu dire non. Elle l'avait fait auparavant. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à refuser les invitations de Mike, Eric et Tyler. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas agi de la même façon avec Cedric ? Je savais pourquoi – je l'avais mise en colère… et il y avait probablement une partie d'elle qui voulait se venger de moi pour ça… Et dans sa fureur, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi clairement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de notre relation… Est-ce que c'était ça qu'elle avait été sur le point de lui dire – qu'elle était fiancée ?

Je sentis ma colère se dissiper alors que je réfléchissais à tout ça. Elle ne disparut pas complètement, mais elle était certainement plus facile à gérer. J'étais assez calme pour être en mesure de dire quelque chose, supposai-je. Assez calme pour m'engager dans une discussion qui allait selon toute probabilité être déplaisante. Que devais-je dire pour commencer ? Que _pouvais_-je dire ? C'était comme une partie d'échecs – le déroulement du match dépendait du premier coup joué… Mais ceci n'était pas un jeu, et Bella n'était pas mon adversaire… Et je ne voulais pas la détruire. Je voulais en faire ma reine.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, et je fus étonné par le son de sa voix. Celle-ci était résolue, paisible… Je ne percevais pas de colère, mais il faut bien dire qu'elle était devenue beaucoup plus habile à masquer ses sentiments sous-jacents depuis la première fois où je l'avais rencontrée. Et c'était à cause de moi, réalisai-je… Elle continua, « Pourquoi sommes-nous en train de jouer à ce jeu, Edward ? Pourquoi avons-nous décidé de prétendre que nous ne sommes pas ensemble ? De mentir à tout le monde autour de nous et à nous-mêmes ? » Sa voix se brisa à la fin, laissant entrevoir les émotions profondes qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler.

Sa question me stupéfia. Elle avait une façon d'aller droit au cœur du sujet… Si nous n'avions pas décidé de concrétiser cette supercherie, nous ne serions pas dans ce merdier. C'était nécessaire, toutefois.

« À l'origine, ça faisait partie de mon alibi – j'allais avoir une 'petite amie' pour m'aider, mais finalement les choses ont bien fonctionné avec Cedric. » J'entendis ma propre voix casser en prononçant son nom. Oui, la colère était toujours là, bien que moins envahissante qu'avant. Je m'efforçai de garder ma voix sous contrôle avant de poursuivre. « Par la suite, j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen de te garder en sécurité – loin de l'attention de Voldemort, afin qu'il ne puisse pas se servir de toi pour m'atteindre et me faire du mal. »

Elle demeura silencieuse une minute. « Eh bien c'était stupide, » finit-elle par dire.

« Comment ça ? »

« Parce que c'est ridicule de penser qu'en gardant notre relation secrète, ce Voldemort sera en quelque sorte incapable de faire du mal à l'un d'entre nous… S'il te fait du mal, il m'atteindra moi aussi… C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout, qu'il le fasse en connaissance de cause ou non. »

Je ne pouvais pas la contredire. Étions-nous en train d'essayer de maintenir cette façade sans aucune raison ? Non, si Voldemort prenait Bella, il aurait le pouvoir de me faire faire des choses contre mon gré. « C'est plus que ça, Bella… S'il te menaçait, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger. Ça lui donnerait un énorme pouvoir sur moi… et sur toi aussi. »

Elle demeura songeuse avant de répondre. « Edward, pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement dit 'Je suis navré, Cho. En fait je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre qui serait intéressé à t'inviter' ? »

Je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Cedric que tu avais déjà des plans ? » Rétorquai-je.

« Parce que mes plans venaient juste d'être bousillés, » s'emporta-t-elle furieusement, le visage empourpré et la respiration accrue. Elle respira profondément à quelques reprises pour se calmer avant de continuer. « Et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire… Mais toi, Edward, comment as-tu pu ? » Son irritation augmenta encore. « Après ce que nous avons vécu au début de l'année scolaire – sachant comment je me sens vis-à-vis Cho – et comment Harry se sent à son sujet… Comment as-tu pu accepter de l'emmener au bal ? » La dernière partie sonna comme un sifflement plutôt que comme une question.

« Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, » répétai-je en écho, impuissant. C'était vrai. Là, dans le couloir, j'avais été pris au dépourvu. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être pris au dépourvu. Je savais presque toujours ce qui allait arriver et ce que j'allais répondre avant même qu'on ne me pose la question…

« Et pourquoi, si je peux le demander ? »

« Je suppose que … la rejeter devant toutes ses camarades – je trouvais que c'était trop désobligeant… Ça ne me semblait pas très galant. »

« Hmmm, » dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

Nous restâmes étendus là pendant longtemps, silencieux, le bruit de sa respiration étant le seul à percer la tranquillité de la maison.

« Bella, » soufflai-je, rompant finalement le silence. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? » C'était le cœur de la question pour moi. Nous pouvions régler tous nos différends, si seulement je savais qu'elle m'aimait toujours.

« Je suis en train d'y réfléchir, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix encore très dure, mais dans laquelle je distinguais un soupçon d'adoucissement.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'y aller avec Cedric ? »

Elle poussa un profond soupir. « Je ne sais pas, Edward – il me l'a demandé et je me voyais mal lui avouer la vérité – que je suis fiancée… Et j'étais tellement en colère contre toi. Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais des plans étant donné que je n'en avais pas… Alors je… je me suis dit aussi bien y aller avec lui… et… »

« Et… »

Il y eut une autre longue pause – de 53 secondes, pour être exact, avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau.

« Et il me fait tellement penser à toi, ce serait presque comme y aller avec toi, » dit-elle à voix basse.

Et dans cet aveu à peine audible, ma colère s'évanouit. Elle voulait être avec moi…

« J'ai fait un terrible gâchis, » continua-t-elle. « Je peux voir à présent que Cedric ne m'a pas seulement demandé de l'accompagner en amie… Il a des sentiments pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » admis-je, ouvrant la digue. Il y avait si longtemps que je me contenais.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Presque depuis le début. »

« Si seulement tu me l'avais dit… Si je l'avais réalisé plus tôt, j'aurais été préparée… J'aurais dit non, » continua-t-elle doucement. Elle expira très fort, libérant le reste de la tension qui s'était accumulée durant notre dispute, et je sus que c'était terminé et que j'étais pardonné.

« Je suis désolé, Bella, » me contentai-je de répondre. Je l'étais vraiment. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au Bal avec Cho. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller avec Hermione non plus. Je voulais y aller avec Bella. Il n'y avait que Bella, je n'avais jamais donné mon cœur à qui que ce soit avant elle, et elle le garderait pour toujours.

Je la sentis bouger à côté de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se tourner sur son flanc pour être face à moi. Puis, lentement, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'était pas sa manière habituelle, frénétique et passionnée, de répondre à mes avances, mais plutôt une expression lente, réfléchie, sérieuse et tendre de son amour pour moi – un amour que je ne méritais pas. Je glissai mon bras autour d'elle et l'étreignis, lui rendant son baiser… et voulant plus.

Elle recula en soupirant et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je pouvais entendre le sang courir dans ses veines et sa respiration irrégulière, comme l'était la mienne. Il y avait quelque chose de doux-amer à être allongés ainsi ; son pardon, son amour, sa chaleur et la sensation de son corps contre le mien me procuraient un immense plaisir, mais je souffrais aussi d'être étendu avec elle dans me bras et de désirer davantage.

« Moi aussi je suis désolée, » répondit-elle.

Il y avait plus à dire – beaucoup plus. Mais cela était suffisant. Pour ce soir, nous savions au moins que nous nous avions mutuellement. Le reste, nous allions le résoudre demain.

**Bonjour Louise et Juju, et bonjour à vous tous qui lisez cette histoire.  
><strong>

**À la semaine prochaine  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 38 : Scones et dragées au citron**

Il y avait plusieurs choses dont nous devions discuter, mais le lendemain matin en nous levant, c'est comme si nous nous étions entendus tacitement pour remettre cette discussion à plus tard et simplement profiter de la journée. Ou peut-être étions-nous seulement fatigués tous les deux – Bella à cause du manque de sommeil, et moi parce que je n'avais pas cessé de réexaminer mentalement la situation sous tous les angles possibles et inimaginables. La clé, à mon avis, était de savoir quoi faire au sujet de notre relation, s'il fallait ou non la vivre au grand jour. Initialement je me disais qu'il valait mieux continuer à la garder secrète – mais en y réfléchissant plus profondément, j'en vins à me demander s'il n'était pas préférable que tout le monde sache que nous étions ensemble.

Mais cela compliquait les choses avec Cho et Cedric, tous les deux croyant avoir trouvé un ou une cavalière pour le Bal, ce qui, à ce moment là, était toujours effectivement le cas. Et si la situation ne changeait pas, qu'allions-nous faire au sujet de Harry ? Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul pour se trouver une partenaire. Ça n'allait sans doute pas être difficile pour lui compte tenu de son statut de champion, maintenant largement accepté par trois des quatre Maisons, qui faisait de lui un sujet de conversation très répandu au sein de la population féminine de l'école, tous âges confondus.

Ensuite il y avait la seconde tâche. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon œuf d'or. Je ne l'avais même pas regardé depuis le jour où je l'avais dérobé au dragon. Il contenait la clé pour s'acquitter de la deuxième épreuve et, vu le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour me préparer à la première, je devrais probablement m'y atteler tout de suite. C'était déjà la première semaine de décembre. Peut-être que Cedric aurait une idée… Je mis l'œuf dans mon sac et le trimballai avec moi à Poudlard.

La journée débuta comme la plupart des autres. Je rejoignis Cedric et les copains dans la Grande Salle. « Alors je me demandais, les gars… Cet œuf d'or est censé contenir un indice pour m'aider à accomplir la deuxième tâche. Est-ce que vous auriez une idée de ce que ça peut être ? »

« Ouvre-le, » suggéra Patrick. « Peut-être qu'il y a un message à l'intérieur. »

J'examinai l'œuf plus attentivement, notant qu'il était doté d'un fermoir. J'étais sur le point de l'ouvrir lorsque l'un des jumeaux Weasley passa à côté de moi.

« Pas ici ! Es-tu fou ? Harry a ouvert le sien dans la salle commune après l'événement et il a failli tous nous rendre sourds. »

« Apportons-le dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, » proposa Cedric.

Nous avions encore un peu de temps devant nous avant le début des cours, aussi nous nous précipitâmes dans le corridor et en bas des marches pour nous rendre à notre salle commune. Nous nous installâmes dans les fauteuils et le canapé ultra confortables, et j'ouvris le fermoir de mon œuf.

Je dus immédiatement couvrir mes oreilles tellement le son était fort. Mes mains ne firent pas grand-chose pour atténuer l'intensité du cri perçant. Je crus que mon cerveau allait exploser en un milliard de minuscules fragments. L'œuf tomba sur le plancher et roula vers Cedric. Il s'en empara vivement et le referma.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » S'exclama James.

« Peu importe ce que c'était, je ne veux plus jamais l'entendre. Garde le fermé, » me conseilla Patrick, interloqué.

« Mais c'est sans doute un indice quelconque, » considéra Cedric. « Il doit y avoir une façon de le décoder… sinon pourquoi le garderais-tu ? »

« Ou alors ça pourrait être un tour, » suggéra Ernie. « Une fausse piste pour nous faire perdre un temps précieux à essayer de découvrir l'indice alors que la véritable réponse est évidente. »

J'y réfléchis pendant un moment. C'était une possibilité. Je repris l'œuf des mains de Cedric et examinai sa surface pour trouver quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait être un indice. Elle était uniforme, sans marques distinctes. Peut-être que l'œuf lui-même était l'indice. Peut-être que nous allions être aux prises avec une sorte d'oiseau…

C'était presque l'heure du cours de Potions, et comme nous ne voulions pas être en retard, nous quittâmes la salle commune.

Le reste de la matinée traîna en longueur ; Cedric et moi présentâmes notre projet de potions qui se déroula très bien, et ensuite nous dûmes écouter la litanie de critiques expliquant pourquoi notre potion n'allait pas recevoir la note élevée qu'elle méritait. Cedric poussa un soupir de défaite en constatant que nous avions en réalité reçu une note à peine passable. Je me sentais mal pour lui. C'était à cause de moi que Rogue se montrait déraisonnable. Cependant, là où les notes ne m'affectaient pas, elles avaient un impact considérable sur l'avenir de Cedric.

« Veux-tu changer de partenaire ? » Lui demandai-je en route pour aller déjeuner.

« Quoi ? Non – pas du tout… »

« Je me disais juste que Rogue s'en prend à nous à cause de moi… à cause de ce que je suis… Tu ne devrais pas avoir à en subir les conséquences. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, Edward… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire une carrière en Potions. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu envisages ? » J'étais vraiment curieux. Que faisaient les sorciers quand ils terminaient leurs études et obtenaient leurs diplômes ? Y avait-il des universités et des grandes écoles pour les sorciers ? Je savais que plusieurs d'entre eux travaillaient au ministère, et quelques uns, comme Lucius Malefoy, semblaient simplement indépendants de fortune, mais qu'en était-il du sorcier ou de la sorcière moyenne ?

« Mon père veut que j'entre au ministère, comme lui… mais j'aimerais bien voyager un peu – voir ce qu'il y a ailleurs. Je pensais peut-être faire quelque chose comme ce que Charlie Weasley fait. »

« Tu veux travailler avec des dragons ? »

« Pas nécessairement, mais un travail dans le même genre, où il y a un élément d'aventure et la possibilité de voir différentes parties du monde… »

« Hmmm. »

« Comme toi – tu es venu d'Amérique du Nord pour travailler avec nous et aider Harry. J'ai l'impression que faire quelque chose comme ça en vaudrait tellement la peine. »

C'est vrai qu'il y avait de la noblesse en lui comme il y en avait en moi. J'appréciais sa façon de voir la vie et je partageais son désir de redonner au monde. Bien entendu, mes motivations étaient un peu moins nobles, espérant que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il y ait quelque chose pour moi après cette vie. Ce que je faisais ici-bas n'avait probablement pas d'importance ; j'avais perdu mon âme, et cette vie était tout ce que j'aurais.

Mais Cedric, il était humain – il pouvait vraiment aspirer à l'éternité. Il était noble et authentique. J'aurais voulu être lui.

« Évidemment tout ça serait plus significatif si quelqu'un partageait cette aventure avec moi… »

Et avec cette simple phrase, toute ma bonne volonté envers Cedric disparut dans un nuage de colère jalouse. Tout ce que je voulais être pour Bella sans le pouvoir, lui, justement, pouvait l'être. Il était à la fois mon meilleur ami et ma plus grande menace.

Nous continuâmes de discuter pendant la pause-déjeuner, mais la conversation, en particulier de mon côté, fut limitée. J'avais une double période libre dans l'après-midi, et j'allai trouver refuge dans mon havre, la bibliothèque, pendant que Cedric allait à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

En chemin vers la bibliothèque, j'entendis l'étrange double voix du Professeur Maugrey marmonner alors qu'il déambulait dans le corridor. Le venin afflua dans ma bouche et courut dans mes veines en entendant le martèlement de sa fausse jambe signalant son approche. Il aurait dû être en route vers sa classe, et pourtant le voilà qui était juste à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Je ne pouvais pas penser à un scénario qui aurait justifié sa présence dans cette partie de l'école pour se rendre à sa leçon.

« Tu as une minute, Cullen ? » Dit-il en tournant le coin, comme s'il savait que je l'attendais là. Peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas grâce à son œil magique.

« Bien sûr, » répondis-je, adoptant une posture décontractée mais néanmoins défensive. Je ne paraissais pas menaçant, mais je pourrais réagir au quart de tour si besoin était.

« Par ici, » dit-il, m'indiquant une pièce vide en face de la bibliothèque. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

« Alors, as-tu déjà une petite idée au sujet de ton œuf ? »

Je le regardai fixement. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai dit, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que l'indice de ton œuf pourrait être ? »

« Euh, non, monsieur. Je l'ai ouvert, mais tout ce qu'il en est sorti est un hurlement terrible. » Je frissonnai en me remémorant le bruit infernal dans ma tête. « Nous avons vite fait de le refermer. »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire, mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que tu pourrais trouver quelques réponses sous l'eau… et le bain des préfets au cinquième étage pourrait être une source d'inspiration. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, fiston. Je ne peux pas en dire davantage. J'en ai probablement déjà trop dit. » Son œil magique oscilla frénétiquement tandis qu'il se relevait brusquement et quittait la pièce.

Je le regardai partir, incrédule. Je ne savais pas s'il tentait de m'aider ou simplement de me tendre un piège. Mais quel genre de piège pourrait-il me tendre dans la salle de bain des préfets ? Il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher, et que pensait-il pouvoir faire ? Me noyer ? Non, s'il voulait me piéger, il le ferait quelque part hors des limites de l'école – quelque part où une lutte ne pourrait être entendue. Il était possible qu'il m'ait réellement donné un indice pour élucider le mystère.

Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, l'œuf toujours dans mon sac. Il faudrait que j'en discute avec… Cedric. Je soupirai. C'était une amitié compliquée. Ça n'était pas forcé de l'être, mais ça l'était. Je résolus d'attendre à une date ultérieure pour en discuter avec lui. Aujourd'hui je devais retourner à la maison et avoir une autre conversation. Bella et moi n'avions pas fini de crever l'abcès, et je n'avais pas envie de faire traîner les choses en longueur.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux dans notre chambre à la fin de la journée, moi installé sur le lit, et Bella assise sur la chaise près de la fenêtre. Elle devait avoir besoin d'un certain espace physique pour parvenir à discuter avec moi sans être distraite par ma présence.

« Alors… » Débutai-je, « qu'allons-nous faire au sujet du Bal ? »

« Eh bien, nous avons tous les deux déjà accepté une invitation… Je préférerais y aller avec toi, mais je ne veux pas être grossière non plus. »

« Moi non plus, » dis-je avec regret.

« Et si nous sommes résignés à garder notre relation secrète ? » Elle fit une pause. C'était une question. Je fis un signe affirmatif de la tête, ce qui la fit soupirer encore. « Alors nous devons y aller avec quelqu'un. Aussi bien garder nos partenaires actuels. Mais je veux encore discuter de la raison pour laquelle nous devons garder tout ça secret. »

« D'accord… Eh bien, j'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi, » dis-je. « Et c'est ce que Dumbledore nous a conseillé. »

« Vrai, mais je pense que nous devons réexaminer la situation plus sérieusement… Mentir à tout le monde n'aide personne. C'est injuste pour Cedric et Cho. Et c'est injuste pour tous les autres. Sans compter que c'est injuste pour nous aussi, Edward… C'est néfaste. »

« Mais si Voldemort… »

« Quoi ? Que pourrait bien faire ce Voldemort, Edward ? Me kidnapper ? Les chances sont très minces. Tout d'abord, il faudrait qu'il sache que tu aides Harry pour même le considérer comme une option. Ensuite il faudrait qu'il passe à travers un groupe de vampires et un château rempli de sorciers et de sorcières… Quelles sont les probabilités qu'une telle chose se produise, d'après toi ? Et puis il faudrait qu'il menace de nous tuer. Combien de fois avons-nous été menacés par la mort jusqu'à maintenant depuis que nous formons un couple, Edward ? Ne crois-tu pas que nous puissions y faire face une fois de plus si nous restons ensemble ? »

J'étais stupéfait par son raisonnement. Il y avait encore un risque, et je n'aimais toujours pas placer Bella en situation de danger ou de douleur… mais je l'avais déjà fait. Cette mascarade qu'était la nôtre la faisait déjà souffrir, et à présent je l'avais mise dans une position très délicate auprès de Cedric, alors que tout cela aurait pu être évité si nous avions été francs à propos de notre relation.

Malgré tout, j'étais hésitant. « Je dois parler à Dumbledore, » dis-je. « Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire à ce sujet… Je pense que _nous _avons besoin d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire, » rectifiai-je.

« Ça me semble raisonnable… »

« Et nous pourrions aussi parler à Carlisle. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Et Edward – je sais que tu veux être bon et chevaleresque. Tu l'es déjà – mais il faut que tu saches que quand tu as accepté d'aller au Bal avec Cho simplement parce que tu ne voulais pas heurter ses sentiments, ce sont les miens que tu as heurtés. »

Je la dévisageai. Sa remarque me prenait au dépourvu. Je ne l'avais pas vue venir… Et sa voix, tellement chargée d'émotion – de tristesse entremêlée de regret, me causa un émoi auquel je ne m'attendais pas. L'indignation et le regret pour mes actions me submergèrent. Je pris une minute pour considérer ses paroles avant de répondre. J'avais négligé ses sentiments en faveur de ceux de Cho ? Avais-je réalisé comment elle allait réagir à la nouvelle ? Oui. J'avais su qu'elle serait blessée aussitôt que c'était arrivé. Je me rendis compte qu'elle avait raison.

« Je comprends, » me contentai-je de répondre.

Elle opina. « Et je comprends que je t'ai blessé quand j'ai accepté l'invitation de Cedric. Je savais que ce n'était pas ce que nous avions planifié. Je n'étais pas au courant de ses sentiments à mon égard, mais après y avoir réfléchi, j'ai réalisé ce que son invitation signifiait, et comment tu te sentirais vis-à-vis cette situation. Je suis désolée… pour vous deux… mais surtout pour toi. »

J'ouvris les bras pour l'inviter à venir s'y réfugier, espérant qu'elle accepterait – réduisant la distance entre nous. Elle se leva et traversa la pièce pour s'installer sur moi. Je l'entourai de mes bras, respirant son parfum qui causait toujours une brûlure, mais qui me confirmait sa présence. J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête et sentis les mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux contre mes lèvres.

« Ça doit être difficile pour toi, » dit-elle, « être avec lui tous les jours – l'avoir comme ami mais entendre toutes ses pensées, tous ses sentiments… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire. »

Je soupirai. Elle était si perspicace. « Oui, mais il s'agit de quelqu'un de bon. Un homme meilleur que moi… Si je n'étais pas si égoïste, je préférerais que tu le choisisses à ma place. »

Elle recula légèrement et tendit les mains pour prendre mon visage en coupe, le penchant vers le sien pour me regarder attentivement dans les yeux. « Edward, tu vas devoir surmonter ce complexe d'infériorité. Je te veux. Il n'y a personne d'autre pour moi. Accepte-le ! »

« Accepter quoi ? » La taquinai-je.

Elle roula des yeux. « Accepte que je t'aime ! »

Et c'est ce que je faisais car je savais dans mon cœur qu'elle m'aimait… Je le savais depuis le gâchis avec Jacob. Je ne doutais pas d'elle, seulement de ma capacité d'être à la hauteur de celui qu'elle voyait en moi. J'y aurais réfléchi un peu plus, mais mes lèvres se retrouvèrent soudainement occupées à l'embrasser et je perdis l'envie de penser à autre chose.

Après le souper, nous retournâmes à Poudlard pour rencontrer Hermione et Cedric. Je n'eus pas à me concentrer outre mesure pour constater que le travail n'était pas la priorité à la table d'Hermione et Bella. Pour une fois, Hermione était intéressée à discuter d'autre chose que des études et des devoirs.

« Donc tu vas y aller avec Cedric alors ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Comment est-ce qu'il… » Ses yeux oscillèrent furtivement dans ma direction, « … se sent à ce sujet ? »

« Pas très content, mais il fallait que j'y aille avec quelqu'un de toute façon… » Répondit Bella. « Au moins nous serons là tous les deux. »

« Et je vais y aller avec Viktor, » sourit Hermione.

« Ça a l'air de te rendre heureuse. »

« Non pas qu'il soit mon partenaire idéal, » expliqua-t-elle, « mais il est gentil – et il a passé du temps à la bibliothèque presque tous les jours depuis son arrivée. Aujourd'hui il m'a demandé si nous pouvions étudier ensemble de temps en temps… mais je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà des plans pour étudier avec toi ce soir. »

« Il peut se joindre à nous, Hermione… Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout. »

« Eh bien, s'il me pose encore la question je le lui ferai savoir, » dit-elle avec une désinvolture forcée. « C'est agréable de se faire demander, par contre – tout de suite… »

« Oui… oh, j'étais censée te le demander l'autre jour – et tu peux dire non si tu ne veux pas – mais Alice aimerait vraiment nous faire un relooking pour la danse, euh, le Bal… Je t'avertis – elle est implacable… mais les résultats sont généralement assez incroyables. »

« Un relooking, vraiment ? » Répéta Hermione, sonnant plus fillette que jamais je ne l'avais entendue. « Ce serait réellement super, Bella… Est-ce qu'elle veut venir ici, ou devrions-nous nous préparer chez toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre… Si nous nous préparons à Venlaw, nous aurons la salle de bain juste pour nous – mais ensuite nous devrons nous rendre ici, et je ne pense pas que nous voulions utiliser la poudre de cheminette… Mais si nous nous préparons ici, Alice va accaparer la salle commune de Gryffondor – je tiens à t'avertir… »

« Tu sais quoi, ça pourrait être amusant de se préparer chez toi… Ça procurerait un élément de surprise en quelque sorte… On peut penser au transport plus tard. »

« Ça me semble une bonne idée, » approuva Bella en souriant.

« Oh – voilà Viktor, » remarqua Hermione en regardant à travers la pièce. Il lança un regard dans sa direction en faisant un petit salut de la main et en souriant timidement. Hermione lui sourit timidement en retour et l'invita avec un petit geste à venir les rejoindre. Le visage de Krum s'éclaira alors qu'il traversait la salle de sa drôle de démarche qui rappelait celle d'un canard pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il passa le reste de l'heure à la regarder étudier tandis qu'elle travaillait sur un devoir de Métamorphose avec Bella.

Quant à moi, installé à ma table avec Cedric, je faisais de mon mieux pour ignorer les pensées excessivement optimistes de celui-ci alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil à Bella.

« Tu sais, on dirait que Viktor et Hermione aimeraient avoir un peu de temps seuls en tête-à-tête. Peut-être que nous devrions inviter Bella à venir s'asseoir avec nous ? »

« Je pense qu'elle a un gros devoir pour le cours de Métamorphose qui est dû demain, » mentis-je. Le devoir en question était dû la semaine suivante.

« Oh, alors on ne devrait sans doute pas les déranger… Donc tu vas emmener Cho et je vais emmener Bella… »

« Oui, » répliquai-je poliment, espérant qu'il comprendrait que ceci n'était pas une conversation que je tenais à avoir. Manque de pot.

« Veux-tu apporter tes affaires et te préparer à Poufsouffle ? »

« Hum, je dois y réfléchir, » répondis-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Puis je songeai qu'Alice allait rendre Bella et Hermione dingues dans les heures précédant le bal. Peut-être que trouver refuge ailleurs allait être de mise, bien qu'alors je ne pourrais pas apprécier convenablement le travail d'Alice avant la fin de la soirée. « En fait ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, » concédai-je.

Il continua sur sa lancée. « Penses-tu que je devrais lui offrir quelque chose ? Comme une fleur ou un bouquet de corsage ? N'est-ce pas la coutume ? »

Je levai les yeux de mon livre, luttant pour trouver un moyen de me tirer d'une conversation sur la façon dont mon meilleur ami allait courtiser ma fiancée. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est la coutume ici, Cedric… Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider davantage. » Je fis une courte pause, puis je trouvai une échappatoire. « Hé, figure-toi que Professeur Maugrey m'a parlé aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? À quel sujet ? »

« Au sujet de mon œuf. Il a laissé entendre que je pourrais trouver des réponses sous l'eau – et que la salle de bain des préfets pourrait m'inspirer. »

Il demeura pensif pendant un moment. « J'ai utilisé la salle de bain des préfets à plusieurs reprises. La seule source d'inspiration que j'y ai vue est la sirène… mais s'il l'a suggérée, tu devrais peut-être essayer. » Il sourit de toutes ses dents. « Tu pourrais y aller quand tu viendras te préparer pour le bal ! »

Finalement ma tentative de détourner le sujet sur lequel je ne voulais pas m'éterniser n'avait pas très bien fonctionné, mais notre heure était presque écoulée, aussi retournai-je à ma lecture. Cedric ne reparla plus du bal pendant les quelques minutes restantes.

Ce samedi-là, nous rencontrâmes Dumbledore dans la bibliothèque de Venlaw comme d'habitude. Cette semaine il y avait quelque chose dont je voulais discuter avec lui…

« Vous voilà, » dit Esme en lui tendant un plateau avec le thé et deux tasses, une assiette de scones qu'elle avait fait elle-même et des dragées au citron.

« Oh mon Dieu, des scones… » Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« J'ai décidé d'apprendre à faire un peu de boulangerie et de pâtisserie. » Elle sourit. « Comment sont-ils ? »

« Délectables ! » Répondit-il en prenant sa seconde bouchée. « Oh, où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? » Il déposa le scone et versa le thé pour Bella et ensuite pour lui-même, lui offrant le plat de scones. Elle en prit un et il retourna son attention sur le sien. Ces scones devaient être très bons car il en huma l'odeur avec un contentement évident. Esme rayonna de fierté.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son thé et son scone, et quelques bonbons, il passa aux choses sérieuses. « Alors, Edward – comment s'annonce la deuxième tâche ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai ouvert l'œuf, » débutai-je. Dumbledore gloussa. « Et le résultat fut épouvantable. »

« Quand l'as-tu ouvert ? » Questionna Emmett, déçu. « Tu aurais pu nous inclure, tu sais ! »

« Crois-moi, c'est une bonne chose que tu n'aies pas été témoin. Ce n'était pas l'expérience la plus agréable. »

« Je parie que… » Il se précipita à l'étage, revenant instantanément avec l'œuf. « Voyons voir… »

« Non, » commençai-je, mais il était trop tard. Le son strident envahit la pièce.

« FERME-LE, FERME-LE ! » Cria Jasper. Finalement c'est Bella qui fut capable de s'emparer de l'objet tapageur et de le refermer.

« Il semble avoir un effet un peu plus puissant sur vous, » médita Dumbledore en prenant une autre pastille au citron. « Probablement à cause de votre ouïe plus sensible… »

J'étais encore en train de secouer la tête, tentant de me débarrasser de l'atroce sonnerie. « Je suppose… On m'a dit que je serais peut-être en mesure de résoudre l'énigme dans la salle de bain des préfets au cinquième étage. »

« Ah, oui, » dit-il, caressant sa barbe. « En effet ça pourrait être un bon endroit pour envisager ta prochaine tâche… Je me souviens d'une très jolie tapisserie d'une sirène suspendue dans cette salle d'eau. »

Je ne répondis rien à cela. Je me rappelais l'avoir vue moi-même, bien entendu, mais je ne savais pas si j'aurais dû. Notre petite excursion autour du château n'avait pas été autorisée, après tout. Quoique je suspectais qu'il ne devait pas y avoir grand-chose en ces murs dont il ne soit pas au courant.

« Oui. Je l'ai vue l'autre jour. J'étais resté pour la nuit avec Cedric et les gars. »

Il me regarda avec une expression amusée, comme s'il le savait déjà. « Je vois. C'est censé être interdit aux élèves, autres que les préfets. Je présume que Cedric te l'a montrée. »

« Ummm, » répondis-je.

Il sourit. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ça me paraît une bonne idée. Je suis certain que si Cedric choisit de te laisser utiliser son temps dans la salle de bain, personne n'aura de raison de s'opposer. Il semblerait que d'autres élèves aient trouvé la façon de s'y rendre de temps en temps – en particulier les Gryffondor… »

« J'ai pensé aller me préparer dans cette salle de bain le jour du bal. Cela me procurerait une occasion. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Et Carlisle, comment vont tes cours ? »

« Les élèves sont très intelligents – très créatifs. Et tu avais raison au sujet de Neville. Ce garçon est exceptionnellement doué en botanique. »

« Certes… c'est intéressant. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes… Bon, ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder là-dessus… » Il se perdit momentanément dans un lointain souvenir avant de s'adresser à Rosalie. « Comment ça se passe à Serpentard ? »

« Ça peut aller. » Elle sourit. « J'ai tissé des liens particulièrement étroits avec un des élèves plus jeunes – Drago Malefoy. Il est très attentionné. Il s'est précipité hors de la classe l'autre jour pour m'inviter au Bal… »

« Tu ne vas pas y aller avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Bella, atterrée.

« Bien sûr que si, » répliqua-t-elle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. « Il m'a assuré qu'il est le meilleur danseur de l'école, sans égal chez les autres élèves ou les professeurs. » Ses yeux scintillèrent alors qu'elle continuait. « J'ai décidé de le laisser faire ses preuves… »

« Et, bien entendu, j'y vais en tant que membre du corps enseignant, » ajouta Emmett en souriant comme un idiot.

Bella haleta. « Rosalie, tu es absolument diabolique… et j'aime ça ! » Elle sourit elle aussi.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Bella, » répondit-elle, tout sourire.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge de façon éloquente, mais l'ombre d'un sourire demeura sur son visage. « Eh bien, tu es tout à fait libre d'y aller avec la personne de ton choix… Et bien sûr, une invitation est lancée à toute la famille. »

« Ouais ! » Acclama Alice, puis elle s'arrêta un instant, les yeux flous. « Bien sûr, Jasper. Je serais ravie d'y aller avec toi. »

« Et je crois que tu as une cavalière, Edward, puisque tu dois ouvrir le bal ? »

« Oui, je vais y aller avec Cho. » Je vis Bella tressaillir à la mention de son nom, mais rien de plus.

« Hmmm, je vois, » répondit Dumbledore. Que voulait-il dire ? Il devait sûrement s'attendre à ce que j'y aille avec une des élèves… et pourtant son commentaire et son attitude me donnèrent l'impression qu'il était déçu de moi. « Et Bella ? »

« Elle y va avec Cedric. »

« Ah oui, eh bien, ça devrait être intéressant. » Il tripota sa barbe. « Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu veux me poser une question ? »

« Euh, oui, » dis-je, surpris une fois encore par sa capacité de me lire si rapidement. « En fait c'est une question pour vous et le reste de la famille… » Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne. « Bella et moi avons discuté de notre arrangement – qui consiste à garder notre relation secrète. Ça semble causer plus de problèmes que ça n'en évite… Nous voudrions avoir votre avis. Pensez-vous que nous devrions être honnêtes à ce sujet ? »

Dumbledore continua de caresser sa barbe, en profonde réflexion… Il demeura silencieux pendant un long moment. Ce silence n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Eh bien, Edward, » intervint finalement Carlisle, « il est évident qu'Esme et moi appuierons votre décision quelle qu'elle soit, mais souviens-toi que c'était pour la sécurité de Bella. »

« Oui, je m'en souviens. » Il savait que c'était le cas puisque ma mémoire était infaillible, et sa remarque était destinée à Bella.

« Carlisle, » commença Bella, aucunement dupe de son approche indirecte, « je comprends les raisons, mais le fait est que tant qu'Edward est en danger, je le suis aussi. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver, je ne pourrais pas… » Elle s'interrompit, sa phrase suffisamment éloquente même laissée en suspens.

« Je comprends, très chère. » Carlisle posa une main sur son épaule. « Mais on pourrait se servir de toi pour blesser Edward. »

« Je sais… Nous en avons parlé – mais si Voldemort voulait me faire mal à travers Edward, il faudrait qu'il parvienne à moi d'abord, tout comme il faudrait qu'il parvienne à Edward… Il faudrait qu'il franchisse… » Commença-t-elle à argumenter, mais elle s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle émettait une hypothèse pour le compte du reste de la famille.

« Bien sûr que nous te protégerions, Bella, si les choses en arrivaient là. »

Elle rougit, réalisant qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait plus d'une fois dans le passé. « Je sais, Carlisle. Vous vous êtes déjà mis en danger pour moi. Mais il est présomptueux de ma part de supposer que vous le ferez encore. Peut-être que nous devrions garder le secret… Je ne veux pas vous accabler davantage. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde.

« Ha – Voldemort ! Qu'il vienne, je l'attends ! » Rigola Emmett.

Jasper réfléchissait profondément depuis les dernières minutes, et je vis dans sa tête qu'il était sur le point de parler. « Bella, tu es comme une sœur pour moi. C'est évident que je te protégerais, comme je protégerais Alice ou Rosalie… ou Esme comme ma mère. Stratégiquement, il est toujours préférable de garder autant d'information pour soi-même qu'on le peut… L'information donne accès au pouvoir, ne l'oublie jamais. D'autre part, je peux voir que vous avez lutté tous les deux sous ce fardeau, et il se peut que vous soyez plus forts ensemble que séparés. »

« Le combat avec le dragon a certainement prouvé ce que tu viens de dire, Jasper, » acquiesça Carlisle.

Dumbledore était demeuré muet pendant toute la conversation. Il s'était sans doute tu intentionnellement, pour voir ce que ma famille allait dire. Lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, il se contenta d'ajouter, « Réfléchissez-y durant les vacances de Noël. Vous devez d'abord passer à travers le bal… »

Puis, avec une brusquerie qui m'étonna, il se leva. « Merci encore, Esme, pour le merveilleux thé. Je vous reverrai tous très bientôt. »

Et cela dit, il quitta les lieux.

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir updaté la semaine dernière, mais pour celles qui ne le sauraient pas, ma bêta et très chère amie Just4ALE est décédée le 5 octobre dernier, et je suis encore en période de deuil...  
><strong>

**Bonjour Louise et Juju, et bonjour tout le monde.  
><strong>

**À bientôt  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Comme vous avez dû le constater, la semaine dernière je n'ai pas pu updater cette histoire. C'est tout simplement parce que j'ai été frappée par l'ouragan Sandy, et nous avons perdu l'électricité et la connexion Internet. Au moment d'écrire ces lignes, nous sommes toujours dans le noir, et je suis sur la batterie de mon Mac Air – que je dois aller recharger tous les jours chez Target – pour traduire ce chapitre (J'ai toute l'histoire en format pdf). **

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 39 : Jour de Noël**

Le mois de décembre s'écoula à une vitesse sans précédent. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était un moment de l'année très occupé, peut-être était-ce parce que je n'avais pas particulièrement hâte de voir arriver le jour du Bal, peut-être était-ce simplement le temps qui passait…

En fin de compte, Harry n'avait eu besoin d'aucune aide de ma part pour se dénicher une cavalière. Tel que je l'avais suspecté, sa popularité faisait de lui une cible de choix auprès des jeunes sorcières de Poudlard.

Peu de jours après l'annonce du Bal, une élève de troisième année de Poufsouffle aux cheveux bouclés l'avait approché alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle. Il ne connaissait visiblement pas son nom, et ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir vue dans l'école. Elle lui proposa timidement de l'accompagner au Bal, et il fut tellement étonné qu'il lui dit 'non' avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. La pauvre fille en eut le cœur brisé, laissant Harry souffrir les taquineries de Ron et de ses amis durant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa classe.

Le jour suivant, deux filles l'approchèrent pendant le petit déjeuner. Cedric remarqua mon regard insistant et arrêta de manger pour observer la scène. La première était une élève de deuxième année. Elle lui fit tranquillement sa demande, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. « J'ai déjà des plans, » répondit Harry avec un peu plus de considération que le 'non' très direct qu'il avait lancé la veille.

Juste après qu'elle se soit éloignée, une imposante cinquième année, qui le dépassait d'à peu près une tête, se dirigea résolument vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Harry, j'ai décidé que je vais te permettre de m'emmener au Bal, » dit-elle fermement, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de refuser.

« Je suis désolé… ce serait charmant… mais j'ai déjà des plans, » répondit-il nerveusement, reculant légèrement par crainte d'être assailli physiquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? » Demandai-je à Bella et Hermione ce soir-là.

« Je pense qu'il a une idée de la personne à qui il veut faire sa demande, mais il est trop timide… » Répliqua Hermione. « Mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle y aille déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle me lança un regard on ne peut plus éloquent.

« Ah, » répondis-je, me sentant plus mal que jamais de ne pas avoir remis les pendules à l'heure avec Cho quand j'en avais encore l'occasion. Je n'étais pas le seul à me tracasser. Alors que je regardais Bella via Hermione pendant qu'elle visitait la salle commune de Gryffondor, j'entendis Fred et George fournir un peu d'encouragement.

« Alors… avez-vous déjà trouvé des partenaires pour le Bal ? » Demanda Fred.

« Non, » répondit Ron.

« Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, cher, parce que tous les meilleurs 'prospects' vont s'envoler. »

« Avec qui tu y vas, alors ? » Questionna Ron.

« Angelina, » répondit Fred sans gêne aucune.

« Quoi ! » S'exclama Ron, éberlué. « Tu lui as déjà fait ta demande ? »

« C'est un bon point ! » Dit Fred. Il tourna la tête et appela à travers la pièce. « Ohé ! Angélina ! »

« Quoi ? » Entendis-je celle-ci répondre.

« Tu veux venir au Bal avec moi ? »

Il y eut une pause. « Bon, d'accord, » dit-elle.

« Et voilà, » déclara Fred, démontrant à quel point c'était facile. « C'était du gâteau. »

Mais Ron et Harry n'avaient quand même pas suivi l'exemple de Fred.

Il ne restait que deux semaines avant Noël lorsque Hermione exprima sa consternation au sujet de Harry quand nous nous rencontrâmes dans le hall d'entrée avant notre session d'étude du soir.

« Il est allé demander à Cho ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Non, vraiment ? » S'enquit Bella. « Quand ? »

« Aujourd'hui, après les classes… Il l'a attendue à l'extérieur du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, » dit-elle avec contrition. « Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Eh bien, son amie, Jillian, a tout entendu. Au début elle n'arrivait même pas à le comprendre. Il a dit quelque chose comme 'Tveuxalaubalecmoi ?' Cho a été obligée de lui demander de répéter. Et là il a rougi et il a répété la même chose de manière plus cohérente, et c'est elle qui a rougi. »

« Oh non, » s'attrista Bella. « Pauvre Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle était vraiment désolée – qu'elle avait déjà dit 'oui' à quelqu'un d'autre – toutefois Jillian a dit qu'elle aurait accepté l'invitation de Harry si elle n'avait pas déjà accepté celle d'Edward. »

Je me sentais vraiment minable. Si seulement j'avais pu voyager dans le temps et changer cette journée fatidique – et dire à Cho que j'avais déjà des plans comme Harry l'avait fait quand ça l'arrangeait, ou encore lui dire sans détour qu'elle devrait y aller avec Harry… Ça aurait été encore mieux… Je secouai la tête.

« Nous comprenons, Edward… Tu ne savais pas quoi dire… » Dit Hermione avec bonté. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ensuite il y a eu ce moment incroyablement embarrassant où ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment mettre fin à la conversation… et puis tout à coup il lui a demandé avec qui elle y allait. »

« Oh non ! » Haleta Bella. « Et je suppose qu'elle lui a dit. »

« Oui… Tu aurais dû voir son visage quand il est revenu à la salle commune. Il était aussi blanc qu'un spectre… Au moins il avait Ron pour sympathiser avec lui, » gloussa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce drôle ? » Questionna Bella.

« Oh, pas Harry – ce qui lui arrive est on ne peut plus tragique. Ron – il a demandé à Fleur. » Elle ne put réprimer un éclat de rire sonore. « Je suis navrée… Je ne devrais pas rire, mais apparemment il s'est dirigé droit sur elle et lui a fait sa demande devant Cedric et plein d'autres élèves… Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir. Il s'est enfui. » Elle rit à nouveau. « Je vous demande de m'excuser… Ceci est tellement disgracieux de ma part… mais vraiment, Fleur ? Toujours est-il que j'ai trouvé Ron et Harry dans la salle commune après le dîner, démoralisés au possible… Mais tout ce qui compte vraiment pour eux c'est d'aller au bal avec une jolie fille ! » Souffla-t-elle.

Je vis alors un souvenir traverser son esprit, et il me permit de mieux comprendre sa réaction.

Ron la regardait avec étonnement et stupéfaction. « Hermione, Neville a raison – tu es une fille… »

« Oh, ta vue n'est pas défectueuse, » rétorqua-t-elle acerbement.

« Eh bien – tu peux venir avec l'un de nous ! »

« Non, je ne peux pas ! » Lança-t-elle sèchement.

« Oh, allons, » dit-il avec impatience, « il nous faut des partenaires, nous allons avoir l'air de vrais idiots si nous n'avons pas de compagnie, tous les autres ont quelqu'un… »

« Je ne peux pas y aller avec toi, » répliqua Hermione, embarrassée, « parce que j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! » Fit Ron. « Tu as seulement dit ça pour te débarrasser de Neville ! »

« Ah, c'est ce que tu crois ? » Hurla-t-elle, sa colère montant en flèche. « Simplement parce que tu as mis trois ans à le noter, Ron, ça ne veut pas dire que personne d'autre n'a remarqué que je suis une fille ! »

Ron la dévisagea pendant un moment, puis il se fendit d'un sourire. « D'accord, d'accord, nous savons que tu es une fille, » dit-il. « Est-ce que ça fait l'affaire ? Viendras-tu à présent ? »

« Je t'ai déjà donné ma réponse ! » Fit Hermione, de plus en plus irritée. « J'y vais avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et le souvenir se dissipa. Je secouai la tête, gloussant discrètement. Il était clair qu'elle aurait voulu que Ron pense à elle bien avant… et il était ridiculement aveugle – même plus que je l'avais été. Bella me lança un regard curieux.

« Je te le dirai plus tard, » promis-je.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » poursuivit Hermione, revenant parmi nous après avoir repensé à sa conversation avec Ron, « ils ont fini par trouver une solution… Harry a demandé à Parvati Patil, et sa sœur jumelle, Padma, ira avec Ron. » Elle soupira.

Ainsi, cette tâche n'était plus dans le chemin, mais ce n'était certainement pas grâce à moi…

Esme s'était surpassée avec les décorations de Noël. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'environnement l'avait inspirée davantage que d'habitude, et toutes les rampes d'escalier, les moulures et les étagères étaient bordées de guirlandes de pin naturel, agrémentées de canneberges. Une semaine avant Noël, elle avait envoyé Emmett et Jasper à la recherche d'un sapin digne de ce nom, avec l'aide d'Alice. J'étais content d'avoir d'autres responsabilités à l'école, car il leur fallut cinq heures pour trouver un arbre qui se mérita l'approbation d'Alice. Ils le transportèrent à la maison, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il était trop grand pour être installé dans la bibliothèque.

« Nous n'avons qu'à couper un ou deux mètres à la base, » dit Emmett en sortant la scie à archet.

« NON ! » S'écria Alice. « C'est la meilleure partie. Tu vas ruiner la symétrie. Il faut juste que nous trouvions un autre endroit où le mettre… » Mais ils eurent beau chercher, il n'y avait pas de place, même dans ce château aux plafonds vertigineusement hauts, pour un arbre faisant plus de huit mètres.

« Nous allons devoir le mettre dans la cour, » conclut Alice, et donc ce même jour, quand Bella, Rosalie et moi revînmes de Poudlard, il y avait un arbre gigantesque entièrement décoré avec des lumières, des boules de Noël et des guirlandes de popcorn au milieu de l'allée.

« Mais où allons-nous mettre les cadeaux ? » Demandai-je à Alice lorsqu'elle eut expliqué la situation, rejouant pour moi l'après-midi dans son esprit.

« Nous les mettrons dans la bibliothèque… et nous pouvons profiter du sapin de l'intérieur, tu vois ? » Elle m'emmena à l'intérieur pour me montrer comment l'arbre avait été placé de façon à ce que tout le monde assis dans la bibliothèque puisse le voir par les fenêtres.

Bella avait, de manière prévisible, plissé le nez à l'évocation des cadeaux. Je décidai résolument qu'elle allait devoir commencer à surmonter son aversion de ceux-ci. Je n'allais sûrement pas me priver de lui en donner…

Et c'est ainsi que le matin de Noël nous nous 'réveillâmes' au son des cantiques de Noël diffusés à travers toute la maison, et avec l'odeur du cidre et des muffins que Bella serait la seule à apprécier.

« Levez-vous Edward, Bella ! Levez-vous ! » Piailla Alice en surgissant dans notre chambre.

« Il est cinq heures du matin, Alice… Bella a besoin de dormir. »

« Je suis réveillée, » grommela celle-ci. « Allons-y qu'on en finisse… et ensuite je pourrai revenir terminer ma nuit. »

« Oh non, on voit bien que tu n'as jamais eu un Noël avec nous, hein, Bella ? » S'exclama Alice avec enthousiasme.

« Euuuhhh, non… Écoute, Alice, Noël est un jour pour se reposer… »

« Petite sotte, Noël est un jour pour s'amuser – on va distribuer les cadeaux et les bas de Noël… Ensuite il faut qu'on fasse une bataille de boules de neige et qu'on aille se balader en traîneau, et qu'on boive un chocolat chaud avec des guimauves, sans oublier le festin de dinde et- »

« Alice, il n'y a pas de neige… et je suis la seule qui puisse boire un chocolat… Nous allons à Poudlard pour le repas de Noël… et le Bal débute à 20h, » argua Bella.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons largement le temps pour tout ça… Hermione est toujours censée venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai trouvé la robe parfaite pour elle – elle va être ravissante ! »

« Je pense qu'elle a sa propre robe, Alice, » l'avertit Bella.

« Elle pense peut-être que c'est le cas, mais attends qu'elle voie ce que j'ai trouvé… » Elle bondit hors de la chambre avec une énergie sans limite.

Bella soupira lourdement et retomba sur le lit. « Devons-nous vraiment vivre avec elle pour l'éternité ? » Gémit-elle.

« Eh bien, tu dois seulement accepter de vivre avec moi pour l'éternité, mais Alice sera probablement dans les parages elle aussi, » gloussai-je.

« Oh, Bella, tu sais que tu m'aimes. » Nous entendîmes la voix d'Alice flotter vers nous en provenance du bas de l'escalier.

Bella répondit avec un sourire crispé. Elle aimait Alice. Elles avaient des caractères presque opposés, à l'exception de leur grande bonté, et je les aimais toutes les deux pour ça. Elle s'extirpa du lit à contrecœur et se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je me préparai en vitesse dans la chambre et courus en bas pour lui faire un thé bien fort.

Je la retrouvai en haut, vêtue d'un jeans confortable et d'un pull-over. « Tiens. » Je lui tendis la tasse. « J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un petit remontant pour t'aider ce matin. »

« Merci. » Elle s'étira pour un baiser, et je me pliai volontiers à sa requête, puis elle prit la tasse. Après une gorgée, elle respira profondément. « Eh bien, allons-y… » Elle se tourna vers la porte comme si elle allait affronter un dragon et non pas le matin de Noël.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la bibliothèque débordait de cadeaux. Bella écarquilla les yeux et demeura bouche bée d'étonnement. « Où est-ce que tout ça…? » Avant de se mettre au lit la veille, elle s'était faufilée dans la vaste pièce et avait disposé ses cadeaux sur l'une des tables. À ce moment-là, il y avait seulement ses présents et un colis de Charlie dans la bibliothèque. Mais maintenant il y avait des bas de Noël géants remplis à craquer accrochés au manteau de la cheminée pour chaque membre de la famille, et toutes les tables étaient encombrées de montagnes de boîtes aux multiples teintes de vert, de rouge et d'or.

J'étouffai un petit rire. J'avais anticipé que cela serait un peu accablant pour elle, mais je prenais énormément de plaisir à voir sa réaction.

« Allez, allez, » dit Alice en sautillant, prenant la main de Bella pour l'entraîner vers le fauteuil le plus près. « Nous avons tellement à faire… et Dumbledore et Hagrid seront ici à 11h… »

« Dumbledore et Hagrid ? » Bella la regarda avec surprise.

« Bien sûr… Nous voulons partager l'ambiance des fêtes avec eux aussi ! »

« D'accord, » dit-elle, résignée, en s'assoyant.

« Aimerais-tu avoir un muffin, Bella ? » Demanda Esme, lui tendant un panier de muffins aux myrtilles et aux canneberges fraîchement sortis du four.

« Merci, Esme. Ils sentent délicieusement bon. » Elle en prit un et se rassit dans son siège. Son visage laissait voir une expression pugnace – l'expression qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était sur le point de faire face à quelque chose de très déplaisant.

« Okay tout le monde – nous allons faire ça de façon organisée, » commanda Alice. « Je vais vous donner un de vos cadeaux, et vous pouvez l'ouvrir, mais nous allons tous regarder et nous régaler de votre réaction… »

« Alice, ne pouvons-nous pas avoir recours à la méthode 'folie furieuse' qui consiste à ouvrir tous les cadeaux et à se précipiter dehors ? » Se plaignit Emmett.

« Non ! Nous avons fait ça l'an dernier… Ceci est le premier Noël de Bella avec nous, et nous allons faire les choses comme il faut. »

« Ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance pour moi, » commenta doucement Bella, ce qui poussa Emmett à lancer un regard éloquent à Alice.

« Ça en aura, Bella… C'est juste que tu ne le réalises pas encore, » répliqua fermement Alice. « Bon, commençons par les bas de Noël. »

Elle se déplaça dans la pièce, les petits grelots autour de son cou et pendus à ses oreilles donnant à ses mouvements un élément encore plus musical qu'à l'accoutumée. L'instant suivant, tout le monde avait un bas de Noël en sa possession.

« Étais-tu au courant de tout ça ? » Siffla Bella entre ses dents. Elle aurait dû se rendre compte que c'était inutile – tout le monde pouvait l'entendre de toute manière.

Je gloussai légèrement. « Oui… Ceci est très typique… Ça va aller. »

« Tu n'as rien acheté pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle me lança un regard noir.

« Attends, et tu verras – ouvre ton bas de Noël… » Je reportai mon attention sur le mien, mais l'observai du coin de l'œil.

Chaque bas était rempli avec un gros morceau de charbon – une blague qui faisait référence à notre côté 'vilain.' Ensuite il y avait quelques oranges et chocolats… Nous incluions toujours ceux-ci par tradition, bien qu'aucun de nous ne puisse en profiter. Au moins cette année Bella le pourrait – et Dumbledore et Hagrid… Peut-être que j'en apporterais à l'école pour Cedric et les copains… Puis il y avait plusieurs petits cadeaux, enveloppés avec habileté dans du papier doré.

Alors que Bella soulevait le premier de ceux-ci, le tournant de tous les côtés, se demandant ce que ça pouvait être, je tendis la main et le lui pris. « Tu permets ? » La taquinai-je. Elle roula les yeux, mais elle me laissa déballer chacun de ses présents et les lui rendre pour qu'elle puisse les sortir de leur emballage et s'en émerveiller.

« Alice – c'est beaucoup trop ! » Dit-elle, montrant une paire de boucles d'oreilles en or.

« Bella – ce ne sont que des bijoux de fantaisie sans valeur… pour porter tous les jours ! » S'esclaffa Alice.

« Oh vraiment ? » Elle les examina de plus près. « J'aurais juré qu'elles étaient en or véritable. Je suppose que ça va aller… »

Je n'allais pas lui dire que ces boucles d'oreilles en or 'sans valeur' se vendaient 250$ la paire. C'était incroyable à quel point les bijoux de fantaisie haut de gamme coûtaient cher de nos jours. Elle reçut plusieurs autres petites babioles pour 'porter tous les jours.'

Ensuite elle s'affaira sur une boîte un peu plus grosse et plus légère que je reconnus facilement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Carlisle pour voir s'il la regardait alors qu'elle me tendait la boîte pour ouvrir l'emballage. Après avoir fendu le papier, je la lui redonnai. Elle écarta le papier et demeura bouche bée. C'était une boîte de pansements Band-Aid.

« Carlisle ! » L'accusa-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

« Je suppose que le Père Noël te voit vraiment quand tu dors et quand tu es réveillée… » Dit-il en souriant. Les autres éléments faisant partie de son cadeau étaient un rouleau de sparadrap, de la gaze et une bouteille de désinfectant.

Elle atteignit finalement le fond de son bas de Noël. Il y avait là une paire de gants pour les grandes occasions avec une unique pierre semi-précieuse bleue à chaque poignet, cadeau de Rosalie, un bonnet de lutin du Père Noël avec une clochette à l'extrémité pointue, de la part d'Emmett, et un petit présent venant de moi. Je l'avais soigneusement placé tout au fond du bas pour que ce soit la dernière chose qu'elle trouve et déballe avant que nous débutions avec les 'vrais' cadeaux.

« Tiens, » dit-elle en me tendant la petite boîte. Je souris et libérai le papier du ruban adhésif qui le tenait ensemble avant de la lui rendre. Elle me lança un regard noir en sortant de l'emballage un autre boîtier provenant d'une bijouterie. « Pourvu que ça n'ait pas coûté une fortune… »

Elle ouvrit le couvercle et tira le papier translucide à l'intérieur. Niché au creux de la boîte, se trouvait un peigne en étain incrusté de saphirs et de minuscules diamants dans un motif en spiral qui rappelait la mer. Elle respira plus fort en le contemplant, ses doigts traçant timidement le dessin avant de lever les yeux vers moi avec surprise.

« Ceci appartenait à ma mère, » m'empressai-je d'expliquer. « J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être le porter ce soir… » Puis je me demandai si ce bijou conviendrait à la tenue qu'elle allait mettre pour l'occasion. « Mais tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas… » Ajoutai-je en gardant une expression neutre.

« Edward, c'est magnifique. Je l'adore… » Elle lança ses bras autour de mon cou et embrassa ma joue. « Merci… » Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas pensé aux bas de Noël. Je n'ai rien mis dans le tien… Je suis désolée ! »

« Oh, Bella, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu nous fais un immense cadeau rien qu'en acceptant tout ça sans trop te plaindre… » Alice lui sourit gentiment. « Okay tout le monde – maintenant c'est le temps d'ouvrir les vrais cadeaux… » Elle commença à distribuer des boîtes et des sacs cadeaux à chaque membre de la famille. « Nous allons procéder du plus jeune au plus vieux, alors Bella, c'est à toi d'ouvrir ton cadeau la première ! »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Bella alors qu'elle regardait le paquet devant elle. C'était un gros sac – un choix prudent – de la part d'Alice et Jasper. Elle sourit à celui-ci en retirant le papier du sac. Elle haleta en sortant un très grand cadre contenant deux photos, l'une de Charlie et l'autre de Renée, et quand elle tira complètement le cadre pour mieux le regarder, Charlie baissa momentanément les yeux avant de relever la tête en souriant timidement, et Renée agita légèrement la main avant de souffler un baiser.

« Oh… Jasper… Alice… C'est parfait ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Mais comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Oh, il a fallu retourner chercher quelques trucs… alors j'en ai profité pour prendre un des appareils photo magiques avec moi, » sourit Alice.

« Je sais que tes parents te manquent, » ajouta posément Jasper.

Bella bondit de son siège et directement sur Jasper, lançant vivement ses bras autour de lui – le prenant au dépourvu. « Mille fois merci ! » Dit-elle, puis elle le libéra pour étreindre Alice à l'étouffer. Jasper semblait très content de la réaction de Bella – et de sa capacité à lui de garder le contrôle en étant si proche d'elle.

Elle retenait ses larmes en se rasseyant. Jasper se racla la gorge et jeta un regard éloquent à Alice. « Oh, oui – c'est au tour d'Emmett. »

« Hé – je suis plus vieux qu'Edward, Rosalie et Alice ! » C'était une pomme de discorde qu'Emmett aimait ramener constamment sur le tapis. Il était considéré le plus jeune de la famille car il était né en 1915, la même année que Rosalie, mais celle-ci avait joint la famille avant lui. Il argumentait qu'il était le plus vieux parce qu'il avait 20 ans quand il avait été changé, alors que j'avais seulement 17 ans, Rosalie 18, et Alice environ 19. Je souris alors qu'il essayait de faire valoir sa cause une fois de plus.

« Contente-toi d'ouvrir ton cadeau, Emmett ! » Finit par dire Rosalie, mettant un terme à sa diatribe. Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et poussa un cri. « Rose ! Bébé ! Merci ! » Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec une fougue qui aurait été plus appropriée dans leur chambre.

« Je vais l'installer dans ta Jeep quand nous serons de retour à la maison ! » Elle sourit et s'empara du cadeau qu'Alice lui tendait.

C'était une grande boîte. Elle l'ouvrit et s'extasia. « Alice – tu l'as trouvée ! Petite maligne, va ! »

Elle sortit une longue robe de soirée noire en soie dotée d'un décolleté plongeant et de bretelles spaghetti qu'elle avait lorgnée dans la collection automne/hiver d'un de ses créateurs préférés. « Juste un voyage éclair à Paris – rien de bien problématique, » pouffa Alice. « Je suis sûre que Drago va l'adorer… »

« J'en suis convaincue. » Elle sourit diaboliquement. Je me demandais jusqu'où elle pousserait cette affaire. Je me sentais presque désolé pour Drago.

« Moi maintenant ! » Sourit Alice, ramassant une autre boîte… « Oh, Jasper, tu n'aurais pas dû ! » S'écria-t-elle en feignant la surprise. Il n'était pas possible de surprendre Alice. Elle extirpa une autre robe de soirée pleine longueur, mais celle-là était en velours bourgogne avec des motifs orientaux et un haut col, dénudée dans le dos. « Je suis sûre que tu l'apprécieras pleinement plus tard ! » Elle lui donna un baiser rapide sur la joue.

« Au tour d'Edward à présent ! » Elle me tendit une boîte que j'avais vu Bella déposer ici la nuit dernière. J'étais extrêmement curieux de voir ce qu'elle avait choisi pour moi… Je jetai un regard dans sa direction et la vis m'observer avec anxiété – comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ce que j'allais penser de son cadeau. Je déchirai prestement le papier d'emballage et découvris une boîte à chaussures. J'ouvris le couvercle, et à l'intérieur je trouvai une pile de cahiers de notes de tailles, formes et styles variés. Je levai à nouveau les yeux vers elle, me demandant de quoi il s'agissait. « Euh, des cahiers de notes, mon amour ? »

Elle commença à tripoter ses doigts. « J'ai pensé… comme tu es toujours en train de souhaiter pouvoir lire mes pensées… que je pourrais te donner ce qui s'en rapproche le plus… J'ai tenu un journal quand j'étais une jeune fille, et il est rassemblé dans ces carnets. Je n'écris plus dedans depuis un moment, mais… je suppose… J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être les lire. » Elle rougit. « Ils sont naïfs et un peu ridicules, vraiment. Peut-être que tu ne les veux pas… »

C'était le cadeau parfait. J'étais surpris qu'elle ait décidé de me les donner. Elle était très protectrice en ce qui concernait ses pensées. Me laisser entrer dans son esprit, même si seulement à travers son journal, était une incroyable expression de la confiance qu'elle m'accordait. J'étais ému au-delà des mots. Je l'attirai dans mon giron et l'embrassai doucement. « C'est parfait, » murmurai-je. « Merci ! »

« Hé là ! Trouvez-vous une chambre, » Gloussa Emmett, _Oh, c'est vrai, vous en avez déjà une… Vous ne savez tout simplement pas comment l'utiliser._

Mes yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs alors que Bella devenait écarlate.

« Bon Esme – tiens. »

Esme ouvrit son cadeau avec précaution, ne déchirant pas le papier, et en sortit un boîtier en velours. Elle ouvrit le couvercle et hoqueta. « Carlisle ! C'est sublime. »

Il lui avait acheté un collier de perles antique datant du début du dix-neuvième siècle – quelque chose qu'il avait déniché dans un magasin de bijoux anciens à Édimbourg. La couleur des perles s'était rehaussée au fil du temps, leur donnant une qualité multi-tonale à la fois très belle et classique, à l'image d'Esme.

« Jasper, à ton tour ! » Appela Alice, lui tendant une boîte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dégoté, chère ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oh, juste un petit souvenir de notre séjour ici… » Elle sourit.

Il ouvrit la boîte et trouva des robes noires d'allure formelle, comme celles que portaient les sorciers. « De cette façon tu auras l'air d'un sorcier ce soir, » expliqua Alice, tout sourire.

« Merci, mon amour ! » Il lui rendit son sourire. L'expression de leur amour, échangée dans ce regard, était plus intime que la démonstration physique d'Emmett et Rosalie un peu plus tôt.

« D'accord, maintenant Carlisle… » Alice lui tendit une boîte qui était très lourde. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Esme en l'ouvrant, puis en souleva un morceau de pierre.

« Ça vient de l'église de ton père, » expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé son emplacement. L'église n'était plus là, bien entendu, mais avec un peu de travail j'ai été capable de localiser une partie des fondations sous la structure actuelle. »

« Wow, Esme… Je suis… interloqué… » Il retourna le morceau de pierre à plusieurs reprises dans sa main. À un certain moment, il regarda plus attentivement une inscription écrite dans la roche, notant la date et le lieu… « Merci ! » Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa chaleureusement.

Et c'est ainsi que s'écoula lentement le reste de la matinée, chacun ouvrant ses cadeaux suivant le même ordre, et exprimant le niveau approprié d'appréciation, de surprise ou, dans le cas de Bella, d'embarras le plus souvent. Elle s'en sortait très bien, aussi étais-je seulement modérément nerveux lorsque vint le temps pour elle d'ouvrir son dernier présent.

Alice lui tendit une petite boîte qui contenait le cadeau que j'avais longtemps hésité à lui donner. Bella me jeta un regard spéculatif, mais il y avait la courbe d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je l'avais emballé dans du papier de soie plutôt que dans du papier d'emballage plus rigide, et surtout plus dangereux. Elle sourit davantage en déchirant le papier fragile. Elle trouva la boîte en velours bleu marine que j'avais emballée des semaines auparavant. Elle fit une pause avant de l'ouvrir, prenant une grande respiration… J'étais impatient et appréhensif de la voir procéder. Elle souleva enfin le couvercle comme si elle s'attendait de voir un insecte ou un serpent mortel surgir de la boîte pour l'attaquer.

Là, au fond de l'écrin en velours, se trouvait un collier en or blanc formé de minuscules lys couleur crème, chacun faisant un peu moins d'un centimètre de diamètre. Ils commençaient en une simple chaîne à partir du cou, et se regroupaient pour former un V à l'endroit où ils se rejoignaient, avec quelques fleurs descendant plus bas.

« Ce collier est exquis, » souffla-t-elle, puis, levant les yeux vers moi, « Est-ce un autre bijou de ta mère ? »

« Non, ça vient de la tienne, » dis-je avec fermeté. « Et avant que tu me le demandes, oui, c'est un bijou de grande valeur. » Je le sortis de sa boîte et joignis les deux extrémités derrière son cou. « Ravissant, » murmurai-je, reculant sur mon siège pour l'admirer autour de son cou si gracieux. Il lui allait à merveille, et s'agencerait tout à fait bien avec la robe bleu glacial qu'Alice avait décidé qu'elle devrait porter ce soir parmi la douzaine qu'elle avait maintenant à sa disposition.

Elle porta la main à sa gorge, palpant le relief des petits lys ciselés de manière unique qui pendaient maintenant à son cou, tout en me regardant dans les yeux. J'espérais qu'elle l'accepterait sans protester. Elle demeura silencieuse pendant de longues minutes, un millier de pensées passant à travers ses yeux, et pourtant aucune d'elles exprimée avec des mots.

Finalement, elle plaça une main sur ma joue et se contenta de dire « Merci. »

« Bon, tout le monde, » annonça Alice au moment où Carlisle finissait de déballer son dernier cadeau et Esme ramassait prestement tous les déchets pour les jeter dans la cheminée où un vrai feu flambait. « Allez ranger vos présents en haut dans vos chambres – il est temps d'aller dehors- » Elle eut soudainement cette expression vague si familière et je vis Harry dans son lit, éveillé, puis il disparut. « Il n'est plus là ! » Paniqua-t-elle.

Je repassai la scène dans ma tête. « Alice, je crois que je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Harry. Dobby lui a demandé s'il pouvait le visiter dans son dortoir. C'est le matin de Noël… Je suis persuadé que c'est ce qui est arrivé, » raisonnai-je, bien que me sentant moi-même un peu angoissé.

« Tu as probablement raison, » approuva Alice en tremblant. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était aussi anxieuse que moi.

La bataille de boules de neige qui s'ensuivit – il avait neigé pendant la nuit – fut conséquemment un peu moins joyeuse qu'anticipée. Alice faisait des pauses à tout moment pour se concentrer sur Harry. Je devais la couvrir tout en essayant de regarder la vision moi-même. Le combat durait depuis vingt minutes lorsque Alice poussa enfin un soupir de soulagement. Le futur de Harry avait réapparu, seulement maintenant il portait deux chaussettes de laine horriblement mal assorties.

Ce qui restait de la matinée se déroula tel qu'Alice l'avait prévu, et à 11h, lorsque Dumbledore et Hagrid passèrent nous visiter, Bella était à bout de forces. Elle allait devoir se reposer avant les festivités de ce soir.

Esme sortit le thé et le plateau de douceurs qu'elle avait préparées, ainsi qu'un bol d'oranges et de chocolats provenant des bas de Noël.

« Esme, ma chère, vous vous êtes surpassée aujourd'hui, » rit doucement Dumbledore en versant le thé dans les tasses, la première pour Bella, la seconde pour Hagrid, et la troisième pour lui-même. « C'est incroyablement succulent. »

« Merci – nous avons quelques petits cadeaux pour vous… » Dit Esme, se précipitant dans la réserve et en revenant avec quelques paquets emballés.

Dumbledore et Hagrid commencèrent par déballer chacun un petit paquet qui contenait trois paires de chaussettes en laine. « J'ai appris à tricoter… J'ai pensé que des chaussettes en laine pourraient être pratiques dans un château rempli de courants d'air, » expliqua Esme.

Dumbledore se mit à rire. « Elles sont parfaites, Esme. C'est exactement le cadeau que j'ai toujours voulu recevoir pour Noël. »

« Merci, M'dame, » dit Hagrid en rougissant. « C'est difficile de trouver des chaussettes à ma taille. »

Ensuite chacun d'eux reçut un énorme panier de brioches et de gâteaux… Esme s'était visiblement surpassée au département de la boulangerie, et elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir le faire pour des gens qui allaient en profiter, que la joie qu'elle ressentait emplissait la pièce.

« Voici un cadeau de notre part. » Rosalie et Alice tendirent une grosse boîte à Hagrid.

Il l'ouvrit et trouva des robes formelles spécialement adaptées à sa taille de demi-géant. Il les regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. « Eh ben dites donc, jamais j'n'aurais… »

« Et la deuxième partie du cadeau, c'est que nous allons venir chez vous avant le Bal pour vous aider à vous préparer ! » S'exclama Alice avec le sourire. « Après en avoir fini avec Bella et Hermione, bien entendu ! »

Hagrid les regarda avec hésitation, se rappelant la dernière métamorphose qu'elles lui avaient fait subir. « D'accord… mais vous pourriez y aller un peu plus en douceur… » Ronchonna-t-il.

« Nous ne savions pas trop quoi t'offrir, Albus, » commenta Carlisle. « Je suis certain que tu as des livres en quantité plus que suffisante. »

« Oui, c'est indéniable, » gloussa le vieux sorcier.

« Alors les garçons voulaient t'offrir une autre balade 'à dos de vampire,' étant donné que tu as semblé tellement aimer l'expérience l'autre fois, » dit Carlisle en souriant.

« Ah, oui… » Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent à ce souvenir. « C'était quelque chose… Ce serait très apprécié. Alors, à qui incombe le fardeau ? »

« Eh bien, tu as l'embarras du choix – Edward est le plus rapide, mais Emmett est plus intrépide, et Jasper fera plus de détours pour éviter les obstacles et les secousses… »

« Bon, donc si vous m'offrez une balade palpitante, aussi bien qu'elle le soit pour la peine, » rigola-t-il. « Alors Emmett, c'est parti pour une course mémorable ! »

« Oui-da ! » Acclama Emmett. « Sautez sur mon dos – vous allez vous régaler ! »

Ils disparurent dans la seconde qui suivit. Je regardai leur parcours dans la tête d'Emmett alors qu'il courait à travers la forêt, faisant des bonds de 7 à 10 mètres d'une corniche à l'autre et au-dessus des rochers. J'étais surpris que Dumbledore réussisse à s'accrocher, mais il y parvint, criant de joie tout au long de la randonnée. Après dix minutes, ils furent de retour dans la bibliothèque. Dumbledore sauta agilement du dos d'Emmett comme s'il possédait le corps d'un homme de vingt ans. « C'était exaltant. Merci ! »

« Et nous avons des bonbons, évidemment. » Bella remit un gros sac de dragées au citron à Dumbledore et à Hagrid.

« Et pour finir, Albus, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, » déclara Carlisle. « Je me souviens que quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu avais mentionné ton frère, Abelforth. À l'époque, tu m'avais montré une photo de lui. Je pense que je l'ai croisé en Amérique du Nord… J'ai un souvenir que je serais prêt à partager avec toi… » Dit-il, regardant attentivement Dumbledore. « Si tu le souhaites. »

Dumbledore demeura silencieux pendant un moment, réfléchissant soigneusement… « Oui, mon vieil ami. Cela me ferait très plaisir… mais je crains que la procédure ne soit pénible… »

Carlisle hocha la tête. J'observai Dumbledore alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de Carlisle, qui tressaillit en réponse. Je me rappelais ce que j'avais éprouvé quand Rogue s'était immiscé dans ma tête… cette impression d'avoir un autre corps dans ma peau. Contrairement à mon don, qui me faisait simplement entendre et voir ce qui se passait, ceci était comme avoir l'esprit de quelqu'un pénétrer physiquement dans le vôtre pour fouiner. C'était même plus intrusif que le don d'Aro.

« Ah… » Sourit Dumbledore. « Je vois… Merci ! » Dit-il, sa voix chargée d'émotion. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être en mesure de lire ses pensées pour savoir que ce cadeau était le plus significatif que Carlisle pouvait lui offrir… Le plus pur des joyaux n'était rien en comparaison.

« Okay tout le monde. » Alice frappa dans ses mains après un moment. « Nous devons nous préparer pour le repas de Noël à Poudlard ! »

Nous retournâmes tous dans nos chambres respectives pour nous changer dans une tenue qu'Alice jugerait plus appropriée.

La Grande Salle était encore plus belle dans ses atours de Noël qu'elle ne l'avait été pour l'Halloween. La salle était bordée de douze arbres de Noël encore plus gros que celui qu'Alice avait monté dans notre allée, décorés avec toute sorte d'ornements comme des baies de houx lumineuses et de véritables hiboux dorés qui poussaient des hululements. Juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, nous remarquâmes que l'escalier en marbre était chargé de glaçons qui ne fondaient pas, et les armures de chevaliers chantaient des cantiques. Du plafond de la Grande Salle tombait la neige, et on aurait pratiquement dit que les flocons allaient tapisser le plancher avant de les voir se dissiper à cinq mètres du sol.

Pour une fois, nous pûmes nous asseoir ensemble en famille dans le réfectoire… Beaucoup d'élèves étaient restés à l'école pour le Bal, mais pas tous – la majorité des élèves de première, deuxième et troisième années étaient retournés chez eux puisqu'ils n'étaient pas censés assister à la soirée, sauf s'ils avaient été invités par quelqu'un des années supérieures. C'est pour cette raison que la salle était moins comble que d'habitude.

C'était vraiment plaisant de pouvoir m'asseoir aux côtés de Bella tandis qu'elle mangeait la dinde de Noël avec appétit. Nous plaisantâmes et nous nous taquinâmes à propos des divers cadeaux de Noël reçus cette année et par le passé… J'avais presque oublié où nous étions, souriant et riant avec Bella, tenant sa main sous la table.

« Edward, » entendis-je une voix familière m'appeler, et je m'empressai de retirer ma main de la chaleur de Bella. « Tu n'as pas changé d'idée pour tout à l'heure ? Tu viendras me retrouver pour te préparer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, Cedric… Je pense que je prendrai ce bain comme tu l'as suggéré, » dis-je, essayant d'alléger son humeur en faisant référence à l'indice contenu dans l'œuf.

Il me regardait avec une drôle d'expression. Son esprit disait qu'il était perplexe au sujet de mon interaction avec Bella… Je me montrai beaucoup plus prudent durant le reste du repas.

De retour à Venlaw, Bella se glissa dans le lit et s'endormit presque immédiatement. J'allai la rejoindre et l'attirai dans mes bras, réfléchissant à la soirée à venir. Celle-ci durerait quatre heures. Seulement quatre heures… Nous passions quotidiennement plus de temps que ça sans nous voir à l'école. Malgré tout, j'aurais voulu passer ces quatre heures avec elle dans mes bras.

Cela me parut très court, mais il s'était écoulé trois heures et demie lorsque Alice pointa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. « Edward, il est 17h. Il faut que Bella se réveille si nous voulons qu'elle soit prête à temps. »

Le regard que je lui adressai n'était pas avenant. Elle aurait pu simplement me prévenir en pensée au lieu de nous déranger… Mais alors je l'aurais ignorée. Je le savais et elle aussi.

« D'accord, Alice… Je vais me lever, » marmonna Bella en bâillant.

« Super, Hermione devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! » Elle sourit et quitta la pièce. _Tu ferais mieux de te déguiser en courant d'air, Edward !_

Il était 17h… J'empaquetai mes robes, quelques articles personnels et l'œuf, et je me dirigeai vers Poudlard où mon bain et le Bal attendaient…

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, et donc je ne pourrai sans doute pas le poster avant deux semaines. Je m'en excuse à l'avance.  
><strong>

**Bonjour tout le monde, et bonjour Louise et Juju :0)  
><strong>

**À bientôt  
><strong>

**Milk  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 40 : Soirée de Noël : le bal**

« Nous avons beaucoup de temps devant nous avant le bal. Qu'aimerais-tu faire ? » Demanda Cedric lorsque j'arrivai à Poudlard.

_À vrai dire, trouver une excuse en béton pour que tu n'ailles pas au bal avec ma fiancée, annuler mon rancard avec Cho, et ensuite démontrer à tout le monde ici exactement à quel point j'aime Bella…_ « Eh bien, je devrais sans doute aller essayer le bain des préfets, » répondis-je, exhibant mon œuf d'or.

« C'est vrai, bonne idée… Bon, je vais t'y conduire par le chemin que nous empruntons normalement. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème si c'est moi qui te laisse entrer, » acquiesça Cedric, bien qu'il ait envisagé faire quelque chose de notre temps libre. Peut-être que j'allais découvrir l'indice tout de suite, et ensuite nous pourrions aller voir Hagrid ou explorer le château un peu plus.

Nous grimpâmes l'escalier menant au Hall d'entrée et empruntâmes le grand escalier en marbre jusqu'au cinquième étage. C'était encore difficile de déterminer à quel moment la bonne partie de la cage d'escalier allait se déplacer pour se connecter au bon palier pour accéder à l'endroit où nous voulions aller. C'était frustrant de le manquer et d'atterrir sur un autre palier, car alors il fallait redescendre et attendre une autre occasion.

Après avoir déambulé le long du couloir, nous approchâmes de la statue que nous avions passée en sens inverse la nuit de notre visite non autorisée. « C'est Boris le Hagard, » mentionna Cedric alors que nous la dépassions… Hmmm. Je pouvais voir d'où lui venait son nom. Quelques portes plus loin, Cedric fit halte, se pencha et chuchota, « Fraîcheur des pins. »

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler la même salle de bain magnifique avec l'immense baignoire de la taille d'une piscine. C'était le genre de bain que les gens autrefois visitaient en groupes, comme les hammams, cependant ce n'était plus acceptable socialement de nos jours – du moins pas pour les résidents actuels de Poudlard.

Cedric m'indiqua le rebord du bassin. « Là il y a les serviettes… Et quand je serai sorti tu pourras verrouiller la porte de l'intérieur pour préserver ton intimité. » Il regarda autour comme s'il y avait plus à signaler, mais la seule autre chose remarquable dans la pièce, à part la gigantesque baignoire, était la tapisserie de la sirène. « Oh, et tu n'as qu'à tourner les robinets pour l'eau et les bulles – il y a différentes fragrances. J'aime bien celle à l'extrême droite – elle est un peu moins féminine que les autres. »

« Merci. »

« Bon, eh bien… on se reverra dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle quand tu auras terminé, » dit-il en fermant la porte que je m'empressai de verrouiller derrière lui. Je me demandais s'il y avait un moyen de verrouiller l'autre entrée aussi, mais un coup d'œil derrière la tapisserie me montra qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune façon d'en bloquer l'accès. Il me fallait seulement espérer que les jumeaux Weasley ne viendraient pas prendre un bain ici avant le bal.

Je commençai à me déshabiller, mais notant la taille du bassin, je décidai de faire couler l'eau d'abord. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour le remplir ? C'était un vrai gaspillage d'utiliser toute cette eau pour une seule personne. J'imaginai brièvement comment ce serait d'avoir Bella ici pour partager ce bain avec moi… Ah, oui… Il ne fallait pas que je laisse mes pensées errer dans cette direction, réalisai-je. Ça rendait seulement les choses plus difficiles.

De manière surprenante, le bain se remplit rapidement avec tous les robinets mis à contribution. Je tournai celui pour obtenir un bain moussant comme Cedric me l'avait suggéré. Un parfum boisé se diffusa dans la pièce… Je vérifiai dare-dare les autres fragrances – elles étaient surtout florales, mais il y en avait une qui sentait le chewing-gum et une autre citronnée. Je m'en tins au bain moussant boisé.

Une fois que le bain fut rempli, je retirai mes vêtements à la hâte et entrai dans l'eau, l'œuf d'or en main. Que devais-je faire à présent ? Il ne retentirait pas différemment ici qu'il ne l'avait fait dans la salle commune ou dans la bibliothèque de Venlaw… Mais l'eau pouvait affecter les ondes sonores de manière significative. Elle pouvait amplifier des sons en apparence très bas et changer la fréquence. Ça devait être ça !

J'hésitai une minute. Et si le son était le même, mais amplifié ? Les deux autres fois, la sonnerie dans ma tête avait pris un certain temps à disparaître… Eh bien, je n'allais rien découvrir de nouveau si je me contentais de glander dans le bain, aussi pris-je l'œuf et m'abaissai-je jusqu'à être complètement immergé sous l'eau. Plaçant soigneusement mes mains de sorte à pouvoir rapidement fermer l'œuf au besoin, je libérai le loquet et le laissai s'ouvrir.

Le son qui s'en échappa me rappela le magnifique chant des baleines ou d'autres mammifères marins dans l'océan. Je les avais entendues en nageant au large de la Côte Ouest, près de Forks, mais évidemment c'était avant qu'elles ne perçoivent la présence de ma famille et qu'elles aillent nager en eau plus profonde. Le son que j'entendais ici formait des mots et des phrases très claires… L'œuf chantait une chanson :

_« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
>Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.<br>À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
>Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,<br>Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
>Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.<br>Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
>Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard. »<em>

Je fermai l'œuf et refis surface. Ainsi donc Maugrey m'avait bel et bien donné un conseil utile… Je n'avais toujours pas confiance en lui, mais je devais admettre que j'avais peu de motifs pour étayer mes soupçons. Il faudrait que j'en discute avec Carlisle.

Mais que signifiaient ces paroles ? J'aurais dû demander à Jasper de venir avec moi. Il était bon pour résoudre les devinettes.

« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles, nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol… » Dis-je à voix haute pour voir si ça aiderait… Est-ce que ça pouvait être une sorte de créature souterraine – comme un ver ? Je pouvais visualiser Hagrid faire ça… Des vers géants que nous allions devoir combattre avant qu'ils ne nous mangent avec la terre… et nous disposerions d'une heure pour trouver quelque chose qu'ils nous auraient dérobé – peut-être la chose qu'il nous fallait pour les vaincre ? Allions-nous devoir creuser ? Je pouvais facilement le faire, mais qu'en était-il des autres concurrents ? Peut-être que j'allais avoir besoin de trouver un sortilège pour creuser…

Mais il y avait ce passage à propos du chant… Qui pouvait chanter ? Les oiseaux… Pouvait-il s'agir d'oiseaux qui s'enterraient pour chanter ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Je secouai la tête.

Peut-être qu'_au-dessous du sol_ n'était qu'un leurre… Peut-être qu'ils ne chantaient pas du tout. La phrase était peut-être une façon poétique de dire que ces oiseaux étaient silencieux… Quels oiseaux étaient silencieux ? Je passai en revue mes connaissances aviaires. J'étais limité dans mon choix, et rien ne semblait correspondre à cet environnement.

Mais la première ligne de l'énigme disait de les visiter là où on pouvait les entendre… Alors ces créatures ne devaient pas être muettes – sinon où les chercherions-nous ?

Peut-être qu'il me fallait aborder les choses sous un autre angle. Je rejouai les dernières lignes dans ma tête… Peut-être que je devais commencer par la fin et remonter vers le début. La chanson était composée de quatre rimes – alors peut-être y avait-il un sens caché dans ces rimes…

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
><em>

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard. _

Cela semblait assez clair. Si nous prenions plus d'une heure, nous serions trop tard. D'accord. Cependant je me demandais s'il y avait plus derrière les mots 'renonce à tout espoir.' Y avait-il un indice ici ?

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
><em>

_Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

Alors nous allions avoir une heure pour trouver quelque chose qu'ils avaient pris. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ?

_À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
><em>

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

Il fallait en conclure que notre recherche aurait lieu à l'endroit mentionné dans les deux premières lignes de la chanson – et qu'il faudrait trouver les créatures ou entités abstraites… qui avaient ravi quelque chose de très cher à nos yeux. Bon, donc j'avais la réponse à mon autre question. Nous allions disposer d'une heure pour retrouver notre bien le plus précieux, ou, plus exactement, ce qui avait le plus de valeur pour un sorcier ou une sorcière. Il pouvait s'agir des mêmes choses fondamentales auxquelles les humains ordinaires accordaient beaucoup d'importance – comme l'argent, ou les bijoux, deux choses faciles à enterrer… Beaucoup de gens étaient très attachés à l'argent, mais pas tout le monde. La plupart des gens ne refuseraient pas de l'argent ou des biens de valeur si on les leur offrait, mais de là à dire que c'était ce qui comptait le plus à leurs yeux…

Le poème disait de réfléchir tout en effectuant nos recherches. Est-ce que ça signifiait que la chose que nous allions chercher deviendrait visible au cours de celles-ci ? Ça pourrait ressembler à une chasse au trésor… Peut-être qu'il y aurait d'autres indices ? Mais alors, pourquoi nous donner l'œuf si nous ne pouvions pas résoudre l'énigme à l'avance ? De toute évidence, il fallait en comprendre le sens si nous voulions être prêts pour cette prospection d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Peut-être que la clé résidait dans le fait que le poème s'adressait plus particulièrement aux sorciers et aux sorcières ? Quelle était la chose qui manquerait le plus cruellement à un sorcier s'il ne l'avait plus ? Ah oui, sa baguette magique ! Contrairement aux nôtres, les baguettes des sorciers étaient spécifiquement adaptées à chaque propriétaire. Si on lui prenait sa baguette, un sorcier allait à coup sûr se retrouver en position très précaire. Il y avait toujours la possibilité d'utiliser une autre baguette que la sienne propre, mais celle-là ne fonctionnerait jamais aussi bien.

Mais les champions n'auraient-ils pas besoin de leurs baguettes pour exécuter les sortilèges leur permettant de mener à bien la recherche ? Ça n'avait simplement pas de sens qu'ils doivent participer à quelque chose d'aussi cliché qu'une chasse au trésor pour retrouver leurs baguettes respectives. Ça semblait trop… moldu. Néanmoins c'était la meilleure théorie que j'avais pour le moment.

Donc, retour aux deux premières lignes :

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
><em>

_Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles… Tandis que je me cassais la tête à essayer de trouver la signification de cette phrase, je laissai mon regard errer autour de la salle de bain… Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol… et entends nos paroles… Mon esprit faillit ne pas enregistrer la tapisserie sur le mur alors que mes yeux balayaient celui-ci. Malheureusement, l'image de la tapisserie ne fit que me rappeler les pensées que j'avais eues plus tôt quand j'imaginais emmener Bella ici. Je souris lugubrement… Une source d'inspiration, en effet…

Tandis que je combattais ma nature plus humaine, j'eus soudainement une révélation. Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la tapisserie. Les sirènes existaient-elles ? Il y a quelques mois j'aurais éclaté de rire à cette idée. Mais maintenant, après tout ce que nous avions vu ? Bien sûr, c'était tout à fait possible. Étaient-ce leurs voix que j'avais entendues dans l'œuf ?

La réponse, qui m'avait échappé pendant si longtemps que l'eau de mon bain était à présent tiède et dépourvue de la moindre bulle, paraissait si évidente. Il m'avait seulement fallu du temps à la trouver parce qu'elle était au-delà des possibilités normales que j'aurais considérées.

En sortant de l'eau, un rire se fit tout à coup entendre. Je regardai autour de moi. La pièce était vide. Je regardai la sirène encore une fois… Était-elle vivante comme les personnages des tableaux ? Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, et j'aurais juré que le bruit venait de l'un des robinets… J'avais la nette impression d'être observé. Eh bien, c'était sans importance. Il fallait que je m'informe auprès de Cedric au sujet des sirènes.

« Dis donc, c'est ce qui s'appelle un long bain, » commenta celui-ci alors que je me penchais pour passer l'entrée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. « Est-ce que tu as pu découvrir quelque chose ? »

« Je pense que oui, » dis-je avec enthousiasme. « Est-ce que les sirènes existent ? »

Il me dévisagea avec une expression des plus étranges, la tapisserie de la salle de bain papillonnant dans son esprit. Il se demanda brièvement ce que j'avais fait au juste pendant que j'étais là-haut, mais chassa rapidement cette pensée. « Je crois que oui. J'ai entendu dire que les sirènes vivent dans le lac, mais je ne les ai jamais vues moi-même. »

« Je pense que c'est la solution, » expliquai-je. Il me regarda avec une expression confuse. « D'accord, je vais commencer du début. J'ai mis l'œuf sous l'eau et je l'ai ouvert. L'eau a changé la fréquence du son – j'ai pu entendre une chanson… Quoi qu'il en soit, cette chanson était une devinette que je devais résoudre. Je ne suis pas complètement sûr de la tâche entière – mais je suis certain que ça va impliquer d'aller voir les sirènes afin de récupérer quelque chose qu'elles ont pris… »

« Qu'ont-elles pris ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… » Hésitai-je. J'étais beaucoup moins certain de l'idée de la baguette magique que je l'étais au sujet des sirènes. Je répétai les paroles de la chanson à Cedric. « Alors, quel est ton avis ? »

« Je pense que tu as visé en plein dans le mille au sujet des sirènes. Je parie que ce sont elles qui ont produit le son dans l'œuf… quant à ce qu'elles ont pris – apparemment c'est quelque chose de grande importance. »

« Exactement, et j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être de nos baguettes magiques – vu leur importance. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais ceci est un tournoi magique. Ils ne vont pas vous laisser accomplir une tâche sans votre baguette… du moins je ne crois pas… » Il réfléchit pendant un moment. « Il pourrait s'agir de quelque chose d'important pour chaque individu, comme un objet précieux. »

Il avait raison. Je n'avais pas considéré qu'ils puissent choisir des objets individuels, mais c'était une possibilité. Les juges étaient les directeurs de chacune des écoles. Ils avaient certainement les moyens de découvrir quel objet signifiait le plus aux yeux de leurs champions respectifs.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » dit Cedric, « il va falloir que tu trouves une façon de survivre sous l'eau pendant une heure. »

Heureusement cela ne posait pas de problème, mais je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer à mon ami. Le problème dans mon cas c'était qu'il fallait donner l'impression que j'avais utilisé la magie pour être en mesure de rester une heure sous l'eau. »

« Un simple sortilège pour créer une bulle d'air ferait l'affaire, » suggéra-t-il. « Il faudrait qu'elle soit assez grosse pour contenir suffisamment d'oxygène pour une heure, mais ça devrait fonctionner. »

J'acquiesçai. Ce serait une bonne couverture.

Cedric se leva subitement debout comme s'il était mû par un ressort. « T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? On ferait mieux de mettre nos habits ! » S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers sa chambre. Je le suivis où j'avais déposé mes robes plus tôt. Je me sentais comme si j'avais encore des résidus de savon du bain sur moi et j'avais vraiment envie de prendre une douche. J'avais assez de temps, mais je n'étais pas sûr que Cedric aurait la patience de m'attendre.

« La pièce d'à côté est une salle de bain, si tu veux prendre une douche en vitesse, » dit-il, réglant mon dilemme. Très vite sorti de la douche en question et vêtu de mes robes, je rejoignis Cedric dans son dortoir.

Je le trouvai habillé de pied en cap, le rouge aux joues. Il tenait une petite boîte dans sa main, qu'il dissimula prestement dans ses vêtements lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce. _Et si elle n'aime pas la façon dont je danse ? Et si je dis quelque chose de grossier ? Ou de stupide ? Et si je lui écrase un pied ? Ou que je renverse un truc sur elle ? _Son niveau de stress était plus élevé que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. En temps normal il paraissait calme et serein… Si ce n'était pas que l'objet de son anxiété était Bella, je me serais senti mal pour lui. Mais dans la situation actuelle, je voulais arracher la petite boîte de ses habits et l'enfoncer dans sa gorge.

« Prêt ? » Demandai-je. « Je suis sûr que les filles seront ici très bientôt. »

« Sûr, » dit-il, prenant une grande respiration. _Calme-toi, Cédric… Que va-t-elle penser si elle te voit avec les joues toutes rouges ? _Songea-t-il.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Hall d'entrée. Les élèves de Durmstrang commençaient à remplir le château. Je pouvais voir, devant l'entrée à l'extérieur, que les buissons étaient décorés de milliers de petites lumières qui illuminaient une grande figurine du Père Noël et de ses rennes… Au début je n'y prêtai guère attention, présumant qu'il s'agissait du même genre de mini-lumières utilisées partout. Puis je remarquai que non seulement les lumières clignotaient, mais en plus elles se déplaçaient. Je les examinai de plus près. Wow, en réalité il s'agissait de fées – des milliers de minuscules fées ailées éclairaient l'entrée extérieure.

Je fouillai dans mon esprit pour voir si je pouvais entendre le reste de ma famille approcher. Je ne m'étais jamais informé des dispositions prises par les autres pour arriver au château, je savais seulement qu'ils y seraient à 19h40.

À 19h38, j'entendis le grincement des roues d'un chariot en provenance de l'entrée des ruines. _Edward, nous arrivons…_ me prévint Alice dans son esprit, _mais sois préparé, Bella est belle à couper le souffle ! Et Hermione aussi, d'ailleurs…_

Bella était déjà belle à couper le souffle. Quoi qu'Alice ait pu faire, ça n'allait pas changer ça. Et pourtant, quand le fiacre tiré par un sombral arriva, j'eus effectivement le souffle coupé. Je fis deux pas en direction de l'équipage lorsqu'il s'arrêta avant que le mouvement de Cedric n'attire mon attention. Je reculai. Bien entendu j'aurais dû savoir qu'il allait vouloir aider Bella à descendre du fiacre.

Je le regardai tandis qu'il lui offrait sa main et qu'elle sortait du véhicule. La robe de soirée bleu glacial qu'Alice avait choisie pour elle, sans rapport aucun avec les tenues plus traditionnelles des autres élèves, soulignait la perfection de sa peau. Alice avait ajouté une petite cape de style similaire aux robes des sorcières, et qui tombait à sa taille. Elle s'harmonisait tellement bien avec la robe de soirée qu'on aurait dit que les deux vêtements ensemble étaient un nouveau type de robe de sorcière. Alors que la brise soufflait un coin de sa cape pendant qu'elle descendait de l'attelage, je vis que le collier que je lui avais offert convenait effectivement parfaitement à l'encolure en V et à la couleur de sa robe. Le tissu de celle-ci adhérait à son corps souple, ruisselant en cascades de volants vers le sol, passant d'un bleu foncé à la taille à un bleu pâle – presque blanc – à l'ourlet. Alice avait insisté pour que Bella porte des talons aiguilles dans une nuance plus foncée de bleu, faisant fi de ses protestations, et l'effet de la chaussure sur le fragment de jambe que j'entrevis quand elle posa le pied sur la terre ferme était rien de moins qu'envoûtant. Ses cheveux étaient tirés sur un côté de son visage et tenaient en place grâce au peigne de ma mère, retombant en douces mèches ondulées du côté opposé.

_Nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! _Je balayai le voisinage pour découvrir quel autre regard s'était attardé sur ma bien-aimée, seulement pour trouver Ron Weasley, vêtu dans les robes brunes les plus hideuses qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Apparemment il les avait modifiées légèrement lui-même avec une banale paire de ciseaux car on voyait des effilochures pendouiller de son col et de ses poignets. Je me rendis alors compte, en entendant ses pensées, que ce n'était pas Bella qui avait capturé son attention. Bouche bée, il fixait Hermione alors qu'elle descendait à son tour du fiacre. _Mais… que s'est-il passé ? Ses cheveux… son sourire… mais…_

Alice avait indéniablement fait un travail incroyable, comme à son habitude, sur Hermione. Ses cheveux normalement frisottés et crépus avaient été lissés et ramenés en une cascade de vagues partant de l'arrière de sa tête. Sa robe, coupée dans un style similaire à celle de Bella, était bourgogne, avec une encolure et un corsage ajusté en satin foncé. La partie inférieure de la robe tombait en une série de volants bourgogne eux aussi, pâles à la taille, et de plus en plus foncés en descendant vers l'ourlet qui balayait le sol. Elle avait elle aussi une demi-cape qui s'harmonisait à sa tenue, et des stilettos dans une teinte plus sombre de bourgogne.

_Elle va au bal avec… il lui a demandé… Quoi ?_ Les pensées de Ron devinrent nettement aigres alors qu'il détachait son regard d'Hermione assez longtemps pour voir qui l'aidait à descendre de l'attelage. _Viktor Krum ? Elle a accepté de venir avec Viktor Krum ?_

Il tourna les talons et se rua vers l'escalier en marbre, Harry juste derrière lui. Je pouvais sympathiser. Nous étions dans la même position, Ron et moi, sauf que Bella était ma fiancée, et non pas mon amie. Et j'avais su à l'avance que cela allait se produire… En fait j'en étais responsable. Je me retournai et me dirigeai à mon tour vers l'escalier pour attendre ma cavalière.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a l'air si maussade. Il a Cho… et moi je suis coincé avec cette idiote de Parvati qui passe son temps à rire sottement_. La remarque de Harry me rappela de réarranger mes traits de manière à arborer la même expression agréable et affable que les autres élèves de sexe masculin qui attendaient en bas et autour de l'escalier. Je patientai alors que les jeunes sorcières en robes de soirée aux couleurs vibrantes descendaient l'escalier pour accepter les bras offerts par les jeunes sorciers qui faisaient le pied de grue en bas, sapés comme des princes dans leurs robes formelles. J'avais hâte de voir Cho arriver, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir me rendre à la Grande Salle et admirer à nouveau Bella avec mes propres yeux. La regarder à travers les yeux de diverses personnes autour de moi ne me suffisait pas.

Finalement je vis Cho descendre l'escalier avec son groupe d'amies. J'entendis une pensée mélancolique traverser l'esprit de Harry quand j'offris ma main gantée à Cho au moment où elle atteignait la dernière marche. J'enroulai ensuite sa main autour de mon bras au niveau du coude tel qu'il convenait de le faire. Elle sourit timidement en levant les yeux vers moi, mais ne dit rien.

Je me sentais terriblement mal. C'était une personne pleine de gentillesse, une chic fille. Elle méritait d'aller à la danse avec quelqu'un qui voulait être avec elle. Je résolus que seulement pour ce soir, j'allais être cette personne. Je ne la laisserais pas se sentir moindre que ce qu'elle méritait, bien que je n'aurais pas dû être le garçon agissant de la sorte avec elle.

« Les champions, par ici s'il vous plaît, » entendis-je la voix de Professeur McGonagall annoncer, et je conduisis Cho à l'endroit où les autres étaient en train de se rassembler.

« On se revoit dans une minute, » lança Parvati, la cavalière de Harry, à sa sœur et à Ron en s'éloignant. Quant à Ron, il se tourna sombrement vers la Grande Salle, Padma à ses côtés… Juste comme ils étaient sur le point d'y entrer, Alice les aperçut. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle saisit Ron par le bras et l'entraîna vigoureusement dans une salle avoisinante.

« Je te le ramène tout de suite, » cria-t-elle à Padma qui la fixait avec incrédulité. J'étouffai un rire en la voyant sortir une paire de ciseaux et tailler de manière experte toutes les petites franges de tissu laissées par le travail bâclé de Ron. Ensuite elle fit rapidement quelques retouches avec du fil et une aiguille qu'elle avait dans son sac à main, de manière à ce que la robe de Ron soit mieux ajustée aux épaules et dans le dos. « Il faudra se contenter de ça, » marmonna-t-elle.

Ron avait été atterré par la soudaine attaque d'Alice, mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil à sa silhouette sur une surface réfléchissante en retournant vers la Grande Salle, il apprécia davantage cet assaut. _Pas mal du tout, vraiment. Très classique comme look. Cette moldue sait certainement ce qu'elle fait._

Alice eut un petit sourire auto-satisfait en regardant Ron marcher la tête un peu plus haute vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de Padma.

Alice elle-même était superbe. En tant que moldue, elle n'avait pas senti le besoin de modifier sa tenue pour imiter une robe de sorcière. Sa robe de velours bordeaux au style oriental lui allait à ravir. Comme sa toilette était déjà pourvue de beaucoup d'ornements, elle avait opté uniquement pour des boucles d'oreilles en or en forme de larmes rehaussées d'un grenat. Je souris en notant les pensées admiratives de Jasper envers la beauté de son épouse. Ses pensées, qui jadis me rendaient mélancolique, ne m'apportaient plus que du bonheur à présent que j'avais Bella.

Pendant ce temps, Emmett admirait sa femme de loin, prenant plaisir à regarder la réaction de Drago alors que Rosalie se dirigeait vers lui dans le Hall d'entrée. Elle était exquise, bien sûr, dans sa robe noire moulant ses courbes à la perfection. La cape noire assortie à sa robe était ouverte sur le devant, révélant son large décolleté en V à la limite de la décence, et mis en valeur par un délicat collier de rubis en forme de Y qui attirait l'œil vers le bas. Elle aurait éclipsé toutes les autres stars sur le tapis rouge lors d'une première. Je me concentrai pour bloquer les pensées émanant de l'esprit barbare de Drago. Elles n'étaient pas nobles ou dignes d'un gentleman… mais je soupçonnais que c'était justement le but du petit jeu d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Elle sourit lentement et sensuellement en se glissant vers lui, balançant ses hanches de façon suggestive et rejetant ses cheveux dorés derrière ses épaules. Drago déglutit avec peine quand elle le regarda droit dans les yeux comme si personne d'autre n'existait. Avec chaque pas qu'elle faisait, son sourire devenait un peu plus radieux, et elle rétrécissait les yeux un peu plus lascivement jusqu'à ce que finalement elle se retrouve juste devant lui. Elle faisait un bon quinze centimètres de plus que Drago en temps normal, et avec les talons aiguilles qu'elle portait pour la soirée, le visage de ce dernier arrivait à la hauteur de son décolleté qu'il zieutait sans vergogne. Elle posa une main gantée sur son visage et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Bonsoir Drago, » ronronna-t-elle, son doigt traçant sa joue et le contour de sa mâchoire. « J'ai tellement hâte de danser avec toi. » Elle se pencha et embrassa sa joue, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps qu'il était prudent de le faire.

« Hum, » répondit-il avant que ses yeux ne roulent dans leur orbite et qu'il s'effondre sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

J'entendis Emmett s'étrangler de rire, et en me retournant je vis qu'il était plié en deux à côté de Carlisle et Esme. Celle-ci lança un regard désapprobateur à Rosalie. Pour sa part, Carlisle se contenta de sourire légèrement.

Drago n'était toujours pas revenu à lui après une minute, si bien que ses amis Crabbe et Goyle le traînèrent chez Madame Pomfresh. Rosalie le regarda s'éloigner, haussa les épaules, et alla rejoindre un Emmett terriblement amusé, une Esme réprobatrice et un Carlisle qui essayait de garder une expression neutre. Alice et Jasper rejoignirent leur groupe et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle pour assister au bal.

Je me retournai vers le groupe constitué des champions et de leurs escortes. Nous attendions Krum et Hermione, mais aussi que le reste des élèves et des professeurs soient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. Je me demandais comment ils avaient aménagé une aire de danse avec toutes les longues tables dans le chemin.

« Salut Harry, salut Parvati ! » Dit Hermione en joignant enfin notre groupe avec Krum.

_Hermione Granger ?_ Parvati était très étonnée. _Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

C'était un peu insultant que ceux qui nous entouraient soient si surpris de son apparence modifiée. Hermione n'avait toujours fait preuve que de gentillesse en plus d'être très vive d'esprit. Krum l'avait remarquée presque immédiatement. C'était une jolie fille, mais elle n'était pas profondément préoccupée par les questions frivoles et sottes qui faisaient se morfondre beaucoup de filles de son âge. Il paraissait clair qu'un trop grand nombre de ses congénères ne l'avaient pas vraiment vue avant ce soir. Bien entendu sa présence auprès de Krum fut accueillie par moult regards glaciaux de la foule de filles qui auraient voulu être à sa place. Fidèle à elle-même, elle les ignora et profita simplement de la soirée.

« Très bien maintenant, » dit McGonagall en frappant dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention. « Vous devez tous vous mettre en ligne avec vos partenaires et me suivre. » Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

Extrêmement mal à l'aise, nous traversâmes la Grande Salle vers l'extrémité où se trouvait la table d'honneur. De toute évidence c'est nous qui allions l'occuper ce soir. Tandis que nous avancions dans la pièce, je remarquai que le mobilier avait été changé. Les longues tables avaient entièrement disparu et, à leur place, il y avait des tables rondes dispersées dans toute la salle, chacune d'elles pouvant accueillir douze personnes. Les élèves et le corps enseignant se levèrent et nous applaudirent quand nous entreprîmes de marcher jusqu'à la table d'honneur.

Un sifflement perçant éclata dans ma conscience. Emmett me sifflait après dans sa tête alors que je passais à côté de lui. _Dis donc, t'es vraiment craquant dans cette tenue, frérot ! _Je le fusillai du regard avant de recomposer les traits de mon visage en une expression agréable et joyeuse.

Bella et Cedric étaient installés à la dernière table sur notre droite. Je surpris le regard de ma fiancée posé sur moi en passant devant et je risquai un petit sourire discret. Si on me regardait à cet instant précis, on allait simplement croire qu'une pensée amusante venait de me traverser l'esprit. Bella me fit un clin d'œil furtif.

Les tables étaient dressées avec des couverts en or, comme d'habitude, mais exceptionnellement ce soir il y avait une petite carte avec un menu. Je regardai les autres, mais leurs esprits semblaient aussi confus que le mien. Puis Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants, regarda son assiette et énonça clairement, « Côtelettes de porc, » et elles apparurent. Les autres comprirent le principe, et bientôt chacun d'eux parcourait le menu et indiquait ses préférences. Cette méthode de service aurait certainement rendu quelques restaurateurs célèbres aux États-Unis.

Il n'y avait rien à manger pour moi et je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec la sensation d'un excédent de nourriture dans mon estomac pendant la soirée, aussi décidai-je de ne rien commander. « N'as-tu pas faim ? » Demanda Cho.

« Pas vraiment – j'ai mangé un peu avant de venir ici, » répondis-je. Nous étions allés chasser la nuit dernière.

« Oh. » Elle sourit timidement et se tourna vers sa nourriture, qu'elle sembla chipoter plus qu'autre chose.

Plus loin à la table, Viktor discutait de façon volubile avec Hermione, lui que je n'avais pas entendu prononcer plus de dix phrases depuis son arrivée ici. « Nous avons un château nous aussi, mais pas aussi gros que celui-ci, ni aussi douillet. Je pense que… » Il entreprit de lui donner de plus en plus de détails à propos de l'endroit d'où il venait, chaque admission qu'il faisait générant un autre froncement de sourcils chez son directeur Karkaroff. Celui-ci avait déjà lancé un regard noir à Hermione quand Krum l'avait escortée à la table. Apparemment il se méfiait maintenant des intentions de la jeune sorcière.

« Hé, Viktor ! » L'interrompit-il avec un rire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux d'une froideur glaciale. « Ne va pas divulguer quoi que ce soit d'autre, ou alors ta charmante amie saura exactement où nous trouver ! »

Dumbledore sourit, les yeux scintillants. « Igor, tous ces secrets… On pourrait presque croire que vous ne voulez pas recevoir de visiteurs. »

« Eh bien, mon cher Dumbledore, » dit Karkaroff avec un sourire menaçant, « nous sommes tous protecteurs de nos domaines privés, n'est-il pas vrai ? Ne gardons-nous pas jalousement les voies de l'apprentissage qui nous ont été confiées ? N'avons-nous pas raison d'être fiers d'être les seuls à connaître les secrets de nos écoles respectives, et de vouloir les protéger ? »

« Oh, je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître tous les secrets de Poudlard, Igor, » répliqua amicalement Dumbledore. « Par exemple, pas plus tard que ce matin j'ai emprunté le mauvais tournant en me rendant à la salle de bain, et je me suis retrouvé dans une salle aux proportions magnifiques que je n'avais jamais vue avant, contenant une collection vraiment remarquable de pots de chambre. Quand j'ai voulu y retourner pour enquêter plus en profondeur, j'ai découvert que la salle avait disparu. Mais je dois garder un œil sur ce mystère. Il est possible qu'elle ne soit accessible qu'à 5h30 du matin. Ou peut-être qu'elle apparaît seulement au premier quartier de lune – ou quand la personne qui la cherche a une vessie exceptionnellement pleine. » Il se tourna légèrement de côté, vers Harry et moi ainsi que nos compagnes, et nous fit un clin d'œil. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que je réprimais le mien.

De l'autre côté d'Hermione, Krum et Karkaroff, se trouvaient Fleur, son cavalier Roger Davies, et Madame Maxime. Fleur se plaignait sans cesse au sujet de tous les aspects de Poudlard pendant que Roger demeurait fasciné par sa beauté, buvant chacune de ses paroles.

Je les ignorai et fis de mon mieux pour être d'agréable compagnie à Cho.

« Comment était ton repas ? » M'enquis-je poliment.

« Délicieux, merci. Tu aurais dû en avoir un peu, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Merci mais… j'ai bien peur que mon estomac ne puisse le prendre en ce moment. C'est une honte. »

« Oui. »

J'essayai de trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

« As-tu eu un Noël agréable ? »

« Oh oui, j'ai reçu une très belle broche de ma mère. Elle appartenait à son arrière arrière-grand-mère, et elle a été passée de mère en fille pendant cinq générations… c'est-à-dire six maintenant. » Elle sourit en se remémorant le moment chaleureux où elle avait ouvert la boîte et la lettre de sa mère expliquant l'histoire du bijou. « J'aurais probablement dû la porter ce soir, mais je craignais de l'endommager. »

Je souris en réponse.

« Et mon père m'a envoyé des provisions pour le prochain semestre… J'aime toujours avoir une nouvelle plume et du parchemin plus épais que celui que nous avons ici… »

« Oui, je comprends, » répondis-je poliment.

« Quel a été ton cadeau préféré ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas lui parler des livrets contenant le journal de Bella qu'elle avait accepté de partager avec moi. « Mon père m'a donné un de ses anciens livres de médecine, » répliquai-je. C'était mon deuxième cadeau préféré, le premier journal médical à partir duquel Carlisle avait étudié, avec ses notes griffonnées dans les marges. Bien sûr le matériel était obsolète, mais c'était une parcelle de lui.

« Ça semble un cadeau vraiment significatif, » commenta-t-elle, et elle le pensait réellement.

« Merci, je- » Je fus soudainement interrompu par Dumbledore qui se leva, attirant notre attention. Il fit signe à tout le monde de se lever, puis, d'un mouvement de baguette, les tables furent repoussées le long des murs, dégageant le plancher. Ensuite il fit apparaître une plate-forme surélevée le long du mur de droite. Une batterie, plusieurs guitares, un luth, un violoncelle et quelques cornemuses furent installés dessus.

Un groupe de musique, les _Weird Sisters_, nom que j'entendis dans l'esprit de plusieurs élèves dans la salle, monta vivement sur scène au milieu des applaudissements enthousiastes. Apparemment c'était un groupe populaire au sein des adolescents du monde des sorciers.

Dumbledore nous adressa un regard éloquent et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le milieu de la salle pour ouvrir le bal. _Edward – Harry !_ Lança Alice en faisant intrusion dans ma tête. Je regardai dans la direction de celui-ci et vis qu'il n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Heureusement, Parvati intervint. « Allez ! » Siffla-t-elle, « nous sommes censés danser ! »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste de danse éclairée de lumières vives au son d'une musique lente et mélancolique. Ainsi donc nous allions danser sur un air peu entraînant. C'était quelque chose que je pouvais faire à cette école, et le faire bien. Je pris la main de Cho dans ma main gantée, plaçant l'autre sur sa taille de façon courtoise, et je commençai à la guider sur la piste. Cho était une bonne danseuse. Elle était gracieuse et avait le sens du rythme, mais c'était bien pâle en comparaison de danser avec Bella. Si c'était Bella qui dansait avec moi, je la tiendrais collée contre moi, ses pieds sur les miens alors que je danserais pour nous deux… son parfum brûlant ma gorge, son corps réchauffant mon âme, si toutefois j'en avais une.

Après le premier couplet, d'autres couples commencèrent à se joindre à nous. J'entendis Cedric demander à Bella de l'accompagner sur la piste de danse. Elle était hésitante, mais avec un soupir elle prit sa main et se laissa conduire. À son honneur, il était tout aussi courtois avec Bella que je l'étais avec Cho, la maintenant à une distance respectueuse, quoiqu'un peu plus près que je le souhaitais. Et il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Je souris poliment à Cho et elle me rendit mon sourire. Ses pensées me disaient qu'elle s'amusait et prenait plaisir à danser. J'essayai de demeurer attentif, mais mes pensées erraient sans cesse vers Cedric et Bella qui tournoyaient sur la piste.

Après la première danse, je notai que Harry avait ramené Parvati à l'une des tables sur le côté, où Ron et Padma étaient déjà assis. Parvati et Padma s'emmerdaient carrément, lançant des regards noirs à leurs partenaires et regardant les autres danseurs sur la piste avec nostalgie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que d'autres jeunes sorciers profitent de la situation et viennent les dérober, laissant Harry et Ron seuls dans leur coin.

Ah, une ouverture… Je guidai gracieusement Cho vers leur table. « Aimerais-tu avoir un rafraîchissement ? » Demandai-je.

« Hum, » elle était sur le point de dire non, puis se rappelant que je n'avais pas mangé, elle accepta en songeant que je voulais sans doute prendre quelque chose pour moi aussi.

« Je reviens tout de suite, » dis-je, la laissant avec Ron et Harry. Je pris mon temps pour me rendre à la table de rafraîchissements, espérant que Harry profite de l'occasion pour demander à Cho de danser avec lui.

Harry zieuta Cho spéculativement et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui regardait sans arrêt en direction d'Hermione et Krum… Il était en train de débattre avec lui-même si oui ou non il devait demander Cho pour une danse lorsque j'entendis Alice. _Edward… Viens tout de suite… C'est urgent. _Je vis des bribes d'une vision très inquiétante, bien qu'elle essayait de la garder hors de son esprit jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rassemblés. Je me précipitai rapidement vers la porte à l'autre bout de la salle, suivant ma famille à l'extérieur, à l'entrée principale, là où le fiacre l'avait déposée plus tôt.

Bella devait avoir remarqué notre sortie précipitée, car elle vint nous retrouver quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons réunis dehors. Je m'inquiétai momentanément pour elle. Il faisait froid et elle avait laissé sa cape à l'intérieur.

« Que se passe-t-il, Alice ? » Demanda Carlisle.

Immédiatement, j'entrai dans sa vision. Charlie et Renée arrivant à Édimbourg, prenant un taxi pour se rendre à la résidence universitaire et demandant à voir Bella Swan, seulement pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'une Bella Swan parmi les étudiants de l'établissement en question, ou inscrite à l'université… Puis un coup de fil angoissé au commissariat de police local… Renée pleurant sur l'épaule de Charlie…

« Oh non, » gémis-je.

« Qu'est-ce que… Je déteste quand vous faites ça, les amis, » grommela Emmett.

« Charlie et Renée s'en viennent, » dit Alice sinistrement. « Ils doivent avoir pris la décision très récemment… déniché des sièges à rabais à la dernière minute et pensé que ce serait chouette de faire une surprise à Bella. »

« Quand ? » Haleta Esme.

« Demain. » Elle se concentra pendant une minute. « Il semblerait qu'ils vont arriver à 10h du matin. »

« Oh non ! » S'écria Esme. _Comment allons-nous pouvoir inscrire Bella à l'université et en résidence d'ici demain matin ? L'université est-elle même ouverte pendant les vacances ?_

« À quelle heure prennent-ils l'avion, Alice ? » Demanda soudainement Jasper. Je vis à quoi il pensait – c'était un bon plan.

Elle réfléchit encore un moment. « À 2h du matin heure locale, » répondit-elle. « En ce qui concerne Renée… Charlie est sans doute déjà en route vers l'aéroport. »

Carlisle soupira. « Est-ce qu'elle peut attraper Renée ? » Demanda-t-il, saisissant l'idée de Jasper.

Elle se concentra à nouveau. « Oui, il y a une chance… Si elle l'appelle maintenant, elle peut l'attraper. »

« D'accord, » commença Carlisle, « Bella, tu dois appeler ta maman pour lui souhaiter Joyeux Noël… Tu dois t'assurer qu'elle comprenne que tu restes avec nous pour les vacances… Donne-lui autant d'information que tu peux sans attirer ses soupçons. »

« Comme si c'était possible, » rétorqua Rosalie en roulant des yeux. « Elle serait incapable de mentir même si sa vie en dépendait. »

Je grimaçai à sa remarque. « Je vais l'aider. »

« Bon, nous ne pouvons pas appeler d'ici… il y a trop d'interférence magique. Vous devrez aller au moins aussi loin que les ruines, » recommanda Carlisle. « Et Edward… sois discret. »

J'acquiesçai. Le reste de la famille demeura devant l'entrée pendant que Bella et moi fuyions les lumières du château. Dès qu'il nous sembla être assez loin pour ne pas être détectés, je la hissai dans mon dos et piquai un sprint.

Nous atteignîmes les ruines en un rien de temps. Je sortis mon téléphone et l'allumai. J'obtins un signal, mais en composant le numéro du téléphone cellulaire de Renée, j'entendis de la statique sur la ligne. « Il va falloir aller un peu plus loin. » Je la remontai dans mon dos et courus jusqu'au village. La réception était meilleure. Je composai le numéro et tendis le téléphone à Bella.

« Maman, » dit-elle quand Renée décrocha le téléphone. « Bonjour maman… je suis tellement contente d'entendre ta voix… Oui, je sais… je n'ai pas beaucoup téléphoné… C'est difficile pour moi de me rappeler l'heure qu'il est dans l'état de Washington avec les fuseaux horaires et tout. Je sais, je sais… Je suis navrée… Je t'aime aussi, maman… Joyeux Noël à toi aussi… Oh, je passe un bon moment, tu sais. Les Cullen m'hébergent chez eux. C'est un endroit vraiment très beau, maman. Tu devrais voir ça – Esme a décoré toute la maison avec des guirlandes et des ornements… Oui, j'ai eu la photo d'Alice. C'était le cadeau parfait… Où est la maison ? »

Bella sourit avant de poursuivre. « Eh bien, en fait c'est un château juste au sud d'Édimbourg, dans un petit village nommé Peebles… Les propriétaires avaient l'habitude d'avoir des chambres d'hôtes pour les visiteurs… Tu peux probablement voir des images sur Internet. Ça s'appelle Château Venlaw… Oui, Venlaw… V-E-N-L-A-W… oui. Dans le village de Peebles… Peebles… P-E-E-B-L-E-S… oui. Euh… l'école est vraiment bien… Les dortoirs sont… ils sont fermés pendant les vacances de Noël. » Elle mit un peu trop d'emphase sur le mot 'fermés,' mais dans l'ensemble elle se débrouillait assez bien…

« Hé, je n'arrive pas à joindre papa – est-ce que tu lui as parlé aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle… Je sentais qu'elle poussait les limites de sa capacité à exercer la duperie. Je fis le geste de couper avec ma main.

« Oh, d'accord… Je suppose que oui… Bien sûr que vous me manquez. J'aimerais que vous soyez ici avec moi vous aussi. » Elle sourit. « Je t'aime aussi ! Dis le bonjour à Phil de ma part. Je vous aime… » Elle ferma le téléphone et me le tendit. « Mission accomplie, » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Pour la première fois ce soir j'étais en mesure de la regarder entièrement, d'apprécier sa beauté sans cacher mon admiration devant une façade d'indifférence. Les petites manches en tissu léger de sa robe ondulaient légèrement dans la brise alors qu'elle me regardait en souriant.

« Bella, tu me coupes le souffle, » murmurai-je.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer, » me taquina-t-elle, bien que son ton soit devenu plus sérieux.

« Mais j'ai besoin de toi. » Je me penchai vers elle et l'attirai à moi dans une étreinte passionnée, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, se collant à moi encore davantage alors que ses lèvres bougeaient contre les miennes. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et je pus goûter son souffle. C'était le vin le plus doux. Sa main trouva refuge dans mes cheveux, envoyant des vibrations de plaisir à travers moi. J'ouvris ma bouche pour capturer sa lèvre inférieure. Je n'avais jamais couru le risque d'avoir sa chair si près de mes dents avant, mais j'avais besoin d'elle. Ma langue goûta sa bouche exquise, et immédiatement je m'en réjouis et le regrettai simultanément, car le plaisir que ça me procura réveilla la bête en moi. Je la combattis… Ce n'était pas le désir d'avoir son sang. Cette tentation avait disparu depuis longtemps… C'était elle que je désirais… Ce désir était devenu presque impossible à contrôler quand nous nous comportions ainsi. Je me déplaçai vers sa mâchoire et le long de son cou vers sa gorge, embrassant le contour de la magnifique pièce de joaillerie que je lui avais offerte tandis que mon doigt traçait le décolleté de sa robe. J'étais tellement heureux qu'elle l'ait acceptée… qu'elle ait choisi de porter ce bijou, mais en ce moment je voulais le lui enlever ainsi que le reste de sa tenue parfaite qui ne faisait que rehausser sa vraie beauté.

Ce fut le bruit d'une voiture qui passait au loin sur l'autoroute qui me rappela où nous étions… Nous nous tenions dans une clairière juste à la sortie du village… Je soupirai et me détachai de Bella, riant en songeant à l'effet qu'elle me faisait, à la joie d'être si complètement amoureux. « Je crois que nous devons retourner à Poudlard… Ton rendez-vous galant va se demander où tu es allée te perdre. »

« Réciproquement pour toi. » Elle me rendit mon sourire.

Il n'était que 22h. Encore deux heures de mascarade… Deux heures de plus à jouer notre rôle et à mentir… Je n'avais tout simplement plus la force de me prêter à cette mise en scène. Peut-être que Bella avait raison – peut-être que nous devions juste admettre notre relation et accepter les ennuis que ça pourrait nous attirer…

Je la hissai sur mon dos et courus vers les ruines et ensuite vers le château. _Edward_, dit Alice en nous voyant approcher_, ça va fonctionner. Je peux le voir… mais qu'as-tu fait à Bella ?_

Elle vint nous rejoindre à l'extérieur du cercle de lumières à l'entrée de Poudlard. « Bella, Bella, Bella… Ne peux-tu pas te contrôler ne serait-ce qu'une nuit ? » La gronda-t-elle de façon taquine. « Je ne peux pas te laisser retourner à Cedric dans cet état ! Il va penser qu'un animal sauvage t'a attaquée. » Elle tourna les yeux vers moi. Je me fendis d'un sourire… Elle n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Elle attrapa Bella par le poignet et l'entraîna dans le château, dans une salle de bain à proximité pour réparer les dégâts. Je pris un moment pour réarranger mes habits avant de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Je m'empressai d'attraper une bouteille de Bièraubeurre et une paille en repérant Cho. Elle s'était éloignée de l'endroit où je l'avais laissée et elle était en pleine conversation avec ses amies. Harry avait-il finalement trouvé le courage de lui demander une danse ? Je ne voyais rien ni dans l'esprit de Harry, ni dans celui de Cho pour satisfaire ma curiosité.

« Salut, Cho… Je suis désolé pour le retard. Mon père avait quelque chose d'urgent à me dire, » expliquai-je en lui tendant la bouteille que j'avais vite fait d'ouvrir pour mettre la paille dedans.

« Pas de problème, » répondit-elle en prenant la bouteille.

« Harry et Ron n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, » commentai-je, dans l'espoir que l'allusion puisse répondre à ma question. Ce fut le cas, et je vis qu'elle avait bavardé avec Harry pendant quelques minutes. On aurait dit qu'il avait été sur le point de faire sa demande, mais alors quelques amies de Cho s'étaient approchées et il s'était dégonflé. Dommage…

« Non, en effet, » approuva-t-elle. « Je crois que Ron aurait préféré avoir demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner, » sourit-elle.

Je fus étonné de sa remarque. « Je pense que tu as raison, » dis-je en souriant moi aussi. Je lançai un regard en direction d'Hermione et Krum qui paraissaient danser sans répit depuis tout à l'heure.

Bella revint après qu'Alice ait achevé son travail de 'réparation' sur ses cheveux et son visage. Cedric se précipita vers elle aussitôt qu'elle pénétra dans la salle, mais elle le remarqua seulement quand il fut juste à côté d'elle. Ses yeux avaient été ancrés dans les miens.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Cho un peu tristement. Je la regardai avec surprise – c'était la seconde remarque inattendue qu'elle faisait ce soir. Je ne répondis pas. C'était quelque chose à propos de quoi j'étais incapable de mentir carrément.

« Aimerais-tu retourner danser ? » Lui demandai-je à la place. La musique était plus rythmée à présent – plus actuelle, ne nécessitant pas que je tienne étroitement ma partenaire. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient tous sur la piste de danse. Emmett, fidèle à sa parole, épatait la galerie avec ses mouvements de danse acrobatique, tombant en semi grand écart et remontant en vrille… Je secouai la tête et Cho éclata de rire tandis que nous le regardions faire. Alice et Jasper, en revanche, s'amusaient autant, mais en dansant de manière moins flamboyante…

Cedric avait convaincu Bella de retourner sur la piste de danse avec lui. Toutefois, avec le nouveau tempo plus rapide, elle ne pouvait plus compter sur lui pour l'aider à maintenir son équilibre. Elle vacillait dangereusement sur ses talons aiguilles en sautant et en se trémoussant en décalage avec le rythme de la musique. C'était attachant de voir comment elle se jetait dans l'action, essayant de faire de son mieux… Je me surpris à sourire en la regardant manquer de faire trébucher les autres danseurs dans sa maladresse.

Non pas qu'elle soit une mauvaise danseuse. Elle se débrouillerait probablement très bien, n'étaient son manque d'équilibre et ses stilettos. Elle avait juste besoin de plus de pratique… J'imaginai le temps que nous aurions à notre disposition pour pratiquer une fois qu'elle serait mienne…

Nous dansions à proximité l'un de l'autre lorsque cela se produisit. Dans un geste qui, je pense, se voulait grandiose, un de ses talons se prit dans la surface en pierre inégale. Sa jambe qui n'était pas prise se tordit sur l'autre, la faisant tomber tête la première vers le sol. _NON !_ Entendis-je la voix d'Alice dans ma tête alors que je m'élançais pour l'attraper.

« Bella, mon amour… Tu vas bien ? » Je vérifiai ses signes vitaux – sa respiration, son pouls – élevés, mais dans des limites normales étant donné ses activités récentes. Je tâtai sa jambe… probablement une entorse, mais pas de fracture… Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait rien de grave.

C'est alors que je remarquai Cedric qui me dévisageait, et Carlisle qui se tenait à mes côtés. Je reculai en vitesse et le laissai prendre ma place. Il leva les yeux vers Cedric, comme s'il était celui qui devait être avisé de la situation plutôt que moi. « Elle ira bien… Il se peut qu'elle ait une légère entorse, mais sa jambe n'est pas cassée… »

« Je vais l'emmener voir Madame Pomfresh, » répondit-il, mais il n'offrit pas de la porter dans ses bras cette fois-ci, se contentant de mettre son bras autour de son cou pour la soutenir. Il me lança un autre regard confus en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Le reste de la soirée fut beaucoup plus tranquille. Je fis de mon mieux pour divertir Cho, cependant ses pensées la trahissaient… Elle avait vu la différence dans mes yeux quand je regardais Bella, comment j'avais immédiatement accouru quand elle avait fait sa chute, la façon dont je me plaçais pour toujours l'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Elle souhaitait que quelqu'un soit attiré par elle aussi fortement… Si seulement j'avais pu lui dire que c'était le cas…

Elle s'excusa à 23h30 pour retourner à son dortoir. Je l'escortai jusqu'à l'escalier et lui souhaitai une bonne nuit. Elle sourit. « Je suppose que tu devrais aller voir Bella – t'assurer qu'elle va bien, » dit-elle en montant l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir.

Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Bella était allongée sur un petit lit et Cedric était assis sur celui à côté du sien, plongé dans ses pensées. Il repassait plusieurs images dans sa tête. Toutes nous impliquaient, Bella et moi… La façon dont j'avais réagi quand elle s'était évanouie durant nos pratiques de bouclier… pour ensuite rester à la tête du canapé quand elle récupérait… Comment mon expression changeait chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle… Comment j'avais été froid et distant après qu'il lui ait demandé de l'accompagner au Bal… La manière dont je l'avais regardée ce soir – il l'avait remarquée même si je pensais avoir été discret… Comment Bella avait noté mon départ précipité et avait suivi immédiatement après, ne revenant pas pendant un certain temps… et finalement comment je l'avais attrapée ce soir et ce que j'avais dit rejoua dans sa mémoire.

Il leva les yeux alors que j'entrais dans la pièce. Il ne me sourit pas. « Madame Pomfresh lui a donné une potion pour son entorse. Elle devrait aller mieux dans quinze à vingt minutes, » dit-il froidement.

« Merci, ma famille se faisait du souci, » répondis-je, conscient de la faiblesse de ma réplique.

Il arqua un sourcil en m'entendant prononcer ces mots, sa mâchoire se crispant dans une expression que je ne connaissais que trop bien… La colère, contrôlée sous une apparence extérieure de calme. Seulement il n'avait pas autant de pratique que moi dans ce domaine. Il était furieux. Ses pensées le dénonçaient, même si son expression restait flegmatique. Il se sentait trahi… Il sentait la douleur de la perte… Il avait été mon meilleur ami, et j'avais brisé sa confiance.

Je demeurai près de la porte. À minuit le reste de la famille arriva. Le Bal avait pris fin. Madame Pomfresh déclara que Bella était apte à marcher. C'était le temps de rentrer à la maison.

« Bella, » fit Cedric alors qu'elle se levait pour s'en aller avec Alice qui s'était approchée afin de lui offrir son soutien. Bella fit une pause et se tourna vers lui. « Je – je voulais que tu aies ceci, » dit-il en lui offrant la petite boîte que j'avais vue dans sa main plus tôt.

« Oh, Cedric… ah… Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'accepter. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Son expression s'adoucit. « Je veux que tu l'aies. Joyeux Noël. » Il sourit.

« Joyeux Noël, Cedric, » répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, prenant le petit boîtier avant de se tourner vers nous.

Je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi tandis que nous quittions les lieux, et je sus que j'avais du pain sur la planche si je voulais raccommoder mon amitié avec Cedric.

Alors que nous partions, nous croisâmes Ron et Harry qui retournaient à Gryffondor. « Attendez une minute, » dis-je à ma famille en me dirigeant vers l'escalier pour les rattraper.

« Hé – Harry ! »

« Ouais ? » Répliqua-t-il, se demandant ce que je lui voulais.

Mon regard voyagea entre lui et Ron. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il soit approprié de partager ceci devant Ron… Et comment devais-je m'y prendre de toute façon ? Il avait essayé de m'aider, quoique ça n'ait pas été nécessaire. Ça pouvait être mon point de départ – juste un échange amical entre concurrents.

Ron était de mauvaise humeur, et attendre ici dans l'escalier n'aidait pas les choses. Son esprit était fixé sur la jeune fille vêtue de bourgogne tirant sur le rose qui était en route vers Gryffondor. Je me demandais quelles autres intrigues romantiques seraient révélées ce soir. Après quelques secondes, il haussa les épaules et continua jusqu'à sa Maison.

« Écoute… je t'en dois une pour m'avoir prévenu au sujet des dragons. Tu sais cet œuf d'or ? Est-ce que le tien pousse des hurlements quand tu l'ouvres ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Harry.

« Eh bien… » Devais-je lui dire carrément ? Allait-il me croire ? Peut-être qu'il valait mieux seulement lui donner un indice. Il le comprendrait possiblement plus vite ainsi. Je pourrais toujours lui donner d'autres indices plus tard. « Prends un bain, d'accord ? » Dis-je de façon énigmatique.

« Quoi ? » Je pouvais voir qu'il ne saisissait pas le sens de mon indice.

« Prends un bain, et, euh, prends l'œuf avec toi et, euh, médite sur tout ça dans l'eau chaude. Ça t'aidera à réfléchir… crois-moi. » Était-ce suffisant ? En avais-je trop dit ? Il semblait déjà méfiant. Je présumai que le fait que j'aie emmené Cho au bal n'aidait pas à augmenter le niveau de confiance entre nous.

« J'ai un autre conseil à te donner, » poursuivis-je. « Utilise la salle de bain des préfets. Quatrième porte à gauche de la statue de Boris le Hagard au cinquième étage. Le mot de passe est 'Fraîcheur des pins.' Il faut que j'y aille… » Ça ferait sûrement l'affaire. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que l'indice que Maugrey m'avait donné. Ça devrait suffire…

Je dévalai les escaliers pour rejoindre ma famille et Bella qui m'attendaient patiemment. J'avais soudainement hâte de retourner à Venlaw.

**Voilà, en raison de la période très occupée pour moi qui précède le temps des fêtes, je ne serai pas en mesure d'updater cette histoire d'ici la fin de l'année, mais nous nous retrouverons en janvier sur une base régulière.**

**Je vous souhaite donc à l'avance tous mes vœux de bonheur pour la nouvelle année.**

**En attendant, profitez bien de la vie  
><strong>

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	41. Chapter 41

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 41 : Contrecoup**

« D'accord, voici ce qu'on va faire… » Esme se tenait devant nous alors que nous étions réunis dans la bibliothèque. Dans un rare moment de leadership, elle faisait des plans pour le lendemain, jour où les parents de Bella allaient arriver. « Alice, toi et moi devons garder ce projet de restauration sous contrôle. De toute évidence les rénovations ne seront pas terminées, mais nous ne voudrions pas voir Charlie et Renée marcher dans une zone de construction. »

Alice approuva, tout sourire… J'étais anxieux de voir quelle transformation spectaculaire aurait lieu demain matin, ou devrais-je dire plus tard ce matin puisqu'il était passé minuit.

« Bella, tu as l'air épuisé… » Esme lui adressa un sourire affectueux. « Mais avant d'aller te coucher, tu dois empaqueter des vêtements pour… combien de jours, Alice ? »

Alice fit une pause pendant une minute. « Une semaine, » répondit-elle finalement.

« Oui, ramasse tes affaires et range-les dans une valise. Nous allons nous occuper du reste… » Poursuivit Esme en dévisageant Alice, qui avait déjà préparé une liste dans sa tête de tous les articles vestimentaires qu'elle allait permettre à Bella d'empaqueter.

« Edward, tu peux garder ta chambre actuelle. Charlie et Renée ne s'attendraient pas à ce que tu sois installé dans une des plus petites chambres, tandis que Bella est seulement censée être ici en visite… Nous allons lui attribuer une des chambres inutilisées dans la résidence des propriétaires, » décida Esme.

Ça paraîtrait plus approprié, compte tenu des circonstances. Une chambre juste à côté de la mienne risquerait de provoquer la colère de Charlie, et il était encore plus impensable d'en partager une.

« Maintenant, tu devras préparer ta chambre – il ne peut y avoir aucune preuve que c'est aussi la chambre de Bella. Il faut que tu enlèves tous ses articles de toilette de la salle de bain… Assure-toi que tous ses vêtements sont hors de cette pièce – et tous ses effets personnels… »

Esme était sur le point de donner des ordres à Carlisle afin qu'il s'organise pour avoir des véhicules garés dans l'allée, et à Jasper et Emmett pour qu'ils dégagent l'allée et la route menant à Venlaw, celle-ci étant encombrée de branches et d'arbustes qui avaient commencé à empiéter sur le passage, lorsque Bella ouvrit la bouche.

« Non ! » Dit-elle avec fermeté.

Nous la regardâmes tous avec surprise. « Pardon, Bella ? » Dit Esme. « Voudrais-tu rester dans ta chambre ? Parce que dans ce cas, Edward peut s'en aller… Je pensais juste que ce serait plus… crédible. »

« Non, je ne vais pas quitter ma chambre, et Edward non plus, » précisa-t-elle toujours aussi fermement. Je baissai les yeux vers elle, en état de choc.

« Mais, Bella… Charlie va présumer… et Renée aussi, d'ailleurs. » Esme semblait embarrassée. Emmett poussa une quinte de toux suggestive.

Bella devint écarlate, mais son expression de détermination ne disparut pas. « Renée le présume déjà… et ça va bien se passer. Charlie, eh bien, Charlie devra se faire à l'idée, » affirma-t-elle énergiquement. « C'est fini le temps des mensonges… Je ne vais pas me livrer à cette mascarade de faire chambre à part, uniquement pour voir Edward se faufiler dans la mienne dès que la voie est libre. Nous sommes fiancés, nom de Dieu ! » Dit-elle en éclatant de frustration.

Esme ne savait pas quoi faire. Ceci allait certainement forcer une confrontation à l'arrivée de ses invités et, plus que tout, elle aimait être une hôtesse bienveillante.

« C'est seulement pour une semaine, » dit-elle doucement, son regard voyageant entre Bella et moi.

« Je ne vais plus mentir, » martela Bella.

« Bella… » Commença doucement Carlisle. « Très chère, je comprends ton aversion pour la malhonnêteté. Tu as été obligée d'y avoir énormément recours ces derniers temps… Mais tu sais que, après ta transformation, ça va être un mode de vie. Tu vas devoir mentir et le faire de manière convaincante en présence des personnes qui sont chères à ton cœur… Ça fait partie de qui nous sommes… » Il lui lança un regard désolé.

Elle soupira. « Esme, Carlisle… je sais… Je reconnais que je vais devoir cacher la vérité quand c'est préférable pour leur sécurité et la nôtre… mais là ce n'est pas ça. Personne ne sera blessé, personne n'est en danger… » Je n'étais pas certain à ce sujet… J'imaginais très bien la réaction de Charlie en nous voyant partager une chambre. Il supposerait que… et je ne voyais pas comment nous pouvions l'éviter. La plupart des couples en seraient là maintenant.

« Bella, » dis-je en la regardant tendrement, « Charlie sera très en colère. »

Elle soupira. Sa frustration et sa fatigue se combinaient, la laissant peu disposée à écouter la voix de la raison. Elle ne dit rien.

« Nous n'avons pas à décider ce soir, » finit par concéder Esme. « La journée a été longue. Nous aurons un peu de temps au matin… » Elle me lança un regard paniqué. _Parle-lui, Edward. Elle ne sera pas heureuse si Charlie et elle se disputent tout le temps qu'il est ici._

J'acquiesçai subrepticement et tirai Bella vers moi. « Allons nous mettre au lit, mon amour. Tes parents seront ici dans quelques heures à peine. »

Elle me sourit avec méfiance. Elle savait que nous n'avions pas approuvé sa requête, mais un bâillement risquait de lui échapper à tout moment et elle savait qu'elle était fatiguée. La journée avait été longue et émotionnelle.

Elle se prépara pour la nuit dans la salle de bain tandis que je jetais un coup d'œil à la ronde dans la chambre pour répertorier tous les changements que j'allais devoir faire pour la rendre plus 'mienne' ou 'sienne' en fonction de ce que nous aurions décidé au matin. Je serais en mesure de faire n'importe quelle transformation en moins de cinq minutes. Il y avait beaucoup de temps, et elle serait davantage apte à réfléchir à ces choses après une nuit de sommeil.

Elle ressortit en vêtements de nuit, tenant soigneusement le collier et le peigne que je lui avais offerts pour les ranger dans leur boîtier respectif. Je me dirigeai tranquillement derrière elle et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Merci d'avoir porté mes présents… Tu étais particulièrement belle ce soir. Le collier était exactement comme je l'imaginais. »

Elle sourit en se tournant pour me faire face. « Ça t'a vraiment plu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochai la tête. La façon dont il embellissait son cou, mettant son teint pâle et ses clavicules en valeur… Je l'embrassai pour exprimer ma gratitude, mais avec légèreté. Elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Elle sourit avec une pointe de déception à la brièveté de notre baiser. Mais elle sentait les effets de la nécessité de se reposer au plus profond de son corps. Elle se dirigea volontiers vers le lit. Je remarquai qu'elle tenait la petite boîte que Cedric lui avait donnée quand elle s'installa, assise avec les jambes croisées sous les couvertures. Elle regarda la boîte dans ses mains plus attentivement…

Je me demandais ce qui lui passait par la tête alors qu'elle considérait la petite boîte. Je savais qu'elle éprouvait de la culpabilité envers la douleur ressentie par Cedric, même si elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle n'était aucunement responsable de ça – j'étais le seul fautif.

« Vas-tu l'ouvrir ? » Lui demandai-je, ma curiosité finissant par l'emporter. Je ne me souciais pas de ce qu'il lui avait donné, mais je me souciais de sa réaction à elle.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle. « Je suppose que je devrais, afin de pouvoir le remercier de façon appropriée. J'ai juste… peur. »

« Je peux ouvrir le papier – ainsi tu ne te blesseras pas, » la taquinai-je.

Elle sourit faiblement en continuant de fixer la boîte. Elle commença à passer un doigt sous le ruban adhésif, mais s'arrêta et me la tendit. Je savais que ce n'était pas par crainte d'une coupure de papier, mais du cadeau lui-même. C'était probablement plus simple que ce soit moi qui l'ouvre.

Lorsque le papier fut enlevé, je lui rendis la petite boîte. Elle l'ouvrit et haleta à la vue du petit cristal à l'intérieur. C'était une rose – la fleur qu'il avait envisagé lui offrir… Elle la sortit et la regarda de plus près. La lumière de la lampe de chevet se refléta dans les facettes du cristal, envoyant un arc-en-ciel de couleurs sur son visage alors qu'elle le contemplait.

« Ce n'est pas…? » Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers moi, se rappelant la dernière fois où elle avait reçu un 'cristal.'

« Un diamant ? Non… » Souris-je. « Ça me paraît être un cristal, mais je n'en ai jamais vu un taillé comme ça… Puis-je ? » Demandai-je. Elle me le tendit et je l'examinai plus attentivement à mon tour. Là où on aurait dû voir de nombreuses arêtes et de nombreux angles pour créer la courbe de la fleur, il y avait une surface parfaitement lisse et incurvée. J'essayai d'imaginer comment elle avait pu être sculptée… « La magie doit y être pour quelque chose, » soufflai-je.

Elle le reprit et l'examina une fois de plus. « Il est parfait… » S'émerveilla-t-elle. Puis son visage s'affaissa. « Ça doit avoir exigé pas mal d'habileté pour faire ceci… Je me demande s'il l'a fabriqué lui-même. » Elle leva les yeux vers moi. « Nous devons corriger cette situation, Edward. »

J'acquiesçai. « Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu as raison. Je dois faire amende honorable d'une façon ou d'une autre. » La manière de m'y prendre, par contre, m'échappait en ce moment.

« Nous devrions aller le voir demain matin à la première heure, » dit-elle résolument.

« Mais tes parents ? »

« Nous avons un peu de temps avant leur arrivée… et ceci est important. » Elle avait raison. Nous irions à Poudlard au matin, dès la première heure, et nous verrions s'il y avait quelque chose que nous pouvions dire ou faire pour réparer le pont que nous avions sérieusement endommagé ce soir avec Cedric.

Bella déposa la rose sur sa table de nuit. Je l'ajoutai à ma liste mentale d'éléments à supprimer demain, si… « Bella, il y a quelque chose que nous pourrions envisager pour éviter à la fois de faire chambre à part et la colère de Charlie… Nous pourrions nous marier – ici – durant le congé de Noël… »

Elle me regarda avec surprise. « Mais… ta famille à Denali… et le mariage qu'Alice prévoyait ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'Alice peut tout préparer en quelques jours. Elle a déjà ta robe de mariage… »

« Mais, alors nous devrons encore faire semblant… et l'école, Edward ? Allons-nous être mariés à la maison, et juste des amis à l'école ? Ou bien allons-nous admettre ce qui se passe vraiment ici ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas s'il y a grand-chose que nous puissions faire là-bas. Je suis presque certain que les gens ont compris ce soir… »

« Je ne sais pas… Je veux aller de l'avant dans notre relation. Je suis prête à passer à l'étape de ma vie où nous allons vivre ensemble, Edward. Mais ce que tu proposes – ça semble juste erroné… Comme si nous le faisions pour les mauvaises raisons. »

Elle laissa échapper un énorme bâillement à ce moment là. « On peut réfléchir à tout ça au matin, Bella… Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Elle fronça les sourcils à mon ton autoritaire, mais ne discuta pas, posant sa tête sur son oreiller. Elle s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Dans mon esprit, je rejouai tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de la soirée, et les défis et décisions auxquels nous serions confrontés demain – Cedric, Charlie et Renée, ce que nous devions faire au sujet de notre relation… À un certain moment, je m'attardai sur l'image gravée dans ma tête de Bella descendant du fiacre, mais à la place je l'imaginai dans une robe blanche, au bras de son père.

Le matin arriva beaucoup trop vite, bien que pas assez à certains égards. Maintenant que nous avions décidé que nous devions d'abord régler les choses avec Cedric, j'étais impatient de voir celui-ci – d'enlever cet obstacle du chemin… J'espérais seulement que nous puissions le faire sans trop de dégâts.

Je laissai Bella dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle pour aller chercher Cedric dans sa chambre. Je dus affronter plusieurs paires d'yeux accusateurs en entrant dans la pièce. Au début je présumai que Cedric leur avait tout raconté, mais en écoutant leurs pensées je réalisai que ce n'était pas le cas. Ses camarades avaient simplement noté sa tristesse, et se basant sur ce qu'ils avaient vu, ils avaient fait quelques conjectures. Certaines s'avéraient exactes, et d'autres ne l'étaient pas – mais toutes conduisaient à la bonne conclusion. Cedric avait mal et c'était à cause de moi.

Il était en train de ranger des vêtements dans sa malle lorsque je pénétrai dans la chambre. « Tu vas quelque part ? » Demandai-je prudemment, essayant de jauger son niveau de colère.

« J'ai pensé que je pourrais rentrer à la maison pour le reste des vacances… puisqu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici, » répondit-il. Il y avait une froideur dans sa voix, mais il essayait de paraître calme.

« Oh, » répliquai-je… Je remarquai que les autres avaient quitté la pièce, nous accordant un peu d'intimité…

Il fit une pause au milieu de ses préparatifs, fixant sa malle. Il demeura silencieux pendant un moment alors qu'il décidait s'il devait ou non me dire toutes les choses auxquelles il avait réfléchi au cours de sa nuit très agitée. Il inspira profondément et laissa échapper un soupir. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Edward ? »

« Eh bien… » J'essayai de rassembler les pensées qu'il fallait que je partage avec lui, mais à présent toutes mes excuses semblaient dérisoires.

« Je veux dire, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé… me ridiculiser, Edward ? Tu devais le savoir. Je te l'ai pratiquement dit à mots découverts. »

Il secoua la tête et continua à remplir sa malle. Je demeurai silencieux. Il n'était pas prêt à m'écouter… pas encore.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement admis être avec elle ? Et Cho ? Que faisais-tu avec elle ? Tu jouais avec ses sentiments ? Et qu'en est-il de Bella ? Tu l'aimes ou tu te moques de ses sentiments à elle aussi ? »

_Je l'aime plus que tu ne peux le concevoir ou le comprendre…_

« Tu es quoi, Edward ? Une sorte de monstre ? Est-ce pour ça que tu es ici ? »

Il ne le pensait pas au sens littéral… Il se demandait si j'étais capable de faire n'importe quoi… Si c'était pour ça que j'étais ici, parce que j'étais si détaché émotionnellement que je pourrais faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger Harry. Une partie de moi me démangeait de lui dire la vérité – que j'étais vraiment un monstre…

Il soupira. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ce matin, Edward ? Pour me voir empaqueter mes affaires ? » Il leva les yeux vers moi en prononçant ces paroles, et je pus voir l'effet du stress émotif sur ses traits. Sa peau avait bleui sous ses yeux à cause du manque de sommeil, et son visage était d'une pâleur maladive à cause des fluctuations émotionnelles qu'il avait subies. Cette expression née de la douleur… Il me ressemblait plus en ce moment que jamais auparavant.

« Je suis venu pour te dire que je suis désolé, » répondis-je, essayant de communiquer la profondeur de mon regret.

Il secoua la tête…

« Et pour te demander de bien vouloir écouter mes explications. »

Il fit une autre pause, hésitant entre le désir d'écouter l'explication que j'allais lui fournir et celui de fuir cette situation douloureuse. J'en profitai pour me lancer.

« Cedric, tu sais que nous sommes venus ici pour protéger Harry durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » Il hocha la tête. « Il est clair qu'il ne s'est pas inscrit lui-même pour participer au tournoi, et donc ça laisse seulement la possibilité que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait fait à sa place… »

Il fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le mensonge que…_

Je poursuivis. « Une des possibilités est que Voldemort, » Cedric tressaillit à ce nom, « ou l'un de ses mangemorts ait fait ça dans le but de tuer Harry… C'est ainsi que pour aider et pour fournir malgré tout un certain niveau de protection à notre famille, nous avons gardé secrets certains aspects de celle-ci. »

Il réfléchit, son esprit s'ouvrant à la possibilité que j'aie une explication raisonnable.

« Bella et moi, nous sommes fiancés, » avouai-je. « Je l'aime beaucoup. »

Il leva la tête pour me regarder en entendant l'émotion dans ma voix.

« Nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable de garder cet état de fait secret… Si Vol – tu-sais-qui le découvrait, il pourrait utiliser Bella pour parvenir à moi… Elle serait dans la ligne de mire… »

Il s'adoucit momentanément à la pensée de Bella à la merci de la baguette magique de Voldemort… Mais ensuite son visage se tendit et sa voix se refroidit. « Tu aurais pu me le dire, Edward… J'étais ton ami… »

Je savais tout ça. J'aurais pu lui dire. J'avais confiance en lui… Mais au point de lui confier cette information ? « Je suis extrêmement navré de ne pas l'avoir fait… » Soufflai-je. Puis, dans un élan d'honnêteté qui me surprit, je continuai. « J'aurais dû te le dire, Cedric. J'ai su ce qui se passait avant même que tu ne le réalises. Je l'ai vu… Je t'ai vu… tomber amoureux. » Je fis une pause… Sa tête retomba alors qu'il regardait sa malle partiellement remplie. « Je savais ce que tu pensais, et je soupçonnais ce que tu ressentais. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose, et je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence… 32 secondes… Puis il leva la tête et me lança un regard éloquent, plissant les yeux. « Que veux-tu dire, tu savais ce que je pensais ? »

« Eh bien, te rappelles-tu qu'au début de l'année, Dumbledore a mentionné que je pouvais lire les pensées des gens ? Il ne cherchait pas à vous leurrer, il disait la vérité… » Admis-je. « C'est une de mes compétences particulières. En plus d'être très fort et très rapide, je peux entendre ce qui te passe par la tête… Alors tu vois, Cedric – je suis vraiment à blâmer ici, plus que tu ne l'imagines. »

Il parut vraiment surpris, et j'en vins à me demander si Dumbledore n'avait pas utilisé un sortilège d'oubli sur lui après notre réunion au début de l'année. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui fasse cette admission, ni à ce que je me montre aussi honnête envers lui. Son esprit commença à s'emballer, se demandant ce que j'avais entendu dans sa tête et ce dont j'étais capable physiquement.

« Peux-tu entendre Dumbledore ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Non, » répondis-je. « Plusieurs des sorciers plus vieux sont passés maîtres en occlumancie. Ça bloque mon habileté. »

« Oh ! » Il ne considéra plus mon don avec le même intérêt. « Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas… si tu savais ? »

« Pour protéger Bella. » C'était la seule raison que j'avais. J'affronterais ce que je devais affronter, aussi longtemps que je savais que Bella serait protégée – même si j'étais conscient, désormais, que ça voulait dire que je devrais me protéger aussi.

« Et Cho ? » Il était confus, se rappelant mon intérêt apparent pour elle, pratiquement depuis le début de l'année.

« C'était pour Harry… » Je souris. « Je pensais que je pouvais peut-être les brancher ensemble. »

« Tu as pas mal foiré sur ce coup là, pas vrai ? » Dit-il en souriant. Puis son visage devint sérieux. « Je pense que je peux comprendre pourquoi, Edward… mais ça ne change pas vraiment les choses. Ce que tu as fait n'était pas correct… Tu aurais pu me faire confiance. Je te faisais confiance… » Il continua de lancer des effets personnels dans sa malle.

Je n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter. La décision lui revenait.

« Alors voici ce qu'on va faire, Edward. Je vais continuer de t'aider – pour Harry – et pour Dumbledore… mais je ne sais pas si nous pouvons être amis. »

J'acquiesçai. C'était plus que ce que j'avais espéré, quoique un petit trou s'ouvrit dans mon cœur qui s'était arrêté de battre depuis si longtemps… Ce n'était pas comme quand j'avais quitté Bella. Pas même une pâle comparaison. Mais je sentais la perte de son amitié de façon aiguë. Il avait été le premier ami véritable que j'avais eu dans ma longue existence.

C'est alors que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. « Cedric. » Nous nous figeâmes tous les deux en entendant la voix de Bella. « Je sais que je ne suis pas censée revenir ici, mais il fallait que je te parle. »

Elle entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. « Cedric… Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolée… tellement, désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter ton invitation. Je n'ai compris qu'après… mais quand même… »

Il me regarda avec méfiance. « Tu ne lui as pas dit ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Pas avant qu'elle ne devine. »

« C'est juste que… je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Tu es une bonne personne, Cedric… Un homme bon. »

Il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

« Et merci pour le cadeau… Est-ce toi qui l'as fait ? »

Il opina à nouveau, ne pouvant se fier à sa voix. Dans sa tête je le vis travailler sur un morceau de cristal avec sa baguette magique, lui donnant la forme d'une magnifique rose. Il était un artiste.

« C'est splendide. Je vais le chérir à jamais. » Elle entreprit de traverser la chambre pour l'étreindre, mais se ravisa à mi-chemin. Ça n'aurait pas été utile.

Il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de fixer sa malle. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Après quelques minutes, je signalai à Bella qu'il était temps de partir. Cedric avait besoin de temps. Je pouvais seulement espérer rebâtir la confiance que j'avais détruite.

Nous restâmes silencieux sur le chemin du retour à Venlaw. La matinée était avancée, car nous avions passé plus de temps à Poudlard que ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'étais content d'avoir attrapé Cedric avant son départ. Maintenant il nous fallait faire face à un défi complètement différent – et il arriverait très bientôt.

« Il y a eu un retard, » annonça Alice quand nous nous réunîmes dans la bibliothèque une fois de plus. « Il y avait une tempête de neige à New York, et ça a eu pour conséquence de retarder tous les vols de deux heures. Ils vont atterrir à midi et devraient être ici à… » Elle s'arrêta pour se concentrer. « … Douze heures cinquante. Apparemment, l'aéroport n'est pas si occupé que ça le lendemain de Noël. »

« Alors, » commença Esme, « que faisons-nous ? »

Bella soupira. « Je vais affronter mon père et lui dire qu'Edward et moi partageons une chambre – et s'il fait des suppositions à partir de là, alors il devra vivre avec celles-ci. »

Esme arqua un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien.

« Et à propos de l'idée de la noce ? » Demanda Alice… Visiblement elle avait entendu notre conversation. « Je pourrais organiser un beau mariage de Noël en quelques jours… J'ai apporté la robe. » Je vis un éclat de blanc avant d'entendre _God Save the Queen_ en portugais…

« Non, Alice… » Dit Bella en souriant. « Je veux épouser ton frère, mais pas comme ça… Si nous le faisons, nous allons le faire comme il se doit. »

Le visage d'Alice se décomposa rien qu'un petit peu. Elle aurait quand même son mariage.

Il était dix heures du matin. Bella n'avait pas encore mangé… Je suivis donc Esme à la cuisine pour lui préparer quelque chose. Nous avions à présent trois véhicules garés dans notre allée, la route pour accéder au château était dégagée, le chantier de rénovation était nettoyé, et les chambres pour Charlie et Renée étaient prêtes. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre…

**Tel que promis, je suis de retour pour poursuivre cette histoire. J'en profite pour vous souhaiter un très bon début d'année 2013.**

**À la semaine prochaine**

**Milk**


	42. Chapter 42

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 42 : Conversations difficiles**

Tel que prédit, un taxi s'arrêta dans l'allée à 12h50 pile. Une Renée et un Charlie épuisés sortirent du véhicule. Carlisle et moi nous précipitâmes à l'extérieur pour nous occuper de leurs bagages.

« Charlie, Renée, quelle surprise ! » Les accueillit Carlisle. « Nous venons juste d'apercevoir le taxi dans l'allée… »

« Nous sommes si heureux d'être ici, » dit Renée en acceptant l'étreinte de Carlisle avant que celui-ci ne se tourne vers Charlie pour lui serrer la main. « Nous sommes venus pour faire une surprise à Bella. »

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama joyeusement Carlisle. « Elle va être très surprise. »

Je saisis leurs valises des mains du chauffeur et lui donnai un généreux pourboire, temps des fêtes oblige, puis je suivis les autres dans la demeure.

« C'est absolument incroyable ! » Renée resta bouche bée d'admiration à la vue du château. « Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« La rénovation des vieilles maisons est la passion d'Esme. Les propriétaires ont fait un arrangement exceptionnel avec nous pour l'année… Alors j'ai bien peur que vous nous ayez surpris au milieu d'un peu de désordre. » Carlisle sourit, sachant que le chantier de rénovations avait été réduit au minimum pendant la nuit. La résidence était parfaitement en ordre, sauf pour les revêtements muraux à moitié achevés au rez-de-chaussée.

« Wow. » Renée regarda à la ronde quand nous entrâmes dans le château.

« Bella, » appela Carlisle, « quelqu'un est ici pour te voir. »

Juste au bon moment, Bella descendit les escaliers. « Oh Seigneur… mais maman, je t'ai parlé au téléphone la nuit dernière… Comment ? » Elle jouait la surprise avec exagération, mais Renée et Charlie ne parurent pas s'en rendre compte alors qu'ils l'attiraient dans leurs bras pour l'étreindre chaleureusement.

« J'étais en train de faire ma valise quand tu as téléphoné, » expliqua Renée en souriant. « C'était vraiment difficile de ne pas te le dire… mais j'y suis parvenue, » dit-elle avec fierté.

« Hé, Bells, » marmonna Charlie. C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il prononçait. « C'est bon de te voir. »

« Oh, papa ! » Elle l'attira dans ses bras, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que ce château ait une vocation de 'Bed&Breakfast,' » commenta Esme en rejoignant la joyeuse assemblée à l'entrée. « Nous avons des lits en quantité… Vous allez rester avec nous, bien entendu. »

« Eh bien, nous ne voulons pas nous imposer. Nous pouvons trouver une chambre dans un hôtel. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicules. Vous ne vous imposez pas du tout… et vous auriez à faire tout le chemin jusqu'à Édimbourg pour trouver un endroit maintenant. Restez avec nous, » insista Esme.

« Eh bien, c'est effectivement un endroit avec des chambres d'hôtes, » concéda aisément Renée en regardant les lieux.

« Venez, permettez-moi de vous faire visiter… Edward, va déposer leurs bagages en haut dans les chambres disponibles, d'accord, cher ? » Me demanda Esme. Puis elle se tourna vers nos invités. « Vous devez être très fatigués. »

« Hé, maman… Phil n'est pas venu avec toi ? » Entendis-je Bella s'enquérir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans le couloir. Je transportai les valises jusqu'au troisième étage, où il y avait quelques chambres vides que nous avions nettoyées en vue de leur visite.

« Non, l'équipe que Phil entraîne prend seulement quelques jours de congé pour la période des fêtes. Il ne pouvait pas faire une pause dans ses activités de coach. »

« Alors quand avez-vous décidé tout ça ? C'est un tel choc… »

« Eh bien, tu me manquais vraiment beaucoup, ma fille. On ne peut pas dire que tu passes ton temps à m'écrire ou à m'appeler, » répondit Renée en faisant mine de désapprouver. « Quoi qu'il en soit, on annonçait des sièges à bon marché pour le jour de Noël, alors je suis allée vérifier sur le site Internet de la compagnie aérienne. Phil a proposé que je vienne te visiter en guise de cadeau de Noël. Mais il ne pouvait pas m'accompagner, alors j'ai appelé ton père et il avait congé toute la semaine de toute façon. Alors nous voilà ! »

« Oh, maman… » Je gloussai en entendant le ton faussement réprobateur de Bella. Elle secouait probablement la tête à cette minute précise, amusée par la spontanéité de sa mère. « Je suis contente que vous soyez venus. »

Esme leur montra la cuisine, la salle à manger inutilisée, la bibliothèque, les pièces en cours de rénovation et la suite des propriétaires. « Il y a plusieurs chambres en haut. La plupart des membres de la famille sont installés au deuxième étage. Nous disposons de plusieurs chambres vides à l'étage supérieur. Edward s'est occupé de monter vos bagages et d'en choisir deux pour vous… » Elle fit une pause, les observant pour essayer d'évaluer leur état. « Avez-vous davantage besoin de dormir ou de manger en ce moment ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Je suis exténué, » répondit Charlie. « C'est encore le milieu de la nuit dans l'état de Washington. »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Esme. « Permettez-moi de vous conduire à vos chambres. Aimeriez-vous avoir quelque chose, Renée ? »

« Juste un autre câlin de ma fille… Je ne peux pas croire que nous soyons vraiment ici – en Écosse ! » Couina-t-elle.

Je les croisai alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier. « Bonjour Charlie, bonjour Renée. Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir salués convenablement tout à l'heure. » J'acceptai l'étreinte d'une Renée très enthousiaste et offris ma main à Charlie. Il la prit, et après un regard de Renée, tendit son autre main et serra mon épaule dans une sorte de demi accolade. « Content de te voir aussi, Edward. »

« Nous serons vite de retour en bas pour continuer la visite, » s'exclama Renée.

Esme leur montra leurs chambres au milieu d'un flot constant de soupirs admiratifs et de commentaires sur la beauté du château. Quelque chose me disait que Renée ne resterait pas isolée dans sa chambre très longtemps.

J'avais raison. Quarante minutes après leur arrivée, Renée était de retour en bas, fraîchement douchée et prête à visiter les lieux. « Je pense que je vais prendre une tasse de café et manger une bouchée, et ensuite toi et moi allons rattraper un peu du temps perdu, » dit-elle en rejoignant Bella à la bibliothèque. Je m'excusai et retournai dans notre chambre pour écouter, sachant que Renée avait envie de parler à sa fille en privé. Au bout d'une minute, elle revint avec une tasse et une assiette remplie de nourriture. « Cette Esme aime vraiment cuisiner. C'est à se demander comment ils font dans cette famille pour tous conserver des silhouettes de rêve…

Alors, Bella, raconte ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? Comment vont les études ? Et les préparatifs du mariage ? »

Bella émit un petit rire. « Oh maman – nous avons reporté le mariage à l'été prochain. Je n'y ai guère pensé récemment. »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Renée. « C'est le jour le plus important de ta vie – il faut que tu sois préparée ! »

« Eh bien, Alice m'a quand même beaucoup aidée… » Elle fit une pause. Ce n'était pas un sujet de conversation qu'elle voulait aborder, de peur qu'Alice n'apparaisse avec ses quatre énormes classeurs à anneaux regorgeant d'idées et de suggestions pour notre mariage. « D'ailleurs, tout était déjà pas mal planifié avant que nous ne décidions de venir ici. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allés de l'avant avec le mariage – ou que vous ne l'avez pas célébré ici… Cet endroit est magnifique… Je veux dire, si vous comptez vous marier… Tu ne commences pas à avoir des doutes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, rien de tout ça, maman. Je veux juste que ce soit parfait. »

« Bien entendu… Alors, comment ça va à l'école ? Est-ce que tu t'amuses ? Il s'y passe des choses intéressantes ? »

Bella rit de bon cœur. « Euh, ouais – nous avons beaucoup de plaisir. Ils ont organisé une… heu… danse pour Noël. C'était vraiment sympa. »

« Que portais-tu pour l'occasion ? »

« Eh bien, Alice nous avait dégoté de superbes robes de créateurs, à mon amie Hermione et à moi. Il faudra que je te montre ça plus tard. Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle nous a transformées en reines de beauté. Tu aurais dû voir ça, Alice a pratiquement attaqué la pauvre Hermione. »

« Tu n'as jamais mentionné Hermione avant. » Je pouvais percevoir le froncement de sourcils dans la voix de Renée.

« Ah non ? » La panique était manifeste chez Bella. « Euh… c'est vrai que j'ai été très occupée avec l'école et tout… Hermione est vraiment une chic fille. »

« Alors, vas-tu nous la faire visiter, cette école ? »

« Hum, en fait le campus est fermé pendant les vacances de Noël, » répondit Bella avec hésitation.

« Oh. » Renée semblait moyennement déçue. « Donc, passons aux choses importantes – comment ça se passe avec Edward ? Toujours le grand amour ? »

« Oui. » Je pouvais la sentir rougir même de l'endroit où je me trouvais. « Les choses vont vraiment bien… »

Une autre pause, puis :

« Okay, Bella, raconte. Tu ne restes pas dans le dortoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Renée avait une façon d'aller droit au but. Pas moyen pour Bella de se défiler…

« Non. » Encore de l'hésitation dans sa voix. « En fait je reste ici… avec Edward. »

Renée poussa un profond soupir. « Eh bien, il était temps. »

« Maman ! » Bella paraissait mortifiée.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton offusqué, Bella – si tu pensais être la jeune mariée toute pure et innocente le jour de tes noces… Eh bien tu pourrais encore l'être – mais ne sois pas ridicule, ma chérie. Tu ne voudrais certainement pas commettre une erreur. »

Je sourcillai à son petit laïus. Ça semblait logique, de nos jours, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais pour nous… et Bella non plus à présent.

« Maman… je reste avec Edward, mais ce n'est pas comme ça… On ne fait pas… euh… »

« Allons, Bella. Je ne suis pas Charlie. Tu peux être honnête avec moi… »

Je ne pouvais pas résister. Je cherchai l'esprit de Renée pour voir Bella à travers ses yeux. Oui, elle avait la teinte d'une pivoine et elle avait l'air très embarrassé. Je gloussai à l'expression outragée sur son visage.

« Maman, » murmura-t-elle, espérant peut-être que personne d'autre n'allait l'entendre, bien qu'elle aurait dû savoir à quoi s'en tenir. La seule paire d'oreilles qui n'était pas en train d'écouter cette conversation était celle de Charlie qui ronflait au troisième étage. « Edward et moi n'avons pas eu de relations sexuelles… Nous attendons. »

« Mais vous partagez une chambre, » dit Renée spéculativement.

Bella hocha la tête.

« Dormez-vous dans des lits séparés ? »

Cette fois-ci elle secoua la tête.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! »

Emmett s'étrangla de rire dans sa chambre au bout du couloir. _Allez, Renée, parle-lui !_

Renée poursuivit. « D'où est-ce que ça vient, ça ? As-tu fait vœu de chasteté à l'école ou quoi ? »

« Ce n'était pas mon idée, » se défendit Bella. « Edward voulait que nous fassions les choses comme il se doit… et je suis d'accord avec lui. »

« Alors vous dormez ensemble tous les soirs, et il ne veut pas…? »

« Il veut, mais nous ne le faisons pas. »

« Est-il gay ? »

Il y eut un autre renâclement à l'autre bout du corridor.

« Non, maman, il m'aime et il veut le faire, et moi aussi, mais nous attendons… Nous avons décidé que nous voulions procéder de cette façon, » répondit-elle, presque agressive.

« Wow ! Eh bien c'est impressionnant, je suppose. Tant mieux pour toi, ma chérie. » Renée ne semblait pas convaincue, mais alors son esprit fut submergé par une vague d'amusement et elle pouffa de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » Demanda Bella en faisant la moue, la colère inondant ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée, Bella. Vraiment. Je pense sincèrement que c'est génial. Peut-être que les choses auraient été préférables… si… » Elle essuya les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur son visage. « … Mais Charlie ne va jamais te croire. Il va piquer une crise quand il va apprendre que tu partages une chambre avec Edward. » Le rire l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

Le visage de Bella perdit toutes ses couleurs. Elle était plus stressée à ce sujet qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre qu'il ne fera rien de trop radical. Il a laissé son arme à feu à Forks. » Elle rit de plus belle.

« D'accord… » Elle combattit les vagues de rire afin de regagner un certain contrôle. « D'accord… je suis navrée. Je ne devrais pas rire… C'est admirable. Je suis fière de toi, trésor. J'ai juste été un peu surprise, c'est tout. C'est très logique, cependant… » Elle cherchait à se rattraper afin de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Bella. « Au moins vous savez que vous allez vous marier pour les bonnes raisons. »

« Merci, » répondit Bella. « Tu ne penses pas que papa sera trop fâché, n'est-ce pas ? »

Renée tendit la main et caressa les cheveux de Bella et le côté de son visage. « Oh, je suis certaine qu'il sera très en colère… Je suis désolée, Bella, mais il le sera… Il te voit encore comme sa petite fille. Rien ne va changer ça. » Elle se mit soudainement à bâiller. « Mais je ferai ce que je peux pour aider. » Elle sourit, bâillant encore une fois. « Eh bien, on dirait que je suis plus fatiguée que je ne le croyais. Je te verrai plus tard, d'accord ? »

Elles s'embrassèrent, puis Renée monta à sa chambre. Pendant un long moment on n'entendit que les ronflements de Charlie dans le château. J'étais sur le point d'aller voir ce que Bella faisait lorsque j'entendis le bruit de sa chaise qui glissait plus loin de la petite table, et son pas dans le corridor et dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard elle apparut dans notre chambre. Je lui ouvris mes bras, sachant qu'elle aurait besoin de réconfort après cette conversation difficile.

Je restai allongé avec elle dans mes bras pendant un bon moment, lui caressant les cheveux et le visage sans rien dire. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qui trottait dans sa tête… Je savais qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées… Si seulement j'avais pu entendre ce qu'elle pensait, quels arguments se livraient bataille dans son esprit, quelles conclusions elle tirait de tout ça… Finalement je fus incapable d'attendre davantage.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Demandai-je.

Elle soupira. « Une part de moi se dit, si Charlie va penser qu'on le fait de toute façon, et que Renée pense qu'on devrait le faire, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on attend… Mais ensuite je me souviens de ton âme et qu'il faut faire les choses convenablement… Je ne sais pas, Edward. »

Je la serrai plus étroitement. C'était un miracle qu'elle m'aime, et qu'elle ait accepté non seulement de se conformer à mes désirs, mais de les défendre aussi, à présent – c'était beaucoup lui demander. Sa discussion avec Renée n'avait pas été facile. Elle s'était attendue à ce que sa mère soit indulgente et décontractée en ce qui concernait notre décision de partager une chambre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé, par contre, était de se faire tourner en ridicule. J'étais fier d'elle pour avoir tenu bon et maintenu ses positions.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Bella s'assoupit. Je me demandais si sa conversation avec son père allait être aussi horrible qu'elle le craignait. Quand nous l'avions informé au sujet de nos fiançailles, il s'était attendu à ce que Renée nous donne du fil à retordre, et en fait elle avait été on ne peut plus raisonnable. Serait-ce la même chose ici ?

Il pensait que nous étions intimes il y avait déjà plusieurs mois de ça. Je gloussai en me remémorant la conversation que Charlie et Bella avaient été mortifiés d'avoir… À l'époque il s'était réconcilié avec l'idée que nous soyons ensemble. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas aussi pénible que ce qu'elle imaginait.

Elle se réveilla à 19h. Son estomac gargouilla, signalant qu'il était temps pour elle de souper. Elle se retourna et me donna un baiser furtif avant de se rendre à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage et mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

« Je peux apporter ton repas ici si tu veux, » proposai-je en l'entendant finir ses ablutions dans les toilettes.

« Non, je devrais descendre et me montrer sociable, » dit-elle juste avant de se brosser les dents.

Je l'entendis cracher et faire couler un peu d'eau avant de quitter la salle de bain. « Voilà. Suis-je présentable ? »

« Plus que présentable, » souris-je.

J'ouvris la porte et nous sortîmes de la chambre… pour nous retrouver nez à nez avec le visage choqué de Charlie.

« Hum, » dit Bella alors que le visage de Charlie commençait à devenir rouge… puis écarlate… puis pourpre_. Comment oses-tu ! Emmener ma petite fille à l'autre bout du monde afin de pouvoir profiter d'elle…_ Il me fusilla du regard. Je pouvais presque voir la fumée s'échapper de son nez et de ses oreilles.

« Papa ? » Fit Bella, essayant de court-circuiter ce regard meurtrier qu'il me lançait. « Papa, regarde-moi. » Il continua de me dévisager avec fureur tandis que Bella levait les yeux vers lui, inquiète. Respirait-il toujours ?

« CHARLIE ! » Dit-elle avec fermeté. Il prit une grande respiration et reporta son attention sur elle. Elle tressaillit sous son regard glacial. « Papa, il faut qu'on parle à ce sujet. »

« PARLER ? Tu veux parler ? Je pensais que nous avions eu une conversation il n'y a pas si longtemps, Bella… N'est-ce pas toi qui m'avais assuré qu'il ne se passait rien ? » Cria-t-il, le pourpre de son visage devenant encore plus prononcé.

« Il ne se passe rien, » répondit-elle en élevant la voix. Elle essayait très fort de garder le contrôle, mais sa colère était en train de monter pour égaler celle de son père.

« Rien ? Tu appelles ça rien ? » Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans notre chambre. « Ceci ? » Il indiqua le lit… avec les deux tables de chevet qui, de toute évidence, appartenaient à chacun d'entre nous. « Ceci. » Il fit un geste en direction du bureau sur lequel nos possessions trônaient pêle-mêle. « Ce n'est certainement pas rien, Bella ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Charlie… Et même si ce l'était, nous sommes fiancés ! » Elle criait maintenant. « Et je suis une adulte. »

« Très adulte, Bella – mentir à ton paternel et ensuite filer en douce en Écosse ! Quand avais-tu l'intention de revenir ? Quand tu serais enceinte ? »

« Tu es ridicule, papa… » Marmonna-t-elle en essayant très fort de maîtriser sa colère.

Il respira profondément et se retourna pour la regarder. « Je ne pense pas, Bells. » Sa voix était calme et très froide. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit ridicule de m'attendre à ce que ma propre fille se comporte mieux que ça. Et toi, » dit-il en me lançant un autre regard noir, « comment oses-tu… emmener ma fille loin de sa maison, de ses amis, de sa famille – pour ça. As-tu jamais vraiment eu l'intention de l'épouser, ou bien est-ce juste pour obtenir ce que tu veux avant de la quitter à nouveau ? »

« Charlie, vos propos sont carrément déplacés. Je vais très certainement épouser votre fille. » Ma propre colère était en train de flamber et je devais faire un effort immense pour ne pas la laisser contrôler la situation. « Ça semble très flagrant, je sais… » Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Mais il faut que vous écoutiez ce que Bella veut vous dire. »

« Je déciderai moi-même ce que je dois faire… » Il nous lança un regard mauvais à tous les deux avant de sortir et de remonter à sa chambre.

Je regardai Bella pour voir comment elle allait. Elle n'allait pas bien. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, qui étaient cramoisies des suites de la dispute, et aussi parce qu'elle se sentait honteuse. « Il me déteste, » murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer pour de bon.

Je l'attirai dans mes bras et la serrai tandis que son corps était secoué par les sanglots. Je l'avais seulement vue aussi bouleversée une fois auparavant, quand elle avait finalement mis un terme aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Jacob. Ceci n'était pas aussi sérieux, mais ça s'en approchait.

J'entendis des coups frappés doucement à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Renée. Elle s'assit à côté de nous sur le lit, tirant Bella de mes bras. « Chérie… Je suis tellement désolée, » dit-elle en fredonnant d'une voix très basse et en caressant ses cheveux. « Ça va s'arranger, tu verras. »

« M-m-m-maman, il me dé-dé-déteste, » sanglota Bella.

« Non, il t'aime, » l'apaisa Renée. « Il t'aime beaucoup… »

« M-m-m-mais, » répliqua-t-elle en cassant sa voix.

« Charlie a simplement une façon compliquée de le montrer parfois, » poursuivit tranquillement Renée. « Quand il va se calmer, nous allons pouvoir lui parler. »

« J-j-je n-n-n-n'sais pas… »

« Fais-moi confiance, Bella… » Renée la tint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se dissipent, tandis que je restais à l'écart, lui tenant la main.

Après un moment, Bella se calma, mais ses yeux demeurèrent rouges et gonflés. Elle se redressa et nous regarda tous les deux. « J'ai vraiment foiré sur ce coup là. » Elle sourit timidement.

« Eh bien, sortir de la chambre ensemble juste au moment où Charlie passait devant n'était probablement pas le meilleur moyen de le mettre au parfum, » commenta Renée en souriant gentiment. « Mais il s'en remettra. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, » répliqua Bella, dubitative.

Renée nous dévisagea tour à tour. « Vous vous aimez vraiment tous les deux. Il le voit très bien. Il va se faire à l'idée. »

Elle retourna son attention sur moi en se levant. Elle tendit le bras et posa une main sur mon visage, ignorant sa température anormalement fraîche. « Tu es un homme bon, Edward… »

Elle quitta la pièce, nous donnant, à Bella et à moi, l'occasion de réfléchir sur ce que nous devions faire maintenant.

Le souper se déroula paisiblement. La dispute tapageuse avait donné un prétexte au reste de la famille pour sauter le repas du soir et aller se terrer dans leurs chambres, de sorte que je baignais dans un silence gêné en faisant mine de manger. Je détestais avoir à faire ça. La sensation des fragments de protéines et d'amidon coagulés siégeant au fond de mon estomac me faisait me sentir malade. J'étais impatient de pouvoir quitter la table pour aller me débarrasser de ces substances dont mon organisme ne voulait pas. Mais il était important d'être ici ce soir, avec Bella et ses parents, et d'avoir l'air aussi normal que possible.

Pendant le plus clair du repas, il n'y eut que le bruit des fourchettes raclant les assiettes, de la nourriture mâchée et avalée, des boissons sirotées à petites gorgées ou bues d'un seul trait… C'était très calme. Après que nous ayons eu fini de manger et que Charlie se soit renfoncé dans son siège dans sa pose typique, laquelle disait qu'il avait trop mangé, Renée prit la parole.

« Charlie, » débuta-t-elle. Il la regarda avec méfiance. « Je pense qu'il faut que tu entendes ce que ces enfants… euh… ce qu'Edward et Bella ont à dire. »

Il grommela, mais il était malgré tout nettement mieux disposé que cet après-midi. « Je ne sais pas quelle différence ça fera maintenant. »

« Contente-toi de les écouter… » Dit-elle sévèrement. « Et garde l'esprit ouvert. »

Il la regarda avant de tourner les yeux vers Bella et moi. Bella prit une grande inspiration puis laissa sortir l'air de ses poumons avant de parler.

« J'aurais dû te le dire, papa. Je ne reste pas dans le dortoir. Je reste ici, dans la maison des Cullen, avec Edward, » énonça-t-elle très clairement.

Le visage de Charlie devint cramoisi, mais il lutta pour garder le contrôle.

« Et, ce que je t'ai dit quand nous avons parlé… ce que j'ai admis… » Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à prononcer les mots. « Eh bien, rien n'a changé. »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, Bella, » dit-il d'une voix implacable.

« Je ne te mens pas. » Elle prit une autre grande inspiration. « Edward et moi partageons une chambre, mais nous continuons de nous… abstenir. »

Il releva un sourcil en signe d'incrédulité. « Je ne suis pas un idiot, Bells. » Il luttait vraiment très fort pour ne pas péter les plombs encore une fois, mais sa colère était en train de refaire surface… Son visage prit une teinte de rouge encore plus foncée. J'avais peur qu'il explose comme cet après-midi.

« Papa, je sais que tu n'es pas un idiot. » Elle soupira. « Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer autrement… Je dors dans la même chambre qu'Edward, dans le même lit, mais nous n'avons pas… »

Charlie grimaça en entendant le mot 'lit,' mais demeura silencieux, les yeux rivés sur son assiette vide tandis que Bella fixait la sienne.

Il soupira. « Je sais que les choses ont changé, Bells. Je sais que le monde est un endroit différent. »

« Ah, je t'en prie, Charlie, » persifla Renée de l'autre côté de la table. « Le monde n'a pas changé tant que ça. »

« Eh bien c'est ça le problème, pas vrai ? Ça ne fait pas si longtemps, » dit-il en s'emportant un peu. « Je me rappelle comment c'était, Renée… quand on ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart l'un de l'autre… T'attends-tu vraiment à ce que je gobe ces foutaises qu'ils crachent depuis tout à l'heure ? » Il se tourna vers Bella et moi. « Pourquoi ne pas simplement être honnête avec moi, Bells ? Je n'aime pas ça, mais au moins ce serait franc et direct. »

« Très bien, Charlie, nous passons notre temps à nous envoyer en l'air, est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux entendre ? » Lança Bella d'une voix légèrement surélevée. Ses paroles firent tressaillir Charlie. « Nous avons des baises d'enfer et c'est génial ! Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux que je te dise ? » Elle croisa les bras et se renfrogna.

Charlie n'était pas le seul que la tirade de Bella avait rendu mal à l'aise. Si j'avais pu rougir, je suis sûr que j'aurais été de la même couleur qu'un coquelicot à cet instant. Elle avait fait usage de ces mots avec une telle désinvolture que ça me laissait plus qu'un peu embarrassé – une chose tellement intime, et elle l'avait jetée sur la table comme un bol de petits pois.

« Charlie, » dis-je, tentant d'intervenir… ou de me défendre, « je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais Bella disait la vérité… euh… avant. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit approprié d'avoir des relations intimes avant d'être mariés… Je dois admettre que nous partageons un lit, mais je n'ai pas touché votre fille de cette façon-là. »

Ce fut à mon tour de fixer mon assiette… Je pouvais sentir ses yeux braqués sur moi à travers la table. « Humf, » l'entendis-je grogner alors qu'il se levait et quittait la pièce. Je levai les yeux vers Bella puis vers Renée. Que venait-il de se passer ? Nous avait-il crus ? Je parcourus son esprit, mais celui-ci était un fouillis de pensées incomplètes et d'émotions. Il avait toujours un esprit embrumé. Il m'était difficile de le lire à moins qu'il ait une pensée plus claire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il finira bien par changer d'avis, » dit Renée en quittant la table.

**Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que j'ai eu un plaisir fou à traduire ce chapitre ?**

**Un bonjour tout spécial à Louise et à Juju.**

**À la semaine prochaine**

**Milk**


	43. Chapter 43

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 43 : On dit que tout guérit avec le temps…**

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, les choses furent encore très tranquilles. Renée et Charlie essayaient de s'adapter au décalage horaire, leurs habitudes alimentaires et leurs heures de sommeil complètement chamboulées. Comme Bella, ils finiraient par s'habituer.

Je n'étais pas aussi certain que nous allions réussir à régler la situation épineuse avec Charlie, par contre. Il nous avait évités pendant le reste de la soirée après l'échange tumultueux que nous avions eu au dîner, et il était on ne peut moins loquace ce matin. La plupart du temps, sa conversation fut dirigée vers Esme pour lui demander de lui passer tel ou tel plat, ou la complimenter sur la qualité de la nourriture.

Dans le but de préserver l'unité familiale, tout le monde était là ce matin pour le petit déjeuner. C'était la première fois que nous utilisions la salle à manger depuis que nous nous étions installés à Venlaw. Jasper souffrait énormément. Toutes les pensées négatives et la tension le frappaient à travers son don, et il avait beaucoup de difficulté à garder la maîtrise de lui-même, surtout que de temps en temps Charlie regardait dans ma direction et grognait dans sa barbe.

Esme avait fait de son mieux pour dresser la table avec ce que je soupçonnais être un brunch succulent, si seulement la nourriture servie m'avait paru appétissante. Il y avait des crêpes, des gaufres, des œufs bénédictine, des saucisses, du bacon, un grand bol de salade de fruits composée de melon et de petites baies, des sirops, de la crème chantilly et de la sauce hollandaise… Si la nourriture pouvait remédier à cette situation, nous serions tous en train de nous étreindre les uns les autres en chantant Kumbaya à la fin du repas.

« Alors, vous avez eu un bon prix pour vos billets d'avion ? » Demanda Jasper, essayant de faire la conversation.

« Oui – c'était 399$ pour un aller-retour, » répondit gaiement Renée.

« Taxes en sus, » grogna Charlie.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

« Est-ce que Phil va de nouveau faire les épreuves de sélection au printemps ? » Essaya encore Jasper.

« Non, les ligues mineures c'est fini pour lui. Il est entraîneur maintenant… et il aime ça. Il se pourrait qu'il retourne aux études pour devenir enseignant. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant, maman. »

« Apparemment toute notre famille ne fait que ça, cacher des choses, » grommela Charlie.

Un autre moment de silence s'ensuivit.

« Écoutez, Charlie, » débuta Emmett, « il n'y a pas d'action dans la chambre d'Edward, vous pouvez me croire ! On passe notre temps à l'agacer à ce sujet. »

« Emmett ! » S'écria Esme tandis que Rosalie donnait une taloche derrière la tête de son époux.

« Quoi – c'est vrai ! Je n'ai jamais vu un mec tenir le coup comme Edward. Si ce n'est pas du contrôle, ça ! »

Charlie se leva et sortit tranquillement de la pièce.

« Quoi ? » Emmett passa d'un visage furieux à l'autre autour de la table. « J'disais ça comme ça. »

Rosalie lui administra une autre tape.

Nous ne revîmes pas Charlie avant le repas du midi. Cette fois-ci Rosalie et Emmett avaient des 'plans' qui gardèrent celui-ci loin de la table. Esme se surpassa à nouveau avec au menu des petits pains mollets, des charcuteries, une salade aux œufs, thon et saumon, cinq variétés de fromages, un plateau de crudités, un plateau de fruits coupés, et une chaudrée de maïs épaisse et crémeuse. C'était un self service pour que chacun puisse préparer son propre sandwich, mais il y avait assez de victuailles pour nourrir la meute de loups au complet.

Cette fois-ci, personne n'essaya de forcer la conversation. Nous mangeâmes tous en silence. Charlie ne passa pas son temps à nous lancer des regards noirs, ce qui était une nette amélioration par rapport à sa conduite du matin. Il se concentra plutôt sur sa nourriture, prenant grand soin à préparer son sandwich à la perfection avant de le manger avec lenteur.

« Un autre excellent repas, Esme, » dit-il poliment en repoussant son assiette et en quittant la salle à manger. Esme nous regarda, prise de panique. Elle voulait que les choses aillent mieux, que tout le monde soit heureux et de bonne humeur – que chacun ait du bon temps pendant les vacances. Bella baissa la tête, la mine sombre. Elle avait à peine touché à sa nourriture. Je réalisai qu'elle n'avait pas mangé beaucoup ce matin non plus. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

L'affrontement continua jusqu'au dîner. Nous nous rassemblâmes tous autour de la table de la salle à manger une fois de plus. Emmett avait été autorisé à revenir avec la consigne stricte de ne pas parler. Charlie et Renée semblaient tous les deux s'être ajustés au décalage horaire. Apparemment, les heures de silence induites par le stress avaient ça de bon.

Esme avait préparé un rôti de côte de bœuf avec du Yorkshire pudding, des pommes de terre grelots et des asperges. Elle avait servi un consommé de bœuf suivi d'une salade grecque avant le plat principal.

« Vous pourriez ouvrir un restaurant, Esme, » commenta Charlie. Il y avait un changement dans sa voix. Elle n'était plus excessivement polie ou froide. Une touche de chaleur s'y était glissée. Je sentis une lueur d'espoir.

La conversation fut quand même très frugale pendant le reste du repas. Nous passâmes les plats à la ronde, nous nous concentrâmes sur l'assiette devant nous, et nous sourîmes poliment aux autres convives. Il y avait toutefois une diminution perceptible de la tension – et ce n'était pas à cause de Jasper.

Esme venait d'apporter le dessert – de la tarte à la citrouille avec crème fouettée et du gâteau au fromage 'Turtle,' quand Charlie décida de rompre le silence.

« Carlisle, » commença-t-il, « j'ai confié ma fille à vos soins lorsque vous avez décidé de venir ici pour l'année. »

Je sentis Bella se raidir à mes côtés, craignant ce qui allait suivre.

« Maintenant, Bella et Edward me disent qu'ils partagent une chambre sous votre toit. Est-ce le cas ? »

« Oui Charlie, » répondit calmement Carlisle. « C'est vrai. »

« Et ils me disent aussi que, même s'ils partagent une chambre, ils se comportent de manière appropriée. »

« Au meilleur de ma connaissance, c'est également vrai. » Carlisle lui rendit son regard sans sourciller. « Nous aimons tendrement Bella. Nous ne voudrions jamais qu'il lui arrive du mal. »

Charlie hocha la tête. « Eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de vous faire confiance sur ce point, » dit-il en soupirant, et un sourire commença à étirer ses joues.

À côté de moi, Bella éclata en sanglots de soulagement. Elle se leva et alla vers lui, jetant ses bras autour de son cou. « Ça va, Bells… » L'apaisa-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé – j'aurais dû te faire confiance. »

« Moi aussi j-je s-s-s-suis d-dé-désolée, papa… J'aurais dû te le dire, » renifla-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose qu'on ne me laisse plus transporter mon révolver dans l'avion, » sourit-il. « J'aurais détesté découvrir que j'avais tiré à tort sur ton fiancé. »

La tension nerveuse éclata en rires autour de la table, bien que Charlie ne sache pas pourquoi c'était si drôle pour le reste d'entre nous.

Le reste de leur séjour se déroula beaucoup mieux par la suite. Charlie décida de croire Bella, et ce même s'il avait des doutes, car de toute façon elle allait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était une adulte maintenant et il fallait qu'il la laisse partir. Je pouvais voir que c'était difficile pour lui. Dans son esprit, elle était toujours sa petite fille. Je supposai que j'éprouverais la même chose si je pouvais avoir une fille…

Après les premiers quelques jours pénibles, le reste de la semaine passa trop vite, et bientôt Bella fit ses au revoir à ses parents, les yeux remplis de larmes, tandis qu'ils chargeaient leurs bagages dans le taxi qui allait les ramener à l'aéroport d'Édimbourg.

« Prends soin de ma fille, » dit Renée en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Merci Renée – je suis très content que vous soyez venus, » répondis-je avec plus d'éloquence que ne le laissaient entendre mes paroles. Elle sourit, comprenant leur sens.

Bella étreignit Charlie très fort. Il finit par se dégager et sourit d'un air penaud avant de se tourner vers moi. « Edward… Ah… Prends soin de ma Bella, d'accord ? »

« Certainement, monsieur. »

« Appelle-moi Charlie. » Il sourit.

« Merci, Charlie. »

Et ils partirent. Bella poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement alors que le taxi tournait le dernier virage et disparaissait de notre champ de vision.

La deuxième semaine des vacances de Noël passa très vite elle aussi. Bella et moi pûmes apprécier la liberté d'être en couple sans masques, tromperies ou anxiété. C'était un grand soulagement d'être tout simplement ensemble. Le reste de la famille aussi profita de ces vacances. Les quelques derniers mois avaient été agréables, certes, mais également très stressants… Nous avions besoin de ce temps de répit pour nous ressourcer.

Je décidai un matin d'emmener Bella faire une promenade pour profiter de la nature environnante. C'était une journée plus chaude que les précédentes et le soleil était au rendez-vous – ce qui semblait rare. Mis à part Forks, c'était un des endroits les plus nuageux où nous avions vécu, et même quand il faisait soleil, nous pouvions facilement nous rendre à Poudlard en utilisant la Poudre de cheminette et ensuite rester à l'intérieur du château toute la journée. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle nous avions presque un sentiment de normalité ici.

Bella s'emmitoufla dans son manteau d'hiver et ses bottes chaudes avant que je la balance dans mon dos et que nous sortions. Je voulais lui montrer l'affleurement que nous visitions souvent en allant chasser. Il semblait y avoir un nombre relativement élevé de carnivores de taille appréciable dans cette région, et la corniche offrait un point de vue spectaculaire. Bien entendu, aujourd'hui mon but n'était pas de chasser. Je voulais que Bella voie la vallée en contrebas à partir de la saillie.

Je la sentis sourire contre ma nuque pendant que nous courions. J'aimais le fait que maintenant elle prenne plaisir à courir avec moi, partageant ainsi ma passion. Elle garda les yeux ouverts et affronta le paysage en relevant la tête, ayant assez confiance en moi pour savoir que j'allais éviter les branches d'arbres au passage.

Quand nous arrivâmes au bord de l'affleurement, je la fis descendre de mon dos. Elle haleta en voyant le panorama qui s'étendait devant nous. « Edward, c'est magnifique. »

Juste à ce moment, je distinguai une odeur familière. « Attends, » dis-je tranquillement. Je pouvais entendre le lynx venir de ce côté, guettant sa proie inconsciente du danger. Soudainement il y eut du remue-ménage, et un lapin sortit de la lisière de la forêt, le lynx à ses trousses.

Je regardai Bella, qui ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le lynx passer devant nous à toute vitesse. « Wow, je ne peux pas croire que je viens de voir ça avec mes propres yeux, » souffla-t-elle. Sa réaction me fit glousser et nous reportâmes notre attention sur la splendide vallée.

« Edward, » dit-elle tandis que nous contemplions les terres en contrebas. « Je ne veux plus faire semblant. »

« Je sais, » répondis-je. « Je ne veux plus prétendre moi non plus. »

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

C'est le dimanche avant le retour à l'école que nous reçûmes une visite impromptue. Nous étions à l'extérieur, Emmett et Jazz jouant à la lutte dans la cour, pendant que je me déplaçais à une vitesse humaine, jouant à chat perché avec Bella. Même en courant 'au ralenti,' elle n'était pas de taille contre moi, néanmoins de temps en temps elle trouvait le bouclier parfaitement invisible érigé par Dumbledore et elle se baissait derrière, échappant à ma poigne ne serait-ce qu'une minute, avant que je la plaque au sol de façon ludique, formant une cage protectrice autour d'elle tandis qu'elle riait à gorge déployée.

Il venait de commencer à neiger lorsque je levai les yeux et vis Cedric debout dans la cour, nous observant tous les uns après les autres. Je me relevai en sursaut, tirant Bella avec moi. « Cedric ! » S'exclama-t-elle, courant vers l'endroit où il se tenait et s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui. « C'est si bon de te voir, Cedric. Comment se sont passées tes vacances de Noël ? »

« Pas mal, » répondit-il. « Je viens de rentrer. »

« Veux-tu venir à l'intérieur prendre un chocolat chaud ? » Demandai-je… « Ou un thé ? »

« Un chocolat chaud serait très sympa, » dit-il avec le sourire, « mais peut-être après que j'aie montré une chose ou deux à tes frères… » Il sourit de plus belle, sur le point de se lancer sans s'en douter dans un match de lutte avec deux vampires.

« Non ! » S'écria Bella, mais Emmett l'invita à se joindre à eux. « Allez, Cedric, je suis sûr que t'es capable de prendre Jasper. » _T'inquiète pas, Edward… On ne va pas le blesser – trop gravement. _

Cedric courut vers Jasper qui dévia facilement sa progression vers la droite, tandis qu'il s'inclinait vers la gauche, donnant l'impression que Cedric s'était fait frapper, même si seulement légèrement. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, se tournant autour, à la recherche d'une ouverture. Cedric plongea pour attraper les jambes de Jasper qui se glissa aisément hors de sa portée, mais en profita pour plonger sur lui, le faisant rouler dans l'herbe.

_Hé, c'est pas mal amusant_… Il émit un petit rire.

Incapable de rester à l'écart très longtemps, Emmett jaugea Cedric, attendant l'occasion de sauter dans l'action. Pendant que Cedric grimpait sur Jasper, cherchant une autre opportunité, Emmett le prit de côté, le saisissant par la taille pour le faire tomber au sol, appliquant une torsion à leurs corps pour que Cedric atterrisse sur lui. De cette position, Emmett roula afin de renverser Cedric et de le clouer au sol. Cedric tenta de repousser Emmett, mais celui-ci ne se montra pas aussi conciliant que Jasper l'avait été.

Finalement, Emmett le libéra de son emprise et ils rirent tous les deux. « Je te proposerais bien de catcher avec Edward – mais il triche ! » Railla Emmett.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il peut entendre tes mouvements avant que tu ne les exécutes ? » Cedric sourit. « Je pense que je peux m'en tirer. »

Je relevai un sourcil. « Tu es sûr de ça ? »

Il répondit en prenant une pose défensive. Je soupirai… C'était un bon signe qu'il soit ici, mais il faudrait que je fasse attention. Il n'était pas un combattant expérimenté. Il s'était probablement seulement amusé avec ses camarades de Maison à l'école. Et par ailleurs, Poudlard n'avait pas d'équipe de catch. Avec sa taille et son gabarit, il avait un avantage sur les autres garçons de son âge, mais sans cela, il n'allait pas durer contre quelqu'un d'habile – et j'étais très habile.

J'initiai la première mise à terre, décidant de m'emparer de ses jambes, mais comme je le jaugeais, je trouvai difficile de réfléchir à tout ce qui pourrait réellement le blesser. Alors que je plongeais, il glissa de côté et me saisit à bras-le-corps au moment où je touchais le sol. Nous roulâmes une fois avant que je m'apprête à l'épingler au sol, mais il se déroba prestement et se remit sur ses pieds.

Il initia la seconde mise à terre. Envisageant de m'immobiliser complètement, il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et essaya de me pousser par terre. Même si je pouvais dire qu'il utilisait toute sa force, ça ne me faisait pas plus d'effet qu'une brise légère. Malgré tout, alors qu'il se jetait en avant, je m'enhardis, et en déviant un peu je l'envoyai s'étaler comme une crêpe. Tandis que je me penchais pour le river au sol, il roula, tirant mon bras. Je suivis son mouvement de manière à ne pas lui faire mal, et pendant un instant il eut presque le dessus, mais je me dégageai de lui et rebondis sur mes pieds.

Nous échangeâmes maintes prises et mises à terre, et nous roulâmes dans tous les sens, mais jamais ne me résolus-je à tenter quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu éventuellement le heurter. C'est ainsi qu'en fin de compte, le match dura beaucoup plus longtemps que si j'avais combattu un de mes frères. Finalement, comme il roulait une fois de plus pour m'immobiliser au sol, j'utilisai son propre élan pour le pousser davantage, et c'est moi qui le clouai au sol à la place. Il rit de bon cœur. « Je le prendrais bien, ce chocolat chaud, à présent. »

Je l'aidai à se relever et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Nous ne parlâmes pas de ce qui s'était passé au bal de Noël ou de la douleur que je lui avais causée. Je ne sentais pas le même niveau de confiance ou d'amitié qui avait existé avant, et je pouvais entendre dans ses pensées que tout n'était pas encore réglé entre nous – mais il avait décidé de me donner une chance et j'allais la prendre.

À la fin de la journée, quand Cedric retourna à Poudlard pour la nuit, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait la cour et le jardin. C'était beau et paisible comme c'était toujours le cas quand la neige ensevelissait l'herbe et les feuilles mortes en décomposition tapissant la terre gelée. Ça donnait à toute chose une apparence de fraîcheur et de renouveau… pour l'instant.

**Un chapitre qui m'a rappelé que nous sommes encore au cœur de l'hiver…**

**À la semaine prochaine (ou dans deux semaines au plus tard)**

**Un bonjour tout spécial à Louise, à Juju, et à Unpassantquipasse.  
><strong>

**Milk**


	44. Chapter 44

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 44 : Cette sorcière de journaliste !**

En fin de compte nous préférâmes demeurer discrets et nous ne fîmes pas d'annonce spéciale pour expliquer la situation. Simplement, nous arrivâmes à Poudlard main dans la main, commençâmes à bavarder à l'heure du lunch, et arrêtâmes de nous retenir quand nous voulions nous lancer des regards amoureux. Ce fut un véritable soulagement. Il nous avait été très difficile de feindre d'être autre chose que ce que nous étions réellement. Et ça avait blessé des gens…

Bien sûr ça ne s'était pas fait sans causer de réactions. Les cancans valaient bien ceux que j'avais entendus lorsque nous avions commencé à nous montrer ensemble à Forks. Tout le monde avait un avis sur ce qui s'était passé… L'histoire la plus amusante était celle voulant que je me sois battu en duel avec Cedric pour obtenir la main de Bella le lendemain du bal de Noël. Bien entendu, dans une autre version des faits Bella et Cho s'étaient crêpé le chignon à la fin de la soirée, et dans une autre encore, Bella et moi étions tombés amoureux pendant les vacances de Noël, et Cho et Cedric ne l'avaient su que le premier jour d'école au retour du congé des fêtes… Et il y avait une autre version selon laquelle Cho et Cedric avaient commencé à se fréquenter, nous brisant le cœur à Bella et moi, et nous conduisant à nous consoler l'un l'autre. En l'absence d'informations, le moulin à rumeurs fonctionna à plein régime.

Heureusement, Cedric allait bien. Il fut un peu distant au début, tout comme le furent ses camarades quand ils me virent avec 'sa nana,' ainsi qu'ils considéraient Bella dans leurs esprits. La première semaine fut un peu plus difficile à passer avec eux, étant donné le mécontentement que j'entendais dans leurs têtes. Mais finalement, l'acceptation de la situation par Cedric eut raison de leurs réticences.

Non pas que les choses soient comme avant. Elles ne l'étaient pas. La nature insouciante de notre amitié était encore tendue. Il faudrait un certain temps pour regagner la confiance que nous avions jadis. Et à certains égards ça ne pourrait pas être pareil… mais c'était mieux que rien.

Le potinage au sujet de notre relation fut toutefois éclipsé par un autre article blasphématoire de cette redoutable femme, Rita Skeeter. Comme nous étions restés isolés à Venlaw pendant le congé de Noël, nous n'en entendîmes pas parler avant notre retour à Poudlard ce premier jour.

« Hagrid est parti ? » S'exclama Bella à sa table lors du premier petit déjeuner, discutant avec Hermione, Harry et Ron. « Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de cette Madame Maxime ? »

Nous avions entendu dire que la tentative d'Hagrid de courtiser la directrice de Beauxbâtons ne s'était pas bien passée. Ron et Harry avaient entendu un échange entre eux dans le jardin, qui s'était terminé quand Madame Maxime avait abruptement quitté les lieux.

« Non, » répondit Hermione. « Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait sûrs… comme il n'a parlé à aucun d'entre nous, mais nous pensons que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'article de cette bonne femme Skeeter. » Elle cracha le nom comme une masse de saleté.

« Quel article ? » S'enquit Bella. Hermione sortit un papier de son sac et le lui tendit. Bella le parcourut en vitesse. « Oh non ! » S'écria-t-elle avec désespoir. « Je peux voir ce que vous voulez dire… Quelle horreur ! »

Elle le partagea avec la famille ce soir-là dans la bibliothèque.

_« Rubeus Hagrid, qui admet avoir été expulsé de Poudlard au cours de sa troisième année, occupe depuis ce temps le poste de garde-chasse à l'école, un emploi que Dumbledore lui a obtenu. L'an dernier, cependant, Hagrid s'est servi de sa mystérieuse influence sur le proviseur pour assurer la fonction supplémentaire de professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, passant par-dessus de nombreux_ _candidats mieux qualifiés, »_ lut Bella.

« C'est ridicule, » souffla-t-elle, son visage devenant rouge de colère. « Son expulsion a été annulée quand ils ont découvert qu'il était innocent… Elle expose ceci tout à fait hors contexte… »

Elle scruta le reste de l'article.

« _"__J'ai été attaqué par un hippogriffe, et mon ami Vincent Crabbe s'est fait mordre par un veracrasse enragé,''_ témoigne Drago Malefoy, un élève de quatrième année. _"__ Nous détestons tous Hagrid, mais nous avons tout simplement trop peur pour dire quoi que ce_ _soit.''_ »

« Une morsure de veracrasse, » persifla Emmett. « Ces choses-là n'ont même pas de dents. »

Bella continua de lire à voix haute. _« Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, La Gazette du Sorcier a découvert des preuves qu'Hagrid n'est pas – comme il l'a toujours prétendu – un sorcier de sang-pur. En fait il n'est même pas complètement humain. Sa mère, nous pouvons le révéler en exclusivité, n'est nulle autre que la géante Fridluva, dont le sort est actuellement inconnu._

_Sanguinaires et brutaux, les géants sont aujourd'hui en voie d'extinction à cause des guerres intestines qu'ils se sont livrés au cours du dernier siècle… »_

« Sanguinaires et brutaux ? » S'exclama Jasper. « Elle ne connaît pas la véritable signification de ces deux mots… »

« Peut-être que nous devrions la mettre en présence de gens sanguinaires, » ajouta Emmett, les yeux pétillants.

« Les garçons ! » Les avertit Esme.

« On ne boirait pas vraiment son sang… » Sourit Emmett. « On s'amuserait juste un peu avec elle. »

« Ce n'est pas le genre d'attention dont nous avons besoin venant de la presse, » déclara calmement Carlisle, bien qu'il soit tout aussi en colère que les autres.

« Elle joue sur les préjugés des êtres humains – ils ont toujours vu les géants sous un éclairage défavorable, » commenta Rosalie.

Nous la regardâmes avec surprise.

« Eh bien, je pourrais avoir entendu un peu de cette histoire aujourd'hui de la bouche de Drago. » Elle sourit. « Je garde un œil là-dessus… »

Je secouai la tête. Je me demandais quelle nouvelle forme de torture elle aurait pour Drago suite à la parution de cet article… D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne pensais pas que ce serait assez mesquin.

« Hagrid doit se sentir vraiment mal, » soupira Esme. « Qu'en dit Hermione ? »

« C'est justement ça, » répliqua Bella. « Il ne répond pas à sa porte, il ne sort pas de sa cabane… »

« Il y a également un nouveau professeur pour le remplacer, » ajouta tranquillement Carlisle. « Dumbledore a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'Hagrid qui aurait demandé un congé. »

« Eh bien, nous sommes censés retourner là-bas demain. Peut-être que je pourrai le raisonner, » nous rassura Jasper. _Peut-être que je peux lui remonter un peu le moral…_

« Toi et moi, mon pote ! » Emmett frappa son poing contre celui de Jasper.

Le développement le plus intéressant de notre retour à Poudlard fut de gagner une amie en la personne de Cho. Alors qu'avant elle n'avait été qu'une vague connaissance, à notre retour des vacances de Noël elle se fit un point d'honneur de venir nous voir, Bella et moi, pendant que nous déjeunions ensemble pour la première fois.

« Salut les amis. »

« Hé, » répondis-je. Bella parut simplement étonnée.

« Comment a été votre Noël ? » Demanda Cho.

« Très agréable. Les parents de Bella sont venus en visite des États-Unis, » dis-je, incitant Bella à se joindre à la conversation.

« Ah, oui, ils sont arrivés le jour après le Bal. C'était une surprise totale. Ils ont vu que les sièges étaient à prix réduit, et ils en ont profité pour voler jusqu'ici. »

« Excusez-moi. Des sièges à prix réduit ? » S'enquit Cho.

« Oh, dans un avion, » expliqua Bella. « Mes parents sont des moldus. »

« Oh ! » Les yeux de Cho s'illuminèrent. « Tu es comme Hermione. Ses parents sont des moldus eux aussi. Pas surprenant que vous soyez des amies si proches toutes les deux ! »

« Euh, oui, » marmonna Bella, levant les yeux vers moi. Elle était étonnée par la soudaine gentillesse de la jeune fille qu'elle avait autrefois perçue comme une menace.

« Hé, j'ai remarqué que vous venez étudier le soir… Je sais que vous aviez probablement des cours différents aux États-Unis – peut-être auriez-vous besoin d'un peu d'aide ? J'ai l'habitude de travailler dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, mais parfois ça peut être un peu bruyant. Ça vous dérangerait que je me joigne à vous ? »

« Ce serait vraiment super, » approuvai-je. Je me demandai brièvement si elle mettait des annotations dans ses manuels de Potions comme le faisait Hermione. « En fait j'ai un peu de retard en Potions. Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais encore ton manuel de quatrième année ? »

« Oui… Cependant il est rempli de notes dans les marges. »

« Parfait ! Ce serait formidable. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella pour voir comment elle réagissait à cet échange. Elle semblait remarquablement calme. En fait elle paraissait même presque contente de quelque chose. J'allais devoir lui demander plus tard.

« Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'aller chercher mes livres pour le prochain cours. On se voit ce soir. » Elle partit en nous faisant un signe de la main.

Après son départ, je voulus vérifier comment Bella prenait vraiment tout ça.

Mais elle me prit de vitesse. « Edward, je pense que nous devrions inviter Harry et Ron à nos séances d'étude un de ces quatre. »

« C'est une excellente idée, » dis-je en lui souriant. Elle était vraiment géniale parfois…

Ron et Harry n'étaient pas intéressés par la perspective d'une séance d'étude. Apparemment, même si Ron et Hermione étaient en trêve, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être encore un peu fâché contre elle. Et Harry ne croyait pas trop que je ne sortais pas avec Cho. Notre petite conversation dans la Grande Salle n'avait pas arrangé les choses. C'est ainsi qu'à la bibliothèque ce soir-là, Bella et moi partageâmes notre table avec Hermione, Cho et Cedric.

« Tiens Edward, » me dit Cho en arrivant. « C'est mon livre de Potions de l'année dernière. J'espère qu'il te sera utile. »

« Merci ! » Répondis-je, le prenant et l'ouvrant tout de suite. Je devrais être en mesure de le lire avant la fin de notre heure d'étude.

« Êtes-vous au courant au sujet d'Hagrid ? » Demanda Bella.

« Ça a été révélé après Noël. Nous avons tous vu l'article, » dit Cho. « Je me sens un peu mal pour lui. Il n'est pas le monstre qui y est dépeint… Mais j'aime bien notre nouveau professeur aussi ! »

« Je sais, aujourd'hui nous avons vu une licorne et j'ai beaucoup appris… Je ne savais pas que les licornes avaient tant de propriétés magiques… C'était tellement stimulant intellectuellement, » s'anima Hermione avant de réaliser son erreur. « Mais bien entendu, Hagrid me manque, » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Nous en convînmes tous, cependant je pouvais voir dans leurs esprits, à l'exception de Bella, qu'ils étaient plutôt impressionnés par le remplaçant d'Hagrid.

Jasper et Emmett n'eurent pas beaucoup de chance avec lui au cours de la semaine qui suivit. Jasper fut capable d'améliorer suffisamment son humeur pour qu'il les laisse entrer dans sa cabane, mais il était toujours considérablement déprimé, en dépit de l'aide de mon frère.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, » remarqua Jasper à la fin de la semaine lors de notre première réunion hebdomadaire de la nouvelle année avec Dumbledore. « Je l'ai frappé avec toute la force de mon pouvoir, et malgré tout il a continué à se lamenter et à gémir qu'il était un monstre et que plus personne ne voudrait être son ami. » Cela avait été très exigeant pour Jasper de rester dans l'entourage de quelqu'un d'aussi morose toute la semaine. Alice frotta son dos dans un geste réconfortant.

« J'apprécie énormément ce que tu as fait pour lui, Jasper, » dit Dumbledore d'un ton rassurant. « Il faut qu'il se rende compte qu'il a des amis. Et tu as au moins fait ça. »

« Ouais, mais il était vraiment déprimé, » ajouta Emmett. « Il ne voulait même pas sortir dehors pour aller voir ses scroutts à pétard apprendre à ramper hors de leurs boîtes… petites bêtes astucieuses… » Soupira-t-il avec adoration.

« Il n'a même pas laissé Hermione, Harry et Ron entrer, » dit Bella en secouant la tête.

« Encourage-les à continuer d'essayer, » lui conseilla Dumbledore, puis il changea d'expression. « Parlant de Harry, avez-vous une idée de comment il se débrouille avec son œuf d'or ? »

« Eh bien, » débutai-je, « je lui ai conseillé de l'essayer dans le bain des Préfets. Mais je ne sais pas s'il a suivi mon conseil. »

« Et je présume que tu as résolu l'énigme ? » Dit Dumbledore en souriant.

« Je pense que oui. Je travaille sur un sortilège pour créer une bulle d'air avec Cedric, » répondis-je, ne sachant pas combien je devais en dévoiler.

« Ça me semble très judicieux, » acquiesça le vieux sorcier.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que nous pourrions faire ? » S'enquit Carlisle. « Je veux dire concernant Hagrid ou Harry ? »

« Eh bien, je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider avec quelque chose. Voyez-vous, il y a une visite à Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que les élèves appellent la partie de Peebles où ils vont, de prévue vers le milieu du mois. Je suis un peu inquiet pour Harry. Rita Skeeter continue de rôder dans les parages, et je crains qu'un émissaire de Voldemort n'attente à la vie de Harry lorsqu'il n'est pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, qui possède ses propres protections. »

« Je vois où vous voulez en venir, » répondis-je. « Je suis certain que je pourrais y aller avec Cedric ou quelques autres… »

« Oui, ce serait excellent… Je suis sûr que Bella voudra faire la visite avec Hermione elle aussi. » Il sourit. « Mais j'ai également pensé que quelqu'un pourrait y aller de façon un peu plus discrète. »

« Tu veux dire comme un vigile ? » Demanda Carlisle. « Alice serait probablement la meilleure candidate… Elle peut voir quand quelqu'un s'en vient tout en s'assurant de ne pas être vue elle-même. »

« Ce que j'ai en tête exigerait que quelqu'un soit hors de vue en tout temps. » Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient de malice. « J'ai accès à une certaine cape qui faciliterait la tâche. »

Nous le dévisageâmes tous avec des yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, ne sachant pas trop de quoi il parlait.

« J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour se promener et garder un œil ouvert et une oreille attentive afin de détecter quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. Il n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit Alice, mais ce serait certainement un bon choix. »

« Eh bien, je pourrais le faire, » proposa Jasper. « Je pense connaître le genre de lieux qu'il faut inspecter et ce qu'il faut écouter, à moins que tu ne veuilles t'en charger, ma chère ? »

« Non, Jasper, » répliqua Alice. « Vas-y, tu feras mieux que moi. Tu peux sentir quand quelqu'un est mal à l'aise… Ça fait de toi un meilleur choix. »

« Je suis d'accord, » dit Emmett, « s'il s'agit de se faufiler partout, Jasper est celui qu'il vous faut. »

« C'est réglé alors, » lança Dumbledore. « Donc, dans deux semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui nous nous rencontrerons plus tôt et je t'apporterai la cape spéciale. Et Edward, » dit-il en se tournant vers moi, « j'aimerais que tu fasses ton possible pour faire en sorte que Harry soit préparé pour la seconde tâche. Je crains qu'il ait tendance à procrastiner comme il l'a fait la dernière fois, et il se trouve que cette tâche nécessitera un peu plus de préparation. »

Les quelques semaines suivantes passèrent très vite. Notre routine avait changé, mais pour le mieux. Chaque matin Rosalie, Bella et moi arrivions à Poudlard. Rosalie se rendait à la salle commune de Serpentard pour entendre les derniers ragots, pendant que Bella et moi allions rejoindre nos camarades de maisons respectifs dans la Grande Salle. Bien entendu, maintenant nous nous tenions par la main en marchant, ce qui était un grand soulagement pour moi.

Habituellement nous croisions Cho à l'heure du déjeuner et bavardions pendant quelques minutes, confirmant nos plans d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque le soir venu. Nous retournions à Venlaw pour passer un peu de temps en tête-à-tête, puis après le souper nous étions de retour à Poudlard pour notre session d'étude.

Cho était incroyablement intelligente. Elle avait une confiance tranquille en elle qui rendait agréable de la côtoyer. Ses textes bien annotés constituaient également un ajout bienvenu. J'avais pris l'habitude de lui emprunter ses manuels, une matière et plusieurs années à la fois, que je lisais au cours de la nuit.

« Tu dois lire très vite, » fit-elle remarquer une fois.

Cela fit ricaner Bella. « Oui, on pourrait presque croire qu'il lit toute la nuit ! » Bella avait plus que fait la paix avec Cho. Elles étaient en train de devenir amies.

Ça n'aidait pas les choses avec Harry, par contre. Il semblait me tenir rancune d'avoir emmené Cho au Bal. Je pouvais difficilement le lui reprocher. J'aurais voulu que la situation évolue autrement. Et il se méfiait de l'amitié que j'entretenais maintenant avec elle. Ça semblait interférer avec sa progression concernant la deuxième tâche.

« Est-ce qu'Hermione lui a demandé aujourd'hui ? » M'informai-je auprès de Bella.

« Oui, mais tout ce qu'il a dit c'est qu'il a presque trouvé l'indice. »

« Presque ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Soit il l'a trouvé, soit il ne l'a pas trouvé… A-t-il dit quelque chose au sujet d'un bain ? »

« Hermione n'en a pas fait mention. »

C'était frustrant. J'aurais dû simplement lui dire, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me croire. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aurait pas cru.

Le jour de la visite à Pré-au-Lard arriva. Nous nous réunîmes à la bibliothèque de Venlaw tôt le matin afin de faire nos plans pour la journée.

« Je dois rencontrer Cedric, » répondis-je à Dumbledore qui voulait savoir comment nous allions nous organiser. « Et Bella va s'y rendre avec Hermione, Harry et Ron… Nous allons les retrouver à Poudlard après cette réunion. »

« Et je suis prêt à aller n'importe où où vous voudrez m'envoyer, » ajouta Jasper.

« Je pense qu'il serait probablement préférable de les suivre dans un premier temps, » dit Dumbledore. « Mais sers-toi de ton jugement si quelque chose semble étrange. Je suis sûr qu'avec ton passé militaire tu détecteras facilement toute anomalie. »

Jasper lui adressa un sourire entendu. Il avait hâte d'accomplir sa mission. _Comme un jeu de cache-cache…_

« Tiens, essaye-la. » Dumbledore lui lança une longue cape soyeuse qui paraissait fabriquée dans un matériel aqueux. Jasper la jeta sur ses épaules et la ramena vers le devant.

« Apparemment elle me fait. » Il sourit alors que le reste d'entre nous demeurait bouche bée. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux sur lui-même. À partir de ses épaules jusqu'au sol, son corps avait complètement disparu. « Quoi… Mince alors ! »

« Cool ! » Emmett le contempla avec appréciation. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je pense que c'est moi le meilleur choix pour cette tâche. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cette cape parviendrait à te couvrir complètement, » railla Rosalie.

Jasper mit la capuche sur sa tête. Elle tombait devant son visage, le couvrant de manière à ce qu'il soit complètement invisible…

« De quoi ai-je l'air ? » Dit-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

« Je peux encore te voir, » gazouilla Alice, mais ensuite elle sursauta légèrement. « Et, arrête ça Jasper. Je peux te voir, mais pas si vite. »

Il enleva la capuche de sa tête. Il fallut une seconde pour le localiser car il s'était déplacé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Maintenant, tu dois faire preuve d'une discrétion absolue, » l'avertit Dumbledore. « Et je vous prierais tous de ne pas en parler aux autres. Je l'ai empruntée, toutefois le propriétaire pourrait ne pas en être pleinement conscient. » Il sourit.

Et c'est ainsi que nous prîmes le chemin de l'école, Bella et moi, et Jasper sous sa cape. C'était un peu énervant. Je pouvais encore entendre ses pensées pendant que nous courions, mais quand je lançais un regard en direction de sa voix, il n'y avait rien.

Nous arrivâmes devant la salle commune de Gryffondor et entendîmes la fin d'une discussion entre Hermione et Harry.

« Es-tu sûr que tu devrais venir aujourd'hui, Harry ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Pourquoi n'irais-je pas ? »

« Je pensais juste que tu voudrais profiter du calme de la salle commune pour essayer de déchiffrer cet œuf. »

« Oh, je – je pense avoir une assez bonne idée de quoi il s'agit maintenant. »

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est très bien ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il mentait, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose à ce sujet. Hermione pensait qu'il était sincère, et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Bella sache comment résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf. Et de toute façon, même si j'essayais encore de l'aider, il ne m'écouterait pas. Mon esprit se mit à chercher une solution alternative.

Bella donna le mot de passe secret et, me gratifiant d'un baiser rapide sur la joue, elle s'esquiva par le trou accédant à la salle commune.

_Devrais-je la suivre ?_ Demanda mentalement Jasper.

J'acquiesçai et me rendis dans les quartiers de Poufsouffle.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous ensemble sur le chemin du village, mais je marchais au sein d'un groupe composé de Cedric et de ses amis ainsi que de Cho et de quelques-unes de ses copines, tandis que Bella marchait à peu de distance avec Harry, Hermione et Ron. Il était évident que je n'étais pas le bienvenu, du moins en ce qui concernait Harry.

« Il est fou ! » S'exclama-t-il en parlant de Viktor Krum qui venait de plonger dans le lac et dont on ne voyait que la tête noire bouger à la surface de l'eau. « Ça doit être glacial en plein mois de janvier ! »

« Il fait beaucoup plus froid d'où il vient, » commenta Hermione. « Je suppose que pour lui l'eau du lac doit sembler tiède. »

« Ouais, va pour la température, mais que dire du calmar géant ? » Lança Ron.

Mais ce n'était pas le froid ou le calmar géant qui attirèrent mon attention, c'était le reflet d'or dans sa main quand il avait plongé dans le lac. Il avait visiblement reçu quelques conseils au sujet de son œuf, et il aurait probablement une solution d'ici la fin de la journée. Je commençais à marcher un peu plus vite pour rattraper Harry et lui faire part de cette constatation lorsque je me rappelai qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Quelle raison aurait-il de me faire confiance maintenant, quand je l'encourageais ni plus ni moins à sauter dans un lac ?

Nous nous rendîmes dans une partie du village que je n'avais pas vue avant. Je me demandai si en fait elle n'était pas cachée des moldus à Peebles. C'était comme s'il y avait une section entière de la ville, rien de plus qu'une rue, vraiment, où les élèves de Poudlard aimaient s'attarder pour visiter le magasin de bonbons, boire de la Bièraubeurre aux _Trois Balais_, ou faire du shopping dans l'un des nombreux commerces le long de la rue.

« Je veux acheter des bonbons, » dit Cho, secondée par son amie, alors que nous déambulions dans la rue. J'observai Bella du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle et ses amis se dirigeaient de l'autre côté, contemplant les boutiques, pendant que nous allions directement chez _Honeydukes_.

_Je la surveille_, me rappela Jasper.

Je hochai la tête et suivis Cedric et Cho et le reste de nos amis, tout en gardant un œil sur Bella et ses amis par l'intermédiaire de Jasper.

« Il ne semble être dans aucun des magasins, » commenta Ron. Je réalisai qu'ils avaient espéré trouver Hagrid.

« Allons prendre une Bièraubeurre aux _Trois Balais_. Peut-être qu'Hagrid y sera. »

_Hagrid ne pourrait pas être en ville… Il peut à peine sortir du lit_, songea Jasper en les suivant discrètement.

Le pub était très bondé, ce qui rendait difficile pour Jasper de se déplacer à travers la foule sans être détecté. Tous les quatre s'approchèrent du comptoir, commandèrent de la Bièraubeurre à la tenancière, Madame Rosmerta, et allèrent s'asseoir à l'une des tables, la mine déconfite. Jasper trouva un coin tranquille à l'écart et s'appuya au mur pour écouter leur conversation.

« On ne dirait pas du tout qu'il est en ville, » finit par dire Harry, après quoi ils demeurèrent tous silencieux.

Une autre conversation attira l'attention de Jasper et il tourna la tête vers Ludo Verpey qui était dans un coin sombre avec ce qui ressemblait à des gobelins. Il était sur le point de s'approcher pour avoir une meilleure vue de leurs visages lorsqu'il entendit Hermione s'écrier : « Ne se rend-il jamais à son bureau ? »

Cela dut surprendre Ludo car soudainement il les remarqua tous les quatre, assis de l'autre côté du pub. Il s'excusa auprès des gobelins et se dirigea vers la table de Bella et de ses amis.

« Nous n'avons pas fini de régler nos affaires, Ludo. Tu nous dois une explication… »

« Dans un instant… » Dit-il brusquement.

« Harry ! » Poursuivit-il. « Comment vas-tu ? J'espérais tomber sur toi ! Tout va bien ? »

« Edward ! » Cho court-circuita ma concentration. « Voulais-tu quelque chose ? Nous allons partir. »

« Non, les sucreries c'est pas vraiment mon truc, » répondis-je.

« Alors, y a-t-il un endroit en particulier où tu voudrais aller ? » S'enquit Cedric.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y a ici, » admis-je. « Je ne suis jamais venu dans cette partie du village avant. »

« Oh, eh bien dans ce cas on va te faire visiter ! » Dit James avec enthousiasme, et ils m'entraînèrent avec eux.

Ils s'empressèrent de m'emmener chez _Gaichiffon_, la boutique de prêt-à-porter, et chez _Scribenpenne_, le magasin de plumes pour écrire. Dans la première nous nous contentâmes de regarder puisque personne n'avait besoin de vêtements, et dans le deuxième Cho fit rapidement l'acquisition de quelques plumes. Ensuite nous fîmes un arrêt chez _Derviche et Bang_, un magasin qui vendait toute sorte de matériel magique. James et Patrick allèrent tout de suite examiner les scrutoscopes pendant que les autres jetaient des coups d'œil à la ronde. Cela me fournit l'occasion de retourner à Bella.

Jasper écoutait toujours la conversation entre Ludo et Harry. Il avait trouvé un meilleur endroit pour les épier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? » Questionna Harry, jetant un regard vers la table où les gobelins continuaient d'observer Ludo avec suspicion.

« Euh – eh bien… » Dit Verpey. Je remarquai son sentiment d'inconfort via Jasper. « Ils… euh… Ils cherchent Barty Croupton. »

« Pourquoi le cherchent-ils ici ? » Demanda Harry. « Il est à Londres, au Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… En fait je ne sais pas où il est, » répondit Ludo. « Il a en quelque sorte… cessé de venir au travail. Ça fait quelques semaines qu'il est absent maintenant. Le jeune Percy, son assistant, dit qu'il est malade. Apparemment il s'est contenté d'envoyer des instructions par hibou. Mais pourrais-tu ne le mentionner à personne, Harry ? Parce que Rita Skeeter est toujours en train de fouiner partout où elle le peut, et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle transformerait la maladie de Barty en quelque chose de sinistre. Elle prétendrait sans doute qu'il a disparu comme Bertha Jorkins. »

_Il ment, Edward. Je peux le sentir. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache où M. Croupton se trouve, mais il est sûr qu'il n'est pas malade._

« Tu vas acheter ça ? » Demanda Cedric en me ramenant dans le magasin d'accessoires magiques.

« Euh, je ne pense pas, » répondis-je en replaçant l'objet que je n'avais même pas enregistré dans mon esprit sur l'étagère. « Hé dites donc les amis, ça vous dirait d'aller boire quelque chose ? »

« Oh oui ! Allons prendre le thé chez Madame Pieddodu, » proposa Cho.

« Ah, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où on va en groupe, » commenta Ernie… _C'est plus un lieu où les amoureux se donnent rendez-vous, vraiment,_ songea-t-il avec un certain malaise.

« Pourquoi pas _Les Trois Balais _? » Suggéra Patrick.

« Ça risque d'être très achalandé… mais c'est quand même mieux que _La Tête de Sanglier,_ » approuva Cedric.

« Mais il faut qu'Edward voie la _Cabane Hurlante_, et si nous allons aux _Trois Balais_ maintenant, nous n'aurons probablement pas le temps, » argumenta James.

« Va pour la _Cabane Hurlante_ alors… et ensuite _Les Trois Balais_. » Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une petite maison en bois, dans laquelle il semblait impossible d'entrer à cause des planches qui en bloquaient tous les accès. Elle semblait abandonnée depuis un certain temps.

« C'est la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne, » dit James avec un tremblement dans la voix pour un effet lugubre.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'appelle la _Cabane Hurlante _? » Demandai-je. Elle paraissait plutôt tranquille.

« On dit qu'il y a de ça plusieurs années, les gens de Pré-au-Lard pouvaient entendre des hurlements et des cris de fantômes terrifiants… Ça arrivait seulement une fois par mois, mais quand ça se produisait, c'était le bruit le plus horrible, le plus épouvantable, » expliqua Patrick.

« Oui, la légende raconte qu'un meurtre outrageusement horrible a eu lieu dans cette maison, et qu'il se rejoue lui-même une fois par mois à titre de rappel, » ajouta Ernie.

Cho et ses amies frissonnèrent en se souvenant des histoires terrifiantes qu'elles avaient entendues au fil des ans.

Je regardai la maison spéculativement. C'était juste un vieux bâtiment abandonné. Je haussai les épaules. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un truc que les garçons adolescents utilisaient pour effrayer leurs compagnes lors de rendez-vous galants. Je souris en réalisant que ça avait bien fonctionné sur les filles de notre groupe. Peut-être que je devrais revenir ici avec Bella.

Nous quittâmes les lieux et retournâmes sur la rue principale en direction des _Trois Balais_. Je pouvais voir au loin Ludo Verpey et un groupe de gobelins sortir du pub, traverser la rue et se diriger vers _La Tête de Sanglier_. Jasper les suivait.

En entrant dans le pub, je repris l'écoute de la conversation du coin où Bella, Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient assis.

« Tu t'inquiètes au sujet des 'pauvres p'tits gobelins' maintenant, hein ? » Demanda Ron à Hermione. « As-tu songé à commencer un nouveau mouvement de libération pour eux aussi ? Quelque chose comme la 'Société pour la Protection des Vilains Gobelins' ? »

« Ha ha ha, » répliqua sarcastiquement Hermione. « Les gobelins n'ont pas besoin de protection. N'as-tu pas écouté ce que le professeur Binns nous a dit à propos des multiples révoltes des gobelins ? »

« Non, » répondirent en chœur Ron et Harry.

« Eh bien, ils sont tout à fait en mesure de faire face aux sorciers, » continua Hermione. « Ils sont très ingénieux. Ils ne sont pas comme les elfes de maison, qui sont incapables de se défendre. »

« Oh-oh, » dit Ron en fixant la porte.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rita Skeeter entrer dans le pub. Je me tournai prestement et me dirigeai vers une table à l'écart où je m'assis. Cedric me lança un regard interrogateur car je n'avais pas commandé, mais alors il aperçut Skeeter et opina sans dire un mot.

« Que veut-elle, d'après toi ? » Demanda Cedric tandis que les autres nous rejoignaient à la table.

« Aucune idée – mais je parie qu'elle va prendre tout ce qu'elle voit et le transformer en un tissu de mensonges. »

« C'est terrible ce qu'elle a écrit au sujet d'Hagrid. » Ernie secoua la tête.

« Et cet article sur Harry ! » Dit Patrick. « Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un ramassis d'ordures. »

« C'est étonnant qu'elle soit autorisée à continuer de publier des articles sans aucune preuve. Quelqu'un devrait la réprimander, » ajouta Cho.

« Oui, mais qui ? » Demanda Cedric. « Quiconque ose la défier se voit devenir le sujet d'un de ses articles diffamatoires. »

Le reste de la tablée secoua la tête. C'est à ce moment-là que notre discussion fut interrompue.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'il soit un demi-géant ? » S'écria Harry. « Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec lui ! »

Nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir été interrompus. Le pub au complet se tut pour observer la confrontation entre cette sorcière de journaliste et Harry.

Rita s'empressa de sortir sa plume et son parchemin magiques. « Que dirais-tu de m'accorder une interview au sujet du Hagrid que tu connais, Harry ? L'homme derrière les muscles ? Votre amitié improbable et les raisons qui se cachent derrière. Dirais-tu qu'il est une figure paternelle de substitution ? »

J'étais sur le point de me lever et d'interrompre cet entretien impromptu, mais c'est Hermione qui se leva à la place. « Vous, espèce d'horrible bonne femme, » lança-t-elle en serrant les dents, ce qui aurait été impressionnant si elle avait été un vampire, « vous vous en fichez, n'est-ce pas ? N'importe quoi pour une histoire, et n'importe qui fera l'affaire, pas vrai ? Même Ludo Verpey. »

« Assieds-toi, petite sotte, et ne parle pas de choses que tu ne comprends pas, » rétorqua froidement Skeeter. « Je sais des choses au sujet de Ludo Verpey qui feraient dresser les cheveux sur ta tête… Oups, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils l'étaient déjà ! »

« Partons d'ici, » dit Hermione. « Allez, Bella… Harry… Ron… »

Elle marcha rapidement vers la porte avec les autres.

« Je ferais mieux de les rattraper, Cedric. Je ne veux pas être pris dans les filets de cette bonne femme Skeeter… »

« À plus tard, Edward, » dit-il tranquillement tandis que j'échangeais de brefs saluts avec les autres. Lorsque Rita fut occupée à parler avec un autre client installé au bar au sujet du récent meeting entre Ludo et les gobelins, je me glissai discrètement par la porte.

Les quatre amis n'avaient pas pris trop d'avance, mais ils se déplaçaient à un rythme humain très rapide. « Bella, » appelai-je en me rapprochant, « Bella, je vais retourner à la maison… Tu veux rentrer avec moi ? »

« Umm… » Elle semblait partagée. « Nous allions voir si Hagrid accepterait d'avoir des visiteurs. »

J'allais demander si je pouvais y aller avec eux, mais je notai le regard rempli de méfiance de Harry et la suspicion évidente dans son esprit.

« Je peux venir te chercher plus tard alors, » offris-je.

« Sûr, » dit-elle en souriant. « Dans environ une heure ? » Elle tendit le bras et serra brièvement ma main, puis elle rejoignit les autres en route vers Poudlard.

J'attendis quelques minutes. Je pouvais retourner à Venlaw, mais alors je ne ferais qu'attendre le moment d'aller chercher Bella. Je décidai plutôt de les suivre. Ils contournèrent le château en vitesse, se dirigeant tout droit vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Hagrid ! » Cria Hermione, martelant sa porte. « Hagrid ça suffit ! Nous savons que tu es là ! Personne ne se soucie du fait que ta maman était une géante, Hagrid ! Tu ne peux pas laisser cette ignoble Rita Skeeter te faire ça ! Sors de là, Hagrid, tu n'es qu'un- »

La porte s'ouvrit. « Il était t- ! » Lança Hermione avant de stopper net, parce que ce n'était pas Hagrid qui avait ouvert la porte, c'était Dumbledore.

« Bonjour, » les salua-t-il poliment.

Hermione devint aussi rouge que Bella. « Nous – euh – nous voulions voir Hagrid. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'avais présumé, » répondit-il, les yeux pétillants. « Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous à l'intérieur ? »

« Oh… euh… d'accord, » fit Hermione.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane et il y eut un peu d'agitation. Quand je me servis des yeux d'Hermione pour savoir ce qui se passait, Crockdur, le gros chien d'Hagrid, était par-dessus Harry, aboyant et essayant de lui lécher les oreilles.

Hagrid était exactement tel que je l'avais vu dans l'esprit d'Emmett et celui de Jasper. Non, en fait il était pire. Quand Emmett et Jasper l'avaient visité, au moins il avait été en mesure de bavarder avec eux, malgré son état dépressif. Sans l'aide additionnelle de Jasper, il ne pouvait même pas lever les yeux de sa tasse.

« Bonjour Hagrid, » dit timidement Harry, choqué par l'apparence du demi-géant devant lui.

Hagrid leva momentanément la tête. « B'jour, » marmonna-t-il avant de la baisser à nouveau sur sa tasse.

« Encore du thé, je pense, » dit Dumbledore en refermant la porte. D'un coup de sa baguette il fit apparaître un plateau avec un service de thé et une assiette de gâteaux qui flotta en l'air et atterrit doucement sur la table. Tout le monde s'assit. Après une courte pause, il poursuivit. « Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais entendu ce que Mlle Granger a dit en criant, Hagrid ? »

Hermione était rouge comme une tomate, mais Dumbledore lui sourit en continuant. « Hermione, Bella, Harry et Ron semblent toujours vouloir te connaître, à en juger par la façon dont il ont tenté de défoncer la porte. »

« Bien sûr que nous voulons toujours te connaître ! » S'exclama Harry. « Tu ne penses pas que cette Skeeter, cette vache – excusez-moi, Professeur… » Il jeta un regard honteux à Dumbledore.

« J'ai perdu l'ouïe temporairement et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu dis, Harry. » Je gloussai en voyant Dumbledore se tourner les pouces pour feindre l'innocence.

« Euh – bon d'accord, » continua Harry, l'air penaud. « Ce que je voulais dire, Hagrid, c'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu puisses penser qu'on allait accorder de l'importance aux choses que cette – femme – a écrites à ton sujet. »

De grosses larmes, de la taille de petits raisins, coulèrent le long du visage d'Hagrid, emmêlant leur humidité dans sa barbe.

« La preuve vivante de ce que je t'ai dit, Hagrid, » dit Dumbledore. « Je t'ai montré les lettres des innombrables parents qui se souviennent de toi du temps où eux-mêmes étaient des élèves ici, me disant dans des termes on ne peut moins équivoques, que si je te renvoyais ils auraient leur mot à dire à ce sujet- »

« Pas tous, » répliqua Hagrid d'une voix rauque. « Ce n'sont pas tous les parents qui veulent que j'reste. »

« Vraiment, Hagrid, si tu tiens à la popularité universelle, j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois confiné à cette cabane pendant très longtemps. » Dumbledore lui jeta un regard sévère à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Pas une semaine ne s'est écoulée, depuis que je suis directeur de cette école, sans que je ne reçoive au moins une plainte à propos de la manière dont je dirige celle-ci. Mais que devrais-je faire ? Me barricader dans mon bureau et refuser de parler à qui que ce soit ? »

« Ouais, ben c'est facile à dire quand on n'est pas un demi-géant, » croassa Hagrid.

« Regarde les gens dans ma famille, Hagrid ! » Répliqua Harry avec une férocité qui me surprit. « Regarde les Dursley ! »

« Excellent point, » poursuivit le professeur Dumbledore. « Mon propre frère, Abelforth, a été poursuivi pour avoir pratiqué des sortilèges inappropriés sur une chèvre. Ça a été relaté dans tous les journaux, mais est-ce qu'Abelforth s'est caché ? Non, pas du tout ! Il a tenu sa tête haute et vaqué à ses affaires comme d'habitude ! Bien entendu, je ne suis pas entièrement certain qu'il puisse lire, alors ce n'était peut-être pas de la bravoure de sa part… »

« Reviens enseigner, Hagrid, » dit doucement Hermione.

« S'il te plaît, reviens. Tu nous manques vraiment, » renchérit Bella.

Un nouveau flot de larmes ruissela de ses yeux à sa barbe en entendant ces paroles.

« Je refuse d'accepter ta démission, Hagrid, et je m'attends à ce que tu sois de retour au travail lundi, » ordonna Dumbledore. « Tu te joindras à moi pour le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle à 8h30. Pas d'excuses. Bonjour à vous tous. »

Dumbledore fit une pause pour gratter les oreilles de Crockdur en quittant la cabane, laissant la porte se fermer derrière lui. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être dans la tête d'Hermione pour entendre les sanglots de ce grand homme brisé qui prenait maintenant conscience de l'amour de ceux qui l'entouraient. Dumbledore sourit en s'éloignant de la cabane.

« Allons-nous retourner à Venlaw ? » Demanda-t-il en marchant, ne donnant pas l'impression qu'il m'avait vu penché à côté du château, une quinzaine de mètres plus loin. « Je crois que nous avons certaines affaires à discuter… et je désire ardemment rendre la cape de Jasper à son propriétaire légitime avant qu'il ne remarque qu'elle est manquante. »

**Bonjour Louise, bonjour Juju.**

**À bientôt tout le monde.**

**Milk**


	45. Chapter 45

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 45 : Branchiflore**

« Alors, Jasper, as-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui en ville ? » Demanda Dumbledore une fois que nous fûmes installés, qu'il eut bu sa tasse de thé, et fourré une dragée au citron dans sa bouche.

« Oui… et non… Il n'y a pas grand-chose dont je sois absolument certain, » répondit Jasper avec un soupçon de frustration, « mais beaucoup d'activités suspectes… Je suis tombé sur Ludo Verpey qui était en grande conversation avec un groupe de gobelins aux Trois Balais. Ludo est devenu très agité quand Bella, Hermione, Harry et Ron sont arrivés, et après avoir parlé à Harry, il a suggéré aux gobelins d'aller dans un endroit plus confidentiel. Je les ai suivis des Trois Balais jusqu'à La Tête de Sanglier. Les gobelins étaient extrêmement mécontents. »

« Ce n'est pas terriblement suspect. Ils ont souvent l'air mécontent, » intervint Dumbledore.

« Oui, » poursuivit Jasper, « mais ils étaient particulièrement préoccupés par le sort de M. Barty Croupton. Il semble qu'il n'ait pas été vu depuis un certain temps. Ludo a dit qu'il était malade, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas – ou du moins je ne crois pas que Ludo pense qu'il est malade. »

« Est-ce que Ludo sait où il est ? »

« Non, » dit Jasper avec certitude. « Il était très mal à l'aise quand il a parlé de l'absence de M. Croupton, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'il était au courant de l'endroit où il se trouvait. »

« As-tu entendu beaucoup de choses ? » Questionna Dumbledore.

« Surtout pas mal de menaces proférées par les gobelins, et des informations intentionnellement erronées de la part de Ludo. Les gobelins étaient très insistants au sujet des allées et venues de M. Croupton, et ils trouvaient les explications de Ludo des plus suspectes, mais Ludo n'en a pas dit beaucoup plus. Et à ce moment-là… Rita Skeeter est entrée. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils à la mention du nom de la journaliste.

« Elle a Ludo dans son collimateur. Elle a parlé à plusieurs personnes au bar à propos de la rencontre de celui-ci avec les gobelins après qu'il ait quitté les lieux. »

« C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin… » Dumbledore se perdit dans ses pensées… Puis, retournant son regard vers Jasper : « C'est très bien, Jasper. Je te remercie. Cela a été utile. »

_Mais je ne lui ai rien dit._

« Tu m'as dit ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. » Il sourit. « Maintenant, je suis désolé de devoir couper court à cette réunion, mais je dois retourner ta cape à son propriétaire légitime. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Bella fit un compte rendu des événements de son point de vue. « Je pense qu'Hagrid sera beaucoup mieux à présent… » Elle sourit tristement. « C'est tellement exaspérant que quelqu'un soit autorisé à écrire des histoires aussi terribles. Les sorciers ne savent-ils pas comment poursuivre en justice pour diffamation ? »

« Je suppose que l'équivalent chez les sorciers serait de métamorphoser la personne qui propage des calomnies en crapaud, » répondis-je en souriant, ayant de la difficulté à me concentrer sur la conversation alors que la lumière de la lampe jouait à mettre des reflets dans les mèches de cheveux de Bella. Ma main les caressa distraitement.

« Et bien alors ils devraient transformer cette bonne femme en crapaud… » Grommela-t-elle. Elle était encore adorable même quand elle était remplie d'indignation.

Quelques instants passèrent sans échanger un mot. C'était un silence confortable. Puis je me rappelai la question que je voulais lui poser. « Bella, m'aiderais-tu avec Harry ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit-elle, toute ragaillardie. Elle aimait pouvoir apporter son aide. « Voudrais-tu que je t'aide à renforcer ton bouclier contre lui ? » Me taquina-t-elle.

« Non, rien de tout ça, » souris-je. « Il est très… contrarié que j'aie emmené Cho au Bal. »

« Il n'était pas le seul. »

« Oui, eh bien, il n'arrive pas à laisser aller cette histoire. Je lui ai donné un indice au sujet de l'œuf, mais il n'a encore rien fait avec cet élément d'information. »

« Mais il a dit à Hermione qu'il avait presque deviné l'énigme. »

« Je sais… Il a menti, » déclarai-je sans ambages. « Je l'ai entendu dans son esprit. Il n'a pas la moindre idée au sujet de l'œuf, et c'est quelque chose qui exige de la préparation. »

« Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« J'aimerais que tu lui demandes… et si c'est possible, que tu l'encourages à suivre mes conseils, » répondis-je. « Je pense qu'il te fait confiance. »

« Absolument, Edward. » Elle s'étira pour m'embrasser légèrement, mais sans avertissement notre baiser se changea en quelque chose de très intense. Je rompis notre étreinte en vitesse. « Tout ce que tu voudras, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, m'amenant à croire qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment référence à notre discussion précédente.

Le lendemain, après l'école, ses premiers mots à mon intention furent « Mission accomplie ! »

« Quoi ? » Voulait-elle dire Harry ?

« Exactement ce que je viens de dire. Mission accomplie. Il sait au sujet de l'œuf. »

« Vraiment ? » Avait-elle pu faire aussi vite ? Je savais qu'elle pouvait être convaincante, mais ça ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures…

Elle sourit de toutes des dents. « En fait ça n'a pas été difficile. Il l'a apporté au bain des préfets hier soir… Il y a eu un petit incident, d'ailleurs. »

Je relevai un sourcil en signe de curiosité.

« La nuit dernière, après qu'ils aient regagné Gryffondor, Harry s'est faufilé à l'extérieur en utilisant sa cape d'invisibilité et quelque chose appelé carte du Maraudeur. Toujours est-il qu'il s'est rendu au bain des préfets avec l'œuf comme tu lui avais suggéré… Il l'a écouté sous l'eau et a entendu la chanson. »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, mais je me rendis alors compte que ce n'était pas suffisant. « Connaît-il la signification de la chanson, cependant ? »

« Certainement. Il a dit que Mimi Geignarde l'a aidé à la déchiffrer – quelque chose à propos de sirènes. » Les yeux de Bella brillèrent d'excitation. « Y a-t-il vraiment des sirènes ? »

« Il semblerait que oui. Et donc est-ce qu'il sait de quoi d'autre il s'agit ? »

« Seulement qu'il a besoin de récupérer quelque chose… »

C'était à peu près autant que ce que moi je savais, sauf… « Est-ce qu'il sait comment il va s'y prendre pour retenir son souffle pendant une heure ? »

« Non, il est encore en train de travailler là-dessus. Mais au moins il sait. »

« Oui. » Je réfléchis pendant une minute. Je pourrais lui dire au sujet du sortilège de Têtenbulle, mais sans doute qu'il ne me ferait pas confiance. Je pourrais le dire à Bella, mais il pourrait en retour devenir soupçonneux. Ce serait seulement en dernier recours… Puis quelque chose me frappa à propos du récit de Bella. « Qui est donc Mimi Geignarde ? »

« Oh, c'est un fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles à l'étage principal. Elle est vraiment dans un état pas mal déplorable… Quoi qu'il en soit, apparemment qu'elle se serait pointée à la salle de bain des préfets hier soir et qu'elle l'aurait aidé à comprendre… Elle lui a dit de plonger l'œuf sous l'eau. »

Je me demandai si elle était là quand j'avais pris mon bain. J'avais entendu un rire… Je trouvais ça un peu apeurant de savoir que j'avais été espionné par un fantôme. « Et c'est quoi la carte du Maraudeur ? »

« Oh, c'est une carte de Poudlard que Harry a en sa possession, ou plutôt qu'il avait… Elle montre toutes les pièces – et apparemment qui s'en vient dans notre direction ? »

« Hein ? »

« Hermione dit que ça lui indique où tout le monde se trouve dans le château, mais il ne l'a plus. »

« Ah, et pourquoi donc ? »

« Eh bien, il l'a utilisée hier pour entrer et sortir de la salle de bain des préfets en catimini. » Je me rappelai brièvement les jumeaux Weasley tenant un morceau de parchemin lors de notre visite officieuse du château. « Il a fait une chute dans l'un des escaliers truqués, et il a laissé tomber l'œuf qui s'est mis à hurler. » Je frissonnai en me souvenant du son épouvantable. « La carte du Maraudeur lui a aussi échappé des mains… et Rusard était dans les parages, de même que Rogue, et il a failli se faire prendre, mais Maugrey a couvert ses arrières. Il lui a toutefois demandé d'emprunter la carte. »

Hmmm, au moins Harry savait au sujet de l'œuf. Maintenant si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de faire face aux difficultés que nous allions rencontrer sous l'eau…

« Merci, Bella. » Je lui souris. « Tu es vraiment épatante, tu sais ça ? »

Elle me rendit mon sourire, passant son bras autour de mon dos et se lovant contre moi dans une demi étreinte. « Merci de me laisser aider ! »

Mon soulagement ne fut que momentané. Chaque jour qui passait, je cherchais dans l'esprit de Harry et demandais à Bella s'il progressait. Mais il stagnait. Je fis part de mes préoccupations un soir à la bibliothèque avant que Cho ne vienne nous rejoindre.

« Est-ce que Harry a une idée de ce qu'il va faire pour la deuxième tâche ? » Demandai-je à Hermione.

« Il dit que tout est sous contrôle, » répondit-elle, « mais je n'en suis pas sûre. »

« Je crains vraiment qu'il ne soit pas prêt. Je ne peux pas dévoiler grand-chose, mais cette épreuve n'en est pas une dans laquelle on peut juste sauter et invoquer sa bonne étoile… Son balai ne lui sera d'aucune aide cette fois-ci, » poursuivis-je.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le pousser un peu, Edward, » répliqua-t-elle.

Cho arriva sur ces entrefaites, coupant court à notre conversation, nous forçant à retourner à nos bouquins. Plus tard, en quittant le château, je pris Cedric en aparté.

« Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je pouvais lire les pensées des gens ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, il m'arrive de sonder l'esprit de Harry à l'occasion, et il ne sait pas comment il va s'y prendre pour s'acquitter de la seconde tâche, pour ce que je peux en dire. »

« Mais comment le saurais-tu ? »

« Je l'ai surpris en train de s'interroger à ce sujet… Il est assez clair qu'il n'a pas de plan. »

« Je pourrais tout simplement lui dire, » proposa-t-il. Je lui lançai un regard spéculatif. « D'accord – il n'accepterait probablement pas ton aide – ou refuserait de te croire… » Soupira-t-il profondément. « Ce n'est pas un boulot facile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment… » Répondis-je.

« Non, en fait Edward, j'y réfléchissais l'autre jour. Tu as dû franchir un océan pour venir vivre dans un nouvel endroit, te faire de nouveaux amis, retarder ton mariage, essayer de passer pour un sorcier, et tout ça afin d'aider quelqu'un qui ne veut vraiment pas de ton aide. Et en fin de compte, tu ne recevras aucun remerciement, aucune reconnaissance pour ta peine… Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Je sais que je te l'ai demandé avant – mais vraiment – qu'est-ce qui te motive ? »

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire. Malgré le fiasco survenu à Noël, le plus haut niveau d'honnêteté que nous partagions maintenant avait renforcé notre amitié. Mais tout lui raconter… ce que j'étais… mettrait en danger nos deux vies. Aussi lui révélai-je seulement ce que je pouvais. « J'ai fait des choses monstrueuses, Cedric. Je ne suis pas une… bonne personne. Mais j'essaye de me racheter… Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose après cette vie pour les gens comme moi – qui ont fait les choses que j'ai faites… mais j'espère que c'est peut-être le cas, et s'il y a quelque chose, peut-être que je peux aller au ciel ou peu importe ce qui vient après… »

Il resta très silencieux et je me demandai si j'en avais trop dit. C'était très personnel… peut-être trop pour notre amitié à ce stade. Mais je pouvais voir dans ses pensées qu'il réfléchissait à mes paroles, les harmonisant aux siennes, essayant de comprendre.

« Edward, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu aurais pu faire pour te sentir si horrible. Mais je me suis questionné à ce sujet moi aussi – étant un sorcier et tout ça… Il y a des potions et des objets qui peuvent être utilisés pour aider à prolonger la vie… donner la vie éternelle, même. Et tu as vu les fantômes qui hantent ces lieux… Mais qu'est-ce qui vient après ? J'ai entendu Dumbledore dire que la mort est la prochaine grande aventure… mais y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose ? Si nous pouvons utiliser la magie pour vivre éternellement, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? Je ne sais pas… »

Il avait clairement beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet avant. Cela me donna une meilleure appréciation de la profondeur de son âme. Je souris. « Je suppose que nous finirons par le découvrir. »

« En effet. Mais espérons que ce ne sera pas de sitôt ! »

Nous échangeâmes des au revoir et je retournai à Venlaw avec Bella.

Le lendemain, je portai beaucoup plus attention à Harry, le suivant de classe en classe dans son esprit. Cedric le savait, et donc il put m'apporter son aide lorsque j'apparaissais particulièrement inattentif en classe.

Je constatai qu'Hermione avait fait des pressions pour obtenir une réponse plus définitive quand je les rattrapai dans la classe de Sortilèges.

« Tu as dit que tu avais déjà travaillé sur l'indice contenu dans l'œuf ! » S'indigna-t-elle… _Edward avait raison_…

« Baisse le ton ! » Répondit-il avec humeur. « J'ai juste besoin de – de peaufiner un peu mon plan, d'accord ? »

Il n'avait aucune idée… et il chercha à détourner la conversation, mais Hermione n'allait pas renoncer. Plus tard durant la journée, dans la salle commune, elle ramena le sujet sur le tapis.

« Harry, tu parles de peaufiner ton plan, mais en vérité tu n'en as même pas, et il faut que tu t'y mettes sérieusement ! » Dit-elle. « Sinon comment vas-tu survivre sous l'eau pendant une heure ? »

« Je pourrais utiliser un scaphandre autonome… J'ai lu sur le sujet, » suggéra-t-il.

« Il s'agit d'un tournoi magique, Harry, ils ne vont pas te laisser faire l'épreuve en costume d'homme-grenouille. »

« Il pourrait encore se servir du sortilège d'attraction – faire venir le scaphandre d'une ville voisine. »

« Ron, » soupira Hermione avec agacement, « en supposant qu'il soit capable d'attirer un objet à cette distance, ce qui est peu probable, et qu'il soit capable de comprendre comment s'en servir à l'intérieur de l'heure allouée pour la tâche, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait disqualifié pour infraction au Code International du Secret Magique ? Je suis certaine qu'un équipement de scaphandrier survolant la campagne pour se rendre jusqu'à Poudlard ne passerait pas inaperçu. »

« J'imagine que non, » dit Ron avec abattement en croisant les bras.

« Évidemment, la solution idéale serait que tu te métamorphoses en sous-marin ou quelque chose… » Dit-elle rêveusement. « Si seulement nous avions déjà fait des métamorphoses humaines ! Mais je ne crois pas que nous allons commencer avant la sixième année, et ça peut se passer très mal si tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais… »

« Ouais, je n'ai pas envie de me promener avec un périscope sortant de ma tête, » répliqua Harry. « Je suppose que je pourrais toujours attaquer quelqu'un devant Maugrey, de sorte qu'il le fasse pour moi… » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il te laisserait choisir en quoi tu voudrais être transformé, cependant, » dit Hermione, ne saisissant pas la plaisanterie. « Non, je crois que ta meilleure chance est un sortilège quelconque. »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Au même moment Bella arriva dans le Hall d'entrée. Il était temps pour nous de rentrer à Venlaw pour le souper. À la lumière des propos d'Hermione, je me demandai si je ne pourrais pas orienter Harry vers un certain sortilège… Je repensai au sortilège de Têtenbulle. Ça fonctionnerait, mais ça ne réglerait pas le problème avec sa nage. En fouillant son esprit, j'avais appris qu'il n'était pas un très bon nageur… Avoir une bulle d'air ne lui serait d'aucune utilité s'il ne pouvait même pas se rendre jusqu'aux sirènes et quelle que soit la chose que nous devions trouver. Il restait seulement une semaine et il n'avait toujours pas de plan. Je commençais à paniquer.

Notre rencontre hebdomadaire avec le directeur de l'école s'avéra particulièrement morose ce week-end là. « Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire, Dumbledore. J'ai épuisé toutes mes connaissances, et même Hermione n'a pas été en mesure de trouver un sortilège pour l'aider. »

« Et tu es absolument certain qu'un sortilège est la réponse ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne sais pas. C'est ce qu'Hermione a suggéré… Ça semble logique. »

« Ne te laisse pas coincer dans une seule ligne de pensée… Rappelle-toi de garder l'esprit ouvert à d'autres possibilités, » dit-il en souriant.

J'acquiesçai. Il avait raison. Nous pouvions être tout à fait à côté de la plaque avec un sortilège… Peut-être qu'il pourrait changer son balai en engin sous-marin…

« Tu te tracasses vraiment à son sujet, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda Bella plus tard cette nuit-là alors que nous étions allongés dans le lit.

« Oui… Il fait face à un danger très réel. Il a besoin d'oxygène. En plus des obstacles magiques, il faut qu'il respire, et… »

« Et quoi, Edward ? »

« Il se sent tellement coupable. Hagrid l'a vraiment encouragé. Depuis qu'il a repris ses fonctions, l'idée de voir Harry gagner le Tournoi l'a ragaillardi. Harry pense qu'il doit gagner pour lui. »

« Et donc tu veux faire en sorte qu'il ne se contente pas de survivre, mais qu'il se débrouille bien, » déduisit-elle.

« Oui… Il est le champion légitime de Poudlard. Il devrait gagner, » répliquai-je.

Je sentis Bella se tourner sur son flanc à côté de moi. Ses yeux regardaient mon visage de manière spéculative, et son regard attentif me fit sourire. Finalement je me tournai vers elle. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu me surprends énormément parfois… c'est tout… Tu as toujours été bon et noble, Edward, malgré ce que tu penses. Mais en ce moment j'y songe davantage parce que c'est particulièrement flagrant. Je suis fière de toi. » Elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et je sentis la chaleur non seulement de son amour, mais aussi de son acceptation. Elle croyait en moi plus que je ne le faisais moi-même. Elle était ma foi.

_Edward,_ entendis-je la voix de Carlisle dans ma tête, _je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait aider._

Je me redressai subitement, entraînant Bella avec moi. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, Carlisle ? »

_La Branchiflore. C'est une plante qui lui fera pousser des branchies ainsi que des mains et des pieds palmés pour l'aider à nager…_

« Parfait ! Merci Carlisle. » Maintenant nous n'avions plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'amener Harry à la prendre.

Lundi matin je décidai que la meilleure chose à faire était de retourner à la source du premier indice. Harry allait sûrement faire confiance à Maugrey, même si moi je m'en méfiais. Durant ma période libre je me rendis à son bureau et frappai à la porte.

« Entre, » entendis-je sa voix bourrue et sa voix mentale très altérée dire en même temps. Je secouai la tête. C'était tellement bizarre d'entendre les deux voix différentes. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y habituer. « Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Cullen ? »

J'ouvris la porte, posant mon regard sur tous les objets insolites que j'avais vus à travers les yeux de Harry la première fois qu'il avait visité Maugrey.

« Monsieur ? » Débutai-je. « Je suis venu parce que je suis inquiet au sujet de Harry. »

« Potter ? Que se passe-t-il avec lui ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'est pas très bien préparé pour la seconde tâche… »

« Il ne sait pas à propos de l'œuf ? » Il me dévisagea avec son œil unique tandis que son œil magique oscillait frénétiquement, disparaissant parfois dans sa tête.

« Il sait au sujet de l'œuf et des sirènes. » Je décidai de jouer carte sur table. « Il n'a pas de plan pour aller sous l'eau. »

« Bah, t'as l'air d'avoir un plan… Pourquoi ne pas le lui dévoiler ? »

« Il ne me fait pas confiance, » admis-je. « Il lui a fallu une éternité pour même prendre un bain avec l'œuf après que je le lui aie suggéré. »

« Ah, alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé que… s'il prenait de la Branchiflore, ça devrait lui donner environ une heure… mais je n'ai pas de source pour cette information, pas plus que je n'ai de moyen de la lui transmettre… Il se méfie déjà de moi. »

« Et tu crois qu'il ferait confiance à un professeur ? »

« Peut-être que vous pourriez mettre un livre devant lui, ou un truc qui ferait en sorte qu'il le sache, » proposai-je.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, me fixant intensément. « Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ? Ne veux-tu pas gagner ? Si tu lui viens en aide, alors il pourrait te battre… »

« Il m'a aidé avec la première tâche, » mentis-je, me rappelant son rapide effort pour m'informer au sujet des dragons, bien que je l'aie déjà su. « Et ça me semble contraire à l'éthique sportive de ne pas lui rendre la pareille… »

« T'es un Poufsouffle, n'est-ce pas ? » Il me dévisagea.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Ah, voilà qui explique tout… Tu as raison pour la Branchiflore. Je sais où je peux en trouver, et je vais m'assurer qu'il la découvre… Je ne devrais vraiment pas l'aider, en tant que son professeur… mais nous ne voudrions pas que Potter se noie… Bon, j'ai un cours à préparer. » Il me donna brusquement congé tandis qu'il commençait à trembler légèrement. Une minute trop tard songeai-je à lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'avait déjà fermé la porte au nez.

La seconde tâche avait lieu le lendemain. Au moins je savais qu'il aurait une chance. Le reste dépendait seulement de lui.

Au cours de la soirée, après le souper, Bella m'avisa d'un changement de programme. « Je vais aller aider Hermione et Ron à préparer Harry pour demain. »

« Mais la Branchiflore… Il devrait déjà être prêt. » Je rejouai la conversation avec Maugrey dans ma tête… Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à Harry ? L'épreuve avait lieu demain matin !

« Eh bien, apparemment il ne l'est pas… Mais j'y ai réfléchi. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est trouver un bouquin qui mentionne la Branchiflore et le montrer à Harry. »

« D'accord, mais où va-t-il s'en procurer ? »

« Rogue a une énorme réserve de potions et d'herbes diverses. Je me souviens avoir vu de la Branchiflore parmi son stock, » commenta Carlisle. Je cherchai à travers sa mémoire et le souvenir de sa visite dans l'armoire à provisions de Rogue. La plante que nous convoitions était là, dans sa vision périphérique.

« Bella, il y en a dans l'armoire de Rogue, quatrième tablette à partir du sol, sur le côté droit. »

« Okay, » dit-elle. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile. Il faut juste que je trouve le livre et ensuite que je suggère que Rogue en a probablement dans sa réserve. Je suis sûre qu'entre eux et les jumeaux Weasley, nous pouvons trouver un moyen d'accéder au magasin de Rogue. » Elle sourit malicieusement.

« Tu sais que je t'aime. » Je la regardai, admirant son courage.

« Je sais. » Elle sourit de plus belle. « Je vais prendre la poudre de cheminette. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais revenir. Ça dépend du temps qu'il me faudra pour trouver le livre. »

« Eh bien, ne rentre pas trop tard ! » La taquinai-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Nous étions ensemble depuis près de deux ans maintenant, moins ces malheureux quelques mois après son dix-huitième anniversaire, et pourtant c'était toujours comme… comme un enchantement de l'avoir dans mes bras. Comment avais-je réussi à trouver une créature si étonnante – si bonne, si brillante, si brave – et qui m'aimait en retour ? Je sentis son corps chaud et souple écrasé contre le mien alors que je la tenais un peu trop étroitement. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir.

« Hé, » me taquina-t-elle, « tu vas me mettre en retard ! »

Je la laissai aller à contrecœur et elle disparut par la cheminée pour se rendre à Poudlard.

_EDWARD ! _Entendis-je la voix d'Alice s'écrier en état de choc quelques instants après que Bella soit partie. Elle dévala les escaliers et se précipita à la bibliothèque, sachant que je m'y trouvais. « Tout le monde, » appela-t-elle aussitôt arrivée, avant d'entrer en transe.

_Il y avait trois silhouettes masquées, courant à travers la campagne anglaise vers le nord. Elles arrêtaient périodiquement tandis que l'une des plus grandes montrait le chemin avant de continuer. Elles coururent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient parvenues à un petit village très familier… Elles étaient juste en bordure de Peebles. C'était le matin. Une journée nuageuse. Les trois silhouettes jetèrent des coups d'œil à la ronde et baissèrent leurs capuchons…_

J'haletai… Il s'agissait de Jane, Felix et Demetri.

_« Ils sont ici, quelque part, » déclara Demetri. Il fit une pause, nous recherchant à l'aide de son don. « Je ne peux toujours pas la voir, » cracha-t-il, au comble de la frustration._

_« Elle est le trou dans tous nos pouvoir. » Jane semblait contrariée. « Cherche Edward – elle ne sera pas loin de lui. »_

_Il fit une autre pause…_

_Dans l'image suivante, ils étaient à Venlaw…_ Puis plus rien.

« Quoi… !? Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? » Demandai-je à Alice.

_Je ne sais pas_, répondit-elle, le visage blanc comme un linge, visiblement abasourdie.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait s'il vous plaît nous dire ce qui se passe ? » Dit Emmett, extrêmement frustré.

« Ce sont des membres de la garde des Volturi. Jane, Demetri et Felix, » répondis-je d'un ton lugubre. « Ils cherchent Bella. »

« Probablement pour vérifier son statut, » présuma Carlisle. « Combien de temps, Alice ? »

Elle se concentra plus fort. « Demain, je pense… En milieu de matinée, » répondit-elle.

« Déjà ? » Hoqueta Esme. « Comment se fait-il que nous ne les ayons pas vus avant ? »

« Leur décision de venir ici doit être très récente… Ils auraient pu être en Angleterre pour une autre raison, et avoir capté notre odeur, ou ce qui permet à Demetri de nous traquer, » conjectura Jasper.

« Et c'est beaucoup plus proche que Forks, » ajoutai-je. « Ils pourraient avoir été en Italie quand ils ont pris la décision. Ce n'est vraiment pas si long que ça de Volterra jusqu'ici. » J'avais peur. Qu'avaient-ils l'intention de faire à Bella ? « Peut-être que je devrais aller chercher Bella à Poudlard ? »

« Non, » répondit catégoriquement Carlisle. « Elle est plus en sécurité là-bas… du moins pour l'instant… Mais je vais y aller et dire à Dumbledore que nous pourrions avoir de la compagnie demain. »

Je soupirai. Carlisle avait raison. Même si je la voulais à mes côtés pour la protéger, je ne ferais que les conduire directement à elle… et elle était invisible à Demetri et sa faculté de poursuivre et localiser une proie. Elle était hors de danger là-bas pour le moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carlisle réapparut dans la cheminée. « Dumbledore est préparé. Il va s'assurer que rien ne puisse atteindre Bella pendant qu'elle est à Poudlard. Il soupçonne qu'ils ne seront même pas capables de voir l'école… Il va la garder dans l'enceinte du château pour la nuit et nous irons la rejoindre demain matin. »

Il demeura silencieux pendant un moment et je vis la question qu'il brûlait de demander. Je soupirai et il sut qu'il valait mieux qu'il me la pose. « Es-tu prêt à la changer maintenant, Edward ? Tu sais ce que signifie la présence des Volturi ici. Tu pourrais être amené à agir tout de suite pour la sauver. »

Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais… Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle le voulait… Nous avions juste besoin de plus de temps. « Je ne sais pas, Carlisle. »

« Eh bien, je te suggère de te préparer de ton mieux. Je sais qu'elle préférerait que ce soit toi qui le fasses. »

J'acquiesçai, puis je courus hors de la maison et dans la forêt pour aller chasser.

**Bonjour Louise, bonjour Juju.**

**À bientôt tout le monde.**

**Milk**


	46. Chapter 46

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 46 : La seconde tâche**

J'avais passé la nuit à considérer les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous, à déterminer la ligne de conduite que nous devions adopter, et à écouter ma famille faire la même chose. Mais plus que tout, j'avais passé la nuit à m'inquiéter au sujet de Bella. Pourquoi étais-je destiné à la rapprocher du danger, non pas qu'elle ait besoin de mon aide ? Pourquoi la providence, ou les dieux, ou le monde entier étaient-ils contre nous ? Ne serions-nous jamais en mesure de simplement profiter de l'existence ?

« ARRÊTEZ ! » Entendis-je Alice s'écrier. « Chaque fois que vous prenez une nouvelle décision, j'ai une nouvelle vision. Pouvons-nous en discuter tous ensemble s'il vous plaît ? »

Nous nous réunîmes dans la bibliothèque. Alice avait l'air blême, comme si elle avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

« Nous sommes désolés, Alice, » débuta Carlisle. « Nous n'avons pas réfléchi. Établissons un plan d'action possible et voyons où cela nous mènera. »

« Tenons-leur tête et battons-nous ! » Lança Emmett, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Pas une bonne idée, » répondit Alice, plongée dans sa vision. « Tellement de variables. Certains résultats nous montrent victorieux, d'autres montrent qu'il y a un prix à payer… aucun ne joue en notre faveur quand le mot parviendra aux oreilles des Volturi. »

Emmett s'affala dans son siège, abattu.

« Vont-ils entendre raison ? » Demanda Carlisle. « Peut-on leur parler ? »

Alice secoua la tête presque immédiatement. « S'ils trouvent Bella encore humaine, elle va mourir. »

Mon estomac vide ne fit qu'un tour lorsque j'entrai dans l'esprit d'Alice et que j'y vis Felix drainer Bella de tout son sang et moi-même tomber à genoux à côté de son corps pâle et sans vie, essayant désespérément de la ranimer… Un combat s'ensuivit… La fin de mon existence. « Ce n'est pas une option, » dis-je tranquillement.

« Et si nous laissons Bella à Poudlard ? » Demanda Esme.

« Ils vont simplement attendre, » répliquai-je. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir la vision d'Alice pour le savoir. « Si nous sommes là, ils sauront qu'elle est à proximité… Et son odeur est partout dans cette demeure. »

Jasper hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Et si nous fuyions, ils vont simplement nous traquer. »

« Quelle option avons-nous alors ? » Souffla Esme.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que sept vampires se creusaient les méninges pour trouver une solution.

« Nous pourrions laisser Bella à Poudlard et prendre la fuite, » suggéra Rosalie. « De cette façon ils vont nous suivre, et seulement nous. » Je fus surpris par la générosité de sa suggestion. Il y a un an, elle aurait offert de livrer Bella aux Volturi elle-même.

« Et quand ils nous rattraperont, ils vont nous ramener aux Volturi, » répondit Jasper. « Ou alors nous serons forcés de nous battre – et ils vont envoyer un contingent plus important… Seulement la prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas de temps alloué à la discussion, » dit-il sinistrement.

Il avait raison, bien entendu. Tuer les membres de la garde des Volturi n'était pas une option. Rien de bon ne pourrait en ressortir.

_Edward, tu dois participer au Tournoi,_ me fit remarquer Alice.

Je la regardai avec incrédulité, secouant la tête. Pourquoi se tracassait-elle avec ça maintenant ? Bella était plus importante. Notre famille était plus importante. Harry avait la Branchiflore à présent, donc il allait très bien pouvoir se débrouiller.

Elle insista. « Edward, » dit-elle très distinctement, « tu dois participer à l'épreuve demain matin… Tu dois décider de faire ça. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence… puis le visage de Jasper s'orna lentement d'un sourire. « Elle a raison, Edward. Tu dois faire l'épreuve demain. »

Je commençai à voir des images instantanées d'une vision en train de prendre forme alors que je saisissais le sens des paroles d'Alice et Jasper, et je pris la décision de participer, une option que j'avais immédiatement rejetée quand j'avais découvert au sujet de la visite de la garde des Volturi.

_Ma famille était assise dans les gradins à Poudlard tandis que je plongeais dans l'eau… Jane, Felix et Demetri erraient autour de la maison, notant notre odeur, et Demetri utilisait son don… mais il était incapable de voir où nous étions allés. Une autre scène – Jane, Felix et Demetri dans les ruines à la bordure de Peebles, qui pouvaient sentir nos odeurs datant d'une semaine, mais la piste prenait fin subitement. _

« Ce n'est pas concluant, » soulignai-je. Cela montrait uniquement leur confusion… Pas le résultat final.

« C'est la seule façon, » murmura Alice.

« Je suis d'accord, » soupira Carlisle. « Nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard et nous tenir en alerte… »

Jasper opina. « Et espérer qu'ils ne découvriront pas le subterfuge… »

Nous nous dirigeâmes sur les lieux de la seconde tâche une heure avant que celle-ci ne débute, utilisant la poudre de cheminette de manière à ne pas créer de piste qu'ils pourraient suivre.

« Ça donnera l'impression que nous nous sommes simplement volatilisés, » commenta Jasper avec un sourire de satisfaction quand nous arrivâmes à Poudlard. « Si nous avions couru parmi les ruines, nous aurions laissé une trace odoriférante fraîche qu'ils pourraient suivre. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se passerait s'ils décidaient de traverser et d'escalader la gorge. »

J'avais hâte de retrouver Bella, de la voir et de savoir qu'elle avait réussi à trouver le livre sur la Branchiflore pour Harry. Je me rendis d'abord dans le Hall principal et dans la Grande Salle, pensant que je la verrais là avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais curieusement aucun d'entre eux n'était dans les parages… Je courus à la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient encore. Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était un peu tard pour ça. Mais comme je jetais un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque, je ne vis personne… J'étais sur le point de partir lorsque j'entendis la voix mentale de Harry.

« Hagrid, je suis désolé… tellement désolé. »

Je regardai à la ronde encore une fois. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas loin – non, il n'y avait personne dans la bibliothèque. Je me concentrai – je ne pouvais pas du tout entendre les pensées d'Hermione et de Ron… Et seulement un marmonnement périodique de Harry… comme s'il était endormi. Le château me jouait-il des tours ?

Je commençais à me sentir pris de panique. Je pouvais habituellement trouver Hermione, Ron ou Harry n'importe où dans le château ou sur le terrain avoisinant. Et maintenant il y en avait deux que je ne pouvais pas entendre, et le troisième m'était complètement inutile. Où était Bella ? Son odeur était présente, mais vieille de plusieurs heures. Elle n'avait pas été ici depuis hier soir.

Je courus à travers les salles et me rendis à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Chapardant le mot de passe de l'un des élèves à l'intérieur, je m'y faufilai.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda l'un des premières années.

« Je cherche Bella, » répondis-je, « ou encore Hermione, Ron ou Harry. »

« Nous ne les avons pas vus de toute la nuit, » dit Fred Weasley en sortant du passage menant au dortoir des garçons.

« C'est vrai – aux dernières nouvelles ils étaient à la bibliothèque, » ajouta George.

« Je viens juste d'y aller… » Je sourcillai. Où étaient-ils ?

« Le tournoi est sur le point de commencer. Tu devrais descendre au lac, » poursuivit Fred. « Je ne veux pas que tu aies une excuse quand Harry va te battre ! » Lança-t-il en souriant.

Je retournai un sourire désabusé aux jumeaux et ressortis aussi vite. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il était possible qu'ils soient au bord du lac en train de réviser la stratégie de Harry ou simplement d'attendre que l'épreuve débute… Je passais à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid lorsque je stoppai net. Je cherchai à travers mon souvenir de la vision d'Alice.

_Ma famille était assise dans les gradins à Poudlard pendant que je plongeais dans l'eau…_

Je pouvais très clairement voir les membres de ma famille assis dans les gradins, mais où était Bella ? Je me concentrai sur cette image gravée dans ma mémoire parfaite, parcourant les tribunes… Elle n'était pas là. Hermione et Ron non plus.

Je sentis une douleur traverser ma poitrine. Que faire s'ils étaient allés se balader ? S'ils s'étaient glissés hors de l'enceinte du château pour aller prendre une Bièreaubeurre aux _Trois Balais_ tard dans la nuit ? Ils se retrouveraient directement là où la garde des Volturi les attendait.

Je secouai la tête. Ils ne feraient pas ça. Hermione, pour sa part, aurait trop peur de se faire expulser de l'école… et Alice les aurait vus si c'est ce qui s'était produit. Non, ils devaient être quelque part dans les environs. Je me ressaisis et continuai vers le lac.

Il y avait une foule en train de se rassembler lorsque j'approchai. Les gradins utilisés lors de la première tâche avaient été installés sur le bord de l'eau. Je me demandais ce que les spectateurs allaient pouvoir voir entre le moment où nous allions plonger dans le lac et notre retour.

« Bon, te voilà. » Ludo Verpey attrapa mon bras alors que j'arrivais à sa hauteur, parcourant la foule des yeux pour trouver Bella, mais en vain. « Viens avec moi, Edward, nous nous réunissons dans cette tente jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque temps de commencer. » Il sourit en me tirant hâtivement dans la tente. J'étais le seul à l'intérieur.

Le temps s'écoula lentement. Viktor et Fleur arrivèrent un quart d'heure avant l'heure de l'épreuve. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre Harry.

« Où est ce garçon ? » Entendis-je Ludo marmonner alors qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la tente.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la tente, cherchant Bella parmi la foule encore une fois. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de sa présence. Pas même la pensée furtive de quelqu'un qui l'aurait vue ce matin… Je tentai une connexion avec mon esprit, me concentrant très fort… Je pouvais seulement entendre la voix paniquée de Harry dans le château. Il devait être en route. Mais Hermione et Ron n'étaient nulle part.

Je me concentrai sur mon audition externe. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait jeté un sort sur le château afin de le doter d'une protection supplémentaire. J'aurais quand même dû être capable d'entendre leurs voix… Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le bruit de Harry en train de converser avec Dobby, l'elfe de maison.

_Edward ?_ Alice me lança sa vision du futur de Harry disparaissant.

« Il est avec Dobby, » m'empressai-je de marmotter en retour, tellement vite et bas que seule ma famille pouvait m'entendre. Je souris en entendant Dobby lui donner un peu de Branchiflore. Bon, au moins je n'avais plus à me préoccuper de ça. Mais c'était une bien mince consolation. Bella était toujours introuvable.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la tente pour aller parler à Carlisle, ou Dumbledore.

« Non, non, non, » fit Ludo en me bloquant le chemin. « Il nous manque déjà un champion. Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire passer ce nombre à deux… Personne d'autre ne doit manquer à l'appel ici… » Dit-il.

Mais c'était précisément ce que je commençais à penser. Je sondai l'esprit d'Alice. Elle l'aurait vu s'il s'était passé quelque chose… mais tout ce que j'entendis fut l'appel aux armes de la République en japonais… Elle me cachait quelque chose…

« Où est Bella, Alice ? » Marmonnai-je rapidement. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Carlisle ? » Dis-je d'une voix plus menaçante.

_Edward, tu dois te concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir… sur Harry_, répondit-il.

« S'il te plaît, Carlisle ? » Le suppliai-je.

L'esprit d'Alice s'éclaircit subitement… Elle rejoua la vision qu'elle avait eue à un certain moment après notre arrivée… En fait il s'agissait davantage d'une anti-vision. Bella avait simplement disparu. _C'est comme quand elle se rend chez les loups-garous_… La voix d'Alice était remplie de crainte tout en essayant de me rassurer… _ou les elfes de maison… Peut-être qu'elle est chez les elfes de maison avec Hermione…_

Dobby et la Branchiflore ! Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu de la difficulté à se la procurer pour Harry ? Est-ce qu'Hermione avait demandé l'aide de Dobby ? Cela expliquerait la disparition, mais j'aurais quand même dû être en mesure d'entendre les pensées d'Hermione, ou l'une de leurs voix… Rogue pourrait-il les enfermer s'il les surprenait dans sa réserve ? Avait-il une pièce spéciale qui bloquait les sons et les pensées ? C'était possible. Il en était bien capable… Peut-être… mais j'avais le sentiment angoissant que ce n'était pas ça.

« Champions, le moment est venu de prendre vos places. Harry n'aura qu'à se rattraper quand il arrivera, » nous dit Ludo, visiblement déçu.

Il nous aligna le long du rivage, à trois mètres de distance… Je pouvais l'entendre argumenter avec la table des juges pour différer l'épreuve… Pendant ce temps, je continuai d'essayer d'entrer en contact en me servant de tous mes sens – cherchant la foule, écoutant les voix audibles et mentales… respirant profondément pour détecter le moindre soupçon de son parfum… Il n'y avait rien.

Les voix de Madame Maxime et de Karkaroff s'élevèrent au-dessus du tapage environnant. Elles étaient insistantes. « La tâche doit se poursuivre comme prévu… » Percy Weasley n'était pas enclin à s'opposer non plus. Ludo soupira, vaincu. Il allait devoir commencer l'épreuve sans Harry.

Juste à cet instant, je captai une odeur familière et levai les yeux pour voir Harry courant vers nous depuis le château. Je cherchai plus loin, m'attendant à voir Hermione, Ron… et Bella… Bella, où es-tu ? Mais il était seul.

« Oh, parfait ! Notre quatrième champion est arrivé. » Ludo frappa dans ses mains pour exprimer son soulagement.

« Je suis… là… » Lança Harry à bout de souffle en s'arrêtant brusquement sur le rivage boueux, éclaboussant les habits de Fleur.

« Où étais-tu ? » S'enquit Percy Weasley d'un ton autoritaire et réprobateur. « La tâche est sur le point de commencer ! »

« Bon, ça va, Percy ! » Intervint Ludo. « Laisse-le reprendre son souffle ! »

« Essaye de mettre ta tête entre tes jambes, » suggérai-je doucement. « Où sont les autres ? »

Il me regarda en secouant la tête – il ne les avait pas vus – puis il suivit mon conseil, prenant de grandes respirations. Bientôt son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration revinrent à la normale. Ma respiration, toute futile qu'elle soit, était toujours frénétique… Où était-elle ?

« Ça va, Harry ? » Questionna Ludo lorsqu'il se leva. Harry acquiesça. « Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Ouais, » répondit Harry, encore un peu essoufflé. Ludo lui donna une accolade rapide et retourna à la table des juges.

« Sonorus ! » Dit-il, sa baguette magique pointée sur sa gorge, comme nous l'avions vu faire à la Coupe du Monde… Ça semblait très loin dans le temps à présent. Tout avait paru si nouveau et merveilleux alors, jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts arrivent. Nous aurions dû retourner chez nous après le premier signe de danger. Nous pourrions être à la maison maintenant, mariés, heureux, en sécurité…

« Bon, tous nos champions sont prêts pour la seconde tâche, laquelle va débuter à mon coup de sifflet. » Sa voix amplifiée tonna dans la foule. « Ils ont exactement une heure pour récupérer ce qu'on leur a pris. Dans trois… deux… un ! »

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Je fis une pause, prenant un dernier moment pour regarder à la ronde en quête de Bella… en vain. Il fallait que je m'acquitte de l'épreuve – le plus vite j'allais passer au travers, le plus vite je pourrais découvrir où se trouvait Bella. Je m'empressai de sortir ma baguette et effectuai l'incantation pour faire apparaître une bulle d'air autour de ma tête. C'était bizarre et inconfortable d'avoir la tête enfermée dans une bulle. Je repoussai mes craintes de côté, plongeai dans le lac, et nageai aussi vite que je le pouvais… J'étais à vingt mètres de la rive lorsque je réalisai que je n'avais aucune idée où j'allais… Plus important encore, je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

Je revins en arrière pour voir si je pourrais capter son odeur… Quelque part près du rivage, je trouvai une odeur semblable à la sienne, bien que rappelant vaguement le poisson. Je me demandai si c'était à cause de la Branchiflore… Je la suivis à travers les longues plantes aquatiques qui bordaient le fond du lac.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Je vis quelque chose du coin de l'œil… Puis un autre… C'étaient des petites créatures très rapides. J'en attrapai une prestement pour l'examiner. Ces êtres aquatiques ressemblaient énormément à des petits diables avec des cornes sur la tête et des crocs, de même qu'une longue queue. Celui que je tenais poussa un grognement féroce. Un de ses petits copains s'empara de ma jambe, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Sottes créatures. Je grognai en retour, exhibant mes dents acérées. Les créatures furent soudainement prises de panique et s'éloignèrent sans demander leur reste. Elles n'étaient pas si stupides que ça, après tout.

Je continuai à suivre l'odeur de Harry. Elle me conduisait de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs du lac… L'eau devint plus sombre, comme si le limon dans la vase noire du fond du lac avait été remué par le passage de Harry. Sa trajectoire changea subitement de direction, déviant vers la droite… En la suivant, j'entendis un petit rire. Je stoppai, clapotant dans l'eau pour en identifier la source. C'était le même rire que j'avais entendu dans la salle de bain des préfets… Je l'entendis encore. Était-il possible que les sirènes aient la capacité de projeter leurs voix pour embrouiller leurs prédateurs et leurs proies ?

J'écartai cette pensée de mon esprit et continuai mon exploration, suivant l'odeur de Harry alors que sa piste défrichait la forêt de plantes aquatiques pour atteindre un désert sous-marin de vase noire… C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis le chant – les mêmes voix que j'avais entendues quand j'avais ouvert mon œuf sous l'eau… Je continuai de progresser, l'odeur de Harry me guidant à l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix. Seulement une petite partie de mon esprit se demanda ce que j'allais devoir recueillir une fois rendu là. Cela n'avait pas d'importance maintenant… Tout ce que je devais faire c'était m'assurer que Harry allait bien et revenir aussi vite que possible pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Bella et la protéger des Volturi.

Une minute après les avoir entendues, je pus les voir, bien que de très loin. Ce devait être les sirènes, mais elles ne ressemblaient en rien à l'image qui trônait dans la fameuse salle de bain… ni d'ailleurs à quoi que ce soit que j'aie déjà vu ou lu au sujet de ces créatures mythiques. Ces êtres de l'eau avaient la peau grisâtre et de longs cheveux vert foncé indisciplinés. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes, tout comme l'étaient leurs dents acérées aux contours irréguliers. Beaucoup de ces créatures arboraient des cordes de cailloux autour du cou et portaient des lances. Je pouvais discerner Harry à présent, mais il était assez loin. Ses pieds et ses mains s'étaient effectivement changés en palmes, et il se déplaçait à une allure appréciable.

En m'approchant, je vis des peintures des sirènes sur les rochers, dans lesquelles on les voyait s'affairer à diverses activités, dont l'une était la chasse au calmar géant… Une autre peinture les montrait en train de défendre leurs maisons d'une attaque… Puis en approchant davantage, j'aperçus ce qui paraissait être leur ville. Il y avait des structures en pierre grossière – des maisons, ressemblant presque à ce qu'on mettrait dans un aquarium.

Les sirènes me zieutèrent avec méfiance en me voyant approcher. Elles percevaient que j'étais d'une nature autre que les sorciers… Je m'empressai de nager à travers les maisons, suivant maintenant les sons vers ce que je soupçonnais être l'emplacement de nos objets, mais je m'en fichais. Rien n'était assez important pour retarder mon retour à la surface quand je serais sûr que Harry allait bien s'en tirer.

Et là, alors que je prenais le dernier virage, je la vis… pâle, le souffle inexistant, sans vie… C'était l'horreur de tous les cauchemars que je n'aurais jamais… Au milieu de la ville, de ce qui devait être leur place centrale, se trouvait un chœur de sirènes en train de chanter, invitant les champions à approcher, et au milieu de ces créatures ensorcelantes, une sirène géante avait été taillée dans un gros rocher, et Bella était attachée après.

Dans ma vision périphérique, je vis Harry en train d'argumenter avec les sirènes. Il avait Ron, mais il voulait sauver Hermione aussi… J'entendis Krum derrière moi et je savais que Fleur ne devait pas être loin non plus. Je retournai mon attention sur Bella… Que disait la chanson ? _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir, tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard… _J'avais à peine le temps de la récupérer et de remonter à la surface en toute sécurité… Il faudrait que la remontée se fasse graduellement, sinon ses tympans risquaient d'éclater. Je pouvais seulement espérer que son état actuel n'ait rien de réellement alarmant.

Je m'élançai pour la réclamer. « Fleur et Krum s'en viennent ! » Criai-je à Harry… Il fallait sortir d'ici, que je ramène Bella à la surface… J'étais certain que Harry me suivait… certain que Fleur et Krum allaient secourir ceux qui leur étaient chers… Ma seule préoccupation était de ramener Bella à temps. Allaient-ils vraiment la tuer si nous n'y parvenions pas ? La douleur à cette pensée traversa mon corps, envoyant des secousses dans mes bras et mes jambes… Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Il vaudrait mieux que Voldemort me frappe maintenant, si elle était perdue pour moi.

Je fus pris de panique en brisant la surface de l'eau. J'étais en retard… Il m'avait fallu une minute de plus que le temps alloué… Le désespoir s'empara de moi à cet instant… Je me sentis tourbillonner dans les ténèbres que j'avais seulement connus une fois avant – après ce terrible coup de fil confirmant pour moi que Bella était morte… Je me sentais à court de souffle, moi qui n'en avais pas besoin… jusqu'à ce que je réalise que Bella cherchait le sien. Elle était vivante, et se portait bien… c'est-à-dire qu'elle crachait un peu d'eau qu'elle avait avalée du lac, mais elle était vivante !

Je l'attirai tout contre moi, respirant son parfum qui me rappelait qu'elle était toujours avec moi. Dans l'eau froide, la chaleur de son corps était encore plus intense. J'oubliai momentanément que nous n'étions pas seuls mais devant l'école au complet, et je l'embrassai fougueusement, passionnément, avec l'intensité de l'amour retrouvé… et elle m'embrassa en retour, avec la même férocité que notre premier baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je la collai contre moi, une main au creux de son dos et l'autre caressant ses longs cheveux bruns tout en goûtant ses lèvres…

Puis, quelque part entre ses frissons et Carlisle se raclant la gorge sur le rivage, nous rompîmes notre étreinte, penauds tous les deux.

« Notre premier champion à avoir complété la tâche est Edward Cullen, » retentit la voix de Ludo dans la foule, qui explosa en une combinaison d'acclamations et de sifflements.

_Let's get it on_… Fredonna Emmett dans sa tête.

Je secouai la tête en tirant Bella sur la rive. Elle tremblait pour de bon à présent, après être restée si longtemps dans l'eau froide, et mon corps aussi froid n'arrangeait pas les choses. Nous fûmes accueillis par Madame Pomfresh qui nous donna de grandes serviettes et couvertures chaudes.

« Venez ici, mes chers… Oh Seigneur, mais tu es glacé… Tiens. » Elle m'enveloppa dans une autre couverture.

Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était m'abreuver de la vue de Bella, ma Bella… vivante.

Je baignai dans la chaleur de cette constatation durant trois minutes quarante-deux secondes avant de réaliser que j'étais le seul champion qui était revenu. Où était Harry ? Je jetai un coup d'œil autour et sur le lac… Il était juste derrière moi tout à l'heure, non ? Il tenait Ron pour le ramener à la surface… Deux têtes émergèrent… Ah, enfin… Oh… Il s'agissait de Viktor Krum et d'Hermione.

« Notre second champion à avoir complété la tâche est Viktor Krum. » Les supporters de Durmstrang applaudirent bruyamment, mais aucun autant que Karkaroff. Le reste des élèves se joignirent à eux, mais avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Madame Pomfresh alla à leur rencontre avec des serviettes chaudes et moelleuses. Après avoir été enveloppée, Hermione vint nous rejoindre, Bella et moi, pour attendre.

Où donc était Harry ? J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il me suivait… Krum n'avait même pas encore atteint la place centrale de la ville sous-marine quand Harry avait quitté celle-ci. Je devins soudainement très nerveux. Dans mon effort pour ramener Bella à la surface du lac, avais-je laissé Harry derrière ? De toute évidence c'était le cas – et maintenant il n'était nulle part en vue…

Une autre personne refit surface… seule. C'était Fleur. Elle toussa et crachota en faisant son chemin vers la berge. Il n'y eut aucun applaudissement pour elle – elle n'avait pas complété la tâche. « Fleur, ma chère, » dit Madame Maxime en allant la retrouver sur la rive, « où est l'objet ? »

« Les strangulots… » Elle éclata en sanglots. « Je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser d'eux. »

« Mais ta sœur… Elle est toujours là-bas ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de panique. « Gabrielle ? » Elle fondit en larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui prend tellement de temps à Harry ? » Hermione regarda attentivement la surface de l'eau.

« Crois-tu qu'il s'est perdu ? » Demanda Bella.

« Il était tout près de moi… Il aurait dû être derrière nous. » Je fixai le lac d'un air morne. Il était ma responsabilité, mon travail… J'étais censé être ici pour le protéger.

Dumbledore s'avança, observant le lac comme s'il percevait quelque chose. Je me sentais terriblement mal. Je l'avais laissé tomber. J'avais laissé tomber Harry… Devais-je y retourner et tenter de le retrouver ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

« Regardez ! » Lança Hermione en pointant vers le plan d'eau.

C'étaient la tête rousse de Ron, la tête argentée de la petite sœur de Fleur, et Harry… La foule applaudit alors frénétiquement, plus que pour moi et Krum réunis. Et les sirènes étaient avec eux, leurs expressions sinistres durant la tâche remplacées par d'agréables sourires.

Je pouvais voir Harry prendre de grandes bouffées d'air. L'effet de la Branchiflore devait s'être épuisé. Ron et la sœur de Fleur étaient en train de récupérer.

« On peut dire que c'est humide. » Ron sourit en crachant un long jet d'eau. Puis, remarquant la jeune fille : « Pourquoi l'as-tu ramenée ? »

« Fleur n'est pas venue la réclamer. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là, » répondit Harry à bout de souffle.

« Harry, espèce d'andouille, » le taquina Ron. « Tu n'as pas pris cette chanson au sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé aucun de nous se noyer ! »

« Mais la chanson disait… » Commença Harry.

« Seulement pour faire en sorte que vous reveniez à l'intérieur de la limite de temps ! » Dit Ron. « J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu de temps à jouer les héros au fond du lac ! »

Je me sentais vraiment comme le derniers des idiots. Évidemment que Dumbledore n'aurait laissé aucun d'eux se noyer… mais j'avais été si inquiet pour Bella – je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Ma vie n'était rien sans elle. Je l'attirai plus près de moi avec le bras qui maintenait une surveillance constante autour de sa taille.

« Allez, » soupira Harry, tout aussi embarrassé que moi. « Aide-moi avec elle, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse nager très bien. »

Tous les trois regagnèrent le rivage, toujours accompagnés des sirènes. Elles se mirent à chanter, et l'horrible bruit criard qui laissait une sonnerie dans mes oreilles retentit sur le lac.

_Sont-ils obligés de faire ça ?_ Se plaignit Emmett.

Ma famille s'était rassemblée autour de Bella et moi tandis que nous regardions Harry revenir. J'étais reconnaissant pour leur présence.

« Je l'ai abandonné, Carlisle, » dis-je à voix basse.

« Tu as fait de ton mieux, » répondit-il… _C'est tout ce qu'on te demande, Edward._

_Je sais ce qui s'est passé_, débuta Alice. _Je ne peux pas voir les sirènes_… Elle était étonnamment joyeuse de cette découverte. _Quand elles ont pris Bella, son futur a disparu avec elles… Elles étaient en cause pendant tout ce temps. _Elle aussi avait craint que quelque chose ne se soit passé avec la garde des Volturi.

« Les Volturi, » dis-je, subitement paniqué…

« Ils sont arrivés, » confirma lugubrement Carlisle. « Maintenant nous devons attendre et voir. »

J'acquiesçai. Le danger était loin d'être derrière nous. En comparaison, les activités de ce matin ressemblaient à une course dans les bois… Je regardai mon amour, ma Bella, ma raison de vivre. Allais-je la prendre maintenant ? Prendre son âme pour sauver sa vie ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer la laisser partir.

Elle me dévisageait avec des questions dans les yeux. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas au courant au sujet des Volturi.

« Alice a eu une vision, » expliquai-je rapidement. « Jane, Felix et Demetri s'en viennent… En fait ils sont ici. »

Son visage déjà pâle devint blanc, une expression de panique et de peur traversant son regard. Je détestais lui causer quelque douleur que ce soit, mais j'avais appris à ne pas lui cacher la vérité. C'était mieux ainsi.

« Ils sont ici – à Poudlard ? » Ses yeux firent le tour de la place, cherchant d'abord les silhouettes familières tant redoutées, puis voyant tous les élèves, les victimes potentielles. « Pourraient-ils attaquer ? »

« Nous ne pensons pas qu'ils puissent nous trouver, » répondis-je. « Enfin, nous espérons. »

Nous fûmes alors interrompus. « Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons pris notre décision, » tonna la voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey. « Murcus, le chef des êtres de l'eau, nous a raconté en détails ce qui s'est passé au fond du lac, et nous avons donc décidé d'accorder des points sur un total de cinquante pour chacun des champions selon l'ordre suivant :

Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour, bien qu'ayant démontré un excellent usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été attaquée par les strangulots en approchant de son but, et n'a pas pu récupérer son otage. Nous lui accordons vingt-cinq points. »

La foule offrit des applaudissements polis.

« Je méritais zéro, » dit-elle avec regret en secouant la tête.

« M. Edward Cullen, qui a lui aussi utilisé le sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été le premier à revenir avec son otage, mais il est retourné au bord du lac une minute après que l'heure allouée se soit écoulée. »

Cedric, ses amis et le reste des Poufsouffle m'acclamèrent avec frénésie. Je souris de les voir me soutenir avec autant d'enthousiasme, en particulier Cedric. C'était un bon ami.

« Par conséquent nous lui attribuons quarante-sept points. »

Bella me regarda avec une fierté que je ne méritais pas et s'étira pour m'embrasser. Je n'éternisai pas notre baiser, compte tenu de notre démonstration plus tôt. « Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle.

« M. Viktor Krum s'est servi d'une forme incomplète de métamorphose, laquelle fut efficace malgré tout, et a été le deuxième champion à revenir avec son otage. Nous lui allouons quarante-point. »

Karkaroff applaudit vivement, rempli d'orgueil… et peut-être d'une certaine vanité à l'égard des résultats de son champion.

« M. Harry Potter a utilisé la Branchiflore à bon escient, » dit Verpey. « Il est revenu en dernier, et bien au-delà du délai d'une heure. Cependant, le chef des êtres de l'eau nous a informé que M. Potter a été le premier à atteindre les otages, et que s'il a tardé à revenir, c'est à cause de sa détermination à ramener tous les otages en lieu sûr, et pas seulement lui-même. »

_Espèce de crétin._ Ron roula des yeux.

_Aussi bête qu'héroïque_… Hermione lui sourit en secouant la tête.

« La plupart des juges, » poursuivit Verpey en lançant un regard très mauvais à Karkaroff, « sentent que cela démontre une fibre morale et veulent lui accorder un pointage parfait. Toutefois… le score de M. Potter est de quarante-cinq points. »

Une secousse d'allégresse ébranla la foule… Harry et moi étions à égalité, pour ainsi dire. Il avait encore une chance de gagner ce tournoi… Une très bonne chance.

« Eh ben voilà, Harry ! » Cria Ron par-dessus le rugissement de la foule. « Tu n'a pas agi en nigaud après tout – tu montrais que tu avais la fibre morale ! »

Bella et moi éclatâmes de rire avec les autres membres de la famille – à l'humour de sa déclaration et au soulagement du jugement rendu… C'était un soulagement momentané, avant le sinistre avenir qui nous attendait en dehors des limites de Poudlard.

**Navrée pour le retard de publication. Je travaille présentement sur la traduction d'un OS de soixante pages exigeant beaucoup de mon temps…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	47. Chapter 47

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 47 : La Garde des Volturi**

« Alors c'est Dobby qui t'a donné la Branchiflore ? » S'étonna Hermione. « Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? La Branchiflore, bien sûr ! » Elle secoua la tête, frustrée envers elle-même.

Nous étions assis au bout d'une des longues tables dans la Grande Salle – Bella et moi, Cedric, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Cho. Ma famille attendait, installée à une table un peu plus loin, pendant que Dumbledore terminait ses fonctions officielles. Nous allions le rencontrer dans quelques minutes, mais seulement après avoir sauvé les apparences.

« Mais, si tu n'étais pas au courant à propos de la Branchiflore… » Demandai-je à Hermione, « alors qui l'a dit à Dobby ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Je jetai un regard à Bella, mais elle secoua discrètement la tête. Elle ne lui avait pas dit… Était-il possible que ce soit Maugrey ?

« Eh bien, ne laisse pas Karkaroff ou Madame Maxime le savoir – ils ne semblent pas très impressionnés par le succès de Harry dans ce tournoi, » commenta Cedric. « Mais vraiment, Harry, c'était impressionnant ! »

« Merci, » répondit Harry, embarrassé.

_Dumbledore est prêt à nous rencontrer_, m'informa Carlisle.

« Eh bien, Bella et moi devrions sans doute aller passer un peu de temps avec ma famille. Je suppose qu'ils sont tous très contents de la voir saine et sauve, » dis-je en souriant, m'excusant pour partir.

« Tu ne pensais pas vraiment qu'elle était en danger, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Ron.

« Honnêtement, Ron – quand je l'ai vue là-bas… j'ai eu peur, » admis-je. « Je suis sûr que Harry a ressenti la même chose pour toi et Hermione. La logique n'entre pas toujours en jeu quand ceux qu'on aime font partie de l'équation… »

Bella et moi nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la table où le reste de la famille attendait. Ils se levèrent et nous quittâmes tous la Grande Salle. Normalement nous irions à Venlaw – il y avait moins d'oreilles indiscrètes là-bas, mais c'était tout à fait impossible à l'heure actuelle.

« On dirait que vous avez des visiteurs, » dit Dumbledore quand nous le rejoignîmes dans son bureau. « J'ai déconnecté temporairement le réseau de cheminette des foyers de Venlaw, par précaution… Peut-être que nous devrions aller visiter Hagrid pour prendre le thé. »

Nous étions tous à peu près certains que Jane, Felix et Demetri s'étaient rendus à Venlaw, mais comment Dumbledore le savait avec certitude était un mystère. Un mystère qui ne serait pas révélé tant que nous ne serions pas dans un endroit sûr… un endroit loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes, comme la cabane d'Hagrid, à la porte de laquelle Dumbledore frappait en ce moment.

« Bonjour Hagrid, » salua Dumbledore quand Hagrid ouvrit la porte. « Je me demandais si nous pourrions entrer pour une tasse de thé. »

« Bien sûr, Dumbledore, Monsieur… Ce s'ra avec plaisir. » Hagrid s'éloigna de la porte et mit rapidement une lourde bouilloire en fonte sur le feu… Avant longtemps elle se mit à bouillir et il l'enleva, versant son contenu dans une théière.

« J'suis à court de toutes les douceurs qu'Mme Cullen m'avait données, mais j'en ai qu'j'ai fait moi-même. » Il offrit des biscuits secs à Bella et à Dumbledore qui les acceptèrent poliment, mais les biscuits en question semblaient requérir nos dents acérées et nos mâchoires puissantes pour être brisés.

Après que Dumbledore ait versé du thé pour Bella, Hagrid et lui-même et pris quelques gorgées, il se rassit et commença. « Alors, j'ai eu l'occasion de me rendre à un endroit du terrain qui permet le transplanage, et je me suis téléporté dans une clairière près de chez vous il y a quelques minutes de ça. Vous avez en effet quelques visiteurs… Des visiteurs très curieux qui cherchent à savoir où vous êtes disparus… J'ai bien peur qu'ils aient démantelé la cheminée. » Il but une gorgée de thé.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû courir le risque, Albus, » dit Carlisle très sérieusement, « mais merci pour l'information. »

« Il n'y avait aucun danger. Je suis resté à distance et j'ai transplané peu de temps après. »

Carlisle hocha la tête, toujours effrayé de ce qui aurait pu arriver à son vieil ami si l'un des gardes des Volturi avait détecté son odeur. « J'imagine que l'intensité de l'odeur les a menés à la cheminée. C'est le dernier endroit où nous étions avant de venir ici. »

« Alors ça a marché… Bien, » dit Jasper avec un sourire rusé. « Ça devrait frustrer Demetri. »

« Ah, oui… l'un des hommes a exprimé un peu de frustration. » Dumbledore sourit, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux.

« Nous ne manquerons pas de tout remettre en place, » assura tranquillement Esme. « Nous allons nous occuper de ça quand ils seront repartis. »

« Oh, ma chère, je ne me tracasse pas pour le foyer… ni pour le reste de la maison, d'ailleurs… » Dumbledore se pencha en avant, la regardant avec gentillesse, puis il se tourna vers Carlisle et Jasper. « Avez-vous une idée de comment son pouvoir fonctionne ? »

« Il semble avoir une perception particulière des gens – comme s'il pouvait 'goûter' leur esprit et mettre le doigt sur l'endroit où ils se trouvent, » expliqua Carlisle.

« Ah… » Dumbledore recula sur son siège, réfléchissant profondément.

Emmett était affalé dans un coin du lit d'Hagrid dans sa cabane très bondée. Cet endroit était l'un de ses préférés. Il aimait passer du temps avec Hagrid et les créatures magiques, mais cette réunion était en train de mettre sa patience à rude épreuve. « J'aimerais que nous puissions les affronter et en finir… Je déteste cette fuite en catimini et le fait que nous devions nous cacher. »

Dumbledore sourit à son emportement passager. « Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, mais je pense que Carlisle et Jasper ont raison au moins sur ce point. Ça n'apporterait rien de bon de se battre contre les Volturi… Absolument rien de bon. »

Comment pouvait-il en être si sûr ? Que savait-il à propos des Volturi ?

Il me regarda d'un air entendu avec cette expression qui me faisait me demander s'il venait d'entendre mes pensées, bien qu'il m'ait déjà assuré qu'il n'utilisait pas ce pouvoir. « Je suppose que je devrais partager avec vous un peu d'historique entre les sorciers et les vampires. »

Quoi ? Je me rappelai qu'il avait prêté un livre à Carlisle sur l'histoire, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans ce bouquin se rapportant à cette situation particulière… J'étais extrêmement curieux.

« Il y a une longue histoire entre le monde des sorciers et celui des vampires, » débuta-t-il, « et ce qui en a découlé a rarement été bénéfique … Carlisle a lu ce qui est rapporté dans nos livres d'histoire. Une lecture intéressante, j'en suis sûr… mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont été transmises d'un monde à l'autre… Je suis certain que vous avez tous déjà vu une exécution de la main des Volturi ? »

Je me souvins de Bree, détruite en une seconde par leurs briquets dévastateurs. « Nous avons eu un face-à-face avec eux au printemps dernier… Ils ont détruit un nouveau-né devant nos yeux, » répondis-je.

« À une certaine époque, les sorciers ont cherché un moyen de contrôler la menace des vampires dans leurs villes et villages. Le monde était un endroit moins civilisé alors – s'il est jamais possible d'appeler le monde un endroit civilisé. Nous savions que le feu des sorciers allait détruire votre espèce, mais ce n'était pas toujours commode d'attaquer quand une baguette magique pouvait être utile pour tellement d'autres diversions. »

Jasper commença à acquiescer tout de suite. Il pouvait voir où cette discussion s'en allait.

« Et c'est ainsi que nous avons créé des baguettes qui pouvaient être ensorcelées pour produire le feu des sorciers… un peu comme vos baguettes ont été ensorcelées pour n'exécuter que quelques sortilèges bien spécifiques. » Il se tourna vers Bella, Rosalie et moi. « Après un certain temps, ceux qui sont maintenant considérés comme la royauté chez les vampires – les Volturi, ont eu vent de l'affaire… mais au lieu d'être effrayés, ils ont cherché à obtenir ce pouvoir à leurs propres fins, afin de gagner la puissance qu'ils ont aujourd'hui. Leur dispositif d'exécution est le résultat de leurs efforts visant à reproduire notre mode de défense…

Il y a toujours eu, et il y aura probablement toujours des sorciers qui cherchent les pouvoirs du côté des ténèbres… Ceux-là se sont plus souvent alignés avec les gens de votre nature. » Il regarda à la ronde ensuite, comme pour s'excuser. « Je suis désolé d'avoir à dire que les vampires sont généralement considérés comme des créatures des ténèbres, à l'instar des loups-garous… et des sombrals aussi, d'ailleurs. » Il émit un petit rire. « En fait j'ai eu très peur la première fois que j'ai rencontré votre… père. » Il regarda Carlisle. « J'ai failli le tuer sur le champ… mais j'ai perçu quelque chose de différent en lui – un grand soin, une vénération pour la vie. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour me convaincre qu'il puisse exister un bon vampire. » Il sourit momentanément au souvenir, puis poursuivit son récit.

« Plus récemment – durant la première guerre des sorciers, les deux côtés ont fait appel aux créatures mythiques pour combattre. Tom Jedusor a passé de nombreuses années à fonder son groupe de partisans, dès ses jours à Poudlard. Peu de temps après son départ, il a semblé disparaître, mais ses amis sont restés vigilants… Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il a fait pendant ce temps-là. Et beaucoup de gens ne réalisent même pas le lien entre Voldemort et Tom Jedusor, alors dans la crainte de l'homme, ils prennent soin de ne pas en apprendre plus.

Par-dessus tout, Tom recherchait le pouvoir. Et pour lui, le pouvoir était le pouvoir sur la vie. Il a cherché l'immortalité. Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec un groupe de vampires en Roumanie… »

Carlisle soupira bruyamment. « Stephan et Vladimir… la famille qui régnait anciennement. »

« Très probable – d'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir, ils étaient très intéressés d'aider Tom à mener à bien leur vendetta contre les Volturi, à utiliser le pouvoir qui avait été utilisé contre eux… C'est pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas tout simplement tué. » Dumbledore hocha la tête. « À un moment donné, Tom pensait qu'il pourrait parvenir à ses fins en se transformant en vampire. Ce qu'il a découvert, cependant, c'est que la magie en nous, le pouvoir qui coule dans nos veines, est dans notre sang. »

« Lequel est détruit durant le processus de transformation, » termina Jasper.

« Oui, exactement… et- » Il fut soudainement interrompu par un coup sec frappé à la porte de la cabane. Rogue entra rapidement sans être invité.

« Ils sont dans les ruines à présent… très désorientés. Nous gardons un œil sur la situation, » dit-il d'une voix monotone, lançant une regard à chacun de nous.

« Merci, Severus, » répondit Dumbledore avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux aussi subitement qu'il était apparu.

« Maintenant, où en étais-je ? »

« Tom Jedusor visitait les vampires en Roumanie et considérait l'éventualité d'une transformation, » débita Alice en vitesse, clairement fascinée par son histoire.

« Ah oui… eh bien, il y a quelques Mangemorts mécontents qui savourent à présent l'immortalité, bien que sans leurs capacités magiques. Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas cherché à se venger de Tom à l'époque me dépasse. Mais il a toujours eu un charisme énorme…

Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois qu'il a découvert le prix de cette voie vers l'immortalité, il a commencé à chercher d'autres façons de prolonger sa vie. Avez-vous entendu parler des Horcruxes ? »

« Mon père m'en a parlé une fois, » dit Carlisle. « Il disait que c'étaient des objets malfaisants utilisés pour capturer votre âme… »

« C'est tout à fait juste, en quelque sorte… Il existe des méthodes qui peuvent être employées pour prolonger la vie d'un sorcier. La plus utile et en même temps la plus évidente est l'utilisation d'une pierre philosophale. L'élixir fait avec la pierre peut prolonger la vie indéfiniment. Néanmoins, ces pierres sont extrêmement rares. En fait, je crois qu'elles ont maintenant complètement disparu. On peut aussi choisir de continuer d'exister sous la forme d'un fantôme, comme vous avez vu que beaucoup dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ont choisi de le faire… mais ce n'est pas une existence enviable, figé dans l'état où vous étiez lors de votre mort, incapable de grandir, d'apprendre… La perte totale de l'odorat, du goût, du toucher. Et bien sûr de vos capacités magiques… Un prix très lourd, certes.

Une alternative à cela est de créer des Horcruxes. Prendre un fragment de votre âme et l'incruster dans un objet que quelqu'un avec les connaissances nécessaires peut utiliser pour vous ramener d'entre les morts. »

« Et donc Tom Jedusor a créé l'un de ces Horcruxes ? » Demanda Rosalie.

Le visage du vieux sorcier prit une expression triste et horrifiée. « Pas seulement un… Je crois que le nombre s'élève à six… »

« Il a divisé son âme en sept parties. » Carlisle était horrifié, tout à fait conscient de la signification de ce nombre. « Mais ce qui est resté… »

« Oui, » dit Dumbledore laconiquement, « ce qui est resté n'était pas tout à fait humain. »

« Alors il a entrepris de fabriquer ces Horcruxes après que ses expériences avec les vampires aient échoué ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tout simplement cherché l'une des rares pierres philosophales ? » Questionna Emmett.

« Je crois que c'était son but ultime. Les Horcruxes étaient sa solution de rechange… quoique son premier ait été fait avant même qu'il ne visite les vampires. Je pense que ses premières tentatives ont eu lieu ici, à Poudlard… »

« Albus… ce que j'ai entendu relève quasiment de la légende, mais la création d'un tel objet ne nécessite-t-elle pas le meurtre de quelqu'un ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Oui, » répondit Dumbledore d'un air affligé.

Carlisle s'enfonça dans son siège, choqué par la réalisation que quelqu'un de si jeune puisse avoir volontairement pris une vie.

« Mais pourquoi alors en a-t-il créé autant ? Ça doit avoir été un stress incroyable sur sa personne, » fis-je remarquer.

« Ça l'a été… mais Voldemort n'a jamais fait confiance à personne. Il exigeait la loyauté suprême de ses sujets, mais à la fin, il croyait qu'ils allaient se retourner contre lui s'ils en avaient l'occasion. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour et le pouvoir contenu dans celui-ci, c'est sa faiblesse… Alors il s'est mis à en fabriquer de plus en plus, juste au cas où les autres se feraient détruire. »

« Alors quand il a été tué, il n'est pas vraiment mort, » commenta doucement Bella.

Dumbledore acquiesça solennellement. « Et il ne peut jamais être complètement détruit tant que tous les Horcruxes n'auront pas disparu, » déclara-t-il avec chagrin.

« Mais, pendant tout ce temps, comment a-t-il vécu ? » S'enquit Emmett.

« Il a vécu dans un état de demi-vie, très faible parfois, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses disciples lui vienne en aide. Pendant la première année de Harry ici, Voldemort a vécu en se nourrissant de sang de licorne… Ça l'a rendu plus fort, mais il ne pouvait que vivre en tant qu'hôte, s'emparant du corps de son serviteur… Il essaye de revenir, de trouver un moyen de vivre à nouveau sous sa forme humaine. Il veut le pouvoir, et il utilisera tous les subterfuges pour l'obtenir. »

Cela faisait beaucoup d'éléments à assimiler. Notre propre espèce avait fait partie de cette horrible guerre des sorciers… Je suppose que ça n'avait rien de surprenant.

« Le moment approche, » dit Dumbledore timidement, « où nous devrons à nouveau rassembler les créatures mythiques de ce monde pour nous battre… »

« Et quand ce moment viendra, nous t'apporterons notre soutien, » répondit Carlisle. « Comme nous le faisons présentement. »

« Merci. »

On frappa encore à la porte et Rogue refit irruption dans la cabane. « Les défenses tiennent bon… Ils ont envisagé d'escalader la gorge à plusieurs reprises, mais chaque fois un autre plan capte leur attention et ils se détournent. »

« Qu'arriverait-il s'ils finissaient par escalader la gorge ? » Demanda Bella avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Ils marcheraient probablement autour du périmètre du territoire de l'école, sans jamais trouver un chemin à travers les arbres, » répondit Dumbledore. « Ou bien ils rencontreraient une autre distraction en cours de route. »

« On peut seulement l'espérer, » ricana Rogue.

« Merci, Severus… Tiens-nous au courant. » Rogue fit demi-tour et quitta prestement la cabane.

« Est-ce que ça va aboutir à ça ? À une bataille ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Très certainement, » répliqua Dumbledore. « Il ne semble y avoir aucun autre moyen à présent. Voldemort est déterminé à conquérir le monde, et nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas laisser cela se produire. »

Nous demeurâmes silencieux pendant un long moment par la suite. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait à part le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre étaient les battements de cœur et les respirations des humains dans la pièce. Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été si graves, ça aurait pu être drôle – une petite cabane dans laquelle étaient entassés un demi-géant, sept vampires et deux humains…

« Croyez-vous qu'ils vont trouver leur chemin jusqu'ici ? » S'enquit nerveusement Bella, rompant le silence.

« Non, ma chère… J'en doute fort. » Le vieux sorcier sourit… « Avez-vous dit que le pouvoir de Demetri utilise ses sens sur l'esprit de la personne qu'il traque ? »

« Oui, je crois que c'est le cas, » répondit Carlisle.

« Et donc, son pouvoir est en train de traquer Bella jusqu'ici ? »

« En fait il est probablement en train de traquer Edward. Bella est invisible sur son 'radar.' »

« Et il n'a pas besoin de suivre une piste réelle ? »

« Nous pensons que non. »

Dumbledore sourit de toutes ses dents. « Alors j'ai une idée… Que penserais-tu de faire un petit voyage, Edward ? »

Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur.

« J'ai plusieurs portoloins installés à divers endroits dans la ville et à la campagne… »

« C'est génial, » s'exclama Jasper de manière tout à fait inhabituelle. « Je veux dire, je pense que je vois ce que vous avez en tête. Envoyer Edward quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à le suivre, pour ensuite le déplacer… Ça va confondre Demetri… Il ne saura pas quoi penser. »

C'était un bon plan. Un sourire commença à apparaître sur mon visage.

« Mais il ne sera pas en danger, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Bella.

« Absolument pas, » la rassura Dumbledore. « Il a seulement besoin d'attendre au nouvel emplacement jusqu'à ce que Demetri commence à le traquer. Puis il reviendra ici… »

« Je suis partant, » confirmai-je. « Maintenant qui vient avec moi ? »

En fin de compte nous décidâmes qu'Alice et Jasper m'accompagneraient. Alice serait en mesure de voir quand Demetri changerait de cap et Jasper s'occuperait de l'aspect stratégique – il me dirait le meilleur moment pour effectuer notre déplacement… C'était un excellent plan. Dumbledore nous emmena à l'endroit où se trouvaient les portoloins – son bureau.

« Bon, ceux-là ne sont pas dotés d'une minuterie comme celui qui vous a transporté à la Coupe du Monde. Ils vont s'activer au contact. Il est important que vous touchiez tous le portoloin en même temps, sinon l'un de vous pourrait être laissé derrière. »

« Et ne vous faites pas voir, » ajouta Carlisle. « Cela ne fonctionnera pas s'ils vous aperçoivent ne serait-ce qu'une fois. »

Nous hochâmes tous la tête, mais il était difficile de ne pas afficher une mine réjouie alors que nous avions un plan.

« D'accord, tout le monde… vous êtes prêts ? » Demandai-je. « Un… Deux… Trois. »

Nous plaçâmes tous une main sur la coupe d'or dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce faisant, nous sentîmes le battement de l'air qui sifflait alors que nous étions transportés en volant. C'était exaltant, tout aussi excitant que la première fois. Trop vite ce fut terminé et nous atterrîmes dans une clairière en dehors de Peebles. Il y avait un petit chalet niché parmi les arbres à côté d'un ruisseau, l'endroit idéal pour s'asseoir et lire. Je me demandai s'il s'agissait de la retraite privée de Dumbledore. Nous déposâmes la coupe sur la rampe menant au chalet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Ils sont encore dans les ruines, mais Demetri est très perplexe. Ils discutent… Jane est contrariée. Elle a l'impression que Demetri ne fait pas du bon boulot… Ils ont décidé de se déplacer… Ils courent maintenant, ils contournent la ville. Felix a capté l'odeur d'un humain dans la région… »

J'haletai en songeant à l'humain sans défense qui venait de devenir une victime de notre stratagème.

« Ils le laissent aller – Jane a dit à Felix que ceci est plus important… Okay, ils continuent de contourner la ville, ils sont seulement à deux minutes de distance… une minute, quarante-cinq secondes… une minute et demie… »

« Maintenant, » ordonna Jasper, et nous attrapâmes tous la coupe. En un instant nous fûmes de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Est-ce que ça a marché ? » Demanda Emmett.

Alice fit une pause, replongeant dans son esprit… « Oui ! Ils ont mordu à l'hameçon ! »

_Ils stoppèrent subitement avant d'atteindre la clairière. Demetri avait l'air très étonné que l'objet de sa poursuite ait soudainement disparu._

« Tenez. » Dumbledore nous tendit un autre portoloin – un vieux livre qui paraissait ne pas avoir été ouvert depuis des lustres.

« Maintenant, » ordonna à nouveau Jasper, et nous nous envolâmes encore une fois, plus vite que n'importe quelle voiture de sport que j'avais eu le plaisir de conduire, plus vite qu'un avion… Notre voyage fut modérément plus long cette fois-ci car nous atterrîmes au sud de Poudlard, le long de la frontière anglaise/écossaise. Nous étions en bordure d'une petite ville. C'était un emplacement assez éloigné de notre précédent. Je me demandai combien de temps il faudrait à Demetri pour capter mon 'parfum.'

Alice était en transe…

_Demetri regardait Jane d'un air penaud. Felix souriait en s'appuyant contre un arbre._

_« Tu me dis qu'il s'est déplacé ? » Ricana Jane._

_« Oui… maintenant il est loin au sud d'ici… »_

_« Si tu te trompes… » Elle lui lança un regard noir et il tressaillit. Il savait de quoi elle était capable._

_L'image suivante les montra en train de courir vers le sud à travers la campagne._

« C'est une bonne distance. Je pense que nous avons dix minutes, » dit Alice avec assurance.

« On n'attendra pas au dernier moment cette fois-ci, » déclara méthodiquement Jasper. « On ne veut pas qu'ils captent notre odeur. »

Nous nous prélassâmes autour du portoloin dans la clairière surplombant la jolie petite ville. C'était vraiment très plaisant comme endroit ici. Je me demandai si nous pourrions envisager d'y revenir, dans des circonstances moins sérieuses.

« Ce sera bientôt le moment, » annonça Alice. Ça faisait sept minutes et quarante-trois secondes que nous étions là.

« Maintenant, » ordonna Jasper, et dans un éclair nous retournâmes à Poudlard.

« Excellent, » sourit Dumbledore en nous voyant revenir. « Le prochain vous amènera au nord, dans les Highlands entre le Loch Ness et Inverness. Il y a une grotte en hauteur sur le côté d'une montagne… Très belle vue. »

Nous attendîmes seulement une minute avant de mettre nos mains sur la chaussure usée.

L'air nous fouettant était nettement plus frais quand nous arrivâmes à destination. C'était en effet un très bel endroit. La grotte faisait face à l'est, à trente mètres de la falaise rocheuse. Nous pouvions voir la beauté des lacs étroits et tout en longueur entre les montagnes, et au loin les collines violettes de bruyère. C'était un panorama à couper le souffle. Bella aurait adoré voir ça.

« Ils ne savent pas quoi penser de tout ça, » nous informa Alice. « Demetri essaye de trouver une explication rationnelle. Il ne comprend pas comment tu arrives à te déplacer si vite, sans être détecté ou laisser de trace. Jane est farouchement furieuse. Oh. » Alice et moi tressaillîmes tous les deux en voyant Demetri trembler convulsivement sur le sol, l'objet de la colère et du pouvoir de Jane. « Ils se dirigent ici maintenant. Nous avons vingt-trois minutes. »

Je passai le temps en contemplant la beauté du site et en pensant à Bella. Je me demandais si ceci allait fonctionner – s'ils allaient abandonner… se demandant s'il était possible que Demetri ait perdu son pouvoir. C'était le mieux que nous pouvions espérer, mais une fois qu'ils seraient de retour à Volterra, Aro saurait-il ?

Bien trop tôt, Alice annonça, « Cinq minutes. »

Nous nous réunîmes autour de la chaussure, attendant le signal.

« Maintenant, » dit Jasper, et nous quittâmes les lieux une fois de plus.

« C'est le dernier portoloin que j'ai ici… Nous pourrions aller en trouver d'autres ailleurs, mais voyons d'abord comment celui-ci va fonctionner, » dit Dumbledore, indiquant une cabane modèle réduit fabriquée à partir de bâtonnets de glace à l'eau. Un objet tellement ordinaire, m'étonnai-je. « Il vous mènera à Londres… Attendez qu'ils soient assez proches et ensuite revenez. Après ça nous verrons ce qu'ils décident de faire. »

C'est ainsi que nous 'prîmes la route' pour une quatrième fois, fonçant dans l'air à une vitesse jamais égalée auparavant. Je me demandais où nous nous trouvions exactement. Est-ce que nous volions près de la chaussée tellement vite que personne ne pouvait nous voir ? Ou bien volions-nous très haut dans les airs au-dessus d'obstacles éventuels tels que les maisons et les arbres ? À moins que nous ne soyons entrés dans une sorte d'espace parallèle duquel nous allions ressortir seulement quand nous serions parvenus à notre nouvelle destination ?

Nous arrivâmes au Chaudron Baveur, le pub à proximité du Chemin de Traverse. C'était très tranquille, un seul autre client se trouvant là lorsque nous atterrîmes et nous installâmes à une table. Le barman nous zieuta avec méfiance en constatant que nous ne commandions pas à boire sur le champ, mais il demeura derrière le bar, essuyant les verres et les empilant sur les étagères.

Nous avions une demi-heure avant que la garde des Volturi n'approche, aussi nous commandâmes des Bièraubeurres pour sauver les apparences.

« Pensez-vous que ça va marcher ? » Demanda Alice. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir à ce stade. Il y avait trop de variables.

« Difficile à dire, » médita Jasper. « Ils pourraient tout simplement retourner à l'endroit où ils savent que nous avons été… Notre odeur est partout à Venlaw et Peebles. Jane ne peut le nier, même si elle pense que Demetri n'est plus compétent. »

« Ou bien ils pourraient décider de rentrer chez eux… » Insista Alice.

« Et là ils risquent de tout rapporter aux Volturi, qui pourraient envoyer un contingent plus gros pour compléter la recherche… Il est certain qu'ils ne laisseront pas tomber. Les odeurs qu'ils ont probablement déjà captées à Venlaw leur auront déjà dit que Bella est toujours humaine. »

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'Aro connaît l'existence de Poudlard ? » Demandai-je.

C'était la première fois que j'exprimais mon inquiétude. Et s'ils retournaient à Aro et que celui-ci savait, avec précision, ce qui s'était passé ? Si les vampires avaient traité avec les sorciers tout au long de l'histoire, était-il possible qu'Aro connaisse l'emplacement de Poudlard ? Il aurait suffi d'un contact avec un sorcier qui savait. Ce serait un fragment de connaissance qu'il garderait jalousement.

« Difficile à dire, » répondit Jasper.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas une autre parole pendant un certain temps. Puis Jasper se mit à poser des questions. « Edward, tu sembles beaucoup apprécier d'avoir un ami proche… » Remarqua-t-il.

« Ah, oui… Je suppose que c'est le cas, » répliquai-je.

« Je pouvais le sentir… quand il était fâché contre toi à Noël. Ça t'a vraiment affecté – puis quand il a décidé de te pardonner, ton humeur s'est considérablement égayée. »

« Oui – c'est vrai… Cedric est une bonne personne… un bon ami. J'apprécie sa compagnie. »

« Comment cela se fait-il, d'après toi ? » Il me regardait spéculativement.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… à vrai dire. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu d'amis quand j'étais humain. Je pense bien que j'ai dû avoir des camarades de classe ou des connaissances – mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'un proche confident. Et puis depuis ma transformation, j'ai seulement été proche de ma famille. Emmett et toi êtes les meilleurs frères que j'aurais pu demander, mais c'est différent d'avoir un ami qui n'est pas un membre de notre famille… » Je n'arrivais pas à mieux l'expliquer.

« D'accord, » répondit-il, n'en demandant pas plus.

Il était presque temps de repartir… Jasper donna le signal « Maintenant, » et en quelques secondes nous fûmes de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Alice replongea immédiatement en transe. Elle se concentrait très fort… C'était difficile de voir tandis qu'ils prenaient leur décision. Il y avait tant de visions possibles qui affluaient dans l'esprit d'Alice… Il y eut une longue pause. Je sentis Bella retenir sa respiration à côté de moi… Je lui rappelai de respirer. Enfin une vision eut préséance et devint plus claire…

« Ils s'en vont, » déclara Alice avec le sourire.

**Je voudrais profiter de la publication de ce chapitre pour remercier tout ceux qui ont lu l'OS dont je vous parlais la dernière fois et qui m'ont envoyé un commentaire.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	48. Chapter 48

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 48 : Retour à la maison**

« Alors, pouvons-nous retourner à la maison à présent ? » Demanda Rosalie avec un soupçon d'agacement.

Alice fit une pause, se concentrant sur les plans des Volturi. « Je ne les vois pas revenir… Ils ont une autre tâche. Apparemment nous n'étions pas l'objet de ce voyage particulier au Royaume-Uni, ils avaient des affaires à régler à Londres, puis ils devaient se rendre à New York pour une autre mission. Demetri a détecté notre emplacement et c'est ainsi que Jane a décidé d'enquêter… Nous avons un peu de temps. »

Nous poussâmes tous un soupir de soulagement. Nous avions un sursis, quoique temporaire.

« Albus, » commença Carlisle, « comme nous l'avons mentionné, Aro a le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées – comme Edward, mais dans son cas il peut lire tout le vécu de quelqu'un au contact de sa peau. Quelle est la probabilité qu'il sache à propos de Poudlard ? »

Dumbledore considéra la question pendant un certain temps. Lorsqu'il parla, c'était presque comme s'il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à nous, exprimant seulement une série de pensées au fur et à mesure qu'elles défilaient dans sa tête. « Aro et ses 'frères' étaient pleinement conscients de l'existence des sorciers avant de renverser le clan des Roumains. C'était, je crois, autour de l'an 500 AD… Poudlard est la plus vieille des trois écoles, mais elle a été fondée au dixième siècle. Après que les Volturi aient volé notre feu magique, les sorciers sont devenus beaucoup plus prudents au sujet de ceux avec qui ils s'associent ou partagent leurs connaissances…

Les fondateurs ont été très protecteurs en ce qui concerne l'emplacement de Poudlard, tout comme nous continuons de l'être à ce jour. Si les gens au Ministère savaient ce que vous êtes et ce que vous savez maintenant, ils seraient très mécontents de moi, j'en ai bien peur, » gloussa-t-il.

« La pratique de l'occlumancie protégerait n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière, bien sûr. Salazar Serpentard était très doué en legilimancie. Cela semble être une puissante habileté chez beaucoup appartenant à sa Maison. En conséquence, les autres fondateurs sont devenus très habiles en occlumancie et ont enseigné cette compétence à certains de leurs élèves des années supérieures après que ceux-ci aient terminé leurs études… Ce n'est pas un sujet approprié pour ce niveau, cependant, ce qui explique que cette compétence ne soit pas une matière enseignée à Poudlard…

Pour voir Poudlard, celle-ci doit vous être montrée par une personne désignée par le proviseur… Pour toutes mes années à Poudlard, j'ai désigné Hagrid, bien qu'il ne réalise pas que c'est pour ça que c'est toujours lui qui amène les premières années à l'école. » Dumbledore sourit à cela puis s'arrêta momentanément avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur nous.

« Je pense, pour répondre à ta question, Carlisle, qu'il est très probable qu'Aro connaisse l'existence de Poudlard. La plupart des sorciers ne seraient pas en mesure de se protéger de sa capacité à lire dans les esprits. Même s'ils auront évité les vampires autant que possible pendant le dernier millénaire, il est plus que probable qu'Aro ait été en contact avec quelqu'un qui connaissait l'existence de Poudlard ou de n'importe laquelle des autres écoles magiques. »

C'était ce à quoi je m'attendais… Je n'aurais pas pu espérer qu'Aro soit ignorant à ce sujet. Cela signifiait qu'il reviendrait, j'en étais sûr.

« Néanmoins, je suis également certain qu'il ne connaît pas l'emplacement de l'école… Aucun individu désigné par le directeur ne lui révélerait cette information – pas après ce qui est arrivé au cours de l'histoire. Les directeurs ne connaissent pas l'emplacement géographique des autres écoles. Ils n'ont pu arriver ici que parce que j'ai ensorcelé le vaisseau de Durmstrang et le fiacre de Beauxbâtons afin qu'ils agissent de façon similaire à des portoloins. Cet enchantement, évidemment, sera enlevé après leur départ. »

« Alors quand les Volturi vont revenir, » présuma Carlisle, « pourra-t-on à nouveau trouver refuge dans l'enceinte de l'école ? »

« Bien sûr, jamais je ne voudrais qu'il en soit autrement, » répondit Dumbledore en souriant… « Mais puis-je suggérer, une fois que vous aurez réparé la cheminée, que vous ne vous déplaciez qu'avec la poudre de cheminette ? Je préférerais ne pas causer plus de stress à Severus en ayant à surveiller des vampires continuant à suivre votre odeur jusqu'à l'école. J'ai bien peur qu'il ait douté de nos défenses. »

« Bien entendu, » approuva Carlisle.

« Maintenant, vous ne pouvez pas retourner à Venlaw avec la poudre de cheminette pour le moment. J'ai un portoloin qui conduit à un endroit à proximité de votre demeure. Je vais transplaner et le récupérer, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je ne veux rien laisser dans la région qui pourrait les diriger ici. »

Et c'est ainsi que nous rentrâmes à Venlaw. Esme fut consternée en voyant l'état des lieux à notre retour. Ils avaient creusé dans la cour près de la cheminée, probablement à la recherche d'une pièce secrète. Le foyer lui-même avait été démonté pierre par pierre. Cela avait été fait méthodiquement, de sorte qu'il ne serait pas impossible de tout réassembler, mais pour brouiller les pistes ils avaient renversé divers objets et meubles partout dans la maison pour faire croire à un cambriolage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont dérobé des objets ? » Demanda Esme en évaluant l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Non, » répondit Jasper, ayant fait l'inventaire de chaque pièce. « Ils ont maquillé leurs actions pour donner l'impression que le château a été pillé, et j'ai trouvé un tas d'objets de valeur cachés dans une salle inutilisée, mais il ne semble pas qu'ils aient pris quoi que ce soit avec eux. »

Esme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas – la cheminée avait besoin de quelques modifications de toute façon. » Alice passa son bras autour d'Esme. « Tu vois ? » Elle expliqua sa vision de l'espace rénové, le foyer reconstruit avec l'arrière ouvrant sur la salle à manger.

« J'espère seulement qu'ils n'ont pas causé de dommages au niveau de la structure, » commenta Carlisle, regardant autour de la pièce à la recherche de fissures, mesurant mentalement la hauteur des murs pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé. Son examen des lieux sembla le satisfaire.

Bella fixait ses pieds, les épaules voûtées. Je n'arrivais pas à visualiser la source de son expression mélancolique. C'était fini, pour l'instant. Nous pouvions respirer en toute liberté.

« Bella, mon amour. Ça va aller. Ce n'est rien qui ne puisse pas être réparé, » lui assurai-je, supposant qu'elle était bouleversée à cause de la cheminée.

« Non, Edward, ça ne va pas aller… Je t'ai mis en danger encore une fois, j'ai mis ta famille en danger… et maintenant Poudlard… et cette maison, euh, château… » Elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. « Tu avais raison. Je suis un aimant pour le danger. Et ceux qui m'entourent se font blesser. »

Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne protesta pas. « Bella, mon amour… c'est à cause de moi, de ce que je suis, que tout ça est arrivé… Tu n'es en aucun cas à blâmer. Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Je caressai ses cheveux en la tenant contre moi.

_Edward, il se fait tard et la journée a été éprouvante. Peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil_, jugea Carlisle. J'acquiesçai et l'emmenai à notre chambre.

Je la déposai sur le lit et me blottis à ses côtés. J'essayai de la réconforter, caressant ses cheveux et son flanc. « Bella… ça va bien se passer, » l'apaisai-je.

« Nous ne le savons pas, » dit-elle doucement. « Peut-être que tu devrais me changer maintenant… Je n'aurais pas à terminer le semestre. Tu pourrais dire que j'ai eu le mal du pays… Je sais que tu ne serais pas ici – que je devrais compter sur Alice et Jasper – mais peut-être que ce serait pour le mieux… »

« Bella, je ne veux pas que tu choisisses cette… existence simplement pour nous protéger. Aucun de nous ne voudrait ça. Je ne veux pas que tu… » Je stoppai au milieu de ma phrase. Les mots sortis de ma bouche n'étaient pas vrais. Je voulais qu'elle me rejoigne… Le miroir du Risèd me l'avait montré. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle le fasse par crainte. « Bella, voudrais-tu s'il te plaît me regarder ? »

Elle se déplaça sur le lit, ses mouvements d'autant plus difficiles qu'elle portait encore les robes encombrantes qu'on lui avait prêtées après qu'elle se soit séchée à Poudlard. Ses magnifiques yeux bruns rencontrèrent les miens. Je détestais voir la douleur qui occupait leur profondeur en ce moment. « Bella, » débutai-je, ancrant mon regard dans le sien. « Je veux que tu deviennes comme moi, » admis-je. « Je suis une créature égoïste… C'est ce que je veux pour moi… Mais pour toi – il serait préférable de rester humaine. »

« Mais, nous- » commença-t-elle à argumenter. Je mis mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

« C'est ton choix, Bella. Et je ne vais pas revenir sur ma parole, » m'empressai-je de dire, réduisant ses objections au silence. « Mais je veux que ce soit quelque chose que tu feras par amour, par choix, et non par crainte… »

« Je t'aime… » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Je sais, » dis-je en souriant, la ramenant contre moi. « Tout comme je t'aime. »

J'eus l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis elle respira profondément et se détendit. Était-ce une autre objection ? Une autre tentative pour me convaincre de la changer maintenant ? Mon esprit normalement curieux n'était pas soucieux de ces questions comme il aurait dû l'être, parce qu'une autre partie de mon cerveau se réjouissait de sa présence dans mes bras, hors de danger, en sécurité. J'avais eu tellement peur quand je l'avais vue au fond du lac… L'image me revint spontanément à l'esprit avec une clarté cristalline – son corps pâle et sans vie… Je l'attirai à moi plus étroitement, rappelant à tout mon être qu'elle était vraiment là, bien vivante, saine et sauve – pour l'instant.

Les robes volumineuses qui couvraient son corps se mirent subitement à m'agacer. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées, elle se débattit pour se dégager de mon emprise et, quand elle eut un peu d'espace pour bouger, elle les retira, ne gardant que les leggings et le haut en coton qu'elle portait souvent sous ses robes. La sensation de sa présence à côté de moi s'intensifia et l'autre partie de mon être, la partie humaine, prit le relais.

Je ramassai les robes maintenant éparses sur le lit et les laissai tomber par terre. Je la tirai sur moi alors que j'étais allongé sur le dos. Sa chaleur réchauffa mon corps et mon semblant d'âme lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Lentement, timidement… comme pour nous rappeler leur usage… Je laissai mes mains vagabonder sur son corps, arrêtant au creux de son dos pour la tirer encore plus près, accentuant le baiser…

Puis elle rompit notre étreinte. Je soupirai, pensant qu'elle y mettait fin, mais alors je sentis des flammes brûlantes de chaleur le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou tandis qu'elle pressait ses lèvres sur ma peau froide. Le plaisir éprouvé à son contact était une brise légère comparé au torrent qu'elle envoyait en moi à présent. Alors qu'elle s'aventurait sur ma poitrine, ses cheveux tombèrent sur mon visage. J'inhalai son parfum en profondeur, fermant les yeux pour apprécier pleinement les mèches soyeuses qui traînaient sur mes joues et mes lèvres.

Elle avait changé de position et maintenant elle chevauchait ma taille, rendant très difficile de maintenir quelque sentiment de contrôle que ce soit. La chaleur de son corps était désormais intensément concentrée sur mon centre, et tout ce que je voulais c'était avoir plus. Elle défit habilement les boutons de ma chemise et je me soulevai du lit pour lui permettre de la retirer complètement… Je savais que nous étions en train d'emprunter un chemin que nous avions convenu tous les deux d'éviter, mais oh, je la voulais tellement… Peut-être juste un peu plus loin avant de nous séparer à contrecœur…

Elle promena ses mains sur ma poitrine glaciale, ses caresses envoyant des flammes de chaleur et de désir à travers tout mon être. Puis, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez intense, elle se pencha et se mit à m'embrasser doucement. J'approchais dangereusement du point où j'allais perdre toute raison. Je savais qu'il fallait que je l'arrête. Je savais qu'il fallait que je m'arrête… mais je ne voulais pas. Elle remonta vers mon cou, puis elle l'effleura avec sa langue en l'embrassant.

C'en était trop. Rapidement elle se retrouva sur le dos avec moi au-dessus d'elle, supportant mon poids sur mes avant-bras et mes jambes, les siennes toujours enroulées autour de ma taille… Je me délectai de sa saveur, embrassant ses lèvres, ses joues, la ligne de sa mâchoire et de son cou, la goûtant avec ma langue comme elle l'avait fait. Son goût était délicieux… Alors que je traçais sa clavicule, elle gémit, cambrant le dos pour accentuer son contact avec moi. À ce moment, je me souvins de ce premier jour passé ici, quand j'étais entré dans la chambre alors qu'elle n'était pas encore habillée. L'image de son corps nu brûla dans mon esprit… Je voulais le revoir… le toucher… embrasser chaque centimètre de celui-ci… graver chaque courbe, chaque contour dans ma mémoire…

Je retournai à ses lèvres en nous faisant rouler de nouveau, permettant maintenant à mes mains de descendre dans son dos jusqu'à son postérieur, appréciant la beauté de ses formes. La chaleur entre nous était extrême à présent. Je songeai brièvement que je devais me détacher d'elle maintenant ; je devais mettre un terme à nos ébats avant que tout ça n'aille trop loin… C'était déjà allé trop loin.

Ce n'était pas suffisant – je voulais avoir davantage… Une partie de mon cerveau raisonna que nous étions fiancés… Nous aurions dû être mariés à l'heure actuelle… Nous l'étions presque… Mes mains remontèrent prestement à sa taille et entreprirent de parcourir son dos sous le tissu de son top, détachant habilement l'agrafe qu'elles rencontrèrent en chemin, caressant ensuite sa peau satinée… Ce n'était pas suffisant. Je la retournai sur le dos, plus vite… plus brusquement que tout à l'heure, la plaquant sur le lit tout en l'embrassant plus fougueusement… Ce n'était pas suffisant. Je pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes, puis je redescendis vers sa clavicule… Puis encore plus bas… Elle gémit plus fort en s'offrant à mes mains qui n'attendaient que ça. Elle avait des formes parfaites, mais cette épaisseur de coton était une nuisance… Je tendis la main vers le bas pour libérer son corps.

Une petite main chaude se ferma subitement sur la mienne. Ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre moi… Elle la tint de toutes ses forces et haleta un « non » à peine audible. Le grognement que j'émis en guise de réponse me surprit. Je ne voulais pas que cela me soit refusé plus longtemps. Je la voulais… Ma main fit une troisième tentative pour lui retirer son chandail… le déchirer, en fait… Nous n'avions pas le temps pour les civilités.

« Non, Edward, » dit-elle clairement, et bien que chaque parcelle de mon être voulait l'ignorer, je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le faire contre sa volonté. Je ne pouvais pas lui causer de la douleur… C'était impossible. Je m'enlevai vivement de sur elle et restai allongé sur le dos, combattant le feu qui faisait rage en moi, le désir que j'arrivais à peine à tenir à distance.

Elle tendit la main pour caresser mon bras. Je stoppai son geste. « Non, Bella… Nous devons nous arrêter maintenant… Je ne peux pas… » Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant d'imaginer n'importe quoi sauf le corps que j'avais vu des mois plus tôt, la sensation de l'avoir contre moi, sa chaleur, sa douceur… Non, tout sauf ça… Je résolus de réciter la Constitution Américaine… Puis en espagnol… Puis en portugais… Au moment où j'en étais au cantonais, je me permis de tendre le bras et prendre sa main.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage rouge de s'être affairé… à des activités dont le souvenir inonda mon esprit… Je fermai les yeux. Cela n'aida pas. Je m'enjoignis à rester allongé immobile pendant que j'occupais mon cerveau avec des choses plus terre à terre et que je me concentrais sur ma respiration pour la ralentir.

Après quelques instants de plus, je sentis un mouvement à côté de moi sur le lit. J'espérais et craignais simultanément qu'elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Si elle m'avait embrassé, je suis à peu près certain que les choses auraient progressé rapidement… Ça aurait été à elle de les arrêter. Je n'étais pas en contrôle, pas encore… mais elle se leva, ramassa ses choses pour la nuit – je notai avec un mélange de reconnaissance et de regret qu'elle avait choisi ses pantalons de survêtement épais et un chandail à manches longues – et se retira dans la salle de bain.

J'entendis la douche se mettre en marche et le bruit de Bella qui entrait dans la cabine. Si je me concentrais, je pourrais entendre les nuances dans chaque goutte d'eau qui frappait les différentes parties de son corps… mais ce n'était pas utile en ce moment. Je pouvais à peine me retenir d'aller la rejoindre. La porte verrouillée entre nous ne serait rien si je libérais ne serait-ce qu'une petite portion du contrôle que j'avais regagné.

Elle resta longtemps dans la douche, et encore plus longtemps dans la salle de bain après. Elle sécha ses cheveux complètement, se brossa les dents, lava son visage… Je pouvais entendre la lotion jaillir de sa bouteille et Bella l'appliquer sur son corps… Je m'empressai de penser à autre chose… Étais-je un tel monstre que même ses banales activités nocturnes me laissaient à bout de souffle ?

Cette pensée eut le mérite de me dégriser… J'étais un monstre. Je l'avais presque prouvé ce soir, répondant à peine aux signaux d'arrêt qu'elle m'avait envoyés. Je ne la méritais pas. Comment pouvait-elle m'aimer ? C'était incompréhensible… Et pourquoi s'éternisait-elle dans la salle de bain de toute façon ? Avait-elle vu le désir faisant rage dans mes yeux ? Était-elle maintenant en train de réaliser quel genre de monstre j'étais ? Je fus soudainement assailli par mes vieilles insécurités – je croyais que Bella les avait enterrées durant la nuit remplie de larmes où elle avait fait son choix entre Jacob et moi… Je pensais qu'après ça je ne douterais plus jamais de ses sentiments à mon égard.

J'étais impatient de la voir – de voir dans ses yeux qu'elle m'aimait toujours, qu'elle n'était pas horrifiée de ce que j'avais presque fait. Et, tandis que je retrouvais mon calme suite à nos activités, ce que j'avais failli faire vint me frapper de plein fouet. J'avais été hors de contrôle. J'avais continué de pousser toujours plus loin, pensant que nous arrêterions juste avant – seulement le 'juste avant' était venu et reparti pendant que je continuais sur ma lancée… Je secouai la tête. J'avais été tellement stupide. Si elle n'était pas intervenue, je l'aurais utilisée pour mes propres désirs. Une vague de gratitude déferla sur moi en songeant au contrôle qu'elle avait. Elle était plus forte que je ne l'avais toujours pensé.

Elle émergea finalement de la salle de bain, me regardant avec réticence. Je ne vis ni horreur, ni répulsion dans ses yeux… « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demandai-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête. « Et toi ? »

« Pas tout à fait, » répondis-je. « Je pense que je vais prendre une douche. Ça devrait m'aider. »

« Oui, » sourit-elle. « La douche m'a vraiment été bénéfique. »

Il y avait un malaise entre nous. Je craignais de la toucher, même de l'approcher – et elle semblait ressentir la même chose. Aussi attendis-je qu'elle se soit installée de l'autre côté du lit avant de me lever et d'aller à la salle de bain.

Tandis que je me tenais dans la douche, chaque goutte d'eau absorba une infime particule de la tension accumulée dans mon corps et l'évacua dans le drain. Après 9 minutes, je pus sentir une différence perceptible dans mes épaules et mon dos. J'étais lucide à présent – en contrôle… J'avais honte de m'être autorisé à perdre la maîtrise, mais je ne me vautrai pas dans les insécurités qui m'avaient assailli précédemment. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait – et son amour était plus fort que le monstre que j'étais. C'était assez, plus qu'assez pour moi. Elle était remarquable… Elle était l'ange contre mes démons – le bien contre le mal qui m'habitait… Je ne pouvais qu'espérer essayer d'être l'homme qu'elle méritait… non, je ne le serais jamais, mais j'essayerais.

Après m'être essuyé, j'enfilai mes propres pantalons de survêtement et un tee-shirt pour la nuit. Je fis une pause, réfléchissant à cette simple activité que je n'avais jamais envisagé de faire au cours de mes quelques quatre-vingt cinq années d'existence en tant que vampire avant l'arrivée de Bella dans ma vie. Je n'avais pas besoin de dormir, donc pas besoin d'un lit ou de vêtements de nuit. Mes nuits avaient été consacrées à la lecture, à jouer du piano, à apprendre… à bloquer les sons des activités qui, je pensais, ne feraient jamais partie de mon existence. Elle avait changé tout ça pour moi. Je souris en réintégrant la chambre. Elle était déjà enfouie sous les couvertures, en train de lire _Vampires et Sorciers à travers les âges_, le livre que Dumbledore avait prêté à Carlisle. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, par-dessus les couvertures, pour une fois reconnaissant qu'elles soient si épaisses.

Elle plaça le signet dans son livre et posa celui-ci sur sa table de chevet. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire. « Puis-je te souhaiter bonne nuit avec un baiser maintenant ? »

Je me penchai et déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était suffisant, pour l'instant. Elle sourit en réponse.

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdie et étonnée. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour… plus tôt. » Je cherchai des mots qui ne feraient pas resurgir les images dans ma tête. « Quand j'ai perdu le contrôle… »

« C'était toi quand tu perds le contrôle ? » Elle rit doucement. « Vraiment ? »

Était-elle complètement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle me faisait ? Réalisait-elle à quel point nous étions passés près ce soir ? Que j'aurais pu lui faire très mal puisque je n'étais plus en contrôle ? Je ne voyais pas comment – ne comprenait-elle pas que je devais lutter avec acharnement pour éviter de la prendre chaque fois que nous étions ensemble comme ça ? N'était-ce pas elle qui avait dû m'arrêter par trois fois avant que j'obéisse de mauvaise grâce ?

« Tu ne peux pas honnêtement dire que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ? » J'étais désolé pour la pointe de dureté dans ma voix.

« Que tu étais en train de perdre le contrôle ? Non, Edward… je savais que nous avions… progressé. »

« Je n'étais pas en train de perdre le contrôle, Bella, il m'avait déjà échappé, » répliquai-je avec plus de dureté. Je ne comprenais pas cette colère qui se manifestait subitement. D'où venait-elle ? « J'ai perdu le contrôle ce soir, Bella… Si tu n'avais pas insisté… Si tu ne m'avais pas stoppé… » La réalisation de ce qui aurait pu arriver me frappa encore une fois.

« Je t'ai stoppé ? » Il y avait de l'étonnement dans sa voix. « Mais Edward, comment est-ce possible ? Je ne peux pas t'arrêter… Je ne veux pas t'arrêter… »

« Mais tu as dit non, » fis-je remarquer. Elle savait, réalisai-je. Essayait-elle d'épargner mes sentiments ? Elle était très silencieuse à côté de moi. Je sentis la chaleur de sa rougeur irradier de son visage, m'incitant à la regarder. « Tu m'as dit "non''… Tu as dit "Non, Edward.''»

« Pas parce que je voulais arrêter, » dit-elle tranquillement, le visage cramoisi… J'explorai ses yeux, en quête d'un indice de ce que tout ça signifiait. Elle me désarçonnait complètement.

« Mais tu as dit non, » soulignai-je encore.

Elle soupira, comme si elle avait peur d'admettre le secret qui commençait à me rendre fou. La colère était en train de se dissiper, remplacée par ma curiosité. « S'il te plaît dis-moi, Bella… » Ma voix était plus douce.

Je l'entendis respirer profondément. « J'aurais aimé m'en rendre compte, » admit-elle. « Je n'aurais pas dit non. »

J'étais interloqué. Que disait-elle ? Qu'elle m'aurait laissé… que nous aurions… mais elle avait dit…

« Je voulais que ce soit… spécial. J'aurais voulu prendre une douche et me préparer. Je me sentais encore un peu crasseuse du lac et d'avoir passé toute la journée dans les mêmes vêtements… Je voulais porter quelque chose de spécial… » Ses joues déjà écarlates prirent une teinte encore plus sombre. « Je ne savais pas jusqu'où nous irions, mais je voulais me préparer… avant d'aller plus loin. »

Je tendis la main et inclinai son visage pour qu'il rencontre mes yeux. « Mais, Bella… nous avions pris la décision. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle avec frustration, luttant contre l'emprise que j'avais sur son visage pour éviter mes yeux. « Je sais… mais j'avais l'impression que, peut-être… »

« Que peut-être que ça allait arriver ce soir, » terminai-je doucement. Puis, plus sérieusement, « Bella, c'est passé à deux doigts de se produire… Je t'ai ignorée les deux premières fois que tu as essayé de m'arrêter. » Il fallait qu'elle le réalise. Je devais lui faire comprendre. « Je n'étais plus en contrôle, Bella. »

« Alors comment as-tu arrêté ? Et après, quand tu ne voulais pas continuer ? » Je pouvais entendre une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Voilà donc pourquoi elle avait passé autant de temps dans la salle de bain. Elle s'était sentie rejetée…

Je me tournai à nouveau sur le dos. Comment expliquer cela ? J'expirai bruyamment… « Bella, j'étais là… j'étais même plus loin… Si tu n'avais pas insisté – je t'aurais prise ce soir. » Je tournai la tête pour regarder dans ses yeux curieux. « Je l'aurais fait, » dis-je avec certitude. Elle écarquilla les yeux en signe de compréhension. Bien. « Quand tu as essayé de m'arrêter, je ne voulais pas… J'ai failli continuer – mais il n'y a rien en moi qui veut te voir avoir mal, Bella. C'est peut-être comme tu l'as dit, que je ne peux pas te faire de mal… Je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement que lorsque tu as insisté, je ne pouvais pas te pousser contre ta volonté… ou du moins ce que je croyais être ta volonté. » Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose que je ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées. « Puis, après avoir rompu notre étreinte, je pouvais à peine me contenir… Tout frôlement m'aurait ramené immédiatement là où nous en étions. »

« Je pensais que tu mettais la pédale douce, » dit-elle posément.

« Je m'en rends compte maintenant, avec le recul, » répondis-je. « Je suis navré d'avoir blessé tes sentiments. »

Je perçus l'odeur plus forte de ses larmes avant de voir celles-ci, et en un instant je l'eus à nouveau dans mes bras – gardant la lourde couverture entre nous. Je n'étais pas tant que ça en contrôle. « Je suis tellement désolé, Bella, » l'apaisai-je. « Je sais que cela a dû avoir l'air d'un rejet de ma part… mais ce n'est pas ça du tout… Je t'aime. Je te veux – vraiment. Le besoin est si fort que je me demande combien de temps je pourrai rester allongé à côté de toi nuit après nuit, et ne pas… » J'avais honte. J'avais admis plus que je ne le voulais. Mais elle sembla réconfortée par l'information.

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus près de ma poitrine et je l'entendis inhaler mon odeur. Je souris en faisant la même chose. « C'est bon à savoir, » marmonna-t-elle paisiblement, puis je la tins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un très agréable week-end de Pâques.**

**Un bonjour tout particulier à MaPlumeMagique qui a posté la 400ème review :0)**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	49. Chapter 49

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 49 : Les baisers sont toujours permis !**

Pendant que Bella dormait, je cogitai sur ce qui avait failli se produire. Si je n'avais pas mal compris ses intentions… si elle avait poussé un peu plus… nous aurions rompu le vœu que nous nous étions fait à nous-mêmes – la promesse que je lui avais faite. Je ne savais pas si j'avais une âme ou si je pouvais me racheter pour tout ce que j'avais fait, mais je voulais essayer. Je voulais être meilleur pour elle.

_Edward ?_ M'appela Carlisle. _Pouvons-nous parler ? En bas dans mon bureau ?_

« Bien sûr, » répondis-je, et je me dégageai avec soin de la forme endormie de Bella.

« Edward… Mon Edward… Mmmm… » Marmonna-t-elle en se retournant. Je souris au plaisir que me procurait sa voix s'enroulant autour de mon nom.

« Carlisle, » dis-je en entrant dans son bureau. Il essayait de ne pas laisser son esprit révéler ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je voulais te parler… » Commença-t-il maladroitement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu être mal à l'aise… Il était normalement très confiant. Puis j'entrevis brièvement ce dont il voulait me parler… Oh non… Le souvenir d'une autre conversation survenue quelques semaines plus tôt entre Bella et Charlie me revint à l'esprit. « Oh. »

« Écoute, Edward… tu es un adulte. Je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire… J'ai seulement pensé que, peut-être, tu voudrais parler de certaines choses. »

« Carlisle, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… » Cette conversation était incroyablement embarrassante.

« Tu sais que nous savons tous que vous avez décidé d'attendre. » Il émit un petit rire. « Je veux dire, avec toutes les railleries d'Emmett au sujet de cette entente, difficile de l'oublier. »

Je souris, car il avait raison. « Oui… C'est une chose dont nous avons convenu au moment où nous avons décidé d'essayer après que nous soyons mariés. »

« Quand vous avez décidé d'essayer de faire l'amour après que vous soyez mariés, avant qu'elle ne soit changée. » Je grinçai légèrement des dents à l'utilisation de ce terme. _Edward, il n'y a rien de mal à être intime, tu sais. Cela a été créé par Dieu…_

C'était d'une certaine manière plus facile d'entendre ces paroles dans son esprit que lorsqu'il parlait à voix haute. Carlisle le devina et continua notre conversation mentalement. _Et tu as de la difficulté à garder le contrôle. _Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Je hochai la tête. « Je l'ai perdu ce soir, » admis-je.

_Et Bella ?_

« Eh bien, elle voulait continuer, mais j'ai mal compris… heureusement. »

_Je suis très fier de toi, Edward. Tu as été le premier membre de ma famille. Tu m'as apporté ta compagnie après des siècles de solitude… _

Je sentis la chaleur de la honte m'envahir. Je ne méritais pas sa fierté.

_Et je suis fier de la décision que vous avez prise tous les deux ensemble. Et de la façon que tu t'es expliqué avec Charlie. Cela exigeait de l'intégrité, même si ça a été très difficile de lui faire comprendre. _

Ce souvenir me faisait sourire à présent, aussi pénible qu'il ait été à l'époque. Maintenant j'étais content que nous soyons passés par là.

_Je ne pense pas que Bella serait très heureuse si elle devait faire face à Charlie après avoir rompu sa parole. _J'acquiesçai. _Et je ne pense pas que tu serais très heureux si tu brisais ta parole._

Il avait raison, je ne le serais pas.

_Edward, si c'est quelque chose que vous voulez faire, toi et Bella devez parler des limites…_

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Nous ne pouvions pas continuer à faire ce que nous faisions. Tôt ou tard, je perdrais le contrôle et elle ne dirait pas non, et nous le regretterions tous les deux.

_Comment te sens-tu d'être avec Bella ?_

Quoi ? Il voulait que je lui parle de Bella et moi… Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. C'était privé. Ce n'était pas convenable pour une discussion.

_Edward, je ne cherche pas à avoir de détails… Ça c'est entre toi et Bella. Mais en ce qui te concerne, comment te sens-tu à propos de l'intimité ?_

« Honteux, en quelque sorte, » avouai-je.

_Ce que tu ressens est tout à fait naturel, Edward. Tu n'es pas un monstre de vouloir être avec la femme que tu aimes. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte… Il suffit de prendre une bonne décision – et de parler à Bella._

« Carlisle, je… » Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais lui dire… « Merci. » Je souris timidement.

Je remontai lentement à la chambre, considérant ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Lorsque je fus réinstallé aux côtés de Bella sur le lit, j'attrapai mon portefeuille et fouillai à l'intérieur pour en sortir la note qu'elle m'avait écrite quand nous étions arrivés ici… Je la relus en réfléchissant à notre situation.

**_Edward, _**

**_Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours – dans cette vie et dans la prochaine. Je sais que tu crois en cette possibilité._**

**_Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve cette prochaine année, mais je sais que peu importe ce que nous devrons affronter, nous le pourrons si nous sommes ensemble. Je t'aime._**

**_Tu sais que je veux être avec toi pleinement. Je veux être à toi dans tous les sens. Cela veut dire chaque moment de chaque jour. Je ne veux pas attendre, mais je ne veux pas non plus n'avoir qu'une partie de l'image que je me suis peinte de notre vie ensemble. Je la veux en entier, et pour ça, je suis prête à attendre._**

**_Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aime depuis le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, et je t'aimerai toujours._**

**_Bella_**

Nous allions devoir attendre la fin de l'école pour parler. Même si je n'avais pas très envie d'avoir cette conversation, Carlisle avait raison. Nous avions besoin d'en discuter.

« Bella, » débutai-je quand nous fûmes de retour dans notre chambre. « Je veux parler au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. »

Son visage prit immédiatement la teinte d'une pivoine alors qu'elle tentait de feindre l'innocence. « Que veux-tu dire ? » Je savais que c'était sa façon d'éviter la discussion.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » J'étais désolé pour l'agacement dans ma voix.

« Je pensais que nous avions déjà réglé la question, » répliqua-t-elle. « Tu as mal compris, tu as perdu le contrôle… la situation a pris fin. » Elle s'apprêta à partir.

J'attrapai son bras. « Bella, il faut qu'on en parle… Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à permettre que cela se produise. Un de ces jours je vais perdre le contrôle et tu ne m'arrêteras pas, et alors… »

« Est-ce que ce serait si terrible ? » Je pouvais entendre la souffrance dans sa voix. Le rejet qu'elle avait ressenti la nuit dernière n'était pas complètement disparu.

« Non… et peut-être, » répondis-je. « Bella, après tout ce que nous avons vécu – après ce Noël avec ton père – comment te sentirais-tu en ce moment si nous avions… » Je soupirai en forçant les mots à sortir. « … fait l'amour hier soir ? »

Sa rougeur s'intensifia et devint écarlate en m'entendant prononcer les mots que nous évitions si souvent tous les deux. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, perdue dans ses pensées. Je pouvais voir qu'elle combattait la réponse – la réponse que je savais être la vérité. « Je me sentirais très coupable, je suppose, » concéda-t-elle finalement.

Je l'attirai dans une étreinte réconfortante. Tout ça était incroyablement gênant. « Je sais que tu éprouverais de la culpabilité… et de mon côté je me sentirais très mal que tu te sentes ainsi… et… »

« Et tu veux absolument préserver nos âmes, je sais. » Elle sourit tristement. « Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est en quelque sorte hors propos si nous vivons pour toujours. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les vampires ne vivent pas pour toujours… »

Elle hocha la tête. Nous avions tous les deux été témoins de cette réalité plus de fois que nous ne souhaitions le raconter.

« Et nous nous sommes fait une promesse… Nous avons pris une décision ensemble. Je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus sous l'impulsion du moment… » Si je pouvais rougir, je le ferais en me remémorant le moment de passion dans lequel je m'étais retrouvé la nuit dernière.

Elle soupira… « D'accord, Edward… Je suppose que nous avons cette conversation, que je le veuille ou non… Pour la petite histoire, de manière générale l'idée de faire l'amour avec toi avant que nous soyons mariés ne me dérange pas du tout. » Je fus surpris quand seulement une légère trace de rougeur colora ses joues. « Je suis déjà engagée à toi pour toujours. Un mariage ne va pas changer ça. » Elle leva un doigt en l'air alors que j'étais sur le point de protester. « Laisse-moi terminer… Je sais que tu ne vois pas les choses de la même façon. Je sais que pour toi le mariage est un symbole de cet engagement – et je tiens à l'honorer. »

Je souris. « J'ai relu ta lettre la nuit passée. » Je lui montrai le morceau de papier bien-aimé.

Elle devint blême en le voyant. « Tu l'as gardé ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. J'ai gardé tout ce que tu m'as donné… » Je songeai à la boîte à reliure de cuir qui était restée à Forks et qui contenait le bouchon de la bouteille datant de ce premier jour où Bella était venue me rejoindre dans la cafétéria, ainsi que des notes et des lettres que j'avais d'elle. J'allais placer cette lettre plus récente avec ces articles à notre retour. « Tu as accepté notre entente à une époque où nous pensions que nous allions devoir faire semblant de ne pas être ensemble pendant la journée. Tu ne voulais pas que nous soyons intimes durant la nuit alors que nous devions nous ignorer l'un l'autre durant le jour… Tu voulais l'image en entier. La situation a changé, et pour être juste envers toi, nous devrions revoir cette décision. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit-elle, sous le choc.

« Oui, » approuvai-je. « C'est quelque chose que nous avons convenu de décider ensemble. J'ai fini de prendre des décisions pour toi, Bella… surtout à propos de quelque chose qui nous concerne tous les deux à parts égales… Nous avons pris cette décision en vertu d'un assortiment de circonstances qui incluaient que nous n'allions pas être ensemble durant la journée… Maintenant nous vivons notre relation au grand jour – c'est un changement de circonstances important qui mérite d'être examiné plus en profondeur… » Pourquoi est-ce que je sonnais soudainement comme un avocat plaidant sa cause avec sérieux alors que j'aurais dû être le plus décontracté possible pour aborder ce sujet ?

Bella réfléchit à ce que je venais de dire pendant quelques minutes. « Alors la décision d'aller de l'avant est une possibilité… »

« Oui. » J'étais déchiré entre le côté de moi qui voulait attendre et faire les choses convenablement, et cette autre partie de moi qui voulait la prendre maintenant… Être assis sur le lit n'aidait en rien cette discussion. J'allai m'installer sur la chaise à côté du pupitre.

Ses yeux se remplirent d'affliction en me voyant m'éloigner d'elle, mais ensuite une lueur de compréhension les traversa et elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le siège que formait le bord de la fenêtre.

« Rappelle-toi ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière, » continuai-je. « Tu voulais que ce soit spécial. Tu voulais te préparer… Eh bien, c'est pareil pour moi – et ça n'arrivera pas si nous nous laissons aller comme hier soir et que ça se produit impulsivement. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je veux que ce soit spécial, » dit-elle tranquillement… Je déglutis en me souvenant qu'elle avait mentionné avoir une tenue spéciale pour l'occasion. Mon esprit dévia subitement et je me demandai ce que cette tenue pouvait bien être, et comment elle lui irait… Concentre-toi, Edward_ – _ce n'est pas constructif !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella ? » M'enquis-je… J'avais dépassé le stade d'argumenter avec elle là-dessus. Je la voulais. Une autre part de moi voulait attendre, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire tout seul… La nuit dernière me l'avait prouvé hors de tout doute.

Elle était très silencieuse, le pli entre ses sourcils montrant qu'elle était en profonde réflexion. J'avais admis que j'étais prêt à céder sur ce point… Je devais donc être prêt à y donner suite. Je me demandais si elle serait ouverte à avoir d'abord une cérémonie civile… Nous allions quand même nous marier à Forks tel que prévu, mais dans l'intervalle ça nous donnerait en quelque sorte l'impression de faire ce qu'il fallait au préalable pour consolider notre engagement l'un envers l'autre.

« Je veux… Je veux… Bon sang, Edward, je veux attendre, » finit-elle par répondre, frustrée.

J'étais stupéfait. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. « Tu veux attendre ? Pourquoi ? » J'étais en partie déçu. J'avais imaginé une petite cérémonie ce week-end… Peut-être que nous pourrions emprunter cette jolie maisonnette que j'avais vue quand nous tentions de semer la garde des Volturi – ou la grotte dans les Highlands en Écosse, en y ajoutant un peu de luxe et de confort, évidemment… Et nous avions plusieurs mois avant la troisième épreuve en juin. Nous pourrions certainement trouver un prétexte pour nous absenter de l'école pendant un mois…

« Eh bien, comme tu l'as dit – j'ai déjà débattu à ce sujet avec mon père. Il a confiance en moi. Je ne veux pas le laisser tomber. Et puis je sais que c'est important pour toi aussi… Et je suppose que si ça peut faire une différence concernant le salut de nos âmes – de ton âme… je peux attendre quelques mois si j'ai le reste de mon existence… Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu ? »

« Je pense que j'ai démontré ce que je voulais hier soir, » répondis-je posément.

Elle tourna la tête et me regarda spéculativement. « Je veux dire, que veux-tu maintenant, avec les idées claires ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne me sentirais pas bien… de faire l'amour avant de nous marier. Je m'en remettrais, certes, mais je me sentirais coupable. Je me sens déjà coupable d'avoir accepté d'essayer de le faire avant que tu sois changée… Je crains l'éventualité de te faire du mal… » Une nouvelle vague de regret déferla sur moi en considérant que j'aurais effectivement pu la blesser si nous avions procédé la nuit dernière. « Je songeais que nous pourrions rendre une visite au juge de paix ce week-end, et ensuite je pourrais t'emmener dans un endroit spécial… trouver une raison pour nous absenter de l'école pendant un mois… et nous pourrions quand même avoir une cérémonie à notre retour à Forks. »

« Mais il faudrait que je le dise à Charlie et Renée, » dit-elle, « et ils voudraient être présents, même si c'était seulement pour une visite au juge de paix… Et Alice n'aimerait pas ça. »

« Alice peut s'en remettre, » répliquai-je.

_HÉ ! _L'entendis-je s'écrier mentalement.

« Ça va aller Alice, » dis-je à haute voix. « Et peux-tu au moins essayer de ne pas écouter ? »

_Hum !_

« Je ne veux pas faire ça, Edward. Si nous avons un mariage, je veux qu'il signifie quelque chose. »

« Mais tu as dit que le mariage ne signifiait rien pour toi, » insistai-je… J'étais en quelque sorte accroché à l'idée d'une visite chez le juge de paix ce week-end. J'étais déjà en train d'imaginer un moyen de faire monter un bain à remous en haut d'une falaise de trente mètres pour l'installer dans cette grotte…

« J'ai dit qu'un mariage ne changera pas l'engagement que j'ai envers toi, pas que ça ne veut rien dire pour moi. »

« Alors laissons tomber le juge de paix. Que penserais-tu d'avoir le mariage ici ? Nous pouvons payer le voyage en avion de tes parents… Alice serait tout aussi ravie de le faire ici – probablement davantage. »

« Mais qu'en est-il du reste de ta famille ? Et les Quileutes ? Honnêtement, Edward – tiens-tu vraiment à précipiter ceci ? »

« Nous étions censés être mariés en août dernier. Ce n'est pas vraiment un geste fait à la hâte… »

« Tu veux vraiment faire ça maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » admis-je. « Je t'ai attendue un siècle, Bella. Je suis prêt à ce que l'attente prenne fin. Je suis prêt à t'avoir pour épouse, afin d'être en mesure de dire que tu es vraiment mienne pour toujours. »

Elle acquiesça. « J'avais dit que nous pourrions reconsidérer la situation à Noël. Nous étions trop préoccupés à ce moment-là pour avoir cette discussion. » Elle soupira en repensant elle aussi à cette période de tumulte. « Edward, c'est déjà la fin de février. Ta mission se termine le 24 juin – c'est dans quatre mois. Et tu es exempté des examens… D'ailleurs aucun de nous n'a réellement besoin de passer ces examens de toute façon – nous pourrions partir le lendemain et avoir le mariage dès que nous serons de retour à Forks. »

« Je suppose, » dis-je à contrecœur. Quatre mois, ce n'était pas long… C'était à peine plus qu'un clignement d'œil… « Bon, eh bien si nous attendons, nous avons besoin d'un plan pour ne pas nous retrouver dans la même situation que la nuit dernière. »

Elle soupira encore. « Alors peut-être que je ne devrais pas retirer ta chemise ? »

« Euh… » J'aimais bien quand elle faisait ça, mais elle avait raison. Les choses s'intensifiaient assez rapidement quand elle touchait ma poitrine. « Je suppose… et pas de baisers plus bas que le cou. »

« Ah… d'accord, » répondit-elle avec regret. « Et tu devrais sans doute garder tes mains par-dessus mes vêtements et loin de mes fesses. »

« Okay… et ne t'assieds pas sur ma poitrine… »

« Ça me va mais… on peut encore s'embrasser. »

« Absolument ! » Je souris et allai la rejoindre pour lui démontrer la pleine mesure de notre activité encore permise.

**Ma vie est très chaotique en ce moment, alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop si j'update de manière irrégulière.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	50. Chapter 50

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 50 : Cet homme est un chien ? Sérieusement ?**

« Hé, devinez ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama Emmett en venant nous rejoindre dans la bibliothèque.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Alice. « Oh, attends… intéressant. »

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça, et tu le sais. » Il lui lança un regard mauvais. « Mais devinez quoi – Harry est apparenté aux loups-garous. »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Jasper. « Aux loups-garous ? Mais son odeur, il ne sent pas mauvais… Est-ce que ça peut réellement arriver ? »

Carlisle toisa Emmett avec incrédulité. « Qu'as-tu entendu exactement ? »

« Eh bien… j'ai surpris une conversation entre Ron et Harry. Harry parlait de son parrain. C'est un type qui s'appelle Sirius – un nom hilarant, soit dit en passant… Donc ils discutaient à son sujet et ils ont mentionné qu'il se transformait en chien… »

« Intéressant, » médita Carlisle. « Est-ce qu'ils ont dit qu'il se transforme réellement en chien – c'est-à-dire en chien domestique, ou bien en loup ? »

« Hummm… Vous savez, ils ne l'ont pas dit… J'ai entendu le terme 'chien' et j'ai tout bonnement présumé. » Emmett haussa les épaules.

« Je soupçonne que, si tel est le cas, ce Sirius se transforme en fait en chien, Emmett. »

« Sérieusement ? Il prend l'apparence d'un bon chienchien ? » Rigola Emmett.

« C'est vraiment tiré par les cheveux, » commentai-je.

« Mais je croyais que Harry n'avait aucune famille en dehors des moldus qui habitent à Londres, » souligna Alice.

« Un parrain n'est pas nécessairement un membre de la famille, » fit remarquer Rosalie.

« Bon point, » répondit Alice.

« Toujours est-il que ce mec – qui est donc vraiment un clébard, » gloussa encore Emmett, « va venir visiter Harry. »

« Quoi ? Il va venir à Poudlard ? » Demanda Carlisle. « Nous ferions mieux de questionner Dumbledore à ce propos. S'il s'agit bel et bien d'un simple chien, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème – mais s'il s'agit d'un loup-garou… il faudra que nous soyons préparés. »

La réunion avec Dumbledore qui eut lieu le samedi suivant débuta avec ce sujet.

« Dumbledore, que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos du parrain de Harry, Sirius ? » Interrogea Jasper, donnant à peine le temps au vieux sorcier de s'asseoir.

« Un instant. » Dumbledore leva un doigt en versant le thé pour Bella et pour lui-même, puis il en but quelques gorgées… « Bon, maintenant – que vouliez-vous savoir ? »

« Nous avons entendu Harry parler avec Ron au sujet de son parrain – Sirius. Il a mentionné que celui-ci pouvait se changer en chien, et nous nous posions des questions à ce sujet. »

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? » Dumbledore nous regarda avec curiosité.

« Eh bien… est-il un loup-garou ? » S'enquit Jasper.

« Sirius ? Un loup-garou ? Non, pas du tout. Il est un Animagus. Il peut se métamorphoser en chien à volonté – en grand chien noir à longs poils, plus précisément – d'aucune race en particulier, mais… un simple clebs, quoi. Cependant il était ami avec un loup-garou… »

« Il y a des loups-garous ici ? »

« Pas en ce moment, mais je pense qu'Hermione vous a parlé de Remus Lupin, le professeur embauché l'an dernier, qui est un loup-garou depuis son enfance. Sirius, avec le père de Harry et un autre jeune homme qui s'appelait Peter, sont devenus des Animagi pour apporter leur soutien à Lupin quand il subissait ses transformations à chaque pleine lune. »

Je me rappelai soudainement la discussion que nous avions eue avec Hermione au début de l'année scolaire, au cours de laquelle elle nous avait parlé de Lupin et de ses amis Animagi.

« Je croyais que c'était juste une bonne histoire qu'Hermione nous avait racontée pour nous divertir, » répliqua Bella. « C'était tellement gros, on aurait dit un scénario de film hollywoodien. Et puis les loups-garous que je connais se transforment à volonté… et peuvent s'arrêter. »

« Ah, Bella, » débuta Carlisle, « je pense que je devrais clarifier quelque chose. Les loups à Forks – ce ne sont pas de véritables loups-garous… Ce sont des humains métamorphes qui se transforment en loups géants ayant la capacité de se défendre contre les vampires. »

« Quoi ? » S'écria-t-elle, confuse.

« Tu te rappelles l'an dernier, quand j'ai combattu Victoria ? » Commençai-je à expliquer. Elle grimaça au souvenir, mais se calma rapidement et je pus continuer. « Elle a parlé d'un loup-garou que James aurait suivi à travers la steppe sibérienne… Celui-là était un authentique loup-garou. Victoria pensait que Seth allait se retourner contre moi comme un vrai loup-garou l'aurait fait… »

Une lueur de reconnaissance traversa ses yeux, avec la tristesse et la douleur qui lui revenaient en mémoire. « Je me rappelle… » Dit-elle doucement. « Je n'y avais pas vraiment porté attention sur le moment… Alors quelle est la différence ? »

« Eh bien, » expliqua Carlisle, « les loups-garous sont généralement des créatures solitaires, bien qu'ils voyagent parfois deux par deux… Ils se transforment à l'instar des loups que tu connais, mais seulement pendant la pleine lune – et ils ressemblent davantage à un homme-loup qu'à un vrai loup. »

« Le livre ! » Me souvins-je. « Il y avait un livre sur les loups-garous à la bibliothèque… Hermione était la dernière à l'avoir emprunté. »

Dumbledore émit un petit rire. « Oui… Hermione a compris très rapidement ce qu'était le professeur Lupin… Elle est curieuse de nature. »

« Alors, ces loups-garous… sont-ils dangereux ? » Demanda Bella.

« Tous les loups sont dangereux, » fis-je remarquer. Elle me lança un regard outré. « Mais ceux-là le sont davantage… Alors que les loups que tu affectionnes tant conservent toujours leur identité quand ils sont sous leur forme animale, les loups-garous quant à eux sont entièrement possédés par leurs instincts. Ils pourraient attaquer leur meilleur ami. »

« Et ils ne se tiennent pas en meutes – ce ne sont pas des êtres sociaux… » Renchérit Carlisle.

« C'est vrai, » confirma Dumbledore. « Quand les loups-garous se transforment la première fois, souvent ils ne réalisent pas ce qui s'est passé une fois revenus à leur état normal. Mais je serais très fasciné d'en savoir plus sur ces loups métamorphes que vous connaissez. Ils ne sont pas sorciers, je présume. »

« Non, » répondit Carlisle. « Il semble y avoir quelque chose dans leur code génétique – c'est déclenché par un catalyseur. Notre théorie actuelle est que nous sommes ce catalyseur. »

« Fascinant. » Dumbledore se rassit.

« Très. Quand nous nous sommes installés dans la région de Forks la première fois, les loups sont arrivés dans les parages. Après notre départ, ils ont disparu. Il s'est écoulé plusieurs décades sans qu'un seul loup ne se manifeste. Nous avons pensé que le gène s'était perdu, mais quelques années après notre retour, les jeunes hommes – et une jeune femme – ont commencé à se métamorphoser… Et comme notre clan est nombreux… »

« Leur meute est nombreuse, » devina Dumbledore. « J'aimerais beaucoup étudier ce nouveau développement. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai encore jamais vu dans ma longue vie. »

« Moi non plus, jusqu'à ce que nous déménagions à Forks, » répliqua Carlisle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Harry ? » Demanda Bella.

« Nous nous interrogions à propos de Sirius, son parrain, » lui rappelai-je.

« Oui, il semble s'apparenter davantage à vos métamorphes, » dit Dumbledore. « Il est la seule personne magique restante dans la famille de Harry – son parrain. Et ils n'ont pas vraiment de liens familiaux, mais Sirius et James, le père de Harry, étaient de très bons amis. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait venir visiter Harry, » lança Emmett.

« Ah… probablement plus tard aujourd'hui durant la visite des élèves à Pré-au-lard… » Supposa Dumbledore, réfléchissant pendant un moment… « Jasper, que dirais-tu d'aller te promener encore une fois cet après-midi ? Je pense que je peux m'arranger pour emprunter la cape d'invisibilité. »

« Certainement, » répondit Jasper avec enthousiasme.

Vêtu de la fameuse cape, il se rendit à Pré-au-lard avec Bella et moi. De notre côté, nous allions jouer les rôles de deux élèves de Poudlard amoureux passant l'après-midi au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu… Des rôles très faciles à jouer.

Une fois arrivés à Pré-au-lard, Jasper capta l'odeur de Harry, Hermione et Ron et la suivit hors de la ville, en direction des montagnes. Bella et moi nous installâmes dans le salon de thé et je regardai l'action se dérouler à travers les yeux de mon frère.

Il courut une bonne distance jusqu'au pied de la montagne, et ensuite dans les rochers, ceux-ci devenant de plus en plus gros pour former la montagne elle-même. Ça devait avoir pris au moins une demi-heure aux humains pour faire le trajet, mais il ne fallut que cinq minutes à Jasper. Cependant, la piste semblait prendre fin subitement. Jasper revint sur ses pas et la suivit à nouveau… Il s'arrêta et se servit de son don pour percevoir les émotions. Une sensation de faim régnait, mêlée à des sentiments d'appréciation, de bonheur et d'acceptation… Il se trouvait à proximité. Jasper pouvait entendre des voix étouffées… Après une autre minute, il trouva une fissure dans la roche, qui conduisait à une grotte froide et sombre…

Un homme aux cheveux noirs grisonnants vêtu d'habits gris usés à la corde était en train d'engloutir des cuisses de poulet et du pain comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois… Sirius. Harry et Ron se tenaient autour, parlant avec lui, mais ce qui était le plus excitant, c'était la grande créature attachée aux rochers. Moitié cheval gris, moitié aigle géant… C'était un hippogriffe. _Emmett va être tellement furieux de manquer ça… _Hermione était debout près de l'immense créature, caressant son cou.

Lorsque Jasper pénétra dans la grotte, Harry était en train de raconter ce qui s'était passé lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch.

« Alors si je comprends bien, » dit Sirius en arpentant la grotte, mordant dans une autre cuisse de poulet, « vous avez d'abord vu l'elfe dans le box réservé aux officiels. Elle gardait un siège pour Croupton, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, » répondirent en chœur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Mais Croupton ne s'est pas présenté pour le match ? »

« Non, » dit Harry. « Je pense qu'il a dit qu'il était trop occupé. »

Pendant que Sirius faisait les cent pas en marmottant, Jasper étudia l'information… _C'est un détail important… Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas présenté ? Emmett et moi étions tellement absorbés par le match que je n'ai pas remarqué combien c'était suspect… _Jasper se rappela cette nuit d'émerveillement et d'admiration, quand tout semblait si nouveau et incroyable, mais à présent, avec un regard neuf sur les événements et son passé militaire… _Cette elfe de maison ne voulait visiblement pas être là, et pourtant elle est restée, même après avoir réalisé que Croupton n'allait de toute évidence pas venir… et ses sentiments étaient tellement dispersés. Une minute elle était hésitante et mal à l'aise, et la suivante elle était excitée et enthousiaste… Comme si elle pouvait sentir la liberté à sa portée. Néanmoins, quand elle a recouvré sa liberté, elle était très contrariée, aux dires d'Edward… Même lorsqu'ils l'ont croisée dans les cuisines, elle était bouleversée d'avoir été remerciée par M. Croupton…_

_Oh, que viennent-ils de dire au sujet de Ludo Verpey ? Ah, ils parlaient de l'aide qu'il apporte à Harry dans le concours. Sirius semble très méfiant à ce propos – bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air de connaître l'homme…_

Sirius leva la main pour interrompre la conversation qui coulait à flot. « Quand la Marque des Ténèbres a été invoquée, et que l'elfe a été découverte tenant la baguette magique de Harry, qu'a fait Croupton ? »

« Il est allé regarder dans les buissons, » dit Harry, « mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. »

« Bien sûr, » marmonna Sirius, continuant d'arpenter la grotte, « bien sûr qu'il cherchait un autre coupable, refusant de faire porter le blâme à son elfe… Et ensuite il l'a limogée ? »

« Oui, » confirma Hermione d'une voix qui montrait son indignation. « Il l'a renvoyée simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas restée dans sa tente et s'était laissée piétiner- »

« Lâche-nous la grappe avec tes grands sentiments pour les elfes, Hermione ! » S'exclama Ron.

Sirius secoua la tête. « Elle a mieux cerné Croupton que toi, Ron. Si tu veux vraiment connaître la valeur d'un homme, observe attentivement comment il traite ses inférieurs, et non pas ses égaux.

Toutes ces absences de Barty Croupton… Il se donne la peine de s'assurer que son elfe de maison lui réserve un siège à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais il ne se donne pas la peine de venir y assister. Il travaille très dur pour rétablir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, puis il arrête de se manifester là aussi… Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. S'il a déjà pris un jour de congé pour cause de maladie avant ça, je veux bien manger Buck. »

« Tu connais Croupton, alors ? » Questionna Harry.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit comme celui d'un homme dangereux endurci. Nous vîmes ce que les années de vie difficile avaient causé comme ravages chez lui. Jasper haleta en captant le niveau d'émotion qui émanait de lui à cet instant précis ; la colère et le ressentiment, la rage légitime.

« Oh, je connais très bien Croupton, » répondit-il calmement. « C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre que je sois envoyé à Azkaban – sans procès. »

« Quoi ? » S'écrièrent à l'unisson Ron et Hermione.

« Tu plaisantes ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Non, pas du tout… »

Jasper dut sortir de la grotte. Le flot d'émotions était accablant… Il craignait de perdre le contrôle s'il ne partait pas… Il se glissa à travers la fissure dans la roche et s'éloigna en courant, la respiration haletante… C'est alors qu'il perçut l'odeur d'un lynx dans les environs. C'était un risque, avec des humains à proximité, mais il le courut et vida la bête sauvage de son élément vital. _Je pense que ça va aller maintenant…_

Il se releva en vitesse, remit la cape d'invisibilité autour de lui, et retourna à la grotte.

« Donc tu penses que Rogue pourrait trafiquer quelque chose, alors ? » Demanda Harry.

Hermione le coupa. « Écoute, je me fiche de ce que tu dis, Dumbledore fait confiance à Rogue- »

« Allons donc, Hermione, » dit Ron avec impatience. « Je sais que Dumbledore est brillant et tout, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'un mage noir très astucieux ne pourrait pas le berner- »

« Alors pourquoi Rogue a-t-il sauvé la vie de Harry durant la première année ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas simplement laissé mourir ? »

« Je n'sais pas – peut-être qu'il pensait que Dumbledore allait le mettre à la porte- »

« Qu'en penses-tu, Sirius ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix forte, mettant fin à la dispute entre Hermione et Ron… _Pas mal d'émotion entre ces deux-là_… Nota Jasper.

« Je pense qu'ils ont tous les deux des arguments valables, » dit Sirius, plongé dans ses pensées. « Depuis que j'ai découvert que Rogue enseignait ici, je me suis demandé pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait embauché. Rogue a toujours été fasciné par la magie noire. Il était réputé pour ça à l'école. C'était un gamin aux cheveux gras et visqueux. » Un sentiment de joie malveillante émana de Harry et Ron à la description de Sirius… « Rogue connaissait plus de malédictions en arrivant à l'école que la moitié des élèves de septième, et il faisait partie de la bande de Serpentard qui se sont presque tous avérés être des Mangemorts. »

_Pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous a-t-il pas parlé de ça ? Cette information est certainement importante – s'il y a une possibilité que Rogue soit un Mangemort, nous aurions dû être mis au courant. Nous devrons garder un œil sur lui… _Jasper retourna à la conversation.

« Rogue connaît assez bien Karkaroff, mais il ne veut pas l'ébruiter, » dit Ron.

« Ouais, » ajouta rapidement Harry. « Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Rogue quand Karkaroff s'est pointé dans le cours de Potions hier ! Karkaroff voulait parler à Rogue, il disait que Rogue l'évitait. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Il a montré quelque chose sur son bras à Rogue, mais je n'ai pas pu voir ce que c'était. »

« Il a montré quelque chose sur son bras à Rogue ? » Sirius semblait perplexe, mais ses émotions montraient la compréhension et la crainte… « Eh bien, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il s'agit… mais si Karkaroff est vraiment inquiet, et qu'il va voir Rogue pour obtenir des réponses… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, réfléchissant profondément, la frustration et l'anxiété émanant de lui. _Si seulement je pouvais lire ses pensées…_

« Il y a toujours le fait que Dumbledore ait confiance en Rogue, et je sais que Dumbledore accorde sa confiance là où beaucoup de gens ne le feraient pas, mais je ne peux tout bonnement pas l'imaginer laisser Rogue enseigner à Poudlard s'il a déjà travaillé pour Voldemort. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Maugrey et Croupton sont-ils si désireux d'aller dans le bureau de Rogue alors ? » Demanda obstinément Ron.

« Eh bien, » dit Sirius en réfléchissant, « ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Fol Œil ait fouillé les bureaux de tous les professeurs quand il est arrivé à Poudlard. Il prend la Défense contre les Forces du Mal au sérieux, Maugrey. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait confiance en qui que ce soit, et après les choses qu'il a vues, ce n'est pas surprenant. Je dois quand même dire que Maugrey n'a jamais tué quiconque à moins de ne pas avoir le choix. Il ramenait toujours les gens vivants dans la mesure du possible. Il était dur, mais il ne s'est jamais abaissé au niveau des Mangemorts. Croupton, par contre… c'est une autre histoire… Est-il vraiment malade ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi a-t-il fait l'effort de se traîner jusqu'au bureau de Rogue ? Et s'il n'est pas malade… que manigance-t-il ? Que faisait-il à la Coupe du Monde qui était important au point de ne pas se présenter dans la loge des officiels ? Que faisait-il pendant qu'il aurait dû juger le tournoi ? »

Sirius se mura dans le silence après sa tirade. _Je pars maintenant_, pensa Jasper – _leur temps est presque écoulé et je ne veux pas me faire prendre quand ils vont s'en aller… Je peux sentir qu'ils s'apprêtent à rentrer de toute façon. Retrouvons-nous à Venlaw…_

« Jasper va retourner à Venlaw à présent, » annonçai-je à Bella qui était patiemment restée assise, tenant ma main et jouant le rôle d'une adolescente éperdument amoureuse, ancrant ses yeux dans les miens pendant que je restais assis sans dire un mot, concentré sur la conversation dans la grotte… J'avais échangé quelques mots avec elle ici et là et commandé des boissons, mais j'avais gardé le silence la majeure partie du temps. J'appréciais que Bella ait été là pour me couvrir.

Je payai nos boissons et nous quittâmes les lieux, marchant d'un pas précipité vers la bordure de la ville. Une fois que nous fûmes assez loin, je jetai Bella sur mon dos et courus le reste du chemin jusqu'à Venlaw. Jasper était arrivé juste avant nous.

« Je vois, » dit Dumbledore énigmatiquement alors que Jasper terminait le récit de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Si Edward était allé à ma place, il en aurait probablement entendu davantage, et il a beaucoup plus de contrôle… »

« Je n'aurais pas été d'une grande aide, » répondis-je. « Je suis sûr que Sirius est doué en Occlumancie lui aussi. Je compte beaucoup trop sur mon 'ouïe' supplémentaire. Toi tu as capté ses émotions, et celles-ci nous révèlent autant de choses que ses pensées. »

Jasper hocha la tête.

« J'aimerais savoir quelque chose, » poursuivit Dumbledore, l'inquiétude assombrissant ses yeux. « Comment était-il ? »

« Il avait une mine terrible – comme un homme qui a été en fuite pendant des mois… Il a pratiquement inhalé la nourriture que Harry lui avait apportée. »

« Où t'en vas-tu, Esme ? » Demanda Carlisle alors qu'Esme se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Je vais adopter un chien errant, » dit-elle résolument en courant vers la ville.

**Bonjour Louise, bonjour Juju, et bonjour tout le monde :0)**

**À bientôt.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 51 : Une amie des chiens errants et des hippogriffes**

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda Carlisle en assistant au retour précipité d'Esme.

« Il est méfiant… Je suppose que c'est mon odeur. Je vais lui apporter un peu de nourriture et voir s'il me laissera l'approcher. » Elle courut à la cuisine. Je pouvais entendre le bruit du frigo qu'on ouvrait brusquement, des récipients déplacés fébrilement et des couvercles ouverts et refermés… Nous avions une quantité incroyable de nourriture pour une famille au sein de laquelle une seule personne mangeait réellement. En moins d'une minute Esme avait de nouveau disparu.

Elle revint peu après, les mains vides et le sourire aux lèvres. « Il a pris la nourriture… Il était soupçonneux de prime abord, mais j'ai déposé le tout à l'extérieur et je me suis éloignée. Il l'a reniflée un peu puis il a pris une bouchée… Il doit avoir décidé qu'elle n'était pas empoisonnée et il a rapidement mangé presque tout… J'ai eu l'impression qu'il aboyait pour me remercier quand il a eu fini, prenant le reste avec lui… Je lui ai dit que je reviendrais plus tard. »

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? Qu'a-t-il répondu ? » Questionna Carlisle.

« Rien, évidemment… c'est un chien. »

Je vis l'image dans son esprit à cet instant. _Elle, attendant patiemment à quelques mètres de distance pendant qu'il avalait la moitié de la nourriture qu'elle lui avait apportée._ _Il la laissa s'approcher et le gratter derrière les oreilles… « Bon garçon… Tu avais l'air tellement affamé… Je vais t'apporter d'autres restes plus tard… bon garçon… »_

« Tu te rends compte qu'il n'est pas vraiment un chien ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait un peu plus méfiant si j'allais vers lui et que je commençais à lui parler comme à un humain. » Elle avait raison…

Il était presque minuit quand elle sortit de nouveau… _Cette fois-ci elle dut se rapprocher davantage de la montagne pour capter son odeur plus récente. Je pus la sentir par l'intermédiaire de son esprit. Ce n'était pas une odeur repoussante comme celle des loups. C'était une odeur de vrai chien mélangée à la familière fragrance humaine…_

_« Bon garçon… » Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, caressant sa tête pendant qu'il mangeait. « Pauvre chien, personne pour prendre soin de toi… mais peut-être que tu préfères qu'il en soit ainsi… peut-être que tu es un chien indépendant… mais peut-être que tu aimerais nous faire une petite visite, hein mon garçon ? Peut-être que tu aimerais être bien au chaud et au sec dans une maison ? Nous avons une grande maison… une très grande maison… Un château à l'extrémité nord de la ville… Une grande cour, un endroit idéal pour un gros chien comme toi… »_

_Comme précédemment quand il avait mangé une partie de la nourriture, il ramena les restes avec lui… mais il se retourna et lança une série d'aboiements amicaux qui sonnaient presque comme « À plus tard » avant de s'enfuir dans les bois._

Nous étions tous restés dans la bibliothèque pour entendre comment Esme s'en était tirée. Elle avait un instinct incroyable quand il était question de se montrer aussi inoffensive que possible… Aucun de nous n'aurait réussi aussi bien qu'elle, j'en étais persuadé. Après qu'elle eut terminé son récit, il y eut un grattement à la porte. Le visage d'Esme s'éclaira. « Je parie que c'est lui. »

C'était un très gros chien noir à long poil, à qui un toilettage n'aurait pas fait de tort. Son manteau était parsemé de touffes emmêlées et enchevêtrées. Il ne devait pas avoir eu beaucoup de chance en mendiant de la nourriture avant aujourd'hui, son apparence étant ce qu'elle était.

Il était hésitant en entrant dans la maison, reniflant continuellement en tournant le coin… Il s'arrêta un moment dans la bibliothèque, ne sachant pas quoi faire, regardant l'un des sièges, puis autour de nous, puis le plancher. Il dut décider que le plancher serait plus acceptable que d'avoir un énorme chien errant possiblement infesté de puces sur les meubles. Il s'installa sur le tapis devant le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre et s'endormit profondément.

Esme mit tranquillement un bol d'eau près de lui et nous l'abandonnâmes à son repos.

Le lendemain matin, Esme lui apporta une autre grosse portion de restes du frigo, de même que quelques muffins aux bleuets fraîchement sortis du four. Quand il sentit la chaleur et huma la bonne odeur de cuisson, il releva la tête, alarmé, lorgnant à nouveau Esme avec méfiance. Il prit une petite bouchée et la garda dans sa bouche un certain temps avant de la laisser glisser dans sa gorge. Ensuite il attendit un peu avant d'en prendre plus. En fin de compte il mangea à peu près la moitié des victuailles qu'Esme lui avait apportées. Puis, ramassant l'assiette dans sa gueule, il se dirigea vers la porte et gémit.

« Reviens vite, mon vieux, » dit-elle en le laissant sortir.

Il revint une heure plus tard avec une assiette vide et des yeux remplis de gratitude. Il devait se poser des questions sur l'identité de ces gens étranges qui avaient une odeur de danger mais qui l'avaient nourri et ne l'avaient pas interrogé quand il était parti avec sa nourriture dans une de leurs assiettes en porcelaine de grande valeur. Il se recroquevilla de nouveau devant l'âtre et s'endormit.

Il était visiblement plus à l'aise maintenant, et Emmett décida qu'il était temps de se lier d'amitié avec lui… _Si cela me procure une occasion de voir l'hippogriffe, je vais gratter son ventre s'il le faut…_ Ils eurent tôt fait de devenir copains.

Dumbledore décida de nous rendre à nouveau visite cet après-midi là. Esme apporta du thé et une assiette de muffins aux bleuets. Comme à son habitude, Dumbledore fit le service pour Bella et pour lui-même, et il savoura un des muffins.

« As-tu eu de la chance avec le chien errant ? » Demanda-t-il à Esme, les yeux pétillants.

« Oui, » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire… « Il était un peu méfiant au début, mais après que je lui aie apporté quelques victuailles, il a semblé comprendre que je ne lui voulais aucun mal… Il a fini par s'endormir devant le feu de foyer la nuit dernière. » Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « C'est dommage qu'il ne nous fasse pas assez confiance pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Nous avons plusieurs lits dont il aurait pu profiter… et je suis sûre qu'il a besoin d'une douche… »

« Je suis certain que le tapis devant la cheminée est déjà une amélioration par rapport à ce dont il a dû se contenter au cours des derniers mois. Depuis son évasion l'année dernière, il est en cavale… Tiens, au fait, est-il ici en ce moment ? »

« Non, il est sorti il y a environ quarante minutes. Je présume qu'il donne une partie de sa nourriture à Buck, » répondit Esme… « Mais je suis sûre qu'il doit avoir déplacé sa base plus près d'ici. Il ne part pas très longtemps. »

C'est alors que nous entendîmes un cri provenant de l'extérieur. Nous nous précipitâmes dehors et trouvâmes Emmett en train de lancer une balle sur la pelouse et un très grand chien noir le regardant avec perplexité. Il avait presque une expression d'incrédulité, s'il était possible pour un chien d'avoir une telle expression.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Emmett ? » S'enquit Esme d'une voix très basse qui se voulait une mise en grade.

« J'ai pensé qu'il aimerait peut-être jouer, » répondit-il. « Vous savez, les chiens aiment aller chercher et ramener un truc qu'on lance au loin. J'ai essayé avec un bâton, mais il m'a juste regardé le lancer, puis courir pour aller le chercher encore et encore… alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais essayer avec cette balle. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse ce jeu… » Dit fermement Esme, faisant allusion à autre chose. _Il n'est pas un vrai chien, je ne crois pas qu'il veuille jouer._

« Il ne connaît vraiment pas de bons tours… » Emmett sourit à sa blague… _Je n'ai même pas pu le faire tourner en rond._

Dumbledore s'était éloigné de la porte d'entrée et s'approchait maintenant du chien. Celui-ci le regarda approcher, à la fois agité et excité, remuant frénétiquement la queue. Dumbledore se pencha simplement et prit la tête du gros chien dans ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux. « C'est bon de te voir, » dit-il. Le regard du chien oscilla rapidement entre le vieux sorcier et le reste d'entre nous. Il y eut un hochement de tête à peine perceptible de la part de Dumbledore, et le chien baissa soudainement la tête, la secouant d'un côté et de l'autre en émettant une série d'aboiements rappelant des éclats de rire. Il s'enfuit alors dans la forêt et revint un moment plus tard sous son apparence humaine.

« Bonjour, » dit-il, « je suis Sirius, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà. » Il sourit. Il avait l'air un peu moins hagard que lorsque Jasper l'avait vu la veille. C'était un homme qui avait vécu pendant des mois en se nourrissant des restes qu'il pouvait grappiller. Ses cheveux étaient gras et emmêlés à l'instar de son pelage, et son visage était blême.

« Oui, » confirma Esme, tendant ses deux mains vers lui. Il s'avança et les prit dans les siennes, la saluant cordialement. « Bienvenue chez nous. »

« Ça ressemble tout à fait à Dumbledore de s'associer à des gens comme vous, » dit-il calmement.

« Peut-être que nous devrions poursuivre cette discussion à l'intérieur, » suggéra Dumbledore.

Nous nous installâmes tous dans la bibliothèque, et cette fois-ci Sirius prit place dans un fauteuil. Une fois les présentations achevées, il parla. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un clan de vampires habitant dans un château en dehors de Poudlard… En Roumanie ou en Italie, peut-être… mais pas ici. »

Quelques hoquets de stupeur furent entendus dans la pièce à son admission désinvolte de notre nature. _Comment sait-il que nous sommes des vampires ?_ S'interrogea Jasper avec consternation.

« Dumbledore nous a demandé de venir, » dit Carlisle… « J'ai connu Albus à une autre époque… »

Sirius hocha la tête. « Eh bien, Dumbledore, en vérité tu me surprends. Je croyais que la fraternisation avec les créatures des ténèbres était quelque chose que seul notre ennemi commun se permettait… »

« Il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'ai embauché quelqu'un que beaucoup considèrent comme une créature des ténèbres. »

Sirius sourit. « Et le laisser entrer dans l'école… Je ne me plains pas, je suis juste étonné. »

Bella entra dans la pièce à cet instant précis, après avoir fait une sieste pour récupérer de sa courte nuit. Sirius se leva d'un bond, la regardant fixement avant de reporter son attention sur le reste d'entre nous. « Mais elle est… humaine… »

« Elle est avec moi. » Je sentis l'agacement dans ma voix.

« En quelle qualité ? » Dit-il en me toisant.

« C'est ma fiancée, » répondis-je en le dévisageant à mon tour.

Un sourire se répandit lentement sur son visage. « Quelle sorte de vampires avons-nous ici, Dumbledore ? Ils aident les sorciers et vivent avec des humains… J'aurais pensé que ma simple présence serait assez difficile à supporter, bien que sous ma forme canine je présumais que l'odeur serait moins tentante. »

« J'ai rencontré Carlisle il y a très longtemps, » expliqua le directeur de Poudlard. « À Londres, dans les années 1900. Je suis tombé sur lui une nuit dans une ruelle. Un jeune voleur tentait de me faire les poches. » Il gloussa. « Il a eu toute une surprise cette nuit-là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait avec l'argent des sorciers s'il avait réussi son coup. J'étais sur le point de sortir ma baguette et laisser le gredin dans un état de stupeur et de confusion, quand un danger plus grand s'est présenté, ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai pensé sur le coup. Il s'est rapidement débarrassé du petit délinquant, le laissant aux bons soins d'un agent de police qui passait non loin de là, avant de revenir voir comment j'allais. Lorsqu'il a tourné le coin, j'étais prêt… Pendant l'échange, j'avais touché la froideur de sa main et vu la pâleur de son visage. Je savais ce qu'il était… et comment en finir avec lui. J'étais sur le point de lancer le feu des sorciers sur lui quand j'ai aperçu l'expression sur son visage. Cela m'a pris au dépourvu. Là où je m'attendais à voir la soif de sang, j'ai vu la compassion. Ça a été suffisant pour arrêter ma main dans son geste.

Il avait vu ma baguette magique, cependant… 'Je vois que vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi faible et sans défense que je ne le croyais,' a-t-il dit en me regardant la ranger. Je pouvais seulement supposer qu'il avait rencontré un sorcier avant, sinon pourquoi aurait-il dit ça ? »

Carlisle émit un petit rire. « Albus, mon vieil ami, j'ai bien peur que tu aies été le premier véritable sorcier que j'aie rencontré durant mes longues années… Je ne connaissais pas tes pouvoirs, mais j'ai malgré tout senti qu'ils constituaient une menace. »

« Eh bien, c'est intéressant. » Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe. « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes allés prendre un verre ensemble – c'est-à-dire que je suis le seul à avoir bu, et nous avons parlé… J'ai appris les circonstances de sa transformation, et il m'a expliqué sa décision de préserver la vie humaine par choix. Il a appris à propos de ma nature – mais uniquement parce que je pensais qu'il la connaissait déjà. »

Carlisle sourit. « Oui, je me souviens avoir réfléchi à tout ça à mesure que tu parlais… Les différentes pièces du puzzle se sont finalement assemblées quand tu as dit que tu avais failli me tuer avec ta baguette magique… J'étais très seul à l'époque. Je suppose que les Volturi n'auraient pas été heureux s'ils avaient appris mon indiscrétion… mais j'étais seul depuis deux siècles… »

« Nous avons correspondu pendant plusieurs années une fois que Carlisle fut retourné en Amérique. Tu n'avais été que de passage en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, en fait j'étais à Londres seulement pour quelques semaines. Je retraçais mes racines pour remonter jusqu'à l'église que mon père avait construite. Bien entendu il y avait longtemps que celle-ci avait été détruite… »

« C'est un intéressant coup du sort qui nous a amenés tous les deux au fond de cette ruelle sombre cette nuit-là, » commenta Dumbledore, plongé dans ses pensées…

« Et donc aucun de vous ne prend de vie humaine ? » Demanda Sirius.

« C'est arrivé par le passé, mais pas de mémoire récente, » répondis-je. « Nous vivons de sang animal. »

Sirius se mit à rire. « Dans ce cas j'étais plus en danger en pénétrant dans un repaire de vampires sous mon apparence canine… » Il secoua la tête. « Et dire que j'essayais de prendre des précautions… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » sourit Emmett, « on ne touche pas aux chiens ! »

« Sont-ils au courant ? » Sirius regarda Dumbledore.

« Oui. D'ailleurs Jasper l'a vu l'autre jour… »

« Mais comment ? »

« Je lui ai prêté l'ancienne cape de James. »

Une expression de compréhension se répandit sur son visage. « Je me demandais d'où cette odeur provenait. Elle n'était pas là quand je suis entré dans la grotte, puis je me suis transformé pour la visite de Harry et ses amis, mais quand je me suis à nouveau métamorphosé pour les raccompagner en bas de la montagne, je pouvais la sentir près de l'entrée… Ensuite quand j'ai rencontré Esme, j'ai pensé qu'il avait pu s'agir d'elle. »

« Tu as dû être très méfiant, » dit-elle doucement.

« Je l'étais… mais votre cuisine sentait tout simplement trop bon – quoique je me sois demandé ce qu'un vampire faisait avec de la nourriture… J'ai pensé que mon odorat avait peut-être été affecté à cause du croisement de plusieurs senteurs. »

« Dumbledore, » débuta nerveusement Jasper, « Sirius nous a reconnus très rapidement, et vous aussi quand vous avez rencontré Carlisle… et Rogue… » Sirius fronça les sourcils à la mention du dernier nom. « … Comment se fait-il qu'aucun des autres n'ait eu de soupçons jusqu'à maintenant ? »

« Sirius, Rogue et moi-même avons tous eu des contacts antérieurs avec les vampires… avant Carlisle, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été plaisant… Aucun des élèves n'a eu ce genre de contact, et très peu parmi le personnel. Nos deux mondes se sont ignorés l'un l'autre pendant la majeure partie du temps au cours du dernier millénaire, à l'exception de Voldemort. »

« Alors, devrions-nous être inquiets au sujet de notre couverture ? » Insista Jasper.

« Vous pouvez faire confiance à Sirius et à Rogue. » Dumbledore lança un regard sévère à Sirius. « Et j'espère que vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

« Bien entendu, » déclara Carlisle, concluant le sujet.

« Est-ce que Harry est au courant de tout ça ? » S'enquit Sirius.

« Non, Harry ne connaît pas le véritable but de la présence de Carlisle et de sa famille ici à Poudlard. »

« Quel est-il ? »

« Protéger Harry durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« Dieu merci pour ça. »

« Et qu'en est-il de Buck ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Je l'ai changé de place hier soir pour qu'il soit plus près. J'ai trouvé une grotte convenable à environ cent mètres d'ici. C'était un peu plus pratique que de faire le tour de la ville. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut le rencontrer ? » Demanda Emmett avec enthousiasme.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas certain que vous recevrez une réponse positive de sa part, mais nous pouvons essayer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard nous courions tous à travers les arbres, Bella sur mon dos, Dumbledore sur celui de Carlisle, et Sirius sous sa forme de chien. Pour une fois, Emmett arriva sur les lieux avant moi tellement il était excité.

Buck était encore plus magnifique en personne qu'il ne l'était dans l'esprit de Jasper. Sa tête, ses pattes de devant et ses ailes étaient celles d'un aigle géant, noble et fier, tandis que le reste de son corps était celui d'un immense cheval. Il était plus grand que n'importe lequel d'entre nous à l'épaule et sa tête surplombait son cou à plumes. Il nous dévisagea avec ses yeux orangés qui brillaient intensément.

« Les hippogriffes sont de fières créatures. Vous devez lui rendre hommage en vous inclinant très bas… Ensuite il faut attendre pour voir s'il vous permettra de vous approcher. Il se pourrait qu'il refuse. Et veillez à toujours le regarder dans les yeux… Et ne dites rien qui pourrait être interprété comme une insulte, » recommanda Sirius.

« Comment oserais-je insulter une créature d'une telle splendeur ? » Lança Emmett, ne cachant pas son admiration. Il s'avança et s'inclina très bas vers le sol. Buck gratta la terre avec ses serres pour signifier son malaise.

« Il se comporte relativement bien, mais j'imagine qu'il perçoit que tu es autre qu'humain, » commenta Sirius. « Vas-y doucement. »

Emmett continua de garder les yeux sur la bête et s'inclina de nouveau. Buck se redressa sur ses pattes de derrière, secouant la tête, puis reprit sa position, hochant la tête en signe d'invitation. Emmett se déplaça lentement vers lui, à la recherche du moindre indice de malaise, attentif à ne pas rompre le contact visuel. Buck sembla se détendre tandis qu'Emmett s'approchait de plus en plus, se retrouvant finalement juste à côté de lui. Il caressa les plumes de son cou et le bas de son corps le long de ses ailes…

« Merci, Buck, pour le plaisir de caresser tes plumes, » dit Emmett avec révérence. C'était la chose la plus incroyable à regarder. C'était presque comme si Emmett vivait une expérience mystique.

_Il s'en sort si bien… Il est un peu nerveux, mais il garde le contrôle… J'aimerais le monter, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir. Je ne vais pas le pousser aujourd'hui…_

Emmett recula lentement et vint nous rejoindre, s'inclinant une fois de plus. J'expirai l'air que j'avais retenu dans mes poumons sans le réaliser.

« C'était stupéfiant ! » S'exclama Bella à côté de moi.

« Je pense que ceci était un très grand pas pour lui. Peut-être que vous pourrez revenir le voir demain. Il est possible qu'il soit plus accommodant si nous lui donnons le temps, » conseilla Sirius.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pourrions lui apporter ? » Demanda Emmett. « Un aliment en particulier qu'il aimerait manger ? »

« Il préfère la viande crue. »

« Je crois que ça peut se faire. » Emmett et Jasper échangèrent un sourire. Ils disparurent dès que nous eûmes quitté la grotte.

« Et tu es le bienvenu si tu veux nous rejoindre à Venlaw, » dit Esme à Sirius. « Tu n'as pas besoin de dormir sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Il y a plein de chambres inoccupées – et bien sûr tu peux utiliser toutes les installations. »

« Vous êtes un ange, » répondit-il.

Si Esme avait pu rougir, elle l'aurait fait.

**Bonjour Louise, bonjour Juju, et bonjour tout le monde.**

**Milk**


	52. Chapter 52

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 52 : Des problèmes plus gros que Rita Skeeter**

Lundi matin j'avais une période libre, aussi me rendis-je directement à la bibliothèque, sautant le rituel du petit déjeuner. Je m'assis à une table et commençai à lire le manuel de potions des élèves de septième année tout en surveillant ma famille. Emmett et Jasper s'amusaient avec Hagrid. Ils venaient de recevoir une cargaison de petites créatures crépues et Emmett cherchait un moyen d'en ramener une à Venlaw en cachette.

« Sûrement que Rose ne pousserait pas les hauts cris si je revenais avec une de ces petites bêtes – elles sont tellement duveteuses et mignonnes, » dit Emmett en blottissant une des créatures contre sa poitrine.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Rose n'est pas exactement le genre à s'extasier devant les choses pelucheuses et craquantes… J'aurais pensé que tu t'en serais rendu compte après plus de 70 ans… Tu aurais plus de chance si c'était mécanique, » répliqua Jasper.

« Mais qui pourrait résister à ça ? »

« Tu f'rais mieux d'les laisser tranquilles… Elles n'aiment pas être enfermées dans les maisons – elles risquent de tout détruire, » tonna Hagrid, ayant entendu leur conversation. Jasper se mit à rire en voyant l'expression déconfite sur le visage d'Emmett.

Je secouai la tête. Emmett et ses idées farfelues… J'allais sans doute devoir vérifier ses affaires en rentrant à la maison. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'une autre catastrophe à Venlaw.

Ensuite Rosalie… Elle était dans la classe de Divination et roulait des yeux sans arrêt…

« Voyez comment Mars est aligné avec Saturne… très intéressant – et inquiétant… Des temps sombres pèsent sur nous, » déclara Professeur Trelawney d'une voix monotone.

_Des temps sombres pèsent sur nous… N'importe qui avec la moitié d'une cervelle peut voir ça… Il y a des vampires dans ton école, pour l'amour du ciel…_

Je la laissai lorsqu'elle commença son jeu mental des 1001 façons de tuer Professeur Trelawney avant la fin du cours…

Pour terminer – ayant gardé le meilleur pour la fin – Bella. Elle était en Botanique avec Carlisle ce matin, alors je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups… Bien entendu je ne me faisais pas tellement de souci au sujet de Carlisle.

Je voulus d'abord l'observer à travers les yeux d'Hermione, mais tout ce que je vis c'est que celle-ci marchait seule à travers le château, ses pensées pêle-mêle… Elle était contrariée… Elle semblait se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Oh non ! Que s'était-il passé ? Où était Bella ? Elle n'était pas avec Hermione. Je passai à l'esprit de Harry. Il était en Botanique avec Ron et, oh ! Voilà Bella. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. C'était tellement frustrant de regarder par l'intermédiaire d'un esprit dont l'ouïe et l'odorat étaient inférieurs. J'allai voir dans celui de Carlisle.

_Pauvre petite. J'espère que Madame Pomfresh pourra soigner ses brûlures… Ce pus de Bubobulb est corrosif… Je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir des brûlures au second degré…_

Je fis une pause momentanée pour vérifier les signes vitaux de Bella via Carlisle. Oui, elle allait bien… C'était Hermione qui n'allait pas. Je voulais rester dans le cours de Botanique et regarder Bella, mais j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Hermione. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être imprudente ou maladroite. Je me glissai à nouveau dans son esprit…

_Rita Skeeter… cette sorcière… stupide lettre avec du pus de Bubobulb…_

Quoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait envoyé une lettre qui lui avait fait ça ? J'avais besoin d'en savoir plus. Est-ce que les gens pouvaient réellement envoyer des lettres dangereuses par l'intermédiaire des hiboux ? Il fallait que je sache. Je me levai précipitamment et sortis de la bibliothèque pour me rendre à l'infirmerie.

Une Hermione très agitée était assise sur un des petits lits, tenant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Je serai avec toi dans une minute, chère, » lança Madame Pomfresh depuis l'autre pièce, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se dépêcher.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demandai-je.

Elle se retourna pour me regarder entrer. Son visage avait jusque-là été intensément empreint de colère et de frustration, mais alors que je m'approchais d'elle, elle fondit en larmes. « Oh, Edward… Cette bonne femme Skeeter… C'est tellement horrible… » Sanglota-t-elle. « Ils me détestent… » Elle souleva une énorme pile de courrier qu'elle avait commencé à lire. « Celle-là, » dit-elle en me montrant la lettre à côté d'elle sur le lit, « contenait du pus de Bubobulb… Et maintenant regarde l'état de mes mains. » Elle sanglota de plus belle. « Je ne serai pas capable de tenir ma baguette correctement. »

Je m'assis en face d'elle sur le lit de camp. « Je suis désolé, Hermione… » Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre… Je pourrais toujours essayer de retrouver cette sorcière de journaliste. Je connaissais son odeur… mais ensuite quoi ? Je ne pourrais pas la tuer, même si l'idée ne manquait pas d'attrait.

« Jette un coup d'œil à celle-là… » Elle fourra une lettre dans ma main… Celle-ci était faite avec des caractères d'imprimerie qui avaient été découpés dans des journaux… On pouvait y lire ceci :

TU eS uNe FiLLE trÈS méCHantE. HaRRy PottEr méRIte mIEux. rEtouRne D'oÙ tu ViEns mOLdu.

« Et il y en a d'autres… Celle-ci dit 'Harry Potter peut avoir quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que toi.' Et celle-là disait… » Elle indiqua celle qui trônait sur le lit. « … 'Tu mérites d'être bouillie dans du frai de grenouilles'… »

Je m'emparai de la pile de lettres alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler à flots. « Je… n'aime… même pas… Harry… » Articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots. « P-p-pas… comme ça… »

« Hermione, pourquoi lis-tu ça ? » M'enquis-je. C'était la pire chose qu'elle pouvait faire – non seulement ouvrir ce courrier, mais continuer à le lire encore et encore. Ça ne ferait qu'assombrir son humeur et la conduire à la dépression.

« Par-parce que. »

« Arrête de les lire. » Je lui lançai un regard sévère. « Est-ce que tu comprends ? Ces lettres ne te feront aucun bien. »

Elle ne semblait pas entièrement convaincue, mais elle hocha la tête.

« Regarde tes mains, Hermione… Qu'est-ce que ce sera ensuite ? » C'était plus une question que je me posais à moi-même. Que faire si l'une de ces lettres étaient destinées à Harry ? Je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité que quelqu'un puisse l'atteindre par la poste.

Madame Pomfresh était finalement arrivée pour s'occuper d'Hermione et elle était en train de lui panser les mains. Elle nous regarda tour à tour suspicieusement… _Bien sûr, d'abord Harry, ensuite Krum… et à présent Edward… Elle ne sort qu'avec les champions…_

Je fronçai les sourcils en constatant qu'elle croyait visiblement aux sornettes écrites par cette Rita Skeeter. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça d'Hermione qu'elle connaissait pourtant depuis des années ? Puis ça me frappa, je pouvais entendre ses pensées. Madame Pomfresh ne devait pas être habile en occlumancie. J'avais arrêté de me concentrer sur les pensées des sorciers et sorcières adultes après avoir découvert que beaucoup de leurs esprits m'étaient inaccessibles… Hmmm…

« Voilà, chère, » dit-elle d'un ton léger. « Je suis sûre que ça va aller. » Elle s'éloigna à la hâte, m'adressant un regard rempli de pitié en quittant la pièce. _Elle va te mâcher seulement pour te recracher après, cher…_

« Alors, es-tu prête à retourner en classe ? » Lui demandai-je, ignorant les préjugés de Madame Pomfresh. « Je peux t'y raccompagner pour m'assurer que tu sois en sécurité… » En plus cela me donnait un prétexte pour voir Bella.

« Oh, merci, Edward. » Elle jeta ses bras autour de ma taille en signe de gratitude. C'était une erreur de ma part de lui permettre un tel geste, mais elle paraissait tellement soulagée qu'au moins une personne ne l'accuse pas de relations illicites.

_Bonté divine, il est froid… et dur… C'est quand même agréable au toucher… une minute… _Elle recula et me regarda avec méfiance… _Qu'est-ce que tu es ?_

J'éprouvai le sentiment angoissant qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour connaître la réponse à cette question. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher maintenant, et la relâcher avec précipitation ne ferait que la rendre plus soupçonneuse. « Nous y allons ? » Je fis un signe vers la porte.

Hermione demeura très silencieuse tandis que nous marchions vers sa classe. Elle avait le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en deuxième période avec Hagrid et les élèves de Serpentard.

« Tu t'es séparé de ta petite amie, Potter ? Pourquoi était-elle si bouleversée au petit déjeuner ? » Entendis-je Pansy, une des filles de Serpentard, lancer à Harry. Je jetai un regard de biais à Hermione pour voir si elle avait entendu. C'était peu probable, car nous étions encore à l'intérieur du château. Qui plus est, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Si elle avait entendu, ça ne s'était pas enregistré.

Hagrid était en train de présenter les Niffleurs que Jasper et Emmett l'avaient aidé à décharger plus tôt aux élèves. « J'ai enterré quelques pièces d'or. J'ai une récompense pour celui d'ent' vous qui choisira l'Niffleur qui en déter'ra l'plus. Faut juste qu'vous enl'viez tous vos objets d'valeur et qu'vous preniez un Niffleur et qu'vous vous prépariez à le lâcher dans la nature. »

J'observai la scène à travers les yeux de Harry pendant que nous nous dirigions vers le Hall d'entrée. Bella retira la chaîne de son cou, l'enveloppa autour de sa bague, plia le tout dans un morceau de parchemin qu'elle rangea dans son sac… Nous avions décidé d'être ouverts au sujet de notre relation, mais nous n'avions pas officialisé quoi que ce soit à l'égard de nos fiançailles, du moins pas parmi les élèves, aussi continuait-elle de porter la bague autour de son cou… près de son cœur, m'avait-elle dit une fois. Je souris à ce souvenir.

« Peut-on acheter ces petites bêtes comme animaux de compagnie, Hagrid ? » Demanda Ron avec enthousiasme, tenant une pièce d'or que son Niffleur avait déposée dans sa main.

« Ta mère ne s'rait pas contente, Ron, » dit Hagrid en souriant. « Ils saccagent les maisons, ces Niffleurs. Bon, j'pense qu'ils ont déterré pas mal toutes les pièces d'or maintenant, » ajouta-t-il, arpentant le lopin de terre pendant que les Niffleurs continuaient à creuser. « J'ai seulement enterré cent pièces d'or. Ah te voilà, Hermione ! » Lança-t-il en nous voyant approcher.

Harry, Ron et Bella cessèrent de porter attention à leurs Niffleurs pour la regarder approcher. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce que le Niffleur de Ron lui revienne avec une autre pièce d'or. Il était très désireux de les recevoir, n'ayant jamais eu beaucoup d'argent dans sa vie.

Tandis que nous rejoignions le groupe, Hagrid termina sa leçon, comptant les pièces d'or de chaque élève – et les informant que c'était de l'or de farfadet, lequel disparaissait au bout de quelques heures. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la ronde… Quelque chose n'allait pas… Je remarquai Madame Maxime qui regardait par la fenêtre de son fiacre, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me tracassait. J'avais un sentiment très clair d'appréhension, comme si quelqu'un me regardait ou que quelque chose allait se produire. Je me concentrai avec tous mes sens mais il n'y avait rien. Peut-être que c'était la lettre d'Hermione en plus de tout ce qui se passait déjà…

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains, Hermione ? » Demanda Hagrid avec inquiétude. On aurait dit qu'elle allait de nouveau fondre en larmes, mais en prenant une profonde inspiration, elle réussit à lui raconter l'histoire sans un seul sanglot.

« Aaah, t'en fais pas, » dit gentiment Hagrid en baissant les yeux vers elle. « J'ai r'çu ce genre de lettres après qu'Rita Skeeter ait écrit un article sur ma mère. 'T'es un monstre et tu d'vrais être éliminé.' 'Ta mère a tué des gens innocents et si t'avais un peu de décence tu saut'rais dans un lac.' »

« Non ! » S'écria Hermione, l'air choqué.

« Ouais, » confirma Hagrid en allant rejoindre Emmett et Jasper pour les aider à transporter et empiler les caisses de Niffleurs contre le mur de sa cabane… seulement pour constater qu'il n'en restait qu'une à transporter. « Y sont juss cinglés, Hermione. N'ouv pas ces lettres si t'en r'çois d'autres. Brûle-les sans les r'garder. »

C'était le même conseil que je lui avais donné, mais d'une certaine façon ça signifiait plus venant d'Hagrid. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'ils avaient vécu la même expérience… ou peut-être était-ce l'histoire qu'ils avaient en commun, mais je pouvais voir dans l'esprit d'Hermione qu'elle avait décidé que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

La classe était terminée maintenant, et la pause déjeuner suivait… C'était un soulagement d'être libre de pouvoir aller à la rencontre de Bella et l'attendre tandis qu'elle reprenait sa bague dans son sac. Elle s'arrêta momentanément pour la contempler. Elle fit un mouvement vers sa main gauche, comme si elle allait mettre la bague dans son doigt. Puis, la serrant très fort dans sa main, elle soupira.

« Permets-moi, » offris-je, lui tendant ma main. Elle y déposa la chaîne avec la bague. Je la pris et l'attachai soigneusement autour de son cou, écartant ses cheveux dans la manœuvre, puis je me penchai pour appuyer mes lèvres à ceux-ci. Je soupirai, sachant que je n'allais pas oser davantage. Elle me sourit et prit ma main pour retourner au château… Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de curiosité alors que nous les rejoignions.

Je pressai doucement la main de Bella quand nous nous séparâmes à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elle poursuivit son chemin avec Hermione, Harry et Ron tandis que j'allais retrouver Cedric, James, Patrick et Ernie à la table des Poufsouffle. « Où étais-tu pendant la deuxième période ? » Questionna Cedric… J'avais manqué Botanique, mais ce ne serait pas un problème.

« Hermione Granger a été blessée ce matin… Elle a ouvert une lettre contenant du pus de Bubobulb… Je suis resté avec elle à l'infirmerie, » répondis-je.

« Ça lui apprendra – cette marie-couche-toi-là – d'abord Harry, ensuite Krum, et maintenant toi si tu ne fais pas attention, » lança sauvagement Ernie.

« Vous ne croyez pas vraiment ce que cette bonne femme Skeeter écrit dans ce torchon qui passe pour un journal sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandai-je. « C'est un ramassis d'ordures. »

« Et qu'en est-il de Bella ? » S'enquit Cedric. _Tu as intérêt à ne rien faire qui pourrait la heurter._

« Bella est l'amie d'Hermione et ma fian… petite amie, » répliquai-je fermement. « J'ai seulement voulu vérifier comment Hermione se portait à cause de leur lien d'amitié, précisément – et parce que ça me préoccupe d'entendre que quelqu'un s'est fait attaquer comme ça via le service postal – pouvez-vous imaginer ? »

« Ce n'est rien du tout. J'ai entendu parler de gens qui envoient des maléfices par hibou. Ça prend une grande enveloppe, cependant… » Commenta Patrick.

Cela amena un tout autre sujet de préoccupation… Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait jeter un sort mortel à Harry par la poste ? « Quel genre de maléfice ? »

« Rien de trop gros… surtout des trucs comme de l'acné et des verrues… » Dit-il en prenant une bouchée de sa dinde.

Cedric capta l'angoisse dans mes yeux et la compréhension se répandit sur son visage. _Tu ne t'inquiètes pas au sujet d'Hermione, tu t'en fais pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je hochai subtilement la tête, content de voir qu'il avait compris ce mode de communication, et soulagé qu'il ne pense pas que j'étais intéressé à Hermione de quelque façon que ce soit, surtout après les confidences que je lui avais faites pendant les vacances de Noël. Il se détendit.

Alors que la période de déjeuner tirait à sa fin, nous entendîmes tous une exclamation à travers le réfectoire. « Je déteste cette bonne femme Skeeter ! » Éclata violemment Hermione. « Je me vengerai d'elle quitte à ce que ce soit la dernière chose que je fasse ! »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ? » Demandai-je à Dumbledore lors de notre réunion hebdomadaire. Hermione avait continué à recevoir des piles de courrier haineux toute la semaine. Elle avait ignoré la plupart de ces lettres, les jetant rapidement dans les flammes. Toutefois, elle n'avait pu ignorer les Beuglantes qui explosaient à la table des Gryffondor au moins une fois par jour, lui hurlant des insultes que toute la salle pouvait entendre… et celles-ci étaient vraiment désagréables.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit un irritant mineur à la lumière du problème plus vaste – néanmoins nous pourrions prendre les dispositions pour que son courrier soit délivré ailleurs… Je vais en discuter avec elle. Tout ça va probablement se calmer sous peu. »

« Elle est vraiment montée contre Skeeter à présent, » dit Bella. « Elle a commencé à enquêter. Elle a vérifié auprès de Maugrey – il ne semble pas que Skeeter ait une cape d'invisibilité… mais elle doit faire quelque chose pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. La conversation qu'elle a surprise entre Hermione et Krum se déroulait au bord du lac, loin de la table des juges… Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu l'entendre… Eh bien, c'est-à-dire à part vous. » Elle nous regarda les uns après les autres.

« Madame Skeeter est un sujet de préoccupation, certes, mais pas le plus important… » Déclara sévèrement Dumbledore. « Et Hermione ferait bien de s'en souvenir… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour alléger son malaise, mais il y a des questions plus importantes… » Je n'avais jamais vu le directeur de Poudlard autrement que sympathique à l'endroit de ses élèves. Sa dureté me prit au dépourvu.

« Mais elle pourrait faire quelque chose d'illégal, » insista Bella.

Dumbledore émit un petit rire, bien que l'humour n'atteignait pas ses yeux. « Oh, de ça je suis tout à fait certain… C'est d'une journaliste que nous parlons. Elle mentirait au sujet de sa propre mère pour vendre ses histoires. Mais elle n'est pas un Mangemort… ni une partisane de Voldemort. »

« Mais les lettres, » intervint Jasper. « Elles doivent être un sujet de préoccupation – quelqu'un ne pourrait-il pas attaquer Harry de la même manière ? »

« Oui, » répondit systématiquement Dumbledore, « il y a plusieurs façons d'envoyer quelque chose de nocif par hibou, mais rien qui pourrait être fatal… Malgré tout, il serait sans doute préférable que nous gardions aussi un œil sur ses paquets. Il n'en reçoit pas beaucoup, alors ça ne devrait pas être très problématique. »

« Seulement les messages de Sirius, » dit Bella.

Dumbledore regarda Sirius. « Tu ne fais rien qui pourrait te compromettre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis très prudent, » répondit-il.

« Écoutez, à mesure que nous approchons de la tâche finale, je veux que nous soyons extrêmement vigilants vis-à-vis tout ce qui concerne Harry. Il y a trop de choses étranges – la disparition de Croupton… Ton intuition est bonne, Jasper, je doute moi aussi fortement qu'il soit simplement en congé de maladie… La façon dont Mars est alignée… Bertha Johnson qui ne s'est toujours pas manifestée… Les gobelins… Les choses manquent tout bonnement de cohérence… »

« La marque de Karkaroff, » ajouta Sirius.

Dumbledore le regarda curieusement.

« Harry a mentionné ce détail lors de sa visite. Karkaroff insistait pour rencontrer Rogue. Harry était resté derrière et il a tout entendu. Karkaroff a retiré son manteau et a montré quelque chose sur son bras à Rogue. Je peux seulement imaginer que c'était la marque des ténèbres. »

« Karkaroff est un Mangemort, » confirma Jasper.

« Était un Mangemort… Il est parti quand Voldemort a été vaincu… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très content de lui en ce moment. Si leurs marques sont plus visibles, cela signifie que Voldemort devient plus fort… » Dumbledore caressa sa barbe, en profonde réflexion. « Karkaroff veut peut-être essayer de revenir dans ses bonnes grâces… »

« Pourrait-il attenter à la vie de Harry ? » Demandai-je.

« Il pourrait – cependant il serait plus probable qu'il essaye de kidnapper Harry et l'emmène à Voldemort lui-même… » Répondit Sirius.

« C'est vrai… Edward, je te prierais de faire ton possible pour ne pas perdre Harry de vue… »

J'acquiesçai.

« Merci. Eh bien ça a été très agréable, » dit Dumbledore, soudainement plus badin, comme si la discussion que nous venions d'avoir n'avait été rien de plus qu'une plaisante visite dans le passé. Il disparut tout de suite après.

« Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en cette Rita Skeeter, » déclara Jasper. « Il y a quelque chose d'insolite à son sujet. Hermione a raison – c'est étrange qu'elle soit au courant de tant de choses. »

« Est-il possible que l'école et son voisinage soient sur écoute ? » Demanda Bella.

« Non, rappelle-toi – rien d'électrique ne fonctionne sur le terrain… » Répondit Jasper. « Et si elle n'utilise pas une cape d'invisibilité, je ne sais pas comment elle a pu s'approcher suffisamment pour écouter une conversation, à moins qu'elle ne possède ton pouvoir, Edward. »

« Il faudrait quand même qu'elle ait été proche, » fis-je remarquer, « et je doute que cela ait été le cas… »

« La façon la plus simple est de se cacher tout en restant bien visible… C'est incroyable ce qu'on peut entendre quand on est un chien, » dit Sirius en souriant. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore a raison. Skeeter est une nuisance, mais pas un danger… Nous devons nous concentrer sur la protection de Harry. »

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais il y avait une partie de moi qui voulait défendre Hermione. C'était une bonne personne, sans compter qu'elle était extrêmement serviable. C'était une honte de la voir souffrir… Une question occupa le plus clair de mes pensées alors que j'étais allongé à côté de la forme endormie de Bella… Quelque chose que Sirius avait dit me revenait constamment à l'esprit – 'se cacher tout en restant bien visible'… Je le dis à voix haute à quelques reprises pour voir si cela contribuerait à générer des idées.

Je pouvais voir comment il s'y était pris. En jouant le rôle d'un chien affectueux… allant vers les gens pendant qu'ils bavardaient. Qui aurait pu le soupçonner ? Il devait avoir entendu des tonnes de choses au cours de son périple, recueilli un tas d'informations.

Je sentais une espèce de lien de parenté avec Sirius. Il vivait comme je l'avais fait à une certaine époque, seul, papillonnant d'un endroit à l'autre – parmi les coins les plus sombres de la terre. La première fois, c'était lorsque j'avais quitté Carlisle et Esme pour vivre comme un vampire normal – me nourrissant du sang de monstres qui faisaient du mal aux innocents… mais je ne pouvais pas continuer. J'étais devenu un monstre au même titre que ceux que j'éliminais… Puis quand j'avais quitté Bella… Quand je n'avais plus de but, quand ma raison de vivre n'était plus en vue. J'avais voyagé d'un lieu à l'autre – à la recherche de Victoria – ma dernière résolution pour protéger… Ça n'avait pas été une vie facile. J'étais heureux qu'Esme ait trouvé un moyen de recueillir Sirius.

« Hmmm… » Entendis-je Bella marmonner. Ma deuxième partie préférée de la nuit s'en venait… Ma partie préférée maintenant, depuis que nous avions institué nos restrictions… « Edward… Edward… » Sa voix était soudainement claire et elle s'assit dans le lit. « Edward, est-ce que Rita Skeeter pourrait être un métamorphe ? »

**Bon dimanche tout le monde, et bonne fête des mères à toutes celles qui célèbrent aujourd'hui...**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	53. Chapter 53

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 53 : Secrets**

_C'est une très bonne idée_, s'exclama mentalement Jasper… Normalement il était très sensible et essayait autant que possible d'ignorer les conversations des autres dans la maison, contrairement à sa femme, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entendre ce que Bella venait de dire. _Tu sais que ta fiancée est exceptionnellement brillante pour un humain._

Je souris. « Jasper dit que c'est une bonne idée – il est impressionné. »

Ce fut son tour de sourire. « Alors, penses-tu que c'est possible ? »

« Tout à fait… mais en quoi se transformerait-elle ? » Je cherchai à travers mes souvenirs des événements en question. Malheureusement, quand Hagrid et Madame Maxime s'étaient rejoints dans le jardin, j'avais emmené Bella en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école pour qu'elle puisse téléphoner à ses parents… et pour profiter un peu de ce moment passé seul avec elle… Au bord du lac, j'avais été concentré sur l'absence de Harry, me demandant si je devais de nouveau sauter à l'eau pour aller le chercher. Toutefois, j'avais aussi le témoignage de Bella qui avait vu Hermione s'éloigner avec Krum… seulement je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées… « Bella, réfléchis et dis-moi, quand tu as vu Hermione et Krum repartir ensemble, y avait-il des animaux à proximité, quelque chose qui leur aurait porté une attention particulière ? »

Son front se plissa alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ma question… « Certainement rien de gros comme un chien… aucun écureuil ou autres rongeurs dont je me souvienne… Il y avait des oiseaux dans les arbres, mais rien de suspect… » Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi que ce soit… Je suppose qu'elle pourrait être n'importe quoi, cependant – même une souris ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Je retournai à mes propres souvenirs… Rien ne se démarquait… ni dans le jardin. Je ne pouvais me rappeler d'aucun animal avant de partir, autres que les fées… Et il n'y avait pas d'odeurs particulières. « Désolé, je ne peux penser à rien moi non plus… Nous n'allons pas résoudre ce mystère ce soir… Rendors-toi, Bella… » Je la pris dans mes bras et chantonnai pour elle, la sentant se détendre alors que ses pensées dérivaient au large, pour l'instant du moins.

Le lendemain soir nous attrapâmes Hermione avant que Cedric, Cho et maintenant Viktor ne nous rejoignent à la bibliothèque. Nous voulions lui soumettre notre hypothèse. L'astuce était de le faire sans révéler que nous étions au courant à propos de Sirius.

Hermione fouillait à travers les manuels pour trouver des méthodes magiques de surveillance. Elle était en train de lire sur les objets enchantés qui pouvaient transporter la voix à proximité…

« Ça ne fonctionnerait pas – il faudrait quand même qu'elle soit sur le terrain de l'école, et Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas. » Elle poussa un soupir de frustration, fermant violemment le livre.

« Hermione, » débuta Bella, « je me demandais… Viktor s'est partiellement transformé en requin pour te sauver dans le lac… Se pourrait-il que Rita Skeeter ait fait quelque chose de semblable ? »

« Qu'elle se soit transformée en requin ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Non, juste transformé en quelque chose… comme un animal. Quelque chose qui pourrait avoir été juste à côté de toi et Viktor pendant que vous parliez et que vous n'auriez même pas remarqué… comme un écureuil ou un oiseau… »

« Ou un animagus, » dit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Oh, si elle est un animagus… et qu'elle n'est pas déclarée… je la tiens. » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Alors crois-tu que ce soit possible ? » M'enquis-je.

« Absolument. Laisse-moi réfléchir. » Je sondai son esprit alors qu'elle se rappelait sa discussion avec Viktor. C'était difficile de regarder à travers sa mémoire qui n'était pas très claire. Elle avait déjà commencé à s'estomper… Et Hermione avait été tellement préoccupée par Harry qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention à Viktor ou aux alentours. Je cherchai malgré tout une indication de la présence d'un animal à proximité – ne serait-ce qu'une souris particulièrement attentive… Je ne pouvais rien voir à travers ses yeux… Elle soupira. « Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens pas d'un animal en particulier qui sortait du lot par ses agissements bizarres. »

« Eh bien, c'était une idée, » dit Bella.

« Et une bonne idée de surcroît, Bella ! C'est peut-être la réponse ; c'est juste que je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu quelque chose de particulier. Mais j'étais tellement inquiète au sujet de Harry et Ron… » Elle baissa les yeux, les fermant à nouveau pour se concentrer sur ses souvenirs… « Non, rien. »

Cho arriva sur ces entrefaites, mettant fin à la conversation. « Hé les amis, comment va l'étude ? »

« Bien, » répondit Hermione. « Est-ce que tu commences déjà à être nerveuse à propos des examens ? »

« Oui, certainement – il ne reste que sept semaines… »

« Je sais – j'ai essayé d'inciter Ron et Harry à venir réviser avec moi, mais ils ne semblent pas trop s'en faire avec ça… »

« Il se pourrait que Harry vienne ? » Je saisis l'intérêt potentiel de Cho, tout éphémère qu'il soit. Tout de même, il y avait des possibilités.

« Peu probable. » Hermione roula des yeux. « Il ne prend tout simplement pas les choses au sérieux ! »

Je souris à la véracité de son affirmation. C'était frustrant de voir la personne que j'étais censé protéger tout remettre à plus tard et attendre à la dernière minute pour se préparer.

« C'est une très jolie bague que tu as là, Bella, » remarqua Cho en zieutant sa bague de fiançailles fixée à la chaîne autour de son cou. « Est-ce un héritage familiale ? »

« Euh… oui… » Répondit-elle en rougissant. Hermione la regarda étrangement.

« Dis, Cho – j'ai fini le dernier manuel que tu m'as prêté. Je dois dire que j'apprécie beaucoup toutes tes annotations dans les marges. Elles sont tellement utiles, » intervins-je, essayant de détourner la conversation.

« Merci, Edward – je craignais que tu penses que j'étais désorganisée, ou que j'avais ruiné le livre. »

« Absolument pas – ça le rend meilleur… » Répondis-je. « Je souhaiterais juste que tu aies déjà pris les cours de sixième année. J'ai besoin d'aide, en particulier en Potions. » En fait j'avais seulement besoin d'aide en Potions. En surface ça semblait si simple – une goutte de jus de scarabée, une pincée d'œil de triton, mélanger dans un peu de sang de dragon, et vous devriez avoir votre potion. Mais c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne l'avais d'abord cru. Il y avait des milliers de variables qui pouvaient avoir une incidence sur le résultat de la potion – la température, la pression barométrique, l'humidité de l'air… sans parler de mon manque de capacité magique réelle qui était un supplément nécessaire à tant de potions.

« Edward – il se trouve que j'ai commencé la lecture du manuel de sixième année pendant les vacances de Noël. Tu peux l'emprunter si tu veux. »

« Ce serait formidable ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Je cours le chercher tout de suite, » dit-elle.

Pendant qu'elle était partie, Viktor et Cedric arrivèrent. Ils devaient s'être rencontrés à l'extérieur dans le couloir car ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la bibliothèque, riant de bon cœur… Je n'avais jamais vu Viktor rire – c'était un développement surprenant. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il dégrisa immédiatement et s'assit prestement.

_Je me demande si c'est vrai ce qu'on dit à propos d'elle et de Harry… Elle ne lui montre aucun signe d'affection… Mais ça fait un moment qu'ils sont amis. Peut-être par le passé ? _Il était préoccupé au sujet des sentiments d'Hermione comme il m'était si souvent arrivé de me questionner au sujet des sentiments de Bella pour Jacob. Il leva les yeux de son livre avec hésitation pour la regarder, et je soupçonnai qu'il ne devait pas vraiment être en train de le lire. Quand elle le regarda, il baissa rapidement les yeux.

« Hé Bella, Edward, Hermione… Est-ce que Cho va venir ? » Nous demanda Cedric en nous saluant. Viktor hocha simplement la tête.

« Elle était ici. Elle est retournée chercher le livre de Potions de sixième année, » m'empressai-je de répondre.

« Mais c'est une élève de cinquième année… » Cedric était confus.

« Oui, mais elle a commencé la lecture du manuel de la prochaine année et à ajouter des notes dans les marges. »

« Wow… » _Très studieuse… comme Bella_… Soupira-t-il mentalement. Ça ne me dérangeait plus autant qu'avant, maintenant qu'il comprenait que Bella et moi étions fiancés, mais tout de même, ça m'ennuyait un peu.

« Tiens voilà, » dit Cho en brandissant le livre sur la table et en regagnant sa place.

« Merci beaucoup, Cho… »

« Pas de problème, » sourit-elle… Je lui retournai son sourire. _Il a vraiment le sourire le plus éclatant… Bella a tellement de chance… Et c'est un type bien – et courageux… _J'étais très heureux que Bella ne puisse pas entendre la convoitise dans l'esprit de Cho. Nous avions également parcouru un long chemin. C'était une bonne amie, mais elle ne serait jamais plus que ça. Elle le savait, mais ça n'avait pas changé sa perception de moi. C'était regrettable.

Nous nous plongeâmes alors dans l'étude – c'est-à-dire la plupart d'entre nous. Viktor ne tourna pas une seule page pendant dix minutes et ensuite, seulement quand Hermione le regardait. Je doutais fortement qu'il concentre son attention sur _Les usages et les propriétés de l'exosquelette des sauterelles_… D'autant plus que le livre semblait être à l'envers.

Je suppose que je n'étais pas en bien meilleure forme. Même si je paraissais être en train de lire le livre de Potions que Cho m'avait prêté, une partie de mon esprit notait la façon dont l'éclairage dans la bibliothèque jouait sur les tons multiples dans la chevelure de Bella, la façon dont sa lèvre inférieure, charnue et rose, formait une moue légère quand elle était perdue dans ses pensées, un pli entre les sourcils. À un certain moment, je pris sa main et me délectai de la chaleur de celle-ci, dessinant de petits cercles dessus avec mon pouce tout en continuant mine de rien à lire. De temps en temps elle levait les yeux de son livre et m'adressait un petit sourire, et ce faisant elle portait inconsciemment son autre main à sa bague et faisait courir son doigt autour de sa forme circulaire. Je lui souriais en retour et donnais à sa main une légère pression calibrée soigneusement. C'était un soulagement d'être en mesure de savourer ces expressions toutes simples de notre amour.

La soirée prit fin abruptement lorsque Viktor bondit de sa chaise. « Je dois y aller ! » S'écria-t-il en posant rapidement son livre sur une table voisine alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte. Hermione le regarda s'en aller, surprise de son départ. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? _Se demanda-t-elle… Puis elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lecture.

« En fait je devrais moi aussi réintégrer ma maison, » dit Cho. « Demain soir, même heure, même endroit ? »

« Absolument, » répondit Hermione.

« Super. » Cho sourit encore. _Si Edward ne venait pas, je n'aurais peut-être jamais appris à connaître Hermione… ou Bella… Et Edward est un bon ami. _Elle éprouvait de la gratitude.

« Oh, tiens. » Je lui tendis le manuel.

« Tu peux le garder jusqu'à ce que tu en aies terminé la lecture, » dit-elle.

« Oh, je, euh… J'ai déjà fini de le lire. »

« Wow, tu es un lecteur rapide, » commenta-t-elle. « Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre de notes ou quelque chose ? »

« Euh… » Je réalisai que je faisais très mal mon boulot consistant à passer pour un adolescent normal. C'était plus facile d'oublier ici, car la seule personne normale était Bella. « J'ai une mémoire photographique, » expliquai-je.

« Ça doit être vraiment chouette, » dit-elle en reprenant son livre. « Eh bien, bonne nuit, » nous salua-t-elle.

« Hé, Edward, » commença Cedric en la regardant s'éloigner. « Je pense que je vais rentrer aussi… Est-ce que tu as une minute ? »

« Sûr, » répondis-je. Je sondai son esprit pour voir de quoi il pouvait bien vouloir me parler, mais apparemment il avait appris le truc d'Alice. Il chantait la chanson de Poudlard dans sa tête sur l'air de God Save the Queen.

Je pressai rapidement la main de Bella avant de la relâcher pour suivre Cedric dans les escaliers. Quand nous arrivâmes en bas, près des cuisines, il s'arrêta.

« Edward, sachant que tu peux lire dans les pensées… peux-tu me dire – qu'est-ce que Cho pense de moi ? » Demanda-t-il très soudainement, puis il baissa les yeux avec embarras.

Il me prit au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je n'avais entendu aucune allusion à Cho dans son esprit, mais il faut dire que j'avais été un peu plus préoccupé avec Bella. Je cherchai à nouveau dans son esprit et me rendis compte qu'il m'avait posé la question par curiosité, commençant à être attiré par elle.

« Je suis désolé, Cedric… Je n'ai pas remarqué de pensée particulière à ton sujet, mais je peux seulement voir ce que quelqu'un pense au moment présent, » répondis-je. « Il faudrait que je lui pose la question ou que je demande à quelqu'un de le faire pour la forcer à y réfléchir avant de savoir quoi que ce soit avec certitude. »

« Oh, d'accord… » Il sourit avec une pointe de regret. « Eh bien, tant pis alors… C'était juste une idée… À demain. »

« À demain Cedric. » Je lui fis un signe de la main et remontai l'escalier. Si je n'avais pas déjà envisagé de brancher Cho avec Harry, j'aurais peut-être songé à Cho et Cedric ensemble. Je pouvais l'imaginer… Mais peut-être que le destin en avait décidé autrement. Par ailleurs je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de succès en essayant de jouer les entremetteurs après Angela et Ben. Peut-être que je devrais juste m'en remettre au hasard ou à la providence – ou quelle que soit l'entité qui réunissait les personnes.

J'entendis les chuchotements de Bella et Hermione alors que je marchais dans le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque…

« Alors, Bella, Edward et toi c'est pas mal sérieux, hein ? »

Je m'empressai de regarder dans l'esprit d'Hermione pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement le rouge qui, je le savais, allait se répandre sur les joues de Bella. Ah oui, il était là. Je souris.

« Oui, » répondit-elle…

« Et il n'est pas humain, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment une question.

Bella leva les yeux vers elle, alarmée. Puis elle regarda le livre qu'elle lisait. Qu'était-elle en train de lire ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Le livre était ouvert quand nous étions arrivés à la bibliothèque, l'autre livre sur les méthodes de surveillance magique par-dessus celui-ci…

« Regarde, Bella. Vous n'êtes pas magiques, mais Edward est capable d'une manière ou d'une autre de trouver la force d'accomplir certains des sortilèges… Il a exhibé une robustesse et une vitesse surprenantes durant les tâches… Et il est froid au toucher et son corps est dur comme le granit… Il ne mange pas… Sa capacité à retenir l'information est sans limite… Et Dumbledore a dit au début de l'année qu'il avait le don de lire dans les pensées des gens, et c'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'entendre tout ce qui se passe autour d'ici… J'aurais dû résoudre l'énigme qu'il représentait bien avant. »

Bella déglutit. Elle semblait très nerveuse.

« Et cette bague autour de ton cou est plus qu'un simple héritage familial. Vous sortez ensemble, mais il y a plus à votre relation, n'est-ce pas ? » Encore une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Bella hocha la tête.

Hermione sourit, tendant ses mains en travers de la table. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. » Elle réussit presque à couiner en chuchotant. « Je le suis vraiment, Bella… »

« Mais, ne vas-tu pas me dire à quel point c'est dangereux ? »

« Vous étiez ensemble avant d'arriver à Poudlard, et Edward n'a rien fait qui puisse me faire penser qu'il pourrait agir autrement. Il y a des histoires à propos de gens de… leur espèce… qui sont bons. » Elle sourit, poussant le livre vers Bella et pointant la page qu'elle lisait.

Bella sourit en la lisant. « J'ai lu ce passage une fois sur Internet… quand je venais de rencontrer Edward. »

Je regardai le livre à travers les yeux d'Hermione. C'était le bouquin sur les vampires que j'avais emprunté quand j'étais arrivé à Poudlard. Et l'histoire à laquelle Hermione faisait allusion était une légende basée sur Carlisle à l'époque où il séjournait chez les Volturi. Donc elle savait… elle savait tout. Cela aurait dû me choquer, mais ce fut plutôt un soulagement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je savais qu'Hermione ne trahirait pas notre confiance.

Nous nous installâmes dans une routine tranquille pour le reste du semestre, nous rencontrant tous les six chaque soir pour étudier et bavarder. Viktor était constamment à l'affût d'un quelconque signe d'attention de la part d'Hermione, et Cedric devenait de plus en plus curieux au sujet des dispositions de Cho. Cho était heureuse de faire partie de notre petit groupe, et surtout d'être amie avec Hermione et moi, et Bella et moi profitions tout simplement du temps passé ensemble. Hermione ne dit rien de plus au sujet de notre relation et de ma véritable nature. Elle avait accepté le fait que j'étais un vampire presque aussi nonchalamment que Bella deux ans auparavant. Elle était vraiment une sorcière remarquable.

**Bonjour Louise, bonjour Juju, et bonjour tout le monde :0)**

**À bientôt  
><strong>

**Milk**


	54. Chapter 54

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 54 : M. Croupton**

Nous avions passé à travers le semestre, le congé de Pâques était derrière nous, et la fin de l'année scolaire approchait rapidement. C'était la dernière semaine de mai et nous étions censés recevoir nos dernières instructions pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Nous n'avions toujours pas résolu le problème au sujet de M. Croupton, nous n'avions pas découvert en quoi Rita Skeeter pouvait se transformer, si toutefois notre hypothèse s'avérait exacte, et nous ne savions toujours pas qui voulait faire du mal à Harry.

« M. Verpey rencontrera les champions ce soir, » m'informa Dumbledore en m'attrapant juste à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. « Tu dois te rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch à 21h… mais s'il te plaît garde un œil sur Harry. » Il semblait plus préoccupé que d'habitude.

Je retournai à Poudlard à 20h, après avoir convaincu Bella de rester à Venlaw. Elle insistait pour m'accompagner, mais c'était l'une de ces occasions où j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle avait finalement cédé quand je lui avais dit que c'était une réunion à laquelle seulement les champions étaient conviés. J'attendis non loin de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, écoutant Harry pour pouvoir faire le trajet jusqu'au lieu de la rencontre avec lui… Il était devenu remarquablement plus cordial une fois convaincu que je sortais avec Bella et que je n'étais nullement intéressé par Cho qui était seulement une amie proche. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas que nous étions amis lui et moi.

Il était 20h30 quand Harry émergea de l'escalier de marbre. Je montai les quelques marches pour le rejoindre et traverser le Grand Hall. Je tentai de lui faire la conversation tandis que nous marchions… « Que penses-tu que ça va être ? » Lui demandai-je alors que nous quittions le château. La question semblait forcée même à mes propres oreilles, aussi essayai-je d'élaborer un peu. « Fleur n'arrête pas de dire qu'il va y avoir des tunnels souterrains et que nous allons devoir trouver un trésor. » C'était un mensonge assez prudent. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry allait le lui demander.

« Ce ne serait pas si terrible, » répondit-il, n'en disant pas plus… Et voilà pour ma tentative de conversation. Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin jusqu'au stade de Quidditch en silence. Le terrain autour de l'école était plongé dans l'obscurité, et je devais constamment sonder le sentier où nous marchions, en quête de la moindre trace de menace. Il semblait étrange que la rencontre ait lieu à un tel endroit si tard dans la soirée. Je craignais que ça puisse être un piège.

Harry nous conduisit à travers une fente dans les estrades et nous aboutîmes sur le terrain… qui était complètement différent de la fois où nous l'avions vu lors du match d'exhibition au début de l'année scolaire. « Qu'ont-ils fait au terrain ? » Demandai-je en arpentant du regard ce qui était naguère une grande étendue de pelouse plane et lisse. À présent il y avait de longs murets partout sur ladite pelouse, ondulant et sillonnant dans tous les sens.

« Ce sont des haies ! » Dit Harry en se penchant pour examiner le muret le plus proche.

« Bonsoir ! » Lança la voix joyeuse de Ludo Verpey qui se tenait au milieu du terrain avec Viktor et Fleur. Nous grimpâmes par-dessus les haies pour aller les rejoindre. Je remarquai que Fleur était particulièrement chaleureuse à l'égard de Harry. Ses pensées exprimaient sa gratitude envers lui pour avoir sauvé sa sœur au cours de la seconde tâche. Je commençai à reconsidérer le mensonge que j'avais proféré…

« Eh bien, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda gaiement Ludo alors que nous approchions. « Elles poussent bien, n'est-ce pas ? Donnez-leur un mois et Hagrid réussira à les faire monter jusqu'à sept mètres. Ne vous inquiétez pas… » Il nota la mine renfrognée de Harry et probablement la mienne aussi tandis que je songeais au jeu fantastique qui ne pourrait en aucune façon être joué sur le terrain sous sa forme actuelle. « …Vous retrouverez votre terrain de Quidditch tel qu'il était avant dès que la tâche sera complétée. Maintenant, j'imagine que vous pouvez deviner ce que nous sommes en train de préparer ici ? »

Nous regardâmes autour pendant un moment… Les haies paraissaient former une sorte de motif, ou un chemin… Krum prononça le mot au moment où je saisissais ce que c'était. « Un labyrinthe, » grogna-t-il.

« C'est exact ! » S'exclama Ludo. « Un labyrinthe. La troisième tâche est vraiment très simple. La Coupe des Trois Sorciers sera placée au centre du labyrinthe. Le premier champion qui la touchera recevra la note maximale. »

« Nous devrons simplement traverser le labyrinthe ? » Demanda Fleur.

« Il y aura des obstacles, » poursuivit Ludo avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'il sautait presque de joie. « Hagrid va fournir un certain nombre de créatures… et puis il y aura des sortilèges qui devront être rompus… Ce genre de choses, quoi. Aussi, les champions qui dominent le pointage partiront avec une longueur d'avance dans le labyrinthe. » Verpey nous adressa un sourire, à Harry et à moi. « Ensuite M. Krum entrera… puis Mlle Delacour. Mais vous aurez tous l'opportunité de gagner, selon la façon dont vous passerez les obstacles. Ça devrait être amusant, hein ? »

Je me demandais ce qu'Hagrid allait apporter pour cette épreuve… Je pouvais seulement imaginer ce qu'il considérait sans danger pour des élèves du secondaire, et qui constituerait une rencontre amusante pour quelqu'un se promenant seul dans un labyrinthe… Avec ma veine, il y aurait encore des dragons.

« Parfait… Si vous n'avez pas de questions, nous allons retourner au château, si vous le voulez bien, il fait un peu froid… »

Je sortis du terrain avec Harry, mais il était plongé dans ses pensées et je devais me forcer un peu pour suivre son rythme. Ludo eut tôt fait de nous rattraper, cependant, et j'avais comme l'impression qu'il allait prendre Harry en aparté. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la ronde pour trouver un endroit d'où je pourrais les observer. Il n'y en avait guère, si on excluait les arbres et les arbustes autour de l'entrée principale… À moins que j'aille dans l'autre direction, vers la forêt, et que je les regarde de là…

Mais à ce moment-là, Viktor Krum arriva derrière nous et tapa Harry sur l'épaule. « Pourrais-je avoir un mot avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il, ignorant ma présence comme Harry semblait le faire depuis que nous avions quitté le stade. Je m'empressai de chercher dans son esprit pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de malicieux dans sa requête… Je souris en réalisant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un autre moment gênant entre adolescents. Ah, eh bien, je devrais probablement rester dans les parages pour veiller sur Harry.

« Ouais, d'accord, » répondit Harry. Je continuai de marcher jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au premier arbuste assez gros. Dans la lumière du jour, il m'aurait à peine caché, mais avec l'obscurité de la nuit et la lumière de l'entrée aveuglant quiconque se dirigerait vers moi, il ferait l'affaire.

« Veux-tu marcher avec moi ? » Suggéra Krum.

« OK, » acquiesça Harry avec curiosité.

Ludo, qui avait été sur le point d'aborder Harry, essaya de les arrêter. « Je vais t'attendre, Harry, d'accord ? »

« Non, ça va aller, M. Verpey, » répliqua Harry. « Je pense que je peux trouver le château tout seul, merci. »

M. Verpey passa à côté de moi sans me voir en marmottant quelque chose au sujet de Harry qui n'était pas préparé et qui ne lui était pas reconnaissant pour l'aide qu'il lui apportait… Je regardai Krum et Harry poursuivre leur chemin, mais au lieu de se diriger vers le vaisseau de Durmstrang comme je l'avais anticipé, Krum entraîna Harry vers la forêt interdite. Je fronçai les sourcils, j'aurais dû aller me cacher là-bas…

« Pourquoi allons-nous dans cette direction ? » Questionna Harry. Ils avaient continué à marcher au-delà de la cabane d'Hagrid et du fiacre de Beauxbâtons… Je longeai le mur du château, trouvant un autre arbre ou arbuste pour me dissimuler à mesure que je progressais. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile si j'étais tout de suite allé me cacher dans la forêt… Mais j'étais coincé à présent. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de me faufiler comme ça sans avoir l'air suspect.

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous entende, » expliqua Krum, se rappelant que la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione s'était retrouvée dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Je cherchai rapidement dans son souvenir de cette conversation pour voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose qui ne cadrait pas, ou un truc digne d'intérêt qui aurait pu être Rita Skeeter dans une forme alternative. Je ne remarquai rien.

Quand ils furent à une bonne distance du château, Krum s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry qu'il dévisagea d'un air mauvais. « Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre toi et Hermione. »

« Rien, » répondit Harry d'une voix empreinte d'étonnement.

Krum le regarda avec encore plus de hargne. Il ne le croyait pas.

« Nous sommes amis. Elle n'est pas ma petite amie et elle ne l'a jamais été. C'est juste la bonne femme Skeeter qui invente des histoires. »

« Hermione parle très souvent de toi, » rétorqua Krum, soupçonneux.

« Ouais, parce que nous sommes amis. »

« Tu n'as jamais… Tu n'as pas… »

« Non, » déclara Harry avec fermeté. Je souris car je pouvais voir dans son esprit qu'il était étonné d'avoir cette conversation avec quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme une célébrité, une star…

Krum s'égaya considérablement, maintenant convaincu que Harry disait la vérité… Il fit une pause, cherchant quelque chose d'autre à dire… pour terminer la conversation sur une note plus positive, en quelque sorte… « Tu voles très bien. Je t'ai regardé durant la première tâche. »

« Merci, » répondit Harry en souriant. « Je t'ai vu à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. La Feinte de Wronski, tu as vraiment- »

C'est alors que quelque chose bougea dans les arbres derrière Krum. Si seulement j'avais choisi de me dissimuler dans la forêt… Je me relevai de ma position accroupie et commençai à me rapprocher tout en restant bas, préparé à piquer un sprint en cas de besoin, même si je ne savais pas comment je pourrais être utile s'il s'agissait d'un sorcier déterminé à faire du mal à Harry.

Harry attrapa Krum par le bras, le tirant loin du mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry secoua la tête et scruta l'endroit où les arbres avaient bougé. Je le vis glisser la main dans ses robes… Probablement pour prendre sa baguette… Je me surpris soudainement à faire la même chose. Ce n'était pas une réponse naturelle au danger comme ça l'était pour Harry. L'instant d'après, un homme tituba de derrière un grand chêne. J'avais parcouru les trois quarts du chemin à travers la pelouse dans un sprint rapide comme l'éclair quand je me rendis compte que c'était M. Croupton. Je m'aplatis au sol, espérant ne pas avoir été vu, puis je rampai jusqu'au buisson le plus proche. Une fois hors de vue, j'observai la scène se déroulant non loin de moi.

M. Croupton chancelait devant Harry et Viktor, ayant peine à tenir debout. On aurait dit qu'il avait voyagé pendant des jours, et pas dans le plus grand des conforts. Ses vêtements étaient sales, son pantalon déchiré et ensanglanté… Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis un certain temps et ses cheveux étaient hirsutes. Il avait le visage hagard et fatigué… Toutefois, son comportement était encore plus alarmant que son allure. Il marmonnait en faisant des gestes bizarres comme s'il conversait avec une entité inconnue… Il présentait des signes de démence ou d'hallucinations… qui pouvaient toutes les deux être causées par le stress.

« N'était-il pas un des juges ? » Interrogea Krum, regardant fixement M. Croupton. « N'est-il pas avec votre Ministère ? »

Harry hocha la tête et s'avança vers M. Croupton avec hésitation. J'aurais voulu l'attraper et le tirer en arrière. M. Croupton n'avait pas toute sa raison… Il marmonnait à propos d'une conversation qu'il avait eue par le passé. « … Et quand tu auras fait ça, Weatherby, envoie un hibou à Dumbledore confirmant le nombre d'élèves de Durmstrang qui vont assister au Tournoi, Karkaroff vient juste d'envoyer un mot, il y en aura douze… »

« M. Croupton ? » Demanda prudemment Harry.

« … Et ensuite envoie un autre hibou à Madame Maxime, parce qu'elle voudra peut-être amener plus d'élèves avec elle maintenant que Karkaroff en a sélectionné une douzaine… Fais cela, Weatherby, d'accord ? Le feras-tu ? Est-ce que… » Ses yeux sortirent de leur orbite alors qu'il regardait l'arbre en attente d'une réponse. Il tituba de côté, puis il tomba à genoux.

« M. Croupton ? Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix très forte. Son regard se promena entre lui et Krum.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » Interrogea Krum.

« Aucune idée. Écoute, tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher quelqu'un- »

« Dumbledore ! » Haleta M. Croupton. Il tendit les mains et agrippa les habits de Harry, ne le lâchant pas, le traînant plus près… Je parcourus la moitié de la pelouse cette fois-ci avant de déterminer qu'il n'était pas en danger immédiat. « J'ai besoin… voir… Dumbledore… »

« D'accord, » répondit Harry. « Si vous vous levez, M. Croupton, nous pourrons aller en haut chez- »

J'étais déchiré… Devais-je aller chercher Dumbledore moi-même, ou rester et garder un œil sur Harry ? Tellement de choses pouvaient se produire en si peu de temps… Où était Alice ? Ne pouvait-elle pas voir tout ça ?

« J'ai fait… une chose…stupide… » Souffla M. Croupton, ses yeux roulant et s'exorbitant… Il était complètement fou… « Dois… le dire… Dumbledore… »

« Levez-vous, M. Croupton, » énonça Harry très fort et très clairement. « Levez-vous, je vais vous emmener voir Dumbledore ! »

« Qui… toi ? » Murmura-t-il. Il semblait être plus lucide. Je retournai me cacher.

« Je suis un élève à l'école, » expliqua Harry… Il regarda Krum, en quête d'une aide quelconque, mais celui-ci était totalement paniqué par l'apparence de M. Croupton…

« Tu n'es pas… à lui ? » Marmotta M. Croupton, sa bouche s'affaissant.

« Non, » dit Harry, ne comprenant rien à la question de son interlocuteur.

« À Dumbledore ? »

« C'est exact, » répondit Harry, toujours confus.

Croupton tira alors plus fort sur les robes de Harry, le rapprochant de lui. Je traversai presque toute la pelouse cette fois-ci… « Prévenir… Dumbledore… » Entendis-je avant d'être parvenu à eux. Je m'aplatis au sol encore une fois, me rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un simple avertissement.

« Je vais aller chercher Dumbledore si vous me lâchez, » dit Harry. « Je vous demande simplement de me lâcher, M. Croupton, et j'irai le trouver… »

« Merci, Weatherby, et quand tu auras fait ça, j'aimerais avoir une tasse de thé. Mon épouse et mon fils vont arriver sous peu, nous allons assister à un concert ce soir avec M. et Mme Fudge. » Il était redevenu complètement incohérent après son bref moment de lucidité. Néanmoins il avait relâché Harry, aussi m'empressai-je de regagner le couvert de mon buisson.

« Reste ici avec lui ! » Ordonna Harry à Krum. « Je vais aller chercher Dumbledore, je serai plus rapide, je sais où se trouve son bureau- »

« Il est fou ! » Protesta Krum, les yeux rivés sur M. Croupton qui continuait à babiller comme s'il donnait des ordres au grand chêne.

« Contente-toi de rester avec lui, » répliqua Harry en se levant pour partir. Ce geste alerta M. Croupton qui le saisit de nouveau et l'attira plus près. Cette fois je ne bougeai pas de ma place.

« Ne me… laisse… pas ! » Murmura-t-il. « Je me suis… échappé… dois prévenir… dois le dire… voir Dumbledore… ma faute… tout ça est de ma faute… Bertha… morte… par ma faute… mon fils… ma faute… dis-le à Dumbledore… Harry Potter… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… plus puissant… Harry Potter… »

« Je vais chercher Dumbledore si vous me laissez partir, M. Croupton ! » Répéta Harry en lançant un regard furieux à Krum. « Aide-moi s'il te plaît ! »

Très lentement, Krum s'avança et s'accroupit à côté de M. Croupton.

« Empêche-le juste de s'en aller, » ordonna Harry. « Je reviens avec Dumbledore. »

« Dépêche-toi, d'accord ? » Lui dit Krum.

C'est seulement après le départ de Harry que je songeai que j'aurais pu me rendre 'par hasard' chez Hagrid et les aider en les croisant sur mon chemin. J'avais été tellement absorbé par ma tâche de veiller sur Harry et de le garder en sécurité, que je n'avais pas pensé à un moyen de me rendre là-bas sans attirer l'attention… Mais bien entendu, un élève se dirigeant vers la cabane d'Hagrid à cette heure tardive allait forcément être remarqué. Peut-être était-il préférable que je reste où j'étais.

Je regardai Harry marcher en toute sécurité vers le château, puis je regardai à travers ses yeux alors qu'il allait chercher Dumbledore… C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis un bruit sourd. Je me retournai et constatai que Krum avait disparu de mon champ de vision… Je me précipitai et le trouvai allongé sur le sol. Je m'accroupis et vérifiai ses signes vitaux. Il était vivant, mais sans connaissance, et M. Croupton n'était nulle part en vue. Avait-il attaqué Krum ? Ça semblait peu probable. Il n'avait pas attaqué Harry pendant toute la durée de leur conversation. Pourquoi aurait-il attaqué Krum maintenant ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que je le retrouve.

Je sondai les environs en quête de ses marmonnements, mais la nuit était plongée dans le silence, à l'exception des pensées inconscientes de Viktor. J'inhalai profondément. Je pouvais encore sentir son odeur, mais elle était un peu partout. Je me glissai vers l'avant, restant au ras du sol. Il devait avoir trébuché à travers les bois pendant un certain temps, car son parfum ne laissait aucune piste décelable que j'aurais pu suivre. En fait c'était presque comme s'il était toujours à proximité. Dans son état, il ne pouvait pas être allé très loin… et il ne pouvait pas transplaner pour sortir de l'enceinte de l'école – j'avais lu à ce sujet dans le livre _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit connu de Dumbledore. Était-il possible que M. Croupton le connaisse aussi ?

Tandis que je m'aventurais plus loin dans la forêt, son odeur s'estompa. Je fis le tour du périmètre dans lequel la rencontre avait eu lieu… Toujours aucune trace récente. Puis je captai l'odeur du Professeur Maugrey. Était-il dans les parages ? Si c'était le cas, il me faudrait trouver une cachette. Avec le corps inconscient d'un élève en lisière de la forêt et un homme qui s'était évanoui dans la nature, ce n'était pas un bon moment pour être trouvé en train d'errer sur le terrain de l'école tard dans la nuit. Dumbledore aurait beaucoup de difficulté à défendre mes agissements sans révéler notre couverture.

Je m'empressai de retourner derrière mon bosquet et j'attendis. Harry revint avec Dumbledore quelques instants plus tard…

« Qu'est-ce que M. Croupton a dit, Harry ? » S'enquit Dumbledore alors qu'ils quittaient le château.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait vous prévenir… Il a dit qu'il avait fait quelque chose de terrible… Il a mentionné son fils… et Bertha Jorkins… et – et Voldemort… quelque chose à propos de Voldemort qui serait en train de devenir plus fort… »

« En effet, » dit Dumbledore. Il marchait très vite à travers la pelouse.

« Il ne se comporte pas normalement, » poursuivit Harry en courant pour arriver à le suivre. « Il ne semble pas savoir où il est. Il n'arrête pas de parler comme s'il pensait s'adresser à Percy Weasley, et ensuite il change de discours et il dit qu'il doit vous voir… Je l'ai laissé avec Viktor Krum. »

« Vraiment ? » Répliqua brusquement le vieux sorcier en accélérant le pas. « Sais-tu si quelqu'un d'autre a vu M. Croupton ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry. « Krum et moi étions en train de bavarder après que M. Verpey ait eu fini de nous parler de la troisième tâche. Nous sommes restés en arrière, et puis nous avons vu M. Croupton sortir de la forêt- »

« Où sont-ils ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Par là. » Harry le guida à l'endroit où la rencontre s'était déroulée. Son esprit devint perplexe quand il l'atteignit, n'entendant aucune voix et ne voyant personne. « Viktor ? » Cria-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

« Ils étaient là, » dit Harry. « Je suis certain qu'ils étaient quelque part par là… »

« Lumos, » énonça Dumbledore, allumant sa baguette. Ils fouillèrent les lieux en vitesse, trouvant Krum gisant sur le sol, inconscient tel que je l'avais moi-même constaté. Dumbledore se pencha pour l'examiner…

« Assommé, » dit-il à voix basse.

« Devrais-je aller chercher quelqu'un ? Madame Pomfresh ? » Suggéra Harry.

« Non, » répliqua prestement Dumbledore. « Reste ici. »

Il leva sa baguette en l'air et la pointa vers la cabane d'Hagrid… Une flèche argentée jaillit et parcourut les arbres. Puis Dumbledore se pencha à nouveau vers Krum… « Enervatum, » dit-il, pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Krum ouvrit les yeux, hébété. Il essaya de se redresser, mais Dumbledore le maintint en position allongée pour qu'il récupère. « Il m'a attaqué ! » Marmonna-t-il. « Le vieux fou m'a attaqué ! Je regardais à la ronde pour voir où Potter était allé et il m'a attaqué par derrière ! »

« Reste allongé pendant un moment, » dit Dumbledore.

Hagrid était sorti de sa cabane peu de temps après que le trait argenté ait atteint celle-ci. Il devait s'agir d'une sorte de signal magique. Il arriva rapidement avec Crockdur sur les talons, transportant une arbalète. « Professeur Dumbledore ! Harry – qu'est-ce que- »

« Hagrid, j'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher le Professeur Karkaroff, » déclara Dumbledore calmement mais avec urgence. « Son élève a été attaqué. Quand tu auras fait ça, je te prierais d'alerter le Professeur Maugrey- »

« Inutile, Dumbledore, » dit celui-ci en boitant vers eux. « Je suis là… Maudite jambe. J'aurais été ici plus vite… Que s'est-il passé ? Rogue a dit quelque choses à propos de Croupton- »

J'eus peine à réprimer un grognement à ce mensonge évident. Il était dans les arbres quand j'avais sondé les parages en vitesse… J'avais capté son parfum. Et à l'instant même, il ne venait pas du château. Il était sorti du couvert des arbres un peu plus loin et s'était approché d'eux… Il cachait quelque chose, mais quoi… Était-il possible que ce soit lui qui ait attaqué Viktor ?

« Croupton ? » Dit Hagrid d'une voix inexpressive.

« Karkaroff, Hagrid, s'il te plaît ! » Ordonna brusquement Dumbledore.

« Ah ouais… c'est vrai, Professeur… » Reprit Hagrid, et il se précipita dans les arbres noirs avec Crockdur à sa suite.

« Je ne sais pas où est Barty Croupton, » dit Dumbledore à Maugrey, « mais il est primordial que nous le trouvions. »

« Je m'en charge, » grogna Maugrey, mais il y avait le son de la jubilation malveillante dans sa voix mentale. Il sortit sa baguette et boita en direction du bois.

Peu de mots furent échangés jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid revienne avec Karkaroff. Il portait ses élégantes fourrures argentées mais avait l'air très contrarié. « De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai été attaqué ! » S'exclama Krum en se redressant, frottant sa tête. « M. Croupton ou quel que soit son nom- »

« Croupton t'a attaqué ? Il a fait ça ? Le juge du tournoi ? »

« Igor, » débuta Dumbledore, mais Karkaroff était livide. Il regarda tour à tour Dumbledore et Hagrid et poussa un cri.

« Trahison ! C'est un complot ! Toi et le Ministère de la Magie m'avez attiré ici sous de faux prétextes, Dumbledore ! C'est une compétition déloyale ! D'abord tu as introduit Potter dans le tournoi même s'il n'a pas l'âge requis ! Et maintenant un de tes amis du Ministère tente de neutraliser mon champion ! Je sens la duplicité et la corruption dans toute cette affaire, et toi, Dumbledore, avec tes beaux discours sur le rapprochement entre les sorciers de tous les pays, la reconstruction d'anciennes relations, l'oubli des vieux désaccords – voici ce que je pense de toi ! »

Il cracha sur le sol aux pieds de Dumbledore. Dans un geste presque aussi rapide que ceux d'un vampire, Hagrid le saisit par le devant de ses fourrures, le souleva et l'envoya s'écraser dans un arbre voisin.

« Excusez-vous, » gronda-t-il. Emmett aurait été impressionné. Karkaroff était à bout de souffle.

« Non, Hagrid ! » Le somma Dumbledore en hurlant. Hagrid ôta sa gigantesque main et Karkaroff glissa le long du tronc jusqu'au sol. « Escorte Harry au château, Hagrid, » ordonna le directeur de Poudlard.

Hagrid lança un regard mauvais à Karkaroff assis par terre au pied de l'arbre, couvert de feuilles et de brindilles tombées en même temps que lui. « Peut-être que j'ferais mieux d'rester ici, Monsieur le Directeur… »

« Je veux que tu ramènes Harry à l'école, Hagrid, » répéta fermement Dumbledore. « Ramène-le directement à la tour de Gryffondor. Et Harry – je veux que tu y restes. Tout ce que tu pourrais vouloir faire – les hiboux que tu pourrais vouloir envoyer – ils peuvent attendre jusqu'au matin, tu me comprends ? »

« Euh – oui, » dit Harry, songeur… _Comment Dumbledore sait-il que je pensais à envoyer __Coquecigrue directement à Sirius pour lui dire ce qui vient juste de se passer ?_

« Je laisse Crockdur avec vous, Monsieur le Directeur, » dit Hagrid, toujours en train de dévisager sévèrement Karkaroff. « Reste ici, Crockdur. Allez, Harry. »

Ils passèrent devant moi pour se rendre au château. Je demeurai caché derrière mon buisson, regardant Harry regagner son dortoir à travers ses propres yeux. Je ne quittai pas son esprit avant qu'il ne soit dans la salle commune avec Hermione et Ron. Puis je retournai à la scène dans les arbres.

Karkaroff avait déjà remis Krum debout et il l'aidait à présent à marcher vers le vaisseau de Durmstrang, maugréant pendant tout ce temps sur la tricherie et sur le fait que le tournoi était arrangé…

Dumbledore se retrouva momentanément seul dans la clairière en bordure des arbres. Maugrey était quelque part dans la forêt, et il n'y avait que lui. Il regarda vers les arbres où Maugrey avait disparu, puis de nouveau vers moi.

_Edward, retourne à Venlaw. Il y a beaucoup de choses à discuter, et ici n'est pas l'endroit pour le faire. Assure-toi que personne ne te voie – pas même ceux en qui j'ai confiance…_

Je m'empressai de courir jusqu'à la cheminée, trop vite pour être perçu par l'œil humain, et je retournai à Venlaw.

**Pendant que j'y pense, je voudrais préciser que je sais qu'en réalité Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour parlent avec un accent, mais je n'ai pas lu le livre **_**Harry Potter et La Coupe de Feu**_** en français, et par conséquent j'ignore comment l'accent qu'ils ont en anglais a été transposé en français par Jean-François Ménard…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	55. Chapter 55

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 55 : Juste au moment où les choses ne pouvaient s'aggraver…**

« Alice, où étais-t… » Commençai-je à dire en sortant de la cheminée. J'eus la surprise de voir toute la famille assise dans la bibliothèque, y compris Bella et Sirius. Alice était en transe. Elle en sortit après une minute. « Ils arrivent, Edward… » Dit-elle, le stress distendant son visage comme une outre prête à se fendre, et des ombres pourpre foncé s'affichant sous ses yeux.

« Qui ? Qui arrive ? » C'est alors que je les vis dans son esprit… Les mêmes inquiétantes silhouettes encapuchonnées qu'elle avait vues quelques mois plus tôt, seulement cette fois-ci il y en avait plus… Jane, Felix, Demetri, Alec, quelques-uns que je ne reconnaissais pas, et Aro parmi eux. J'en restai bouche bée. « Mais il ne quitte jamais Volterra… et il est toujours avec ses deux frères. »

« C'est ce que nous essayons de comprendre, Edward, » expliqua Carlisle. « Ça n'a pas de sens. Aro ne se déplacerait jamais, sauf s'il avait des idées de destruction. »

« Et s'il avait l'intention de nous détruire, les autres seraient avec lui… » Ajouta Jasper. « Aro qui vient seul… Je ne peux pas imaginer un scénario qui précipiterait ce genre de réponse. »

« Est-ce que ça pourrait être un piège – pour confondre Alice ? Ils sauraient sûrement que nous pouvons les voir venir ? »

« Non. Alice a clairement vu Caius et Marcus à Volterra. C'est seulement Aro. »

« Essayerait-il de leur cacher ses actions ? » Demandai-je… C'était notre seule chance.

« Il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant, » dit Carlisle. « Pas que je sache. »

« Alors pourq- » débutai-je, mais Dumbledore apparut dans la cheminée sur ces entrefaites.

« Quelle nuit nous avons eue… quelle nuit en effet ! » S'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Esme se leva pour aller faire du thé. « Non, très chère, pas ce soir… Il y a des affaires trop urgentes. »

Ma famille me regarda avec perplexité. « Ils ne seront pas là tout de suite, » éclaircit Alice. « Pas avant au moins une semaine. Aro vient juste de prendre la décision. Il n'a même pas encore finalisé son groupe. Le nombre ne cesse de changer. »

Dumbledore la dévisagea, tout aussi perplexe.

« M. Croupton est revenu ce soir, » expliquai-je à ma famille. « Il est sorti du couvert des arbres alors que Harry et Krum étaient en train de bavarder… Il était fou… Il marmonnait qu'il avait besoin de parler à Dumbledore, qu'il avait fait une erreur… Ensuite Krum et lui ont été attaqués pendant que Harry était allé chercher Dumbledore. Maintenant Croupton a disparu… Je pensais que tu l'aurais vu, Alice… Je me demandais où tu étais – mais je peux voir à présent ce qui s'est passé. »

« Ça doit avoir été la vision des Volturi. » Elle avait l'air désolé. « Elle était si puissante, elle a assombri tout le reste. »

« Les Volturi vont revenir, » expliqua rapidement Carlisle à Dumbledore.

« Eh bien dans ce cas nous pourrions avoir besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que du thé, » répliqua le vieux sorcier en s'installant sur la chaise la plus proche, paraissant beaucoup plus âgé et loqueteux que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Esme récupéra une vieille bouteille de quelque chose qui avait été laissé par les propriétaires et elle en servit un verre à Dumbledore. Il prit une gorgée et tourna son visage fatigué vers moi. « D'abord, Edward, peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? »

« Je peux vous le dire… mais il serait sans doute plus instructif pour vous de le voir par vous-même. Vous avez dit que vous êtes capable d'utiliser la légilimencie… Il pourrait être profitable pour vous de l'utiliser maintenant… » Déclarai-je. Je savais que ce ne serait pas agréable. Ça avait été terriblement intrusif quand Rogue l'avait fait, mais c'était probablement le moyen le plus rapide de partager mes connaissances. De plus, il obtiendrait alors un tableau complet qui aurait la clarté du cristal…

« Es-tu certain ? » S'enquit Dumbledore.

« Oui… »

En un éclair je vis toute la nuit jouer devant mes yeux comme si je la vivais encore une fois. Ce fut rapide, mais assez dur… et quand il eut terminé, au bout de quelques secondes à peine, il se rassit, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Et donc Maugrey était là, » dit-il en réfléchissant, des émotions contradictoires traversant ses yeux.

« Oui… Avec le recul, j'aurais probablement dû aller retrouver Harry tout à l'heure et le protéger. J'aurais pu porter M. Croupton au château… »

« Non, non, non… Celui ou ceux qui ont attaqué Krum et pris Croupton seraient revenus pour toi. Je suis certain de ça. Ce qui est tracassant, c'est de ne pas savoir qui c'est… »

« Croyez-vous qu'ils auraient pu me voir courir à travers le terrain ? » Questionnai-je. Cette pensée m'était venue bien après que l'incident tout entier ait eu lieu…

« Non. Il faisait très sombre. Si je n'avais pas su que tu étais dans les environs, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Tu aurais pu être debout sur l'herbe à quelques mètres de moi et je ne t'aurais pas vu… Je doute fort que celui qui a fait ça ait les yeux pour voir que tu courais à travers la pelouse à une vitesse surnaturelle… »

« Même Maugrey et son œil magique ? » Osai-je demander.

« Même lui, » répondit Dumbledore.

« C'est très inquiétant, » commenta Sirius. « Harry devrait savoir qu'il ne doit pas aller se promener comme ça… Je vais devoir lui envoyer une lettre. »

« Sois prudent, » dit Dumbledore. « Ne l'envoie pas d'ici. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que tu te fasses démasquer maintenant. »

« Bien entendu. Je vais l'envoyer par hibou de la grotte. »

« Edward… Je dois te demander d'exercer une surveillance accrue sur Harry. Je suis très inquiet, alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la troisième épreuve, que quelque chose de terrible se produise… »

« Bien sûr, Dumbledore, » répondis-je. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? C'était mon but, ma tâche. C'était la raison de notre présence ici.

« Et maintenant, pour ce qui est des Volturi. » Dumbledore regarda Carlisle. « Que devons-nous faire à ce sujet ? »

« Alice pense qu'ils n'arriveront pas avant une semaine. Le timing est encore incertain. Apparemment Aro a décidé de venir avec un contingent de la garde, mais qui et combien, ça n'a pas encore été déterminé. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas fait part de ses plans à ses frères, sinon je suis sûr qu'ils seraient avec lui. »

« Ça pourrait être une bonne chose, » commenta Jasper. « S'il vient seul, il pourrait s'agir d'une mise en garde – ou alors il est peut-être curieux… »

« C'est vrai, » approuvai-je, « mais je suis certain qu'il ne sera pas content de voir que Bella est encore humaine. »

« Peut-être pourrions-nous faire un arrangement qui conviendrait à tous. Ta famille pourrait se déplacer sur le campus, demeurant cachée des Volturi, ce qui ferait aussi en sorte que tu sois plus proche pour garder un œil sur Harry. »

« Ça pourrait fonctionner, » déclara Jasper.

« Comment exactement ? » S'enquit Emmett, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois… _Je ne vais pas 'dormir' dans un dortoir de garçons…_

« Je peux fournir des logements dans les quartiers du directeur… Ils sont vastes et, je crois, vous offriraient suffisamment d'espace. »

« Mais, Dumbledore, les Volturi… » S'inquiéta Alice. « Quand ils vont arriver… la maison… ils vont capter nos odeurs et savoir que nous étions ici récemment. »

« Je pense que je peux utiliser un peu de magie qui va au moins diluer les odeurs – les faire paraître plus anciennes, comme si vous aviez déménagé il y a quelque temps… Et nous pouvons faire venir des ouvriers pour terminer les travaux de rénovation… Ça procurerait une couverture solide. »

Alice fit une pause, examinant la proposition… « Je n'arrive pas à voir les résultats de cette décision. Il y a trop d'éléments qui doivent se décider avant… »

« Mais je pense que ça pourrait marcher, » répéta Jasper.

« Nous allons devoir emballer toutes nos affaires, cependant, » soupira Alice. « Tout risque d'être froissé. »

« Je ne crois pas que nous assisterons à quelque bal que ce soit dans un proche avenir, » fit remarquer Rosalie.

« Et qu'en est-il des gobelins ? » Questionna Jasper.

Nous le regardâmes tous avec étonnement. « Ils sont de retour… » Expliqua-t-il. « Je les ai entendus parler avec Ludo en ville. Ils étaient très anxieux… J'ai saisi plus de la conversation cette fois-ci… Ils ont posé des questions sur Croupton, ils voulaient savoir s'il serait disponible pour juger la dernière tâche. Ils avaient l'air très insistants à ce sujet… Ils ont dit à Ludo de ne pas essayer de les duper… »

« Est-il possible que ce soit Ludo qui ait attaqué Krum et Croupton ? » Interrogea Alice.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais pensé, » répondit Dumbledore. « Mais à ce stade, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il était là ce soir. Ça n'aurait pas été difficile pour lui de faire le tour à travers la forêt… » Il soupira bruyamment. « C'est une possibilité plus probable que Maugrey – peut-être sous l'influence du sortilège de l'Imperium. Maugrey pourrait l'avoir vu et suivi sur le site. »

« Et l'odeur ? » Demandai-je.

« Si quelqu'un voulait attaquer et couvrir ses traces, il pourrait assommer sa cible à distance et léviter jusqu'à un nouvel emplacement… Ce serait assez facile… »

Dumbledore avait un bon point. Si quelqu'un essayait de cacher ses traces, serait-il assez stupide pour laisser son odeur ? Quelqu'un comme Maugrey en tiendrait-il même compte ? Et les humains en général ? « Et que dire de Rogue ? » M'enquis-je.

« Rogue a croisé Harry dans le château… l'a retardé, en fait… mais il n'aurait pas pu se rendre à l'extérieur avant moi. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » Sirius le regarda intensément.

« En ce moment, je ne suis sûr de rien. Ça aurait pu être Madame Maxime, si ça se trouve, » soupira-t-il. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, il me surprit. Il semblait toujours si certain, si sûr de lui.

Nous demeurâmes tous silencieux pendant un long moment. Ça faisait tellement de choses à assimiler en une seule fois… tellement de choses à décortiquer. Je regardai Bella pour voir comment elle prenait tout ça. Elle semblait agitée, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage – et il y avait plus… Elle réfléchissait, étudiait la situation… Je savais qu'une discussion viendrait plus tard.

« Peut-être que tu avais raison, » me dit-elle lorsque nous fûmes de retour dans notre chambre pour la nuit. Il y avait belle lurette que Dumbledore avait quitté Venlaw pour rentrer à Poudlard et faire face aux retombées là-bas, et tous les autres s'étaient enfermés dans leurs chambres. « Peut-être que nous devrions aller voir un juge de paix. Ensuite nous serions mariés, nous n'aurions pas à attendre, et tu pourrais me changer… »

« Bella, » soupirai-je… C'était ce que je voulais, mais pas comme ça. « Je ne te laisserai pas m'épouser juste parce que tu as peur de l'alternative. »

« Je ne t'épouserais jamais par peur de l'alternative – mais je choisirais de le faire maintenant parce que c'est plus prudent, » dit-elle avec un air de défi. « Je t'épouserais de toute façon… »

« Bella… maintenant ? Nous aurions un jour ou deux, peut-être une semaine tout au plus en tant que mari et femme avant de nous retrouver coincés à Poudlard… Et ensuite il y aurait les Volturi et la préparation pour la troisième tâche. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je me représentais nos premières semaines ensemble – éclipsées par le stress. »

« Moi non plus, » s'exclama-t-elle, « mais peut-être que ce serait pour le mieux… »

« Nous serons en sécurité à Poudlard. Ils ne peuvent pas nous trouver là-bas. » Je l'attirai contre moi.

« Je l'espère. » Elle s'accrocha à moi avec ce que j'imaginais être toute sa force. Je baissai la tête pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne, respirant son odeur… Nous restâmes tout simplement comme ça pendant un moment, comme si nous pouvions en quelque sorte éloigner le danger en nous tenant l'un l'autre. Mais nous ne le pouvions pas. Il viendrait, et tout ce que nous pouvions faire était de nous préparer.

« Alice est déjà en train d'emballer, » murmurai-je au bout de plusieurs minutes alors que je l'entendais donner des ordres à Jasper dans leur chambre…

« Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux y aller tôt plutôt que tard. » Elle soupira. « Au moins alors nos parfums auront plus de temps pour se dissiper. »

Le reste de la maison était en effervescence. Que la même idée leur soit venue à l'esprit ou qu'ils aient entendu Bella, il semblait que nous serions prêts à être relocalisés à Poudlard dès le matin. Je décidai d'emballer nos affaires pendant que Bella dormait.

Le processus pour déplacer les boîtes, les valises et les malles le lendemain matin était presque comique. Une multitude de paquets étaient alignés devant la cheminée. Alice devait avoir commencé avant tout le monde – il n'y avait plus que 5 valises, 2 malles et 3 boîtes de ses affaires à transférer. Si quelqu'un d'autre qu'un sorcier, ou nous maintenant, avait vu l'alignement, il aurait trouvé ça très drôle.

« Dumbledore veut que nous ayons déménagé tout ça dans ses quartiers avant que les élèves commencent à se réveiller… Non pas que nous devions garder le secret, mais il veut éviter trop de questions… » Alice souffla tandis qu'elle tirait une autre grosse valise vers la cheminée. « Vous savez, ceci est pratique, mais c'est quand même pénible de déménager encore une fois. »

« Ça ne serait pas si difficile si tu apportais moins de choses avec toi, » lui dis-je en souriant.

_À qui le dis-tu… _Jasper roula des yeux en passant devant moi avec une malle.

Rosalie et Emmett avaient déjà déplacé tous leurs biens. Ils avaient commencé peu de temps après que Bella soit allée se coucher. Esme et Carlisle étaient les suivants. J'avais empilé toutes nos choses en haut de l'escalier. Tout fut déménagé avant 6h du matin, bien avant que l'école ne s'anime avec le mouvement des élèves.

Bella eut une surprise en se réveillant. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était vide de toutes nos choses, ne contenant plus que les meubles qui étaient là à notre arrivée, et un petit tas constitué d'une paire de jeans, de sous-vêtements et d'un t-shirt pour Bella. Je savais que c'était ce qu'elle préférerait porter.

« Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Nous avons tout déménagé à Poudlard, » lui expliquai-je. « La seule chose qu'il reste à déplacer, c'est toi. »

« Quoi ? Tu as tout fait pendant la nuit ? J'aurais pu aider. »

« Tu avais besoin de sommeil, » fis-je remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, j'aurais pu aider aujourd'hui… »

« Dumbledore nous a suggéré de tout faire pendant que les élèves dormaient – pour éviter trop de questions. »

« Oh, » répondit-elle, acceptant ma vérité partielle.

« Alors une fois que tu seras habillée, nous pourrons nous rendre là-bas… Tu pourras te rafraîchir à Poudlard… »

Nous nous rassemblâmes tous dans la bibliothèque, jetant un dernier regard à la pièce dans laquelle nous avions passé tant d'heures au cours de l'année. Je me demandais si nous aurions l'occasion de revenir ici. Pour une quelconque raison, je me doutais que nous n'allions pas revoir Venlaw avant longtemps.

« Eh bien, Sirius… Je suppose que c'est un au revoir. »

« Pour l'instant, » sourit-il. « Je vais garder un œil sur les ouvriers pour vous. »

« Je suis tellement désolée à la pensée que tu n'auras plus de lit douillet pour dormir, » dit Esme, l'étreignant chaleureusement.

« Ma chère, » dit-il, se penchant pour baiser sa main, « tu m'as montré plus d'hospitalité que jamais je n'en ai méritée… Plus que ça et je pourrais ramollir. » Il émit un petit rire, puis il se redressa et regarda Carlisle dans les yeux. « Merci, Carlisle… Je vais rester ici et aider Dumbledore à préparer la maison. Mon sens de l'odorat n'est peut-être pas aussi bon que le vôtre, mais je peux au moins l'informer de l'intensité de l'odeur lorsqu'il aura terminé. »

« Merci, » répondit Carlisle avec le sourire. « Et si nous ne te revoyons pas, nous te souhaitons bonne chance. »

Ils se firent l'accolade et se tapotèrent dans le dos l'un l'autre. Sirius fit la grimace à la 'petite' tape de Carlisle et ensuite celui-ci suivit Esme par la cheminée. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper les suivirent. Sirius m'arrêta alors que Bella et moi nous apprêtions à partir. « Edward, je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez de t'occuper de mon filleul… Il est la seule véritable famille qu'il me reste. Les gens avec qui j'ai des liens de parenté ont depuis longtemps cessé d'être ma famille. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » protesta Bella. Sirius et moi la regardâmes avec curiosité. « Tu es de la famille pour nous. »

« Merci, très chère, » dit-il avec beaucoup d'émotion, luttant pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. « Nous allons protéger vos arrières aussi, » dit-il alors que nous disparaissions dans la cheminée.

Aussitôt que nous fûmes tous à Poudlard, Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall retournèrent à Venlaw pour dissiper notre odeur. « Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, » nous informa-t-il à son retour. « Sirius dit que l'odeur est faible, comme si vous aviez quitté les lieux il y a un mois. »

« Espérons que ce sera suffisant, » commenta Jasper en gardant un bras protecteur autour d'Alice.

Elle fit une pause, entrant dans une transe… puis elle secoua la tête. « Aro n'a toujours pas décidé combien de membres de sa garde vont l'accompagner… Je ne peux rien voir au-delà. »

« Alors ça signifie qu'ils ne sont pas encore en route. » Jasper eut un sourire sinistre. « Nous avons encore un peu de temps. »

« J'ai également déconnecté le réseau des cheminées de la maison, » poursuivit Dumbledore. « À partir de maintenant vous pourrez vous déplacer par portoloin. Ils devraient constater que votre parfum dans la région est presque disparu. Vous n'avez pas utilisé l'entrée près des ruines depuis un certain temps. »

« Pas depuis leur dernière visite, » acquiesça Jasper.

« Bien. Maintenant aujourd'hui, Emmett et Jasper, j'aimerais que vous arpentiez méticuleusement la forêt. Je suis très préoccupé quant à l'endroit où M. Croupton s'est rendu. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Jasper.

« Excellent, » sourit Emmett.

« Alice et Esme, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous restiez ici. Je suis navré que vous ne puissiez pas vous promener à votre guise. »

« L'hospitalité et la protection que vous nous offrez sont plus qu'assez généreuses, » dit Esme en souriant.

« D'ailleurs, » ajouta Alice, « ce lieu d'hébergement pourrait profiter de quelques améliorations. »

« Alice, » l'avertit Esme…

Dumbledore se mit à rire – le premier rire que j'entendais de sa part depuis un certain temps, mais ses yeux demeurèrent ternes. « J'imagine qu'un changement de décor pourrait être arrangé. »

_YOUPIII !_ Alice frappa dans ses mains.

« Rosalie, Edward, Bella… il est temps d'aller à vos classes, » dit calmement Carlisle. Bella leva des yeux étonnés. Après tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir, aller à nos cours semblait décevant.

« Et veille attentivement sur Harry, s'il te plaît, » réitéra Dumbledore.

Je hochai la tête. J'allais devoir demander à Cedric de couvrir pour moi dans la classe de Rogue.

Je passai le reste de la journée à observer Harry à travers l'esprit d'Hermione, de Harry lui-même ou, quand c'était absolument nécessaire, celui de Ron… Elle se déroula à peu près sans incidents… Histoire de la Magie parut être une corvée interminable pour tous, y compris Hermione. Elle ne prit même pas de notes, quelque chose d'inhabituel pour elle. J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi…

Dans l'esprit de Ron, je vis repasser leurs activités du matin. Je fronçai les sourcils en les voyant courir jusqu'à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à Sirius. Eh bien, Sirius était déjà au courant, mais bien entendu ils ne le savaient pas, et ne devaient pas non plus l'apprendre. Malgré tout, ça me rendait nerveux de penser qu'ils s'étaient risqués hors de leur Maison à une heure aussi matinale.

Dès que la cloche sonna, je les regardai se précipiter dans le couloir, mais pas dans la direction de leur prochain cours. Ils se rendirent plutôt au bureau de Maugrey. Je grognai en voyant le visage lourdement balafré de celui-ci. Je n'avais pas confiance en cet homme. Je quittai la bibliothèque où je passais ma période libre et traversai la succession de corridors et d'escaliers jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à proximité de la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Je ne savais pas ce que je pourrais faire si Maugrey décidait d'attaquer, et être dans la pièce avec Harry, Hermione et Ron ne serait pas beaucoup mieux. Mais si cela se terminait en bataille, je serais seulement à 1,6 secondes de distance.

« L'avez-vous trouvé ? » Demanda Harry… « M. Croupton. »

« Non, » répondit Maugrey, bien que le ton de sa voix intérieure me faisait penser que c'était un mensonge.

« Avez-vous utilisé la carte ? » S'enquit-il. Oh non, la carte… La Carte du Maraudeur. Maugrey m'aurait-il vu sur cette carte ? Savait-il que j'étais là-bas la nuit dernière ?

« Bien sûr, » dit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa flasque. « Je me suis servi d'un de tes trucs, Potter. J'étais dans la forêt et je l'ai fait venir jusqu'à moi. Mais je n'ai vu Croupton nulle part dessus. » Encore une fois j'étais absolument certain que c'était de l'hypocrisie.

« Alors il a transplané ? » Interrogea Ron.

« On ne peut pas transplaner sur le terrain de l'école, Ron ! » Lança Hermione avec exaspération. « Il pourrait avoir disparu d'une autre façon, n'est-ce pas Professeur ? »

« Tu fais partie de ceux qui devraient songer à une carrière d'Auror, » lui dit Maugrey. J'avais la nette impression qu'il essayait de détourner la conversation. « Tu as l'esprit éveillé, Granger. »

Elle rougit de plaisir. La tactique de Maugrey semblait avoir fonctionné.

« Eh bien, il n'était pas invisible, » réfléchit Harry. « La carte montre les gens invisibles. Il a dû carrément quitter les lieux, alors. »

« Mais par ses propres moyens ? » Questionna Hermione. « Ou parce que quelqu'un l'a forcé ? »

« Ouais, quelqu'un aurait pu – aurait pu le traîner sur un balai et s'envoler avec lui, pas vrai ? » Dit Ron en vitesse. Il regarda Maugrey avec anxiété, espérant une confirmation de sa part.

« On ne peut pas exclure l'hypothèse d'un kidnapping, » grogna Maugrey.

« Donc, » continua Ron, « pensez-vous qu'il est quelque part à Pré-au-lard ? »

« Il pourrait être n'importe où. » Maugrey secoua la tête. « La seule chose dont nous pouvons être sûrs c'est qu'il n'est pas ici. »

Il bâilla sans retenue à ce moment-là… _Pigez le message et filez à présent… _Je relevai brusquement la tête en entendant son dérapage mental… Cela me rendit fébrile à la pensée que je pourrais en entendre plus…

« Bon, Dumbledore m'a dit que vous vous voyez tous les trois comme des enquêteurs, mais il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour Croupton. Le Ministère va entreprendre des recherches pour le retrouver maintenant que Dumbledore l'a informé de sa disparition. Potter, tu dois seulement te concentrer sur la troisième tâche. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry. Il avait complètement oublié le tournoi à la lumière des circonstances récentes. « Oh, ouais… »

« Tu devrais t'en tirer les doigts dans le nez, » dit Maugrey, grattant son menton balafré et mal rasé. « D'après ce que Dumbledore a dit, tu as réussi à passer à travers ce genre de choses des tonnes de fois. Au cours de ta première année, tu t'es faufilé à travers une série d'obstacles qui gardaient la pierre philosophale, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous l'avons aidé, » fit rapidement remarquer Ron. « Hermione et moi. »

Maugrey sourit. « Eh bien, aidez-le à pratiquer pour cette épreuve, et je serai très surpris s'il ne gagne pas… Dans l'intervalle… reste vigilant en tout temps, Potter. En tout temps. » Il prit une autre gorgée de sa flasque pendant que son œil magique regardait autour de lui et s'arrêtait sur la fenêtre, se concentrant sur le grand hunier du navire de Durmstrang. « Vous deux, » son œil normal regarda Ron et Hermione, « vous restez à proximité de Potter, d'accord ? Je garde un œil sur les choses, mais tout de même… On ne peut jamais avoir trop de yeux à l'affut. »

Sa dernière déclaration me rendit perplexe – non pas qu'il ne dirait pas ce genre de choses. Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Il jouait une sorte de rôle, j'en étais certain. Mais en ce qui concernait cette partie de la conversation, à tout le moins, sa voix intérieure était conforme… Il était sincèrement préoccupé que Harry se rende à la troisième tâche. Pouvais-je m'être trompé ? Était-il possible qu'hier soir il ait simplement été en train d'enquêter et de surveiller Harry ? Je ne savais pas ce que je devais croire.

**Voilà, j'ai trouvé une maison à Atlanta, et je déménage dans un mois ^^**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	56. Chapter 56

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 56 : Nids de cafards **

Compte tenu de leurs activités matinales, je dus garder une partie de mon esprit constamment concentrée sur Harry, même durant son sommeil. Je n'avais pas confiance qu'il reste dans son dortoir comme Dumbledore le lui avait ordonné. Jamais je n'avais essayé de garder quelqu'un dans mon esprit autant que je le fis avec Harry. C'était épuisant.

Cependant, le lendemain matin Harry et ses amis restèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Je rencontrai Cedric dans la Grande Salle tandis que Bella rejoignait Harry, Hermione et Ron à la table des Gryffondor. Harry avait reçu une réponse de Sirius.

_Harry, à quel jeu crois-tu jouer en allant te balader dans la Forêt avec Viktor Krum ? Je veux que tu me jures, par retour de hibou, que tu n'iras plus te promener avec quelqu'un d'autre durant la nuit. Il y a quelqu'un de très dangereux à Poudlard. Il est clair pour moi qu'on a voulu empêcher Croupton de voir Dumbledore, et tu étais probablement seulement à quelques mètres d'eux dans l'obscurité. Tu aurais pu être tué._

_Ton nom n'est pas entré dans la Coupe de Feu par accident. Si quelqu'un essaye de t'attaquer, c'est la dernière chance pour eux. Reste auprès de Ron et Hermione, ne quitte pas la tour de Gryffondor après les heures d'école, et prépare-toi pour la troisième tâche. Pratique-toi à stupéfixer et à désarmer._ _L'utilisation de quelques sortilèges ne serait pas mal non plus. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire au sujet de Croupton. Garde la tête baissée et veille bien sur toi-même. J'attends ta lettre me donnant ta parole que tu ne t'aventureras plus hors des limites de l'école._

_Sirius_

La lettre me rendit encore plus inquiet pour Harry. Sirius avait raison – celui qui en voulait à Harry n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour parvenir à ses fins… À moins que, comme Hermione le suggéra durant la discussion qui eut lieu par la suite entre elle et Harry, cette personne essaye d'attenter à la vie de Harry au cours de la troisième tâche. Il fallait qu'il soit préparé… et moi aussi. Que ferais-je si nous rencontrions quelqu'un qui était déterminé à tuer Harry dans le labyrinthe ? Je ne pourrais pas attaquer. Il serait trop tard.

Je décidai de redoubler d'efforts et de faire une ultime tentative pour me lier d'amitié avec Harry. C'était vendredi soir et je savais que Harry et Ron allaient tous les deux se joindre à nous dans la bibliothèque. Ils prévoyaient concentrer leurs recherches sur les sortilèges et autres artifices magiques dont Harry pourrait avoir besoin dans le labyrinthe. Peut-être que je pourrais créer un lien avec lui pendant le week-end à venir.

Harry et Ron étaient déjà assis avec Hermione lorsque nous arrivâmes. Ron me regarda suspicieusement alors que Bella et moi les rejoignions à la table. _Il essaye sans doute de découvrir notre stratégie – de savoir quels sortilèges il a besoin de connaître._

Ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée des sortilèges que j'avais besoin de savoir pour passer à travers cette épreuve. Peut-être que je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups…

« Harry, » commençai-je. Il me regarda avec curiosité. « Je sais que nous sommes des rivaux toi et moi dans ce tournoi, mais je me disais… Je veux voir l'un de nous gagner – pour l'honneur de Poudlard… et je me demandais si tu aimerais que nous pratiquions ensemble. »

Il me dévisagea, en état de choc. Un lent sourire se dessina sur les traits d'Hermione, et un froncement de sourcils ombragea ceux de Ron. « Il essaie juste de te duper – pour découvrir ta stratégie, » murmura Ron à Harry.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » murmura Hermione en retour. « C'est un élève de sixième année. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il pourrait déjà savoir tout ce que nous savons, et même davantage ? »

Harry fit une pause momentanée pour réfléchir, son regard oscillant entre Hermione et Ron – celui-ci secouant subtilement la tête tandis qu'Hermione hochait la sienne affirmativement beaucoup moins subtilement… Finalement, prenant une profonde inspiration, il se tourna vers moi et dit, « Je suppose. Ça ne peut pas nuire, pas vrai ? »

« Merci, Harry… »

« Nous allons nous rencontrer dans une salle de classe vide demain matin à 10h – au quatrième étage – pour pratiquer le Maléfice de Stupéfixion. »

La pratique commença brutalement… Hermione et Ron avaient ni plus ni moins offert leur corps en sacrifice pour le profit de Harry. Chaque fois qu'il utilisait le sortilège pour les paralyser, ils se figeaient comme des statues et tombaient en un bloc sur le plancher. Après la première tentative, je suggérai d'utiliser des coussins – mais ça n'aida pas beaucoup Ron qui semblait tressaillir juste au mauvais moment, ce qui le faisait tomber avec un angle, manquant complètement les coussins.

« Ne pourrions-nous pas kidnapper Miss Teigne ? » Proposa Ron, se frottant le dos avec précaution après une chute particulièrement violente. « Ou bien tu pourrais utiliser Dobby… Je parie qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour t'aider. »

Hermione eut beau insister, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tenter le sortilège de stupéfixion sur elle. En revanche, je suggérai une autre victime…

« D'accord, Edward, où veux-tu que je me mette ? » Demanda Emmett tandis que je le traînais dans la salle de classe.

« Juste là. » Je pointai la pile de coussins.

Il les regarda spéculativement. _Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils soient nécessaires ?_ J'acquiesçai. Je ne voulais pas endommager le plancher.

« OK, Harry, vise-le de ton mieux, » dis-je.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux braqués sur Emmett… _Je ne veux pas qu'il me tue quand il se sera remis de la douleur._

Emmett croisa son regard avec un sourire tranquille. « Essaye toujours, » dit-il.

Harry leva sa baguette, et avec un petit mouvement du poignet il déclara « Stupefix ! » Emmett paralysa immédiatement et tomba à la renverse sur les coussins avec un bruit sourd. Harry se précipita sur lui. « Enervatum, » énonça-t-il, puis il recula en vitesse. Emmett se releva d'un bond et secoua la tête. « C'était cool, » dit-il. _J'étais tout à fait conscient de ce qui se passait, mais pendant un moment je ne pouvais pas bouger… J'ai commencé à retrouver mes capacités avant qu'il ne prononce le contre-sortilège. Est-ce que ça fonctionne correctement ?_

Je haussai les épaules. C'était peut-être parce que nous étions des vampires que le maléfice ne durait pas aussi longtemps que sur les humains. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça marchait quand même. Maintenant c'était mon tour. Emmett se positionna devant les coussins. Je n'étais pas sûr de la quantité d'énergie que cela exigerait de moi, mais il fallait que j'essaye. D'un coup de baguette magique, je dis « Stupefix. »

Avec ce qui ressemblait à un éclair, chaque once d'énergie que je possédais fut drainée de mon corps. Je faillis tomber au sol, mais je me retins. La fuite d'énergie ne dura qu'une demi-seconde pendant qu'Emmett tombait par terre. Je courus vers lui et lançai un « Enervatum » bien audible même si je savais que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Emmett se remit sur ses pieds. « Très bien ! Faisons-le encore ! » Dit-il en se fendant d'un sourire.

« Eh bien, Harry, je ne vais pas m'opposer à ça… » Commenta Ron en frottant son bras endolori.

Nous continuâmes la pratique pendant toute la matinée jusqu'à l'heure du lunch et prîmes des dispositions pour remettre ça en après-midi. Toutes les fois que j'accomplissais le sortilège, je sentais que je me vidais de mon énergie, mais ça allait de mieux en mieux avec chaque pratique. Au moins j'étais en mesure de tenir debout sans que mes genoux ne flanchent.

Jasper vint nous rejoindre après le déjeuner. « J'ai entendu dire que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide, frérot. » Cette nouvelle expérience le faisait sourire d'anticipation. Ron, à l'écart, se contenta de secouer la tête – _sacrée famille masochiste_ – mais il était soulagé de pouvoir se libérer de son rôle de cobaye. Jasper se plaça devant les coussins. « OK, frappe-moi avec le sortilège, » dit-il.

Je pointai ma baguette dans sa direction et avec un petit coup je déclarai, « Stupefix. » Comme Emmett avant lui, il se figea et tomba à la renverse. J'accourus et prononçai l'incantation pour le ramener à lui, bien que je pouvais déjà le voir remuer.

« Eh bien, c'était intéressant, » dit-il. _Es-tu certain que ça fonctionne, Edward ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas resté assommé très longtemps._

« Harry, c'est à ton tour d'essayer, » lui indiquai-je. Harry répéta mes actions. Quand Jasper se releva, il sourit. _Eh bien, ce n'était pas différent. Je suppose que ce que tu fais est aussi bon que ce que fait Harry… _

« Vous devriez travailler sur les sortilèges de désarmement demain, » nous conseilla Hermione après que nous ayons pratiqué pendant plusieurs heures. « Ensuite la semaine prochaine nous pourrons commencer à pratiquer différents charmes. » Je hochai la tête. J'étais épuisé. L'utilisation de ma force pour alimenter la magie me vidait, mais pas autant que ne l'avait fait le bouclier.

Au moment de retourner dans les quartiers de Dumbledore, tout ce que je voulais c'était m'allonger et me reposer. Quelques fois je souhaitais juste avoir la capacité de dormir.

« Voudrais-tu que j'essaye d'apporter mon aide ? » Demanda Bella plus tard ce soir-là.

« Je ne sais pas… Tu ne pourras pas savoir quand j'aurai besoin de l'utiliser lorsque je serai dans le labyrinthe… »

« Mais je pourrais me concentrer sur toi pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve. »

« Je ne sais pas, Bella. »

« Ça ne peut pas nuire que j'aide, » dit-elle. Je haussai les épaules, ne tenant pas vraiment à me disputer, ne voulant pas la mettre en danger encore une fois.

Le lendemain, j'essayai de me concentrer sur elle au moment où je m'apprêtais à effectuer le sortilège. Elle était assise sur le côté, sur un des coussins, essayant de se faire le plus discrète possible. Mais alors que j'accomplissais le sortilège, il n'y eut aucune connexion. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle était avec moi. Après quelques essais, j'allai m'accroupir à côté d'elle.

« Je ne sens pas la connexion, » lui dis-je.

« Te concentres-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Exactement comme je le faisais avant, » répondis-je. Je n'avais rien fait différemment. « Je vais essayer le sortilège de désarmement maintenant. Peut-être que ça va marcher. »

Le sortilège de Désarmement était un peu plus difficile que celui de Stupéfixion. Ce dernier affectait l'ensemble du corps, mais pour effectuer efficacement le premier, il fallait viser l'objet que vous souhaitiez confisquer à votre ennemi. Il me fallut plusieurs essais pour bien le réussir. Cette fois-ci Ron et Hermione se portèrent volontaires pour servir de 'victimes.' Ça ne leur faisait pas de mal, sauf pour les quelques ricochets de baguette sur le visage quand celle-ci s'envolait de leur main. Pourtant, quand j'essayai d'accéder à cette force que j'avais réussi à obtenir de Bella pendant la première tâche, elle n'était pas là.

Nous arrêtâmes juste avant le dîner. La journée avait été très longue, mais je n'étais pas aussi fatigué que je l'avais été le samedi. Bella fronça les sourcils durant tout le trajet jusqu'au réfectoire.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? »

« Bella, il se pourrait que tu ne sois pas du tout en cause. Ça pourrait être moi, ou bien le sortilège lui-même… Le bouclier était un charme défensif. Ceux-ci sont des sorts offensifs… Et qui plus est, ils fonctionnent différemment – ils exigent une seule explosion d'énergie tandis que le bouclier demandait un usage constant de celle-ci… »

« Peut-être, » répondit-elle, réfléchissant à mon argument. En fait j'étais soulagé que cela n'ait pas fonctionné. Je savais qu'elle se sentait bien quand elle était capable d'être utile, mais je savais aussi comment ça l'avait vidée de son énergie avant. Avec tout ce qui se passait – les Volturi et la troisième tâche, j'étais heureux qu'elle n'ait pas à faire face à ce problème particulier en plus.

Cette nuit-là, après le dîner, Alice nous appela dans le salon de Dumbledore. « Ils ont pris une décision, » dit-elle avec enthousiasme. « C'est juste Aro, Jane, Alec et Demetri. »

« Eh bien ce n'est pas bon… Aro va venir quand même, et Alec peut tous nous mettre hors d'action avec son don, » fis-je remarquer.

« C'est vrai, » dit Jasper, « mais s'ils avaient décidé de nous détruire, ils viendraient avec un plus gros contingent. »

« Peut-être, » répliquai-je, dubitatif. En vérité s'ils avaient Alec avec eux, il leur suffirait d'avoir un seul autre membre de la garde avec eux pour anéantir toute la famille… « Ou alors ça pourrait être la façon des Volturi de régler notre cas sans faire de remous… »

Jasper sourcilla… _Tu pourrais avoir raison._

Alice retourna en transe. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle fronça les sourcils. « Et ils ont déjà fixé une date… Ils vont arriver le vingt-quatre. »

Je grognai, « C'est le jour de la troisième tâche. »

« Eh bien c'est toute une coïncidence, » ricana Rosalie… « Sommes-nous certains qu'ils n'ont pas de liens avec ce Voldemort ? »

« Pas si Voldemort a des liens avec les Roumains, » répondit Carlisle.

Le jour suivant, nous continuâmes nos pratiques après le déjeuner. Hermione nous lançait de nouveaux sortilèges à une vitesse alarmante. Quelle leçon d'humilité c'était pour moi que de voir Harry accomplir les contre-sortilèges sans le moindre soupçon d'effort. Chaque maléfice lancé semblait sucer la vie hors de moi, c'est-à-dire, si j'avais été en vie… J'avais de plus en plus soif, toutefois, comme le venin brûlait le sang à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide.

Et ça devenait problématique. Il fallait que nous allions chasser pour nous nourrir, mais chasser les animaux de la forêt interdite était, eh bien, interdit. Dumbledore proposa une solution.

« Nous ne voulons laisser votre parfum nulle part dans la région… Et je présume que vous ne devriez pas chasser à proximité des villes et des villages… Que penseriez-vous des Highlands ? Le portoloin vous transportera à la grotte, et de là vous pourrez descendre la falaise. Il devrait y avoir une faune abondante là-bas, et c'est un lieu éloigné de toute civilisation. »

C'était parfait. Je regrettais seulement de ne pas pouvoir emmener Bella avec moi. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle voie la splendide vue… Ou le pouvais-je ? Si nous ne chassions pas avant d'être descendus en bas de la falaise… Je décidai de demander à Carlisle.

« Hmmm, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un problème. Elle devrait aller bien tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle reste dans la grotte et que nous terminons notre chasse avant d'escalader la falaise pour y retourner… »

« Je pense qu'elle apprécierait l'occasion de sortir, » dis-je. « Elle a été 'mise en cage' tout autant que le reste d'entre nous. »

« Très bien. Nous irons ce soir, après le dîner… Maintenant tu dois retourner en classe. »

Je soupirai. J'avais espéré que notre petite discussion me fournirait une excuse pour sauter le cours de Potions, mais je n'eus pas cette veine. Je traînai mes pieds dans les escaliers et les corridors qui menaient au local rappelant un cachot qu'était ma classe de Potions.

« C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous. » Rogue cacha à peine son grognement alors que je m'asseyais à côté de Cedric. « Maintenant, si vous vous plongez dans votre texte, vous allez pouvoir aider votre partenaire à finir la potion à la page 739. »

Je lançai un regard entendu à Cedric. _C'est bon, je te couvrirai… Contente-toi de garder un œil sur Harry._

J'essayai de garder une partie de mon esprit concentrée sur les tâches minimales requises pour avoir l'air de prêter attention à ce qui se passait dans la classe tandis que le reste de mon cerveau cherchait l'esprit d'Hermione. Je fronçai les sourcils. Harry n'était pas là… Oh, elle était en Arithmancie. Je passai à l'esprit de Harry. Il était dans le cours de Divination. La classe était plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception du feu dans la cheminée – pourquoi Professeur Trelawney faisait un feu dans sa classe en plein mois de juin, j'avoue que ça me dépassait – et de la faible lueur du modèle de système solaire qu'elle utilisait pour démontrer la position intéressante de Mars par rapport aux autres planètes. Je sourcillai. Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit quelque chose au sujet de la position de Mars ? J'aurais dû lire davantage sur la Divination… Je pouvais sentir le nez de Harry chatouiller en réaction au lourd parfum qui flottait dans la pièce, et son corps se détendre dans la chaleur ambiante… Ses paupières se fermèrent une fois et s'ouvrirent en un éclair… _Prête attention… Reste éveillé…_ Mais le fait de se réprimander mentalement ne fonctionna pas. Une minute plus tard il tomba endormi.

J'allais sortir de sa tête et m'immiscer dans celle de Ron quand je vis le rêve émerger. _Harry était dans une pièce sombre dans laquelle les fenêtres étaient barricadées. Il y avait une chaise, un fauteuil à oreilles tourné dans la direction opposée, et deux silhouettes noires sur le sol à côté de la chaise. L'une d'elles était un python géant, d'une taille impressionnante, à peine moins gros qu'un anaconda. L'autre silhouette était un homme qui ressemblait à un rat, chauve avec un visage rond et un nez pointu. Il pleurait, s'accrochant à la chaise dans sa détresse._

_« Tu as de la chance, Queudver, » lança une voix haut-perchée qui donnait le frisson depuis le fauteuil dont on ne voyait que le dossier. « Tu es en effet très chanceux. Ta bourde n'a pas tout gâché. Il est mort. »_

_« Mon Seigneur ! » Souffla l'homme sur le sol. « Mon Seigneur, je suis… Je suis tellement heureux… et tellement navré... »_

_« Nagini, » dit la voix glaciale, « tu n'as pas de chance. Je ne vais pas te donner Queudver à manger, après tout… Mais ça ne fait rien, ça ne fait rien… Il y a encore Harry Potter. »_

Je sentis le grondement sourd dans ma poitrine, ma crainte pour le garçon augmentant.

_« Maintenant Queudver, » poursuivit la voix, « peut-être qu'un petit rappel de la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas tolérer une autre bévue de ta part serait de mise… » _

_« Mon Seigneur… non… je vous en supplie… »_

_L'extrémité d'une baguette magique apparut au bord du fauteuil. Elle pointa vers Queudver. « Doloris, » énonça la voix glaciale._

Je tressaillis en regardant l'homme crier et crier encore, se raidissant et se débattant comme s'il était en feu, ou qu'il était parcouru par un fort courant électrique. J'avais vu Jane se servir de son pouvoir plus de fois que je ne voulais me le rappeler, et ceci n'était pas différent. J'avais subi cette douleur moi-même. À ce moment-là, je sentis une vague sympathie pour l'homme.

**PAF ! **Je relevai soudainement la tête.

« Vous ALLEZ prêter attention dans ma classe ! » Aboya Rogue, claquant mon manuel sur la table juste devant mon visage. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'en me concentrant sur la vision, j'avais en fait reposé ma tête sur le bureau. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai que Cedric avait essayé d'attirer mon attention. « À bien y penser, » grogna-t-il, « je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans ma classe ! Sortez… » Je le regardai, en état de choc. Je n'avais jamais été jeté hors d'une classe avant. « MAINTENANT ! » Aboya-t-il encore. Je m'empressai de ramasser mon livre et quittai la pièce au pas de course, gardant à peine un rythme humain.

J'avais honte, mon mauvais comportement m'embarrassait, même si je savais que je faisais mon travail… Puis la colère… Rogue savait pourquoi j'étais là. Il savait que j'avais un boulot à accomplir et il connaissait les conséquences possibles si j'échouais. Je faillis revenir sur mes pas pour aller lui dire ses quatre vérités, et peut-être aussi pour lui donner une leçon alors que je m'imaginais l'envoyer valser à travers la classe et atterrir dans le chaudron de quelqu'un.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Me battre avec Rogue ne servirait à rien – surtout en considérant qu'il y avait une réelle possibilité qu'il puisse effectivement me tuer… Alors qu'étais-je censé faire ? Je réalisai que j'avais marché vers la bibliothèque par automatisme. Mais où était Harry ? Je cherchai son esprit, le trouvant devant la statue de gargouille qui était située à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Sorbet citron ? » Dit-il avec hésitation… « Goutte poire… euh – baguette de réglisse. Fizwizbiz, Bulles Baveuses. Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue… oh non, il ne les aime pas, n'est-ce pas… Oh, ouvre-toi simplement, peux-tu ? » Dit-il avec colère. « J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir, c'est urgent ! »

J'accélérai le pas. Je pourrais lui dire le mot de passe…

« Chocogrenouille ! » Cria-t-il rageusement. « Plume en sucre ! Nids de cafards ! » Je ralentis… Il l'avait trouvé.

« Nids de cafards ? » Répéta-t-il, étonné. « Je ne faisais que plaisanter… » Il monta résolument l'escalier conduisant au bureau de Dumbledore. Il était en sécurité pour l'instant… Mais je continuai… Il fallait que je partage avec lui ce que j'avais vu moi aussi, comme j'étais peut-être le seul à pouvoir le faire.

**J'espère que vous passez un bel été.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	57. Chapter 57

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 57 : Souvenirs**

Alors que j'étais presque parvenu à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, j'entendis des voix venir dans ma direction…

« Par ici, M. Fudge. Je serai heureux de vous montrer où l'incident s'est produit, » dit la voix toujours patiente de Dumbledore.

« Je peux y aller avec lui, Dumbledore, » proposa la voix ronchonneuse de Maugrey. « Ça te permettra de répondre aux questions de Potter. Il semblait pas mal désemparé. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part, Maugrey, mais je pense que Potter peut patienter. Ceci est important, » répliqua le vieux sorcier. Je me demandai s'il avait en effet perdu un peu de sa confiance en son vieil ami.

« Ah, M. Cullen, » dit M. Fudge alors que le petit groupe passait à côté de moi. « C'est bon de vous voir. Qu'est-ce qu'un autre champion fait hors de sa classe en plein milieu de la journée ? » Il lança un regard rempli d'éloquence à Dumbledore.

« J'avais un… message pour Professeur Dumbledore, » mentis-je avec aisance.

« Je suis occupé en ce moment, comme tu peux le voir, » répondit froidement le directeur de l'école. « Et M. Potter est déjà en train d'attendre dans mon bureau. Peut-être que tu peux attendre mon retour à l'extérieur. »

Je saisis tout de suite l'implication et hochai la tête pour le lui faire savoir. Je devais garder un œil sur Harry pendant que Dumbledore se rendait sur le terrain. Je m'empressai de franchir les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de l'entrée de son bureau. « Nids de cafards, » énonçai-je clairement. La gargouille se déplaça, révélant l'escalier qui montait au bureau de Dumbledore. Je m'immobilisai devant la porte. Quoi que Harry soit en train de faire à l'intérieur, il ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit. C'était très silencieux de l'autre côté de la porte. Je cherchai rapidement son esprit pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Ce que je vis alors me laissa sous le choc.

Parce qu'à travers ses yeux, ce n'est pas l'intérieur du bureau de Dumbledore que je vis, mais plutôt une pièce dépourvue de fenêtres et seulement éclairée par la lumière de quelques torches. Il y avait des tribunes ou des gradins tout autour de la salle, occupés par des rangées de sorcières et de sorciers qui regardaient fixement vers le bas au centre de la pièce – où se trouvait une chaise avec des chaînes. Harry, lui, paraissait être assis à l'une des extrémités de la salle. Cela ressemblait à une salle d'audience, mais avec un très grand jury qui emplissait tout l'espace.

Comment Harry avait-il quitté Poudlard ? S'était-il servi d'un portoloin ? Je m'empressai d'ouvrir la porte du bureau. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver une façon de le suivre, bien que je n'aie aucune idée de comment m'y prendre. Une fois que le portoloin était parti, y avait-il un moyen de le traquer ?

Toutefois, lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je découvris que Harry n'avait pas quitté les lieux. En fait il se tenait debout à côté de l'armoire qui avait capté mon attention la première fois que j'avais mis les pieds ici. Sa tête était complètement plongée dans la Pensine. Je sentis un soulagement temporaire en constatant sa présence bien réelle dans le bureau, mais alors je me demandai s'il était en danger. Il ne bougeait pas du tout. Devais-je le sortir de là ? Cela pourrait éventuellement avoir un impact négatif sur son état mental… Il semblait absorbé dans le souvenir qu'il était en train de regarder.

J'en conclus qu'il valait mieux que je le laisse tranquille mais que je continue à le surveiller jusqu'au retour de Dumbledore. Il saurait comment gérer la situation. Je restai près de l'entrée et je retournai dans son esprit.

Il était très mal à l'aise, ressentant à la fois de la crainte et de l'appréhension en regardant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. La porte dans le coin du cachot s'ouvrit et deux silhouettes masquées pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, maintenant fermement un homme entre elles. 'Détraqueur' était le nom dans l'esprit de Harry pour ces silhouettes, et la peur qu'elles lui inspiraient lui donna le frisson. Je me souvins avoir lu que ces êtres terrifiants étaient les gardiens d'Azkaban. On les décrivait comme étant la mort incarnée. Ils se nourrissaient de la peur des autres et torturaient leurs prisonniers avec des sentiments de désespoir. J'étais peut-être un monstre, mais je n'arrivais pas à la cheville de ces créatures.

Les deux Détraqueurs glissèrent lentement vers la chaise au centre de la pièce, tirant l'homme dans leurs mains qui rappelaient la mort. L'homme était à peine en mesure de marcher en raison de l'effet que ses geôliers avaient sur lui, et par conséquent ils étaient obligés de le traîner autant que de le guider vers la chaise. Les sorcières et sorciers autour de la salle eurent tous un mouvement de recul tandis que les deux gardiens plaçaient l'homme sur la chaise avant de flotter vers la sortie.

Je fus étonné de voir que l'homme était Karkaroff, mais une version beaucoup plus jeune de lui. Ses cheveux et sa barbiche étaient noirs, mais ses habits étaient élimés et en lambeaux. Il n'était pas l'homme orgueilleux que nous voyions aujourd'hui se promener sur les terres de Poudlard. L'homme ici tremblait de peur alors que les chaînes fixées à la chaise brillaient d'or et serpentaient jusqu'à ses bras pour le lier et le restreindre.

« Igor Karkaroff, » tonna une voix brusque à gauche de Harry qui tourna la tête et me fit voir le visage d'un M. Croupton plus jeune. Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi plus foncés, son visage moins ridé, et son comportement tout à fait sensé. « Vous avez été ramené d'Azkaban pour témoigner devant le Ministère de la Magie. D'après ce que nous avons compris, vous avez d'importantes informations pour nous. »

Karkaroff tenta de se redresser et de se ressaisir, même si les chaînes le retenaient. « Oui, Monsieur, » dit-il, incapable de cacher la crainte dans sa voix. « Je tiens à être utile au Ministère. Je veux aider. Je-je sais que le Ministère essaye de – de mettre la main sur le dernier des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis désireux d'apporter mon aide de quelque façon que ce soit… »

Le murmure qui s'ensuivit parmi le jury était un mélange d'intérêt et d'incrédulité. Puis, une voix familière quoique plus jeune grogna « Ordure » à droite de Harry. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Dumbledore – un Dumbledore beaucoup plus jeune – et se pencha en avant pour voir plus loin la source de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était Maugrey, mais ce Maugrey-là avait deux yeux normaux plutôt qu'un œil magique de remplacement, et ils lançaient des éclairs de méfiance et de haine à Karkaroff.

« Croupton va le laisser sortir, » chuchota Maugrey à Dumbledore. « Il a passé un accord avec lui. M'a fallu six mois pour le traquer, et Croupton va le laisser aller s'il peut lui fournir suffisamment de nouveaux noms. Moi je dis, écoutons l'information qu'il a à nous donner, et renvoyons-le directement aux Détraqueurs. »

Dumbledore émit un petit grognement nasal indiquant son désaccord avec les propos de Maugrey.

« Ah, j'oubliais… Tu n'aimes pas les Détraqueurs, n'est-ce pas, Albus ? » Dit Maugrey avec un sourire sardonique.

« Non, » répliqua calmement Dumbledore. « En effet je ne les aime pas. Il y a longtemps que j'ai l'impression que le Ministère a tort de s'allier avec de telles créatures. » Cela me surprit de voir un Dumbledore montrant qu'il avait des préjugés. Il avait pourtant été ouvert à la possibilité qu'il y ait de bons vampires et de bons loups-garous…

« Mais pour des ordures comme ça… » Poursuivit doucement son interlocuteur, interrompu par la procédure.

« Vous dites que vous avez des noms pour nous, Karkaroff, » poursuivit M. Croupton. « Faites-nous les connaître, s'il vous plaît. »

« Vous devez comprendre, » dit précipitamment Karkaroff, « que Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé a toujours opéré dans le plus grand secret… Il était préférable que nous – je veux dire, ses partisans – et je regrette à présent, très profondément, d'avoir compté parmi eux- »

« Aboutis, » ricana Maugrey.

« … Nous n'avons jamais su les noms de tout le monde – lui seul savait avec exactitude qui nous étions tous- »

« Ce qui était une sage décision, n'est-ce pas, puisque ça a empêché quelqu'un comme toi, Karkaroff, de tous les dénoncer, » marmonna Maugrey.

« Pourtant vous dites que vous avez des noms à nous donner ? » Questionna M. Croupton.

« Je- j'en ai, oui, » répondit Karkaroff à court de souffle. « Et ce sont des supporters importants, je tiens à le souligner. Des gens que j'ai vus de mes propres yeux obéir à ses ordres. Je vous donne cette information comme un signe que je renonce entièrement et totalement à lui, et je suis tellement bourrelé de remords que je peux à peine- »

« Quels sont ces noms ? » Le pressa M. Croupton.

Karkaroff prit une profonde inspiration. « Il y avait Antonin Dolohov. Je – je l'ai vu torturer un nombre incalculable de moldus et – et des sorciers qui n'appuyaient pas la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Et il l'a aidé dans sa tâche, » marmonna encore Maugrey.

« Nous avons déjà appréhendé Dolohov, » rétorqua Croupton. « Il a été pris peu de temps après votre propre arrestation. »

« Vraiment ? » Les yeux de Karkaroff s'agrandirent de panique. « Je – je suis ravi de l'entendre ! » Je me doutais bien que c'était loin d'être la vérité. Son information n'avait aucune valeur et ne ferait rien pour servir sa cause.

« Vous avez d'autres noms ? » Interrogea froidement Croupton.

« Eh bien oui… Il y avait Rosier… Evan Rosier. »

« Rosier est mort, » répliqua Croupton. « Il a été arrêté peu de temps après vous lui aussi. Il a préféré se battre plutôt que de se livrer sans faire d'histoire, et il a été tué pendant le combat. »

« Il m'a arraché un bout, cependant, » murmura Maugrey à la droite de Harry. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour voir Maugrey indiquer un gros morceau manquant à son nez.

« Non – Rosier le méritait ! » Lança Karkaroff, la panique montant dans sa voix.

« D'autres noms ? » S'enquit Croupton.

« Oui ! » Fit Karkaroff. « Il y avait Travers – il a aidé à assassiner les McKinnon ! Mulciber – il s'est spécialisé dans le sortilège de l'Imperium et a contraint une multitude de personnes à faire des choses horribles ! Rookwood, qui était un espion, et qui a passé à Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé des informations utiles à l'intérieur même du Ministère ! »

La foule réagit positivement à cette dernière parcelle d'information. Il devait s'agir de quelqu'un qui avait déjà été attrapé ou tué.

« Rookwood ? » M. Croupton fit un signe de tête à une sorcière assise en face de lui, qui nota rapidement l'information sur un morceau de parchemin. « Augustus Rookwood du Département des Mystères ? »

« Lui-même, » confirma Karkaroff avec empressement. « Je crois qu'il a utilisé un réseau de sorciers avec des positions enviables au sein du Ministère et en dehors pour recueillir l'information- »

« Mais nous avons déjà Travers et Mulciber, » dit M. Croupton. « Très bien, Karkaroff, si c'est tout ce que vous avez, vous serez renvoyé à Azkaban pendant que nous décidons- »

« Pas encore ! » Lança désespérément Karkaroff en jetant des regards affolés vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient probablement les Détraqueurs. « Attendez, j'en ai plus ! » Il transpirait dans la lumière des torches, son visage presque aussi pâle que celui d'un vampire… « Rogue ! » Cria-t-il. « Severus Rogue ! »

« Rogue a été blanchi par ce Conseil, » répliqua Croupton d'un ton glacial. « Albus Dumbledore s'est porté garant de lui. »

« Non ! » Hurla Karkaroff. « Je vous assure ! Severus Rogue est un Mangemort ! »

Dumbledore se mit debout à côté de Harry. « J'ai déjà fourni des preuves sur cette question, » dit-il calmement. « Severus Rogue était bel et bien un Mangemort. Toutefois, il a rejoint notre camp avant la chute de Lord Voldemort et il est devenu un espion pour nous, prenant énormément de risques par la même occasion. Désormais il n'est pas plus Mangemort que je ne le suis. »

Harry se déplaça pour voir Maugrey, qui pour sa part regardait Dumbledore avec un profond scepticisme – faisant écho aux propres doutes dans mon esprit à l'égard de Maugrey et de Rogue.

« Très bien, Karkaroff, » répéta froidement Croupton. « Vous nous avez apporté votre aide. Je vais examiner votre cas. Dans l'intervalle vous retournerez à Azkaban… »

La salle disparut soudainement comme s'il s'agissait d'un nuage de fumée emporté par une rafale de vent… Puis elle réapparut, mais elle était différente – les sorcières et sorciers constituant le jury étaient maintenant souriants et détendus. Ils parlaient joyeusement les uns avec les autres. L'atmosphère était presque enjouée. Une sorcière en particulier attira l'attention de Harry. Son regard s'attarda sur elle… Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts, portait des robes magenta et suçait l'extrémité d'une plume vert acide. C'était une Rita Skeeter beaucoup plus jeune. J'étouffai un grondement à sa vue. Dumbledore était encore là, assis à côté de Harry, mais il portait des habits différents. M. Croupton était là aussi, cependant son apparence était plus usée, plus féroce, et son visage était plus blême et émacié. Il devait s'agir d'un procès différent.

La porte s'ouvrit et je fus surpris de voir Ludo Verpey marcher dans la pièce. Ce devait être Ludo à l'époque où il était un joueur de Quidditch d'envergure internationale. Son nez était droit, lui-même était grand et svelte… mais il avait l'air nerveux en s'assoyant sur la chaise. Néanmoins, la chaise ne le lia pas comme elle avait lié Karkaroff. Il regarda les chaînes et constata qu'elles ne bougeaient pas, lui donnant un peu d'assurance. Il agita timidement la main et réussit à faire un petit sourire.

« Ludo Verpey, vous avez été amené ici devant le Conseil de Justice Magique pour répondre à des accusations en rapport aux activités des Mangemorts, » annonça M. Croupton. « Nous avons entendu les témoignages contre vous, et nous sommes sur le point de rendre le verdict. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à votre déposition avant que nous ne prononcions un jugement ? »

Mon choc s'accordait aux pensées dans l'esprit de Harry. _Ludo Verpey, un Mangemort ?_

« Seulement, » dit Ludo, « que je sais, euh, que j'ai été un peu idiot- »

Quelques sorciers et sorcières lui sourirent avec indulgence. Néanmoins M. Croupton continua de le regarder sévèrement. Je réalisai que j'avais été correct dans mon évaluation lorsque j'avais estimé qu'il y avait une intense aversion entre les deux hommes, de la part de Croupton, du moins.

« C'est la chose la plus juste qu'il t'ait été donné de dire, mon garçon, » répliqua sèchement Maugrey de l'autre côté de Dumbledore. « Il a toujours été taré, mais si je ne le savais pas, j'aurais pensé que les Cognards avaient affecté son cerveau de façon permanente… »

« Ludovic Verpey, vous avez été surpris en train de transmettre des informations à des partisans de Lord Voldemort, » déclara M. Croupton. « Pour cela, je suggère une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban d'une durée de- »

Il y eut plusieurs cris de colère et de protestation dans les bancs. Une partie du jury alla même jusqu'à se lever, secouant leurs têtes et montrant leurs poings à M. Croupton.

« Mais je vous ai dit que je n'en avais aucune idée ! » Lança Verpey. « Absolument aucune ! Le vieux Rookwood était un ami de mon papa… Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit qu'il était avec Vous-Savez-Qui ! Je pensais que je collectais de l'information pour notre camp ! Et Rookwood n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il allait m'obtenir un emploi au sein du Ministère plus tard… quand ma carrière de joueur de Quidditch serait terminée, vous savez… Je veux dire, je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie à me faire frapper par des Cognards, pas vrai ? » Quelques membres du jury gloussèrent à son commentaire.

« Nous allons procéder à un vote, » déclara froidement Croupton. « Je prierais le jury de lever la main… Ceux en faveur de l'emprisonnement… » Pas une seule personne ne leva la main. Au lieu de ça, plusieurs se mirent à applaudir, et il y en a même une qui se leva. « Oui ? » Aboya Croupton.

« Nous tenons à féliciter M. Verpey pour sa magnifique performance avec l'équipe d'Angleterre dans le match de Quidditch contre la Turquie samedi dernier, » dit la sorcière dans un souffle alors que la salle d'audience éclatait en applaudissements. Je pus constater que le système judiciaire pouvait être tout aussi corrompu dans le monde des sorciers que je ne l'avais vu dans le monde des 'moldus' lorsqu'il était question de célébrités.

M. Croupton était furieux. Ludo se leva et s'inclina, rayonnant. « Ignoble, » cracha Croupton à l'intention de Dumbledore tandis que Ludo sortait de la salle d'audience. « Rookwood lui a obtenu un emploi au Ministère, la belle affaire ! Le jour où Ludo Verpey se joindra à nous sera un jour bien triste pour le Ministère… »

La scène s'évapora de nouveau comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure, comme si une brise subite soufflait au loin ce nuage particulier de fumée, le remplaçant par un autre. La scène qui suivit était complètement différente. Un silence total pesait sur la salle, rompu seulement par les sanglots secs d'une frêle sorcière assise à côté de M. Croupton, qui lui-même était encore plus maigre, plus blême et plus gris qu'avant, comme s'il avait vieilli prématurément en raison du stress. Un nerf se convulsait à sa tempe.

« Faites-les entrer, » dit-il, sa voix résonnant dans toute la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit. Quatre personnes furent poussées à l'intérieur par six Détraqueurs et entraînées vers quatre chaises à bras ornés de chaînes. Harry regarda tous les prisonniers avec attention, mais ce qui attira la mienne était le plus jeune d'entre eux… Un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans était lié à sa chaise, tremblant de peur. La sorcière assise à côté de Croupton ne détacha pas ses yeux de lui en continuant de gémir dans son mouchoir, se balançant d'avant en arrière, à l'agonie.

Le garçon semblait familier, comme s'il avait un soupçon de Croupton lui-même en lui. Je me demandai s'il avait un lien de parenté avec lui.

En même temps, mon esprit nota que Dumbledore était entré dans son bureau. Je savais que je devais reporter mon attention sur lui, mais j'étais curieux d'en savoir plus.

« Vous avez été amenés ici devant le Conseil de Justice Magique, » dit Croupton très distinctement, « afin que nous puissions porter un jugement sur vous, pour avoir commis un crime si atroce- »

« Père… Père, s'il vous plaît, » supplia le garçon en regardant Croupton. Je me redressai en sursautant, une main chaude se serrant sur mon épaule. Je m'extirpai de l'esprit de Harry pour me concentrer sur les yeux bleus préoccupés de Dumbledore derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ? » Demanda le vieux sorcier.

« Je l'ai trouvé comme ça quand je suis arrivé. Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude depuis combien de temps il est dans la Pensine. Je ne voulais pas le déranger – je ne savais pas quel effet ça aurait sur son esprit. »

Il hocha la tête. « Très bien, Edward. Merci… Je vais prendre la relève maintenant. J'aimerais que tu rassembles ta famille dans mon salon. Je pense que je vais vous accompagner à la grotte. Nous devons discuter de beaucoup de choses, et je crains qu'ici ne soit pas un endroit sûr pour le faire. »

J'acquiesçai et retournai dans ses quartiers pour rassembler la famille et attendre que Bella revienne de sa dernière classe. Quand elle arriva et que le reste de la famille fut là aussi, je vérifiai où se trouvait Harry. Je le vis grimper les escaliers en marbre conduisant à Gryffondor. Il était donc temps pour nous de retourner dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Où est Harry à présent ? » S'enquit celui-ci alors que nous nous réunissions dans son antre.

Je retournai brièvement dans son esprit. « Il est dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en train de parler à Ron et Hermione à propos des, euh, découvertes d'aujourd'hui. »

« Bien sûr. » Il sourit. « Sera-t-il hors de danger ? » Sa question était dirigée vers Alice.

Elle fit une pause momentanée. « Je ne vois rien se produire pendant notre absence, » dit-elle avec assurance.

« Très bien… Allons-y alors. » Il indiqua le portoloin que nous avions utilisé pour nous rendre dans les Highlands. Dans l'instant qui suivit, nous posâmes tous nos mains dessus et nous nous mîmes à tourbillonner dans l'espace à une vitesse exaltante, atterrissant dans la grotte quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je ne m'habituerai jamais, » sourit Emmett.

« Je sais, » haleta Rosalie en attrapant son mari pour l'étreindre passionnément. « On a sérieusement besoin de se procurer un de ces trucs. »

« Absolument, » renchérit Alice.

Dumbledore sourit, ses yeux scintillant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours avant de perdre leur éclat et de s'harmoniser avec la gravité du ton qu'il prit par la suite. « Je vous ai accompagnés ici parce qu'il y a énormément de choses dont nous devons discuter, et je voulais disposer d'un endroit sûr pour le faire. Aussi, compte tenu des événements récents, j'ai pensé qu'il serait peut-être prudent de nous éloigner le moins longtemps possible, et j'étais tout à fait certain qu'Edward trouverait un moyen de s'assurer que Bella ne reste jamais seule. »

Je souris à sa perspicacité. En fait j'avais pensé rester en arrière avec Bella pour profiter de la vue jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de la famille ne revienne, puis je serais sorti moi-même. Bella me lança un regard noir, secouant la tête. « Il ne m'arriverait rien, tu sais. »

« Alors je vais rester ici et tenir compagnie à Bella pendant que vous allez tous chasser. Ce sera plus rapide ainsi. Maintenant je dois vous demander, pouvez-vous attendre quelques minutes de plus, ou bien devrions-nous discuter des événements de la journée à votre retour ? »

« Vas-y, » dit Carlisle. « Je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous retenir. »

Dumbledore fit un petit signe appréciatif. « D'abord, Edward… As-tu vu le rêve de Harry aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui – c'est pour ça que je venais vous voir. »

« Après avoir été chassé de la classe de Rogue ? » Sourit-il.

Je sentis la colère du traitement injuste que j'avais subi monter en moi. « Oui, » grognai-je. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Rogue a vraiment changé de camp ? Il semble déterminé à ne pas soutenir mon travail ici. »

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir. « C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me pose cette question aujourd'hui. La raison est entre Rogue et moi, mais je peux te dire que j'ai la plus grande confiance en ses intentions… Cependant… » Il caressa sa barbe en réfléchissant. « Rogue n'est pas le plus grand partisan de Harry, et conséquemment, par extension tu as le plaisir de devoir endurer son déplaisir. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ça semble avoir fonctionné, néanmoins… » Fit-il remarquer.

« C'est vrai, » dus-je admettre. Si je n'étais pas sorti de la classe, je n'aurais pas été disponible pour surveiller Harry pendant l'absence de Dumbledore. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai vu le rêve en entier. Est-ce que ça vous serait utile de le voir ? »

« Je n'aurais pas osé te le demander, Edward, mais il est vrai que ça me serait très utile. »

Je me préparai pour l'invasion mentale qui allait suivre. Lorsque Dumbledore pénétra dans mon esprit, le rêve de Harry passa devant mes yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair. Cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, puis le vieux sorcier soupira. « J'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un rêve, » dit-il. « Je soupçonne l'existence d'une connexion entre Harry et Voldemort. »

« Vous croyez que c'est vraiment arrivé ? » Questionnai-je.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Beugla Emmett. « C'est pire que les échanges entre Edward et Alice. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » s'excusa Dumbledore. « Harry s'est endormi dans la classe de Trelawney. » Rosalie renifla. _On se demande bien pourquoi… _Le directeur de l'école sourit. « Dans son rêve, il y avait Voldemort et son serviteur Queudver… Voldemort était en colère à propos de l'erreur de Queudver, laissant entendre que ladite erreur avait été réparée – la personne faisant l'objet de l'erreur est morte… Puis il a utilisé le sortilège Doloris sur lui. »

« Ça m'a fait penser à quand Jane utilise son pouvoir, » commentai-je.

Alice grimaça, se souvenant de ma propre torture il n'y avait pas très longtemps de ça.

« Et le serpent dans tout ça, Dumbledore ? »

« Je ne suis pas complètement sûr. Ça me paraît intéressant… Je me demande s'il n'aurait pas créé un autre Horcruxe… Peu importe, si nous supposons que le rêve de Harry était plus qu'un simple rêve, nous savons que Voldemort a des partisans qui obéissent à ses consignes même maintenant. La question est de savoir qui… »

« Ludo Verpey ? » Demandai-je. « Je l'ai vu dans la Pensine. »

« Ah, oui… Je dois avouer que c'est une possibilité, bien que peu probable. Ludo a fait son chemin dans la vie en accumulant les bévues, se targuant d'apporter son aide, mais ne provoquant que des dégâts. Je ne l'imagine pas être assez intelligent pour manigancer quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait juger utile. »

« Mais il a eu des contacts avec les gobelins – leurs rencontres étaient toutes centrées sur leurs préoccupations au sujet de M. Croupton et de sa présence pour juger la tâche finale… »

« C'est vrai, » dit Dumbledore…

« Dumbledore, » commençai-je, « dans le dernier souvenir que Harry a vu… il y avait un jeune garçon. »

« Ah oui, tu as vu ça aussi. » Il prit un air grave. « Le jeune garçon était le fils de Croupton. Je suis sûr que tu en as vu assez pour parvenir à cette conclusion toi-même ? » Je hochai la tête affirmativement. « Il a été condamné pour avoir torturé les parents de Neville Londubat. »

« Les parents de Neville Londubat ont été torturés à mort ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« Non… Ils ont été torturés à la folie. Ils résident actuellement à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques. »

« Neville ne parle jamais d'eux, » notai-je.

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour ça… » Répliqua Carlisle. « Ce doit être une chose difficile à vivre. »

« Pauvre petit, » soupira Esme.

« Pouvez-vous nous parler des Détraqueurs, Dumbledore ? Dans un des souvenirs de la Pensine, Maugrey a dit que vous ne souteniez pas l'alliance du Ministère avec eux. »

« Je ne la soutenais pas et je ne la soutiens toujours pas, » dit-il fermement. « Les gens parlent au sujet des créatures des ténèbres – les Détraqueurs sont les plus sinistres d'entre elles. Ils ne vivent que pour se nourrir du désespoir et de la peur des autres – manger votre âme jusqu'à ce que vous soyez mort. Lorsque Voldemort va revenir au pouvoir, ils iront à lui. Il procure exactement ce dont ils ont grandement besoin… » L'expression sur son visage et le ton de sa voix ne laissaient que peu de place à la discussion. Je me demandais, cependant, comment il pouvait avoir cette opinion à leur sujet alors que d'autre part il concevait que nous puissions lutter contre notre besoin physiologique de sang humain dans un effort pour être bons.

« Bon, nous sommes partis depuis assez longtemps déjà. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller chasser pendant que je tiens compagnie à Bella, » conclut-il en souriant.

« Il n'arrivera rien à Harry, » dit Alice. « Ma vision n'a pas changé depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Malgré tout, je ne veux pas que nous nous attardions ici, » réitéra Dumbledore tandis que nous disparaissions en bas de la falaise.

« Hé, Edward, je sens quelque chose de bon par là, » lança Emmett alors que nous atteignions la terre ferme. J'inspirai profondément. Il y avait de grands félins dans la région. Je souris en m'abandonnant à mes pulsions les plus primitives.

Après m'être rassasié avec trois gros lynx et un cerf, je retournai au pied de la falaise. C'était plus que ce dont mon corps avait besoin, et je me sentais un peu léthargique avec tout ce sang ballottant en moi, mais je le brûlais plus vite parce que j'utilisais la magie. Je serais sans doute obligé de chasser à nouveau avant la troisième tâche.

Je décidai d'attendre les autres pour remonter à la grotte. Ils seraient certainement de retour bientôt. Pendant que je restais là, immobile, j'écoutai les faibles voix provenant de la grotte.

« Et donc tu souhaites devenir l'une des leurs, » dit doucement Dumbledore.

« Oui, » répondit Bella. « Edward préférerait que je reste humaine… mais je l'aime. Je veux être avec lui pour toujours. »

J'aurais voulu pouvoir entrer dans l'esprit de l'un ou de l'autre, ne serait-ce que pour me joindre à leur conversation, mais ils m'étaient tous les deux hermétiques.

« Cela ne me surprend pas. Edward se perçoit comme un monstre, » déclara Dumbledore.

« Mais il n'en est pas un, » insista Bella. « Il est bon, et gentil, et noble. »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire… » Répliqua-t-il. « Mais c'est une croyance enracinée tellement profondément en lui qu'elle ne changera pas, à moins que lui-même ne la change. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions lui dire pour le convaincre, il faut que ça vienne de lui. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Pensez-vous que les vampires ont une âme ? » Demanda Bella d'une voix encore plus basse.

Un autre moment de silence tomba sur eux.

« Je pense que tous les êtres vivants ont une âme, » énonça lentement Dumbledore. « Y compris les vampires. »

« Et qu'en est-il de ces Détraqueurs ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Même eux – bien que ce soient des âmes aussi noires qu'un puits sans fond puisque ces créatures sont créées à partir des ténèbres… »

« Mais pas les vampires ? »

« Il y a eu une époque où je voyais probablement les vampires comme je vois encore les Détraqueurs… Carlisle a changé ma vision des choses. Il m'a montré que les vampires ont le choix de combattre leur nature intrinsèque. Ils ne sont pas forcés d'être mauvais, ils peuvent décider d'être bons. »

« Mais les Détraqueurs travaillent pour le Ministère… »

« Ils n'ont pas choisi le bien… Ils continuent à faire le mal tel qu'ils l'ont toujours voulu, à la seule différence qu'ils le font pour un autre maître… C'est pourquoi je m'oppose à eux si farouchement. Non seulement le Ministère se met en danger en s'associant avec les Détraqueurs, mais en plus il cautionne leurs actions… »

« Comme recourir à la torture pour obtenir des informations… »

« Oui, » dit-il avec conviction.

Il y eut une autre pause…

« Dumbledore ? »

« Oui ? »

« Quand Edward a pratiqué ses sortilèges de Stupéfixion et de Désarmement, il n'a pas été capable d'accéder à cette force mystérieuse comme il avait été en mesure de le faire lorsque je l'avais aidé avec la première tâche. »

« C'est intéressant… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je me suis concentrée sur lui, exactement comme l'autre fois, et il a essayé de m'atteindre, mais il n'y avait rien – pas de connexion… »

« Hmmm… » Je pouvais l'imaginer assis dans un coin de la grotte, sur une saillie ou un rocher, caressant sa barbe.

« Comment ça se fait, d'après vous ? » Demanda Bella.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne peux que spéculer… Mais il se pourrait que, quelle que soit cette force que tu lui as fournie, elle soit de nature défensive plutôt qu'offensive. »

« C'est ce que dit Edward. »

« Ou bien il se pourrait qu'il ait été difficile pour toi de générer le niveau d'inquiétude nécessaire pour établir la connexion, sa vie n'étant pas en péril. »

« Je l'ai fait avant. »

« Oui, mais il se faisait attaquer avec le feu des sorciers. Il y avait un certain niveau de danger, même en prenant des précautions. »

« Hmmm. » À cet instant je l'imaginais assise, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement retroussée, un pli entre ses sourcils alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions.

Il y eut un autre long moment de silence…

« Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble tous les deux… » Déclara Dumbledore avec hésitation. « Il y a quelque chose de puissant entre vous deux… Je l'ai senti dès notre première rencontre… C'est plus fort que la connexion amoureuse qui existe entre les couples que je croise tous les jours… C'est à la fois un soulagement et une immense source d'angoisse pour moi. À cause de cet amour, je sais qu'Edward va bien s'en sortir. Quelque chose de plus important vous attend… Il survivra à tout ce qui sera lancé dans sa direction. J'en suis certain. Mais en même temps, je crains pour tout ce que vous aurez à affronter dans votre vie… ou votre existence… »

« Je vois, » dit-elle… Il n'y avait aucune trace de peur dans sa voix, seulement l'acceptation de ce qui l'attendait. Elle était vraiment remarquable.

**Normalement j'aurais posté ce chapitre plus vite, mais je n'étais pas chez moi cette semaine. J'étais à Atlantic City avec ma fille et son école de danse pour la finale Nationale de Groove. L'équipe de compétition de ma fille a remporté cette finale, alors nous flottons sur un nuage en ce moment…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	58. Chapter 58

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 58 : Amis**

Nous escaladâmes la paroi rocheuse une fois que nous fûmes tous réunis au pied de la falaise. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus joviale maintenant que nous nous étions nourris, Jasper et Emmett essayant de leur mieux de se faire dégringoler de la paroi, forçant l'autre à tomber sur le sol de la forêt. Heureusement ils étaient tous les deux de très bons varappeurs, et donc ils arrivèrent au sommet de la falaise à peu près en même temps que le reste de la famille.

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées depuis que j'avais entendu la conversation entre Dumbledore et Bella… Il y avait tellement de choses à considérer, la plus intrigante étant ses pensées sur le fait que j'aie ou non une âme. Tout en moi écartait cette idée. Il n'était pas possible que j'aie une âme. J'étais un monstre – tout mon être avait été créé pour prendre la vie, pas la donner… Dumbledore se trompait, j'étais exactement comme un Détraqueur – ils se nourrissaient du désespoir des gens, je me nourrissais de leur sang… Comment un tel être pourrait-il avoir une âme ? C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois parvenus en haut de la corniche, nous disposions de quelques minutes. J'avais voulu partager ce panorama avec Bella – l'étendue des lacs longs et étroits, les montagnes rocheuses au nord et les collines rocheuses teintées du violet des bruyères au sud. C'était magnifique.

« As-tu eu l'occasion d'admirer le paysage ? » Lui demandai-je en pénétrant dans la grotte.

« En fait, non – j'étais occupée à parler avec Dumbledore. »

« Eh bien, viens ici alors, » dis-je en lui faisant signe de me rejoindre. Je la pris par la taille, juste au cas où elle glisserait. Je l'entraînai aussi près du bord de la falaise que je l'osai, serrant mon emprise sur elle à mesure que nous progressions. Elle contempla le paysage alors que le ciel se teintait de couleurs plus foncées avec le soleil en train de se coucher derrière nous, et poussa un soupir de contentement.

« C'est de toute beauté. » Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. « Je suis contente de ne pas être allée admirer cette vue avant que tu ne reviennes. »

Je baissai la tête et touchai ses lèvres avec les miennes. C'était un moment parfait.

Nous retournâmes à Poudlard au plus grand soulagement de Dumbledore. Nous n'étions partis que 98 minutes, mais il était préoccupé par le bien-être de Harry. Il se détendit visiblement une fois que nous fûmes de retour dans son bureau.

Le temps avant la troisième tâche raccourcissait rapidement. Nous consacrions maintenant chaque minute à la pratique. Hermione venait constamment nous voir avec de nouveaux sortilèges à apprendre. Heureusement, certains fonctionnaient avec ma baguette spécialement ensorcelée. Ces sortilèges ne me demandaient pas autant d'énergie et je sentais que je prenais des forces avec la pratique. Par contre, le maléfice de Stupéfixion et celui de Désarmement continuaient à me drainer de mon énergie.

McGonagall nous avait surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de pratiquer dans une salle de classe vide. Chaque fois nous avions essayé d'inventer une histoire pour couvrir nos actions, mais je pouvais dire qu'elle ne croyait pas une seconde à nos faibles excuses. Finalement elle vint nous voir.

« Écoutez, j'ai l'impression que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'espace pour pratiquer en vue de la troisième tâche. La classe de Métamorphose est disponible durant le déjeuner et après les heures de cours. Cela vous fournirait un espace commode et peut-être discret pour vos pratiques. » Elle nous adressa son sourire bref et guindé.

« Merci, Professeur McGonagall, » dis-je poliment, faisant écho à Harry qui sourit en réalisant que nous avions répondu la même chose en même temps. Nous étions en train de devenir de bons amis.

Cho aussi était venue nous apporter son aide. Bien qu'elle ne se joignait pas à nous pour les pratiques, elle passait des heures à la bibliothèque, fournissant à Hermione d'autres suggestions de sortilèges et de maléfice à nous apprendre. Elle était presque aussi passionnée qu'Hermione.

« Aujourd'hui nous devons travailler sur le Maléfice d'Entrave, les boucliers, les sortilèges d'erreurs et ceux de blocages, » lança Hermione en feuilletant la pile de livres que Cho lui avait apportée.

« Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit nécessaire ? » Questionna Harry, la regardant avec incrédulité.

Elle le dévisagea d'un œil sévère. « Absolument, Harry – je suis sérieuse. Tu dois être préparé pour tout ce que tu pourrais rencontrer là-dedans. »

Je souris à son expression douloureuse.

« Oh, ça c'est bon, » dit-elle en s'extasiant. « Voici quelque chose qui s'appelle l'Enchantement des Quatre-Points. Ça orientera ta baguette magique vers le nord. »

« C'est bon pour quoi ? » Questionna Ron spéculativement.

« Il va être dans le labyrinthe, idiot. Ne penses-tu pas que connaître la direction pourrait lui être utile ? »

« Oh, » fit-il… _D'accord… Je suppose que oui_… Il roula des yeux.

Ce ne serait pas nécessaire pour moi. Je savais toujours où se trouvait le nord, mais je pouvais voir l'utilité de ce sortilège pour Harry.

Je devenais de plus en plus soucieux au sujet de Sirius. D'après les conversations de Harry avec Hermione, Ron et Bella, il était clair qu'il communiquait avec son filleul sur une base quotidienne. Même avec l'utilisation des hiboux pour livrer le courrier, les allées et venues régulières de ces oiseaux à son emplacement le trahiraient. J'en parlai à Dumbledore.

« Il sait ce qu'il fait, » m'assura celui-ci, mais ses yeux indiquaient son inquiétude. « Il a été laissé à lui-même pendant très longtemps… »

« Je m'en rends bien compte, » répliquai-je, « mais je ne veux pas qu'il finisse par attirer l'attention de la mauvaise sorte de gens. »

Il me regarda un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait à qui pouvait bien être cette mauvaise sorte de gens. « Je suppose, » dit-il finalement, « qu'il serait prudent d'aller faire un tour… pour régler nos soucis. » Il quitta les lieux peu de temps après en se servant d'un portoloin – celui qui l'amenait à sa petite cabane dans la campagne juste à l'extérieur de Pré-au-lard. Nous avions tous pris soin d'éviter d'utiliser l'entrée dans les ruines pour nous assurer qu'il n'y ait actuellement pas de pistes, pas de preuve de l'existence de l'école.

C'était le matin de la troisième épreuve… Je ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup plus à ce stade, pourtant je me sentais mal équipé face à l'imprévisibilité qui m'attendait. Ce que je maîtrisais me laissait encore à court d'énergie pendant trop longtemps pour m'être utile, et il y avait toute une liste de sortilèges que j'avais essayés à temps perdu que je ne pouvais pas accomplir. J'étais essentiellement limité à mon bouclier, aux sortilèges de Désarmement et de Stupéfixion, et à quelques autres enchantements mineurs dont je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me servir. Harry était mieux préparé pour me protéger que je ne l'étais pour _le _protéger… Je secouai la tête alors que cette réalisation me frappait.

« Hey, Edward, » me lança Cho au moment où nous entrions tous les deux dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Je la regardai en essayant de plaquer une expression d'agréable confiance sur mon visage. J'échouai, et je ne pus faire mieux qu'une grimace à peine voilée.

« Ça ne va vraiment pas ? » Elle m'adressa un regard de sympathie.

« Je ne suis pas prêt, » dus-je admettre. « Je ne sais même pas la moitié des choses que tu as trouvées à la bibliothèque et que nous devions apprendre, et ce que je sais, je ne le sais pas très bien… »

« Tu es déjà passé à travers les deux premières tâches, Edward. Je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'en tirer. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devoir affronter, cependant… Il pourrait y avoir n'importe quoi dans ce labyrinthe… » Qui sait, il pourrait même y avoir Lord Voldemort en personne…

« Edward, » dit-elle fermement, « tu peux le faire… Tu sais que tu peux – tu as juste un moment de panique. » Je fus étonné par son ton. C'était presque comme recevoir une gifle verbale. Peut-être une gifle dont j'avais besoin. « Tu t'es préparé autant que n'importe lequel des autres concurrents. Tu sais tout ce que tu vas savoir – maintenant contente-toi de faire ton possible. »

Je la regardai intensément, surpris par la force de caractère que je n'avais pas vue en elle avant. « Merci, » lui répondis-je.

Elle sourit. « Contente d'être une amie. »

J'étais content aussi… Avec un brin de mélancolie, je réalisai qu'elle allait me manquer, ainsi que le reste de mes nouveaux amis de Poudlard… Puis ça me frappa – Cedric… Je m'empressai de me rendre à notre table.

« Salut, Cedric, » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Edward – prêt pour ce soir ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais je suppose que je vais devoir faire avec tout ce que je sais. »

« Eh bien, voudrais-tu faire une pratique de dernière minute ? On peut se réunir à l'heure du déjeuner ou quelque chose… »

Quelques minutes plus tôt j'aurais accepté avec enthousiasme. Toutefois je m'étais rendu compte, il y avait à peine quelques secondes, que cette année scolaire tirait à sa fin. Il se pouvait que je ne revoie plus jamais ces gens-là. « Non, Cho vient de m'aborder dans le couloir… Elle a dit 'Tu sais tout ce que tu vas savoir' et je pense qu'elle a raison. En outre, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir passé de temps avec vous au cours des dernières semaines. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. « Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… » Puis je pensai à un truc. « Que dirais-tu que je demande à mes frères de nous emmener dans la forêt ? »

« Mais, et les cours ? » S'enquit-il avec hésitation. Ma proposition semblait quand même l'exciter.

« Eh bien, nous avons tous une période libre après le déjeuner, et ensuite Botanique… » Je savais que ça ne dérangerait pas trop Carlisle.

« Faisons-le, » dit gaiement Ernie.

« Sécher ? » Interrogea Patrick. « Tu es sûr, Cedric ? »

« De toute façon, on ne fait que de la révision maintenant, » fit remarquer James.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, une fois que nous eûmes terminé le déjeuner, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Je pouvais entendre Emmett et Jasper rire au loin.

« Hey, les gars, avez-vous des plans pour cet après-midi ? » C'était une belle journée avec une couverture nuageuse.

« Pas grand-chose. Il faut juste s'occuper des Scroutts à pétard. Et vous, ça baigne ? »

« Est-ce que ces choses sont encore en vie ? » Demanda Cedric.

« Ça, y a pas de doute ! Et vous devriez les voir – venez, » s'exclama Emmett. Il nous emmena à l'arrière d'un enclos où les deux Scroutts restants étaient dans des zones séparées.

« Alors Hagrid doit être parvenu à savoir ce qu'ils mangent. » James resta bouche bée devant leur taille énorme.

« Non, » répondit Jasper. « Nous ne savons toujours pas – ils ne font que grossir, et grossir encore. » C'est alors qu'une des créatures libéra un souffle de flammes par son derrière et le lança à travers l'enclos. « Oh, et ils font ça aussi ! »

« Et regardez ça. » Emmett sourit en sautant dans l'enclos du Scroutt le plus proche. Celui-ci se précipita rapidement vers lui, moitié courant, moitié se dandinant, avec l'intention apparente de l'attaquer, mais à la dernière minute Emmett bondit, tournoya dans les airs, et atterrit sur son dos. C'était presque au-delà des capacités humaines. Je lui lançai un regard éloquent.

« Ça a l'air amusant, » dit James avec envie.

« Veux-tu essayer ? » Demanda Emmett en sautant avec aisance du dos de la bête pour ensuite se dépêcher de franchir l'enclos.

« Hum. » Il semblait incertain.

« Allez, c'est amusant, » fit Emmett, et avant que j'aie le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, un de mes bons amis regardait fixement le gosier, ou ce qu'ils avaient là, d'un Scroutt à pétard.

« Je ne suis pas un grand cavalier, » nous prévint-il.

« Ça va aller – je vais le monter avec toi, » lui dit Emmett en riant. À la dernière minute ils sautèrent ensemble, Emmett tirant James avec lui en se retournant et en atterrissant sur le dos du Scroutt.

« Wahoo ! C'est vraiment amusant ! » S'esclaffa-t-il alors que le Scroutt se déplaçait en se dandinant au pas de course à travers l'enclos, regimbant pour essayer de se débarrasser du poids supplémentaire.

« Bon, maintenant nous allons descendre quand je vais avoir compté jusqu'à trois, » l'informa Emmett. « Un – deux – trois. » Empoignant James, ils sautèrent ensemble. Eh bien, c'est-à-dire qu'Emmett sauta et entraîna James à sa suite…

Lorsqu'ils furent en sécurité hors de l'enclos, Emmett s'appuya sur le poteau et regarda par-dessus avec amour comme j'avais seulement vu Hagrid le faire avant. « Y sont pas méchants, vraiment… un peu difficiles dans le coin du postérieur, mais une fois que vous savez comment faire face à ça, ils sont vraiment un plaisir à côtoyer… » Il tourna la tête vers nous. « Alors, voulez-vous aller voir les Sombrals ? »

« Les Sombrals ? » Demanda Cedric.

« Emmett, » le prévint Jasper, « il se peut qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir… »

« Oh, c'est vrai, » dit Emmett. « Eh bien, allons-y quand même. »

Ils nous conduisirent à travers la forêt jusqu'à une clairière pas trop loin de la cabane d'Hagrid. S'il n'y avait eu que nous trois, il nous aurait fallu seulement 3 minutes pour l'atteindre, mais à vitesse humaine, il nous en fallut une vingtaine. Emmett avait apporté quelques friandises pour les Sombrals. Ils étaient aussi incroyables que j'avais pu le constater via l'esprit de mes frères. Selon les normes traditionnelles, ils auraient sans doute été terrifiants, mais ils possédaient une beauté insolite et une certaine grâce. Je commençai à marcher vers eux.

« Je ne ferais pas ça tout de suite, » m'avertit Emmett. « Ils ne te connaissent pas. Tiens, essaye ça. »

Il me tendit le seau. Celui-ci était rempli de morceaux de viande crue qui nageaient dans leur propre sang. Même si ce n'était pas du tout appétissant, le venin s'accumula dans ma bouche. Je le ravalai en attrapant un morceau. Comme j'avais vu Jasper et Emmett le faire la première fois qu'ils étaient venus ici, je le lançai dans la direction des Sombrals. L'un d'eux le saisit habilement dans les airs et l'engloutit, regardant vers moi pour en avoir d'autres. Maintenant j'avais leur attention.

« Quoi ? Où est-il allé ? » Demanda Patrick à côté de moi. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. « Ce morceau de viande que tu as lancé – il a juste disparu… Je ne t'ai pas vu utiliser ta baguette magique. »

« Est-ce que l'un de vous peut les voir ? » Questionna Jasper.

« Voir quoi ? » Répliqua Ernie.

« Je pense que ça répond à la question… Les Sombrals, » précisai-je. « Il y en a quatre juste là-bas. L'un d'entre eux vient de manger le morceau de viande que j'ai lancé dans leur direction. »

« S'agit-il d'une sorte de tour pour faire peur aux élèves ? » Accusa James.

« Non, ils sont vraiment là, » dit Jasper. « Ici, permettez-moi de vous aider. »

Il ramassa un morceau de viande et l'apporta à James, qui le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Nous avions déjà l'attention des Sombrals, et l'un des plus jeunes commença à avancer vers nous pour avoir lui aussi un bout de viande.

« Ok, James, il y en a un qui s'en vient dans notre direction. Tiens la viande comme ça… » Il lui montra comment. Le Sombral se rapprochait. « Fais-le maintenant, James… » James tendit le morceau de viande devant lui tout en regardant Jasper spéculativement. Puis une expression de surprise traversa son visage quand il sentit une petite saccade à sa main alors que la créature s'emparait de la viande.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Ici, mets ta main… » Jasper guida sa main sur le cou du Sombral.

« Oh ! » Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. « Cool ! » Ses mains suivirent le cou du Sombral jusqu'à son corps.

« Essaye de le monter, » suggéra Emmett.

Tâtant le corps de l'animal invisible à ses yeux, James balança sa jambe par-dessus.

« Tiens-toi bien maintenant, » l'avertit Jasper. Le Sombral était déjà en mouvement à travers la clairière. Avec un petit saut, il fut dans les airs.

« Géniiiaaalll ! » Hurla James tandis qu'il planait au-dessus de nous. Cedric et les autres le regardèrent avec incrédulité depuis la terre ferme.

« Il y a vraiment des Sombrals, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit Cedric. Je hochai la tête. Je voulais lui donner une chance aussi, mais j'avais attendu toute l'année pour ça. Je décidai que nous le ferions ensemble.

« Tu veux essayer avec moi ? » Proposai-je, lui tendant un morceau de viande crue.

Se tenant à côté de moi, il le prit et nous tînmes notre viande crue tout comme James l'avait fait avant nous. Deux des trois autres créatures qui étaient restées dans la clairière vinrent à notre rencontre, avec un peu plus d'hésitation que la première. Cedric eut un peu plus de difficulté à trouver l'animal une fois que la viande fut prise de sa main, mais il y parvint, et il caressa son cou et son corps pendant que je faisais la même chose avec le mien. Lorsqu'il parut détendu, je passai une jambe par-dessus. Il résista un peu sous le poids, puis il se mit à courir.

« Tu ferais mieux de faire la même chose si tu veux aller faire une promenade, » dit Emmett à Cedric qui suivit mon exemple. En quelques secondes nous planions tous les deux au-dessus des arbres. C'était exaltant – encore mieux que courir – encore mieux, même, que le portoloin. Je volais. J'allais sérieusement devoir trouver un moyen de reproduire cette expérience une fois que nous serions partis. Peut-être que des leçons de pilotage seraient au programme…

Je regardai Cedric. Il n'allait pas aussi bien. En fait il avait le teint légèrement verdâtre. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Lui demandai-je. Il avait pourtant beaucoup volé avant. J'aurais pensé que c'était une seconde nature chez lui.

« C'est un peu déconcertant quand on ne peut pas voir sa monture, » expliqua-t-il, avalant à pleine gorge et ajustant sa poigne sur le cou du Sombral.

Trop vite nous atterrîmes. Ernie et Patrick essayèrent tous les deux, James et moi montâmes une seconde fois, mais Cedric préféra demeurer au sol par la suite. J'aurais pu rester tout l'après-midi, à sentir l'air fouetter mon visage alors que le Sombral piquait du nez et remontait ensuite vers les cieux. Il n'y avait rien de comparable.

Il se faisait déjà tard quand nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Nous aurions dû être dans le cours de Botanique actuellement. Je me sentais modérément coupable de sécher une classe, même si j'avais passé mon temps à le faire à Forks. Ici, ça semblait différent d'une certaine manière – peut-être parce que j'apprenais réellement quelque chose. Mais je savais que dans un avenir pas très lointain, nous allions repartir. Je me demandais si nos chemins allaient de nouveau se croiser un jour.

« Alors bonne chance avec tout, ce soir, » dit Patrick tandis que nous approchions du château.

« Merci, » lui répondis-je alors que l'anxiété que j'avais laissée derrière moi pendant que je volais sur le dos d'un Sombral revenait en force. En contournant le château pour accéder à l'entrée principale, nous trouvâmes Bella, Hermione et Cho assises sur les marches du perron.

« Ne devriez-vous pas être en classe, les gars ? » Questionna malicieusement Cho avec seulement un soupçon d'accusation.

« Et vous, alors ? » Accusa Cedric en retour.

« C'était une si belle journée, et Bella et moi avions une période libre, alors nous sommes sorties prendre l'air. » Hermione sourit… « Et en chemin nous sommes tombées sur Cho, qui avait elle aussi une période libre. »

« Euh, nous avions une période libre nous aussi, » fit remarquer James.

Bella lui sourit. « Et Botanique. »

« Ouais, mais c'était que de la révision… » James avait l'air mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que Bella pouffe de rire, un beau rire musical qui allégea mon cœur.

« Alors, es-tu prêt pour ce soir ? » Demanda Hermione. Cho tendit la main et toucha son bras, secouant la tête rapidement. _Ne vois-tu pas que ça le rend nerveux ? _« Je veux dire… alors que penses-tu qu'on nous servira au dîner ? »

Je souris à sa piètre tentative de rattraper sa bévue. « Je suis très nerveux à propos de ce soir, et je n'ai pas d'opinion sur ton autre question. »

« Eh bien, nous pensons qu'il va s'en tirer brillamment, » répondit Patrick pour m'encourager. « Et j'espère vraiment que ce sera du hachis Parmentier… »

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, brisant la tension. Nous aurions pu aller en bas et visiter les elfes de maison, donnant un infarctus à Alice par la même occasion – comme si c'était possible, ou bien nous aurions pu nous promener sur le terrain et au bord du lac. Mais nous restâmes assis là, appréciant la compagnie les uns des autres, et alors que la journée tirait à sa fin, que les cours se terminaient, et que la troisième tâche approchait, je me demandai brièvement ce que les Volturi faisaient.

**Le décompte est commencé… Il ne reste plus que cinq chapitres avant la fin !**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	59. Chapter 59

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 59 : La troisième tâche**

Alors que le groupe se séparait, chacun retournant dans son dortoir respectif et Bella et moi dans les quartiers de Dumbledore, cette dernière pensée se mit à me tracasser. Que s'était-il passé avec les Volturi ? La prédiction d'Alice était-elle erronée ? J'accélérai le pas. Qu'était-il arrivé aujourd'hui ? J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait des éléments essentiels d'information.

« Alice, » dis-je en faisant irruption dans la résidence du directeur. « Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? Je pensais que les Volturi- »

Alice se précipita hors de sa chambre, rapidement rejointe par Carlisle et Esme. « Ils sont arrivés aujourd'hui, Edward – juste après le petit déjeuner. »

« Mais pourquoi n'en ai-je pas entendu parler avant maintenant ? »

« C'était mon idée, » dit Bella à côté de moi. Je la regardai avec une expression insondable. Elle grimaça. « Tu avais l'air tellement stressé ce matin… tellement tendu. Tu avais besoin de te détendre, Edward. Puis je t'ai entendu faire des plans avec Cedric et les autres… alors j'ai parlé à Alice et Carlisle… »

« Et de mon côté j'ai parlé avec Jasper et Emmett, et je leur ai suggéré de vous emmener loin du château et de vous tenir occupés pendant quelques heures afin que tu puisses te détendre, » dit Carlisle. « Tu as été soumis à beaucoup de stress, Edward, et tu mets plus de poids sur tes épaules que nécessaire… Tu avais besoin d'un moment de détente. »

« Mais comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas entendu parler de ça ? » M'interrogeai-je à voix haute. Sûrement que j'aurais dû entendre quelque chose au sujet de ce plan dans l'esprit d'au moins un des membres de ma famille…

« Eh bien, quand Bella nous a parlé ce matin, tu étais déjà parti – et j'ai seulement dit quoi faire à Jasper et Emmett, mais je ne leur ai pas donné de raison, donc ils n'avaient aucune idée qu'il y avait un motif sous-jacent. »

« Mais toute la journée, les Volturi ont été ici ? Et s'ils nous trouvaient ? Si quelque chose arrivait à Bella ? »

« Je suis restée à l'intérieur toute la journée. Rappelle-toi que mes examens commençaient aujourd'hui… »

J'avais complètement perdu le fil de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ça avait été une journée vraiment amusante, aussi m'était-il difficile de maintenir quelque niveau de colère que ce soit… Seulement, maintenant j'avais peur.

« Alors que s'est-il passé avec les Volturi ? » Demandai-je.

« Nous avons gardé un œil sur eux, » entendis-je Dumbledore répondre alors qu'il nous rejoignait dans la pièce. « Ils ont passé pas mal de temps autour de Venlaw. Les ouvriers sont plus qu'un peu effrayés par les 'yeux de la forêt.' Sirius dit qu'ils ont l'impression d'être épiés. »

« Sirius circule librement ? Mais s'ils l'attrapent ? »

« Il visite seulement les ouvriers en tant que sympathique chien errant. » Dumbledore sourit. « Qui, soit dit en passant, est venu me rendre visite à mon petit cottage dans les bois… »

« J'aimerais bien le revoir, » soupira Esme. « Je me sens mal pour lui, dormir dans les bois comme ça. »

« Donc ils n'ont encore rien fait ? »

« Non. Je pense qu'ils attendent que les ouvriers s'en aillent afin de pouvoir enquêter. Ils se sont arrêtés près des ruines cet après-midi. Severus les surveillait, mais ils ne sont pas restés longtemps, seulement environ une heure. Leur propre odeur devrait être plus forte que celle de n'importe qui d'autre depuis que nous avons cessé d'utiliser cette entrée après leur dernière visite, » supposa Dumbledore.

« Et dire que j'ai bêtement passé l'après-midi à m'amuser avec Cedric et les gars en volant sur des Sombrals. »

« Ah oui, » sourit Dumbledore, « c'est donc ça que vous faisiez. Je me demandais. Cela a semblé affecter un peu l'un des Volturi… Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder vers le ciel avec l'expression la plus perplexe sur son visage. Je présume que vous êtes montés assez haut ? »

« Oui, » confirmai-je.

« Ça devait être Demetri, » dit Alice en souriant. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir anticiper cette scène. »

« Mais il n'en demeure pas moins que j'aurais dû être là… et les gars auraient dû étudier pour leur examen demain… » S'ils n'obtenaient pas de bons résultats, ce serait ma faute.

« Il n'était pas déraisonnable de passer un dernier moment en compagnie de tes amis, Edward – ou de te détendre et profiter de la vie. » Dumbledore me regarda avec des yeux perçants. « Tu ne sais jamais quand ces amitiés pourraient te sauver. »

Je soupirai. Ses paroles étaient sages, mais je me sentais coupable malgré tout. « Alors, quoi d'autre ai-je manqué aujourd'hui ? »

Bella me regarda en rougissant. « Eh bien, il y avait une rencontre avec les parents des élèves ce matin, mais puisque tes parents sont ici, il ne semblait pas nécessaire pour toi d'y assister, selon Dumbledore… Et puis il y a eu un autre article de Rita Skeeter… »

« Quoi ? Cette sorcière ! »

Mon choix de mots fit glousser Dumbledore. « Ah, oui – quoique je suis sûr que tu pourrais utiliser un terme plus péjoratif pour décrire les gens comme Rita… surtout si on tient compte de l'article d'aujourd'hui, » dit-il en me tendant un exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier.

Mes yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le gros titre : 'HARRY POTTER PERTURBÉ ET DANGEREUX'. Je parcourus rapidement l'article, ou œuvre de fiction, comme il aurait été plus approprié de le qualifier. L'histoire écrite par Rita Skeeter n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges racontant comment Harry était instable et dangereux – probablement en quête d'attention avec ses lamentations à propos de sa cicatrice qui le faisait souffrir. Je fus profondément troublé en voyant qu'elle mentionnait la journée où Harry avait eu sa vision dans la classe de Divination… « Mais comment peut-elle être au courant de ce genre de choses, à moins d'avoir une source sur le campus ? » Demandai-je, ne m'adressant à personne en particulier.

« Eh bien… » Dit Bella, « Hermione a une idée à ce sujet… Tu sais quand nous avons suggéré que Rita puisse être une métamorphe ? Elle pense que peut-être que l'école et le terrain autour sont vraiment sur écoute… Skeeter pourrait se transformer en une créature assez petite pour passer inaperçue, comme un insecte, et écouter les conversations des gens sans qu'ils ne le sachent. »

Cette réalisation me frappa. C'était une idée de génie – se métamorphoser en insecte… « Hermione est-elle certaine de ce qu'elle avance ? »

« Non, c'est juste une idée… Elle se souvient d'un grand coléoptère dans ses cheveux après la deuxième tâche… Elle cherche d'autres éléments de preuve. »

Je secouai la tête. « C'est à peine croyable tout ce que j'ai manqué aujourd'hui… »

Bella passa ses bras autour de ma taille et se colla contre moi. « Edward, tu avais besoin d'une pause aujourd'hui… Tu avais besoin de te détendre avant ce soir. » Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser et je la laissai faire avec joie. « Je voulais prendre soin de toi, pour une fois. »

Je la serrai plus étroitement. « Je t'aime, tu sais… »

« Ouais, je sais. »

À un certain moment, les autres nous laissèrent pour que nous puissions profiter d'un instant seul à seul. J'aurais pu rester là toute la nuit, à tenir Bella dans mes bras. Malheureusement, je n'eus même pas dix minutes.

« Bon, Bella – il est temps de se préparer. » Alice tira sur son bras, essayant de la dégager de notre étreinte. Je grognai et Bella gémit son mécontentement. « Allez, Bella, il faut que tu te prépares. Hermione est déjà là. »

Bella soupira en lâchant ma taille. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. »

« Bien sûr que si, petite sotte… Tu n'étais pas la fille qui sort avec un Champion de Poudlard au Bal de Noël… »

« On ne s'assoit même pas ensemble – on doit s'asseoir avec nos Maisons respectives… et c'est seulement le dîner… » Protesta-t-elle mollement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de suivre Alice dans sa chambre où elle avait installé deux chaises ajustables sur pied, une aire de maquillage remplie d'une multitude de bouteilles, de tubes, de poudres, de pinceaux et d'autres choses que je ne reconnaissais même pas, ainsi qu'un poste pour coiffer les cheveux avec plusieurs accessoires qui auraient pu autant passer pour des instruments de torture. Je m'appuyai contre le cadre de porte et regardai la scène, ne voulant pas laisser Bella tout de suite.

Alice n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait ignorer. Elle ordonna aux deux filles de s'asseoir dans les chaises et voltigea autour d'elles, les examinant sous tous les angles. « Rosalie, » dit-elle calmement, et en un instant Rosalie fut là, me bousculant en passant la porte.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Nous voulons quelque chose de chic mais de désinvolte en même temps ici – rien de trop élaboré – mais les cheveux d'Hermione ont besoin d'être démêlés, et Bella, eh bien tu sais – il suffit de leur donner un peu de… vie, » indiqua Alice avec un mouvement de sa main au-dessus de chaque tête qu'elle mentionnait – comme si chacune était une entité en soi. Rosalie se mit au travail pendant qu'Alice commençait à répandre un liquide quelconque sur leur visage et leur cou avant de les attaquer avec un énorme pinceau de maquillage. C'était fascinant à regarder, comme un accident de voiture.

Rosalie s'affaira d'abord sur Hermione, utilisant une sorte de gel pour masser son cuir chevelu. Ensuite, séparant les mèches en sections à l'aide de pinces, elle prit l'un des instruments de torture, autrement connu sous le nom de fer à lisser les cheveux, et l'appliqua de la racine à la pointe, avant de prendre une autre section. De la vapeur s'échappait des mèches à mesure qu'elle travaillait, et j'en vins à me demander si Hermione aurait encore des cheveux quand elle aurait terminé. Étonnamment, cependant, les frisottis se transformèrent en longues mèches lisses. « Rosalie, tu sais vraiment faire de la magie, » dit Hermione en regardant ses cheveux se métamorphoser. Quand elle eut fini, elle passa à Bella, prenant ses longues mèches lisses et les entortillant autour d'un fer à friser. Je trouvais amusant de les voir lisser les cheveux naturellement bouclés d'Hermione tout en essayant de faire apparaître des boucles dans les cheveux raides de Bella.

Je secouai la tête quand Alice passa à l'étape du maquillage. Bella n'en avait pas besoin, mais Alice insista. Je choisis ce moment-là pour les laisser entre elles… C'était assez de fascination pour une journée. De plus, je savais qu'ensuite elles allaient mettre leurs tenues pour la soirée et que je ne serais pas autorisé à rester dans la pièce pour ça. Alice aimait 'dévoiler' plus que tout.

Je trouvai Carlisle en train de lire un livre très ancien sur les sorciers. Il était écrit à la main sur du parchemin et sa couverture rigide était sculptée à la main et incrustée de pierres précieuses. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« J'essaye d'en apprendre davantage sur l'histoire entre les sorciers et les vampires. Ils en savent vraiment beaucoup plus sur nous que nous n'en savons sur eux… Mais je suppose qu'en tant qu'espèce, nous nous sommes toujours sentis un peu supérieurs – pas besoin d'en apprendre davantage sur les sorciers puisqu'ils ne constituent pas une menace, tu sais, » sourit-il avec une ironie désabusée.

« Ils ne sont pas exactement 'inoffensifs,' » répliquai-je en secouant la tête. Combien de fois, cette année, me l'étais-je fait rappeler ?

Carlisle leva les yeux vers moi à cet instant. « Sois prudent ce soir, Edward. »

« Je le serai. »

« Ok, elles sont prêtes, » appela Alice. « Viens ici, Edward… »

Carlisle me sourit alors que nous entrions tous les deux dans le salon.

« Ok, Edward… attends juste ici. » Alice alla me placer contre le mur du fond. « Bon, je vais aller les chercher. » Elle sourit en battant des mains de contentement, sautillant hors de la pièce pour aller chercher Bella et Hermione… Je pouvais les entendre venir dans le couloir. « Voilà, elles arrivent. »

Deux filles émergèrent du corridor, mais je n'en vis qu'une seule. Bella était absolument magnifique. Ses cheveux avaient l'air naturels, mais en même temps ils étaient plus beaux – on aurait dit qu'ils étaient plus abondants, d'une teinte plus riche, et plus ondulés que d'habitude… Les mèches auburn attrapaient la lumière et reflétaient la beauté de sa couleur profonde. Ses splendides yeux bruns insondables étaient encore plus saisissants. Sa rougeur naturelle encore plus parfaite. C'était Bella, mais en plus remarquable, et je préférais ça au maquillage exagéré et à la coiffure sophistiquée qu'elle portait lors du Bal. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse légère dans ma teinte préférée de bleu, avec un décolleté en V et coupée de façon à couler de ses épaules et à glisser souplement le long de son corps, drapant ses jeans bleu nuit qui moulaient ses jambes comme une seconde peau. Je me précipitai à ses côtés et l'attirai dans une étreinte passionnée. « Tu es belle à couper le souffle, » lui dis-je en pressant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'à l'accoutumée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses pieds et vis furtivement le rouge de ses ongles d'orteils sous le denim de son jean alors qu'elle vacillait sur ses talons.

« Des stilettos, Alice ? Vraiment ? » Demandai-je. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit la bonne occasion.

« Les stilettos se portent en toute occasion, Edward, » insista Alice.

Je me tournai vers Bella et l'embrassai à nouveau. Mon besoin d'elle semblait insatiable. Elle était délicieuse.

« Ne bousille pas son maquillage, » m'avertit Alice.

Je me désengageai de Bella et l'admirai une fois de plus. Elle était un ange. Comment avais-je pu avoir autant de chance ? Je ne la méritais pas. Elle rougit sous mon regard intense. « Hermione n'est-elle pas ravissante elle aussi ? » Dit-elle, essayant de rediriger l'attention.

Je regardai Hermione. Alice avait fait un superbe travail sur elle aussi. C'était toujours la même jeune fille, seulement plus distincte, plus prononcée. Ses longs cheveux tombaient maintenant droit dans son dos, soyeux et brillants. Elle portait une blouse rouge en coton léger et un jean dans une nuance de bleu plus pâle que celui de Bella. Le rouge lui allait bien. « Tu es très jolie, Hermione, » lui dis-je, mais elle pâlissait auprès de Bella. Je sentis une vague de déception à la pensée que nous n'allions pas pouvoir nous asseoir ensemble au dîner.

Celui-ci était plus élaboré que tous les repas auxquels nous avions pris part au cours de l'année, à l'exception du Bal. Il y avait plusieurs services, et la table d'honneur comprenait quelques invités du Ministère – Ludo Verpey, et M. Cornelius Fudge en remplacement de M. Croupton.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, » annonça Dumbledore une fois que le dernier plat eut été magiquement enlevé, « dans cinq minutes je vais vous demander de vous rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch pour la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je demanderais aux champions de bien vouloir suivre M. Verpey vers le stade dès maintenant. »

Je pris une grande respiration en me levant. La table des Poufsouffle se mit à applaudir à tout rompre. C'était destiné à m'encourager, mais je sentis uniquement le poids supplémentaire de leur espoir placé sur moi.

« Ça va bien se passer, » dit Cedric en se levant pour être face à moi. « Vraiment, tu nous as déjà rendus fiers. » Il tendit les bras et serra chacune de mes épaules dans ses mains, regardant attentivement mon visage. J'avais pris sa place en tant que champion de Poudlard, je lui avais menti, m'étais servi de lui pour m'aider tout au long de l'année, et le voilà qui m'encourageait. Il était le meilleur ami que j'avais jamais eu.

« Merci, » répondis-je. Que pouvais-je dire de plus ?

Je rattrapai Harry, Fleur et Krum pour suivre Ludo vers le terrain de Quidditch. Nous demeurâmes tous assez silencieux, mais Krum me fit un petit sourire quand nous nous rejoignîmes.

« Tu te sens bien, Harry ? » Demanda discrètement Ludo à Harry en le prenant en aparté. « Confiant ? »

« Oui, ça va, » répondit Harry, et je pouvais voir dans son esprit qu'il disait la vérité. Il avait passé en revue les différents sortilèges, charmes et maléfices que nous avions appris et il était encouragé en sachant qu'il pouvait se les rappeler tous.

Le terrain de Quidditch était maintenant complètement transformé. Les petites haies qui étaient là un mois plus tôt atteignaient à présent au moins 7 mètres de haut, et même plus à certains endroits. Tout ce que nous pouvions voir devant nous était un grand mur de verdure avec une brèche à l'avant, qui était l'entrée de cet immense labyrinthe.

Cinq minutes après notre arrivée, les invités et les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans les gradins avec des voix exaltées et des piétinements enthousiastes. Je me demandais si c'était comme ça pendant les matchs de Quidditch réguliers. Bien sûr il y avait plus de gens ici aujourd'hui, et les circonstances étaient un peu plus excitantes. Néanmoins je présumai que les deux événements étaient comparables.

Je remarquai que c'était le crépuscule – le ciel était d'un bleu clair et les premières étoiles commençaient tout juste à briller. Je me rappelais avoir dit à Bella que c'était la période de la journée la plus sûre pour nous. Est-ce que cela serait vrai ce soir ? Je cherchai son visage dans les estrades, le trouvant vers la droite dans la deuxième rangée, entre Carlisle et Emmett. Elle me sourit chaleureusement et son sourire me donna un regain de force. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que même sans sa capacité à ajouter de la force à mes tentatives de magie, elle me procurait de la force quotidiennement. J'allais le lui dire ce soir, aussitôt que nous aurions passé à travers la troisième tâche.

Hagrid, Professeur Maugrey, Professeur McGonagall et Professeur Flitwick entrèrent dans le stade, approchant du groupe de champions et de Ludo. Chacun portait une grande étoile rouge lumineuse sur son chapeau, sauf Hagrid qui portait la sienne sur le dos de son gilet de moleskine.

« Nous allons patrouiller l'extérieur du labyrinthe, » dit Professeur McGonagall. « Si vous êtes en difficulté, et que vous souhaitez être secourus, envoyez des étincelles rouges dans le ciel, et l'un de nous ira vous chercher, vous comprenez ? »

Je hochai la tête comme les autres. Je comprenais, oui, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment envoyer des étincelles rouges en l'air avec ma baguette magique. Je n'avais pas appris ce sortilège. Je supposai que l'avertissement de McGonagall ne m'était pas destiné de toute façon. J'étais là pour protéger Harry.

« Allez-y, alors ! » Lança vivement Ludo aux quatre patrouilleurs.

« Bonne chance, Harry, » entendis-je Hagrid chuchoter alors qu'ils partaient dans des directions différentes. Ludo pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge comme il l'avait fait avant et marmonna, « Sonorus. » Sa voix fut immédiatement amplifiée magiquement, résonnant à travers les gradins.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le pointage actuel de chaque champion ! À égalité au premier rang, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points chacun – Messieurs Edward Cullen et Harry Potter, tous les deux de l'école Poudlard ! » Le rugissement des acclamations et des applaudissements était tellement fort que j'entendis les animaux de la Forêt Interdite devenir agités et quelques oiseaux prendre leur envol. « Au second rang, avec quatre-vingts points – M. Viktor Krum, de l'Institut Durmstrang ! » D'autres acclamations et applaudissements retentirent, mais pas aussi tapageurs que les premiers. « Et en troisième place – Mlle Fleur Delacour, de l'Académie Beauxbâtons ! » Des applaudissements polis s'ensuivirent.

« Donc… à mon coup de sifflet, Harry et Edward ! » Déclara Ludo. « Trois – deux – un ! » Et il donna un bref coup de sifflet. Harry et moi nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur du labyrinthe, loin du bruit de la foule, loin des regards expectatifs, et loin de la sécurité de ma famille… C'était très silencieux dans le labyrinthe. Je pouvais à peine distinguer la présence des centaines de voix qui tapissaient les estrades, et je me demandai si un peu de magie était à l'œuvre. Il faisait plus sombre, bien que cela ne faisait aucune différence pour moi. Ça en ferait une pour Harry, cependant, et je me demandais comment il allait. Je l'aperçus en train de sortir sa baguette, puis il dit « Lumos, » ce qui eut pour effet d'allumer celle-ci.

_Edward_… Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre la voix d'Alice dans mes pensées. _Après une quinzaine de mètres dans le labyrinthe, tu vas rencontrer un embranchement… _Je pouvais le voir dans son esprit, j'allais tourner à droite et Harry allait bifurquer à gauche – puis la vision devint floue. _Tu dois suivre Harry… Je ne peux pas vous regarder tous les deux en même temps. Il s'agit d'un labyrinthe. Il y a trop de décisions…_

Juste comme elle l'avait prédit, nous arrivâmes à une fourche dans le labyrinthe. « À plus tard, » dit Harry en prenant le passage vers la gauche. Je tournai pour prendre le passage vers la droite et attendis six secondes en regardant Harry s'éloigner. Puis je revins sur mes pas et suivis Harry dans l'obscurité.

Ludo fit retentir son sifflet pour la seconde fois et j'entendis la démarche maladroite de Viktor Krum alors qu'il pénétrait dans le labyrinthe. Il fallait que je fasse vite. Il ne serait pas avantageux que Krum me voie suivre Harry. Heureusement, Harry avait accéléré le pas, et maintenant il joggait légèrement en tenant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête pour voir aussi loin que possible. Je le suivis sans faire de bruit. Il tourna à droite à la fourche suivante et se hâta encore plus.

Ludo donna un troisième coup de sifflet. Fleur devait donc être en train d'entrer dans le labyrinthe. Suivre Harry devint un tantinet plus difficile alors qu'il commençait à regarder en arrière. Il devait sentir ma présence. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, je réussissais à me faufiler dans une fente à même la haie ou dans un autre passage, évitant de me retrouver dans son champ de vision. Bien sûr, avec la nuit tombante, cela s'avéra de plus en plus facile, et chaque ombre devint ma cachette.

Il atteignit un autre embranchement. Baissant les yeux sur sa baguette, il dit « Pointe au nord, » la tenant à plat dans sa paume. La baguette tourna une fois et pointa vers sa droite, en direction du nord. Il choisit la bifurcation à gauche dans sa tentative de se diriger vers le nord-ouest, vers le centre du labyrinthe. Je pouvais voir que son plan était de tourner à droite à la prochaine occasion.

J'étais étonné par l'absence d'obstacles. Je m'étais attendu à trouver quelque chose à chaque tournant, et pourtant jusqu'à maintenant ce n'était rien de plus qu'un simple dédale de passages. Je continuai de suivre Harry tandis qu'il prenait quelques virages de plus. Soudainement, il y eut un mouvement à ma droite. C'était l'un des Scroutts à pétard, et il se dandinait rapidement en se dirigeant tout droit vers moi. J'essayai de me rappeler ce qu'Emmett avait fait. Il avait déstabilisé la créature en la fixant intensément, et ensuite, à la dernière minute, avait sauté et atterri sur son dos. Toutefois, la bête avait fini par apprendre cette astuce. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à sauter, elle fit une embardée sur le côté et se retourna. Je changeai ma trajectoire pour me lancer dans la direction opposée, seulement maintenant je faisais face à l'autre extrémité du Scroutt à pétard. J'eus tout juste le temps de m'enlever de son chemin en entendant l'explosion familière, et des flammes jaillirent près de moi, léchant ma manche.

Je levai les yeux et vis Harry me regarder. « Les Scroutts à pétard d'Hagrid ! » Sifflai-je. « Ils sont énormes – j'ai réussi à m'esquiver, mais tout juste ! » Je m'empressai d'emprunter le passage suivant comme si je ne faisais que traverser celui où se trouvait Harry et le regardai continuer son chemin.

_Désolée, Edward – je n'ai pas vu ça venir avant que tu ne décides d'essayer de le monter. Je t'ai seulement vu le dépasser en courant…_

Harry avait créé un écart assez important entre nous, aussi dus-je courir plus vite qu'à une vitesse humaine pour le rattraper. Je tournai un coin en touchant à peine le sol et faillis entrer en collision avec lui. Il s'était arrêté au milieu d'une allée, regardant fixement la sombre silhouette encapuchonnée d'un Détraqueur. Celui-ci glissait vers Harry, la main tendue… Je vis Harry frissonner de froid et je perçus un changement dans la température ambiante, bien que cela ne fît aucune différence sur mon corps. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais appris aucun sortilège pour affronter un Détraqueur. Je fouillai mon esprit – la seule chose dont je pouvais me souvenir était -

« Spero Patronum ! » Cria Harry. Sa baguette émit un grand faisceau de lumière, prenant rapidement la forme d'un cerf magnifique. Il galopa vers le Détraqueur qui tomba en arrière et trébucha sur l'ourlet de ses robes…

« Attends ! » Hurla-t-il. « Tu n'es qu'un épouvantard ! Riddikulus ! » Il y eut un craquement sonore, et la forme encapuchonnée explosa dans une volute de fumée. Je restai derrière Harry alors qu'il poussait un soupir, la silhouette blanche argentée qu'il avait fait apparaître se dissipant lentement. Je sentis la solitude de son esprit, son désir d'avoir de la compagnie durant ce parcours solitaire. Je faillis l'alerter de ma présence à cet instant, mais il prit une grande respiration et recommença à se déplacer rapidement à travers le labyrinthe.

Il prit plusieurs autres virages – à gauche… à droite… puis encore à gauche… Je fus quelque peu pris au piège lorsqu'il tourna dans une allée qui menait à une impasse. Je dus plonger au sol et rouler de côté pour permettre à Harry de revenir sur ses pas. Malheureusement, c'est aussi à ce moment-là que je découvris un autre danger du labyrinthe. Les haies possédaient des tentacules qui se tendirent vers moi, s'enroulant autour de mon corps, me tirant sous le mur de verdure. Aussitôt que Harry fut passé, je me libérai aisément pour le suivre, mais c'était une bonne chose que j'aie fait cette découverte.

Après avoir été obligé de me libérer à nouveau dans l'impasse suivante, je suivis Harry lorsqu'il emprunta un passage vers la droite, où une étrange brume dorée flottait dans l'air. Il s'arrêta une fois de plus, levant sa baguette et la pointant vers le mystérieux brouillard. « Reducto ! » Lança-t-il. Je savais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Ce sortilège marchait uniquement sur les objets solides. Comme prévu, le faisceau magique passa à travers la brume en laissant celle-ci intacte. Je vis Harry secouer la tête, se réprimandant mentalement en se demandant quoi faire ensuite. _Devrais-je marcher directement à travers ce brouillard ? Que se passera-il si je le fais ? Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de courir ce risque ? Peut-être que je devrais revenir sur mes pas._

Je savais qu'Alice ne serait pas en mesure de voir l'issue avant que Harry ne se décide. Je restai en arrière et attendis, et c'est à cet instant qu'un cri brisa le silence.

« Fleur ? » Hurla Harry, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Le cri était venu de plus loin. Harry décida d'avancer.

_Edward – ignore tes sens et continue_, m'avertit Alice alors que je regardais Harry faire un pas dans la brume. Dès qu'il eut avancé d'un pas, il fit halte. Avait-il était stupéfié ? Je me glissai vers lui, prêt à le saisir s'il le fallait. Je cherchai son esprit, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas quel était le problème. Il semblait capable de bouger, mais il était confus quant à savoir s'il devait ou non le faire. Il débattait entre essayer de faire un pas en avant et abandonner. Je regardai plus attentivement le sol devant lui. Il ne paraissait y avoir aucun danger. Fermant les yeux, il avança d'un pas et tomba au sol. Puis il se leva et se précipita vers l'avant.

Il fallait que je le suive. Dès que je frappai la brume, je me sentis comme si j'avais été tourné à l'envers. Cette sensation me donna la nausée. Ma vision et mon sens de l'équilibre me disaient que mes pieds étaient maintenant coincés au sol tandis que ma tête pendait vers le bas dans le ciel. Je regardai devant moi et vis que Harry était déjà rendu au prochain tournant. Je n'avais pas le temps d'arrêter. Ignorer ce que mon corps me disait allait à l'encontre de tout ce que mes 80 années et plus comme vampire m'avaient appris. Malgré tout, Alice me dit de continuer. Je me sentais malade tandis que je fermais les yeux, faisais un pas et me sentais atterrir solidement sur le terrain. J'ouvris les yeux, soulagé de constater que le monde s'était remis à l'endroit, et je me précipitai à la poursuite de Harry qui avait tourné à droite et était maintenant hors de ma vue.

J'entendis ses pensées contradictoires tandis qu'il courait… _Est-ce que Fleur va bien ? A-t-elle fait jaillir ses étincelles rouges dans les airs ? Est-ce que quelqu'un viendra à sa rescousse ? Devrais-je essayer de la trouver ?_ Et celles-ci : _Fleur est-elle désormais hors de la course ? Est-ce que j'ai une chance de gagner ?_ Une vision de lui en train de soulever la Coupe des Trois Sorciers devant le reste de l'école tandis qu'on le regardait et qu'on l'applaudissait traversa son esprit avant qu'il ne l'écarte rapidement…

Nous étions plus près du centre à présent, mais le labyrinthe se compliquait, surtout pour moi qui essayais de suivre Harry à une distance raisonnable, car nous n'arrêtions pas d'aboutir à des impasses. J'étais en train de devenir expert dans l'art de mater les tentacules sous les haies. Je venais juste de me dépêtrer après l'une de ces impasses lorsque j'entendis Harry crier « Stupefix ! » Je tournai le coin à temps pour voir Harry mordre la poussière et je me penchai tandis que son maléfice de Stupéfixion ricochait sur la carapace du deuxième Scroutt à pétard. Celui-ci avait roussi les cheveux de Harry, mais à part ça, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

C'est alors que l'explosion familière retentit, mais du côté opposé, et le Scroutt fonça en direction de Harry. J'étais en train de sauter pour le tirer hors de la trajectoire de la bête quand il cria « Impedimenta ! » Le maléfice frappa encore la carapace du Scroutt et ricocha. Harry recula de quelques pas et tomba à la renverse. Le Scroutt serait au-dessus de lui dans quelques secondes. Il était juste à ma portée. Je tendis la main au moment où il prononçait à nouveau l'incantation. « IMPEDIMENTA ! »

Cette fois-ci le Scroutt se figea, à seulement quelques centimètres de la forme effondrée de Harry. Il avait réussi à viser le ventre souple du Scroutt avec le sortilège. Je vis ma main presque fermée sur le manteau de Harry. Je m'empressai de la retirer et roulai hors de vue, attendant que la haie me fasse prisonnier une fois de plus, et je regardai Harry se lever. Il prit l'allée à gauche. Je me libérai en vitesse et repris ma filature pendant que le Scroutt regagnait sa mobilité.

Harry tourna encore à gauche et se retrouva dans une impasse, puis il alla à droite et tomba sur une autre impasse. Il fit une pause pour réfléchir, effectuant à nouveau l'enchantement des Quatre-Points, puis commença lentement à faire marche arrière. J'entendis le bruit de pas se rapprochant de notre position. C'était la démarche empotée de Krum. Nous devions approcher du but. Je fus alarmé en entendant ses intentions.

_Le trouver… Effectuer le sortilège Doloris… Je dois le trouver…_

Je m'arrêtai. Étaient-ce Karkaroff et Krum qui voulaient nuire à Harry depuis le début ? Il déambulait maintenant dans le passage parallèle au nôtre. Aussitôt qu'il trouverait une ouverture, Harry serait pris totalement au dépourvu. Je n'avais pas le choix. À la vitesse de l'éclair, je sautai par-dessus la haie et atterris sans faire de bruit, regardant à la ronde pour localiser la position de Krum. Il était trop tard lorsque j'entendis Alice dire _Non Edward_ dans ma tête, car à cet instant précis j'avais les yeux rivés sur la baguette magique de Viktor Krum. Le regard sur son visage était vide de toute expression, comme s'il était en transe. Je sus alors qu'il devait être sous l'emprise de Karkaroff – obéissant à ses ordres. Pas étonnant que Karkaroff l'ait favorisé et qu'il n'ait pas voulu qu'il côtoie Hermione. Elle aurait découvert le pot aux roses. Il devait être sous le sortilège de l'Imperium.

Si c'était bel et bien le sortilège de l'Imperium, je ne savais absolument pas comment le briser. Peut-être que c'était une simple transe. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Criai-je à son intention en espérant que ça aurait un certain effet. Il n'en fut rien. Son regard vide se remplit soudain de malice. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ? » Hurlai-je dans un ultime effort tout en me jetant sur son bras.

« Doloris ! » Le mot explosa dans ma tête alors qu'un millier d'aiguillons de douleur parcouraient mon corps. Celui-ci se cambra et se crispa, et je suis certain que je poussai un cri d'agonie, mais je ne l'entendis pas. Je ne percevais plus que ce seul mot… _Doloris_. Le temps ne signifiait plus rien tandis que la douleur traversait mon corps – et puis, tout aussi soudainement, elle disparut.

« Stupefix, » entendis-je Harry crier, et tout de suite après, le bruit sourd du corps de Viktor frappant le sol. Je restai allongé là, essayant de retrouver mon calme pendant qu'Alice criait des obscénités dans ma tête.

_Espèce d'idiot… À quoi pensais-tu ? Et s'il avait utilisé le feu des sorciers ? Je ne peux pas perdre mon frère préféré, tu sais…_

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Entendis-je Harry me demander en attrapant brutalement la manche de mon habit.

« Ouais, » répondis-je. « Ouais… Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Il a voulu me surprendre… Je l'ai entendu… Il avait sa baguette braquée sur moi… » J'étais sous le choc. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment il avait pu me prendre par surprise. Je me levai, secouant la douleur. Harry et moi regardâmes Krum.

« Je ne peux pas croire ça… Je pensais qu'il était de notre côté, » soupira Harry.

« Moi aussi, » dis-je sans élaborer. Je me demandais combien il en savait réellement, s'il était même conscient de la menace qui pesait sur lui.

« As-tu entendu Fleur crier plus tôt ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. » Puis les morceaux se mirent en place dans mon esprit. « Tu ne penses pas que Krum s'en est pris à elle aussi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit lentement Harry.

« Devrions-nous le laisser ici ? » Me demandai-je.

« Non, » répliqua Harry. « Je pense que nous devrions envoyer des étincelles rouges. Quelqu'un viendra le chercher… Sinon il va probablement se faire manger par un Scroutt. »

À mon avis c'était peu probable. Les Scroutts n'avaient montré aucun penchant pour quelque viande que ce soit. Harry leva sa baguette et fit jaillir une pluie d'étincelles rouges dans l'air, très haut au-dessus de Krum, marquant sa position.

Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour recommencer à le suivre en secret. Ce serait plus difficile maintenant, alors que nous étions ensemble. « Eh bien… Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux continuer… » Devais-je lui suggérer de poursuivre l'épreuve ensemble ?

« Quoi ? » Fit Harry. « Oh… ouais… c'est vrai… » Et il s'éloigna dans le passage, ne prononçant pas un mot de plus. Je présumai qu'il n'avait plus que la victoire en tête à présent, comme il se devait. C'était son championnat, sa compétition. Il devait gagner ce tournoi.

Je restai en arrière et, comme je l'avais fait avant, je fis semblant de tourner à droite quand Harry tourna à gauche. Je le regardai continuer à avancer dans le passage, puis je le suivis. Il fit halte, utilisant une fois de plus l'enchantement des Quatre-Points pour s'assurer qu'il se déplaçait dans la bonne direction. Par l'intermédiaire de ses pensées, je pouvais sentir son désir d'atteindre la Coupe le premier, à peine tempéré par le choc des actions de Krum.

L'obscurité de la nuit était tombée, rendant plus facile pour moi de suivre Harry sans qu'il ne le sache, mais plus difficile pour Harry de trouver son chemin. Il manquait maintenant de foncer dans des impasses avant de revenir sur ses pas, ne distinguant plus très bien ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il prenait de l'assurance parce qu'il était sûr qu'il approchait du but. Il marchait rapidement le long d'un sentier en ligne droite quand je vis la créature qui l'attendait au bout. Je paniquai. Harry ne l'avait pas vue. J'accélérai le pas, mais il s'arrêta subitement et leva sa baguette pour éclairer la créature en question.

Il s'agissait d'un sphinx. Il avait le corps d'un lion surdimensionné, de grosses pattes griffues et une longue queue jaune se terminant par une touffe brune. Sa tête, cependant, était celle d'une femme. Elle tourna ses longs yeux en amande vers Harry alors qu'il approchait. Il leva sa baguette avec hésitation. Elle n'était pas accroupie comme si elle allait bondir. Elle se contentait d'arpenter le passage d'un côté à l'autre, l'empêchant de poursuivre son chemin.

Puis elle parla, d'une voix profonde et rauque. « Tu es tout près de ton but. Le moyen le plus rapide d'y parvenir, c'est de passer devant moi. »

« Dans ce cas… vous voulez bien me laisser passer, s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda Harry.

« Non, » dit-elle en continuant de se déplacer de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche. « À moins que tu saches résoudre mon énigme. Si tu donnes la bonne réponse, je te laisserai passer. Si ta réponse est mauvaise, je t'attaquerai férocement. Enfin, si tu ne dis rien, tu pourras repartir indemne dans la direction opposée. »

Je me raidis, prêt à intervenir. Ceci, au moins, était une lutte pour laquelle j'étais préparé. Je ne savais pas si cette créature mythique en particulier avait la force qui en ferait un adversaire à ma taille, mais j'avais tué des vampires par le passé. J'étais sûr que je pourrais au moins me débrouiller…

« D'accord, » dit Harry. « Puis-je entendre l'énigme ? »

Le sphinx s'assit sur ses pattes de derrière, en plein milieu du chemin, et récita :

_« D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre  
>Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre.<br>Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance  
>Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence.<br>Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée  
>Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année.<br>Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde  
>Que tu n'embrasserais pour rien au monde »<em>

Harry la regarda bouche bée. « Pourrais-je l'entendre à nouveau… plus lentement ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle cligna des yeux, sourit, et répéta le poème.

_Pas possible, tu es face à face avec un sphinx ?_ Beugla la voix d'Emmett dans ma tête. Alice devait commenter le déroulement de l'épreuve dans ses moindres détails…

_Hum… 'Ce qu'il faut apprendre à l'âge le plus tendre'… Marcher ?... L'alphabet ?... La première lettre de l'alphabet ?... La réponse est A ! _Hermione était en train de résoudre l'énigme. _'Celui qui a élu résidence au palais'… Le roi ? Le roi règne ?... La fin de l'année… Oh, les dernières lettres du mot année… Oh mon Dieu, il s'agit du mot araignée, bien sûr… Dis-lui que l'énigme est le mot araignée…_

Mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, j'entendis Harry résoudre l'énigme lui-même… « A… règne…ée… Une créature que je n'embrasserais pour rien au monde… Une araignée ! »

Le sphinx lui sourit davantage, se leva, étira ses pattes de devant, et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

« Merci ! » Dit-il, étonné de sa propre intelligence, et il s'élança en avant.

Je m'apprêtais à le suivre, mais le sphinx me barra la route.

« Tu ne passeras pas, » déclara-t-elle.

« Mais j'ai résolu l'énigme moi aussi. C'est une araignée. »

« Tu ne passeras pas. » Elle me fixa intensément, adoptant une posture défensive. Je m'étais préparé à lutter contre elle quand la vie de Harry était en jeu, mais maintenant il était passé et il fallait que je le rattrape.

_Ne le fais pas, Edward… Tu n'as pas le temps._

Je grognai à l'intention du sphinx en lui tournant le dos. Je l'entendis grogner en retour de façon menaçante. « Va-t'en, vampire, » siffla-t-elle.

Il fallait que je trouve un autre chemin. Je m'empressai de revenir sur mes pas dans un autre sentier qui allait dans la même direction que celui emprunté par Harry. Je courais à toute vitesse maintenant. S'il le fallait, je pourrais encore sauter par-dessus la haie. Je tournai à quelques reprises, jusqu'à ce que je puisse l'entendre. Il était de l'autre côté de la haie, courant sans retenue. Je vis une ouverture devant moi. Je m'y précipitai, et aboutis dans l'allée de Harry. Il était à ma gauche, et le long passage menait à la Coupe des Trois Sorciers à ma droite. Mais à ce moment-là, à ma grande surprise, une énorme araignée noire sauta sur le chemin devant moi.

« Edward, à ta gauche ! » Hurla Harry, mais trop tard. Je plongeai sur le côté, ma baguette volant de ma poche.

« Stupefix ! » Entendis-je derrière moi. Le sortilège ne fit que ricocher sur le corps gigantesque. Mais Harry obtint l'attention de l'araignée géante. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers lui à la place. « Stupefix ! Impedimenta ! Stupefix ! » Harry jeta sortilège après sortilège sur la créature, mais ils s'avérèrent tous inutiles. Elle devait être protégée par quelque chose de magique.

L'araignée souleva Harry en l'air dans ses pattes avant, celui-ci luttant furieusement en lui donnant des coups de pied. J'attrapai ma baguette magique et sautai sur l'énorme bête. Si ma baguette ne m'était d'aucune aide, peut-être que mes mâchoires le seraient. « Stupefix, » essayai-je, visant les yeux de l'animal. Je sentais mon corps se vider de son énergie, et je savais que ma baguette n'avait eu aucun effet sur l'araignée. J'étais à peine capable de m'accrocher en attendant la demi-seconde qu'il fallait pour que je récupère. J'avais assez donné avec la magie. Je me penchai sur l'une de ses pattes et la serrai entre mes dents.

Je ne sais pas si c'est ma morsure, ou Harry lançant un « Expelliarmus » bien senti, mais la bête le relâcha. Je n'avais pas pu mordre complètement à travers la patte. Il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose de magique protégeant cette créature, mais j'avais quand même réussi à faire une entaille. À ce stade, toutefois, elle se redressa, me jetant en bas de son dos. Je tombai sur le sol et roulai, me préparant à contre-attaquer.

Harry gisait sur le sol, baguette à la main. Je vis son plan et j'agis en même temps que lui. Nous criâmes « Stupefix » simultanément en visant la partie inférieure de l'araignée. Les deux sortilèges combinés firent ce qu'un sortilège tout seul n'avait pas réussi : l'araignée se renversa sur le côté, aplatissant la haie à proximité, et recouvrant le passage avec son enchevêtrement de pattes poilues.

« Harry ! » Criai-je en courant vers lui. « Tu vas bien ? Est-elle tombée sur toi ? »

« Non, » dit-il à bout de souffle. Je pouvais sentir le sang de sa blessure. L'odeur appétissante fit s'accumuler le venin dans ma bouche. Je le ravalai et arrêtai de respirer en examinant Harry. Les sécrétions des pinces de l'araignée s'étaient répandues sur ses vêtements déchirés, et je m'inquiétais qu'elles ne soient allées dans la plaie, ce qui inhiberait la coagulation. J'examinai la plaie de plus près. La blessure semblait propre.

Harry réussit à se relever, mais sa jambe blessée ne pourrait pas supporter son poids. Il s'appuya contre la haie, tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Prends-la, alors, » dit-il. « Vas-y et prends-la. Tu es rendu. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et me rendis compte que je me tenais à quelques mètres de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Je me retournai vers Harry. Je réalisai que si c'était Cedric qui était ici plutôt que moi, il aurait gagné – il aurait été proclamé le champion. Mais cette récompense ne m'appartenait pas. Et si Cedric était là, il ferait probablement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

« C'est à toi de la prendre. Tu devrais gagner. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves la mise ici. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est censé fonctionner, » répondit Harry. « Celui qui atteint la Coupe le premier obtient les points. C'est toi. Je te le dis, je ne vais gagner aucune course sur cette jambe. »

Je commençai à contourner l'araignée pour rejoindre Harry. « Non. »

« Arrête d'être chevaleresque et va simplement la prendre, » répliqua-t-il avec agacement. « Ensuite nous pourrons sortir d'ici. »

Son ton me fit sourire. Je l'avais entendu avant, dans la voix de Bella. Je le regardai essayer de se redresser contre la haie et je cherchai un moyen de l'aider à comprendre.

« Tu m'as informé au sujet des dragons, » soulignai-je.

« J'avais moi aussi eu de l'aide à ce sujet, » dit-il sèchement. « Tu m'as aidé avec l'œuf. Nous sommes quittes. »

« Quelqu'un m'avait aidé avec l'œuf en premier lieu, » fis-je remarquer.

« Nous sommes quand même quittes, » insista Harry, testant sa jambe avec précaution. Elle trembla sous le poids. J'avais diagnostiqué une entorse, probablement causée quand l'arachnide l'avait laissé tomber.

« Tu aurais dû avoir plus de points pour la deuxième tâche, » poursuivis-je. « Tu es resté derrière pour délivrer tous les otages. J'aurais dû faire ça. » J'aurais dû rester derrière pour m'assurer qu'il allait revenir…

« J'ai été le seul assez stupide pour prendre cette chanson au sérieux ! » Rétorqua amèrement Harry. « Va juste prendre la Coupe ! »

« Non. » Il n'était pas le seul à avoir pris la chanson au premier degré. Je me rappelais la peur que j'avais eue quand j'avais atteint la surface une minute après le délai… me demandant si j'avais perdu Bella pour toujours. J'enjambai l'amas de pattes emmêlées et vins me tenir à côté de Harry, libérant la voie pour qu'il aille chercher la Coupe. « Vas-y, » insistai-je.

Il regarda vers la Coupe, les yeux remplis de convoitise. Pendant un moment, il se vit émerger avec la Coupe dans les mains. Il imagina les rugissements de la foule et le visage de Cho, brillant d'admiration. Je pensais qu'il était sur le point de s'élancer, mais alors il tourna les yeux vers moi. « Tous les deux, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » Il me prenait au dépourvu.

« Nous allons la prendre en même temps. Ça sera quand même une victoire de Poudlard. Nous allons être à égalité. »

Je le dévisageai, ébahi par son caractère. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que beaucoup d'autres auraient fait à sa place – peut-être seulement Cedric. « Tu… tu es sûr ? »

« Ouais, » dit-il. Puis, avec plus d'assurance, « Ouais… Nous nous sommes aidés mutuellement, n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous sommes tous les deux rendus jusqu'ici. Prenons-la simplement ensemble. »

Ça rendrait aussi Cedric et les autres très fiers. Ce serait une victoire partagée que la maison Poufsouffle chérirait pendant des années à venir. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. « Entendu. Viens ici. »

Je saisis le bras de Harry sous l'épaule et l'aidai à boiter vers la table où trônait la Coupe. Lorsque nous l'atteignîmes, nous tendîmes tous les deux nos mains sur ses poignées étincelantes.

« À trois, ok ? » Dit Harry. « Un – Deux – Trois. »

_NON ! _Entendis-je crier la voix mentale d'Alice alors que je nous voyais disparaître. Au même instant, je perçus la sensation exaltante de l'air qui se fendait à une vitesse alarmante sur mon passage. Nous volions très haut au-dessus des terres, et bientôt Poudlard ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule…

**Le décompte se poursuit... Plus que quatre chapitres !**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	60. Chapter 60

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 60 : Le Cimetière**

Nous atterrîmes rudement, comme je l'avais fait plusieurs fois auparavant. D'après le temps qu'il nous avait fallu pour arriver là où nous étions, je savais que nous devions être assez loin de Poudlard. Le voyage avait pris presque aussi longtemps que lorsque nous avions utilisé le portoloin pour aller à Londres.

Harry était tombé lorsque nous avions touché le sol, sa jambe blessée cédant sous son poids. Je me penchai pour l'aider à se relever. « Où sommes-nous ? » Questionnai-je, jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde. Est-ce que ça faisait partie du Tournoi ? Serait-ce la dernière étape de la tâche – trouver le chemin du retour ?

Nous étions dans un cimetière obscur et oublié depuis longtemps. Le contour d'une église voisine était visible derrière un grand arbre à notre droite. Il y avait une immense colline à notre gauche, flanquée d'une vieille maison en bordure du cimetière. Il devait s'agir d'un vieux presbytère…

Je regardai la Coupe. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a dit que la Coupe était un portoloin ? » M'enquis-je tout en me demandant si nous ne devrions pas simplement la toucher à nouveau pour retourner à Poudlard.

« Non, » répondit Harry. « Est-ce que c'est censé faire partie de la tâche ? »

« J'sais pas, » dus-je admettre… J'étais sûr que Dumbledore m'aurait préparé pour quelque chose comme ça. Mais il est vrai qu'il nous avait fait voyager avec le portoloin à maintes reprises. Était-ce un signe ? Ça aurait pu l'être, mais quelque chose en moi me disait que ceci n'augurait rien de bon. « Devrions-nous sortir nos baguettes ? »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Harry, soulagé que je l'aie suggéré.

Nous demeurâmes là pendant 4,3 petites secondes qui parurent beaucoup plus longues, à évaluer la situation et à essayer de décider ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite, puis j'entendis des pas. « Quelqu'un vient par ici. »

Je pus voir la silhouette qui approchait avant Harry, mais cela ne me fut d'aucune utilité. Qui que soit cet individu, il couvrait son visage avec une capuche. Il portait un petit paquet qui pouvait être un bébé ou un ballot de vêtements. J'essayai d'écouter ses pensées, mais je n'entendis rien. Je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à beaucoup plus que ça maintenant.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Harry abaisser sa baguette. Connaissait-il cette silhouette ? Je jetai un regard dans sa direction, cherchant à évaluer sa posture tout en fouillant son esprit pour voir s'il avait des réponses. Il n'en avait aucune. Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux vers le personnage qui approchait.

Il s'arrêta à côté d'une imposante pierre tombale en marbre, à seulement deux mètres de distance. Pendant un moment, Harry et moi nous contentâmes de dévisager la silhouette encapuchonnée, et celle-ci nous dévisagea en retour. _Ma cicatrice… la douleur…_ fut le seul avertissement avant que Harry ne s'effondre sur le sol, serrant son front, sa baguette glissant de ses mains. Il cria de douleur. Je me penchai vers lui, mais dans l'instant qui suivit j'entendis cette voix aiguë et glaciale de la vision de Harry déclarer, comme si elle était très loin et très haut dans le ciel :

« Tue l'autre. »

Le temps ralentit. Je perçus le bruissement de la baguette et sentis le léger mouvement de l'air qu'elle agitait avant d'entendre la seconde voix crisser « Avada Kedavra ! » Un éclat de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette avec un bruit de rafale. Je le regardai approcher, trop vite pour que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement ou prononcer la moindre syllabe. Il me frappa comme un boulet de démolition, comme un camion _Mack_, comme Emmett s'il pouvait me prendre par surprise. Je réalisai que j'étais allongé sur le dos, sans savoir comment je m'étais retrouvé dans cette position. Je ne pouvais pas respirer même si j'essayais, ne pouvais pas bouger, ni parler. Je ne pouvais même pas entendre. Puis un incendie ravageur se déclencha.

La douleur était comparable seulement à la brûlure intense de ma transformation. Elle englobait tout. Étais-je mort ? Oui, aussi affligeante que soit cette réponse. S'agissait-il de l'enfer ? Fort probablement. C'était cruellement ironique de découvrir à cet instant que je devais avoir une âme, tout compte fait, sinon que resterait-il de moi pour ressentir cette torture ?

Je ne pouvais pas voir – un peu de lumière se reflétait sur le visage ébahi de Harry alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi – mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer dessus. En même temps je pouvais voir le reflet de mon visage dans son esprit – un visage vide et inexpressif aux yeux dorés élargis et à la bouche entrouverte, témoignant du moment de choc, quand le sortilège m'avait frappé.

_Il est mort… Edward est mort… Il est mort… _était la seule pensée qui habitait Harry alors qu'il se faisait traîner loin de ma vue.

Et mon corps continuait de brûler. Je voulais crier de douleur, libérer la tension de l'agonie en moi, me tordre et m'enrouler autour des boulons de feu en fusion coulant dans mes veines. Mais j'étais prisonnier dans mon propre corps, emprisonné pour l'éternité. Allais-je rester allongé ici pour toujours ? Incapable de bouger, de changer, d'être – coincé dans mon esprit sans bornes ? _Je reprends ce que j'ai dit, je ne veux pas d'une âme. Il n'y a rien pour ceux de mon espèce après cette vie – seulement une mort sans fin._

Mais j'avais encore mon esprit… J'aspirais à quitter ce corps, à laisser la douleur, la brûlure derrière moi. Je cherchai dans les pensées, trouvant le seul esprit ouvert à ma présence – celui de Harry… Ce n'était qu'une distraction, une piètre distraction au demeurant – mais c'était mieux que la geôle cuirassée de mon corps sans vie.

Harry était solidement attaché à une pierre tombale. L'homme le frappa avec une main à laquelle il manquait un doigt, et Harry le reconnut… Le nom Queudver surgit à son esprit.

« Vous ! » Lança-t-il, haletant.

Mais l'homme refusa de répondre, concentré sur sa tâche, vérifiant que les liens étaient assez serrées. Ce Queudver était nerveux – ses mains glissaient sur les nœuds et tâtonnaient. Quand il fut convaincu que Harry ne pourrait pas défaire ses liens, il fourra un chiffon noir dans la bouche de celui-ci et s'éloigna de lui. Mise à part la douleur incroyable que j'endurais, il était tout aussi coincé que je ne l'étais… seulement il était toujours vivant.

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur le paquet que l'homme avait apporté avec lui avant de me tuer et de l'attacher à la pierre tombale. La chose dans le paquet, quelle qu'elle soit, gigotait frénétiquement. La cicatrice de Harry lancinait avec une sensation de brûlure, encore et encore, de nouveaux élancements chevauchant les anciens, et dans un élan d'inspiration, il sut ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet emmailloté… Et il sut en même temps qu'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit déballé.

Un bruit attira l'attention de Harry sur l'énorme serpent rampant dans l'herbe, le même serpent que dans sa vision. J'étais maintenant certain de l'identité de celui qui était dans ce paquet… Harry tourna la tête vers un chuintement au loin. Queudver revenait, transportant une énorme marmite en pierre – assez grande pour contenir un homme – débordant avec ce qui semblait être de l'eau. Si j'étais vivant, j'émettrais un grognement, étant convaincu que Harry était sur le point d'être bouilli vivant.

La chose à l'intérieur du paquet de toile bougeait plus furieusement à présent, essayant de se libérer de ses liens. Queudver prononçait des incantations pour allumer un feu sous le chaudron, et soudain des flammes jaillirent en dessous de celui-ci. Le serpent s'éloigna de la source de chaleur et disparut dans la nuit.

Le liquide contenu dans le chaudron chauffa plus rapidement que la normale – se mettant à bouillonner tout en projetant des étincelles de feu. La vapeur devenait plus dense, cachant Queudver à la vue de Harry pendant qu'il travaillait.

« Dépêche-toi ! » Dit avec impatience la voix aiguë et glaciale alors que le paquet grouillait avec plus d'agressivité. Des étincelles éclataient sur toute la surface de l'eau. On aurait presque dit la peau d'un vampire dans la lumière du soleil.

« C'est prêt, maître. »

« Maintenant… » Dit la voix glaciale.

Queudver libéra la créature des couvertures sur le sol. Harry hurla à travers le tas d'étoffe noire fourré dans sa bouche. C'était un spectacle grotesque à contempler que cette petite créature puérile, écailleuse et dépourvue de cheveux – sombre, âpre et d'un noir rougeâtre. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient grêles et frêles, et son visage – aucun enfant vivant n'avait jamais eu un visage comme ça – était plat comme celui d'un serpent, avec des yeux rouges brillants. Cette chose était moins humaine que je ne l'étais.

Elle était pratiquement impuissante, levant ses bras maigres et les enroulant autour du cou de Queudver qui la souleva et la porta jusqu'au chaudron. Ce faisant, la cagoule couvrant son visage glissa vers l'arrière et Harry vit l'expression de dégoût sur son visage pâle de belette. Pendant un bref moment, Harry vit le visage aplati à l'apparence malfaisante illuminé par les étincelles dansant à la surface de la potion avant que Queudver ne mette la créature dans le chaudron. Avec un sifflement elle disparut sous la surface et Harry entendit son corps frêle toucher le fond avec un bruit sourd.

Parfait. Qu'il le laisse se noyer, ou brûler pour l'éternité comme moi. Cette réflexion me ramena à ma propre agonie. Tout sentiment de sympathie que je pourrais avoir éprouvé envers cet homme, Queudver, disparut. J'étais content qu'il ait subi le sortilège Doloris, et j'espérais qu'il avait senti la douleur cuisante à maintes reprises. J'espérais que cela ait été pire pour lui que ça ne l'avait été pour moi. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je vivais actuellement. C'était une balade tranquille par un beau dimanche après-midi, par rapport au supplice que j'endurais maintenant. La douleur ne s'en allait jamais, elle ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ma seule délivrance était de permettre à mon esprit de vagabonder. Je réalisais à présent que nous allions tous les deux mourir ici – Harry et moi. Il me rejoindrait dans cet enfer meurtrier bien assez tôt.

Queudver parlait. Sa voix tremblait, effrayée au-delà de la raison. Bien. Il leva sa baguette, ferma les yeux, et s'adressa à la nuit. « Os du père, inconsciemment donné, tu ranimeras ton fils ! »

La surface de la tombe aux pieds de Harry se fissura. Horrifié, Harry regarda la scène alors qu'un mince filet de poussière s'élevait dans les airs, sur l'ordre de Queudver, et tombait doucement dans le chaudron. La surface diamantée de l'eau se rompit et émit un sifflement, envoyant des étincelles dans toutes les directions, et prit une vive teinte de bleu d'apparence toxique.

Queudver gémissait maintenant. Il sortit une dague effilée en argent brillant de ses habits. Sa voix se brisa en sanglots pétrifiés. « Chair… du serviteur… d-donnée de son plein gré… tu feras… revivre… ton maître. »

Il étendit sa main droite devant lui, la main avec le doigt manquant. Saisissant fermement le poignard dans sa main gauche, il l'envoya vers le haut. Harry réalisa à temps la scène qui était sur le point de se dérouler et il ferma les yeux. Un cri perçant retentit dans la nuit et j'éprouvai une certaine satisfaction à la pensée de la douleur ressentie dont ce cri était le témoignage. L'appendice coupé tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd, puis j'entendis Queudver tâtonner pour le ramasser. Il le laissa tomber dans le chaudron avec moult éclaboussures. Harry garda les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir la démonstration répugnante, mais la couleur rouge vif de la potion parvenait maintenant à filtrer à travers ses paupières closes.

Queudver haleta et gémit de douleur. Harry sentit soudainement le souffle angoissé de celui-ci sur son visage et se rendit compte qu'il était juste en face de lui. « S-sang de l'ennemi… pris de force… tu… ressusciteras ton adversaire. » Harry était aussi impuissant que moi, son corps lié par les cordes avec lesquelles il se débattait maintenant. Il vit l'éclair du poignard juste avant de le sentir percer la chair de son bras droit. Une douleur atroce le parcourut, mais il regarda avec horreur Queudver sortir une petite fiole et recueillir un filet de sang.

Il retourna au chaudron et versa le sang dedans. Le liquide qui s'y trouvait changea, devenant instantanément d'un blanc aveuglant. Queudver, son travail accompli, tomba à genoux à côté du chaudron, puis s'affaissa sur son flanc et resta étendu là, haletant et sanglotant en tenant le moignon ensanglanté de son bras.

Le liquide mijotait dans le chaudron, envoyant ses étincelles diamantées dans toutes les directions, tellement aveuglantes que tout autour semblait d'une noirceur veloutée. Rien ne se produisit…

_Puisse-t-il s'être noyé… Puisse son serviteur s'être trompé…_ Espéra Harry.

Et puis, soudain, les étincelles émanant du chaudron s'éteignirent. À leur place, un jet de vapeur blanche s'échappa abondamment de la marmite, effaçant tout devant Harry, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus voir Queudver ou mon corps sans vie, ou quoi que ce soit sauf cette vapeur suspendue en l'air… _Quelque chose a mal tourné… Il s'est noyé… S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît faites qu'il soit mort…_

Mais alors, à travers la brume en face de lui, il vit avec une vague glacée de terreur, la sombre silhouette d'un homme, grand et maigre comme un squelette, s'élever lentement de l'intérieur du chaudron.

« Habille-moi, » déclara la voix aiguë et glaciale derrière le voile de vapeur. Queudver, sanglotant et gémissant, tenant toujours étroitement son bras mutilé, se déplaça avec peine pour ramasser les robes noires par terre. Il se releva, s'étira, et les passa par-dessus la tête de son maître avec une seule main.

L'homme squelettique sortit de la marmite, dévisageant Harry… Le souvenir de centaines de cauchemars traversa l'esprit du garçon alors qu'il regardait fixement le visage de celui qui les avait tous inspirés. Plus blanc qu'un crâne, avec de grands yeux livides et un nez plat comme celui d'un serpent avec des fentes en guise de narines… Si jamais j'avais pensé que j'étais un monstre, j'avais tort, car ce que je voyais maintenant à travers les yeux défaillants de Harry Potter était une monstruosité bien au-delà de mes qualités… Puisqu'en ce moment nous fixions tous les deux, à travers les yeux de Harry, le visage de Lord Voldemort.

Il rompit le contact visuel et tomba sous le charme de son propre corps. Il leva ses longues mains blanches, les bougeant dans le clair de lune, admirant leur grâce. Puis il inspecta le reste de sa nouvelle silhouette, effleurant ses mains le long de son corps, de ses bras et de sa tête tandis qu'il examinait sa propre création, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vase Ming inestimable. Il reporta son regard sur Harry avec un air de triomphe dans ses yeux de chat rouges qui brillaient dans l'obscurité.

L'énorme serpent se faufila de nouveau dans le champ de vision de Harry, tournant autour de lui alors qu'il regardait Voldemort glisser sa main aux doigts anormalement longs dans une poche profonde pour en sortir une baguette magique. Il la caressa doucement, elle aussi, comme s'il saluait un amour perdu depuis longtemps, puis il la leva et la pointa vers Queudver, qui fut soulevé du sol et projeté contre la pierre tombale à côté de Harry. Il tomba au pied de celle-ci et resta là, replié sur lui-même et en pleurs. Voldemort tourna ses yeux écarlates en direction de Harry, riant d'un rire aigu, froid et sans joie.

Harry regarda Queudver pleurnicher à ses côtés. Ses habits étaient reluisants de sang à présent, mais leur vue était peu appétissante pour moi… Je ne boirais plus jamais. Cette brûlure éternelle ne serait jamais apaisée…

« Mon Seigneur… mon Seigneur… Vous avez promis… vous avez fait la promesse. »

« Tends ton bras, » dit paresseusement Voldemort.

« Oh, maître… Merci, maître… » Il étendit son moignon sanglant, mais Voldemort rit à nouveau. « L'autre bras, Queudver. »

« Maître, s'il vous plaît… Je vous en supplie… »

Voldemort se pencha et tira son bras gauche, relevant la manche. Je reconnus la marque sur son avant-bras d'après la marque dans le ciel à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ce devait être la marque des ténèbres mentionnée par Sirius – celle qui tracassait tellement Karkaroff.

« Elle est de retour, » dit-il doucement. « Ils l'auront tous remarquée… Et maintenant, nous verrons… Maintenant, nous saurons… » Il la pressa avec son long index blanc. La cicatrice sur le front de Harry palpita de nouveau avec une douleur lancinante tandis que Queudver hurlait. La marque sur son avant-bras avait viré au noir de jais.

« Combien seront assez braves pour revenir quand ils la sentiront ? » Se dit-il à lui-même. « Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ? » Il arpenta le cimetière pendant une minute avant de tourner ses yeux rouges vers Harry.

Il raconta son passé à Harry, son père moldu qui avait quitté sa mère sorcière… Ses années dans un orphelinat moldu. Son amertume était profondément enracinée. Je fus horrifié d'apprendre qu'il avait causé la mort de son propre père… Mais l'horreur se changea en nostalgie alors que j'étais rappelé au souvenir de mon père, de ma famille.

Est-ce qu'Alice avait vu ceci ? Quand elle avait crié dans ma tête une seconde trop tard ? Étaient-ils déjà en train de pleurer ma perte ? Ce serait un coup dur pour Esme. Et Carlisle et Alice se blâmeraient… Et Bella.

La pensée de ce nom à elle seule provoquait une douleur plus intense que le feu qui me dévorait. Ne plus jamais la revoir, ne plus jamais toucher son chaud visage, ne plus jamais tenir son corps moelleux contre le mien… Cette brûlure n'était rien – perdre Bella était mon véritable enfer.

Et elle ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Je savais que ma mort allait la détruire. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'elle trouve son chemin vers le paradis pendant que je brûlais sans elle. J'aurais voulu crier pour libérer l'angoisse aggravée de la perte, hurler aux puissances qui avaient permis que cela se produise. Ma famille… Mes amis… Mon amour. C'était un prix trop élevé à payer.

« Écoute-moi donc revivre l'histoire de ma famille… » Poursuivit Voldemort. « Je deviens très sentimental, ma parole… Mais regarde, Harry ! Ma véritable famille revient… »

Avec le son de l'air qui se déplace rapidement et le bruissement des capes, les sorciers commencèrent à apparaître par transplanage dans le cimetière, cagoulés et masqués. Ils approchèrent prudemment, tel un chien qui irait vers l'alpha de sa meute, et avec un étonnement choqué. L'un d'entre eux tomba à genoux, baisant le bas des robes noires de Voldemort. « Maître… maître… » Les autres l'imitèrent avant de former un cercle… Il semblait y avoir des brèches laissées là volontairement – comme si des personnes en particulier allaient les combler, mais elles restèrent vides.

« Bienvenue, Mangemorts, » dit-il tranquillement. « Treize ans… treize ans depuis notre dernière rencontre. Pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si c'était hier… Nous sommes toujours unis sous la Marque des Ténèbres, alors ! Le sommes-nous ? »

« Je sens la culpabilité, » dit-il. « Il y a une odeur de culpabilité dans l'air. »

Le son de sa diatribe était aussi acide à mes oreilles que la brûlure dans mon corps et la douleur de la perte de mon âme. Je voulais me fermer à cette douleur, ne plus rien percevoir, tout comme je voulais arrêter l'écoulement de la douleur et du désespoir mental. Qu'importait maintenant ?

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que j'avais commencé à entendre avec mes propres oreilles et non pas seulement à travers les oreilles de Harry. Était-ce possible ? Les cadavres pouvaient-ils entendre ? Je réfléchis à la mécanique du processus. Un mouvement, même infiniment petit, était nécessaire pour faire vibrer le son contre le tympan. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Je repensai à l'acte de ma mort. Elle s'était produite sous le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra. Mais le texte sur les vampires disait que nous ne pouvions pas être tués avec une telle malédiction. Les seules méthodes connues étaient en déchirant et en brûlant les morceaux, le feu des sorciers, et le feu des dragons. Pouvais-je être en vie alors ? J'essayai de bouger – non… J'étais toujours figé dans mon corps sans vie. Je ne pouvais pas respirer non plus, ni voir ni ressentir. Mais je pouvais entendre.

L'embrasement s'intensifia. Je réexaminai la situation avec ma nouvelle prise de conscience. Peut-être que je n'étais pas en enfer. Serait-ce autre chose ? C'était semblable à ma transformation – la combustion du venin qui transformait mon corps, le modifiait, le guérissait… C'était ça ! Mon corps était en train de guérir. Le pouvoir du sortilège devait avoir causé des dommages atroces à chaque partie de mon corps… L'espoir éclata en moi avec la brûlure qui était désormais la bienvenue.

« Doloris ! » Entendis-je Voldemort sommer d'un rire glacial, et l'un de ses disciples s'effondra par terre, plié de douleur. Même ceux qui affirmaient le suivre devaient souffrir. Cet homme était vraiment un monstre.

« Lève-toi, Avery ! » Dit-il doucement. « Debout. Tu demandes pardon ? Je ne pardonne pas. Je n'oublie pas. Treize longues années… Je veux le remboursement de treize ans avant de te pardonner. Queudver ici a déjà payé une partie de sa dette, n'est-ce pas, Queudver ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur la silhouette éplorée.

« Tu m'es revenu, pas par loyauté, mais par crainte de tes vieux amis. Tu mérites cette douleur, Queudver. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, maître, » gémit Queudver. « S'il vous plaît, maître… S'il vous plaît… »

« Pourtant tu m'as aidé à revenir dans mon corps, » continua Voldemort. « Aussi inutile et perfide que tu puisses l'être, tu m'as aidé… Et Lord Voldemort récompense ses assistants… » Il leva sa baguette et fouetta l'air avec celle-ci. Une traînée d'argent fondu jaillit de la baguette et flotta dans l'air, prenant la forme d'une main humaine, lumineuse comme la lune. Elle descendit et alla se fixer au poignet ensanglanté de Queudver. Il arrêta immédiatement de sangloter et regarda sa nouvelle main d'argent, fléchissant ses doigts. Il se pencha et ramassa une petite branche sur le sol, l'écrasant pour la réduire en poudre.

« Mon Seigneur, » murmura-t-il, « Maître… c'est magnifique… Merci… merci. » Il rampa vers Voldemort et baisa l'ourlet de ses robes.

« Que ta fidélité ne vacille plus jamais, Queudver. »

« Non, mon Seigneur… Jamais, mon Seigneur… » Il se leva et prit sa place dans le cercle.

Voldemort commença alors à s'adresser aux membres restants – les accusant de trahison et de manque de loyauté. Il les mit en garde de ne jamais le trahir à nouveau. Je ne tenais pas à écouter ses menaces. Je me demandais qui pouvait se lier à un tel homme… si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Je me rappelai la peur de Karkaroff quand il avait noté que la marque sur son bras devenait plus prononcée. Était-il ici ce soir ? Qui était présent dans cette assemblée ? Je commençai à noter les noms… Lucius Malefoy. Ce nom ne me surprit pas. Les Lestrange qui étaient toujours à Azkaban… Macnair avec le Ministère… Crabbe et Goyle – apparemment ils suivaient Malefoy père aussi religieusement que leurs fils suivaient le sien… Nott… Si jamais j'étais en mesure de retourner à Dumbledore, ces noms seraient importants. Qu'avait-il dit ensuite ? Il rallierait les Détraqueurs, les géants et les autres créatures… Je me demandais si les vampires roumains étaient inclus dans cette liste.

« Et ici nous avons six Mangemorts manquant à l'appel… » Il s'arrêta devant une grande brèche dans le cercle. « Trois sont morts à mon service. L'un a été trop lâche pour revenir… Celui-là va payer. L'un, je crois, m'a quitté pour toujours… Il sera tué, bien sûr… Et le dernier, qui demeure mon plus fidèle serviteur, a déjà réintégré mon service. »

Je réfléchis à qui pouvaient être ces trois-là. Certainement Karkaroff et Rogue – ils avaient tous les deux la marque… Et qui d'autre ? Ludo peut-être ? Et comment cadraient-ils ? Rogue était-il celui qui avait quitté Voldemort pour toujours comme le croyait Dumbledore, ou était-il celui qui avait réintégré son service ? Ou était-ce Karkaroff ?

Je me sentais fatigué, fatigué de cette douleur, fatigué de l'énergie qu'il fallait pour rester dans l'esprit de Harry. J'étais juste là, à écouter Voldemort parler et parler encore pour rétablir un certain équilibre avec les treize années où il n'avait pu le faire… Treize années d'amertume et de haine…

« Maître, nous voulons savoir… Nous vous prions de nous dire… comment vous avez réalisé ce… ce miracle… Comment vous avez réussi à revenir parmi nous… » Énonça la voix sournoise de Lucius Malefoy.

« Ah, c'est toute une histoire, Lucius, » débuta Voldemort, « et elle commence – et se termine – avec mon jeune ami ici. Vous savez, bien sûr, qu'on a dit de ce garçon qu'il avait causé ma chute ? Vous savez tous que la nuit où j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et mon corps, j'avais essayé de le tuer. Sa mère est morte en tentant de le sauver, et lui a involontairement fourni une protection que j'avoue ne pas avoir prévue… Je ne pouvais pas toucher le garçon. Sa mère a laissé sur lui les traces de son sacrifice… C'est de la magie ancestrale, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir, j'ai été stupide de négliger cet aspect… mais peu importe. Je peux le toucher maintenant. »

J'entendis le cri dans la tête de Harry alors que Voldemort appuyait le bout glacé de son long doigt blanc contre lui. Il pensait que sa tête allait exploser de douleur. Allais-je retrouver l'usage de mon corps pour l'arracher à ce cauchemar ? Je ne pouvais que l'espérer.

« J'ai mal calculé, mes amis, j'en conviens. Ma malédiction a été déviée par le sacrifice insensé de la femme, et elle a rebondi sur moi. Aaaah… La douleur au-delà de la douleur, mes amis. Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à cela. » Je connaissais la douleur à laquelle il faisait allusion. J'étais en train d'en faire l'expérience à ce moment précis. « J'ai été arraché de mon corps, j'étais moins qu'un esprit, moins que le plus misérables des fantômes, mais malgré tout, j'étais vivant. Ce que j'étais, même moi je ne le sais pas… Moi, qui suis allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin qui mène à l'immortalité. Vous connaissez mon but – conquérir la mort. Et maintenant, j'ai été testé, et il semblerait que l'une ou plusieurs de mes expériences aient fonctionné… puisque je n'ai pas été tué, bien que la malédiction aurait dû le faire. Néanmoins, j'étais aussi impuissant que la créature vivante la plus faible, et sans ressources pour m'aider… comme je n'avais pas de corps et que tous les sortilèges qui auraient pu m'aider nécessitaient l'utilisation d'une baguette magique…

Je me rappelle seulement m'être forcé, sans dormir, sans me reposer, une seconde à la fois, à exister… Je me suis installé dans un endroit lointain, dans une forêt, et j'ai attendu… Sûrement que l'un de mes fidèles Mangemorts allait essayer de me trouver… L'un d'eux viendrait et effectuerait la magie qu'il m'était impossible de faire, pour me rendre un corps… Mais j'ai attendu en vain…

Il ne me restait qu'un pouvoir. Je pouvais posséder le corps d'autrui. Mais je n'osais pas aller là où il y avait abondance d'humains, car je savais que les Aurors étaient toujours éparpillés un peu partout, à ma recherche. Il m'est arrivé d'habiter le corps d'animaux – les serpents étant bien sûr ma préférence – mais je n'étais pas beaucoup mieux à l'intérieur d'eux qu'à l'état de pur esprit, parce que leurs corps sont mal adaptés pour faire de la magie… Sans compter que le fait de prendre possession de leurs corps raccourcissait leur vie. Aucun d'entre eux n'a duré longtemps…

Et puis… il y a quatre ans… les moyens nécessaires à mon retour ont semblé assurés. Un sorcier – jeune, sot et naïf – a croisé mon chemin. Oh, il constituait l'occasion dont j'avais rêvé… car il était professeur à l'école de Dumbledore… Il a été facile de le plier à ma volonté… Il m'a ramené dans ce pays, et après un moment, j'ai pris possession de son corps afin de le surveiller étroitement tandis qu'il obéissait à mes ordres. Mais mon plan a échoué. Je n'ai pas réussi à voler la Pierre Philosophale. Je ne me suis pas assuré de devenir immortel. J'ai été entravé… entravé une fois encore par Harry Potter…

Le serviteur est mort quand j'ai quitté son corps, et je me suis retrouvé plus faible que jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant. Je suis retourné dans ma cachette très loin d'ici, et je ne vais pas prétendre devant vous que je n'ai pas eu peur de ne jamais regagner mes pouvoirs… Oui, cela a peut-être été mon heure la plus sombre… Je ne pouvais pas espérer rencontrer un autre sorcier à posséder… et j'avais abandonné l'espoir, à présent, que l'un de mes Mangemorts se soucie de ce qu'il était advenu de moi…

Et puis, il n'y a même pas un an de cela, quand l'espoir que je nourrissais ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, c'est enfin arrivé… Un serviteur m'est revenu : Queudver ici, qui avait simulé sa propre mort pour échapper à la justice, a été chassé de sa cachette par ceux qu'il avait jadis considéré ses amis, et a décidé de retourner à son maître. Il m'a cherché dans le pays où, selon des rumeurs de longue date, je me terrais. Il a bien sûr été aidé par les rats qu'il a rencontrés tout au long du parcours. Queudver a une étrange affinité avec les rats, n'est-il pas vrai, Queudver ? Ses petits amis crasseux lui ont dit qu'il y avait un endroit, au fond d'une forêt albanaise, qu'ils évitaient, où les petits animaux comme eux trouvaient la mort quand une ombre obscure prenait possession d'eux... »

Ah, l'Albanie – non loin de la Roumanie où l'ancienne classe dirigeante vivait. Assez proche, même, pour être dans les limites des terres qu'ils revendiquaient…

« … Il me l'a amenée. Et Bertha Jorkins, qui aurait pu tout ruiner, s'est plutôt avérée un cadeau au-delà de mes rêves les plus fous. Elle m'a dit que le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier aurait lieu à Poudlard cette année. Elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait un Mangemort loyal qui serait on ne peut plus disposé à m'aider, si je pouvais communiquer avec lui. Elle m'a dit beaucoup de choses… »

Ce devait être ce Mangemort à qui il faisait référence comme étant son fidèle serviteur – mais qui ? Il avait dit quelqu'un à Poudlard… Il devait s'agir de la même personne qui avait trafiqué la Coupe pour qu'elle serve de portoloin – celui qui s'était assuré que Harry la touche… Est-ce que ça pouvait être Karkaroff ? Ou Ludo ? Tous les deux y avaient accès… Tous les deux avaient été dans le voisinage de l'école toute l'année…

Je me souvins des réunions acharnées de Ludo avec les gobelins… et de ses tentatives répétées d'aider Harry – de lui donner des conseils. Il semblait certainement désireux de voir Harry remporter le tournoi… Ce devait être le plan depuis le début – que Harry triomphe et aboutisse ici. J'aurais dû prendre la Coupe moi-même… Ainsi je serais le seul ici, dans ce cimetière, et Harry serait en toute sécurité dans l'enceinte de Poudlard – et Voldemort ne serait toujours qu'un grotesque petit morceau de chair.

Voldemort poursuivit en ronronnant. « J'étais prêt à embrasser de nouveau la vie mortelle, avant de courir après l'immortalité. J'ai baissé la barre de mes ambitions… Je me contenterais de mon vieux corps, et de mon ancienne force. Je savais que pour parvenir à cela – la potion qui m'a redonné vie ce soir est un vieux fragment de magie noire – j'aurais besoin de trois ingrédients puissants. Eh bien, l'un d'entre eux était déjà à portée de main, n'est-ce pas, Queudver ? La chair offerte par un serviteur…

Un os de mon père, naturellement, ce qui signifiait que nous devions venir ici, où il a été enterré. Mais le sang d'un ennemi… Queudver m'aurait fait utiliser n'importe quel sorcier, n'est-t-il pas vrai, Queudver ? N'importe quel sorcier qui m'avait détesté… comme beaucoup d'entre eux le font encore. Mais je savais lequel je devais utiliser si je voulais m'élever à nouveau, plus puissant que je ne l'avais été lors de ma chute. Je voulais le sang de Harry Potter. Je voulais le sang de celui qui m'avait dépouillé de mon pouvoir il y a treize ans, car ainsi la protection persistante un jour donnée par sa mère se retrouverait aussi dans mes veines…

Mais comment parvenir à Harry Potter ? Car il a été mieux protégé que même lui, je pense, ne le réalise. Protégé par des moyens imaginés par Dumbledore il y a très longtemps, quand l'avenir du garçon lui a été confié. Dumbledore a invoqué une magie ancestrale pour assurer la protection de l'enfant tant que son oncle et sa tante prennent soin de lui. Même moi, je ne peux pas le toucher là-bas… Et puis, bien sûr, il y a eu la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch… Je pensais que sa protection pourrait être plus faible sur les lieux de cet événement, loin des membres de sa famille et de Dumbledore, mais je n'étais pas encore assez fort pour tenter un enlèvement au milieu d'une horde de sorciers du Ministère. Et ensuite le garçon est retourné à Poudlard, où il est sous la surveillance assidue de ce fou amoureux des moldus du matin jusqu'au soir. Alors comment pouvais-je le prendre ?

Eh bien… en utilisant les informations de Bertha Jorkins, bien sûr. En me servant de mon fidèle Mangemort, en poste à Poudlard, pour m'assurer que le nom du garçon soit entré dans la Coupe de Feu. En me servant de lui pour faire en sorte que le garçon remporte le Tournoi – qu'il touche la Coupe des Trois Sorciers en premier – la Coupe que mon Mangemort avait changé en portoloin pour qu'il aboutisse ici, hors de portée de Dumbledore, de son aide et de sa protection, et dans mes bras qui l'attendaient. Et le voilà donc ici… le garçon qui, d'après la croyance populaire, avait été ma chute. »

« Doloris ! » L'entendis-je crier. La souffrance que dut alors endurer Harry, et qui le fit se crisper et se contracter de douleur, était beaucoup plus grande que celle que j'avais ressentie dans le labyrinthe – elle était comparable à ce que j'endurais actuellement. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais éprouvé une douleur plus grande avant… Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais un vampire… J'essayai de bouger pour le sauver… J'étais toujours pétrifié, pris au piège dans mon corps. J'étais incapable de lui venir en aide, comme je l'avais été toute l'année…

Heureusement, Voldemort le libéra rapidement. « Vous voyez, je pense, à quel point c'était de la folie de croire que ce garçon puisse avoir jamais été plus fort que moi, » poursuivit-il. « Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait la moindre erreur dans l'esprit de quiconque. Harry Potter m'a échappé par un heureux hasard. Et je vais maintenant prouver mon pouvoir en le tuant, ici et maintenant, devant vous tous, alors qu'il n'y a ni Dumbledore pour l'aider, ni mère prête à mourir pour lui. Je vais lui donner sa chance. Il sera autorisé à se battre, et vous n'aurez plus aucun doute sur lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Patiente encore un peu, Nagini, » murmura-t-il, et le serpent glissa dans l'herbe vers l'endroit où les Mangemorts regardaient la scène. Je me rappelai la vision de Harry, dans laquelle il avait été promis en repas au serpent géant. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de parvenir à lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Maintenant détache ses liens, Queudver, et redonne-lui sa baguette. »

Avec sa nouvelle main en argent, Queudver eut vite fait de détacher les cordes qui liaient Harry à la pierre tombale. Puis, marchant vers mon corps immobile, il ramassa la baguette de Harry et la lui tendit. Instable sur ses pieds, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il était entouré de 30 Mangemorts qui avaient fermé le cercle sur lui alors qu'il faisait face à Voldemort.

« Tu as appris comment te battre en duel, Harry Potter ? »

_Bon… _Il se souvint du club de duel auquel il avait pris part deux ans plus tôt… _Le seul sortilège que je connais, c'est Expelliarmus, et si d'aventure je suis assez chanceux pour le désarmer, ce n'est pas comme si les autres Mangemorts allaient me laisser partir. _

« Nous nous inclinons devant l'autre, Harry, » dit Voldemort, se penchant un peu, mais gardant son visage de serpent levé vers Harry. « Viens, les subtilités doivent être respectées… Dumbledore aimerait que tu montres des manières… Fais ton salut à la mort, Harry… »

Le son de rires sans joie l'entoura…

_Je vais mourir… Il n'y a personne ici pour me sauver maintenant… Mais je ne vais pas le laisser jouer avec moi… Je ne vais pas me soumettre à ses jeux…_

« J'ai dit de t'incliner, » gronda Voldemort en levant sa baguette. Harry était tout à fait impuissant face à la force qui pencha son corps en avant.

« Très bien, » dit-il doucement, sa baguette toujours en l'air. « Et maintenant fais-moi face, comme un homme… Dos droit et fier, comme ton père quand il est mort… Et à présent – que le duel commence. »

En un éclair je sentis l'esprit de Harry exploser de douleur alors que Voldemort le frappait avec le sortilège Doloris. La douleur était si intense que Harry ne savait plus où il se trouvait… oubliant même la raison de ses convulsions et de ses hurlements… Je voulais crier pour lui, crier sous l'effet de notre douleur commune, crier le désespoir de la situation dans la laquelle nous étions actuellement.

Et puis cela prit fin. Harry demeura allongé sans bouger pendant un moment avant d'être capable de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il trébucha, affecté par la torture qu'il venait de subir combinée avec sa jambe blessée et son bras qui saignait… Il aurait été mal équipé pour combattre Voldemort au meilleur de sa forme – et c'était loin d'être le cas aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas un duel équitable. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse gagner.

« Une petite pause, » dit Voldemort, la voix teintée d'excitation frénétique. « Une petite pause… C'était douloureux, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse à nouveau, hein ? »

_Et maintenant je vais mourir… comme Edward… Je peux le voir dans ses yeux… C'est la fin… Pas besoin de lui répondre – ça ne changera rien de toute façon…_

« Je t'ai demandé si oui on non tu voulais que je le refasse ? » Continua-t-il. « Réponds-moi ! Impero ! »

Une vague d'euphorie déferla sur Harry… comme s'il ne se souciait plus de ce qui allait lui arriver… Il lutta contre elle. _Tu n'as qu'à répondre 'non'… Tu n'as qu'à répondre 'non'… Tu n'as qu'à répondre 'non'…_ Entendit-il dans son esprit… _JE NE LE FERAI PAS… Tu n'as qu'à répondre 'non'… JE NE LE FERAI PAS, JE NE LE DIRAI PAS… Tu n'as qu'à répondre 'non'… Tu n'as qu'à répondre 'non'…_

« JE NE LE FERAI PAS ! » Les mots fusèrent de la bouche de Harry. La sensation d'euphorie se dissipa comme une éclaboussure d'eau froide remplacée par une sensation de brûlure alors que Voldemort lui administrait le sortilège Doloris une autre fois.

« Tu ne le feras pas… Tu ne vas pas dire 'non' ? Harry, l'obéissance est une vertu que je dois t'apprendre avant de mourir… Peut-être une autre petite dose de douleur ? »

Je voulais grogner tandis qu'il levait de nouveau sa baguette, sachant ce qui allait se passer. Mais Harry leva sa baguette lui aussi. Il laissa ses réflexes prendre le contrôle et s'enleva du chemin en plongeant derrière la pierre tombale en marbre à laquelle il avait été attaché peu de temps auparavant. Il se regroupait, se préparant à se défendre en cas de besoin… Mais il n'y avait pas moyen… Il n'était pas de taille.

J'utilisai chaque once de puissance mentale que je possédais pour forcer mon corps à bouger – concentré sur lui comme j'avais été concentré sur mon bouclier. Il n'y avait rien – pas même un souffle. Qu'arriverait-il à Harry si je ne pouvais pas le sauver ? C'était clair – il mourrait. Et je resterais ici dans le cimetière…

_Il est certainement dans cette direction. Je peux le sentir – je peux sentir son esprit… _La voix mentale de Demetri franchit le vacarme. Il m'avait traqué jusqu'à cet endroit et avait convaincu les autres de le suivre. Il était confiant, mais je pouvais entendre le doute dans au moins un de leurs esprits.

_Il nous a déjà entraînés sur une fausse piste la dernière fois que nous étions ici… Je pense qu'il est de moins en moins efficace… Peut-être que je_ _devrais lui rappeler…_ Jane considéra la possibilité d'utiliser son pouvoir. Combien elle ressemblait à Voldemort…

_Curieux… Il était en Écosse… Maintenant ici en dehors de cette petite ville galloise… Edward serait-il doué d'une manière que je n'avais pas envisagée ? Ou y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ?_ L'esprit insatiable d'Aro se rapprochait…

Je pouvais tous les entendre à présent. Tous les quatre approchaient – Demetri, Jane, Alec et Aro. Qu'allaient-ils faire s'ils me trouvaient ici ? Me tuer ou me sauver ? Combattraient-ils les sorciers ? Et qui serait le vainqueur dans cette bataille opposant quatre vampires à trente et un sorciers ? Et Harry dans tout ça ? Je sentis un désir ardent de secouer la tête, mais elle demeura immobile… Aucun scénario acceptable ne pourrait résulter de leur arrivée. S'ils réussissaient à vaincre les sorciers et qu'ensuite ils me tuaient, cela détruirait Bella, et causerait une peine immense à ma famille. S'ils me sauvaient, Aro lirait mon esprit et saurait que Bella était toujours humaine… et l'emplacement de l'école serait découvert, de même que notre but ici. Dans les deux cas de figure, Harry allait mourir… Les Volturi n'avaient que faire d'humains connaissant leur existence, même ceux qui étaient magiques… Et s'ils perdaient la bataille… Si les sorciers triomphaient et que les Volturi mouraient – est-ce que les sorciers seraient alors alertés de la présence de vampires parmi eux ? Non, aucun doute que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses…

L'urgence de quitter les lieux se fit plus criante. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il valait mieux que je meure maintenant que de les ramener à Poudlard et à Bella… Bella… J'avais besoin d'elle. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre elle avait besoin de moi… Si seulement je pouvais lui tenir la main en ce moment… la toucher une dernière fois… J'aurais voulu que mon corps puisse bouger juste assez pour toucher le portoloin et retourner là-bas… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas abandonner Harry.

« Avada Kedavra, » entendis-je la voix glaciale crier triomphalement, puis je vis la bande verte d'énergie magique serpenter à toute vitesse vers Harry. Ainsi donc c'était la fin…

« Expelliarmus, » cria simultanément Harry, envoyant une bande d'énergie rouge vers Voldemort.

Les deux sortilèges se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, se transformant en une bande d'énergie reliant les deux baguettes, ni verte ni rouge, mais plutôt dorée… L'énergie déferla à travers les deux adversaires, les soulevant dans les airs… Ils survolèrent le terrain et atterrirent à un endroit où il n'y avait pas de pierres tombales… Les Mangemorts se regroupèrent rapidement autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Cria l'un d'eux.

Le fil de lumière dorée explosa en des centaines de brins d'or, s'étendant autour de Harry et Voldemort, tissant une toile de lumière les protégeant des Mangemorts.

« Ne faites rien, » Hurla Voldemort, le triomphe ayant quitté ses yeux, remplacé par un choc face à la tournure des événements. « Ne faites rien à moins que je ne vous l'ordonne ! »

Dans l'esprit de Harry, j'entendis alors le plus beau chant, un chant d'oiseau… Le chant du Phénix, nota-t-il… Ce chant était silencieux à mes oreilles – résonnant seulement dans la tête de Harry. Puis, comme un vieil ami, il entendit la voix de Dumbledore. _« Ne brise pas la connexion. »_

_Je sais_… Songea-t-il alors qu'il luttait contre la volonté de Voldemort, la magie circulant continuellement entre les baguettes, semblant se déplacer davantage vers l'une, puis vers l'autre.

Harry était pris au piège dans une bataille de volonté et de force contre Lord Voldemort, tenant miraculeusement le coup pour le moment, mais ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement… Je réfléchis plus intensément à la façon dont je pourrais éventuellement m'échapper de ce corps dans lequel j'étais emprisonné… Il n'avait jamais pris autant de temps pour guérir… Dans un ultime effort, j'essayai d'accéder à Bella comme je l'avais fait durant la première tâche. Accéder à sa force, à une connexion, ne fut-ce que pour sentir sa présence dans ma vie une dernière fois… J'étais sûr, à présent, que nous étions tous les deux sur le point de mourir, que Voldemort batte Harry ou que les Volturi arrivent avant la conclusion de leur combat…

La présence de Bella déferla sur moi comme un baume apaisant, et je pus la sentir comme si elle était juste à côté de moi. À cet instant, il n'y avait plus de douleur, plus de brûlure… Je pouvais bouger, je pouvais sentir, je pouvais marcher, non, courir… Je courus rejoindre Harry à la vitesse d'un vampire, pénétrant facilement dans la toile magique, étonné qu'aucun des Mangemorts n'essaye de me stopper. « Tiens bon, Harry, » dis-je en planifiant notre évasion. Même si j'étais ultra rapide, j'aurais besoin d'une diversion si je voulais nous ramener au portoloin avant que l'un des Mangemorts n'attaque.

Soudain, un homme fantomatique surgit de la baguette de Voldemort… Il appela Harry. « Il était un véritable sorcier, alors ? Il m'a tué, c'est ce qu'il a fait… Combats-le, mon garçon. »

Une autre silhouette émergea, une femme cette fois-ci. « Ne lâche pas maintenant ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Ne le laisse pas t'avoir, Harry – ne lâche pas ! »

Une autre tête apparut à l'extrémité de la baguette de Voldemort. Une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux… Harry sursauta en reconnaissant son visage… Sa mère, Lily Potter… Et peu de temps après, un jeune homme avec les mêmes cheveux sombres en bataille que Harry… Son père, James.

« Quand la connexion sera rompue, nous allons persister pendant seulement quelques minutes, » expliqua sa mère, « mais nous allons te donner le temps… Tu dois te rendre au portoloin, il te permettra de retourner à Poudlard… Est-ce que tu comprends, Harry ? »

« Oui, » souffla-t-il.

Parfait. Pourvu que ce soit suffisant. Je regardai en arrière pour m'assurer que je connaissais l'emplacement exact du portoloin. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. C'est alors que je vis mon corps, gisant toujours immobile sur le sol… J'étais sous le choc… Je baissai les yeux sur mes jambes, mes bras, mes mains – j'étais une version transparente de moi… Est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'étais vraiment déjà mort ?

Les Volturi étaient proches. Ils arriveraient dans moins d'une minute… Nous manquions de temps… Ils ne fallait pas qu'ils trouvent mon corps si c'est tout ce qu'il restait de moi…

« Harry, » marmonnai-je, espérant qu'il puisse m'entendre… Il se retourna en reconnaissant ma voix. « Ramène mon corps avec toi, tu veux bien ? »

« Je le ferai, » gémit-il sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour repousser la magie.

« Fais-le maintenant, » murmura son père. « Prépare-toi à courir… Fais-le maintenant… »

« MAINTENANT ! » Cria Harry, et plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. Le sortilège se relâcha subitement et les silhouettes grisâtres attaquèrent Voldemort. Harry courut à toute allure jusqu'à mon corps et le portoloin. Je me sentis tiré avec lui.

« Pétrifiez-le ! » Hurla Voldemort.

Harry plongea derrière une pierre tombale en marbre. « Impedimenta. » Il pointa sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête… J'entendis quelqu'un tomber…

« Restez à l'écart ! Je vais le tuer ! Il est à moi ! » Cria Voldemort.

Harry bondit, se précipitant sur la Coupe tout en passant son bras autour de ma poitrine… Je me sentis aspiré dans mon corps alors que Harry criait « Accio ! »

J'entendis un chœur de quatre grognements sauvages alors que les Volturi sortaient de la forêt à l'autre bout de la clairière et s'avançaient vers le rassemblement de sorciers. C'est la dernière chose dont j'eus conscience…

Puis tout devint noir…

**Plus que trois chapitres…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	61. Chapter 61

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 61 : Révélation**

Je ne pouvais pas sentir Harry ou mon corps toucher terre, mais je pus le voir à travers l'esprit du garçon une fois qu'il eut relevé la tête du sol poussiéreux où il était atterri. J'étais allongé sur le dos, inanimé, le bras de Harry toujours autour de mon torse. Son esprit était en train de glisser dans un état de choc, les ténèbres le rattrapant alors que sa raison refusait d'aborder et d'analyser l'épisode démentiel que nous venions de vivre.

Accroche-toi, Harry, pensai-je de toutes mes forces… J'avais besoin qu'il reste alerte. J'avais besoin de l'esprit de quelqu'un pour voir ce qui se passait, sinon je serais à nouveau coincé dans l'obscurité. Puis, un autre esprit entra dans ma conscience… Alice ! Par son intermédiaire, je nous vis atterrir ici même, Dumbledore se hâtant de venir nous retrouver.

Il y eut un grondement de tonnerre causé par une multitude de pas alors que les autres se réunissaient autour de nous – en plus de Dumbledore, il y avait McGonagall, Rogue, Maugrey, Fudge, Hagrid, ma famille… Bella… Si seulement j'avais pu tourner la tête de Harry pour regarder dans les yeux de Bella. Tant qu'elle était là, tout allait bien se passer.

_Mon Maître ne l'a pas tué… Comment Harry s'est-il échappé ? _S'exclama la voix mentale de Maugrey, en état de choc. Avait-il prononcé ces paroles à voix haute ? Non… Le contrôle soigneux qu'il exerçait sur ses pensées lui avait momentanément échappé. Avec un flot d'intuition, tout se connecta dans ma tête – les soupçons que j'avais au sujet de Maugrey depuis le début, sa détermination à vouloir aider Harry avec les tâches, de manière très discrète, le contraste entre le ton de sa voix audible et mentale tandis qu'il semblait soutenir Dumbledore et Harry tout en complotant la mort de celui-ci. Le plus fidèle serviteur de Voldemort, celui qui était bien en place à Poudlard, était Maugrey…

« Il est de retour, » murmura Harry. « Il est de retour. Voldemort. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Cornelius Fudge apparut à l'envers au-dessus de Harry. Son visage devint blême en nous voyant. « Mon Dieu – Cullen ! » Souffla-t-il. « Dumbledore – il est mort ! »

Des voix résonnèrent autour de nous. « Il est mort ! » « Il est mort ! » « Edward Cullen ! Mort ! » Et la voix que je ne pouvais pas supporter d'entendre sangloter de douleur. « Edddwwarrd ! Lâchez-moi… Je dois… je dois le voir… » Quelqu'un la retenait.

« Laisse-le, Harry, » dit Fudge, mais Harry se cramponnait à mon corps avec une férocité que je ne savais pas qu'il possédait.

Dumbledore se pencha, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Harry, tu ne peux pas l'aider maintenant. C'est fini. Lâche-le. »

« Il voulait que je le ramène ici, » marmonna Harry. « Il voulait que je le ramène à sa famille. »

_Edward a parlé à Harry ?_ Médita Carlisle… « Alice, essaye de calmer Bella… Éloigne-la d'ici – ramène-la dans les quartiers de Dumbledore. »

« Non, » sanglota Bella. Je savais qu'elle lutterait en vain contre Alice.

« Bella, viens… Fais-moi confiance, » dit fermement celle-ci. Bella s'effondra dans ses bras. Emmett la prit et la ramena au château. Alice se tourna pour les suivre.

« Non, nous pourrions avoir besoin d'elle. » Dumbledore interrompit le départ d'Alice. Il se pencha et tira Harry de mon corps sans vie, le remettant sur ses pieds.

« Il faut qu'il aille à l'infirmerie ! » Commença à crier Fudge en s'adressant à la foule, essayant de dissimuler ma 'mort'. « Il est souffrant, il est blessé… »

« Je vais prendre Harry avec moi, Dumbledore, je vais m'en occuper- » J'aurais voulu pouvoir grogner à la vue de Maugrey feignant l'inquiétude. Le plan qu'il mijotait pour Harry ne pouvait que mal finir, j'en étais sûr.

« Non, je préférerais- » mais Dumbledore fut coupé par Fudge.

« La foule – nous devons les éloigner d'ici – pas besoin de provoquer de panique… »

« Reste ici, Harry- » Il tourna le dos pour discuter avec Fudge.

Maugrey en profita pour agir. « Ça va aller, fiston, je te tiens… viens… l'infirmerie… » Mais il dérapa encore et je pus voir son plan : il allait entraîner Harry dans son bureau, et ensuite, quand il en aurait l'occasion, il le ramènerait à Voldemort.

« Dumbledore a dit de rester ici, » déclara résolument Harry, mais il n'était pas en état de se battre, d'argumenter – il était déphasé…

« Tu as besoin de t'allonger… Allez viens, maintenant… »

Personne ne remarqua leur départ, personne n'en eut connaissance. Harry était en danger de mort… Il ne faudrait qu'un instant pour que Maugrey trouve un moyen de retourner à son maître. Je devais alerter quelqu'un. Je papillonnai dans les esprits autour de moi, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait les avoir vus partir, quelqu'un qui pourrait le dire… Que pouvais-je faire de toute façon ? Il n'y avait personne à qui je pouvais le dire… Personne… sauf Alice ! Je retournai dans son esprit. Elle se concentrait sur moi – sur mon avenir… Je pouvais le voir – elle attendait anxieusement mon retour – le moment où mon corps serait suffisamment guéri pour que je puisse parler. Il faudrait des heures avant que ça ne se produise… Mais ce serait suffisant… Mes premiers mots seraient…

_Maugrey a pris Harry ! C'est un Mangemort ! _Me vis-je proclamer dans l'esprit d'Alice. Elle releva vivement la tête sous le coup de la surprise et se précipita aux côtés de Dumbledore. Saisissant son bras, elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait lui signifier et extirpa la vision de son esprit. Ses doux yeux bleus pleins d'inquiétude s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions.

« Où est Maugrey ? »

Rogue regarda à la ronde lui aussi. « Il est parti – Potter est parti lui aussi, » répondit-il d'un ton monotone.

« Il faut y aller ! » Ordonna Dumbledore. Rogue et McGonagall lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« Mais Edward… son corps ? » Questionna Fudge, alarmé.

« Je vais m'occuper de mon fils, » déclara fermement Carlisle d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à l'argumentation. Fudge recula en voyant l'intensité de son regard. Carlisle souleva mon corps et le porta au château…

Mais qu'allait-il advenir de Harry ? Je retournai dans son esprit pour voir ce que je pouvais faire pour le garder en vie. Pourvu que Dumbledore arrive à temps…

Comme prévu, Harry était dans le bureau de Maugrey. « Bois ça… » Grogna celui-ci, fourrant une tasse dans sa main. « Tu te sentiras mieux… Allez, Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. »

Ce qu'il lui donna à boire lui brûla la gorge. Quelle magie venait-il de verser dans la gorge de Harry ? Maugrey regarda intensément dans ses yeux. « Voldemort est de retour, Harry ? Tu es sûr qu'il est de retour ? Comment a-t-il fait ? »

« Il a pris des choses de la tombe de son père, et de Queudver, et de moi, » répondit Harry. Il était en train de retrouver toute sa lucidité, et ses sens gagnaient en acuité, devenant plus intenses que la normale, même. Il pouvait voir parfaitement, malgré l'obscurité du bureau que Maugrey ne s'était pas donné la peine d'éclairer. Les cris et les hurlements du terrain de Quidditch parvenaient nettement à ses oreilles. Quelle que soit la boisson que Maugrey lui avait donnée, elle aiguisait sa perception…

« Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a pris ? » Demanda Maugrey.

« Du sang. » Harry leva son bras pour montrer sa cicatrice.

« Et les Mangemorts ? Ils sont revenus ? » Siffla son interlocuteur.

« Oui… Il y en avait plein… »

« Comment les a-t-il traités ? S'est-il montré miséricordieux ? »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux… Il venait de se rappeler quelque chose qu'il aurait dû dire à Dumbledore… J'aurais voulu étouffer les prochains mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. « Il y a un Mangemort à Poudlard ! Il y a un Mangemort ici – ils ont mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu, ils ont fait en sorte que je me rende jusqu'à la fin- » Il essaya de se lever d'un bond pour aller trouver Dumbledore…

Maugrey le repoussa dans son siège. « Je sais qui est le Mangemort. »

« Karkaroff ? » Interrogea spontanément Harry. « Où est-il ? L'avez-vous pris ? Est-il enfermé ? »

« Karkaroff ? » Maugrey se mit à rire sans gaité. « Karkaroff a pris la fuite ce soir, quand il a senti la Marque des Ténèbres brûler son bras. Il a trahi trop de fidèles partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour vouloir les rencontrer… mais je doute qu'il ira loin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a les moyens de traquer ses ennemis. »

Celui trop lâche pour retourner à son maître, me rappelai-je… Les mots de Voldemort résonnèrent dans mon esprit. Donc Rogue était… celui qui l'avait quitté pour toujours – _il sera tué, bien sûr_… Il fallait que je l'avertisse.

« C'est moi qui ai mis ton nom dans la Coupe. »

« Non, vous n'avez pas fait ça… Vous ne l'avez pas fait… Vous ne pouvez pas avoir fait ça… »

« Je t'assure que je l'ai fait. » Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry… avec l'intention de l'assommer ou de le tuer, j'en étais sûr… Dumbledore avait besoin de plus de temps. Essaye de gagner du temps, Harry… S'il te plaît… Distrais-le…

« Il leur a pardonné, alors ? » Demanda Maugrey. « Les Mangemorts qui ont évité la prison ? Ceux qui ont échappé à Azkaban ? »

« Quoi ? » Questionna Harry… Mais il ne parlait pas à Maugrey. M'avait-il entendu ? Détourne l'attention de Maugrey, Harry ! Dumbledore va bientôt arriver… Continue de le faire parler pendant quelques minutes de plus.

« Je t'ai demandé, » dit tranquillement Maugrey, « s'il a pardonné à la racaille qui n'a même jamais essayé de partir à sa recherche quand il a disparu. Ces traîtres de froussards qui n'ont même pas voulu braver Azkaban pour lui. Les tas d'ordures inutiles et déloyaux qui ont été assez courageux pour venir faire des cabrioles à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, bien à l'abri derrière leurs masques, mais qui ont fui à la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres quand je l'ai fait apparaître dans le ciel. »

« Vous avez fait… » Il essayait de le faire parler davantage… Bien. « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, Harry… Je te l'ai dit. S'il y a une chose que je déteste plus que toute autre, c'est un Mangemort qui ne paye pas pour ses erreurs et qui s'en tire indemne. Ils ont tourné le dos à mon maître quand il avait le plus besoin d'eux. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il les punisse. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il les torture. Dis-moi qu'il leur a fait mal, Harry… » Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire sadique. « Dis-moi qu'il leur a dit que je suis le seul à lui être resté fidèle… le seul qui était prêt à tout risquer pour lui remettre la seule chose qu'il voulait par-dessus tout… toi. »

« Vous n'avez pas… ça – ça ne peut pas être vous… »

« Qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu, qui l'a truquée pour qu'il soit pigé ? C'est moi. Qui a effrayé toutes les personnes susceptibles de te blesser ou de t'empêcher de gagner le Tournoi ? C'est moi. Qui a poussé Hagrid à te montrer les dragons ? C'est moi. Qui t'a aidé à voir la seule façon pour toi de battre le dragon ? C'est moi. Ça n'a pas été facile, Harry, de te guider à travers ces tâches sans éveiller les soupçons. J'ai dû utiliser chaque once de ruse que je possède, afin que ma main qui tirait les ficelles ne soit pas détectable dans ta réussite. Dumbledore aurait été vraiment méfiant si tu avais tout réussi trop facilement. Tant que tu entrais dans ce labyrinthe, de préférence avec une longueur d'avance raisonnable, alors je savais que j'aurais une chance de me débarrasser des autres champions, libérant le chemin pour toi. Mais il m'a aussi fallu composer avec ta stupidité. La seconde tâche… C'est là que j'ai eu le plus peur que nous échouions. Je te surveillais, Potter. Je savais que tu n'avais pas essayé de résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf, alors il m'a fallu te donner un autre indice- »

« Vous n'en avez rien fait, » le coupa Harry d'une voix rauque. « C'est Edward qui m'a donné l'indice- »

Mais Maugrey me l'avait dit, songeai-je tristement. Bien sûr. Il savait que je le dirais à Harry, avec mon sens du fair-play… Qu'avait-il dit ? _Tu es un Poufsouffle, n'est-ce pas ?_

Donc c'était Maugrey qui me l'avait dit, et l'information s'était rendue à Harry… Et c'était Maugrey qui avait obtenu de la Branchiflore pour Harry par l'intermédiaire de Dobby l'elfe de maison…

« Tu as eu moins de difficulté que tu aurais dû en avoir dans ce labyrinthe ce soir, bien sûr, » continua Maugrey. « C'est parce que je patrouillais autour de celui-ci, capable de voir à travers les haies extérieures, capable d'éliminer de nombreux obstacles de ton chemin avec les sortilèges appropriés. J'ai stupéfié Fleur Delacour comme elle passait. J'ai utilisé le sort de l'Imperium sur Krum, de sorte qu'il achève Cullen, laissant la voie libre pour atteindre la Coupe. »

Un mouvement dans la Glace à l'Ennemi attira le regard de Harry. Il y jeta un coup d'œil très furtif, mais ce fut suffisant pour voir Dumbledore approcher. Il était presque arrivé, accompagné de Rogue et de McGonagall… Harry reporta son regard sur Maugrey qui n'avait rien remarqué.

_DISTRAIS-LE !_ Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces. Cette fois je savais que Harry avait entendu le cri dans sa tête… « Vous êtes fou ! » Lança-t-il. « Vous êtes fou ! »

Maugrey le dévisagea, choqué et furieux. « Fou, hein ? Nous verrons ! Nous verrons qui est fou, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, avec moi à ses côtés ! Il est de retour, Harry Potter, tu ne l'as pas vaincu – et maintenant c'est moi qui vais te vaincre ! »

Maugrey leva sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche. Harry plongea sa main dans ses robes…

« Stupefix ! » Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge, et avec un énorme fracas, la porte du bureau de Maugrey éclata en mille morceaux comme si elle avait été dynamitée de l'extérieur.

Maugrey fut projeté en arrière sur le plancher du bureau. Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'endroit où son visage avait été, vit Albus Dumbledore, le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur McGonagall qui le regardaient dans la Glace à l'Ennemi. Il se retourna prestement et les vit tous les trois debout dans ce qui restait de la porte, la baguette de Dumbledore encore tendue.

Le visage bienveillant et parfois enfantin de Dumbledore n'était plus. À sa place était un visage plus effroyable que Harry ou moi n'aurait pu l'imaginer… L'étincelle dans ses yeux bleu glacier avait été remplacée par une colère froide qui débordait de ceux-ci et parcourait chaque ligne de son visage âgé… La puissance normalement bien cachée irradiait par tous les pores de sa peau… Dumbledore était, en effet, dangereux.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, McGonagall se précipitant directement sur Harry. « Venez, Potter, » murmura-t-elle. « Nous allons à l'infirmerie… »

« Non ! » Dit brusquement Dumbledore.

« Albus, il faut qu'il reçoive des soins – regarde-le – il a vécu assez d'émotions ce soir- »

« Il va rester ici, Minerva, car il a besoin de comprendre. La compréhension est la première étape de l'acceptation, et seulement avec l'acceptation peut-il y avoir la convalescence et la guérison. Il faut qu'il sache qui lui a fait subir la rude épreuve de ce soir, et pourquoi. »

« Maugrey, » souffla Harry en état de choc. « Comment est-il possible que ce soit Maugrey ? »

« Cet homme n'est pas Alastor Maugrey, » dit tranquillement Dumbledore. « Tu n'as jamais rencontré Alastor Maugrey. Le véritable Maugrey ne t'aurait pas retiré de ma vue après ce qui s'est passé ce soir. » Il tendit le bras vers la forme inerte de Maugrey et mit une main à l'intérieur de ses habits, en extirpant une flasque de poche et un trousseau de clés. Il se tourna vers McGonagall et Rogue.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, va me chercher la potion de vérité la plus forte que tu possèdes, puis descends aux cuisines et ramène l'elfe de maison appelée Winky. Minerva, je te prierais de te rendre à la cabane d'Hagrid, où tu trouveras un grand chien noir assis parmi les citrouilles. Ramène le chien dans mes quartiers, dis-lui que je serai là sous peu, puis reviens ici. »

Aucun des deux professeurs ne remit ses ordres en question et ils partirent ensemble. Dumbledore se retourna et j'eus l'impression qu'il me regardait… C'est alors que je réalisai que je n'avais pas seulement observé la scène par l'intermédiaire de Harry, mais également depuis un point à côté de lui. _Edward, je ne sais pas comment l'elfe de maison affectera la capacité d'Alice de te voir pendant que ton âme est ici, mais je pense qu'elle et le reste de ta famille ont vécu assez de stress pour une nuit… Je te prierais de me retrouver dans mon salon…_

Je sentis que je me déplaçais dans l'espace, comme avec un portoloin, mais sans la sensation du mouvement de l'air alors que je fendais celui-ci à grande vitesse… En une demi-seconde je me retrouvai allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond. J'étais sur un canapé dans le salon de Dumbledore. Bella était agenouillée à côté de mon corps, sa tête sur ma poitrine tandis qu'elle sanglotait. Je me rendis compte, à ce moment-là, que je pouvais voir… J'essayai de bouger la tête pour la voir avec mes yeux… J'étais toujours incapable de remuer.

« Il va s'en tirer, Bella… Il est tout simplement en train de guérir. Il ne peut pas bouger ou respirer parce que son corps a subi beaucoup de traumatismes… » Insista Alice, bien que je puisse entendre le stress dans sa voix. Elle s'accrochait à l'espoir de sa plus récente vision.

C'était suffisant, pour l'instant, de savoir que j'étais ici avec Bella – de retour dans la sécurité de ce qui était temporairement notre maison. Mais j'avais besoin de soulager l'anxiété, éliminer l'inquiétude que je savais être gravée sur son visage. Je repensai à mes premiers mots quand je sortirais de ma léthargie.

_« Dis à Bella que je suis ici avec vous en ce moment – je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas respirer, mais je peux vous entendre et je peux vous voir… »_ Me vis-je dire dans l'esprit d'Alice. Elle fut momentanément confuse, puis la compréhension se fit jour dans sa tête.

« Je pense qu'Edward tente de communiquer avec nous… Il a dit qu'il est ici avec nous en ce moment – qu'il ne peut pas bouger ou respirer, mais qu'il peut entendre et voir. »

Bella releva la tête pour regarder mon visage. Je sentis la chaleur de son corps alors qu'elle se détachait du mien. J'éprouvais des sensations ! Puis je vis ses magnifiques yeux bruns d'une profondeur abyssale regarder dans les miens. C'était un plus grand soulagement que si j'avais pu enfin respirer. Je pouvais vivre sans air, mais je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Bella. Elle se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis la chaleur ardente brûler à travers mes lèvres et dans mon corps, plus chaude que la sensation de brûlure qui circulait encore dans mon corps physique. Puis elle reposa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je dus faire le deuil de sa présence dans mon champ de vision.

Alice sourit. « Il dit de ne pas t'éloigner de son champ de vision. » Bella redressa subitement la tête. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en la voyant à nouveau… Je respirais !

« Il a respiré. » Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. « Carlisle, il a respiré. »

En une demi-seconde, je vis les yeux de Carlisle se braquer sur moi. Je respirai encore. Le soulagement se propagea sur son visage. « Comment te sens-tu, Edward ? »

J'essayai de lui répondre… de pousser l'air à travers mes cordes vocales, mais je ne pouvais pas remuer le fond de ma gorge, ma bouche ou ma langue… Il ne sortit que le l'air. Je ne pouvais même pas murmurer.

« Il dit qu'il souffre, mais autrement, il se porte bien. Il ne peut pas encore parler, » expliqua Alice en répétant mes premiers mots nouvellement décidés.

Carlisle sourit, rejoint par Esme. « Nous sommes heureux que tu sois de retour, Edward, » dit-elle. Je pouvais voir que l'inquiétude l'avait minée pendant les dernières heures. « Quand Alice a dit qu'elle avait vu… » Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en voyant Bella se raidir à mes côtés. De toute évidence, elle avait imaginé le pire. Bien qu'Esme savait mieux à quoi s'en tenir, elle avait quand même eu des doutes elle aussi…

Cela me rappela – quand j'étais parti – les Volturi ?

Alice répondit à ma question en rejouant sa vision pour moi.

Je vis le cimetière, mon corps inerte gisant à côté de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, Harry et Voldemort confinés dans la bataille, entourés d'un filet de magie doré. Je savais que j'étais à côté de lui à ce moment-là. En un instant, la toile d'or se rompit et Voldemort se figea, comme si quelque chose le retenait. Harry s'élança vers la Coupe… Les Mangemorts le poursuivirent, essayant de le stupéfier. Je tressaillis intérieurement en voyant comment certains de leurs sortilèges étaient passés à deux doigts de toucher Harry avant qu'il ne plonge derrière une pierre tombale. « Impedimenta ! » Cria Harry en brandissant aveuglément sa baguette vers le groupe. L'un des Mangemorts tomba – il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy, constatai-je avec une certaine satisfaction.

Voldemort réussit à se libérer de la force invisible qui le retenait et se précipita vers Harry. Dans la même seconde, celui-ci sauta par-dessus la Coupe pour atteindre mon corps, attirant le trophée à lui par la même occasion, et nous disparûmes au moment précis où les Volturis apparaissaient à l'autre bout de la clairière. La reconnaissance brilla dans les yeux d'Aro et il grogna, les autres se joignant à lui en adoptant des postures défensives.

Voldemort et les sorciers se retournèrent vivement et aperçurent quatre vampires très dangereux – et c'étaient clairement des vampires étant donné leur apparence et leur posture – qui se préparaient à se battre. Jane tourna son sourire sur celui parmi les partisans de Voldemort qui était le plus proche d'elle. Il s'écroula par terre, se tordant de douleur, avant de retrouver sa capacité à bloquer l'attaque mentale extérieure.

« Transplaner ! » Hurla Voldemort, et avec une série de bruits secs, il disparut avec ses partisans, sauf Lucius qui venait juste d'être libéré du sortilège d'entrave de Harry par Crabb avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse. Lucius secoua la tête et regarda Aro et les membres de la garde qui s'étaient avancés vers lui. Aro le dévisagea, tendant la main et arquant un sourcil avec curiosité… Lucius hocha la tête et tendit sa propre main. Le contact entre eux dura peut-être une fraction de seconde avant que Lucius ne disparaisse comme les autres par transplanage…

Les Volturi se détendirent et Aro se perdit momentanément dans ses pensées. « Rentrons à la maison, » finit-il par dire. Jane échangea un regard confus avec Alec avant de reprendre sa place derrière Aro. Puis la vision prit fin.

J'expirai bruyamment. Cette vision était troublante. Que s'était-il passé entre Lucius et Aro ? Je me doutais bien que son maître ne serait pas trop heureux de cette connexion, mais Lucius semblait également être le genre d'homme qui se laissait plusieurs issues – qui jouait sur les deux tableaux. Nous ne le saurions probablement jamais.

Je n'avais pas réintégré mon corps depuis très longtemps quand nous entendîmes gratter à la porte du salon de Dumbledore. Le visage d'Esme s'illumina tandis qu'elle courait à la porte pour laisser entrer le gros chien noir qui attendait de l'autre côté. Je me demandais si le salon du directeur de Poudlard était un endroit sûr pour se transformer. Sirius se le demandait aussi, et il décida de rester dans sa forme de chien, se recroquevillant sur le tapis au milieu de la pièce. Esme alla lui chercher un peu d'eau et de nourriture.

L'endroit demeura relativement calme durant l'heure qui suivit. Alice et Jasper s'installèrent sur l'un des canapés et bavardèrent tranquillement. Carlisle parcourut quelques bouquins pendant qu'Esme, assise à côté de Sirius, lui racontait ce qui s'était passé au cours des derniers jours. Chaque fois qu'elle partageait une anecdote concernant Harry, il émettait en alternance un gémissement ou un jappement qui ressemblait à un rire selon la nouvelle annoncée.

Je profitai tout simplement de la présence de Bella pendant que mon corps continuait à brûler. Ce n'était pas moins douloureux que ça l'avait été dans le cimetière. La douleur était encore physiquement insupportable, mais être avec Bella la rendait tolérable – sachant qu'elle finirait par se dissiper.

Soudain, Alice s'anima. « Edward va parler dans trente-sept secondes. » Sa déclaration m'étonna et j'y réfléchis. Il fallait que je force l'air à travers mes cordes vocales. J'essayai de bouger ma bouche. À ma plus grande surprise, mes lèvres remuèrent légèrement… J'essayai d'émettre un bourdonnement… Je sentis la vibration dans ma gorge – c'était douloureux, mais ça faisait du bien en même temps. Je tentai de racler ma gorge… Puis je soufflai, « Bella. »

Tout à coup, ses lèvres furent sur les miennes. Cette fois-ci elles bougèrent avec les siennes alors qu'elle m'embrassait, se déplaçant de mes lèvres à mes joues, mes yeux, mon front, le long de l'arête de mon nez, et de retour à mes lèvres. Je sentis de l'eau frapper mon visage et réalisai que c'était ses larmes.

« Bella, » haletai-je quand elle libéra mes lèvres pour se déplacer vers mon menton et mon cou. « Bella, tout ira bien… »

« Je sais, » sanglota-t-elle. « Je le sais enfin… » Elle jeta ses bras autour de moi. Je pouvais sentir son corps tout chaud contre le mien, mais j'étais impuissant à la retenir.

« Je vais de mieux en mieux, mon amour… Je peux le sentir dans mon corps. »

« Je sais… Alice n'a pas arrêté de me dire que tout allait bien se passer – même si je pense qu'elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre quand vous étiez dans le cimetière… » Je me rendis compte qu'Alice devait leur avoir raconté toute la scène. « Mais quand j'ai vu ton corps… et tu ne bougeais plus, ne respirais plus… Tu avais l'air d'être mort, Edward. Je me suis sentie malade. » Ma chemise était humide de toutes ses larmes qui continuaient de tomber. J'aurais voulu pouvoir caresser ses cheveux et son dos à cet instant, la tenir plus près de moi et la rassurer. Mais je ne pouvais utiliser que mes mots.

« Bella… quand c'est arrivé, au début… je pensais que j'étais mort. Je pensais que je n'allais jamais plus te revoir… Mais ensuite j'ai retrouvé ma capacité à entendre et j'ai su que j'étais en train de guérir… Et à ce moment-là j'ai su que je devais revenir – te revenir. J'avais peur de ne pas être capable de bouger – de rester coincé là-bas… Quand j'étais au plus profond de mon désespoir, j'ai essayé de t'atteindre, Bella, et… » Je ne savais pas comment le dire. Ça me semblait fou, même maintenant… Si je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dans le bureau de Maugrey, j'aurais considéré l'expérience vécue dans le cimetière comme impossible… « … Et quelque chose s'est produit, » continuai-je doucement. « Bella – j'ai vu mon âme… »

Elle leva son visage de ma poitrine et ses profonds yeux bruns sondèrent les miens. « Tu as quoi ? » Dit-elle tout aussi doucement, un sourire étirant la commissure de ses lèvres.

« J'ai vu mon âme… ou plus exactement, j'étais mon âme… Mon corps était toujours allongé là, mais je l'ai quitté pour aller auprès de Harry parce que j'avais besoin de revenir à toi… et encore ici – quand j'ai vu Maugrey prendre Harry, je suis allé à lui – mais je n'étais pas seulement dans son esprit. J'étais vraiment là-bas avec lui. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle doucement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai senti quand tu as quitté ton corps… dans le cimetière. J'ai soudainement senti ta connexion, mais ensuite tu n'étais plus là… Et je pouvais la sentir quand tu es revenu… C'est pourquoi je pensais que tu étais mort – je ne pouvais pas te sentir ici. »

« Bella… »

« Oui. »

« Viens ici… »

« Je suis ici. » La confusion traversa ses yeux.

« Non, viens plus près. Je veux t'embrasser et je ne peux pas soulever ma tête. »

Elle sourit et se conforma volontiers à ma requête. Mon ange, ma vie… ma raison d'être ici. Nous aurions le reste de notre longue vie ensemble, et peut-être même celle qui suivrait…

« Il y avait quelque chose que je voulais te dire, » dis-je quand elle se désengagea de mes lèvres. « Avant que j'aille dans le labyrinthe… tu as dit que tu voulais m'aider – que tu aimais quand tu étais en mesure de me donner ta force pour alimenter mon bouclier, mais il faut que tu saches un truc. Tu me donnes tout le temps une partie de ta force. »

Elle sourit. « Edward- » Mais alors elle leva les yeux et vit Dumbledore entrer dans le salon. Je ne pouvais pas le voir – ne pas être capable de bouger devenait frustrant. Pour compenser, je passai à l'esprit d'Alice et le regardai pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le Dumbledore qui entra dans le salon n'était pas l'homme jovial et agréablement amusé que nous avions souvent vu, ni le puissant sorcier féroce que j'avais vu neutraliser Maugrey dans un mouvement rapide. C'était un vieil homme fatigué dont les yeux étaient remplis d'angoisse. Il se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils à oreilles et y prit place, chaque mouvement semblant lui demander un effort.

« J'aurais dû t'écouter, Edward, » dit-il lentement… Emmett et Rosalie se glissèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent sur l'une des chaises dans le coin… « La première fois que tu as exprimé tes doutes au sujet de Maugrey. Quand tu entendais deux voix et qu'Alice disait que les contours de sa silhouette étaient flous… J'aurais dû comprendre ce qui se passait. » Il leva la tête et nous regarda. « Ce n'était pas Maugrey. C'était Barty Croupton Jr. Il a kidnappé le vrai Alastor Maugrey et a utilisé du Polynectar pour prendre son apparence toute l'année. »

« Mais le souvenir dans la Pensine – Barty n'a-t-il pas été condamné en tant que Mangemort ? N'a-t-il pas été tué à Azkaban ? » Demandai-je.

« Non – sa mère a pris sa place en utilisant du Polynectar… Barty s'est échappé lorsque sa mère mourante a troqué sa place avec lui à Azkaban. Elle a donné sa vie pour lui… et Celui- »

« Alors où était-il pendant tout ce temps ? » Questionna Jasper.

« Barty Croupton Senior a utilisé le sortilège de l'Imperium sur lui pour l'avoir sous son contrôle et pouvoir le garder à la maison… Son elfe de maison était chargé de le surveiller. Il était là à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch – c'est là qu'il a rompu le charme. C'est lui qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Ensuite il a capturé son père et l'a remis à Voldemort, qui a placé Barty Sr sous le sortilège de l'Imperium de manière à ce qu'il obéisse à ses ordres… Cette fameuse nuit où Barty s'est pointé ici, il s'était échappé. Mais Barty Jr l'a retrouvé et l'a tué… »

« Il a tué son propre père ? » Lança Esme, le souffle coupé.

« Eh bien, il faut comprendre que Barty Croupton n'était pas un homme facile. Il poursuivait les Mangemorts avec une vigilance implacable. » Dumbledore semblait se recomposer, redevenant celui que nous connaissions si bien à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit. « Tous les moyens nécessaires étaient justifiés dans son esprit… Quand Barty Junior a été livré à la justice, il n'a eu aucune compassion. »

Je me souvins de la froideur dans ses yeux quand il avait rendu un jugement contre son propre fils tandis que sa femme, la mère de Barty Jr, sanglotait. Je compris ce que Dumbledore voulait dire.

« Donc, pendant toute l'année il s'est fait passer pour Maugrey ? Alors où est le vrai Maugrey ? »

« En ce moment il est à l'infirmerie, en train de récupérer d'avoir été emprisonné si longtemps dans son coffre. »

« Toute l'année ? » S'étonna Esme.

« Oui, et pendant tout ce temps je croyais qu'il s'agissait de Maugrey. J'avais confiance en lui – c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à la nuit où Barty Sr est revenu… C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Mais si je t'avais écouté, nous aurions pu éviter cela dès le début… Edward, je te suis redevable en terme de gratitude. Si tu n'avais pas trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec moi tout à l'heure, il aurait ramené Harry à Voldemort. Et… je sais que tu as aidé Harry ce soir. »

« À ce propos, Dumbledore – je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… lorsque l'Avada Kedavra m'a frappé, et plus tard quand mon âme s'est séparée de mon corps… »

« Ton âme, » médita Carlisle… _Je suis tellement heureux que tu en sois venu à croire._

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé non plus, » répondit Dumbledore, « mais j'ai une théorie. La malédiction d'Avada Kedavra ne laisse aucune trace biologique… Le corps meurt tout simplement… comme si les organes internes cessaient subitement de fonctionner ou que le corps 's'éteignait.' Pour ma part, je crois que la malédiction absorbe toute l'énergie vitale contenue dans le corps – ou plutôt que la force vitale absorbe la puissance de la malédiction, ne laissant plus rien pour faire fonctionner le corps… Ce qui explique pourquoi quand le sortilège frappe un objet inanimé, celui-ci prend feu, brisant ou fissurant parfois une roche dans le processus puisqu'il n'y a rien pour absorber cette puissance. »

Fumseck vint se percher sur son bras pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Il caressa distraitement ses plumes. « Les phénix sont à l'abri de la malédiction, cependant… Elle ne fait que remettre en marche le cycle de la renaissance, ce qui m'amène à ma théorie sur ce qui t'est arrivé. Dans ton cas – tu es vivant, mais ta force vitale est dans ton venin… qui ne peut être détruit que par le feu. Ce venin te guérit en permanence, et il te fournit une plus grande force pour te protéger des blessures. Quand la malédiction t'a frappé, je crois que tu n'avais pas la force vitale traditionnelle pour absorber la puissance, mais il fallait qu'elle aille quelque part. Elle doit avoir causé des blessures à chaque partie de ton être physique. »

« Peut-être au niveau cellulaire, » songea Carlisle.

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe. « Peut-être. Je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, le sortilège t'a laissé complètement paralysé, incapable de bouger ou d'utiliser tes fonctions corporelles pendant que le venin se chargeait de te guérir. »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé, une fois que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas mort, » dis-je. « C'était semblable à ma transformation ou, à un niveau moindre, à ce que j'ai enduré quand un autre vampire m'a blessé – bien que ça ne me soit pas arrivé souvent. »

« Je m'attends à ce que tu sois complètement guéri au plus tard demain à midi, si tu continues de récupérer à cette vitesse, » déclara Carlisle. _Ça doit être très douloureux…_

Je pouvais remuer légèrement à présent, et je hochai imperceptiblement la tête.

« Mais… mon expérience, » insistai-je.

« Tu devras y réfléchir et tirer tes propres conclusions, » répondit Dumbledore. « Je peux seulement dire que je savais que tu étais là. J'ai senti ta présence dans le bureau de Maugrey, et j'ai eu conscience du moment où tu l'as quitté. »

J'acquiesçai à nouveau.

« Maintenant, Sirius – il y a un visiteur dans mon bureau qui aimerait beaucoup te voir. Je suis certain que tu peux prendre ta forme habituelle en toute sécurité… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius se tenait devant nous dans sa forme humaine. Il était impatient de voir Harry et il eut vite fait de disparaître par la porte qui conduisait au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Dumbledore, » l'arrêtai-je avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour. « Je sais que nous devons encore discuter de beaucoup de choses, mais Rogue – il faut qu'il sache que Voldemort a l'intention de le tuer… »

« Je pense qu'il est conscient du danger, » répliqua Dumbledore avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. « Néanmoins, je vais devoir lui demander de retourner aux fonctions qu'il occupait sous le dernier règne de Voldemort… Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'il réussira à le convaincre qu'il est toujours son fidèle serviteur. »

C'était la première fois que j'admirais sincèrement Rogue. Il était méchant et cruel, mais il jouait un rôle que je ne lui enviais pas dans cette guerre – et j'espérai vraiment, à cet instant, qu'il survivrait à cette nuit.

**Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin…**

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui sont encore avec moi, et à bientôt :0)  
><strong>

**Milk**


	62. Chapter 62

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 62 : Le temps des au revoir**

« Je ne pense pas que nous aurons besoin de nous rencontrer avant le matin, » dit Carlisle après le départ de Dumbledore, se dirigeant vers moi. « Je vais te ramener à ta chambre. » Il s'apprêta à me soulever.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Carlisle. Je peux rester allongé ici jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de me lever. »

« Je crois que ce serait préférable de te ramener à ta chambre, » insista-t-il en regardant Bella. _Je pense qu'elle veut un peu de temps en tête-à-tête…_

Je ne pus faire qu'un léger mouvement d'approbation pour lui signifier que je comprenais. Il me transporta à la chambre que je partageais avec Bella dans les quartiers de Dumbledore et me déposa sur le lit. Je détestais me sentir inutile comme ça – comme un invalide, même si c'était seulement temporaire. Bella se changea et se pelotonna à mes côtés. Elle avait pris soin de tirer les draps avant que Carlisle ne m'installe sur le lit. Elle ramena la literie sur nous après s'être blottie contre moi.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir incliner la tête pour la regarder, ou embrasser le dessus de son crâne, ou n'importe quoi plutôt que de simplement rester couché là. Puis je sentis ses doigts chauds sur ma poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je déboutonne ta chemise, » dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Mais pourquoi… » Non pas que ça me dérangeait. En fait ça ne me dérangeait vraiment pas, mais je n'étais pas exactement dans une position pour tirer profit de la situation.

« Écoute, je sais que c'est contre les règles, mais j'ai besoin de me sentir proche de toi ce soir, Edward… J'ai pensé t'avoir perdu aujourd'hui. En outre, je ne crois pas que tu risques de perdre le contrôle cette nuit. » Elle releva la tête et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« On ne sait jamais… » Je lui rendis son sourire.

« C'est vrai… et ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus. » Ma chemise était maintenant ouverte et elle tirait sur chaque bras.

« Alors, es-tu en train de profiter de moi ? » Demandai-je, peu habitué à être dans cette position.

« Absolument. »

Je souris, fixant le plafond… Elle était sans aucun doute pleine de surprises. Après s'être débattue pendant un moment avec ma chemise et le lit, elle réussit finalement à me l'enlever et la lança par terre. Puis elle se recroquevilla de nouveau à côté de moi et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je sentis la chaleur de son corps réchauffer tout mon être. J'inspirai profondément, laissant la brûlure de son parfum se combiner à la brûlure dans mon corps…

Une fois installée à mes côtés, elle laissa échapper un profond soupir – un soupir de contentement. « Edward, tu ne peux plus jamais me faire ça. Je ne peux pas te perdre. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. »

Elle leva la tête et revint dans mon champ de vision. Ses yeux bruns d'une profondeur abyssale plongèrent dans les miens. « Je suis sérieuse, Edward. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Jamais ! »

« Je sais, » répétai-je, la dévisageant avec autant d'intensité.

Sans avertissement, ses lèvres furent sur les miennes. « Edward… » Dit-elle entre deux baisers. « J'ai… besoin… de toi… » Je retournai ses baisers avec autant de ferveur que je le pouvais avant qu'elle ne passe au reste de mon visage. Chaque fois qu'une partie d'elle venait assez proche, je l'embrassais. Elle se déplaça vers mon menton et mon cou… puis elle fut sur ma poitrine, assise à califourchon. Je ris nerveusement en sentant la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Si seulement je pouvais bouger… Peut-être était-il préférable que je ne le puisse pas. « Alors, allons-nous enfreindre toutes les règles cette nuit ? »

« Ce serait tout aussi bien, si nous allons en enfer. » Je pouvais entendre l'amusement dans sa voix alors qu'elle répétait mes paroles en continuant de mettre le feu à ma poitrine, la brûlure plus intense que celle qui me parcourait toujours. Incroyable que, malgré la douleur, j'aie quand même envie d'elle.

« Bella… » J'essayai de la ramener vers mon visage, où je pourrais la voir, et l'embrasser encore, espérais-je.

« Mmm, » marmonna-t-elle. Elle continua d'embrasser ma poitrine et remonta jusqu'à mon cou, tandis que ses mains envoyaient des ondes électriques à travers mon corps. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise.

« Bella, j'aimerais beaucoup t'embrasser. »

Elle se redressa, la chaleur de son corps appuyant de façon plus prononcée sur mon centre incandescent. « Vraiment ? »

« S'il te plaît, Bella… Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. »

Elle se pencha vers moi très lentement, prenant délibérément son temps, plantant son regard dans mes yeux tout en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. L'incendie de ce baiser était mille fois plus intense que la douleur galopant dans mes membres. C'était la confirmation de son existence dans ma vie, et moi dans la sienne – de l'avenir que nous savions avoir tous les deux. C'était un soulagement après que nous ayons tous les deux réalisé la possibilité de la perte et recouvré l'autre. Mes bras n'étaient peut-être pas en mesure de répondre au désir qui leur dictait de la toucher, mais je pouvais utiliser mes lèvres, et je m'en servis pour goûter aux siennes, aussi longtemps qu'elle les laissa à proximité de ma bouche. Ce fut douloureux quand elle se détacha de moi, à bout de souffle.

« Je t'aime, » dit-elle, revenant à sa position antérieure, recroquevillée à côté de moi, sa tête sur ma poitrine.

« Tout comme je t'aime. » Je voulais la tenir contre moi, mais je dus plutôt me résoudre à lui fredonner une berceuse, et elle finit par s'endormir.

Un peu après deux heures du matin, je retrouvai l'usage de mes bras et je pus balayer les cheveux de son visage et lui caresser le dos comme j'avais voulu le faire quand elle pleurait. Je pouvais lever ma tête et je la penchai pour embrasser le dessus de la sienne.

Le lendemain matin, Carlisle revint pour m'aider à m'habiller après que Bella soit partie s'occuper de ses 'besoins humains.' Je pouvais au moins rester en position assise une fois installé, même si je ne pouvais pas me lever. La douleur avait diminué dans mes membres depuis la nuit dernière, et elle était désormais concentrée dans mon centre et dans ma tête.

Il me transporta à nouveau dans le salon et m'installa sur l'un des canapés. Dumbledore était déjà là, en train de déguster une tasse de thé. Bella nous rejoignit peu après, se blottissant à mes côtés. Elle ne voulait pas être loin de moi pendant longtemps, ce que j'appréciais grandement. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je ne m'éloignerais plus jamais d'elle. Le reste de la famille vint nous rejoindre petit à petit.

« Tu as deux visiteurs, » déclara Dumbledore, ses yeux redevenus scintillants.

J'étais confus. Qui pouvait bien me rendre visite ? Tout le monde croyait que j'étais mort, non ? La porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione se précipita directement aux côtés de Bella, m'étreignant furtivement au passage. « Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que tu es en train de guérir, Edward. Je me sentais tellement mal pour Bella hier. » Bien sûr, Hermione savait.

Mon autre invité entra dans la pièce avec beaucoup moins d'exubérance. Cedric se tenait sur le seuil, me regardant avec incrédulité. _Alors c'est vrai…_

« Salut, Cedric, » dis-je avec circonspection.

Il avança dans le salon et vint s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de moi, me dévisageant toujours. « Ça m'est venu la nuit dernière… quand je t'ai vu… Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu étais mort, Edward… Je ne voulais pas… » Il prit une grande respiration et fixa le sol. « Je me suis rappelé que tu ne mangeais jamais avec nous… à cause de ta diète spéciale. » Il s'étrangla de rire. « Et puis quand nous luttions, vous étiez tous si froids, même si c'était une journée froide au départ – ça me donnait l'impression que vous étiez faits de glace – et vous ne paraissiez pas faire d'effort pour avoir le dessus… Et ensuite le fait que tu sois capable d'effectuer les sortilèges sans magie… » Il leva les yeux vers moi à cet instant. « J'ai juste pensé, ou peut-être espéré, que tu sois plus qu'humain… Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. »

La sincérité de ses propos m'émut énormément. Il avait été mon seul et unique meilleur ami. Ça allait être très dur de le quitter. Je tendis mon bras et saisis son épaule dans un geste amical. « Merci, Cedric… L'année prochaine va être un peu plus normale, pas vrai ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Il me regarda à nouveau. « Je ne reviendrai pas en septième année. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, Cedric ? »

« Je peux voir ce qui se passe, même si Fudge ferme les yeux sur ce qui est évident. J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore ce matin. Il a besoin d'émissaires pour communiquer avec les autres créatures mythiques, et je vais l'aider… Nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons obtenir pour affronter Voldemort… »

Je me mis soudainement à être préoccupé pour sa sécurité. « Mais où vas-tu aller ? Qui va t'accompagner…? »

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé que je pourrais retourner à Forks avec vous – commencer à créer des liens avec les vampires. »

« Vraiment ? » J'étais surpris – agréablement surpris…

Je jetai un regard à Carlisle qui s'efforçait de réciter _l'Histoire des vampires_ qu'il avait lue cette année… Il savait ! « Nous en avons discuté plus tôt ce matin… Nous pouvons contacter d'autres vampires végétariens, expliquer la situation… »

« Mais, c'est quand même dangereux, Cedric. Tu es certain ? »

« Allez, Edward – après toi, je pense que je peux m'occuper de moi… » Il sourit. « D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas pouvoir rester ici et prétendre que tu es mort alors que tu ne l'es pas. Les gars ont beaucoup de difficulté à se faire à l'idée. »

J'étais désolé de cet état de fait. J'aurais voulu pouvoir leur dire que j'allais bien.

« C'est nécessaire, » dit Dumbledore. « Tu sais, les décisions les plus difficiles ne sont pas entre le bien et le mal – bien que celles-ci puissent être difficiles… Les décisions les plus difficiles sont entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est mieux… Il vaut mieux que tu restes mort pour les élèves de Poudlard… »

J'acquiesçai. Il avait raison, bien sûr.

**ooo**

« Mais ce que vous avez dit au sujet de Fudge – de quoi était-il question ? » Demandai-je.

« Ah, eh bien, Edward, Fudge ne croit pas au retour de Voldemort. Il préfère rester dans les ténèbres plutôt que de provoquer une panique… »

« Quoi ? Comment peut-il penser ça ? Croit-il que je suis tout simplement mort de causes naturelles ? » Bella me serra un peu plus fort à la mention de ma mort.

« Il craint de perdre son poste, » supposa Carlisle…

« Oui, » répondit Dumbledore, « et il pense que Harry cherche seulement à attirer l'attention. »

« C'est de la folie. Harry déteste être le centre d'attention. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être normal… c'est-à-dire comme tout le monde. Au fait, comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va aussi bien qu'on puisse s'y attendre, » répondit Hermione. « Nous lui avons rendu visite ce matin… mais il ne veut voir personne d'autre en ce moment… Et il ne veut pas parler de ce qui s'est passé dans le cimetière. »

« Il a dit ça ? »

« Non, c'est dans ce qu'il ne dit pas… » Elle poussa un profond soupir. « En fait il ne parle presque pas. Il reste assis en silence avec Ron et moi. C'est assez attristant, vraiment. »

« Ça lui passera, » commenta Dumbledore. « Il connaît la vérité, ou du moins ce qu'il a besoin de savoir… Son esprit est simplement en train de traiter ce qui s'est passé. C'est regrettable qu'il soit obligé de souffrir autant. »

« Nous devrions aller en bas et lui rendre visite, Carlisle, » dit Esme. « Même s'il ne veut pas de visiteurs… Ça pourrait lui faire du bien. »

« Alors il va retourner chez les Dursley ? » Demandai-je.

« Cela aussi est nécessaire. »

Je me rappelai le cimetière, quand Voldemort avait mentionné que la magie protégeait Harry chez son oncle et sa tante, et je compris.

« Mais je pense que je vais devoir envoyer les Weasley chez lui dès que ça semblera moins risqué. Je suis sûr que ça lui plairait… »

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que nous cherchions comment aborder toutes les choses dont nous devions encore discuter.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Hermione sortir un bocal et le donner à Bella. Celle-ci commença par frissonner en regardant le contenu, puis haleta sous le choc.

« S'agit-il de … ? » S'enquit-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je l'ai trouvée tapie sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dans l'infirmerie, juste à côté de Harry. »

Je tournai vivement la tête pour regarder sa capture plus attentivement… C'était un gros scarabée avec des taches qui ressemblaient aux lunettes de Rita Skeeter autour des antennes. « Est-ce vraiment Rita Skeeter ? Mais elle a été ici pendant tout ce temps… Elle va tout savoir. »

« Non, j'ai ensorcelé le bocal. Il est incassable et à l'épreuve du son, et tout ce qu'elle peut voir de l'intérieur est une vue imprenable sur le Lac Noir. » Hermione sourit. « Elle n'écrira plus d'articles intéressants – à moins qu'elle veuille que je partage son secret. »

Dumbledore avait soudainement semblé fasciné par l'une des tentures murales, et en conséquence il paraissait avoir manqué la totalité de la conversation.

« Edward, » débuta-t-il, changeant le sujet, « je ne voulais pas te le demander la nuit dernière, étant donné ton état, mais peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je savais ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Même si cela allait me causer de l'inconfort, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur qui s'amenuisait enfin… « Laissez-moi vous montrer. »

Il regarda intensément dans mes yeux, les siens sondant mon âme, ramenant à la surface des souvenirs que j'aurais voulu oublier – ces moments terribles dans le cimetière, quand j'avais pensé que j'étais mort, et ensuite quand j'avais cru que je n'allais pas en revenir. L'intrusion dans mon esprit provoqua un malaise jusque dans mon estomac… Ce n'était pas un souvenir sur lequel je désirais m'attarder.

« Je vois, » dit-il lorsqu'il eut terminé…

« Avez-vous vu la vision d'Alice – ce qui s'est passé après ? »

Alice se leva et vint se mettre à genoux à côté de Dumbledore. Utilisant le même procédé, il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Son visage devint très inquiet.

« Lucius, » fut tout ce qu'il dit. Je hochai la tête.

Carlisle nous regarda, alarmé. « Qu'est-ce que Lucius a fait ? »

« Il a partagé quelque chose avec Aro avant de transplaner, » répondit Dumbledore, les yeux remplis d'angoisse tandis qu'il caressait sa barbe.

« Pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il a dérapé quand il nous a vus… J'ai pu entendre ses pensées durant quelques secondes – il songeait que notre nom lui était familier. »

« Cela est très préoccupant, » continua Dumbledore. « Si Voldemort est connecté aux Volturi… »

« S'il a une connexion avec les Roumains, il ne peut pas en avoir une avec les Volturi, » déclara fermement Jasper.

« Hmmm, » réfléchit Dumbledore. « Mais Lucius, d'autre part, pourrait se ménager une porte de sortie… »

« Et qu'en est-il de Rogue ? » Demandai-je posément.

« Rogue est dans son bureau. Il prépare de nouvelles leçons de potions pour sa classe, » répondit Dumbledore d'une façon qui voulait dire beaucoup avec peu de mots. « Mais je crains qu'il ait eu une nuit longue et pénible, » ajouta-t-il après un moment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander combien d'heures de torture il avait endurées avant que Voldemort ne décide de le laisser vivre… Et ce qu'il avait dû promettre afin de garder la vie sauve. Je n'enviais pas son rôle dans tout ça.

« Et Sirius ? » Questionna Esme. « Que va-t-il devenir ? »

« En ce moment il passe du temps avec son filleul… sous sa forme canine, bien sûr. Mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose… Carlisle, tu as mentionné qu'il y avait des loups à Forks – des métamorphes… Je pensais envoyer Sirius pour prendre contact avec eux… »

« Vraiment ? » S'exclama Esme. « Il reviendrait à Forks avec nous ? »

« Il faut que j'en discute avec lui, mais je pense que ce serait prudent. Avec ce qui s'en vient, nous avons besoin de tous les partisans que nous pouvons trouver. »

« Je ne suis pas très optimiste au sujet des loups, » l'avertit Carlisle. « Ils sont confinés à la tâche de protéger les leurs. Ils ne s'aventurent pas loin de chez eux… Eh bien, à l'exception de… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sachant qu'il causerait de l'inquiétude à Bella en lui rappelant l'état des choses avec Jacob quand nous étions partis. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle se raidit en comprenant ce qu'il avait failli dire. Je frottai son bras pour la réconforter tandis qu'elle retrouvait sa contenance. « Et nous n'entretenons pas les liens les plus étroits avec eux… bien que la situation soit en train de s'améliorer, » crut-il bon d'ajouter.

« Ça vaut quand même la peine d'essayer, » soupira Dumbledore. « Bon, je vais me joindre à vous si vous allez rendre visite à Harry, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. » Il se leva, signalant que la conversation était terminée. Carlisle et Esme le suivirent. Cedric et Hermione quittèrent peu après, promettant de revenir bientôt.

Quand Carlisle et Esme revinrent, l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de celle-ci. « Pauvre garçon, il a l'air d'être en état de choc, » dit-elle. « Il a essayé de nous donner les gains de sa victoire pour toi, Edward… » Si Esme pouvait pleurer, j'étais sûr qu'elle fondrait en larmes.

« Cet argent ne lui apportera pas beaucoup de joie, j'en ai bien peur, » déclara tristement Carlisle.

Les yeux d'Alice devinrent soudainement vitreux. Je vis la vision en même temps qu'elle, et souris. « Oh, je pense qu'il va trouver comment en faire bon usage. »

« Oui, il semblerait que Harry va investir dans le magasin de farce et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley… » Alice partagea mon sourire.

« Ça pourrait être une chose très nécessaire par les temps à venir, » convint Carlisle.

« Oh, et je sais ce que Ludo trafiquait, » dit Alice avec enthousiasme. Jasper sortit de sa chambre et accourut à ses côtés. « Apparemment, il avait des dettes de jeu envers les gobelins. Il a parié que Harry allait remporter le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Jasper sourcilla. « Ce fumier, mais ensuite il a gagné… »

« Pas exactement, » dis-je en regardant la vision d'Alice. « Les gobelins ont dit que Harry n'avait pas gagné, qu'il était arrivé ex æquo… »

« Parfait ! » Sourit Jasper.

Avant que nous ne quittions le Royaume-Uni pour de bon, Esme devait aller vérifier les rénovations à Venlaw. Elle était extrêmement déçue de ne pas avoir été en mesure d'apporter la touche finale elle-même, et elle voulait s'assurer que le château soit impeccable malgré tout. Alice, bien entendu, était tout aussi préoccupée, bien que davantage pour des raisons esthétiques que parce qu'elle se souciait des propriétaires qui nous avaient si gracieusement cédé leur résidence pour y vivre pendant presqu'un an. Carlisle et Jasper les accompagnèrent, mais j'étais coincé dans les quartiers de Dumbledore jusqu'à notre départ. Heureusement, Bella était coincée avec moi. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas jouer le rôle de la petite amie en deuil alors qu'elle était tellement soulagée que j'aie survécu. Apparemment, Cho se chargeait très bien de le faire à sa place.

« Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, » rapporta Hermione. « On pourrait croire que c'est son petit ami à elle qui est mort. » Le léger agacement dans sa voix était teinté d'inquiétude.

« Nous étions de bons amis, » dis-je doucement avant de la taquiner. « Ne verserais-tu pas quelques larmes pour moi si j'étais vraiment mort ? »

Elle souffla et se tourna vers Bella pour changer de sujet. « Alors, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, ici, toute la journée ? »

Bella rougit. « Um, pas vraiment. » Elle me sourit. « C'est agréable, après une année tellement stressante, de juste avoir quelques jours de tranquillité. »

J'étais d'accord. Qui plus est, dès que mon corps avait retrouvé toutes ses fonctions, j'avais été en mesure de repayer Bella pour avoir profité de moi durant la nuit de mon retour d'entre les morts. Il fallait bien avouer que quelques-unes des règles avaient été brisées…

« Que vas-tu faire au sujet du Festin de fin d'année ? » S'enquit Hermione.

« Je pense que je vais simplement rester ici, » répondit Bella. « Je ne veux pas avoir à faire face à qui que ce soit en ce moment. »

Esme, Carlisle, Alice et Jasper revinrent sur ces entrefaites.

« Eh bien, il y a certaines choses que j'aurais aimé faire moi-même, mais dans l'ensemble c'est très beau. » Esme sourit de soulagement. Elle ne serait pas partie si tout n'avait pas été parfait.

« Je continue à penser que nous aurions pu ajouter un placard ou deux… » Commenta Alice.

« C'est un _Bed and Breakfast_, Alice, » fis-je remarquer. « Combien d'espace de rangement crois-tu qu'ils auraient besoin ? »

« Et ce ne serait pas conforme à l'architecture de l'époque. Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça, » souligna Esme.

_Architecture d'époque ou pas… les garde-robes sont toujours en vogue. _

Le lendemain était le jour du Festin de fin d'année. Tel que discuté, Bella et moi allions rester dans les appartements de Dumbledore pendant que les autres assisteraient à la fête. Bella avait justifié son absence du festin en disant qu'elle était incapable de faire face aux autres et de prétendre être bouleversée par ma mort… Une partie de moi espérait cependant que ce soit aussi pour passer du temps seule avec moi.

Alice, bien sûr, avait mis le paquet en aidant Hermione avec sa coiffure et son maquillage et en lui trouvant une tenue à porter sous ses robes. Conséquemment, Hermione était très jolie quand Alice en eut terminé avec elle. J'avais hâte de voir la réaction de Ron quand il l'apercevrait… Pour une fois, j'avais choisi de regarder les festivités par l'intermédiaire de son esprit.

_Nom d'un chien… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle cette année – toujours là à se faire belle… probablement juste pour lui… _Son regard tomba momentanément sur Krum, qui regardait lui aussi Hermione avec l'expression d'un aveugle à qui on aurait fait don de la vue alors qu'elle entrait dans la Grande Salle. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne peut pas simplement porter ses vêtements normaux… _Mais derrières ses pensées forcées, il y avait une attraction indéniable et un sentiment de jalousie… C'était une émotion que je ne comprenais que trop bien à présent. Elle regarda vers l'extrémité opposée de la salle, et Ron l'imita.

La Grande Salle n'était pas remplie de gaité comme d'habitude. Les décorations avaient été enlevées, et des rideaux noirs avaient été accrochés au mur derrière la table du corps enseignant. Je réalisai immédiatement que c'était en mon honneur. Je fus frappé d'horreur et impressionné en même temps. Professeur Maugrey – le vrai, supposai-je – était assis à la table, l'air extrêmement crispé et nerveux. C'était logique, après avoir été emprisonné pendant dix mois, songeai-je. La chaise du Professeur Karkaroff était vide. Je repensai tristement à cette fameuse nuit, me demandant s'il avait déjà été retrouvé par Voldemort et, si tel était le cas, comment il se portait. Je n'aimais pas Karkaroff et je ne lui faisais pas confiance, mais je ne lui souhaitais pas le genre de mort qu'il allait rencontrer à coup sûr.

Madame Maxime avait déjà pris place à la table elle aussi, paraissant beaucoup plus gaie qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le Bal de Noël. Elle était assise à côté d'Hagrid et, si je ne me trompais pas, semblait particulièrement heureuse d'être engagée dans une conversation tranquille avec lui. McGonagall et Rogue étaient là aussi. J'aurais voulu que Ron s'attarde plus longtemps sur Rogue, mais il était beaucoup plus intéressé à reporter son regard sur Hermione. Je m'empressai de passer à l'esprit de Harry. Il observa Rogue beaucoup plus longtemps. Je me questionnai sur les cernes foncés sous ses yeux et son visage beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Il ressemblait à un vampire assoiffé de sang. Il était plus que physiquement épuisé… Il était vidé mentalement. Harry était sceptique, se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore avait une confiance sans équivoque en Rogue…

Son regard tomba alors sur Dumbledore qui était debout, forçant les élèves à lui accorder leur attention. « La fin d'une autre année, » déclara-t-il en adressant un regard pénétrant à la salle entière. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur mon ancienne table. J'aurais voulu voir à travers ses yeux, ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Pour voir mes anciens camarades de Maison une dernière fois. Harry remarqua le regard de Dumbledore et tourna les yeux dans la même direction, réalisant mon souhait. Je ressentis une douleur physique en regardant les visages abattus d'Ernie, Patrick et James… et finalement le visage moins sombre de Cedric. Il jouait son rôle – mais n'était peut-être pas un meilleur acteur que Bella.

« Je voudrais vous dire tant de choses ce soir, » poursuivit Dumbledore, « mais je dois d'abord mentionner la perte d'une personne dévouée, qui devrait être assise ici… » Il fit un geste vers mes camarades. « … Pour profiter de cette fête avec nous. Je vous prierais tous de vous mettre debout, et de lever vos verres, à Edward Cullen. »

Je fus atterré en entendant le crissement des bancs et tout le monde se lever, tenant chacun leurs verres et faisant écho en une seule voix grave et bourdonnante. « À Edward Cullen. » Un frisson longea ma colonne vertébrale devant le caractère étrange du moment, en conflit avec l'étonnement causé par l'honneur collectif qu'ils me rendaient – moi, le monstre parmi eux… Eh bien, peut-être pas le monstre que j'avais longtemps cru être…

Le regard de Harry se posa ensuite sur Cho, et je vis la même agonie que celle de mes camarades de Maison se refléter dans ses larmes alors qu'elle sanglotait doucement. Je me sentais mal pour elle. Elle avait toujours été gentille, c'était une bonne amie comme Cedric et Hermione, qui m'avait aidé à me préparer pour la tâche finale, à me calmer quand j'étais angoissé, ce jour-là, avant d'aller dans le labyrinthe… Elle m'avait aidé en dépit du fait que je ne lui rendais pas la vigueur de ses sentiments. Elle méritait mieux. Si seulement j'avais pu réussir à la brancher avec Harry – à leur apporter de la joie à tous les deux… Peut-être que c'était la tâche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Dumbledore interrompit le cours de mes réflexions. « Edward était une personne qui illustrait de nombreuses qualités distinguant la Maison des Poufsouffle. C'était un ami bon et loyal, un travailleur acharné qui avait un sens aigu du fair-play. Sa mort vous a tous affectés, que vous l'ayez bien connu ou non. Par conséquent, je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir exactement comment les choses se sont passées. » Je me sentis honteux à l'écoute de ces éloges que je ne méritais pas.

Un soupir se fit entendre dans la salle. Je réalisai que c'était Harry.

« Edward Cullen a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort. »

Le soupir se changea en plusieurs, et ensuite en chuchotements paniqués qui balayèrent la grande pièce. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, apercevant des visages choqués, et d'autres remplis d'incrédulité.

« Le Ministère de la Magie ne veut pas que je vous dise ceci. Il est possible que certains de vos parents soient horrifiés que je l'aie fait malgré tout – soit parce qu'ils ne croiront pas que Lord Voldemort est de retour, ou bien parce qu'ils jugeront que je ne devrais pas vous révéler ces faits, compte tenu de votre jeune âge. J'ai la conviction, cependant, que la vérité est généralement préférable au mensonge. » Je grimaçai en songeant au mensonge que lui-même devait propager maintenant, pour notre protection. « … Et que toute tentative de prétendre qu'Edward est décédé des suites d'un accident, ou d'une quelconque maladresse de sa part, est une insulte à sa mémoire. »

Harry vit les visages désormais effrayés de ses camarades de classe se tourner vers Drago Malefoy – qui n'était ni choqué, ni effrayé. Il était en train de marmonner à Crabb et Goyle. _Dommage que Potter ne soit pas celui tué… Edward était juste une victime… _Entendis-je en pensées les paroles qu'il chuchota à ses complices. Le venin bouillonna dans ma bouche en me remémorant leurs pères, debout dans le cercle autour de Harry… Et puis quand Lucius avait pris la main d'Aro. Qu'avait-il dit à Aro ? Quelles informations avaient-ils partagées ? Quelles promesses avaient-ils faites ? Quel était le lien ?

« Quelqu'un d'autre doit être mentionné en relation avec la mort d'Edward, » continua Dumbledore. « Je parle, bien sûr, de Harry Potter. » Un brouhaha résonna dans la salle, mais je ne vis aucune des expressions car Harry baissa la tête et fixa son assiette.

« Harry Potter a réussi à échapper à Lord Voldemort. Il a risqué sa propre vie pour retourner le corps d'Edward à Poudlard. Il a montré, à tous les égards, le genre de courage que peu de sorciers ont déjà montré face à Lord Voldemort, et pour cela, je lui rends honneur. »

Harry leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, sous le choc. J'entendis à nouveau le crissement des bancs alors que les gens se levaient pour porter un toast à Harry, mais je ne vis rien de ça à travers ses yeux, puisqu'il les ancra dans ceux de Dumbledore. Puis, à la dernière minute, tandis que Harry baissait les yeux, je vis du coin de son œil que Drago et ses sbires n'avaient pas joint les autres dans l'hommage qu'on lui rendait.

« L'objectif du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était de promouvoir et de favoriser la compréhension de la magie. À la lumière de ce qui s'est passé – le retour de Voldemort – ces liens sont plus importants que jamais… »

Je réalisai, alors, que ce n'était pas une erreur que le tournoi ait été remis au goût du jour à ce moment précis. Dumbledore avait vu les signes, il savait ce qui allait se produire. Je présumai qu'il avait contribué à rapprocher les trois écoles de sorcellerie de sorte que, lorsque les temps difficiles surgiraient – ce qui allait se produire à coup sûr dans un avenir proche – elles auraient établi des liens qui allaient, c'était à espérer, être fatals à la tentative de Voldemort de reprendre le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas mis un terme à cela quand il savait que Harry était en danger, pourquoi il nous avait fait venir ici, pourquoi il envoyait maintenant Cedric et Sirius à Forks avec nous… Parce qu'au cœur des temps dangereux, nous sommes seulement aussi forts que les liens que nous avons créés avec les autres… que l'amour que nous partageons avec nos amis.

Mon esprit retourna subitement au salon et au canapé que je partageais avec Bella alors que je la tenais sur mes genoux. Je me rendis compte que j'avais commenté le déroulement du festin pour son bénéfice quand elle se rapprocha de ma poitrine et que je sentis ses larmes sur ma chemise.

« Je sais que tu penses que tu ne le mérites pas, mais ce que Dumbledore a dit est vrai, » dit-elle en se serrant contre moi, son parfum m'imprégnant comme il le faisait toujours lors des moments que nous passions ensemble depuis le début de ma vie… la vie qu'était devenue mon existence quand elle y était entrée.

Je l'attirai plus près encore et embrassai le sommet de son crâne. Je me remémorai les mots auxquels j'avais pensé avant l'épisode du labyrinthe, et que j'avais partagés avec elle à mon retour… Ils faisaient écho au message de Dumbledore. Elle était ma force. Son amour me protégeait d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer… « Je t'aime, » murmurai-je.

« Tout comme je t'aime. »

La fin d'une aventure.

Le début d'une autre…

**FIN**

**Retrouvez-moi une dernière fois dans quelques jours pour un petit bonus…**

**Un merci tout particulier à MaPlumeMagique pour sa collaboration spéciale à ce chapitre.**

**Et pour celles qui trouvent que mes updates n'arrivent pas assez vite, sachez que ce chapitre devait être posté hier, mais FF considérant que j'avais enfreint les règlements du site en publiant _La Reine de Glace et Monsieur McCarty, _j'ai été pénalisée en n'ayant pas le droit de poster avant le 4 octobre à 22h37...**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	63. Chapter 63

**Les livres de Harry Potter sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.**

**La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cullens go to Hogwarts**_** sort tout droit de l'imagination de la formidable Erica. K. Bailey et met en scène les personnages tirés des livres de ces deux fantastiques auteures mentionnées plus haut. **

**La traductrice de la version française **_**Les Cullens vont à Poudlard**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers ce crossover et de me faire part de vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 63 : Bonus**

**L'action se déroule durant la journée où Edward et Bella ont 'enfreint' quelques règles… **

Deux jours avaient passé depuis la troisième tâche – le labyrinthe, le cimetière, ma mort et mon retour – et j'avais retrouvé le plein usage de mon corps. À dire vrai, j'avais retrouvé toutes mes fonctions motrices à 2h38 le jour précédent, moins de vingt-quatre heures après l'incident, mais une légère brûlure était demeurée alors que certaines parties internes de mon organisme, moins utilisées, continuaient à guérir. Cette ultime brûlure avait pris fin à 11h58 ce matin. Peu après, Esme avait décidé qu'il était temps d'aller vérifier les progrès accomplis à Venlaw.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule, » déclara Carlisle d'un ton protecteur.

« Elle n'y va pas toute seule, j'y vais avec elle, » répliqua Alice.

« Pas sans moi ! » Lança Jasper en apparaissant soudainement à ses côtés.

« Il ne va rien arriver… » Insista-t-elle, mais l'expression sur le visage de Jasper montrait de façon éloquente que ce n'était pas négociable. Il allait les accompagner. Alice soupira.

Carlisle rejoignit Esme et lui prit la main. « Il semblerait que vous, mesdames, soyez coincées avec nous. » Il sourit. Esme le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter.

« Rose, est-ce que tu veux venir toi aussi ? » Appela Alice sans élever la voix.

« Emmett et moi allons dire au revoir aux Sombrals, et à Hagrid… Et Sirius dit qu'il se pourrait que Buck soit prêt pour un tour. » Elle sourit.

_Désolée de vous laisser coincés à l'intérieur_. Esme me regarda avec sympathie. _Mais peut-être que vous allez apprécier un peu de temps seul à seul ?_

Je hochai subtilement la tête… Je réalisai que Bella et moi n'avions jamais été entièrement seuls de toute l'année. Même lorsque nous partagions une chambre, la maison était remplie des oreilles ultra-sensibles de tous les membres de ma famille. À Forks, nous avions au moins eu les nuits dans sa chambre, alors que son père dormait beaucoup trop profondément pour le bien de sa fille. Non pas que j'essayais de cacher quoi que ce soit à ma famille, mais il y avait plus de liberté dans nos conversations quand je savais que personne ne nous écoutait.

Et c'est ainsi que, très bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Cela constituait un dilemme intéressant, être seuls dans le salon de Dumbledore – dans un château dépourvu des distractions habituelles comme la télévision, les DVD ou les jeux vidéo… Alors que Bella se recroquevillait à côté de moi, j'eus la certitude que nous allions trouver une quelconque manière d'occuper notre après-midi.

« Edward ? » Entendis-je sa voix douce à mes côtés – cette voix qui faisait chanter mon cœur. Je me retournai et me régalai de ses yeux.

« Oui, mon amour, » dis-je, percevant le ton rauque déjà présent dans ma voix… Les circonstances extrêmes de ma pseudo mort et de ma paralysie temporaire m'avaient laissé avec un besoin de me refamiliariser avec elle, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi la première nuit. Je savais que ce temps en tête-à-tête était un cadeau, mais c'était aussi une tentation. Il serait difficile de garder le contrôle… Il fallait que je trouve un certain soulagement. J'aperçus le vieux tourne-disque dans un coin.

« Que devrions-nous faire de notre après-midi ? » Elle me regarda pudiquement… Oui, une distraction serait sans l'ombre d'un doute au programme.

« Eh bien, puisque l'année a passé, et que notre mariage est imminent… » Son visage s'illumina, dans l'expectative. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait que j'allais dire ? Cela me parut soudain très clair quand ses bras serpentèrent autour de mon cou et qu'elle se pressa contre moi. Je faillis la prendre sur-le-champ.

« Oui. » Son ton rauque s'harmonisait au mien.

« … Je songeais que nous avions besoin de pratiquer en vue de notre première danse, » dis-je d'une voix étranglée en me libérant de son emprise pour me diriger vers le tourne-disque. Il me fallut une seconde pour me rappeler le fonctionnement d'un tel appareil. Je me souvenais en avoir possédé un plus tôt dans mon existence. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella et notai sa lèvre retroussée en une moue boudeuse, ce qui me fit sourire. Mon chaton en colère était de retour. Et, pour une fois, nous n'étions pas au cœur d'une situation grave et potentiellement mortelle. En parcourant la collection de Dumbledore, je fus surpris de trouver le choix parfait, Clair de Lune… Ses yeux orageux et sa moue mécontente perdirent leur puissance quand elle entendit la musique éraillée sur l'antique gramophone remplir la pièce. « Puis-je avoir cette danse ? » Demandai-je poliment en me penchant vers elle.

Elle hésita seulement un moment avant de se lever du canapé et de prendre ma main. Dans mon esprit, elle bougeait avec la grâce d'un félin, même si en réalité elle avait légèrement trébuché en s'extirpant du sofa. En un instant, mes bras furent autour d'elle alors que je la tirais vers le haut et sur mes pieds.

« Je devrais me sentir ridicule de danser comme ça – comme une enfant, » admit-elle, « mais d'une certaine façon je préfère ça. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. » Je souris en l'attirant plus près, sentant son corps chaud et souple chauffer celui de pierre froide auquel elle avait choisi de se lier. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer pourquoi ni comment elle était dans ma vie, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je savais seulement qu'elle était mienne, et qu'elle le serait pour toujours. À un certain moment, je ne sais trop quand, ma posture de danseur parfaitement formé devint plus désinvolte. Mes deux bras entourèrent son corps dans un geste qui ressemblait davantage à une étreinte lascive qu'à une danse à proprement parler.

Je sentis une légère pression sur mes orteils et mes épaules alors qu'elle s'étirait pour me donner un baiser. Je l'aidai très volontiers, la tirant à mon niveau et capturant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Le temps semblait se figer quand j'embrassais Bella. Je devais me concentrer très fort pour modérer la pression et la ferveur avec lesquelles je capturais ses lèvres – un exploit qui devint de plus en plus difficile lorsqu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille pour se soutenir.

Le bref répit que j'avais eu quand j'avais traversé la pièce pour mettre le disque – ce court moment où j'avais été en mesure de calmer les désirs qui montaient en moi, c'était tout ce qui m'avait empêché d'agir selon la volonté de mon corps. Nous allions nous marier dans un mois, raisonnai-je… Peut-être plus tôt, si Bella tenait à se marier le jour de notre retour, tel que discuté avec Alice… Ça semblait une très bonne idée, en fait. Dans moins d'une semaine, nous serions mari et femme…

J'approfondis le baiser, osant goûter sa bouche. Elle était délicieuse. Mais elle était aussi à bout de souffle, réalisai-je alors que son cœur se mettait à battre à un rythme inquiétant. Je me désengageai et embrassai le tracé de sa joue et de sa gorge à la place. Au lieu d'emmêler ses mains dans mes cheveux et d'inhaler leur odeur comme elle le faisait habituellement, elle cambra le dos, me suppliant de continuer mon chemin plus bas. Je ravalai le venin en envisageant le trajet que je pourrais prendre… La vision de son corps nu traversa mon esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je m'empressai de l'écarter. Cela n'allait pas m'aider à maintenir le contrôle dont j'avais besoin…

J'entendis son doux gémissement alors que je m'éloignais de cette pente glissante et retournais en terrain plus sûr – son cou. Oh combien il était risible que je considère cette zone moins risquée maintenant, alors qu'elle avait failli être la source de ma destruction. Je me délectai de son odeur, de son contact, de son goût tandis qu'elle déboutonnait rapidement ma chemise. Seulement une partie de mon esprit nota ses actions, et la plus grande partie les accueillit avec joie. J'étais émerveillé qu'un morceau de tissu si mince et fragile puisse faire une telle différence dans la quantité de chaleur qui imprégnait désormais mon être. J'aurais voulu sentir sa peau contre la mienne… Je me demandais si je pourrais le faire en gardant le contrôle.

Mes mains sur sa taille semblèrent considérer cette pensée comme une permission tacite, et commencèrent à s'affairer sur la blouse qui était fâcheusement bien rentrée dans son pantalon. Toutefois, je réussis à la desserrer en quelques secondes, et sans la déchirer, songeai-je fièrement, et mes mains purent explorer la chaleur alléchante de son dos. Sa peau était comme le plus doux des satins. Chaque effleurement flambait à travers mes doigts, enflammant davantage la chaleur qui brûlait déjà en mon centre. Un coin de l'étoffe sortit du pantalon, et mon corps brûla encore plus alors que la peau de son ventre touchait la mienne. Je savais, maintenant, que j'approchais dangereusement du moment où j'allais perdre le contrôle. Je me souvins de cette fameuse nuit où nous avions développé ces stupides règles. Combien elles semblaient dérisoires à présent – avec Bella dans mes bras. C'était tellement bon de l'avoir ainsi contre moi… Il suffirait de quelques secondes, et je pourrais sentir son corps en entier contre le mien… Juste quelques boutons…

« Hum, » entendis-je derrière moi. Je sus tout de suite que c'était Dumbledore… J'entendis son petit rire. « Joli choix de musique… J'ai toujours trouvé que les moldus s'exprimaient beaucoup plus passionnément par l'intermédiaire de l'art… Quelque chose que certains des sorciers qui sont mes contemporains n'admettront jamais… » Médita-t-il, la voix teintée d'humour.

Les jambes de Bella relâchèrent leur emprise sur ma taille, ses pieds retrouvant leur chemin vers le sol tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un soupir. Je me dépêchai de rentrer l'arrière de sa blouse dans son pantalon. C'était un travail moins que parfait, mais cela suffisait à préserver sa dignité. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, j'en profitai pour reboutonner ma chemise, bien que je sois certain que Dumbledore n'était pas du tout dupe.

« Bonjour Professeur, » dit Bella, le rouge que j'affectionnais tant lui montant aux joues.

« Ah, Bella… Je suis si heureux que vous soyez ici tous les deux. » Il nous adressa un sourire chaleureux, avec une pointe d'humour dans les yeux. « Nous n'avons guère eu l'occasion de parler, mais quand j'ai entendu que la famille se rendait à Venlaw, je me suis demandé si tu avais décidé que tu en avais assez d'être confinée dans mes appartements… Apparemment je me trompais. »

« C'est agréable de juste être laissés à l'écart de tout ça, » commentai-je, me forçant à garder une voix neutre.

« Oui, eh bien, je crains que vous n'en ayez pas fini avec cette situation, Edward. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de courir le risque que tu sois vu par des élèves, des professeurs, ou qui que ce soit d'autre… Donc j'ai bien peur d'être obligé de te demander de rester ici jusqu'après le Festin de fin d'année. »

« Bien sûr, Dumbledore. C'est ce que j'avais présumé, » acquiesçai-je.

« Nous vous remercions de nous laisser habiter dans vos quartiers, » ajouta gentiment Bella.

« Bon, je vois que vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour occuper votre temps… Le phonographe n'a pas beaucoup servi récemment. » Il sourit à son commentaire qui avait un double sens involontaire. « Je sais que nous ne sommes pas équipés avec les moyens traditionnels de se divertir des moldus, mais j'ai également une visionneuse qui permet de regarder d'anciens matchs de Coupe du Monde de Quidditch alors qu'ils sont rejoués. » Il pointa vers une version miniature d'un terrain de Quidditch, avec plusieurs équipes de joueurs miniatures. Il gloussa. « Parfois, ils arrivent même à obtenir un résultat identique à celui du match d'origine… » Il traversa le salon. « Bien sûr, tous les livres de la bibliothèque sont à votre disposition. J'ai pris soin d'enlever tout ce qui pourrait être dangereux… Et ensuite, eh bien, vous avez la compagnie l'un de l'autre. » Son sourire s'élargit, et ses yeux pétillèrent avec un peu plus d'humour en prononçant ces mots. « J'ai informé les professeurs de Bella et la Maison Gryffondor qu'elle est simplement trop accablée de chagrin… Hermione s'est portée volontaire pour venir vérifier de temps en temps comment elle va, bien sûr… »

Bella sourit à mes côtés. C'était une amitié qu'elle serait triste de laisser derrière elle.

« Eh bien, c'est tout… Vous pouvez retourner à… ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire cet après-midi. » Il rit de nouveau et quitta le salon.

**Voilà, cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin...**

**À bientôt peut-être**

**Milk**


End file.
